Une amitié fraternelle
by Liisa's
Summary: Bella a été abandonnée à sa naissance dans un orphelinat. Elle y vit et y grandit jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Elle trouvera son dossier et trouvera le nom de sa mère, en approfondissant les recherches elle se découvre un frère, un frère de sang, Emmett Swan. AH!
1. Prologue

**Hello Hello :)**

**Alors voilà, comme je le disais à mes lectrices, je publie ma troisième fanfiction. **

**Je fais déjà "Le Monde Est Petit" et "Te Revoir" plus celle ci, ça m'en fait trois qui sont en cour. **

**Je pense pouvoir poster une fois toutes les semaines et demis par là...**

**Je remercies Mam'zell Marie pour avoir relis et corrigé ce chapitre :)**

**L'idée de cette fanfic' m'est venu alors que j'écoutais 'Parle Moi' de Soprano, Okay c'est du 'Rap' mais les paroles sont supers ;)**

**Pas plus de blablatages, je vous laisse lire tranquille et vous retrouve en bas, Bonne Lecture :D**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, ce ne sont pas les miens et patatis et patatas...**

* * *

_« Flash Back »_

Je mouillai le gant de toilette et le ramenai à Béa. Cette dernière était allongée sur le canapé, sa maladie la consumait à petit feu et je m'efforçai de ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui striaient mon visage.

-Tiens Béa, dis-je en posant le gant de toilette sur son front brûlant.

-Merci ma fille, répondit-elle faiblement.

Mon cœur se serra, je n'étais pas la fille de Béa, je n'avais pas de parents. La femme qui m'a mise au monde m'a abandonnée le jour de ma naissance. Elle m'avait abandonnée à l'orphelinat ' La Chaleur enneigée ' et j'y avais passé toute mon enfance. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle reviendrait me chercher, et ce n'est qu'à l'age de 11 ans que j'ai compris. Ma haine envers elle est née à ce moment là. Le reste de mon adolescence aurait dû se passer dans un foyer, mais j'avais préféré rester à l'orphelinat.

-Bella ? demanda Béa, me tirant de mes pensées.

-Oui ?

-C'est toi qui a subtilisé ton dossier ?

Je grimaçai.

-Euh…

-Où est-il ?

-Dans... Dans ma chambre, avouai-je.

-Tu veux me le rapporter s'il te plaît ?

Je me levai et filai dans ma chambre. Je pris le dossier qui était fourré dans mon vieux classeur de littérature. Je le pris du bout des doigts, j'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait. Je redescendis dans le salon. Depuis la fermeture de l'orphelinat, tout me semblait bien vide. Tous les enfants avaient été adoptés ou alors étaient partit dans un autre établissement. Moi, j'avais préféré rester avec Béa, elle avait accepté avec joie.

-Le voici, dis-je en le posant sur la petit table, près du canapé.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-elle après m'avoir remercier.

-Pas tout, j'en étais à la photocopie de l'extrait de naissance, avouai-je.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons le reprendre du début…

Je restai là, bouche bée, elle avait le droit de faire ça ?

-Mais Béa, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, si ?

-Sérieusement, je m'en fiche un peu. La maladie va bientôt m'emporter et puis j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir.

Ma gorge se serra. _La maladie va bientôt m'emporter…_ Béa était ma seule famille, je ne voulais pas la perdre.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ma puce, la mort fait partie de la vie.

Elle me sourit et ouvrit mon dossier.

-Alors… Isabella Marie McCarthy, née le 13 septembre 1992 aux alentours de 5h25, tu étais déjà très matinale, au Seattle Grace Hospital. Ta mère du nom de …

-Stop !

-Quoi ? dit Béa en relevant la tête.

-Y'a le nom de ma mère dedans ?

-Oui. Dans tous les dossiers, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs… Tu veux savoir le nom de ta mère ?

-Euh…

-On verra ça à la fin si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

-Non c'est on vas-y continu, balbutiai-je.

-Comme tu voudras ma princesse. Donc, ta mère du nom de Renée Swan t'a laissé à l'orphelinat 4h après ta naissance soit dans les alentours de 9h30 le 13 septembre.

Béa s'interrompit et me regarda. Elle ouvrit grand les bras en une invitation au réconfort face à la tristesse que mon visage reflétait. Je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte pleine d'amour, laissant libre cours à ma tristesse.

-Chhhuut ma princesse, je suis là, soufflait Béa en caressant mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement Béa, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Moi aussi ma puce, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Je n'avais pas voulu en savoir plus mais Béa m'avait avoué quelque chose trois jours après.

_« Flash Back »_

Nous étions en train de regarder notre feuilleton favori, moi assise sur le fauteuil, Béa allongée sur le canapé. Son état avait empiré et à part ses médicaments pour le mal de tête, Béa ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Le feuilleton devenait de plus en plus intéressant, nous venions d'apprendre qu'Izy avait une fille lorsque la pub faisait son apparition. _Mais on s'en fiche de_ _ce dentifrice, remettait le feuilleton ! _

-Elle a une fille et elle l'a abandonné elle aussi, pensai-je.

-Tu sais Bella, j'ai connu ta mère, dit Béa de but en blanc.

Je restais sans voix quelques instants, la curiosité me poussa à parler :

-Et ? Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui, c'est une obligation en tant que directrice.

- …

-Nous avons discuté un petit moment. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle t'a laissé à l'orphelinat …

-Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je avec dédain.

-C'est une longue histoire, un adultère. Ta mère …

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est la femme qui m'a mise au monde !

-La femme qui t'a mise au monde a trompé son mari, une fois. Elle est tombé enceinte très peu de temps après et le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas su qui était le père, son mari ou son amant ? Pour sauver son couple elle a voulu tout oublier, et ça impliquait ta naissance.

-Cette femme me dégoûte.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ma puce…

-Elle n'assume pas ses actes !

-Je sais ma fille. Mais dis toi que la vie que tu as vécue te servira à être une bonne personne plus tard…

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Tant de souvenirs me revenaient, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Le dernier souvenir était encore plus douloureux.

_« Flash Back »_

Les larmes roulaient sur mon visage, intarissables. Le notaire venait de me faire son rapport sur la situation. Je pris la lettre qu'il me tendait et la lu en silence, c'était l'écriture de Bea.

_Ma Bella,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te prendre dans mes bras. Ma fille, saches que je suis désolée de te laisser ainsi. Le notaire te donneras une carte et le code qui correspond, c'est la carte bancaire qui débloque le compte que je t'ai fais. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie, l'orphelinat a toujours été mon foyer, je n'ai eu aucun frais à prévoir. Voici tout, ou presque, l'argent que j'ai gagné lors de ces dernières 35 années, tout t'appartient. Tu es ma seule famille. Tu n'auras aucun frais à prévoir pour mon enterrement, j'ai une assurance. Ma princesse, saches que je suis fière de toi, fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Je remercie Dieu de t'avoir placé sur mon chemin, tu es le soleil de ma vie._

_Tu es majeure depuis peu, ton cadeau se trouve dans le garage, c'est la belle voiture qui y est garée, je sais que tu as aimé Braquage à l'italienne._

_Je t'aime tellement ma fille, ne l'oublie jamais, jamais._

_Béa…_

Je repliai la lettre et m'essuyai le visage. Le notaire m'offrit un sourire compatissant et me tendit une enveloppe.

-Tenais Mademoiselle McCarthy, c'est la carte ainsi que le code de votre compte bancaire, dit-il.

-Merci …

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

J'étais assise en face de la plaque de pierre. La pelouse d'un vert rayonnant était mon seul fauteuil face à la dernière demeure de Béa. Sur cette plaque il y avait une inscription :

_Béatrice Grey,_

_Une femme extraordinaire._

-Je t'aime tellement Béa, tu me manques…

Le vent souffla faisant voler mes cheveux ainsi que les feuilles de papiers que je tenais, ces feuilles.

La première était une annonce pour un appartement à Forks. La deuxième, une feuille que j'avais imprimée, sur laquelle était écrit :

**Renée Swan**

**-Née le 26 février 1965.**

**-Mariée en 1978 à Charlie Swan.**

**-Divorcée du Chef de police, Charlie Swan, en 1994.**

**-Habite à Phoenix avec Phil Drywer. **

**Emmett Swan**

**-Né le 16 septembre 1991 à Forks.**

**-Fils de Charlie & Renée Swan.**

**-Habite chez son père, le Chef de police, à Forks.**

**-Scolarisé à Forks High School.**

Je n'avais pu résister à l'envie d'approfondir les recherches sur la femme qui m'avait mise au monde et c'est ainsi que j'avais découvert mon demi-frère, Emmett. Ce dernier était plus vieux que moi de 11 mois et trois semaines et demies. J'avais un frère, je voulais le voir. Avec l'argent que m'avait légué Béa, je m'étais pris un appartement à Forks. Je préparais ma rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée, Forks High School. J'avais un grand frère, un frère de sang, une vraie famille avec un vrai lien de parenté. J'allais le rencontrer et tout faire pour le connaître …

* * *

**Alors ca vous a plu? Ca donne envie de lire?**

**Est ce que je continues ou pas?**

**Review pour me dire tout ça, je réponds à tout même aux anonymes mais ce sera au prochain chapitres pour ces derniers :)**

**Bisous et prenez soin de vous :D**

**Lisa...***


	2. Chp 1: Une rentrée normale, ou presque

**Coucou Les Gens!**

**Bon alors voici le chapitre 1, oui parce qu'avant c'était le prologue, en avance!**

**Merci à toutes et à tous ( Are you a boy? )pour vos mises en alerte, en favoris et surtout à toutes vos reviews. 22 c'est tout simplement, merveilleux !**

**Comme à mon habitude, je réponds aux reviews des non inscrit :**

**Fraise: **Coucou Mam'zell :) Je continue parce que j'adore!** M**erci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire :D J'espère que tu aimeras! A la prochaine, j'espère ;) Bisous!

**Tommy:** Hello, Hello :) Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir :) Voici la rencontre Bella et tous les autres, mais pas la révélation encore, ça c'est pas pour maintenant! Bisou et à la prochaine, j'espère!

**Petitefilledusud: **Coucou M'dame :) Je suis contente de te voir ici! Ca me fait plaisir :D Merci pour ce prologue tout ce qu'il y a de sympathique ;D En espérant te revoir, Bisou!

**Alicia:** Coucou Miss :D Alors pour ce qui est de la révélation Bella/Emmett, c'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée. Mais j'aime ta review! Merci et à la prochaine, j'espère! Bisou...

**WareWolves:** Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire et de m'encourager, c'est touchant! J'aime! J'espère te revoir, Bisou!

**Alex =):** Hey! Je dois te dire que ta review est l'une de celles qui m'ont le plus touché. Je suis contente que tu aimes LMEP et aussi que tu viennes lire celle ci, ça me fait chaud au coeur :) J'espère te revoir, à bientôt et merci encore pour ta gentillesse ;) Gros bisous!

**Encore un gros merci, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à vous ;)**

**Merci à Marie pour sa relecture et sa correction, tout ça dans un temps record et avec une efficacité respectable ;D**

**J'arrête de blabater et vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)**

**Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais ça vous le saviez déjà...**

* * *

Le réveil sonna inutilement puisque j'étais déjà réveillée. Je sortais la tête du plan du lycée et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me lavais et me préparais rapidement, mes cheveux bouclés tombant dans mon dos et mes yeux discrètement maquillés, je ressortis de la salle de bain. Je ne passais pas par la case cuisine, mon estomac étant trop noué pour manger quoi que ce soit. Mon nouvel appartement était bien vide, il fallait que je fasse les magasins. Je sortis et fermais la porte à clé. J'habitais un petit immeuble de sept étages, appartement 5B, cinquième étage. J'allai au parking souterrain, ouvrais ma voiture et y entrais. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire était une Mini Cooper, une Mini Cooper bleu nuit, comme dans ' Braquage à l'italienne '. Je démarrai et pris la direction du lycée, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour y aller. Ma rentrée en terminale, j'ai sauté une classe, était importante pour moi, j'avais loupé deux mois de cours et avait tout rattrapé par correspondance. En allant déposer mon dossier à Forks, ça m'avait semblait assez bien pour une fille comme moi. Même si j'appréhendais vraiment, je ne connaissais personne, mon « frère » était dans ce lycée et puis, pour les enfants venant de foyers ce n'était jamais très facile. Le côté positif au fait que j'ai grandi sans famille c'est qu'on apprend à se défendre et à avoir de la répartie. Personnellement, je n'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche et les préjugés et les insultes me mettaient hors de moi.

Je me garais sur le parking de Forks High School et descendais de ma voiture, le parking n'était pas encore remplit. Je repérai le bâtiment « Accueil » ainsi que celui « Vie Scolaire ». Pas loin se trouvait un banc et j'allai m'y asseoir. De là où j'étais, je voyais tout le monde rentrer. Je regardais mon téléphone, 8h02. Pour passer le temps je regardais chaque personne entrer, il y eu une fille aux cheveux roses, une blonde avec un appareil dentaire, un gars plus boutonneux qu'une calculette scientifique, un garçon au cheveux brun qui portait une veste de basket ainsi qu'un petit couple au cheveux bruns, tout mignons.

La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigeais à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

**

Il y avait tellement de couloirs et de portes, on aurait pu se croire dans Harry Potter. J'étais au septième étage quand j'entendis une conversation, suivit de bruits sourds.

-Alors ? On fait plus la maligne maintenant qu'on est toute seule !? Hein ? T'as pas beaucoup de répartie en réalité ! fit une première voix.

-Ouais t'as vu, elle se la joue plus maintenant, renchérit une deuxième voix.

-Allez vous faire foutre, fit une troisième voix, plus faible.

Je m'avançai et arrivais dans un couloir où se trouvait trois personnes, trois filles, deux debout et une allongée. Une bagarre. La première fille, une blonde, assena un violent coup de pied à celle qui se trouvait à terre, j'intervins :

-Hé ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

La blonde et la brune qui l'accompagnait se tournèrent vers moi en me lançant des regards noirs.

-Oh ! La nouvelle ! T'as vu Jessica ? demanda la blonde.

-Ouais. C'est l'orpheline c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me demanda la blonde.

-Arrête de la frapper ! On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui est à terre, dis-je avec assurance.

-Oh, alors t'es une orpheline justicière. Mais tu n'es pas à terre, toi ? dit la blonde en pointant son doigt manucuré vers moi, en signe de menace.

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule ou on te l'a soufflé ?rétorquai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi et tenta de me mettre une baffe. J'arrêtai sa main en la prenant par le poignet, je tordis ce dernier, la faisant se retourner et lui mis un léger coup dans le tibia la faisant tomber à genoux. Sa copine brune s'approcha d'elle en courant.

-Irina !?

Je m'approchais de la fille qui était restée à terre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle acceptait mon aide et je l'aidais à se remettre debout. La blonde, Irina, se releva et me lança un regard qu'elle devait croire effrayant :

-On se reverra l'orpheline !

-Ok pimbêche !

-Allez viens Irina, on s'en va !

Les deux filles s'en allèrent et la blonde que je venais d'aider remit ses cheveux en place et s'essuya la lèvre, une lèvre ensanglantée.

-Salut, je suis Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, dit-elle en me tendant une poignée de main.

-Isabella McCarthy, mais Bella c'est bien, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Enchantée. Merci Bella.

-De rien. Bon ben, il faut que j'aille en cours, dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Attends ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Pour … te remercier de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle en me suivant.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ne t'inquiètes pas …

-Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner à ton cours, fit-elle en accélérant le pas pour me suivre.

-Si tu veux, je vais en littérature.

-Dans ce cas, viens c'est l'étage du dessous.

Je la suivis et après m'avoir fait descendre un étage, elle me montra une porte.

-Dépêche toi le cours n'a pas encore commencé, dit Rosalie.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-C'est moi qui te remercie. Et bien, à plus tard Bella.

-Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard.

Rosalie tourna les talons après m'avoir sourit une dernière fois et je rentrais dans la salle de classe. Je pris place au fond et regardai le dos de chaque élève. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ressembler mon frère. Le professeur de littérature rentra et commença à faire l'appel :

-Aaston Alec.

-Baptisa Eloise.

-Braston Jack.

-Cullen Edward.

-Dénali Irina.

_Oh non… _Il fallait toujours que je n'ai pas de chance. Je n'écoutais plus le prof' et essayai de repérer la chevelure blonde d'Irina. Elle était là, devant, à côté d'un garçon à la chevelure cuivrée.

-McCarthy Isabella. Ah Mademoiselle McCarthy, je suis ravi de vous voir. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année à Forks High School, dit le professeur.

-Merci Monsieur.

Il me sourit et je remarquai que tout le monde était tourné vers moi. Irina me lançait un regard mauvais et son voisin me regardait en affichant un petit sourire en coin …

Le cours passa lentement, à la sonnerie j'allai en cours de maths. Je m'assis au fond, à côté d'un homme brun à la carrure imposante. Je remarquais ses muscles saillants sous son T-shirt. Il me regarda et me sourit, il allait parler quand le cours débuta. J'écoutais le cours de maths, distraitement, je voulais retrouver mon frère. Au pire, je pourrais demander à Rosalie de me le montrer. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et j'allai jusqu'en dessin. Je m'assis au fond, là où je pouvais voir tout le monde. Le professeur me demanda de dessiner ma vie en représentant un objet, je décidai de faire un dossier, un dossier semblable à celui qui m'appartenait à l'orphelinat.

***

La sonnerie retentit et je griffonnais rapidement mon nom avant de déposer mon dessin en sortant.

_Cafèt', super ! _Je n'aimais pas manger toute seule à la cafétéria. Je pris donc le chemin qui y menait et me dirigeai directement au buffet qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Je pris une pomme et une canette de soda. J'allai ressortir avec la ferme intention d'aller manger ça dans un coin tranquille dehors quand …

-Bella !?

Je me retournai surprise, c'était la blonde, Rosalie. Elle se rapprocha de moi en trottinant et je remarquai que sa lèvre avait enflé.

-Bella, tu veux manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, moi, mon frère… enfin tu verras bien, viens ! Me dit-elle en me prenant par le coude. Je la suivis jusqu'à sa table et y découvris quatre autres personnes, trois garçons et une fille. Rosalie fit les présentations :

-Bella, je te présentes Alice Brandon, commença-t-elle en désignant une petite brune aux yeux bleu océan. Ses cheveux coupés au carré et hérissés donnaient un côté pétillant à son visage.

-Enchantée Bella, dit-elle d'un soprano chantant.

-Moi de même, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Voici mon p'tit frère Jasper, continua Rosalie en me désignant un blond aux yeux gris argentés.

-Petit frère de 72 secondes, précisa ce dernier.

-Oui mais ça fait toute la différence, fit Rosalie.

Je souris et serrai la main de Jasper.

-Enchanté Bella, me dit-il.

-Enchantée Jasper.

-Alors voici Edward, Edward Cullen.

Je regardai le garçon que Rosalie désignait, c'était celui qui partageait mon cours de littérature. Il avait une coupe de cheveux qui laissait croire qu'il venait de tomber du lit. Sa tignasse cuivrée contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella.

-Ravie aussi, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je me tournai donc vers le dernier et lui serrai la main.

-Je te présente mon petit ami, Emmett, Emmett Swan.

-Emmett Swan ?répétai-je.

-Oui, pourquoi tu connais ? Demanda mon... frère.

-Euh... nan. Tu es le fils du chef de police, c'est ça ? Mentis-je en essayant de rester impassible.

-Oui,dit-il avec un sourire. Et toi tu es la fille qui partage mon cours de maths ?

-Exact. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Emmett Swan.

-Moi de même, Bella ... ?

-Isabella McCarthy.

-Ben alors moi de même, Isabella McCarthy.

Je souris et Rosalie me tendit une chaise, je m'y assis, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mon frère était plus que beau, il avait une musculature impressionnante, des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat, semblable aux miens. J'arrêtais de le regarder, ça allait faire louche.

-Alors Bella, tu viens d'où ?me demanda Alice

-Je viens de Seattle.

-Tu habites à Seattle ?

-Non, plus maintenant. J'habite à Forks à présent.

-Ah ok. Dis tu fais quelque chose samedi matin?

-Euh…

Jasper se mit derrière Alice et m'adressa des grands signes désapprobateurs. Je fus étonnée mais ne compris pas.

-Samedi matin, je ne crois pas …

-Dans ce cas, sortie shopping ! Informa Alice.

_Du Shopping ? Han non…_

-Rosalie ? Qu'est ce que tu as à la lèvre ?demanda Emmett.

Rosalie me lança un regard emplis de remerciements avant de répondre :

-C'est … Irina.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Comme d'habitude, dit Rosalie d'un ton las.

-Irina a eu le dessus sur toi ? Je veux dire, tu réussis bien à te défendre d'habitude, dit Edward.

-Oui mais là, elle n'était pas toute seule, elle était avec Jessica. Je suis pas super women.

-A part ta lèvre tu n'as rien ? Demanda Emmett.

-Non, je dois juste avoir un bleu au niveau des côtes mais ça aurait pu être pire …

-Ça aurait pu être pire !?

-Oui, Bella est arrivée alors qu'elle me frappait. Si Bella n'avait pas été là, ça aurait pu être pire, dit Rosalie en me regardant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues. Elle n'était pas obligée de préciser tout ça.

-Oh … dit simplement Jasper.

-Comme tu dis, renchérirent Alice et Edward.

-Dans ce cas, merci Bella, dit Emmett en m'adressant un sourire.

Rosalie me sourit et je reportais mon attention sur mon plateau. Je mangeais ma pomme tranquillement tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les discussions qui animées la table. Apparemment ils parlaient de basket et de pompom girls.

-Bella ?demanda Jasper.

-Hum ?

-Tu aimes le basket ?

-Qui n'aime pas le basket ? demanda Emmett en rigolant.

-Ouais, dis-je, Emmett aimait alors je voulais aimer.

-Je suis capitaine de l'équipe, se vanta mon demi frère en bombant le torse.

-Co-capitaine, rectifia Edward.

-Ouais co-capitaine, co-capitaine !

Je souris et Rosalie continua:

-Moi je suis pompom girls, je suis capitaine d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit, mais son sourire ressemblait étrangement à un sourire de regret.

-Moi aussi je suis pompom girls, sourit Alice.

-En faite on est tous basketteurs et pompom girls ici, conclut Jasper. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Je le regardais, il me fixait avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

-Non, je ne sais pas danser, balbutiai-je. Je ne sais pas coordonner mes mouvements.

-Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à jouer au basket, dit Edward d'un ton froid. Ou sinon bin…

-Ouais, murmurai-je.

_Sinon je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous c'est ça ?_ Je me levai, ça aller bientôt sonner.

-Je vous laisse, soufflai-je avant de m'en aller.

-Bella !? Entendis-je. Putain mais t'es vraiment stupide !

Mais je ne me retournais pas, tant pis. J'allais dans les toilettes des filles avant d'aller en biologie.

« _Ou sinon bin… »_ Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, j'allais devoir rester seule et loin de mon frère. Je pris la direction du cours de biologie et entrais dans la salle, quelques personnes étaient déjà là, dont Irina et Jessica._ Décidément…_ Je m'assis au fond et sortis mes affaires. La classe se remplit peu à peu et je regardais les arrivants. Je fus gênée quand Edward arriva, il me regardait intensément, d'un regard désolé, il allait venir avec moi quand :

-Edward ? Tu viens avec moi ? Allé steuplaiiit ?

_Irina… _Edward qui n'avait toujours pas détourné ses yeux des miens fit une mine attristée et je détournai le regard.

-Edward ? Appela de nouveau Irina.

Edward alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

-Je peux ?entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête, c'était un garçon brun à lunettes, il affichait un sourire sympathique et attendait visiblement ma réponse.

-Oh, euh, bien sur, je t'en pris, bafouillai-je.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant place. Je m'appelle Ben et toi ?

-Isabella, mais Bella ça va, souris-je en lui serrant la main.

-Tu es ... ?

-Oui, je suis la nouvelle qui est orpheline, le coupai-je.

-Oh non. Je voulais te demander si tu étais la fille qui à frappé Irina par derrière ce matin.

-Oh, euh… Je ne l'ai pas frappé par derrière, je l'ai pas frappé du tout d'ailleurs je l'ai juste fait tomber, rectifiai-je.

-Bah elle raconte que tu l'as frappé par derrière alors qu'elle aller te faire visiter le septième étage, dit Ben.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai fais tomber alors qu'elle allait me frapper. Et elle voulait me frapper parce que je l'ai empêché de cogné d'avantage Rosalie. Tu peux lui demander si tu veux, à Rosalie…

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je te crois. C'est totalement le style d'Irina ça, dit Ben en souriant tristement. Pis, en fait, je m'en fiche complètement si tu es orpheline ou quoi, enfin ça m'empêchera pas de te parler.

Je souris et le cours commença, coupant court aux conversations. La biologie était un cours intéressant et je ne vis pas l'heure passer. A la sonnerie je me rendis en « Histoire de l'art », après m'être assis au fond je vis la tignasse blonde de Jasper se rapprochait de ma table.

-Hey' Bella, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Jasper, dis-je en souriant tristement.

_« Ou sinon bin… »_

-Tu sais pour tout à l'heure avec Edward je…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends, le coupai-je.

-Ouais mais …

-Monsieur Hale, vous êtes demander au gymnase, dit le professeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a une réunion de joueur de basket suite à une demande du coach.

-Bien, merci. Bin ma belle je crois que ce sera pour une prochaine fois, on en reparle demain, ok ?

-Oui si tu veux Jasper, dis-je en le regardant partir.

Le cours passa doucement et à la sonnerie j'allai en espagnol où je ne vis personne. Finalement je n'avais de retard dans aucune matière, ça allait me permettre d'avoir un train de vie normal. _Normal_, je ne voulais pas dire à Emmett qui j'étais pour le moment, enfin je ne sais même pas si j'allais lui dire un jour. Il pourrait me rejeter, ne voulant pas d'une pauvre fille sortie d'un orphelinat comme demi sœur. Mon frère habitait avec son père Charlie.

_C'est peut être le tien aussi…_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'habitait plus avec sa mère. Je n'aurais pas voulu la voir de toute façon, ni même la croiser au supermarché ou à la boulangerie, je ne voulais pas avoir de contact avec elle, de près ou de loin. La sonnerie retentit et je sortis de mon cours, je rejoins le parking et montais dans ma voiture.

Je démarrais et c'est en passant devant le gymnase je vis Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Edward sortir. Jasper me vit et il me fit un sourire, Rosalie ainsi qu'Edward me firent signe de m'arrêter. Je fis mine de ne rien voir et de me concentrer sur ma conduite.

_Bon maintenant au super marché Bella !_

***

Je me garais devant le bâtiment, et soufflais déjà. J'avais trois sacs remplit de courses à remonter au cinquième étage et tout ça en passant par les escaliers. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de la voiture pour aller ouvrir le coffre. Le soleil était encore assez haut mais avec mon débardeur blanc pour seul vêtement, ma veste était restée dans la voiture, je commençai à avoir un peu froid.

-Hey Bella, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour identifier cette voix, _Edward_. Il venait visiblement de faire un footing, ses écouteurs pendant autour de son cou, il était vêtu d'un simple bas de survêtement noir avec un débardeur assortis et une veste grise. Son sourire en coin n'était pas aussi franc que celui de ce matin, il semblait plus timide, plus figé.

-Edward, saluai-je.

Son sourire disparut face au ton peu chaleureux que j'avais employé. Cette satanée phrase me trottait inlassablement dans la tête : « _Ou sinon bin … _». Edward examina la situation et ses yeux se posèrent sur mon coffre.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Pour remonter tes courses ?demanda-t-il en me regardant.

-Je… Non ne t'inquiètes pas, mentis-je.

-Tu habites où ?demanda-t-il.

-Au cinquième pourquoi ?

-Au cinquième ? Allez je t'aide à monter tout ça, je ne resterai pas c'est promis, dit-il en prenant deux sacs, un dans chaque main.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il avait déjà passé l'entrée. Je pris le sac qui était resté et fermais la voiture à clé. J'entrais à mon tour et pris les escaliers.

_Un étage, tranquille. Deux étages : ça va. Trois étages : Je vais survivre. Quatre étages : Ou pas… Cinq étages : J'ai des gros doutes !_

A l'avant dernière marche, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit dans cet état. Une fois ma respiration régulière je fis mon apparition dans le couloir. Edward était là, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur. Quand il me vit, il se releva et me sourit.

-Je ne sais pas c'est quel appartement, dit-il en regardant les quatre portes de l'allée.

-C'est le 5B, dis-je en me postant devant la porte et en sortant mon trousseau de clés de ma poche.

-Je m'en rappellerai, dit Edward.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais, posant mon trousseau de clés sur le meuble à côté de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?demanda Edward.

-Oui bien sur…

J'allais dans la cuisine et posais le sac sur le bar qui s'y trouvait. Edward me rejoignit et je vis ses yeux vagabondaient dans l'appartement, vide.

-Oui, il est encore vide. Il faut que je fasse les magasins mais les déménageurs ne sont pas libres avant deux semaines et je ne me vois pas remonter tout ça toute seule, m'excusai-je.

-Les déménageurs ?répéta Edward en m'aidant à sortir les courses des sacs.

-Oui, les déménageurs. Pour qu'ils montent les meubles jusqu'au cinquième, expliquai-je.

-Oh… Mais si tu veux je peux t'aider et puis il y a Emmett et Jazz, dit-il.

J'eus envie de dire oui rien qu'en entendant « Emmett » mais je me retins et répondis :

-Non laisse tomber …

Edward me regarda tristement et je lui tournais le dos en rangeant des trucs dans le frigo.

-Tu veux du jus d'orange ?demandai-je.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, si ma présence ne t'ai pas insupportable, dit-il.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça …_

Je servis donc deux verres et lui en donnais un. Je bus mon verre tranquillement et je constatais qu'il avait enlevé sa veste, laissant ses bras, musclés, à l'air libre. En y regardant de plus près Edward était assez … beau.

_Il est plutôt canon, tu veux dire !_

Je soupirais et regardais mon verre, quoi qu'il en soit je n'étais pas là pour ça et puis il n'était pas très sympathique, sans oublier le fait que je n'étais pas pompom girls.

-Hum … Tu sais Bella, pour tout à l'heure à la cafet', commença Edward.

-C'est bon t'inquiètes je comprends, coupai-je.

-Non mais en fait je me suis fais mal comprendre. J'ai pas dis ça sincèrement, je m'en fiche complètement que tu ne fasses pas partie des pompom girls, de l'équipe de basket ou même du club d'échec. C'était une blague, une blague pourrie, dit-il.

_C'est vrai ?_

- Mais alors, tu ne disais pas ça pour que je ne sois plus avec vous ?

-Non, au contraire. Je serais ravi que tu sois avec nous, qu'on soit amis, sourit-il.

Je souris à mon tour, « amis », c'était tout ce que je désirais. Il regarda son téléphone portable et dit :

-Bon princesse faut que j'y aille, y'a l'entraînement qui commence dans dix minutes et c'est déjà à cinq minutes d'ici.

Je me relevais et le regardais renfiler sa veste.

-Il y a un entraînement ?

-Ouais à 18h15 tout les soirs, basketteurs et pompom girls c'est tous les soirs sauf le mercredi et puis le weekend, comme nous. Tu peux venir si tu veux, te mettre dans les gradins …

-Non j'ai encore deux ou trois petits trucs à faire, une prochaine fois peut être, souris-je.

-Ok, de toute façon je passe tous les soirs ici en faisant mon jogging en allant à l'entraînement.

-Je m'en rappellerais, dis-je en le suivant jusque la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, il se retourna et dit :

-Bon bien à demain, Bella. Bonne soirée et Bonne nuit.

-Merci Edward, Bon entraînement et passe une bonne soirée aussi, dis-je.

Il me sourit avec ce petit sourire en coin et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Il se recula et repartit dans les escaliers.

-A demain princesse ! Entendis-je.

Je souris et fermais la porte à clé.

**

J'étais maintenant allongée dans mon lit, le silence régnait dans l'appartement.

_En somme cette journée c'est bien passé, c'était une rentrée normale. Je me suis fais des presque amis, des ennemis et j'ai rencontré mon frère. Bon d'accord c'est peut être pas si normal en fait …_

Je souris et c'est avec impatience que j'attendis le sommeil …

* * *

**Alors?**

**Franchement j'ai peur de vous décevoir, peut être ne vous attendiez vous pas à ça...**

**Oui elle ne lui dira pas tout de suite!**

**Une reviews? Je réponds à tout promis ;)**

**Bon bin à bientôt, je ne sais vraiment pas quand cette fois ci, je suis en retard dans Te Revoir donc...**

**Bisous et prenez soin de vous!**

**Lisa..***


	3. Chapitre 2: Apprendre :

_**Hey Coucou :)**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi ça va!**_

_**Bon alors l'école a reprit et j'essaye de gérer ça comme je peux, une semaine et demi, c'est ce que j'ai dit!**_

_**Un ENORME MERCI pour vos review's! Je suis vraiment contente et croise les doigts pour que ça continue comme ça et surtout continue à vous plaire!**_

_**Alors réponses aux review's des non-inscrits:**_

**polaris93**: Coucou Miss! Oui Edward n'a pas assuré sur ce coup mais il se rattrape et se rattrapera encore ^^ Pour ce qui est de Rosalie c'était mieux pour instaurer un dialogue :) Une découverte suprise, qui sait? En tout cas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite :P Bisou et merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire :) A la prochaine peut être!

**petitefilledusud:** Hey Mam'zell :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, vraiment :D Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et je t'en remercie, c'est touchant :) Gros bisou et à la prochaine j'espère!

**Alex =): **Hello Hello :) Je suis contente si ça te plait encore! Pour ce qui est des deux relations E&B et bien en voilà une partie ;) Bisou et a la prochaine j'espère!

**audrey**: Coucou ! Si ça te plait c'est le principal et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi :D J'espère te revoir! Bisou et peut être à bientot ;)

**Juuuu:** Saluut ! Si le début te plait alors j'espère que la suite suivra :) Ca me fait plaisir :D Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire et à bientôt peut etre! Bisou!

**aloe974:** Hey Coucou :) Je suis contente que le début te plaise! Et bien les prochains chapitres te diront comme le rapprochement va se faire :) Bisou et peut être à la prochaine!

**pollypocket:** Hello ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi :D Pour la relation Bella&Emmett, et bien en voilà une partie! Peut être à la prochaine ;) Bisous!

**Warewolves:** Coucou Miss ! Tu vois je pensais plutôt décevoir, alors je suis contente si ça a eu l'effet inverse :) Merci d'me suivre! Bisou et peut etre à très vite! Bisou!

**lea**: Coucou :D Voici la suite petite imptiente! En espérant que ça te plaise!! Bisou et à la prochaine peut etre!

**Tarra**: Hey Mam'zell :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, vraiment! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais, en espérant que ca continue a te plaire :) Bisou et a la prochaine, j'espère!

**Pauline S**: Ma Vip :) Bonbin je t'ai déjà répondu mais je te marque un petit mot quand même! Je suis contente que tu aimes, que je puisse partager ça avec une de mes amies proches, j'aime! Bisou!!

**Mélanie:** Coucou ! Voilà Miss je poste la suite! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ton avis est important! Bisou, Jt'adore aussi (lL')

**COCOTTE56:** Hey Mam'zell :) Ta review m'a fais super plaisir, je crois que tu as le don en faite ^^ Merci de m'encourager ainsi, ça me touche ;) J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt! Gros Bisou!

_**Bon je crois vous avoir toutes répondu, nan?**_

**_Merci à Misslili33 pour sa relecture et sa correction! _**

**_D'ailleurs je fais un petit coucou à Marie :D_**

_**Bon j'arrêtes là et vous retrouves en bas!**_

_**Tout en vous souhaitant une Bonne Lecture :D**_

_**Ps: Tout le monde sait que c'est Stéphanie Meyer la Maman de Twilight :)**_

* * *

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée et coiffée, je mis mon jeans noir avec une chemisette blanche et pour finir un cardigan noir par-dessus. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais dans la cuisine. Je mangeais mon éternel bol de céréales et fis ma vaisselle rapidement. Je regardais l'heure : 07h55. Je pris mon sac, enfilais mes converses et sortis en fermant la porte à clés.

_C'est fou comme les escaliers sont plus faciles à descendre qu'à monter !_

J'ouvrais la voiture et m'installais derrière le volant, je démarrais et allais à l'école. Je me garais sur le parking et laissais tourner la musique. Aujourd'hui j'attendrais dans la voiture, je n'avais pas envie d'aller sur le banc. Je laissais la musique de Debussy me berçais doucement, cette chanson me détendais. Ma porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais.

-Oh Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur Princesse.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui affichait son petit sourire en coin. Il était vêtu d'un jeans brut savamment délavé avec une chemise blanche et … un cardigan gris !

-Mais t'es habillé presque comme moi ! Dis-je.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il me regarda et sourit tout en me détaillant, je me sentis rougir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me dit en souriant :

-Et bien, je crois que t'es télépathe !

Je souris, _moi télépathe on aura tout entendu !! Et si je l'étais j'aurais pensé à autre chose !_(NdlR :On se demande bien quoi lol )

-Tu comptes rester là ?me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais.

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? On est juste là, dit-il en désignant derrière nous de la tête.

Je regardais et voyais effectivement Rosalie, Alice ainsi que Jasper et mon frère.

-Alors tu viens ?

Je reportais mon regard sur Edward.

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Ouais ouais, me coupa-t-il en me prenant par la main et en me faisant sortir de la voiture.

-Les clés ? dit-il.

Il regarda à l'intérieur de la voiture et vit les clés sur le contact. Il les prit et ferma la voiture à clés.

-Très bon choix, Clair de Lune. Pis la voiture aussi, j'aime bien ce style, ça fait « Braquage à l'Italienne ».

Je souris, c'était exactement ça. Il me rendit les clés en m'offrant un sourire.

-Allé viens maintenant, dit-il.

Je le suivis jusqu'aux autres et Rosalie ainsi que Jasper et Alice sourirent à mon arrivée.

_Mais pas Emmett !_

Emmett semblait concentré sur la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Salut Bella, me dit Alice en embrassant la joue.

-Salut Alice.

-Hey Princesse, dit Jasper en embrassant lui aussi la joue à son tour.

-Jasper, saluai-je.

-Salut Miss ! dit Rosalie en me souriant.

-Mam'zelle, souris-je.

Je me tournais vers Emmett et hésitais à lui dire bonjour.

-Salut Emmett, fis-je.

Il sembla ne pas m'entendre et je n'insistais pas, malgré ma gorge qui se serrait de chagrin. La sonnerie retentit et je saluais tout le monde avant de filer en littérature. J'allais entrer dans le bâtiment quand…

-Hey Bella !

Je me retournais pour voir Edward.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux m'attendre, à moins que je t'embête à ce point là ? demanda-t-il en me rejoignant.

-Non mais disons que je n'aime pas vraiment ta voisine de paillasse, avouai-je.

Il me regarda puis dit :

-Ca tombe bien je comptais changer.

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, je m'installais au fond et compris seulement à ce moment là qu'Edward venait à côté de moi.

-Oh tu viens avec moi…

-Bin oui, humm, tu veux que…enfin que…je m'en aille ?demanda-t-il mi gêné, mi inquiet.

-Oh non, tu peux rester ici au contraire, le rassurai-je.

Il sourit et s'assit, je m'assis à mon tour. Je vis Irina rentrer et elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'Edward n'était plus à côté d'elle mais à côté de moi. Elle poussa un grognement courroucé avant de s'asseoir rageusement sur sa chaise.

-Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas, murmurai-je à mon voisin.

-Hum, je crois que je m'en fous, répondit-il.

Je le regardais et nos yeux s'accrochèrent, je détournais les miens en rougissant. Le professeur fit l'appel et quand il finit Irina prit la parole de sa voix hautaine.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui Mademoiselle Dénali ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward est partit, on a le droit de faire ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas moi aussi je veux changer de place.

J'entendis Edward soupirer et moi je n'en revenais pas. Le prof chercha Edward du regard et avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Edward lui dit :

-J'ai préféré changer de place Monsieur car Isabella a du retard sur certaine leçon et je lui ais proposé mon aide.

-C'est vrai Mademoiselle McCarthy ? Me demanda le prof'.

Je sentis Edward me mettre un coup de coude significatif.

-Oui Monsieur, Edward a proposé de m'aider à rattraper mon retard, mentis-je.

-Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est très gentil à vous Monsieur Cullen. Vous voyez Mademoiselle Dénali, vous n'avez pas de retard vous…

Je retins un sourire et j'entendis Irina bougonnais. Le cours passa rapidement, beaucoup plus rapidement que celui de la veille. A la sonnerie Edward et moi nous séparions, j'allais en mathématiques avec mon frère.

_Un frère qui ne t'as même pas calculé ce matin !_

J'entrais en maths et pris rapidement une place au fond, la salle était encore vide. Je sortis mes affaires et vis Emmett arriver. Il scruta la salle et me sourit avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mon cœur se serra inexplicablement.

-Bella, dit-il.

-Emmett, saluai-je en souriant.

Même si tout à l'heure il m'avait royalement ignoré je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai pas entendu, j'étais totalement absorbé par mes fiches, s'excusa-t-il.

_Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en vouloir !_

-Oh..et c'était quoi ces fiches ?

-C'est le coach qui nous dit que le match qui devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines sera en faite samedi après midi.

-Ah ok.

-Tu viendras ?

-Où ça ?

-Au match, t'auras qu'à te mettre dans les gradins, sourit-il.

-Oh ouais ouais, je viendrais si tu veux..

-Dans ce cas tu viens, mais on en reparlera, dit-il.

Je lui souris et le cours commença tranquillement. A la sonnerie Emmett alla à son prochain cours tandis que je rejoignais le cours de dessin. Le prof me rendit mon dessin de la veille : A-. Je ne dis rien et le rangeais dans mon sac. Je m'assis et écoutais le cours distraitement.

**

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours de la matinée me fit presque sursautais. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et sortis du cours. A peine avais-je mis un pied dehors qu'Irina me tira par le coude jusqu'au coin du couloir. Je regardais derrière elle et constatais qu'une fille aux cheveux châtains ainsi que Jessica nous suivaient de près. Irina s'arrêta net, me lâcha le coude et me cracha :

-Je ne veux plus te voir avec Edward !

J'étouffais un rire.

-Tu crois que je l'ai obligé à quoi que ce soit ? Demandai-je.

-Je m'en fiche, dis lui que tu ne veux pas le côtoyer, que tu ne l'aime pas et que tu ne veux pas de lui comme ami !

-Rien que ça, ironisai-je.

-Et arrêtes de faire ta maligne l'orpheline parce que là t'es pas en position de force, dit-il en employant le ton le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais t'écouter sous prétexte que tu l'as dit et que toi et tes deux grognasses vous me menacez. Franchement arrête de regarder la télé…

Elle leva sa main et alors que je m'attendais à sentir la brûlure sur ma joue, rien ne se produit. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris la main en l'air d'Irina, son poignet était emprisonné par la main…_d'Edward._

-Ed..Edward c'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla la blonde.

-Mais oui bien sur et là tu vas me dire que Bella avait un moustique tueur sur la joue et qu'en lui mettant une baffe tu allais lui sauver la vie, c'est ça ? demanda Edward.

-Non mais…

-Non mais quoi Irina ? Déjà hier avec Rosalie puis aujourd'hui avec Bella, tu crois franchement que je vais continuer à fermer les yeux ainsi, là c'est de trop, je préfère ne plus avoir aucun contacts avec toi, dit Edward en lâchant son poignet. J'ai tout vu cette fois ci, tu étais tellement focalisée sur Bella que tu n'as pas vu que je l'attendais aussi, sauf que moi j'étais un peu plus loin. Je t'interdis de traiter mes amis comme ça, et Bella est mon amie, t'as pigé ?

-Mais..Mais..

Edward ne l'écoutait plus il me regarda et me dit comme si de rien était.

-Tu viens manger Princesse ? Les autres vont nous attendre.

Je souris et acceptais, il me prit la main et nous partions vers la cafète'. J'aimais le contacte de la main d'Edward dans la mienne, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Merci Edward, lui dis-je.

-C'est normal ma belle, elle allait te mettre une claque…

-Oui mais aussi pour ce que tu lui as dis, tu sais le truc comme quoi j'étais ton amie.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es, mon amie qui n'est ni joueuse de basket, ni pom-pom girls, dit-il en souriant.

Je souris et nous entrions ensemble dans la cafet', nous prenions un plateau et remplissions chacun le notre. Une fois les plateaux remplit nous rejoignions les autres. Edward me tira une chaise et je le remercier en m'asseyant.

-Et bien vous en avez pris du temps, dit Alice.

-On a croisé Irina, dit Edward.

A ces mots Rosalie qui était à côté de moi s'approcha encore.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?me demanda-t-elle.

-En faite ce matin Edward s'est assit à côté de moi au lieu de sa place habituelle c'est-à-dire à côté d'elle, ça ne lui a pas plu. Quand ça à sonné, y'a dix minutes, elle m'attendait et elle m'a emmenée dans le coin du couloir et c'était par pour me souhaiter la bienvenue elle m'a clairement dit de lâcher Edward, qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir ensemble. Je lui ai dit que ce qu'elle voulait je m'en foutais un peu et elle a voulu me frapper et ..

-Et elle n'a pas vu que moi aussi j'attendais Bella et que cette fois ci j'ai tout entendu, je l'ai empêché de frapper Bella et lui ai dit que cette fois ci je préférais ne plus lui parler du tout, finit Edward.

Rosalie sourit et les autres haussèrent les sourcils.

-Il va y avoir des représailles, dit Jasper.

-Ouais mais on sera là et pis de toute façon, je crois que Bella a un cours en commun avec chacun de nous, dit Emmett.

Je fus contente qu'il se préoccupe de moi, ça me donnait le sentiment qu'il m'appréciait

-Non j'ai art plastique et espagnol toute seul, dis-je.

-Tu as espagnol à quelle heure ? demanda Rosalie.

-En dernière heure.

-Non moi aussi, sauf qu'hier y'avait la réunion au gymnase, sourit-elle.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Et pour ce qui est de l'art plastique, Emmett t'accompagneras et moi je viendrais t'attendre devant, fit Edward.

Cette perspective me fit sourire, mais je ne pouvais laisser faire ça.

-Je suis pas en danger de mort et puis Irina ne me fait pas peur, pas besoin de vous occuper de moi ainsi.

-Isabella, Irina est une peste finit et si elle t'embête, elle ne sera pas toute seule, elle sait qu'elle a des chances de perdre. Elle te ramènera tout ces toutous et à moins que tu sois catcheuse professionnelle ou un truc dans le genre tu te feras frapper, dit Jasper.

-Et puis ce n'est que temporaire, disons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?continua Alice.

-Ouais ok, dis-je.

-Les gars, vous faites quoi samedi matin ? demanda Edward après quelques secondes de silence.

-Euh bien j'en sais trop rien, pourquoi ?s'enquit Jasper.

-Et toi Em' ?

-Rien du tout !

-Ca vous dit de faire le déménagement de Bella ?dit Edward.

-Quoi ? Fis-je.

-Bah oui, comme je t'ai dis hier, on peut t'aider nous !

-Moi je suis partant, dit Jasper.

-Moi je vous suis, continua mon frère.

-Mais…

-Donc samedi matin on vient avec toi faire les magasins de meubles et après on ramène tout chez toi, me coupa Edward.

-Mais vous êtes fous, c'est au cinquième étage !

-Et alors ? On est des sportifs ne l'oublie pas, fit Emmett en bombant le torse.

-Donc on y vas tous samedi matin, finit Jasper.

-Objection ! dit Alice.

-Quoi ?

-Samedi matin on avait dit shopping et l'après midi y'a le match donc c'est pas possible.

-Alice le shopping tu peux le remettre à plus tard, dit Rosalie. En plus moi je préfère jouer aux décoratrices d'intérieur.

-M'ouais, donc ça sera samedi prochain. Bella j'te préviens, même si c'est la fin du monde vendredi et qu'on doit aller se réfugier sur Mars, samedi prochain on va faire les boutiques !

Je déglutis. _Vaut mieux pas la chauffer avec le shopping !_

**

La sonnerie retentit et je quittais la cafèt' accompagnée d'Edward, nous allions en biologie. Devant la salle se trouvé Ben avec une petite brune à lunettes.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Ben.

-Salut Ben !

-Je te présente ma petite amie, Angela. Angela, voici Bella la nouvelle qui est ma nouvelle amie, sourit Ben.

Angela me fit un sourire sympathique, que je lui rendis et nous échangions une poignée de main.

-Enchantée Bella, et bienvenue à Forks, dit-elle.

-Merci, lui répondis-je.

-Bella, je me mets à côté d'Angela aujourd'hui, ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda Ben

-Oh non pas du tout, je comprends et puis… je me mets avec Edward, nan ? Demandai-je à celui-ci.

Il me sourit.

-Bien sur que oui, d'ailleurs on ferait bien de rentrer, Monsieur Banner va arriver, dit-il.

Je souris une dernière fois au petit couple et rentrais dans la classe accompagnée d'Edward. Nous fîmes une totale abstraction au regard noir que nous lançaient Irina et Jessica et prîmes place côtes à côtes à la table du fond. Je sortais mes affaires rapidement et Edward me sourit. Le professeur fit l'appel et Irina fit une nouvelle tentative :

-Monsieur ? Pourquoi Edward a changé de place ? Parce que si c'est le cas moi aussi je voudrais changer…

Monsieur Banner regarda Edward et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

-Irina, je crois qu'Edward est très bien là où il est. Par contre toi tu restes devant que je garde un œil sur toi, tu discutes de trop, fit Monsieur Banner à la blonde.

Elle poussa un grognement et Edward chuchota :

-Ca c'est un bon prof'.

-Tu m'étonnes…

Le cours fut intéressant et je fus presque triste quand la sonnerie retentit. Edward et moi sortions du cours et quand Irina appela Edward, il ne se retourna pas. Quand nous eûmes rejoins Jasper, Edward alla à son prochain cours. J'entrais avec Jasper et nous prenions place au fond.

-Alors Princesse ça va ?me demanda-t-il une fois mes affaires sorties.

-Très bien et toi Jasper ?

-Bien aussi. Je suis content de te connaître, me dit-il en me mettant un coup de coude joueur.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te connaître.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et nous écoutions le cours. Malgré Jasper qui me déconcentrait en me chatouillant ou en me poussant un peu, je réussis à tout comprendre. A la sonnerie il m'accompagna en espagnol en m'embêtant un peu plus, je grognais quand il faillit me faire tomber, déjà que mon équilibre était fragile. Il rigolait quand il me laissa avec Rosalie. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et nous rentrions en cours. Une fois nos affaires sorties, nous parlions un peu d'Irina.

-J'aimerais qu'elle s'en prenne à toi ou à moi, quand nous sommes ensemble, elle comprendrait sa douleur cette pimbêche, cracha Rosalie.

-C'est sur…

Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Rosalie, pourquoi elle t'en veut à toi ?

Je vis Rosalie grimaçait et elle m'expliqua :

-C'est depuis que je sors avec Emmett. Elle s'amusait à le draguer à être tout le temps avec, comme elle fait avec Edward, et quand nous sommes sortit ensemble Emmett et moi, et bien ça a dégénéré. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer quand je suis devenu capitaine des pom-pom girls à sa place…

-Elle est pom-pom girls ?

-Ouais.

-Mais alors pourquoi elle tourne autour d'Edward si elle aime Emmett ?

-J'ai pas dit qu'elle aimait Emmett, ni même Edward. Irina a pour principe qu'une pom-pom girls doit sortir avec un joueur de basket, j'avoue que c'est complètement débile mais c'est Irina, alors elle a d'abord essayé avec Emmett, puis nous sommes sortis ensemble. Elle a voulu essayer avec Jasper mais quand elle a vu Alice la suivre en voiture jusque chez elle, elle a compris qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Dans l'équipe de basket Edward est l'un des plus beaux et il est célibataire donc du coup c'est sur lui qu'elle mise ses chances. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que tu l'approche, elle ne veut pas que tu lui pique, déclara Rosalie.

-Mais je veux pas lui piquer, Edward est un ami et puis je ne le connais que depuis deux jours, me justifiai-je.

-Oui mais quand tu connaîtras un peu mieux Irina, tu comprendras qu'elle fait concurrence aux poissons rouge niveau QI et encore j'insulte le comparant.

Je rigolais et nous écoutions le cours.

**

A la sonnerie je rejoignais le parking avec Rosalie et retrouvais Alice, Jasper, Edward et Emmett. Mon frère rigolait avec Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant rigoler.

-Bon on rentre, dit Rosalie.

-Yep !

Jasper embrassa ma joue ainsi qu'Alice avant de monter dans la Bmw de Rosalie qui elle aussi m'embrassa la joue. Emmett me sourit, mon cœur se serra de bonheur à cette vision, avant d'embrasser ma joue et de monter dans la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Ce dernier vint vers moi et me dit :

-Je passe chez toi tout à l'heure, si tu m'entends t'appelée ce n'est pas un fou …

Je souris et il embrassa ma joue avant de partir. Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais.

**

J'étais chez moi depuis un quart d'heure et je venais de finir mes devoirs. Je nettoyais mon verre dans lequel il y avait mon jus d'orange et m'assis sur le canapé. La télé faisait défiler une émission débile.

-Princesse ?!Entendis-je.

_Super, j'ai une voisine qui a un petit ami collant !_

-Princesse !

Ca venait apparemment d'en bas, dehors. Cela me fit penser au surnom ' _Princesse '_ que me donnait Jasper et Edward. _Edward !_ Je sautais sur mes jambes et courais vers le balcon, en effet c'était lui en bas.

-Et bien, t'en mets du temps !dit-il.

-Désolée ! Tu veux monter ?

-Ca ne te déranges pas ?!

-Bah si mais je ferais avec. Allé monte et arrêtes avec tes questions idiotes !

Il sourit et pénétra dans l'entrée. Je sortis deux verres du placard ainsi que le jus d'orange du frigo. J'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Entre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, il avait abandonné son jeans et son cardigan et avait revêtit un survêtement gris avec un simple débardeur – assez moulant ! – blanc. Il me sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, je lui tendis son verre de jus d'orange et il me remercia.

-T'es dure de la feuille Princesse, dit-il.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai pas compris tout de suite que c'était moi qu'on appelait. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Princesse, expliquai-je.

-Ah ok _Princesse_, dit-il en accentuant le surnom.

Je souris.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais au gymnase, il y aura certainement Rosalie et Alice aussi. Ainsi que Jasper et Emmett, enfin après…

-Oui !

J'avais dis ça dés qu'Emmett était apparu dans la conversation, je me repris :

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes je viens.

-Ok. Tu viens en voiture ou tu cours avec moi ?

-Je viens avec toi. Je vais me changer !dis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

J'allais dans l'armoire et pris un bas de survêtement noir avec mon débardeur noir et une petite veste blanche. J'enfilais ça rapidement et allais dans la salle de bain pour m'attacher les cheveux. Une fois que j'eu finis de me faire un chignon lâche, je rejoignis Edward. Il me détailla et je me sentis rougir.

-On y va ?demandai-je.

-Ouais !

Il se leva et je pris mes clés, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et il sortit en me frôlant. Je refermais la porte de chez moi à double tour et nous descendions les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, nous commencions à courir doucement, je trouvais vite mon rythme, et apparemment il convenait à Edward. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, j'appris donc qu'il était fils unique, que son père était médecin et que sa mère était une décoratrice d'intérieur réputée. Il me posa quelque question, je lui dis donc que j'avais habité avec Béa pendant toute ma vie et que celle-ci était décédée il y a quelques mois. Quand il me demanda pourquoi j'étais venu à Forks, je lui dis que j'aimais les petites villes tranquilles. Nous arrivions devant le gymnase et nous entrâmes. Emmett était déjà là avec Jasper, il jouait au basket en duo. Il y avait aussi des garçons que je ne connaissais pas, le nom sur leur maillot indiquait : « Newton », « Crowley », « Aaston » et d'autre encore. Les pom-pom girls étaient là aussi, il y avait Rosalie et Alice qui s'étiraient tandis que les autres, dont Irina, nous regardaient Edward et moi. Ce dernier dit :

-Va dans les gradins si tu veux, je viens te rejoindre à la pause.

-Ok !

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue avant d'aller dans les vestiaires. Je vis Irina me lançait un regard noir, le baiser d'Edward sur ma joue n'avait pas du lui plaire, puis elle commença à parler avec Jessica. Je m'assis dans les gradins et mon regard papillonnait vers mon grand frère. Il rigolait avec Jasper, leurs tenues étaient composées d'un short noir avec un marcel de la même couleur. Celle de mon frère était ornée d'un « C » sur la poitrine, sûrement pour capitaine. Edward sortit des vestiaires et je remarquais que lui aussi avait un « C »._ Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont co-capitaines !_ Emmett était plus qu'heureux quand il jouait. Il avait un air de défi et une moue enfantine, il se déplaçait avec habilité sur le terrain et mettait des paniers remarquables. Il jouait un peu avec tout le monde. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir jouer et entamer une partie avec lui, ne serai-ce que pour monopoliser son attention cinq minutes. Emmett fit une pause et quand je le vis me rejoindre dans les gradins j'eu envie de lui sauter au cou. Je me retins et il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Alors Bella tu t'ennuies pas trop ?s'enquit-il.

-Non ca va, au contraire, souris-je.

-C'est cool alors !

Le garçon qui portait le maillot où il était inscrit « Newton » dit tout fort à notre attention :

-Hé l'orpheline ! Si tu veux je t'adopte mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ? J'accepte les paiements en nature si ça te tente !

Emmett mit son bras sur mes épaules et répondit :

-Hé Newton, tu t'es pas fais adopter toi ?

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bin c'est bizarre, tes parents sont beaux et intelligents, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas ! Tu devrais te renseigner vieux !

-Pff !

Je rigolais ainsi que tout ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Il se reçu un ballon de basket dans la tête, c'était celui qui partageait mon cours de littérature qui le lui avait lancé, Aaston Alec si ma mémoire était bonne. Emmett me dit :

-Fais pas gaffe à ces débiles ok ?

-Non, je m'en fous tu sais…

Il sourit et me dit qu'il allait voir Rose. Je fus contente qu'il soit venu. Je vis Irina se mettre en bas, sur les gradins, je trouvais ça bizarre. Mais quand je vis Edward passer près d'elle pour accéder à l'escalier je compris. Il l'ignora totalement et monta me voir, je l'entendis pousser un grognement avant de se lever et de partir comme une furie vers les vestiaires. Edward me fit un beau sourire et dit :

-Fais pas attention à Mike, il est un peu con et en manque en ce moment.

Je rigolais…

**

Je regardais l'heure : 20h45. Cela faisait une heure que j'étais rentrée et une heure que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. J'avais vu en sortant du gymnase tout à l'heure qu'il y a avait un terrain de basket dehors, accessible à tous. _J'aurais tellement voulu essayer… _Je me levais du canapé et pris les clés, je refermais l'appartement derrière moi et descendis jusqu'au parking. J'entrais dans la Mini Cooper et démarrais rapidement. La route fut rapide et je sortis de la voiture en me dirigeant vers le terrain. Je voulais apprendre à jouer au basket. Comme ça je pourrais jouer avec Emmett. Mais seulement voilà, je n'avais pas de ballon. _Et merde.. ! _Je m'assis sur la table de pique nique qui se trouvait à ma droite, les pieds sur le banc et les fesses sur la table. Je sortis mon Ipod et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon menton sur mes poings serrés.

_Et voilà, j'ai rencontré mon frère. J'ai même pu lui parler, j'ai rencontré ses amis et je m'entends bien avec eux. La question était : Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?_

_Emmett ne voudrait pas d'un fille tout droit sortit d'un orphelinat comme demi sœur. Une fille même pas capable de se faire adopter ! Je ne savais même pas jouer au basket, en gros : Comment pourrait il s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?!_

_Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais sa sœur, d'une ça pourrait le blesser au niveau de sa mère, et puis son père n'est même pas au courant qu'elle l'a trompé ça se trouve ! Et de deux je le ferais fuir directement et ça je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon frère, il était ma seule famille désormais._

-Bella ?

Je sursautais et me tournais vers… _Jasper !_

-Désolée je voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il.

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais dans mes pensées c'est pour ça, le rassurai-je en retirant mes écouteurs des oreilles.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Bin figure toi que je voulais apprendre à jouer au basket, ou du moins essayer, mais j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas de ballon. J'irai en acheter un demain.

Il sourit et dit :

-Tu parles de ça ?

Il prit le ballon orange qui était à ses pieds je souris et acquiesçais.

-Tu veux que je t'apprennes à jouer ?demanda-t-il.

-Tu ferais ça ?!

-Bin oui, mais ça va prendre du temps…

-Oh ouaip ! Merci Jazz, dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il rigola et je m'éloignais quelque peu.

-Mais ça reste entre nous alors, ok ?dis-je.

-Bin ouais si tu veux..

-Merci Jasper !

Il sourit et commença :

-Alors déjà …

**

Il était 22h15 et je venais de rentrer. Jasper était très sympa, il m'a rattrapait à chaque fois que j'ai faillis tomber et il m'a apprit les bases du basket. J'ai même réussi à mettre un panier ! Il m'a dit qu'il venait là presque tous les soirs, il aimait s'entraîner tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir. Jasper était quelqu'un de bien, ça se voyait, il était posé aussi, très mature. J'avais une certaine complicité avec lui et j'aimais bien ça, c'était comme si elle avait toujours était là. C'était un ami.

J'allais à la douche et mettais mon survêt' dans la machine à laver, j'enfilais mon short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama et allais au lit. Demain nous étions mercredi, j'espérais que la journée serait aussi bien que celle-ci, mise à part le comportement d'Irina et les répliques de Newton.

Quelque part j'étais contente qu'Edward ne parle plus à Irina, cette pimbêche m'énervait royalement ! Pis j'aimais bien Edward, il avait ce quelque chose de spéciale qui me faisait sentir exceptionnelle et non bizarre. J'aimais quand il me prenait la main ou qu'il m'appelait Princesse. _Ouais, j'aimais bien Edward…_

* * *

**_Alors, bien ou pas...?_**

**_Dites le moi s'il vous plait, c'est très important pour moi !_**

**_D'ailleurs je vous remercie encore de prendre trois minutes de votre temps pour me rassurer ou m'encourager, c'est touchant :)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire que c'est nul, moi aussi je pense ça par moment! ( Hé non Laetitia, je ne m'auto flagelle pas! Je suis REALISTE!! )_**

**_Je réponds a tous, comme d'habitude ...!_**

**_Bisous à vous toutes et tous, s'il le tous a lieu d'être!_**

**_Passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous!_**

**_A la prochaine, je vous adore!_**

**_Ps: P'tite Bulle?_**

**_Lisa..*_**


	4. Chp 3: Des épaules trop petites

_**Saluut les gens..!***_

**_J'espère que chez vous ça va, moi malgré le temps pourrit je pense que je vais survivre, du moins je l'espère ^^'_**

**_Alors ça fait exactement 21 jours que j'ai pas posté et je dois reconnaître que ça fait trop beaucoup ( Hum Hum.. C'est mon langague ^^ )_**

**_Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, pardonnez moi .._**

**_Alors j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire! _**

**_Tout d'abord un grand merci à Misslili33, Ninie08, LaurieLola, ma ViP, edwardbella62 et euh... Ninie08 encore :)_**

**_Ninie écrit aussi, elle est douée, peut être ( sûrement? ) plus que moi. Elle écrit ' Ressemlance ', qui est exceptionnelle ( ! ) et California School qui tout simplement trop super ( ! ) en plus celle ci à commencé en même temps qu'une amitié fraternelle! Allez y faire un tour, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Les liens sur mon profil ;)_**

**_Après, les reviews! 108 en ce jour soit 50 rien qu'au dernier chapitre et franchement ça me laisse sur ... sur les roses! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mille mercis..!*_**

**_Réponses aux reviews des non inscrit:_**

**Alicia:** Coucou :D Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire! Pour ce qui est de Renée ou Mr McCarthy, Bella ne fera rien, elle en veut vraiment à sa mère et elle ne sait pas lequel est son père. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on les verra pas ;) Après pour l'histoire de se confier à Jazz et bien.. tu verras bien :P! Merci de tes encouragements :) Ca me fait plaisir, à la prochaine peut être! Prends soin de toi !

**Audrey:** Hey ! Oui, le couple Bella-Edward n'est pas le sujet n°1 ici. Je suis contente que certaines le comprenne :) Merci en tout cas d'être là et de prendre le temps de m'écrire! Bisou et à plus peut être, prends soin de toi!

**Pollypocket: **Coucou Miss :) Mais le rêve c'est bon pour la santé, même quand on est casé et tout ce qui va avec ! Pis si tu as des enfants, ce ne sont pas les dessins animés qui vont t'aider ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! J'espère te revoir! Bisou et prends soin de toi et de ta p'tite famille ;)

**Petitefilledusud:** Hey Miss ..!* Je suis contente de te voir quand même! Pour l'annonce à Emmett c'est pas pour tout de suite et je pense qu'au moment de le dire je tomberais du côté obscur de la force si tu vois ce que je veux dire ( Nan tu vois pas? Et bin tu veras avec le temps alors ^^) Merci d'être là en tout cas! Bisou et à la prochaine j'espère ;)

**Ilouna:** Hey! Moi j'adore la review, c'est ça qui est classe ;) J'espère te revoir! Bisou et prends soin de toi!

**Polaris93:** Hello Mam'zell :) Oui Irina est capricieuse, même très capricieuse! La bande y va doucement mais elle va être très soudée rapidement :) Je suis contente que le texte soit assez fluide, pour les fautes et bien.. on ne me refera pas ^^ Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) Peut être à la prochaine, Prends soin de toi! Bisous..

**Yam's: **Hey Coucou! Ha bin si plus ça avance et plus tu aimes, j'en suis contente ^^ J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre d'avant, je connais ça ;) J'espère te revoir. Prends soin de toi, Bisous!

**Anne:** Bonjour Miss ! Je réponds au trois d'un coup ^^ Désolée pour la faute des dates, je devais être fatiguée ^^ ( Pis t'es la seule à me l'avoir dis alors .. :P ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi :) Bisous, j'espère te revoir, prends soin de toi ;)

**Aloe974:** Coucou :) Oui c'est vrai que le rapprochement Edward-Bella est apprécié, pis moi aussi j'aime Edward alors :) Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. Bisou et à la prochaine, j'espère. Prends soin de toi!

**Mélanie:** Hello Darling! Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire, vraiment! Tiens je suis en plein dans te revoir là ;) Bisou et prends soin de toi! A très vite! Je t'adore (lL)

**COCOTTE56:** Coucou Ma Belle :) Il n'y a rien à dire, j'adore vraiment tes reviews. Elles me remontent le moral, je sens que c'est sincère et tout simplement gentil, je pense franchement que tu es quelqu'un de bien ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisou et prends bien soin de toi, tu le mérites ;)

**Fanny:** Coucou Miss :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, c'est rassurant :) Désolée pour l'attente :( Bisou, j'espère te revoir.. Prends soin de toi :)

**Ma ViP: **Coucou Ma ViP! Bien que je t'ai déjà répondu, je te fais un petit coucou ;) J'aime vraiment partagé ces moments avec toi, ces moments ou je partage un peu ce que je ressens, je sais que tu le comprends, que tu me comprends et ça me fait du bien. C'est pour ça que je t'adore ma ViP, t'es quelqu'un de bien ;) Bisous, à très vite! Prends soin de toi

**Jene:** Coucou Miss :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Pour Emmett et Bella, il ne le saura pas tout de suite que c'est sa soeur, ce sera dans plusieurs chapitres je pense. Et si je ne mets pas de moments ou de dates c'est parce que je n'en sais absolument rien et du coup je ne veux pas décevoir plus que mes chapitres ne le font déjà, j'espère que tu comprends :) Bisou et à la prochaine peut être, prends soin de toi ;)

_**Voilà avec les reviews :) Merci encore, c'est merveilleux tout simplement ! **_

**_Je fais un coucou à la Miss Marie, tes analyses me font rire et j'adore ça :)_**

**_Sincérement, j'ai de très gros doutes sur ce chapitre, je pense l'avoir foiré à partir d'un certain moment, je ne m'attendais pas à partir ainsi, ce n'était pas prévu! Je vous dirais où ;)_**

**_Merci à Charlotte pour sa relecture ;) _**

**_Je vais vous laisser et vous retrouver en bas!_**

**_Dernière chose: Ce chapitre est très long, peut être trop même, ce sera sûrement l'un des seuls de cette taille. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas barbant ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

**_PS: C'est Stéphenie Meyer la Maman de Twilight, disons que je suis... hum... la nounou clandestine ^^ Et encore :)_**

* * *

Je me garais sur le parking et éteignais la musique. J'allais descendre de la voiture quand la portière s'ouvrit sur Edward.

-Oui ? demandai-je.

-Tu viens ?

-Bah oui mais laisse moi le temps je viens à peine de couper la musique.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et je le détaillais involontairement. Il portait un jeans assez moulant, entre bleu délavé et bleu clair avec un maillot blanc, où il avait ajouté un polo gris clair, col en V. Je regardais son visage et remarquais qu'il me détaillait aussi. _Oulàlà, peut être que je suis pas trop mal sapé mais avec ces talons, j'allais tout ruiner !_ Edward me tendit la main et je posais ma main sur la sienne. Sa peau était douce et chaude, il resserra ma main autour de la sienne et me leva. Je le regardais presque dans les yeux avec ces talons. Je refermais la voiture et nous allions vers les autres. Alice me détaillait, examinant ma tenue, elle sourit et je soupirais, soulagée. J'embrassais rapidement tout le monde et appréciais ce bref instant où mes lèvres touchèrent la joue de mon frère.

-T'es super belle aujourd'hui, me dit Emmett.

J'aurais voulu lui sauter au cou, mais je me contentais de répondre en rougissant :

-Merci Em'.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et je regardais mon emploi du temps. Nous étions mercredi et en première heure j'avais : Musique.

-Hum j'ai musique, je suis toute seule ou.. ?demandai-je.

-Moi aussi j'ai musique, dit Edward.

Je souris et après avoir salué les autres, il me prit la main et nous allions en cours.

-Par contre je crois que pour ce cours, nous ne pourrons pas nous mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. La prof de musique, c'est la tante d'Irina alors…

Je grimaçais et il resserra ma main. _Sa main avait quelque chose de réconfortant, un côté rassurant que j'aimais bien._

-Ca te dérange pas que je te tienne la main au moins ?me demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

-Si…

Il la retira, comme déçu. Je rigolais.

-Mais nan je rigole, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il enserra ma taille en souriant, rassuré. On entendit grogner et je me décalais un peu. _Irina. Ca tombe bien, j'ai bien envie d'embêter quelqu'un aujourd'hui._

-C'est très glamour ce bruit, tu veux pas nous le refaire ?demandai-je.

-Rhha !

Je rigolais.

-Il est pas mal celui là, tu devrais te présenter à la Nouvelle Star.

Edward rigola discrètement et Irina me jetait un regard noir en marmonnant :

-Tu perds rien pour m'attendre l'orpheline !

-Hum, Irina, on dit : Tu perds rien pour attendre. Ca fait mieux…

Elle grogna à nouveau avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Edward qui avait reprit ma main, me regarda en rigolant.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça Princesse, dit-il.

-Oh mais tu ne me connais pas encore. Tu découvriras avec le temps que je suis une vraie emmerdeuse avec certaines personnes, souris-je.

Il sourit et nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours. Nous allions au bureau du professeur, Irina qui y était s'en alla à notre arrivée.

-Bonjour Madame, dit Edward. Isabella est nouvelle, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je prenne place à côté d'elle désormais ?

La prof' me détailla d'un air mauvais, et cracha avec dédain :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin d' une assistance. N'est ce pas mademoiselle … ?

-McCarthy, Mademoiselle Isabella McCarthy, finis-je.

-Et bien Mademoiselle McCarthy n'aura qu'à prendre place au côté de Monsieur Aaston, quand à vous Edward, vous êtes un bon élève et je veux que ça continue ainsi, alors vous irez vous asseoir à votre place habituelle, à côté d'Irina, dit-elle.

Edward soupira lourdement, visiblement irrité. Nous nous éloignions un peu du bureau.

-C'est pas grave Edward, ce n'est qu'une heure et puis au pire je peux toujours taper Alec si il m'embête, c'est bien Alec ?

-Oui c'est Alec, mais il est sympa tu verras. Non, c'est plutôt le « vous êtes un bon élève et je veux que ça continue ainsi, alors vous irez vous asseoir à votre place habituelle… ».

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, cette pouf' à peut être peur que je te dévergonde, souris-je en lui donnant une tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

-Ca serait la meilleure celle là..

-Ne me sous-estime pas Cullen !

Il rigola et j'en étais heureuse. Il alla prendre place à côté d'Irina qui lui sauta au cou. Je serrais les dents et allais prendre place à côté d'Alec. Ce dernier ne dit rien tandis que je déballais mes affaires. Quand je m'assis correctement, il me dit :

-Salut, je suis Alec, Alec Aaston. On n'a pas été présenté dans les règles alors…

Je serrais la poignée de main qu'il me tendait et répondis :

-Isabella McCarthy, mais Bella ça ira.

-Je sais, on a littérature et Art plastique ensemble.

Je souris.

-Tu joues dans l'équipe de basket aussi, nan ? Hier je crois que c'est toi qui as lancé le ballon dans la tête de Mike.

-Oui c'est moi, je n'aime pas ce genre de réplique à deux balles.

-Oh, je suis habituée, tu sais quand on vient d'un orphelinat, les gens nous catalogue et…

-Je sais. J'ai été adopté, je suis orphelin enfin je l'étais , je me suis fait adopté à l'age de 15 ans.

Je souris malgré moi, je n'étais donc pas seule !

-Oh c'est cool, enfin je veux dire, nan c'est pas cool mais dans un sens c'est cool, mais c'est pas méchant quand je dis que c'est cool, loin de là c'est juste…

-T'inquiètes, je comprends, sourit-il. C'est cool de voir qu'on est pas tout seul.

-Ouais voilà.

-Et toi tu t'es faite adoptée ou.. ?

-Nan, je ne me suis jamais fais adoptée…

Il du voir mon malaise et me fis un petit sourire compatissant.

-Dans ce cas, je t'adopte, tu seras à partir de maintenant ma sœur qui comprend mon orphelinité.

Je rigolais.

-Ca se dit ça ?

-Hum je crois pas, mais si t'es ma sœur, t'as pas le droit de te moquer, sinon c'est pas juste.

-Ok, mais je veux pas que tu te moques de moi non plus, négociai-je.

-Dans ce cas, tu seras plus jamais toute seule, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais, comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu me connais à peine depuis un quart d'heure et tu m'adoptes ?

-Ma rapidité te dérange ?

-Nan mais..

-Au pire, on fera connaissance, en art plastique tiens, mais t'es quand même ma sœur ?

-Ouaip ! J'ai toujours aimé faire ça.

-Quoi ?

-Me faire des frères et sœurs, souris-je.

_Pourtant, le seul véritable frère que j'ai ne me considéra probablement jamais comme ça…_

-J'pense que c'est plus facile entre des personnes qui n'ont pas de véritable famille, on sait ce que c'est. Avec les autres on met plus de temps.

-J'pense aussi...

_Du moins j'espère qu'avec Emmett ça viendra, quitte à ce que ça mette plus de temps._

-Par contre, je te préviens, ajoutai-je. Si t'as un quelconque lien avec Irina, je t'ignorerais royalement quand tu lui parlera ou sera avec elle.

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, tu crois que c'est pourquoi que j'étais tout seul au fond ? Irina et sa famille trouvent que c'est dégoûtant et honteux d'être orphelin ou adopté…

-Mais c'est de la discrimination !

-Hum.. J'aurais plutôt utilisé le terme connerie profonde.

-Ouais aussi, j'avoue, rigolais-je.

Il me sourit et je le détaillais tandis qu'il écoutait le court. Alec était assez grand, peut être aussi grand que Jasper, sa peau avait une couleur bronzée, presque dorée. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, retombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient bleu vert, assez beaux je dois avouer. Je me concentrais sur le cours et la prof décida de me mettre à l'épreuve.

-Mademoiselle McCarthy, savez vous jouer d'un quelconque instrument ?me demanda-t-elle de sa voix hautaine.

_Je la sens pas celle là…_

J'entendis Irina gloussais avec Jessica. Je les ignorais et répondis simplement.

-Le seul où je me démarque plus que les autres, c'est la guitare.

-Vous savez jouer de la guitare ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dis que je n'étais pas aussi nulle que les autres avec.

-Permettez moi d'en douter.

_Et si je lui balancer ma trousse dans la tête ? Ou le compas simplement ? Calme, zen, Bella !_

-Venez prendre la guitare qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté, j'aimerais vous entendre gratter les cordes de cet instrument.

-On appelle ça jouer madame, lui glissai-je le plus poliment possible.

J'allais donc dans la pièce qu'elle désignait et prenait la guitare. Elle était marron clair, le bois était verni, comme je les aime. Je revenais dans la classe et regardais Edward avec un regard affolé, il me fit un sourire encourageant et j'allais vers le fond.

-Non, ça va se passer devant, mademoiselle McCarthy, devant vos camarades.

Je grognais et Alec me sourit tristement. J'allais donc sur l'estrade et pris une chaise. Je m'assis confortablement, jambe croisée pour un meilleur appui.

-Je dois jouer une mélodie particulière ?demandai-je.

-Je doute déjà sur vos capacités à jouer un semblant de mélodie alors je vais vous laisser la chance de choisir quel morceau vous allez détruire, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je regardais Edward et me calmais dans le vert de ses yeux. Irina posa une main sur la sienne en interceptant mon regard et Edward se dégagea rapidement, ne lâchant pas mes yeux. J'accordais la guitare tout en le regardant, je plongeais mes yeux une dernière fois dans les siens avant de jouer la première mélodie qui me passait par la tête. C'était « Realize » de Colbie Caillat. Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, bien que ça fasse des mois que je n'ai pas touché une corde. Mes bracelets frôlaient la guitare à chaque note, j'adorais cette sensation. Doucement, je murmurais les paroles.

_Take __time__ to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

Elle m'interrompit à nouveau:

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demander de chanter Mademoiselle McCarthy.

_Toi je vais te casser une bonne fois pour toute !_

-Il ne me semble pas que vous me l'ayez interdit, à part mes lèvres qui bougent vous n'entendez rien. De plus, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demander de m'interrompre, Madame, dis-je.

Elle allait répliquer quand je recommençais à gratter ma guitare.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

Je regardais Edward, ce dernier murmurait la musique lui aussi, ses lèvres bougeant en même temps que les miennes. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je m'émerveillait devant cet émeraude éblouissant, ne lâchant à aucun moment son regard je continuais à jouer tout en murmurant avec lui :

_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now. __not__ always the __same__  
No it's never the same  
if you don't __feel__ it to.  
If you meet me half __way__  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you. _

It's

If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realized what I just realized

OoOoOOo

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

La musique s'arrêtait là et moi aussi, Edward me sourit et je lui souris en retour. _Ce moment avait été magique, c'était toujours ce que je ressentais lorsque je jouais. La musique m'emportait avec elle, me laissant survoler un moment, le rendant la plupart du temps agréable._ Je me relevais et remis la chaise à sa place, la prof' murmura simplement un :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Je remis la guitare dans la pièce à côté et lançais un dernier regard à Edward avant de reprendre place à côté d'Alec. Ce dernier me sourit.

-C'était magnifique, tu joues très bien, me complimenta mon voisin.

Je rougis et il se moqua gentiment.

-Bah mais c'est que tu rougis, mais nan faut pas, c'est mignon !

Je souris et la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires et Edward me rejoignit.

-Allé a plus Bella, dit-il.

Je lui souris et il se prit les pieds dans la chaise en voulant s'en aller. Je gloussais.

-On a dit qu'on se moquer pas !me rappela-t-il. Pis en plus, c'était fait exprès.

Je lui souris et il partit en rougissant.

-Tu vois, il est sympa Alec ! Me dit Edward.

-Ouais en effet, il m'a même adopté ! Pour qu'on se soutienne dans notre orphelinité, souris-je.

-Ca se dit ça ?

-Nan, mais bon. Je ne savais pas qu'Alec était un enfant adopté, ajoutai-je une fois que nous étions sortit de la salle.

-Ton savoir n'est pas grand jeune padawan, dit-il.

Je rigolais et mit une main sur le coté de mon visage, le cachant.

-On se connaît pas, chantonnais-je faisant mine de partir.

Il rigola et me rattrapa par la main.

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ses amis !

Je souris.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare, tu joues très bien, c'était magnifique, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué.

Edward sembla réfléchir avant de dire :

-Tu as une guitare ?

-J'en avais une, mais je l'ai cassé et depuis bin…

-Ouais, sourit-il.

-Tu vas en quoi là ?demandai-je.

-Anglais avec Emmett et Jasper et toi ?

-Anglais avec Emmett et Jasper, souris-je.

-Et moi, dit-il.

-Et toi, répétai-je.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et fermais la porte derrière moi. Posant mon sac près du meuble à chaussure, j'enlevais mes escarpins et ma veste. J'allumais ma chaîne hi fi et laissais la musique envahir la pièce. Je me préparais à manger et optais pour un truc simple. Après avoir mangé mon omelette et fais ma vaisselle, j'allais sur le balcon. Il faisait assez beau aujourd'hui, le soleil faisait son apparition, étonnant en sachant que nous étions au mois de novembre. Je rentrais et changeais le sac poubelle, je posais ce dernier devant ma porte d'entrée, me promettant de trouver le courage de le descendre au local, cinq étages plus bas. J'augmentais le son de la chaîne et passais l'aspirateur…

**POV Edward :**

Je courais depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, je passais devant le bâtiment de Bella et décidai de monter. J'arrivais au cinquième étage et constatais que sa porte était ouverte, la musique résonnant dans le couloir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le sac poubelle et je décidais de le descendre au local, je redescendis donc les escaliers, mis le sac dans le local, j'allais remonter quand je vis le facteur.

-Bonjour, il y'a du courrier pour Isabella McCarthy ?demandai-je.

-Euh..oui !

Il me tendit deux enveloppes et je le remerciais. Il y avait une lettre qui semblait administrative et une autre où le nom de Bella avait été marqué à la main. Bref ! Je remontais au cinquième. _L'endurance, y'a que ça de vrai !_ J'arrivais devant la porte et essayais de me faire entendre mais rien à faire. J'entrais donc par la porte qui était restée entrouverte et allais dans le salon, la chaîne hi fi était à fond, laissant entendre la musique « OMG » de Usher. Je souris, les paroles allaient faire rougir Bella. Cette dernière était dans le salon, entrain de se déchaîner avec l'aspirateur entre les mains. Ses hanches bougeant au rythme de la musique, elle faisait quelques pas et gestes qui rendaient ça super. _Et dire qu'elle ne sait soit disant pas danser !_ Elle ne m'avait visiblement pas vu, je la regardais quelques instants. Elle était très belle, ses grands cheveux bruns, mi bouclés mi lissés tombaient en une cascade folle dans son dos. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Je décidais de lui faire part de ma présence avant qu'elle ne me voie par elle-même et qu'elle ne me prenne pour un voyeur.

-Princesse ?tentai-je.

Rien à faire, elle continuait à se danser tout en passant l'aspirateur. Je lui tapotais l'épaule doucement.

-HAAAA !

Elle fit un bond de trois mètres. Elle posa une main sur son cœur en me voyant, elle éteignit l'aspirateur puis la chaîne.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai essayé de toquer mais t'entends rien, m'excusai-je.

-Oh…

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser, ajoutai-je.

Elle rougit fortement avant de bafouiller :

-Je..Je ne sais pas danser, et puis depuis quand tu es là ?

-Depuis que tu te balances comme ça, rigolai-je en l'imitant.

Elle me rigola et me mit une tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est bon arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

Je rigolais et arrêter de me balancer. Elle rangea l'aspirateur et je me rappelais de ses enveloppes.

-Tiens, j'ai descendu la poubelle et j'ai croisé le facteur, t'as du courrier !

-C'est que t'es serviable Cullen, en tout cas merci j'avais pas le courage, sourit-elle.

Elle prit son courrier et regarda les lettres, elle jeta celle qui semblait administrative, de la pub, et prit l'autre. Elle toucha l'écriture du bouts des doigts et je cru la voir tremblait. J'allais lui demander qui c'était quand elle la posa sur le bar de la cuisine et me demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi cet après midi ? Enfin tu veux passer l'après midi avec moi ?

_Si elle change de sujet, ne pose pas de questions.._

-Cela va de soit ma chère, dis-je.

Elle sourit faiblement devant mon aristocratie feinte. Mon téléphone sonna, Jasper.

-Yeah Man ?

-_Hé Ed', je voulais savoir où habitait Bella ? Tu le sais ?_

-Hum attends.. Bella tu veux bien que je dévoile à Jasper où tu habites, ou tu préfères que ça reste un secret ? Je te conseil la deuxième option, Jazz est un psychopathe, dis-je à Bella.

-_ Arrêtes un peu de lui raconter des conneries…_

-Je prends le risque, sourit Bella.

-Comme tu veux, je disais ça pour ta tranquillité, soupirais-je minant la lassitude. Ouais Jazz ? Elle habite dans le bâtiment, troisième rue avant la prof de philo'. Cinquième étage, appartement 5B.

-_Ok, j'arrive, je suis avec Alice._

Il raccrocha et j'en fis de même.

-Il arrive.

-Il va vite avoir fait le tour de l'appart', sourit Bella. C'est tout vide !

-A mon avis tu devrais fermer ta chambre à clés, Alice est avec lui et je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle adore visiter les armoires.

Elle grimaça et fila fermer sa chambre à clé, elle glissa cette dernière dans sa poche et c'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Jasper apparut suivit de près par Alice.

-Salut les enfants ! sourit Bella. Comment va ?

-Ca va ! Mais dis voir, je me trompes ou t'es plus jeune que moi ?dit Jasper.

-Justement Jazz, tu ne sais pas, je suis peut être née avant toi qui sait ?

-C'est quand ton anniversaire ?demanda Jasper.

-Le 13 septembre et toi ?

-Le 27 septembre, soupira Jasper.

-Ah ah !

-Oui mais Bella, ne triche pas, tu as un an de moins que lui, tu as sauté une classe n'est ce pas ?dit Alice.

Bella rougit.

-Oh mais c'est que t'es toute jeune, se moqua Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors on me respecte ok ?

Bella rigola et mon portable sonna à nouveau, Emmett.

-Yep ?

-_Hé Man ! Tu voudrais pas me dire où se trouve l'appart de Bella ? Tu y es déjà aller nan ?_

-Attends.. Princesse, Emmett cherche un frigo à dévaliser, je lui donne ton adresse ?

-_Pff !_

Bella eu un sourire radieux avant d'acquiescer. Je donnais donc l'adresse à Emmett et ce dernier me dit qu'il arrivait avec Rosalie.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?s'enquit Bella.

-Moi je veux aller voir ton armoire, dit Alice.

-Je parler de quelque chose à manger ou à boire Alice, dit Bella.

Alice soupira.

-Tu arrives à vivre avec si peu de meuble ?demanda Alice. Moi rien que pour les chaussure, il m'en faut au moins quatre.

-Celui qui se contente de peu, ne manque de rien ma chère, répondit Bella.

-Ouais bin samedi on va remeubler tout ça, on mettra un grand canapé ici, et la télé là, comme ça on pourra se faire des soirées film, dit Alice.

-Ca va ? T'as pas trop l'impression de taper l'incrust' là ?demanda Jasper.

-Laisse la, elle a raison, dit Bella.

On toqua à la porte et Bella alla ouvrir, Emmett la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre, la ramenant ainsi jusque dans le salon. Il embrassa son front et la remit sur ses pieds.

-Salut Miss !dit-il.

-Salut, sourit Bella.

**POV Bella :**

Il était 19h maintenant, nous étions sur le canapé. Emmett était sur le fauteuil, Rosalie sur lui, Alice était sur les jambes de Jasper à côté de moi et moi j'étais sur Edward, mon dos contre son torse. Nous discutions de chose et d'autre, principalement de basket. Mon frère était vraiment accroc à ça, un vrai drogué. Jasper m'avait adressé un gros sourire, et j'avais repensé à notre nouvel arrangement. Alice et Rosalie, parlait de la chorégraphie qu'elles avaient élaborée. J'avais mis la main sur la bouche d'Edward quand il avait commencé avec un :

-Vous verriez Bella dan...

Alice se retourna pour nous regarder.

-Bella quoi ?

-Belma qui damche ! marmonna Edward.

Par chance ma main brouillait ses paroles, les rendant incompréhensibles.

-Il dit quoi Bella ?demanda Rosalie.

-Il dit : Vous verriez Bella penser à son armoire, mentis-je.

_C'est le seul moyen.._

-Et bin qu'est ce qu'elle a ton armoire ?s'intéressa Alice.

-Elle est presque vide.

-Quoi ? Attends ! Viens Rose on va voir !dit le lutin en se levant.

-Tiens la clé, lui dis-je.

Elle partirent vers ma chambre et l'ouvrir. Je me tournais vers Edward.

-Tu dis quelque chose et je te promets que je te frappe, le menaçai-je.

-Dire quoi ?demanda Emmett.

-Rien…

-Bella prétend qu'elle ne sait pas danser, mais c'est tout le contraire, dit Edward.

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries Edward, fis-je.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? Elle a dansé pour toi ?rigola Emmett.

Je rougis fortement au sous entendu de cette phrase.

-Pas vraiment, sourit Edward. Je suis arrivé quand elle dansait, en passant l'aspirateur.

-Oh je vois…

-Si l'un de vous balance, je vous promets que je vous pourrirai la vie !

-Mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur la princesse, se moqua Emmett en m'attirant sur ses genoux.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et chuchota :

-Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

-Je trouverais bien…

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que ça se sache ?

-Parce qu'après les filles vont vouloir que je leur montre, elle voudront qu'on fasse des chorégraphie ensemble et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser, je ne sais pas danser, Edward dit n'importe quoi.

Emmett rigola et embrassa ma joue. Mon cœur eu un raté, j'étais si proche de mon frère ! Je me remis sur Edward en entendant les filles arrivaient.

-T'as raison Bella, ton armoire laisse à désirer, on va remédier à tous ça samedi prochain ! dit Alice. Je ferais une liste et on fera tous les magasins de Seattle.

_J'aurais peut être dû laisser Edward parler au lieu de détourner leur attention sur mon armoire._

-Bon Rose, on va y aller Charlie m'attends pour le match de baseball, il a commandé pizza ! dit Emmett.

J'essayais de rester impassible quand il parla de son père, qui est peut être le mien.

-Ca va Bella ?s'enquit Jasper. T'es toute blanche.

Je secouais légèrement la tête pour faire sortir mes pensées de celle-ci et Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me regarder.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va. C'est juste que je garde un mauvais souvenir du baseball, mentis-je.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Parce que la dernière fois que j'y ai joué, je me suis mis un coup de bat involontairement.

_Ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon mal être._

_-_Oh la nulle, fit Emmett en se moquant.

Je rigolais, les autres aussi et ils nous saluèrent, Emmett continuait à se moquait gentiment, je ne disais rien, j'étais contente qu'il m'accorde de l'attention, quelle qu'elle soit. Ils partirent quelques instants après.

-On va y aller aussi nous, dit Jazz.

Je me levais et embrassais le lutin. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota discrètement :

-Je serais sur le terrain pour 21h30.

J'hochais la tête et il embrassa ma joue. Je débarrassais la table une fois le couple partit et Edward m'aida. Je commençais la vaisselle.

-Où sont les torchons ?me demanda ce dernier.

-Troisième porte du placard à la droite de ta gauche, souris-je.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ils sont là, dis-je en passant une main sur son dos et en lui montrant la porte du placard à droite.

Il se figea à mon contact et je me retenais de rire.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de t'essuyer sur moi là ?me demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il avait la bouche ouverte, scandalisé. Je ne pus retenir mon rire et me fichais de lui.

-Tu veux jouer comme ça ?me demanda-t-il.

Je voulus lui répondre mais j'étais explosée de rire. Il me fit un sourire taquin et se rua sur moi, me balançant sur son épaule. Il me porta ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain, il me posa debout dans la douche et me menaça avec la pomme à eau.

-Alors tu t'excuses ?me demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'eau du robinet.

-Excu…

Je m'interrompis en me tenant les côtes, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de rire. Il me sourit et souleva le levier, faisant couler l'eau par la pomme de douche. Il pointa cette dernière sur moi et je fus trempée par l'eau tiède. J'essayais de me débattre, je rigolais toujours. Je le tirais dans la douche et lui pris la pomme de douche, je le mouillais à son tour et il cria. Une bataille commença, il me reprit la pomme de douche et me mouilla à nouveau, j'en fis de même et ça dura quelques instants ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et que je tombe à ses côtés, morte de rire. J'étais littéralement trempée ! Mon chemisier marron chocolat avait tourné au brun foncé, mon débardeur blanc laissé voir mes sous vêtement et mon jeans pesait lourd. Je refermais un peu plus mon chemisier. Mes cheveux étaient devenus indomptables. Je regardais Edward et ce dernier me regardait aussi, souriant.

-Je trouve ta douche bien Princesse, elle est grande, dit –il.

-En effet, souris-je.

Edward qui portait un bas de survêtement noir avec un simple débardeur blanc était lui aussi trempé.

-Et ton portable ?

-Il est dans la salle, répondit-il.

Je souris et me levais, je sortis de la douche et pris des serviettes dans le meuble. J'en tendis une à Edward et ce dernier commença à se sécher, je l'imitais.

-Je vais aller me changer, annonçai-je.

-Ouais je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Je lui souris et filais dans ma chambre, je m'habillais rapidement, je mis un bas de survêtement noir avec un débardeur moulant blanc, je remis une veste noir par-dessus et recoiffais mes cheveux, puis je rejoins Edward.

Ce dernier était en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il me tendit un verre et je le remerciais.

-Tu veux manger là ?lui demandai-je. Je te ramènerais après, ça te laissera le temps de sécher.

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, si tu veux je cuisine, je suis pas trop mauvais, proposa-t-il.

-Ah nan nan, la cuisine c'est moi, tu mettras la table si tu veux.

-Okay !

Je souris et regardais dans les placards.

-Salade de tomate, steak hachés, ça te va ?

-Nickel !

-Alors on est partit !

Il me sourit et je commençais à cuisiner.

-Il faut que tu tournes là, me dit Edward.

J'obtempérais et nous débouchions sur une petite route entourait d'arbres. Après quelques minutes de route où nous bavardions de choses et d'autres nous arrivions devant une grosse villa blanche. Je me garais pas très loin et me tournais vers Edward.

-Voilà M'sieur !

-Merci Princesse, tu veux entrer ?

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi, mentis-je.

-Allé juste boire un verre, négocia-t-il.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu veux me saouler ? rigolai-je.

-Un verre de jus de pomme pas de whisky, se justifia-t-il.

Je regardais l'heure : 21h15.

_Je peux pas, j'ai le truc avec Jazz dans un quart d'heure.._

-Non, mais ce week-end si tu veux, ok ? Dimanche après midi ?

-Ok, mais tu le promets alors ?

-Oui je te le promets.

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue, provoquant une chaleur agréable dans mon estomac. _Wah ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

-A demain Princesse, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

-A demain Edward !

Je redémarrais et vis la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrir sur une femme de petite taille, elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'Edward, ces derniers tombant sur ses épaules, elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et un sourire chaleureux. Elle me salua d'un geste de la main et je lui fis un sourire en lui adressant un signe de tête. Elle prit Edward dans ses bras et je partis après que ce dernier m'ait fais un sourire.

-Tu t'améliores Princesse, t'apprends vite, me complimenta Jasper.

-C'est sûrement parce que durant toute ma vie mon taux de nullité était tellement élevé que mes réserves à faire les choses bien se sont économisées, ironisai-je.

Jasper s'arrêta et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-Je trouve que t'es dur avec toi-même, tu es toujours en train de te sous estimer, d'exagérer et t'inventer des défauts, c'est pas comme ça que tu pourras avoir confiance en toi, me dit-il.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, le regard de Jasper était d'un argenté magique sous la faible lumière des lampadaires du terrain. Mais il n'en était pas moins perçant.

-Jazz, tu ne me connais pas encore assez. Tu n'as pas vu mes défauts ou mes hontes. Je suis une bonne à rien, même la femme qui m'a mise au monde m'a abandonnée, je n'ai pas étais capable de me faire adopter et avant vous je n'ai eu aucun véritable ami ! J'inspire la pitié ou le dégoût à la plupart des gens, je me suis fais toujours cataloguée à partir du moment ou le mot 'orpheline' est sortit de ma bouche. Je suis toujours dans les embrouilles ou dans les bagarres parce que je n'arrive pas à parler avec les gens ! Je ne m'assume pas et je me replie sur moi-même, faisant de ma vie sociale un désert aussi vaste que deux Sahara réunit !

-C'est comme ça que tu te vois ?me demanda Jasper.

-Non, Jazz. C'est comme ça que je suis, soufflai-je.

Je réprimais mes larmes, je n'avais jamais parlé à quelqu'un comme ça auparavant. Jasper me regardait, figé.

_Et voilà, un de plus qui est dégoûté._

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Jasper et les ras de ce dernier retombèrent le long de son corps, inanimés. J'allais m'asseoir sur la table près du terrain et posais mes jambes sur le banc. Mes coudes repliés en appuis sur mes jambes et mes mains cachés mon visage. Je sentis les larmes descendre le long de mes joues mais je m'efforçais de sangloter en silence. Je sentis le bras de Jasper se posait sur mes épaules et il embrassa ma tempe. J'enlevais les mains de mon visage et le regardais, il me souriait tristement. Il se posta en face de moi, et pris mon visage en coupe.

-Tu veux savoir comment moi je te vois ? Commença-t-il. Tu es la fille la plus forte que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es totalement indépendante et tu t'en sors très bien, tu t'assumes pleinement. Tu essayes de t'en sortir malgré les épreuves que tu as traversées. Tu veux apprendre. Tu es une fille belle, intelligente et drôle. Tu as du caractère et tu le fais savoir, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu es généreuse et tu es la bonté même. Si jusqu'à présent tu ne t'ai pas fais d'amis ou si tu inspirais la pitié ou le dégoût aux personnes que tu côtoyais, c'est parce que ces gens ne te voyais pas pour ce que tu étais vraiment, ils ne cherchaient pas à voir plus loin que ce que tu laissais entrevoir. Ces gens n'étaient pas des personnes bien Isabella, toi tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais, ça se voit. Chacun à ses défauts et ses hontes, mais Princesse, si on devait s'arrêtais à ça, on ne vivrait pas. Moi je ne m'arrête pas à ça, Alice, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett non plus. Pour nous Bella, tu es et resteras une bonne personne. Pour nous tu es juste Bella, la fille gentille, généreuse, belle et intelligente, qui est bourrée d'humour et qui a du caractère, c'est que tu es et c'est comme ça que nous te voyons.

Il arrêta de parler mais ses yeux laissaient voir que c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il embrassa mon front et me pris dans ses bras, me berçant doucement. Je laissais libre cour à mon chagrin car quelque part au fond de moi, je savais qu'à partir de maintenant j'aurais mes amis pour étancher mes peines.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me laissais tomber sur le canapé, c'est alors que je me rappelais de la lettre. Je me relevais et la pris de sur le bar. Je m'assis, plus fable qu'il y a quelques secondes. D'une main tremblante, comme toujours, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis les feuilles. C'est avec la peur au ventre que je commençais à lire :

_Belli-Bells,_

_Je t'écris après tout ce temps, je suis désolé que mes lettres soient aussi longues à venir, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ici._

_Je vois le pays se détruire autour de moi et mes amis meurent sous l'assaut des Irakiens. C'est de plus en plus difficile, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai un moral en béton._

_Je vois ton visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et je sens ton odeur à chaque respiration. Tu me manques terriblement ma puce. J'espère te revoir très vite._

_Parfois je regrette de m'être comporter ainsi et d'avoir du participer à cette horreur. Je regrette de devoir te laisser seule.._

_Je suis désolé pour Béa et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu être là à son enterrement, tu sais aussi combien que moi à quel point elle comptait à mes yeux._

_Si tu veux tout savoir, l'autre crasseux va bien, il dort en ce moment même, je suis de garde. J'essaie de le raisonner et de lui épargner certaines horreurs mais tu le connais il me suit partout._

_A vous deux vous représenter ma famille, la seule que j'ai._

_J'espère que l'école se passe bien et que tu arriveras à atteindre ton but. Mais fais attention Bella, la vérité fait mal._

_J'ai peur que le résultat ne comble pas tes attentes et que de ne pouvoir être à tes cotés pour te soutenir._

_Alors fais attention à toi, je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça, parce qu'il y a encore quelques années j'étais pareil que toi et plus téméraire encore._

_Mais ça ne m'a rien amené de bon, regarde j'ai 21 ans et au lieu de vivre ma jeunesse normalement, je suis dans un autre état, participant à une guerre horrible._

_Je vais devoir te laisser, le jour va se lever et le commandant n'apprécierait pas que je me cache pour t'écrire :)_

_Oui, j'arrive encore à sourire, à te sourire._

_Je vais m'en sortir ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en sortirais pour pouvoir te serrais de nouveau dans mes bras._

_Prends soin de toi ma Chérie, tu me manques tellement._

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.._

_J._

Je repliais la lettre, promettant de répondre et d'envoyer ma lettre avant le week-end. J'essuyais mes larmes et allais me coucher, je regardais le réveil : 00h09. La nuit s'annonçait un peu plus courte que d'habitude.

La fin de semaine c'était bien passé, je n'étais seule dans aucun cours. Alec était vraiment sympa, il me faisait rire.

Je mis mon bas de survêt' et attendis patiemment Edward, ce dernier devait venir pour que nous allions ensemble à l'entraînement. Demain samedi, j'avais du ranger le peu d'affaires que j'avais pour pouvoir faire place aux nouveaux meules que nous ramènerions demain.

-Princesse ?

Je sortis sur le balcon et regardais Edward.

-Tu descends ?me demanda-t-il.

-J'arrive !

Je rentrais et refermais la porte fenêtre. Je pris une petite bouteille d'eau de dans le frigo et après avoir fermais la porte de l'appartement à clé, descendit en vitesse. J'arrivais aux dernières marches quand je trébuchais. J'atterris par je ne sais quel enchantement dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier avait les mains dans le bas de mon dos, me serrant contre lui.

-Oh mais c'est que tu peux plus t'empêcher de me sauter dans les bras, dit-il.

Je rigolais en me décalant.

-C'est toi qui m'a pris ! accusai-je.

-Ecoute c'était soit ça, soit tu t'éclatais par terre et je ne suis pas sure que ton sourire soit aussi beau avec les trois dents que t'aurais laissées sur le carrelage, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'éclatais de rire et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Nous commencions à courir et je bus tranquillement tandis qu'il me parlait. Il me piqua la bouteille et bu.

-Et mais arrêtes c'est la mienne ! En plus tu vas me la vider ! dis-je en tentant de la récupérer.

Nous arrivions devant le gymnase.

-J'espère quet'es pas nareuse, dit-il entre deux gorgée.

-Tant que tu baves pas dedans !

-Je serais toi, j'aurais des doutes Princesse, intervint Emmett qui arrivait près de nous.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Toi arrêtes de te moquer de moi, dit Edward en tentant de me chatouiller.

Emmett m'attira vers lui, me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

-Tu la touche pas le baveux !

Je rigolais deux fois plus en appréciant la sensation des bras d'Emmett autour de la taille. _Mon frère_…

-Pff ! fit Edward.

Il sourit et entra dans le gymnase en disant qu'il allait se changer. Emmett quant à lui était déjà en tenue. Ce dernier ne relâcha pas son étreinte et je jubilais intérieurement. Soudainement il me souleva de terre et me jeta sur son épaule. Je rigolais en le suppliant de me faire descendre.

-Non, non, non. Je t'emmène jusqu'aux gradins comme ça, dit-il.

Il passa une porte et s'arrêta exprès pour me cogner la tête doucement contre.

-Oups ! Je suis maladroit excuse moi, dit-il en recommençant.

-Imagine que tu me fasses mal !

-Mais nan, je contrôle ma force extraordinaire, se vanta-t-il.

Je rigolais et il monta les marches des gradins, Rosalie, Alice ainsi qu'Edward et Jazz nous regardait en souriant. Mon frère me reposa à terre et je rigolais. Il me fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un bisou plein de bave sur ma joue.

-Ahh, Emmett ! T'es dégoûtant !

-Moi aussi je t'aime soeurette ! dit-il en rejoignant son équipe.

Je me figeais à ces mots._ Soeurette !_ J'aurais voulu sautais et pleurais de joie, mais ça aurai fait désordre. _Il m'a appelé soeurette !_

**(_Note d'Auteur: C'est à partir de là que tout m'a échappé, et que j'ai commençais à tout foiré.. )_**

J'attendais Jazz en jouant avec mon ballon, il avait 10 minutes de retard. J'entendis du bruit et regardais vers le gymnase, il était tard, il faisait nuit. _Sûrement une bestiole !_ J'attendis en tapant du pied. Un autre bruit puis j'entendis quelqu'un tousser. _Bon de toute évidence ce n'est pas une bestiole. _Je me figeais, et regardais.

-Il y'a quelqu'un ?demandai-je.

Aucun bruit. _Putain, en plus j'ai même pas le numéro de Jazz ! Ni même d'Edward !_ _Bon si Jazz n'est pas là dans 5 minutes, je me casse !_ Je pris le ballon et le lançais vers le panier. _Raté_. Je le repris et recommençais. Le ballon toqua contre le bois du panneau avant de rouler sur le tour du panier et de tomber dedans. _1 But !_

-C'était un beau panier ça…

Je me tournais vers Mike. _Qu'est ce qu'il veut cet abruti ?_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?demandai-je.

-Le terrain est à tout le monde, je te rappelle. Je venais faire quelques dribles, se justifia-t-il en souriant.

-Tu n'as même pas de ballon, accusai-je.

-Hum…perspicace.

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua violemment contre le mur en crépit._ Ma tête !_ Je sentis un liquide chaud sur mes cheveux au niveau de ma tempe .

-Dégage tes sales pattes de sur moi Newton, dis-je en me débattant.

J'essayais de griffer son visage mais il était plus fort et il avait des bras plus longs. Il serra mon cou d'une main tandis que l'autre me caressait la joue.

-Elle m'a promit une nuit si tu avais mal, sourit-il.

_Elle ?_ Ma respiration se faisait difficile et rare. _Putain Jasper !_

-C'est dommage on aurait pu s'éclater ensemble tu sais, t'es potable et puis au moins j'aurais pas eu besoin de faire le gentil devant tes parents. J'aurais pu m'éclater bruyamment avec toi sans même devoir rendre des comptes à ton père, la classe ! Mais t'es pas docile l'orpheline, t'as un putain de caractère. C'est pour ça que t'as toujours été toute seule, t'es née toute seule et tu crèveras toute seule ce soir, dit-il en resserrant la prise sur mon cou.

**POV Jasper :**

-Bon les gars moi je vous laisse, dis-je.

Edward et Emmett me regardèrent, abasourdies.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?me demanda Emmett.

-Bin euh.. Je voulais un peu m'entraîner ce soir, sur le terrain, demain c'est le match et pis…

-Bah attends on vient, dit Edward.

_Non y'a Bella !_

-Bin c'est que…

-C'est que quoi Jasper ?s'impatienta Emmett.

-Non rien, laisse tomber, allez on y va, dis-je ne prenant ma veste.

Nous sortions de chez moi avec le ballon de basket, j'avais déjà 10 minutes de retard.

-Vous avez pas le numéro de Bella ?demandai-je.

J'aurais voulu la prévenir qu'ils étaient avec moi.

-Non, répondit Emmett.

-Moi non plus, dit Edward.

Je soupirais. _Je suis pas sur qu'elle comprenne les signaux de fumée, comme les indiens._ Je commençais à apercevoir la lumière des lampadaires. Je scrutais le terrain attentivement, Bella n'était pas là. _Bah.. ?_ Je regardais plus attentivement encore et la vit avec quelqu'un, elle se débattait ? _Putain on l'étrangle !_ Je me mis à courir vers elle, je courrais le plus vite possible. J'arrivais à bordure du terrain. Elle ne bougeait plus dans les bras de ce bâtard ! Je sautais sur son agresseur et le plaquais à terre, je ne pris pas le temps de l'identifier et le frappais directement.

-Bella ! Entendis-je.

Emmett et Edward m'avait courut après.

**POV Bella :**

La pression sur mon cou devint insupportable et l'oxygène me manquait. Mike sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue. Mes idées s'embrouillèrent, plus rien de cohérents ne me passait par l'esprit. Je pensais soudainement à Emmett, il ne saura jamais. A Edward, je me demandais ce qu'il ressentirait. A Alice et Rosalie, avec qui je n'aurais jamais fais de shopping ou décorer mon appartement. A Alec, est ce qu'il ressentirait quelque chose ? A cette lettre, à la quelle je n'aurais jamais répondu.

Je pensais à ce monde qui n'aura décidément rien fait pour m'aider. A Béa, allais-je la rejoindre ? A cette mère qui ne sera même pas affectée par la mort de son enfant, d'ailleurs l'apprendrait-t-elle un jour ? J'en doutais…

J'ouvris les yeux dans un dernier effort et lançait un regard noir à Mike. Ce dernier sourit et d'un seul coup une masse blanche le plaqua à terre. La pression sur mon cou disparut et je tombais sur le bitume. J'essayais de respirer, c'était difficile.

-Bella ! entendis-je.

J'aurais voulu tourner la tête et répondre mais je n'en avais ni la force ni le souffle. Je vis le visage d'Emmett s'arrêtait devant moi, _Emmett !_ J'aurais voulu sourire mais mon souffle était faible et je n'avais plus du tout de force.

-Bella, ça va ? Respire, respire Ma gueule.

Il passa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Putain Edward elle a les lèvres toutes bleues et les yeux injectés de sang !

Je vis Edward arrivait à côté d'Emmett, il passa à son tour son doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Il faut qu'elle reprenne son souffle, met la un peu mieux, qu'elle respire plus facilement, dit Edward.

Emmett ne réfléchit pas et me pris dans ses bras, me plaçant entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse, son dos à lui se posa contre le mur et il referma ses bras autour de moi. _Là-dessus, il a tout bon, je peux pas être mieux._ Dans cette position je voyais Jasper, il frappait encore Mike, se défoulant dessus. Je vis même des larmes de rage tomber de son visage. Mike était K-O.

-Jazz, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers moi. Son regard était empli de rage. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre et son visage laissa place à une véritable douceur, mêlée d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sous mon menton, il embrassa mon front en fermant les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Il caressa mon visage du bout des doigts.

-Princesse, je…je m'en veux. Je suis en retard et … et j'étais pas là. Je t'ai… et ce connard en a profité. Excuse moi…je suis désolé, je voulais pas que ça … ça aurait pas du arriver, bafouilla-t-il.

Je regardais son regard argenté, rendu encore plus brillant par les larmes. J'aurais voulu lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, que je ne lui en voulais pas, mais je ne trouvais pas ma voix. Je rassemblais mes forces et doucement posais ma main sur sa joue, il pressa sa tête contre ma main à mon contact et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je lui souris faiblement et il me prit dans ses bras.

-On fait quoi pour ce connard ? Demanda Edward en mettant un coup de pied dans le corps inanimé de Mike.

-Tu lui a cassé quelque chose Jasper ?demanda Emmett.

Jasper qui avait la tête dans mon cou regarda mon frère avant de répondre.

-Son poignet gauche, il doit avoir deux ou trois dents en moins aussi et il va avoir un œil au beurre noir, murmura-t-il.

-Au moins ce bâtard n'aura aucune excuse pour ne pas copier ses cours, il est droitier, cracha Emmett.

Je ne pus retenir un faible sourire. _Ca c'était cool !_

-On va aller chercher la voiture de Rose et on va déposer Mike dans son jardin ou un faussé peu importe, ensuite on va ramener Bella chez elle et on verra ce qu'on fera là haut, décida Emmett. Bella tu restes ici en attendant.

-Je reste aussi, dit Edward.

-Allez viens Jazz, dit Emmett.

Ce dernier s'enleva doucement de derrière, emmenant sa chaleur avec lui, il vu que je frissonnais et me tendis sa veste, il me la mit avant d'embrasser mon front. Jasper embrassa ma joue et il partirent en courant sur le petit chemin qui menait vers chez Jasper. Mike commença à bouger et Edward lui remit un coup de poing. Ce dernier vint s'accroupir devant moi.

-Ca va mieux ? Ta respiration ?s'enquit-il.

-Ca va mieux merci, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et posa son front contre le mien, il passa une main derrière ma nuque et souffla :

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Isabella.

Je caressais sa joue doucement et la pluie commença à tomber sur nous. Mouillant les cheveux d'Edward et nettoyant mes plaies. Doucement, la merveilleuse voix d'Edward emplit mes oreilles :

_I don't know where I crossed the line  
Was it something that I said_

_Or didn't say this time  
And I don't know if it's me or you  
But I can see the skies are changing  
In all the shades of blue  
And I don't know which way it's gonna go_

_If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So Please Don't Stop The Rain_

Edward me regardait dans les yeux, sa main posée toujours sur ma nuque et son pouce balayant mon cou d'un geste tendre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ni quel déclic il y avait eu, mais au plus profond de moi même je savais que quelque chose était en train de changer. Sa voix comblée le silence, et c'est tout ce que je désirais, l'entendre chanter, chanter pour moi._(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain _

I thought that time was on our side  
I've put in far too many years  
To let this pass us by  
You see life is a crazy thing  
There'll be good time and there'll be bad times  
And everything in between  
And I don't know which way it's gonna go

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So Please Don't Stop The Rain

Un abri pour toujours, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient mouillés et gouttes de pluies roulées sur nos deux visage, lavant la peine, la douleur et la tristesse sur nos corps, ainsi que sur nos cœurs._(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain _

Oh we're a little closer now  
And finally what life's all about  
Yeah I know you just can't stand it  
When things don't go your way  
But we've got no control over what happens anyway

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So Please Don't Stop The Rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please Don't Stop The Rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Can't stop it, can't stop it, just can't stop the rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Let it fall, Please Don't Stop The Rain

Il avait chantonné les paroles avec tant de convictions, j'aimais tellement cette chanson, mais Edward n'avait rien a envié à James Morrison ce soir, il était tout, tout ce que je désirais. Edward sourit en fermant les yeux et quand il le rouvrit je le vis clairement hésiter. Il remit une mèche dégoulinante derrière mon oreille sans décrocher son regard du mien. Ses yeux verts m'attiraient tellement, balayants tout sur leur passage. Je crus voir son regard se poser sur mes lèvres mais je n'y fis guère attention car mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siennes. Je relevais les yeux et notre regard s'accrocha de nouveau. Je sentis son souffle se rapprochait et avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, pressant mes lèvres un peu plus, j'avais l'étrange sensation que c'était urgent presque décisif. Nos lèvres bougeaient en rythme et en cet instant c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il s'éloigna et j'étais à bout de souffle.

- Excuse moi Princesse, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, j'ai pensai qu'à moi et … commença-t-il.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car je crochetais ma main à sa nuque et reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, avide de cette sensation grisante. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'éloignais et lui fis un sourire. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était saccadée.

-Tu devrais.. Tu devrais reprendre ton souffle, une respiration normale après ce qui vient de se passer, suggéra Edward.

Je retenais une grimace quand mon regard se posa sur le corps de Mike. Une lumière apparut et j'entendis le ronronnement d'une voiture. Je tournais lentement la tête et reconnu la voiture de Rosalie, d'ailleurs celle-ci sortit en trombe de la voiture, accourant jusque moi. Edward se décala et elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle.

-Ca va Rosalie, je vais bien, chuchotai-je d'une voix encore rauque.

Elle scruta mes yeux comme pour y déceler un mensonge et lança finalement un regard assassin à Mike. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent et mon frère me prit dans ses bras aussi. _J'aime tellement cette sensation de chaleur qui émane de lui, je l'aimais tellement._

-On va te ramener chez toi Princesse, me chuchota mon frère.

-On fait quoi de lui ? demanda Jasper.

Emmett regarda Mike avant de cracher avec dédain :

-On le fout dans le coffre et on le jette devant chez ses parents.

Emmett embrassa mon front et se leva pour aider Edward et Jasper à mettre Newton dans le coffre. Ils le jetèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie et celle-ci referma le coffre dans un claquement bruyant. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et m'aida à me relever, elle m'étreignit quelques instants et ensuite m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'assis à l'arrière, Jasper m'attira vers lui et je posais ma tête contre son torse. _Il s'en veut…_ Edward s'assit à ma droite et je lui attrapais la main, il me sourit et j'eu un pincement au cœur. Rosalie démarra la voiture et je la vis prendre la main de mon frère, il la resserra en la regardant. Rosalie conduisait vite, mais très bien, je la sentais énervée.

-Je préviens Alice ?demanda Edward.

-Ouais et dis lui qu'elle ramène un de ses produits pour le cou de Bella, dit Emmett.

Edward acquiesça et pianota un sms.

-Princesse, il faut sincèrement que tu penses à nous donner ton numéro de téléphone, dit Emmett en se retournant pour me regarder.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé seulement tout à l'heure quand j'étais…enfin tout à l'heure quoi… Tiens, lui dis-je. Tu veux rentrer le numéro de tout le monde et les faire sonner ?demandai-je à mon frère.

-Ouais je vais faire ça, dit-il en prenant mon téléphone.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes et il me tendit mon téléphone ensuite. Je le remerciais et Rosalie s'arrêta devant une maison blanche.

-Où sommes nous ?demandai-je.

-Chez Newton, dit Edward en sortant de la voiture.

Emmett l'imita ainsi que Rosalie. Je restais collée à Jasper et ce dernier caressait mes cheveux d'un air pensif.

-Je suis désolé Bella, souffla-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas Jazz, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. Je t'ai obligé à mentir à tes amis et je t'ai mis dans une situation difficile, je ne t'en veux pas alors tu ne t'en veux pas non plus, répondis-je.

Il soupira.

-Et après tu diras que tu es nulle, si ça c'est pas être quelqu'un de bien, dit-il.

-Non c'est simplement quelqu'un qui tient à toi et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, n'y pensons plus ok ?

Il ne répondit pas et je regardais les autres par la fenêtre. Edward tenait les pieds de Mike tandis qu'Emmett tenait son buste, ils le jetèrent sans précaution sur la pelouse que la pluie avait rendu boueuse. Rosalie assena un coup de pied rageur à Mike et le retourna tête contre le sol avant de le frotter dans la boue. _La crasseuse._ Je souris, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Tout trois remontèrent dans la voiture et je repris la main d'Edward alors que Rosalie reprit la route jusqu'à chez moi.

Nous arrivions en bas de mon bâtiment et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je commençais à monter les escaliers mais ma respiration se fit vite saccadée, difficile. Je sentais les brûlures que les mains de Mike avaient laissées à ma gorge. Emmett qui était derrière moi le remarqua. Il ne dit rien mais me prit dans ses bras, tel un père porterait sa fille. _Ou un grand frère sa petite sœur._

-Emmett, je suis trop lourde, arrêtes il y'a 5 étages, lui dis-je.

-Mais non et puis je pense que tu ne pèses rien comparé au meuble qu'on devra monter demain, sourit-il.

Je souris, le voir sourire me comblait. Nous arrivions au cinquième étage et trouvions un lutin assit sur le palier. Mon frère me remit sur mes pieds en embrassant ma tempe et Alice s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella ? Ca va ?

-Oui Alice, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle me détailla et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon cou, qui devait être tout rouge. Elle eu un regard horrifié et elle caressa ma joue dans un geste réconfortant. J'ouvris la porte et faisais entrer tout le monde. J'allais dans la cuisine et sortis des verres pour les boissons. Edward arriva derrière moi.

-Non laisse Princesse, je vais le faire, va t'asseoir avec les autres dans le salon, dit-il en me prenant les verres des mains.

Je le regardais et il me fit un petit sourire, je soufflais, fatiguée moralement et il m'attira dans ses bras. Refermant ses bras sur ma taille, je calais ma tête dans son cou.

-Allé ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, timidement. Après quelques secondes j'allais dans le salon avec les autres. Edward me prit sur ses genoux et je racontais tout aux autres. Je n'oubliais surtout pas de préciser le '_Elle'_ de Mike.

-Qui ça _Elle _?demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Encore un coup d'Irina, cracha Rosalie.

-Peut être, accordai-je.

-Tu penses qu'elle en ait capable ?demanda Jasper à Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'Irina n'aime pas Bella et Irina n'est jamais gentille avec les gens qu'elle n'aime pas_, _dit Edward.

-Oui mais là c'est différent, il a faillit la tuer ! s'impatienta Emmett. A deux minutes près, on aurait tien pu faire !

-On devrait prévenir la police, suggéra Rosalie.

-Non, je ne veux pas, dis-je. Je ne veux pas prévenir la police.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda Alice.

-J'ai déjà été mêlée à des histoires de bagarres et puis la police n'est jamais très compréhensive avec les enfants venant de foyer.

-Mon père n'est pas comme ça, dit Emmett.

_Ton père, qui est peut être le mien…_

-Ce n'est pas une question de ça Em', c'est simplement que je ne veux pas perdre du temps au commissariat pour un abrutis et sa pouf'. Le seul truc que je veux c'est qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé et qu'on en parle plus, dis-je. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, qu'on en reprenne où on a tout laissé et qu'on oublie cette soirée.

Tous me regardèrent. Un à un ils opinèrent d'un signe de tête et je les en remerciais.

-Il se fait tard, dit Alice. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

-Vous voulez rester dormir ici ? Il y'a les chambres d'amis, proposai-je.

-Pourquoi pas ?dit Jasper.

-De toute façon il est hors de question que tu restes toute seule cette nuit, dit Emmett.

-Bien alors on va prévenir les parents, finit Rosalie.

Tous appelèrent leurs parents et quelques minutes après nous décidions de nous lever à 9h30 demain pour aller au magasin.

-Bonne nuit Princesse, me dit Jasper en embrassant ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Jazz, soufflai-je.

Alice ainsi que Rosalie me prirent dans leurs bras en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Bella, repose toi Princesse, t'en as besoin, me dit mon frère.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe. Il alla ensuite se coucher avec Rosalie. Edward avait débarrassé la table et il me demanda :

-Où sont les draps pour le canapé ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Tu veux pas dormir avec moi plutôt ?demandai-je.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Si tu me piques pas toute la couverture, souris-je.

Il sourit et je le pris par la main pour nous emmener dans ma chambre. Je me changeais rapidement en passant par la salle de bain et rejoins Edward qui était déjà sous les couvertures. Il portait un simple t-shirt avec son boxer, n'ayant pas de pyjama. Je me faufilais sous la couette et me calais directement contre Edward et sa chaleur digne d'un radiateur. Il rigola en sentant mes pieds froids contre ses jambes. Je posais une main sur son ventre et calais ma tête sur son torse. J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et je cru l'entendre chuchotais un ' Je t'aime' avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras.

J'ouvris les yeux, et regardais automatiquement le réveil : 8h23. Edward me regardait avec un petit sourire. Il embrassa mon front.

-Bonjour Princesse !

-Salut, dis-je.

Ma voix était rauque et enrouée.

-Edward ?

-Ouais ?

Je n'étais pas sure, de ce qu'il m'avait dit hier. Si ça se trouve c'était seulement un de mes rêves ou encore, juste le fait que peut-être j'attendais qu'il me dise ces trois petits mots.

Je décidais de me lancer, mais quand j'ouvris la bouche rien ne sortit.

_Le bugg matinal…_

-Oui Bella ?

-Euh…

_Ca commence à faire beaucoup Bella…_

Le doute persistait encore. Pas grave. J'ai deux options, soit je me tais et je fais comme si de rien n'était, si vraiment cela avait eu lieu. Soit je me lance au risque qu'il me prenne pour une folle et de que cela nous mette tout les deux mal à l'aise.

Je ne voulais pas choisir la deuxième option mais j'y étais quelque peu forcée. Je voulais vraiment une réponse à cela.

Je me relevais et m'assis dans le lit de façon à lui face.

-Euh…au risque de passer pour une folle, j'ai besoin d'en être sure. Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu m'as dit… je t'aime hier ? demandai-je doucement.

Il sembla me scruter avant de répondre

-Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide et je sais aussi que ce n'est peut être pas le cas pour toi, mais Bella, je t'aime, sincèrement, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien étais avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi et le fait que tu ais dormis dans mes bras me rend tellement heureux.

-Je comprends. Je crois… je crois que je t'aime aussi, avouai-je. Tu me fais sentir exceptionnelle au lieu d'être tout simplement bizarre. J'aime être avec toi et je suis heureuse quand tu me prends dans tes bras ou me tiens la main et encore plus quand tu m'embrasses. Ouais, j'en suis sure en faite. Je t'aime Edward.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous restions longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pose cette question :

-Pourquoi tu étais sur le terrain hier ?

J'aurais pu trouver une excuse bidon mais ça ne venait pas.

-J'attendais Jazz, soufflai-je.

-Et pourquoi tu l'attendais ?continua-t-il.

_Mens Bella, mens !_

-Il m'apprend à jouer au basket…

-Tu t'intéresses au basket ?

-Nan, je veux savoir y jouer, pour pouvoir jouer avec Emmett, pour lui faire plaisir.

Je sus à ce moment là que je ne pouvais plus reculer, mais bizarrement je ne ressentais rien. Edward était quelqu'un de bien, je l'aimais et je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. De toute façon cette vérité était trop grosse pour que je sois seule à la porter.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire plaisir à Emmett ? Je veux dire, tu l'aime ou quoi ?

Edward semblait perplexe et inquiet.

-Edward, il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose, dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit.

Je pris sa main entre les miennes et il se releva pour me regarder dans les yeux. _Tu dois lui dire maintenant Isabella…_

J'ouvris la bouche et commençais…

* * *

**_Oui j'avoue que c'est assez cruel de s'arrêtre là, mais 20 pages words c'est déjà bien nan?_**

**_Merci à Ninie qui m'a quand même beaucoup aidé ;)_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plus, malgrés mon foirage total ( Mon langage... ) _**

**_Beaucoup de chose arrivent en même temps mais comme ça ça me fait des sujets à traiter pour l'avenir :)_**

**_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est assez important, surtout que moi et ce chapitre nous ne nous entendons pas très bien ^^'_**

**_J'espère vous revoir ;) _**

**_Prenez soin de vous, je vous adore!_**

**_A la prochaine, l'attente sera je pense moins longue ;)_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Lisaa..!*_**


	5. Chapitre 4: Sortir victorieuse

_**Coucou Les Miss's :)**_

**_Je suis bien contente de vous retrouver, il est peut être lundi et j'ai pas l'habitude, mais j'ai quelque peu galeré avec mon ordi donc.._**

**_L'attente est moins longue d'une semaine, vous avez vu ^^_**

**_Un énorme merci à vous toutes ( - & Les Boys manifestez vous, sinon tant pis, je dis girls! ) 55 reviews au chapitre précédent, c'est tout simplement magnifique!_**

**_Je réponds aux reviews des nombreux non-inscrits:_**

_**Alicia**__**: **Coucou Miss ! La réaction d'Edward c'est maintenant! J'espère que ça continueras à te plaire ;) T'inquiètes je comprends et Bonne chance pour ton Bac ! Bisous et prends soin de toi!_

_**Pollypocket:**__ Coucou Girl! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que celui ci ne loupera pas non plus ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;) _

_**Bea:**__ Merci Miss ! Ca fait plaisir, j'espère que ca continuera à te plaire! Bisous et prends soin de toi .._

**_Warewolves:_**_ Coucou :) Ne cherches pas, je ne donnerais aucune indications pour cette lettre :P Alors patience Miss ! Merci d'être là, vraiment ! Bisous et prends soin de toi !_

**_tiftif25:_**_ Hey Coucou :D Merci Beaucoup à toi surtout, cette review m'a fait super plaisir ;) Bisou et prends soin de toi, a la prochaine peut être !_

_**Anne: **__Coucou Miss ! Haha, la réaction d'Edward, c'est maintenant tout de suite ^^ Bisous, j'espère que tu apprécieras ;) Prends soin de toi surtout.._

_**petitefilledusud:**__ Saluut :D Haha, tu sais que j'ai hésité à les faire deranger..? Mais bon, tu verras bien ;) Merci Miss de comprendre, ici c'est Emmett ! Bisous et prends soin de toi ;)_

**_Mlanie.: _**_Hey Darling :) Ca va? Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Une Mélanie en colère? Ca me plait bien :D Bisous et a plus Darling ;) J'tadore (L)_

___**Jene:**__ Coucou Miss ! Elle va le dire à Edward, mais pas à Emmett ! Merci beaucoup Miss :) Bisous, prends soin de toi !_

_**Morgane: **__Saluut :) Je ne te dirais rien du tout, du tout ^^ Mais merci quand même d'être là ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi ! Je t'aime!_

**_Titine:_**_ Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'être là et de me laisser des reviews aussi sympa surtout ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu ;) Bisou et prends soin de toi!_

_**Didi:**__ Salut Mam'zell :D Merci beaucoup de cette review ;) Voici le chapitre ! Bisous et prends soin de toi :)_

_**Charlne**__: Bonjour Miss ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Voilà la suite ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi !_

_**Aloe974: **__Coucou =D Haha, je ne dirais rien du tout sur ce 'J' et tu verras bien si Emmett est au courant .. Merci beaucoup d'être là en tout cas! Bisous et prends doin de toi ;)_

_**Marion:**__ Coucou Miss ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi !_

_**Poly:**__ B'jour Miss :D Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :) Merci d'être là en tout cas! Bisous et prends soin de yoi ;)_

_**Tommy:**__ Coucou! Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous et prends soin de toi Miss !_

_**Voilàà..!* **_

**_En tout cas un énorme merci à vous toutes, qui me lisez, me reviewer et me mettez en favoris, même sans laisser de trace, Merci!_**

**_Un merci à Delphine qui a corrigé ce chapitre! Un coucou à Charlotte et Marie ;)_**

**_& Laurie et Ninie aussi ! Sans oublier ma ViP :)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_**

**_Je vous laisse et vous retrouve en bas !_**

**_PS: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, tout est à Stéphenie Meyer !_**

**_Bonne Lecture..*_**

_

* * *

_

_De toute façon cette vérité était trop grosse pour que je sois seule à la porter._

_- Pourquoi tu veux faire plaisir à Emmett ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes ou quoi ?_

_Edward semblait perplexe et inquiet._

_- Edward, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit._

_Je pris sa main entre les miennes et il se releva pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tu dois lui dire maintenant Isabella…_

_J'ouvris la bouche et commençai…_

_*.*.*_

Je suis née le 13 septembre 1992 au Seattle Grâce Hospital, à 5h25. Ma mère, la femme qui m'a abandonné, m'a déposé à l'orphelinat « La Chaleur Enneigée » dans les alentours de 9h30, soit quatre heures après ma naissance, me laissant sous la responsabilité de plusieurs femmes, dont Béa. Béa m'a élevé comme sa propre fille, elle a été la mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Les années ont passé. Je ne me suis pas fait adopter, bien sûr, on me l'a proposé, mais j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai cru jusqu'à mes onze ans que ma mère reviendrait me chercher et qu'elle m'emmènerait avec elle, que nous formerions une famille et qu'elle m'aimerait autant que je l'aimais. Mais elle n'est jamais venue. Je me suis rendu compte que ma seule famille a été Béa et les autres de l'orphelinat. Quand l'orphelinat a fermé, les enfants qui n'avaient pas été adoptés, ont été transférés dans d'autres établissements, tous sauf moi. C'était Béa ma famille, ma mère. Nous avons vécu une année ensemble puis elle est tombée malade, un cancer. Elle n'a jamais voulu se faire soigner. En fouinant un peu dans son bureau j'ai trouvé mon dossier. J'ai voulu le lire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage. Béa a remarqué que mon dossier avait disparu et quelques jours avant sa mort elle me l'a lu. Le nom de ma mère est dans ce dossier. Béa m'a raconté pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné et ce n'est pas joli.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes et essuyai mes larmes. Je serrai un peu plus la main d'Edward.

- Isabella, pourquoi tu me dis..

- Laisse moi finir, suppliai-je.

Il opina et je continuai.

La femme qui m'a mise au monde a trompé son mari, une fois. Le problème c'est qu'elle est tombée enceinte et elle n'a pas su dire qui était mon père, son mari ou son amant. Elle a voulu sauver son couple et je ne faisais pas partie de ses projets.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de haine.

Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que trois ans après ma naissance, elle a divorcé. Mon abandon n'a servi à rien, murmurai-je.

Je me levai et pris le carton sur mon bureau, d'où j'en sortis le dossier, mon dossier. J'y avais ajouté mes recherches et la lettre de Béa. Je vins me rasseoir en face d'Edward et le lui tendis. Il le prit mais je laissai une main posée dessus, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, essuya mes larmes, mais je repoussai ses mains.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Forks, que je veux faire plaisir à Emmett et que j'ai mentis depuis le début, soufflai-je.

-Pour quoi ?

-Ma mère, cette femme, elle s'appelle.. elle s'appelle Renée, Renée Swan, terminai-je en enlevant ma main.

J'examinai mes mains quelques secondes, puis regardai Edward.

_Il allait le dire à Emmett et tout allait partir en fumée. _

Edward me regardait dans les yeux, incrédule. Je laissai couler les larmes sur mes joues, ça me faisait tellement mal. C'était la première personne à qui je disais ça, la première personne à qui j'ouvrais mon cœur ainsi. Edward ne bougeait toujours pas et pour appuyer mes paroles j'ouvris le dossier et lui donnai mon extrait de naissance. Je lui tendis la feuille et il la prit, il l'examina et une fois de plus releva les yeux vers moi.

-Be..Bella. Ta mère.. c'est celle..c'est celle d'Emmett. T'es sa sœur ?

Je souris tristement devant son bafouillage.

-Du moins, c'est mon demi frère, soufflai-je.

Edward ne dit rien et regarda à nouveau mon extrait de naissance. Je lui tendis mes recherches, celles que j'avais faites avant de me décider à venir ici.

-Il est ma seule famille, même s'il ne le sait pas…

-Tu es venue ici pour lui ? Pour le rencontrer et le connaître ? Me demanda Edward.

_Il parlait beaucoup trop fort, ils allaient nous entendre_.

-Pitié Edward, parles moins fort, je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent..

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qui tu es réellement pour lui ?

-Pourquoi est ce que je lui dirais ? Ca changerait quoi ? Si ce n'est lui faire du mal, à lui et à son père qui n'est peut être pas au courant que sa femme lui a fait un gosse dans le dos. Je ne veux pas faire ça, je ne vaux rien et ça lui ferait peur. A sa place moi j'aurais peur, avouai-je.

-Bella il faut que tu lui dise..

-Non Edward ! Promets moi de ne rien lui dire ! Promets le moi !

Edward me regarda et secoua la tête avant de murmurer :

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, il est mon meilleur ami et …

-Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne ou même pire, qu'il se rapproche de moi de mauvaise grâce, je ne peux pas, sanglotai-je.

Des spasmes gênaient ma respiration déjà faible. Edward grimaça et secoua de nouveau la tête. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Allez les gosses on se lève, il est 9h !

Emmett nous regardait en souriant. J'essuyai discrètement mes larmes et calmai ma respiration. Edward ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder mon frère, indécis et incrédule.

-Princesse je peux me faire un déjeuner ? Me demanda mon frère.

-Ouais, ouais, vas-y je t'en pris. T'es ici comme chez toi, répondis-je.

-Merci, sourit-il.

Il allait ressortir quand..

-Ed' c'est quoi ce que tu tiens ? Demanda Emmett en désignant mon dossier.

_Je suis foutue, il va tout lui dire !_

Edward ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il rassembla le dossier et remit mon extrait de naissance avec les autres feuilles.

-Oh, euh… C'est le devoir d'Svt de Bella, tu sais sur les couches terrestres, stratosphère, troposphère, enfin les trucs comme ça quoi, répondit Edward.

_Qu..Quoi ?_

-Ha berk, grimaça Emmett. J'en veux pas, moi je vais manger ! Et levez vous, bande de feignasses ! Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il releva son regard vers moi, me regarda quelques secondes avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux et mon dos tout en embrassant ma tempe. Je laissai mes larmes couler sur mes joues, mouillant son cou où ma tête était enfouie. J'étais fatiguée moralement et soulagée de m'être confiée ainsi. Nous restions immobiles quelques minutes.

Je profitais de cette étreinte, celle qui vous fait croire qu'il ne peut plus rien vous arriver, parce que vous aimez quelqu'un et que cette personne vous aime en retour. Cette même étreinte qui signifiait tellement pour moi. Edward avait menti. Il avait menti pour moi.

Nous nous éloignâmes et je plongeai mon regard dans cet océan émeraude. Edward caressa mes joues tout en y enlevant les larmes. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Une sensation de bien-être absolu se répandit en moi, provoquée par ce baiser, et par Edward. Quand nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, je lui murmurai :

-Je t'aime aussi…

**Point de vue Edward**

Les secondes passaient, et Bella se calmait dans mes bras, doucement. Elle releva son visage vers moi et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aimai tellement cette sensation. Sensation de plénitude. Elle seule me comblait ainsi. Elle se décala et se leva en emportant son dossier avec elle, le reposant dans le carton. Ce dossier.

-Je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer, dit-elle. Tu vas déjeuner ?

-Je me levai à mon tour et sans le vouloir mon regard glissa sur son cou. Je grimaçai en y voyant les marques.

-Oui, je vais déjeuner, j'irai à la douche après toi, dis-je simplement.

Elle prit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Mike n'avait pas fini de payer ! J'allais m'arranger avec Emmett et les autres pour le faire virer de l'équipe. Emmett.. L'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, son frère, le frère de Bella. Ce qu'avait fait Renée était inadmissible. _Ne juges pas trop vite Edward, _me repris-je.

Je me calmai et allai dans la cuisine où je retrouvai Emmett et Jasper en train de déjeuner. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets près du comptoir en prenant place en face d'eux. Je fouillai un peu du regard et trouvais des céréales. Je m'en fis un bol et déjeunai tranquillement.

-Alors ? dit Emmett.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu vas rien me dire ?

_De quoi.. De quoi il parle ?_

-Bah quoi t'as dormi avec Bella, t'es avec ? Ajouta-t-il.

_Ha, ça.._

-Oh..Euh.. Ouais, enfin, ouais je crois, ouais on est ensemble.

Emmett me sourit et Jazz dit :

-Je le savais.

-Oh mais à t'écouter tu sais tout Jasper, se plaignit Emmett.

-Non mais c'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Bella et je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui convient à Edward. Pis franchement ! Qui n'a pas vu qu'Edward avait craqué sur elle ?

Je me sentis rougir et replongeai la tête dans mon bol. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Bella éblouissante. Elle portait un jeans bleu clair, moulant, et une tunique bleue nuit à bretelle, légèrement décolletée. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés naturellement et elle avait lissé les mèches du dessous et quelques mèches devant, donnant un côté sauvage à sa coiffure. Elle salua les filles qui étaient sur le canapé en train de discuter et vint vers nous. Elle caressa mon dos en passant derrière le comptoir.

-Salut Em', dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

-Salut ma belle, lui dit Emmett.

-Jazz, sourit Bella.

Jasper la prit sur ses genoux en embrassant sa joue.

-Princesse, dit-il. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je vais très bien Jasper, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi okay ?

-Hum…mouais.

Bella rigola et alla voir les filles dans le salon. Je me levai et débarrassai mon bol.

-Je vais à la douche, dis-je.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Je me savonnai tout en réfléchissant.

Bella était la petite sœur d'Emmett. Elle avait donc une famille, un port d'attache, mais elle ne préférait ne rien dire. Ça devait lui faire tellement mal, le fait d'adopter un certain comportement pour ne pas animer les soupçons. En y réfléchissant de plus près, ces deux là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Même yeux, même énergie, même répartie, même cheveux, même manie à parler en dormant. Quoi que, les cheveux d'Emmett étaient plus foncés et je préfèrais nettement écouter Bella parler la nuit qu'Emmett.

Mon meilleur ami avait une petite sœur. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Bella ne savait même pas qui était son père et puis le fait que Renée se soit séparée d'avec Charlie trois ans après l'avoir abandonné ne devait pas être agréable non plus. _Comment peut-on faire ça ? _Abandonner son enfant. Okay, je suis d'accord quand c'est mieux pour le bébé, mais là, c'est Renée qui est en faute, sur toute la ligne.

Et Bella ne le dira à personne,et, moi, je ne dirais rien non plus. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. J'avais vu à quel point ça lui faisait mal de voir que son secret était en danger. C'était peut être rapide, mais j'aimais sincèrement cette fille. Je pouvais maintenant mettre un mot sur ces sentiments que je ressentais quand j'étais avec elle. Mais ça je l'avais réalisé hier sur le terrain de basket.

« Flash Back »

Jasper nous demanda si nous avions le numéro de Bella et soupira quand nous lui répondions que non. Il était étrange ce soir. Il releva la tête vers le terrain qui était éclairé par un faible lampadaire quand soudainement il se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Emmett avant de suivre Jasper en courant. Je vis Jasper plaquer quelqu'un à terre et Bella tomber sur le bitume, à la recherche d'oxygène.

Bella ! cria Emmett.

Je freinai ma vitesse_. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?_ Je voyais ma princesse qui cherchait sa respiration difficilement et Emmett qui essayait de lui parler. Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par Emmet.

Putain Edward elle a les lèvres toutes bleues et les yeux injectés de sang ! dit Emmett.

Je m'approchai d'eux et passai mon pouce sur les lèvres bleuies de Bella. _Pense à Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce que Carlisle ferait ? Soit Carlisle !_

-Il faut qu'elle reprenne son souffle, mets la un peu mieux, qu'elle respire plus facilement, affirmai-je.

Emmett s'exécuta rapidement et la plaça entre ses jambes, la prenant dans ses bras. La sachant bien en sécurité, je me retournai et regardai Jasper se défouler sur ce gars. Bella l'appela et quelques secondes après il était à côté d'elle. Je m'approchai du gars par terre et le reconnus de suite. Mike !

Je lui mis un coup de pied rageur. J'aurais voulu le tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cet abruti pour aller faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi Bella ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ! A quelques minutes.. à quelques minutes nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Je ne voulais pas imaginer cette possibilité, mais les images affluaient déjà à mon esprit. Un sentiment de tristesse m'emplit et je me tournai vers Bella. Jasper était dans son cou. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle voulait faire face. Je me rendis compte alors que j'aurais pu la perdre ce soir. Elle releva les yeux vers moi un instant et je croisai ses yeux chocolat. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, je sentis mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Je me sentis léger. _Elle allait bien._ Elle était là, elle allait bien et je l'aimais.

« Fin du Flash Back »

_Il faut parfois frôler la perte d'une personne pour qu'on réalise à quel point elle nous était chère.._

**Point de vue Bella :**

J'étais épuisée ! Alice nous avait traîné partout ! Au final le camion que j'avais loué était rempli. Edward qui conduisait, s'arrêta devant mon bâtiment et descendit du véhicule tandis que je fermais la portière derrière moi. Nous allions tout deux vers l'arrière pour ouvrir les portes. Je regardai d'un oeil septique tous les meubles, coussins et autres trucs qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient acheté. La BM de Rosalie se gara derrière nous et le restant de nos amis arriva. Alice sautilla jusqu'à nous.

-Alice, t'es sûre que tout va rentrer dans mon appart ? Lui demandai-je, dubitative.

-Mais oui, tu verras, c'est une question d'organisation ! Alors les garçons, au boulot ! On commence par les plus petits meubles, ceux qui ne prendront pas beaucoup de place dans l'appartement. Bella, Rosalie et moi on s'occupe des coussins et des rideaux !

-Etonnant, dit Jasper.

Je rigolai. Alice alla bloquer la porte d'entrée du bâtiment à l'aide d'un morceau de bois et clama en frappant des mains :

-Au boulot les mioches !

Tout le monde soupira et Emmett commença par prendre les petits meubles, Edward et Jasper l'aidèrent. Je pris les rideaux qu'Alice me fourrait dans les bras et montai à la suite des garçons. Je les dépassai facilement et ouvris la porte de l'appart. Nous avions fait de la place et nettoyé tout, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à placer les meubles.

Après plusieurs allers-retours et avouons-le, plusieurs pauses, tout fût chez moi. Alice était debout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et donnait des ordres aux garçons sur comment placer les meubles.

-Alice tais toi ! Dit Emmett en posant le canapé.

-Bin voilà, il est bien là, sourit Alice en sautant de son perchoir.

J'aidai Rosalie à mettre les rideaux sur leurs barres.

-Edward ? L'appelai-je.

Ce dernier arriva directement derrière moi.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien accrocher la barre là, je suis trop petite…

Il prit la barre que je tenais et la mit correctement, puis réitéra l'opération avec celle de Rosalie. Nous réglions les derniers petits détails pour que tout soit parfait, dixit Alice. Je devais placer les coussins sur le nouveau canapé. Emmet vint m'aider.

-Un là, dit-il. Un ici et un…là, finit-il en me le mettant en pleine tête.

-Hé !

Il rigola et je lui mis à mon tour un coup de coussin. Une vraie guerre commença ! Au bout de quelques minutes Alice nous engueula :

-Hé les coussins ! Ils sont tout neuf alors attention !

-Heu, c'est ceux de Bella, Alice, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, souligna mon frère.

-Ça n'empêche qu'ils sont tout neuf et qu'il y a encore des trucs à faire, alors hop ! Au travail !

Je soupirai tandis qu'Emmett fit une grimace en imitant Alice. _Un vrai gosse !_

Jasper m'aida à faire les lits, en y mettant les nouveaux draps sur ordre d'Alice.

-Ça va Princesse ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va.. Alors, ça y est, t'es avec Edward ?

Je rougis et il me sourit.

-Ouais, enfin je crois... Euh.. ouais, ouais on est ensemble, bégayai-je.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

J'attendis qu'il se calme, ce qui prit quelques secondes.

-C'est parce que Edward a dit à peu près pareil que toi ce matin, mot pour mot.

-Mais si tu le savais, pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ? Accusai-je.

-Parce que t'es trop marrante quand tu rougis !

Il éclata de rire et je lui envoyai un oreiller en pleine tête. Une nouvelle bataille éclata mais Alice nous surprit trop vite.

-Oh Bella ! C'est toi l'élément perturbateur ! Allez hop ! Tu changes d'atelier, vas aider Edward à faire la vaisselle ! Dit-elle. Je vais finir les lits avec Jasper.

Rosalie apparut à cet instant.

-Non, Alice ! Laisses, je vais m'occuper des lits avec Jazz. Si tu restes avec lui dans cette chambre on sait tous comment ça va se finir et on peut pas perdre de temps aujourd'hui, ok ?

Alice rougit puis fit une mine triste avant de partir, j'éclatai de rire.

-Toi t'arrêtes de rire et tu viens, dit-elle en revenant pour me tirer par le bras.

Elle me traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où Edward faisait la vaisselle. Je pris le torchon et commençai à l'essuyer tout en discutant avec lui. Il ne fit aucune allusion à ce matin et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Au bout d'une demie-heure de rangement, de nettoyage et de réglage électrique, nous avions fini.

Dans un même mouvement les trois garçons se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, épuisés. Je pris place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de Jasper et posai mes jambes sur celles de ce dernier.

-Je te déranges pas ? M'enquis-je.

-Non, pas du tout.

Je souris et regardai mon appartement fini. Ça rendait plutôt bien, dans le style design mais simple en même temps. Ça me convenait parfaitement. Comme le voulait Alice, j'avais pris un canapé plus grand et une nouvelle télé, de façon à se faire des soirées films.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Jasper.

-12h15.

Je regardai mon frère, pris dans ses réflexions. Il inspira fortement et dit :

-Je propose qu'on rentre tous chez nous. On mange, on se prépare, et on se retrouve sur le parking du lycée pour 14h45. Le match est prévu pour 17h15. Ça nous laisse le temps de nous échauffer et de prévenir Tyler qu'il remplace l'handicapé de Newton.

-Contre qui vous jouez ? Demandai-je.

-Contre l'équipe du lycée de Seattle, grimaça Jasper.

-Quoi ? Ils sont forts ?

-On a déjà joué trois matchs contre eux, deux de perdus et un nul, avoua Emmett.

-Oh.. Mais vous allez vous en sortir, j'en suis sûre, souris-je.

*.*.*

Je me garai sur le parking à côté de la Jeep de mon frère. Je descendis de voiture, la musique de Bob Marley résonnait doucement. Je souris et me dirigeai vers mon frère qui était encore tout seul. Il sourit en me voyant et mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

-Hey Princesse, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Em', saluai-je en inspirant son odeur.

Nous nous éloignions quelque peu et je m'assis sur le siège passager de sa voiture. La portière resta ouverte, et mes jambes pendaient dehors, ne touchant pas le sol. Edward arriva peu de temps après. Après être descendu de voiture, il s'approcha de nous assez rapidement, et vint directement m'embrasser. J'entendis Emmett derrière nous.

-Houuu.. !

Je rougis et rigolai tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel en mettant une petite tape à Emmett. Rosalie arriva à son tour et quand elle embrassa Emmett, Edward fit :

-Houuu.. !

Je rigolai face à ces deux gamins et Emmett mit une tape à Edward. Ce dernier prit ma main et quand les autres arrivèrent, nous allions tous dans le gymnase. Les garçons partirent rapidement dans les vestiaires, ainsi que les filles. J'enlevai ma veste et mes talons, puisque je comptais m'amuser. Et puis, le sol était propre en plus. Je pris un ballon de basket et commençai à dribbler doucement. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que cette personne m'avait déjà jeté sur son épaule. Je reconnus la tignasse blonde de Jasper.

-Jazz ! Arrêtes, lâches moi, rigolai-je.

-Si tu promets que tu me fais un câlin, je te lâche. 0kay ?

-Ça marche !

Il me fit descendre de son épaule et me prit dans ses bras. Je rigolai doucement tandis qu'il chantait une vieille musique. Il est complètement barge.. ! Je sortis de son étreinte, ce qui lui arracha une petite moue très amusante, et me baissai pour reprendre le ballon. Je fis quelques passes avec Jasper pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à que tout le monde ressorte. Edward me piqua le ballon et l'emmena jusqu'au panier avant de le faire rentrer. Il revint vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui. Il me mit le ballon dans les main avant de me chuchoter :

-Petite joueuse.

Je souris et soupesais la balle, malicieuse. Je commençai à dribbler, et arriver sous le panier, la lançai. _Hé hop ! Dedans !_ Fière de moi, je lui souris et passai la balle à Emmett. Mon frère mit un panier facilement et commença à se déhancher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jazz.

-La danse de la victoire, sourit mon frère.

J'éclatai de rire devant cette danse et cette réponse ridicule. Il me fit une grimace et nous jouâmes encore ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après être passé voir les filles qui s'entraînaient pour leur chorégraphie, je partis m'asseoir dans les gradins. C'était sans compter sur Alec qui venait de passer la porte. Il trottina jusqu'à moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Mais !

Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras en embrassant ma tempe.

-Alors ? Dit-il en s'éloignant. Quoi de neuf ?

-Depuis hier ? Rien et toi ?

-Pareil. C'est..C'est quoi de ça ?

Il enleva tous les cheveux de mon cou. _Et merde.._

-C'est quoi ces marques ?

-Alec je…

-Qui ?

-Mais…

-Qui ? Isabella, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Mike, c'est Mike, soupirai-je.

Il serra les dents et embrassa mon front avant d'aller voir les garçons. Je n'entendis malheureusement pas leur conversation, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je jouai distraitement avec mes chaussures qui n'étaient toujours pas à mes pieds. Edward vint vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés tout en me prenant par la taille.

-Je crois qu'Alec veut aussi lui régler son compte à Mike, dit-il.

-Comment ça lui aussi ?

-Emmett et moi trouvons injuste que seul Jazz ait pu le taper. De plus, s'il croit s'en tirer comme ça avec ce qu'il a fait, il rêve.

Je soupirai, je n'aimais pas être mêlée aux embrouilles. Edward me câlina doucement et j'appréciais cette sensation. Nous nous levâmes après quelques minutes pour aller retrouver les autres. Emmett me proposa un petit jeu, que j'acceptai avec joie: il devait m'empêcher de marquer. Il me promit d'être assez gentil tout de même. Edward me regarda en souriant, lui seul savait à quel point j'étais heureuse à ce moment là.

Mon frère et moi débutâmes la partie. Et je marquai un panier directement. Emmett me regarda, étonné. Deuxième essai, deuxième panier en moins d'une minute.

-Bon bin, on va passer aux choses sérieuse alors, déclara-t-il en se plaçant en position de défense.

Dans cette position, il m'impressionnait réellement. Emmett était très musclé, très grand aussi. J'essayai de passer à droite mais il m'en empêcha, à gauche pareil. Je tentai la feinte, sans succès. Je réessayai à droite mais il me bloqua le passage. Alors sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi je lui lançai le ballon et, réflexe oblige, il le rattrapa. Je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais et lui repris la balle avec un petit dribble, Emmett, totalement abasourdi par ce que je venais de faire, ne bougea pas. En même temps, qui fourre le ballon dans les mains de son adversaire ? Je profitai de son incompréhension pour partir à gauche et de mettre un beau panier.

-Ha, c'est qui la boss ? Souris-je.

-Pourquoi tu m'as mis le ballon dans les mains ? S'étonna Emmett.

-Aucune idée, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Ça n'empêche que j'ai gagné, trois fois même.

Je lui tirai la langue et il me chatouilla malicieusement. Le bonheur...

Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent sur un joueur, Crowley je crois. Il s'approcha et Emmett arrêta de me chatouiller, il mit mon dos contre son torse et referma ses bras sur moi.

-Tyler, salua-t-il.

Je souris à ce garçon et il m'adressa un petit signe de tête. Edward vint vers nous et adressa un petit regard à Emmett. Mon frère prit la parole :

-Tyler, aujourd'hui c'est le match, tu remplaces Mike. Tu prends sa place, donc tu joues en comme ailier fort. T'es ok ?

-Bin... ouais carrément ! Mais où il est Mike ?

Je sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne fasse plus parti de l'équipe. Tu veux le remplacer ou je prends quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Nan, nan ! Je prends le poste ! Dit Tyler.

Dans ce cas, vas te changer vieux. On va s'entraîner un peu..

Tyler afficha un grand sourire avant de partir en trottinant jusqu'au vestiaire. Je regardai Emmett et il me sourit avant d'embrasser mon front. _Je t'aime grand frère.._

_*.*.*_

Jasper avait été désigné pour le coup d'envoi. Celui-ci fut donné, et Jasper s'élança. Sa main heurta le ballon au vol, l'envoyant du côté de mon frère. C'était déjà ça... Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux les filles qui encourageaient les garçons à coup de pom-poms. Cela me fit sourire. Mais quand Irina cria : 'Allez Edward', j'avais plutôt une envie sévère de l'étouffer avec. _Calme, cool, zen !_

Il y avait du monde dans les gradins, tout le lycée et sûrement tout Forks d'ailleurs. J'avais réussi à avoir une place au premier rang, pas loin du coach, où Ben et Angela m'avaient rejoint peu de temps après. Emmett jouait en pivot, Tyler en ailier fort, Jasper en petit ailier, Alec en arrière et Edward en meneur.

Les adversaires étaient forts, plutôt habiles aussi, mais j'avais une entière confiance en mes amis, bien qu'ils soient menés 22 à 16. Un homme arriva devant moi, peut-être la quarantaine, il me scruta avant de me dire :

-Tu es Isabella, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Vous me connaissez ?

_Question stupide, personne ne me connaissait ici.._

-C'est mon fils qui m'a parlé de toi, dit-il. Il m'a parlé de ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

-Votre fils ?

-Oui, mon fils, Emmett, affirma-t-il en désignant mon frère du menton.

C'est à cet instant que je perdis un peu le fil des évènements. C'était le père d'Emmett ? Cet homme était le père d'Emmett ! Je scrutai cet homme qui me fixait toujours. Il avait des yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns, similaires à ceux de mon frère. Des rides montrant qu'il souriait beaucoup étaient visibles autour de ces yeux. Je croisai son regard et ses yeux se portèrent sur mon cou. Mon cou avec ses bleus.

-Tu sais Bella, tu devrais venir au commissariat, continua le Chef Swan. Je ne peux rien faire sans une plainte. Je t'écouterais attentivement, et avec impartialité. Emmett m'a aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas car tu avais été mêlé à plusieurs histoires de bagarres et que tu croyais que tu allais être mal-traitée par rapport à ton vécu en foyer. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je le regardai, incrédule. C'était le père d'Emmett ! L'homme que Renée avait trompé ! Cet homme me parlait alors que j'étais peut-être la fille illégitime de la famille ! _Ou peut être pas…_

-Excusez moi Shérif mais je ne préfère pas porter plainte. Ça ne m'apporterait rien de faire ça. Je préfère oublier au plus vite ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'avais demandé à Emmett et aux autres de ne rien dire pour qu'on puisse oublier cette soirée rapidement, dis-je.

Il me regarda, comme déçu. _Si je le décevais avec ça, on avait pas fini... _

-N'en veux pas à Emmett de m'en avoir parlé. S'il l'a fait c'est qu'il s'inquiète. Il s'inquiète pour toi, tout simplement. Ecoutes si tu changes d'avis, dis le à Emmett qu'il t'emmène au commissariat, je te recevrais directement d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, avouai-je.

Il hocha la tête et repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Cet homme...

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le jeu, le match touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes de jeu, et l'équipe de Seattle menait 27 à 20. _Dur, dur.._ Edward intercepta la balle et dribbla quelques secondes avant de se positionner et shooter. Panier à trois points ! _27 à 23._

L'équipe adverse remit le ballon derrière la ligne de fond et après quelques secondes, Jasper récupéra rapidement la balle, ne laissant aucune chance aux adversaires. Passe à Tyler, puis à Alec, qui visa et encore panier à trois points._ 27 à 26._

Comment faisaient-ils pour viser et marquer d'aussi loin ? Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edward qui reprit la balle auprès des adversaires. Il remonta la terrain tout en esquivant les joueurs de l'équipe adverses. Il fit une passe de très loin à Emmett, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il la réceptionna bien, se tourna pour marquer mais un espèce de mammouth se tenait devant le panier, pour la défense. Emmett feinta à gauche, à droite, mais rien. Plus que 27 secondes et il manquait 2 points pour les battre.

Mon frère fixa la foule qui avait les yeux sur lui, et son regard se posa sur moi. Il me fit un gros sourire, que je lui rendis en rigolant, puis il sembla avoir une idée. Il regarda le ballon, avec lequel il dribblait toujours, moi, puis ce mammouth de Seattle. _Plus que 11 secondes._

D'un geste vif, il lança le ballon dans les mains de son adversaire, celui-ci l'attrapa par réflexe et le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Emmett lui reprit et feinta à droite. Il arriva sous le panier et après un bond extraordinaire, dunka, restant suspendu à l'anneau de ferraille quelques secondes. Il se lâcha et atterrit sur le sol, triomphant. _Un dunk vaut deux points !_ Ce qui faisait maintenant 28 à 27 pour Forks ! Coup de sifflet final !

Je me levai et sautai sur place, la foule était hystérique. J'entrai sur le terrain et Emmett vint vers moi en courant. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer quelques secondes.

-C'était ma technique ça !

-Je sais, rigola-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire, heureuse. Il venait de gagner ! Les filles arrivèrent en rigolant et tout le monde félicita Emmett. Je pris Jasper et Alec dans mes bras, les félicitant. Je pris même Tyler ! J'allai vers Edward et me rendis compte qu'Irina comptait y aller aussi. Je m'arrêtai net et regardai Edward. Il me vit et courra jusqu'à moi, foutant un vent à Irina. Je rigolai tandis qu'il me soulevait de terre, heureux lui aussi. Il embrassa ma joue avec force et je ris deux fois plus, euphorique. Le père d'Emmett prit son fils dans ses bras, et je les observai quelques secondes. Il était fier de son fils, personne ne sera jamais fier de moi de cette façon. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette idée et sentis les doigts d'Edward sous mon menton. Il avait vu, il avait compris. Il me fit un petit sourire et approcha son visage du mien, pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je crochetai sa nuque tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille enivrante et je me noyai vite dans cet ouragan de bonheur. Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer. Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à Irina, qui n'avait pas vu la scène, avant de me concentrer sur le petit couple qui nous observait. Un grand blond aux yeux gris et une petite femme aux cheveux cuivrés, avec des yeux verts. Oh, oh..

-Papa ! Maman ! Dit Edward en prenant ses parents dans ses bras.

Je me sentis rougir tandis que la mère d'Edward le fixait toujours en souriant apparemment curieuse.

-Je vous présente Isabella. Bella ce sont mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée, dit Edward en me prenant par la taille.

-Enchantée, dis-je en un signe de tête.

-Nous de même Isabella, répondit Monsieur Cullen.

-Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, avouai-je.

-À mon avis, pas autant qu'il nous a parlé de toi, sourit Madame Cullen.

Je regardai Edward et il rougit avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je souris.

-Tu comptais nous présenter cette charmante jeune fille quand Edward ? Demanda son père.

-Demain. Bella vient demain chez nous, affirma Edward.

-Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Questionna Esmée.

-Parce que ce soir on fait la fête Madame Cullen, intervint Emmett en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. On fête notre victoire !

Je souris devant sa joie, ainsi que Esmée et Carlisle dit :

-D'ailleurs Emmett, félicitations ! Ton dernier dunk était impressionnant, c'est du jamais vu.

-C'est grâce à Bella, Monsieur ! C'est elle qui m'a montré la technique, sourit Emmett.

Je rougis et tout le monde me sourit. Edward serra un peu plus ma taille et embrassa ma tempe, c'était ça le bonheur…

*.*.*

-Princesse ? Entendis-je.

Je sortis sur le balcon et regardai les garçons en bas.

-J'arrive !

Je refermai la porte du balcon et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir. Je portais une petite robe bustier grise. Elle m'arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux. Elle était sertie de paillettes et un ruban de satin noir entourait ma taille, en un beau nœud. Je m'étais maquillée légèrement et avait même mis des talons hauts de mon plein gré_. Et pour ne pas qu'Alice me face revenir en chercher aussi... _

J'avais maquillé les marques violacées sur mon cou et mes cheveux était bouclés ainsi que lissés pas endroit. Je pris ma petite pochette argentée et quittai mon appartement avant de le refermer à clé. Après avoir descendu les cinq étages rapidement et très prudemment aussi, je sortis du bâtiment. Les trois garçons étaient là, alignés devant la Volvo d'Edward. Ils étaient tous habillés dans le même style: jeans gris, assez moulant, chemises blanches aux longues manches négligemment retroussées et un cardigan gris. Très beaux ! Emmett portait même une casquette béret grise, ça lui allait très bien même. J'arrivais devant eux et d'une même voix ils dirent :

-Wah, mais t'es magnifiques ce soir !

Je rougis et ils sourirent au vue de cette réaction. J'embrassai la joue de mon frère, celle de Jasper et me prélassai un peu dans les bras d'Edward, avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous décidâmes de ne pas trop nous attarder. Nous avions donné rendez-vous aux filles pour 22h00 devant le Evasion's bar. Emmett me piqua le siège passager en s'esclaffant et je m'assis donc à l'arrière à côté de Jasper. Ce dernier chantait encore une de ces vieilles musiques et j'en rigolais. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le bar et nous descendîmes de voiture. Edward me prit la main et je remarquai seulement toutes les voitures stationnées sur le parking.

-Dis donc, c'est blindé !

-Oui, tout le monde vient fêter la victoire. C'est l'un des seuls bars de la ville qui diffusent des bonnes musiques, dit Edward.

Nous repérâmes rapidement les filles et Alice me sauta dans les bras.

-T'es trop belle Bella !

-Merci Alice, répondis-je.

J'embrassai Rosalie et elle me complimenta sur ma tenue. Puis, tous les six, nous entrâmes dans le bar. La salle était bondée et la musique entraînante. A peine étions nous rentrés que je repérai la fausse blondeur - vive les teintures ! - d'Irina. Cette pimbêche vint nous voir et m'arracha littéralement Edward avant de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Je grognai.

-Laisse Bella, on va l'avoir cette pétasse, me dit Rosalie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le bar et Emmett dit en rigolant :

-Bin tant pis pour Edward, il boira pas ! Faut bien quelqu'un pour conduire et il sera le dernier à commander sa boisson.

Je me commandai un coca, voiture ou pas, je n'aimais pas l'alcool. Alec vint me retrouver rapidement, ses cheveux bouclés brun devant ses yeux bleu-vert. Il me sourit et nous commençâmes à parler. Alec me faisait rire avec ses répliques qui parfois le faisaient tomber totalement à côté de la plaque. Edward revint au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-Elle doit être en train de me chercher. Je me suis barré en douce, avoua-t-il.

D'un coup le volume de la musique se fit plus fort et la musique d'Usher raisonna dans la pièce.

_Oh my God… _

Edward me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin. C'était sur cette musique que je me déhanchai en passant l'aspirateur la dernière fois, quand il m'avait surpris. Emmett dit :

-Allez les gars, faisons les folles !

Il regarda Edward et Jasper avant de monter sur le bar. Jazz l'imita ainsi qu'Edward. Tout le monde avait son regard braqué sur eux. Ils dominaient tout le monde perchés sur le bar. J'allai rejoindre les filles qui rigolaient et Rosalie me dit :

Regarde-les bien, car quand il s'agit de la danse, ils assurent !

Je retournai à la contemplation de nos hommes, quand les paroles commencèrent à raisonner :

_Baby let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love_

_I found you finallyy, you make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ohh myy gosh_

Ils bougeaient tous en rythme, donnant un résultat impressionnant. Ils chantaient les paroles tout en nous regardant et je rigolai quand Edward haussait les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Jasper lança un moonwalk et les deux autres suivirent sans problèmes sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

_You make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_

_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_

_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_

_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_

_Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,_

_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_

_Sexy from her head to the toes_

_And I want it all, it all, it all_

Ils souriaient tout les trois comme des idiots et les filles et moi étions écroulées de rire. Irina était à quelques mètres du bar, et avait son regard fixé sur Edward, sur le point de baver. Je reportai mon attention sur les garçons, qui continuaient leur show, d'une façon plus que provocante.

_Baby let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love_

_I found you finallyy, it make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ohh myy gosh_

_You make me want to say _

_You make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club_

_This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love_

_This one something special, this one just like dynamite,_

_out of sight_

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_

_Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly._

_Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my_

_Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_

_Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll_

_Sexy from her head to the toes_

_And I want it all, it all, it all_

Ils dansaient en rythme toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. La synchronisation incarnée, avec les petits gestes qui allaient parfaitement avec la musique.

_So, honey let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break it downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,_

_You make me want to say…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh my gosh_

_Oh my gosh_

_oh my _

_oh my_

_oh, oh my gosh_

_oh myy gosh_

_Oh myy gosh_

_I did it again_

_So I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh myy_

_Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Ooh my gosh oh, oh_

La musique s'arrêta lentement et dans un même mouvement, ils sautèrent du bar, sous les acclamations de tout le monde. Avec les filles nous échangions un regard complice. Ils revinrent vers nous mais nous montions à notre tour sur le bar. Prochaine musique : Hips don't lie de Shakira. Peut-être un peu plus vieille mais terriblement entraînante !

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Par je ne sais quel enchantement, les filles et moi étions complètement synchro et avions presque la même chorégraphie. J'avais les yeux braqués sur Edward, tout en bougeant les hanches en rythme. _Il voulait de la provocation ? _Un petit sourire en coin était affiché sur son visage et j'adorais ça.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama ? Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Toujours en rythme, les filles et moi nous faisions acclamées, et nous en rigolions.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the __dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the __way__ you move your body, girl _

_And everything's so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama ? __Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Danser, c'était grisant. Je libérais mes mouvements, me laissant aller complètement.

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half __animal__, half man _

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a __plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama ? Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Yeah, oh, yeah_

_Sing it, sing it _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, sé !_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting, no fighting._

La musique prit fin doucement et Rosalie et Alice se tournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement :

-Et avec ça tu sais pas danser ? Me dirent-elles.

Je ne répondis pas, gênée et Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras, me déposant à terre. Il encercla ma taille de ses bras musclés et posa ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je souris, tout comme lui, en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, nous nous éloignâmes, à bout de souffle. Alice sautillait sur place et Rosalie l'imitait. _Elles n'étaient pas au courant_. Je vis la tignasse blonde d'Irina et remarquai que cette dernière serrait les poings en me lançant un regard noir. Elle disparut dans la foule et j'en informai Edward.

-Je m'en fiche complètement, dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

-Bella, tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Heu.. Yep !

Je lâchai les bras d'Edward et Rosalie prit mon coude pour ne pas que l'on se perde de vue. Nous arrivâmes aux toilettes et Rosalie se remaquillait tout en me parlant :

-Alors t'es avec Edward ? Me dit-elle.

-Ouais, depuis hier, avouai-je.

-J'en suis heureuse, vous allez très bien ensemble en plus, dit-elle.

J'allai parler quand :

-Bien ensemble ? Alors là.. ! Non mais franchement, je ne vois même pas ce qu'il fait avec toi. Tu ne vaux rien l'orpheline, rien du tout. Tu es simplement une fille que même sa mère a abandonné et qui a un appart qui doit ressembler à un décor pour film érotique avec toi en actrice principale.

-Je relevai les yeux vers Irina, à côté d'elle se trouvaient Jessica et Lauren.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pétasse, t'es en manque d'amour ? Va voir Mike, il est en manque aussi, répliquai-je.

-Oh mais il ne le serait plus à l'heure qu'il est, s'il n'échouait pas dans tout les domaines. Je lui aurais donné la nuit promise, mais cet incapable t'as loupé, dit-elle en souriant. En tout cas, ton fond de teint est très bien, aucune marque au cou, ou alors j'aurais peut-être dû dire à Mike de serrer un peu plus fort. Non, ça n'aurait pas été drôle, trop rapide.

Rosalie releva les yeux vers moi, puis vers Irina.

-C'est toi ? C'est toi qui a demandé ça à Mike ? Cracha-t-elle.

Irina ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle avec détermination maintenant. J'allai la faire morfler. Sans hésiter je lui mis une claque, Rosalie enchaîna, faisant faire à la tête d'Irina, un aller-retour. Jessica voulu intervenir ainsi que Lauren mais je ne me contrôlais plus et les frappais méchamment.

-Wah, t'assures ! Rigola Rosalie.

Je souris, tandis qu'Irina me regardait avec de la haine dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha et tenta de mettre son poing dans mon arcade. J'esquivai rapidement et son poing alla taper fortement sur la porte des toilettes. _Ah, ça, ça doit faire mal _! Rosalie éclata de rire et je ne pus que l'imiter. Irina courus vers moi pour me frapper à nouveau mais je me décalai en lui faisant un croche-pied vainqueur. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans sur le sol, évitant de justesse la cuvette des toilettes. Rosalie arriva et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Tu vois ça c'est ce que tu m'as fais la dernière fois ! Et celui-ci, dit-elle en refrappant brutalement, c'est pour ce que toi et ton connard de Mike avez essayé de faire !

Elle se retourna vers moi et dit :

-Si tu veux la frapper…

-Non, je ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui est à terre, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras, on y retourne ?

-Yep !

Nous sortions des toilettes en enjambant Lauren et Jessica qui étaient toujours KO sur le sol. Rosalie reprit mon coude et embrassa ma joue avant de me dire :

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends.

Je rigolai et nous partîmes à travers la foule.

*.*.*

-Donc c'est bien Irina, le 'Elle' dont Mike parlait, conclus-je.

Edward et moi étions seuls sur un petit terrain de jeu, pas très loin du bar. Chacun sur une balançoire, mes talons un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, j'avais la veste d'Edward sur les épaules. Je venais de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Irina. Je me balançais doucement, le bas de ma robe ondulant au rythme de la légère brise.

-Je trouve ça immonde, dit Edward. De faire ça, tout ça parce que je me suis directement intéressé à toi et pas à elle.

-Ce n'est pas bien réfléchi surtout. Aller s'en vanter c'est vraiment débile. Surtout quand on est pas sûr de comment ça va finir. Regarde, elle s'est fait humilier dans les toilettes.

-Ouais Rose m'a dit que t'étais une guerrière, sourit Edward.

Je le regardai, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se balançait lui aussi, doucement. Le silence dura quelques instants.

-Tu sais Princesse, je veux te voir heureuse. Je t'ai beaucoup observé aujourd'hui et la lueur qui s'allume dans tes yeux quand tu es dans les bras d'Emmett... Ça, c'est extraordinaire. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit ainsi en permanence…

-Edward, être avec mon frère me rend heureuse, c'est normal, Mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est magnifique. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être bizarre mais plutôt d'être exceptionnelle. Tu me fais me sentir bien, heureuse même, dis-je en me levant.

Je foulai l'herbe fraîche de mes pieds nus et me postai devant lui. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et délicatement posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Caressant avec douceur sa bouche, je me sentais plus légère. J'avais l'impression qu'au moindre coup de vent, j'aurais pu m'envoler. Comme si Edward lisait dans mes pensées, il entoura ma taille de ses bras, à l'abri du vent, me gardant avec lui. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je posai mon front contre le sien. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai l'émeraude des siens.

-Je t'aime, chuchotai-je simplement.

-Je t'aime aussi Princesse, me répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse, souris-je.

_J'avais une famille maintenant. Edward, mon frère et mes amis, ils étaient tous là. Tard ce soir là, les lettres sur mon bureau me rappelèrent cruellement que je me trompais, ma famille était incomplète__. _

* * *

**_Voili Voilou !_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :) Moi je n'ai aucun avis sur ce chapitre.._**

**_Avouez que ça vous a plus, ce moment avec Irina ^^ Moi aussi ça me démangez !_**

**_En attendant la suite, allé lire les histoires de Ninie08, sur mon profil ;)_**

**_Laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage, je réponds à tout comme d'hab !_**

**_Bisous et prenez soin de vous ! _**

**_Je vous adore !_**

**_PS: Bonne chance à toutes celles qui passent leur bac et et exams en tout genre !_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	6. Chp 5: La vie c'est comme un arc en ciel

**_Coucou Les Gens :) !_**

**_Me revoilà en ce jeudi 17, j'ai du retard et je vous invite à me jeter les tomates! _**

**_Mais je plaide non coupable et pointe du doigt l'Education Nationale et son brevet, ce qui inclus les révisions :/_**

**_Bon alors passons à autre chose :D_**

**_Tout d'abord, un gros merci à vous toutes et tous! & Oui! Il y'a un mâle parmis nous ^^ Bien que je crois qu'il soit passé en coup de vent :)_**

**_Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Ainsi que toutes vos mises en alertes/favoris, sans parler de vos MP ! _**

**_Je réponds aux reviews des non-inscrit :_**

**Alicia:** Coucou Miss ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Toutes ces questions... James apparaîtra! Charlie ne devenira que dalle et Renée aime trop son fils pour en rester loin trop longtemps.. Voilà! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ! Assure pour ton Bac ;)

**Warewolves:** Hey Girl :D Si tu as trouvé le moment Bella/Edward, celui devrait te plaire :D Oui Irina est ridicule, ça fait marrer ;) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi!

**Petitefilledusud: **Coucou :) ! Merci de cette review! Nan, Irina ne portera pas plainte, elle a trop la honte ^^' Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bisous et prends soin de toi Miss !

**Mlanie:** Hey Darling ! LOL! Voilà la suite tant attendue! J'attends de t'avoir sur Msn avec impatience :) Bisous Darling Je t'adoore ! x'33

**Anne:** Coucou Miss :) Vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu! Ta review m'a super trop fait plaisir! ( Il est tard, no comment ^^' ) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;) !

**FanTwilight: **Coucou Mam'zell :D Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, vraiment! Pour ce qui est du couple Bella/Edward, j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter et voilà.. Irina a eu son compte? Nan! J'ai pas finit ^^ Bisous Miss, merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire et de me faire sourire :) Prends soin de toi !

**Pollypocket: **Coucou :D Vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plu! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que le chapitre précédent est ton préféré figure toi :D Comme quoi.. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, j'aime la voir comme ça! Jazz et Alec sont super tendre envers Bella et je trouve que ça change, d'habitude ils sont assez effacés.. :D Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;)

**Mrs Nobody: **Coucou Miss :) ! Je crois que tu es nouvelle! Enfin, on est qu'au chapitre n°5 ^^ Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D Oui, c'est vrai que Bella est bien entourée ! Pour ce qui est des fautes d'accord, j'en suis désolée :/ Mais ma Bêta gère t'inquiètes ;) Bisous-Bisous et prends soin de toi! Disons la joue droite ;P

**Jene:**Coucou Mam'zell :D Merci d'être là au fil des chapitres ça me fait plaisir ! Pour Emmett et Charlie, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais tu verras tout ça en temps voulu ;) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Vero: **Hey Coucou :) ! Je suis contente que cette fanfic' te plaise :D Merci de tout ces compliments qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur! Vraiment, Merci ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;)

**Ezhra-June:** Hello Hello :D Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira! Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire ! Bisous Girl et prends soin de toi :D

**BEA:** Coucou :) ! Merci Miss de cette review ! Mike.. On en entend pas trop parler dans ce chapitre mais il sera là au suivant, et vu que je ne l'aime paqs particulièrement et que les garçons non plus ^^ Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi!

**Marion:** Saluut :) ! Contente que ça t'ait plu! Merci d'être là Miss :D Bisous et prends soin de toi :D

_**Alors, une miss est totalement inconnu, sans nom, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtra.. **_

**_Un gros merci à toi pour ces reviews très sympas, vraiment!_**

**_._**

**_Donc voilà pour les reviews maintenant de la pub:_**

**_Chka a commencé une histoire, c'est un crossover Twilight & Harry Potter. Voici un p'tit résumé de 'Nouveaux alliés':_**

Cela commence à la fin de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix d'un côté, et quatre ans après la visite des Volturi à Forks de l'autre côté. A priori plus d'aventure que de romance, mais ça peut changer... Venez lire pour découvrir l'histoire ! Pour ce qui est de Twilight, c'est à la suite de Breaking Dawn..

**_Ensuite Delphine, qui coécrit xALHSblogx:_**

La loi de la jungle. Elles ont appris à vivre avec. Un destin qui les réunit, malgré les différences. Des amitiés inattendues et l'amour qui prend forme. Les secrets ont leurs places dans ce monde d'excès. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. AH (Note Perso: Ca a des airs de Gossip Girl :D )

_**Puis la Miss-Aurore, car j'adore tout simplement sa fanfic', " Un mensonge merveilleux":**_

Mon passé vient se mélanger à mon présent. Comment faire en sorte que ces deux côtés ne se rencontrent pas? Mais surtout comment haïr une personne qui nous a offert le plus beau des cadeaux... mais aussi le plus merveilleux des mensonges? Tous humains

**_Tout est sur mon profil! N'oubliez pas Ninie08 qui est une fille super, je l'adore vraiment :)_**

**_Merci à Delphine94 pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre :D_**

**_Un gros merci à Laurie, Ninie, Misslili33, Vavounette, Leti60, Miss-Aurore, Aliecullen4ever, Schlagzeuger et bien d'autres encore ! Merci vraiment!_**

**_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.._**

**_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, tout le monde le sait ..?_**

**_Bonne Lecture :)_**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, tremblante, comme à chaque fois. Je fixai longtemps l'enveloppe avant de daigner l'ouvrir. C'est les doigts tremblants que j'en sortis la lettre tant redoutée. C'était l'écriture fine et irrégulière que j'appréciais tellement, rien que de la voir, je souris. Je commençai à lire.

_Belli-Bells, _

_Je suis content que tout ce passe bien pour toi. A vrai dire, ta dernière lettre m'a vraiment rassuré. Je me faisais du souci à ton sujet. Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait des potes ? Waouw Bella devient sociable !_

_Je rigole :)_

_Les journées ici s'enchaînent et se ressemblent. Seuls les paysages s'enlaidissent. Je ne vais bientôt plus les supporter. Le général parle pour ne rien dire en ce moment et ça n'arrange pas mon humeur._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'autre va bien, c'est d'ailleurs le seul qui ne me saoule pas. Enfin, presque pas..._

_Mais bon tu le connais ! D'ailleurs il t'embrasse ! Oui c'est sûr, qu'il pourrait t'écrire mais celui-là a carrément un poil dans la main. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est un gland... _

_Enfin, on ne le changera pas._

_Et toi ? Ça va ? J'espère que oui, je pense très fort à toi, chaque jour._

_Hier nous avons pu nous rendre en ville une heure ou deux et j'ai appris que le combat se calmait par ici. Je sais que tu es en train de te réjouir et tout ce qui va avec mais calmes toi. _

_Je suis allé voir le général pour avoir confirmation et il m'a dit que c'était vrai mais ( Tu sais très bien qu'il y'a toujours un 'mais') que nous allions nous rendre plus au nord. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Chérie mais c'est au nord que les combats sont plus violents à ce qu'il parait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y aller vite fait bien fait et sortir de toute cette merde au plus vite ! _

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on est deux et on s'en sortira. On pense à toi. Je pense à toi, tu me manques tellement Pitchoune.. _

_Je vais te laisser, demain on part à l'aube, d'ailleurs quand tu lieras cette lettre, je serais déjà parti au Nord. Ne stresse pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je t'ai déjà promis d'être toujours là pour toi, je tiendrais cette promesse, et je compte la tenir tout en restant en vie alors.._

_Bisous ma puce, je t'aime. Prends soin de toi.._

_J._

Mes doigts froissaient les coins de la lettre nerveusement, tandis que mes larmes parsemaient mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils y aillent, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'ils rentrent. Ce fut mon téléphone qui me sortit de mon état, par la sonnerie indiquant un nouveau message. Je le pris et souris inconsciemment devant la photo d'Edward avant de lire le message.

**Princesse, je suis là d'ici 20 minutes. Je monte directement. Bisous, à toute !**

Je pianotai une réponse rapide :

**0kay, bisous !**

Je remis soigneusement la lettre dans son enveloppe et allai la ranger avec les autres dans une boîte dans ma chambre. Je me calmai un peu et séchai mes larmes. Mes yeux rougis prirent quelques minutes à redevenir normal. Je mis de la musique et décidai de m'activer le temps qu'il arrive. Me dirigeant vers le balcon, j'enlevai les draps qui y séchaient. J'étais en train de retirer le dernier drap quand je trouvai Edward derrière moi, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il passa sa main autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer à lui tout en mettant le drap dans la corbeille à linge. Me prenant dans ses bras, je calai ma tête dans son cou tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux d'un geste tendre. Après un long moment, je m'éloignai un peu et croisai enfin son regard émeraude. Je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Après ce baiser chaste, je lui pris la main pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour y poser la corbeille et j'en profitai pour me recoiffer et me remaquiller un peu. Quand j'en sortis, je retrouvai Edward dans la cuisine en train de boire. Il avait l'air d'être à l'aise chez moi et j'en étais ravie. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'avais mis un col roulé noir à manches longues avec une robe pull grise et un leggins noir. Avec une paire de converses noires aux pieds, ça sera très bien !

- Ma tenue n'est pas trop … trop ? Demandai-je, à court de mot.

- Non, c'est toi qui est trop belle, sourit-il.

Je rougis et entrelaçai mes doigts nerveusement. Edward s'approcha et me prit par la taille en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Princesse, mes parents vont t'adorer, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, me coupa-t-il.

Il embrassa ma tempe et prit ma veste en cuir avant de m'aider à la mettre. Une fois les converses mises, nous sortîmes de l'appartement et rejoignîmes la voiture d'Edward. C'était la première fois que je montais dans la Volvo. Edward referma la porte derrière moi et prit place derrière le volant. Nous échangâmes quelques banalités sur la route. Je voyais bien qu'Edward essayait de me détendre mais je me posais trop de questions.

Et si ses parents trouvaient ça trop rapide ? Ou qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils n'aimaient pas les ratés ? Les orphelins ?

La voiture s'arrêta, me sortant de mes pensées. Edward fit le tour de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière rapidement. Je sautai sur mes pieds doucement et regardai la grande maison avec appréhension. Avant d'y aller, Edward me prit dans ses bras, tout en me caressant le dos.

- Isabella, quoi qu'il se passe, même si je sais que ça va bien se passer, le plus important dans tout ça c'est nous. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, okay ?

J'hochai la tête et calai ma tête dans son cou, inspirant son odeur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, main dans la main, et grimpâmes les quelques marches du perron avant de franchir la porte. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, où la décoration y était magnifique. Edward posa ma veste sur un portemanteau avant de m'entraîner dans la cuisine. Une petite femme y cuisinait, la mère d'Edward, tandis que Monsieur Cullen lisait le journal sur la table.

- Salut ! Fit Edward, pour montrer notre présence.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers nous et la mère d'Edward se dirigea vers nous en souriant. Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Heureuse de te revoir Bella, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance la dernière fois, sourit-elle.

Je souris tout en rougissant, tandis que son père vint nous rejoindre, tout en me saluant par un signe de tête et Edward prit la parole.

- Je vais faire visiter la maison à Bella, on a le temps ?

- Oui mon chéri, on passe à table dans vingt minutes, répondit Madame Cullen. J'espère que t'as rangé ta chambre.

Edward grimaça et je rigolai doucement. Il nous emmena à l'étage, où j'y visitai la bibliothèque, le bureau de Carlisle ensuite, puis la chambre des parents, les trois chambres d'ami, les deux salles de bains. Pendant un instant je me sentis un peu pathétique avec mon petit appartement. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la dernière porte, Edward se tourna vers moi avec un sourire gêné.

- Euh..tu peux m'attendre ici cinq minutes ? Dit-il, penaud.

Je rigolai et secouai la tête.

- C'est pas si terrible que ça.. Si ?

- C'est l'Irak dans ma chambre, sourit-il.

Mon sourire se figea à ce moment là et je me crispais. _L'Irak._

- Bon allez viens, mais je te préviens tu te moques pas, reprit Edward.

J'hochai doucement la tête, ailleurs. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je m'efforçai de ne plus y penser et me concentrai sur Edward. Ce dernier rougissait, ce qui me fit sourire. _Pour une fois que c'était lui !_ Je me dirigeai vers le lit, y dégageai les quelques vêtements et m'assis pour contempler la pièce.

- L'entre du mâle, rigolai-je.

- Je t'assure que d'habitude c'est pas aussi dérangé mais là j'ai pas eu le temps, s'excusa-t-il en ramassant les vêtements qui traînaient au sol.

_Mais oui bien sûr..._

Il rangea les vêtements dans son armoire, ou plutôt, les fourra dedans. Edward rassembla les feuilles qui s'étaient échouées sur le bureau et en fit un tas qu'il posa sur une pochette. Il ferma les cahiers qui étaient ouverts et les rangea dans les tiroirs.

- Edward, allez viens, tu verras ça ce soir, c'est pas grave, dis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à mes côtés. Je ne bougeai pas, hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attire vers lui. Je posai alors ma tête sur son torse avec satisfaction et il embrassa mon front avant de jouer avec mes cheveux distraitement. Le silence qui nous entourait n'était pas gênant du tout, au contraire, il était harmonieux.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on se connaît ? Dit Edward de but en blanc.

Je relevai la tête et plongeai dans le vert de ses yeux.

- Tu trouves ça trop rapide ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non.. Enfin, je pense que ça a été tout de suite différent avec les autres que pour nous. Tu étais tellement belle, et j'ai tout de suite adoré ton caractère. De plus, ce côté vulnérable mêlé à ce caractère bien trempé, c'est totalement craquant !

- Hé ! Je suis pas vulnérable, protestai-je en lui mettant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- On sait tout les deux que tu es vulnérable Princesse, dit-il.

Je me rebellai et finis à califourchon sur lui rapidement. Je bloquai ses poignets et dis en rigolant :

- Alors c'est qui la boss ?

Il rigola et d'un mouvement rapide, échangea nos places. Je me retrouvai bloquée sous lui, les mains piégées sous ses genoux.

- Tu voulais savoir c'était qui le boss ? Reprit-il en souriant. Vas-y je t'écoutes…

Je lui souris rigolais et secouai la tête.

- Rêves !

Edward regarda ses mains une à une et sourit en les posant doucement sur mes flancs.

- T'es sûre ?

- Ouais !

- Vraiment certaine ?

- À 300 % !

- Très bien.. dit-il.

Il passa doucement ses mains sur mes flancs. Ça aurait pu être agréable s'il l'aurait fait un peu plus vite, mais là c'était chatouilleux. Ses doigts allèrent ensuite taquiner mes côtes avant de descendre sur mon ventre et de m'infliger la pire torture qui soit : LES CHATOUILLES !

Il était fier de sa trouvaille, tandis que je pleurais de rire tout en essayant de me dégager.

- Ed..Edward ! Criai-je entre deux éclats de rires.

- Oui ma Princesse ?

- Arr…Arrête…Ça…T..Tout…D..De Suite !

- Qui est le boss alors ?

Je me tortillai dans tout les sens tandis qu'il me chatouillait toujours, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner!

- Hein qui est le boss ?

- C'est…C'est..MOI !

- Ha..J'ai pas bien entendu, t'as dit quoi ? Dit-il en redoublant l'intensité de sa torture.

- J'ai dit…que c'était..

- Que c'était qui ?

- TOOIII !

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, donc qui est vulnérable ?

Je ne répondis pas et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- J'attends…

Je ne pus résister davantage.

- C'est moi qui est vulnérable !

- Ha très bien, dit-il en arrêtant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il essuya mes larmes sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains allèrent se placer à l'arrière de ma tête tandis que les miennes se dégageaient de sous ses genoux pour aller caresser son dos. Il s'éloigna de moi, haletant, et se laissa tomber à mes côtés. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse en chuchotant un :

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Madame Cullen nous appela. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes les escaliers main dans la main. Edward m'attira à lui avant que je n'aies pu descendre la dernière marche.

- Hey ! Moi aussi je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il nous entraîna ensuite dans la salle à manger et me tira la chaise à côté de la sienne. Je m'assis et ne bougeai plus, intimidée. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne sous la table.

- Alors ma chérie, tu viens d'où ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Je suis arrivée ici il y a deux semaines maintenant et avant j'étais à Seattle, répondis-je.

- Oh.. Tu te plais ici ?

- Oui, j'aime bien Forks, souris-je.

- Tes parents sont restés à Seattle ?

J'essayai de rester impassible. Edward caressa ma main sous la table en un geste réconfortant, il allait parler mais je le devançai.

- À vrai dire, je ne connais pas mes parents Madame. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat de Seattle, je suis sans famille en quelque sorte.

_Bon d'accord, je connais presque mes parents mais bon…_

Je vis la mère d'Edward changer d'expression. Et voilà, c'était le moment où tout dérapait ! Elle ne me verrait plus pareil maintenant, je serais l'orpheline dont il fallait se méfier, celle qui avait piégé son fils.

Madame Cullen se leva de table et alors que je m'attendai à ce qu'elle m'ordonne de sortir et de ne plus jamais revoir son fils, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir et à lui rendre son étreinte. Son odeur était merveilleuse. Elle avait cette fragrance particulièrement rassurante et agréable. Cette odeur maternelle que je n'avais pas connu, enfin si, avec Béa.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, je ne savais pas, pardonne moi, me dit Madame Cullen.

- Ce n'est rien Madame, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, répondis-je.

Elle s'éloigna et je fus choquée de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. _C'était possible d'être si émotive ?_

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es une enfant parfaitement éduquée, sourit-elle.

- Béa, la directrice de l'orphelinat, c'est bien occupé de moi et de mon éducation Madame, affirmai-je, un peu nostalgique.

- Oh, et où est cette Béa ? S'enquit Madame Cullen.

Je grimaçai. Le sujet Béa était beaucoup plus douloureux que ma non-adoption.

- Elle est décédée il y a deux mois Madame, d'un cancer, répondis-je.

Je vis Esmée grimacer à son tour. Elle devait être en train de se dire qu'elle ne faisait que des bourdes aujourd'hui. Dans un souffle d'audace, je lui pris la main et la rassurai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je vais bien, ce n'est rien.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement en caressant ma main d'un geste affectueux.

- Maintenant on ferait mieux de manger, vous ne croyez pas ? Intervint Monsieur Cullen.

J'acquiesçai en souriant et nous passâmes à des sujets plus légers..

[…]

- Bien, alors on se revoit bientôt, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Madame, répondis-je.

- Et arrêtes de m'appeler Madame, appelles moi Esmée, me reprit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et elle me sourit avant de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Je l'étreignis quelques instants et souris au Docteur Cullen avant de partir avec Edward. Je montai dans la voiture, heureuse. Les parents d'Edward étaient merveilleux, tout simplement bons. C'était tellement rare de nos jours. Le repas avait été agréable, presque familial.

Edward prit place derrière le volant et démarra la voiture. Une fois engagé sur le petit sentier, il me prit la main et dit :

- C'est génial ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure Princesse, par rapport aux questions de ma mère, elle ne le savait pas.

- Ce n'était rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. En parlant de ça, j'étais étonnée que tu n'en aies pas parlé à tes parents.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Tu es comme tu es, ce n'est pas pour ta famille qu'ils doivent t'apprécier, me dit Edward.

J'haussai les épaules.

- J'aime bien tes parents Edward, ils sont supers.

- Je crois qu'ils t'adorent, c'est une bonne nouvelle, nan ?

- Je pense, souris-je.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre et Edward regarda furtivement la photo avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Tu veux répondre ? C'est Emmett..

J'acquiesçai avec joie et il sourit en me tendant le téléphone.

- Allô ? Dis-je en décrochant.

- _Hey Ma..Girl ? Princesse ?_

- Yep ! Ça va ?

- _Bah ouais et toi ?_

- Ouais..

- _Où est Edward ?_

- Il conduit pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ?

_- Non laisse tomber, ça tombe bien que ce soit toi. Je voulais passer chez toi, ça te dérange pas ?_

- Nan nan pas du tout, vient, nous on sera là d'ici 5 minutes.

_- Dis à Edward qu'il passe me prendre plutôt, okay ?_

- Okay !

_- Bisous Princesse à tout de suite !_

- Bisous !

Je refermai le téléphone et le remis à sa place entre nos deux sièges.

- Tu passes prendre Emmett ? Il voulait passer chez moi, dis-je à Edward.

- D'accord.

Edward prit la première à droite et nous emmena vers un quartier à l'Est de Forks. Il se gara devant une maison blanche où stationnait une voiture de patrouille. _La maison d'Emmett et son père_. Justement, mon frère sortit de celle-ci à ce moment là et vint vers nous, pour ensuite grimper à l'arrière.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, répondis-je.

- Man, salua Edward.

Mon frère glissa ses mains froides dans mon dos et je sursautai.

- Dégage Emmett !

- Haha, tu vois ce que ça fait de se mettre devant, à ma place ?

- C'est pas ta place et dégage tes mains d'ici tout de suite, elles sont gelées !

- À force de les laisser traîner dans le frigo aussi, rigola Edward.

J'éclatai de rire et Emmett bougonna en enlevant ses mains de mon dos. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement fut silencieux car Emmett « boudait ». Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture et qu'il me balança sur son épaule pour monter les escaliers en courant, j'éclatai de rire, trop heureuse..

Nous arrivâmes devant ma porte et il me remit par terre en souriant tel un gosse. J'ouvris l'appartement et nous y rentrâmes tout les trois. Mon frère resta bloquer devant la porte d'entrée ouverte, concentré dessus.

- Em' qu'est ce que tu…

- T'as un marqueur noir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un marqueur noir ?

- Un marqueur noir, tu sais, comme pour les cartons de déménagement ? Sourit-il.

J'allai rapidement dans ma chambre le chercher et lui tendis quand je revins vers eux.

- Tiens.

- Merci Princesse, dit-il. J'ai pas remarqué hier mais regardes..

Edward se rapprocha lui aussi, curieux. Emmett enleva le capuchon avec ses dents et le mit dans sa poche.

- Avant que Bella n'arrive, on était 5, continua-t-il tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, moi et Rosie...

Il examina ses doigts et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bin merde, ça fait six..

- T'as compté deux fois Rosalie, soufflai-je.

- Ah oui, merci, dit-il en abaissant un de ses doigts. Donc comme je le disais, on était cinq, puis Bella est arrivée, donc ça fait cinq plus B comme Bella. L'appartement de la princesse est le 5B, donc d'après la réciproque du théorème que je viens d'inventer, ça fait 6. Six amis.

Au marqueur, sur ma porte d'entrée, il inscrivit juste à côté de 5B « = 6 amis ». _Marqueur qui était indélébile!_ Mon rire s'échappa finalement de mes lèvres en entendant son : 'donc d'après la réciproque du théorème que je viens d'inventer…'. Mon frère se tourna vers nous.

- Je suis trop un boss ! T'as vu comment je remarque les signes du destin ? Où est le bouchon ?

- Dans ta poche débile, dit Edward.

- Pff ! Jaloux ! Princesse t'as à boire ? Tout ces exos m'ont fatigué..

Je levai les yeux au ciel en rigolant avant d'aller chercher du soda dans le frigo. Mon téléphone sonna une fois que j'eus servi tout le monde. Je décrochai sur Alice.

- Yep' ?

- Hey Bell's, dis voir je voulais passer, je peux ?

- Bah ouais, viens.

- Edward est avec toi ?

- Oui il est là, y a Emmett aussi.

- Tu peux dire à Edward qu'il vienne me chercher ?

- Ouais tiens attends.. Edward ?

- Princesse ?

- Alice demande si tu peux venir la chercher et la ramener ici ?

- Heu..bin ouais, dit-il en se levant. Dis lui que je serai là dans 10 minutes.

- Ouais, il arrive dans 10 minutes, dis-je à Alice.

- Quoi ? 10 minutes ? Mais je serai pas prête ! J'te laisse bisous Je t'aime !

- Okay, Bisous, rigolai-je.

Je raccrochai et Edward remit sa veste en se levant.

- J'y vais en vitesse, besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu devrais ramener du pop-corn, on pourrait se faire un truc sympa, nan ? Une soirée film ? Proposa Emmett.

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ouais, on a qu'à faire ça, dis-je.

C'était pour faire plaisir à mon frère et ça, Edward l'avait bien compris. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'en aller. Je mis un peu de musique et me tournai vers mon frère.

- On regarde quoi aussi ?

- Je sais pas, je vais dire à Jasper et Rosalie qui viennent et qu'ils ramènent des films..

Il sortit son téléphone et pianota un sms. Rapidement il eut la réponse.

- Ils arrivent dans un quart d'heure.

J'acquiesçai et allai mettre une bouteille de soda supplémentaire dans le frigo.

- Tu sais Princesse, pour Mike..

Je me figeai. Emmett posa une main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'expression de mon visage.

- Si j'en ai parlé à mon père, c'est parce que je veux pas que cet abruti aille plus loin. À cinq minutes près, on serait arrivé trop tard. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a foutu les jetons, reprit-il.

- Emmett..

- Non laisse moi finir. Je voudrais tellement lui faire mal, lui faire regretter son geste et je vais le faire. Le truc maintenant, c'est que mon père est au courant, donc il va falloir que je fasse ça discrètement. Mais ce que je voulais que tu saches c'est que si j'en ai parler à mon père c'est parce que je tiens à toi, t'es comme…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Emmett sortit son portable de sa poche en soupirant.

- Il faut que je réponde, c'est ma mère.

Je me figeai l'espace d'un instant. _Sa mère…_

- Ouais allô M'man ?

- …

- Ouais ça va et toi ?

- …

- Non, je suis chez une amie là…

- …

- Oui, je suis toujours avec. C'est juste une amie.

- …

- Bella, elle s'appelle Bella.

- …

- Un jour peut être, oui. Et toi sinon quoi de beau ?

Je m'éloignai en chancelant, et sortis sur le balcon. Avec l'adresse que procure l'habitude, je m'assis sur la barre, les pieds dans le vide, à cinq étages de hauteur.

Ha je détestais cette femme ! Encore aujourd'hui elle me gâchait la vie, pour une fois que je suis seule avec mon frère ! En plus, on avait une discussion sérieuse et elle, elle gâchait tout !

J'essayai de me calmer doucement et regardai dehors. Il ne faisait pas très chaud et je commençai à avoir un peu froid. Je sentis les bras d'Emmett sur ma taille, tandis que sa tête se posait sur mon épaule et que sa chaleur m'entourait.

- Excuse moi, dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est rien..

- Je ne sais même plus où j'en étais, avoua-t-il.

- Tu disais que si tu en avais parlé à ton père, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que ce Mike aille plus loin.

- Ah oui… Mais non ! J'étais en train de dire que si j'en avais parler à mon père c'est parce que je tenais à toi et qu'en rentrant dans mon cercle d'amis, tu es rentrée aussi dans ma famille. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant Bella, dit-il.

Bien que ses paroles m'aillent droit au cœur, elles me faisaient mal aussi.

- Je n'ai pas de vraie famille, soufflai-je.

Mon frère raffermit sa prise sur ma taille avant de reparler.

- Chérie. La famille ne se limite pas aux liens de sang qui nous relient les uns les autres. Non, une famille ça peut se construire sans aucun lien de parenté, il faut juste que quelqu'un t'aime et que tu aimes cette personne en retour. Et je t'aime Bella, je t'aime d'un amour que j'éprouverais pour Alice, pour ma petite sœur, tu m'aimes toi ?

- Comme mon propre frère, murmurai-je.

- Dans ce cas, tu fais partie de ma famille. Tu as une famille.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu..tu aurais voulu.. avoir une petite sœur ?

Emmett me questionna du regard et je détournai les yeux, rougissante. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de me répondre.

- J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur. Sauf que ma mère n'a jamais été de cet avis. Mon père était d'accord mais pas elle. Une petite sœur c'est merveilleux, tu la protèges, tu la câlines, c'est la femme de ta vie. Mais bon, je suis fils unique et puis j'ai trouvé cette petite sœur en Alice, mon lutin préféré. Pis, regarde nous, on a une amitié fraternelle, nan ?

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça, une amitié fraternelle, souris-je.

Il embrassa ma joue et je fermai les yeux en laissant ma tête se caler dans son cou. _Je l'aimais tellement.._

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans le salon. Jasper et Rosalie étaient arrivés et Edward était revenu accompagné d'Alice et du pop-corn.

J'étais sur le canapé, entre les jambes d'Edward, le dos collé à son torse. La couette sur moi et le saladier de pop-corn entre moi et Emmett, qui se trouvait à ma droite.

- Bon alors, on met quoi, Lovely Bones ou Braquage à l'italienne ? Demanda Jasper en montrant les deux dvd's.

_Oh ça c'est dur.._

- Moi je veux Lovely Bones, dit Alice.

- Moi je préfère braquage à l'italienne, dit Edward.

- Pareil pour moi ! dit mon frère.

- Moi perso je m'en fous, avoua Jasper.

- Moi je veux Braquage à l'italienne, dit Rosalie.

- En premier Braquage à l'italienne et après on se fait Lovely Bones, dis-je.

- Ouais mais on est parti pour trois heures et demies là aussi, dit Jazz.

- Ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Personne ne dit rien mais j'entendis Emmett chuchoter.

- Faut que je cache le pop-corn alors..

J'éclatai de rire et il rougit. _Quel morfal !_

[…]

La semaine qui suivit fut.. normale.

Mike ne fit pas réapparition et j'en étais contente. Emmett voulait carrément aller chez lui mais je l'en dissuadai. Les marques sur mon cou avaient disparues et j'en fus soulagée, bien que porter l'écharpe d'Edward en permanence était un vrai délice. Mais bon, il ne l'avait toujours pas récupéré non plus..

Aucune altercation avec Irina n'était à déplorer, bien que j'avais évité quelques croches pieds et distribués quelques doigts d'honneurs par-ci, par-là.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi, le pire jour de ma vie. Cela faisait quatre heures que ce lutin démoniaque me traînait de boutique en boutique. Rosalie me soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais à vrai dire, à nous deux, on y pouvait rien. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimais mes converses et Chuck Taylor pour cette merveilleuse invention !

- Alice, on rentre bientôt ? Demanda Rosalie.

- On prend un dernier truc et on s'en va !

J'aurais voulu applaudir toute seule.

- Quel truc ?

- Une gourmette pour Bella !

Je me figeai.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la marque de la maison alors tu te tais ! Me dit Alice en se dirigeant vers une bijouterie.

- T'en a une toi Rosalie ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, on en a tous une, avoua Rose.

- Je la paye alors ! Dis-je en trottinant pour rattraper Alice.

- Rêves !

Elle entra dans la boutique et je fus étonnée de la voir passer derrière le comptoir et faire la bise à la vendeuse.

- Salut Chérie !

- Hey Alice ! Ça va ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Nickel ! Tu viens faire quoi de beau ici ? Lui demanda la vendeuse.

- Je voudrais te reprendre une gourmette en argent, comme la dernière fois…

- Heu.. Il m'en reste une, pas plus..

- C'est tout ce qu'il me faut, sourit Alice. Tu peux me la faire graver ?

- Ouais, mais dans ce cas tu l'auras demain.

- Oh nan ! Allez s'il te plait ! Tu sais que je viens de Forks juste pour te voir, tu peux me la graver en vitesse.

- Alice arrête de mentir. Comme si tu avais résisté à l'envie de venir faire les boutiques.

- Allez Chelsea, s'il te plait, pour moi, supplia Alice en lui faisant le regard de cocker battu.

- Bon attends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit cette Chelsea.

Alice sautilla et je donnais un léger coup de coude à Rosalie.

-C'est qui elle ? Demandai-je.

- Chelsea, c'est la cousine d'Alice, me chuchota Rose.

Ha d'accord…

- Embry ! Viens voir ! Cria Chelsea.

Un jeune homme brun, très bronzé arriva par la porte de service.

- Yep ?

- Tu peux faire graver ça tout de suite pour Alice ?

Embry fit rapidement la bise à Alice.

- Dix minutes ça va ?

- Parfait ! Dit Alice.

- Je grave quoi ?

- Bella et derrière comme d'habitude, répondit le lutin.

- Okay, je te fais ça !

Il disparut par la même porte et Alice se mit à papoter avec sa cousine. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans le super marché d'à côté et Rosalie m'accompagna. Nous échangâmes quelques banalités tandis que je remplissais mon panier de boissons. Je pris un nouveau bloc note aussi et des enveloppes, ainsi que des cocas acidulés, car apparemment, Emmett adorait ça.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour à la bijouterie et Alice nous attendait en sautillant.

- Ferme les yeux et tends moi ton poignet droit, me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai, désireuse de rentrer. Je sentis le métal froid sur mon poignet tandis qu'elle attacher le bijou.

- C'est bon !

J'ouvris les yeux et souris inconsciemment. J'avais au poignet une magnifique gourmette en argent. Les maillons étaient assez fins mais larges et la plaque en argent était dentelée. Magnifique. « Bella » était inscrit en italique dessus.

- Tournes là, dit Alice.

Je m'exécutai et découvris la deuxième inscription : « Friendamily ».

- Je sais que ça veut rien dire, mais c'est un mix entre amitié et famille, j'aime bien, avoua le lutin en haussant les épaules. On en a tous une, tu méritais d'en avoir une aussi.

Je regardai alors les poignets de Rosalie et Alice et y découvris une gourmette totalement identique.

- J'adore ! Merci, dis-je en prenant Alice dans mes bras.

_Friendamily…_

[…]

Il était 22h45, je venais tout juste de rentrer du terrain de basket. Jasper était venu me chercher en moto cette fois-ci. Il s'était amusé à me faire peur en roulant à toute vitesse dans les petites ruelles. Nous avions fait quelques dribles, quelques paniers et il m'avait ramené en rigolant.

Une fois lavée, coiffée et après avoir remis un survêt et un débardeur blanc en guise de pyjama, j'étais assise là, devant ce nouveau bloc note et ce stylo. Je pris ce dernier et écrivis.

_Hey Chéri ! _

_J'ai mis du temps à te répondre, le temps de trouver des choses à t'écrire._

_J'espère que les combats ne sont pas si terribles qu'ils n'y paraissent et que tu vas bien. Je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de vous savoir là haut. Embrasse ton frère pour moi et dis lui qu'il a intérêt à m'écrire s'il ne veut pas que ce soit moi qui le torture. _

_Je vais bien, rien de spécial ici. Comme je t'ai dit je me suis fait des amis, des amis merveilleux. Ça fait à peine deux semaines que je les connais et pourtant ils m'acceptent comme l'une des leurs. J'ai aussi Edward, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je survis…_

_J'attends avec impatience la lettre où tu me diras que vous rentrez bientôt, mais bon, tu me connais, je me fais vite des films. _

_J'ai un rendez vous avec une femme de mon lycée mardi, une certaine Madame Franasse. C'est la conseillère principale d'orientation. J'espère que ça va bien se passer, c'est elle qui a demandé le rendez vous. Donc voilà.. Je t'en reparlerais !_

_Je sais que tu aimes que je te raconte ce que je fais de mes journées, mais à vrai dire, y a trop rien à raconter. On en est toujours au même point avec Irina, tu sais la pimbêche dont je t'ai parlé ? _

_Un jour elle perdra des dents celle-ci, elle m'en doit au moins quatre depuis mon arrivée.._

_Enfin voilà quoi ! Je vais te laisser .._

_Bisous. Je t'aime ! Je pense à vous tous les jours.._

_Bella._

Je me relis rapidement et mis la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Après y avoir inscrit le nom et l'adresse, je laissai la lettre sur la table et allai me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je pensai. À mon frère principalement. J'étais devenue son amie, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Il ne s'étonnait pas quand je le regardais ou n'hésitais pas à le prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y voyait qu'une simple marque d'amitié, étant donné que je faisais ça avec Jasper ou même avec Alec. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pour lui c'était différent, il était mon frère et je l'aimais.

Même si j'aurais voulu qu'il le sache, je ne lui en dirais rien. J'avais peur de briser tout ça, c'était encore trop fragile, tout neuf. Et puis, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à faire ça. Je ne voulais pas connaître mes parents, et cette amitié fraternelle me convenait. Si ce n'est nous faire du mal, ça ne servait à rien.

Ce fut sur ses pensées que je sombrai dans un sommeil réparateur.

[...]

**(** _Le mardi suivant_… **)**

La sonnerie retentit et Edward et moi nous levâmes doucement. Une fois dans le couloir il me prit dans ses bras, ce que, moi-même, j'avais eu envie de faire pendant toute l'heure de biologie. Irina sortit à ce moment là, elle soupira d'un air supérieur en levant les yeux au ciel et partit pour son prochain cours.

- J'ai mon rendez vous, dis-je.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, avec Madame Franasse ?

- Ouais, elle est sympa ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je méditai ses paroles avant de l'embrasser et de partir pour ce fameux entretien. J'arrivai à l'étage inférieur et toquai à la porte correspondante au plan.

- Entrez, entendis-je.

J'entrai donc et découvris une femme, petite et assez âgée dans un fauteuil en cuir. Elle me scruta de la tête au pied avant de m'accorder un regard dédaigneux.

- Mademoiselle McCarthy je suppose ? Dit-elle de sa voix hautaine.

- Oui Madame..

- Vous avez trois minutes de retard, me coupa-t-elle.

Je serrai les poings et allai vers elle. J'étais prête à m'asseoir quand elle parla de nouveau.

- Je ne vous ai pas invité à prendre place. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vous apprenne la politesse Mademoiselle McCarthy.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas répondre et entrelaçai mes doigts pour ne pas être tentée de l'étrangler tout de suite. Je me contentai de lui faire un sourire bien hypocrite.

- Bien, prenez place et arrêtez de sourire comme une demeurée, dit-elle.

_Je la tape maintenant ou j'attends cinq minutes ?_

- Alors Mademoiselle McCarthy, vous venez de Seattle ?

- Oui..

- Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole. Donc, vous venez de Seattle, d'un orphelinat. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai vu que vous aviez un casier judiciaire : diverses bagarres, insultes à agents et dégradation de bien d'autrui. Je vois.. Comme vous devez le savoir, les orphelins sont déjà mal vus par la société et vous ne faites que confirmer l'opinion des gens avec ce genre de comportement..

- Excusez moi, mais je suis là pour mon orientation ou pour passer dans un tribunal ? M'agaçai-je.

- Insolente de surcroît, dit-elle.

Je soupirais fortement, tandis qu'elle commença à s'amuser à m'humilier, faisant descendre encore plus mon assurance…

**Point de vue Edward :**

J'attendis devant la porte de la Conseillère d'Orientation, regardant les gens passer dans les couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et Bella, en pleure, partit en courant vers la porte menant à l'extérieur. J'allai la suivre quand une main me retint par le poignet.

- Monsieur Cullen, me dit Madame Franasse. Laissez-la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, des fréquentations de ce genre ne vous apporteront rien.

Je restai figé quelques secondes avant de lui répondre d'un ton méprisant.

- Parce que vous croyez que vous, vous allez m'apporter quelque chose ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et me dégageai de son emprise d'un coup sec avant de sortir de l'établissement en courant. J'arrivai sur le parking juste à temps pour voir la Mini Cooper démarrer à toute vitesse et partir. Je ne réfléchis pas et sautai dans la Volvo. Je balançai mon sac à l'arrière et mis le contact. Je pris la route, tout en essayant de rattraper Bella. Elle était déjà loin devant, roulant à toute vitesse. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et tentai de la rattraper un peu, mais rien à faire, sa voiture était une vraie fusée !

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions roulé, mais Bella conduisait encore plus vite que Rosalie, ce qui était effrayant. Trois fois, elle avait failli finir dans le faussé, se rattrapant in extremis. Quand je vis le panneau Seattle, je lâchai l'accélérateur et regardai le tableau de bord : 16h49. Merde Emmett ! Tans pis Rosalie le ramènera..

Je relevai les yeux de mon compteur juste à temps pour voir Bella prendre une route à droite. Je tournai au dernier moment, provoquant un flot de klaxon. La Mini Cooper s'arrêta brusquement et Bella se gara rapidement. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver une place à proximité. Une fois garé, je sortis de la voiture et cherchai Bella du regard. Je m'avançai vers la Mini Cooper, vide. Je regardai autour et compris. Juste devant moi : Le Lake View Cimetery.

J'entrai rapidement et marchai sur la pelouse verdoyante à tout vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vis enfin. Elle était là, assise devant une plaque de pierre toute simple, elle pleurait. J'avançai doucement vers elle et lus le nom sur la plaque : Béatrice Grey.

Je m'assis doucement et attirai Bella à moi. Elle sursauta en me voyant et me sauta dans les bras, calant sa tête dans mon cou. Des spasmes secouaient sa respiration. Je caressai son dos et ses cheveux dans un geste que j'espérais réconfortant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parla, toujours dans mon cou.

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Une gamine sans aucune éducation et malpolie. Une orpheline dont le comportement prouvait que nous étions tous des ratés et des racailles…

Elle sanglota de nouveau et je caressai son dos sans bruits.

_Vieille peau !_

- Je ne veux plus la voir, je ne veux même plus l'entendre ! Je veux qu'elle se fasse écraser !

- Bella, pourquoi t'es venue jusqu'ici ? Demandai-je après un certain temps.

- Je voulais voir Béa, elle ne me prend pas pour une ratée, ni pour une incapable, souffla-t-elle.

Je pris son visage en coupe et la regardai droit dans les yeux, tout en effaçant ses larmes.

- Princesse, t'es ni une ratée, ni une incapable. Cette vieille bique est méchante, elle aime taper là où ça fait mal. C'est de la discrimination pure et simple son truc au niveau des orphelins. Laisse-la parler et ne te prends pas la tête avec ses conneries. Je sais ce que tu vaux, tu sais ce tu vaux, c'est le principal.

- Oui mais Edward, toi tu me vois comme ça parce que tu m'aimes, mais..

- Tous ceux qui ne te voient pas comme ça sont débiles Princesse, la coupai-je.

-J'en ai marre d'avoir tout le temps d es embrouilles !

-Isabella, la vie est comme un arc en ciel, il faut avoir goûter au soleil et à la pluie pour en apprécier les couleurs.

J'embrassai ses lèvres tendrement et la calai entre mes jambes. Nous regardâmes la plaque longuement, assis sur la pelouse, Bella entre mes jambes, dans mes bras.

- Bonjour Béa, dis-je finalement.

Bella releva son visage vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau, elle souriait, c'était tout ce que je voulais…

[…]

**Point de vue Bella :**

**( **Le Vendredi suivant… **)**

La sonnerie retentit et je souris, un nouveau week-end commençait, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Edward m'attendait à la sortie de mon cours et je lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser. Depuis mardi dernier, Edward avait fait intervenir l'administration et Madame Franasse se prenait des sacrés savons.

_Tant mieux, vielle peau !_

Nous allâmes tous ensemble sur le parking et je remarquai un attroupement sur la gauche. La curiosité me poussa à aller voir. Je passai entre les élèves et me faufilai dans le groupe plus que serré. J'atteignis enfin le centre et observai ce qui attirait tout le monde.

Ils étaient là.

Dans ce flot de kakis et de tenues militaires, ils étaient là.

Souriant, le regard de mon correspondant se posa sur moi. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je courrai en pleurant de joie vers lui, lâchant mon sac au passage. Je sautai dans ses bras et il entoura ma taille tout en me faisant virevolter.

- Pitchoune, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

* * *

_**Voili-Voilou**_

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Perso, je préfère ne pas m'exprimer.._**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. J'ai le brevet le 29 & 30 juin, en sachant que mon anniversaire est le 25, je suis un peu dégoûtée ^^'_**

**_Puis il y'a mon anniversaire! 15 ans ça se faite hein :P _**

**_Mais j'essaye de faire ça avant le 25, ou avant mon brevet, mais je ne promet rien ! _**

**_._**

**_Je me demandais.. Memette, COCOTTE56, Alex=), tommy, fraise, polaris93.. Vous êtes toujours parmis nous?_**

**_Donc voilà! Une pensée à toutes celles qui passent leur bac/brevet et exams en tout genre :)_**

**_._**

**_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, il y'a eu 114 mises en alertes, donc je pense que vous pouvez reviewer un peu :D S'il vous plait!_**

**_Ce sera mon cadeau pour mes 15 ans ;)_**

**_._**

**_Bisous Les Miss's! Prenez soin de vous!_**

**_Je vous adore..!*_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	7. Chapitre 6:Passé illégal sur les bords

**_Hello Hello Everybody :)_**

**_Ca fait longtemps longtemps, je sais.. Mais bon, voilà !_**

**_J'espère que vous aller toute bien, moi je fais allé en ce moment.._**

**_Avant toute chose, on remercie Julie qui a bien voulu relire et corriger :)_**

**_Après je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos encouragement au brevet, pour mon anniversaire et aussi pour votre fidelité qui m'est si chère. 68 Reviews au chapitre précédent, je dois dire que je suis agréablement scotchée ^^_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais penser que cette histoire plairait autant :)_**

**_Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrites:_**

**Polaris93:** Hello Miss :) Okay Okay! Merci de me suivre alors :) J'espère que tout tes exams ce sont bien passés ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi, à la prochaine !

**Cream:** Hey Coucou ! Heureuse que cette fanfic' te plaise :D Merci pour tout, j'espère que tes exams ce sont bien passés :) Bisous et prends soin de toi Miss ! :D

**Lyllou:** Merci beaucoup Miss :) J'espère ne pas m'être loupée même si j'ai bonne espoir que non! Prends soin de toi Miss et peut être à la prochaine, Bisous!

**Marion:** Bonsoir Miss :) Oui, la conseillère est une cxnasse ! Oui, elle va lui dire que c'est sa soeur, mais pas tout de suite, même si c'est dans pas longtemps :) Voici les militaires ;) Prends soin de toi Miss! Bisou-Bisou :)

**Petitefilledusud:** Hey Miss :) Merci de me suivre :D Oui, voici les militaires, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, aucun quiproquo :) A bientôt Miss, et prends soin de toi ;)

**Alicia:** Salut Mam'zell :) Alors, ce bac? Voici les militaires :) Je pense ne pas m'être trop loupée au brevet, je saurais ça demain ! En attendant prends soin de toi et Bonne lecture :)

**Gogom:** Coucou Miss ! Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise! Oui, Jasper et Edward sont adorables avec Bella. Les trois filles sont bagarreuses, donc voilà pour Irina et Mike :D Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Mia1411:** Salut Miss :) Haha, alors ton bac? Merci Miss, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Bisous et prend soin de toi, peut être à une prochaine :D

**Jene: **Coucou ! Contente que ça te plaise! Tu verras bien pour ce qui est de la réaction de Renée et d'Emmett, c'est pas pour tout de suite Miss :) Bisous et prends soin de toi !

**0000: **Hey ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, vraiment! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi!

**Fanny:** Salut Miss :) Merci de tout ces encouragement Miss :) Merci pour la patience :D Bisous et prends soin de toi!

**Memette:** Hey :D Maintenant tu répond en tant qu'inscrit hein! Ou Franasse est une vraie pxtasse! Le théoreme d'Emmett, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Mais elle lui dira pas tout de suite. Jacob t'as dit? Hum.. Tu vas voir! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi!

**Warewolves:** Bonsoir Miss :) Oui c'est vrai que même moi j'aime les chapitres où Edward console Bella :) Voici les mystérieux arrivants :P Bisous et prends soin de toi Miss !

**Mlanie: **Darliing (L) Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu mais bon.. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :D Bisous Ma Darling Chérie :) Msn (Y) x3

**BonaVenture:** Coucou ! :) Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, vraiment!J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous Miss, à la prochaine peut etre! Prends soin de toi :)

**Une certaine Mle T:** Madame, votre review m'a touchée plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Bien que je ne pense pas que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire, merci de m'avoir lu. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon seul regret a été de ne vous avoir qu'une seule et unique année. Vous m'avez redonné le goût à l'écriture, l'envie de plaire et l'amour des mots. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extarordinaire Madame et je ne vous oublierez pas. Ces cours avec vous étaient des moments de plaisir et d'évasion dans mon emploi du temps. Merci, Merci pour tout Madame, tout ça, c'est grâce à vous...

**Ashura: **Coucou Miss :) ! Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! :) On va bien voir par la suite ce que ça donnera ^^ Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi!

**Didi:** Ha.. Désolée Miss ^^' Oui, c'était une fausse alerte :) Mais voilà, le VRAI chapitre :) En espérant qu'il te plaise ;) Prends soin de toi, Bisous !

**Léa:** Miss! Je dois dire que tu m'as fait rire avec tout ces messages désespérés :D Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, désolée pour l'attente :/ Bisous et prends bien soin de toi Miss ;)

**_Voilàà pour les non-inscrites :)_**

**_Alors un gros merci à Ninie, Laurie, Charlotte, ma Darling, Julie, Marie, la Miss-Aurore & bien d'autres encore, pour m'encourager et me faire garder le sourire .._**

**_Un merci à vous toutes, vous êtes géniales!_**

**_Je tiens à prévenir que le langage dans ce chapitre tient du registre familier, mais ne m'en voulais pas, c'est les personnages !_**

**_Donc je vous laisse les Miss :)_**

**_En vous rappelant que ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Stéphenie Meyer !_**

**_Bonne Lecture :D_**

* * *

** Les militaire viennent d'arriver et Bella leur sautent dans les bras, on en était là ;) **

**Point de vue Edward :**

Ma princesse.

Je crois vraiment que j'ai loupé un épisode.

Bella était là, au milieu de ce groupe de jeunes, dans les bras de ce militaire, ou plutôt de ces militaires. Elle embrassait la joue d'un grand blond tandis qu'un autre à la peau brune lui embrassait le front en souriant.

-Qui est-ce ?demanda Alice.

-Aucune idée, avouai-je.

-Bah moi je vais voir, dit-elle.

J'essayais de la retenir mais elle m'esquiva facilement. Je vis le lutin passait entre les gens, passant sous leurs bras. _Comme quoi être petit peut servir._ Elle arriva finalement près de Bella et sans aucune gêne lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec ce blond. Je vis ma belle se retourner et expliquer rapidement quelque chose à Alice, le lutin sourit et commença à sautiller. Elle serra la main du grand blond ainsi que celle du gars à la peau cuivrée. Elle parla ensuite à Bella, puis aux deux autres et ensemble ils vinrent vers nous. Les deux gars étaient sapés militaires, treillis, t-shirt blanc et chemises kakis. Bella s'approcha de moi et me fit un sourire radieux auquel je répondis.

-Les amis, je vous présente James, dit-elle en désignant le blond.

Ce dernier nous salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire en coin. Il avait des yeux dorés, perçants.

-Et voici, Jacob, dit-elle en désignant le second.

Celui-ci était mâte, les cheveux bruns, les yeux foncés mais arborait un sourire éclatant.

-James et Jacob sont mes frères en quelque sorte. Nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit, nous avons grandi ensemble à l'orphelinat, sourit ma Princesse.

-Enchanté, dis-je en leur serrant la main.

-James, Jake, voici Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward, mon petit ami, annonça Bella.

James se tourna vers moi et me scruta quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur ma belle. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et il ne releva pas.

-Pourquoi les militaires viennent jusqu'ici ? demanda Jasper.

-Et bien, nous venons de rentrer d'Irak et on nous a donné pour mission de présenter l'armée et la guerre aux lycéens. Jacob et moi avons voulu commencer ici, pour voir Bella, expliqua James.

Jasper hocha la tête.

-Ca vous dit de venir à l'entraînement ? On pourra faire plus ample connaissance là-haut, proposa Emmett.

-L'entraînement ? répéta Jacob.

-Oui, les garçons jouent au basket et les filles sont pom-pom girls, dit Bella.

-Ha oui, et toi aussi tu vas me faire une danse avec des pom-poms ? se moqua Jacob.

-Rêve ! dit Bella en lui mettant une tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

Il rigola.

-Bon allez, on se retrouve d'ici une heure et demi ici, okay ? proposa Emmett.

-Yep !

Bella vint m'embrasser et je la serrais dans mes bras sous le regard de ses « frères ». Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers sa voiture en s'amusant avec James.

[…]

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je montais derrière le volant tandis que James prenait place côté passager et Jake à l'arrière. Une fois que j'eu prit la route, James lança la conversation.

-Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami ?

_Il fallait s'y attendre…_

-Exact, Edward est mon petit ami, répondis-je.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, je le connaissais, il était en train de se poser un millier de questions.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Une semaine.

-Et tu le connais depuis ?

-Deux semaines ?

Bon d'accord, ça ressemblait plus à une question mais bon.

-Hé bin, c'est un vrai fast-food de l'amour ici, se moqua Jacob.

-Deux semaines ? Et ça fait une semaine que vous êtes ensemble ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide Bella ?

-Ferme la, Jake. James, écoute j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, il me défend, je l'aime, et apparemment c'est réciproque.

-Il te défend de quoi ?

-Des connards d'ici ! D'Irina, Mike et les autres ! m'emportai-je.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Attends, tu m'as parlé d'Irina, mais c'est qui ce Mike ?

_Merde !_

-Bin moi je suis pas au courant, c'est qui Irina ? demanda Jacob en passant la tête entre les deux sièges.

-Toi t'avais qu'à m'écrire et tu serais au courant ! James…

-Bella, dis moi tout de suite et essaye pas de me baratiner !

-C'est un pauvre gars qui cherchait les embrouilles, mais les garçons s'en sont occupés.

-Il t'a cherché quoi comme embrouilles ?

-Rien de spécial, insultes c'est tout, mentis-je.

-Belli-Bells, est ce que le fait que je sois partis au combat pendant plus d'un an nous a éloigné ?

-Quoi ? Nan, bien sur que nan ! Pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi tu me mens ?

-James…

-Bella tu rougis quand tu mens, tu ferais pas une bonne militaire, dit Jacob en appuyant sur ma joue.

-Mais…

-Très bien, mens moi, je demanderai à tes amis, dit James.

Je soupirais. _Les connaissant, y'en a bien un qui allait balancer. _Je me garais en bas de mon bâtiment et descendis de la Mini cooper.

-Au faite Bella, elle vient d'où cette caisse ? me demanda Jacob en fermant la portière.

-C'est Béa qui me l'a acheté, pour mes dix huit ans.

Il ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Je n'étais pas la seule à être affectée par la mort de Béa.

-Quel étage ? me demanda James.

-Cinquième !

Il prit son sac dans mon coffre ainsi que Jacob et nous fîmes la course jusqu'au cinquième. J'arrivais à la seconde place, après Jacob, qui faisait des bonds de trois mètres à chaque enjambée et avant James qui avait prit mon sac d'école. Je sortis les clés de ma poche et nous fit entrer dans l'appartement. Je pris mon sac et allais rapidement le posais dans ma chambre.

-Vous dormez ici ? demandai-je en revenant.

-T'as assez de chambre ?

-Ouais, une chacun.

-Alors ouais. Dis voir Pitchoune, je dis pas que t'as pas de goût mais qui a refait cet appart' ? Parce que, avouons-le, je suis sûr que c'est pas toi, me dit James.

Je souris.

-Non, Alice et Rosalie m'ont beaucoup aidé, avouais-je.

-Alice c'est le petit lutin surexcité de tout à l'heure ? Et Rosalie c'est la belle blonde ?

-Ouais…

-Rosalie est célibataire ? s'enquit James.

-Non, elle est avec mon fr… Elle est avec Emmett ! Alors pas touche !

James me lança un regard suspicieux. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui cache des choses mais je ne me voyais pas lui écrire que j'avais retrouvé ma mère, mon frère et peut-être mon père sur une lettre. Non, je lui avais simplement dit que je faisais des recherches sur ma famille. Je lui en parlerais ce week-end.

-Vous restez combien de temps ? demandai-je.

-Jusqu'à vendredi prochain, après nous devrons partir faire les autres lycées, on en a pour deux mois, et une fois ça de fait, nous passerons en jugement pour savoir si nous pouvons quitter l'armée ou si nous sommes renvoyés au combat.

Je grimaçais.

-A ton avis, ça va donner quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas me donner d'idée, comme ça je ne me donne pas espoir non plus.

Je le regardais longtemps, il m'avait tellement manqué. Même Jacob, cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne les avais pas vu.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, on va devoir présenter l'armée et la guerre à ton lycée. Nous sommes allés voir ton directeur tout à l'heure et il nous a dit de prendre un élève et d'intégrer sa classe et son emploi du temps. Tu veux bien qu'on te prenne toi ?

-Carrément ! Oh ouais c'est même trop bien ! dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Ils sourirent et je décidais d'aller me changer tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans leur chambre et se changeaient aussi. Je passais donc un bas de survêtement noir et un débardeur blanc. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et enfilais une petite veste noire avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Jacob y était. Comme moi, il avait un bas de survêtement, blanc pour lui et un débardeur de la même couleur. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et je le vis me regarder avec insistance.

-Oui ? questionnai-je.

-Non rien, c'est simplement, que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, dit-il.

Je le regardais bizarrement.

-Tu es plus belle Bella, tu es devenue ravissante, encore plus que tu ne l'étais il y a un an.

Je souris en rougissant et il me sourit en retour.

-T'as encore grandit Jake, et t'as prit du muscle aussi, dis-je en touchant ses bras.

-Tu sais, avec James on se faisait souvent punir et les pompes on en a mangé, sourit-il.

Je rigolais doucement.

-Alors t'as pas intérêt de m'embêter ou sinon je te fais faire des pompes moi aussi !

James sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là, tout de blanc vêtu. Il me sourit avant de se servir dans le frigo. Je bus de mon jus de fruits, ça me faisait tellement de bien de les avoir avec moi, de les revoir, surtout après la façon dont ils nous ont quittés, Béa et moi, bien que je les voyais après, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour horrible, où ils ont quittés l'orphelinat pour de bon, comme si c'était hier. Ca remonte à trois ans. Je me souviens pourquoi ils ont été obligés de me quitter.

_« Flash Back »_

-James tu sais que j'aime pas la vitesse ! me plaignis-je.

-Allez Pitchoune, tu viens d'avoir quinze ans, ça se fête ! Je sais conduire, j'ai le permis, j'ai 17 ans et demi tu te souviens ?

-Oui mais non, je préfère regarder.

-Isabella…

-Essayes pas de m'appeler Isabella juste pour faire style, je viens pas, je viens pas, point c'est tout !

Il rigola, je le connaissais trop bien. Il embrassa mon front et partit vers la voiture de course.

-Crasseux ! Tu montes avec moi ? dit-il.

-Je suis pas un crasseux, répliqua Jacob.

-T'as vu les crasseuses que tu te payes ? Ca te vaut bien un petit surnom, nan ?

-Ouais allez tais-toi et ouvre moi la porte, débile !

James éclata de rire et lui et Jake montèrent dans la voiture. Je souris. James avait décidé que pour mes quinze ans, il m'emmènerait à une course de voiture où il courait. C'était illégal, James n'était pas très sage. Donc je me retrouvais en compagnie de mes deux frères à une heure du matin sur un parking illuminait de quelques tonneaux enflammés et de phares de voitures. La musique était forte, chaque conducteur voulant montrer la sono de son véhicule. James avait prit une voiture, une Aston Martin, une volée sûrement, pour courir. Il voulait que je monte sur le siège passager mais j'avais trop peur de la vitesse.

Je regardais donc la voiture de James grondait, attendant le signal pour démarrer. Une fois le signal donné les deux voitures partirent en trombe, laissant de la fumée sur leur passage. Je frappais des mains comme tout le monde. Soudain je sentis deux bras se refermaient sur ma taille et une respiration erratique dans mon cou. Je me figeais quand j'entendis :

-Alors chérie, tu aimes la vitesse ?

Je ne répondis rien.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ma voiture.

La main de ce gars emprisonna mon bras avec force, m'arrachant un cri de souffrance. J'essayais d'appeler à l'aide mais la plupart des personnes présentes étaient droguées et complètement ivres, plus la musique, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Je vis le visage de celui qui me tenait par le bras, un grand brun aux yeux marrons. Il me traîna jusqu'à une voiture, un Hummer jaune, il l'ouvrit à distance et je tentais de m'échapper. Je récoltais un coup et je sentis le sang couler de ma tempe. L'homme me poussa à l'arrière de la voiture et grimpa à ma suite, il claqua ma portière, la ferma de l'intérieur et se tourna vers moi. Il arracha ma chemise blanche en m'embrassant grossièrement, me laissant pour seul haut mon sous vêtement.

-James ! criai-je.

Il rigola en embrassant mes poignets qu'il avait emprisonnés. Je sentis ses mains s'aventuraient vers mon jeans et le bouton se défaire. Inévitablement, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. L'homme était en train de jouer avec le rebord de mon boxer quand la vitre éclata en mille morceaux. Une main emprisonna le col de la chemise de l'homme et il fut tiré en arrière violement. Je me figeais en éclatant en sanglot. Je regardais dehors par la fenêtre brisée et vis James jeter son pied de biche à terre et frapper l'homme avec démence. L'homme tomba à terre et James le releva.

_Une seule règle : on ne frappe jamais quelqu'un qui est à terre._

James le roua de coup et je vis le sang éclaboussait la chemise de l'homme qui était maintenant assommé. Mon frère le releva à nouveau et lui mit un coup de tête. Il avait cette expression effrayante sur le visage, je savais que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait le tuer. Il était en transe.

-James !

Tout mouvement fut stoppé et James tourna son visage à l'expression effrayante vers moi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de me remettre. Il lâcha le col de la chemise de l'homme qui alla s'écraser contre le sol. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et secoua la tête. Mon frère accourut vers moi, ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur et me prit dans ses bras.

-Pitchoune, ça va ? Tu saignes.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de calmais mes larmes dans son cou. Il retira sa veste et me la mis.

-Jake ?

Je vis Jacob arriver et se poster derrière.

-Prends tes affaires, la tune et on rentre.

-Ok !

James me prit dans ses bras et me mit sur le siège avant, côté passager. Il repartit rapidement, fouilla dans les poches de l'homme qui était toujours KO et en sortit les clés. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra, une fois que Jacob nous eu rejoins, nous partîmes avec le Hummer. James roulait très vite, et, bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur, car pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais aller vite, m'éloigner vite. James se gara dans un terrain vague à un ou deux kilomètres de l'orphelinat.

-Descendez, dit-il en sortant.

Je m'exécutais et il ouvrit le coffre. Il prit deux des trois bouteilles de whisky qui s'y trouvait et referma. Il dévissa les bouchons et en aspergea partout sur les sièges.

-Jacob, éloigne-la un peu, dit-il.

Jacob me prit par la taille et nous emmena un peu plus loin. Je regardais James s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de jeter un briquet dans la voiture. Le feu fit une course folle dans le véhicule et la voiture sauta par l'arrière juste au moment où James nous rejoignait.

-C'est pas une pauvre bouteille de 'sky qui peut faire ça, dit Jacob.

-Il y'avait un bidon d'essence aussi, avoua James.

Il me prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

-Désolé ma chérie, c'est raté pour le joyeux anniversaire. On ira se faire un tatouage à la place, chuchota-t-il.

Je rigolais doucement.

-T'es complètement taré, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes ? sourit-il.

-Bien vu.

Nous faisions quelques pas et prenions la direction de l'orphelinat.

-Hé crasseux, si tu crois m'arnaquer tu rêves. Je me rappelles très bien que t'as la tune de la récompense, dit James de but en blanc.

-Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture, répliqua Jake.

-C'est ça allez dépêche !

Jacob passa l'argent à James et ce dernier lui en laissa un bon tiers.

-C'est bien, dit James en lui assenant une claque joueuse derrière la tête. Tiens Belli-Bells, ça c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un petit tas de billets. Et ça, bin c'est pour les tatouages !

-Ha mais parce que t'es sérieux ?

-Mais carrément, tiens on y va demain !

J'éclatais de rire et il embrassa ma joue bruyamment.

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Quelques jours après cette soirée, James avait été convoqué au tribunal. Royce King, le gars qui m'avait agressé, avait porté plainte pour vol et destruction de bien personnel ainsi que pour coups et blessures. James et moi n'avions pas porté plainte, pour plusieurs raisons. Je ne voulais pas en parler, Béa n'était pas au courant, c'était une course illégale, Royce King était quelqu'un de connu, nous, nous étions connu des services de police pour nos antécédents judiciaires et nos casiers étaient loin d'être vierges.

James est donc passé au tribunal, son casier comportait beaucoup d'affaires de ce type, c'était la limite, et ils lui ont donc laissé le choix entre la prison et l'armée. James a préféré l'armée. Jacob n'a pas voulu le laisser partir et pour pouvoir le suivre il a frappé l'avocat des King, et Royce en pleine audience, il a été à l'armée aussi. Nous laissant seules, Béa et moi.

Je revenais à l'instant présent et mes yeux se posèrent sur le tatouage de James. C'était une sorte de tribal noir qui partait du haut de son épaule et allait jusqu'à l'intérieur de son poignet. Jacob, lui, avait fait une espèce de signe sur le haut de son bras. Moi, et bien…

-Princesse !

Je sautais sur mes pieds et courais jusqu'au balcon. Edward était en bas.

-J'peux monter ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question !

Il sourit et disparut dans l'entrée.

-Princesse ? Où qu'il voit une princesse lui, se moqua Jacob.

-La ferme, crasseux !

Il me lança un regard mauvais et je rigolais. Edward entra et salua mes frères avant de m'embrasser.

-Joli tatouage, dit-il à James.

-Oh merci ! Tu en as un toi ?

-Non aucun, mais j'aime bien.

-C'était pour fêter les 15 ans de Bella, expliqua James.

-C'est les 15 ans de Bella et c'est toi qui te fais un tatouage ? demanda Edward en souriant.

Je mis un coup de pied significatif à James.

-Apparemment, répondit-il.

-On y va ? proposai-je en coupant court à la conversation.

-Ouais !

Je pris mon portable et mes clés et ouvris la porte. Sur le chemin, James m'interrogea discrètement.

-Est-ce que je dois être content qu'il ne sache pas que tu as un tatouage ?

-La ferme James, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, il ne l'a jamais vu, grognai-je.

-Bien, le contraire m'aurait mis en colère, avoua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'Edward. _N'importe quoi ! Il me prenait pour qui ?_

Nous arrivions devant le gymnase et j'en fus heureuse, j'allais pouvoir m'évader un peu avec mon frère. Enfin, mes frères. Nous entrâmes donc et Edward alla se changer dans les vestiaires. J'allais vers Alec.

-Hey ! Alec !

Il se retourna en souriant et me prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front avant de poser ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et de me regarder.

-Ca va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va…

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je fis les présentations.

-Alec, je te présente James et Jacob, ce sont un peu mes frères.

Alec se tourna vers James et Jacob et ils se saluèrent d'une poignée de main.

-Les gars, voici Alec, c'est un peu mon frère aussi…

James me regarda mais ne dit rien, il savait que j'étais comme ça, aussi attachée et tarée sur les bords.

-Orphelin ? demanda-t-il à Alec.

-Adopté, sourit celui-ci.

-Je vois.

Je les laissais discuter et allais voir Jasper qui dribblait un peu plus loin.

-Jazz, saluai-je.

Il me sourit et me lança le ballon, nous faisions quelques passes.

-Pour ce soir, laisse tomber, je ne pense pas que je m'entraînerai tant qu'ils seront là, avouai-je.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Ils restent combien de temps ?

-Une semaine, ils repartent vendredi prochain.

-Dans ce cas, on s'entraîne samedi soir…

-Non pas possible, intervint Emmett en arrivant derrière moi. Samedi prochain y'a un match !

-Ha bon ? Contre qui ? demanda Jasper.

-Des joueurs de Caroline du Nord, de Dobson Comer exactement, sourit Emmett.

Jasper sourit et mon frère me lança le ballon en pleine tête.

-Aïe Emmett !

-Je dois avouer que c'était tentant, rigola-t-il.

Je me frottais le front en levant les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en entendant la mélodie agréable de son rire. Jasper récupéra le ballon en souriant puis se reconcentra sur son jeu. Emmett passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me dit :

-Tu devrais faire se présenter James et Jacob, tout le monde ici se pose des questions et je n'ai pas envie que ça gâche un entraînement, surtout en sachant que le match est si proche.

Je le regardais et opinais, ma main alla prendre la sienne, celle qui était près de mon cou et ensemble nous allions voir mes frères, qui étaient toujours avec Alec.

-Les gars, Emmett à quelque chose à vous demander, dis-je en souriant.

Je mis un petit coup de coude à Emmett et ce dernier ne se laissa même pas impressionner, il avait un bon bagou et parler à des personnes quasi-inconnues ne le dérangeait aucunement. Je ne lui ressemblais pas sur ce point.

-Ouais, alors, étant donné que Forks est une petite ville surpeuplée de commères, tout le monde se pose des questions à votre sujet. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous présenter aux personnes qui sont ici ? Nous avons un match d'ici une semaine et je ne voudrais pas que les gens soient inattentifs.

James me regarda un instant puis répondit avec autant de facilité qu'Emmett :

-Ouais sans problèmes vieux, tu veux qu'on fasse ça tout de suite ? Moi je m'en fous et puis je pense que pour Jake c'est la même, nan ?

-Moi je m'en fous aussi, répondit Jacob.

-Bien, merci. Dans ce cas, je fais se rassembler tout le monde dans les gradins, dit Emmett.

Il partit vers Rosalie et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci appela les pom-pom girls tandis qu'Emmett rassemblait ses joueurs avec Edward.

Tout le monde s'assit dans les gradins, et je pris place sur les genoux d'Edward. Mes frères étaient en bas, et attendaient le silence pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett annonça :

-Bien, alors comme tout le monde se pose des questions sur les nouveaux venus, je vais leur laisser la parole pour qu'ils puissent éclaircir le sujet ! Alors vous la mettez tous en veilleuse !

Je souris et Emmett prit place à ma droite alors que James prenait la parole à son tour :

-Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, je me présente, je m'appelle James Adamson, et voici mon demi-frère, Jacob, Jacob Black. Nous sommes tout les deux militaires et venons tout juste de rentrer au pays après plus d'un an en Irak. Si nous sommes dans votre lycée, c'est que l'armée nous demande pendant toute une semaine de vous expliquer les bases de notre métier et de répondre à vos éventuelles questions. Nous nous sommes arrangés avec votre directeur et nous devons, moi et mon frère, suivre un élève et intégrer sa classe cette semaine. Nous avons donc…

-Vous pouvez intégrer ma classe si vous voulez !

Je soupirais fortement et levais les yeux au ciel avant de poser mon regard sur cette blondasse d'Irina. James lui lança un regard mi-irrité, mi-curieux.

-Oh, merci c'est sympa… ?

-Irina, je m'appelle Irina. J'ai beaucoup de contact dans ce lycée, tout le monde me parle, donc ça devrait aller, vous serez bien avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Malheureusement pour cette pauvre conne, James et Jacob avait tiqué sur le « Irina ». Tout deux me regardaient avec des regards compréhensifs, le genre de regard traduisible par un « T'as raison de pas l'aimer, c'est une pauvre meuf' ».

-Bien, reprit James les dents serrées. Merci de cette proposition Irina, mais en faite nous avons déjà choisis quelqu'un. Je tiens à vous présenter ma petite sœur, peut être pas de sang, mais c'est ma petite sœur à bien des titres. Pitchoune…

Il tendit une main dans ma direction et je ne bougeais pas, les joues rouges. Je sentis Emmett me pousser brusquement et je me levais sous la puissance du geste.

_Frère indigne !_

J'allais donc vers James et ce dernier me prit par la main avant de m'attirer vers lui en entourant ses bras sur ma taille.

-C'est donc Bella que nous suivrons cette semaine.

Je me retins de sourire en voyant le regard outré d'Irina et le sourire diaboliquement satisfait de mes amis.

-Des questions ? demanda Jacob en me prenant la main.

-Oui, moi ! Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir traîner avec elle ? Je veux pas vous blesser dans vos liens soit disant familiaux mais… C'est une pauvre fille !

Aux dernières paroles de cette pouffe, je voulu lui sauter dessus. C'était sans compter sur les bras de James autour de ma taille et la facilité qu'il avait à me retenir, c'était presque humiliant.

-Dit la fille qui s'est fait humilier dans les toilettes, cita sarcastiquement Rosalie.

Irina vira au rouge et un sourire satisfait traversa mon visage.

-Je ne te conseille pas de recommencer, la prévint cependant Jacob. De recommencer à blesser ma petite sœur de quelques manières que ce soit, c'est comprit ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête et James essayait de m'apaiser, en vain. Edward descendit des gradins et me prit dans ses bras. Je vis James nous regarder un instant, il affichait ce genre de sourire, celui qui montre à quel point vous êtes impuissant face à certaines situations.

-Bien, maintenant reprenons les entraînements, on a un match dans une semaine, reprit Emmett en se levant.

Tout le monde partit et je me retrouvais avec James dans les gradins, Jacob jouait au basket avec les garçons. James se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Tu l'aimes, hein ?

-Plus que je ne pourrais te le décrire, avouai-je.

Il soupira, attira ma tête sur son épaule et caressa mes cheveux distraitement.

-Bien…

[…]

Je me séchais les mains. Nous venions de manger, les garçons et moi, et nous venions de finir la vaisselle. Je regardais l'heure : 22h05.

-On fait quoi ?demandai-je.

-Allez vous habiller, on va aller faire un tour, dit James.

-Où ?

-T'occupes et vas te saper, pas trop aguicheur et pas trop vieux, dit-il.

Je soupirais. _Pourquoi, je m'habillais comme ça d'habitude ? Pff... !_ Je mis donc un jeans slim clair avec un débardeur blanc et des escarpins noirs, confortables. Je me recoiffais rapidement avant de me remaquiller légèrement, je mis un grand collier en argent, le médaillon en cœur atterrissait au niveau de mon estomac. Je mis ma petite veste en cuir noire et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre James et Jacob. Tout deux étaient habillés d'un jeans foncé, d'un débardeur clair et d'une veste en cuir.

-Fini ?

-Ouais…

-Bien, alors on y va, dit James.

J'attrapais mon sac à main et refermais l'appartement derrière nous, une fois arrivée au parking souterrain, James me dit :

-Les clés Pitchoune, c'est moi qui conduis !

-Han t'abuses !

-Mais oui je sais, allez donnes les clés…

Je lui lançais les clés qu'il rattrapa d'un réflexe habile. Je grimpais dans la Mini Cooper et une fois tout le monde installé, James démarra en vitesse. Il ne me fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour comprendre que nous allions à Seattle.

-Elle roule vite ta voiture ? me demanda James.

-Hum… je n'ai pas à me plaindre, pourquoi ?

-Hé tu sais bien la conduire ?

-Bah oui, quand même !

-Attends c'est normal, c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à conduire, intervint Jacob.

-Justement… Non je rigole, bon bin dans ce cas, Belli-Bells, passe moi ton téléphone.

-Mais t'es en train de conduire, répliquai-je.

-Et alors ? Allez fais pas ta petite fille gentille, comme si tu l'avais jamais fait. C'est pas une fille tatouée qui peut faire sa petite fille sage.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui passais mon téléphone. Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Tyler ?

-…

-Ouais je sais que ça fait longtemps, je viens seulement de rentrer au pays.

-…

-C'est à ma petite sœur.

-…

-Va te faire foutre, même pas t'essayes de garder ce numéro. J'te préviens Ty', je guette ton répertoire tout à l'heure.

-…

-A 1h30 ? Ouais, je pense qu'on sera là…

-…

-Okay à toute !

Il raccrocha et me rendit mon téléphone.

-On sera où à 1h30 ?demandai-je.

-Hum... En train de s'éclater ?

Je souris et il regarda la route.

-Donc, je vais retirer de la tune, on va se faire un fast-food et on s'occupe au ciné jusqu'à 1h.

-J'ai le droit d'émettre une objection ?

-Non.

-Pff !

Il rigola et m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre, je souris, il m'avait tellement manqué.

[…]

Une heure et demie après ça, nous avions mangé et nous nous retrouvions devant le cinéma de Seattle. James prit la direction de la porte de derrière et j'intervins :

-James, pour les entrées c'est là bas.

-Je sais, mais j'ai pas besoin de billet pour rentrer au cinéma, sourit-il. On rentre et pis voilà, ce sera pas la première fois.

-James, mais t'es un militaire maintenant, et la loi t'y penses ?

-Oh Pitchoune, tu vas pas me faire la moral. Tu reprends simplement les bonnes vieilles habitudes et on rentre dans ce ciné en douce, on le connaît par cœur. Tu te souviens combien de fois on s'est fait des films gratos ici ?

-Ouais…

-Bin voilà... Allez viens et tais-toi, tu voudrais pas qu'on se fasse chopper, on est militaire quand même, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Lui et Jacob me firent un petit sourire en coin et je secouais la tête.

_Quels gamins..._

[…]

On avait squatté le ciné une bonne partie de la soirée, attendant une heure du matin. Nous étions maintenant sur la route, James n'avait rien dit sur notre destination, bien que je crois l'avoir vu le dire à Jake.

-Où va-t-on James ? questionnai-je encore une fois.

Il me désigna dehors de la tête et je regardais. Une auréole orangée apparaissait sur la droite, une auréole que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je voyais de là, les pleins phares allumés et les tonneaux enflammés, la sono criant la musique à l'unisson. Une course de voiture.

-James, ça aussi c'est illégal...

-Et alors ?

-Bin, je sais pas, on devrait pas faire ça, bafouillai-je.

-Oh pitié Bella, les flics ne seront pas là et puis c'est juste pour s'amuser. J'ai des tas d'amis ici que je n'ai pas vus depuis un baille.

-James…

-Allez Pitchoune, pour me faire plaisir, dit-il en me faisant les yeux du chat potté.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Il croit qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser avec ce regard, ne lui fais pas de peine, laisse-le croire.

Je retins mon rire et acceptais. James sembla heureux et bomba le torse en prenant la route pour la course.

-Hé attends ! On va faire ça avec ma Mini ? m'exclamai-je.

James appuya férocement sur l'accélérateur, avec l'élan je fus projetée contre mon siège. Il ralentit doucement et dit :

-Ouais, elle roule bien. A moins que tu veuilles en voler une pour moi ?

-T'y fais attention hein… ?

-Mais oui t'inquiètes, sourit-il.

Nous arrivions sur le parking illuminé, comme je m'y attendais les tonneaux enflammés éclairaient le parking d'un magasin. C'était un supermarché éloigné du reste de Seattle. Il y avait un monde fou, des voitures de sport un peu partout.

-Je sens qu'on va se faire un petit billet ce soir, dit Jacob.

-Vous avez de quoi miser ?

-Ouais, tu crois quoi, qu'un militaire c'est pauvre ? Même toi t'as de l'argent pour miser.

-Ha, nan, moi j'ai rien retiré...

-Tiens, c'est pour toi ! dit-il en me fourrant des billets dans les mains.

Je comptais par reflex, $1000 !

-Non mais t'as pété un câble, j'en veux pas de ce frique ! Garde ça pour toi !

-Oh tu vas pas recommencer hein ! Ca me manqué pas ça ! Tu prends cette tune et tu tais !

-Mais…

-Chut ! Je suis plus grand que toi, je suis ton grand frère, on ré-specte, m'interrompit-il en articulant exagérément sur le dernier mot.

-James, dis quelque chose ! me plaignis-je.

-Tiens prends ça, dit-il en me fourrant à son tour un paquet de billet dans les mains.

J'allais crier.

-Tatata, on ré-specte, dit-il.

-Mais j'ai pas besoin de cet argent !

-Considère que c'est ton cadeau de bienvenue, dit Jacob.

-C'est toi qui vient d'arriver, fis-je remarquer.

James mit une claque derrière la tête à Jake.

-Quel nul !

-Non, mais considère que c'est ton cadeau de notre bienvenue, ou quelque chose comme ça quoi, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

-En gros, tu prends cette oseille et tu tais ! Dit James en sortant de la voiture.

Je comptais rapidement l'argent : $2500. Je sortis de la voiture et essayais de glisser discrètement quelques billets dans la poche arrière du jeans de Jacob. Il se tourna vers moi.

_Grillée…_

-Tu veux arrêter de me toucher les fesses s'il te plait ? Bien que ce soit agréable mais t'es ma petite sœur !

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'esclaffait. Il me prit dans ses bras devant mon air boudeur et fourra les billets dans la poche de ma veste. Il embrassa mon front et ensemble nous suivions James. Ce dernier se dirigea vers un petit groupe de personnes et nous le suivions. Un homme nous remarqua.

-Hey mais regardez qui voilà ! James Adamson ! Vieux frère, ça va ?

Je regardais l'homme donner une accolade à James. Il était brun, la peau mate, couleur chocolat au lait et les yeux bleus clairs. James souriait.

-Ty', donc voici Jacob, que tu connais déjà...

-Hey Jake ! Comment tu vas vieux ?

Il donna une accolade à Jacob.

-Et voici Bella, finit James. Bella voici Tyler.

-Charmante la petite sœur, dit Tyler.

-Même pas t'essayes, prévint James. D'ailleurs, passe moi ton téléphone…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tyler en déscotchant son regard de sur moi pour regarder James.

-File moi ton téléphone, je regarde si t'as gardé le numéro.

-Non, j'te promet que je l'ai supprimé, dit Tyler en farfouillant sur son téléphone.

James lui prit des mains et lui mit une claque derrière la tête en serrant les dents.

-Putain, t'as pas changé toi ! Se plaignit Tyler en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

J'éclatais de rire et nous décidions de faire un petit tour. A peine trois voitures plus loin, quelqu'un me sauta dessus en criant :

-Bell's !

-Tiaaa !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêter de courir ?

Je lui lançais un regard significatif pour qu'elle se taise.

-Arrêter de courir ? répéta James.

-Bah oui, Bell's a beaucoup gagné ici ! Elle détient le record d'ailleurs ! Dix-huit victoires successives et encore, je suis sûre que tu aurais fait plus si tu n'avais pas déménagé, expliqua Tia.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pas comprit dans regard significatif ?_

James croisa les bras en me questionnant du regard.

-Il semblerait que j'ai oublié de te le dire dans mes lettres ? Bafouillai-je.

-Il semblerait en effet…

-Mais attends, tu vas courir ? Viens on va miser sur toi ! Continua mon amie.

-A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas participer ce soir, avouai-je. C'est plutôt James et Jake.

-Moi je veux voir la petite fille sage faire quelque chose d'illégal, dit Jake.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir ? me demanda James en nous suivant, Tia et moi.

-J'avais besoin d'adrénaline, d'un défouloir et puis quand t'es parti, j'avais plus d'argent alors je m'en suis fait moi-même.

James eu un petit sourire triste. C'était généralement lui qui me donnait de l'argent, dès que j'en avais besoin. Il avait toujours eu cette habitude, et je m'y étais fait, mais quand il est partit, je suis vite tombée en rade. Pour ne pas en demander à Béa, je partais discrètement de l'orphelinat tout les vendredi et samedi soir.

-Mais, t'avais quelle voiture ? questionna James.

_Ouch, question dangereuse…_

-Heu… Je m'en procurais une chaque semaine ?

-Comment ça, tu t'en procurer une ?

-Je t'interdis de m'engueuler, c'est toi qui m'a appris à ouvrir les voitures et à casser un neiman **(NdA :** Un neiman est un dispositif antivol installé sur la colonne de direction des voitures.**)**.

-Mais Pitchoune, tu me l'aurais dit, je t'aurais fait un peu de tune et je te l'aurais envoyé, dit James.

-Bon de toute façon c'est du passé, alors on en parle plus…

Il ne dit rien et nous allions miser, sur moi, pour la première course, $1000 chacun. Je courais apparemment contre Jessy la flèche. James vérifiait l'état de la Mini Cooper tandis que je parlais un peu avec Tia. Quand la course fut annoncée, je montais dans ma voiture et James prit place sur le siège passager.

-Prête ?

-Pas vraiment, mais bon. Elle a quoi comme voiture l'autre ?

-Une golf, retouchée apparemment. Ta voiture est d'origine ou elle a était améliorée ? me questionna-t-il.

-Bin disons qu'elle allait pas assez vite alors…

Il rigola doucement et je guettais la fille qui devait donner le signal avec attention. Le parcours était simple, ligne droite, il fallait qu'on fasse demi tour en bout du parking et la première revenue avait gagné. La fille qui courait contre moi s'amusait à faire gronder son moteur, pendant que je parlais avec James. Je me remis sur mon siège.

-Mets ta ceinture, prévins-je.

-Oui capitaine !

Dehors nous entendions :

-Trois ! Deux ! Un !

Le signal fut donné et j'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur. Elle avait de l'avance, bien vingt cinq mètres.

_Aurais-je perdu la main ? Et 1000 dollars par la même occasion ?_

Mais non, bien sûr que non. Elle arriva au mur qui délimité le parking et commença sa manœuvre pour faire demi tour. Moi, j'accélérais.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama James.

Je ne répondis pas et allais plus vite encore, quelques mètres avant le mur, je m'y un coup de frein à main et nous faisions un 180° rapide et, sans problème, reprenions la route en sens inverse sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, la fille était encore en train de manœuvrer à l'arrière.

-Pitchoune ? Comment t'as fait ça ? me demanda James, ahuris en regardant derrière nous.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais foncer dans le mur avec ma Mini Cooper chérie ? De plus, tu étais dans la voiture, donc deuxième truc pour ne pas s'exploser la tête, dis-je.

Il rigola inexplicablement. _Il avait cru à ce point là que je foncerais dans ce mur ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous arrivions les premiers sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je descendis de la Mini Cooper et Jake me félicita par un :

-Comme quoi je t'ai bien apprit à conduire p'tite sœur !

Je souris et Benjamin, un vieil ami et aussi celui qui prenait les mises de chacun, vint me voir en souriant.

-Bell's, heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, ça faisait longtemps !

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu veux récupérer tes mises au fur et à mesure ou à la fin de la soirée ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Reprenons les bonnes vieilles habitudes, on se voit à la fin de la soirée.

Il me sourit et repartit dans sa voiture pour les prochaines mises. James et Jacob participèrent à trois courses chacun, et ils gagnèrent contre toutes. Je refis moi-même la course plusieurs fois, gagnant à chaque fois.

Alors que la fin de la soirée s'annonçait, un Hummer noir vint se placer sur la ligne de départ.

-Qui est ce ? Demandai-je à Tia.

-C'est le p'tit pété de tune qui vient nous faire chier ici tout les week-ends ! Cet abruti gagne toutes les courses avec son Hummer retouché, cracha-t-elle.

J'allais demander le prénom de cette personne quand il descendit de voiture. _Royce. _Il portait des lunettes trop grosses et horribles. Dans un jeans tellement serré qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on lui avait directement cousu dessus et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'enfiler. Il s'approcha de nous en souriant de ce sourire débile.

-Hey les ratés, ça va ?

-Ca allé pédale, et toi ? rétorqua Jacob.

Jacob était de loin le plus impulsif comparé à James, mais ce n'était rien comparé à moi et mon sale caractère.

-Ca va, je vois que la ville à atteint son cotât d'incapable…

-Pourquoi t'as fait des gosses ? Demandai-je, mauvaise.

Il y'eu quelques rires et Royce serra les dents en se tournant vers moi.

-Oh mais qui voilà ! La sale petite traînée de Bella !

James commença un mouvement en serrant les poings mais je glissais ma main dans la sienne, le retenant.

-Et toi James, toujours aussi moche à ce que je vois, dit-il en se tournant vers mon frère.

-Non Royce, c'est simplement le reflet de toi que tes affreuses lunettes te renvois car elles sont trop grosses et vraiment ridicules, répondit James.

_Ha la répartie…_

-Bon, avant que les insultes ne sortent vraiment, j'ai un défi pour toi Bella. J'ai vu que t'as raflé tout le monde ce soir, une dernière course te plairait-elle ?

Je n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps…

-Combien mise-t-on ? demandai-je.

-Disons, pourquoi pas… tout ?

-Benjamin, mise tout sur cette course, dis-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas Bella, tu vas perdre une sacrée somme si il gagne, me dit Benji'.

-Mise tout…

-Et rajoute ma tune, dit James.

-La mienne aussi, ajouta Jacob.

-Tiens, dit Royce en tendant une liasse de billets à Benjamin. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je regardais James, il embrassa mon front et me demanda :

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Sûre et certaine…

-Bien.

Je pris place dans la Mini Cooper, et mis ma ceinture. Jacob vint me voir et caressa mes cheveux à travers la vitre ouverte.

-Allez Bell's, je sais que tu peux gagner. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai apprit à conduire, nan ?

Je rigolais doucement et il partit avec James. Royce se plaça à côté de moi et fit grogner son moteur. Je ne dis rien et remis mes cheveux en place. La fille donnant le signal se plaça entre nos deux véhicules et le compte à rebours commença :

-Trois, Deux…

Royce démarra avant le un ! Quel tricheur ! J'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur et la Mini Cooper partit en trombe, je ne réussis pas à le rattraper, dix mètres nous séparaient. Il commença sa manœuvre à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que je fonçais droit dans le mur. J'attrapais le frein à main et freinais d'un coup brusque. Un 180° rapide, contrôlé et magnifique. Je repris la route en même temps que Royce, nous laissant côté à côté, il me klaxonna et je lui montrais mon plus beau majeur tout en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. J'enfonçais la pédale encore plus et passais une vitesse. La voiture partit comme une flèche et je passais la ligne d'arrivée en première avec deux mètres d'avantage. Je refis un 180° et arrêtais la voiture fumante. C'est James qui m'ouvrit la porte et il me prit dans ses bras avec force. La foule était hystérique autour de nous. Jacob me prit sur ses épaules, me faisant voir la Terre depuis plus de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur. Royce sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière comme une furie. Il alla directement vers Benjamin et lui cracha :

-Redonne moi ma tune ! C'est de la triche !

-Aucune chance vieux, y'a aucune magouille là dedans…

-Si, cette catin a sucé qui pour pouvoir gagné hein ? Hurla-t-il en me montrant du doigt.

Je serrais les dents et Jacob me fit descendre de sur lui. Je m'avançais vers Royce et lui en décrochais une en pleine tête. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche.

-Je vais porter plainte !

-Super ! Tu diras bien à ton avocat que tu étais sur une course illégale de voiture, ça nous fera plaisir de le revoir, dit James.

-Qu'est ce qui prouve que j'étais là ?

-Et bien disons, la cinquantaine de témoins qu'il y'a ici, la putain de pince à billets où tes initiales de bourges sont gravées et puis... ha oui ! La vidéo qui montre que tu es en train de te faire ridiculiser par Bella, tu sais là où on voit ta voiture, son immatriculation et ta tronche de chien galleux ? S'énerva Tia.

Elle détestait autant que moi Royce, si ce n'est pas plus.

-Maintenant casse-toi ! Continua Benjamin.

-Vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! lâcha Royce en partant vers sa voiture.

-Oh oui, et j'espère que ce sera dans la rubrique nécrologique de mon quotidien ! Cria Tia.

Royce partit et je souris, j'avais gagné, après tout ce temps.

-Bell's, t'as une belle somme à récupérer, me dit Benjamin après quelques minutes.

Je m'approchais de lui, et il me tendit un gros paquet de billets.

-Il y'a $45,000, t'as fait péter tous les compteurs ce soir.

Je regardais tout cet argent, ahurie.

_En une seule soirée ?_

-Mer... Merci, bafouillai-je.

-Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien, sourit-il.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien ? demandai-je.

-Non, enfin si. Tia et moi prenons dix pourcent de chaque mise, d'office.

Je souris et fourrais cet argent dans mes poches. Après une bonne heure les garçons et moi décidions de partir. Je saluais nos amis et pris place derrière le volant. Je n'avais pas envie de refaire la route Seattle-Forks. Je souris et pris le chemin qui me manquait tant. James comprit très vite.

-Pitchoune, on va pas rentrer par effraction dans l'orphelinat, dit-il.

-Qui a parlé d'effraction, on rentre chez nous c'est tout.

-Bella…

Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de répondre et descendis de la voiture. Je pris mon trousseau de clés et pris celle qui correspondait à la serrure de la porte. James et Jacob étaient restés dans la voiture, ne s'attendant pas à ce que j'ouvre la porte de façon légale. J'ouvris la porte en bois doucement et les odeurs de mon passé vinrent envahir mon esprit. L'odeur de lilas de Béa était présente plus que nulle part ailleurs ici. J'entendis les portières de la Mini Cooper et mes frères arrivèrent derrière moi.

-Tu as les clés ?

-Entrez, on verra ça à l'intérieur, dis-je en fermant la voiture de loin.

Ils s'exécutèrent et je refermais la porte derrière nous. Je déposais ma veste sur le canapé, à côté de celles des garçons. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mit les pieds ici. Rien n'avait bougé, j'avais tout laissé en place. Les garçons explorèrent quelques instants et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé poussiéreux. James m'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de Jacob. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un petit moment. Se remémorant les souvenirs affluant à nos esprits, heureux ou malheureux, Béa était sûrement là à chaque fois. _Elle me manquait tellement…_

-A qui appartient l'orphelinat à présent ? demanda James.

-A moi, soufflai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, étonné.

-Il est à toi ?

-Tout ce que Béa possédait m'appartient désormais, elle m'a tout légué…

Il médita mes paroles quelques instants avant de me demander :

-Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis…

-Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas ici, si cette maison t'appartient ?

_Emmett…_

-Parce que j'ai trop de souvenir ici, mentis-je.

James me regarda bizarrement.

-Jake, passes moi mon manteau s'il te plait…

Jacob me tendit ma veste et je la pris. J'en sortis mon butin.

-On partage en trois, dis-je.

Je fis trois piles de 15,000$ sur la table basse. James déplaça les billets et du coup il ne restait que 12,500$ sur deux tas tandis que le troisième en comptait 20,000.

-Gardes-en un peu plus pour toi, on a déjà de l'argent de côté Pitchoune.

Je ne répliquais pas, trop fatiguée pour débattre inutilement. Nous prîmes donc notre somme et j'enlevais mes chaussures.

-On dort ici ? me demanda Jacob.

-Ouais…

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, dit-il en se levant.

Il partit à l'étage, suivit de James. Je regardais les lieux autour de moi.

_Qu'allais-je faire de cet orphelinat ?_

Mes deux frères revinrent avec deux matelas, trois oreillers et trois couvertures. James me donna un oreiller et une couverture et je m'allongeais sur le canapé. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, j'essayais de m'endormir. Les minutes passèrent et Jacob se mit à ronfler…

-Pitchoune, tu dors ?

Je me tournais vers James.

-Impossible avec cette locomotive !

Il sourit. Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à une réelle tristesse.

-Si tu savais comme elle me manque, murmura-t-il.

Je n'eu pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir de qui il voulait parler.

-Elle me manque à moi aussi, avouai-je.

-Elle était notre seule famille et maintenant elle n'est plus là, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne dis rien. J'avais trouvé une famille en Emmett ainsi qu'en Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Isabella ? me demanda James.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Arrête de me mentir, tu n'arrêtes pas depuis tout à l'heure. Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien ? Tu as oublié tout ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Alors pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Je ne te mens pas…

-Dans ce cas dis-moi pourquoi tu n'habites pas ici ? Pourquoi es-tu partit à Forks ? Alors que tu n'as aucune attache là-haut.

-Il y a… Il y a mon frère là-haut, soufflai-je.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Emmett, Emmett est mon frère, on a la même mère, c'est mon frère, mon frère de sang…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Tu voulais que je te le dise quand ? T'es arrivé tout à l'heure !

-Il le sait ?

-Non, y a qu'Edward qui est au courant…

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé à quoi que ce soit ou qu'il me rejette, avouai-je.

James soupira mais ne dit rien.

-C'est Béa qui t'as informé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Elle a parlé de mes parents aussi, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, avoua-t-il.

Je le vis tripoter un papier dans sa poche de blouson.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

Il me tendit le papier et j'y découvris une lettre, l'écriture de Béa recouvrait le papier.

_James, _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_J'ai demandé à mon notaire de bien vouloir te l'envoyer quand ce moment viendrait. Et ce moment est venu..._

_Ne sois pas triste, tu sais ce que c'est, et on y peut rien. Je laisse donc derrière moi mes trois grands enfants. Jacob, Isabella et toi. Je pense avoir fait tout ce que j'avais à faire avec vous, vous êtes adultes maintenant. Tu as 21 ans, tu es un beau jeune homme, tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien._

_Quand je pense que tu es au combat depuis presque un an maintenant. _

_Tu es fort James, tu as un moral sans limite et une vision de la vie très différente des autres. Je sais que tu comprendras._

_J'aime à croire quelque fois que si c'est le cas, c'est un peu grâce à moi._

_Tes parents seraient fiers de l'homme que tu es devenu, ils seraient au moins aussi fiers que moi._

_Je laisse derrière moi Isabella, elle n'a peut être que 18 ans mais elle s'en sortira, tu la connais, elle est forte. Elle a apprit beaucoup de toi et Jacob, elle trouvera la voix qui lui conviendra._

_Ne l'oublie pas, ces prochains mois vont être difficiles pour elle, elle aura besoin de toi, elle est ta petite sœur et elle t'aime._

_Tu comprendras que je lui ai laissé presque tout, elle en a plus besoin que vous. Mais je vous ai laissé beaucoup à vous aussi, c'est sur votre compte, à toi et à Jacob. De quoi vous assurer un avenir heureux et tranquille pendant quelques temps. _

_Pour en revenir au sujet initial de cette lettre. Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime James, je t'aime d'un amour que j'éprouverais pour un fils, pour mon fils, et c'est ce que tu es pour moi. Tu es ce fils qui a fait des bêtises, qui en fera encore mais qui apprend de ces erreurs. Ce fils intelligent et responsable, ce fils qui a le sens de la famille avec des personnes qui ne sont pas réellement la sienne. _

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien James._

_Mon plus grand regret est que je ne puisse pas te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois et te murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et aimantes. Cette lettre se chargera de ça._

_Prends soin de toi James. Prends soin de toi et sois heureux. N'oublie pas ta vie, ta famille, ne m'oublie pas. Quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras dans mon cœur, dans ce cœur qui t'a tant aimé et qui t'aimera toujours._

_Avec tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, _

_Béa._

Je repliais la lettre et essuyais mes larmes.

-Elle me manque tellement, sanglotai-je.

James me prit dans ses bras et me fit descendre sur le matelas à côté de lui.

-Elle me manque aussi Pitchoune, tellement, tellement fort, souffla-t-il.

Je calais ma tête dans son cou et il rabattit les couvertures sur nous. C'est dans cette position, dans le cou de James sur ce matelas d'une place, que je trouvais le sommeil.

[…]

( _Le lendemain matin.. _)

Je payais les fleurs et sortis de boutique. Je grimpais sur le siège passager de la Mini et James reprit la route. Nous nous garâmes à proximité et je descendis de voiture. Jacob attrapa ma main, cherchant le réconfort dont il avait besoin, tout comme moi. Nous passions le portail, tout les trois silencieux. Je les guidais à travers les allées verdoyantes et désertes. Nous nous arrêtions après quelques minutes et je fixais cette pierre :

_Béatrice Grey, _

_Une femme extraordinaire…_

Je lâchais la main de Jacob et m'accroupis, je déposais le bouquet de freesia sur l'herbe, c'était ses fleurs préférées, blanches et roses. Je caressais les pétales du bout des doigts, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, doucement. James s'assit à ma droite et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et m'assis à mon tour, Jacob nous imita et s'assit en tailleur à ma gauche. Nous ne parlions pas, regardant seulement cette pierre. James posa sa main à plat sur l'herbe et je l'entendis murmurer :

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, je te l'avais promis, ils sont avec moi. Je t'aime, tu me manques tellement… _**M**__aman…_

Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, instinctivement, telle la rosée du matin se frayant un chemin sur les feuilles verdoyantes. Jacob aussi pleurait, je le sentais, je lui pris la main, et James prit la mienne. Doucement, James souffla ces paroles :

_J'ai pas eu besoin d'enlever la mer de la Côte d'Azur  
Je m'assiérai plutôt au bord en l'admirant c'est sûr  
J'envie à l'être d'avoir avec lui ce qu'il a de plus cher  
Sans chercher à lui prendre car je sais ce que ça vaut  
L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent attiseur  
Eteins le petit allume le grand tu me manques ah_

_J'ai cherché à comprendre on m'a dit c'est ça la vie  
Envie de toi envie d'émois parfois je me sens trahi  
Je suis cet arbre sans feuille ce stylo sans encre  
C'est la sécheresse en moi-même en saison de pluie  
Je ne peux rien cultiver d'autre si ce n'est la tristesse  
Christ est-ce une manière de me dire  
Que je n'ai pas droit à tout  
C'est le coeur qui parle la main qui tremble  
Sur des feuilles mortes  
Et une tête qui pense toujours si t'étais en vie  
Si t'étais en vie_

_Si loin de toi, je suis si seul  
Tu me manques  
Si loin de toi je suis si seul  
Tu me manques maman_

_Un soir tu m'as pris dans tes bras  
En me disant je t'aime fils  
J'ai plissé les yeux, collé ma tête sur ton torse  
Qui sait ce que j'ai ressenti au moment_

_Où du bruit au balcon me réveilla en fait  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
A l'intérieur c'est grève d'une minute  
Ville morte à minuit heure noire  
Pour une nuit blanche où je voyais rouge  
Dois-je en vouloir à la vie ou à Dieu  
Vu que c'est lui qui la propose et en dispose  
_

_La vie me fait rire me fait pleurer me fait même pleurer de rire  
C'est juste un rêve dont la mort nous réveille_

Tu me manques maman

_Si loin de toi, je suis si seul  
Tu me manques  
Si loin de toi je suis si seul  
Tu me manques maman.._

Je regardais James, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Quelque soit notre nature, notre caractère, chacun pouvait pleurer, chacun pouvait souffrir.

James. Je n'ai jamais vu James pleurer auparavant, il était toujours celui qui ne pleurait pas, même quand il souffrait le martyre physiquement. Non, James ne pleurait jamais quand il avait mal, jusqu'à présent. Car, comme pour moi et Jake, Béa avait changé et élevé James, et ça, James ne l'oubliera jamais…

[…]

( _Le lundi suivant, en fin de journée, après les cours _)

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, sur le parking, nous étions adossés à ma voiture. James parlait avec mon frère, ce dernier était énervé inexplicablement. Même sa conversation avec Rosalie n'avait abouti à rien. James et Jacob étaient sapés militaire, pour leur première journée. James revint en haussant les épaules.

-Pitchoune, au fait, ça c'est bien passé ton entretien avec la conseillère d'orientation ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Je grimaçais.

-Pas vraiment, avouai-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a eu ?

-Elle n'aime pas les orphelins, ni les orphelins qui ont un casier judiciaire, expliquai-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a était foutre dans ton casier ?

-Aucune idée. Mais cette vieille m'a rabaissé ! Elle a clairement insinué que je ne ferais rien dans ma vie, que les orphelins ne valaient rien !

-Oh je vois…

Il fut interrompu par… Madame-je-suis-une-vielle-peau-Franasse !

-Bonjour messieurs, j'ai appris votre visite récemment et je voulais vous féliciter de votre courage et de vos capacités hors du commun, bava-t-elle.

-Oh… Et vous êtes ? Demanda James.

-Je suis Madame Franasse, la conseillère d'orientation du lycée, sourit-elle.

_Grillée morue !_

James grinça des dents et je me retins de sourire.

-Oh vous êtes la femme qui n'aime pas les orphelins, qui trouve que ce sont des incapables et qui aime les rabaisser ? Oh oui, ma petite sœur, Bella, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit James.

Le regard de la vieille peau se posa sur moi un bref instant et un sourire hypocrite fendit son visage usé.

-Il doit y avoir un malentendu, je n'ai jamais tenu de tels propos. Vous avez du mal comprendre Mademoiselle McCarthy…

-S'il vous plait Madame, partez. Partez avant que mon casier judiciaire ne s'alourdisse à nouveau, murmura James.

La conseillère d'orientation vira au rouge puis partit en hochant la tête piteusement.

-Je crois que tu l'as scotché là, dit Alice.

James eu un petit sourire en coin et nous décidions de rentrer dans le gymnase. James tenta à nouveau de tirer les vers du nez à Emmett. Et apparemment, ce dernier se confia…

-Bella !

Je me retournais et regardais James.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

-Pour ?

-Pour ce connard de Mike !

_Oups..._

-James...

-Non non non ! Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, le noyer, le découper en morceaux et le jeter au feu !

_Dans une autre situation, ça aurait pu être comique…_

Je ne dis plus rien, me contentant de m'asseoir dans les gradins et de regarder les garçons jouer. Nous restions plus tard que d'habitude, les autres, pom-pom girls et tous les joueurs de basket, sauf Alec, étaient repartis. Je regardais Edward quand les portes du gymnase s'ouvrir.

_Oh nan pas lui…_

-Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? S'énerva Jasper.

-Je vais te tuer, s'énerva Alec.

James le retint par le bras.

-Qui est ce ?

-Mike Newton, dit Edward d'un ton calme, menaçant et... effrayant.

James lâcha instantanément le bras d'Alec et avança vers Mike.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Alice en se postant devant Alec.

-Reprendre mon poste dans l'équipe, dit Mike.

-Allons en parler dehors, dit Emmett en empoignant Newton par le bras.

James, Jacob, Jasper, Alec et Edward suivirent. Je grimaçais.

-Ca sent pas bon pour lui, dis-je.

-Tant mieux, il ne mérite que ça, dit Rosalie.

-Bella ? m'appela Alice.

-Ouais ?

-J'ai reçu les nouvelles tenues de pom-pom girls et y'en a une en plus, sourit-elle.

-Ca sent pas bon pour moi non plus…

[…]

-Alice je peux pas sortir comme ça !

-Mais si tu peux !

-Mais cette jupe recouvre autant mon corps que mon boxer !

-Bella c'est une jupe short alors sors de cette cabine !

Je regardais la jupe une nouvelle fois. Elle était noire aux bordures dorées, j'avais un haut sans manches, à bretelles, décolleté, et il s'arrêtait au niveau de mon estomac, noir aux bordures dorées lui aussi. J'inspirai un bon coup et sortis de la cabine. Alice m'examina longuement avant de crier.

-Quelle bombasse !

J'éclatais de rire et soudain Alice et Rosalie se figèrent et d'une seule voix, j'entendis :

-T'as un tatouage ?

Le feu me monta instantanément aux joues alors que je regardais l'intérieur du haut de ma cuisse. _Oh merde…_ On voyait mon tatouage. Un simple cœur rouge bordeaux au contour noir, en haut de ma cuisse. Cette jupe était vraiment trop courte !

-C'est… James… Anniversaire… 15 ans...

Elles sourirent devant mon bégayement.

-Hé mais c'est pas grave, au contraire ça te va très bien, dit Rosalie.

Je rougis et elles se changèrent à leur tour.

-Les garçons sont revenus ? demandai-je.

-Ouais et sans Mike…

-Allez, on y va, dit Alice.

Elle attrapa ma main avant que je n'ai pu me renfermer dans ma cabine et me traîna jusqu'au gymnase.

-Hey ! Regardez qui voilà ! Cria Rosalie.

-Je te déteste, lâchai-je.

Elle rigola et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible.

Emmett, je le regardais en premier par reflex, souriait largement et me fit un clin d'œil.

Alec souriait lui aussi avec un regard bienveillant.

Jacob tirait la langue tel un clebs pour se moquer de moi avant d'éclater de rire.

Jasper sourit et m'adressa un signe de tête en faisant mine de retirer un chapeau imaginaire.

James sourit avant de se tourner vers Edward avec un regard méfiant.

Edward ne bougeait pas, un magnifique sourire sur son visage, il ne dit rien et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je veux pas dénoncer, mais Bella a un tatouage ! Lança Alice.

Je lui lançais le pompon dans la tête et elle éclata de rire. Tout le monde me reluqua et je vis Edward s'attardait longtemps sur ma cuisse.

-Au faite, où est Mike ? demanda Rosalie en manipulant la stéréo.

-Hum… disons qu'il s'est barré, lança Emmett.

-Il s'est barré plus vite qu'un baba au rhume à une réunion d'alcoolique anonyme même ! Ajouta James.

Je m'esclaffais, à l'instar de tous mes amis.

La musique commença, Waka Waka de Shakira. Quel fut mon bonheur quand Emmett me prit par la taille pour danser. Il chantait, faux, mais en rigolant. Une main sur ma taille, l'autre dans la mienne, nous rigolions. J'étais tellement bien.

J'allais ensuite dans les bras d'Alec qui me fit voltiger à plusieurs reprises en s'esclaffant.

-Met la musique plus forte Darling ! dis-je à Rosalie.

La musique augmenta tandis que tout le monde danser. Je finis dans les bras d'Edward qui dansait sur un rythme endiablé, je reconnus rapidement quelques pas de zouk. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant, comme moi. Il me fit basculer en arrière et me releva en chuchotant les dernières paroles à mon oreille, tout en modifiant quelques mots :

_Zamina mina hé hé_

(Viens viens hé hé )

_Waka waka hé hé_

(Tu le fais, tu le fais hé hé)  
_Zamina mina Zangaléwa_

(Viens viens, qui t'as appelé ?)_  
This time for my Bella_

(C'est le tour de ma Bella )

C'est sur ces paroles, qu'il m'embrassa fougueusement…

* * *

**_Voilàà :)_**

**_Ce chapitre est assez long, mais personne ne va s'en plaindre, si ?_**

**_J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Tia, elle est celle qui m'a fait rigoler dans ce chapitre :)_**

**_Alors, ces militaires?_**

**_Bella vous plait ainsi?_**

**_En faite, est ce que le chapitre vous a plu? ^^_**

**_Reviews, Reviews.. Vous êtes 143 à me lire, y'a de quoi faire, nan? :D_**

**_Je réponds à tout ;)_**

**_Bisous Les Miss, prenez soin de vous, bonne vacances et à la prochaine :)_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	8. Chapitre 7 De peu

_**Hello Hello :)**_

_**Je sais que je me suis pas magné pour ce chapitre et d'ailleurs, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, désolée ..**_

_**Je vous remercis pour toutes vos reviews ! 70 au total ! Magnifique *_***_

_**Réponses aux nombreuses non-inscrites ;**_

**Love-vampire888 : **Coucou Miss ! :) Je suis vraiment heureuse alors si cette fiction te plait ! J'espère te revoir alors :D Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Fanny : **Hey Coucou :D Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Voici la suite attendu .. Bisous et prends soin de toi !

**Petitefilledusud :** Coucou Mam'zell :) Haha, Tia a été apprécié, moi la première ! :D Je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire, j'espère que ça continuera encore et encore :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Nathalie63 :** Hello =D Haha, heureuse que ça te plaise, vraiment ! Pour ce qui est de la révélation tant attendue, je pense sérieusement que ça arrivera d'ici peu, mais j'entends par là, environ 4/5 chapitres. Ca peut faire long comme ça, mais bon, c'est pour tout mettre correctement en place :) Bisous Miss ! Peut être à une prochaine fois ..

**Mlanie :** Ma Darling, je t'ai déjà répondu :) J'espère r'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt et que ta live va bientôt ressusciter ^^ Bisous Darling, je t'adore ! x3

**Miss2010 :** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite que tu attendais ! En espérant te revoir, bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Charlne :** Coucou Miss ! Dis voir, je voulais te demandais, c'est volontairement que tu marques 'Charlne' ou.. ? Par simple curiosité ^^' Sinon, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, ainsi que nos militaires :D Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Bea : **Hey Coucou ! Contente que cette facette de Bella ne déplaise pas trop, ainsi que tu aies pu apprécier James. Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous !

**Cream :** Hey ! Hé oui, le personnage était James, heureuse que ça ne déplaise pas vraiment :) C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire la partie où ils sont à l'orphelinat ..Pour la révélation tant attendue, plus que quelques chapitres ) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Macha : **Hello Miss =D &' Bien, je crois que ta review est rentrée dans mon 'Top 10' de cette fanfic.. En fait, je dis ça mais j'ai pas de top 10, faudrait que j'en fasse un d'ailleurs.. Enfin Bref ! Elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée :) Heureuse que les sentiments passent parfois à travers les quelques lignes que j'écris. Pour les paroles de James, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas à moi que revient le mérite, c'est une chanson. Je me suis dit que c'était parfait, mais ce n'est pas de moi.. Je te dis peut être à bientôt, attends d'avoir quelque chose à me dire :D Surtout si c'est aussi touchant. Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Mathilde :** Hey ! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais ! Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Warewolves : **Coucou Miss ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup eu d'Edward dans le chapitre précédent, mais je me rattrape dans celui-ci :) Aucune ambiguïté dans la relation James/Bella/Jacob :D Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Olivia :** Hey Miss ! :) Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré :) Bisous et peut être à une prochaine fois Prends soin de toi !

**Marion :** Coucou ! Oui Bella a bien rabaissé Royce, ça fait plaisir :) La p'tite virée à Seattle était sympa, j'ai bien aimé :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Audreyfriends97 :** Coucou Miss :) Haha, personne ne s'est plaint de la longueur, étonnant :P J'espère ne pas avoir oublier de te prévenir ^^ Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Laure :** Coucou ! Je dois avouer que je ne poste pas de façon régulière, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ^^' Heureuse que cette fanfic te plaise Miss et peut être à une prochaine :) Prends soin de toi !

**Rose-Alys :** Hey :) Je suis contente que cette fanfic plaise autant ! Voici la suite tant attendue :D Bisous Miss, à une prochaine j'espère ! Prends soin de toi, Bisou !

**Marine : **Saluut :) Pour la révélation Emmett/ Bella ca arrive dans quelques chapitres, 4/5 peut être :) Bisous Miss et peut être à une prochaine ! Prends soin de toi :)

**Diana :** Coucou Mam'zell :) Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je suis pas encore assez âgée pour les 'vous' :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire ! Bisous et prends soin de toi ..

**Cullen : **Hey ! :) Je crois qu'on a dépassé les 144, pour mon plus grand bonheur :DD Je t'autorise à te répéter autant que tu veux si c'est pour répéter ça ! J'espère te revoir alors :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Tarra : **Hello Miss ! :) Voici la suite ! Oui, Emmett finira par savoir que Bella est sa petite sœur, bientôt bientôt .. Heureuse que la Bella rebelle te plaise, et l'histoire en générale d'ailleurs ! En espérant te revoir.. Bisous et prends soin de toi !

**Léa : **Ma petite accroc préférée :) Déscotche un peu, voilà ta suite :P Ah bin t'es en vacances ! MOUHAHAHA ! =D Tes messages désespérés me font rire.. Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

[**...**] : La Miss sans nom ni pseudo ! C'est vraiment pas pratique d'ailleurs ^^' Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :) La prochaine fois, mets quelques choses pour que je puisse t'identifier plus facilement ) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ..

**_Voilà pour les anonymes !_**

**_Maintenant les remerciements ; Tout d'abord Julie, qui m'a beaucoup aidé ici ! Suivi de Delph, qui a parfaitement corrigé ce chapitre :D Sans oublier Ninie, Ma Darling, Laurie, Charlotte et bien d'autres, pour leur soutien morale et leur sourire :)_**

**_J'ai publié mon OS pour celles que ça intéresse, il s'intitule ; J'voulais ; & Il est sur mon profil :)_**

**_Vous remarquerez que cette fanfic est passée M, donc .._**

**_._**

**_Je pense vous avoir tout dit :)_**

**_Les personnages sont à SM, seul le contexte m'appartient .._**

**_Bonne Lecture ! :)_**

**_._**

**

* * *

**

**-* L'amitié est une religion sans Dieu ni jugement dernier. Sans Diable non plus. Une religion qui n'est pas étrangère à l'amour. Mais un amour où la guerre et la haine sont proscrites, où le silence est possible. **_Tahar Ben Jelloun._

**(** _Le samedi suivant, très tôt le matin, trop tôt même_ **)**

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla. Je le pris en bougonnant et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller avant de décrocher.

- Allô ?

_- Ma Pitchoune d'amour.. Ça va ?_

- Putain James, tu me réveilles pour me demander si ça va ?

- _Bin tu me manques attends !_

- T'es parti hier, à 21h et là tu m'appelles à .. et puis il est quelle heure d'abord ?

- _Hum.. 6h15 _?

- Tu m'appelles à 6h15, un samedi matin ? Tu veux pas qu'on se remette aux lettres, parce que si c'est pour me réveiller comme ça..

_- Tu m'offenses Pitchoune là. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui doit squatter une chambre d'hôtel avec la locomotive Jacob540 !_

Je rigolai doucement à sa réplique.

- Ok, c'est sur toi qu'on s'apitoie alors…

_- Ha merci.. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?_

- Je vais.. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Heu.. bin je sais pas. Y'a le match de basket des garçons tout à l'heure et puis je comptais dormir ce matin, mais bon.. On va sûrement aller danser ce soir aussi, enfin si ils gagnent.

_- Ouais, j'espère qu'ils vont gagner. T'encourageras les gars pour moi. Mais je leur enverrai un sms de toute façon aussi._

- T'as leur numéro ?

_- J'ai celui d'Emmett, d'Edward et d'Alice, donc c'est bon._

- Et toi sinon tu vas faire quoi ?

_- On va sûrement préparer ce qu'on va devoir dire à ces lycéens, évaluer ce qui a marché avec vous et ce qui est à revoir. J'ai l'impression d'être prof je te jure !_

- Toi qui as toujours détesté l'école, remarquai-je, en rigolant.

_- Je détestais pas l'école. Je détestais le fait qu'on soit enfermé pour savoir des trucs qui, pour la plupart du temps, ne m'ont pas servi._

- Ouais, l'école quoi..

_- Oh tais toi, tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il._

J'éclatai de rire face à son faux air vexé.

- Tu vas me manquer, avouai-je. J'avais pris l'habitude de vous avoir avec moi…

_- Tu me manques déjà Pitchoune. Mais on se revoit pour les fêtes normalement, hein ?_

- Ouais..

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est dans un peu moins d'un mois, on va y arriver._

- Mouaiiis..

_- Je vais te laisser ma chérie. Passes une bonne journée, et fais attention à toi, okay ?_

- Okay, bisous James.

_- Bisous Pitchoune.._

Je refermai le téléphone et le laissai tomber dans le vide. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il retombe à côté de moi, il s'éclata sur ma joue et je gémis.

- Putain de téléphone..

Après ça, impossible de me rendormir. Je me levai donc, un peu de mauvais poil je devais l'avouer, et me pris un bol de céréales avant de me poser devant la télé. Après un bon zapping de cinq minutes je me laissai tenter par Oggy et les cafards. Je restai devant la télé un certain moment, peut-être bien deux heures. Puis je rangeai mes affaires et ouvrai en grand les fenêtres, laissant l'air glacial de l'hiver aérer mon appartement. Je me débarbouillai dans la salle de bain et me mis en survêt' et débardeur. Je changeai ensuite les draps de tous les lits et rangeai ma chambre. J'étais en train de nettoyer mon bol lorsque la musique de Bob Marley se fit entendre. C'était Buffalo Soldier, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Le son venait d'en bas. Après ça j'entendis :

- Mon amooour !

J'essuyai mes mains et me dirigeai vers mes fenêtres.

- Amouuur de ma vie ! La femme de mes rêves !

J'allai sur le balcon et aperçus la Jeep de mon frère, cinq étages plus bas, sur laquelle Emmett était debout.

- Oh mi amor ! Je suis si content de te voir ! Viens on va courir ensemble.. Dit-il.

Je le regardai étrangement. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

- J'arrive, lançai-je.

Je refermai toutes les fenêtres, enfilai une veste et mes baskets et sortis en descendant les escaliers. J'arrivai devant la Jeep et Emmett en descendit d'un bon. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue avec force.

- Ha mon amour tu m'as tellement manqué depuis hier ! Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied ! T'es vraiment une sacrée. Je crois même que t'es la meilleure ! Ouais t'es trop bonne ! dit-il assez fort.

Je rougis tout en me demandant ce qu'il avait fumé.

- Emmett ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera ça dans le bois en passant, dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demandai-je.

Il m'emmena au coin de la rue, éclata de rire et souffla :

- Y avait ta voisine d'en bas, la vieille Jenkis, collée au balcon. C'était marrant ! T'aurais du faire gaffe à sa tête lorsque j'ai dit que t'était trop bonne.

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc et lui assenai un coup sur l'épaule.

- Espèce de..

- Petit ami trop collant ? Moi aussi je t'aime ! Elle te verra plus jamais pareil, dit-il en rigolant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant rigoler.

- Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Lui demandai-je alors que nous marchions un peu.

- James et Jacob sont partis hier, ça fait que tu es toute seule. Je me suis dit que tu serais pas contre courir un peu avec moi. J'ai besoin d'évacuer avant le match, avoua-t-il.

Je souris, trop heureuse qu'il ait pu penser à moi. Nous commencions par courir doucement tandis que je cherchais un sujet de conversation.

- Emmett ?

- Yep ?

- Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

- Des chocolats !

J'éclatai de rire face à sa réponse des plus rapides et il fit mine de se renfrogner.

- Plus sérieusement.. ?

- Hum.. Je voulais la nouvelle console qui vient de sortir, mais mon père veut attendre un peu, que le prix baisse, donc il me prend les dvd's que je veux. Rose compte me prendre un bijou et les autres se cotisent pour me payer une place au prochain match des Lakers. Ma mère ne sera pas là donc elle m'enverra sûrement de l'argent par la poste, comme d'habitude, dit-il.

- L'absence.. L'absence de ta mère te pèse ? Demandai-je en essayant de ne rien ressentir, si ce n'est de la curiosité.

- Oui et non. J'aimerai la voir plus souvent, c'est sûr. Mais d'un autre côté je me dis que si elle est heureuse comme ça, alors je dois être heureux pour elle.

Je le regardai alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Et.. Elle a refait sa vie ? Questionnai-je.

- Oui, elle est avec un gars. Il s'appelle Phil, et est assez sympa, bien qu'il préfère le baseball. Quelle connerie quand même, le basket bat le baseball à plates coutures ! Mais bon.. Elle est bien avec lui, dit-il dans un petit sourire.

- Cool alors..

Je ne pensais pas un mot de ces dernières paroles. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais quelque part j'en étais contente, car ça rendait heureux mon frère.

- Un jour, faudrait que tu la rencontres, elle t'adorerait ! Rajouta-t-il en souriant.

J'esquissai un sourire forcé.

_J'en doutais.._

Nous passâmes devant une boutique de sport et Emmett me tira par la main pour y entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu.. ?

- J'adore regarder les fringues et les ballons de basket, me coupa-t-il.

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Alice, sors de ce corps !

- Hé, dit-il en me poussant légèrement.

Je rigolai dû à son côté vraiment enfantin, mais que j'adorais. Il arpenta les rayons puis je le vis s'arrêter net. Je suivis son regard et tombai sur sa trouvaille.

- Tu aimes ce survêt ? Lui demandai-je.

Il resta les yeux plantés dessus et ne me répondit pas.

- Em ?

- Hein ?

- Je disais, tu aimes ce survêt' ?

- Ha.. euh.. non, dit-il en détachant difficilement son regard du vêtement.

Je le fixai, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il avoue.

- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il est trop beau, ça respire Bob ! Regarde, c'est rasta quoi ! Abdiqua-t-il finalement.

- Bob ?

- Bob Marley, tu sais ! Get up, stand up, dit-il en touchant le vêtement du bout des doigts.

Je regardai plus attentivement le survêtement. Il était noir et rayé par trois lignes sur les côtés, une jaune, une verte et une rouge. Beau je devais l'avouer.

- Tu veux que je te le prenne ? Lui demandai-je.

- Quoi ? Non ! Il coûte les yeux de la tête, regarde..

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette: 200$.

- Menteur, tu dis ça parce que y a pas ta taille, me moquai-je.

- Si regarde, XL !

_Et voilà pour la taille.._

J'haussai les épaules et nous changeâmes de rayon. Mon frère s'agita dans tout les rayons, me faisant rire, et je sus à ce moment là que je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui..

[…]

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillai et regardai mon téléphone. Trois appels manqués d'Edward. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail et le rappelai.

- Allô ?

- _Salut ma Chérie, ça va ?_

- Très bien et toi ?

_- Ça va.. Tu veux passer chez moi, comme ça on ira au match ensemble ?_

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui passe, plutôt ?

_- Hum.. Bin je sais pas.. Attends je vais venir, et avec la Volvo._

- Okay, je t'attends.

_- A tout de suite Princesse !_

Je déposai mon téléphone sur le plan de travail et allai me poster sur le balcon. Je sortis deux minutes et crus que j'allais glacer sur place. Je rentrai à la va-vite et me dirigeai vers ma chambre prendre une veste. Je reconnus celle d'Emmett et la pris en même temps qu'une des miennes. Je mis rapidement ma veste et retournai sur le balcon en reprenant mon téléphone.

- _Allô ?_

- Hey Em', c'est encore moi. Dis, je viens de revoir ta veste, j'avais oublié de te la redonner la dernière fois.

- _T'as une de mes vestes ?_

- Oui, tu sais, celle que tu m'as prêté le soir où...

_Où Mike a faillit me tuer.._

- .. où vous avez dormis chez moi ! Me repris-je. C'est une grise foncée avec une fermeture blanche. Tu vois de celle dont je veux te parler ?

_- Ah oui, je vois. J'avais complètement oublié que c'est toi qui l'avait._

- Je te la ramène tout à l'heure, pour le match..

- Gardes la si tu veux, enfin, elle me manque pas, j'en ai deux. Mon père et ma mère ne s'étaient pas consultés pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire, ce qui fait que j'ai eu deux vestes identiques.

- Okay, euh.. par simple curiosité.. J'ai laquelle ? Celle offerte par ton père, ou par ta mère ?

- _Heu.. Attends, je regarde celle qui me reste. J'ai celle .. de .. la madre je crois. Oui, celle de mon père est un peu plus usée, elle a un cran au niveau de la poche droite._

J'observai la poche droite de la veste, et en effet, un fil dépassait, un simple cran.

- Ah ok, bon bin je te laisse, Edward va arriver.

- _Oh ca va être chaud encore !_

- Pff.. N'importe quoi, rougis-je.

- _Rougis pas Princesse.._

- Comment tu sais que .. ?

_- Cherches pas, je te connais. Bon allez bisous et pis.. Bonne éclate ! _

- A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochai et regardai la veste grise. Celle de Charlie, tant mieux. J'entendis une porte claquer et vis Edward à côté de sa voiture en bas. Il m'adressa un sourire avant de disparaître dans l'entrée. Je souris et rentrai dans mon appartement. Je refermai la fenêtre et Edward arriva derrière moi à ce moment-là. Il posa ses mains autour de ma taille et sa tête vint se caler sur mon épaule, puis il me serra fort contre lui. Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai la présence de son merveilleux sourire en coin. Je posai ma main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre allait sur sa nuque.

- Bonjour ma Chérie.

- Salut, soufflai-je.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse et j'appréciai la sensation de plénitude que m'offrait ce contact. Je me détachai de lui, à bout de souffle.

- T'as mangé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non et toi ?

- Pas encore, donc je te propose qu'on se fasse des pâtes et on se regarde un film, nan ?

- Ça me va, sourit-il.

Je me détachai donc de son étreinte et allai dans la cuisine. Pendant que je nous faisais chauffer des pâtes, Edward me volait quelques baisers, essayant de détourner mon attention. Une fois notre repas prêt, nous décidâmes d'un accord commun de regarder « Je suis une légende » et en plein milieu, je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter :

- Nan Sam, rentre pas là dedans, tu vas te faire tuer.. Edward, dis lui qu'elle rentre pas dedans, elle va se faire tuer !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui dit, sans déscotcher son regard de ses pâtes :

- Sam, rentres pas là dedans, tu vas te faire tuer..

Je soupirai face à l'estomac sur pattes qui me servait de petit-ami, et regardai le restant du film. Quand Robert Neville donna sa vie pour cette femme et son fils ainsi que le remède qui allait changer le monde, je me mis à pleurer. Edward rigola doucement et me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il embrassa doucement mes joues et au bout d'un moment, captura mes lèvres, nous emmenant dans un baiser passionné. Je passai ma main dans sa tignasse cuivrée tandis que ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon débardeur pour aller caresser tendrement mon dos. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, entraînant Edward au dessus de moi, tandis qu'il découvrait mon ventre pour y déposer des petits baisers. Je le fis remonter à mon visage et capturai à nouveau ses lèvres. Quand je m'éloignais, à bout de souffle, je plongeai dans son regard émeraude, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais aller plus loin. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et alors que mes mains caressaient ses abdos divinement bien dessinés, son téléphone sonna. Il soupira et décrocha à contre cœur.

- Ouais ?

- …

- Ha.. Euh.. Oui oui bien sûr, on est là dans cinq minutes..

- …

- Oui, à tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et se leva tandis que je soupirai.

- On est à la bourre, le match commence dans un quart d'heure. J'avais pas vu quelle heure il était !

Je me relevai d'un bond et enfilai rapidement mes chaussures tandis qu'Edward ramenait nos affaires sales dans la cuisine. J'éteignis la télé, quand je repensai subitement à quelque chose:

- T'as tes affaires de basket ?

- Ouais, elles sont dans la Volvo.

- Okay, c'est moi qui prends le volant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, point. Tu verras..

Je lui pris les clés et après avoir refermer l'appartement, nous descendîmes à toute hâte les escaliers. J'entrai dans la Volvo et à peine Edward avait-il fermé sa porte que je démarrais. Je roulai rapidement, oubliant quelque fois le code de la route. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes après sur le parking bondé et je dis à Edward.

- Allez va te préparer, je te rejoins une fois que j'ai trouvé une place.

- Merci, t'es super, dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement.

Il allait sortir mais se tourna vers moi.

- Je peux te confier ma bague ? Je n'aime pas l'avoir avec moi quand je joue, rajouta-t-il.

J'observai la bague qu'il me tendait. Un simple anneau d'argent.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, ça peut paraître bizarre..

- Mais non. Tu veux alors ?

J'hochai la tête et il me donna sa bague que j'enfilais rapidement, de peur de la perdre.

- Merci Princesse..

Il prit son sac, m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture en courant vers le gymnase. Je souris et commençai à chercher une place. Une fois garée, je descendis de la voiture et me mis à courir jusqu'aux portes du gymnase. À peine les avais-je passées que je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Un torse, celui de Jasper.

- Oh pardon Jazz..

- Vas-t-en Princesse, dit-il en me poussant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, étonnée.

- Tu peux pas rester !

- Jasper, pourquoi je peux pas rester ? M'énervai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et alors que j'essayai de le pousser de mon chemin, courroucée, il me prit par les épaules et me remit en place brutalement.

- Ta mère est là ! Elle a voulu faire la surprise à Emmett, en venant voir le match ! Dit-il en perdant son calme à son tour.

Pendant un instant, tout s'arrêta autour de moi alors que les mots de Jasper résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, qui tenait une petite femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux reflets roux dans ses bras. Les mêmes reflets roux que les miens au soleil. Jasper me poussa juste avant que mon regard n'entre en contact avec la femme qui m'avait mise au monde. Il m'emmena vers la sortie et je plongeai mes yeux dans le regard argenté de Jasper.

- Com..Comment.. Comment tu sais tout ça ? Balbutiai-je.

- Je.. On en parlera tout à l'heure, tu veux ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Va-t-en Bella. File d'ici. Tu peux pas rester, pas aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Je détachai ma main de la sienne, comme si son simple contact me brûlait. Et alors qu'il allait parler de nouveau, je me retournais et me mis à courir. Courir le plus vite possible. Je pris le petit chemin de terre qui longeait la forêt. Je ne savais pas où tout ça allait me mener, mais je continuai. La pluie se mit à tomber, tomber très fort, troublant ma vue et rendant le chemin boueux. Je glissai plusieurs fois, me rattrapant aux branches qui longeaient la route. Je crois même avoir ressenti plusieurs coupures en faisant ça, mais je n'y fis guère attention.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course folle j'arrivai dans un quartier que je ne reconnus pas au début. Pas au début mais je sus où j'avais atterri, quand je vis le Chef Swan sortant de chez lui, de chez mon frère. Je me figeai en plein milieu de la route, tout en le fixant. La pluie tombait sur mes joues avec puissance, provoquant une brûlure douloureuse que le vent ne soignait pas. Charlie Swan tourna la tête vers moi. Vêtu de son uniforme, il était encore sous le perron, un peu figé lui aussi. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, cru même l'entendre parler, mais la pluie battait trop fort pour que je distingue une quelconque parole. Au bout de quelques secondes, il descendit les quelques marches de son perron et s'avança sous la pluie, venant vers moi. J'aurais voulu courir, lui échapper, mais mes jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha de moi, un œil fermé et le visage crispait à cause de la pluie et du vent.

- Isabella ? Me dit-il, une fois à ma hauteur.

Je ne répondis pas, l'observant seulement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler, de détailler chacun de ses traits pour enfin trouver qu'il était beau. Ses yeux marron me rappelaient ceux d'Emmett, ses cheveux bruns que la pluie avait légèrement bouclés étaient magnifiques. Le contour de ses yeux étaient marqués par des rides, montrant qu'il aimait sourire, ce sourire que je trouverais magnifique s'il m'en faisait un.

- Fillette, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce temps, me dit-il.

Il prit mon poignet et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes paumes ensanglantées.

- Tu t'es coupée ?

J'haussai les épaules et il me tira légèrement vers chez lui. Je le suivis sans rechigner alors que je grimpais les marches du perron à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte mais je n'entrai pas à sa suite. Rentré chez lui, il se retourna quand il se rendit compte que je n'étais plus derrière lui, me regardant les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis pleine de boue, soufflai-je.

- Ce n'est rien, viens, entre.

Il me tira un peu par le poignet et j'entrai dans sa maison. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine alors que mon regard parcourait la pièce. Des murs simples étaient recouverts de cadres, des photos d'Emmett. Charlie me fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises et me dit :

- Restes ici, je reviens.

Il s'en alla ensuite et je l'entendis grimper les escaliers. Je posai enfin le regard sur mes mains pleines de sang. La bague d'Edward, à mon annulaire, était ensanglantée. J'observai ensuite plus attentivement la cuisine et je m'imaginais vivre ici, avec mon frère et peut être mon père. Charlie revint à ce moment là, avec une trousse de secours apparemment. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de moi.

- Donne moi tes mains, souffla-t-il.

J'obtempérai tout en le détaillant de nouveau, cherchant un quelconque indice pour savoir si c'était lui mon père.

- Ça risque d'être douloureux, dit-il en épongeant mes mains de compresses imbibées de désinfectant.

En effet, je ressentis une brûlure, mais je restais impassible, voulant lui montrer que j'étais forte.

- Je sais que tu as mal, révéla-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Comment ?

- Ton menton, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est ça.. Quand Emmett souffre en silence, une fossette apparaît sur son menton, une semblable à celle qui apparaît sur le tien en ce moment, sourit-il.

Il leva les yeux un instant et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi son regard s'accrocha au mien, et ses pupilles me scannèrent, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Je baissai rapidement les yeux sur mes mains, et il en fit de même avant de mettre une bande sur chacune. Je me levai alors qu'il rangeait le matériel qu'il avait utilisé, tout en brisant le silence qui s'était installé:

- Je vais y aller.

- Attends, je vais venir avec toi. Je vais aussi au match de basket. D'ailleurs nous sommes en retard, dit-il sans pour autant me regarder.

- Je ne vais pas au match. Je rentre chez moi, soufflai-je.

Il me regarda un instant, un peu surpris sûrement, puis reposa son attention sur la trousse qu'il fermait.

- Pourquoi tu ne.. ?

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, j'aimerai mieux ne pas en parler, le coupai-je.

- Comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas, laisses moi te raccompagner chez toi. Le temps est trop mauvais pour que tu marches.

J'hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de sa maison. La pluie était encore très présente, voire encore plus violente qu'il y a cinq minutes. Charlie me fit entrer dans la voiture de patrouille et s'installa rapidement derrière le volant. Il secoua la tête en faisant :

- Brooouuu… Vive Forks, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris.

- Oui..

Il m'offrit un petit sourire et rajouta :

- Ceinture gamine, j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter.

J'obtempérai tout en répondant à son sourire et nous prîmes la route. Je lui indiquai mon bâtiment et il se gara devant quelques minutes après.

- Voilà Miss. Rentre bien.

- Merci Chef Swan, lui dis-je.

- Appelle moi Charlie.

J'hochai la tête et sortis de la voiture. Je me tournai vers lui une dernière fois, et croisai son regard alors que la pluie me frappait le dos. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je lui adressai un petit sourire avant de claquer doucement la portière. Je courus jusqu'au hall d'entrée et Charlie s'en alla à ce moment-là.

Je regardai la voiture disparaître au coin de la rue, perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais ressenti des choses étranges en sa compagnie, comme un sentiment de sécurité. Et tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit Shérif..

**Point de vue Jasper :**

Je regardai Bella partir en courant et réprimai une envie de la suivre et de la réconforter. Je restai planter là quelques minutes, assez longtemps pour voir la pluie s'abattre sur le parking. Et j'espérai que Bella soit rentré à temps. Je fis demi-tour et entrai dans le gymnase où les gradins étaient bondés. J'aperçus Mike Newton mais ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne pouvait faire que ça maintenant, regarder le jeu. James s'était fait un plaisir de lui casser quelques doigts, lui donnant un motif valable pour ne plus toucher un ballon. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Edward.

- Jazz ! T'as pas vu Bella ? S'affola-t-il.

- Elle est partie, soufflai-je.

- Comment ça, partie ?

- Je lui ai dit de s'en aller, que sa mère était là…

Le regard perçant d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre et il balbutia un :

- Co.. Comment tu.. Comment tu sais que ?

J'allai répondre lorsque Renée arriva.

- Oh Edward, mon grand ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es devenu un très bel homme, tu sais, étonnant que tu ne sois avec personne, dit-elle en se mettant entre Edward et moi.

- Il est avec quelqu'un Maman, dit Emmett.

- Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

- Avec Bella, Bella est ma petite amie, répondit Edward d'un ton froid.

- Oh.. Qui est cette Bella ?

- C'est de la fille dont je t'ai parlé Maman. D'ailleurs, elle est où ? Interrogea Emmett.

- Je.. Elle.. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je crois qu'elle a eu besoin d'aller se reposer un peu, mentis-je.

- Tant pis, elle échappera pas à la fête de ce soir, dit Emmett. Maman, tu restes jusque quand ?

- A vrai dire, je m'en vais une fois le match terminé mon chéri. Phil et moi passions juste en coup de vent.

- Très bien..

L'arbitre appela les équipes et Renée partit dans les gradins avec Phil. Edward me lança un regard interrogatif et je lui fis comprendre qu'il ne saurait rien pour le moment. Alice et Rosalie me demandèrent où était Bella pendant le match et j'haussai les épaules à chaque fois. A la pause, j'allai voir Edward.

- Après le match, je vais voir Bella, donc tu n'y vas pas, okay ?

- Pour..

- Okay ?

- Ouais okay..

- Merci vieux.

La fin du match se passa bien, une réussite à nouveau: 27 à 21.

Une fois que je fus changé, j'allai directement voir Alice.

- Ma Chérie, je vais voir Bella, tu rentres avec Edward, ok ?

Elle me regarda avec un regard inquisiteur, mais je restai impassible. Elle fit une petite moue, montrant qu'elle aurait préféré savoir mais n'ajouta rien. C'était ce que j'aimais avec Alice, elle savait que je ne lui dirais rien si je ne le voulais pas, en tout cas quand cela concernait nos amis. Elle savait que même des secrets entre amis ne devait pas être su par quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle était ma compagne. Je l'embrassai passionnément.

- A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve au bar pour 21h. Emmène Bella, dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers le parking. Enfourchant ma moto, je mis mon casque et partis rapidement vers le bâtiment de Bella.

**Point de vue Bella :**

La pluie ruisselait sur mon visage.

Quelques minutes après que je sois rentrée dans mon appartement, j'avais ressenti le même vide que tout à l'heure dans le gymnase. Cette impression de tout voir sans forcément participer mentalement, de survoler l'instant présent seulement.

J'avais donc mis la chaîne hifi à fond et avais grimpé sur la rambarde du balcon trempé, à cinq étages de hauteur. La pluie battait toujours avec autant d'intensité et je me concentrai sur cette douleur pour essayer d'oublier l'autre. Celle que me procurait le souvenir d'Emmett tenant sa mère dans ses bras, ce sourire heureux sur son visage, alors qu'à moi elle m'inspirait une haine sans limite et un dégoût profond. J'éprouvais aussi cette tristesse, je me haïssais pour ça, de ressentir cette tristesse que je ne pouvais réprimer. Car au fond de moi, j'étais triste qu'elle m'ait abandonné, triste de ne pas avoir pu goûter au bonheur d'avoir une vraie famille. Bien que l'orphelinat, Béa, James et Jacob étaient ma famille et que je les aimais profondément. Simplement triste de ne pas avoir été désirée et de ne pas avoir su susciter l'amour nécessaire pour que cette femme assume ses responsabilités et m'aime réellement en tant que fille et non ne me raye de sa vie en tant qu'erreur. Triste de ne pas avoir value la peine..

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains bandées.

Triste de ne pas avoir eu de père. Triste de ne pas avoir eu _Charlie_ comme père.

Je regardai ma bague, celle d'Edward, elle était à nouveau propre.

Triste de me sentir si incapable et d'avoir si peu d'assurance en moi, triste de ne pas être digne d'Edward.

Je relevai la tête et observai les nuages gris. J'étais trempée, portant un simple débardeur blanc avec mon jean foncé que la pluie avait rendu lourd. J'avais abandonné mon portable sur le bar, ne voulant répondre à personne pour le moment. Le vent me glaçait le sang mais je m'en fichais. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai la musique..

**[Rain Patty Griffin ]**

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart_

(C'est difficile d'écouter un coeur dur dur)

_Beating close to mine_

(Battant près du mien)

_Pounding up against the stone and steel_

(Martelant contre la pierre et l'acier)

_Walls that I won't climb_

(Des murs que je ne grimperai pas)

_Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep_

(Parfois une douleur est si profonde profonde profonde)

_You think that you're gonna drown_

(Que tu penses que tu vas te noyer)

_Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep_

(Parfois tout ce que je peux faire c'est pleurer pleurer pleurer)

_With all this rain falling down_

(Avec toute cette pluie qui tombe)

_Strange how hard it rains now_

(C'est étrange comment il pleut fort maintenant)

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

(Des rangées et des rangées de gros nuages noirs)

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

(Quand j'attends sous ce linceul)

_Rain_

(Pluie)

_Its hard to know when to give up the fight_

(C'est difficile de savoir quand abandonner le combat)

_Two things you want will just never be right_

(Certaines choses que tu veux ne seront tout simplement jamais correct)

_Its never rained like it has to night before_

(Il n'a jamais plu comme la nuit dernière)

_Now I don't wanna beg you baby_

(Maintenant je ne veux pas te solliciter, bébé)

_For something maybe you could never give_

(Pour quelque chose tu ne pourrais peut être jamais donner)

_I'm not looking for the rest of your life_

(Je ne veux pas regarder pour le reste de ta vie)

_I_ _just want another chance to live_

(Je veux simplement une autre chance de vivre)

_Strange how hard it rains now_

(C'est étrange comment il pleut fort maintenant)

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

(Des rangées et des rangées de gros nuages noirs)

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

(Quand j'attends sous ce linceul)

_Rain_

(Pluie)

_Strange how hard it rains now_

(C'est étrange comment il pleut fort maintenant)

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

(Des rangées et des rangées de gros nuages noirs)

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

(Quand j'attends sous ce linceul)

_Rain_

(Pluie)

_Strange how hard it rains now_

(C'est étrange comment il pleut fort maintenant)

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

(Des rangées et des rangées de gros nuages noirs)

_When I'm still alive underneath this shroud_

(Quand je suis encore en vie sous ce linceul)

_Rain Rain Rain_

(Pluie pluie pluie)

Je levai la tête au ciel, laissant la pluie frapper mon visage et pris appui sur mes mains. _Glisser_. J'avais simplement envie de glisser. Je laissai pendre mes pieds dans le vide, 5 étages.

_Tu n'es qu'une lâche , souffla ma confiance._

_Une ratée, corrigeai-je._

Je voulus lâcher prise, lâcher tout ça, être une dernière fois lâche. Juste au moment où je fis glisser mes mains, je sentis deux bras sur ma taille. Je fus tirée en arrière et me retrouvai sur le balcon, puis chez moi. Je tombai à terre et Jasper apparut devant moi. Il était trempé aussi. Il me regarda intensément et pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et de la pluie, il cria :

- Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire ? T'es gelée ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'es dehors sous la pluie ?

Je ne répondis pas, ne bougeai pas. Seuls les frissons dont mon corps était animé et mes dents qui claquaient répondirent à Jasper. Sans rien dire de plus, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il me souleva de terre. Il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et me posa dans la baignoire. Il prit la pomme de douche et sans aucune précaution, alluma l'eau chaude, qu'il m'envoya en pleine tête. Il souleva mes cheveux et fit couler le jet d'eau chaude sur ma nuque. Je le détaillai quelques instants. Ses yeux bleu/argenté n'exprimèrent qu'inquiétude. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aplatis par la pluie et son t-shirt blanc était trempé. Il releva le regard et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. J'eus l'impression qu'il me scannait un instant. Il passa l'eau chaude à nouveau sur moi, fixant la pomme de douche au mur. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne l'éteigne et se relève. Il m'apporta une serviette et m'aida à me lever. Il m'enveloppa dans la grande serviette blanche et une fois encore nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Il soupira et dans un geste fatigué posa son front contre le mien. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant coupable de sa fatigue.

- Va te changer. Habille toi avec des vêtements secs, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Je le regardai sortir de la salle de bain et soupirai faiblement. Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'y changeai. J'optai pour un slim noir avec un débardeur blanc, et par dessus une tunique ample couleur crème. Au moment de sortir, j'aperçus la veste d'Emmett, et la mis aussi, pour la maison. Je me regardai finalement dans le miroir. Mon visage et mes yeux étaient rougis et mon maquillage avait coulé, laissant des traces sombres sous mes yeux. Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées qui y stagnaient et allai dans le salon. Jasper avait éteint la musique. Il était dans la cuisine, derrière le bar.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non merci..

- Donc je te fais un chocolat chaud, dit-il.

Je ne répliquai pas, à quoi bon ? Il me fit rapidement ma boisson et me la posa sur le bar en prenant place en face de moi. Je fis mine de m'intéresser à mon chocolat, mais j'avais tellement de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête. Mais, bien sûr, la plus importante :

- Comment t'as su Jazz ?

Jasper soupira doucement et je relevai les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent.

- Tu lui ressembles Bella,. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Les yeux, le sourire, les manières. Je m'en suis rendu compte y a pas si longtemps, quand James et Jacob sont venus à l'entraînement, la première fois. Tu étais venue me voir, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Emmett et j'ai vu à quel point vous vous ressembliez. Ça m'a frappé. Une fois que j'ai eu des doutes, je t'ai d'avantage observé. La manière dont tu le regardes, dont tu rigoles en l'entendant rigoler, tout ça.. J'aurais pu croire que t'étais tout simplement amoureuse de lui, mais quand je te vois avec Edward, je me dis que c'est pas possible, et puis tu lui ressembles trop. Je crois qu'Alice a les mêmes soupçons que moi, mais elle ne m'en parle pas et je ne lui en ai pas parlé non plus. Si elle ne se doute de rien, je lui mettrais la puce à l'oreille et ça ne m'intéresse en rien.

Il s'arrêta de parler et je plongeai une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne comptes rien lui dire ? Le questionnai-je.

- Non.. Tu ne comptes pas lui dire toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je ne pense pas. J'ai peur de gâcher ce que j'ai, de le perdre et de perdre ce lien d'amitié que nous avons. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal sur quelque chose dont il ne se doute pas. Il a tant d'amour pour sa mère, soufflai-je.

- A propos de ça, je sais que tu es la fille de Renée..

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que tu te crispes quand on en parle, imperceptiblement. Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Comment.. Comment elle en est arrivée là ? A t'abandonner ? Tu le sais ?

- Oui.. Je.. Elle a trompée Charlie, et est tombée enceinte de moi. Après elle s'est débarrassée du problème, c'est-à-dire moi, sans savoir qui était mon père. Elle m'a laissé à l'orphelinat quatre heures après qu'elle est accouchée de moi. Ça n'a pas du être très dur pour elle.. Je ne valais rien à ses yeux..

J'étais maintenant au bord des larmes et Jasper caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre.

- Tu ne sais pas qui est ton père .. ?

- Aucune idée. D'un sens j'aimerai que ce soit Charlie, mais d'un autre non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que mon abandon est servi à quelque chose, que je sois vraiment cette erreur et que je comprenne un minimum son geste..

- Son geste est incompréhensible Bella, dans les deux cas. Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, me souffla Jasper.

Il fit le tour du bar et me prit dans ses bras. Alors que ma tête se calait dans son cou, je laissai couler quelques larmes. Il me berça doucement et je fus contente d'être dans ses bras. Jasper avait cette odeur rassurante que j'appréciais tant. Il s'éloigna de moi et embrassa simplement mon front. Mon téléphone vibra. Un sms d'Emmett.

**« Tu viens avec nous au bar ce soir ? »**

- Vous allez au bar ce soir ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- Ouais, on a gagné, 27 à 21. Donc du coup on s'y retrouve tous. Pour cet après-midi, j'ai donné l'excuse que t'étais pas bien et que t'as préféré rentrer devant les autres, révéla-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et pianotai une réponse :

**« Ouais, je viens. »**

-C'est moi qui t'emmène, me dit Jazz. Je vais dire à Edward de prendre Alice et toi tu viens avec moi. Je vais chercher mes affaires, je les ai laissées dans la salle de bain. Mets tes chaussures.

Il s'en alla et je m'exécutai rapidement. Je me remaquillai et me recoiffai vite fait. Jasper mit sa veste et nous sortîmes. Je fermai l'appartement derrière nous et nous descendîmes rapidement les escaliers. La pluie avait cessé, et le soleil réapparaissait doucement, amenant avec lui un délicieux arc en ciel. Arrivés sur le trottoir, je me tournai vers Jasper.

- Tu es venu en moto ? Demandai-je.

- Yep' et d'ailleurs j'ai qu'un casque. On va passer en vitesse chez moi pour prendre le deuxième. Ça te dérange pas ?

- Hum.. Nan, avouai-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Dans ce cas, mets le mien en attendant, dit-il en me tendant le casque.

Je le mis tandis qu'il enfourchait sa moto. Je pris place à mon tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je montais derrière Jazz en moto, mais à chaque fois, j'hésitais à entourer mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Accroches toi Princesse, dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

J'obéis et entourai sa taille de mes bras. Je relevai la tête et aperçus la vieille Jenkis en train de nous reluquer depuis son appartement. Je rougis, avec Emmett ce matin, et là la position que j'avais, elle allait se faire de fausses idées. Je secouai légèrement ma tête pour oublier ces pensées. Jasper démarra et nous prîmes la route rapidement. Il nous emmena dans le quartier nord de Forks et s'arrêta devant une grande maison blanche.

- Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ? Me demanda Jasper en descendant de la moto.

J'haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas déranger non plus.

- T'en as pour longtemps ?

- Non, mais viens, entre.

Je descendis à mon tour et Jasper mit la béquille. Il attrapa ma main et ensemble nous remontâmes l'allée. Jasper m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai dans la grande maison. Tout était de couleur beige, des poutres en bois étaient apparentes au plafond. Ça avait un petit côté ranch, j'aimais bien ça. Une magnifique femme blonde arriva et pendant un instant, je crus que c'était Rosalie.

- Isabella, je te présente ma mère, Stella. Maman, voici Bella, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé, indiqua Jasper, nous montrant chacune notre tour de la main.

- Enchantée Madame Hale, souris-je.

- Moi de même, mais appelle moi Stella. Les jumeaux m'ont tellement parlé de toi, me dit-elle. Laisse moi t'offrir un jus de fruit.

- Nous ne restons pas longtemps Maman, on doit rejoindre les autres, répliqua Jasper.

- Ce sera donc un jus de fruits express, insista-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main dans mon dos et m'invita à entrer dans la cuisine. Il y avait un bar en bois ciré, magnifique.

- Il semblerait que même Rosalie t'adore, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soit. Jasper aussi m'a parlé de toi, sans parler de la petite Alice et Emmett, enfin tout le monde quand on y réfléchit.

Je rougis et elle me donna un verre de jus d'orange en souriant chaleureusement. Tout en buvant, je la détaillai discrètement. Elle était assez grande, elle avait de grand cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en une cascade ondulée dans le dos. Ces yeux étaient de la même couleurs de ceux de Jasper.

- Tu .. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, me dit-elle.

_Dangereux.._

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais plus qui. Ah, je déteste ça. Ne pas savoir, c'est si désagréable. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es magnifique Bella, me sourit-elle.

- Merci Madame.. Madame Stella.. Stella, bégayai-je en rougissant.

Elle rigola doucement.

-Tu es adorable.

Jasper revint à cet instant et me tendit un casque noir.

- Voilà Princesse, on y va ! Sourit-il.

Je finis mon jus de fruits rapidement.

- Jazz mon chéri, tu fais attention sur la route. Il a plu, c'est encore glissant.

- Maman, dit Jasper.

- Je sais.. Tu sais conduire.. Mais fais tout de même attention, sourit gentiment Stella.

Jasper embrassa le front de sa mère et sortit de la maison. Je me tournai vers la mère de mon ami.

- J'espère te revoir, tu es la bienvenue ici, me dit-elle.

- Merci Stella, et bien, à bientôt peut être, lui répondis-je.

Elle me raccompagna jusque sur le perron et je descendis les quelques marches avant de rejoindre Jasper. Je mis mon casque et enfourchai la moto avant d'entourer la taille de Jasper. La mère de celui-ci nous adressa un sourire et un signe de main, et Jasper démarra. Une fois sa maison hors de vue, il prit de la vitesse. _J'adorais ça_ ! Bizarrement, j'avais une confiance aveugle en Jasper. Sur la route je réfléchis tranquillement et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie deux fois en un mois. La première fois avec Mike, et tout à l'heure, car au fond de moi je savais que j'aurais glissé délibérément.

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille comme pour me réconforter que j'étais vraiment là. Après quelques minutes de route supplémentaires, Jasper se gara dans la petite ruelle près du bar. Je descendis rapidement, lui ensuite. Je retirai le casque et ris gentiment en voyant la coupe de Jasper. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux de manière théâtrale et me souris simplement.

- Allez viens Princesse ! Dit-il.

Il allait pousser la porte quand ..

- Jazz, soufflai-je.

Une dernière question me brûlait les lèvres..

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Emmett ou aux autres ?

Il me regarda intensément avant de me répondre :

- Alessandro Manzoni a dit un jour: « Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret. » Bella, je suis ton ami et en tant que tel je veux que ta vie à toi aussi soit pleine de bonheur, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les larmes tombèrent sur mes joues avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ooh pleure pas ma chérie, me dit-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et j'inspirai son odeur.

- T'es tellement… T'es quelqu'un de bien Jazz et .. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un ami comme toi..

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma nuque.

- Et moi je me demande comment ça se fait qu'une fille aussi géniale que toi ne se soit pas fait des amis avant. T'es quelqu'un de super, okay ? Me chuchota-t-il.

J'hochai doucement la tête et il balaya les larmes de mes joues avant d'embrasser mon front. Il me prit ensuite la main et nous entrâmes dans le bar. Il y avait pas mal de monde, fêtant la victoire de nos joueurs. La musique était bonne et quelques uns dansaient en rythme. La première que je vis fut Alice. Elle s'avança sans un mot vers nous et me prit dans ses bras dans un geste tendre et réconfortant. Bizarrement, je ne fus pas surprise, repensant aux paroles de Jasper un peu plus tôt. Elle s'éloigna de moi et m'adressa un petit sourire. Je lui rendis et après elle prit la main de Jasper.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je à Alice.

Elle désigna le bar de la tête et je leur adressai un sourire avant de m'y diriger. Irina était au bar, près d'Edward. Celui-ci sirotait son verre, sans plus. J'allai vers lui mais Emmett m'interpella avant.

- Hey Princesse, ça va mieux ? Me dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

Il me ramena près de lui et je me retrouvai sur un tabouret à côté de Rosalie. Cette dernière me sourit.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci, ça va, dis-je.

- On a gagné, m'informa Emmett. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, ma mère était là, et j'aurais voulu te la présenter.

J'essayai d'afficher un sourire, mais je ne sus pas si c'était une réussite ou non.

- Je.. Je vais avec Edward, soufflai-je.

- Vas-y, me répondit Rosalie. Il est avec l'autre.

- J'ai vu, sa fausse blondeur m'a éblouit depuis la rue, me moquai-je.

Elle sourit malicieusement et je me dirigeai vers Edward. Irina était apparemment en train de lui parler :

- … pense que tu fais une erreur Edward. Tu devrais revoir tes options, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le choix. À la minute où tu la lâchera tout le monde se bousculera devant chez toi. D'ailleurs avant de faire ça, envois moi un sms.

Je rigolai franchement et passai un bras sur le dos d'Edward. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je l'embrassai tendrement et en m'éloignant, regardai Irina.

- Oh tu peux continuer à parler, tu auras la même attention.. A peu près aucune quoi, dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on fait attention à toi l'orpheline !

- Pas spécialement mais disons que j'arrive à reconnaître quand je saoule quelqu'un.

Je baillai théâtralement et lui dis :

- Je baille, t'as vu ? C'est un signe démonstratif que tu me saoules, alors stop.

- Arrête de croire que t'es plus maligne que moi l'orpheline. On verra bien qui rira la dernière de celle qui a rigolé en premier, cracha-t-elle.

Edward rigola doucement.

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller Irina, dit-il.

Elle le regarda, outrée.

- Okay, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit mon cœur, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle s'en alla en me frôlant et je lui fis un léger croche pied, qui la fit atterrir sur Jessica.

- Hey, Irina, tu devrais aller donner ton cul à la science. Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux de trouver quelqu'un avec un si petit Q.I, lui dis-je.

Elle ragea et commença à crier mais je me tournai vers Edward, sans plus y faire attention.

- Ça va, toi ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.

- On peut aller en parler dehors ?

- Ouais attends.. Santiago !

Le barman arriva à notre hauteur.

- Tu mettras deux verres de Coca s'il te plait !

- Tout de suite !

Quelques minutes après nous passâmes la porte du bar avec nos boissons. Il faisait frais dehors et comme la fois précédente, Edward retira sa veste pour me la passer sur les épaules.

- Merci, soufflai-je en réajustant le vêtement.

- De rien mon amour.

Je lui pris la main et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers les balançoires. J'en pris une tandis qu'Edward prenait l'autre, et nous nous balançâmes en rythme, doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes je lui dit :

- Je n'avais aucun soupçon sur Jasper. J'ai bien peur que mon secret soit trop visible.

Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardai aussi.

- Ce n'est pas visible Bella. Enfin si, une fois que tu connais la vérité, mais moi je n'en savais rien et pourtant je t'observais beaucoup.

Je souris à sa remarque.

- Je t'observais beaucoup aussi, lui avouai-je.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et observa le ciel un instant.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que Jasper a toujours eu un espèce de don pour cerner les gens, à sentir ce qui ne va pas, depuis toujours. C'est comme de l'empathie, c'est Jasper quoi..

- Jasper est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmurai-je. J'ai rencontré sa mère tout à l'heure.

- Ah, Stella, c'est quelqu'un de bien aussi, rajouta Edward.

- Je sais maintenant d'où Rosalie tient toute cette beauté.

Edward me sourit, se leva et se mit en face de moi. Instinctivement je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et il prit mon visage en coupe.

- C'est vrai que Rose est belle. Mais tu veux que je te dise qui est vraiment magnifique ? Souffla-t-il.

- Nan qui ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- C'est toi, ma Princesse préférée, dit-il en souriant.

Je fixai l'émeraude de ses yeux, et aucune vision n'égalait celle-ci. Edward m'embrassa tendrement et je souris en répondant à son baiser. Quand je m'éloignai à bout de souffle, je lui dis :

- Au fait, j'ai ta bague.

Il prit ma main droite et regarda l'anneau d'argent se trouvant sur l'un de mes doigts.

- Gardes là pour le moment, elle te va très bien, dit-il en la touchant du bout des doigts.

Je lui souris et il commença à me chanter:

**[ Heartless Justin Nozuka ]**

_Promise not to leave her, Said I'd never disappear_

_She knows I'll come back someday_

_Crying in the bathroom as the mirror disappears_

_Holding onto faded moments_

_Oh Mamma - I think I did it again-_

_I got lost in the Wind again_

_Oh Mamma - I think I did it again-_

_I got lost in the Wind again_

_Oh I'll never leave You Heartless, Heartless_

_Never leave You standing in the Darkness, the Darkness_

_Oh no Darling, I Promise, I Promise_

_I'll never gonna leave You Heartless, Heartless_

_Ooho…_

_Never gonna leave me, Said she'd always be right here_

_Even when she's farthest away _

_Underneath you're worry girl, the reason's always clear _

_Hold onto this favorites moments_

_Mamma - I think I did it again-_

_I got lost in the Wind again_

_Oh Mamma - I think I did it again-_

_I got lost in the Wind again_

_No I'll never leave You Heartless, Heartless_

_Never leave you standing in the Darkness, The Darkness_

_Oh Darling no I Promise, I promise_

_I'll never gonna leave You Heartless, Heartless _

_Oh You know I'll never gonna let You down, down _

_Oh You know I'll never gonna let You down, down, down_

_Oooh… Down, down, down _

_No, I'll never leave You Heartless, Heartless _

_Never leave You standing in the Darkness, The Darkness_

_I'll never, I'll never_

_I'll never gonna Darling no ..._

_Darling, Oh I Promise, Oh I promise_

_I won't ever let you down _

_Heartless, Heartless _

_You know... _

_Heartless, Heartless_

_You know, you know I'll never gonna leave you _

_One million miles away, I'll still find you, I'll still find you, yeah _

_One million miles away, I'll still find you, I'll still find you, yeah _

_One million miles away, I'll still find you, I'll still find you, yeah_

Edward était si beau, éclairé légèrement par la lune. C'était dans ces moments là que je prenais réellement conscience de l'étendue de mes sentiments. Je ne voulais jamais être séparé de lui. Il était mon tout, mon âme sœur. Il y avait encore six semaines de ça, je me serais moquer d'une fille me tenant ce genre de discours, mais là tout était différent. J'étais la fille, et Edward était l'âme sœur. Tout était bien réel.

Il me fixa silencieusement et je l'embrassai comme jamais. Essayant de faire passer dans ce contact tout l'amour que je pouvais éprouver pour lui. Mais ma condition humaine me rappela à l'ordre trop tôt à mon goût et je dus m'éloigner, haletante. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour le ré-embrasser. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux tandis que lui caressait ma joue. Mais j'en voulais plus..

- Edward, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il haletant.

- Et.. Et si on allait chez moi ? Bégayai-je.

Bien sûr, ces paroles furent accompagnées de rougissement..

- Bella..

- Quoi ? Je.. Je ne suis pas..

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger à quoi que ce soit. Okay ? Nous deux ça a été vite, et je t'aime, je t'assure que je t'aime plus que tout au monde désormais. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de se précipiter ici aussi, tu comprends ?

- Tu ne veux donc pas ? Demandai-je, presque vexée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose par obligation, que tu te sente contrainte à tenir la cadence et que tu le regrettes par la suite, corrigea-t-il.

- Edward, je ne me sens obligée à rien du tout. Je.. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai à attendre alors que je suis déjà sûre des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime réellement et je veux aller plus loin. Je veux te prouver que je t'aime différemment qu'avec des mots, plaidai-je.

Il me scruta un instant et je sus que j'avais presque gagné.

- Je t'aime et je pense que c'est tout ce qui compte. Le temps passé en couple ne compte pas pour moi. C'est ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi, ce que je ressens pour toi qui compte, le reste je m'en moque, finis-je.

Une fois que j'eus terminé ma phrase, je regardai Edward avec appréhension, mais essayant de faire passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui à travers mes yeux. Et à peine eus-je croisé ses yeux verts qu'il m'embrassa, avec passion. Je gémis doucement contre ses lèvres, puis il mit fin au baiser. Son regard n'était qu'amour et désir. Rapidement, il m'aida à me relever, prit les verres de soda et ensemble nous retournâmes au bar. Nous traversâmes la foule avec urgence presque et il déposa les verres vides, tout en payant. Au moment de ressortir, nous vîmes Alice, près de l'entrée et Edward lui dit :

- Je ramène Bella, dis à Jasper qu'il te ramène chez toi ! Bonne soirée chérie !

Nous sortîmes et j'en profitai pour voler un baiser à Edward.

- Je.. Je conduis, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je conduis mieux que toi, souris-je.

Il parut outré et sortis les clés de sa poche avec un air de défi.

- Je demande à voir, dit-il en les laissant choir dans ma paume.

Je l'embrassai en souriant et allai en courant doucement jusqu'à la Volvo. Une fois qu'Edward fut attaché, je démarrai rapidement. La route était presque déserte, un vrai bonheur ! Je conduisis vite, très vite, mais Edward ne fit aucune remarque. Quand j'arrivai en bas de mon bâtiment je freinai méchamment et nous garai parfaitement entre deux voitures.

- Waouw, où t'as appris à conduire comme ça ? Demanda Edward.

- Jacob, répondis-je simplement en sortant de voiture.

Je fis le tour de la voiture et quand nous nous rejoignîmes, Edward reprit ses clés alors que je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit notre baiser et sa langue vint danser avec la mienne. Je gémis doucement et crochetai mes bras à sa nuque, tandis que lui m'encerclait de ses bras forts autour de ma taille. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses, qu'il palpa avec envie, ce qui me fit encore augmenter mon désir pour lui. Tout d'un coup, il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se mit alors à marcher sans rompre notre baiser et monta les escaliers. Quelques marches plus haut nous croisâmes.. Madame Jenkis avec son sac poubelle. _Ma réputation était définitivement foutue_..

Edward continua à grimper les escaliers, et arrivés devant mon appartement, il me plaqua contre la porte. Ses mains allèrent fouiller dans mes poches, et il en sortit mes clés. Cependant il eut quelques difficultés de concentration et donc je l'aidai à mettre la clé dans la serrure. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me posa à terre et j'enlevai rapidement mes converses. Il enleva lui aussi ses chaussures avec empressement et les balança près des miennes. Je m'approchai ensuite de lui.

- Je t'aime Edward, soufflai-je.

- Moi aussi Princesse, dit-il.

Je l'embrassai alors passionnément. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Sans attendre plus, j'enlevai sa veste, tout en lui caressant ses bras, et la mienne, qui tombèrent au sol. Tout en continuant le baiser qui devenait de plus enflammé, mes mains s'aventurèrent sous son t-shirt. Toucher tous ses muscles à même la peau, les sentant réagir à mon toucher, c'était tout simplement divin. Et au vu des gémissement qui sortirent de sa poitrine, ça devait plaire à Edward. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et exploraient mon corps autant que les miennes. Je rompis ensuite notre baiser pour lui enlever son vêtement. J'en profitai pour l'observer. Il était vraiment très beau.

Lentement, nos yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre, il m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Edward me fit doucement tomber sur le lit. Il resta quelques minutes, debout au pied du lit, ses yeux gourmands balayant mon corps. Je pus ainsi admirer son torse parfait. Edward avait un hale doré merveilleux. Ses abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés et ses bras étaient superbement musclés. Il vint ensuite, tel un prédateur, sur le lit, afin de se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes lentement et nous entraîna dans un baiser sensuel. Puis sa bouche partit à l'exploration de mon cou tandis que ma main s'aventura dans ses cheveux parfaitement désordonnés. Ses mains se mirent à me caresser, et j'eus l'impression qu'elles étaient partout sur moi. Elles atteignirent le bas de mon haut, le soulevèrent pour enfin frôler ma peau. Je me redressai un peu afin qu'il puisse me l'enleve complètement. Il caressa mon ventre et mes mains se délectaient de la douceur de ses épaules. Quand il arriva à la bordure de mon soutien-gorge, son regard croisa le mien, demandant l'autorisation. J'hochai la tête, et il vint délicatement enlever les bretelles, puis une de ses mains passa sous moi, pour le décrocher. Une fois ma poitrine à nue, Edward la cajola longuement, jouant un à un avec mes seins, tantôt avec sa bouche, tantôt avec ses mains. Je gémis sous ses divines caresses.

Il commença à déboutonner mon jeans et me l'enleva doucement, frôlant de ses mains mes jambes fraîchement dénudées. J'inversai nos positions, et pris place sur ses cuisses. Je caressai lentement son torse et arrivai à la bordure de son vêtement. Je déboutonnai ensuite à mon tour son jeans. Une fois en boxer, je remarquai sans mal qu'il me désirait aussi, même si je l'avais déjà senti depuis un moment. Il nous fit encore une fois basculer et passa les doigts sur l'élastique de mon string, non sans m'avoir silencieusement demander la permission avant. Doucement, il fit disparaître le vêtement, me laissant nue sous ses yeux.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir, par ses paroles, mais aussi dû à son regard gourmand qui détaillait avec envie mon corps. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment au niveau de ma cuisse, et ses doigts vinrent caresser délicatement cet endroit. _Mon tatouage_. Il releva son regard jusqu'à mon visage, me sourit, et m'embrassa à nouveau. Alors, à cet instant, j'enlevai la dernière barrière de tissu nous séparant, libérant son désir pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que sa virilité était proéminente. Il se rallongea sur moi, m'embrasse passionnément, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche, tandis que sa main entrait en contact avec mon intimité. Je ressentis un millier de décharges électriques alors que ses doigts caressaient mon clitoris sensuellement. La boule de désir qui consumait mon bas-ventre augmenta alors que je poussais un long gémissement. Edward continua sa douce torture et je cédai à une envie spontanée :

- Edward..

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

- S'il te plait, prends moi, soufflai-je.

Je le vis tripoter son jeans et en sortir un préservatif. Il le mit rapidement et se plaça entre mes cuisses.

- T'es.. T'es sûre que tu veux.. ?

- Certaine, chuchotai-je dans un sourire.

Il me sourit et doucement, poussa en moi. Ses mains et ses lèvres ne quittaient jamais ma peau. Cependant, je sentis au début une horrible douleur me déchirer le ventre alors qu'Edward s'était immobilisé, me laissant m'habituer à lui. Il recueillit les larmes que je n'avais pu retenir par de simples baisers. Il m'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il se mouvait lentement en moi. La douleur disparut après quelques secondes, vite remplacée par de merveilleuses sensations. Edward m'embrassait toujours alors que je gémissais dans sa bouche. Nous bougions en rythme, et la boule de plaisir prit de l'ampleur à chaque mouvement.

- Bella, tu es tellement, tellement serrée, murmurait Edward.

Je gémis à nouveau. A ma demande, il accéléra ses mouvements et mes mains griffèrent son dos musclé. La boule se fit insupportable.

- Je t'aime Princesse, souffla Edward.

Sur ces mots, le plaisir me submergea et je sentis la boule de plaisir exploser m'envoyant mille et une sensations dans tout le corps. Edward ne mit pas longtemps à jouir lui aussi, déversant son plaisir dans le préservatif et se laissant tomber sur moi, en sueur et à bout de souffle. J'appréciai la sensation de le sentir tout contre moi ainsi. Je souris en pensant que pour la première fois, nous n'avions fait qu'un. Edward remonta doucement vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et se leva.

- Ne t'en vas pas, soufflai-je.

- Je vais simplement fermer la porte d'entrée à clé mon cœur, me dit-il.

Il se leva et une fois que la porte fut fermée, il revint se blottir sur le lit avec moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et entrecroisai nos jambes tandis je caressais son torse du bout des doigts, tout sourire, simplement heureuse.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je en un murmure.

Les minutes passèrent et alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, je me rappelai..

- Bébé ? Chuchotai-je.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi..

C'est sur ces paroles que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée..

[…]

**(** _Le lundi suivant.. _**)**

Je parlai avec Rosalie à la cantine de tout et de rien, pendant que les garçons parlaient basket et qu'Alice finissait son devoir de maths.

- Tu viens avec moi, je vais me chercher une bouteille de soda ? Demandai-je à Rose.

- Ouais !

Nous nous levâmes et traversâmes le réfectoire en papotant tranquillement. J'adorais Rosalie, elle était vraiment super. J'arrivai au buffet et pris la petite bouteille que je voulais. Enfin, j'allais la prendre quand elle me passa sous le nez.

_Irina.._

- Heu, désolée, mais cette boisson est pour moi, dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle t'appartient, je l'ai prise d'abord, non ? Donc elle est à moi.

- Irina, s'il te plait..

- Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi l'orpheline, aucune.

- Très bien..

Je lui pris la bouteille de soda des mains et elle grogna avant de me la reprendre.

- Tu manques cruellement d'éducation l'orpheline, cracha-t-elle.

- Et toi d'intelligence, blondasse ! Sans vouloir te vexer Rosalie..

- Je ne me sens pas visée, affirma celle-ci l'air de rien, m'attendant simplement.

Je repris la bouteille et Irina la prit en même temps. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille, j'allai laisser tomber quand la bouteille s'ouvrit sous la pression et toute la mousse dues aux secousses gicla sur Irina. Rosalie éclata de rire. Ça ameuta tous les regards sur nous, et toute la cafet' éclata de rire devant une Irina aspergée de soda. Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'elle était penchée en avant, s'égouttant, en me lançant un regard noir.

- Bon bin peut être que je vais prendre un jus de pomme en fin de compte, dis-je en haussant les épaules. T'en penses quoi Rose ?

- Bonne idée, me dit celle-ci. Je me demande pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant..

Je souris et pris le jus de pomme.

- Bon bin.. Tchouss Irina !

Je me tournai et partis avec Rosalie jusqu'à notre table. Cette dernière passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me dit :

- Tu sais que je te kiff ?

- La même Darling, la même, rigolai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et prîmes place à notre table. _Ma petite famille.._

* * *

**_J'attends vos impressions.._**

**_Tout ça par reviews.. Je réponds à tout !_**

**_Bisous les amies et prenez soin de vous!_**

**_On se revoit prochainement et n'oubliez pas l'OS :)_**

.

_**Bisous ! **_

**_Lisaa..*_**


	9. Chapitre 8: I love you Bro'

_**Coucou les filles ! **_

**_Me revoilà en viiiiitesse, je suis vraiment très très très préssée .._**

**_Donc sans attendre, je réponds aux non-inscrites:_**

**Audreyfriends97 :** Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite en fera de même ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ! :)

**Petitefilledusud :** Merci à toi d'être là Miss ) T'es super ! Bisous et prends soin de toi ! :)

**SorchaPalomaSalvatore95 :** Hey Miss ! Pour la révélation à Emmett c'est très bientôt ! Encore un peu de patience :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Warewolves :** Merci de tous ces compliments :) C'est vrai que Renée à beau être une femme horrible, sans elle, il n'y aurait pas l'histoire.. Enfin, façon de parler :D Bisous Miss et merci d'être là ! Prends soin de toi !

**Ilonka :** Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, personne ne sait qui est le père de Bella, même Renée ne le sait pas, lol ! Donc Stella ne sait absolument rien :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Love-vampire888 : **J'en suis contente alors :) ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Shérazade :** Coucou Miss ! A toi aussi tu as eu la période ' Frères Scott' ? LOL :) Si ma fic y ressemble par moment, ce n'est pas réellement fait exprès. C'est simplement que tout le monde pense à OTH quand on parle de basketteurs et de pompom girls .. Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Pour ce qui est de la révélation à Emmett.. Oui Oui, il le saura .. Bientôt, très bientôt, mais pas ici ! :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Nathalie63 :** Haha ! Heureuse de te revoir alors :D Je comprends tout à fait, et puis tant que tu lis, on s'en fiche si c'est trois ou quatre jours après :) Ton message m'a beaucoup touché, je te remercie de tous ces compliments. Tu es super, réellement. Mille merci Miss, prends soin de toi ) Bisous..

**Sabrina :** LOL ! Exprime toi, je t'en pris ! J'en suis contente alors, si l'histoire te plait :) Merci d'être là Miss ! Prends soin de toi )

**Mélanie :** Darling ! :) Oui oui, le lemon était pas trop mauvais, mais c'est parce que Delph l'a quelque peu amélioré :) Merci Delph, hein ! Bisous Ma Darling d'Amour ! Je t'adore ! x3

**Rose-Alys :** Hello ! :) J'adore tes reviews, je t'adore.. Bah ! T'es super ! Je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Cullen :** Coucou Mam'zell ! Jasper est pour moi, quelqu'un de très.. malin ? Intelligent ? Judicieux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Mais il a ce quelque chose en plus que j'aime bien mettre en valeur ici.. J'ai fait une Alice classique, hyperactive ! Pour ce qui est de Rosalie, c'est toujours plus sympa quand elle fait pas peur n'est ce pas ? lol. Je suis contente si le caractères des personnages te plaisent, c'est toujours ça :) Pour ce qui est d'Irina, fallait bien qu'on la voit un peu, c'est pas drôle sinon D Bisous Ma Belle et prends soin de toi )

**Miss-Crépuscule :** Coucou Miss ! &' Bien sache que ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, un message tout simple et pourtant si touchant :) Merci d'être là .. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Une lectrisse :** Heureuse de savoir que cette fanfic te convienne ! J'espère qu'on continuera dans ce sens là.. En tout cas, merci beaucoup Miss ! Bisous et prends soin de toi ..

**Vivi la boudeuse :** Vinciane ! Le Seattle Grace Hospital est très connu, alors hein ! Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait des recherches alors que tout le monde le connaît .. Non non, Jasper n'apprend pas à jouer au basket aux boudeuses xP Nah ! & Pis si tu tombes, tu tombes ! Il te rattrapera pas ! Jacob est gentil.. TEAM EDWARD TOO ! Voici la suite que t'attendais donc .. Bisous Girl ! Prends soin de toi !

**Charlène :** Coucou Miss ! J'hésitais à mettre un 'è', j'étais pas sur que c'était Charlène ou Charline, alors j'ai laissé tel quel. Mais maintenant je marquerai comme ça :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Marion :** Heureuse que ça continue à te plaire Ma Belle, voici la suite ) Bisous et prends soin de toi..

**La fille :** Bientôt, bientôt..

_**Voilà, ça c'est fait :)**_

**_Ensuite un gros merci à Delph, à Charlotte [ Miss, je corrige ton chp bientôt ] et aussi à Ninie, et Miss-Aurore, qui savent m'aider et me donner le sourire !_**

**_Un merci à vous toutes et à celles qui reviews, c'est super important en réalité. _**

**_Le chapitre qui suit est assez long, il y'a beaucoup d'Emmett/Bella, mais il va y'en avoir encore plus dans le prochain :)_**

**_Donc je vous laisse à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas ;)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

**( **_Quelques jours plus tard .._ **)**

Je me regardai dans le miroir une dernière fois, Alice allait être fière de moi. Je m'étais faite toute belle pour ce dernier vendredi. En effet, les vacances commençaient ce soir et les fêtes de fin d'année se profilaient à l'horizon.

Je portais une tunique/robe bleu nuit, légèrement décolletée et assez courte avec un leggins noir et des escarpins noirs aux semelles et aux talons aiguilles crème. J'avais simplement mis mon collier en forme de cœur argenté pour faire un rappel avec ma gourmette. Surtout que les manches s'arrêtaient au coude. Mes cheveux étaient assez… assez comme d'habitude et je m'étais maquillée comme il faut. Je pris ma veste en cuir et sortis de l'appartement en fermant derrière moi. Je descendis les cinq étages prudemment. Faut pas exagérer non plus..

Je fus heureuse de retrouver ma Mini et son chauffage. Je posai mon sac sur le siège passager et enfilai mes gants de cuir noir. Une fois prête, je démarrai avec la musique comme arrière fond. Ce fut donc en chantant que j'arrivais au lycée. Mes amis étaient déjà là, papotant près de leur voiture. Je me garai aisément et, comme à son habitude, Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je souris avant de descendre de voiture. Il m'attrapa la main, tout en affichant ce sourire totalement craquant. Il rigola en voyant que mes gants laissaient voir le bout de mes doigts en s'arrêtant à mes phalanges.

- Bonjour mon Amour, me chuchota-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

- Salut, souris-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Je me réjouis de ce compliment et posai ma main sur sa joue dans une caresse aimante.

- Merci, mais t'es pas mal non plus.

Il embrassa mon nez et rigola doucement. C'était vrai en plus. Edward était toujours au top ! Aujourd'hui il portait un jeans bleu clair, savamment délavé et, à ce que je pouvais apercevoir sous son manteau et son écharpe, un t-shirt blanc et un cardigan gris, le tout accompagné d'une paire de converse grise et d'un visage à tomber. Nos amis nous appelèrent et je lui souris une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte, toujours ouverte, de la Mini Cooper et de lui prendre la main. Alice me détailla rapidement et tapa des mains en rigolant, ce que je pris comme un signe approbateur. Elle sautilla jusqu'à nous et me mit quelque chose sur la tête.

- Pour peaufiner la magnificence de cette tenue, un béret bonnet ! Tu es sublime Chérie ! Me dit-elle en réajustant le vêtement de laine noire sur ma tête.

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras, claqua un baiser sur ma joue, et retourna vers nos amis. J'embrassai Rosalie et Jasper avant de me tourner vers mon frère.

- T'as un trou dans tes gants, me dit-il.

Instinctivement, je regardai mes mains et l'entendis éclater de rire devant mes phalanges nues.

- Nul Emmett.. Nul, soupirai-je.

Il me passa ses bras sur mes épaules, me faisant face et exagéra ses mimiques que j'aimais tant.

- C'est tes gants qui sont nuls Princesse, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue telle la gamine que j'étais en sa présence et il embrassa ma joue avant de me rendre à Edward. Mon amoureux me prit la main et la sonnerie retentit. Nous saluâmes nos amis rapidement avant de nous rendre en littérature. Nous croisâmes Alec dans les couloirs.

- Hey ! T'es magnifique Princesse, vraiment ! Comment ça va vous deux ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Nickel ! Je vous laisse, j'ai cours !

Il embrassa brièvement ma joue et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Edward avant de s'en aller. Nous entrâmes en classe, et Irina me fusilla du regard. À mon passage, elle dit:

- Saaalope..

- Irina, on t'appelle, répliquai-je.

Elle me fit un doigt d'honneur et je lui rendis un sourire angélique en allant m'asseoir dans le fond avec Edward.

- T'es vraiment grave, me souffla-t-il.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, plaidai-je.

Il rigola et le cours débuta tranquillement.

[…]

La sonnerie retentit pour la dernière fois de la matinée et Alec m'accompagna jusqu'à la cafet'. Nous y étions presque quand je le sentis bouger nerveusement et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Le questionnai-je.

- Rien.. Avance.. Nan fais gaffe !

Je rentrai dans quelqu'un et Alec me rattrapa in-extremis alors que la fille se retenait au mur.

- Oh .. Pardon.. Dîmes nous en même temps.

Je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien. C'était une fille de ma taille, aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux blond foncés. Je remerciai Alec et constatai qu'il avait les joues cramoisies.

- Merci, lui soufflai-je, tandis qu'il ne me lâchait toujours pas, fixant la jeune fille en face de moi.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs le regardait aussi, rougissante. J'optai pour enfin parler vu qu'aucun des deux n'étaient disposés à le faire apparemment.

- Bella, me présentai-je en lui tendant une poignée de main.

- Laurie, répliqua-t-elle en me la serrant.

Je remarquai qu'Alec et elle n'arrêtaient toujours pas leurs regards en biais.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Bella, siffla Alec.

- Oui, on se connaît, répondit gentiment Laurie.

- Laurie est ma voisine d'svt, compléta Alec. Si tu veux bien nous excuser Lau' on va manger, à plus tard.

- Enchantée de t'avoir rencontré, dis-je alors qu'Alec me poussait déjà pour que j'avance.

- Moi aussi Bella.

Nous tournâmes au prochain couloir et je vis Alec, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? Vous avez étudié la sexualité ensemble et ça t'a mis dans l'embarras ? Rigolai-je.

- Tais toi !

Je le regardai et éclatai de rire. Je me stoppai au milieu du couloir, en me tenant les côtes.

- C'.. C'est vrai ? Bafouillai-je.

- Nan ! … Si… Tu peux pas comprendre !

- Je suis sûre que si, souris-je, maligne.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'obligea à avancer en commençant à parler :

- Je la connais depuis que je me suis fait adopter. Elle est dans le même groupe de jeune que moi. Je.. Depuis le début j'ai eu un bon feeling avec elle. Je l'aime bien, trop même.. Puis la prof d'Svt s'est pointée avec son programme tout pourri et depuis j'ose même plus la regarder en face.

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Bah..

- C'est complètement con de plus lui parler. C'est vrai regarde, t'es beau gosse et t'es super sympa, tu vas y arriver.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire et me remercia doucement. Je lui pris la main et l'invitai à notre table. Quand on passa à ses côtés, j'entendis Irina et ses copines murmurer :

- Bande de ratés..

- Bande de pétasses, dis-je en même temps qu'Alec.

Je le regardai en souriant et il rigola en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Nous arrivâmes heureux à la table de mes amis et je me posai sur la chaise à côté d'Edward tandis qu'Alec prenait place à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire bande de pimpins ? Demanda Emmett.

- Spontanéité fraternelle, répondit Alec.

J'approuvai et Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle bande de nuls, soupira-t-il.

_C'était__ le jour des bandes je crois bien.._

[…]

- Nan mais sérieux, tu viendras chez moi pendant les vacances ! Ma mère a l'air de t'adorer en plus, sourit Rosalie.

- On verra, mais vous, vous viendrez chez moi, hein ?

- Yep ! Tu fais les fêtes avec qui ?

- James et Jake ! Ils doivent venir une petite semaine normalement. Et toi ? En famille je suppose nan ?

- J'espère. Avec le boulot de mes parents ils sont souvent conviés à des œuvres caritatives et du coup ils nous embarquent, Jasper et moi. Je ne suis pas trop au courant sur cette année.

- Ils font quoi comme boulots tes parents ?

- Mon père est avocat et ma mère est juge d'instruction..

- Waouw, ca fait beaucoup..

- Beaucoup trop de temps où ils ne sont pas à la maison surtout. Enfin, ça c'était avant, ils ont réussi à s'arranger et maintenant ils sont là plus souvent, se réjouit-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que la sonnerie retentit. Nous sortîmes et je m'arrêtai quelques secondes à mon casier. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, je constatai que la neige avait recouvert le sol de Forks. Je souris. J'aimais bien les paysages blancs et doux du début d'hiver. Enfin, j'aimais la neige jusqu'à ce que je vis Emmett me lancer une boule et sentis le froid envahir mes cheveux.

- HAAAAA ! Criai-je.

Il éclata de rire et je sentis la détermination arriver.

- Rose, tiens moi ça, dis-je à mon amie en lui tendant mon sac.

Elle l'attrapa rapidement. J'amassai un tas de neige pour en faire une boule rapidement. _Prêt, glacé, partez !_ Emmett se la prit en pleine tête et j'enfilai le plus vite possible mes gants après ça.

- Haaan ! Dit-il en retirant la neige qu'il avait dans le nez.

Ce fut à mon tour de m'écrouler de rire, vite stopper par un nouvel assaut. Je relevai la tête vers mon frère et évaluai le terrain comme quand je jouais au jeu vidéo avec James. Edward se tenait près de la Volvo avec Alice, tout deux riant de nos chamailleries. Jasper se tenait plus près d'Emmett, appuyé sur ma Mini. Rose était toujours près de sa voiture, m'encourageant au combat. Je revins sur Emmett et aperçus les boules de neige qu'il préparait. Ni une, ni deux, je courus vers lui. J'arrivai près de lui et pris toutes les forces dont je disposais pour lui sauter dessus. Victoire ! Je le fis tomber à la renverse dans un nuage blanc, humide et lumineux, tout en me plaçant stratégiquement sur ses jambes, bloquant ses membres sous mes genoux.

- Princ…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les boules glacées qu'il avait préparées lui obstruaient la gorge. Une fois toutes écoulées, je pris des tas de neige et lui étalai sur le visage sans oublier de lui en faufiler sous son maillot. Il cria au contact glacé de la neige et j'éclatai encore plus de rire. Tout simplement heureuse.

Je me rappelais si bien de toutes ces années où je préparais des bonhommes de neige à l'orphelinat. Toutes les fois où j'avais rêvé d'un frère qui apporterait le balai ou l'écharpe pour parfaire notre chef d'œuvre. D'un camarade de jeu avec qui on ferait des remparts glacés que l'on détruirait à pieds joints à la fin de notre bataille humide. Toutes ces fois où j'avais rêvé d'un frère, d'un confident, d'un meilleur ami.. d'un Emmett..

Je revins à l'instant présent et tombai sur le chocolat de mes yeux.. Ou plutôt des yeux de mon frère. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cet océan délicieusement chocolaté. Il me regardait avec cette lueur que je considérais comme de l'amour et de l'admiration alors qu'un petit sourire s'était affiché sur son visage enfantin. J'avais tellement envie de lui faire passer le message par ce regard.. lui faire comprendre la vérité et l'amour que je lui portais sans utiliser ces mots qui le blesseraient obligatoirement.. lui dire simplement qu'il était ce compagnon de jeu, ce meilleur ami.. ce frère, dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

À la place, je sentis ses bras musclés m'attirer à lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse chaud alors que ses bras me serraient dans une étreinte aimante et rassurante. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit pour qu'il m'attire à lui ainsi, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que je n'irai pas rompre ce moment magique en le lui demandant..

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett ..

Je la regardai. Elle me surplombait par la posture qu'elle avait adoptée. Son visage était illuminé par ce sourire heureux et enfantin dont elle seule avait le secret. Je la fixai alors qu'elle semblait ailleurs, dans son monde. Celui que j'avais tant envie de connaître pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. C'était comme.. instinctif.. surnaturel. Mon corps réagissait étrangement en sa présence, comme si son contact était indispensable à mon bonheur, à mon bien être. J'avais l'impression d'être lié à elle. Alors que deux mois plutôt son nom m'aurait été inconnu. Avant son arrivée je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, mais son entrain naturel, son sourire, sa façon d'agir et de penser, tout ça avait fait que je ne pouvais que la compter parmi mes plus proches amis.

Sa force me faisait l'admirer. Le peu de son passé que je connaissais, celui qu'elle ou James avait bien voulu me confier, ce passé là, avait fait d'elle une personne exceptionnelle à mes yeux. Sans le savoir elle-même, elle était une force de la nature du haut de ses trois pommes trois quart. Elle voyait toujours le verre à moitié plein et refusait d'admettre qu'il pouvait être à moitié vide. Elle était Bella..

Cette fille que j'avais vu pour la première fois à la cafet', toute gênée par le fait que Rosalie puisse l'inviter à une table où elle ne connaissait personne. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas été étonné de voir Rosalie ramenait quelqu'un.. Je n'oublierais sûrement jamais la sensation que j'avais ressenti lorsque ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les miens.

Mon cœur s'était accéléré de manière inexplicable alors qu'une envie prenante de sourire et de la serrer dans mes bras m'avait assaillit. Et ce fut encore plus quand Rosalie m'avait expliqué leur rencontre. Par contre, quand elle avait avoué être orpheline j'avais eu envie de pleurer et de me mettre en colère en même temps. Etrange.. Pleurer de savoir qu'elle avait souffert de son abandon et une colère envers la ou les personnes responsables.

Elle était orpheline.. Mon orpheline.. Enfin, elle l'était .. Maintenant elle faisait parti de ma vie et de mon cœur à part entière. Elle était comme ma petite sœur.. Presque plus qu'Alice..

Alors que ses yeux reprirent conscience de l'instant présent, elle sourit un peu plus et j'écoutai mon cœur sans réfléchir.. Je la pris dans mes bras.

Elle m'était essentielle et son contact me remplissait de joie inexplicablement. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rosalie, ni même comme avec Alice. C'était.. véritablement fraternelle.. et j'aimais ça..

On devait ressembler à deux cons, allonger par terre, à moitié enterré par la neige au milieu du parking, mais sérieusement.. j'en avais rien à foutre.

Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main alors que mes bras étaient toujours dans son dos, la serrant le plus fort possible sans briser son corps frêle, sa tête reposant sur mon cœur. Ce cœur où elle prenait tant de place désormais.

Je crois que j'aurais pu m'endormir comme ça. Isabella ne parlait pas, et j'eus peur qu'elle prenne froid. Quand je bougeai d'un millimètre, je la sentis s'accrocher à ma veste et je me rallongeai finalement. Je n'avais pas envie non plus de sortir de cette embrassade. Je ne souhaitais rien si ce n'était la serrer dans mes bras et la sentir vivre. La sentir oublier son passé et ses peines, ses peurs et l'avenir incertain, la sentir heureuse. Je voulais lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle à travers cette étreinte et lui faire ressentir à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Je voulais son bonheur..

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, simplement allongés et blottis l'un contre l'autre. La neige avait juste commencé à retomber et le silence s'était fait total. Je supposais que les autres étaient partis se réfugier au gymnase et je les remerciai intérieurement de nous avoir laisser seuls.

Puis, le vent commença à souffler et je décidai que pour son bien, il valait mieux nous mettre au chaud à notre tour. J'esquissai un mouvement et elle se releva lentement, comprenant mes gestes. Je me mis également debout, et alors qu'elle m'offrait un sourire timide je la pris dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle entourait ma taille. J'embrassai son front délicatement et lui soufflai:

- Je t'aime p'tite sœur..

À peine audible, elle ne l'entendit sûrement pas. Quand je m'éloignai, je lui pris la main et souris en touchant le bout de ses doigts nus.

- Je continue à croire que ces gants sont nuls..

Elle me mit un coup de hanche dans un geste enfantin, ce qui me fit rire, puis je lui ouvris galamment la porte du gymnase.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, soufflai-je.

Elle rougit légèrement avant d'entrer dans le gymnase.. Super tomate .. _Je t'aime !_

[…]

Je reçus un texto et sautai sur mon téléphone pour constater que c'était Bella.

_« Ca te dit de sortir ce soir ? J'ai prévenu les autres et tout le monde est OP :) »_

Je répondis rapidement.

**« Pour aller où ? J'ai pas d'argent en plus.. »**

La réponse fut instantanée.

_« Fais pas ta chochotte, je suis chez toi dans 10 minutes alors hop hop hop ! On se prépare ! & Beau gosse, sinon tu montes pas dans ma Mini ! :P »_

**« Tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours beau gosse Chérie ! ) »**

Je souris, abandonnai mon téléphone sur mon lit et partis me préparer rapidement. En descendant des escaliers, je rejoignis mon père sur le canapé.

- Papa, je sors ce soir. Je laisse la Jeep ici, ne m'attends pas..

- C'est Rosalie qui vient te chercher ?

- Non, c'est Bella.. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle assure..

- J'ai confiance en elle, affirma-t-il.

- Waouw ! Le shérif a confiance en une fille qu'il ne connaît de nulle part ! Me moquai-je.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler une ou deux fois et je l'apprécie, ce qu'elle fait est remarquable, c'est une fille bien.

Je regardai Charlie un peu épaté. Il n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos. Mais il avait raison, Bella était quelqu'un de remarquable. On toqua à la porte et je trottinai jusqu'à celle-ci pour ouvrir à la Princesse.

- Hey ! me souffla-t-elle. T'es prêt ?

- Presque attends, tiens, entre, je vais chercher le restant de mes affaires.

Elle franchit la porte timidement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Salut Gamine ! Dit mon père en se levant du canapé, tout sourire.

_Euh.. Ok.._

- Bonsoir Charlie, sourit mon amie.

_Euh.. Ok.._

- Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Je te propose de me tutoyer.. Ça va, ça va.. Vous allez faire un tour où ce soir ?

- Je pensais aller à Seattle, se faire une pizza suivi d'un ciné.. Peut-être irons nous danser, je ne sais pas.. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai attention à Emmett je vous le promets, sourit Bella, malicieuse en me regardant.

- Fais attention à elle Emmett, tu veux ? Me dit mon père.

- Comme toujours ! Répondis-je, en passant mon bras sur les épaules de la naine.

- T'es prêt ?

- Yep !

- Bien.. Amusez vous bien les enfants ! Vous avez besoin d'argent ?

- Non merci Charlie ! On a tous ce qu'il faut.. Bonne soirée à vous.. à toi !

- C'est ça.. Bonne soirée, salua mon père en nous accompagnant jusqu'au perron.

Bella lui adressa un dernier sourire et je montai à sa suite dans la Mini Cooper.

- Il t'a à la bonne mon père ! Lui dis-je alors que nous nous éloignions doucement de la maison.

- Je l'apprécie, il est simple et sympa, sourit-elle.

- Comme toi, remarquai-je.

- Si on veut..

Elle mit le contact et prit la route tranquillement.

- On rejoint les autres à la pizzeria au nord de Seattle, après on va au ciné.. et après on verra, dit-elle.

- Princesse, j'ai pas d'argent aussi.. Pourquoi t'as dit.. ?

- T'as de l'argent Emmett, j'en ai, t'en as, ok ? Ca fonctionne comme ça..

Je soupirai alors qu'elle passait une vitesse.

- Pourquoi c'est pas Edward qui est venu me chercher au fait ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange que ce soit moi ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- Non non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je me demandais..

- Edward était en retard alors je lui ai suggéré de prendre Alice, qui met toujours trois plombes à se préparer, tandis que moi je te prenais, parce que j'avais pas envie de faire la route toute seule..

- Ah okay.. Hum.. Ça te dérange si je passe le temps en te posant des questions ?

- Hum.. De là à ce que je te répondes, mais vas-y..

- Alors.. Ta couleur préférée ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle regardait toujours la route.

- Ca dépend des jours.. Aujourd'hui c'est bleu foncé.. Et toi ?

- Pareil, tout dépend de mon humeur.. Le bleu me plait bien aujourd'hui. T'as déjà eu des animaux de compagnie ?

- Non.. hum.. à l'orphelinat c'est interdit.. tu comprends, avec les allergies et tout .. Et toi tu en as déjà eu ?

- Hum.. Nan, ma mère n'étant pas tout le temps là et mon père n'était pas vraiment d'accord..

- Ouais je vois le truc, je t'en achèterai un si tu veux, me dit-elle, tout simplement. Un chat ou un chien ?

- Nan mais c'est pas les années qui y ont changé quelque chose. Mon père n'est toujours pas d'accord, répliquai-je.

- Oui mais mon Cher, l'un des seuls avantage à être abandonnée parfois c'est qu'on fait ce qu'on veut. J'ai un appart', si je veux m'acheter un cheval et le foutre dans la salle de bain, j'ai le droit !

J'éclatai de rire et elle sourit. J'admirai parfois la facilité avec laquelle elle parlait de son abandon. Comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas, que c'était normal.

- Passons, dis-je. Le dernier truc que t'as lu ?

- C'était California School sur internet, écrit par Ninie08. J'aaaadore !

- Ah bon ? Ça parle de quoi ?

- Une fille qui mène une double vie, tantôt star du moment, tantôt étudiante banale. Elle ne veut pas révéler la vérité car tout le campus la soulerait et puis, elle a un frère et une sœur déjà populaire. D'ailleurs, j'adore son frère ! Enfin, bref ! Et toi, le dernier truc que t'as lu ?

- Hum.. C'était le prix des pizzas sur le prospectus de mon père !

Elle éclata de rire et je me sentis rougir.

_Nul Emmett.. Nul._

- Ouais bin chacun son truc quoi ! Se moqua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes ton dernier cours d'Svt non plus..

- Hé !

Je la poussai doucement de l'épaule et elle dit :

- Je conduis, okay ?

Je souris alors qu'elle me remettait un coup tout en fixant la route.

- Sale gamine !

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Bella..

Nous venions de sortir du cinéma et Rosalie remit son écharpe alors que je claquai des dents.

- Ce film était nul ! Clama Rose.

- Archi nul ! Ajouta Jasper.

- On devrait lui donner l'oscar de la nullité ! Répliquèrent Alice et Edward.

- Moi j'ai bien aimé, fit mon frère.

Tout le monde le regarda, choqués qu'un pareil navet lui ait plu.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Emmett. La fille qu'il y a dedans passe la moitié du film à se désaper !

Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête et tout le monde éclata de rire. J'essayai de raffermir les pans de mon manteau pour me réchauffer, en vain.. Il faisait au moins - 26!

- T'en as pensé quoi toi, Bella ? Me demanda Jasper.

- J..J'ai..J'aimais… b..bien. .êt..être au.. ch..chaud, bégayai-je.

Edward rigola doucement avant de me mettre son écharpe autour du cou. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez rougi.

- Ma pauvre petite Chérie, on croirait un , dit-il.

Je me collai contre lui et me demandai l'espace d'un instant comment il faisait pour avoir chaud continuellement. Quand mes dents arrêtèrent de claquer je l'embrassai tendrement.

- C'est pas le tout mais moi je m'ennuie ! Dit Rosalie en s'asseyant.

- La même, ajouta Alice.

- On fait quoi ? On rentre ? Quémanda Jasper.

- Oh nan, fit Emmett. J'ai pas envie, il est à peine 1h du matin. C'est les vacances quoi !

- Il a raison, affirma Edward.

- Bell's, toi qui habitait à Seattle avant .. Tu faisais quoi les week-ends ?

_Euh.. Je.. faisais de la voiture ?_

-Rien de bien légal, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Rosalie et Emmett sautèrent vers moi en même temps.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais.. Mais c'était avant, j'évite maintenant..

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Oh Oh.. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vos parents sont tous des gens respectables et dans la justice, Edward et Alice mise à part. Il est totalement hors de question que je vous emmène ne serait-ce que regarder les courses !

_PUTAIN BELLA !_

- Quelles courses ? Demanda Rosalie, encore plus intriguée.

- J'ai dit courses ? Je voulais dire poufs ..

- Quoi ? Tu faisais les trottoirs avec des poufs ? S'horrifia Emmett.

- Nan..

- Des stip-teases avec des poufs alors ?

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !

- Des jeux de sociétés avec des poufs ? Continua-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que.. ?

- T'allais au cinéma avec des poufs ? Haaaan !

- MAIS..

- Tu faisais des soirées pyjamas avec des poufs ?

- NAN NAN NAN ! JE FAISAIS DES COURSES DE VOITURE ! M'énervai-je.

_Oh Oh.. __Et merde !_

- Cool, dit mon frère en tapant dans les mains de Rose, victorieux.

- On veut y aller ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

- Nan..

- On a qu'à faire un vote ! Proposa Rose. Qui veut y aller ?

Emmett leva la main en même temps qu'elle. Bizarrement, il me rappelait des gosses à qui l'on proposait des sucettes.

- Désolé Princesse, mais moi je veux pas rentrer, souffla Jasper en levant la main.

- Alice.. Allez ! Essaya Emmett.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à mon amie et elle y resta indifférente, sa tête dans ses mains, alors que ses bras étaient appuyés sur ses genoux repliés, elle ne bougeait pas.

- Y a quoi en jeu ? Demanda Rose, de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Dans les courses, y a quoi en jeu !

- De l'argent pour..

- Alice ! Tu pourras aller faire du shopping si tu gagnes !

_Oh la traîtresse.._

- J'en suis ! Bondit Alice en levant sa main le plus haut possible.

Je soupirai et Emmett reprit en souriant.

- Donc ça fait 5 contre 1..

- 5 contre 1 ? Dis-je suspicieuse, en me retournant vers Edward.

Je crus voir sa main se baisser et il continua de siffloter doucement.

- Nan nan, je voulais dire 4 contre 2, répliqua mon frère. Donc 4 contre 2, on y va !

- YEEEEES ! Cria Rosalie en se déhanchant.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Edward et il fit comme si de rien était en osant même me lancer son petit sourire en coin.

- Attendez, si ça se trouve y en a même pas ce soir, faut que je me renseignes..

- Bin t'attends quoi ! Allez hop hop hop ! On se renseigne ! Fit mon frère.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche en soupirant et m'éloignai un peu de mes amis.

- _Allô ?_

- Benjamin ? C'est Bella..

_- Salut ma Belle ! Ca fait plaiz' de t'entendre ! Comment tu vas ?_

- Tranquille et toi ?

_- Ca roule.. Je peux t'être utile ? T'as pas de problème au moins ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'arrive dans la minu.._

- Calme toi, j'ai rien.. Je voulais seulement savoir si y a une course de prévu ce soir ?

- _Ouf.. euh Ouais.. La dernière course de l'année d'ailleurs.. Les passes sont payants.. Mais je peux te faire ça gratuit si tu veux, le passe.._

- C'est sympa mais je suis pas seule aussi..

_- Vous êtes combien ?_

- En tout, nous sommes six..

_- Allez viens, de toute façon si tu cours, la somme du passe paraîtra nulle à côté de ce que tu vas me faire gagner Pitchoune.._

- Tu me surestimes Chéri..

_- Allez, ramène tes fesses ici et fais chauffer le moteur. La première course commence dans une demie heure.. Passe me voir quand t'arrives !_

- Okay.. Mais dis rien à Tia..

_- Sans problème, à toute !_

Je raccrochai en souriant et me dirigeai vers les autres.

- Bien, y a une course ce soir mais si on y va, laissez moi vous expliquer les règles, les prévins-je.

Je recueillis toute l'attention à ces mots et je continuai doucement.

- La course se situe sur un parking. Pour gagner, il vous faut faire un aller retour sur une piste d'un kilomètre environ. Celui ou celle qui passe la ligne d'arrivée en premier rafle la mise. En parlant de mise.. Vous vous mettez d'accord avec votre adversaire et Benjamin sur combien vous misez et le gagnant reprend tout à la fin. Benjamin et Tia sont les boss's, ils disent, on écoute. Tous ce que vous verrez ou entendrez ce soir, tout ça, ça ne devra pas sortir de ce parking. Des questions ?

- Tu comptes garder tes gants encore longtemps ? Parce que c'est la honte, dit Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et nous nous partageâmes les voitures. Je montai donc avec mon frère dans la Mini et partis en tête de file. Le chemin fut rapide, bien que je m'arrêtai retirer de l'argent pour les courses, les mises du moins, vu que les passes m'étaient offerts. D'ailleurs, les autres en firent de même en me voyant faire ça. Les rues que j'empruntais étaient principalement désertes. Rosalie suivait tant bien que mal ma voiture, lancée à toute vitesse, ce qui faisait bien rire Emmett. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, je me garai près de la voiture de Benjamin, une Mustang Shelby bleu nuit. Je descendis de voiture en même temps que les autres. Tandis qu'ils regardaient le décor, je cherchai Benjamin des yeux.

- CHERIIIIIIIE !

Je me tournai juste à temps pour réceptionner une Tia surexcitée. Alors que nous tanguions dangereusement, je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos. Je regagnai alors l'équilibre facilement et après mille baisers, Tia se détacha de moi en sautillant.

- Belli ! Je suis contente que tu sois là !

Je relevai la tête vers le propriétaire de la main qui m'avait sauvé des fesses sur le sol. Benjamin. Je lui souris et il me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir mon cœur, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Super..

- T'étais au courant ? Accusa Tia.

- Tu devrais savoir que je suis au courant de tout depuis le temps, rigola mon ami en se détachant de moi.

Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

- Arrêtes, encore deux comme ça et tu vas te casser la main.. Lui dit-il, tout en souriant.

Je rigolai en les regardant faire et je sentis la main de mon frère se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Ce geste me fit plaisir, même si je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour me rappeler sa présence.

- Benjamin, Tia, je vous présente mes amis, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Les amis, voici mes deux crapules préférées, Benjamin et Tia.

Tout le monde se salua et Benjamin demanda :

- T'as donné les quelques règles ?

- Yep ! Dis moi, à combien est la passe ?

- Pou.. ?

- Gratuit pour toi et tes amis Chérie, tu devrais le savoir ! Le coupa Tia.

- Elle le sait ça, je lui ai dit, fit Benjamin.

- Bin alors ?

- Je voulais juste savoir..

-C'est quoi le passe d'abord ? Demanda Jasper.

-C'est ce qu'on donne pour participer à la course, d'entré de jeu, c'est encore autre chose que les mises.

-Ca nous paye nos vacances, rigola Tia.

- 250 billets, répondit alors Benjamin.

- Vous venez de vous asseoir sur 1500 $ !

- Hum.. Oui mais on t'a pris dans nos bras, alors c'est remboursé, sourit Tia.

- Elle a totalement raison, acquiesça Benjamin.

- Comme toujours !

- J'irai pas jusqu'..

Il se tut étouffant un cri de douleur alors que Tia retirait son pied de celui écrabouillé de son amoureux.

J'entendis mes amis rigoler.

- Benji' ! Appela une fille d'un peu plus loin.

- Quoi ?

- On commence quand ? Parce que j'ai pas payé la passe pour squatter dehors !

- J'ai une idée, t'as qu'à te mettre dans ta voiture, tu fermes la porte et ta bouche avec ! Proposa Tia.

- Je l'adore, souffla Alice.

Je souris à mon amie.

- D'ici 5 minutes Kim, 5 minutes ! Rectifia Benjamin.

- Je trouve que ma proposition était super pourtant, dit Tia en faisant ses yeux du chat potté.

- Je sais ma puce, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on va se payer nos vacances, lui confia Benjamin. Bella mon cœur, tu veux passer en première ? Contre euh…

Il regarda sur son agenda électronique.

- Bin.. Kim justement.

Je regardai la voiture de cette Kim. Une simple Audi A3, rose bonbon, l'horreur.

- Elle a misé combien ?

- Humm..

- Cherche pas Princesse, tu vas te faire allumer, dit Emmett.

- Il t'a jamais vu réellement conduire n'est ce pas ? Demanda Tia.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'elle soulevait les sourcils.

- Elle a misé 750 $, dit finalement Benjamin.

Je sortis 750 billets de ma poche arrière et les tendis à mon ami.

- Attends.. Tia ? Tu t'y connais toujours en voiture ? La questionnai-je.

- Encore heureux !

- Tu vérifies sous le capot de la Mini ?

- Avec joie !

Elle sautilla jusqu'à ma voiture alors que j'embrassais la joue de Benjamin avant de rejoindre Edward.

Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je vis très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? L'interrogeai-je.

- « Mon cœur » ? C'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

Je lançai un regard à Benjamin et souris.

_Jaloux de Benjamin ? Pfff !_

- Tu parles de Benjamin ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella, il n'arrête pas de t'appeler comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en rigolant légèrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Benjamin et Tia ont toujours été là pour moi.. Ils font parti de ma famille.. Benjamin me considère comme sa sœur, rien de plus.. Il aime Tia et c'est réciproque. Ces deux-là m'ont plusieurs fois sorti du pétrin. Je leur dois beaucoup.

Je vis qu'il restait silencieux à cette révélation, alors je continuai.

- Touche le bas de mon dos, lui dis-je.

- De quoi ?

Je posai sa main sous mon maillot, au bas de mon dos. _Sur ma cicatrice._

- Tu sens ? Le questionnai-je.

- Euh.. Ouais..

- Maintenant, regarde l'avant bras de Benjamin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice de Benjamin. Une cicatrice d'une trentaine de centimètre.

- Tu vois ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Un soir, en rentrant à l'orphelinat, je me suis foutue dans la merde. Je revenais d'ici, et je suis passée par les petites ruelles comme d'habitude quand je suis à pied. J'avais pas prévu les trois gars bourrés qui se trouvaient à un kilomètre de l'orphelinat. J'ai juste eu le temps d'appeler Benjamin. James et Jacob ne sont pas au courant de ça, ils étaient déjà à l'armée. Benjamin est arrivé la minute d'après, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Les gars s'en sont pris à lui, Benjamin en a envoyé deux au tapis assez facilement je dois dire.. Mais le troisième a sorti le couteau. Celui-ci a compris que j'étais la faille. Benjamin a juste eu le temps de me pousser, je n'étais vraiment pas coupée par rapport à lui. La lame a entaillé mon dos puis son bras en un seul coup. Benjamin a assommé l'autre, et je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. J'ai pris la première voiture qui passait par là et on y est allé. Benjamin.. C'est comme mon frère. Il m'a toujours sorti des embrouilles. Pendant un moment, 5% des mises étaient pour moi automatiquement, parce qu'il savait que j'en avais besoin. Alors, s'il te plait ne soit pas jaloux de lui..

Je posai mon front contre celui d'Edward et réprimai les larmes que j'avais inexplicablement envie de verser. Je sentis les mains d'Edward frôler ma cicatrice puis il prit mon visage en coupe.

- Saches que même si je suis jaloux.. J'ai une entière confiance en toi, me souffla-t-il. Et.. Je suis heureux que Benjamin soit là alors..

J'esquissai un sourire et il m'embrassa tendrement. Tia revint quelques minutes après.

- C'est bon Chérie ! Il te reste plus qu'à la battre ! Me dit-elle.

- Bella va perdre 750$, chantonna Emmett.

- On voit bien que t'as rien compris à la vie des courses de voitures toi, fit Tia.

Je rigolai doucement.

- Bella mon cœur, tu te mets sur la ligne de départ. On va y aller, me prévint Benjamin.

- Emmett, étant donné que t'es le plus lourd.. dû à cette musculation hors du commun, repris-je en faisant mine de tâter ses avant-bras devant son air horrifié, je te propose de m'accompagner ! Comme ça, ça fera du poids et si je perds je pourrais me trouver une raison, souris-je.

- On sait toutes les deux Belli que tu vas..

- Chut, fis-je à Tia, qui allait encore une fois répliquer.

- Okay ! Reprit mon frère.

J'embrassai Edward, tandis qu'il me disait de faire attention. Je rigolai en passant devant Alice qui dansait sur une voiture, que j'identifiais comme celle d'Edward, complètement déchaînée. J'invitai mon frère à prendre place et il continua à se moquer. Je montai sagement derrière le volant et mis mes cheveux correctement derrière mes épaules.

- Ceinture, dis-je à mon passager.

Il s'exécuta rapidement et je m'attachai à mon tour. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur afin de bien le régler et vis Edward disputant Alice. Elle fit mine de ne rien entendre et sauta sur le capot avant pour s'y asseoir entre Rosalie et Jasper. Mes ajustements finis, je mis le moteur en route, et allai me placer sur la ligne de départ Je me posai tranquillement et agrippai mon volant beige avec plaisir. Tia se posa au milieu des deux voitures et retentirent les légendaires :

- Trois ! .. Deux !.. Un !

Le signal fut donné et j'enfonçai la pédale de l'accélérateur en criant de joie. La neige rendait le chemin brillant et glissant et j'en rigolais. Du coin de l'œil je vis mon frère attraper la poignet au dessus la vitre, sur le plafond et me moquai.

- Tu flippes ?

- Quoi.. ? Que dalle ! Mais regarde la route quand même, fit-il.

Mon côté d'emmerdeuse professionnelle se fit sentir et je lui dis comme si de rien était.

- Tu sais que je peux conduire sans les mains ?

- Heu..

- Nan mais sérieux, dis-je en le regardant. Bon.. je me suis déjà loupée une ou deux fois. D'ailleurs en y repensant je me suis loupée la dernière fois.. Mais tout ça c'est une question de s'exercer.. J'ai une idée ! Je vais m'exercer.. humm.. MAINTENANT !

Je lâchai le volant et calai discrètement mes cuisses dessous, appuyant toujours sur la pédale. J'aimais bien conduire avec mes cuisses, il fallait juste que je baisse un peu le volant et je pouvais faire des kilomètres ainsi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emmett, qui avait considérablement pâli.

- Ah oui ! Par contre je sais pas conduire sans regarder.. C'est embêtant parfois, tu trouves pas ?

- Be..Bee.. Le volant !

Je considérai la ligne droite du coin de l'œil et vis que Kim nous avait légèrement dépassé. Le mur délimitant la piste n'était plus très loin.

- BELLA LE MUR !

- Oui.. Moi aussi je trouve que la peinture se fait vieille.. Il faudrait le refaire en bleu.. Comme ma Mini !

- SI TU CONTINUES COMME CA ON VA LE REPEINDRE A COUP DE MINI COOPER ! PRENDS LE VOLANT !

Il essaya de toucher l'objet circulaire et je lui mis une tape sur la main.

- Nan.. C'est interdit de faire ça ..

_Plus que 15 mètres avant le mur_..

- BELLA JE T'EN PRIE ! EN PLUS T'AS PROMIS A MON PERE QUE TU PRENDRAIS SOIN DE MOOOOOOIIIIII ! Sanglota-t-il en se collant contre la porte.

J'avais repris le volant au milieu de sa phrase et le frein à main marchait plutôt pas mal sur cette couche de glace. Bon on avait fait un virage un peu plus conséquent qu'un 180 °mais je nous remis rapidement sur le droit chemin alors qu'Emmett haletait. La fille étant toujours devant, j'attrapai le levier de vitesse en empoignant mon volant plus fermement.

- Bon.. Passons aux choses sérieuses Chérie !

Je passai à la vitesse supérieure et lançai ma fusée chérie d'amour à plus de 220 km/h. Je dépassai la fille facilement en klaxonnant joyeusement. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett rende sa pizza sur mon tableau de bord. J'appuyai un peu plus, faisant bouger l'aiguille de mon compteur lentement. Je dépassai la ligne d'arrivée et me garai à ma façon favorite entre la voiture de Rose et celle de Benjamin. Je soupirai de bonheur et regardai mon frère.

- T'es pas mouru ma gueule, t'es pas mourru ! Clamai-je.

Il se détacha rapidement et ouvrit la portière à la hâte avant de sortir de la Mini pour aller .. berk.. vomir un peu plus loin. Je me hissai hors de la voiture à mon tour, acclamée par les spectateurs et éclatai de rire en regardant Emmett, le dos courbé, se tenant l'estomac.

Je sentis quelqu'un me sauter dans le dos et Alice m'embrassa la joue avec insistance.

- You're amazing Baby ! Cria-t-elle à mon oreille.

Le bras d'Edward entoura ma taille alors qu'elle allait se moquer d'Emmett en lui tapotant le dos. Rosalie me félicita en rigolant et alla voir son cher et tendre. Alice sautillait et riait fortement sans raison. Je la fixai, dubitative, alors que Jasper me félicitait à son tour.

- Et.. Euh.. Il lui arrive quoi à Alice ? Elle a fumé ? Demandai-je.

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en regardant le lutin.

- Elle a du sniffer les pots d'échappements, c'est pas possible autrement, dis-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que nos trois amis revenaient vers nous. Je retrouvai un Emmett blanc comme neige et je m'en voulus l'espace d'un instant. Tia arriva en sautillant vers lui et une partie de moi la soupçonnait d'avoir le même genre de céréales qu'Alice.

- Alors mon vieux ! Bella n'a pas perdu 750$, le seul à avoir perdu quelque chose, c'est toi ! T'as perdu ton repas de ce soir dans le faussée mon Cher ! Dit-elle à Emmett.

Emmett grogna en me lançant un :

- Comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

- Question d'habitude mon cher.. C'est comme les 180°, ça vient avec le temps, souris-je.

Il grogna de nouveau et je me retins d'en rajouter.

Suite à ça, tout mes amis se mirent à courir, plusieurs victoires et quelques défaites mais une soirée super. Emmett avait vite reprit confiance et je lui prêtai volontiers ma voiture pour qu'il participe. Benjamin était en train de se faire une petite fortune avec la trentaine de course organisée. Edward conduisait bien, très bien même. Alice, qui avait largement sympathisé avec Tia, lui avait emprunté sa Porsche, une verte pomme, très flash d'ailleurs. Le lutin avait tout raflé aussi, devenant de plus en plus hystérique si c'était possible. Je me doutais que le shopping devait la motiver. Et moi dans tout ça, je rigolais bien. Je me dirigeai vers Benjamin.

- Benjamin ?

- Oui ma Chérie ?

- Si je fais une course contre Edward, je peux ne rien miser ?

- Edward ? Bin.. Ouais si tu veux, mais à une seule condition..

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu gagnes..

Je souris et lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Avec joie.

Je retournai donc auprès d'Edward.

- Mon Amour ?

- Yep ?

- Tu fais une course contre moi ?

- Humm.. Oui mais j'ai pas envie de te faire perdre de l'argent, sourit-il.

Je pouffai ostensiblement et lui dis :

- Il n'y a aucune chance que quelqu'un me fasse perdre de l'argent ici.. Et puis j'ai dit à Benjamin que l'on ne misait rien.

- Comme tu veux..

- La prochaine est pour nous alors, soufflai-je en embrassant ses lèvres.

Je me détachai rapidement, évitant ses mains qui essayaient de s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- Je ne sympathise pas avec l'adversaire, souris-je en m'en allant.

Il rigola et se dirigea vers la Volvo. Je pris place derrière le volant et lançai la musique en attendant le départ. Je remarquai que Tia avait réglé le lecteur CD de manière différente et que la sono était mieux utilisée, faisant un son plus puissant.

_Sacrée Tia.._

En parlant de mon amie.. Ce ne fut pas elle qui donna le signal mais notre LNI.

_Lutin non identifié. _

Celle-ci se déhancha avant d'abaisser brutalement les bras, donnant le signal. J'appuyai violemment sur l'accélérateur et regardai Edward par la vitre. La musique à fond me donnait envie de chanter. J'appuyai sur le bouton et ma vitre côté passager s'ouvrit entièrement, laissant entrer l'air glacial. Edward en fit de même en me voyant et je criai les paroles de la musique en me déchaînant.

**[**_Katy Perry : Teenage Dream_**]**

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Edward qui me lançait des regards furtifs depuis sa voiture rigolait. Je savais qu'il m'entendait, vu comment je criais. Nous nous rapprochâmes du mur et je m'apprêtai à tourner.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Je tournai dans un violent coup de frein à main et vis du coin de l'oeil Edward en faire de même. Il avait compris la technique, il devenant donc un adversaire intéressant. J'accélérai sans ménagement.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Il restait à côté de moi, il était en train de m'agacer!

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Nous étions côte à côte et je ne voulais pas perdre ! Mon pied était étalé sur la pédale de l'accélérateur mais rien n'y changeait. Il m'obligeait. Je mis un coup de poing dans le cendrier vide et celui ci se décliqua. J'aperçus le petit bouton bleu ciel que j'évitais à tout prix normalement. Ces trois lettres m'étaient interdites par James. NOS. Je regardai Edward qui prenait un peu d'avance, son sourire en coin aux lèvres. J'appuyai sur le bouton et m'accrochai au volant alors que la vitesse me poussait au fond de mon siège. Je mis un coup de frein un peu plus loin et passai la ligne d'arrivée sans encombre, première.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-thingt jeans_

_Be your teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight..._

Je remis le cendrier en place, camouflant le bouton, et sortis de la voiture, triomphante. Edward ne se gara pas très loin et descendit de sa voiture à son tour.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- T'es allée si vite, d'un seul coup, c'est impossible !

- J'ai passé une vitesse c'est tout..

Il allait répliquer quand Emmett arriva.

- Eddy tu t'es fait humilier ! Bella conduit mieux que notre pilote préféré. La honte !

- Et sinon Vomito, ça va ? Dit Edward à Emmett.

Ce dernier se renfrogna et lui assena un coup. Je les laissai se battre tels des gosses et partis vers le groupe. Je fus interceptée par Benjamin.

- Bella, ma puce, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser le NOS, tu le sais. Si James sait ça, il pète un câble, me dit-il doucement.

- Tu comptes lui en faire part ? M'inquiètai-je.

- Humm.. Nan, j'étais pas censé t'en installer un donc nan. Mais évites tu veux ?

- Okay..

- Bien.. Tiens, c'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant une liasse de billets.

- Benjamin, tu sais que je prends tout à la fin, répliquai-je.

- C'est pas de la course, c'est de moi. Considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël, me révéla-t-il.

- Hors de question, j'en ai pas besoin, dis-je en esquivant un moment pour partir.

Il me retint par le poignet.

- Prends ça Bella, allez, s'il te plait. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai rien offert, je me rattrape. Et puis, on sait tous les deux qu'un appart coûte cher, ça te fera un petit plus.

- J'ai l'argent qu'il me faut, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, James et Jacob s'évertuent à m'envoyer une enveloppe tous les mois. J'ai pas besoin de cet argent, garde le pour vos vacances, souris-je.

Il fit mine de me prendre dans ses bras et je sentis qu'il me mettait les billets dans ma poche de blouson.

- Benja..

- Tais toi Bell's, profite du moment, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule quand il se dégagea et il rigola. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de dire :

- T'as compris ? Tu touches plus à ce bouton..

- Okay Chef !

- La soirée touche à sa fin, vous devriez y aller, appelle les que je leur donne leur butin.

J'hochai la tête et réunissais tout mes amis rapidement.

- Alors.. fit Benjamin. Jasper.. 5 courses dont 4 victoires, ça te fait 4120$ mec.

Jasper le remercia, étonné que ça fasse autant d'argent.

- Alice.. 7 courses, 7 victoires et un bon mal de tête pour moi.. Une Tia c'est beaucoup, mais alors deux..

Tia lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

- Donne lui son argent et arrêtes de dire des conneries, fit-elle.

- Ca te fait 6790 $ Miss !

Alice sauta dans les bras de Benjamin et je rigolai quand elle cria :

- A MOI LE SHOPPING !

Elle me toisa alors que je riais toujours.

- Dis toi que je ne fais jamais de shopping toute seule Chérie, me souffla-t-elle, menaçante.

Je me stoppai net. _Qu..Quoi_ ?

- Emmett.. 6 courses, 5 victoires et un vomi..

- Maaaaiis !

Benjamin rigola.

- 4500$ mon gars.

- Merci Mec.

- Je t'en prie… Rosalie ! 8 courses et 8 victoires, t'es accroc aux voitures n'est-ce pas ?

Rose hocha vivement la tête ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

- 7200$ Ma Belle !

- Oh Yeaaah ! Dit Rosalie.

- Edward ! 9 courses, 8 victoires si on compte Bella.. Avouons le, elle t'a ravagé.. Bref.. 7400$ !

Edward le remercia en prenant ses billets.

- Belli-Bell's, 9 courses, 9 victoires. Mais comme d'habitude, tout le monde mise sur toi, ça te fait donc un total de 13,045$ mon Cœur.

Je pris les billets sous les yeux ébahis de mon frère.

- Comme d'habitude ? Répéta-t-il.

- Et oui mon vieux, j'avais une vie avant de vous rencontrer, lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

- Bien, vu que tout le monde a eu ce que je lui devais, je propose qu'on se revoit l'année prochaine. Ce sera avec joie, sourit Benjamin. Edward, je te charge de garder la Miss, dit-il en me désignant, elle le mérite.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et embrassa ma tempe.

- Sans problème.

- Bien. Les derniers vont partir.. Je vous laisse !

Il salua tout le monde et j'embrassai Tia longuement en lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. Il avait été décidé que je revenais avec Emmett, donc je lui dis de prendre place côté passager. Alors que je m'asseyais derrière le volant, je regardai Benjamin. Sa cicatrice sur son avant bras..

- Je reviens, fis-je à mon frère en sortant de voiture.

Je marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à mon ami et le pris dans mes bras sans un mot. Il me serra contre lui , puis je m'éloignai doucement. Mon doigt parcourut la cicatrice de son bras et je relevai les yeux pour croiser le bleu des siens.

- Merci, soufflai-je. Merci pour tout..

Il m'offrit un petit sourire et embrassa mon front.

- C'est normal Chérie. Prends soin de toi okay ?

J'hochai la tête et lâchai sa main. J'embrassai une dernière fois sa joue et m'en allai vers la Mini. Une fois montée, je mis le contact et nous prîmes la route tranquillement. Nous arrivions au cœur de Seattle quand mon frère déclara :

- J'ai faim..

J'éclatai de rire.

- T'aurais pas faim si t'avais pas tout rendu dans le fossé, me moquai-je.

- C'est toi qui conduit comme une malade ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Chochotte..

[…]

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ? Fit-il en passant sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Passe une bonne nuit, soufflai-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire et sa main vint se perdre sur ma joue l'espace d'une caresse.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Chérie, murmura-t-il.

Il partit ensuite vers son perron et j'attendis qu'il rentre pour redémarrer. Je traversai les rues enneigées de Forks en repensant à cette merveilleuse journée. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec mon frère. Rester ne serait ce qu'avec lui dans cette voiture, le regardant mangé sa pizza sur le chemin du retour, ça m'avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Je tournai dans ma rue et me garai tranquillement. Je descendis rapidement, en reprenant toutes mes affaires, et fermai derrière moi. Ce fut quand je me dirigeai vers mon immeuble que je remarquai la Volvo d'Edward. Ce dernier était appuyé contre sa voiture, les mains dans les poches et le nez rougi, visiblement glacé.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je me suis dit que t'avoir dans mes bras cette nuit rendrait mon sommeil parfait..

C'était ce que j'aimais avec Edward, il n'hésitait pas à me dire des phrases magnifiques. J'entourai mes bras autour de sa taille et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen, soufflai-je.

- Au moins autant que moi Princesse Bella, sourit-il.

Il prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, je joignis nos mains et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Nous montâmes les escaliers doucement, côté à côté, main dans la main.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? Le questionnai-je.

- Disons que moi j'ai conduit vite. Alice était super excitée, toi tu as plutôt profité de la route, nan ?

- Oui, avouai-je. De plus, Emmett a voulu qu'on aille lui chercher une pizza alors on s'est arrêté en ville. J'aurais su que tu te les gelais devant mon appart' j'aurais accéléré le mouvement.

Nous arrivâmes sur mon palier. Edward me fit me tourner vers lui en me tenant les deux mains.

- Mais nan, je suis content que tu es pu passer un peu de temps avec ton frère. Ça te rend heureuse et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, quitte à me les geler pendant une demie heure.

Je lui fis un sourire et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. Edward était derrière moi, et je sus que ce serait toujours comme ça, aujourd'hui comme demain, et bizarrement, j'en étais heureuse.

- Au fait, fit Edward, malicieux, c'était quoi tes paroles tout à l'heure ? " Let's go all the way tonight"

- "No regrets, just love" finis-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

[…]

Je me réveillai et ouvris les yeux sur la place vide d'Edward. Je me prélassai une ou deux minutes supplémentaire dans mon lit avant de me lever. Je remis mon boxer et mon débardeur correctement en attrapant la chemise blanche d'Edward et de la mettre. Je repliai les manches, la chemise m'arrivait à la hauteur de mon boxer. Je sortis de ma chambre en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Edward était visiblement sous la douche et j'allai dans la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange en prenant place sur le plan de travail, laissant mes jambes flotter dans le vide. Je posai mon verre un peu plus loin et fixai mes mains. Je m'amusai avec l'anneau d'argent d'Edward. Le faisant tourner autour de mon annulaire, le retirant pour le remettre, je passais le temps.

- Elle t'embête ? Demanda Edward qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Je relevai la tête et lui souris.

- Non pas du tout, je l'aime bien, avouai-je.

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, encore plus quand tu l'as au doigt, révéla-t-il en prenant place en face de moi.

Il prit place entre mes cuisses en écartant celles-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes jambes nues et ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes cuisses en remontant doucement vers mon boxer. Il s'arrêta sur mon tatouage et traça le cœur dessiné du bout du doigt.

- Bébé ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi ce tatouage ? Je veux dire.. Pourquoi un cœur ? Me questionna Edward en caressant ma cuisse d'un geste doux.

- Hum.. Parce que cette partie de moi n'est pas vraiment visible, mise à part Alice et ses tenues plus qu'extravagantes. Je savais que personne ne le verrait. Le coeur symbolise une seule chose : celui que j'autoriserai à voir cette partie de moi, délibérément, sera l'homme que j'aime, soufflai-je, rougissante.

Il sourit, content de ma réponse, visiblement.

- Tu avais quel âge quand tu l'as fait déjà ?

- Je venais de fêter mes 15 ans.

- Tu avais l'air super déjà à cette époque, je suis sûr que je serais tomber amoureux de toi, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- J'en doute, je portais des survêt' en permanence et me battais une fois tous les trois jours.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais j'étais ..

- J'adore ça, sourit-il en m'embrassant.

Je lui rendis son sourire tout en répondant à son baiser. Il créa une friction entre nous, mon intimité collée à sa longueur. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le désirer. Edward grogna et j'allais prendre les choses en main quand on toqua à la porte. Je regardai celle-ci, avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

- J'ai une idée, on n'a qu'à pas rép..

La porte s'ouvrit alors que ma phrase fut remplacée par la voix de mon frère :

- Salut les moches ! OH MY GOD ! Rosalie, ils font un gosse sur le plan de travail ! Je vais être tonton !

_Si c'était__ le cas, tu serais réellement tonton frérot !_

- Un jour peut-être vieux, mais j'ai le monde à conquérir avant, rigola Edward.

- Ma pauvre p'tite Princesse, tu vas finir sans gosse ! Je t'en f'rai ! Fit mon frère.

Edward me regarda d'un air désolé alors que je dis :

- BEEEERK !

- Quoi ? T'insinue quoi dans ce berk ? Se vexa-t-il.

- T'es comme mon frère Emmett, je veux pas de gosses de toi !

- Pff ! Ça t'aurait fait des p'tits beaux gosses !

Je secouai la tête en chassant l'horrible idée de mon esprit. Emmet repartit ensuite dans le couloir et se ramena avec un sapin sous filet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? Demandai-je, ébahie par la grandeur de l'arbre.

- Bin j'ai remarqué que t'en avais pas..

- En effet, j'ai pas les décorations non plus, répliquai-je.

- C'est pourquoi on est là Chérie ! Dit Jasper en se pointant avec Rose et Alice.

Je les regardai tous les quatre les mains pleines de sacs et .. le sapin qu'Emmett venait de poser.

- Je.. Ca a coûté combien tout ça ? M'informai-je.

- Bella, tu nous a fait tous gagné plusieurs milliers de dollars hier, on s'en fout de dépenser un peu, répliqua Rose.

- Elle a raison, approuva Jasper.

- Et puis, on nous a tous appris qu'un sapin de Noël se décore en famille, alors on s'est dit qu'ici le sapin représentant notre famille serait parfait, souffla Emmett.

Je posai mes yeux sur mon frère et les larmes que je retenais tombèrent sur mes joues. Il lâcha le sapin pour venir me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer. J'embrassai son épaule alors que ses lèvres frôlaient mon front. Je sentis ensuite les autres venir avec nous et ce fut un câlin collectif. Nous entendîmes toquer et je me séparai d'eux à regret pour aller ouvrir au nouveau venu. Je tombai donc sur un Alec souriant, décoré d'un bonnet de père Noël.

- Salut Belli ! Clama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Hey Alec..

- Ouais Bell's ! Je lui ai dit de venir, il fait parti de la famille aussi, me dit Alice.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et Alec pénétra dans mon appartement. Il visita tranquillement et je le laissais faire, regardant mon frère découper le filet du sapin avec les ciseaux.

[…]

Je mis la grande étoile sur la cime du sapin et dis à mon frère de me faire descendre. Celui-ci me portait à bout de bras, indifférent, les mains sur ma taille.

Nous nous éloignâmes tous d'un pas ou deux et j'attrapai la main d'Edward et d'Alec. Nous admirâmes ensuite notre œuvre. La décoration et le sapin étaient parfaits, prenant des dégradés d'argenté et de doré, allant jusqu'au cuivre. Rosalie m'avait interdit de mettre quoi que ce soit de comestible dessus, ne voulant pas avoir un petit ami plein d'épine par la suite, dû à son potentiel collage de tête contre le sapin. J'avais bien ri, ça convenait parfaitement à mon frère ça !.

- Il est magnifique, conclûmes-nous ensemble.

- Maintenant, les chocolats ! Dit Emmett en sortant un paquet du sac en plastique avant de se vautrer sur mon canapé d'angle.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je pris celui-ci et m'isolai sur le balcon enneigé avant de décrocher sur James.

- Allô ?

_- Pitchoune ? Ca va ?_

- Salut James, ça va et toi ?

_- Je fais aller.. Quoi de neuf ?_

- Trop rien, je suis en train de décorer le sapin de Noël avec les autres, lui révélai-je, toute sourire.

_- Bin c'est cool.._

- Vous arrivez quand au fait ?

_- Justement.. A propos de ça Chérie.. On va pas pouvoir venir.._

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_- Tout les soldats rentrés au pays sont appelés à la base de San Francisco pour faire le récapitulati__f__ de cette année et les plans pour l'année prochaine, ça se déroule sur deux semaines. _

- Mais.. le jour de Noël est ferié..

_- Je sais.. Nous sommes conviés à une soirée caritative pour le 24.. Je.. Je suis désolé.._

- Moi aussi..

_- Pitchoune, comprends que Jacob et moi on est sur la sellette pour repartir en Irak, et j'aimerai franchement pouvoir quitter l'armée au plus vite.. Alors quitte à faire le lèche botte.._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends, soufflai-je.

_- Tu peux t'arranger pour ne pas passer les fêtes toute seule.. Avec les autres ou avec Edward.. Tu n'as qu'à les fêter avec eux.._

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais .. j'ai été invité.. les parents d'Edward.. j'irai.. mentis-je.

_- Bien.. Je m'en veux Pitchoune, je voulais les passer avec toi ces fêtes.._

- Je sais .. Moi aussi.. Mais si ça peut vous faire sortir plus vite je préfère que tu y ailles..

_- Merci.. Je dois te laisser.. Bisous ma puce.._

- Okay.. Bisous James.

_- Je t'aime.._

- Je t'aime aussi.. hé ?

_- Oui ?_

- Bonne fête..

_- A toi aussi Chérie, Bye._

- Bye.

Je refermai mon téléphone et soupirai un bon coup. Tous mes plans s'écroulaient.

Je regardai par la baie vitrée un instant et observai mes amis, souriants. Je rentrai donc et me laissai tomber sur le canapé, entre mon frère et Edward.

- Qui c'était ? Me demanda Edward.

- James..

- Il va bien ? Il voulait quoi ?

- Me prévenir.. que.. que lui et Jake ne pourront arriver que le 24 dans la soirée et devront repartir dans la nuit, mentis-je.

- Aïe, c'est court..

- Oui mais bon, au moins je serai pas toute seule, dis-je, avec un faux sourire.

- C'est sûr que passer les fêtes toute seule c'est pas cool, fit Alice.

_J'hocha__i__ la tête. J'avais honte de leur dire la vérité, honte en quelque sorte d'être orpheline et de ne pouvoir passer les fêtes en famille, comme eux. C'est pour ça que je leur cacherais la vérité.._

* * *

**_Voilàà :) _**

**_Pour tout vous dire, j'en suis pas tellement satisfaite, mais j'ai pas mieux :/_**

**_Désolée à la Miss Audreyfriend, mais j'ai pas le temps de te prévenir today.. _**

**_Bref!_**

**_CHANTAGE CHANTAGE !_**

**_Si vous me mettez tout plein de review, je vous donne le nom d'un nouvel arrivant dans le prochain chapitre ;P _**

**_Donc voilà :) _**

**_Allez voir les fics de Misslili33 ! =D_**

**_Ne vous étonnez pas si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos messages, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit à l'ordi en ce moment, mais ça viendra ! I Promise !_**

**_Bisous les filles et prenez soin de vous, je vous adore!_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	10. Chapitre 9: Souris, c'est presque finit

_**Coucou les filles ! **_

_**Comment vous allez? Bien j'espère ! **_

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps, j'en suis toujours aussi désolée mais je fais ce que je peux ! Certaines ont pu comprendre que j'avais une vie, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^' **_

_**Avant toutes choses, je réponds aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

**Béa :** Coucou Miss ! :) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, c'est vrai que c'est triste que James et Jacob ne puissent pas venir, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fic ! Tu comprendras pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre. Bisous M'dame et prends soin de toi !

**Audreyfriends97 :** Hey ! Tu es fan de California School ? Très bon goût, Ninie est une fille super ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Melanie :** Chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Tu me manques ! Bisous mon Cœur, prends soin de toi ! Je t'adore Darling !

**Cherry-64 :** Hey ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, je suis assez contente lorsque l'on me dit que les différents point de vue restent compréhensibles et éventuellement agréables ^^' Très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci de me lire Miss ! Prends soin de toi, Bisou !

**Charlène :** Coucou Miss ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite en fera de même ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Fana de lecture :** Hey ! Je suis si contente que cette fic et que le caractère de Bella te plaise, merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments et toutes ces gentilles ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Zahoua :** Je suis contente que ça soit le cas Miss ! J'espère que ça continueras ainsi ! Bisous Mam'zell et prends soin de toi !

**Cullen :** Coucou Ma Belle ! J'aime toujours autant tes reviews ! Oui, Ninie et moi avons découvert que tu nous lisais toutes les deux ^^' Un énorme merci ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ce « retard », ce n'est rien comparé à moi ! Si tu as aimé le moment où Bella et Emmett sont dans la neige dans le dernier chapitre, tu risque d'apprécier ce chapitre, enfin.. Jusqu'à un certain moment :P Bisous Miss et je te remercie encore de me lire ! Prends soin de toi !

_**Voilà ! **_

_**J'ai la vague impression que les lectrices disaparaîssent petit à petit et ça me chagrine.. Ma fic ne vous plait plus ? **_

_**Je tiens à remercier grandements mes amies qui m'aident énormément, à garder le sourire surtout.. Ninie, Aurore, Delphine, Charlotte, Laurie, Julie et plein d'autre encore..**_

_**Je vous adore toutes! **_

_**Ensuite.. J'ai publié un OS pour celles que ça intéressent, pour le mot du mois, Retrouvaille. Il a été apprécié :) **_

_**...**_

_**Est ce que Marie, 'Little Miss Marie', me lit toujours ? ^^'**_

_**Donc voilàà.. **_

_**& Les filles? Vous savez que je vous aimes, hein! Rappelez vous en ;P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**P**_oint de vue Bella..

Je pris la télécommande et essayai de zapper encore, croyant stupidement que les programmes débiles allaient changer en quelques secondes. Mais, bien évidemment, je retombai sur les mêmes trucs qu'il y avait deux minutes auparavant. _Les programmes de Noël._

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver !

_Y a rien à dire, passer le réveillon toute seule, c'est déprimant. En plus, Emmett a englout__i__tous __les chocolats. _

Je secouai la tête et essayai une dernière fois de trouver une bonne chaîne, sans succès. J'éteignis alors l'écran et me levai pour aller contempler le paysage à travers ma vitre. Les rues de Forks étaient illuminées par les lumières de Noël que la commune avait accroché aux différents poteaux. Le sol était recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige, et ce depuis le début des vacances. J'avais vu Edward ce matin, et lui avait encore une fois menti sur la venue de mes frères.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer, à lui ou aux autres, que je me retrouvais seule pour Noël. J'en avais honte. Complètement débile je savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

Je n'avais jamais passé un Noël toute seule, ayant toujours eu les gens de l'orphelinat, James, Jacob ou Béa.

Je soupirai en pensant à ma mère adoptive.

Premières fêtes de fin d'année sans elle et ses roses de Noël. Elle adorait ces fleurs. Elles étaient toutes rouges, puis on les saupoudrait de paillettes dorées. Elle en mettait toujours sur la table, ou le bar de l'orphelinat.

Je lançai automatiquement un regard vers mon bar. Désert.

Je déposai mon front contre la vitre froide en essayant de me vider l'esprit. J'avais jamais réussi à faire ça, je veux dire, ne plus penser à rien. C'était super difficile en réalité.

Mon téléphone vibra et je le sortis de ma poche.

_**« Tu me manques Pitchoune..**_** »**

Je répondis à James rapidement :

_**« Tu me manques aussi.. »**_

Je soupirai à nouveau et décidai de bouger. Je ne savais pas exactement où, mais il fallait que je me casse d'ici. Je pris mes escarpins et les enfilai rapidement. J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre et sortis la boîte à chaussures de dessous mon lit. Banal je savais, mais à part là je ne voyais pas où mettre tout cet argent.

Il me restait au total 15.049 billets. Benjamin n'y avait pas été de main morte sur le « cadeau ». Il m'avait filé 7000$. Plus les 13.000 et des poussières de la course, ça m'avait fait un bon petit pactole pour les cadeaux de Noël.

Bref, je pris quelques billets et remis la boîte en place. Je partis ensuite me remaquiller un petit peu dans la salle de bain puis remis mes cheveux comme je le voulais avant de sortir. J'attrapai mon blouson et l'écharpe d'Edward qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis la dernière fois. Je pris mes clés et quittai l'appartement tristement vide. Je fermai celui-ci et descendis jusqu'au parking souterrain. J'y trouvais ma Mini Cooper, seule. Je m'arrêtai à cette vision. Même Madame Jenkis avait de la compagnie pour les fêtes, moi j'étais désespérément seule.

Je décidai de laisser la Mini au souterrain, pour marquer encore plus ma solitude. Ce fut donc les mains dans les poches, l'écharpe autour du cou et le bonnet en laine qu'Alice m'avait acheté, sur la tête, que je sortis dans les rues enneigées de Forks. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Après tout, je n'avais ni repère, ni famille, si ce n'était mon petit appartement isolé et mes amis. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, mes amis avaient leur famille. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans leurs priorités et je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer que cela en soit autrement.

Donc je décidai de marcher sans but précis, allant où la neige était encore vierge pour pouvoir y laisser mes empreintes de pas, comme les gamins. J'entendais à travers les fenêtres follement ouvertes les éclats de rire ou voyais à travers les gens réunis dans un coin de la pièce. _Ça__ me faisait mal._ Je devrais pourtant être habituée. Même si ça semblait bizarre, je devrais être habituée à cette solitude plus que pesante.

D'accord, à présent j'avais mes amis et Edward. J'avais ma petite famille en quelque sorte. Mais, dans le fond, nous savions tous que j'étais différente. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de gamine avec tout pleins d'amis, la jeune fille que sa grand-mère gâtait à Noël ou même le genre de petite fille qui avait une mère chaleureuse et aimante.

Non, je n'étais qu'Isabella Marie McCarthy, née de Renée Swan et de père inconnu. _Une bâtarde._ Rien de plus. Je n'étais rien.

Je revins à la réalité. J'étais maintenant sur ma balançoire préférée. Machinalement, je tournai la tête sur la droite, comme pour regarder Edward, mais il n'était pas là.

_Comment peut-il m'aimer ?_

Je n'en avais réellement aucune idée.

Je n'étais rien, surtout comparé à lui. Je n'étais pas comme Alice ou même comme Rosalie. J'étais loin d'être belle et très loin de pouvoir séduire une quelconque personne. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Voilà ce que j'étais.

_Une pleurnicharde. _

Je me levai en retenant les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux et décidai de rentrer. _Autant pleurer chez moi. _Je pris la première route pouvant me ramener dans mon petit appart, marchant dans la neige fraîchement tombée, le plus vite possible, comme si tout dépendait de ce moment. Je passai à côté du magasin Newton et arrivai à la mairie, quand j'entendis :

- Bella ?

Je m'arrêtai net, et me tournai légèrement, incertaine d'avoir réellement entendu mon frère.

Mais si, il était bien là. De la neige dans les cheveux, portant un grand blouson sous lequel j'apercevais un pantalon noire et une chemise blanche.

- Emmett ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Chérie ? T'es pas avec tes frères ?

Je m'approchai de lui et il attrapa ma main. _Il était bouillant !_ Moi j'étais glacée sur place et lui, il était chaud!

- Ouah t'es gelée ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors d'abord ?

- Je.. Ils.. Je.. Je peux te confier un secret ? Demandai-je au bord des larmes.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, mais pleure pas. J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça...

Je lui fis un faible sourire et tentai de retenir mes larmes.

- Ils n'ont... James et Jacob... Ils n'ont pas pu venir...

- Comment ça ?

-Ils avaient un truc avec la base et ils ont du annuler, chuchotai-je.

- Depuis quand tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Une semaine et demie, confessai-je.

Il soupira et les larmes que je retenais tombèrent le long de mes joues glacées. Emmett fit une petite moue tristounette avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le sentis ouvrir son blouson et avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose, il m'avait déjà attiré à lui et refermé son blouson sur nous deux.

Je me sentis fondre, face à ce geste et à cette chaleur que je désirais tant. La chaleur de mon frère. _Mon frère._

Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, j'éclatai en sanglot.

- Chuuuuuut, ma princesse, souffla Emmett. Chuuuuuut…

Il nous berça de la manière la plus douce qui soit tout en caressant mes cheveux de sa grande main chaude.

_Je l'aimais tellement. _

Ce gros nounours au cœur tendre. Il était mon frère tout simplement. Nous avions ce lien entre nous qui me rendait si fière. C'était peut-être débile, mais j'avais toujours rêvé d'être comme toutes les petites filles qui se ramenaient au parc accompagnée de grands. Celles qui disaient en pointant du doigt le gars derrière elles aux garçons qu'ils l'embêtaient :

« T'arrêtes ! Ou sinon mon frère il te casse la figure ! »

Je souris à cette idée alors qu'Emmett continuait à me bercer tendrement. J'écoutai simplement son cœur battre contre mon oreille. Ce simple son me rendait heureuse. J'aurais voulu tout arrêter pour écouter ça, des heures et des heures durant. Emmett embrassa à nouveau mon front, en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit simplement. Son pouce alla balayer les larmes sur mes joues et il caressa tendrement cette dernière, avant de prendre la main.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Souffla-t-il.

- J'avais honte...

- Honte de quoi ?

- D'être toute seule, sans famille, d'être orpheline. C'est con je sais, mais j'arrivais pas à vous le dire.

Il soupira et sa main droite alla remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de se prélasser encore sur ma joue.

- Je comprends... Tu sais... Quand ma mère s'est remariée, je ne l'ai dit à personne. J'avais honte aussi. J'aurais du être heureux, fier même, mais à la place j'avais honte. Les parents de nos amis filent tous le parfait amour, ont une famille stable et sûre. Moi j'ai tout simplement un père célibataire et une mère qui l'a quitté il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant. Alors, quand Renée s'est remariée, je ne l'ai dit à personne, parce que j'avais honte que l'amour de mes parents ne soit pas aussi fort que celui des parents de mes amis. C'est bête aussi, mais c'est comme ça... Je ne saurais te l'expliquer, je peux juste te comprendre.

- J'ai l'impression d'être si différente de vous parfois, avouai-je.

- Tu l'es, mais dans le bon sens. Tu sais, tu es sûrement la plus forte d'entre nous. Saches que c'est ta différence qui fait ta force, sourit-il.

Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire. Emmett pouvait être si posé parfois, si sage. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dehors tout seul, le soir de Noël, toi ? Lui demandai-je, en m'éloignant.

- Je téléphonais. Ma mère, elle voulait me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, et me dire que mon cadeau arriverait dans deux jours.

Je ne répondis rien, changeant plutôt de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça devant la mairie ?

Il sourit.

- Le shérif est convié à la soirée caritative organisée par Forks. Je suis obligé de suivre. Cependant, ça a des avantages. Les parents de Rose et Jasper sont invités aussi, donc eux de même. Les Cullen sont là, ainsi qu'Edward. Les parents d'Alice sont présents et nous savons tous que le lutin shooté aux piles alcalines les suit aussi. Je ne suis pas tout seul en gros.

Je regardai la mairie, illuminée.

- Je suis sûr que Rosalie ne m'en voudra pas de faire de toi ma cavalière, du moins, pour te faire entrer, continua-t-il, me souriant franchement.

Il me tendit son coude.

- Je ne serai pas de trop ? Questionnai-je.

- Bien sûr que non, tout le monde t'adore. Tu sauras que tu es admirée par le bon peuple de Forks, chère amie.

- Sérieux ?

- Oh que oui. Forks est fier de te compter parmi ses habitants. Donc, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de vous accompagner, chère demoiselle…

Je pris son bras en rigolant, mais je grimaçai bien vite.

- Emmett, au sujet des autres...

- James et Jacob ont du repartir plus tôt que prévu. Je t'ai invité à nous rejoindre lorsque je t'ai appelé pour te souhaiter une bonne soirée, me coupa-t-il.

J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu, puis lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- C'est normal Chérie, me fit-il en me prenant par la taille. Mais je te préviens, en échange je veux une boîte de chocolat demain.

- T'as déjà mangé tout celui qui avait chez moi !

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! C'est Edward et Jasper. Je leur avais dit de t'en laisser pourtant. Quelle bande de morfals ces deux-là !

Je ris à son mensonge et nous montâmes les quelques marches de la mairie.

- Ou alors... Commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- En plus des chocolats, je ne suis pas contre aller au cinéma avec toi, si tu veux bien ?

Je le regardai fixement, pour desceller finalement un vif intérêt. J'étais tout, simplement heureuse d'une telle proposition.

-Tous les deux ou… ? Lui demandai-je, pour me rassurer de ce que j'avais compris.

- Tous les deux, affirma-t-il.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, avouai-je.

- Bien. Allons-y maintenant, dit-il en ouvrant les portes.

Nous entrâmes dans la bâtisse et Emmett m'enleva mon blouson, mon écharpe et mon bonnet avant de les accrocher aux portes manteaux. Il enleva ensuite son blouson, restant en smoking. Je pris soudainement conscience de ma tenue.

Je portais une robe grise sur un col roulé noir, les manches m'arrivant aux coudes, ainsi qu'un leggins noir et des bottines. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés en une grande et grosse tresse sur le côté de ma tête et j'étais discrètement maquillée.

- Em', ma tenue...

- Est parfaite Princesse. Tu es sublime. Et puis, nous sommes à Forks, à part moi tu ne croiseras pas de beaux gosses, dit-il.

Je ris et il me fit un clin d'œil en prenant ma main. Il m'entraîna dans des escaliers de marbre blanc, et ceux-ci nous menèrent à une grande salle de réception, bien remplie. La première personne que je vis fut Stella. Elle était à côté de Rosalie et Jasper, discutant avec plusieurs personnes. Je crus reconnaître leur père, ainsi que les parents d'Alice.

- Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses tout le monde, me dit Emmett, dans l'oreille. Voici Stella et Josh Hale, ils sont en train de discuter avec Nina et Stefan Brandon, les parents d'Alice. Edward est un peu plus loin, nous le retrouverons après. Laisse moi te présenter.

Nous avançâmes de quelques pas vers le petit groupe et, Rosalie, plus somptueuse que jamais, leva les yeux vers nous. Elle me sourit et délaissa les autres pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Hey Darling ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me dit-elle dans un sourire, montrant ainsi qu'elle était contente de me voir.

- Tu sais très bien que quand je me mets en smoking, je les attire toutes Rosie, répliqua mon frère.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Jacob et James ont du repartir plus tôt. Emmett m'a proposé de venir alors qu'il m'appelait pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée, soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, contente de l'initiative de mon frère.

- T'aurais pu me soutenir toi, me dit mon frère en me mettant un coup de hanche.

Je ris et, de ce fait, Jasper et Alice remarquèrent ma présence. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous en souriant et je leur expliquai rapidement le pourquoi de ma présence.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Edward, il parlait avec sa mère près du sapin, m'informa Alice.

- Je vais aller voir ça.

- Attends, laisse nous te présenter à nos parents avant, me dit Rose.

Je rougis instantanément et elle se moqua légèrement de moi avant de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner avec elle.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Isabella McCarthy. C'est la nouvelle amie dont nous vous avons tous parler, révéla-t-elle.

- Heureuse de te revoir Bella, me dit Stella.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je souris face à cette spontanéité.

- Moi de même, répondis-je, lui rendant son étreinte.

- Josh, voici la fille dont tu as tant entendu parler, expliqua Stella à son mari.

- Hooo.. Bella, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire identique à celui de Jasper.

- C'est ça, rougis-je.

- Oh oui, les enfants m'ont énormément parlé de toi, rajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il n'y a pas que les enfants.

Il lança un regard à sa femme et celle-ci rougit quelque peu.

- Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de toi également, me dit une petite femme brune.

Ses yeux d'un bleu océanique ne pouvaient me tromper, c'était la mère d'Alice.

- Bella, je te présente Nina Brandon, la mère d'Alice, présenta mon frère.

- Enchantée Madame, fis-je en lui tendant une poignée de main.

- Moi de même Bella, mais appelle moi Nina, j'aurais l'impression d'être encore jeune, sourit-elle.

- Mais tu es jeune ma chérie, répliqua son mari en lui caressant la joue. Je me présente, je suis Stefan Brandon, le père de la pile électrique. Oups... Nous l'avons nommé Alice.

Je ris alors qu'il me serrait la main avec gentillesse. Ils semblaient tous souriants, tous chaleureux, j'enviais mes amis.

- Où est ton père ? Demanda le père de Jasper à mon frère.

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'étais dehors avec Bella. Je vais aller le chercher, affirma mon frère en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Connaissant Charlie, il doit être en train de commander une pizza dans un coin, rigola Stefan.

- Après tout, Emmett tient bien de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Josh mit un coup joueur dans l'épaule de mon frère et celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Je suis persécuté ici, me dit-il, faussement vexé. Viens Bella, je vais trouver Charlie et comme ça tu iras voir Edward.

Il m'attrapa la main et le père d'Alice, ainsi que celui de Jasper rigolèrent face à son attitude.

- Dis à Carlisle et Esmée de venir aussi, fit Stella.

Nous partîmes, et quelques secondes plus tard, je pris la parole.

- Vous allez l'air très proches, entre vous...

Mon frère afficha un sourire en passant son bras autour de ma taille afin de me serrer contre lui.

- Avant nous, nos parents étaient tous très proches. Ils se connaissent depuis notre âge, et encore plus jeune pour certain. Nous avons tous grandi ensemble, les autres et moi. Josh est mon parrain, Stella ma marraine, et c'est pareil pour les autres. C'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai eu honte au remariage de ma mère. C'est la seule qui a abandonné. Son mariage comme leur amitié...

_Et moi... _

Je resserrai mon bras autour de lui pour lui montrer mon soutien et il embrassa ma tempe en souriant.

- Trouvons Charlie maintenant !

- Oui ? Entendîmes derrière nous.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la voix, et fîmes face à Charlie, en tenue de soirée. Il était très beau dans son costume.

- Han trop facile, dit Emmett en un haussement d'épaules.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à lui et Charlie afficha un air content en nous voyant.

- Vous êtes très beau ce soir Charlie, souris-je.

- Et je le serai encore plus quand tu te seras mis dans la tête qu'il faut que tu me tutoies !

Je ris et hochai la tête.

- Pardon. Tu es très beau ce soir Charlie, répétai-je.

- Merci, tu es magnifique aussi.

- Je ne porte rien d'exceptionnel, je ne pensais pas venir ici, avouai-je.

- Oui, mais tu es réellement belle, dans la vie de tous les jours.

Je rougis et Emmett me mit une tape joueuse.

- Bah ! Mais c'est qu'elle rougit en plus.

- Tais toi un peu, répliquai-je en souriant.

- Ouais Ouais... Papa, tu n'aurais pas vu les Cullen ? Demanda mon frère.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Carlisle, il allait voir le maire, dit alors Charlie.

- Bien, nous allons chercher un peu alors. Au fait, Josh et Stefan te cherche, ils croient que tu commandes une pizza en douce, cafta mon frère.

Charlie rigola et nous salua avant de partir.

Emmett serra ma taille plus fermement et nous reprîmes notre quête. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous vîmes Esmée. Elle était assise à côté d'Edward, qui était lui-même à côté d'Irina et d'une grande femme blonde sur les banquettes de cuir blanc. Grande femme blonde que j'identifiais comme étant la mère d'Irina. Son air hautain et ses yeux bleus éteints de toute sympathie n'auraient trompé personne.

Esmée me vit la première, et afficha un sourire magnifique avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je répondis tant bien que mal à cette étreinte soudaine et respirai sa fragrance apaisante et maternelle.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir ma Chérie ! Tu es magnifique ce soir ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Me questionna-t-elle gentiment.

- Très bien et vous ? Vous êtes vraiment belle aussi ce soir, affirmai-je.

- Je vais bien, je te remercie.

Elle affichait un sourire magnifique. Je voudrais avoir ce même sourire plus tard, en voyant des enfants, ou même les miens, si je venais à en avoir. Elle parla ensuite à mon frère.

- Tu es superbe dans ce costume mon grand ! Le complimenta-t-elle.

- Je le suis même sans ce costume ! Se défendit mon frère.

Esmée rit et lui passa une main sur l'épaule d'un geste affectueux.

- Mais cela dit, tu es splendide Esmée, lui dit-il ensuite.

Je sentis une main me faire tourner sur moi-même et je tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Ce dernier souriait de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il était très beau ce soir. _Il était très beau tout le temps, d'ailleurs !_

Il portait un costard noir, avec une simple chemise blanche en dessous, sans cravate ni papillon. Il prit mon visage en coupe et mes mains allèrent tripoter ses premiers boutons de chemise.

- Bonsoir déesse de mon cœur, souffla-t-il.

Je souris et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Chaque baiser me semblait si similaire et différent avec lui. Il y avait toujours autant de douceur, autant d'amour, mais il arrivait toujours à me faire sentir différente, nouvelle, plus belle et plus amoureuse de lui. Quand je détachais mes lèvres des siennes avec un sourire satisfait, je lui dis :

- Bonsoir mon Amour.

Il embrassa mon nez en affichant un air heureux et un raclement de gorge nous fit nous tourner vers… la mère d'Irina !

- Oh oui, pardon ! Fit Esmée. Je ne vous ai pas présenté, quelle idiote je fais. Katherine, voici Isabella McCarthy, la petite amie d'Edward. Bella, voici Katherine Dénali, la mère d'Irina, tu la connais, non ?

- Oui en effet, dis-je dans un sourire qui faisait concurrence à l'hypocrisie qu'affichait celui de ma camarde de classe.

- Tu sais Mère, c'est Isabella, la nouvelle dont Tata et moi t'avons tant parlé, tu te rappelles ? Ajouta Irina.

_Mère ? __Ça__ existe encore, ça ?_

- Il me semble, en effet. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Ravie de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom, me répondit Madame Dénali en n'affichant même pas un faux sourire.

Je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait en hochant la tête simplement.

- Esmée, Nina et Stella voudraient que tu les rejoignes, dit alors mon frère, brisant le petit silence qui était apparu.

Ce dernier lâcha ma taille qu'il tenait toujours et Edward prit rapidement sa place. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux deux Dénali.

_Les mauvaises langues allaient s'éclater ce soir !_

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à eux, Emmett ? Demanda Esmée.

- Avec pl…

- Et moi, alors ? Je suis trop vieux pour être ton cavalier, c'est ça ? La taquina Carlisle, qui venait d'arriver.

Esmée sourit à la réplique de son mari, tandis que celui-ci me prenait dans ses bras comme signe de salut.

- Heureux de te revoir Miss, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et vous ? Questionnai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Parfaitement bien ! Si ce n'est que ma femme préfère Emmett ! Je suis sûr que j'ai plus de muscle que lui en plus !

Nous rîmes et mon frère lança :

- Même pas en rêve, papi !

- En parlant de papi ! Fit Esmée. Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain midi, Bella ?

-Euh_…_ Non, affirmai-je.

- Nous avons prévu de fêter Noël en famille demain, étant donné que nous sommes tous ici ce soir. Je serai très heureuse si tu te joignais à nous, après tout, tu fais partit de la famille en quelque sorte, sourit-elle.

J'entendis Irina s'étouffer dans son verre de vin et Esmée leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

-Il y aura moi, mon père, Rose, Jazz et leurs parents, Alice et ses parents, moi, Esmée et Carlisle, précisa mon frère.

- Et à part toi, je serai là, moi ? Questionna Edward. Parce que c'est quand même chez moi aux dernières nouvelles.

Emmett lui tira la langue.

- J'en serai ravie, répondis-je à Esmée, ne m'occupant pas des deux gamins.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Edward viendra te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit mon amoureux en embrassant ma tempe.

Esmée sourit, contente d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bien, nous allons rejoindre les autres, vous venez ou... ?

- Non, je vais montrer quelque chose à Bella, la coupa Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui en entendant ça et il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Très bien. Rejoignez nous plus tard alors ! Dit Esmée, tout en affichant un air montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Si vous allez dehors, Princesse, prends le manteau de Rose, ou le mien, au cas où..

Je souris à l'attention d'Emmett et fus stupidement heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à ma santé. J'hochai la tête et il partit avec Esmée et Carlisle. Je me retournai vers Edward et celui-ci fit un signe de tête vers Katherine Dénali, que j'imitais, avant de nous emmener un peu plus loin. Ma main dans la sienne, il nous conduisit jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

-Tu veux le blouson de qui ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Celui d'Emmett, affirmai-je.

- Quelle question ! Répliqua-t-il, tout en souriant.

- Figure toi que si je le prends c'est parce qu'une fois que j'aurais enfilé le mien, mon écharpe, et mon bonnet, je ne pourrai pas mettre celui de Rose. Elle est pas assez grosse pour ça.

- Déjà c'est _mon_ écharpe, et puis, tu insinues qu'Emmett est gros ? Rit-il.

Je rigolai aussi en lui prenant l'écharpe des mains. Il m'aida à mettre le blouson de mon frère et je souris lorsqu'il termina de fermer les boutons avant de déposer un baiser sur mon menton. Il prit ma main à nouveau, et nous sortîmes de la mairie.

- Où allons nous au fait ? L'interrogeais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu verras bien, fit-il. Et toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec James et Jacob pour que tu te retrouves ici ?

- Ils ont du repartir plus vite que prévu, et puis Emmett m'a appelé et invité à vous rejoindre, dis-je. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

Il me prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à marcher, me faisant marcher à reculons.

- Oooooh que si ! Irina était en train de me preeeeendre la tête ! Répondit-il, mort de rire.

J'avais du mal à suivre le rythme de ses pas et éclatai de rire alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux en repensant à Irina. Il me remit du bon côté, mais garda ses bras autour de ma taille tout contre lui. La rue se fit grimpante et je manquai plusieurs fois de tomber avec la neige qui recouvrait le sol, le rendant dangereusement glissant, pour moi du moins, car Edward n'avait aucun mal. _Pas douée..._ Edward me rattrapa à nouveau alors que mes pieds avaient glissé une fois de plus.

- Doucement mon chou, c'est moins drôle de descendre la rue sur les genoux, tu sais ?

Je lui tirai la langue et il m'embrassa avec ce sourire en coin que j'appréciais tant. Quand nos lèvres se détachèrent, nous laissant haletant, Edward me dit :

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés !

Je me retournai pour apercevoir un grand arbre. Vraiment très grand. Edward me prit la main et nous fis tourner autour de l'arbre, juste assez pour me faire voir une échelle.

- Cet arbre est plus vieux que... que je sais pas trop qui, mais quelqu'un qui est vieux.

Je souris de sa répartie, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Allez, monte !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce que je veux te montrer est là-haut.

- Aaaaah.. Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui monte le premier ? Quémandai-je.

- Comme ça, si tu tombes, je te rattrape.

- Ouais... C'est plutôt pour regarder sous ma robe, l'embêtai-je.

- Y a un peu de ça aussi, avoua-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin et je secouai la tête. J'avançai ensuite et montai sur l'échelle de bois. Je grimpai prudemment, échelon par échelon. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward se poser tendrement sur ma cuisse et je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

- Essaye pas de me déconcentrer, Cullen !

- Grimpe au lieu de parler, pas douée !

- Mais c'est toi qu.i..

- Monte !

Je ris et continuai mon escalade. J'arrivai sur une passerelle de bois, posée sur de grosses branches.

- C'est solide au moins ? M'inquiétai-je.

- On peut sauter dessus à pieds joints, avec Emmett même !

- Arrêtes de critiquer mon frère, il est pas gros, dis-je en montant sur la passerelle de bois.

- Mais, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une critique, j'aurais très bien pu dire Jasper !

Il monta sur la passerelle à son tour et me prit dans ses bras en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Questionnai-je.

- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il.

J'obéissai et il me fit tourner sur moi-même. Je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille alors que ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille :

- Tu peux regarder.

J'ouvris les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Du haut de notre grand arbre, on voyait toute la ville. Toute la ville et toute ses illuminations.

C'était magnifique. La neige brillait déjà naturellement, mais avec les différentes lumières, le tout était splendide. On voyait mon bâtiment, la maison de Jasper et celle de mon frère aussi. Edward embrassa mon cou et je levai ma tête vers lui.

- C'est magnifique, chuchotai-je.

- Je savais que tu aimerais, me dit-il.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je le sentis sourire.

- Je suis content que ma mère t'ait invité au repas de demain.

- Elle est très gentille, annonçai-je.

- Elle t'apprécie, affirma-t-il.

Je souris à nouveau, et l'entendis ensuite :

**[ **Bruno Mars_ :__ Just the way you are _**]**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

[ Ses yeux, ses yeux ]_  
Make the stars look like they're not shining_

[ Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison ]_  
Her hair, her hair_

[ Ses cheveux, ses cheveux ]_  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
_[ Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort ]_  
She's so beautiful_

[ Elle est tellement belle ]_  
And I tell her every day_

[ Et je lui dis tous les jours ]

Yeah I know, I know

[ Ouais, je sais, je sais ]_  
When I compliment her_

[ Quand je lui fais des compliments ]_  
She wont believe me_

[ Elle ne me croit pas ]_  
And its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see_

[ Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois ]_  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
_[ Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me demande : "Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? " ]

_I say  
_[ Je dis : ]

_When I see your face  
_[ Quand je vois ton visage ]

_There's not a thing that I would change  
_[ Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais ]  
_Cause you're amazing_

[ Parce que tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]_  
And when you smile,  
_[ Et quand tu souris ]

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
_[ Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment ]

_Cause girl you're amazing  
_[ Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]

Her nails, her nails

[ Ses lèvres, ses lèvres ]_  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
_[ Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire ]

_Her laugh, her laugh_

[ Son rire, son rire ]_  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
_[ Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy ]_  
She's so beautiful_

[ Elle est tellement belle ]_  
And I tell her every day_

[ Et je lui dis tous les jours ]

Oh you know, you know, you know

[ Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais ]_  
Id never ask you to change_

[ Quand je lui fais des compliments ]_  
If perfect is what you're searching for_

[ Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches ]_  
Then just stay the same  
_[ Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même ]_  
So don't even bother asking_

[ Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander ]_  
If you look okay_

[ Si tu es jolie ]_  
You know I say_

[ Tu sais ce que je dirai : ][ Quand je vois ton visage ]

When I see your face

_There's not a thing that I would change  
_[ Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais ]  
_Cause you're amazing_

[ Parce que tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]_  
And when you smile,  
_[ Et quand tu souris ]

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
_[ Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment ]

_Cause girl you're amazing  
_[ Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]

The way you are

[ Telle que tu es ]_  
The way you are_

[ Telle que tu es ]_  
Girl you're amazing  
_[ Chérie, tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]

_When I see your face  
_[ Quand je vois ton visage ]

_There's not a thing that I would change  
_[ Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais ]  
_Cause you're amazing_

[ Parce que tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]_  
And when you smile,  
_[ Et quand tu souris ]

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
_[ Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment ]

_Cause girl you're amazing  
_[ Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire ]

_Just The Way You Are_

[ Simplement telle que tu es ]

Le silence retomba et ma main alla se perdre sur sa joue.

- J'adore quand tu me chantes des chansons, avouai-je.

Il me sourit et embrassa mon cou.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que j'adore t'en chanter.

Je lui rendis son sourire et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

[…]

Nous étions maintenant sur les banquettes de cuir blanc, et, pour être honnête, on s'embêtait complètement !

J'étais assise entre Alice et Edward. Ce dernier caressait mes cheveux pensivement, Alice parlait avec Jasper alors que Rose et mon frère résistaient à l'envie de dormir un peu plus loin.

- Je m'embête, avouai-je à Edward.

- On est deux, dit-il en soupirant.

- Plutôt six ! Fit Alice.

Je soufflai à mon tour. _Qu'allions nous faire ?_

- Ca te dit de danser avec moi, Edward ?

Je relevai ma tête pour voir la blondeur d'Irina.

- Pas vraiment, non, dit mon amoureux.

- S'il te plaît Edward, j'aimerai parler avec Isabella, intervint Katherine.

Edward me lança un regard et je lui fis un signe de la tête pour qu'il accepte. Il m'embrassa tendrement et retint un soupir en prenant le coude de la fille Dénali.

_Lequel d'entre nous deux allait le plus souffrir ?_

- Allez vous amuser, ajouta Madame Dénali à mes amis.

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie se levèrent après m'avoir tristement regardé et partirent rapidement. Emmett se redressa mais ne se mit pas debout.

- Emmett, dit Katherine.

- Pourquoi je devrais bouger ? Questionna-t-il.

- J'aimerais parler à ton amie en privé, répliqua la femme blonde.

- Bella me racontera tout de toute façon, dit-il.

- Il n'a pas tord, avouai-je.

Katherine me lança un regard mauvais et je m'empêchai de sourire. _On croirait Irina ! _

- Dans ce cas, tu attendras qu'elle te le raconte, reprit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Mon frère se leva en soupirant fortement, vint vers moi et embrassa ma joue en ignorant royalement celle qui se trouvait à ma droite.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Mes yeux le suivirent quelques secondes, j'étais totalement heureuse quand il me disait ça !

- Vous allez l'air très proche, constata Madame Dénali en me ramenant sur terre.

- En effet, souris-je.

- Peut-être même de trop, ajouta-t-elle.

Mon sourire se fana et je me tournai vers elle.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Aimez-vous réellement Edward ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Alors, pourquoi regardez vous Emmett de cette façon ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est mon frère quelques fois, dis-je.

- Qu'il est votre frère ? En êtes-vous sûre ? N'éprouvez-vous pas envers lui de quelconques sentiments qui n'auraient rien avec une relation fraternelle ?

- Aucun, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Ah bon ? Alors quel genre de fille êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas aussi proche du jeune Jasper.

- Jasper et moi avons une autre sorte de relation encore. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de tisser des liens fraternels avec l'un de vos amis, Madame Dénali ?

- Non, jamais.

- Votre vie doit être bien triste alors...

- Ma vie n'a rien de triste. J'ai tout ce que vous n'avez pas. Une villa, une belle voiture, une entreprise, de l'argent, une piscine creusée, et... une famille.

Je souris face à ce coup qu'elle espérait blessant. _Décidément, j'allais devoir être aussi agréable avec la mère et la fille Dénali. _

- Des rides aussi, ajoutai-je, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Elle tiqua sur mes mots et je répondis par un sourire innocent au regard qu'elle me lançait.

- Mais, la question n'est pas là, continuai-je. La principale différence entre vous et moi, vous venez de la souligner de nouveau, c'est que, moi, j'aurais commencé par énoncer mes amis et ma famille. Vous, vous avez commencé par évoquer vos biens, votre argent, pour finir par votre pseudo famille. Là est notre plus grande différence. La famille et les amis sont pour moi primordial alors que vous c'est le luxe.

Je m'arrêtai alors que Madame Dénali me fixait. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, totalement muette, avant de reprendre :

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas cité ma famille en premier, car, pour moi, cela est logique, normal. Pour vous, c'est tout autre, vous n'en avez pas. Ce n'est pas un réflexe.

Elle me sourit de manière hypocrite.

- Je sais maintenant de qui tient Irina, dis-je.

- Ma fille et moi nous entendons très bien, en effet.

- J'en suis heureuse. Au moins, à défaut d'avoir de vrais amis qui l'aiment, elle a une mère qui la considère comme quelque chose d'important... après sa voiture et son argent bien sûr, répondis-je.

- Je ne vous permets pas, fit-elle, visiblement outrée.

- Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche, avouai-je. L'un des avantages à être sans parents c'est que je ne dois rien à personne, et certainement pas un quelconque respect à des gens comme vous.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse ! Orpheline et très mal élevée.

- Si vous l'dîtes, répliquai-je en me levant.

Elle attrapa mon poignet et me ramena vivement près d'elle.

- Je te conseille de laisser Edward à ma fille, espèce de petite traînée. Laisse moi te raconter quelque chose. Mon mari est un orphelin lui aussi. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois enceinte d'Irina, ça ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à là, après tout, sa fortune était toujours aussi vaste. Mais sa mère adoptive, qui était autrefois une pauvre fille travaillant dans l'orphelinat, a vite compris que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était principalement animé par l'argent.

Je lançai un regard autour de nous, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué notre accrochage. Alors qu'elle continuait à parler, ses ongles manucurés s'enfonçaient dans ma main.

- Elle a essayé de nous séparer. Ça a failli arriver d'ailleurs, mais j'ai accouché à cause de la dispute. Mon mari n'a pas pu résister à sa fille, il en est tombé complètement amoureux. Nous n'avons plus pensé, à notre séparation, après ça, du moins, _il_ n'y a plus pensé. Moi, j'ai laissé passer quelques temps, vu la grand-mère d'Irina était sous le charme de ma fille, elle aussi.

« Il m'a fallu trois ans.. Continua-t-elle. Trois ans pour manipuler mon mari. Trois ans pour trouver le plan parfait. Elle est sortie de nos vies ensuite, même mon mari, qui la vénérait plus que quiconque, ne lui parle plus. Parfois, Irina a des flashs d'elle. Mais à chaque fois je lui réponds qu'elle est morte. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne m'en parle plus et c'est tant mieux. Elle n'existe plus pour personne, elle est peut-être morte maintenant, toute seule. C'est ce qui t'arriveras à toi aussi, tu mourras toute seule, sans Edward. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider dans combien de temps, si tu le laisses ou pas... »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et me sourit, faussement.

- Lâchez moi ! Répliquai-je, en tirant ma main.

Celle-ci affichait la marque de ses ongles alors que du sang coulait des plaies qu'elle m'avait faites.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

- Je sais, je te remercie. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'une petite traînée sans famille... _Tu n'es rien…_

Je tiquai sur ces dernières paroles. Exactement les mêmes que celles que j'avais pensé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Bonne soirée, fis-je en me levant.

- Fais attention à toi Isabella, il t'arrivera malheur si tu ne m'obéis pas.

- N'engagez pas Mike, il est défectueux, lui souris-je, aussi hypocrite qu'elle.

Je lui tournai le dos et mon sourire forcé s'effaça rapidement. J'hélai la première personne que je vis.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes ? Quémandai-je.

- Bien sûr, c'est la première porte à droite dans le couloir qui se trouve près du sapin, me dit la femme.

- Merci.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte en question et y entrai. C'était bien les toilettes des femmes. Il y avait trois cabines et deux lavabos blancs encrés dans une plaque de marbre au dessus duquel se trouvait un grand miroir mural.

Je me lavai les mains prestement, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui baignaient mes yeux. Une fois mes mains propres, je cherchai quelque chose à faire pour détourner mon attention. Je retirai l'élastique de ma tresse et commençai à la défaire, mais soudain, j'éclatai en sanglot.

_Elle m'énervait ! Non, non ! Elles m'énervaient ! L'une autant que l'autre ! Quelle bande de..._

J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'une main se posait sur ma taille.

C'était Emmett. Il me regardait tristement par le biais du reflet que nous offrait le miroir, se postant juste derrière moi. Je lui fis face, et il me souleva par la taille afin de me mettre assise sur la plaque de marbre des lavabos. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et passa ses bras chauds autour de moi. Je pleurai sans retenue dans son cou alors qu'il me serrait tout contre lui. Je restai comme ça un bout de temps, appréciant la simple sensation de me faire consoler par lui, par mon frère. Quand mes larmes se tarirent quelques peu, il s'éloigna, gardant sa place contre moi et ses mains sur ma taille.

- Ce n'est pas les toilettes des dames ? Questionnai-je.

- Joker !

J'esquissai un petit sourire et il regarda ma tresse à moitié défaite.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il tout en prenant mes cheveux.

- Je… Elle… Nous avons discuté… de moi et les autres…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il me parlait tout en défaisant ma natte gentiment.

- Elle m'a parlé de ma relation avec Edward… Ma relation avec toi aussi... de sa famille... et de ma non-famille.

- De ta non-famille ?

- Ouais. Elle a dit que je t'aimais aussi…

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Mais si bien sûr, mais elle insinuait que je t'aimais du même genre de sentiments que j'éprouve pour Edward.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Répéta-t-il. Fiiiiou ! Quelle déception !

Je rigolai à la vue de sa main posée de manière théâtrale contre son front. Il sourit et reprit mes cheveux.

- Et, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pleurer ? M'interrogea-t-il en passant sa main le long de ma joue.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il était mon frère, je pouvais tout lui dire. Donc je décidai de me livrer à lui sans une once d'hésitation.

- Elle veut que je laisse Edward à sa fille, parce que pour elle, je ne suis rien.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Quand il parla, je le retrouvai bien.

- Oh, la pute !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à ses paroles honnêtes et spontanées.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? Tu ne comptes pas laisser Edward à Irina quand même, si ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que ses mots... parfois il m'arrive de penser la même chose, encore tout à l'heure, soufflai-je, ma bonne humeur ayant disparue.

Mon frère me regarda longuement, comme me jugeant.

- Tu n'es pas rien Bella. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas sûre de toi en permanence, mais tu n'es pas rien.

- Alors, je suis quoi ? Demandai-je, blasée.

- Tu es… mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Ma petite sœur. Ma chérie. Ma princesse. Ma protégée… La petite amie d'Edward. La fille que mes amis apprécie tant. La fille que mon père admire d'une manière inexplicable. La fille que les parents de mes amis apprécient. La fille qui habite à l'appartement 5B parce que, d'après mon théorème, c'était le destin. Celle qui bat tout le monde aux courses illégales de voiture. Celle qui a un tatouage à la cuisse et celle qui a tout le temps des bonbons pour moi chez elle. Tu es la fille avec qui je vais au cinéma dans deux jours. Celle qui lit les histoires de Ninie08, Miss-Aurore et Carlotaa sur internet. Et surtout, mais alors surtout, tu es Isabella McCarthy, la fille qui a sa place dans mon cœur, comme dans mes bras. Allez, viens là Chérie.

Je souris alors qu'il m'attirait à lui. Il caressa longuement mon dos tout en embrassant ma joue de manière rapide et répétée. Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main alors que mon bras passait sous le sien pour le serrer contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes et j'appréciai simplement ce moment. C'était... magique.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et je fis face à Madame Jenkis.

_Han nan ! Abusé ! Vu la position !_

Elle nous regarda alors que nous la fixions mon frère et moi, hébétés.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, fit-elle avant de partir, presque en courant.

Je crus la voir sourire. Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait de la compagnie pour Noël. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur mon frère et ensemble, nous éclatâmes de rire.

Quand je repris mon souffle, il me prit par la taille et me fit descendre de mon perchoir. Je me regardai dans le miroir et en restai bouche bée.

- Je croyais que t'avais défait ma natte, pas refaite !

Emmett rougit alors que j'osais à peine toucher l'œuvre d'art qu'il avait faite de mes cheveux.

- Comment t'arrives à faire ça ? Lui demandai-je, toujours en émerveillement devant ma coiffure.

- Ma cousine, Mélina, m'a appris une fois, c'est assez simple en fait.

Je fixai mes cheveux à nouveau. D'une simple tresse à trois mèches, nous étions passé à une tresse qui en comportait quatre. Mais le tout était bien remonté, des mèches avaient été abandonnées de ci, de là, pour donner un style négligé à ma coiffure. C'était… artistique, esthétique... magnifique !

- C'est trop beau !

- Nan, la natte, c'est juste un effet d'optique, c'est toi qui es superbe ! Me sourit Emmett.

- Comment ça s'appelle ?

- Euh... une tresse... épi de blé... il me semble.

Je souris à mon tour alors que mes doigts couraient légèrement le long de ma longue tresse.

- On va retrouver les autres ? Questionna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et il me prit par la taille. Nous sortîmes des toilettes pour femme et Emmett fit mine de ne pas voir les regards moqueurs et inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait.

- Je vais voir Rosalie, me dit-il. Tu n'as qu'à aller attendre Edward avec les parents.

- Okay.

Il embrassa ma tempe avant d'aller rejoindre sa belle. Je retrouvai rapidement le petit groupe et m'assis entre Jasper et sa mère. Celle-ci me lança un sourire, qui se voulait rassurant. Derrière elle, je vis le maire passer et en profitai pour le héler.

- Oh... Bonsoir... Mademoiselle McCarthy, c'est ça ? Fit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

- C'est exact, dis-je en hochant la tête.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je voulais savoir pour quelle genre d'association cette soirée était organisée ?

- Et bien... Ca a l'air bizarre, dit comme ça… Mais... Cette soirée a été organisée en profit des associations s'occupant des mères adolescentes et seules, les orphelinats et les maisons de jeunes en difficulté, et puis, les orphelins bien sûr.

- Sérieusement ? M'étonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je pris ma veste que j'avais laissée près de Jazz.

- Je peux faire un don ? Demandai-je.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. Ce genre d'association me concerne un minimum.

Il sourit, compréhensif, et je pris l'argent qui se trouvait dans mes poches. Quatre billets, soit 2150 dollars. _Il fallait que j'arrête de me trimballer avec autant de tunes sur moi ! _

- Tenez, fis-je en lui donnant mon bien.

Le maire écarquilla les yeux en faisant le compte.

- 2150$ ? Autant que ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas en garder un peu pour un taxi, pour votre retour ?

- Forks n'est pas assez vaste pour que je feignantise, ni même pour trouver un taxi d'ailleurs, rigolai-je.

Il me rejoignit dans mon rire, en hochant consciencieusement la tête avant de me remercier chaleureusement. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me laissai tomber de nouveau sur les banquettes. Jasper me regarda en souriant.

- Hé Princesse ?

- Hum... ?

- Ca fait quoi de se soulager de deux milliers de dollars en moins de deux minutes ? Sourit-il.

Je ris, et lui répondis.

- A peu près rien d'extraordinaire. Avec James, Jacob et Benjamin, je t'assure que j'ai de quoi faire vivre une famille tout entière. Cet argent ne représente rien, si ce n'est le futur confort de quelque personne en difficulté.

Il opina et Stella m'attira à elle, faisant reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Je fus d'abord surprise, puis décidai de me laisser aller, après tout.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ma puce, me dit-elle.

- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répliquai-je, dans un sourire.

Elle me serra un peu plus contre elle en affichant un sourire elle aussi.

_J'avais beaucoup de chance de connaître des gens comme eux..._

Jasper m'attrapa la main tendrement et je lui lançai un regard heureux. Il me fit une moue craquante en retour.

Je regardai ensuite vers le centre de la pièce, là où les gens dansaient, pour y observer Edward. Celui-ci valsait avec Alice. Quand il me vit le regarder, il me fit un sourire magnifique en me lançant un clin d'œil.

_Oui... Beaucoup de chance…_

[…]

- Bonne nuit les enfants, on se voit demain !

Je souris à Esmée et Edward referma la portière derrière nous. J'adressai un dernier signe de main aux parents de mon amoureux et Carlisle reprit la route de nouveau, faisant s'éloigner leur Mercedes.

Je fis un sourire éblouissant à Edward, heureuse qu'il soit là et il me prit la main. Celui-ci venait dormir chez moi, finalement.

Ensemble, nous entrâmes dans mon bâtiment et grimpâmes les cinq étages. Je m'arrêtai devant ma porte et fus surprise de trouver une assiette remplie de cookie sur mon paillasson. Edward me lança un regard interrogatif et je lui fis comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

- T'as vraiment pas d'idée ? Me demanda-t-il, une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte.

Je m'accroupis pour prendre l'assiette et entrai à sa suite.

- Nan, je n'en ai aucune, répondis-je.

J'enlevai mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et marchai jusqu'à mon bar. J'y posai l'assiette et ne pus m'empêcher de trouver qu'il manquait quelque chose à mon appartement. Je fus triste en trouvant ce que c'était. _La rose... la rose de Noël... celle de Béa..._

- Ca va ? Me questionna Edward, voyant que je ne bougeais plus.

- Oui...

- Tu as l'air toute triste, constata-t-il. A quoi tu penses ?

- Je pensais à Béa, lui avouai-je.

Il passa une main dans mon dos de manière réconfortante, et je lui adressai un petit sourire. Ensuite, il prit un cookie.

- J'sais pas à qui ils sont, mais en tout cas, ils sont supers, dit-il, la bouche pleine.

Je souris en prenant un biscuit à mon tour. Il avait en effet un goût exquis… _presque familier…_

- Je vais prendre une douche, fit Edward.

- Okay… Je vais ranger un peu tout ça en attendant, lui dis-je en désignant le salon.

- Comme tu veux Princesse ! Répondit-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Je regardai mon appartement et poussai un soupir en commençant à y remettre de l'ordre. Je finis bien vite et fixai la porte qu'il venait de franchir peu de temps avant. Je décidai de me déshabiller rapidement et d'y entrer. Edward était encore sous la douche, je le voyais à travers la vitre. La buée avait fait de son corps une silhouette floue et imprécise. J'ouvris la porte de la cabine et Edward afficha un sourire magnifique en me voyant arriver. Il attrapa ma main et me fit le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'appréciais la sensation d'être tout contre lui avec cette lourde vapeur nous entourant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je souris contre sa bouche et mes mains dessinèrent les contours de son torse.

Notre baiser se fit plus passionné alors qu'Edward passait sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui accordai l'entrée à ma bouche et nos langues se livrèrent à un combat sensuel et amoureux. Edward me plaqua contre la faïence froide et posa un bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses côtes alors que nous nous embrassions toujours. Une de ses mains alla caresser mon cou avant de se prélasser quelques instants sur mes clavicules. Elle descendit ensuite un peu plus bas et un de ses doigts traça la forme de mes seins. Je posai une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, approfondissant encore plus notre baiser. J'entendis Edward grogner et il me souleva de ses bras. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille de manière instinctive alors qu'il pressait un peu plus mon dos contre le mur de carrelage.

Mes doigts descendirent sur ses abdos que je traçai un à un avec plaisir. Je descendis un peu plus et ma main s'enroula autour de sa verge fièrement dressée. Il grogna encore plus et sa bouche vint titiller mes seins. Je posai ma tête en arrière contre le carrelage, lui donnant un meilleur accès à ma poitrine. Alors que ma main se mouvait toujours sur sa virilité, il me remonta un peu et éloigna mes mains de son bassin. Une des siennes sortit de la cabine et je compris qu'il attrapait un des préservatifs que j'avais rangé dans un des tiroirs, pas loin. Une fois protégés, il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa avant de pousser en moi.

Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il refit le même geste. Son doigt traça le cœur qui ornait l'intérieur de ma cuisse alors qu'il regardait le dessin avec amour et fierté.

Il accéléra le mouvement et nos cris emplirent la pièce. J'appréciai tellement quand il m'aimait de cette façon. Je me sentais tellement belle… tellement femme.

Les prémisses de mon orgasme se firent sentir et je poussai un long gémissement alors que ses dents titillaient la peau de mon cou. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors qu'il poussait plus durement en moi. Puis, il s'arrêta de bouger quelques instants, j'ouvris les yeux de frustration pour plonger dans le vert des siens.

Il me fixait simplement, ses yeux brillant d'une manière merveilleuse et indescriptible. Il me sourit de manière spontanée et je lui répondis tout simplement. Il me rendait heureuse.

Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes à nouveau avec douceur et tendresse. Il fit passer tout son amour pour moi dans ce baiser, puis se remit à aller et venir en moi. Quelques mouvements et gémissements de plaisirs plus tard, nous atteignîmes notre apogée simultanément, de la meilleure manière qui soit.

La tête d'Edward alla se caler dans mon cou alors qu'il me tenait toujours fermement contre le mur. Moi, j'haletai, m'accrochant désespérément à lui. Quand nous eûmes repris une respiration convenable, Edward s'enleva de moi pour me poser prudemment à terre, de peur que mes jambes soient encore trop faibles pour me supporter. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, alors qu'il posait un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous nous lavâmes et séchâmes en quelques minutes alors que je me vêtis ensuite d'un débardeur blanc, d'un boxer de la même couleur et de la chemise d'Edward. Ce dernier sourit en me voyant faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite dans ma chambre et mon amoureux ouvrit le lit en grand.

- Je reviens, fis-je.

J'allai dans la cuisine et pris la petite boîte que j'avais posée sur le plan de travail un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je la calai entre mon boxer et ma hanche et ris moi-même en faisant ça. _Digne d'Emmett !_

Je pris quelques cookies en passant et retournai dans la chambre en sautillant d'une démarche joyeuse.

Edward était appuyé dos contre le mur, ses jambes recouvertes par la couverture, simplement torse nu dans mon lit. Je m'assis face à lui, ramenant mes jambes sous mes fesses alors que je lui donnais quelques biscuits. Quand mes yeux tombèrent dessus, je les fixai plus intensément, et ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Quoi ? Questionna Edward. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Les pépites...

Les pépites de chocolat étaient disposées de manière à représenter un cœur sur le biscuit.

- C'est assez bizarre en effet, affirma Edward en examinant mon cookie.

- Béa faisait ça aussi...

_C'était donc ça ce goût familier. _Ça plus le cœur, on aurait pu jurer avoir dans les mains des cookies de Béa ! J'eus presque un espoir qu'elle apparaisse. Mais j'étais bien placée pour savoir que ça ne pouvait arriver, l'ayant vu mourir sous mes yeux. Je fus triste à cette pensée.

- C'est un peu bizarre quand même, dit Edward.

- Passons... J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Fis-je en changeant de sujet et d'humeur. Je remontai mon débardeur et pris la boîte.

- Quelle cachette ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue alors que je lui donnais la petite boîte carrée.

- Tu vas pas me demander en mariage quand même ? Me questionna-t-il, joueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rigolait. Il ouvrit prudemment la boîte et sa main alla attraper la clé qui s'y trouvait. Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu es la clé de l'appart toi aussi... Après tout tu es ici chez toi… Enfin… J'espère que tu t'y sens comme chez toi, rougis-je, plus très sûre de moi.

Edward me fit un sourire éclatant, tandis que sa main me caressa tendrement la joue.

- A n'importe quel endroit où tu te trouveras, je me sentirai chez moi, ma Princesse.

Je lui souris timidement, face à tout cet amour, et il m'embrassa chastement.

- Cependant, j'ai moi-même quelque chose pour toi. Et je veux te l'offrir pendant que nous sommes tous les deux.

Il attrapa son pantalon de smoking et en sortit une boîte plus grande que la mienne. Il me la tendit, et quand je l'ouvris, j'y vis un bracelet d'argent. Il y avait trois chaînes fermement tressées de manière à faire un bracelet uni et solide. Je le regardai attentivement quand je remarquai un pendentif, un simple cœur de diamant, totalement pure, y pendre. Edward me le passa autour du poignet tout en disant :

- Il y a une tradition indienne qui veut que le bracelet soit représenté comme présent lors de fiançailles. Il est différent certes, mais c'est le principe qui m'a intéressé. Je ne dis pas que je suis en train de te demander en mariage, pas tout de suite. Je veux juste que tu vois ce bracelet comme étant le symbole de notre amour et la promesse d'un avenir ensemble. Je t'aime Isabella McCarthy, et, aussi fou que ces paroles me feront paraître, je veux construire, vivre et finir ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux t'aimer, te chérir, te voir sourire et t'entendre rire, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur ne soit plus capable de battre, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne soient plus capables de voir et jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne puissent plus se poser sur ce magnifique visage qu'est le tien.

Il s'arrêta de parler et je le vis fermer l'attache. Je regardai longuement le fermoir du bracelet. _Cette promesse. _

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, émue, et lui souris, pleine de douceur.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen, et, si tu es fou de vouloir tout ça, je le suis aussi.

Il me fit un sourire magnifique, m'attira à lui. Il nous couvrit de la couverture alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

Mes seules pensées ce soir-là furent tournées que vers nous.

_Vers nous et notre avenir…_

[…]

Dire que je n'avais pas froid aurait été mentir. Le froid se faisait sentir sur ma peau. Mais la chaleur que m'apportait la sensation d'être ici, dans les bras d'Edward qui plus est, faisait que cette sensation n'avait pas d'importance. Je souris à nouveau à Edward et nos yeux se dirigèrent vers l'objet de notre venue.

_Béatrice Grey,_

_Une femme extraordinaire._

J'avais expliqué à Edward mon envie de venir la voir et il m'avait accordé sa compagnie, fièrement. J'en avais profité pour acheter des fleurs, des roses de Noël. J'en avais acheté trois.

Une pour Béa.

Une pour mon appartement, notre petit chez nous, à Edward et à moi.

Une pour le repas, celle que j'offrirais à ma famille de manière générale.

_Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient… Ma famille._

[…]

( _Le lendemain, dans la soirée..._ )

J'essayai de ne pas soupirer en regardant l'heure. Alors que j'évaluais le retard qu'il avait, je ne pus retenir mon soupir. _34 minutes, pour être exacte. _

Peut-être n'allait-il pas venir ?

Pourtant hier, au repas que nous avions tous partagé, il n'avait cessé de me le rappeler. Encore et encore. Tant et si bien que je me rappelais même lui avoir dit de se taire tellement il m'exaspérait. Nous n'avions invité personne d'autre dans l'espoir de faire de ce ciné un moment de complicité et il était en retard !

Heureusement que nous n'avions choisi aucune séance, ni même aucun film en particulier.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et tentai encore de l'appeler.

Mais rien.

J'écrivis quand même avec difficulté, à cause du froid qui avait engourdit mes doigts :

_**« Putain Emmett, tu fous quoi ? Je me les caille moi, dehors ! Je t'attends ! »**_

Bah quoi ?

Ça faisait le quinzième sms que je lui envoyais et il n'avait répondu à aucun.

Mon téléphone sonna et je fus presque déçue de voir que c'était Edward.

- _Il n'est toujours pas là ?_

- Non...

_- Il n'a toujours pas répondu ? _

- Toujours pas…

_-Attends, je vais essayer d'appeler chez lui. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre dans la Mini, mets le chauffage mon cœur ! _

- Oui merci. Je t'aime Edward !

- _Moi aussi__, je t'aime.__._

Je raccrochai et regardai l'heure de nouveau. 22h47. J'allai vers la Mini et y entrai. Une fois assise, je mis le chauffage et appréciai l'air chaud qu'on me soufflait. _Qu'est__-__ce qui se passait, bon sang ? _

Ça m'énervait !

_Il m'énervait !_

Moi qui étais si contente à l'idée de faire ce ciné avec lui, il me posait un lapin.

J'étais triste aussi. Mais je préférais me concentrer sur la partie de mon cerveau qui l'insultait de tous les noms.

Je décidai alors d'aller le voir, jusqu'à chez lui, pour lui expliquer mon point de vue.

La route fut rapide, et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait la voiture des Cullen, des Hale et des Brandon garées dans la rue.

_Que faisait-il tous là ? _

Je sortis de ma voiture en prenant mon téléphone, et claquai la portière fortement, énervée. Je marchai d'un pas déterminé vers le perron et gravis les marches en deux enjambées. Puis je frappai à la porte sans aucune hésitation.

- Laisse, je vais voir ! Entendis-je.

C'était mon frère. Lui il était là, tranquille, alors que ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure que je poirotais comme une conne devant le ciné en l'attendant. La porte s'ouvrit et il rougit instantanément en me voyant.

- Bells..

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi Emmett ? L'agressai-je.

- Non tu sais bien que...

- Depuis hier tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter pour notre ciné et là tu ne viens même pas ?

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu te fous pleinement de ma gueule !

Mon téléphone sonna et je vis que j'avais reçu un sms d'Edward. Je l'ouvris tout en relevant les yeux à ces paroles :

- Emmett ? Chéri, qui est-ce ?

Je lus le message que je venais de recevoir:

_**« Reste bien là où tu es, ne vas surtout nulle part et reste dans la Mini ! J'arrive ! »**_

- Bella... Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu, mais je ne savais pas...

Une femme apparut au côté de mon frère et je sus que je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

- Princesse, je te présente ma mère, Renée Drywer. Maman, voici la fille dont je t'ai tant parlé, Isabella McCarthy.

La mère de mon frère écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de mon nom..

_Et ce n'était que le début, le début de la fin…_

_

* * *

_

_**I FEEL GOOD ! :) **_

_**Je vous aimes toujours autant vous savez.. **_

_**Pour celles qui se posent des questions.. C'est une sorte de vengeance, et puis, pour réveillez celles qui ont pu disparaître !**_

_**J'attends vos impressions, je suis sûre qu'il doit bien y'en avoir..**_

_**Une review?**_

_**Je vous réponds, promis !**_

_**D'ailleurs, je remercie mes 200 et quelques lectrices et mes 501 reviews ! Vous êtes super! **_

_**...**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, tout dépend vos impressions.. Alors.. Donnez les moi :) **_

_**Bisous Les filles!**_

_**Je vous adore, MOI !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**Lisaa..***_

_**PS: Il y'a tout de même mon OS si ça vous intéresse.. C'est 'Sur ce banc, juste ici' .. On my profil ! ;) **_

_**Tchouuuuu !**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tout à une fin

**C**oucou les amis ! **:]**

Donc voici le chapitre tant attendu, le vrai, l'unique et .. le corrigé !

Haha, merci Delph pour ça !

Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier, mais alors vraiment trop énormément beaucoup pour tout ces mots de soutien, tout ces sourires que vous m'avez donné :]

Je suis désolée car je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, et qu'il y'a trop d'anonyme pour que je réponde au cas par cas aujourd'hui. Mais sachez que je pense fort à vous et je vous remercie toutes et tous [ Oui, tous ! ] du fond du coeur ! ..

Donc, faute de mieux, je tiens à remercier tous les anonymes et tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ..

Je promets d'essayer de faire mieux au prochain chapitre ! Je ferai mieux, sûre :]

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier, et contre toute attente [!], Schtroumpf-vampire alias Schtroumpfmaso, parce que toi et tes conneries m'ont fait connaître des gens supers et gagner des lectrices ! :]

Donc voilà, ensuite un p'tit coup de pub pour Miss Mariefandetwilight qui a commencé une fic, avec des vampires ( lol ), mais elle est très bien, je la kiff !

Vous devriez aller y faire un tour, elle est dans mes favoris ..

& Puis, je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

Je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre, surtout la première, qui n'est pas connue. Ou, au moins, lisez les paroles !

Bon, je remercie mes chéries ; Aurore, Ninie, Charlotte, Julie, Delph, et pis Marie !

Parce qu'elle me donne le sourire au quotidien, et que rien ne vaut ça à mes yeux :]

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Tout en vous rappelant que ce ne sont pas mes personnages, qu'ils appartiennent à S.M et que seul le contexte de ce petit All Humans m'appartient ! :)

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

_**

* * *

******_

Tahar Ben Jelloun a dit un jour que l'amitié ne rend pas le malheur plus léger, mais en se faisant présence et dévouement, elle permet d'en partager le poids et ouvre les portes de l'appaisement ..

_**P**_oint de vue Stella 

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Charlie.

- C'est Bella, attends j'arrive ! Répondit Emmett depuis la porte.

J'entendis les fracas d'un verre se briser et vis Charlie se tenir à la table.

- Charlie ? Questionna Carlisle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui je..

- Tiens, tous les parents sont là, fit Emmett à Bella.

Je tournai le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui était accompagnée de Renée et son fils. La petite avait la tête basse, vidée de toute expression. Elle semblait tellement mal à cet instant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma puce ? Lui demanda Josh.

Mon mari était très admiratif de Bella, et, du peu qu'il la connaissait, il l'appréciait. Je remarquai qu' Isabella relevait la tête vers lui et ce que je vis m'effraya. Elle semblait si.. blessée, si chagrinée de quelque chose qui m'échappait visiblement.

- Bella.. ?

Elle secoua la tête et releva un visage inanimé, fixant ses yeux sur un point au fond de la pièce. Mon mari me lança un regard inquisiteur et j'haussai les épaules en réponse. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour essayer de lui parler. En vain.

Je tournai la tête vers Charlie qui ramassait les éclats de verre, la tête basse alors que son fils examinait le tableau, sans rien comprendre lui non plus. Puis j'examinai mon amie. Renée avait elle aussi la tête basse, comme si le poids du monde venait de se poser sur ses frêles épaules.

Ce fut en l'observant d'avantage que ça me frappa.

- Oh merde, soufflai-je.

Mon verre m'échappa des mains et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un verre alla s'écraser sur le sol. Charlie releva vers moi un visage peiné tandis que les autres m'examinaient d'un air interrogateur.

- Chérie ? Me questionna Josh.

Je ne le regardai qu'une fraction de seconde avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur le visage d'Isabella. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que son visage n'exprimait que remords.

- Renée.. Qu'as-tu fait ? L'interrogeai-je.

Mon amie me regarda, comme innocente.

- De quoi tu parles, Stella ?

- De ce dont tu n'as jamais parlé à personne, reprit Charlie.

- Charlie.. ? Demanda Esmée.

Celui-ci affichait un visage fermé et accusateur à son ex-femme alors que ses yeux couvaient d'amour son fils et Bella.

- Mais, de quoi voulez vous parler ? S'enfonça Renée.

- Ce que tu es en train de faire est regrettable, lui dis-je. C'est très mal même..

- Stella, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Me questionna Josh sans pour autant de se détacher de Bella.

Ce fut alors qu'Isabella fit un pas en avant, releva la tête et dit :

- De moi, sûrement.

- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Bella. Tellement désolée.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle ne baissait plus la tête, voulant assumer jusqu'au bout.

- Charlie, dit-elle.

Il releva la tête pour pouvoir voir le petit sourire qu'elle lui lançait, complice. Elle pressa la main de Josh avant de se détacher complètement de lui.

- Emmett.. Je.. Je suis désolée.. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi.. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles Princesse ? Interrogea Emmett.

Il voulu se rapprocher de sa protégée mais sa mère glissa sa main dans la sienne, le retenant de manière discrète. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Isabella.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis même pas étonnée que tu n'assumes pas. Même maintenant alors que tu es devant le fait accompli et que ta pire erreur refait surface. Après tout, tu as toujours fait ça.. Ou plutôt.. Tu n'as jamais rien fait, Renée.

La mère d'Emmett.. et d'Isabella regarda cette dernière pour la première fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

- Disons que je n'ai jamais rien pu faire, se justifia-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais..

- Ne sois pas fière de me dire ça.. Pas à moi, répondit Bella.

Elle sécha ses larmes, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour cette femme. Qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour cette mère qui ne l'avait pas assumé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Répliqua Rénée, un peu plus sèchement.

Isabella la fixa, comme choquée qu'elle puisse posée une telle question. Puis je vis la colère irradier du visage de la jeune fille.

- Je sais beaucoup plus sur toi que tu n'en sauras sur moi.

- Explique toi, Isabella.

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, dans quelles circonstances tu en es arrivée là.

- Ah oui ?

Sa réplique n'était assurément pas attendue, au vue de l'ai surpris qu'afficha mon amie.

- Oui je sais Renée. Je sais que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tromper ton mari il y a de ça vingt ans ! Vingt ans ! Presque mon âge, tu te rends compte ? Je dis bien presque, j'aurais vingt ans dans neuf mois maintenant. Je sais que tu n'as pas su dire qui était mon père, et tu ne saurais pas me le dire avec certitude aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu es la pire mère qu'il existe, même avec Emmett.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, Isabella, reprit Renée.

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fiche. Tu n'es rien à mes yeux. Tu es simplement celle qui m'a donné la vie, cette même vie que tu as gâché dès le début. Tu as fait de moi une orpheline, tu m'as privée d'un amour et d'une famille. Tu m'as privé d'un frère.. Tu m'as privé d'Emmett !

Bella lança un regard à Emmett. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air incrédule, ses yeux chargés de larmes alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Isabella.. Tu as toujours été ma fille.. Celle à qui je pensait tous les 13 septembre. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. T'abandonner a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie.. Tu étais tellement belle.. Toute petite et déjà si attachante.. Tu n'as pas changé.. Tu es une très belle femme.. Je t'ai toujours aimé.. Affirma Renée.

Bella la fixa, interdite.

- Tu es tout juste horrible. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi ! Tu m'as abandonné pour ne pas affronter les responsabilités que je t'apportais. Tu m'as abandonné pour ne pas assumer tes fautes.

- J'ai voulu reconstruire mon couple ! Fonder une famille stable pour mon fils !

- Un couple qui n'as duré que trois ans ! Trois ans pour une vie gâchée ! Une famille que tu n'as pas su protéger et que tu as détruite ! Un fils qui a grandi sans toi et que tu mets de côté encore aujourd'hui.. N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses à tes fautes, c'est impardonnable..

Bella prit un verre d'eau et en bus quelques gorgées alors que Renée reprit la parole, ses yeux n'exprimant plus aucune douceur.

- Qui es-tu pour me juger ?

- Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je !

Bella devint rouge de colère alors que sa main se serrait autour du verre.

- Je suis cette fille que tu as délaissée ! Abandonnée ! Je suis TA fille ! Je suis cette bâtarde dont tu as toujours eu honte !

Le verre se brisa dans la main de Bella, s'incrustant dans la chair de celle-ci. Elle sourcilla à peine alors que le sang coulait déjà le long de son avant bras.

- Qui est Monsieur McCarthy ? Mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ton père, souffla Renée. Je sais juste que l'homme avec qui j'ai trompé Charlie cette nuit là s'appelait Vadim.. Le nom que tu portes est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère.. De ton arrière grand-mère donc..

- Tes ancêtres ne sont pas les miens, Renée.. Ma vie n'a jamais importé à tes yeux.. Tu n'es rien pour moi..

Renée la fixa, incrédule alors que Bella ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. En effet, ses yeux étaient déjà posés sur son frère.

- Emmett, souffla Bella.

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle. L'incrédulité peignait son visage, mais il avait besoin de réponses.

-Tu es ma sœur ? Questionna-t-il.

Sa voix semblait fragile et incertaine. Isabella hocha difficilement la tête.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

- Je.. J'avais peur..

- Tu me l'as caché pendant des mois ? Comment tu peux m'avoir caché une chose pareille ? Toi qui parlait de famille..

Emmett la regarda une dernière fois, visiblement blessé, avant de partir et de passer dans le jardin. Bella le suivit du regard, sa main gouttant toujours de sang, figée par les paroles de son frère.

- Isabella, viens là que j'observe ton bras, dit Carlisle.

Il voulut prendre sa main, mais elle s'éloigna. Son visage était de nouveau inanimé de toutes expressions, si ce n'était la tristesse qui s'était emparée de ses traits.

- Voilà ce que tu es pour moi, Maman. Celle qui a gâché ma vie.. Deux fois, souffla-t-elle, en mimant bien de ses doigts le mot Maman.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit en trombe, bien trop rapidement pour que l'un de nous ait pu esquisser un mouvement. Je levai les yeux vers Renée, et celle-ci tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Je continuai de la fixer, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, attendant que je vienne la consoler comme je l'avais toujours fait. Mais au lieu de ça, je sortis, juste à temps pour voir la Mini-Cooper démarrer à la hâte..

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

Je sortis de la maison et sautai toutes les marches du perron. Je levai mes yeux embués pour voir arriver les jumeaux et Alice.

- Princesse ! Ton bras, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta de suite Jasper.

Il attrapa mon avant bras alors que j'accrochai mes yeux aux siens.

- Je suis tellement désolée Jazz..

- De qu..

- Hé, c'est pas la voiture de Renée celle-là ? Questionna Alice.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche de surprise et j'en profitai pour détacher mon bras de son emprise avant de filer vers la Mini. Je démarrai sans attendre alors que Jasper était toujours figé sur le trottoir. Ce fut sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à mon frère, qu'à mon frère blessé, que je rejoignis mon appartement. Je descendis de ma voiture et grimpai rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. J'ouvris mon appartement sans aucune délicatesse, jetai les clés de ma voiture sur le bar, et fonçai jusqu'à ma chambre. J'attrapai le sac de sport caché au fin fond de mon armoire, y fourrai quelques vêtements piochés à la va-vite. je ne fis même pas attention à ce qui me tombait sous la main. Puis je saisis la boîte à chaussures sous mon lit quand mon portable sonna. Un appel d'Edward. _Edward.._

Je vidai son contenu dans le sac de sport avant de refermer celui-ci. Je le mis sur mon épaule et repassai dans la salle principale. J'allai sortir quand mes yeux se posèrent sur les cadres accrochés au mur. Il y avait deux photos que j'adorais par-dessus tout.

La première était une du groupe, lorsque nous étions tous au gymnase. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, rigolant d'une connerie d'Emmett alors qu'on voyait Rosalie mettre une claque à celui-ci. Jasper et Alice étaient souriants alors qu'Alec rigolait franchement.

Et puis, il y avait celle-là.

Celle qui nous représentait, Emmett et moi. Mon frère déposait un baiser sur ma joue alors que je rigolais de le voir avec son bonnet de père Noël.

C'était tout ce qu'il me restait désormais.

Je pris les cadres et, sans hésitation, les lâchai avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol. Je récupérai les deux photos avant de descendre les escaliers, oubliant de refermer la porte de mon appartement au passage. À mon grand soulagement, je ne tombai pas, l'adrénaline y étant pour beaucoup sûrement.

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant Edward descendre de sa voiture devant l'entrée. Je me retournai rapidement et descendis les marches qui menaient au local à poubelles. Je retins ma respiration, ne voulant pas me faire repérer. Je l'entendis entrer avant de monter les marches au pas de courses. Je sortis doucement de ma cachette avant de rejoindre le trottoir. Ce fut là que je jurais. Mes clés étaient restées en haut, sur le bar.

_Quelle conne !_

Je fonçai sans réfléchir dans la rue et montai dans le premier bus que je vis. Je m'assis au fond, seule. Appuyant mes pieds sur le siège d'en face, je baissai les yeux sur les photos tachées de sang. J'essayai de contrôler mes spasmes alors que le bus redémarrait. Je caressai le sourire de mon frère du bout des doigts.

J'avais été si idiote, si irréfléchie en allant chez lui ce soir, si débile en croyant que tout ça ne se saurait jamais. En pensant que j'allais pouvoir être heureuse à ses côtés et former une famille qu'il ne voyait que comme idyllique. À lui aussi je lui avais menti, à mon propre frère. Ce genre de mensonge n'était pas inoffensif et je le savais dès le début.

Mais j'avais été égoïste, assez égoïste pour entrer dans sa vie et la détruire en l'espace de trois mois.

Je sanglotai et essayai de me concentrer sur la mélodie du bus. Je baissai les yeux sur mon portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice.. _Mais pas Emmett.._

Je relevai la tête sans toucher à mon téléphone, et la posai contre la vitre. Mes larmes s'échouèrent à nouveau sur mes joues, tandis que j'écoutais la musique.

**[ **Lifehouse ;_ I want you know _**]**

_When will the cycle stop ?_

[Quand cessera donc ce cercle vicieux ?]_  
__When will the story end?_

[Quand l'histoire se terminera-t-elle ?]_  
__This is where I get off_

[C'est là que je me perds]_  
I can't go there anymore  
_[Je ne peux plus y aller désormais]

_It's too hard to ignore the signs  
_[C'est si dur d'ignorer les signes]

_Where does these tears come from?_

[D'où viennent ces larmes ?]_  
It feels like they'll never dry_

[On dirait qu'elles ne sèchent jamais]_  
What if we both become ?_

[Que sommes-nous devenus tous les deux ?]_  
__We are strangers in a time_

[Nous sommes des étrangers dans un temps]  
_Where blood is our only tie_

[Où le sang est notre seul lien]

And I want you to know

[Et je veux que tu saches]_  
That I loved you the most_

[Que je t'ai aimé plus que tout] _  
And it breaks my heart to see you go_

[Et que ça a brisé mon coeur de te voir partir]  
_  
I wanted to make you proud_

[Je voulais te rendre fier]_  
I wanted to see you smile_

[Je voulais te voir sourire]  
_But it wasn't good enough, yeah_

[Mais ce n'était pas assez bien, ouais]

And I want you to know

[Et je veux que tu saches]_  
That I loved you the most_

[Que je t'ai aimé plus que tout] _  
And it breaks my heart to see you go_

[Et que ça a brisé mon coeur de te voir partir]

_And I want you to know_

[Et je veux que tu saches]_  
That I loved you the most_

[Que je t'ai aimé plus que tout] _  
And it breaks my heart to see you go_

[Et que ça a brisé mon coeur de te voir partir]

And when will the cycle stop ?

[Quand cessera donc ce cercle vicieux ?]_  
__When will the story end?_

[Quand l'histoire se terminera-t-elle ?]_  
__This is where I get off_

[C'est là que je me perds]

Moi je ne me perdais pas. J'avais simplement tout perdu..

_**P**_oint de vue Edward

J'arrivai sur le palier et constatai que la porte était ouverte. J'avais donc espoir que ma belle était bien retournée chez elle. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais je m'arrêtai net en observant la poignée de la porte. Elle était couverte de sang. J'entrai alors à la hâte.

- Bébé ? T'es là ? Appelai-je. Mon cœur ?

Je vis les clés de la Mini sur le bar. Elle devait être encore là. J'allai dans la salle de bain, rien. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans sa chambre et ouvris la bouche en voyant le désordre qui y régnait. La boîte à chaussure où elle entreposait ses papiers et son argent était retournée, son armoire à moitié vide et pour les vêtements restants, tout était en désordre. Je pris les feuilles éparpillées sur son lit et me laissai tomber sur celui-ci.

- Bella ?

C'était Jasper. Il accourut dans la chambre, suivi par Alice et Rose.

- Où est-elle ? Questionna Jazz.

- Elle est partie, soufflai-je.

_Elle était partie.._

- Elle a cassé des cadres dans l'entrée, il manque deux photos, affirma Alice.

Jasper ne bougeait plus. Il avait compris...

- Tu ne comprends pas Alice.. Elle est _vraiment_ partie, répétai-je.

Alice leva ses yeux océans vers moi, alors que les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je lui tendis les papiers que j'avais dans les mains.

_L'acte de naissance de Bella.._

J'entendis mon amie hoqueter de stupeur mais n'y fit que très peu attention.

_Bella était partie.._

**P**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai par la fenêtre du bus le paysage faiblement éclairé défiler. La nuit était sombre alors qu'on approchait de l'aube. Nous allions entamer un autre jour. Un nouveau jour. Un nouveau cauchemar, et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'Edward ou Emmett me réveille.

Penser à eux me fit mal. Repenser à mon frère sortant de la pièce, me fuyant, me fit mal.

Penser aux bras d'Edward me fit mal, à ses caresses aussi.

Penser à Jasper, à Rosalie ou à Alice me fit mal.

En fait, penser à quoi que ce soit me fit mal. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma tête en ce moment me ramener à cette famille que je venais de perdre. À ces sourires que l'on ne me donnerait plus.

Du bout du doigt, j'essuyai la buée de la vitre, inscrivant le prénom de mon frère sur le carreau. J'entourai ensuite celui-ci d'un simple cœur. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à ce dernier pour être traversé en son milieu par une goutte d'eau. Voilà ce qui me restait : un cœur brisé sur lequel était inscrit le nom de mon frère.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je soufflais dans mes mains, essayant de me réchauffer de cet hiver glacial et de ce bus mal chauffé. Ce dernier se stoppa et je reconnus les rues de Seattle.

Je me levai sans réfléchir et sortis, mon sac sur l'épaule, tandis que mon téléphone sonnait toujours, et ce depuis des heures maintenant. Je soupirai en voyant le nom d'Edward s'afficher à l'écran de nouveau. L'espace d'une seconde, je fus tentée d'ouvrir mon clavier coulissant et d'entendre sa voix, celle que j'aimais tant. Mais ce ne serait pas bien, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Je laissai donc le téléphone sonner et marchai à travers les rues de Seattle.

Le bus m'avait déposé du mauvais côté de la ville, celui que je côtoyais le moins. J'avais donc deux options :

La première, prendre une chambre d'hôtel en attendant demain.

La seconde, marcher jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Les deux ne me convenaient que moyennement. Edward aurait l'idée de venir me chercher à l'orphelinat et je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait encore un hôtel d'ouvert à cette heure-ci. J'optai donc pour l'option trois et sortis mon téléphone.

_- Hey, mon cœur ! Comment tu vas ? _

- Benjamin, j'ai besoin de toi.. Viens me chercher, soufflai-je.

Sa voix changea du tout au tout, devenant sérieuse.

_- T'es où ?_

- Près du cinéma, mais pas celui où je vais d'habitude, celui près de la gare..

_- Okay.. Fais attention à toi Chérie, je suis là dans une minute.._

- Merci..

_- A tout de suite !_

Je raccrochai et décidai de lire mes sms.

_« T'es où Chérie ? E »_

_« Princesse, fais pas de bêtises.. Je m'inquiètes là. J »_

Je savais que Jasper était le plus sujet à se soucier de ce que je pouvais faire ou non. Il m'avait vu, et m'avait retenu quand j'avais essayé de sauter. J'appuyai sur la touche verte, sachant qu'il allait me répondre.

_- Allô ?_

- Jazz ?

_- Prin .._

- Tais toi.. Chuut. Eloignes toi des gens autour de toi, surtout d'Edward..

J'entendis des bruits de pas et le silence se faire derrière mon ami.

_- Où tu es ? Tout le monde te cherche !_

- Je sais Jazz. Je m'en doute..

_- T'as pas fait de connerie, hein ? _

- Bien sûr que non, tout va bien, répondis-je.

_- Bella, tu m'as fait peur.. Tu reviens quand ? _

Cette question me fit mal, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je m'empêchais de sangloter bruyamment, en vain.

_- Bella, mon cœur, pourquoi tu pleures ? _

- Jazz.. Je..

_Changement de sujet .._

_- Emmett est avec toi ? _

- Non, il est resté chez lui. Il est avec sa mère je crois..

Avec sa mère.. _Il était resté avec elle..._

_- Princesse, tu m'as pas répondu.. Tu reviens quand !_

J'entendis une voiture et vis Benjamin arriver près de moi.

- Je te laisse Jasper. Ne dis rien à personne, je te rappellerai. Je t'aime..

_- Bel !_

Je coupai la communication alors que Benjamin m'ouvrait la portière de sa Mustang depuis son siège.

- Grimpe !

Je jetai mon sac à l'arrière avant de prendre place côté passager. Je ne regardai pas Benjamin, ne trouvant pas quoi lui dire, ni même la force de lui expliquer.. Mais il s'en fichait complètement de ce que je voulais ou pas, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me fit tourner la tête en douceur jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard.

- Tu vas bien ?

J'hochai la tête tout en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Tu saignes Chérie, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il commença à prendre ma main mais je l'esquivai.

- Je vais bien, je te dis..

Je baissai de nouveau la tête alors qu'il redémarrait.

- T'étais au téléphone avec qui ? Edward ?

- Non.. Jasper..

- C'est Edward qui t'as fait ce que tu as au poignet ?

- Non, bien sûr que non..

- C'est qui alors ?

- Personne, c'est personne Benjamin. Je me suis fait ça toute seule..

- Comment ? Questionna-t-il alors.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je retins un spasme et Benjamin caressa mes cheveux.

- Ok, ok, on en parlera quand tu le décideras Mon cœur..

- Merci.. Vous ne deviez pas partir en vacances ? Lui demandai-je, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu sais très bien que Tia passe toujours les fêtes avec sa mère. Elle est partie faire du shopping aujourd'hui, on part après demain.. Elle dort chez sa mère ce soir..

- Oh.. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, affirmai-je.

- Chez moi c'est chez toi aussi Pitchoune.. Même si je dois partir, tu pourras rester chez nous. On en parlera une fois au chaud.. Et une fois que ton poignet ne saignera plus.

Mon regard se porta sur ma main ensanglantée et je la serrai, juste pour voir. Je grimaçai sous la vive douleur que je perçus. Il devait y avoir des bouts de verres.

Tout à l'heure, avec Renée dans la même pièce que moi, l'adrénaline que provoquait ma rage envers elle, avait fait que je n'avais pas senti la douleur tout de suite. Maintenant que j'étais plus calme, que je ne voyais plus ce visage que j'avais tant de fois imaginé et maudit, il ne me restait que ma douleur, ou plutôt à mes douleurs.

_Emmett .._

Mon frère m'avait fait mal en partant, et j'étais, de manière assez pathétique, jalouse qu'il ait choisi de rester avec Renée plutôt que d'être venu à mon encontre. Il n'avait même pas essayé de m'appeler, de me chercher. Il avait visiblement décidé de couper les ponts quelques temps avec moi, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Tous mes mensonges, mes silences.. Ça l'avait fait souffrir autant que j'avais mal en ce moment.

Mon téléphone toujours dans ma main se mit à bipper. Un nouveau message de Jasper.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Princesse.. »_

Je souris à travers mes larmes, alors que je quittais le menu faisant s'afficher ensuite mon fond d'écra. C'était une photo d'Edward me tenant dans ses bras. C'était Alice qui l'avait prise, sans me prévenir bien entendu. Edward souriait, le nez dans mes cheveux, alors que je jouais avec sa main. Cette photo était très belle, très simple surtout. Elle nous représentait, Edward et moi.

- On est arrivé, me dit Benjamin.

Je sortis de la voiture et mon ami prit mon sac en me lançant les clés de chez lui. Celles-ci allèrent s'écraser par terre. Il me lança un regard inquiet alors que je les fixais, ailleurs. Je ne le vis même pas s'approcher vers moi et les ramasser.

Il attrapa ma main avant de nous emmener devant la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, Benjamin me tira à l'intérieur, doucement. Il posa ensuite mon sac à terre et prit la parole.

- Enlèves tes chaussures, je vais mettre ton sac dans ta chambre. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans le couloir des chambres.

Benjamin et Tia avaient un pavillon, contenant trois grandes chambres, de belles grandes pièces et un vaste jardin. Mais ça, je m'en fichais pas mal à cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à mon frère, à Edward et à mes amis. Je ne pensais qu'à la haine que j'éprouvais pour cette femme, celle qui avait gâché ma vie, à deux reprises.

J'étais certaine que la première fois, lors de mon abandon, celui dont j'avais tant souffert, cela n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

J'étais née orpheline.

Je n'avais pas eu de mère, ni de père. Mais j'avais eu Béatrice. Et, elle, elle n'était plus là aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à vivre sans elle.

Je pensais qu'avoir déménagé à Forks, près de mon frère, dans les bras d'Edward et dans cette presque famille, m'avait beaucoup aidé à oublier ma souffrance, ma perte.

Oui, ils m'avaient beaucoup soutenu sans le savoir. Mais désormais, je n'avais plus rien.

Au moment où Emmett avait baissé les yeux avant de partir dans le jardin, avant de m'éviter.. avant de me fuir.. À ce moment précis, j'avais su que je ne voulais plus vivre à Forks. Que je ne pouvais plus. Même si les autres allaient me manquer, même si la perte d'Edward me déchirait le cœur. Je savais, je sentais que je ne pouvais y retourner. Pas sans lui, pas sans Emmett.

Il avait été la cause de mon déménagement. Il avait été mon but, le trésor que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Mais il était parti. Il m'avait fui. Il était resté avec sa mère.

- Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez viens, on va désinfecter ton bras.

Benjamin m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans que je réagisse vraiment. Il me fit asseoir sur le meuble à serviettes, les jambes dans le vide, tandis qu'il prenait ce dont il avait besoin. Je ne fis même pas attention à lui lorsqu'il nettoya mes plaies.

- Il y a des bouts de verre, remarqua-t-il.

Il commença alors à retirer les débris à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues.

- Oh, pardon Chérie, je voulais pas te faire mal, entendis-je.

Je ne répondis même pas à mon ami. Je ne pleurais pas pour ça.

- Bell's?

- ...

- Oh Bella ?

- ...

- Isabella!

Je le regardai enfin.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, dit-il.

- J'ai pas envie d'en..

- Tout de suite ! Répliqua-t-il, sans pour autant hausser le ton.

Il désinfecta le reste de mes plaies et commença à me mettre des compresses avant d'enrouler une bande autour de mon avant bras.

- Allez, raconte moi.

- Benjamin..

- Bella ma chérie.. Je veux savoir.

Je fixai ses mains qui s'attelaient à recouvrir mon bras. Ses gestes étaient prudents, doux et légers. Je remontai mes yeux et ceux-ci se perdirent sur la cicatrice qui ornait l'avant bras de mon ami. Ma cicatrice, celle qui était là à cause de moi.

- Il faut que tu saches, Benjamin, que si je suis allée à Forks, c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons.. Je me suis découvert un frère il y a quelques mois.. Un vrai frère.. Emmett. J'ai.. J'ai voulu le connaître, j'ai voulu qu'il m'aime. J'y suis parvenue.. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'avais une famille.. Mais tout à l'heure, sa mère, la femme qui m'a mise au monde, s'est pointée en voulant lui faire la surprise. Elle m'a reconnu. Elle a reconnu mon nom. On s'est engueulées. Emmett a été blessé d'apprendre que je lui avais menti. Il m'en veut. Il m'a fui, et je suis partie, m'échappant à mon tour. J'ai quitté Edward et mes amis.. J'ai pris le bus parce que j'ai oublié mes clés chez moi et Edward y était.. Je t'ai appelé.. J'ai appelé Jasper pour le rassurer, mais j'ai appris qu'Emmett est resté avec sa mère.. Moi je suis ici et j'ai tout perdu.. Il ne me reste rien.

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de force, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Benjamin m'attira à lui, sans rien dire, sans doute surpris. Il me berça sans un mot, fredonnant simplement un air rassurant. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'éloigna, accrochant ses yeux aux miens.

- Emmett est ton frère ?

- Mon frère de sang..

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant mon bandage.

- Sa mère m'a énervé. J'ai cassé le verre que je tenais en serrant trop fort..

Il hocha la tête. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il essayait s'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne dit rien, m'entourant de ses bras puissants, essayant de me faire oublier par cette étreinte tout ce qui me tournait dans la tête.

- Allez, viens. Je vais te faire à manger.

- J'ai pas faim Benjamin..

- Oui mais personne ne dit non à mes pâtes !

Je souris, et il m'emmena dans la cuisine. Je m'assis sur le haut tabouret, m'accoudant sur le bar alors que Benjamin sortait la casserole.

- J'ai envie de manger une pizza, avouai-je.

- Oh merci ! J'ai cru que t'allais pas le dire !

Je ris alors que mon ami rangeait la casserole avec soulagement.

- Tu ne sais pas faire de pâtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non.. À quoi la pizza ?

- Quatre fromages.

- Okay !

Il sortit son téléphone et passa rapidement commande. Je regardai l'heure sur le micro-ondes: une heure du matin. Mon téléphone sonna.. _Rosalie.._

Je laissai sonner.

- Tu ne vas pas répondre ? Me questionna-t-il, ne me voyant esquisser aucun geste pour le prendre.

- Non..

- Tu ne comptes pas les revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas Benjamin.. Je ne veux pas y penser..

- Comme tu veux, Chérie.

Il se retourna, ouvrit un des placards et saisit une boîte, avant de faire basculer le couvercle. Je savais parfaitement ce que c'était.

- Je croyais que Tia te l'avait interdit ?

- Je n'en prends que quand elle n'est pas là.. Ce qui veut dire rarement.

J'opinai tandis que mon ami continuait son petit manège. Puis la sonnette retentit. Je me levai, alors que Benjamin me tendait l'argent. J'allai jusqu'à la porte et ouvris celle-ci sur le livreur.

- Bonsoir.. C'est bien ici pour les deux pizzas quatre fromages ?

- Oui, oui.

- Hm.. Vous pouvez me demander de rester si vous voulez, sourit-il.

Je l'examinai alors que ses yeux balayaient mon corps d'un regard qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

_Il voulait quoi, lui ?_

- Non, merci, ça ira..

- Allez.. Vous êtes si charmante..

- Hm.. Toujours non.

Je lui tendis le billet, pris les pizzas et fermai la porte. Il lui fallut à peine deux secondes pour toquer de nouveau. Je rigolai en voyant Benjamin arriver et, à son tour, ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Euh.. Bin.. La fille ?

- Quoi ? Isabella ? Ma femme ?

- Votre femme ? Oh.. je savais pas..

- Maintenant c'est fait.. Sur ce..

Il reprit le billet pour lui en donner un qui en valait moins.

- Pas de pourboire pour les dragueurs insistants ! Dit-il. Tchouss !

Il ferma la porte au nez du livreur et se tourna vers moi, amusé.

- Isabella ? Répétai-je. Tu sais que je déteste ce prénom..

- Pardon ..

Je pouffai face à sa mine faussement désolée.

- T'assure, au fait !

Il rit et me frappa dans la main d'un geste complice. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le salon, déballant nos repas. Benjamin alluma la télé, puis la Playstation 3 en me lançant une manette, que je rattrapais, cette fois. Il se mit dans le canapé et j'en fis de même, m'asseyant en tailleur. Je mangeai ma part de pizza alors que il mettait « Modern Warfare 2 », Call of Duty quoi.. Un jeu de guerre sur PS3, auquel on avait l'habitude d'y jouer, lui et moi. Puis il alluma sa roulée et je respirai la fumée de sa « cigarette ». Cigarette, façon de parler, il n'y avait pas que du tabac dans son truc.

- T'en veux ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Passe..

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois, surtout avec Benjamin.

Je n'étais pas dépendante, loin de là, j'appréciais simplement. Une fois que j'eus tiré une taf', je remis le joint dans le cendrier et repris ma manette.

- Prête !

- Je vais te défoncer, Chéri !

- Laisse moi rire ..

[…]

J'ouvrai les yeux pour la énième fois, pleurant de nouveau. Je n'arrivais définitivement pas à dormir. Le problème, c'était que j'avais trop de truc dans la tête.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de laisser les larmes couler. J'essayai de fermer les yeux, pour vite tomber dans la fragilité de mon inconscience.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut Benjamin. Ce dernier me caressait les cheveux, allongé à côté de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et sa main alla récolter les larmes qui s'étaient perdues sur mes joues.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler.. Mais juste pour te dire que j'ai discuté avec Tia.. Elle veut rester un peu plus longtemps ici, si tu ne vas pas bien.

- Non.. Partez, ça ira.. Je te le promets.

- Dans ce cas.. Est-ce que tu veux rester chez nous, quelques temps ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, de toute façon c'est toujours mieux si quelqu'un garde la maison lors de notre absence.

- Merci Benjamin..

- J'irai faire les courses dans l'après midi pour que tu es de quoi passer quelques jours.. Je te laisserai de l'argent aussi, ça te fera toujours ça en moins à penser..

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. J'ai pris tout le liquide que j'avais en partant de chez moi. J'ai de quoi faire..

- J'y tiens, Bella.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant tomber ce combat que je ne gagnerais pas, surtout au vue l'état de fatigue dans lequel j'étais. Benjamin m'attira à lui, faisant reposer ma tête sur mon épaule avant de m'entourer de la chaleur de ses bras.

- Tâche de dormir un peu, mon cœur. Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, d'accord ?

- Merci Benjamin..

- C'est normal.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je au bord du sommeil.

- Je t'aime aussi..

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Edward

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella était partie.

Deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Ni d'elle, ni d'Emmett. J'avais pu parler à Emmett, essayant de comprendre. Le résultat en était qu'il n'avait pas voulu me parler de Bella, simplement du fait que je savais.. Que je savais qu'il était son frère, et que si elle était venue ici au début, c'était pour lui.

Jasper avait eu droit au même traitement, mais il le prenait mieux que moi. J'avais l'impression que Jasper canalisait les émotions de tout le monde ces derniers temps, sans laisser transparaître les siennes. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Alice, quant à elle, était déprimée.. À cran même. Elle essayait d'être aussi forte qu'elle le pouvait, face au vide que représentaient nos amis. Mais je l'avais vu plusieurs fois, avec Jasper, pleurant silencieusement.

La sonnerie retentit et je revins sur terre. J'avais fixé pendant plus d'une demie heure le tabouret vide qui se trouvait à ma droite. Là où se trouvait ma Bella d'habitude.

J'en voulais tellement à Renée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle manipulait mon ami, qu'elle le reformatait, le faisant devenir un bon fi-fils à maman. Il n'avait même pas donné signe de vie pour le réveillon du nouvel an, ne répondant à aucun de nos messages, ne décrochant sur aucun de nos appels, même ceux de Rosalie.

Bien sûr, Rose avait essayé d'aller le voir, d'être avec lui. Mais Renée faisait en sorte de capter toute l'attention de son fils, le maintenant à ses côtés, sous ses filets manipulateurs. Cette femme était tout juste horrible.

Ma mère avait été lui rendre visite, étant donné qu'elle restait là encore quelques jours, pour savoir quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Renée n'avait pas mentionné Bella, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pire encore, elle lui avait dit que Charlie lui plaisait à nouveau, juste avant de lui dire que Phil lui manquait. Ma mère ne comprenait plus son amie. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de tout cela.

Quand à elle, Renée avait décidé de prolonger son séjour quelque temps, histoire d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ou de manipuler Emmett de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne voyait plus que par elle.

Charlie avait d'ailleurs décidé de dormir ailleurs, son ex-femme le dégoûtait lui aussi. Il avait peur pour son fils, aussi.

Tout ça, c'était lui qui me l'avait dit, étant donné qu'il dormait à la villa. Mon père lui avait offert l'hospitalité quelques temps, comprenant le fait qu'il préfère mettre de la distance entre lui et cette femme, celle-là même qui avait abandonné Bella.

Charlie était un vrai fantôme lui aussi. Je pense que je pourrais débattre plus amplement de sa peine si j'avais pris le temps de l'étudier convenablement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je passais la plupart de mon temps chez Bella.. Ou plutôt dans l'appartement désert qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Et quand je n'étais pas chez Bella, j'étais chez Rose.

En effet, tout le monde se réunissait là-bas, les parents, comme nous. Stella avait tenté de retrouver Bella, elle aussi, sans plus de succès.

Moi, je restais avec Rosalie le plus souvent, elle seule comprenait le manque que je ressentais en ce moment. L'envie de voir celle que j'aimais était la même que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Emmett.

Je sortis de mes pensées l'espace d'un instant, juste pour laisser Rosalie s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le banc de pierre gelé par le froid. Je vis que Jasper et Alice s'étreignaient un peu plus loin, sûrement par respect pour nous. Emmett n'était même pas revenu en cours, lui.

Je sortis de ma poche intérieure une lettre. Ma lettre, celle qu'elle m'avait écrite.

En effet, j'avais reçu une lettre de Bella ce matin, mais ne l'avais pas encore lu. Je voulais être avec Rosalie pour ça. Celle-ci passa un bras dans mon dos, tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, prête à lire elle aussi.

Je respirai un bon coup avant de déplier la feuille. Quelque chose en tomba.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Rosalie une fois que j'eus ramassé l'objet.

- C'est.. C'est ma bague.. Celle de mon grand-père, celle que je lui avais offerte..

Ma gorge se serra de chagrin et je commençai à lire. L'écriture semblait incertaine et des points gondolés parsemaient la feuille, prouvant ainsi que ma belle avait pleuré.

_Edward, _

_Je sais que cette lettre te brisera le cœur, du moins devoir l'écrire a brisé le mien. _

_Je sais aussi que t'écrire une lettre alors que je peux t'appeler est tout juste horrible, surtout quand on sait que tu m'appelles encore huit fois par jour, alors que cela fait déjà deux semaines. _

_Je ne te dirai pas où je suis, car je ne peux être avec toi. _

_Je ne veux plus retourner à Forks. Mon frère a été la cause de mon arrivée, et pour ma plus grande tristesse, celle de mon départ également._

_Le fait de ne pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec lui, de ne pouvoir lui parler, lui sourire comme je le voudrais m'ait intolérable. _

_Ta présence me manque.. Tes baisers, tes caresses, ton amour.. _

_Tout ça me manque. Tu me manques Edward. _

_Quoi que tu puisses penser de mon départ, de l'ignorance dont je fais preuve lorsque tu m'appelles, comprends que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours. _

_Je ne veux plus être égoïste, simplement._

_Je ne veux pas recommencer à être égoïste. Ça m'a coûté un frère la dernière fois. _

_Car, saches Edward que la part d'égoïsme qui se trouve en moi me supplie de te répondre. _

_D'écouter ta jolie voix, encore et encore. _

_J'aimerai même t'avoir emmené avec moi. Juste toi et moi, nous réconfortant dans la présence de l'autre. _

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Car au-delà de moi, il y a ta famille, Edward._

_Il y a cette famille qui t'aime et à qui ton départ causerait de la peine. Cette famille aimante que tu as la chance d'avoir. _

_C'est pour ça que je n'écoute pas la partie égoïste de moi en ce moment. Car je sais à quel point la famille peut compter. Et je me refuse d'être la cause du déchirement de la tienne._

_C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai redonné ta bague. Elle appartient à ton grand père. Elle est à ta famille._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de la garder._

_Moi la fille qui t'ait abandonné. _

_Mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à te renvoyer le bracelet. C'est mon bracelet. Celui que tu m'as offert en me faisant toutes ces promesse, toutes ces promesses auxquelles je croyais.. _

_Auxquelles on croyait.. Celles-là même que j'ai trahi en partant.._

_J'ai conscience de tout ça.._

_Il m'a fallut du temps, mais, j'ai réalisé que j'ai été cette fille que je ne voulais pas être._

_Egoïste, menteuse, manipulatrice et tout ça pour son propre profit. _

_On dirait Irina, ou pire encore.. _

_On dirait Renée._

_Pour cette dernière, je lui ressemble bien plus que je ne le voudrais._

_La preuve en est, je viens de t'abandonner._

_Toi et nos promesses d'avenir._

_Le pire dans tout ça, Mon Amour._

_C'est que malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi._

_Malgré la façon dont mon cœur chantonne ton nom à chaque battement.._

_C'est que je ne reviendrais pas .._

_Donc, sois heureux, Edward._

_Vis pleinement ta vie, aies une femme aimante et des enfants, une famille heureuse et une belle-famille. _

_Sois l'homme de mes rêves, sois toi.._

_Avec tout mon amour, Isabella_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Me demanda Alice, que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Mes yeux qui s'étaient embués de larmes se fermèrent, doucement. Je remis la bague à mon doigt d'un geste maladroit tout en repliant la lettre, avant de chuchoter:

- Qu'elle ne reviendra plus.

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett

On frappa à la porte et je me levai, lâchant des yeux la télé pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour.. Je suis bien chez Emmett Swan ? Me questionna un coursier.

- Oui, oui.. C'est pour quoi ?

- Ah ! Vous avez reçu un colis, il me faut juste une signature.. Juste là..

Je pris le stylo qu'il me tendait et apposai ma signature dans la case qu'il me désignait.

- Bien, merci ! Me dit-il. Bonne journée !

- Merci, vous aussi, lui répondis-je en prenant le paquet.

Je refermai la porte doucement, soupesant le paquet que j'avais dans les mains. Un vêtement, semble-t-il. Je regardai l'escalier, ma mère étant toujours dans la douche, je l'entendais chanter, faux, de là. Je m'assis sur le canapé et sans plus attendre, ouvrit le sachet de plastique. J'eus un peu de mal d'ailleurs, mais il céda finalement. Puis je me figeai.

C'était ma veste, ou plutôt _sa_ veste. Celle que je lui avais offerte, que je lui avais laissé.

Elle me l'avait rendu..

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je relevai la tête pour voir descendre ma mère.

- C'est.. C'est ma veste.. Celle que..

- Celle que je t'ai offerte, non ?

- Non, c'est celle que Charlie m'a offerte, soufflai-je.

Ce fut à ces paroles que je me rappelais de son appel ..

O~*o*~O

**[** _Quelques mois plus tôt_ **]**

- _Je te la ramène tout à l'heure, pour le match_..

- Gardes la si tu veux, enfin, elle me manque pas, j'en ai deux. Mon père et ma mère ne s'étaient pas consultés pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire, ce qui fait que j'ai eu deux vestes identiques.

- _Okay, euh.. par simple curiosité.. J'ai laquelle ? Celle offerte par ton père, ou par ta mère ?_

- Heu.. Attends, je regarde celle qui me reste. J'ai celle .. de .. la madre je crois. Oui, celle de mon père est un peu plus usée, elle a un cran au niveau de la poche droite.

O~*o*~O

Cette question n'était en rien innocente, elle voulait juste savoir si elle la mettrait ou pas.

- Pourquoi tu la reçois par la poste ? Elle était où ?

- C'était Bella qui l'avait. Je lui avait laissé, soufflai-je.

J'allais respirer l'odeur de nouveau quand ma mère me retira la veste des mains d'un geste plutôt brusque.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, il faudra la passer à la machine. Cette fille a été assez intelligente pour te la rendre, c'est bien, mais pas assez éduquée pour te la laver avant..

Je regardai ma mère la jeter dans les escaliers, sûrement en vue de la mettre au sale après.

- Mais..

- Tu as fini ta valise mon chéri ? Tu sais à quel point je suis pressée de partir. Le taxi est là dans pas longtemps..

- Oui..Je.. Je l'ai fini. Je vais la chercher.

Je me levai et le téléphone fixe sonna. Ma mère répondit et j'observai le numéro qui s'affichait. Je crus reconnaître celui de Rosalie mais ma mère raccrocha avant.

- Qui était-ce ? Questionnai-je.

- Personne, un faux numéro.. Va prendre ta valise.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je partis vers les escaliers. Je vérifiai qu'elle avait le dos tourné avant de ramasser ma veste, ou plutôt celle de Bella et de la porter à mon nez discrètement.

J'inspirai cette odeur.

_Cella là même qui me manquait tellement.._

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

Je sortis de ma douche, me séchant de suite. Puis je m'habillai d'un simple bas de jogging gris clair et d'un d'un débardeur blanc. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le salon désert, comme toute la maison d'ailleurs.

Benjamin et Tia étaient partis pour leur vacances il y avait de ça deux semaines maintenant, me laissant leur pavillon et de l'argent. Bien entendu, j'avais toujours eu un double des clés. Je venais souvent ici avant, avec James et Jacob. Mais voilà où était le truc. Y avait James et Jacob, je n'étais pas si seule.

Aujourd'hui je l'étais. Bien que mes frères m'aient appelé, car ils avaient eu Edward et les autres, sauf Emmett, au téléphone, j'étais vraiment noyée dans ma solitude.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour prendre en main le prospectus que j'avais laissé traîner sur le plan de travail.

**« Vous voulez déménager à distance ? Appelez les Volturi ! »**

C'était un truc que Benjamin m'avait donné avant de partir. J'avais eu deux semaines pour me décider, pour envisager toutes les options.. pour retarder l'inévitable

J'allais devoir déménager. Mais en bonne lâche que j'étais, je ne retournerais pas à Forks. Je n'affronterai pas le regard de mes amis. Je n'essaierai pas de combattre l'envie d'embrasser Edward quand je le verrai, ou même pire, l'envie de pleurer lorsqu'il m'ignora.

_À quoi bon ?_

Mon téléphone sonna, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Rosalie.

Je laissai ma boîte vocale se mettre en route quelques secondes après. La voix de ma meilleure amie me manquait. Alors je le pris et écoutai de suite le message. Le premier truc que je remarquais, c'était qu'elle était en pleurs.

_- Bella ! Be..Bella ! Il est parti ! Il s'en va ! Il.. Il.. Elle a réussi à me l'enlever ! Comme elle t'a enlevé à moi ! Et à Edward ! Em.. Emmett !..Renée.. Elle..Elle l'emmène en Floride dès ce soir ! Ils sont déjà dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est ! .. Bella.. J'ai tout perdu.. Ma meilleure amie.. L'homme de ma vie.. J'ai perdu ton.. ton amitié et ton .. ton.. ton frère !_

Ma meilleure amie se calma un instant alors que l'enregistrement continuait toujours.

- _Tu me manques Bella.. Emmett me manque.. Vous me manquez !_

J'entendis Jasper arriver à la va-vite, sûrement alerté par les sanglots de sa sœur, et la communication s'arrêta. Je lâchai mon téléphone et celui-ci s'écrasa au sol.

_Emmett .. Elle l'avait emmené.._

J'eus soudain comme du mal à respirer. Je me dirigeai alors vers la baie vitrée, non sans avoir ramasser mon téléphone avant. Malgré la pluie qui tombait dehors, je sortis, habillée de mon simple débardeur et d'un survet. J'essayai de respirer.

Je marchai dans le jardin, comme si un endroit m'apaiserait plus qu'un autre avant de me laisser tomber dans l'herbe trempée. Je pleurais déjà, sans même que je ne m'en sois aperçue.

_Mon frère avait quitté Forks.. Il avait quitté l'Etat, pour partir avec elle.._

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur ne battait que très difficilement alors que je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Soudain, une détonation tonna et le ciel fut éclairé par de multiples lumières. C'était le feu d'artifice de Seattle, organisé pour la première semaine de l'année. Nous devions y aller avec mes amis, avec mon frère.

Je pleurais d'avantage en pensant à ça.

Soudain j'attrapai mon téléphone, composant le numéro de mon frère. Je m'étais interdit de l'appeler. C'était à lui de prendre cette décision, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il n'y eut même pas la tonalité, je tombai directement sur le répondeur. Je raccrochai, totalement désemparée alors que la musique de la fête organisée par la ville retentissait dans mes oreilles.

**[**Lady Antebellum** : **_Need you now_** ]**

_Picture perfect memories_

[ Des souvenirs parfaits ]_  
Scattered all around the floor_

[ Éparpillés partout sur le sol ]_  
Reaching for the phone_

[ J'attrape le téléphone car ]_  
Cause I can't fight it anymore_

[ Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher ]_  
_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
_[ Et je me demande s'il t'arrive de penser à moi ]

_For me, it happens all the time  
_[ Moi, je pense sans cesse à toi ]

_It's a quarter after one_

[ Il est une heure et quart ]_  
I'm all alone  
_[ Je suis toute seule ]

_And I need you now  
_[ Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

_Said I wouldn't call  
_[ J'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas ]

_But I lost all control  
_[ Mais j'ai perdu tout contrôle ]

_And I need you now  
_[ Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

_And I don't know how I can do without  
_[ Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans ]

_I just need you now  
_[ J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant ]

_Another shot of whiskey  
_[ Un autre verre de whisky ]

_Can't stop looking at the door  
_[ Je n'arrête pas de regarder la porte ]

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
_[ Espérant te voir y passer majestueusement comme tu le faisais auparavant]

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

[ Et je me demande s'il t'arrive de penser à moi ]_  
For me it happens all the time_

[ Moi, je pense sans cesse à toi ]

It's a quarter after one

[ Il est une heure et quart ]_  
I'm little drunk  
_[ J'ai un peu bu ]

_And I need you now  
_[ Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

_Said I wouldn't call  
_[ J'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas ]

_But I lost all control  
_[ Mais j'ai perdu tout contrôle ]

_And I need you now  
_[ Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

_And I don't know how I can do without  
_[ Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans ]

_I just need you now  
_[ J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant ]

Woah, oh

Guess I'd rather hurt

[ Je suppose que je préfère avoir mal ]_  
Than feel nothing at all_

[ Plutôt que de ne rien ressentir du tout ]

It's a quarter after one

[ Il est une heure et quart ]_  
I'm all alone and I need you now_

[ Je suis toute seule et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]_  
And I said I wouldn't call_

[ Et j'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas ]  
_But I'm a little drunk  
_[ Mais j'ai un peu bu ]

_And I need you now_

[ Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

And I don't know how I can do without

[ Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans ]_  
I just need you now_

[ J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant ]_  
I just need you now_

[ J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant ]

Oh, baby, I need you now

[ Oh bébé, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ]

C'était exactement ça. J'avais besoin d'Emmett comme j'avais besoin de respirer. Il était devenu une drogue, une raison de vivre. Il était mon frère et il était parti.

- Tu me manques tellement, Emmett, soufflai-je.

J'éclatai alors en sanglots. Les larmes n'évacuaient même pas ma peine alors que la pluie continuait à tomber à flot sur moi. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et ma peau parcourut de frisson. Je ramenai mes genoux près de mon buste, posant mon front contre ces derniers, me repliant d'avantage sur moi-même.

Pleurant ma perte.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente une veste être posée sur mes épaules et une main caressait mon bras doucement. Quand je relevai la tête, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Debout, avec un air penaud sur le visage..

Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant..

- Salut, me souffla mon frère.

* * *

**V**oilà **! ..**

J'espère que ça vous a plu :]

Les explications frère/soeur c'est pour la prochaine fois !

On verra bien !

Dîtes moi ce que vous en passez en attendant ! :]

Au fait, je vous remercie pour vos 100 reviews de la dernière fois ..

Voili-Voilou ! ..

Bisous et prenez soin de vous ! ;]

**L**isaa..*****


	12. Chapitre 11 : Nous sommes un

_**Allô .. ? Y'a encore quelqu'un .. ? **_

_**Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes [ - **_Haan ! Elle est pas morte ? **_]_**

**_Et bien, non ! ^^'_**

**_Disons que si j'ai pris autant de temps avant de donner signe de vie, c'est que j'ai soupesé cette option très très longtemps. J'me suis demandée si je n'allais pas arrêter d'écrire, de poster, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de mon clavier assez longtemps pour faire le vide dans ma tête.. J'ai eu assez de problèmes ces derniers mois, avec ma famille, ce qui a eu des répercutions sur moi même. _**

**_Mais on dirait que je suis revenue ! _**

**_D'ailleurs, je dois beaucoup à mes amies, et à mes deux grands frères ! _**

**_Bien que ces deux derniers n'ont pas intérêts à ramener leur fraise ici, je les remercie du fond du coeur, car, peut être qu'ils n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais je les aime à un point inimaginable :] _**

**_Ceci étant dit, je vous dois des excuses._**

**_Car je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis bien trop longtemps, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews/MP, encore une fois. J'me suis demandée si vous préferiez que je vous réponde ou que je vous poste ce bon gros chapitre, on verra ce que vous pensez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Mais à vrai dire, un total d'un peu plus de 200 reviews, seulement pour Une amitié fraternelle, pour moi toute seule, c'est du lourd ! Mais ne changez rien, j'adore ^^ _**

**_Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur, car vous êtes tous des gens géniaux, ayant un coeur en or pour la plupart, alors franchement, merci d'être là !_**

**_Je tiens à remercier aussi, et surtout, ma merveilleuse Bêta ; Delphine ! _**

**_Car sans elle et son travaille fabuleux, son écoute hors du commun et l'assurance qu'elle me donne, moi et mon chapitre ne serions pas là aujourd'hui._**

**_Sans oublier mes amies ; Aurore, Floriane, Ninie, Wissam & Leti. _**

**_Car c'est elles qui m'ont incité à rester parmis vous :] _**

**_Pour les personnes qui ont cru que j'avais abandonné, et bien, presque, mais pas encore ^^_**

**_Profitez bien de ce chapitre, considérez le comme votre cadeau de Noël en avance ;]_**

**_Une dernière chose : Il m'a été très très difficile à écrire, bien que je déteste Renée, elle reste une mère et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir avoir la mienne. C'est en grande partie pour ça, que j'ai voulu arrêter, car je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à ce que, moi, je ressens vis à vis de ma mère pour écrire ce qu'Emmett peut ressentir._**

**_Mais enfin bref, je vais vous raconter ma vie si on continue. Juste que, en cette période de fêtes, je tiens à marquer ici, sur mes textes et les sentiments que j'y laisse, que je pense très fort à cette femme que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai toujours, malgré la place vide qu'elle a laissé dans ma vie. _**

**_Bonne lecture les amis, on se revoit en bas. N'oubliez pas d'écouter les musiques, je vais de ce pas les mettre sur mon profil ;]_**

_**Disclamer ; Les personnages appartiennent à S.M, seuls le contexte et mon racontage de vie est à moi.**_

_**PS On se moque pas de mes poemes ! :P**_

****

* * *

_Dans une chanson d'un célèbre Disney, j'ai entendu ces paroles ; Toi et moi sommes pareils, tout comme la Terre et le ciel, une seule famille sous le soleil.._

_oOoOoOoOo ~_

_* « Des paroles de douceur, Des moments de bonheur. Des regards échangés, Un geste de complicité. Des étoiles dans les yeux, La joie d'être deux. Main dans la main, Suivre le même chemin. Des rêves plein le coeur, Que du plaisir, aucune rancoeur. Aimer et oublier_  
_Les blessures du passé ..._

_oOoOoOoOo ~_

_* « Il est difficile de dire adieu quand on veut rester, compliqué de rire quand on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier quand on veut aimer .._

_oOoOoOoOo_

**P**oint de vue Emmett

J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, étouffant un soupir. Je regardai ma mère, tandis qu'elle papotait depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant.

_Enfin, papoter.._

Elle draguait plus qu'autre chose, et se laissait séduire par ce pauvre chauffeur.

- Non mais.. sérieusement ! Je trouve que vous conduisez vraiment bien !

- Oh vous savez.. J'ai ça dans le sang..

- Ah bon ? Je connais personne qui conduit comme ça ! Renchérit ma mère.

_J'en connais une, moi, qui conduit encore mieux que ce clochard !_

- Et.. C'est votre fils ? Questionna le chauffeur en me désignant.

Ma mère hocha la tête en me jetant un regard.

- Je demande ça parce que j'ai cru que vous étiez sa sœur, au début, sourit l'homme.

_Ma sœur.._

Ma mère gloussa et je soupirai pour la énième fois.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?_

- Vous en avez d'autre ? Demanda alors le chauffeur.

Sans que je ne le veuille, ma respiration se bloqua, laissant en suspens la réponse de Renée. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de répondre, de la manière la plus vraie qui soit.

- Non, je n'ai qu'Emmett, je pense que c'est suffisant.

Mon cœur eut un raté alors que mes poings se serrèrent automatiquement.

- C'est vrai que parfois c'est mieux..

- Et puis ! De toute façon, Emmett mange pour cinq ! Continua ma mère, comme si de rien n'était.

L'homme rigola et je m'empêchai de le frapper. A la place, je mordis ma lèvre et fermai les yeux.

_Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien.. _

J'écoutai ma mère, alors qu'elle riait. Ma mère riait !

J'écoutai mon cœur, et je n'y perçu que des pleurs.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je l'attrapai en cachette, pour ne pas que ma mère le voit.

_Rosalie._

Ma petite femme... Elle me manquait tellement.

**« Quoi qu'il arrive, mon cœur t'appartient. **

**Car c'est uniquement dans tes bras que je me sens bien.**

**Je me sens entière, je me sens moi.**

**Seulement quand je suis avec toi. **

**Le soleil peut se cacher pendant des jours, **

**Le vent balayer les alentours, **

**Ca ne changera rien à mon amour. **

**Il est pour toi, **

**Pour toi l'homme de ma vie. **

**Si je pleure de joie, **

**Si je souris.**

**C'est grâce à lui.**

**C'est grâce à toi.**

**J'attendrai que tu viennes, **

**Que tu prennes la peine, **

**De penser à moi. **

**Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je resterai là. **

**Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime, **

**Et ça, quoi qu'il advienne. »**

Je regardai mon téléphone quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Lui répondre alors que je la quittais ?

Ne pas lui répondre alors qu'elle venait de m'envoyer un des plus magnifiques messages que l'on puisse recevoir ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, car ma mère me prit le téléphone des mains violemment. Elle appuya directement sur le bouton « supprimer » avec dédain et balança mon portable dans son sac à main. Puis elle continua comme si de rien n'était son "dialogue" avec le "super" chauffeur, sans même attendre une réaction de ma part. A peine eut-elle repris sa "conversation"que son mobile sonna. Elle jeta furtivement un regard à l'appelant, soupira et me tendit l'appareil.

- Tiens, mon chéri. C'est Phil, tu voudrais pas rendre service à Maman et lui répondre.. ?

Je la regardai, interdit.

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, n'est ce pas mon Chéri ? Rajouta-t-elle, tout sourire. Je suis si contente que tu viennes avec moi. On va pouvoir se faire des journées tous les deux ! Je te ferai même à manger ! Je te cuisinerai ton plat préféré, des pâtes à la bolognaise.

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi c'est mon plat préféré, dit le chauffeur.

-Tant mieux, répliquai-je, parce que ce n'est pas le mien. Moi je préfère les lasagnes et la seule qui me les fait à la perfection c'est la P..

_La Princesse .._

Je perdis le fil une seconde alors que l'image douloureuse d'Isabella apparaissait à nouveau devant mes yeux.

- Tiens, me coupa Renée. Dis à Phil qu'il me manque aussi, et que je l'aime.

Elle me fourra le téléphone dans les mains alors que je n'avais toujours aucune réaction.

- Ah ? Vous êtes mariée ? Quémanda l'homme.

Ma mère lui fit un sourire aguicheur avant de répondre, sans sourciller.

- Non, du tout. Phil est un p'tit gars que j'aide quand je fais du bénévolat. Il a à peine dix ans, mais je lui ai offert un téléphone, pour qu'il se sente suivi, et pour que je puisse être là pour lui en permanence.

- Vous faites du bénévolat ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive... A chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre en fait..

_Mensonge.._

Je restai un peu interdit face à sa façon de mentir avec autant d'aplomb. Je fus sorti de mon ébahissement par la voix du dragueur de pacotille.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Annonça-t-il. Ca vous dirait que je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur, pour que vous puissiez m'expliquer en quoi consistent vos passe-temps si nobles ?

- Avec plaisir ! Sautilla ma mère.

Je descendis de voiture, totalement blasé, le portable toujours dans les mains.

- Emmett, mon fils adoré.. Tu prends les sacs ?

Je lançai un regard peu amène à ma mère, et constatai qu'elle s'était déjà retournée, parlant avec ce clochard alors qu'il la tenait par le coude. Je pris les valises et leur emboîtai le pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous allâmes d'abord vérifier notre vol, puis étant donné que nous avions encore une demi-heure à attendre, nous nous installâmes à la cafete. Je posai les sacs près de notre table et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. En entrant, j'y trouvai un homme au téléphone.

-.. ma Chérie. Tout se passera bien, t'inquiètes. J'vais m'en sortir, y a pas de problème… Oui.. Je sais.. Disait-il.

J'essayai de ne pas écouter sa conversation téléphonique, mais c'était difficile.

- Je reviens dans cinq mois si tout se passe bien.. Oui, je sais qu'il y a un « si ».. Ecoutes, Mona.. Je sais.. Chut.. Pleure pas, tu sais que je déteste quand tu pleures.. Je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent. Je ne pars que cinq mois. Donc je compte sur toi pour faire attention à Kate et notre bébé en attendant. Ainsi qu'à toi, bien entendu. On reparlera de ces derniers mois, on reformera notre famille, je te le promets.. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout, tu le sais.. Embrasse Kate pour moi. Je t'aime, prends soin de toi.. A bientôt, je te le promets.. Je t'écrirai.. Je t'aime Mona.

L'homme raccrocha alors que je me lavais les mains. Sapé militaire, brun à la carrure imposante, il tenait une photo dans une main tandis qu'il se passait l'autre sur le visage. Il avait l'air épuisé moralement.

- Faire la guerre tout en étant en couple, c'est difficile, consentis-je.

Il me lança un regard alors qu'un petit sourire fatigué s'affichait sur son visage.

- Ma femme, ça va. C'est ma petite sœur qui craque, avoua-t-il.

- Ooh..

Mon cœur se serra à ces paroles._ Ma petite sœur.. _

- Tu comprends.. Avec Mona, on vient juste de se retrouver.. Et le fait que je sois appelé au front ne l'arrange pas..

- Vous venez juste de vous retrouver ? Répétai-je.

- Oui.. Je.. J'ai fait le con avec elle.. Tu sais, avec ma sœur.. On a toujours été très proche, après tout c'est ma p'tite sœur, c'est normal que j'y tienne, mais.. Je me suis entiché de la mauvaise fille.. Le genre de fille assez folle pour être jalouse de Mona, tu vois ? Elle a fait en sorte de nous séparer, ma sœur et moi.. Elle m'a dit que Mona l'avait frappé alors qu'elle était enceinte.. Résultat j'ai chassé ma sœur de ma vie, pendant plus de sept mois.. Juste assez pour me rendre compte que Heïdi, la fille en question, était enceinte d'un autre. Ma sœur était restée chez Kate.. Kate et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre.. Elle est enceinte de deux semaines, et de moi. Ma sœur et moi ne nous reparlons que depuis deux semaines et demi, donc partir maintenant et devoir être séparés à nouveau, ça nous tue. Et le pire dans tout ça.. C'est que je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ma vie, toi le gars que je viens de rencontrer dans le pipiroom !

Je ris alors qu'il souriait lui aussi.

- Démétri, se présenta-t-il en me tendant une poignée de main.

- Emmett.. Et, je.. je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens ..

- J'espère pas. Ça voudrait dire que tu t'es déjà fait prendre pour un con par une fille, c'est pas tip-top..

- C'est sûr, mais je comprends.. Je crois vivre pareil en ce moment. Ma.. Ma mère.. Elle m'emmène avec elle à Jacksonville.. Pour.. Parce que une fille qu'elle ne veut pas que je côtoie m'a retrouvé..

- C'est qui la méchante fille dans l'histoire ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas..

- Tu veux me raconter, un peu ?

- T'as le temps ?

Il examina sa montre.

- Trois minutes et vingt deux secondes, dit-il.

- Ouais donc.. Pour faire court .. Ma mère a fait un enfant dans le dos à mon père il y a de ça vingt ans, une fille qu'elle a abandonné dans un orphelinat. Cette fille en question m'a retrouvé il y a quelques mois maintenant. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a juste fait en sorte d'entrer dans mon cercle d'amis, de faire partie de ma famille. Sans pour autant me dire qui elle était vraiment.. Il y a deux semaines, ma mère est tombée sur ma.. sur Bella et c'est parti en vrille. Je suis parti, Bella est partie. J'ai perdu contact avec tout le monde, ma mère m'a montré à quel point les gens pouvaient être menteur et manipulateur.. Deux de mes amis étaient au courant. Je n'ai plus donné de nouvelle à ma petite amie depuis deux semaines. Ma mère prend tous mes appels.. Et ma .. Bella est partie de Forks, en quittant tout, son petit ami, ses amis et son appart' pour ne plus donner de nouvelles à personne non plus..

Je regardai Démétri droit dans les yeux, qui essayait visiblement d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de dire, pendant que j'attendais sa réaction.

- Je.. Cette fille, Bella.. Tu .. Tu l'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus..

- C'est ta petite sœur ?

- Je..

- Mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Tu as dit que ta mère voulait t'emmener avec elle à Jacksonville.. C'est là où elle habite ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne la vois presque pas, d'habitude ?

- Non, que très rarement, elle s'est remariée et ..

- Et Bella ? Depuis que tu l'as connais, elle t'as déjà .. lâché ?

- Je.. Non..

- C'est aussi simple que ça.. Cette femme est peut être ta mère, mais je crois que c'est elle la manipulatrice, sans manquer de respect bien sûr.

- Non mais..

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, ni même d'accepter ce que je dis. Je veux juste que tu entendes ce que j'en pense. Si Bella, ta petite sœur qui a visiblement était abandonnée, t'a retrouvé, c'est qu'elle t'aime d'un amour qu'aucune personne de ton entourage ne te donnera jamais. Les liens du sang sont plus fort que tout. Tu comprendras un jour qu'une sœur et un frère c'est extraordinaire. Moi, ma petite sœur est mon double tout en étant différente de moi. On se prend la tête, on se chamaille, on se bagarre parfois, mais on serait le premier à donner sa vie pour l'autre. C'est un amour incompréhensible. Il est magique et à la fois si banal. Peut être que ta mère est quelqu'un de bien, peut être que c'est cette Bella qui te l'a fait à l'envers. Maintenant, pose toi simplement cette question : « Qui a été le plus là pour moi, ces derniers temps ? » Tu comprendras..

« Sache que pour moi, le choix n'a pas été difficile. Même si ma sœur et moi étions en conflit, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle a toujours été ma confidente et mon amie, une femme sur qui je peux compter, que j'aime et qui m'aime d'un amour honnête et sincère... Elle est ma princesse... »

Ce simple mot, _princesse,_ me fit mal. Ma princesse à moi, c'était Bella... C'était... ma petite sœur.

- Sur ce, je dois y aller, reprit Démétri. Mon avion part bientôt. Très heureux d'avoir pu parler avec toi.. J'te pari même que je regretterai ce pipiroom lorsque je serai en Irak !

Je lui souris.

- Fais attention à toi, lui dis-je.

- T'inquiètes. J'ai deux femmes à aimer et un bébé à accueillir sur Terre.. Je vais tout péter ! Répondit-il dans un balancement de hanche.

Il me regarda l'espace d'un instant, retrouvant son sérieux.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Swan. Emmett Swan. Pourquoi ?

- Je t'écrirai, Emmett Swan, assura-t-il. J'te prendrai bien dans mes bras mais.. tu comprends.. on est dans le pipiroom et t'es pas une fille visiblement, alors ça le fait pas trop..

Pour m'empêcher de rire, je mordis discrètement ma joue.

- J'comprends.. Répliquai-je, tout en lui faisant le salut militaire, auquel il répondit, doublé d'un clin d'œil.

- Bonne chance, Emmett ! Ajouta-t-il.

- A toi aussi, Dem !

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je fis face au miroir, et me regardai. Prenant une grande inspiration, je sortis le téléphone de Renée et inscrivis :

_« Je t'ai tellement promis, _

_Tou__s__ les projets que nous avons construits.._

_Les mots chuchotés, _

_Les caresses et les baisers, _

_Mon cœur battant rien qu'en te voyant_

_Tout ça je le sais, je le sens.._

_J'étais là, je suis là, je serai à nouveau là, _

_Pour toi, pour nous.._

_Quoi qu'il arrive ça restera comme ça._

_Tu es mon énergie et ma vie, tu es mon tout.._

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, _

_Sois en sûre, _

_D'ici peu, ce sera de nouveau le bonheur à l'état pur._

_Tout redeviendra comme avant. _

_J'ai des amis, une famille, je t'ai toi, et même une petite sœur._

_Laisse moi juste le temps pour consoler son coeur._

_Eloigner la tristesse de son visage_

_Pour que le bonheur soit la destination de ce dernier voyage. _

_J'ai besoin de toi, pour être moi, j'en suis certain._

_Mais je sais désormais que j'ai besoin d'elle._

_Elle est l'une de ces femmes que l'on aime d'un amour irrationnel._

_L'une de celle dont j'ai besoin._

_Laissons le temps au temps_

_Pour que tous nos soucis soient soufflés par le vent_.

_Je t'aime, Femme de ma vie. _

_Sache le, accepte le et ressens le._

_Ca n'en sera que mieux.. »_

Je n'avais pas besoin de mon portable pour connaître le numéro de ma douce. Ce fut donc ainsi que j'envoyai ce sms à Rosalie, non sans l'avoir signé de mon nom.

_Bon .. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller .._

Je sortis des toilettes et lançai un regard à ma droite. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai comment Démétri pouvait m'écrire, ne connaissant pas mon adresse. _M'enfin.._

Ce gars avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Comme quoi la vie était injuste..

Il venait de retrouver sa sœur, avait une femme enceinte, et il devait déjà s'en aller au front. Combattre des idées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, tuer des gens qui avaient eux aussi une famille alors que la sienne se fera un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Il avait une famille qu'il devait quitter à contre cœur alors que moi je quittais la mienne et mes amis par lâcheté et gaminerie.

Renée était peut-être ma mère, mais elle était une manipulatrice avant tout. Ce gars venait de m'ouvrir les yeux.

Si Isabella.. Si elle était venue jusqu'à moi c'était qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. Si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, c'était qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Elle savait à quel point j'étais attaché à ma mère, à quel point je l'admirais. Elle savait aussi comment elle pouvait être horrible.. Mais ma Princesse avait gardé ça pour elle.

A l'exception d'Edward et Jasper.. D'ailleurs, ce dernier voyait des trucs que même moi je n'imaginais pas.

_Il est décidément trop fort, ce con !_

Bella avait mis de côté sa rancœur, pour pouvoir rester à côté de moi. _Elle avait été quelqu'un de bien.._

J'arrivai à notre table et constatai avec un dégoût profond que l'homme avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de ma mère.

_Ils veulent jouer ? .. On va jouer. _

Je m'assis tranquillement et les écoutai parler.

-.. dans un orphelinat, disait ma mère. C'est horrible le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré à cause de ça..

_Elle.. Elle parlait.. de Bella ?_

L'espace d'un instant, je doutai. Ma mère était peut-être quelqu'un de bien, en fin de compte. Mais ce doute ne dura qu'un court instant.

- Moi je ne pourrai pas.. Tous ces gens qui abandonnent leurs petits, pour diverses raisons certes, mais devoir consoler un enfant à longueur de temps, suite à ça.. Comment peut-on abandonner un enfant ? J'veux dire.. Si on a les moyens de le rendre heureux .. ? Reprit le chauffeur.

- C'est en partie pour ça que je n'aime pas vraiment faire du bénévolat dans les orphelinats.. Toute cette tristesse, ça devient étouffant parfois.. Mais bon, il faut bien que des personnes le fassent, sinon, qui sera là pour ces petits ?

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Renée..

_Oh putain ! _

- Attends, attends.. Pour être sûr, vous parlez de quoi, là ? Questionnai-je, serrant mon poing d'un geste nerveux.

- Du bénévolat que votre mère fait dans les orphelinats dès qu'elle a du temps libre, me répondit le chauffeur, comme si j'étais un demeuré.

- Oh.. Oh putain !

Je mordis mes doigts pour ne frapper personne.

- Tu fais du bénévolat dans les orphelinats depuis quand toi maintenant ?

- Mais.. Mon Chéri..

Ma mère piqua un fard et je serrai les dents. La haine que je ressentais à cet instant n'était comparable avec aucune autre.

- Il n'y a plus de Mon Chéri qui tienne, Renée ! Tu m'as pris pour un con ! Depuis le début c'est comme ça ! Tu as profité du fait que je sois malheureux, et désireux d'être réconforté pour me manipuler ! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré pour ce que je suis, mais pour le mal que tu faisais en m'emmenant avec toi ! Tu.. Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Dieu sait à quel point je suis respectueux avec ma famille d'habitude mais..

- Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça à votre pauvre mère, intervint le chauffeur.

Sans réfléchir, mon poing s'abattit sur sa cuisse en un coup surpuissant et son visage se décomposa.

- D'une, espèce de connard, tu me coupes pas quand je parle, lui dis-je d'une voix froide. De deux, tu retires ta main de la cuisse de ma mère avant que j'explose littéralement la tienne.

Il obéit alors que ses mains frottaient énergiquement sa jambe que j'imaginais endolorie. Je reposai les yeux sur ma mère, dont les siens étaient embués de larme.

- Ta comédie ne fonctionne plus avec moi, maintenant. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment peut on être aussi vicieuse ? Si méchante ?

- C'est cette fille qui est vicieuse ! Elle t'a retourné contre moi ! Clama-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? On a jamais parlé de toi ! Elle n'a même jamais prononcé ton nom ! Bella te respectait par rapport à moi ! C'est toi qui a commencé à la rabaisser et à faire comme si elle n'existait pas..

- Elle n'avait rien à faire là !

- Quoi ? Mais.. tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Elle a toujours été toute seule, orpheline d'une réelle famille.. La faute à qui, Renée ? .. Sa place était à mes côtés depuis le début. C'est ton cerveau qui n'est pas à la bonne place, si tu veux mon avis..

- Emmett..

- Va te faire foutre, Maman. Tu viens de faire déborder le vase avec le flot de conneries que tu débites. Une vraie menteuse ! Tu m'as menti. Tu as mentis à papa. Tu as mentis à tes amis et tu mens encore à ce clochard !

A ces paroles, le chauffeur me regarda, comme vexé.

- Arrête de..

- Toi, arrête ! La coupai-je, ne voulant même pas écouter ses fausses explications. Tes mensonges ne m'intéressent pas ! Parce qu'entre nous, on sait tous les deux que la seule fois que t'as été dans un orphelinat, c'était pour y abandonner _ma petite sœur_ !

Ces paroles étaient sorties de ma bouches sans même que je n'y réfléchisse. Renée parut aussi surprise que moi.

- Ce n'est pas ta petite sœur, mon grand, tempéra Renée. Elle n'est rien pour toi.

Je la regardai, alors qu'un sourire sarcastique fendit mon visage.

- Cette fille a été plus présente pour moi ces trois derniers mois que tu ne l'as été en deux ans. Bella est ma petite sœur. Elle fait partie de ma famille maintenant, par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il reste assez de place pour les menteuses. Sur ce..

Je me levai et pris mes sacs, avant de regarder Renée. Elle ne semblait même pas triste, seulement déçue.. Comme si son plan venait d'échouer.. Son plan pour faire mal à mon entourage. J'attrapai _mon _téléphone et commençai à partir.

- Ah oui ! Tu sauras que sur ce genre de téléphone il y a une corbeille avec tout ce que j'ai supprimé ces dernières 48 heures.. T'es vraiment nulle, lui dis-je.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de partir et de sortir de l'aéroport pour rejoindre l'obscurité ambiante de la nuit de Seattle. Il était un peu moins de minuit.

Je n'avais pas de voiture.

Je n'avais pas d'argent, ni même d'amis que je pouvais déranger.

_Mais j'ai ma liberté.. Et une petite sœur_

Oui, j'avais une petite sœur.

Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de vouloir aller la voir tout de suite.

_Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Censé dire ? Je n'en savais rien moi.. _

_Aller voir Bella ?_

Nan, mieux, essayer de trouver où elle était pour pouvoir aller la voir ?

Même Edward ne savait pas où elle était, selon Charlie.

_Charlie.. _

Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire, pour lui ? Mon père allait-il me pardonner ? Allait-il oublier la honte que je lui avais causée ?

_Tout ça était tellement difficile.. _

Je revins sur terre et constatai que tout le monde se réunissait vers le cœur de Seattle. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rappelais_. Le feu d'artifice. _Je suivis les gens, réfléchissant plus qu'autre chose. Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai près d'une enceinte pour écouter la musique qui y passait. Ce fut à ce moment là alors que je me rappelais d'un truc. Je sortis le téléphone de ma mère, composai le numéro et ..

_- __Allô ?_

- Allô, Phil ? C'est moi, Emmett..

_- Hey ! Em' ! Comment tu vas ?_

- Je fais aller, et toi ?

_- A peu près pareil.. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

Ne pas faire dans la dentelle.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que ma mère était une garce, que j'avais une petite sœur de dix neuf ans et qu'elle m'avait retrouvé, devenant mon amie. Cette amie, c'est Bella. Renée m'a incité à ne pas la retrouver, et de revenir en Arizona avec vous. J'ai été assez con pour croire que ma mère m'aimait, et non qu'elle m'emmenait pour faire du mal à mon entourage.

Le silence se fit alors que ma langue frétillait de satisfaction.

_A croire qu'elle avait envie de dire des trucs sans que je le sache. _

_- Attends, attends.. T'es sérieux ? _

- Je sais que je dis beaucoup de conneries, mais y a des limites..

_- Mais.. Elle.. _

- Phil, j'dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, tu sais que je t'apprécies. Maintenant, je t'en parlesimplement parce que j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir avec qui tu t'es marié. Tu sais le message que tu lui as envoyé.. le dernier ?

_- Ouais, et bin.. ?_

- Elle m'a demandé de t'écrire à sa place, pour qu'elle puisse dire au chauffeur que tu n'étais qu'un gamin de 10 ans à qui elle avait offert un téléphone par charité, étant donné que tu étais un orphelin, et non son mari. Juste pour que le chauffeur continue de lui faire du gringue. D'ailleurs elle l'a laissé poser sa main sur sa cuisse..

J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et Phil jurer d'une manière dont même moi j'aurais eu honte.

- Je suis désolé, vieux, lui dis-je.

_- Laisse tomber, tu n'y es pour rien.. Je suis juste.. chamboulé.. C'est le temps que ça passe.. _

- Je l'ai planté à l'aéroport.. avec le chauffeur d'ailleurs.

_- Ah parce qu'il l'a pas lâché, encore ?_

- Quand je suis parti, il squattait encore notre table.. Mais bon, je crois qu'il a mal à la jambe, il s'économise à mon avis..

_- Que je le croise, il va pas avoir mal qu'à la jambe.. _

- Laisse tomber, Phil.. A ta place, je ferai mes valises fissa et me casserait avant son retour.. Je pense que c'est le plus simple à faire..

_- Ouais, mais ça le fait pas aussi.._

- Elle ne s'est pas gênée lorsque c'était Charlie..

_- Ouais, t'as raison.. J'ai eu une proposition pour jouer en Espagne, je vais peut être en profiter.. _

- Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Je ne t'ai donné que mon avis et t'ai informé de ce à quoi je crois que tu as droit.. Le reste ne me regarde pas..

_- Merci, Emmett. Et toi.. Tu vas faire quoi ? _

- Je sais pas encore. J'me suis mis tout le monde à dos avec les conneries de Renée. Je.. Elle.. J'ai été trop con, elle m'a manipulé.

_- Je vois.. J'te comprends.. Mais, tu as dit que tu avais une sœur ? _

- Ouais.. Bella..

_- Avec elle, ça donne quoi ? _

- Je sais pas, elle a disparu. Je veux la retrouver, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette..

J'entendis Phil respirer profondément, avant de reprendre.

_- Je vais te donner mon avis, après c'est toi qui décide de le prendre en compte ou non.. Tu vis tout seul avec ton père depuis des années maintenant. Cette fille a toujours été sans famille, visiblement. Elle t'a retrouvé. Elle ne t'a même pas dit qui elle était réellement. Elle n'a sûrement pas voulu te faire de mal.. Maintenant je ne sais pas tout, donc le conseil que je vais te donner n'est qu'à moitié valide… Je pense que si cette fille s'est accrochée à toi de cette manière et qu'elle a fait en sorte de lier des liens d'amitié entre vous, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime d'un amour incommensurable… Un amour que même ta mère ne sera pas capable de te donner._

Je baissai les yeux.

- J'te remercie Phil, je vais y réfléchir..

_- C'est toi qui voit, Em.'_

- Ouais.. J-Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée, et à une prochaine.

_- T'inquiètes, je vais passer ma soirée à faire mes valises et demain je suis dans l'avion pour l'Espagne._

- Ouais, ok. Tiens moi au courant, sur mon téléphone. Par contre, n'envoies pas d'sms à Renée, elle ne les recevras pas...

_- Okay Okay.. Fais en de même._

- Ca marche.. Salut !

Je refermai ensuite le téléphone de ma mère._ Ma mère.. Pff.._ Je regardai une dernière fois le mobile avant de le jeter de toutes mes forces sur le bitume mouillé. Il était foutu, et c'était tant mieux.

Je m'assis sur la grosse baffe en soupirant. Je frottai mon visage lentement, massant mes tempes, puis triturant la base de mon front.

_Que faire ? _

Aller voir Bella ? Mais comment ? Je ne savais même pas où elle se trouvait. Et je lui avais sûrement causé toute la peine du monde en lui tournant le dos, à elle et à notre amitié si.. _fraternelle .._

_Putain, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire !_

J'avais tellement envie de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire à quel point je regrettais, à quel point j'avais été idiot avec elle. J'avais tellement envie de la voir sourire et de voir son regard s'illuminer à chaque fois que l'on engageait la conversation. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais à son égard, de lui faire comprendre que je l'avais toujours aimé comme ma sœur..

_Mais je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire.. _

Et si elle me rejetait ?

Et si elle mettait une croix sur ces liens que je venais à peine de découvrir ?

Si elle me reniait ?

_Tant de question sans réponse.. _

Tant de tristesse sans raison valable.

Je soupirai de nouveau, observant la rue quelque peu animée par les passant qui défilaient pour montrer leur engouement à cette fête. Je me concentrai sur l'enceinte qui vibrait sous moi, et écoutai la musique qui en sortait :

**[ **Your favorite enemies Little Sister *version acoustic* **]**

Dressed with invisible pearls and lighted colors

[ Vêtue de perles invisibles et de couleurs claires ]

She's a broken flower in a huge wounded body

[ Elle est une fleur brisée dans un immense corps blessé ]

Travelling for years to find some place to stay

[ Voyageant durant des années pour trouver un endroit où rester ]

She loses herself in someone else's, someone else's tragedy

[ Elle se perd elle-même dans quelqu'un d'autre, dans la tragédie de quelqu'un d'autre ]

Isabella avait été une sorte de vagabonde elle aussi. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu une sorte de « foyer », elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de repère.

Spinning round like a gypsy fallen queen

[ Partant en vrille comme la reine bohémienne déchue ]

Schizophrenic shinning secretly

[ Schizophrène brillant secrètement ]

For the man who gently say how wonderful she used to be

[ Pour l'homme qui lui dit gentiment comment merveilleuse elle devait être ]

Tell me little sister, is it warm and safe in there

[ Dis-moi petite soeur, est-ce chaud et sécuritaire là où tu es ? ]

Your face is like winter and your eyes seem so dry

[ Ton visage est comme l'hiver et tes yeux semblent entièrement secs ]

Any words to fill the blanks, speak out little sister

[ Des mots pour remplir les espaces vides, prononce-toi petite sœur ]

Are you waiting, are you waiting, are you waiting ?

[ Attends-tu, attends-tu, attends-tu ]

Somewhere deep inside?

[ Quelque part profondément en toi ? ]

Comment avais-je pu ne pas faire attention ? Quand elle me parlait, me souriait, ou même m'écoutait. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir qu'elle me regardait avec ces yeux qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de croiser ? Toute cette admiration, cet amour si puissant et si innocent en même temps. Si nouveau et pourtant si attendu, cet amour_ fraternel._

Standing on a corner, she's trying sometimes

[ Debout dans un coin, elle tente parfois ]

To touch my world, to reach my side of the wire

[ De toucher mon monde, d'atteindre mon côté du fil ]

Walking the whole universe to cross the line

[ Marchant à travers tout l'univers pour traverser la ligne ]

Combien de fois elle avait essayé de toucher mon monde. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais important à ses yeux, dans sa vie ou dans son comportement. Toutes ces questions qui paraissaient si.. normales. « Et toi, Em, t'en penses quoi ? » « Emmett y va ? » ..

Spinning round like a gypsy fallen queen

[ Partant en vrille comme la reine bohémienne déchue ]

Schizophrenic shinning secretly

[ Schizophrène brillant secrètement ]

For the man who gently say how wonderful she used to be

[ Pour l'homme qui lui dit gentiment comment merveilleuse elle devait être ]

L'homme en question, c'était moi. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de mon avis, privilégiant le mien à celui des autres. Elle voulait me convenir, elle voulait que je sois d'accord, elle voulait être belle à mes yeux.. _Elle voulait que je l'aime._

Tell me little sister, is it warm and safe in there

[ Dis-moi petite soeur, est-ce chaud et sécuritaire là où tu es ? ]

Your face is like winter and your eyes seem so dry

[ Ton visage est comme l'hiver et tes yeux semblent entièrement secs ]

Any words to fill the blanks, speak out little sister

[ Des mots pour remplir les espaces vides, prononce-toi petite sœur ]

Are you waiting, are you waiting?

[ M'attends tu, m'attends tu ? ]

Are you waiting for me somewhere deep inside?

[ M'attends tu, profondément en toi ? ]

Elle avait si souvent pris soin de moi, toujours en train de me demander ce qui se passait, ce qui n'allait pas. Toujours en train de me dire que si je voulais, elle était là, que chez elle c'était chez moi, que je pouvais lui demander de rester avec moi, même pour ne pas parler.

Carousel has slowly stopped spinning round

[ Le carrousel a lentement cessé de tourner ]

Alice won't be back this time, wonderland's fading

[ Alice ne reviendra pas cette fois, le Pays des Merveilles s'éteint ]

Has she closes the light and drops the bottle down

[ Comme elle ferme la lumière, comme elle ferme la lumière et laisse tomber la bouteille ]

Has she closes the light and drops the bottle down

[ Comme elle ferme la lumière, comme elle ferme la lumière et laisse tomber la bouteille ]

Wonderland's fading, wonderland's fading

[ Le Pays des Merveilles s'éteint, le Pays des Merveilles s'éteint ]

Tell me little sister, is it warm and safe in there

[ Dis-moi petite soeur, est-ce chaud et sécuritaire là où tu es ? ]

Your face is like winter and your eyes seem so dry

[ Ton visage est comme l'hiver et tes yeux semblent entièrement secs ]

Any words to fill the blanks, speak out little sister

[ Des mots pour remplir les espaces vides, prononce-toi petite sœur ]

Are you waiting, are you waiting?

[ M'attends tu, m'attends tu ? ]

Are you waiting for me somewhere deep inside?

[ M'attends tu, profondément en toi ? ]

Je ressassai les paroles de cette musique inlassablement.

_Dis moi petite sœur.. Alice ne reviendra pas.. M'attends tu, profondément en toi.. Prononce toi petite sœur. Alice ne reviendra pas.. Alice ne reviendra pas.. Dis moi petite sœur.. Alice ne reviendra.. Alice ne revie.. Alice ne .. _ALICE !

Je sortis mon téléphone à toute hâte, appuyant sur les touches de manière brutales.

_Une sonnerie.. Deux sonneries.. _

- Réponds putain !

_Trois sonneries.._

_- Allô ?_

- Alice !

_- Emmett ! Co_

- Chut.. T'es toute seule ?

_- Ouais.. Jazz a préféré rester avec Rose ce soir. _

- Oh.. Elle va bien ?

_- Oui et non, tu lui manque__s__.. Tu nous manque__s__.. Vous nous manquez.. _

- Je sais 'Lice.. Vous me manquez aussi.

_- T'as pas encore pris l'avion ?_

- Comment tu sais que je dois prendre l'avion ?

_- Bin.. Renée a appelé Charlie en début d'après midi, __et __on était avec lui._

- Je vois..

_- Je veux pas que tu partes, Em.. Je sais que c'est ta mère, mais.. Enfin, je sais pas.. Tu pourrais rester avec nous, quitte à ce qu'elle s'installe ici.. _

Que faire ? Que dire ?

- Non, 'Lice, j'ai besoin de faire le point avec _elle._ J'me suis rendu compte que j_'la_ connaissais presque pas. Quelques temps tous les deux ne nous fera pas de mal, même si je dois m'éloigner.

_- Je comprends.. Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans ma mère._

_Sauf que ce n'est pas de ma mère dont je parle, 'Lice._

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un dernier service avant que je m'en aille.

_- Lequel ?_

- Promets moi que tu poseras aucune question ?

_- Promis.._

- Donne moi le numéro de Tia.

_- Pourq.. Arf.. C'est dur, tu sais ?_

Je ris.

- Je sais, Chérie, je sais.

_- Hm.. T'as de quoi noté ?_

- Vas-y..

Je pris le numéro et parlai encore quelques instants avec mon amie, avant de raccrocher. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au sms qu'elle m'envoya dans la foulée:

**« PS : T'es con, mais je t'aime quand même. »**

Que voulez vous répondre à ça..

Je soufflai un bon coup. Je pouvais le faire.. Je devais le faire !

Bella avait parcouru des kilomètres pour me voir. Elle ne s'était pas démonté au premier obstacle.

Elle était ma petite sœur, merde !

Je repris le téléphone.

- _Allô ?_

- Allô ? Tia ?

- _C'est qui ? _

- C'est Emmett..

_- __Emmett ? __Mais qu'est ce que tu veux.. ? T'as quelque chose qui va pas ?_

- Non, ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je voudrais te demander un service..

- _Lequel ?_

- Bella est chez toi, n'est ce pas ?

- _Bella ? Non, pourquoi ? _

J'entendis Benjamin derrière commencer à se poser des questions, au prénom de_ ma soeur__._

_- Quoi ? Bella a un problème ?_

_- Non non, c'est Emmett .. _

_- Emmett ? Passe le moi !_

_- Benjamin, attends.._ Plaida Tia, en vain.

_- Allô?_

- Oui ? Benjamin ?

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix plutôt froide.

- Juste que tu me donne l'adresse de chez toi, je sais que Bella y est, dis-je sans me dégonfler par son ton.

_- Quoi ? Tia ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?_

_- Haan, le nul ! J'lui ai rien dit, justement !_Répliqua-t-elle dans le fond.

- Tia ne m'a rien dit, j'ai procédé par élimination.. Lui confirmai-je.

_- Ecoutes, je vais t'expliquer une chose. Tu lui as pété le moral avec tes conneries. Tu lui as brisé le cœur de la pire manière qui soit. T'as pas compris après tout ce temps que le peu de famille qu'elle avait été vital à ses yeux ?_

- Alors pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interroger.

_- Mais parce que t'aurais réag__i__ comme un con ! Comme tu viens d'le faire __d'ailleurs__! Elle t'aime plus que __c'est pas __permis__. E__lle veut pas te faire de mal, quitte à être malheureuse elle-même ! Putain, mais.. __Souffla-t-il, avant de poursuivre.__Tu crois qu'elle aurait pas aimé que tu la vois comme ta sœur plutôt que comme une simple amie ? Tu crois que ça la faisait pas chier ? Bien sûr que si ! Mais vu la réaction de merde que t'as eu, elle préférait ton amitié._

- Mais.. Benjamin, mets toi à ma place aussi..

_- Non, va te faire foutre ! Tu veux quoi au juste ? _

- Ton adresse.. Je veux aller la chercher.

_- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui, c'est ta mère qui te l'a demandé ?_

- Ma mère vient de prendre un avion pour Jacksonville, je suis sur Seattle.

_- Ah, vous vous êtes disputés ?_ Quémanda-t-il, de manière sarcastique.

- Ecoutes Benjamin. J'ai fait le con avec Bella ! Je le reconnais. J'me suis emballé pour que dalle. Je veux la revoir, pour m'excuser, pour qu'on s'explique, pour qu'on rentre ensemble.. J'ai compris que j'avais fait une putain de connerie en la laissant ! Mais Benjamin, je l'aime ! Elle est ma p'tite sœur et je le sais maintenant ! J'ai envie d'la serrer dans mes bras, de la voir sourire.. J'ai besoin d'elle comme j'ai besoin d'oxygène. Tu veux pas me filer ton adresse, je comprends. Et je suis prêt à retourner tout Seattle s'il le faut ! Mais ne me reproche pas de l'avoir abandonner et de la rendre triste alors que tu ne veux pas que je la retrouve..

_- J'veux la voir sourire aussi.. _

- Donne moi ton adresse, s'il te plait, lui demandai-je suppliant.

_- J'te préviens Em', si tu lui fais du mal .._

- J'lui ferais pas de mal.. T'as ma parole.

_- Okay.. Dans ce cas.. _

[…]

Je descendis du taxi et payai le chauffeur.

-Gardez la monnaie.

Une fois que j'eus ramassé mes valises, je traversai le terrain vague dont Benjamin m'avait parlé. J'aperçus l'unique pavillon et décidai de poser mes bagages, au cas où .. La pluie ne faisait même pas fondre la neige, et je ne doutais pas un instant que cette première allait se transformer en flocon d'ici peu.

M'intéresser à la pluie et au beau temps, c'était super, mais ma sœur passait avant.

Je sortis sa veste de mon sac, bien que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle m'accepte, qu'elle m'aime encore, je voulais qu'elle ait le vêtement, qu'elle le garde. Je regardai de nouveau le pavillon.

_Qu'allait-elle faire ?_

_M'aimait-elle encore ? _

_Voudrait-elle de moi ? _

Toutes ces questions sans réponses, encore et encore..

_Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'y aller.. _

Je réfléchissais sur ces paroles quand je la vis.

Elle était là, sous la pluie, dans le jardin. Elle ramena ses genoux contre son buste, se refermant sur elle-même, petit à petit.. Loin de moi et de mes bras.

Abandonnant ses sourires et sa joie.

Jusque là, j'avais toujours vu Bella comme une petite chose fragile, mais très forte en même temps. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle pouvait déplacer des montagnes.

Mais aujourd'hui.. Alors qu'elle était en débardeur sous une pluie battante, je ne savais plus.

Ou plutôt si, je savais.

De tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, j'avais compris une chose.

Je lui donnais une partie de cette force.. La même que j'avais quand elle était dans mes bras. Cette sensation de puissance, de sécurité, de fierté.. Cette sensation de bonheur.

_Elle faisait mon bonheur ! Elle était mon bonheur._

Elle était ce rayon de soleil supplémentaire qui donnait de nouvelles couleurs à mon univers, à ma vie en générale.

J'écoutai mon cœur et m'avançai vers cette petite chose que mes bras désiraient étreindre. Cette petite chose qui faisait naître mon sourire et ma joie. Cette petite chose qui prenait une si grande place dans mon cœur..

_Cette petite sœur.._

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et l'entendre pleurer fut une torture, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire :

- Tu me manques tellement, Emmett..

Mon cœur eut un raté et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je soufflai :

- Tu me manques aussi, Princesse.

Elle n'avait pas entendu, l'ayant dit tellement bas. Quand je posais mes yeux sur elle, même comme ça, toute mouillée, je la trouvais tellement belle. C'était la plus belle femme du monde, sans aucun doute.

Bien sûr, Rosalie était sublime, mais pas de la même manière.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, puis un autre, et encore et encore. Ce fut là que je compris que ce n'était pas un éclair, mais le feu d'artifice de Seattle. Celui que je devais aller voir, avec mes amis, avec Bella..

Je lançai un regard à celle-ci et m'approchai d'elle tandis que des éclairs colorés déchiraient le ciel. Dans un geste lent, laissant le temps à mes sens de comprendre et assumer mes gestes, je déposai la veste sur son corps si fragile à cet instant. Je laissai traîner ma main sur son bras l'espace d'une caresse. Ce simple geste gonfla mon cœur d'une joie indescriptible. Ma Princesse releva la tête et j'eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait sur cette seconde. Comme si le ciel, la Terre, l'air et même la pluie s'étaient stoppés au moment où nos regards s'étaient accrochés. Comme si le feu d'artifice qui s'exprimait autour de nous s'était logé dans ce contact, ses yeux dans les miens, faisant détonner mon cœur de bonheur, rendant à mon monde le rayon de soleil qu'elle représentait, laissant les couleurs plus sublime que jamais s'afficher devant moi.

Elle était là, à à peine 20 carambars de moi.

Dans un souffle d'audace, je dis :

- Salut.

Ma voix avait pris un ton penaud, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Comme si ma conscience et mes souvenirs avaient rattrapé mon courage, exprimant des sentiments que je ne pouvais enfouir.

Je sortis de mes pensées et examinai le visage de la Princesse.

_Que faire ?_

Elle ferma les yeux, faisant couler les larmes dont ses yeux étaient baignés. Je m'accroupis face à elle, tout près, et recueillis les perles de tristesse du bout des doigts, tendrement. Elle releva vivement ses paupières, comme électrocutée. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, m'examinant, me détaillant.

**(*~ Musique de fond ; Révélations, de Veigar )**

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je te vois alors que je sais que t'es parti avec ta mère ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle s'adressait à moi sans le faire vraiment. Je compris rapidement qu'elle ne croyait pas à ma présence. Tout comme je n'avais pas cru au fait qu'elle était ma sœur, et comme je n'avais pu croire lui avoir fait un tel mal en partant.

- Hey.. Bella.. Je suis vraiment là, soufflai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur face à elle.

Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau alors que la pluie battait mon dos d'un geste brusque et froid.

- C'est ce que je voudrais que tu dises, Emmett. Je voudrai que tu me le prouves si tu étais vraiment là, chuchota-t-elle.

À l'expression de son visage, je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait, et ça me fit terriblement mal, d'une puissance que je ne pensais jamais atteindre.

- Dis moi, Chérie, dis moi comment te le prouver.

- Emmett..

- Isabella, s'il te plait..

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es parti ? Dit-elle, fermant les yeux. J'veux dire.. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais je pensais que tu allais rester, me maudire, m'insulter, et partir après..

Ma Princesse pleura encore. Elle était bouleversée de me voir comme un mirage, croyant toujours que je n'étais pas présent.

- J'ai été blessé, Bella, commençai-je à m'expliquer, d'une voix tendre et douce. Je ne suis pas du genre à insulter les gens que j'aime, même quand ils sont une source de déception. J'ai simplement été blessé, du fait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir su faire ce qu'il fallait, et aussi que les autres étaient au courant, avouai-je.

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Edward. Jasper l'a deviné. Je te le promets.. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas être une source de déception. Je sais à quel point ta mère est importante pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, j'te le jure, débita-t-elle, finissant dans un sanglot étouffé.

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, et sa voix était chevrotante. J'imaginais sans mal sa gorge serrée par ce chagrin, la mienne étant également nouée.

- Pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance ? Questionnai-je.

- Si je t'ai laissé dans l'ignorance, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et je ne me suis pas trompée, quelque part. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, mais en contrepartie, je ne voulais pas que tu te rapproches de moi parce que tu te serais senti obligé. Je voulais que ce soit naturel. Je voyais notre lien comme quelque chose de très fragile. Très fragile, mais si fort, si précieux.. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça représentait pour moi.. Ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es mon seul et unique _vrai_ frère, avec un vrai lien de parenté. Ton sang est semblable au mien. Tu es mon frère, Emmett.. Mon frère de sang..

Je la regardai alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle le plus silencieusement possible. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et ses joues semblaient plus inondées au fil du temps. Elle avait ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme pour compresser sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait faire compression sur une plaie.

_Tu es mon frère, Emmett.. Mon frère de sang.. _

Je respirai profondément.

J'observai le ciel, essayant de ressentir l'instant présent.

J'avais l'impression que la terre bougeait sous moi et que le vent tournait autour de nous, provoquant ainsi une tempête qui bouleversait tout sur son passage. Mélangeant mes sensations, rendant flou mes sentiments. Plus dévastatrice à chaque instant. Une tempête dont je serai l'œil, un œil en plein dilemme.

Elle était là.. Bella.. Ma Bella.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, ce n'était pas moi l'œil, finalement, mais elle.

Elle était le centre de tout. Elle était un tout. Elle était _mon _nouveau tout.

Elle était cette sœur, tant de fois appelée et désirée. Ce sang, si semblable au mien..

Comme si tous les éléments, l'air, l'eau et la terre s'étaient alliés pour ne faire plus qu'un, et provoquer le feu qui coulait dans mes veines à l'instant même. Brûlant ainsi mon corps d'une envie plus forte que n'importe quelle autre. L'envie de l'aimer, de l'aimer comme ma petite sœur..

A cette pensée, je plantai mes mains dans la neige, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Au bout de quelques secondes, je trouvai.

Je baissai mes yeux sur le petit bout de femme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, souffrant en silence, tombant dans les recoins sombres de la tristesse. Tout à la regardant, je me concentrai sur mon cœur, celui-là même dans lequel sa place était devenue essentielle.

_Tu es mon frère, Emmett.. Mon frère de sang.. _

- Bella.. Désormais je marcherai près de toi, quoi qu'il advienne, commençai-je, d'une voix ferme mais douce. Je veux être celui en qui tu auras confiance. La première personne à qui tu penses en cas de problème. Je veux être là quand tu es malade, être celui qui te fera un chocolat chaud alors que tu seras dans un lit bien douillet. Je veux être ton meilleur ami, ton confident.. Ton courage, ton soutien.. Je serai heureux de te les donner. Je veux être là pour t'épauler, et je le serai. Présent pour te rassurer, te consoler, te conseiller.. Je sais qui tu es pour moi, maintenant. Je sais qui tu es, simplement, et je sais qui tu me fais être. Dans la peine, ou la joie, rien sur Terre ne me vaincra. Je serai fort, pour toi, pour nous. Toi et moi sommes pareil, car mon cœur et le tien, ne font qu'un. Je t'aime d'un amour sans pareil, d'un amour totalement irrationnel, et ça, personne ne pourra me l'enlever. Ton sang est si semblable au mien.. Tu es ce rayon de soleil qui a fait s'illuminer mon monde du couleur sublime et totalement nouvelle. Tu es ma force, mon énergie. Tu es ma sœur, Isabella, et je le sais maintenant. Je sais ce que nous sommes..

Je pris la pierre que j'avais trouvé et, sans sourciller, entaillai ma paume sur quelques centimètres. J'attrapai ensuite la main de ma Princesse et, après y avoir passer ma joue, la coupai également, dans le sens inverse. Ma sœur ouvrit les yeux, électrocutée par la douleur que je venais de lui infliger. J'accrochai son regard au mien, profitant pleinement de l'ambiance chocolatée qui régnait dans ses yeux.

- Oui, je sais ce que nous sommes désormais, soufflai-je.

J'entrecroisai nos doigts, et les rapprochai, pressant sa paume contre la mienne. Plaie contre plaie, mélangeant nos sangs.

- Nous sommes un, finis-je.

Un dernier éclair coloré déchira le ciel. J'observai la Princesse, qui elle semblait figée. Elle ne bougeait plus, nos mains toujours à hauteur de nos têtes, liées.

Elle était tellement belle, ma sœur.

Doucement, ces doigts bougèrent d'un millimètre ou deux, entre ma main. Puis, son toucher se fit plus pressant, collant encore plus sa paume à la mienne, alors que ses doigts se serraient d'avantage aux miens, testant leur authenticité. Ses yeux toujours dans les miens, elle me dit :

- Tu es vraiment là, hein ?

- Oui, et ce sera toujours comme ça, maintenant, lui répondis-je, sûr de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter plus qu'elle me sauta dans les bras. Quelque peu surpris, je ne mis cependant pas longtemps à réagir et à la serrer contre mon cœur battant. J'avais l'impression que chaque fibre de mon corps, et de mon âme, respirait un nouvel air, bourré d'oxygène.

Bella s'agrippait autant à moi que je ne le faisais à elle. Son bras serrant mes épaules alors que sa main droite fourrageait mes cheveux. Sa tête dans mon cou, elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que je respirai moi-même l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Elle embrassa mon épaule et s'éloigna quelque peu, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur mon visage, retraçant celui-ci, son doigt longeant mes traits d'un geste léger. Elle balaya finalement ma joue de son pouce avant de me chuchoter :

- Je t'aime tellement, Emmett.

- Je t'aime aussi, soeurette.

Elle sourit à mes mots et j'eus l'impression que mon monde s'illuminait à nouveau. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne alors qu'elle se mit à rire, sa tête sous mon menton, simplement euphorique de nous retrouver. J'en fis de même, sans raison.

Isabella releva la tête avant d'embrasser ma joue d'un geste doux et de me décoiffer, joueuse.

Avant que je n'aie pu lui rendre la pareille, elle se leva à toute vitesse. Elle rit alors que je mettais moi aussi sur mes jambes pour la rattraper. La voir rire me faisait rire, et s'esclaffer en courant, c'était pas pratique. A chaque fois que j'étais à deux doigts de la saisir, elle m'échappait.

Soudain, je m'étalai de tout mon long, sur ce qui me semblait être de la glace, déclenchant un fou rire de la part de la Princesse.

Je baissai mon regard, pour constater que ça ressemblait plus à une marre gelée.

D'ailleurs, Bella, pliée en deux sous l'assaut des rires, ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre, totalement déséquilibrée. Je succombai à l'hilarité à mon tour, alors qu'elle ne rigolait plus.

Elle frappa mon épaule et je la fis glisser jusqu'à moi, lui enserrant la taille.

Moi-même sur le côté, je lui fis poser sa tête sur mon bras droit, qui était allongé par terre, alors que le gauche entourait déjà sa taille d'un geste protecteur.

Bella me regarda, me laissant rire, souriant simplement. Ses yeux me couvaient d'un amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir, ou même de recevoir.

Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire à cette vision et j'embrassai doucement son nez rougi par le froid, avant de replacer correctement la veste grise sur ses frêles épaules. La main de ma sœur se perdit sur ma joue en une lente caresse et j'en fis de même.

_Elle était là, avec moi.. _

Je voulais que ce soit toujours comme ça, qu'elle n'ait jamais à me quitter.

Le feu d'artifice fini, une nouvelle musique débuta au loin dans les rues pleines de monde de Seattle. Je connaissais plutôt bien cet air, et donc le chantai doucement à Bella.

**[ ****Goo Goo Dolls ;** Before it's too late **]**

I wonder through fiction to look for the truth

[ J'erre à travers la fiction pour trouver la vérité ]

Buried beneath all the lies

[ Enterré sous tous mensonges ]

And I stood at a distance

[ Et je me suis tenu à distance ]

To feel who you are

[ Pour sentir qui tu es ]

Hiding myself in your eyes

[ Me cachant dans tes yeux ]

And hold on before it's too late

[ Et accroche toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ]

Until we leave this behind

[ Jusqu'à ce que nous laissions ceci derrière ]

Don't fall just be who you are

[ Ne craque pas, reste seulement qui tu es ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

And the risk that might break you

[ Et le risque pourrait te briser ]

Is the one that would save

[ Est celui qui pourrait te sauver ]

A life you dont live is still lost

[ Une vie que tu ne vis pas est perdue à jamais ]

So stand on the edge with me

[ Donc reste sur le bord avec moi ]

Hold back your fear and see

[ Retiens ta peur et voient ]

Nothing is real til it's gone

[ Rien n'est réel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue ]

And hold on before it's too late

[ Et accroche toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ]

Until we leave this behind

[ Jusqu'à ce que nous laissions ceci derrière ]

Don't fall just be who you are

[ Ne craque pas, reste seulement qui tu es ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

So live like you mean it

[ Alors vie comme tu l'entends ]

Love til you feel it

[ Aime jusqu'à ce que tu le ressente ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

So stand on the edge with me

[ Donc reste sur le bord avec moi ]

Hold back your fear and see

[ Retiens ta peur et voient ]

Nothing is real til it's gone

[ Rien n'est réel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue ]

And hold on before it's too late

[ Et accroche toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ]

Until we leave this behind

[ Jusqu'à ce que nous laissions ceci derrière ]

Don't fall just be who you are

[ Ne craque pas, reste seulement qui tu es ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

It's all that we need in our lives

[ C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans nos vies ]

It's all that I need in my life

[ C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie ]

A la fin, mes yeux se posèrent sur ma sœur, qui commençait à somnoler dans mes bras. J'embrassai sa joue avant de me lever, la prenant dans mes bras comme la princesse qu'elle était. Je ramassai mes bagages tout en soutenant Bella, et allai vers le pavillon. Une fois entrés, je demandai à ma sœur :

- Où est ce que tu dors ?

- N'importe où, marmonna-t-elle.

Je souris à la voir faire et nous dirigeai vers la chambre la plus proche. Je la posai délicatement sur le lit, la recouvrant des couvertures avant de m'éloigner.

- Tu reste avec moi, s'il te plait ? Quémanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai, hésitant.

- S'il te plait, Emmett..

Je fermai délicatement la porte et retirai mes chaussures rapidement. J'enlevai ma chemise trempée, restant en débardeur blanc, avant de filer sous les couvertures.

Sans plus attendre, Bella se colla à moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule avant d'entourer ma taille de ses p'tits bras. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, la réchauffant. Elle soupira d'aise.

- Em ?

- Hm.. ?

- Tu seras là, quand je me réveillerai, demain ? Questionna-t-elle.

Elle me fixa, de l'espoir dans ses prunelles chocolat, et je lui fis un petit sourire, bien que je sois quelque peu blessé du fait qu'elle en doute.

- J'aurais peut-être bougé et pris un peu plus de place, mais oui, je serai là, la rassurai-je.

J'embrassai son front et elle referma les yeux, sereine.

- Je t'aime, Emmett.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chérie.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir tout les deux.

[…]

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut Bella. Assise en tailleur en face de moi, ses cheveux rapidement attachés en un chignon lâche, vêtue d'un débardeur noir, ma veste grise et d'un bas de survêt, ma sœur me regardait. Elle sourit en me voyant éveillé.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, chuchotai-je, encore tout ensommeillé.

- Bien dormi ?

- Super, et toi ?

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit, avoua-t-elle.

- J'te comprends ..

- Bon ! Etant donné que j'avais la grosse flemme d'aller à pieds jusque à la boulangerie la plus proche, je t'ai fait un p'tit dej ! T'as le choix entre des crêpes, des gaufres, des muffins et un fondant au chocolat, dit-elle.

Je la regardai, comme un con, bouche bée.

- T'es sérieuse ? Demandai-je, finalement.

- On dirait ! Sourit-elle, fière de son effet.

- Mais.. T'as dormi combien de temps ? Questionnai-je.

- A peu près deux heures..

- Et tu dis que t'as bien dormi ?

- Héhé, j'ai pas dit que j'avais bien dormi. J'ai dit que j'avais passé une bonne nuit, nuance. Bien que j'ai assez bien dormi aussi.. Mais, j'me suis réveillée suite à.. Enfin, j'me suis réveillée ! Je suis restée dans tes bras, pendant une heure ou deux, je réfléchissais tout en te regardant dormir, confessa-t-elle, dans un rougissement. D'ailleurs ! Tu parles en dormant, comme moi ! Et puis, une fois que t'as eu fini de baragouiner..

- Hey ! Fis-je en la poussant gentiment, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Elle rit avant de continuer.

- J'me suis levée pour te préparer tout un tas de trucs.

- En quel honneur ?

- En guise de remerciements..

- Pour ?

Elle rougit, prit la main que j'avais entaillé la veille dans celle qui lui était identique avant de poursuivre :

- Pour être revenu, Emmett. Pour m'accepter, me pardonner.. Et puis, pour être resté cette nuit aussi ..

- En même temps, vu comment tu me zieutais..

- Tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas empêcher, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je la regardai observer sa main. Ca allait prendre du temps, pour qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, de moi, et de nous.. Mais je serai là.

- Hey.. Princesse, fis-je en la ramenant vers moi.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi et je la surplombai, l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Je ne partirai plus, maintenant. Je te promets que je serai là pour toi. Tout le temps.. Et pour toujours.. Alors arrêtes d'avoir peur dès maintenant, je serai là.. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver .. Je te le promets.

Des perles de tristesses roulèrent sur ses joues et je les fis disparaître d'une caresse, avant de l'attirer à moi. Je lui enserrai la taille d'un bras que j'espérais réconfortant et soupirai. Elle attrapa ma main quelque peu douloureuse et entrecroisa nos doigts, faisant reposer notre étreinte sur mon cœur.

- Je t'aime tellement, Bella. D'un amour que personne ne pourra contrer, d'un amour que, même moi, je ne contrôle pas. Alors, n'aies pas peur. Je suis là pour toi, désormais, parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle poussa un soupir à son tour, pressant nos mains.

- Merci, Emmett..

J'embrassai son front et la laissai réfléchir à mes paroles. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps. On en avait besoin, pour nous redécouvrir, d'une autre façon. Bella pressa sa tête contre mon épaule, avant de me demander:

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Je réfléchis.. Après tout, autant commencer à nous redécouvrir dès aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerai qu'on aille faire un tour à l'orphelinat, pour que tu me montres où tu as grandis.. Et puis, j'aurais voulu qu'on aille rendre visite à Béa, et que tu me parles d'elle, pour que je sache avec qui tu as grandis.. Avouai-je.

Je respirai profondément, m'attendant à sa réticence.

- Ca te dérange d'y aller à pieds ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

_Qu..Quoi ?_

- Tu veux bien ? Questionnai-je.

- Bin .. Après tout, t'es mon frère ..

Je la regardai et elle me lança un petit sourire espiègle. En l'observant plus attentivement, je vis qu'il n'était pas si franc que ça...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Princesse ?

A peine eus-je fini ma phrase que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ils me manquent tellement, Emmett.. Tous.. Souffla-t-elle.

_Oh.._

Je l'attirai de nouveau à moi, la serrant dans mes bras et embrassai ses cheveux.

- Je sais, Bella .. Ils me manquent aussi ..

- T..Tu voudrais pas qu'on rentre ? Qu'on retourne à Forks ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Je posai mes yeux sur ma petite sœur, qui paraissait encore plus petite dans mes bras. Elle pleurait, alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes. Je pris de suite ma décision.

Je zieutai l'heure. 10h06.

- Je te propose qu'on passe la journée ensemble, ou du moins la matinée et l'après midi et on retourne à Forks pour la sonnerie qui marque la fin des cours de l'après-midi..

Elle releva ses yeux rougis vers moi.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, affirmai-je. Tout ce que tu veux..

- Merci..

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à moi et je lui soufflai au bout de quelques minutes :

- On ferait bien de commencer à bouger dès maintenant.. Ca sonne à 18 heures ce soir, il faut compter une heure de train, et j'aimerai faire un ou deux trucs avant de quitter Seattle.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle embrassa ma joue avant de se lever.

- Je vais à la douche, va déjeuner, toi. Tout t'attend dans le four, et ton cacao est dans le micro-ondes.

- Je te remercie, lui répondis-je, un grand sourire collé au visage, par tous ces plats qui m'attendaient.

Elle hocha ma tête et disparut derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Je me mis debout et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire.

_Voilà une journée qui s'annonçait chargée.._

[…]

Je grimaçai sous le tiraillement que m'infligeait le bas de mon dos.

- La douleur reste longtemps ? Demandai-je à Bella.

Celle-ci fit également bouger son dos, avant de dire :

- Pas tant que ça. Elle partira plus vite que tu ne le penses. Ce sera déjà moins présent demain, c'est le temps que ton corps accepte..

En effet, nous nous étions donnés un point commun : Un tatouage.

Le second pour Bella.

Dans le bas du dos, sur le côté droit, nous avions inscrit « fraternité », en arabe. C'était mon idée, et ça rendait plutôt bien. Bella avait été heureuse que je le propose. Heureusement qu'il y avait plein de tatoueurs sur Seattle, et que l'un d'eux avaient bien voulu nous prendre sans rendez-vous.

Nous avions ensuite passé notre journée à parler de nous. Bella m'avait fait visiter l'orphelinat, son ancienne chambre, là où elle avait grandi. C'était un grand établissement, très bien entretenu bien que personne n'y vive. J'avais d'ailleurs eu l'impression que Bella y vivait encore.. Ses affaires étaient partout. Puis, ma sœur m'avait emmené au cimetière, sur la tombe de la génialissime Béatrice Grey, me décrivant à quel point cette femme avait rendu son malheur moins prenant, et moins présent. Elle avait été le pansement de toutes ses plaies, maîtresse d'une sagesse, d'une patience et d'un amour infini. Quelque part, j'enviais Bella, car elle avait eu une présence maternelle ces dernières années, ce qui n'avait pas été mon cas finalement.

D'ailleurs, entrer dans l'orphelinat m'avait rendu pensif.

_Et si j'avais été le second ?_

J'veux dire.. Et si j'avais été le deuxième enfant ? Si ça avait été moi l'orphelin ?

Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais fait le quart de ce que ma sœur avait supporté .. Elle était parfois si admirable..

D'ailleurs, je tournai la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle semblait aussi pensive que moi. Nous étions sur le capot de la Mini, que Bella s'était fait une joie de récupérer.

Nous n'avions été voir personne encore, bien que mon père me manquait énormément. Nous attendions simplement la sonnerie du lycée. Notre famille nous manquait.

J'avais uniquement téléphoné à Josh, pour préserver certaines valeurs. Le bonheur s'était visiblement invité dans nos vies, et j'étais prêt à le loger gratuitement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Tu sais, Emmett.. Je sais que c'est moi qui ait demandé à rentrer mais.. J'ai peur.. Me dit Bella tout d'un coup.

Celle-ci était assise en tailleur, les bras posés sur ses jambes, les mains nouées, soutenant sa tête lourde d'appréhension.

- J'ai peur aussi, avouai-je à Bella en lui montrant ce que je tenais dans ma main droite.

- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Moi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.. Je sais pas, je sens que ça ne va pas aller..

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.. La rassurai-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle ferma les yeux sous le baiser et attrapa ma main en soupirant.

- Je t'aime, Grand Frère.

- Je t'aime aussi ..

La sonnerie retentit et nous relevâmes la tête d'un même mouvement pour observer le lycée. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à affluer, emplissant le parking. Certains nous regardaient avec curiosité, d'autres nous fixaient de manière totalement impolie. Après tout, ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Bella et moi avions déserté Forks..

Le parking se fit noir de monde, mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis. Bella s'était garée près de la M3 de ma belle et de la Volvo d'Edward, sa place habituelle .

Je sentis la main de ma sœur s'agripper plus fermement à la mienne, alors je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Elle fixait un point devant nous. Je tournai à mon tour la tête.

_Ils étaient tous là.. _

Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Alec ..

Notre famille.

Je descendis du capot, et Bella en fit de même, nos mains toujours liées. Droit devant nous se trouvaient nos amis immobiles et muets.

_Que dire ? _

_Que faire ?_

La première à réagir fut Alice. Contrairement à son entrain habituel, elle avança lentement vers nous, considérant chaque pas, chaque avancée. Quand elle arriva à notre hauteur, elle accéléra un peu, et nous prit dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de nous avant de caler sa tête entre celle de ma sœur et moi. Embrassant nos joues, Alice se mit à pleurer, et Bella et moi la réconfortâmes doucement. Une main sur mon épaule m'apprit que Jasper se trouvait derrière moi. Mon ami me donna une accolade fraternelle avant de serrer la Princesse dans ses bras. Alec ne tarda pas, embrassant la joue de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras en des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Il me prit dans ses bras à la suite, me remerciant d'être revenu avec ma petite sœur.

Pendant tout ce temps, nos mains à Bella et moi étaient restées liées. Ma sœur me regarda et j'embrassai son front avant de la lâcher. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et quelque peu encouragé, j'avançai jusqu'à ma belle.

Cette dernière avait les joues pleines de larmes, alors qu'elle me fixait comme si j'allais disparaître. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ecoutant simplement mon cœur, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, ma Rosie. Respirant son parfum, dessinant une partie de sa mâchoire du bout du nez, je m'approchai de ses lèvres. Mais avant, je me noyai littéralement dans ses beaux yeux gris, m'imprégnant de leur luminosité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et, me sentant plus fort que jamais, posai un genoux à terre.

- Rosalie.. Je sais que ces derniers temps ne sont pas très flatteurs vis-à-vis de mon assurance et de mon courage.. Mais, cette distance que je me suis imposée a été quelque part bénéfique.. J'ai compris, Chérie. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais être sans certaines personnes..

Je lançai un p'tit regard à ma sœur au passage, puis poursuivis.

-.. et tu es l'une des plus importantes dans ma vie, sans aucun doute. Tu es ma reine, ma Chérie. Et, j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma femme. Donc, Rosalie Elizabeth Nina Hale, me ferais-tu l'immense fierté, et bonheur, de le devenir ? De devenir ma femme en voulant bien m'épouser ? Questionnai-je en ouvrant l'écrin de velours bleu.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de ma douce. J'en avais parlé à Josh pendant une demi-heure, et Bella m'avait aidé à choisir la bague. C'était un magnifique anneau d'argent, finement gravé. Ma belle ne parla qu'au bout de quelques instants.

- Emmett.. Je t'en ai tellement voulu d'être parti.. De nous avoir abandonné, de m'avoir abandonné moi.. Je t'ai tellement pleuré.. Et maintenant tu me proposes de nous unir de la plus merveilleuse façon qui soit et en me promettant présence et dévouement ? Je suis totalement pour. Alors, oui, Emmett Swan, je veux devenir ta femme, dit-elle.

- Putain, Rose, tu m'as flippé !

- Viens là, pauvre crétin ! Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix, en tirant sur ma main libre.

Je l'embrassai sans attendre, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres après trois semaines de manque. Ma fiancée rit et je lui mis la bague à doigt avec soulagement et bonheur_. Ma fiancée.._

Quel pied putain !

- Et toi ! Dit-elle ensuite en pointant Bella du doigt. Toi, belle sœur de mon cœur ! Tu m'as manqué, t'imagine même pas ! Merci d'être rentrée, ton frère et toi !

Elle attrapa ma sœur et la serra dans ses bras alors que celle-ci riait. Rosalie embrassa vivement les joues de la Princesse. Tout le monde était souriant.. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours droit comme un i, en retrait.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui une fois qu'elle se fut détachée de Rosalie. Je lus sans mal sur le visage de ma petite sœur que toute sa tristesse et sa peur se tenait en un mot : Edward.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, doucement.

- Edward, je ..

- Tu es partie, Isabella, coupa Edward. Tu es partie il y a maintenant trois semaines..

- Oui mais je ..

- Tu ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle, si ce n'est une lettre où tu me dis clairement que tu nous abandonne, nous et nos projets, nos promesses..

- Je suis dé..

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur de la pire manière qui soit. J'aurais tout donné pour que tu reviennes, ou ne serait-ce que pour que tu décroches lorsque je t'appelle.. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.. Tu m'as ignoré, sous prétexte qu'Emmett était parti. Et maintenant, vous revenez tous les deux, main dans la main, un genoux à terre et la bouche en cœur et tout devrait être effacé ?

- Edward, sanglota Bella.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.. Je suis désolé, rajouta Edward en secouant la tête.

Les larmes affluèrent à une vitesse affolante sur les joues de ma sœur. Et quand elle croisa mon regard, elle me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la réconforte.

Je restai là, immobile et impuissant face à toute cette tristesse.

- Rose.. Tu pourras raccompagner mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

- Bell..

- Oui ou non ?

- Oui, sans problème..

- Bien, merci, on se voit plus tard, répliqua-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Elle fit demi-tour, passant à côté de Jasper et Alice, esquivant la main d'Alec et entra dans la Mini. Elle démarra rapidement et je me tournai vers Edward, le visage dur.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? L'agressai-je.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de parler. Tu as abandonné Rosalie il y a trois se..

Un bruit atroce coupa sa phrase, et je me retournai en sursaut, vers la source du bruit.

- Oh nan..

Je regardai la route, un accident.

_La Mini !_

Je lâchai la main de Rosalie et partis en courant à toute vitesse vers la Mini Cooper de ma sœur. Courant le plus vite possible sur le parking interminable, j'avais l'impression que tout tournait au ralenti. La neige crissant sous mes foulées, les flocons tombant un à un. Ce pick up .. Et la voiture de ma petite sœur qui était retournée, à moitié détruite. J'arrivai enfin, Jasper et Alec me suivant de près. Et ce que je vis me glaça sur place ..

Du sang commençait à couler de la fenêtre cassée de la Mini, devenant affreusement violent sur le blanc de la neige.

Ni une, ni deux, je me mis à plat ventre pour tirer le bras de ma sœur de dessous le tas de ferraille. J'entendais déjà Alice appeler les pompiers. Je vis enfin les cheveux de Bella et une fois que je l'eus dégagé entièrement, je l'appelai :

- Bella ?

-…

- Bella ? Oh ! Réveille toi ! Allez !

-…

- Bella, tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! Réveille toi, allez !

- Emmett ! Elle saigne, regarde !

Je retirai ma main de son dos pour la trouver complètement ensanglantée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son dos pour constater que tout son maillot était baigné de sang.

- BELLA ! Criai-je.

* * *

_**Haha ! :]**_

_**Fallait pas abuser non plus, mon côté sadique devait s'exprimer ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :]**_

_**Donc, étant donné que je sais plus trop quoi vous dire, bin ..**_

_**Je vais vous laisser !**_

_**Passez des bonnes fêtes les enfants, et pis Yasmine, on s'appelle et on fêtera pas Noël ensemble si tu veux ;]**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'essaie de répondre aux maximum ! **_

_**Bisous, et à l'année prochaine ! ;]**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux ! **_

_**Lisaa..***_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les liens du sang

_**Helloooo ! ..**_

_**Je suis contente de vous retrouver ! Comment allez vous ? :] **_

_**Bonne année à tous, bonne santée, et tout les autres trucs que les gens arrêtent pas de souhaiter le 1er janvier !**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! & Vos messages de gentillesse, merci beaucoup ! On a atteint, et dépassé les 1,000 reviews ! Wow.. Je dois avouer qu'avant de mettre cette histoire en ligne, j'ai jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un tel succès. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier le fait qu'Emmett soit important, ou du moins, que la fraternité entre deux personnages soit si importante. Donc je vous remercie, mille fois ! **_

_**Je pense vous avoir tous répondu, depuis le temps que je disais que je le ferai ! Voici d'ailleurs les réponses à mes anonymes préférés ;**_

**Popo :** Coucou Miss ! :] Tes reviews m'ont fait rire, tu sais .. Arrêtes de pleurer, va ! Ca sert à rien ] Mais.. Si si, le sang qui coule de la voiture, c'est bien le sien .. Désolée de briser tes illusions ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie de me lire ! Bonne lecture Miss, et prends soin de toi !

**Laeticia :** Hey ! :] Moi ? Sadique .. ? :O Naaaaaan.. Loin de moi cette idée .. *Regarde ses ongles avec un air innocent* Mais, de toute façon, je trouve que vous persécutez ma fin de chapitre ! Nah ! C'est limite de la discrimination .. :] Tu verras bien, la suite est là ] Prends soin de toi Miss, et bonne lecture ! ]

**Marion :** Hm.. Est-ce que Bella va mourir .. ? Euh .. Je te propose de lire, et tu verras ] En tout cas, je te remercie, ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise :] Bisous Miss, et prends soin de toi ! Bonne lecture ! ]

**Ronnie :** Haha, t'inquiètes, apparemment, t'es loin d'être la seule à avoir pleurer ! Vraiment ! Je pensais pas qu'il faisait autant appel à vos émotions, ce chapitre .. Comme quoi ^^' .. & Puis, je suis pas sadique d'abord, disons que j'aime laisser planer le doute sur la vie que nous menons :] Bref ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Miss, et prends soin de toi ! ]

**Bibine :** Je suis réellement touchée que mon histoire te plaise, Miss ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi :] Une bonne année à toi aussi, tout mes meilleurs vœux ! ] Bonne lecture !

**Diana :** C'est vrai que le bonheur de notre fratrie préférée à été court. Edward.. & Bien, qui sait c'qu'il pense de tout ça ? Tu verras bien, tu n'as plus qu'à lire :] Bonne lecture Miss, et prends soin de toi ! ]

**Ilonka :** Je suis contente que mon cadeau t'ai plu :] Bonne année à toi aussi, meilleurs vœux ! Bonne lecture Miss et prends soin de toi ]

**Admiratrice secrète :** Mon Cœur, comme je viens de te le dire sur msn, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Tu es sûrement l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je te remercie d'être là, vraiment. Bisous, je t'aime.

**Nana :** Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, Miss !

**BEA :** Ha ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu Miss ! C'est sûr qu'Edward aurait pu essayer de comprendre d'avantage Bella. Mais bon .. C'est plus drôle pour moi après :] T'inquiètes, ça va « rouler » pour notre Bella ] Bonne lecture Miss et prends soin de toi ]

**Lul :** Désolée du retard que j'ai pris, et la répercussion que ça a eu sur ma fic. Mais oui, pour le moment, ça c'est quelque peu arrangé. On verra bien ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu.. Du moins le début, car apparemment la fin.. :] Tu vas bien voir ce qu'il advient de Bella ] Bonne lecture !

**Celestin :** T'excite pas, mdr ! Tu vas bien voir si elle est morte, ou non. La suite est là ] Bonne lecture, M'sieur ! & Prends soin de toi ]

**Léa :** Rho .. Ma fin est pas si sadique que ça .. Si ? Je suis contente que quelqu'un comprenne la réaction d'Edward ! :] Voilà ta suite ! Bonne lecture Miss ! & Prends soin de toi ]

**Lily :** Miss.. Je crois que c'est ton « J'espère que tu me répondras ! » qui m'a décidé à tous vous répondre ^^ Tu vas bien voir si Bella va s'en sortir. Mais tu m'as fait rire avec ta review ! Pour ce qui est d'Edward, la question est : « Est-ce qu'il a tourné la page ? », mais pas tout de suite. On entend pas beaucoup parler d'Eddy ici :] Oui oui, je plaide coupable .. Je hais Renée ! En tout cas, tous ces commentaires sur ma fic, tout ce que tu en penses, m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je te remercie de me lire, réellement :] & .. Franchement ? Plus irrégulière que moi, tu meurs. Donc j'peux pas te dire tout les combien. On va dire que je laisse le suspens :] Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ] Bonne lecture !

**Love-Vampire888 :** Haha ! Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Vraiment ! Je te remercie d'être là. J'espère que tes fêtes ce sont bien passées :] Bonne lecture Miss, et prends soin de toi ]

**Luna :** Je suis contente que le fait que je sois revenue te plaise. Je suis ravie de voir que vous n'avez pas toutes abandonné cette fic, à cause de mon temps à poster :] Moi ? Sadique .. ? :O Du tout .. C'est pas moi, je t'assure. Ne sois pas si remontée contre Edward. Moi je le comprends, c'est d'la faute de Bella si elle a eu un accident, il l'a pas obligé à monter en voiture, tu sais :] Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et prends soin de toi ]

**Aussidagility :** Correction .. J'ai tous les droits dans la mesure où le contexte de cette fic m'appartient :]

**Bella050 :** Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, Miss ! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi.. Voilà ta suite ! Bonne lecture et prends soin de toi ]

**Cullen :** Salut Ma Belle ! Mes poèmes sont bidons, foutrement bidons même ! T'inquiètes, j'ai pas été aidé pour une telle nullité ^^' Non, je compte pas arrêter ma fic, du moins, pas pour le moment. La preuve, voilà la suite. Une sadique dans l'âme ? Carrément ? .. Pauvre de moi, tout le monde me persécute, moi et ma fin. *Met la coquille d'œuf de Caliméro* Cependant, je suis contente que la relation qu'entretient notre fratrie préférée te plaise :]

Pour ce qui est de ma mère .. Je vais te faire comprendre simplement. Ma mère s'appelait Béatrice.. Comme Béa, la mère de Bella :] Sauf que moi, c'était ma vraie mère ] Donc voilà ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :] Bisous Miss ]

**Cassy :** Heureuse que cette fiction te plaise toujours ! Réellement ! Pour ce qui est de l'accident, auquel personne ne s'attendait, en voici les conséquences.. Bonne lecture Miss ! & Prends soin de toi ]

**L :** Je ne suis pas sadique :] Si elle a eu un accident, c'est parce que ça me permet de faire plus de chose ] Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ] Bisous Miss, bonne lecture et prends soin de toi !

**Vanillejulie :** & Bien .. Je viens de relire ta review, et elle me touche beaucoup. Tout ces compliments .. Je crois pas que je les mérite, tu sais. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, réellement, et je te remercie de la gentillesse dont tu fais preuve. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles ! & Dis toi que je suis honorée de t'avoir comme nouvelle lectrice :] Bisous Miss, prends soin de toi, et bonne lecture !

**Angelik :** Je dois avouer que mes chapitres ne s'arrêtent pas de la meilleure manière qui soit à tout les coups. La fin de celui-ci n'est pas vraiment frustrante, tu verras. & Tu verras aussi pour la retrouvaille des esprits de Edward ^^ Bonne lecture, et prends soin de toi ! ]

**Vero :** Fantastique ? C'est un peu beaucoup pour mes simples textes, je crois, nan ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise Miss ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et prends soin de toi ]

**Hana :** Je ne suis pas sadique .. Du tout :] Mais .. Voilà la suite que tu attendais ] Bonne lecture !

**Angy :** Ne pleure plus, voici la suite Miss ] Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et prends soin de toi ! =]

_**Donc voilà ! **_

_**Ensuite je tiens à remercier ma Bêta, Delphine ! Qui fait un travail super, et qui arrive à me supporter en prime, comme quoi, elle assure vraiment ! **_

_**Un coucou à mes chéries, Aurore, Floriane, Ninie, Docteur Ju' & Wissam, car elles sont toujours là pour moi :] **_

_**Sans oublier ma p'tite Caro ! Merci de m'aimer toujours ma Belle ;P **_

_**Un coucou à Yasmine, aussi, ainsi qu'à ma chère détentrice de la moue Made in Simba :] **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous rappelant que les persos ne sont pas à moi, que seul le contexte de cette histoire clandestine m'appartient :]**_

_**& N'oubliez pas d'écouter les musiques, que je vais mettre sur mon profil de suite ! **_

_**Sur ce ..**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett 

- BELLA !

Tout ce sang, tout ce sang...

L'espace d'une seconde, je revis ce que nous avions fait la veille.

Sa main dans la mienne, nos sangs se mélangeant. Son sourire, son rire, ses yeux illuminés par cette lueur de bonheur dont elle seule connaissait le secret. Ses larmes, son rire, son sang...

Je baissai les yeux, et mon cœur sembla s'accélérer, comme s'il pompait plus vite, mais aussi plus fort, me laissant ce sentiment, cette sensation. Celle-là même qui me soufflait d'agir, ou plutôt qui me hurlait d'agir.

_L'adrénaline..._

Tous mes sens analysèrent les alentours. Jasper et Alec n'étaient pas très loin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Alice, se tirait les cheveux, les joues striées de larmes alors qu'elle expliquait la situation à la personne qu'elle avait au téléphone. Rose n'était pas encore là. Je la cherchai du regard, mais au lieu de ça, je croisai celui d'Edward. Mes yeux se reposèrent rapidement sur ma petite sœur. Mes paumes étaient trempées de sang, et la neige avait pris une teinte horriblement rouge par endroit, grandissant de plus en plus, comme si elle voulait me narguer.

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête_. Sauver Bella._

Je calai sa tête avec ma veste que j'avais rapidement enlevé. Mes mouvements durent sortir Edward de sortir de sa transe et il s'affola :

- Elle est pleine de sang ! Tes mains sont pleines de sang ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Je me remis debout et il essaya d'approcher ma petite sœur. Restant sur mon idée, je le poussai, l'éloignant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut l'emmener ! Dit-il en attrapant le poignet de ma sœur.

Je le pris par les épaules, l'obligeant à me faire face.

- Ne la touche pas, prévins-je.

- Mais Em...

Sans me retenir plus longtemps, mon poing droit partit, s'écrasant dans toute sa puissance sur le visage d'Edward. La lèvre de celui-ci se fendit alors qu'il jurait, crachant du sang en se reculant.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Menaçai-je.

- Mais faut te faire soigner ! Toi et elle ! Toi tu crains et elle, elle est en train de mourir ! Tu prendras ton rôle de grand frère à cœur plus tard ! C'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude que tu la calcules pas ! En attendant on va à l'hôpital ! Faut la sauver !

A ses derniers mots, je le frappai encore plus violemment, le faisant tomber sous la puissance de mon coup. Il atterrit par terre, hébété. Je n'attendis pas et pris Bella dans mes bras, la portant comme une jeune mariée.

_Elle semblait si petite et si fragile quand je la tenais comme ça._

- C'est ce que je fais, je la sauve, en l'éloignant le plus possible de toi, Edward, répliquai-je.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Écoutant, ressentant et évaluant tous mes sens, je me mis à courir.

L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines comme le sang de ma sœur à travers mes doigts.

Si je me débrouillais bien, je serai à l'hôpital dans moins de dix minutes.

J'allai vite, plus vite que jamais. Je respirai difficilement, mais pas à cause de l'effort, à cause de la peur qui comprimait mes poumons. Mes yeux couvaient Bella, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint.

- Rappelle toi, Bella. Toi et moi c'est pour toujours, nous sommes un. Je t'interdis de me laisser comme ça et maintenant. Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je te l'interdis ! On est un !

Je courus plus vite encore, écrasant la neige sous mes foulées, faisant battre le vent sur mon visage. Soudain, j'entendis une voiture et la porte arrière passager de la M3 de Rosalie s'ouvrit à ma gauche en même temps que ma belle me dit :

- Monte Chéri, dépêche !

A peine eus-je claqué la porte derrière nous que Rosalie redémarra en trombe. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et coupa à travers bois. Elle emprunta des sentiers que moi-même je ne connaissais pas, slalomant entre les arbres avant de déboucher sur une route déserte. Elle accéléra davantage, faisant quelque peu glisser la voiture sur la neige qui recouvrait la route. Elle fit un demi-tour à l'aide d'un coup de frein à main avant de se retourner, regardant à travers le pare-brise arrière. Elle enclencha la marche arrière et nous emmena comme ça sur plusieurs mètres, esquivant les voitures garées sur le bas-côté. Elle se gara ensuite et quand je tournai la tête, je reconnus l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital.

- Depuis quand tu conduis comme ça ? Questionnai-je alors que je sortais déjà de l'habitacle.

- Depuis que ta sœur me l'a appris, dit-elle, tout simplement.

Je ne relevai pas, en y réfléchissant c'était vrai que Bella conduisait comme ça.

Je pris ma sœur rapidement et la soulevai de la banquette arrière pour la reprendre dans mes bras. Je remarquai quand même que le cuir blanc de notre banquette avait viré au rouge. Je regardai Rose alors que celle-ci attrapai son sac à main.

- Ne m'attends pas ! Vas-y, je te rejoins !

Je ne cherchai pas plus et traversai la route, ma sœur dans les bras. Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur nous et je priai de toutes mes forces pour rencontrer un médecin compétent. Par je ne sais quel miracle, le premier que je vis fut Carlisle.

- Carlisle !

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers nous et écarquilla les yeux.

- Emmett ? Tu es..

Il s'arrêta de suite en voyant du sang couler à mes pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Accident de voiture, le secours ne se magnait pas, je l'ai amené ici. Elle perd trop de sang, Carlisle, beaucoup trop de sang !

Ce dernier s'activa, et prit, sans que je ne vis rien arriver, Bella, la portant à son tour avant de se retourner, et de marcher rapidement.

- Suis moi, dit-il.

Nous croisâmes une femme, qui s'arrêta, choquée.

- Docteur Cull..

- Chelsea, trouvez moi un brancard. Bipez Carmen et dîtes lui de préparer le bloc 1. Nous avons une blessée grave, accident de la route. Dépêchez-vous ! Cette gamine fait partie de ma famille !

La fille partit en courant et Carlisle fit un rapide demi-tour, ouvrant de grandes portes battantes avec son dos avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à un ascenseur. Je le suivis et entrai à mon tour dedans. Les portes allaient se refermer quand une main s'interposa, Rosalie. Celle-ci monta et examina ma sœur du regard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Carlisle. Bella conduit très bien, d'habitude !

- Je crois qu'elle était troublée... Edward vient de lui briser le cœur, répondit Rose.

- Edward ? Répéta-t-il, nous lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Exactement...

- Bella est inconsciente depuis combien de temps ? Nous demanda-t-il, après quelques secondes.

- Dix minutes, répliquai-je.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la dénommée Chelsea nous attendait avec un brancard. Carlisle y déposa ma sœur avec délicatesse, et reprit la route plus rapidement encore. Nous étions tous en train de courir quand Carlisle s'arrêta devant de nouvelles portes.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Je sais, Emmett. C'est ta sœur... Mais fais moi confiance, je m'occupe d'elle. C'est comme si c'était ma fille, et tu le sais.

- Carlisle...

Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras.

- Elle va s'en sortir, sois fort gamin. Prévenez tout le monde, et allez dans la salle d'attente qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans le couloir, rajouta-t-il, se replaçant à côté de l'infirmière, prêt à partir.

Je regardai une dernière fois ma sœur et déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue en lui chuchotant un « je t'aime », avant que le brancard ne reprenne sa course. Les portes battantes se refermèrent, provoquant un courant d'air, soufflant par la même occasion toute l'adrénaline qu'il me restait. Me laissant là, loin de ma sœur, de ma force... Totalement vulnérable.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Rose, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je m'appuyai sur le mur, avant de me laisser glisser, m'asseyant par terre. J'avais du sang partout, sur mes mains, sur mon maillot... Partout. Je fixai mes mains et les frottai énergiquement sur mon jeans. Le sang ne partit même pas, restant là, me narguant.

Rosalie s'accroupit en face de moi.

- Tu devrais aller te laver les mains, Bébé. Je vais appeler les parents...

J'examinai le visage de Rose, et sans que je ne me contrôle plus longtemps, éclatai en sanglot.

- Rose...

- Hey...

Elle me prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur, Rosalie. Et si elle s'en sortait pas ? Et si elle y restait ? Tout est de ma faute !

- Rien est de ta faute, Em. C'est de la faute à personne. Bella va s'en sortir, elle est très forte. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- J'ai si peur, Rose...

- Je sais, j'ai peur aussi. Mais je suis là... Allez, calme toi, chuchota-t-elle.

J'essayai de respirer plus calmement. J'avais l'impression que réprimer ma peur et mes larmes me bloquaient de l'intérieur, mais je me le devais. Je nous le devais, à Rose, à Bella, et à moi.

Quand je fus enfin calmé, Rosalie m'observa, examinant mon visage et me fit un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Nous nous levâmes doucement et je la pris dans mes bras, embrassant sa tempe, laissant le temps couler quelques secondes dans cette étreinte.

- Allez, va te laver les mains, mon Cœur, j'appelle les autres en attendant, me dit-elle.

- Pas Edward, hein...

- Em, commença-t-elle.

Je la regardai, et elle comprit.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de parcourir un bout de l'hôpital, pour trouver les sanitaires. J'entrai dans ceux-ci et tombai sur mon reflet. J'avais encore des larmes sur les joues. Baissant les yeux de honte, je les essuyai du bout des doigts, rapidement. Quand je me relevai les yeux de nouveau, mes joues étaient rouges, rouges de tout ce sang. Je hoquetai, presque horrifié.

Je me jetai sur le robinet, l'ouvrant au maximum, ce qui m'éclaboussa sous la pression. L'eau s'écoulant dans l'évier après être passée entre mes mains me dégoûtait. Elle était si colorée... Je me recourbai, pour pouvoir asperger mon visage d'eau, encore et encore. Frottant toujours plus fort.

_Ça ne partait pas !_

Aucune de ces traces ne partait ! Le sang de ma sœur, le sang de ma petite sœur ne partait pas ! Ma respiration se fit plus difficile, alors que je frottai toujours mes mains de manière énergique.

- Tout est de ma faute, me dis-je. Tout, je le sais... Mais le sang ne doit pas rester là... Nan, il ne peut pas rester là... Je sais que tout est de ma faute, tout tout tout... J'en suis désolé, ok ? Mais ce sang ne peut pas rester là !

Ce n'était pas de l'énervement, ni même un simple monologue. C'était beaucoup plus dévastateur que ça. J'avais l'impression de perdre toutes mes forces, une à une.

J'étais en train de tout perdre. Mais ce sang, lui, restait encré sur moi ! Me narguant, me prouvant que j'avais tort d'être revenu, que j'avais failli en tant que grand frère ! Alors que ça faisait à peine 24 heures que ce titre m'était accordé.

_Tu n'as pas su la protéger, Emmett .._

Je sais .. Je devrais.. J'aurai dû.. faire mieux.

- Emmett ?

Je me tournai, et fis face à Rosalie. Elle me regardait, depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, alors qu'elle tenait toujours la clenche de celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me questionna-t-elle, doucement.

- J'essaie de faire partir tout ce sang ! Désespérai-je.

- Em...

Elle s'approcha de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je voulus les retirer, pour ne pas la salir, mais elle accentua sa prise.

- Y a plus rien, dit-elle en passant son index sur ma paume.

Je la regardai, les sourcils froncés, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur mes mains. _Plus rien.._

_Il n'y avait plus rien..._

- Allez viens ! Alice, Jasper et Alec sont arrivés. J'ai prévenu les parents, et ils sont tous en route.

- Même Charlie ? Tu... Tu lui as dit que... j'étais rentré ? Demandai-je, appréhendant le jugement de mon père.

Rosalie me scruta, visiblement soucieuse de ce qu'elle voulait me dire :

- J'ai pensé qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Ce n'est pas vraiment de toi dont on parle, là... Mais de ta sœur. C'est peut-être sa fille, Emmett, alors il a le droit de savoir...

_Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette option..._

- D'accord, tu as raison... J'arrive !

Elle acquiesça et sortit. _Ah Rosalie..._

Je me regardai une dernière fois, histoire de vérifier que je n'avais vraiment plus aucune trace, avant de la suivre. Je trottinai quelque peu avant d'attraper sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et j'essayai de me montrer rassurant. A peine nous étions arrivés dans la salle d'attente que Stella vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Chéri... Tu m'as tellement manqué... J'étais tellement inquiète... Tu m'as fait peur à vouloir partir comme ça ! Surtout avec ta mère ! Et puis Rose m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella avait eu un accident ! Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

- Aucune, Stella...

Ma marraine me scruta davantage et son regard se posa sur ma chemise.

- Tu saignes, dit-elle horrifiée.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon vêtement, et mon cœur rata un battement.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, répondis-je en l'enlevant, me laissant en simple débardeur. C'est... C'est celui de ma sœur, finis-je.

Stella ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'un seul son puisse en sortit, alors qu'elle attrapait mon vêtement, mesurant la quantité de sang qui s'y trouvait. Elle la porta à son visage, alors qu'elle pleurait déjà.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Souffla-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas que ce cauchemar devienne réel, et c'était ce qui se passerait si je venais à dire ça tout haut. Jasper attira sa mère à lui, et Stella, respirant toujours la chemise, éclata en sanglot dans le cou de son fils. Je regardai Jazz. Celui-ci avait le visage strié de larmes aussi, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de ma marraine d'un geste doux et rassurant. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je compris...

Je n'étais pas le seul qui ne voulait pas rendre ça réel en l'exprimant à haute voix, et ça m'inquiétait encore plus.

Nous entendîmes l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et nous nous tournâmes vers Nina et Stefan. Ils se précipitèrent vers nous, mais j'étais comme déconnecté. À partir du moment où j'avais vu les yeux de Jazz - Jasper, le plus posé et sensé de mes amis - avoir les mêmes craintes que moi, je ne suivis plus rien.

En fait, je crois que ça rendait ce cauchemar encore plus réel que si j'avais crié la vérité du haut des toits.

Esmée et Josh étaient arrivés peu de temps après.

Moi, j'étais là, assis sur ma chaise, dans cette salle d'attente remplie par la quasi-totalité de ma famille. Alors que ma sœur était en train d'essayer de survivre à un accident de voiture.

_Est-ce que j'étais sensé ressentir quelque chose ?_

Je voulais dire... Si son cœur s'arrêtait, ou si elle se portait bien ? Si elle était debout face à Carlisle, en train de lui expliquer pourquoi sa voiture était entrée en collision avec cette vieille Chevrolet, je le sentirais ? Y avait pas un truc par rapport aux chromosomes qu'on avait en commun qui m'avertirait ?

Si elle venait à me quitter, ici et maintenant, dans ces conditions, je ne savais même pas ce que je ferais. Peut-être que je me laisserai mourir à mon tour. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais survivre sans elle, désormais.

_On dirait une grosse connerie, dit comme ça._

Beaucoup penserait que j'avais su vivre avant elle, pendant 18 ans, donc que je pouvais très bien recommencer. Beaucoup penserait que ce n'était pas pour les quelques heures que j'avais passé en sa présence tout en sachant qui elle était réellement par rapport à moi et à notre sang qui pourrait changer ma vie et ma vision des choses.

_Mais beaucoup se tromperait..._

Elle était un nouveau tout. C'était comme quand les gens avait un bébé. Ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ni comment, mais ce bébé devenait leur bien le plus précieux. Avec Bella, j'avais ressenti pareil. Elle était devenue cette fille que je ne connaissais pas avant et qui ne me sera plus jamais donné de connaître. Celle-là même qui avait su me faire voir les choses autrement, qui avait réussi à me faire ouvrir les yeux sur certaines personnes. Elle était une grande partie de mon bonheur... Non, en fait, elle était un bonheur à elle toute seule. C'était comme si elle était un bonheur à part, et que même si tout allait mal dans ma vie, avec elle tout irait parfaitement, je serais heureux. _Elle était unique. _

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau et je tournai la tête pour apercevoir mon père. Charlie était là...

La tête baissée, le regard perdu sur le sol, les mains sur les hanches, pensif.

Il releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien, ce qui me fit comme un électrochoc. A lui aussi apparemment. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, se contentant de me regarder, totalement figé. La porte de l'ascenseur commença à se refermer et il disparut peu à peu. _Il n'allait pas venir_. Ma gorge se serra de chagrin à cette idée. Mon père m'en voulait. D'être parti, de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir été manipulé... Je l'avais déçu. Je tenais peut-être trop de ma mère...

Puis, juste avant que l'acier des portes ne claquent à nouveau, je vis sa main stopper le processus, les obligeant à se rouvrir. Je me levai, alors que mon père avançait d'un pas décidé. Le voir m'entraînait à aller plus vite. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, et la seule chose que je pus dire fut :

- Je suis désolé, Papa...

Il m'attira à lui, me prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il me serrait contre lui avec force.

- J'ai peur, Papa... Elle va tellement mal. Elle a perdu trop de sang...

Les larmes revinrent et je ne les empêchai pas. J'étais à la source même de tout le réconfort que je pouvais trouver sur cette planète, dans les bras de mon père.

Même quand on faisait 1m90 et 94 kilos, qu'on avait 18 ans et que tout le monde vous craignait par rapport à votre musculature... On se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son père.

Et à ce moment, j'avais tellement peur, que c'était le seul à pouvoir canaliser ça, outre Bella.

- Je sais, fils. Je suis là, ça va aller. Elle va s'en sortir, dit Charlie en embrassant mon front d'un geste réconfortant.

_Je n'avais plus qu'à essayer de le croire..._

[…]

Les minutes passèrent, devenant des heures, et nous étions toujours là. J'étais assis par terre, dans la salle d'attente, les jambes repliées alors que Rosalie se trouvait entre celles-ci. Je tenais sa main, caressant sa bague de fiançailles. Tout le monde avait bien pris la nouvelle, mais les réjouissances se feront plus tard. Tout le monde était un peu ailleurs. Il manquait seulement Carlisle et Bella, si on excluait Edward. D'ailleurs, Esmée n'avait pas vraiment compris la réaction de son fils, comme aucun d'entre nous. Stella pleurait toujours, silencieusement. Je crois que c'était celle qui considérait le plus Bella comme sa fille.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et je reconnus la tête blonde de Carlisle. Nous nous levâmes tous comme un seul homme.

- Carlisle, Chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Esmée.

- Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Demandai-je.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Quémanda Stella.

- Doucement, doucement... J'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n'a aucune fracture, que des hématomes…

- Ca va alors ? Se rassura Charlie.

- Non, pas vraiment. Il semblerait que l'hémorragie provienne du bas de son dos, de sa moelle épinière pour être exact. Elle a été touchée, et plutôt fortement. Il lui faut une greffe dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai essayé de la placer en tête de liste mais apparemment un cas est aussi urgent que le sien, ce qui devient compliqué à gérer. Il va falloir attendre et voir.

- Il y a un risque pour qu'elle reste paralysée ? Demanda Alec.

- Je le crains, et ces risques pèsent gros... Mais au-delà de ça… Elle a des chances de ne pas survivre... Nous l'avons placée dans un coma artificiel pour le moment, car la douleur serait insupportable, aussi forte soit elle. Au vue de la situation, son cœur ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps. Je sais, je suis médecin et cette gamine est comme ma fille mais...

Carlisle fit une pause et je vis à quel point il était désemparé.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, pour l'instant !

- Je peux être le donneur ? Après tout, c'est ma sœur et une partie de son sang est aussi une partie du mien...

- Oui, mais je devine que tu as le même tatouage que Bella ? Qui, à vue de nez, n'est pas plus vieux que ce matin ?

- Ca pose problème ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas réellement bon pour toi, surtout s'il est en bas de ton dos. Mais si je n'ai pas d'autre possibilité, tu seras ma roue de secours. Tu vas faire quand même les tests, et tout ce qui va avec, je dirai à Toby qu'il s'occupe de toi.

- Pour une greffe, il faut juste un groupe sanguin qui correspond ? Se renseigna Stella.

- Oui, mais quand le sang provient d'une personne ayant un lien de parenté c'est encore mieux. Bella est AB-, ce qui complique les choses car ce groupe est assez rare. Mais tous les groupes sanguins qui sont de rhésus négatif sont compatibles.

- Je suis O+, dit Esmée, désemparée.

- Je sais, répliqua Carlisle. Je le suis aussi.

- Nina et moi le sommes également, ce qui fait qu'Alice y est sûrement aussi, rajouta Stefan.

- Je suis A-, moi, dit Stella.

- Et moi B+, affirma Josh.

- Je suis B-, c'est marqué sur mon dossier d'adoption, nous révéla Alec.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, ajouta Jazz.

- Moi non plus, avoua Rose.

- Dans ce cas on va vous faire une prise de sang, si vous êtes d'accord, et nous verrons ça après, conclut Carlisle. Charlie, tu te souviens de ce qu'était Renée ?

- Outre une menteuse et une manipulatrice ? Elle était A-.

- Bien... Nous n'avons plus qu'à voir... Les jumeaux, vous venez avec moi. Emmett tu me suis aussi, le temps qu'on trouve Toby. Stella et Alec, étant donné que vous êtes un minimum compatible, vous ferez les mêmes tests qu'Emmett. Charlie ..

Mon père fit un signe de la tête, ce qui dissuada Carlisle de continuer.

- On peut rendre visite à Bella pendant ce temps ? Demanda Esmée, qui n'avait visiblement pas vu ce petit échange.

- D'ici vingt minutes, je ferai en sorte que la chambre vous soit accessible. En attendant, soyez patients...

- Je vais essayer de contacter Benjamin et Tia, annonça Alice.

- Bonne initiative. L'hôpital a déjà appelé la base de San Francisco pour James et Jacob...

- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- C'était sur la fiche d'urgence de Bella. Ces deux-là et Béatrice Grey, fit Carlisle. Mais Béatrice Grey est...

- Décédée, conclut Esmée. Je me rappelle que Bella nous l'avait dit, quand elle était venue dîner chez nous avec Edward.

- Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, James et Jacob sont au courant. Bon, on est parti ! Suivez-moi ! Ajouta Carlisle.

J'emboîtai le pas à Carlisle, et je sus que ce que j'allais faire était décisif pour ma sœur. _Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer... _

[…]

Nous avions finis tous les tests, maintenant nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre les résultats. La chambre de Bella était la 323. J'étais là, dans ce couloir, partagé entre l'envie d'entrer pour la voir et la peur de constater qu'elle allait vraiment mal. Stella était partie à la machine à café et les jumeaux étaient entrés, je n'avais pas voulu retenir Rosalie.

Je me sentais tellement coupable, par rapport à l'accident, mais aussi dû au fait que je n'avais pas la force d'entrer. _Mais... j'avais tellement peur !_

Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de pleurer de ma vie. Des tas de questions me tournaient dans la tête, sans réponses. Je savais que j'obtiendrais une partie d'entre elles si j'entrais dans la chambre, mais j'étais terrifié. Trop peur pour bouger, pour pouvoir la soutenir.

_J'étais un lâche..._

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'entrer non plus, me dit Stella, d'une voix sombre. Mais je sais que j'ai besoin de la voir, de me faire une idée. Bella c'est... c'est comme ma fille ! Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'elle soit sauvée, sans aucun doute. Et la savoir là, dans un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, ça me tue...

Je regardai Stella, qui pleurait à nouveau. Je m'approchai d'elle et alors qu'elle avait toujours la chemise ensanglantée dans les mains, elle se cramponna à moi, crochetant ses bras à ma nuque. Je sentis ma marraine sangloter dans mon cou et ça me brisa le cœur un peu plus.

_Stella avait toujours été là pour me réconforter... Je ne l'avais vu pleurer que très peu de fois._

Nous restâmes dans cette position encore quelques minutes, elle pleurant toujours et moi essayant de me montrer fort. Quand Stella s'éloigna, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif.

- Emmett... Quoi qu'il arrive... Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, ça se passera, que tu sois ou non dans cette chambre. C'est juste que... Je pense que si elle peut sentir que nous sommes tous là, à l'attendre, à la soutenir et à lui prouver qu'elle fait partie de notre famille, ça l'aidera. Alors quitte à souffrir personnellement, je préfère qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle...

Je fixai ma marraine. Ses yeux argentés étaient encore tous rougis, et elle avait ses joues humides, mais je savais intérieurement qu'elle était déterminée à entrer, avec ou sans moi. Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux en place et elle me fit un petit sourire triste et compatissant. Je la vis lever la main, et me la tendre en une invitation silencieuse.

J'hésitai.

Puis, doucement, je laissai mes doigts rejoindre les siens et ma main se referma sur la sienne, la réchauffant.

- Tous ensemble, nous serons plus fort, affirma Stella. Car même si nous sommes tous différents, nous sommes une famille, et nous sommes un.

Je continuai à l'observer et acquiesçai. _Nous sommes un..._

Elle nous emmena vers la porte et pressa une dernière fois ma main. Elle me consulta du regard, avant de me laisser à l'embrasure et de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes, pour trouver la force.

Juste le temps de me rendre compte que ma force n'était autre que Bella. C'était donc dans cette chambre qu'il fallait que j'aille.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entrai.

Mon père était près du lit. Jasper et Rose était de l'autre côté, ainsi qu'Alice et Alec. Josh était en retrait, perdu dans son monde alors que son visage était vide de toute expression. Stefan et Nina se tenaient près des fenêtres, avec Esmée, et Stella était près du lit, tenant la main à mon père. Je m'avançai d'un pas, puis deux. Essayant de tenir le même rythme, j'arrivai près du lit, et je la vis.

_Sous perfusions et monitoring, elle était là._

Elle semblait si blanche, ses cheveux d'un brun, qui encore ce matin paraissait plus clair, entourant son visage d'ange, comme si elle dormait.

Je m'approchai encore, prenant place sur une chaise libre. Je me déplaçai pour être le plus proche d'elle possible. J'attrapai sa main, et ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'elle était froide. _Trop froide. _Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette information. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle me dise qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas me quitter. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni même dans un mois. _Mais elle ne le fit pas..._

J'étais resté là, longtemps, très longtemps.

Petit à petit, la salle s'était vidée, et quand j'avais pris conscience de ce qui nous entourait à nouveau, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. La seule autre personne qui restait était mon père. Il s'était endormi sur une chaise, la tête appuyée contre le mur. J'avais toujours la main de Bella au creux des miennes, mais la sienne me paraissait toujours aussi froide, comme si elle ne voulait pas se réchauffer. Mon index parcourra l'avant-bras de ma sœur, pour le trouver affreusement froid également. Je lançai un regard à mon père, toujours endormi, et me levai. Décalant ma sœur avec toute la précaution du monde, je vins me blottir contre elle, entourant sa taille de mon bras gauche. J'aurais voulu faire davantage, lui donner mes vêtements et la noyer sous milles et une couvertures, mais je n'avais que mon simple débardeur, avec la veste que j'avais mise par-dessus. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ni même quoi dire, je me rappelai de cette musique, cette chanson qui passait à la radio quand nous étions sur la route de Seattle. Doucement, chuchotant à son oreille sans réfléchir, je commençai :

**[ ~*. Lifehouse ; **You and me **]**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
_[ Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et quel mois ? ]

_This clock never seemed so alive  
_[ Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé être aussi court ]

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
_[ Je ne peux rester debout et je ne peux tomber ]

_I've been losing so much time  
_[ J'ai perdu tellement de temps ]

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_[ Parce que il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque ]

_Nothing to lose  
_[ Nous n'avons rien à perdre ]

_And it's you and me and all other people  
_[ Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde ]

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_[ Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder ]

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
_[ Et toutes les choses que je veux dire ne sorte pas correctement ]

_I'm tripping on words  
_[ J'écorche mes mots ]

_You've got my head spinning  
_[ Tu me fais tourner la tête ]

_I don't know where to go from here  
_[ D'ici je ne sais ou aller ]

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_[ Parce que il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque ]

_Nothing to lose  
_[ Nous n'avons rien à perdre ]

_And it's you and me and all other people  
_[ Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde ]

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_[ Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder ]

[ Il y a quelque chose en toi ]

There's something about you now

_I can't quite figure out  
_[ Que je ne peux pas expliquer ]

_Everything she does is beautiful  
_[ Tout ce qu'elle fait est magnifique ]

_Everything she does is right  
_[ Et tout ce qu'elle fait est juste ]

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_[ Parce que il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque ]

_Nothing to lose  
_[ Nous n'avons rien à perdre ]

_And it's you and me and all other people  
_[ Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde ]

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_[ Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder ]_  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
_[ Il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque ]

_Nothing to lose  
_[ Nous n'avons rien à perdre ]

_And it's you and me and all other people  
_[ Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde ]

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
[ Quel jour sommes-nous ? ]

_And in what month?  
_[ Et quel mois ? ]

_This clock never seemed so alive_

[ Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé aussi court ]

Les larmes avaient coulé aux creux de mes yeux, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler.

- Bella, tu peux pas me laisser maintenant. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te retenir, ou t'avoir évité cet accident, mais s'il te plait, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Je regardai ma sœur, alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. J'avais l'affreuse impression qu'elle m'entendait, mais qu'elle ne faisait rien. J'avais l'impression que je la perdais, petit à petit. Mon cœur se comprima et j'eus la sensation que tout dépendait de ce moment. Je repris la parole, comme affolé.

- Princesse, tu crois que c'est toi qui a besoin d'une famille, mais c'est moi ! Dis-je. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Si tu me laisses, je sais même pas ce que je vais devenir, ni même si ça vaut le coup de voir ce que je vais devenir ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, jamais ! T'as pas le droit.

Je pleurai maintenant, j'étais désemparé. Perdu, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler.

- Tu crois être faible et avoir besoin de moi, mais c'est moi. J'ai beaucoup plus besoin de la famille que tu représentes pour moi que celle que je représente pour toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Tu peux pas me laisser, non, je veux pas !

Je m'accrochai à elle comme un noyé s'agripperait à une bouée.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu te réveilles, que tu me dises, que tu me promettes que tu ne le feras pas ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, Bella ! Besoin de la famille que tu représentes... Je t'en prie.. Ne me fais pas devenir orphelin à mon tour. Si tu me prives de toi, c'est comme me priver d'oxygène ! Je ne pourrais pas survivre ! BELLA, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !

Les bips du monitoring se firent plus rapprochés, comme plus violent, alors que j'agrippai toujours ma sœur. _J'avais besoin qu'elle vive !_

- Emmett...

Mon père m'attira à lui, mais je résistai, m'accrochant désespérément à Bella.

-Arrête Emmett ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

A ces paroles, je lâchai tout. Mon père me tira de nouveau et je tombai par terre. Il me releva et me prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, soufflai-je. Je veux pas qu'elle parte, Papa. J'ai besoin d'elle, je l'aime tellement...

Les larmes poursuivirent leurs courses sur mas joues, tandis que mon père me serrait contre lui.

- On a tous besoin d'elle, Em'. Elle va pas mourir, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller...

- Il lui faut un donneur, sinon son cœur survivra pas, je le sais...

- Elle en aura un, je te le promets...

Je relevai le visage et fixai mon père droit dans les yeux.

Charlie tenait toujours ses promesses...

[ … ]

**(** Le lendemain matin...** )**

- Monsieur ?

J'ouvris un œil, mais le refermai aussitôt, n'ayant pas la force de le laisser ouvert.

- Monsieur ?

_Depuis quand on m'appelait Monsieur ? _

Charlie m'appelait Emmett, Renée aussi, ainsi que Rosalie, et tous mes amis. De même que Bella ... _Bella..._

J'ouvris les yeux, et observai la source de la voix. Une infirmière, semblait-il. _Non non... Une femme de ménage._

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que le lit de Bella était vide, et que Charlie avait déserté la pièce.

- Où est ma sœur ? Questionnai-je en relevant brusquement mon torse.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Je sais juste que la personne occupant cette chambre est au bloc depuis plus de trois heures et que je dois avoir nettoyé la chambre d'ici une heure...

- Quoi ? Au bloc ? Répétai-je.

- Vous devriez aller demander à l'infirmière de garde, me conseilla la femme.

J'acquiesçai et me levai difficilement, encore tout embrumé. Je pris ma veste et filai dans le couloir, allant vers le bureau des infirmières. Arrivé à celui-ci, je reconnus l'infirmière d'hier, Chelsea, si je me rappelais bien.

- Excusez moi ? Vous êtes bien Chelsea, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, et vous, vous êtes Emmett Swan, c'est bien ça ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Voilà... Est-ce que vous savez où est ma sœur ?

- Miss McCarthy ?

J'hochai la tête. _Nous n'avions pas le même nom, et alors ? Elle n'en restait pas moins ma sœur !_

- Le Docteur Cullen l'a emmené au bloc très tôt ce matin, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé le donneur qu'il attendait. L'opération devrait bientôt se finir...

- Un donneur ? Mais... J'étais le plus apte à cette greffe...

- Le Docteur Cullen n'a pas donné plus de détails. Mais je pense que s'il a décidé d'opérer Miss McCarthy, alors qu'il la considère comme sa fille, c'est qu'il y a de gros espoirs pour que cette opération soit une réussite.

J'essayai d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire...

_Je faisais confiance en Carlisle mais... j'étais le plus apte à répondre aux attentes de cette greffe, non ? Outre ce tatouage, nos sangs se ressemblaient..._

- Et... Vous savez où est mon père ? Quémandai-je.

- Il m'a juste dit de vous dire qu'il était retourné au poste, car il avait du travail, et qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

_Suuuuper... Mon propre père me lâchait pour le haut taux de criminalité de Forks... _

_Alors quoi ? Y avait eu un attentat ? Des gamins avaient braqué la boulangerie et avaient bouffé tous_ _les pains au chocolat ? _

_N'importe quoi..._

- Je peux attendre dans la chambre de ma sœur ?

- La chambre de Miss McCarthy ? Répéta l'infirmière.

- Oui ! Miss McCarthy est ma sœur, oui ! M'emportai-je.

- Oooh...

_Calme, cool, zen. Respire cet air si pur et si nettoyé que t'offre l'hôpital... Imagine une belle clairière, une petite source d'eau fraîche qui serait survolée par quelques libellules paisibles… A côté de cette petite source d'eau se trouveraient de grandes poignées d'herbes, parsemées de coccinelles... Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ta respiration et le bruit de cette rivière si..._

- Bon, je peux oui ou non !

Chelsea sursauta face à mon agressivité avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr... La cafétéria se trouve un étage plus bas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Okay, merci...

Je partis, quelque peu renfrogné. Une fois revenu dans la chambre, le lit de ma sœur avait déjà été changé et refait par cette femme de ménage. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil de cuir bleu, une sorte de grand chaise confortable où l'on pouvait s'allonger, et fermai les yeux.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre... _Et à prier pour que tout se passe bien au bloc..._

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

C'était fou comme tout pouvait changer en une minute... en une seconde, ou même moins.

Si je devais citer toutes les fois où ma vie avait changé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, on s'en sortirait pas.

Bien sûr, j'en avais rayé quelques uns de ma mémoire, mais les plus importants avaient gardé leur place.

Comme le jour où je m'étais rendue compte que ma mère ne reviendrait pas... C'était d'ailleurs ce jour-là que j'avais arrêté de la nommer comme ça, préférant la désigner comme la femme qui m'avait mise au monde.

Il y avais aussi la fois où James m'avait juré qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, de même que Jacob. Ce moment était resté gravé dans ma mémoire car je savais d'ores et déjà que ma vie venait de prendre un certain tournant, et qu'un semblant de famille m'était donné. Ce jour avoisinait celui où Béa m'avait appelé « Ma fille » pour la première fois, faisant battre mon cœur d'une manière inédite.

Le jour où James et Jacob avaient été condamnés avait changé ma vie aussi. Je savais pertinemment que sans mes frères, la vie serait beaucoup moins aisée. S'ajoutait à ça toutes les fois où la justice s'était occupée de moi, me détenant en garde à vue plusieurs heures... Ca avait changé ma relation avec Benjamin et Tia, car la plupart du temps, c'était Benjamin qui venait me chercher, et c'était Tia qui s'occupait de me trouver une excuse auprès de Béa.

La première lettre que j'avais reçu de James m'avait changé. Il était au front, combattant des idées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, tuant des gens qui étaient peut-être dans le même cas que Jake et lui. Cette lettre m'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, me laissant me remettre en question.

Après tout, moi j'étais à Seattle, mes frères étaient en Irak, et c'était moi qui faisait les conneries. Quand James était avec moi, ou plutôt derrière moi, me canalisant, il m'apprenait beaucoup. Même s'il faisait des imbécillités lui aussi, Jacob n'étant d'ailleurs jamais bien loin, il m'apprenait à connaître les limites, et à ne pas les dépasser.

J'avais arrêté beaucoup de choses après la réception de cette lettre, aidée de Benjamin.

Je me rappellais aussi du soir où, pour la toute première fois, j'avais fait ma course de voiture en solitaire. Bien que Jacob m'ait appris à conduire dès mes 13 ans, je n'étais derrière un volant qu'en de très rares occasions. Tia avait parié sur moi, elle était la seule d'ailleurs avec Benjamin, et je crois qu'à ce moment-là, nous savions tout trois que ce geste était plus par amitié que par confiance en moi. Benjamin m'avait prêté sa voiture, et j'avais gagné, haut la main, raflant tout le butin au passage. Je crois qu'après ça j'étais devenue dépendante à l'adrénaline que m'apportait l'illégalité de mes soirées de week-ends.

J'avais vécu dans un certain bonheur, pendant un certain temps. Je ne demandais rien à Béa, me contentant d'être digne de son amour lorsqu'elle était en face de moi, et limitant les dégâts lorsqu'il s'agissait des bêtises que j'étais amenée à faire.

Seulement, la vie prenait souvent des tournant auxquels on ne s'attendait pas. Et l'annonce de la maladie de celle que je considérais comme ma mère avait été un virage fatidique.

Après ça, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Béa n'avait pas voulu être soignée, et égoïstement, j'avais même cru qu'elle le faisait pour me punir, pour me priver du peu de famille imaginaire qu'il me restait. Mais la manière dont la seule femme que je considérais comme ma mère m'avait traité jusqu'à son dernier souffle m'avait prouvé le contraire.

Elle m'aimait, bien plus que je ne pourrais le considérer, ni même qu'une quelconque femme pourrait le prétendre. Si, aujourd'hui on me demanderait le nom de ma mère, je répondrai que celle-ci se nommait Béatrice Grey, et qu'elle était décédée en laissant derrière elle de quoi bâtir ma vie.

Vie qui ne cessait de changer, de s'approfondir, et qui, avec l'aide de Béa, m'apprit que j'avais un frère, et une génitrice plus qu'horrible.

James m'avait toujours dit qu'en apprenant quelque chose, qu'importe soit la nature de cette nouvelle, il fallait examiner chaque détail, voir si cela valait vraiment la peine de se lancer...

_Ce que je n'avait pas réellement fait._

Quand j'avais réalisé mes recherches, sur mon frère et sur sa vie, j'avais volontairement exclu Renée de celle-ci à partir du moment où j'avais su qu'elle habitait à Jacksonville. Je n'avais pas su penser qu'elle pouvait agir comme une mère envers lui, et lui rendre visite. Je n'avais pas su envisager le fait que nous pourrions être amenée à nous rencontrer, au détour d'un virage... d'un de ces nombreux virages auxquels la vie me soumettait.

Le fait était que je n'avais pas voulu envisager que cette femme, la femme qui m'avait mise au monde pour m'y abandonner, pouvait être une mère. Qu'elle pouvait être une mère avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle n'avait jamais joué ce rôle pour moi. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu égaler Béa.

En effet, je pouvais citer ainsi tous les jours où ma vie avait pris une nouvelle destination, une nouvelle vision des choses. Comme lorsque j'avais rencontré mes amis, Edward, et Emmett. Comme lorsqu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, ou comme lorsqu'il me l'avait prouvé pour la première fois... Tous ces jours étaient inoubliables... _intouchables..._

Mais ceux dont je me rappelais le plus pour le moment, car ils étaient encore neufs et pour certains douloureux, c'étaient ces deux derniers jours.

D'abord mon frère, qui avait promis de remplir pleinement ce rôle désormais. Emmett avait mélangé son sang avec le mien, me promettant présence, amour et dévouement. Je pense que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu me faire... _Un frère de sang._

Toutes ces fois où j'en avais rêvé...

Bien sûr, j'avais James et Jacob, mes deux meilleurs amis d'enfance, mes deux confidents, mes deux repères... _mes deux frères de cœur_.

Ils étaient mes frères autant que l'étaient Jasper et Alec, ou encore Benjamin. Je ne dénigrai pas notre relation, loin de là, je la chérissais autant que celle que j'entretenais désormais avec Emmett. Mais savoir que j'avais un vrai frère, avec un vrai lien de parenté changeait beaucoup de choses, dont la manière d'en voir certaines. Tout ça avait rendu la journée d'hier, une journée exceptionnelle.

_Et puis..._

Il y avait tout à l'heure, où la seule chose dont je me souvenais réellement, c'était la déception, et la peine dans les yeux d'Edward. Le refus, et l'éloignement que m'annonçait ses lèvres, et sa voix qui me montrait à quel point il se trouvait loin de moi et de notre amour désormais...

_Une journée douloureusement fatidique..._

Je me rappelais aussi avoir refroidi mon frère de tout acte réconfortant, et d'être montée à toute hâte dans la seule chose qui pouvait cacher les sanglots que je ne pouvais retenir, ma voiture.

Voilà tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si ce n'était continuer de respirer pour pouvoir espérer savoir un jour. Et c'était ce que je m'efforçais de faire, essayant d'évaluer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais en tendant l'oreille. _Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Un téléphone ?

C'était peut-être un message d'Emmett... Ou d'Edward !

Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, pour savoir, sérieusement ! Si ça se trouve, mon frère avait besoin de moi.

_Et s'il avait besoin de moi ? _

Il fallait absolument que je sois présente.

Avec beaucoup de mal, je tentai de rassembler mes forces, une à une. Gardant une seule idée en tête... _Mon frère._

Le plus difficilement du monde, j'ouvris les yeux. Me laissant le temps d'examiner la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Ni même une chambre que je connaissais.

Une grande fenêtre était sur ma droite, laissant voir que la nuit était tombée à travers les stores qui n'avaient pas été fermés convenablement.

_Quelle heure était-il ? _

Je ne me rappelais définitivement de rien.

Je regardais de nouveau la pièce, quand j'entendis quelqu'un baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible... _Cette voix !_

_Emmett._

Je baissai les yeux, et constatai que deux têtes brunes se trouvaient sur le bas de mon corps. Emmett dormait, la tête appuyée sur ma cuisse gauche, alors que Charlie l'avait sur la droite.

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Je tournai doucement la tête pour me rendre compte que ce bruit n'avait rien à voir avec un téléphone ou un quelconque message, mais plutôt un monitoring. Je regardai mes bras, et constatai que j'étais sous perfusion. A mon index se trouvait une pince qui captait mes fréquences cardiaques. J'essayai de bouger, mais une douleur dans le dos m'arrêta en même temps que le souvenir des deux Swan dormant sur moi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était de cette douleur ? _

Mon tatouage ?

Je ne pensais pas, même ce matin je n'avais pas eu aussi mal.

J'arrêtai de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et observai mon frère, le seul pour lequel j'avais voulu ouvrir les yeux. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ne réfléchissant pas, je passai ma main dans ceux de Charlie également.

_Oups..._

Ce dernier marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de relever la tête et de s'asseoir. Il me regarda une minute, constatant que j'étais réveillée également, avant de réagir :

- Bella ? Chuchota-t-il en s'approchant.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusai-je, gênée.

- Je suis si soulagé, dit-il avant de m'enlacer.

Quelque peu surprise, je passai cependant mon bras droit dans son dos, répondant maladroitement à son étreinte. En effet, mon lit d'hôpital, visiblement, avait été réglé de manière à ce que je sois presque assise.

- Ca va ? Me questionna Charlie, en s'éloignant.

- Hm... Oui. Mais pourquoi est ce que je suis sous perfusion ? Et sous monitoring ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que le bas de mon dos me brûle beaucoup plus que ce matin ?

- Que ce matin ? Répéta Charlie. Bella... Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Je regardai le père de mon frère, quelque peu déconcertée. Quand je ne répondis rien, il reprit.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Me demanda le Shérif.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus de deux secondes.

- D'Edward, quand il m'a dit préférer rester loin de moi. Et de moi, qui suis montée dans la Mini...

Charlie m'observa, m'offrant une moue compatissante.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de la vieille Chevrolet orange ? Devant le lycée ?

Je réfléchis, essayant de voir clair à travers l'épais brouillard que représentait mes souvenirs à cet instant. _La Chevrolet..._

- Si, je me rappelle... Devant le lycée... Je me souviens juste avoir entendu le klaxon, rien de plus, répondis-je.

Le Chef Swan frotta son visage de ses grandes mains avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bella... Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Tu as été plus que blessée. Emmett était sur le parking, avec les autres, quand c'est arrivé.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Emmett a essayé de voir si tu allais bien, Alice était déjà en train d'appeler du secours mais ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût alors il t'a dégagé de dessous la Mini Cooper pour t'emmener en courant jusqu'à l'hôpital, voyant que tu saignais beaucoup trop. Rosalie l'a rejoint, et elle a fait en sorte que tu arrives à temps pour que Carlisle puisse te prendre en charge.

Je fixai Charlie, examinant ses yeux, essayant d'y desceller un quelconque mensonge.

- Carlisle a stoppé l'hémorragie, et c'est là qu'on a su que ta moelle épinière a été touché.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tout ça a pu se passer ce matin ? Je ne m'en rappelle même pas !

- Chérie... Ca fait une semaine et demie que tu n'as pas bougé de ce lit... Il y a 10 jours que c'est arrivé ..

_Qu… Quoi ? _

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée.

- Tes amis, Benjamin et Tia ont écourté leur voyage. Ils dorment chez toi pour le moment, et ils viennent te voir tous les jours. Il y a également James et Jacob qui ont quitté la base à toute hâte après avoir appris ce qui t'étais arrivé. Tu as la plus grande chambre de tout l'hôpital, car chaque jour, il y a tout le monde ici. Stella, Josh, les jumeaux, Alice et ses parents, Esmée, Carlisle, tes amis... Et ça fait 10 jours qu'Emmett n'a pas quitté cette chambre.

Ma respiration se fit plus désordonnée.

_Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip..._

Charlie attrapa ma main, l'emprisonnant dans l'étau des siennes.

- Hey... Calme toi, tout va bien... Je suis là...

J'essayai de respirer plus calmement, tout en assimilant ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Carlisle est le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital, et sûrement le meilleur médecin de tout le pays. Il a pris soin de toi. Au début, il t'avait mis sous coma artificiel pour ne pas que ce soit trop douloureux, et puis après l'opération, tu n'as pas voulu te réveiller. Ça faisait maintenant 8 jours que tu étais dans le coma.

- Une opération ? Quelle opération ?

- Ta moelle épinière était en mauvais état. Carlisle t'a fait une greffe, avec l'accord de James, car Alice nous a dit qu'il était sûrement celui qui devrait décider...

- Emmett s'est fait opéré ? M'inquiétai-je.

Je regardai instantanément mon frère_. Ils l'avaient quand même pas coupé pour moi ?_

- Non, Carlisle était réticent vis-à-vis du tatouage. On t'a trouvé un autre donneur... Avec les mêmes chances de réussite...

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas appelé Renée ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'aurais préféré...

- Renée est à Jacksonville, Bella. _Je_ suis celui qu'on a opéré... _Je _suis le donneur...

L'espace d'une seconde, j'arrêtai de respirer. Evaluant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, mes yeux tentèrent de se poser sur la télé allumée, avant de retomber sur le visage de Charlie. Non, en réalité, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage de Charlie alors que ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans mon esprit.

_Je suis le donneur..._

- Carlisle disait que tu avais besoin d'un donneur qui avait le même groupe sanguin que toi, quelqu'un qui soit AB-, ce que je suis... Il a dit aussi à Emmett qu'il était bien placé par rapport à votre lien de parenté... Mais, si je suis ton donneur Bella, c'est parce que cette opération avait autant de chance de réussite que si Emmett l'avait été... Mon sang est aussi proche du tien qu'il l'est avec celui d'Emmett, avec celui de mon fils.

A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part les mains de Charlie qui entouraient la mienne et ses paroles qui ne cessaient de se faire entendre. Je demandai alors :

- Comment as-tu su que... ? Tu as fait des tests ?

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant, avant de répondre.

- J'ai su qui tu étais pour moi, dès la première seconde où je t'ai aperçu. Tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête lorsque j'ai vu à quel point tu prêtais importance aux jugements de mon fils... aux jugements de ton frère.

Mes yeux fixèrent Charlie, alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau les siens, accrochant son regard au mien. Des larmes coulèrent inévitablement sur mes joues alors que j'assimilai tout ce que le père de mon frère était en train de m'avouer. J'avais pourtant quelques points à éclaircir.

- Comment as-tu su exactement ? Ma ressemblance avec Emmett n'est pas frappante à ce point...

- Non, certes. Une partie de moi aimerait penser que c'est l'instinct paternel, qui est magique... Mais...

Charlie lâcha mes mains pour sortir son portefeuille de la poche d'une veste qu'il avait abandonné sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ouvrit l'objet en question, et en sortit une vieille photo. Il l'examina quelques secondes, esquissant un sourire, avant de me la tendre.

J'attrapai le cliché vieilli par le temps. La photo jaunissait et les coins se dégradaient, mais l'image, elle, était intacte. J'examinai la photo...

Incroyable...

- En effet, reprit le Chef Swan, ta ressemblance avec Emmett n'est pas frappante, mais celle que tu as avec ma sœur est plus qu'irréaliste... Je ne pouvais pas ignorer une telle chose. Je t'aurais reconnu parmi milles. Tu étais exceptionnelle depuis le début, Isabella.

J'observai la photo. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient deux ados, un gars et une fille.

J'identifiai sans mal le garçon comme Charlie, car celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait pas encore de moustache. La fille, quant à elle, et bien...

_On aurait dit moi._

On aurait pu me confondre sans mal avec elle.

Elle avait un visage enfantin, alors que son sourire resplendissait, deux grands yeux d'un chocolat intense et une cascade de boucles brunes qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos.

Elle se tenait à droite de Charlie, alors que celui-ci avait passé un bras protecteur sur ses épaules, riant visiblement.

Je relevai les yeux vers celui-ci et l'interrogeai du regard. Il prit une grande inspiration, regardant le dos de la photo, comme s'il y trouvait sa force.

- Savana, ma sœur, était plus vieille que moi d'un peu moins d'un an. J'étais tellement proche d'elle… Et tu lui ressembles tellement. La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai cru la voir elle... Aussi belle, aussi souriante... Exactement comme elle était...

- Comme elle _était_ ? Répétai-je.

- Savana s'est fait tué lors d'un braquage à main armé il y a plus de vingt ans... Nous... Nous avions voulu nous arrêter à une station service, enfin... Je l'avais saoulé à force de lui demander de s'arrêter, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, pour pouvoir m'acheter une bouteille de soda et un paquet de chewing-gum.

Le visage de Charlie se crispa de douleur alors qu'il continuait.

- Elle est descendue, et est partie dans la station. Moi, j'étais resté dans la voiture, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Trois jeunes sont entrés et ont commencé à brutaliser le vendeur, lui ordonnant de vider la caisse. Savana n'a pas bougé, se contentant d'attendre sans bouger, comme le demandait les trois hommes. Ils sont sortis de la station, argent en poche, et se sont dirigés vers moi... ou plutôt vers la voiture dans laquelle j'étais. Savana a compris rapidement, et a couru vers moi. Quand elle a commencé à s'agiter, l'un des gars lui a tiré dessus, deux fois.

Charlie eut un spasme violent, mais il poursuivit.

- Ma grande sœur a attendu les secours pendant 10 minutes, dans mes bras. Elle arrivait encore à sortir des phrases emplies de sarcasmes, me disant à quel point il fallait renforcer les unités de police et d'ambulance, car ils ne se battaient pas pour venir à sa rescousse. Elle a réussit à me faire rire... Mais elle est morte, dans mes bras... En me faisant promettre d'avoir une fille et un fils... Car elle chérissait notre relation au moins autant que tu chéris celle que tu as avec Emmett... Tu sais, j'ai grandis avec un frère, et deux sœurs. Je suis le troisième, après Savana et Garrett et devant Sheryl... Mais Savana était de loin ma meilleure amie... Elle était comme toi, en tout point... Le même caractère, le même rire... Mais ma sœur est morte, tuée par trois criminels que la justice n'a pas su punir convenablement...

Il prit la photo et j'aperçus des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Vingt années sont passées, et il ne me reste que cette photo, mon statut de Shérif, car ma sœur aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un, elle... Et mes deux enfants... Car même si tu ne me considères pas comme un père, Emmett te considère comme sa sœur, et votre relation est magique. C'est ce que ma sœur m'avait demandé... Elle serait fière de vous voir. Elle serait heureuse de savoir que j'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait en ayant deux merveilleux enfants...

Charlie releva les yeux et posa la photo sur le matelas, à côté de moi. Je l'attrapai, traçant les traits de cette femme à qui je ressemblais tellement du bout des doigts.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, ni même cafter à Emmett, depuis le temps que tu es ici... Et bien, la réponse est là. J'ai su ton histoire, je me suis renseigné... Ce qu'a fait Renée est loin d'être respectable ou même compréhensible, surtout quand on sait que je suis bien ton père mais... Tu t'en ai bien sorti, très bien même... Et tu es venue jusqu'à Forks, te rapprochant de manière inexplicable d'Emmett... sans rien dire. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas une coïncidence... Que tu faisais ça par choix... Et en étant aussi proche de mon fils, tu faisais en sorte que le dernier souhait de ma sœur soit réalisé... Tu avais besoin de temps, j'ai préféré te laisser faire tes choix, comme tu l'as fait depuis ta naissance... J'ai préféré que tu prennes ton temps. Je n'ai pas voulu influencer tes choix ou ta vie... Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste si Emmett venait à le prendre mal, ou même te faire souffrir... Parce que je t'aime Bella, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Les seules choses que je regrette depuis que je te connais, c'était de ne pas pouvoir être ton père, comme il se devrait, et aussi de savoir que la femme que j'aimais n'a pas su te protéger comme j'aurais aimé le faire... Elle n'a pas su te protéger comme notre fille... Comme _ma_ fille...

J'observai Charlie, alors qu'il laissait ces derniers mots en suspens. J'éclatai en sanglots, épuisée, et lui ouvris les bras, demandant silencieusement qu'il m'étreigne...

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui avec force. Je refermai mes bras sur lui, faisant attention à ce que les fils auxquels j'étais reliée ne m'empêchaient aucun mouvement avant de le presser contre moi. Je pleurai dans ses bras alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe de manière répétée, caressant mes cheveux. J'étais toujours en train de pleurer quand la télé qui était restée allumée nous fit écouter une nouvelle musique.

**[ ~*. Shawn Hlookoff** **;** She could be you **]**

_I'm haunted by this photograph_

[ Obsédé par cette photo ]_  
And Don't know why_

[ Ne sachant pas pourquoi ]_  
Everytime I look, I get shivers down my spine_

[ A chaque fois que je la regarde, j'en ai des frissons ]_  
You're such a beautiful face_

[ Il y a un si beau visage ]_  
I know those eyes_

[ Je connais ces yeux ]_  
They take me back in time_

[ Qui me ramène dans le passé. ]

Je regardai la photo, toujours dans les bras de Charlie. Cette femme avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien .. Et Charlie semblait si souriant ..

_She could be you  
_[ Elle pourrait être toi ]

_I wouldn't even know_

[ Je ne pouvais pas savoir ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ]_  
But that was long ago_

[ Mais c'était il y a si longtemps ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ]_  
_

_I wish that I could tell you_

[ J'espère que je puisse te le dire ]_  
What she don't know_

[ Mais tu ne sais pas que ]_  
I dream about that day  
_[ Je rêve de ce jour ]

_But it's impossible  
_[ Mais c'est impossible ]

_In another world,  
_[ Dans un autre monde ]

_I'll be yours tonight  
_[ Je serais à toi cette nuit ]

_But i can't break free from this life  
_[ Mais je ne peux pas m'échapper de cette vie. ]_  
_

_She could be you  
_[ Elle pourrait être toi ]

_I wouldn't even know_

[ Je ne pouvais pas savoir ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ]_  
But that was long ago_

[ Mais c'était il y a si longtemps ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ][ Je le vois tout le temps ]

I see it all the time

_I know it's true  
_[ Je sais que c'est vrai ]

_A picture doesn't lie  
_[ Une image ne peut pas mentir. ]

Me voir, moi qui ressemblait tellement à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé, avait dû lui faire si mal.. Je n'avais été pour lui que source de malheur, et ce depuis le début. Lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux et lui apprenant que la femme qu'il avait aimé l'avait trahis, et m'avait abandonné, voulant cacher la bêtise que je représentais .. Charlie m'avait laissé l'approcher, m'avait laissé entrer chez lui et dans sa vie… malgré tout ça…

_She could be you  
_[ Elle pourrait être toi ]

_I wouldn't even know_

[ Je ne pouvais pas savoir ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ]_  
But that was long ago_

[ Mais c'était il y a si longtemps ]_  
She could be you_

[ Elle pourrait être toi ]_  
_

_She could be you  
_[ Elle pourrait être toi ]

_She could be you..  
_[ Elle pourrait être toi.. ]

Charlie caressait mes cheveux avec douceur alors que j'avais la tête dans son cou, et que son bras libre me serrait fort contre lui. Charlie avait une odeur rassurante... Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver, comme si personne ne pouvait me faire de mal.

Après tout, je m'étais toujours trouvée une mère de substitution... En toute circonstance. Il y avait Béa, bien que celle-ci soit ma mère, ma vraie mère... Mais je considérais la mère de mes amis, et surtout Stella, comme des mères pour moi.

En effet, j'avais toujours eu une mère, mais jamais de père. Je n'avais jamais considéré personne comme mon père. Tous les hommes que je côtoyais je les estimais comme mes frères, ou comme mes amis... _Edward mis à part..._

Charlie... De par sa présence et l'affection qu'il me portait, et qu'il venait de me prouver, venait de prendre cette place en quelque sorte.

_Oui..._

Au fond, je savais que j'aimais Charlie comme un père, comme mon père... Et ce depuis le début.

A cette pensée, j'embrassai l'épaule du Chef Swan, comme pour me rassurer de sa présence. Je m'éloignai de lui, et il me sourit, avant d'effacer toutes traces de larmes de sur mes joues. Il me fixa ensuite, comme s'il examinait tous les traits de mon visage, un à un. Puis, il dit :

- Tu sais Chérie... Même si je te considère comme ma fille à plus d'un titre, je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme ton père, ni même de m'appeler « Papa ».. Je veux juste continuer à te voir, et pouvoir prendre soin de toi. Pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras sans que tu trouve ça bizarre ou quoi que ce soit...

Je le regardai, et esquissai un sourire.

- Je suis d'accord, et puis... Tu sais, Charlie, ça prendra peut-être du temps, pour que je m'habitue à tous ces trucs de « Papa » et tout mais... ca viendra, j'en suis sûre.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens et je m'efforçai de garder le sourire aux lèvres. _C'était juste une impression..._

- Sinon, comment va ma voiture ? Demandai-je.

- Mal, semble-t-il... Mais tes amis, Benjamin et James, l'ont pris en charge.

- Bien... Et... Est-ce qu'Edward est venu ? Soufflai-je.

Charlie grimaça et je sus que la réponse me ferait plus mal qu'autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave, coupai-je. Mon frère est là...

Je caressai les cheveux de mon frère, quand celui-ci commença à bougonner, ouvrant un œil précautionneux. Quand il vit que mes yeux étaient posés sur les siens, il se releva rapidement.

-Hey ! Princesse !

Il me prit dans ses bras sans attendre et je souris. Il embrassa mes joues longuement, mes tempes aussi, avant de me regarder, tenant mon visage en coupe.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! T'imagine même pas ! J'ai cru que t'allais m'abandonner !

- Jamais, susurrai-je.

- Oui, mais quand Carlisle s'est pointé avec toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles et ses formules incompréhensibles, j'ai flippé ! Heureusement que Papa était là parce que le doc' était moyen vis-à-vis du tatouage...

Je notai que le « Papa », ça sonnait frère et sœur, comme quand les gens parlent de leur père. De leur père qu'ils ont en commun.

- Dis Chérie, reprit mon frère. T'as pas fait exprès, hein ?

- De ? Questionnai-je.

- D'avoir un accident ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, et constatai que cette question le torturait depuis pas mal de temps, la tristesse s'étant fait reine dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Bien sûr que non, soufflai-je. Je... J'avais des larmes plein les yeux et... Et... je n'aurais jamais fait ça volontairement. En tout cas pas en sachant que mon frère était là pour moi.

_Et c'était la pure vérité. _

Je n'aurais jamais attenté à ma vie en sachant que mon frère en faisait partie, et pleinement.

Emmett soupira avant de me serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il embrassa mon front longuement, comme pour se rassurer. Je respirai son odeur et lui soufflai :

- "_Ca__use it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people."_

Il me regarda, comme choqué alors que son regard s'allumait de cette lueur magique.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Sache que j'ai autant besoin de toi, que tu as besoin de moi, si ce n'est plus.

Il me sourit et me pressa un peu plus contre lui.

_Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier ce que je ressentais... Ou ne ressentais pas, plutôt._

Mon frère attrapa ma main libre et la posa sur ma cuisse gauche. Du moins c'était ce que je voyais...

A cette pensée, j'éclatai en sanglot.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

- Mon cœur ? Me demanda Emmett en s'approchant.

- Mes jambes, sanglotai-je. Je... Je sens plus mes jambes !

Mon frère lança un regard à son père, effrayé, et effrayant. Charlie tapota ma jambe, assez fortement, mais je ne sentis rien, je voyais juste.

- Appelle Carlisle, dit-il à Emmett.

Mon frère se leva en vitesse, lâchant ma main pour sortir en courant dans le couloir. Charlie me regarda avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me chuchoter.

- Chut ma puce... Ca va aller...

[…]

Le jour se levait à travers le rideau, mais je n'y faisais guère attention. Non, mes yeux étaient posés sur Carlisle, qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ta paralysie est peut-être simplement reliée à l'opération. C'est peut-être temporaire. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire grand chose pour le moment, si ce n'est te dire d'attendre, Ma Chérie. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je peux faire en sorte que d'ici une heure tu aies un très bon fauteuil… Là où ça se complique c'est le fait que tu habites au cinquième étage d'un bâtiment sans ascenseur.

- J'peux la porter, proposa mon frère.

Je souris en entendant Emmett.

Le nul.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure option, répondit Carlisle. Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

- Je ne veux pas devenir dépendante de quelqu'un, argumentai-je.

- Tu ne le seras pas... C'est juste qu'il faut que quelqu'un soit là en cas de besoin.

- Je peux habiter avec elle, dit Emmett.

- Cette option me plait, avouai-je.

Mon frère et moi échangions un sourire complice. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Charlie et j'étais sûre d'avoir vu la tristesse passer sur son visage pendant une seconde.

- Mais... repris-je. Je viens à peine de te rendre à ton père... Je ne voudrai pas...

- Notre pè...

- Je pense que la meilleure solution serait que Bella vienne vivre chez nous quelques temps, coupa Charlie. Emmett pourra la monter à l'étage sans problème, ou même moi.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua Carlisle. Ou alors chez moi...

- Non, dis-je, rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Carlisle me regarda fixement alors que mon frère serrait les dents.

- Je préfère ne pas être...

- ... en contact avec Edward, lança Emmett.

- ... ne pas être séparé de ce nul, finis-je en le poussant légèrement.

_Bien que je ne voulais pas être en contact avec Edward non plus..._

- C'est comme vous voulez... Au pire, il reste toujours Stella. Jasper ou Josh peuvent t'aider sans problème, et Rosalie aussi.

- Rosalie compte déjà l'aider, dit mon frère. Tu sais comment elle est...

- Donc, on s'arrange comme ça. Bella, tu vas chez Charlie le temps de voir si ta paralysie est temporaire et... après, on avisera.

J'hochai la tête.

- Maintenant, je vais faire entrer tout le monde. Ils attendent dans le couloir depuis plus de vingt minutes.

- Tout le monde ? Répétai-je.

- J'ai dû avertir Stella, Esmée et Nina que tu étais réveillée, sinon je me serais fais tuer, se défendit Carlisle.

- Pas cool, commenta mon frère.

Carlisle allait ouvrir la porte quand je l'interpellai.

- Oui ? Quémanda-t-il.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

- C'est normal Ma Puce. J'allais pas te laisser filer comme ça.

Je souris et il ouvrit la porte.

Ma famille entra rapidement, et j'eus droit aux étreintes de tout le monde. Souriant à l'odeur réconfortante de Jazz, à la douceur de Rosalie, au soulagement d'Alice, à la gentillesse de Nina et Stefan, au bonheur d'Alec et de Josh, à la tendresse d'Esmée et à l'amour de Stella. Je souris plus amplement en voyant mes frères, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois. Je les serrai un à un dans mes bras, les pressant contre moi de toutes mes forces.

- Tu nous a fait peur, Pitchoune, me révéla James.

- Plus que ça même ! J'ai cru que t'allais nous laisser, Beauté ! Me fit Jake.

- Non, je suis là, leur soufflai-je.

Ils embrassèrent mes joues et je souris en les voyant laisser place à Benjamin et Tia. Tia fut la première à me sauter dessus, me serrant très fort dans ses petits bras avant d'embrasser mes joues.

- Tu m'as fait flipper, Poupée ! Quand j'ai vu l'état de la Mini, j'me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu t'en sortes !

- Ma voiture va si mal que ça ? Questionnai-je.

- Plus pour longtemps, dit Benjamin. Tia s'est arrangée pour qu'on reçoive la peinture dans la semaine.

Je regardai mon ami, son regard pesait lourd sur moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur, mon Cœur. J'ai cru que...

- Ne crains rien, Benjamin, je suis là...

Il me prit à son tour dans ses bras, embrassant mes tempes avec soulagement et tendresse. _Je crois qu'il avait vraiment flippé, sur ce coup là..._ Je le serrai fort contre moi. Il m'avait manqué, depuis le temps. Il m'avait tellement soutenu depuis la séparation de mon frère.

D'ailleurs, il regarda celui-ci et frappa son poing contre celui d'Emmett en signe de salut. Je souris en les voyant faire. Je ne leur connaissais pas une telle complicité.

_Sûrement parce que ça faisait 10 jours que je dormais..._

Je regardai ma chambre pleine de toutes ces personnes que j'aimais plus les unes que les autres.

_Elle était là, ma famille._

Bien qu'Edward me manquait horriblement.

Je vis Emmett caresser ma jambe, ne ressentant toujours rien. Il me lança un regard lourd de tristesse et de regret mais j'attrapai sa main, ainsi que celle de Charlie.

Ils étaient là...

J'avais une famille alors... _Tout ira pour le mieux, même si je devais arrêter de marcher pour ça._

_

* * *

_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu .. Moi pas vraiment, je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas super ..**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère avoir vos avis par review ! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde encore une fois :]**_

_**& Puis .. J'espère que personne ne s'arrêtera de lire parce qu'on sait enfin qui est le père de Bella. Sachez que j'ai encore une suite pour cette histoire, donc ..**_

_**Enfin voilà !**_

_**Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, je sais pas quand je le finirai. Mais j'hésite à mettre un point de vue Edward, ou un point de vue Charlie. Je verrai bien ! De toute façon, nous verrons ces deux là dans la suite, car Bella retourne au lycée, tout en habitant avec son frère chez le Chef Swan :] Qui dit retour au lycée dit retour d'Irina .. :]**_

_**Bisous les enfants, et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches ! ;]**_

_**On se dit à plus tard, dans les reviews ;]**_

_**Lisaa..***_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Quand tout s'envole

_**Coucou tout le monde ! :] **_

_**Comment allez vous ? Moi, ça va plutôt pas mal ! **_

_**Je suis en vacances, et mon ordi a reçu une greffe d'écran ex-vivo. En gros, mon ordi est branché à un autre écran, pour que je puisse voir quelque chose :]**_

_**Avant tout, une p'tite pub, à la Miss HachikoFTW, qui écrit ' **__Une danse révélatrice **' qui est un Jasper/Bella. Je la corrige, ou du moins en partie, et moi j'adore, donc, allez y les filles ! ;]**_

___**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Ilonka :** Je sais que la réaction d'Emmett n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Mais, j'ai mis un point de vue Edward pour que l'on puisse voir comment ce dernier vit cette situation :] Donc, tu verras ! Bonne lecture :]

**BEA :** Désolée ma Belle, malgré ce que je comptais faire, je n'ai pas pu casé un point de vue Charlie, ici. Le chapitre est déjà trop grand, alors le point de vue du Chef Swan attendra le prochain chapitre :] Haha, notre chère Irina. Détestes là encore tant que tu le peux ;] Bonne lecture, ma Belle !

**Léa :** Nope, on sait pas vraiment ce qu'a fait Edward les 10 jours de coma de Bella. Plus tard ! Tu verras :] Bisous, bonne lecture !

**Manon :** Héhé, je crois que ta review est l'une de celles qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir ! Je suis honorée de te compter parmi mes lectrices, vraiment ! Heureuse de savoir que mes textes te sont agréables à lire, et que les sentiments que j'y laisse te sont perceptibles :] Mais, je persiste à croire que tous ces compliments ne sont pas tous mérités :] Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite. Mais ne tues pas Edward, ça pourrait chambouler mes plans ! :] Bisous Miss, et bonne lecture !

**Cassy :** Heureuse que le dernier chap t'ai plu ma Belle ! Vraiment ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;]

**Lysais :** Très contente de savoir que ça te plaise Miss ! En espérant que la suite en fasse de même .. Bonne lecture !

**Celestin** : Oups, désolée de t'avoir prise pour un gars, Miss ! :/ Haha, mais arrêtes quand même de pleurer ;] Bisous, bonne lecture !

**Lily :** Hey ma Belle ! Tu crois que je vais te dire si facilement si sa paralysie est temporaire ou permanente ? ^^ R.ê.v.e :] N'en veux pas trop à Edward, tu comprendras en lisant son point de vue. Ce qu'il ressent n'est pas facile à gérer non plus .. Alors, sois indulgente avec lui :] Au fait, t'as vu ? Je vous ai encore répondu ! & Sans boire de café ! Décidément trop forte ! :] Bisous ma Belle, et bonne lecture ! ;]

**Vanillejulie :** Tu sauras que je suis très très [.. très ?] têtue ! &, De ce fait, je persiste à croire que tous ces compliments ne sont pas mérités :] Si tu rêves en me lisant, c'est parce que tu as une très grande imagination, et que ce que j'écris te permet juste d'y accéder plus vite ! Voilà tout :] .. Soit ! J'ai bien fait un point de vue Edward, pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. & Le point de vue Charlie sera dans le prochain, histoire de savoir ce que lui pense depuis le début :] Bisous très chère, et à bientôt j'espère ! Prends bien soin de toi ;] Bonne lecture ! =D

**Vero :** Alors alors. Il y'a un retour d'Edward, mais c'est pas le retour-retour, ça c'est pour plus tard ] Mais je suis contente que le chap te plaise, vraiment ! Bisous Miss, et bonne lecture !

**Maryline :** Haha, alors dans ce cas, tu diras merci de ma part à ta meilleure amie :] Ne t'en fais pas, Edward et Bella se remettront ensemble, mais pas tout de suite. Heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! Bisous Miss et bonne lecture !

**Luna :** Voilà ! T'as mis le doigt en plein dessus ! Faut pas oublier qu'Edward c'est un mec, et que, de ce fait, il devient compliqué ^^ Mais j'ai mis son point de vue, pour aider celles qui auraient besoin de comprendre ce qui s'passe sous tous ces cheveux ! Ecoutes, je vais essayer de me mettre d'accord avec ta livebox pour que tu puisses continuer de lire tranquille :] Bien sûr que oui, le Chef Swan ne pouvait qu'être le père de notre chère Bella ! =D Donc, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous ma Belle et bonne lecture !

**Cullen :** Ma Belle, tu n'es définitivement pas la seule à pleurer l'absence d'Edward au dernier chapitre. C'est ce pourquoi, il y'a son point de vue dans celui-ci ! :] Tu verras au fil du temps, si Bella remarche ou non. Pour mes poèmes, ils sont pas super tip-top, point :P Bisous, et bonne lecture ! ;]

**Laeticia :** Haha, heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Edward vient dans ce chapitre, ou plutôt son point de vue, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour ce qui est de Charlie, son point de vue se trouvera au prochain :] & Peut être, je dis bien peut être, un petit approfondis sur son histoire. Mais je suis pas encore sûre, alors on verra ! Bisous ma Belle, et bonne lecture !

**Aussidagility :** Lol ! Qu sait ! Ca s'trouve Edward il flippe d'Emmett, et c'est tout ! Mais tu verras ça dans son point de vue, qui se trouve un peu plus bas :] Bisous Miss et bonne lecture ;]

**MissCullen :** Miss, j'ai déjà songé aux scènes coupées. Mais sérieux, j'adhère pas. Je pense qu'il te faudra être simplement patiente pour voir le bonheur revenir dans la vie de nos persos. Pas très longtemps, ne t'en fais pas ;] Bisous et bonne lecture !

**MlleCullen:** Heureuse que ma fiction t'ait plu. Alors, voici ta suite :] Bisous Miss et bonne lecture !

**Prissou95 :** Hey Miss ! Si, en plus d'utiliser les kleenex, tu prends les dolipranes parce que t'as mal la tête de pleurer, ça craint x] Fais attention à toi quand même, hein. Bisous, et bonne lecture.

**Angy :** Un peu de patience, Miss. Moi aussi j'ai une vie, ma fic n'est pas toujours prioritaire ! See you !

**Laurie :** Coucou, nouvelle lectrice ! :] Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, en voici la suite ] En espérant que ça te plaise, bonne lecture ! ;]

_**Voilà ! Comme ça je crois avoir répondu à une graaaande partie d'entre vous, pour ne pas dire à vous tous :]**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment ! Plus de 110, rien que pour le dernier chapitre, magnifique !**_

_**Ensuite, ce chapitre est vraiment très grand, je m'en excuse, mais c'est soit ça, soit Bella et Edward ne se revoient pas avant un bout de temps ! De plus, j'avais vraiment aucune idée d'où couper ^^'**_

_**Il y'a un point de vue Edward, faute d'avoir un point de vue Charlie, qui sera présent au prochain chapitre :]**_

_**Mais, nous n'avons pas tous les sentiments de notre cher Cullen, vous devrez attendre pour qu'on puisse connaître ses sentiments, au moment du coma de notre chère Bella :]**_

_**Sur ce, je crois avoir tout dit .. **_

_**Je remercie bien évidemment mes amies, Floriane, Ninie, Julie, Wissam, Caro ainsi que ma chère Bêta, Delph !**_

_**Aurore, pétasse, tu me manque ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas .. **_

_**Musiques sur mon profil, tout en vous rappelant que les persos ne sont pas à moi, et que seuls le contexte et le fauteuil roulant de Bella m'appartient :]**_

_**~*. HAKUNA MATATA =D**_

* * *

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

**( **_Trois semaines plus tard _**)**

Je soupirai en voyant le parking du lycée. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ..

Mais genre .. pas du tout !

J'allais être obligée de subir le regard des autres, et surtout de côtoyer Edward. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que je m'étais réveillée, et une semaine seulement que j'avais pu sortir de l'hôpital. Et aussi trois semaines que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui .. _Rien .._

Ça me faisait mal à un point inimaginable. Je le comprenais, dans un sens, je vivais ce que je lui avais fait vivre .. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais, je n'étais pas digne de lui ..

La voiture s'arrêta et Emmett me regarda.

- Tu sais quoi, p'tit Cœur ? Si tu veux, on n'y va pas .. On se cache .. On a qu'à retourner à Seattle, tiens ! Faire je sais pas quoi .. Ou on peut passer la journée avec Benjamin et les autres.

Je souris en le voyant faire et jetai un regard dehors. Inconsciemment, mes yeux se portèrent sur Edward, adossé à sa Volvo. Il patientait, simplement.

_Peut__-__être m'attendait-il ? _

J'en doutais.

Mon frère prit ma main et je revins sur terre, le regardant.

- Désolée, lui dis-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de dire :

- S'il te faut quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies un sms, et j'arrive dans la minute. Si quelqu'un te fait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, tu me le dis et je te promets que je lui arrache les dents..

Je ris.

- Okay, ça marche !

- Je t'aime, Chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi, Em'.

Il me sourit, pressa ma main une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la Jeep. Il fit le tour de celle-ci et attrapa mon fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coffre. C'était Stella qui avait payé l'intégralité de mes frais d'hôpitaux, avant tout le monde. Tia, quant à elle, avait voulu payer mon fauteuil, car il me fallait «un véhicule de qualité». J'avais ris à l'entendre parler de l'engin, comme si elle discutait d'une Porsche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Edward, et constatai que celui-ci nous observait. Ma portière s'ouvrit et Emmett me dit :

- Le carrosse de Madame est avancé.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé, avant de poser ma main droite sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur le tableau de bord. Avec l'aide de mon frère, je m'assis sur mon fauteuil. Reculant quelque peu, Emmett ferma la portière avant de nous faire avancer. Je croisai alors les yeux d'Edward, qui, après nous avoir regardé longuement, partit. J'eus un pincement au cœur mais sentis mon frère poser sa main sur mon épaule. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et levai ma tête, pour lui faire un petit sourire. Nous entendîmes une voiture, facilement reconnaissable aux puissants vombrissements et Emmett tourna mon fauteuil de manière à ce que je puisse voir arriver mes amis. Rosalie descendit, suivie de son frère et d'Alice. Jazz vint vers nous, souriant. Mais j'avais la malheureuse impression que son sourire était figé. Il s'accroupit face à moi, appuyant son avant-bras sur mon accoudoir, son visage à la hauteur du mien.

- Bonjour ma Chérie.

- Salut, souris-je.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va et toi ?

Il hocha la tête et je le vis passer sa main sur ma jambe. Jasper avait un regard soucieux. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et il releva les yeux pour croiser mon regard.

Ses yeux gris semblaient être animés par les regrets, mais aussi par l'appréhension. Ma main libre alla caresser sa joue.

- Ça va aller, lui assurai-je.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête en embrassant ma paume.

- De toute façon, s'il y'a quelque chose, tu m'appelles, me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et il esquissa un rapide sourire. Il se releva un peu, embrassant ma tempe. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse.

J'avais beau rassurer Jasper, je n'étais pas réellement convaincue moi-même. Quoi qu'il puisse se passe, Tia, ainsi que mes trois frères de cœur m'avaient proposé de venir me chercher.

Alice me fit ouvrir les yeux, qui étaient toujours fermés, quand elle caressa mes cheveux d'un geste bienveillant. Je lui souris et elle me répondit par une petite moue, presque triste. Je sentis quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de mon cou alors qu'une tête se posait sur mon épaule. Je reconnus sans mal l'odeur de Rosalie, et pressai ma joue contre la sienne. Elle y déposa ensuite un baiser.

- Il faut qu'on passe au Bureau, pour notre absence, dit Emmet, toujours derrière moi, les mains sur les poignées de mon fauteuil. Carlisle et Charlie ont appelé, donc ça devrait aller, ajouta-t-il.

Rosalie opina et je me poussai quelque peu pour voir le nouvel arrivant, Alec.

- Hey Beauté ! Tu me fais faire un tour ? Demanda-t-il.

Je souris de nouveau.

- C'est quand tu veux, mais fais gaff'.. J'pourrais dépasser les limites maximales autorisées..

- Oh ! Quelle hors la loi ! Les gens en fauteuil ne sont plus c'qu'ils étaient ! Fit-il.

J'éclatai de rire et il embrassa ma joue.

- Tu sais que j'ai jamais vu une handicapé aussi craquante ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Avoue que t'as toujours eu un faible pour les filles sur roulettes de toute façon !

Il rit, avant de faire mine de me cogner le bras. Alec me faisait du bien à rire de mon handicap ainsi. Bien que celui-ci ne dérange personne, j'avais l'impression que c'était lourd parfois, et je ne voulais pas que ça devienne un tabou.

- Hey, au fait Chérie. N'oublie pas que j'ai littérature en même que toi ! Si tu veux venir t'asseoir à ma table .. Me proposa Alec.

J'hochai la tête et la sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Bon ! On y va ! Fit Rose. Si t'as quoi que ce soit qui va pas, tu nous préviens. Moi je suis prête à sortir de cours si il le faut !

- Moi aussi, avoua Jazz.

- On est trois ! Dit Alice.

- Non non .. On est tous okay là-dessus, reprit Alec.

Je les remerciai tous, et ils partirent en cours après de dernières salutations, nous laissant seuls, mon frère et moi. Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris pleinement conscience des gens qui nous entouraient. Tout le monde, sans exception, avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

_Bande de cons .._

J'attrapai mes roues, et avançai vers Emmett. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur moi, me souriant, voulant sûrement me donner un peu de réconfort.

- On y va ? Questionnai-je.

- Roule, ma poule ! Rigola-t-il.

Je le regardai en rigolant.

- C'était une blague pourrie, lui dis-je.

Il me fixa.

- Elle était plutôt .. commença-t-il à négocier.

- Non, Em' .. Elle était pourrie, lui assurai-je de nouveau.

- Pff ! J'suis sûr que t'aurais pas trouver mieux ..

Je ris.

- En effet .. Mais quand même ..

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux avant d'attraper les poignées de mon fauteuil et de me faire avancer.

A chaque fois que je levais les yeux, plusieurs personnes détournaient le regard, surtout à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_Doucement Bella.. T'es pas en position de force, là .._

Mon frère tourna brusquement et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un placard à balai.

- Euh .. Emmett ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans un placard à balai ?

- On attend, dit-il en se laissant glisser au sol.

_Okay .._

- Et .. On attend quoi au juste ?

- Que les couloirs se vident.

- Tu sais, Em' .. Je gère. Ils peuvent tous aller se faire ..

- Même, Chérie. D'une, ils me saoulent, de deux, ils me saoulent ! .. C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait quoi si t'es en fauteuil ? T'es toujours aussi belle ! T'es exactement comme d'hab', sauf que t'es assise ..

- Oui, mais Em', toi tu sais c'qui s'est passé. Tu sais comment et pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là. C'est normal qu'ils se posent des questions.. Je pense que je ferais pareil.

- Tu vas me dire qu'ils peuvent pas se poser des questions sans te regarder ?

Je ris à sa réplique.

- Tu es têtu, mon frère ..

- Et toi trop laxiste.

- Crois moi, je suis laxiste car je suis en fauteuil. D'habitude je suis trop impulsive ..

- Coooool !

Mon frère me regarda en souriant comme un gamin de cinq ans. J'aimais Emmett pour ça, pour son côté enfantin qu'il ne rassasiait jamais, toujours d'humeur joyeuse, toujours en train de chercher un passe temps amusant.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes ainsi, avant qu'il ne parle.

- Attends, je pense qu'ils sont partis.

- Ouais ..

Emmett se leva pour aller regarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de sortir complètement et de revenir.

- Allez ! On y va !

Je me fis avancer jusqu'à lui.

- Laisse moi faire, lui dis-je, alors qu'il allait se mettre à me pousser.

Il opina et je me fis rouler. Nous arrivâmes au Bureau, et la secrétaire sourit à mon frère. Elle posa ensuite le regard sur moi et son sourire disparut.

- Ooh.. Miss McCarthy, j'ai appris pour votre accident .. Je suis désolée pour vous.

_Ouais ouais .._

J'hochai la tête, tout en lui souriant légèrement. Elle laissa traîner son regard sur moi, avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un sourire de nouveau.

- Bien .. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous venez pour votre absence ?

- Exactement, répliqua mon frère.

Elle prit deux billets de rentrée.

- Alors, Monsieur Emmett Swan et Miss Isabella McCarthy.. Vous êtes absents depuis les vacances de Noël il me semble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voilà ..

- Et quel est le motif de cette absence ? Questionna-t-elle.

Emmett me lança un sourire éblouissant avant de répondre fièrement.

- C'est pour des raisons familiales.

Je rigolai en le voyant faire, et la secrétaire tiqua sur sa réponse, sûrement par rapport à moi. Emmett le remarqua, mais il ne se dérida pas pour autant, au contraire, il ajouta, avec un sourire éblouissant.

- D'ailleurs Jenny, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter ma petite sœur.

La Jenny en question ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction alors que j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer de joie. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté dans les bras de mon frère pour le serrer contre moi.

Mais, mes jambes ne répondant plus à mes ordres, j'entrelaçai ses doigts aux miens, et lui fis un énorme sourire lorsqu'il me regarda.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit la secrétaire.

- Vraiment ..

La secrétaire nous regarda en affichant une mine enchantée. Mais pas comme quand les gens apprennent une bonne nouvelle, non .. Plutôt comme un secret qu'on leur confit, et qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un minimum de pouvoir à cet instant.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous les enfants. La famille est l'un des plus beaux trésors que nous offre la vie, répondit-elle simplement.

J'acquiesçai lentement, l'examinant et Emmett en fit de même, bien que celui-ci sembla moins soucieux. Une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir, nos billets en main, mon frère me sortit de mes pensées.

- Tu vois cette femme ?

- Hm .. ?

- C'est la pire pipelette que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Même Alice aurait du mal à lutter contre elle.

- Han ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça alors ? Fis-je en arrêtant de me pousser. Je le savais en plus ! Ça se voit à la tête qu'elle a faite.

Emmett me lança un regard, recula quelque peu, prit les poignées de mon fauteuil pour me faire avancer de nouveau. Sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille, il me répondit.

- Vois-tu, Trésor.. Le fait est que je veux que tout le monde le sache.. T'es ma sœur, ma petite sœur, et rien que pour ça .. Si quelqu'un te touche, j'le bouffe ..

Je souris malgré moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais, répliquai-je.

- J'estime que tu as été assez de fois toute seule dans ta vie pour que je ne prenne pas la peine de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que tout le monde sache qui tu es .. Et qui je suis pour toi.

- Mais .. T'as pensé à ton père ? Peut-être qu'il ..

- Notre père, coupa Emmett. Et crois moi que s'il pouvait le marquer sur son front et donner ton numéro de téléphone pour confirmation, il le ferait.

Je soupirai, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

- Arrêtes de soupirer .. Arrêtes de penser.. de réfléchir. Je m'occupe de tout, tu t'occupes de rien ! T'écoute ton grand frère, et tu .. T'AMUSES !

Sur ces mots, il se mit à courir, me poussant à toute vitesse. J'éclatai de rire à cette attitude. Nous allions tellement vite. Emmett faisait des espèces de dérapages, avec un continuel « Vroum.. Vrouuuuum ! » Il courut, encore et encore, me faisant rire. Il prit un virage, manquant de nous faire tomber. Il fit un dernier sprint et s'arrêta brusquement, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur,. Puis il se mit à chantonner un classique, comme si de rien était. Je le regardai bizarrement lorsque je compris.

- Bonjour Madame ! Salua Emmett.

Je tournai la tête vers le proviseur adjoint et la saluai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un couloir adjacent.

Je reposai les yeux sur mon frère, qui cachait tant bien que mal un sourire, et lui mis un coup

joueur, nous faisant succomber à l'hilarité qui nous guettait.

- J'suis mort, dit-il ensuite, en se laissant tomber à terre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il rampa dans l'habitacle.

- Et après ça, c'est moi l'handicapée ? Rigolai-je en entrant à mon tour.

- Ah nan, mais j'te l'dis tout de suite .. Maintenant qu'on se connaît bien, j'ai plu à faire semblant de savoir me tenir correctement, prévint-il, haletant.

Mon frère me fit rire à nouveau.

- T'es nul, Em' ..

- Hé oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, avouai-je.

Nous arrivâmes à mon étage et mon frère me poussa dans le couloir, après s'être remis debout difficilement.

_C'était__ là que ça se compliquait .._

Mon frère allait s'éloigner, lui qui était ma source de bonheur depuis des semaines. J'allais, en plus, devoir croiser le regard d'Edward, et ça m'angoissait.

Emmett s'arrêta devant la porte du cours de littérature et je poussai un soupir. Mon frère fit le tour de mon fauteuil, avant de s'agenouiller face à moi. Sa main alla caresser le haut de mon genou, mais je ne sentis rien. _Comme depuis trois __semaines,__ maintenant .._

- Trésor .. Si t'as quoi que ce soit qui va pas, appelle moi. De toute façon, il reste plus que trois quarts d'heure de cours et quand ça sonnera, je serai devant la porte. On a maths ensemble après ..

- Je sais, et je t'en remercie, lui dis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et j'embrassai son épaule alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi, souffla-t-il.

_Toujours .. __C'était__ tout ce qu'il me fallait .._

Je fermai les yeux un instant.

- Tu préfères que je t'accompagne à l'intérieur ou .. ? Me demanda mon frère, une fois que j'étais prête.

- Non, laisse .. Ça ira. Ouvre moi simplement la porte, s'il te plait.

- C'est comme tu veux ..

Il me lança un dernier regard avant de toquer.

- Entrez !

Emmett m'ouvrit la porte, et je me poussai à l'intérieur, le billet et le sac sur les genoux. Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de lever les yeux vers les gens de ma classe. Tout le monde me scrutait sans aucune retenue. Dans certains regards se trouvait de la pitié, d'autres encore affichaient un certain dégoût.

_C'était__ l'histoire de ta vie, ça, l'orpheline .._

Le visage d'Irina montrait quant à lui un petit sourire horrible. _Pétasse.._

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward. Celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux, et je ne trouvai pas la force, ni même l'envie, de regarder ailleurs.

Ses yeux, d'un vert si puissant, si profond ..

- Oh, Miss McCarthy, heureux de vous revoir ! Me coupa le prof.

Je tournai la tête à regret et me forçai à lui sourire. Il descendit de son estrade et je lui tendis le billet.

- Merci, dit-il en le posant sur son bureau.

Il me regarda ensuite, m'observant. Mais pas de la manière dont on scrutait quelqu'un, ou de la façon où l'on laissait clairement voir que ce que l'on observait nous inspirait de la pitié .. Non, Monsieur Fitz me regardait en souriant, simplement. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel très enjoué, comme s'il puisait sa source de vitamine à même le soleil, tentant de faire rayonner le monde qui l'entourait. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, ce vieux bonhomme.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, avec l'accident, vous savez ! Confia-t-il.

- Désolée, M'sieur ..

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que vous vous portiez bien.

- Disons qu'à défaut de bien me porter, tout roule, lui dis-je, quelque peu sarcastique.

- Tu vois que ma blague elle était pas pourrie ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

_Tout__ mon frère, ça .._

Celui-ci apparut devant moi.

- Je te retiens, me menaça-t-il faussement.

- Vas en cours, ça va aller, lui assurai-je.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Très bien ..

Il passa sa main sur ma joue en une simple caresse avant de s'en aller, nous laissant souriants, mon prof et moi. _Ce prof __était__ bizarre, y a__vait__ pas de doute. _

- On peut reprendre ? Demanda Irina. Parce que si on commence à s'arrêter pour elle ..

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant et elle me fit un sourire des plus hypocrites.

- Oh ça alors ! Oui, nous allons reprendre ! Ce serait bien la première fois en deux ans que vous daigniez vouloir travailler ! Se moqua Monsieur Fitz. Miss McCarthy, je vous invite à rejoindre votre place à côté de Monsieur Cullen, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Quant à vous, Miss Dénali .. Au tableau ! J'aimerais vous écouter nous présenter votre corpus, qui, je suis sûr, doit être fabuleux !

J'esquissai un sourire, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface, rattrapé à l'idée de devoir aller m'asseoir près d'Edward. _Enfin m'asseoir._

J'étais assise toute la journée, donc .. Je bougeais juste de place au final.

Je me fis donc rouler à travers les tables, et me positionnai devant la mienne, ou plutôt devant la nôtre. Je regardai partout, sauf vers lui. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, et ça m'insupportait. Je souris cependant à Alec, avant d'entendre de la part d'un certain Greg.

- Putain ! Même en fauteuil elle est sexy ! Elle est juste à la bonne hauteur pour ..

Le gars en question fut interrompu par la claque réprobatrice que venait de lui assener Alec.

-Hé ! Fit Greg en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ferme-la, lui ordonna Alec.

Le gars bougonna et Alec lui lança un regard menaçant.

_Ah .. les bouffons .._

Mon regard resta posé sur eux quelques secondes, avant de retomber de manière lasse sur Edward. Je décidai de croiser mes bras sur la table devant moi, avant de poser la tête dessus, réfléchissant.

Le plus dur était passé ?

_Certainement pas_.

Cette pouf' d'Irina n'en avait pas fini avec moi. C'était sûr ! Ça, plus le regard des autres, mais aussi le regard d'Edward, tout ça ..

Je soupirai de tristesse, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Faire face .._

Doucement, comme assommée par un sommeil totalement inattendue, je m'endormis, bercée par l'horrible voix d'Irina.

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Edward

Je me laissai aller et jetai un regard à Bella.

_Oh .. _

Elle s'était endormie. La tête posée sur ses bras, elle se mit à bouger. Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas me faire prendre au cas où elle se réveillerait. Je l'entendis pousser un petit gémissement plaintif, chuchotant quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible.

_Elle dormait vraiment .._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en posant mes yeux sur elle de nouveau. J'avais toujours aimé regarder Bella dormir. C'était l'un des moments où elle était le plus sereine, calme et en paix.

Je détaillai son visage, profitant de son inconscience pour me ressourcer, et profiter de ses traits. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée en dessous de son nez fin .. Elle était sublime.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, ma main alla caresser sa joue, avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, me permettant ainsi de mieux observer encore son visage d'ange. Elle frissonna sous mon toucher, et je réagis pareil, inconsciemment. Elle parla un peu, et je n'eus même pas peur qu'elle se réveille.

Car si elle le ferait, j'assumerais et lui avouerais tout ..

- Edward ..

Je souris quelque peu, mon cœur se serrant à l'idée qu'elle prononçait encore mon prénom dans son sommeil. Je me mis à plat sur la table à mon tour, appuyant ma tête sur mon avant-bras, la tête tournée vers elle.

_Elle me manquait tellement .._

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu profiter de ce cours que nous avions en commun pour instaurer un dialogue, de manière à ce qu'on puisse mettre les choses au clair. Mais, je restais tellement incertain. Emmett m'avait mis en garde, certes, mais sérieux .. Je m'en foutais complètement de ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas. Après tout, c'était sa sœur que moi je voulais, pas lui.

Ma main se déplaça vers la sienne, alors que celle-ci était posée à plat sur la table. Doucement mes doigts se placèrent à côté des siens, jusqu'à qu'ils entrent en contact avec sa main. Tendrement, sans que je ne réfléchisse, je posai le côté droit de la mienne sur le côté gauche de la sienne, entrecroisant deux doigts. Ainsi disposés, mon annulaire, orné de mon anneau d'argent, se trouvait à côté de son annulaire gauche, autour duquel mon anneau avait longtemps reposé. J'avais tellement aimé la voir avec ma bague. Il m'était même arrivé de penser que c'était une alliance, et qu'on allait se marier.. Fonder une famille et être simplement heureux.

_Comme Emmett et Rosalie_.

Emmett était sûrement le gars le plus chanceux que je connaisse. Il avait une fiancée, une sœur .. Il avait Bella.

_Tu aurais pu_ _l'avoir aussi .._

_Ah oui ? Et quand ? Avant ou après qu'Emmett me menace ?_

_Avant qu'elle ne te fuit, et qu'elle ne finisse dans ce fauteuil .._

Je baissai les yeux et vis sans mal son fauteuil.

_Tout était de ma faute .._

Si je ne l'avais pas remballée de cette manière, si je ne l'avais pas froissée ainsi ..

_Si je n__e lui __avais pas menti.._

J'aurais pu être heureux, tellement heureux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet que je lui avais offert à Noël.

_Il aurait encore signifié quelque chose .._

J'avais tout pour être heureux, une famille, des amis, et une femme heureuse.

_Mais elle __était__ partie .._

C'était vrai ça .. C'était elle qui m'avait quitté en premier.

Elle était partie sans un mot, me laissant un appartement vide et le cœur en miette. Avec cette lettre plusieurs semaines plus tard, me disant qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Cette vie qu'elle trouvait bafouée sans Emmett.

Cette vie à laquelle ma présence ne manquerait pas assez ..

Je n'avais pas été suffisant.. Pas assez pour la retenir ici, près de moi.

Je regardai Bella, et ce fut comme si mon sang se mit à bouillir, me criant d'agir, de la réveiller pour lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que j'avais ressenti.. Mais une autre partie de moi me soufflait de ne rien faire, de laisser couler .. De supporter cette heure en sa présence, et de ne rien faire d'autre.

_Voilà, j'étais incertain.. Hésitant._

_Est-ce que j'étais prêt à oublier à quel point j'avais souffert ? __A__ quel point j'avais été malheureux ? _

Je me relevai, m'éloignant d'elle, alors que mon corps réclamait déjà sa chaleur. Sans réfléchir, je sortis de ma poche mon trousseau de clés, décrochant ma préférée avant de la poser à plat sur la table. La recouvrant de ma main, je la fis lentement coulisser vers Bella. Je la gardai encore quelques instants pour moi, hésitant de nouveau.

Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Bella, elle était si belle. J'avais juste envie de rester assis là, et la regarder. La regarder. Encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La sonnerie retentit et dans un dernier soubresaut, je décollai ma main de la clé, abandonnant le dernier objet qui nous reliait vraiment.

_La clé de son appartement .._

Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires rapidement, Bella commençant à se réveiller. Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, je disparus, rejoignant le couloir. Je me précipitai, avant d'entrer dans quelqu'un. Une montagne de muscle .. _Emmett._

Je levai les yeux vers ce dernier et je n'eus pas le temps d'essayer de traduire ses émotions que nous entendîmes :

- Edward !

Nous nous tournâmes machinalement vers Irina. Celle-ci s'adressa à Emmett avec un air de dégoût.

- Pas mal, Swan. Tu te tape deux meufs en même temps ..

Emmett ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux, presque humiliant, avant de rejoindre la salle de littérature.

- Pff, connard.. Lui et l'handicapée craignent un max' !

_L'handicapée .._

_C'est d'ta faute si on peut l'appeler comme ça, maintenant._

Je lançai un regard méprisant à Irina. Elle m'énervait tellement quand elle faisait ça. J'essayai de me calmer, de me ressaisir .. J'avais envie de défendre Bella, mais .. Une partie de moi pensait que je n'étais plus en droit de le faire. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, tellement la chaleur de mon sang qui bouillait se répandait vite. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Soudain, Irina posa une main sur mon avant-bras.

- Edward, ça va ?

Son contact me brûla, alors que dans ma tête, une voix chuchotait.

_Trahison .. _

_Tu trahis Bella.. Irina lui a rendu la vie dure. Elle a même essayé de la faire tuer.. De tuer la femme que tu aimais .. et que tu aimes encore. Ça plus ce qu'elle a fait à Rose .. Ta meilleure amie, Rosalie._

Poussé par je ne savais quelle envie, je me détachai brusquement de cette blonde excentrique avant de me mettre à courir à travers le couloir bondé. Bousculant plusieurs personnes, j'arrivai aux escaliers, avant de les descendre à toute hâte. Je me dirigeai dehors et regardai de chaque côté, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire. Je me mis à traverser le parking en courant. Heureusement, il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure-ci. J'allai jusqu'au bois qui bordait le côté Est avant de dépasser la lisière de ceux-ci et de m'y enfoncer.

Je courais toujours lorsque je trébuchai, tombant. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me relever, je le fis difficilement, la poitrine lourde de regrets et de honte. Je me traînai jusqu'à l'arbre qui se trouvait à ma droite, appuyant mon dos sur le tronc. Je me laissai glisser le long.

_Qu'est__-__ce que je faisais ? _

_Qu'est__-__ce que j'avais fait ? _

Bella aurait su me réconforter, elle. Sa simple présence saurait me réconforter.

_Oui, mais les handicapés ne __pouvaient__ pas venir dans la forêt, pas avec __un __fauteuil roulant .._

J'agrippai mes cheveux, voulant les arracher, oublier tout dans la douleur que me provoquerait ce geste. Oublier la douleur qui trônait dans ma poitrine.

Tirant mes cheveux, un de ces souvenirs fourbes me revint.

O~*o*~O

- Mon cœur, j'aime vraiment trop tes cheveux !

Je rigolai, regardant Bella qui tripotait une de mes mèches.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ..

- Hé ! J'te jure ! Je suis sûre que même si t'avais été moche et tout et tout et bin .. tes cheveux auraient tout rattrapé !

Je regardai ma belle, et ses yeux enfantins rencontrèrent les miens.

- Dis que je suis pas beau ..

- Non, t'es sublime.. Genre, beaucoup beaucoup !

Je ris à l'entendre avant d'approcher d'avantage mon visage du sien et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement enivré d'elle.

- Je t'aime, mon Amour, lui soufflai-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle, caressant toujours mes cheveux, les yeux illuminés de bonheur.

O~*o*~O

Je secouai la tête, voulant enlever tout ça de mon esprit. Mais j'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient oppressés, comme bloqués. Je respirai difficilement, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Aucune larme. J'avais simplement la respiration saccadée, alors que ma gorge se serrait de tristesse. J'enfonçai ma main dans ma poche, cherchant désespérément mon iPod. Une fois que je l'eus enfin trouvé, je mis les écouteurs sans attendre, essayant de me soigner comme d'habitude .. _A la musique._

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, calant ma respiration sur le rythme de la mélodie qui 0s'annonçait, je tentai de me calmer.

**[ ~*. ****Joel & Luke ; **Love's to Blame **]**

_Time in Time I thought through it all_

[ De temps en temps je pense à tout ça ]_  
How we loved and loved_

[ Comme on a aimé et aimé ]_  
And how we fought each other_

[ Et comme on s'est disputé l'un avec l'autre ]_  
Pushing one another_

[ Se forçant ]_  
To be somebody else_

[ A être quelqu'un d'autre. ]

And time in time for the rest of my thoughts

[ Et de temps en temps, pour le reste de mes pensées ]_  
I certain if the end was right or wrong_

[ Je me demande si la fin était bien ou mal ]_  
And wether we so should be together to with somebody else_

[ Et comme on devrait tellement être ensemble, avec quelqu'un d'autre. ]

A lost memory

[ Un souvenir perdu ]

_She had water in her eyes_

[ Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes ]

_She cried stay with me_

[ Elle pleurait me demandant de rester avec elle ]_  
Say how can this be loved_

[ Dis moi comment ça a pu être de l'amour ]_  
If you are leaving me_

[ Si tu me quittes ]_  
But darling love's to blame_

[ Mais Chérie l'amour est à blamer ]_  
_

Si je ne me remettais pas avec Bella.. Si je me l'étais interdit, c'était tout simplement à cause de l'amour. J'avais peur de l'aimer ouvertement, de nouveau, et de la voir partir encore. William Shakespeare avait dit un jour « Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu, que leur baiser consume. »

J'aimais Bella si passionnément, et ce depuis le début. Elle avait été la seule dès la première fois où je lui avais parlé. _Mais elle m'avait abandonné .._

_And I can't see you right now_

[ Et je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ]_  
'Cause my heart just can't take it_

[ Parce que mon coeur ne peut pas le supporter ]_  
Can't be near you right now_

[ Je ne peux plus être près de toi maintenant ]_  
'Cause i know you're no longer mine_

[ Parce que je sais que tu n'es plus mienne ]_  
I can't see you_

[ Je ne peux pas te voir. ]

_It makes me ache that we had to break_

[ Ça me fait mal qu'on ait dû casser ]_  
Even though i knew your heart so well_

[ Même si je connaissais tellement bien ton cœur ]_  
We're strangers in different places_

[ Nous sommes des étrangers dans des endroits différents ]_  
Thought we're livin mile apart_

[ Étant séparés de milliers de mètres. ]

Je la connaissais tellement bien, malgré moi. Ses traits, son sourire.. Son rire ou encore sa façon de parler. Ses peurs et ses hontes, sa fierté et le respect qu'elle donnait aux autres. Sa vision des choses… J'avais appris à tout aimer d'elle. La manière dont elle retroussait son nez quand quelque chose lui compliquait la vie, comment elle tirait la langue quand elle était en pleine réflexion. La manière dont ses sourcils se rapprochaient lorsqu'on la contrariait trop. Son côté vulnérable, et ses airs de guerrières.

_My best friends gone my world as being soft_

[ Mon meilleur ami croyait que mon monde était doux ]_  
We'll never share a name of her be promed_

[ Nous ne partagerons jamais le même nom ]_  
But I will always remember the years we've spent in love_

[ Mais je me souviendrais toujours des années qu'on a passé dans l'amour. ]

Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur les derniers mois que l'on avait passés ensemble. Ils avaient été tellement forts, tellement appréciables. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. On avait un avenir, on était un nous ..

_I still think of you_

[ Mais je me souviendrais toujours des années qu'on a passé dans l'amour. ]

_I pray that you were save_

[ Je prie pour que tu sois sauvée ]_  
I'm still missing you_

[ Tu me manques toujours ]_  
But it has to be this weakest_

[ Mais ça doit être le plus faible ]_  
I'm not right for you_

[ Je ne suis pas le bon pour toi ]_  
And that's why love's to blame_

[ Et c'est pourquoi l'amour est à blâmer. ]_And I can't see you right now_

[ Et je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ]_  
'Cause my heart just can't take it_

[ Parce que mon coeur ne peut pas le supporter ]_  
Can't be near you right now_

[ Je ne peux pas être près de toi ]_  
'Cause I know you're no longer mine_

[ Parce que je sais que tu n'es plus mienne ]_  
I can't see you right know_

[ Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ]_  
'Cause my heart just can't fake it_

[ Parce que mon coeur ne peut pas faire semblant ]_  
Can't be near you right now_

[ Je ne peux pas être près de toi maintenant ]_  
Cause I know you're no longer mine_

[ Parce que je sais que tu n'es plus mienne ]

Le pire dans tout ça .. C'était que j'avais su. Depuis le début. Je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que penser à la possibilité qu'elle s'en aille. Je l'avais envisagé et longuement étudié. J'avais su qu'elle allait faire ça.

Je l'avais su, mais je m'étais convaincu qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ou que, du moins, Emmett n'aurait jamais à savoir tout ça. J'avais même préféré cette deuxième option. Mais Renée était arrivée, toute fière de faire une surprise, gâchant tous mes projets. _Tous nos projets .._

_And I can't see you_

[ Et je ne peux pas te voir ]_  
Oh I can't see you_

[ Oh je ne peux pas te voir ]_  
I just can't see you right now_

[ Je ne peux juste pas te voir maintenant ]

But maybe time will heal the hearts

[ Mais peut-être que le temps cicatrisera les cœurs ]_  
And maybe after time you'll understand_

[ Et peut-être qu'après ça tu comprendras ]_  
I take the darker side of me_

[ Je prends le côté le plus sombre de moi-même. ]

_And I can't see you right now_

[ Et je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ]_  
'Cause my heart just can't take it_

[ Parce que mon coeur ne peut pas le supporter ]_  
Can't be near you right now_

[ Je ne peux pas être près de toi ]_  
'Cause I know you're no longer mine_

[ Parce que je sais que tu n'es plus mienne ]_  
I can't see you right know_

[ Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ]_  
'Cause my heart just can't fake it_

[ Parce que mon coeur ne peut pas faire semblant ]_  
Can't be near you right now_

[ Je ne peux pas être près de toi maintenant ]_  
Cause I know you're no longer mine_

[ Parce que je sais que tu n'es plus mienne ]

Le fait était que j'avais besoin d'elle, plus que de quiconque. J'avais besoin de la voir heureuse et souriante. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était sereine. _J'avais besoin d'être là pour m'en assurer._

_And I can't see you_

[ Et je ne peux pas te voir ]_  
Oh I can't see you_

[ Oh je ne peux pas te voir ]_  
I just can't see you right now_

[ Je ne peux juste pas te voir maintenant ]_  
_

_No I can't see you_

[ Non je ne peux pas te voir ]_  
I just can't see you_

[ Je ne peux juste pas te voir .]_  
_

_I just can't see you right know  
_[ Je ne peux juste pas te voir maintenant ]_  
_

_And love's to blame_

[ Et l'amour est à blâmer. ]

Regardant la photo que j'avais sortie de ma poche, comme à mon habitude, je souris de tristesse.

Bella était dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou, son dos contre mon torse, alors que je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, comme je le faisais tout le temps. Elle souriait simplement.

C'était Emmett qui avait pris cette photo, à Noël, un peu avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous les deux_. C'était quand tout allait encore bien .._

La vérité était là ..

Connaissant tellement Bella, j'avais deviné que si ça venait à mal se passer avec son frère, elle abandonnerait. J'avais toujours fait en sorte qu'elle aille bien. Je l'avais choyée, et aimée d'une manière que je pensais impossible avant, pour que, même si ça n'allait pas avec Emmett, elle resterait. Pour moi, pour nous ..

_Mais ça n'avait pas suffit .._

Elle était tout de même partie. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue, pris au dépourvu, je n'avais pas su lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. Au lieu de ça, je l'avais directement envoyée dans ce fauteuil.

Alors, en effet, je n'étais pas prêt à la voir. Ou du moins, je le pensais.

Mais la question était : « Au-delà du fait que je ne pouvais pas la voir pour le moment, étais-je prêt à me priver d'elle éternellement ? Vivre sans la femme de ma vie ? »

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

Je regardai la clé.. Encore et encore, inlassablement.

Il me l'avait rendu .. _Comme ça._

C'était la dernière chose qui nous reliait, Edward et moi.

Mais il me l'avait rendu. Sans même un mot, profitant de mon assoupissement.

_Et si je ne m'étais pas endormie ? Il m'aurait parlé, ou il ne me l'aurait même pas rendu ?_

- Hey Chérie, ça va ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Alice et acquiesçai distraitement.

- Mange un peu, p'tit Cœur, me dit Emmett.

Je le regardai, et attrapai un bout de pain qui traînait sur mon plateau, que je n'avais pas encore touché. Je mordillai dedans, faisant sourire mon frère.

Emmett croyait que je ne le voyais pas s'inquiéter pour moi. J'avais perdu du poids, et je tombai souvent de sommeil. Il avait dit à Charlie que je le faisais flipper. A cette pensée, je pris une bouchée de plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett s'inquiète pour rien.

Soudain, Irina et sa voix raisonnant l'imbécillité se firent entendre.

- Alors comme ça, l'orpheline, tu lâches Eddy pour te faire Swan. T'es vraiment conne à ce point là ? Et toi, Rosalie ! Ça te dérange pas de savoir qu'ils couchent ensemble, normal ? Han mais attends .. Ça se trouve, vous vous faîtes des plans à trois !

Je regardai Irina, alors que celle-ci souriait comme la conne qu'elle était. J'aurais eu mes jambes, je crois qu'elle aurait mangé le plateau, au sens littéral. Emmett se leva, en même temps que Jasper et Rose.

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me taper ? Continua l'autre pimbêche, toute fière d'elle.

Mon frère regarda les jumeaux, avant de leur répliquer.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe. Asseyez vous.

Jasper consentit mais Rosalie hésita. Jazz prit la main de sa sœur, l'apaisant par ce contact, et Rose finit par s'asseoir, continuant de fixer méchamment Irina.

- C'est bien, Rose.. T'es une bonne fi-fille, sourit cette dernière.

- Laisses, Chérie, dis-je à Rosalie, qui était prête à se relever. Les imbéciles aiment croire que leurs répliques pitoyablement inutiles les rendent supérieurs, ajoutai-je.

- C'est sûr que toi, l'handicapée dans son fauteuil, tu peux plus être supérieure à grand monde.

Sans que personne ne puisse rien faire, Alice abattit son poing dans la joue d'Irina, provoquant la surprise générale de tout le self, qui nous observait depuis le début.

Alice, qui se frottait le poing, lançait un regard haineux à Irina, qui se remettait debout difficilement, avant de lui cracher.

- Fille de ta mère, tu m'as jamais autant dégoûtée de toute ma vie. A l'avenir, essaies de fermer un peu plus ta bouche lorsqu'il s'agit de mes amis. On a déjà assez supporté ta connerie. Tu peux t'casser, maintenant !

Irina, qui était toujours au sol, se releva, une main sur la joue, comme choquée.

- Parles, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et je te promets que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui t'en mets une, prévint Rose.

Frottant vivement sa joue, Irina s'en alla sans attendre, ignorant tous les regards que lui lançaient nos camarades. Jasper prit Alice par les épaules alors que celle-ci soupirait, les yeux fermés, las. Mon frère n'attendit pas, grimpant sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques instants auparavant, puis monta ensuite sur la table, faisant attention aux plateaux qui y étaient posés. Voyant que les cancaniers avaient repris leurs activités favorites, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche, et siffla brutalement. _Putain, il __voulait__ que je sois handicapée des oreilles ou quoi ? _

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et Emmett prit la parole une fois assuré que tout le monde lui accordait l'attention désirée.

- Bon ! Une mise au point s'impose ! Certains p'tits malins d'entre vous se sont amusés à colporter la rumeur selon laquelle Bella et moi aurions une liaison. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire à propos de ça. La première c'est que quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre elle et moi .. Je vous emmerde ! La deuxième est tout particulièrement adressée à ceux qui ont diffusé ce, soit disant, scoop de merde ! Vous devez vraiment vous faire chier dans vos vies pour raconter autant de connerie en si peu d'temps ! Sérieux .. Vous avez pas d'amis ou quoi ? Bref, le plus important étant c'qu'il me reste à vous dire. Isabella n'est pas ma petite amie, ni même quelque chose qui s'y apparente. Elle est ma sœur, ma vraie soeur ! Donc, maintenant que tout le monde sait ça, vous êtes avertis. Celui qui la touche, l'insulte, la regarde de travers ou fait une réflexion de merde doit prendre pleinement conscience que c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend également. Ouais, elle est peut être en fauteuil, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle vaut mieux que la plupart d'entre vous !

Mon frère, du regard, passa la salle aux rayons x.

- Et soyez sûrs, mes amis, que je trouverai les gens qui se sont amusés à déblatérer sur nos dos, avertit-il. Ce traitement sera appliqué et s'appliquera également pour mes amis. Alors .. Vivez votre vie ! Et faîtes vos embrouilles à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il descendit de la table, d'un bond, avant de se rasseoir près de moi et, contre toute attente, des applaudissements retentirent, ainsi que des sifflements d'admiration. Mon frère me regarda, visiblement heureux, et je me forçai à sourire. _Il fallait que je sorte d'ici .. que je m'éloigne._

J'attendis quelques secondes, avant de dire difficilement :

- Je .. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

- J'viens avec toi ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Il se regardèrent tous, quelque peu surpris, mais je continuai.

- Je préfère y aller seule.

- T'es sûre ? Continua Jasper.

- Certaine, je peux encore faire ça toute seule ! M'énervai-je.

Je crus voir une certaine tristesse passer dans les yeux de Jazz, mais ce dernier baissa le regard trop vite pour que je n'identifie plus amplement cette expression. Je me sentis coupable une seconde_. Il __fallait__ vraiment que je m'éloigne._

- On se voit tout à l'heure, lançai-je en me faisant tourner sur place.

- Laisses ton plateau, je m'en ..

- C'est bon, coupai-je.

Je posai mon plateau quasi intact sur mes jambes inertes et attrapai mes roues rageusement, me poussant vers la sortie. J'arrivai devant la poubelle et vidai le plateau dans celle-ci, avant de m'en débarrasser. Je levai les yeux pour voir une dizaine de gens me lancer des regards de pitié. A cette vision, mes poumons se contractèrent douloureusement et mon cœur se comprima de chagrin. Ma gorge se serra de tristesse et j'eus envie d'éclater en sanglot.

_« C'est sûr que toi, l'handicapée dans son fauteuil, tu peux plus être supérieure à grand monde.. »_

Les paroles de cette pétasse m'atteignaient malgré moi.

Je roulai vers la sortie, bien déterminée à ne pas craquer ici, lorsque je croisai Edward. Celui-ci était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la grande porte. Il venait sûrement de voir ce qui venait de se passer. A sa vue, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je retins ma respiration, m'empêchant ainsi d'éclater en sanglot. Je passai près de lui, sans un mot ni un regard, et allai dans le couloir. Lorsque je m'autorisai à respirer, je sentis son odeur.

_Oh putain .._

Je craquai brutalement, et bruyamment. Lâchant tout l'air que j'avais contenu, ainsi que toute la peine que j'avais accumulée. J'entendis Edward se retourner derrière moi, me regardant. J'attrapai mes roues, et me fis avancer rapidement, aussi rapidement que ma respiration me le permettait.

_Je n'avais pas à lui inflig__er__ mes faiblesses .._

J'essayai d'aller un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et entrai dans la première salle qui me vint à l'esprit, les toilettes des filles. Je me stoppai violemment, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne et fermai la porte. J'appuyai ensuite sur mes jambes, sans aucune réaction. Je pleurai, mon corps étant agité de spasmes assez violents. A bout de nerfs, je frappai violemment mes jambes, tambourinant sur celles-ci. _Mais rien .._

Frappant encore et encore, je me fis tomber. Le fauteuil tomba sur le côté, et je m'écrasai au sol.

_Te laisse pas mourir, Bells.._

A quoi bon vivre dans ces conditions ? Sans l'homme que j'aime ?

_T'as un frère ! T'as un père aussi ! T'as tout ce dont t'as toujours rêvé !_

Oui mais mes rêves ont évolué à la seconde où je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward.

_Arrêtes, on croirait une de ces bouffonnes de série télévisée gnan-gnan ! Celles qui croient qu'elles ne peuvent rien faire sans leur Jules. _

Mais c'est d'Edward et moi dont on parle, là !

Je frappai mes jambes, comme pour faire taire ma conscience, avant de m'appuyer sur mes bras pour me traîner jusqu'au mur. Je m'assis contre celui-ci et attirai mes jambes à moi difficilement. Une fois que je fus le plus proche de celles-ci possible, et que ma poitrine fut comprimée par la pression qu'elles exerçaient contre moi, je laissais libre cours à ma tristesse ..

[…]

La biologie semblait beaucoup moins intéressante sans Edward.

Je tentais d'écouter, de suivre .. Mais mes pensées m'avaient rattrapé, et je n'avais pu espérer comprendre aujourd'hui.

Le prof m'avait placé devant, étant donné que seule la table du premier rang était adaptée pour les handicapés, les paillasses normales étant bien trop grandes pour mon fauteuil. J'avais donc été séparée d'Edward, et je ne savais quoi ressentir à propos de ça.

Je repensais à Jasper, aussi. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais dû le blesser en m'en prenant ainsi à lui, tout à l'heure. _Je m'en voulais .._

Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à lui de la sorte. J'aurais dû savoir gérer d'avantage mes nerfs et mes p'tites crises de fille en fauteuil. Je me demandais maintenant s'il allait venir me chercher, à la sonnerie, comme prévu. Peut être préférait-il m'éviter pour le restant de cette journée. Ce qui serait compréhensible.

En y réfléchissant, je n'aurais même pas dû revenir ici, dans ce lycée._ Pourquoi l'avais-je fait, déjà_ ?

Pour Emmett.

Je n'avais pas voulu être séparée de lui, et le lycée me permettait de le garder auprès de moi durant la journée.

_Pour mon frère .._

La sonnerie retentit et je sursautai presque. Rangeant mes affaires, j'appréhendai quelque peu les minutes suivantes, craignant de voir que Jazz n'était pas là, ou pire, qu'il serait froid envers moi. Une fois mon sac fait, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, non sans avoir attendu qu'Irina et Edward passent, en pleine discussion_. Ça fai__sait__ mal, tout ça._

Je sortis finalement de la classe et trouvai, avec soulagement, Jasper, adossé au mur. Il regardait le plafond, la tête en l'air, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

- Hey, soufflai-je, penaude.

Jasper revint sur terre, et me lança à peine un regard. Il prit la route, marchant plus lentement que d'habitude, sans un mot. Je le suivis, la gorge serrée de chagrin_. Ça aussi, ça fai__sait__ mal._

Jazz était mon meilleur ami. Alors que je considérais la plupart des garçons que je côtoyais comme mes frères, Jasper était mon meilleur ami avant tout. Et de savoir que mon meilleur ami m'en voulait, je me sentais encore moins bien que précédemment.

Nous tournâmes au couloir suivant, et Jasper appuya sur le bouton qui servait à appeler l'ascenseur. Celui-ci arrivé, nous montâmes dedans, et Jasper appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, celui du rez-de-chaussée, cette fois.

- Jazz, Histoire de l'Art c'est au deuxième étage, remarquai-je.

- Je sais.

Je me tus. De toute évidence, il n'était pas disposé à me parler. Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le rez-de-chaussée, Jasper attrapa les poignées de mon fauteuil et me poussa là où il voulait me conduire_. Ce__ qui nous emmena sur le parking. _

Je l'entendis sortir des clés de sa poche, et il ouvrit la Jeep de mon frère à distance.

- Jasper .. ? Où est ce qu'on va ? Quémandai-je.

Je tournai la tête, de manière à le regarder, et vis sans mal qu'un sourire malicieux avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

- Jazz.. Je connais ce sourire, lui dis-je. Il n'annonce rien de bon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de nous arrêter près de la Jeep d'Emmett.

- Vois tu, Chérie. Le fait est que je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais que tu vas mentir, avant même que tu n'aies pensé à le faire. Alors quand tu prétends que d'être dans ce fauteuil ne t'embête pas plus que ça.. Quand tu prétends que marcher ne te manque pas, sous prétexte que nous sommes là .. Quand tu prétends que la sensation dans tes jambes, quand tu t'étires, ne te manque pas .. Tu comprendras que je sais que tu mens, et bien plus encore. Je ne peux rien faire pour te faciliter la vie. Ni même te promettre d'arrêter d'être collant, comme tout à l'heure au self. Je ne peux pas non plus te redonner tes jambes, ni même faire apparaître les différentes sensations qui te manquent tant dans celles-ci.

Il s'arrêta, me regardant, alors que j'étais captivée par lui et par ses paroles.

- Mais c'que je peux faire, poursuivit-il en attrapant mes poignées, me poussant. Ce que je peux faire .. C'est te procurer de nouvelles sensations, avoua-t-il.

Ce fut là que je compris. A côté de la Jeep était garée la moto de Jasper. Je lançai un regard à celui-ci, et il me fit un sourire aimant.

- Je sais c'que tu penses .. Une moto, on peut pas la gérer sans ses jambes.. Mais attends ..

Il ouvrit la portière conducteur de la voiture, et s'approcha de moi. Me débarrassant de mon sac, qu'il jeta sur la banquette arrière, près du sien, il me demanda de mettre une veste supplémentaire. Il passa ensuite mes bras autour de son cou, avant de glisser son bras sous mes jambes. Attrapant ma main, qui était enroulée autour de son cou, il me souleva aisément. Il vint m'asseoir sur le siège, les jambes sur le côté, sorties de la voiture. Jasper prit ensuite mon fauteuil, le plia et le mit dans le coffre. Il ferma celui-ci à la suite, et revint vers moi. Me tendant sa main, paume ouverte, il me demanda :

- T'as confiance en moi, Bella ?

Je croisai ses yeux argentés, alors que son regard était profond et sérieux.

- J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque, soufflai-je en posant ma main dans la sienne.

Jazz sourit, et embrassa mes doigts d'un geste doux. Il me prit dans ses bras de nouveau, et m'emmena jusqu'à la moto, cette fois-ci. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire, mais je n'avais pas peur. C'était Jasper, mon meilleur ami.

D'un geste habile, il me fit m'asseoir sur la moto correctement, une jambe de chaque côté, comme si tout était normal.

- Poses tes mains sur le guidon, m'intima-t-il.

J'obtempérai et il fit le tour, me maintenant toujours d'une main. Il ferma la portière à l'aide d'un coup de pied et revint vers moi. Prenant ma jambe droite, il la colla à l'engin, et il en fit de même avec la gauche, me permettant de me maintenir grâce aux cales pieds arrière de la moto. Une fois que je fus installée le mieux possible, il enjamba la moto avec aisance, et se colla à mon dos. Il me poussa ainsi de quelques centimètres, nous rapprochant du réservoir. Ses jambes allèrent se refermer sur les miennes, les serrant d'avantage, alors que ses pieds à lui s'emmêlaient habilement avec les miens, de manière à aller appuyer sur les pédales tout en me maintenant contre le véhicule. Ses mains allèrent se poser de chaque côté des miennes, et sa bouche se retrouva près de mon oreille, alors qu'il était littéralement collé à moi.

- Bien .. Maintenant, c'est toi qui conduis, me chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais ..

- Chuuut, je suis là, fais moi confiance, dit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, et il démarra la moto.

- Alors, l'accélérateur est ici, l'embrayage est de l'autre côté, et le frein avant se trouve là. J'ai le frein arrière sous le pied droit et les vitesses sous le gauche. Quand tu veux passer une vitesse, tu me le dis, et quand t'embrayes, j'appuie. Cette moto se conduit presque pareil qu'une voiture. Si tu crois que quoi ce soit va mal se passer, ce n'est pas possible. D'une tu conduis très bien ..

- Dis ça à mon fauteuil roulant, remarquai-je.

- Et de deux, je suis là, conclut-il, m'ignorant.

Il nous poussa un peu, enlevant la béquille, tout en conservant un pied à terre, pour nous maintenir en équilibre, avant de dire.

- C'est quand tu veux, Princesse. Si tu préfères, je nous fais rouler un peu, et après tu prends les commandes.

- C'est pas ça, Jazz.. Mais, imagine on tombe et je te fais mal ?

- On sera tous les deux en fauteuil, ce sera cool. On créera la nouvelle mode, répondit-il, en un haussement d'épaule.

J'étais trop inquiète pour sourire.

- Pas drôle, Jasper, lui répliquai-je.

- J'ai confiance en toi, vraiment. Et même si tu viens à perdre le contrôle et que je ne peux rien faire pour rattraper le truc, je ne t'en voudrais pas, d'accord ? Si on est là, c'est parce que je le veux, je veux que tu ressentes au-delà des deux roux de ton fauteuil. Je veux que tu vives sans ce fauteuil.

Je regardai Jazz, et celui-ci me fit un sourire rassurant. _Sacré Jasper.._

Respirant un bon coup, j'abaissai le bouton allumant la moto. Le moteur rugit sous moi et un sourire franchit mes lèvres. Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer alors que je tournais la poignée, nous faisant avancer. Grâce à une totale coordination avec mon ami, j'arrivai à passer les vitesses sans mal. Jasper serrait ses cuisses sur les miennes, me donnant ainsi un maintient parfait.

Je tournai d'abord quelque peu sur le parking, pleine d'appréhension, m'habituant à la sensation. Slalomant entre les allées de voitures garées, accélérant sur les lignes droites.

Je lançai un regard à Jasper par-dessus mon épaule et constatai que celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres. Comme moi.

Je remarquai que les élèves présents sur le parking nous observaient avec attention.

- Bien, me dit Jasper, la bouche près de mon oreille. Maintenant que tu gères un minimum, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour.. En dehors de ce parking ?

Je soupesai cette idée intérieurement, mais je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

Hochant la tête, je resserrai ma prise sur l'accélérateur, m'apprêtant à passer une vitesse, je tournai l'embrayage alors que Jasper appuyait sur la pédale à l'aide de son pied.

Nous sortîmes du parking et j'avançai plus vite encore. Slalomant entre les différentes voitures obstruant les routes de Forks, passant devant tout le monde à l'unique feu rouge, j'arrivai à la lisière des bois. La route qui longeait ceux-ci était toujours déserte. Empoignant d'avantage ma poignée droite, je nous fis aller à toute vitesse. C'était comme si je revisitais le paysage. Voyant tout sous un nouvel angle, une nouvelle dimension. Ressentant avec de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles pensées, et un nouveau cœur.

J'entendais le moteur rugir alors que mon corps vibrait sous sa puissance. Le vent frappait mon visage avec violence, faisant voler mes cheveux. Je sentais la tête de Jasper sur mon épaule.

Celui-ci embrassa ma joue, avant de me dire assez fort, de manière à ce que je l'entende.

- Alors, tu vis ?

Je tournai brièvement ma tête vers lui, juste le temps de croiser ses iris brillantes.

- Plus que ça, Jazz .. Je revis ! Criai-je, heureuse.

Il embrassa ma tempe, et pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, je fus prise d'un fou rire.

_Libérateur .._

Un rire franc, sans contrainte ou faux semblants. Un rire simple, heureux, irréfléchi, spontané et euphorique.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'oubliais. Là, sur cette moto, près de ces bois et dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, je revivais. L'adrénaline courant dans mes veines, insouciante.

_Oui, pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'étais moi. _

[…]

J'avais finalement cédé ma place de conductrice à Jazz, qui nous ramenait chez lui. Mon cœur semblait léger, et j'étais sûre que j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux.

J'avais l'impression que nous roulions depuis des heures. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il faisait étonnamment bon, et le vent dans mes cheveux était réellement agréable. Je me sentais si bien.

_Grâce à Jasper._

A cette pensée, je resserrai un peu plus ma prise autour de sa taille et posai ma joue à plat sur son dos. Mon ami tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, et je sentis sa main caresser la mienne. Nos jambes étaient habilement emmêlées, et il m'avait collé à lui. Ainsi positionnée, je sentais son cœur battre à mon oreille, et c'était rassurant.

Nous tournions dans la rue des Hale, et Jasper se gara dans son allée, la Jeep de mon frère y étant déjà garée.

Mon meilleur ami mit la béquille, et descendit prudemment, positionnant mes mains sur le guidon, de manière à ce que je ne perde pas équilibre.

- Emmett savait ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ça me semble plutôt évident, sourit-il. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour toi. Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un m'emmène jusqu'ici pour chercher la moto.

- Et où est Alice ?

- Avec Tia. En train de faire les boutiques, sûrement.

J'esquissai un sourire et Jasper s'approcha de moi. D'un geste doux, il entoura ma taille alors que je crochetai déjà sa nuque, et me souleva ensuite, me portant telle une mariée. Instinctivement, je calai la tête contre son épaule.

- Merci pour tout, Jazz, soufflai-je dans son cou.

Mon ami me lança un regard serein, embrassa ma tempe.

- Ce n'est pas fini, mon Cœur, me chuchota-t-il.

Je l'observai, interrogative, tandis que ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la malice et que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire en coin. Nous montâmes les quelques marches du perron, où Stella nous attendait, ayant sûrement entendu le bruit de la moto. Jasper s'arrêta près de sa mère.

- Bonjour ma Chérie, me sourit-elle en caressant ma joue.

- Salut, répondis-je, éblouie par sa tendresse.

- Jasper, Chéri, mettez vous sur le canapé, je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose, dit Stella.

- D'acc.

Jasper reprit notre route et nous emmena jusqu'au salon. Doucement, il me posa sur le canapé, allongeant mes jambes sur le côté, les repliant et les calant de manière à ce qu'elles restent comme telles.

- Tu veux la couverture ? Me questionna-t-il en désignant celle qui était sagement repliée sur le dos du sofa.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il me couvrit avec prudence et embrassa mon front.

- Je reviens, ne t'endors pas, on repart après, me prévint-il.

- Okay, soufflai-je.

Il fila alors jusqu'aux escaliers et gravit ceux-ci rapidement. Je laissai mes yeux chavirer sur son passage quelques secondes, et Stella apparut, un plateau en main. Elle s'approcha, souriante, et posa celui-ci sur la table basse.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Quémanda-t-elle en me montrant les différents mets qu'elle avait préparés.

- Non, merci, pas tout de suite, lui répondis-je en un sourire poli.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, à côté de moi et je la vis poser une main sur ma cuisse.

- Alors, comment tu vas, Trésor ?

Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur sa main. Je connaissais assez Stella pour savoir que ce contact n'était pas seulement affectif. Elle avait posé sa main ici pour pouvoir évaluer, par la même occasion, la sensibilité de mes jambes, ou, en l'occurrence, la non-sensibilité.

Je relevai vivement les yeux, me rendant compte que j'étais restée à regarder sa main.

- Ça va, repris-je. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, tout va bien. Dis moi Chérie..

- Hm ?

- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Sourit-elle.

Je répondis à son sourire, sachant très bien que les comptes étaient intenables à ce sujet.

- De plus, j'ai constaté que tu tutoyais déjà Josh, c'est du favoritisme, bouda-t-elle.

Je ris à la voir faire.

- Je sais. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de te vouvoyer, assurai-je.

- Bien.

Je l'observai une seconde. Elle était souriante, ses grands cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules, ses grands yeux gris pétillants de malice. Elle me rappelait sans mal Rosalie quand elle était ainsi. Jasper revint et je tournai la tête pour l'accueillir d'un sourire. Il avait un sac de sport en main.

- J'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à prendre, et on y va, me dit-il.

Il fila à la cuisine, et j'entendis les portes du placard s'ouvrirent.

- Où allez vous, cette fois-ci ? Me questionna Stella.

J'haussai les épaules alors que Jasper revenait déjà.

- Vous allez où ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Au pays des merveilles, M'man !

- Jazz ..

- T'inquiètes, où on va y a pas de terroristes, ni dealers ou de gens qui boivent, la rassura-t-il en prenant un petit pain, posé sur le plateau.

- Mouais, fit Stella, sceptique.

- Ch't'achure ! Reprit mon ami, la bouche pleine.

Stella, qui s'était levée, tapota le front de son fils d'un geste las avant de filer à la cuisine, après m'avoir embrassé la joue. Jasper, qui me regardait, toujours en train de se goinfrer, me désigna le plateau du doigt.

- Non merci, déclinai-je.

Il avala tout rond, manquant de s'étouffer, avant de reprendre.

- C'était pas une proposition, mais une obligation très chère. Tu. Manges, articula-t-il.

- Non. Merci, m'entêtai-je, l'embêtant.

- MAMAN ?

- Quoi ?

- Hé bin Bella elle veut pas manger alors qu'elle a d'jà pas touché à son plateau, c'midi !

- Bella ..

J'entendis Stella arriver, et je pris rapidement un petit pain tout en lançant un regard noir à Jasper. J'ouvris la bouche et y mis le petit pain tout entier. Stella arriva, alors que je mâchais avec difficulté.

- Bin .. ?

- Non, c'est bon, dit-il, en me souriant, tout fier de lui.

Stella repartit après avoir balayé la scène d'un geste las de la main. J'avalai seulement au bout d'une minute.

- Ja..

A peine eus-je ouvert la bouche que Jasper y fourrait un second petit pain.

- Hm.. C'est bon, dit-il.

Je le fusillai du regard et il m'envoya un baiser, moqueur. Il prit le restant des petits pains et le fourra dans ses poches avant de boire l'un des verres de lait entreposé sur le plateau. Il essuya sa bouche et attrapa son sac de sport, qu'il mit sur son épaule.

- Maman ? Appela-t-il.

- Oui ? Répondit Stella, de la cuisine.

- On peut embarquer la couverture du salon ?

- Si tu veux.

- Merci !

Il me regarda en souriant et me tendit les bras. Passant sans mal un bras sous mes jambes, il me prit de nouveau. Il remit la couverture correctement sur moi et nous sortîmes dans l'allée.

- Tiens toi bien, prévint-il en me collant contre la Jeep de mon frère.

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa nuque alors qu'il lâchait mon dos pour ouvrir la portière. Une fois que celle-ci fut ouverte, il m'assit sur le siège passager. Après s'être assuré que j'étais bien assise, la couverture sur les genoux, Jasper referma la porte, puis fit le tour de la Jeep. Il déposa son sac à l'arrière, avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Sans un mot, nous prîmes la route. J'observai le ciel à travers la vitre, si bleu et dégagé. Si .. _anormal._

Depuis que j'habitais ici, je n'avais jamais vu le ciel de Forks si bleu.

Je me tournai vers Jasper.

- Jazz ?

- Hm ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais .. Le beau temps me fait flipper, ici ! Lâchai-je.

Il rit légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il me lança ensuite un sourire.

- Je comprends que ça puisse paraître bizarre, consentit-il. On a toujours du beau temps, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, courant février, ici.

- Un peu déréglé, nan ?

- Un peu, mais on va pas se plaindre ! S'il aurait fait moche, je ne serais pas en train de t'emmener là où je t'emmène, dit-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? Questionnai-je, curieuse.

Il me sourit, attrapa ma main, la porta à sa bouche pour y poser un baiser, avant de d'entrelacer nos doigts sur le levier de vitesse, gardant contact.

- Tu verras, fit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'étais pas impatiente avec Jasper. Je savais pertinemment que tout viendrait à temps, et qu'il ne me restait qu'à attendre. J'observai de nouveau le paysage et, après quelques minutes, nous débouchâmes sur une route qui m'était totalement inconnue, et aussi totalement déserte. Elle était entourée d'arbres, alors que le chemin se faisait sinueux. Les arbres étaient si verts, c'était magnifique.

Le silence était tel que rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler. J'aimais tellement ça. Le calme, la tranquillité ..

Jasper et moi échangeâmes quelques mots, sur des sujets légers, quelques banalités, ragots, ou informations. Rien n'abordant mes problèmes, ou ceux des autres. Jazz savait, sans même demander ou essayer, quels sujets étaient abordables ou non. Quand il me parlait, je n'avais pas peur de tomber sur quelque chose qui me mettrait mal à l'aise ou en colère, car c'était Jasper, et il savait toujours.

Sortant de mes pensées, je constatai que l'odeur ambiante semblait .. salée. Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de percevoir au-delà du silence environnant. Regardant sur le côté de Jasper, je compris. Il y avait là de l'eau. Une plage. De grandes falaises sur lesquelles venaient s'écraser différentes vagues, léchant la roche avant de reprendre une apparence paisible sur le plat de l'eau.

- Où est-on, Jasper ? Demandai-je.

- Nous sommes à la Push, me répondit-il.

Je n'étais encore jamais venue ici, bien qu'Edward m'en ait déjà parlé, ainsi que mon frère et mes différents amis. C'était beau, simple, et reposant. Je regardai mon ami, alors que son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

- Où allons nous, maintenant ? Quémandai-je.

Il me regarda, avant de pointer un endroit par delà la vitre de nos doigts entrelacés.

- Tu vois ces falaises ?

- Hm ..

- Et bien c'est là où nous allons, sourit-il.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement.

J'examinai les falaises en question, et je n'eus qu'une réaction. L'envie.

[…]

Nous arrivâmes enfin en haut. Jazz avait dû emprunter pas mal de chemins et autres raccourcis pour finalement venir sur le haut. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi nous avions pris la Jeep, et pas un autre véhicule. Jasper roulait doucement, alors que les quelques arbres qui nous entouraient laissaient entrevoir la brillance du soleil.

Notre route nous mena sur le bord de la falaise, à quelques mètres du vide seulement. J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction face à la beauté à la vue que cet emplacement nous permettait d'avoir.

Devant moi s'étendait de l'eau à perte de vue, alors que la surface reflétait la magnificence du soleil.

Je me tournai vers Jazz, et constatai que celui-ci m'observait.

- Ça te plaît ? Questionna-t-il.

- Plus que ça, soufflai-je. C'est splendide.

Il consentit d'un hochement de tête avant de descendre de la voiture. Il fit le tour de celle-ci , vint m'ouvrir la portière et me prit dans ses bras, laissant derrière moi la couverture. Il nous emmena au bord de la falaise, me serra un peu et commença à parler.

- Parfois, les jeunes d'ici s'amusent à se défier, en sautant de ces falaises. Bien que généralement, ils le font d'un peu plus bas. La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'étais avec Edward et Emmett, et ton frère a proposé, comme l'abruti qu'il est, de sauter. Il l'a fait, sans mal, suivi d'Edward. Moi, j'avais un peu plus peur qu'eux, visiblement. Je suis resté là, à contempler le paysage, balisant sur ce que j'allais faire. J'entendais d'ici ton frère m'appeler comme un demeuré. En restant figé ici, j'ai pu constater à quel point c'était beau. J'avais l'impression que l'endroit en lui-même me remettait en question, et que ce saut s'imposait comme un défi de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Une simple impression, peut-être, mais le fait est que j'ai choisi de sauter. Je ne sais pas, ce jour-là, j'ai réfléchi d'une manière nouvelle, et j'ai gardé en tête l'idée que cet endroit y était pour quelque chose. Alors, je viens souvent ici, ou du moins, quand j'estime en avoir besoin. J'ai pensé que même si tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu pouvais te remettre en question ici, répondre aux questions qui restent irrésolues, et mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. Si tu estimes que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as juste à me le dire et on rentre de suite. Je comprendrai.

Je détachai mes yeux de l'eau qui brillait pour regarder mon meilleur ami. Il affichait cette expression qui lui appartenait si bien. Un mélange de sérieux, d'écoute, et de sérénité incroyable. Je lui souris et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bienveillante.

- Pose moi à terre, laisse moi m'allonger. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas posé mes pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche, soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement ravi de ma réponse. Il me déposa sur un amas d'herbe fraîche, et m'aida à retirer mes ballerines, me laissant pieds nus, les jambes calées de manière à ce qu'elles soient pliées, en appui sur mes pieds. Je le remerciai, et me laissai tomber sur le dos, totalement allongée. Je passai un bras au-dessus de ma tête, alors que l'autre se plaçait sur mon ventre. Jasper s'allongea aussi, mais dans l'autre sens, sa tête au niveau de la mienne, son corps à l'inverse du mien. Il adopta une position différente, et joignit ma main à la sienne, me prouvant par ce contact qu'il restait présent à mes côtés, alors que je mettais de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je regardai longuement le ciel bleu pâle, me posant des questions, regardant mes problèmes sous un autre angle, évaluant ce que j'avais gagné et perdu, depuis que mon frère savait, et comparant les inconvénients, et les avantages.

Pensant à mon frère, à mon père aussi.. Je l'aimais tellement.

Ça avait sûrement toujours été là, sans que je ne le sache. Sa manière de penser, de parler, de sourire et rougir à tout bout de champs. Je l'admirai beaucoup. Il m'aimait aussi. Je n'en doutais pas. J'avais un père, un vrai. J'avais Charlie. Je ne l'appelais peut-être pas encore « Papa », mais ça viendra. C'était une question de temps.

Je pensais aussi à mes amis, ainsi qu'à leurs parents. Ils s'étaient tous dévoués pour me soutenir.

Rosalie, notamment. Elle m'assistait au quotidien, ne me jugeait pas, ni n'essayait même pas de m'étouffer sous mille précautions. Elle m'amusait à faire l'imbécile, rendant mon malheur plus léger.

Alice, quant à elle, me trouvait toujours des occupations. Elle disait faire les boutiques à la librairie, désormais, pour me trouver de bon livre. Tout ça entre deux boutiques de fringues, bien évidemment.

_Je les aimais tous tellement._

Mon bonheur serait total si je pouvais marcher, et s'il ne me manquait pas autant.

Je ne savais même pas que j'étais si dépendante de lui. Je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le pensais. Mais je m'en étais rendue compte trop tard. Une larme coula sur ma joue, alors que je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement. Je serrai la main de Jasper, car il était le seul à me maintenir sur terre à ce moment, il était le seul qui m'empêchait de me perdre dans mes pensées. Je le sentis caresser ma main.

Le ciel s'était assombri et je commençai à avoir froid. Je voulais me réchauffer dans les bras d'Edward. Je voulais qu'il me serre sert contre lui, et qu'il m'aime. _Comme moi je l'aimais._

Je le voulais lui, et pas un autre. Personne ne pouvait le remplacer. Personne ne le pourra, jamais. Et de toute façon, je ne le voulais pas.

- Jazz ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai froid.

Je le sentis se lever, et il me souleva de terre pour me caler dans ses bras, puis nous emmena jusqu'à la Jeep.

- Je ne veux pas partir, soufflai-je.

Il me lança un regard, évaluant ce que je lui avait dit et opina. Jasper me déposa sur le capot de la voiture. Je m'assis convenablement, le dos contre le pare-brise. Il alla chercher la couverture, allumant la radio au passage, et revint me couvrir avec bienveillance.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

Il embrassa ma joue, puis se décala.

- Je reviens.

J'hochai la tête et il disparut. Je regardai l'étendue d'eau, toujours aussi brillante. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis la voiture bouger. Je tournai la tête pour voir Jazz grimper sur la Jeep à son tour. Il me tendit quelque chose, une rose. Je souris en attrapant la fleur.

- Il y a un rosier sauvage, pas loin, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas la saison des roses, pourtant.

- Je sais. Il y a toujours des roses, ici, pourtant, m'apprit-il.

Je souris et le remerciai. Il avait apporté tout un tas de fleurs, et il s'amusait à détacher la tige des pétales.

- Hé.. T'es en train de les tuer, là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux.. Tuer des fleurs, ça me détend, avoua-t-il en un haussement d'épaule.

- Serial Flower, c'est ça ?

Il rigola et je m'appuyai de nouveau contre la vitre, alors que le vent commençait à souffler. J'appréciais la sensation de celui-ci qui caressait mes cheveux, alors que j'étais toujours sous la couverture, perdue dans mes pensées.

_Quel allait être mon avenir, si je restais comme ça ? Et sans lui ? _

Je serais la pauvre handicapée, anciennement orpheline, roulant dans son pauvre fauteuil, vers d'autres horizons. L'ombre d'elle-même.

Il y avait tellement de choses que je n'avais pas encore faites. Tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu essayer de faire. Tellement d'autres que j'aurais voulu réussir.

- Je sais même pas faire de roller, constatai-je dans un souffle.

Je sentis le regard de Jasper se poser sur moi, alors que je continuai d'observer le reflet de l'eau.

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir jouer encore avec mon frère. J'aurais voulu aller me balader, sur des milliers de kilomètres. J'aurais voulu fonder une famille avec Edward. Avoir des enfants, une grande maison, un emploi et une tondeuse à gazon. Toi et les autres irez à la fac, tranquillement. Vous aurez des amis. Personne ne vous regardera comme un monstre. Personne ne vous lancera des regards pleins de pitié. Je serai cataloguée, jugée et mise de côté avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Encore et encore. J'aurais voulu être totalement disponible pour ma famille, mais au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui suis dépendante de vous. J'aurais voulu pouvoir courir après de mes neveux, et nièces, ainsi que derrière mes filleules. J'aurais voulu être normale. J'étais orpheline jusqu'à maintenant, et là je suis handicapée ! Jasper ! J'ai même plus Edward ! Je voulais des enfants, mais je ne peux pas leur imposer ça. Qui voudrait d'une mère handicapée ?

J'éclatai en sanglot, alors que ma poitrine me faisait mal. Je frappai mes jambes, encore et encore. Je voulais me faire mal, je voulais ressentir cette putain de douleur ! Jasper mit ses mains sur mes poignets. Je le sentais essayer de me freiner, mais je continuai, plus fort encore.

- Bella ! Arrête !

Il tira violemment sur mes mains, me faisant me tourner vers lui alors que ma vue était troublée par les larmes. Je me débattis, tout en continuant.

- J'ai plus rien Jazz ! Il ne me reste que vous ! J'voulais des enfants ! J'voulais des enfants avec Edward ! Je l'aimais bien plus que tout et je l'aime encore comme une folle ! Mais je suis là, dans ce putain de fauteuil, et toute ma vie est partie en fumée ! Les séances de rééducation avec Carlisle ne fonctionnent pas ! Tout le monde espère mais rien ne vient ! Je vais rester toute ma vie dépendante des autres ! Sans personne pour m'aimer, sans celui que j'aime ! Je veux pas imposer ça à mes gosses, Jazz, je veux pas..

Je sanglotais à présent. Je n'arrivais plus à parler tellement ma respiration était difficile. Jasper m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comprimant le trou dans ma poitrine. Je me laissai aller dans son cou alors qu'il tentait de me calmer à coup de baisers et paroles apaisantes.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser, je n'avais pas envie de rester comme ça. La vérité était bien là. Je me berçais d'illusions, me forçant à être heureuse parce que j'avais une famille, comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Je ne voulais pas être ce genre de fille qui prenait tout le bras quand on leur donnait le doigt. Celles qui étaient éternellement insatiables, et capricieuses. Je ne voulais pas demander plus, au risque de tout perdre, alors que la vie m'avait déjà beaucoup donné.

Mais les faits étaient les faits. Je voulais avoir une famille, Edward, et pouvoir marcher.

_Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de trop en demander ? _

- Jasper ..

J'avais dis ça comme une plainte. Mon ami me regarda, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Il embrassa mon front avant d'y déposer le sien, son nez contre le mien, yeux dans les yeux. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et commença à parler, plein de sincérité.

- Je promets de faire le maximum pour te rendre heureuse. Tout ce que je pourrai faire, je le ferai. Je vais faire en sorte que ta vie devienne comme tu le désires. Je vais y remettre de l'ordre Bella. Si tu veux des enfants, tu en auras ..

- Je ne veux pas imposer mon handicap à qui que ce soit.

- Peut être que tu seras handicapée, Princesse, ou peut-être pas. Mais tes enfants seront heureux, car ils t'auront comme mère, et que tu seras là pour eux. Tu es l'une des personnes qui peux le mieux comprendre ça. Quels que soient les défauts et inconvénients, tant que tu as une mère qui t'aime, tu es heureux. Tes enfants seront heureux, tant que tu seras là pour eux. Et je ferai en sorte d'être là pour toi, pour te rendre heureuse. J'irai parler à Edward. Je suis sûr qu'il peut ..

- Non, Jasper. S'il doit revenir, je veux que ce soit de lui-même.

Mon ami me regarda, et hocha la tête, consentant. Je me laissais me serrer contre lui, alors que ces mêmes idées me tournaient toujours en tête. Je pleurai de nouveau, fatiguée par tout ça. Je savais que Jasper l'avait fait exprès de ne pas rien dire en tuant des fleurs, tout ça avait été calculé pour me faire parler. Mais je m'en fichais, tant qu'il me gardait dans ses bras et comprimait ma poitrine douloureuse contre la sienne, étouffant mes sanglots et séchant mes larmes.

Il nous déplaça quelque peu, s'appuyant contre le pare brise derrière moi, mon dos contre son torse alors qu'il avait enroulé ses bras chauds autour de moi et qu'il m'avait placé entre ses jambes. Il avait la tête dans mon cou, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors que je caressais ses avants bras, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pleurer.

Il me berçait doucement.

- Regarde, souffla-t-il en désignant le paysage.

Je posai mes yeux loin devant moi. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, alors qu'il se reflétait dans l'eau calme. Le ciel était un mélange d'orange, nuancé de rose et rouge. C'était magique, l'eau ayant pris cette couleur également. Le vent était doux, et la vue magnifique. Jazz embrassa ma tempe.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il.

J'embrassai la paume de sa main, et une nouvelle musique débuta, calmement.

**[ ~*. ****Jim Brickman and Lady Antebellum**** ; **Never Alone **]**

_May the angels protect you__  
_[ Que les anges te protègent ]

_Trouble neglect you_

[ Les problèmes t'oublient ]_  
__And heaven accept you when it's time to go home__  
_[ Et que le paradis t'accepte quand c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison ]

_May you always have plenty__  
_[ Que tu ais toujours assez ]

_Your glass never empty__  
_[ Le verre ne soit jamais vide ]

_Know in your belly__  
_[ Saches en toi ]

_You're never alone__  
_[ Tu n'es jamais seul ]

_May your tears come from laughing__  
_[ Que tes larmes viennent du rire ]

_You find friends worth having__  
_[ Tu trouves des amis qui en valent la peine ]

_With every year passing__  
_[ Avec chaque année qui passent ]

_They mean more than gold__  
_[ Ils valent plus que de l'or ]

_May you win but stay humble__  
_[ Que tu gagnes mais en restant humble ]

_Smile more than grumble__  
_[ Souris plus que tu ne grognes ]

_And know when you stumble_

[ Et saches que quand tu trébuches ]_  
__You're never alone_

[ Tu n'es jamais seul ]_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_I'll be in every beat of your heart__  
_[ Je serais dans chaque battement de ton cœur ]

_When you face the unknown_

[ Quand tu feras face à l'inconnu ]_  
__Wherever you fly__  
_[ Peu importe où tu voles ]

_This isn't goodbye__  
_[ Ce n'est pas un au revoir ]

_My love will follow you stay with you__  
_[ Mon amour te suivra, restera avec toi ]

_Baby you're never alone__  
_[ Bébé tu n'es jamais seul ]

_Well, I have to be honest__  
_[ Et bien, je dois être honnête ]

_As much as I want it__  
_[ Autant que je le veuilles ]

_I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow__  
_[ Je ne vais pas te promettre que le vent froid ne soufflera pas ]

_So when hard times have found you_

[ Donc quand les temps durs t'auront trouver ]

_And your fear surround you__  
_[ Et tes peurs t'auront entourer ]

_Wrap my love around you__  
_[ J'enroulerais mon amour autour de toi ]

_You're never alone__  
_[ Tu n'es jamais seul ]

_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_I'll be in every beat of your heart__  
_[ Je serais dans chaque battement de ton cœur ]

_When you face the unknown_

[ Quand tu feras face à l'inconnu ]_  
__Wherever you fly__  
_[ Peu importe où tu voles ]

_This isn't goodbye__  
_[ Ce n'est pas un au revoir ]

_My love will follow you stay with you__  
_[ Mon amour te suivra, restera avec toi ]

_Baby you're never alone__  
_[ Bébé tu n'es jamais seul ]

_May the angels protect you__  
_[ Que les anges te protègent ]

_Trouble neglect you_

[ Les problèmes t'oublient ]_  
__And heaven accept you when it's time to go home__  
_[ Et que le paradis t'accepte quand c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison ] _  
__So when hard times have found you_

[ Donc quand les temps durs t'auront trouver ]

_And your fear surround you__  
_[ Et tes peurs t'auront entourer ]

_Wrap my love around you__  
_[ J'enroulerais mon amour autour de toi ]

_You're never alone__  
_[ Tu n'es jamais seul ]

_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_Never alone__  
_[ Jamais seul ]

_I'll be in every beat of your heart__  
_[ Je serais dans chaque battement de ton cœur ]

_When you face the unknown_

[ Quand tu feras face à l'inconnu ]_  
__Wherever you fly__  
_[ Peu importe où tu voles ]

_This isn't goodbye__  
_[ Ce n'est pas un au revoir ]

_My love will follow you stay with you__  
_[ Mon amour te suivra, restera avec toi ]

_Baby you're never alone__  
_[ Bébé tu n'es jamais seul ]

Les yeux toujours fixés sur ce magnifique couché de soleil, dans les bras puissants et chauds de Jasper, je me sentais calmée, presque sereine. Handicapée ou non, je me battrais. Je ne m'étais pas battue toute ma vie pour abandonner maintenant. Je n'étais pas destinée à ça, et je ne voulais pas l'être.

Je resserrai un peu plus les bras de mon ami autour de moi, alors qu'il commençait à parler.

- La vie n'est pas simple, tout le monde le sait. Mais on s'habitue. On sourit, on rit, on survit. On résiste à tous ces problèmes, ainsi qu'aux gens qui les posent. On découvre et rencontre des gens supers, extraordinaires même. Ces gens qui deviennent tes frères et sœurs.. Ces gens qui te font oublier tes problèmes, et les autres. Car, pour toi, ils éclipseraient n'importe qui ..

Il joignit mes mains, les mettant en coupe, avant d'y déposer tous les pétales qu'il avait amassé. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, et finit.

- Quand ça n'ira pas bien, quand tes problèmes referont surface, je serai là pour toi. Je te cacherai sous tout l'amour que je te porte. Quoi que tu puisses dire, faire ou être, Princesse.. Quand tu seras face à l'inconnu, je serai dans chaque battement de ton cœur. Mon amour te suivra partout, et tu ne seras plus jamais seule .. Et ça, peu importe où tu voles ..

Il éleva nos mains à la hauteur de nos visages, et ensemble, nous soufflâmes sur les pétales qui s'envolèrent. Emportés par le vent, ils débutèrent un long chemin, qui, j'espérais, ne se terminerait pas avant longtemps.

- Mon amour te suivra, répéta Jasper.

_Comme mon espoir suivrai__t__ ces __pétales__, peu importe où ils __volaient__. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà ! & Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, on dit un pétale :] **_

_**J'espère que ça a pas été trop étouffant. Je sais que là c'est TROP grand :/ **_

_**28 pages, en tout .. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! **_

_**J'attends vos avis, j'essaie de répondre à toutes vos reviews encore une fois, même avec du retard :]**_

_**Au fait ! Qui s'attendez à ce qu'Alice frappe Irina ? Haha ! **_

_**Allez, bisous tout le monde et prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**Lisaa..* **_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sous un nouveau jour

_**Coucou les enfants ! **_

_**Alors, je m'excuse de n'avoir pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, et messages, vraiment !**_

_**Désolée aussi pour les alertes, mais y'a eu un gros bug FF, alors voilà ! Mon ordi est en réparation, et du coup je galère -'**_

_**Bref', comme je disais, je n'ai pas pu toutes vous répondre, et j'en suis désolée, réellement. Vous avez toutes été si gentilles et compréhensives, franchement, lire vos reviews me rend pensive. J'en suis plusieurs fois venue à la même constatation : Je pense que partager mes écrits ici, avec vous, a été l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai jamais faites. Même si je ne vous connais pas vraiment, je sais que vous êtes des gens bien, et ça me réchauffe le coeur. :]**_

_**Donc, j'essaierai de vous répondre, mais je ne promets rien, étant donné que je suis privée d'ordi pour une durée indéterminée. Je vais essayer de marchander avec mes frères, histoire de pouvoir écrire un peu ..**_

_**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre.. Il est encore long, je m'en excuse, même si je sais que ça ne déplait pas à tout le monde, mais en faisant ce genre de chapitre deux fois d'affilé, ça me permet de mettre fin à la séparation plus rapidement. Un mal pour un bien, donc.**_

_**Très important ! Je fais appel à toute votre imagination ici, et votre indulgence. Car j'ai mis deux mots à l'honneur : Fiction, et Miracle. N'oubliez pas que justement, cette histoire n'est autre qu'une fiction, et que parfois ça me sert. ^^ Donc ne jugez pas trop vite ce que vous allez lire. :]**_

_**Je crois avoir tout dit .. **_

_**J'ai une ou deux questions, ou peut être trois .. **_

_**Est-ce que les musiques que je mets dans les différents vous chapitre vous agace ? Vous en lisez paroles, ou les écouter ? **_

_**& .. Tout autre : Est ce que les fanfics tragique vous intéressent, ou vous les éviter ? **_

_**Cette dernière question ne concerne pas Une amitié fraternelle, ne vous en faîtes pas ^^**_

_**Donc, Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! Les musiques vont être mises sur mon profil d'ici quelques secondes ..**_

_**Je tiens juste à rappeler que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient, les persos sont à Stéphenie Meyer.**_

_**Sur ce, **_

_**.~* HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

**(**_Deux semaines plus tard.._**)**

Je regardai mes amis jouer au basket. Ils faisaient un petit match en attendant que l'entraînement recommence. En vrai, Alice était une vraie basketteuse. Elle sautait au moins sa taille, si ce n'est plus. Elle marquait point sur point, aidée de Rose, Tia et Jake, devançant Jasper, James, Alec et Emmett, qui n'en revenaient pas. Moi, elle me faisait rire. Benjamin, quant à lui, s'occupait de faire l'arbitre, revenant vers moi par moment. _J'étais heureuse, d'une certaine manière._

Charlie devait venir me chercher d'ici peu. C'était une sorte de routine. J'avais mal de les voir gambader comme ça, alors que moi je stagnais sur ce satané fauteuil. C'était pourquoi il m'éloignait, passant me prendre après la pause. Bien que j'avais un sourire collé aux lèvres en les voyant, mon cœur me lançait, comme en rappel de mon immobilisation. Les séances de rééducations avec Carlisle ne m'avançaient pas vraiment. J'étais debout, certes, les mains posées sur les deux barres qui m'entouraient, mais mes jambes ne me soutenaient pas. J'étais seulement appuyée sur mes avant-bras. Carlisle ne cessait de m'encourager, me disant que mes jambes me reviendraient, qu'il me fallait juste un élément déclencheur. Je n'y croyais plus vraiment. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Comme à mon habitude, mon regard dériva vers Edward, qui parlait avec Tyler. Irina pas très loin, rodait comme depuis des semaines. J'avais, plusieurs fois, vu Edward et elle se parler. Ça me faisait mal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La semaine dernière, j'avais essayé de lui parler. Un simple « Bonjour ». J'aurais voulu simplement entendre sa voix, une parole qu'il m'adressait à moi. Mais mon mot avait été étouffé par le « Edwaaaaard ! » d'Irina, qui était arrivée en souriant. Le pire, c'était qu'il lui avait répondu.

_Ouais, ça faisait mal._

J'avais pensé au fait que je devais maintenant l'appeler mon « ex », mais je n'y arrivais pas. Vraiment. Quand je pensais à Edward, je l'envisageais encore comme « l'Homme de ma vie ». Je soupçonnais Rose de lui parler en catimini, et je l'enviais. Mon frère n'était plus si haineux envers lui, et sans le dire, je savais que son meilleur ami lui manquait. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait lui parler à sa guise, lui comme tous mes amis, mais ils étaient tous têtus, ou silencieux. Après tout, Edward était leur ami d'enfance. Moi j'étais juste la sœur d'un de leur ami, bien que je savais parfaitement qu'il ne me voyait pas comme ça.

Je frottai mes jambes, comme pour me réconforter, mais je ne sentis rien. Je lançai un autre regard à Edward et souris en le voyant rire._ S'il était heureux .._

Je me figeai à la musique qui commença. C'était « _Please don't stop the rain_ » de James Morrison. Celle qu'Edward m'avait chantée la première fois où il m'avait embrassait. Mes yeux étant toujours posés sur lui, je le vis se crisper à son tour, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Son visage ne reflétait rien que je ne pouvais décrire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé à quoi que ce soit, ou même qu'il souffre encore par ma faute. J'attrapai mes roues, et me dirigeai vers la chaîne Hi-fi.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward me suivre, tandis que, par un petit coup d'oeil, je le vis s'asseoir dans les gradins, comme assommé par notre chanson. J'appuyai sur le bouton et la musique changea. Cette fois-ci, ce fut «_ Realize _» de Colbie Caillat, la chanson sur laquelle je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais Edward, lorsque je l'avais joué en Musique. Puis s'en suivirent « _Heartless _» de Justin Nozuka, celle qu'Edward m'avait chanté avant que j'aies envie de me donner à lui, puis « _Just the way you are _» de Bruno Mars, la dernière qu'il m'ait chanté. Je lançai un regard à Edward et vis sans mal une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux, à moins que ce soit de la pitié, ou quelque chose qui s'y apparente.

Je regardai le boîtier vide qui se trouvait à côté de la chaîne, et constatai que c'était la compile d'Edward. Je compris alors qu'il avait relié toutes nos musiques, pour n'en faire qu'un seul et même CD. Je zappai encore, curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait mis ensuite. Ce fut alors que débuta celle sur laquelle nous avions tant dansé, ri et joué. Je me souvenais que quand je la mettais à fond dans mon appartement, Edward et moi n'arrêtions pas de chahuter comme des gamins, et qu'à la fin, notre appart' devenait un vrai bazard. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur l'Homme de ma vie alors qu'il avait instinctivement commencé à taper du pied, en rythme, comme à notre habitude. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et des yeux brillants. Observant mes jambes inertes, j'eus qu'une envie, les bouger moi aussi.

Je tournai le regard vers mes amis qui jouaient encore, inconscients des émotions qui m'animaient, et constatai que Charlie était arrivé. Il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec James. J'en profitai pour reposer mes yeux sur Edward, me concentrant d'avantage sur les paroles.

**[ « ~*. ****Ben Lee :**Love me like the world is ending. **]**

_This is the first day of the future_

[ C'est le premier jour de l'avenir, ]

_And all I want is you_

[ Et tout ce je veux, c'est toi. ]

_I wear a pair of socks you left here_

[ Je porte des chaussettes que tu as laissé ici ]

_But I know I know I know_

[ Mais je sais, je sais, je sais ]

_Nobady could ever fill your shoes_

[ Que personne ne pourra les combler, ]

_I can see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eyes_

[ Je peux voir clairement quand ta fumée pénètre mes yeux ]

_Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies_

[ Fais moi plaisir avec tes promesses et blesses moi avec tes mensonges ]

_Baby can you hear the message I am sending ?_

[ Chérie, comprends tu le message ? ]

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

_This is the last day of existence_

[ C'est le dernier jour de l'existence, ]

_And all I want is you_

[ Et tout ce je veux, c'est toi. ]

_And there's a certain sadness_

[ Il y a une certaine tristesse, ]

_But I know I know I know the sky is what makes the ocean blue_

[ Mais je sais, je sais, je sais que le ciel est ce qui rend l'océan bleu ]

_But I know I know I know the sky is what makes the ocean blue_

[ Mais je sais, je sais, je sais que le ciel est ce qui rend l'océan bleu ]

Je ne pus pas détourner mes yeux d'Edward, qui tapait toujours du pied en rythme, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur moi, et je compris. Le ciel rendait peut-être l'océan bleu, mais c'était Edward qui me faisait être totalement moi. Il me manquait mes jambes, et je ne me sentais pas entière, mais ce n'était rien comparé au vide que sa présence avait fait. J'aurais voulu le rendre fier de moi, comme j'étais fière de lui. Je voulais être moi. Pour lui. _P__our nous._

_I can see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eyes_

[ Je peux voir clairement quand ta fumée pénètre mes yeux ]

_Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies_

[ Fais moi plaisir avec tes promesses et blesses moi avec tes mensonges ]

_Baby can you hear the message I am sending ?_

[ Chérie, comprends tu le message ? ]

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme si le monde se finissait, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Je voulais être la Bella d'Edward, sortir de ce fauteuil et être enfin moi. Alors qu'Edward chantait les paroles du bout des lèvres, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens, j'eus envie de l'imiter complètement. Chantant d'abord, je me concentrai ensuite sur mes jambes inertes. C'était le moment où jamais. C'était ici le commencement de ma nouvelle vie, je le sentais. Il me fallait mes jambes. Je devais être pleinement moi. Je voulais être moi, pour pouvoir être avec lui. J'avais envie qu'il m'aime comme avant. Je voulais être comme avant, pouvoir marcher et jouer. Je voulais avoir la possibilité de me déchaîner sur cette musique, encore et encore, comme nous l'avions toujours fait.

- Merde Bells, tu peux l'faire, chuchotai-je.

Je fermai les yeux fortement, et tentai..

_And they all say to pour it has to rain_

[ Et ils disent tous d'affluer cela vers la pluie ]

_So don't complain if we get wet in the deep end_

[ Alors ne te pleins pas si nous sommes encrés dans la partie la plus profonde. ]

_I can see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eye_s

[ Je peux voir clairement quand ta fumée pénètre mes yeux ]

_Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies_

[ Fais moi plaisir avec tes promesses et blesses moi avec tes mensonges ]

_Baby can you hear the message I am sending ?_

[ Chérie, comprends tu le message ? ]

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

Cette dernière phrase me fit réouvrir les yeux, souhaitant encore partagé ce moment avec cet homme si important à mon coeur. Mais je tombai sur le regard étonné d'Edward, qui se trouvait toujours dans les gradins du fond. Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes, et ma mâchoire en tomba presque en constatant que mes pieds avaient bougé. Ils étaient maintenant posés à terre, et plus dans leurs cales. Je passai la main sur ma jambe, et pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, je sentis quelque chose. Ma chaleur, mon contact, moi.. J'agrippai ma jambe, resserrant mes doigts, me pinçant presque pour apprécier la sensation. J'en fis de même avec la seconde, puis relevai les yeux vers mon bien aimé. Il m'observait, figé lui aussi, alors que j'apercevais un sourire sur ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

_Come on.._

[ Allez .. ]

Bells, c'est le moment. Pour être celle d'Edward, tu dois d'abord être toi. Réparer tes erreurs te demandera des efforts, marcher est le début de tout. Sois forte, sois grande, pour lui. Pour toi. Pour vous.

_Love me like the world is ending_

[ Aime moi comme si le monde s'écroulait ]

Appuyant mes mains sur mes deux accoudoirs, prudemment je poussai de toutes mes forces, et me mis debout pour la première fois depuis des semaines, toute seule. Mes jambes étant engourdies, je continuai à m'appuyer avec soin sur mon fauteuil.

_T'en es capable ?_

_Y a plutôt intérêt._

Je tournai la tête vers mes amis qui ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, et fis un pas. Alors qu'Edward me regardait toujours, instinctivement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je dis :

- Papa !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, sûrement pas habitué qu'un tel mot sorte de ma bouche. Charlie qui avait réagi le premier, me regarda, incrédule, comme les autres. Je fis un autre pas vers lui, doucement, évaluant mes capacités à me déplacer après tout ce temps à rester immobile. Voyant que rien ne me posait réellement problème, j'en fis un autre, puis un encore un, avançant vers mon père. Ce dernier me rejoignit lentement, alors qu'un sourire éblouissant naissait sur son visage.

- Papa, répétai-je alors que je m'approchai de lui.

Il me tendit sa main et je l'attrapai, alors qu'un mètre nous séparait encore. Il me regardait, ses yeux chocolat s'étant illuminés d'une manière magnifique.

- Papa, je marche, soufflai-je.

Je lui bondis presque dans les bras alors qu'il me serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. J'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de mon père, heureuse d'être moi de nouveau. D'être moi avec lui. Charlie me serra fort dans ses bras, tout en caressant mes cheveux. Mes jambes semblaient frétiller et j'adorai vraiment cette sensation, celle-là même qui me prouvait qu'elles étaient belles et bien là, qu'elles étaient de retour.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma fille. Tellement, tellement fier de t'avoir comme fille, murmura-t-il.

Je pleurai un peu plus en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou, raffermissant ma prise autour de ses épaules.

- Je t'aime, Papa.

Mon père s'éloigna de moi et prit mon visage en coupe, balayant les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, alors que son visage reflétait le bonheur, il me chuchota :

- Je t'aime aussi, Trésor.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, toujours en tenant mon visage et je fermai les yeux en souriant sous la caresse.

- P'tit Cœur ..

Emmet s'était approché de nous, et nous avait rejoint. Je tournai les yeux vers mon frère, qui me regardait avec toute l'incrédulité du monde.

- Bella, tu .. Tu marches? Questionna-t-il.

Je lâchai la main de Charlie et fis un pas vers Emmett, toujours aussi aisément. Je ne réfléchis pas et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour que ma bouche soit à hauteur de son oreille. Mes jambes ne ressentaient aucune gêne, ni fatigue.

- On dirait, chuchotai-je.

Je le vis sourire et il enroula ses bras autour de moi avant de me soulever de terre et nous faire tourner dans les airs. Sans me retenir d'avantage, je ris. J'éclatai de rire, heureuse de marcher, d'être moi depuis des jours et des jours. Je souris à l'idée que j'allais pouvoir quitter ce fauteuil alors que mon frère me reposait à terre. Rosalie arriva, suivie de James et Jacob, ainsi que tout le reste des mes amis. Alec, Alice, Jasper, Tia et Benjamin. Je les pris tous dans mes bras, alors que tout le monde était heureux. Charlie me reprit dans ses bras et posant ma tête sur son épaule avec satisfaction, je vis Edward par-delà celle-ci.

Toujours assis dans les gradins, l'Homme de ma vie me couvait d'un regard que je qualifierai sans mal de fier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il me répondit par son sourire en coin, celui que j'aimais tant. Je ne pus que sourire d'avantage. Ses yeux verts n'étaient que fierté et tendresse. C'était Edward.

_Voici le premier jour de ma nouvelle existence, et tout ce que je voulais, maintenant, c'était lui._

[ … ]

_**P**_oint de vue Charlie

Je regardai Bella, assise sur la table de la salle à manger, les pieds dans le vide, Carlisle devant elle, testant ses réflexes. Emmett était dans le fauteuil de sa sœur, s'amusant à faire des espèces de roues arrières. Tous les amis de mes enfants étaient dans le salon, observant la scène également. Esmée était là, ainsi que Nina, Stefan et Josh. Stella ne devrait pas tarder, nous l'avions appelé, mais Bella avait tenu à ce que personne ne lui dise pourquoi.

- Il semblerait que tout soit normal, conclut Carlisle en posant l'espèce de masse qu'il avait utilisé. Tes réflexes sont parfaits, et tes muscles sont en bon état. On pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais rien eu. Tu n'as pas de mal à marcher, rien ?

- Nada. Je marche, je cours..

- T'as déjà essayé de courir depuis tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Carlisle.

- Bien sûr ! Doc', j'allais tout de même pas rester debout comme une abrutie alors que mes jambes me crient de bouger depuis des jours.

- Dis comme ça, je la comprends, fit Emmett.

- Certes, consentit Carlisle. Mais dis moi, ma Chérie, quel a été ce fameux élément déclencheur ?

Bella observa mon ami, avant que son regard ne dérive vers son frère. Elle semblait songeuse. Quand elle ramena son attention sur Carlisle, elle dit, franche.

- En partie le fait que je veux être moi. Je veux redevenir moi, et commencer une nouvelle vie. Ce fauteuil m'emprisonnait dans mon passé, et me rappelait les erreurs que j'y ai commises. Mais ce qui me fait vouloir être moi.. C'est juste, tu sais.. Je pense qu'il y a toujours un des Cullen pour être dans mes pensées, révéla-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux. Mais, Edward me fait vouloir être moi. Bella tout simplement, la fille qui n'a pas besoin d'un fauteuil roulant pour trouver sa voie, avoua-t-elle, pleine de sincérité.

Ma fille jeta un regard préoccupé à son frère. Je savais qu'Emmett en avait longtemps voulu à Edward, et qu'il lui en voulait sûrement encore. Carlisle prit Bella dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci l'entourait de son étreinte. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux dans un petit soupir. Elle devait se sentir mieux, dans un sens, enfin libre de faire savoir à tout le monde tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Je regardai Carlisle et à son expression, compris qu'il était fatigué de cette situation. Il voyait son fils souffrir, ainsi que tous les enfants. Même moi, je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'appréciai pas cette tournure que notre famille avait pris. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et Carlisle balaya d'une caresse les quelques larmes que Bella avaient laissé échapper. Emmett, qui était toujours dans le fauteuil, en attrapa les roues et se fit rouler jusqu'à la table. Regardant d'abord sa sœur avec insistance, il sembla réfléchir longuement. Il leva la main, doucement, avant de la poser sur la cuisse de sa sœur. Il la regarda dans les yeux en la voyant réagir, et sa main se déplaça, allant saisir celle de Bella. Il la serra un peu plus, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant de dire.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Bella sourit doucement et raffermit sa prise sur la main de son frère.

- Nous sommes un, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je souris en les voyant faire. Tout le monde avait gardé le silence depuis qu'Isabella avait nommé Edward. Il nous manquait à tous. Bien que je lui parlais, et que tout le monde pouvait en faire de même, Bella et lui n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes. Ils étaient heureux chacun à leur manière, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais définir cela comme du bonheur.

Nous entendîmes une voiture arriver sur les graviers, et Bella sauta de son perchoir, regardant ses jambes avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle embrassa le front de son frère, tout en caressant sa joue d'un geste doux et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ayant deviné que c'était Stella. Je m'avançai dans le couloir, un peu en retrait pour voir la scène qui allait se dérouler. Échangeant un regard avec ma fille, je pris finalement les devants et ouvris la porte, m'avançant sur le perron. Bella, quant à elle, était restée dans la maison, cachée. Je savais qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à Stella, et qu'elle voulait la rendre fière d'elle. Elle avait été si présente pour elle ces dernières semaines.

Ma meilleure amie descendit de sa voiture à toute hâte, remettant ses longs cheveux blonds en place avec un peu de mal, et prenant son sac à la va-vite. Elle mit ce dernier maladroitement sur son épaule avant de claquer la portière.

- Charlie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Josh m'a inquiété. Les enfants vont bien, hein ? Questionna-t-elle en montant les quelques marches de mon perron.

Je l'arrêtai à ma hauteur en lui attrapant la main.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- Tout va parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je.

- Alors pourquoi ..

- Pour ça, lui intimai-je, en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Elle me lança un regard étrange avant de tourner la tête vers chez moi. Isabella apparut dans l'encadrement, debout et souriante. Elle fit un pas, s'avançant vers nous, passant sur le perron à son tour.

- T-Trésor ?

Bella sourit un peu, avant de regarder ses jambes, rougissante de bonheur.

- T-Tu..

- Je suis moi, Stella. Je suis simplement moi, souffla ma fille.

Ma meilleure amie porta une main à sa bouche en faisant tomber son sac à terre. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle lâchait ma main. Observant Bella, elle s'avança vers elle, la détaillant. Ma fille fit encore un pas vers elle, et Stella la prit dans ses bras rapidement. Elle pleurait toujours alors qu'elle rigolait quelque peu.

- Mais, c'est magnifique ! Comment .. ? Interrogea Stella, tandis qu'elle s'était reculé un peu pour observer Bella.

- Comme Bella est arrivée dans nos vies, sourit Josh, qui venait d'arriver. Par magie.

Bella lui adressa un sourire complice et il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur. Stella reprit ma fille dans ses bras et je l'entendis dire :

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, Chérie, tellement !

Je regardai Isabella qui serrait Stella contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le mien. Elle me fit un sourire, et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je ris quelque peu, et les laissai entres elles. Passant une dernière fois sur le perron, je caressai le bras de ma fille au passage et rejoignis le salon. Tous les enfants discutaient avec entrain, tandis qu'Esmée, Nina et Stefan les avaient rejoint dans leur conversation. Je m'approchai de Carlisle, qui contemplait Stella et Bella par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la façade. Je connaissais assez mon ami pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Que se passe-t-il, Carlisle ? Quémandai-je.

Il posa son regard sur moi, sortant de ses songes et soupira quelque peu.

- Je ne sais pas, Charlie. Ce qui vient de se produire est plutôt rare, voire unique. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. La partie médicale de mon cerveau aimerait faire des tests, mais mon cœur me dit de laisser Bella tranquille, pour son propre bien. Après tout, tant qu'elle marche et qu'elle est heureuse..

- Et qu'en est-il pour la partie non médicale de ton cerveau ? Questionnai-je.

Mon ami laissa tomber ses yeux sur moi une seconde, préoccupé, avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et souffla.

- Cette partie-là pense que si ce miracle est arrivé, c'est grâce à ce que Bella veut. En l'occurrence, elle veut être elle, pour Edward. J'ai bien peur que si ces deux-là ne soient plus jamais heureux ensemble, le miracle s'arrête. Et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas te débarrasser du fauteuil.

Je regardai Carlisle. Je savais très bien qu'il ne blaguerait jamais sur un tel sujet. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, me postant à la fenêtre à mon tour, observant ma fille qui parlait avec Stella et Josh, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'ils soient tous deux assez fort pour surmonter tout ça ..

[ … ]

- T'as besoin de rien, t'es sûr ? Questionna-t-elle encore une fois.

- Ramène-moi une bière, ricanai-je, pas dupe de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle sourit, contente et se leva avec légèreté. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et prit la bière au frais, revenant ensuite.

- Ça te dérange si je me prends un truc à manger ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Au contraire, répondis-je.

Je fus content de la voir retourner au frigo et se ramener deux yaourts. Bella ne mangeait presque plus depuis des jours, et bien que je savais que si elle faisait ça maintenant était uniquement sous prétexte de pouvoir marcher encore, ça me faisait plaisir. Elle plia une jambe sous elle et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Elle ouvrit un premier yaourt et commença à manger. Je souris alors qu'elle regardait la télé. J'y reportai moi aussi mon attention.

- Tu voudrais pas changer ? Parce que sérieux, tout à fait entre nous, j'en ai un peu rien à faire de « Comment agrandir sa chambre avec de simples accessoires.. », dit-elle.

Je ris, et répliquai.

- Qui te dit qu'un jour ça ne te servira pas ?

- Alice ! Lâcha-t-elle, tout naturellement.

- Hm..

- Cherche pas, elle a raison Papa !

Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir mon fils descendre les escaliers. Il était habillé d'un jean foncé, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un cardigan gris.

- Classe comment t'es habillé, fit Bella.

- Tu trouves ? Je veux pas ressembler à un clodo' alors que j'emmène Rose au restau'.

- D'une, respect pour les clodo', dit Bella. Et de deux, tu pourras jamais ressembler à un clochard, vu que t'es mon frère, sourit-elle.

Emmett lui mit un coussin dans la tête et elle rigola.

- Fais gaffe à mon yaourt, avertit-elle tout de même.

- T'as dit yaourt ? Réagit Emmett, en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

- Rêve !

- Radine !

- Guette le big sourire que je te fais ! Je t'aime mon frère !

Emmett secoua la tête et alla jusqu'au frigo s'en chercher un aussi.

- Y en a presque plus. Tu viens faire les courses avec moi, Trésor, demain ?

- Pas possible, mon cher ! Le samedi c'est grasse mat', histoire de célébrer le week-end. De plus, t'es pas là, et le lit m'appartient totalement.

- Bin, et l'aprèm ? Questionna Emmett en s'asseyant sur la table, les pieds dans le vide, nous regardant.

- Jake vient me chercher pour ..

Elle s'interrompit, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

- Pour quoi au fait ? Il te l'a pas dit ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Nope, je sais rien du tout ! Dit mon fils, en sautant de son perchoir.

- Ça change, fis-je avec ironie.

Isabella rit et Emmett bougonna en me jetant un coussin. Il grimpa à l'étage et en revint avec une boîte rouge.

- Tiens, p'tit Cœur, dit-il en le donnant à sa sœur.

Elle prit la boîte en forme de cœur et le regarda, cherchant la raison de ce cadeau.

- Bonne Saint-Valentin, lui souhaita-t-il.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Il embrassa sa tempe alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte de chocolat.

- Et moi ? Questionnai-je alors.

- Toi ? Tiens ! Fit-il en me remettant le coussin dans la tête.

Isabella rit alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Fais appel à la charité de ta fille, et peut-être qu'elle partagera, affirma-t-il. Sur ce, moi je m'en vais !

- Mets ton béret gris ! Lui dit Bella.

- D'acc !

- Et tes converses grises !

- Okay !

- Si t'as une écharpe ..

- Tu parles encore une fois de fringues avec moi et je te promets que je dis à Alice que tu rêves d'une journée de shopping avec elle, la menaça-t-il.

Isabella grogna.

- Traître !

- Bonne soirée ! Dit-il en claquant la porte.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'on ne l'entende rentrer de nouveau.

- Au fait, mon Cœur ?

- Yep ? Demanda Bella, la bouche pleine de yaourt.

- Devine qui j'embarque avec moi ? Dit-il depuis l'entrée.

- Qui ?

- La télécommande de la télé de notre chambre !

- Quoi ? Em..

- Bonne soirée, je vous aime ! Cria-t-il en claquant la porte de nouveau.

- Emmett ! Hurla Bella en se levant à toute hâte.

Elle posa les chocolats sur la table et courut rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et j'entendis la Jeep partir alors qu'Emmett klaxonnait. Pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes, la porte d'entrée claqua et j'entendis Isabella rager en s'asseyant de nouveau.

- On dirait que je vais squatter la télé avec toi ce soir, fit-elle.

Je la regardai du coin de l'oeil fulminer contre son frère encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la boîte rouge de sur la table.

- Un chocolat ? Proposa-t-elle.

[ … ]

Isabella s'était allongée sur le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture, tandis que sa tête reposait sur un coussin soigneusement déposé sur mes jambes. Je lui caressai les cheveux alors qu'elle semblait pensive.

- Au fait, où sont James et Jacob ? Questionnai-je, au bout d'un moment.

- Il regarde les rediffusions du Super Bowl chez Alec, me dit-elle.

- Benjamain et Tia ?

- A Seattle, au cinéma pour leur Saint-Valentin.

- Ah okay.

- Et toi ? T'as personne avec qui fêter la Saint-Valentin ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Hm.. Si, toi.

- Oui, mais moi ça compte pas, je suis ta fille !

- Ce qui fait de toi la femme de ma vie, répliquai-je.

Elle sourit légèrement en attrapant ma main libre.

- J'peux te poser une question ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je.

- Renée est la seule femme que tu aies aimée ?

Je regardai ma fille, alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec mes doigts.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment .. Disons qu'elle est la seule avec qui j'ai osé tenter quelque chose. Et bien que tout n'ait pas été parfait, je ne peux que la remercier en vous voyant, Emmett et toi, sous mon toit chaque jour, soufflai-je.

Bella opina, et soupira.

- La seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimée est Edward. Je parle, aimer de cette façon. C'est le seul homme que j'aime différemment que comme un ami, ou un parent. J'aimerai tellement lui reparler. Même juste pour lui dire à quel point je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir, et en partant d'ici, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

- Chérie ..

- Non, me coupa-t-elle. J'en suis pleinement consciente, maintenant. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, et qu'il a dû être anéanti autant que moi. Tout ce que j'espère à l'heure actuelle c'est qu'il ne souffre pas autant que je souffre toujours, car si c'était le cas, je m'en voudrais vraiment.

- S'il souffre, ça voudrait dire qu'il t'aime encore, tentai-je.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il continue de m'aimer si ça doit le faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne veux pas être celle qui lui pourrit la vie un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne veux pas être cette fille ..

- Pourquoi tu ne lui reparles pas ?

- J'ai essayé, une fois. Mais une fille est arrivée et ma voix ne s'est pas entendue à côté de son cri débile, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Irina ? Questionnai-je.

- Comment tu sais ? M'interrogea-t-elle en me regardant.

- Je sais tout ce que je peux savoir sur tes relations scolaires, avouai-je.

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non, tentai-je d'être convaincant.

- Emmett ?

- Du tout.

- Un cafteur ?

- Pleins, plutôt ! Affirmai-je. N'oublie jamais que je suis Shérif, et que tu habites à Forks. De plus, Jenny, une secrétaire de votre lycée, aime raconter les petits potins aux cafés qui se trouvent près du commissariat.

Bella secoua la tête, jouant toujours avec ma main.

- Tu veux que je parle au père d'Irina ? Je le connais depuis longtemps, et il est quelqu'un de très bien.

- Non, laissa. Je peux la gérer. Je gère très bien les gens dans son genre.

Je me tus.

- Nan, mais vraiment Charlie. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas lui parler quand même, dit-elle en se redressant quelque peu.

- Tu peux comprendre le fait que je voudrais t'arranger, plaidai-je.

- Et toi, tu peux comprendre que je préfère arranger mes problèmes, toute seule, contra-t-elle.

Je la regardai alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux chocolat dans les miens, son visage se contractant d'autorité. Elle me rappelait Savana, quand elle faisait ça.

- Bien, cédai-je.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête lourdement sur le coussin et rattrapa ma main qu'elle avait lâchée en soupirant.

- Merci.

Je la fixai, alors qu'elle semblait pensive. Mais j'avais envie qu'elle me parle.

- Et après que cette Irina soit hors de vue, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réessayé ? Quémandai-je.

Elle arrêta de jouer avec ma main, visiblement bloquée, et hésita à continuer.

- Pour différentes raisons.. Emmett en fait partie. Ainsi que ce que je pense devoir faire.

- Outre le fait qu'Emmett soit ton frère, quel est le rapport avec lui ?

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il a fait, après l'accident ?

- Avoir frappé Edward et l'avoir interdit de venir à l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Et bien .. J'ai peur de le décevoir si c'est moi qui y retourne, et qu'il m'aime moins, souffla-t-elle.

- Trésor.. Ton frère sera toujours là pour toi, il te l'a dit. Il ne pourra plus jamais t'abandonner désormais, et de plus, il ne pourrait pas arrêter de t'aimer, même s'il le voulait. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'aimer moins non plus. Tu es sa petite sœur. Et au contraire, je pense que tu le décevrais en te retenant de faire en sorte d'être heureuse par rapport à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un c'est lui. Emmett t'aime encore plus quand tu es réellement toi, Bella, la fille indépendante et têtue. Je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu deviennes muette et soumise par rapport à ce qu'un autre veut. Il t'aime telle que tu es, par pour autre chose.

Ma fille poussa un petit soupir, comme fatiguée, et je lui soufflai.

- Tu es le rêve d'enfance d'Emmett. Tu es sa petite sœur, celle qu'il a toujours voulu.

Bella sourit en me regardant, prenant ma main dans la sienne. J'aimais la voir sourire plus que tout autre chose. Elle était sereine dans ces moments-là.

- Et.. Que penses-tu devoir faire qui t'empêche de reparler à Edward ? Demandai-je, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Rien, justement. Je pense que ne rien faire est la chose que je lui dois. Je ne veux pas le pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, ni même lui tourner autour en attendant un quelconque geste. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Avec ou sans moi. Bien que je préférerais que je fasse partie de ses plans.

Je laissai planer le silence, repensant aux paroles de Carlisle. Je n'avais pas envie de la pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, mais je n'avais pas envie de la revoir dans ce fauteuil. Bien que son handicap ne me dérangeait pas, le fait de savoir que ça la rendait malheureuse me perturbait plus que je ne pouvais le gérer.

- Tu as vécu comment, toi, ta séparation d'avec la mère d'Emmett ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je notai intérieurement que la mère d'Emmett n'était pas la sienne, avant de lui répondre.

- Mieux que tu vis celle d'avec Edward. On se disputait beaucoup, à l'époque. Elle voulait partir d'ici, et je ne voulais pas. Elle voulait qu'on voyage plus souvent, et je ne voulais pas non plus. Elle ne désirait pas avoir de deuxième enfant, alors que moi oui. Trop de sujets de désaccord. Notre famille, qui n'en était plus réellement une, s'est désunie bien vite. Je voulais qu'Emmett ait de bonnes conditions de vie, et les conflits que nous échangions rendaient cela impossible.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas partir d'ici ?

- Nous venions d'arriver, et avions enfin une situation stable.

- Tu n'es pas de Forks, à l'origine ? Questionna-t-elle étonnée, en me regardant.

- Oh non. Je viens de Caroline du Sud, Trésor.

- La Caroline ? Mais c'est super loin !

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi as-tu atterri ici ? Dans l'Etat de Washington ?

- Renée. Elle aimait la neige. Elle rêvait de vivre à Seattle, alors nous avons d'abord emménagé là-bas. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, à l'époque et mon manque de travail ne dérangeait pas réellement. Mais quand elle est tombée enceinte de ton frère, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je remédie à nos pauvres moyens. On m'a proposé un poste au commissariat de Forks. Je me souviens avoir été heureux, bien que je ne connaissais même pas cette ville. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai compris pourquoi cette ville, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, m'était inconnue. Les semaines ont passé, et j'étais de plus en plus heureux, ici. Nous avions des amis, une bonne situation, et une nature enneigée à perte de vue.

- Tu aimes la neige ?

- Savana adorait ça, souris-je.

- C'est ce pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir ?

- En grande partie. Ensuite Emmett est né et notre couple en a encore pris un coup. J'étais trop accaparé pris par mon fils pour lui tenir tête au sujet de son déménagement. Nous nous sommes séparés pendant cinq mois, et Emmett et moi ne l'avions pas vu une seule fois pendant ce temps. Esmée et Stella m'aidaient beaucoup, ce qui a permis à Emmett de ne manquer de rien. C'est sûrement ..

- Dans cette période que je suis née, finit-elle en un murmure.

- Je suis désolée, Trésor, vraiment.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais elle dit.

- La seule chose que je regrette de cet abandon, c'est qu'elle m'ait privée de vous connaître plus tôt. Mais en faisant ça, il m'a été permis de connaître mes frères, ainsi que Béa et Tia.

J'hochai la tête, tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

- J'ai encore une question, avoua-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment se fait-il qu'Emmett, ou les parents de mes amis, n'aient pas fait le rapprochement entre Savana et moi ?

Mon cœur se serra un peu en pensant à ma sœur.

- Parce que la seule personne à qui j'ai montré cette photo se trouve sur ce canapé.

Elle me lança un regard.

- Je suis la seule ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà parlé de ma sœur à tous mes amis, ainsi qu'à mon fils, mais j'ai toujours gardé la photo dans ma poche. Je l'ai gardé assez longtemps pour qu'elle vieillisse en même temps que moi, souris-je.

- Tu n'as qu'une seule photo d'elle ?

- Non, loin de là. J'ai volé à mon frère et ma sœur toutes celles que je pouvais avoir. Ma mère en a encore, elle. Mais j'ai la plus grosse partie. Vue que je suis sur la quasi-totalité, ou que les autres c'est moi qui les aies prises, j'ai emprunté ce prétexte.

- Je.. Je peux les voir ?

- Ca te dit d'aller chercher la boîte à chaussure qui se trouve sous mon lit ?

Elle rit.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce qui est important et qui m'appartient se trouve dans une boîte à chaussure, sous mon lit.

Je rigolai à son explication et elle se leva rapidement, filant à toute vitesse vers les escaliers qu'elle gravit deux par deux.

_Cours tant que tu le peux, Trésor.._

Elle revint tout aussi hâtivement, la boîte dans les mains.

- Fais attention, Carlisle a dit que tu devais te ménager, la repris-je. Tu sais très bien que ta rémission n'est pas normale, ou du moins pas aussi soudainement.

- Ce qui n'est pas normale, c'est le fait que j'ai dû rester dans ce fauteuil pendant presque deux mois sous prétexte que mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter, répliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardai se laisser tomber dans le canapé avant de me tendre la boîte.

- C'est quand tu veux, m'intima-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et attrapai ma boîte. Passant ma main sur le couvercle avec délicatesse, j'enlevai celui-ci doucement. A peine fut-elle ouverte que l'odeur de ma sœur m'envahit. C'était un mélange de fraise, et de lilas. Un sourire se répandit sur mes lèvres, à son souvenir, et pris le bracelet qui se trouvait au fond de la boîte. C'était un simple bracelet d'argent, où était attaché un 'S', ainsi qu'un papillon, une maison, un bonhomme, un coeur et un 'C'. Bella le saisit délicatement et l'examina en souriant.

- Il est magnifique, affirma-t-elle.

- C'était son préféré, elle le portait tout le temps. Je lui avais offert pour ses dix-neuf ans. A l'époque, il n'y avait que le 'S' dessus, c'est au fil du temps qu'elle a fait ajouter tout un tas de trucs, racontai-je.

Isabella hocha la tête alors que je sortais une photo de la boîte. Elle représentait ma sœur qui faisait de la balançoire. Enfin, celle qu'elle avait faite dans le champ qui se trouvait près de chez nous. C'était en réalité un grand pneu autour duquel elle avait attaché deux cordes, qui pendait à la branche d'un gros chêne. Nous l'avions fabriquée une journée d'été. J'avais été le premier cobaye, et mon coccyx s'en souvenait encore. Nous avions beaucoup ri durant cette journée.

Mon souffle se coupa en voyant un autre bracelet, en dessous des photos. Je le pris le plus doucement possible, alors que tout un tas de souvenirs me revint.

O~*o*~O

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sav' ? Questionnai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Charlie, je t'ai d'jà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Ça te plairait si je t'appelais « Char' » ? Répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard.

- Savana c'est trop long, aussi !

- Dis ça à Papa et Maman. T'as qu'à me trouver un surnom .. Disons.. Princesse !

Je la regardai et elle me fit un sourire angélique.

- C'est pas plus court du tout, remarquai-je.

- Oui mais c'est très bien, je trouve. Puis tu vas pas faire ton feignant pour un mot !

Je lui jetai un coussin et elle l'attrapa d'une main sans même regarder. Elle le relança et figé par sa manœuvre, je le reçus en pleine tête.

- Pff !

- Où est Sheryl ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Partie avec Garrett, je sais pas où.

- N'importe quoi .. Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- De quoi ?

- Elle m'en veut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas voulu l'emmener à Columbia.

- Ah ? Pourquoi t'as pas voulu ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Bin, tu sais très bien que le week-end je le passe ici avec toi ! C'est le seul moment où je peux te voir sans que la sonnerie du lycée me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je me levai en souriant et embrassai sa tempe. Je remis une boucle brune derrière son oreille et laissai ma main dans ses cheveux une seconde. Je souris un peu plus et succombant à l'envie irrésistible qui me prenait, la décoiffai sauvagement.

- Hey ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle me décoiffa à son tour avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Je tombai à terre, l'entraînant dans ma chute et nous continuâmes de plus belle sur le sol. Assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses, elle et me tira les oreilles avant d'attraper mes mains et de me forcer à me mettre des baffes.

- Bin alors, Charlie ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu te frappes tout seul ? Rigola-t-elle en faisant abattre doucement ma main sur ma joue.

- Arrêtes, Sav' ! Rigolai-je.

- Ah ! J'ai dit Princesse ! Me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en me mettant une nouvelle fausse claque.

Je l'attrapai par la taille en me relevant et la jetai sur le canapé. Elle éclata de rire et je m'installai à côté d'elle. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux alors que je posai ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu faisais quoi, au fait ? Interrogeai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Attends, je te montre.

Elle prit ma tête et me poussa, me faisait rire, allant jusqu'à la table, prenant tout un tissu avant de venir se rasseoir.

- Quoi ? Tu fais des fringues, maintenant ? M'horrifiai-je.

- Beurk ! Bien sûr que non, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je hais tout ce qui est shopping, fringues, et autres trucs !

Elle déplia le tissu et je vis plusieurs lanières de cuir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça va devenir des bracelets. Un pour moi, un pour toi, et pour.. je sais pas qui ! Je pensais le donner à Sheryl mais elle m'énerve, alors elle aura qu'à demander à Garrett de lui en acheter un.

Elle tressa le bout du bracelet et fit un nœud qu'elle serra avec précaution, elle mit ensuite ses fermoirs d'argent, prenant le temps de le faire correctement, elle me dit ensuite.

- Ton poignet.

- Quoi ?

- Rhaaan ! T'es nul, Char !

Elle me jeta un regard malicieux alors qu'elle avait déjà mon poignet droit entre les mains. Je souris en la voyant froncer les sourcils et essayer de bien mettre le fermoir d'argent dans le trou de l'autre attache. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée de bien l'avoir attaché, elle sourit.

- Voilà ! T'aimes bien ?

J'examinai le bracelet de cuir qu'elle avait tressé. Il était large et bien fait. Ça rendait bien, je devais l'avouer.

- Il est super !

- Tu me mets le mien ? Fit-elle en attrapant celui qu'elle avait déjà terminé.

- Yep !

J'attrapai le bracelet qu'elle me tendait et l'attachai doucement autour de son poignet. Elle sourit et plaça son bras à côté du mien.

- Comme ça, on a les mêmes !

- Et pour celui qui reste ? Questionnai-je.

- Je sais pas encore.. Tu le veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ferai ? Demandai-je.

- Tu le donneras à une fille !

Je pouffai alors qu'elle me le mettait dans les mains.

- Mais fais gaff', Charlie ! Pas n'importe quelle fille ! THE fille ! Si tu crois que tu l'aimes mais que t'es pas sûr de l'aimer d'amour correctement, tu lui donnes pas !

- Euh .. ?

- Oui, je sais ! Moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris. Tu le donneras à la fille que tu aimes, quand tu en aimeras une. Mais sois-en sûr, avant. Je veux pas que mon bracelet se retrouve au bras d'une folle.

- Tu préfères pas le garder ? Le donner à l'homme que toi tu aimeras ? Contrai-je.

- Si un jour ça vient à se produire, je lui en ferai un ! Pour le moment c'est toi qui gardes celui-ci, sourit-elle.

Je cédai et glissai le bracelet dans ma poche arrière. Ma sœur se replaça correctement et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla.

- Je t'aime, p'tit Frère.

- Je t'aime aussi, Princesse.

Elle sourit à cette parole et je laissai ma main aller dans ses cheveux, en une douce et apaisante caresse.

O~*o*~O

Je revins à l'instant présent en entendant.

- Papa ? Tout va bien ?

Je relevai les yeux vers ma fille et lui offris un petit sourire rassurant.

- Oui, c'est juste .. Tu sais.. les souvenirs, avouai-je en fermant mes doigts sur les lanières de cuir.

- Oh, je suis désolée, tu veux qu'on arrête ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bella.

- Non, c'est bon.. C'est juste ce bracelet.. Je ne m'en rappelais même plus.

Elle posa les yeux sur ce que j'avais dans les mains et souris.

- Ce bracelet est très beau, je trouve. C'était celui de Tata ?

Je souris en l'entendant dire ça, ma sœur aurait adoré.

- Non, mais c'est elle qui l'avait fabriqué, ainsi que celui qu'elle avait au poignet, et le mien, affirmai-je en relevant ma manche.

Elle jeta un regard à mon poignet et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en observant mon bracelet. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté mon poignet en plus de vingt ans. Une fois, Renée avait voulu me l'enlever, pour le remplacer par un autre. _Ça avait été un très bon sujet de dispute. Mémorable._

- Il est très bien fait pour un bracelet artisanal, souffla ma fille.

- Elle avait un don pour ça. Ses poignets étaient camouflés sous des dizaines et des dizaines de bracelets. Certains étés elle avait les marques de bronzage. Ça me faisait rire, contai-je en souriant.

Elle me le rendit en m'observant et je songeai aux paroles de ma sœur.

_« Tu le donneras à la fille que tu aimes, quand tu en aimeras une. Mais sois__-__en sûr, avant. Je veux pas que mon bracelet se retrouve au bras d'une folle. »_

- Tu sais quoi ? Fis-je soudainement. C'est toi qui devrait l'avoir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Savana voulait que je le donne à une fille que j'aimerais vraiment, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le donner à Renée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Il te revient. Il te revient de droit, même !

- Papa je ..

- Si tu le veux, il est à toi. Ta tante aurait été plus qu'heureuse de voir son bracelet orner ton poignet.

Ma fille sourit, sembla réfléchir, et me tendit finalement sa main. J'attrapai celle-ci avec délicatesse, et presque solennellement, refermai le bracelet autour du poignet de ma fille. Une fois ceci fait correctement, j'en observai le résultat.

- Ça te va très bien, affirmai-je.

Bella consentit avant de laisser sa tête se placer sur mon épaule. Elle m'entoura ensuite de ses bras, ce qu'elle faisait pour la première fois de sa vie, et chuchota.

- Je t'aime, Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi, Princesse.

Je la serrai contre moi et repensai à ma sœur. Elle aurait été fière de moi, et de ma fille. Elle aurait été fière de nous.

_Ma Princesse._

[ … ]

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant un chatouillement. Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais rien ressenti de tel, et ce fut la raison pour laquelle je me réveillai rapidement. Je constatai sans mal que j'étais dans le lit de mon frère, et pensai que c'était Charlie qui avait dû me monter jusqu'ici. Le chatouillement recommença et je tirai rapidement sur la couette, la soulevant totalement. Comme je m'y attendais, Emmett était au pied du lit, s'amusant à me chatouiller les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah quoi ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux te chatouiller les pieds, et pourtant ça fait deux mois que tu squattes mon lit !

- Hey ! Dis que je te saoule !

Il attrapa mon pied et le chatouilla rapidement, me faisant rire.

- Non, mais c'est moi qui vais te saouler, maintenant !

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il recommençait, m'empêchant de me débattre ou de bouger.

- Arrêtes, Em ! Réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Non non non ! Je veux entendre : « Ô Grand frère chéri d'amour qui est le plus fort de tous les grands frères chéris d'amour de l'univers, veux-tu bien arrêter ? »

- Quoi ? Rigolai-je.

Il appliqua sa torture plus intensément et je cédai.

-Ô Grand frère chéri d'amour..

Je m'arrêtai, trop gênée par l'hilarité que je retenais et Emmett recommença.

- Ô Grand frère chéri d'amour qui est le plus fort de tous les grands frères .. Emmett, arr.. ARRÊTES ! Suppliai-je.

- Je veux t'entendre !

- Ô Grand frère chéri d'amour qui est le plus fort de tous les grands frères.. ch.. CHERIS D'AMOUR DE L'UNIVERS, VEUX-TU BIEN ARRÊTER ?

- Hm.. Non.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le creux de mon pied et je le suppliai de nouveau. Il éclata finalement de rire avant de sauter à côté de moi sur le lit, un sourire imbécile collé aux lèvres. Je lui mis un coup joueur et il attrapa ma main pour en embrasser la paume.

- T'as bien dormi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ça a été, souris-je. Et toi, le restau' a plu à Rose ?

- Ouais, elle était contente, fit-il.

- Dans ce cas, c'est cool !

- Au fait, Jake est en bas, il parle avec Papa. Il t'attend.

- Han, la flemme de me lever ..

- Allez, hier encore tu m'disais être dégoûtée de pas pouvoir le faire. Debout, la vieille !

Je fis mine d'être choquée et il me sourit en se levant. J'attrapai la manette de la ps3 et l'allumai tandis qu'il mit en marche la télé. Et je mis la musique à fond. Je me levai rapidement, debout sur le lit, et tirai sa main pour le faire monter. A deux, nous nous mîmes à sauter comme des demeurés. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'Emmett sautait trop haut, et se tapai le plafond.

- Hey ! Ca fait mal !

- J'espère ! L'embêtai-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux menaçants et je sautai du lit vivement, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. M'enfermant dans cette dernière j'entendis mon frère s'écraser lourdement sur la porte.

- Putain Bell's ! Ça fait deux fois plus mal !

- C'est pour la télécommande, Crétin ! Répliquai-je.

- Pff !

- J'ai pas entendu, rigolai-je.

- J'ai dit PFFFF ! Répéta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il s'en allait. Je l'entendis éteindre la musique et descendre les escaliers par la suite. Attendant quelques secondes, je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre après m'être assurée qu'il soit bien parti. Je refis le lit rapidement, toujours souriante, avant d'ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle Emmett m'avait fait de la place. Observant avec attention, je tombai sur une robe. Ça faisait des mois que je n'en avais pas mis une. Avec le fauteuil, c'était pas pratique, du tout. Je regardai toutes mes robes, et en choisis une grise. C'était une belle robe bustier, assez courte, et cintrée sous ma poitrine. Je souris et attrapai des escarpins noir, ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur. La veste en question ressemblait à une veste de smoking. Je pris les derniers trucs qui me fallait et filai à la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée et habillée en vitesse, je me maquillai légèrement, bien que ce soit plus que ces dernières semaines. Je séchai mes cheveux et lissai le dessous, puis quelques mèches.

Je me regardai dans le miroir en enfilant mes escarpins et fis quelques pas avec. Je ne voudrais pas me casser une cheville. Je souris en voyant que j'y arrivais très bien. J'attrapai la veste de smoking et l'enfilai rapidement, sans la fermer. M'observant une dernière fois dans le reflet, je remis une mèche de mes cheveux en place, alors que je les avais laissés à l'air libre, et sortis. Je pris mon téléphone et mon sac à main en cuir noir avant de descendre les escaliers.

Apparemment, certains de mes amis étaient arrivés entre-temps, et la première à me voir fut bien évidemment Alice.

- Wow ! Fit-elle, faisant se tourner tout le monde vers moi.

Je rougis en balayant mon corps d'un regard gêné. Mes jambes étaient à trois quart découvertes, ainsi vêtue.

- Waouh Pitchoune, t'es .. Commença Jake.

- Sublime, termina Jasper en souriant.

Je descendis les dernières marches en souriant et mon meilleur ami s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et embrassa ma tempe d'un geste bienveillant.

- Tu vas y arriver, ma Chérie, j'ai confiance en toi, me souffla-t-il.

Je m'éloignai doucement de lui et lui offris un sourire alors qu'il laissait sa place à Alice.

- Héhé ! T'as vu ? Tu mets des robes sans que personne ne t'y oblige, maintenant !

Je ris alors qu'elle embrassait ma joue. Je saluai le restant de mes amis et embrassai finalement la joue de mon père.

- C'est toi qui m'a monté ou je m'en rappelle pas ? Le questionnai-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Non, c'est moi, avoua-t-il.

Je souris et embrassai de nouveau sa joue.

- Merci Papa.

- Pitchoune, on va y aller ! Annonça Jake.

- On va où ?

- Haha ! Surprise !

Je le fixai.

- N'essaies pas de me faire ces yeux-là, Chérie. Tu sauras que dalle.

- Quels yeux ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Ouais ouais ..

- Où sont James, Benjamin et Tia ? Quémandai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de jus.

- A Seattle, ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient temps de reprendre leur boulot, annonça-t-il.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas que Benjamin et Tia travaillaient, interrompit Charlie. Ils font quoi ?

Jacob jaugea mon père, et je répondis par la version officielle.

- Benjamin travaille dans un garage et Tia dans une boutique de fringues.

J'entendis Emmett rire alors que Rosalie lui mettait une claque réprobatrice.

- Oh, c'est bien pour eux. Ils ont l'air de s'en sortir, sourit mon père.

J'hochai la tête et Jacob changea rapidement de sujet.

- Devine avec quoi je suis venu ?

Je lui lançai regard interrogateur et il sortit des clés de sa poche. _Les clés d__e __la Mini Cooper._

- James, Benjamin et moi, on l'a fini c'matin. Elle est comme neuve. Tia a même changé deux ou trois trucs dessus. Elle est plus rapide.

- Tia s'y connaît en mécanique ? Coupa Charlie de nouveau.

- Plus que moi-même, sourit Jake. Alors, on y va ?

Je relevai les yeux vers mon frère, alors que je m'étais figée en voyant les clés de ma voiture.

- Ou.. Ouais, j'arrive, bafouillai-je en vidant mon verre dans l'évier.

- Tu vas bien, Chérie ? Me questionna Rose. T'es toute blanche.

- Ouais, ça va. C'est juste.. Juste le jus d'orange qui m'a glacé les dents, mentis-je.

Elle opina et je remis mes cheveux correctement.

- Papa, je pense rentrer tard, j'aimerais aller à mon appartement après, informai-je.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me proposa Emmett.

- Non, ça ira, le rassurai-je.

- Et puis toi et moi on a quelque chose à faire, Em', lui rappela Jasper.

Emmett lui lança un regard lourd de sens et je m'interrogeai sur ce fameux truc.

- Allez, Pitchoune ! Reprit Jake.

- J'arrive !

J'embrassai tout le monde et les saluai rapidement avant de partir avec mon frère. Il ferma la porte derrière moi et je me stoppai net en voyant la Mini garée devant l'allée. Tout un tas de souvenirs me revint en la contemplant. Jacob me rentra dedans et me rattrapa par les épaules pour ne pas que je tombe.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? Questionna-t-il en me regardant.

J'hochai la tête et réavançai vers ma voiture. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur la carrosserie immaculée.

- Benjamin l'a repeinte, Tyler nous a fourni, et Tia a retiré tout un tas de trucs inutiles, du coup elle est plus légère, expliqua Jake. J'ai pu la conduire ce matin, et elle est super. Tu veux prendre le volant ?

Je relevai vivement la tête et le fixai.

- N-Non, je préfère rester sur le siège passager, répliquai-je.

Il me lança un regard soucieux et je détournai les yeux.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il finalement. Monte !

J'ouvris la portière et me faufilai à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Au contact du cuir, je fermai les yeux. J'essayai de ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la satisfaction, mais à la place c'était tout un tas de truc, sauf de la satisfaction, justement. Ma main alla s'agripper à la poignée au-dessus de l'accoudoir, essayant de me rassurer.

O~*o*~O

_- Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle, si ce n'est une lettre où tu me dis clairement que tu nous abandonne, nous et nos projets, nos promesses.._

_- Je suis dé.._

_- Tu m'as brisé le cœur de la pire manière qui soit. J'aurais tout donné pour que tu reviennes, ou ne serait-ce que pour que tu décroches lorsque je t'appelle.. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.. Tu m'as ignoré, sous prétexte qu'Emmett était parti. Et maintenant, vous revenez tous les deux, main dans la main, un genoux à terre et la bouche en cœur et tout devrait être effacé ?_

_- Edward, sanglotai-je._

_- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.. Je suis désolé, rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête._

_A cet instant, mon cœur se brisa. Alors que ses paroles se répercutaient dans mon esprit. _

_Je croisai les yeux de mon frère et le dissuad__ai__ de venir vers moi. Après m'être assurée qu'il n'aurait aucun mal pour rentrer, je grimpai rapidement dans ma voiture. Enfonçant mon pied sur l'accélérateur, je démarrai en trombe alors que je ne voyais presque rien. Mes yeux étaient noyés sous mes larmes alors que celles-ci inondaient déjà mes joues. _

_- Edward, pleurai-je._

_J'éclatai en sanglot bruyamment. Soudainement, j'entendis un klaxo__n__ retentir et j'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir une Chevrolet orange me faire des appels de phare. J'entendis de gros fracas alors que mes yeux se fermaient déjà sous la douleur. Je fis plusieurs tonneaux, les vitres se cassant tout autour de moi, la taule se froissant dans un crissement douloureux. Quand la voiture se stoppa, je me perdais déjà dans l'ombre de l'inconscience. _

O~*o*~O

J'essayai de rouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, mais ceux-ci restaient crispés, alors que les images de mon accident me revenaient encore, et encore.

- Pitchoune ?

J'aurais voulu répondre, mais je voyais le visage d'Edward, alors qu'il secouait la tête.

_« Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.. Je suis désolé. »_

- Oh Bella ?

Je le sentis me prendre la main et j'essayai de m'y accrocher, ouvrant les yeux soudainement, alors que j'expirai tout l'air que j'avais accumulé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon Ange ?

- Je.. Mon accident, je le revois. Je.. Je revois tout.. Même Edward, bafouillai-je.

Jacob resserra sa prise sur ma main, et je lui lançai un regard.

- T'as peur que ça recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai vivement la tête et il me fit une moue compréhensive.

- C'est justement ce pourquoi on va là où je t'emmène, me dit-il.

- Où ?

- Sur le parking où Benjamin organise les courses, on va voir ce que ça donne, quand c'est toi qui conduit.

- Jake..

- Bells, tu sais conduire depuis que t'as 13 ans. Je te l'ai appris. Disons juste que là, ce n'est pas pour apprendre, mais pour te faire arrêter d'avoir peur. Arrêter d'être effrayée comme tu l'es en ce moment, ou comme quand je t'ai proposé le volant.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as proposé si tu savais que j'en avais peur ? Questionnai-je alors.

- Pour savoir si cette virée en voiture était vraiment nécessaire, et si t'avais vraiment besoin de mon aide. Si t'aurais pris les clés, je t'aurais juste demander de m'emmener à Seattle.

- Tu vas faire quoi à Seattle ? Demandai-je en regardant la route qui défilait.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, de vivre.

- Tu comptes y rester ?

- Quelques jours, ouais. D'ailleurs, je pense rester à l'orphelinat, si tu veux bien.

- Sans problème, on ira faire les courses, si tu veux. Tu sais ce que compte faire James ?

- Je pense qu'il va faire pareil, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut être va-t-il rester chez toi encore quelque temps. Ou alors il va bouger un peu .. J'en sais rien du tout.

J'hochai la tête et posai ma tête contre la vitre, pensant à Edward.

- Dis Pitchoune ..

- Hm .. ?

- Pourquoi tu veux aller chez toi, ce soir ?

- J'aimerais prendre quelques affaires, et pis dormir là-bas me manque. C'est mon chez moi.. Notre chez nous. A Edward et à moi.

- Je vois ..

- Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre, depuis que je suis partie ? Questionnai-je.

- Je ne crois pas. Pas l'un d'entre nous, en tout cas.

- Vous avez vu ma voisine ? Souris-je.

- Nope, pourquoi ?

- Elle fait toujours de drôle de tête quand elle voit des garçons chez moi, ris-je.

Jacob sourit et je regardai de nouveau la route, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre que la manière dont Edward m'avait regardé hier. J'étais convaincue qu'il était pour beaucoup dans la façon dont mes jambes m'avaient obéi._ Il avait été l'élément déclencheur .. _

Intérieurement, j'étais persuadée que ma guérison dépendait de lui. J'étais effrayée par ça. Je ne savais pas où tout ça allait me mener, et j'avais peur que ça ne me ramène pas plus loin que dans mon fauteuil..

[ … ]

- Allez Pitchoune ! On échange de place !

- Déjà ?

- Bah oui, me dit Jacob en ouvrant ma portière. Regarde, on est sur le parking !

Il attrapa ma main et me tira doucement hors de la voiture. Je me levai prudemment.

- Imagines que mes jambes me relâche alors que je suis au volant ? Lui fis-je.

- Imagines que tes jambes ne te lâchent plus jamais.

- Je n'y crois pas vraiment, Jake. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..

Il me lança un regard suspicieux et j'en profitai pour détourner les yeux et aller me placer derrière le volant. J'ajustai mon siège, car passer derrière Jacob et ses jambes de quatre mètres n'était pas des plus aisé pour atteindre les pédales. Je remis mon rétro correctement et fermai mes mains sur le volant.

- Déstresses, Bells. Tu rentreras dans personne ici, m'intima mon frère.

- Y a un mur, au fond, lui lançai-je.

- Tu pourras t'arrêter d'ici là, nan ?

Je lui lançai un regard contrarié et il se moqua gentiment de moi.

- Allez, arrêtes de faire la gueule et démarre moi cette voiture.

Je tournai la clé et la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

_« Les vitres se brisaient autour de moi, alors que l__a__ taule se froissai__t__ dans un bruit atroce. »_

- Bien, dit Jake. Maintenant. Passe la première.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, histoire d'enlever tout ce qui me revenait en mémoire. J'embrayai et passai la première vitesse prudemment, nous faisant avancer à vitesse d'escargot sur le parking désert.

- Accélère Pitchoune, regarde la fourmi là-bas, elle est en train de nous dépasser, fit-il en me montrant un point sur la droite. La pute, elle va trop vite !

Je souris malgré moi et il me lança un regard lourd de sens. J'accélérai un peu plus.

- Haha ! On l'a pété ! Allez, passe la deuxième ! Tu sais très bien que ta voiture a pas l'habitude de faire du sous-régime. Ce serait con que tu nous la mette HS en la maltraitant ainsi.

Je passai la deuxième, mais n'allai pas beaucoup plus vite. J'observai le parking de part et d'autre, m'assurant que rien ne pourrait venir s'écraser contre mon capot.

- Hey tu sais quoi Bella ?

- Hm ?

- Les flics mettent des PV maintenant, pour les gens qui roulent pas assez vite.

Je ris alors qu'il disait ça le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Allez Pitchoune, je sais que tu sais conduire ! Plaida-t-il.

- Jake ..

- Non, Bella, les accidents ça arrive à tout le monde. Tout le monde, ou presque, a déjà eu un accident! Le tien a été plus choquant que les autres, je veux bien te croire. Mais on sait très bien toi et moi que tu peux survivre ! T'as toujours aimé la vitesse.

- Oui mais ..

- Tu te souviens de la sensation d'adrénaline qui dévore ton corps quand ton aiguille dépasse la barre des 120 ? De la sensation de puissance que t'as quand t'es au-dessus des 150 ? Par dessous tout, tu te souviens de la manière ton cœur s'accroche à ta poitrine quand tu fais un 180° ? Tu te rappelles des applaudissements quand tu sortais de la Mini et que tu venais de péter tout le monde ?

Je souris en me rappelant de tout ça. Un peu plus en me rappelant d'Emmett qui avait pris peur quand je fonçai droit dans ce mur. Je n'accélérai toujours pas, mais nous arrivâmes bientôt en bout de piste.

- Arrêtes toi, me fit Jacob.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes !

Je freinai doucement et mon frère descendit de la voiture, je le vis se diriger vers un des tonneaux qui se trouvait sur le côté et commencer à le déplacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en descendant à mon tour.

- Je t'aide !

- Le tonneau ne rentre pas dans le coffre et il est hors de question qu'il aille sur la banquette arrière, assurai-je.

- Mais non ! C'est moi qui ait posé cette banquette, d'abord, alors si quelqu'un doit s'asseoir dessus, il a intérêt à s'essuyer !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce tonneau ?

- Tu vois, je vais le poser par .. là ! Dit-il en le posant à terre, au bord de la route. D'ici, tu as largement le temps de faire un 180° avant de te prendre le mur. Les 180°, on sait tous les deux que ça t'appartient. Ce tonneau, c'est la Chevrolet avec laquelle tu t'es crashée. Tant que tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu ne le dépasses pas. Mais si tu le dépasses, Bell's, c'est jusqu'au bout. Demi-tour intégré. Prends ton temps, mais fais-le. La Chevrolet t'a fait peur ? En dépassant ce tonneau, tu la surpasseras. Tu dépasseras ta peur !

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et il insista.

- Allez ! Dans la voiture !

- Tu ne montes pas ? Quémandai-je.

- Non. Tu dois dépasser ta peur toute seule, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tonneau bleu, les pieds dans le vide. Moi je reste là, je te regarde.

- T'es sûr de ..

- Vire, fit-il.

Je soupirai alors qu'il me jetait un caillou.

- Idiot !

Il me fit un sourire avant de m'indiquer de la main d'aller dans la Mini.

- Et n'oublies pas de reculer ! Me rappela-t-il alors que je claquai ma portière.

J'avais bien envie de le laisser tout seul sur son tonneau, comme un con, et de rentrer à Forks. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas en ayant peur de la route. Je mis la marche à arrière, et passai un bras derrière le siège passager pour me retourner et voir à travers le pare-brise arrière. Je reculai rapidement, avalant toute la longueur du parking en quelques secondes. Je me remis correctement une fois arrivée à l'endroit désiré et regardai mon frère, assis sur son tonneau. Il semblait bien loin. Je soupirai fortement et repassai la première.

J'allai d'abord lentement, avançant à mon rythme. J'osai passer la troisième et essayai de garder une bonne allure. Quand j'atteignis les 70, je ralentis un peu, avant de prendre conscience que Jacob était encore loin et que je pouvais encore accélérer. Je passai la quatrième troisième et frôlai les 100, avant de m'arrêter un peu avant le tonneau. Les images de la Chevrolet me revenaient en masse alors que même le souvenir de son coup de klaxon me traversait de part en part. Je frissonnai et jetai un regard à mon frère, qui n'affichait aucune expression particulière, attendant simplement.

Je poussai un soupir et me retournai à nouveau, pour effectuer ma marche arrière. Je reculai rapidement, tout en prudence, avant de recommencer le manège. J'arrivai à conduire un tout petit peu plus vite, mais freinai avant la Chevrolet, encore. alors je revins au point de départ une troisième fois, puis une quatrième et une cinquième fois. Las, je pris mon visage entre mes mains avant de me frotter énergiquement, histoire de me réveillée. Le manège a dura plusieurs minutes, pour devenir une heure, puis deux. Jacob ne semblait pas se lasser, mais moi je n'en pouvais plus. Au bout d'un énième retour, je laissai tomber ma tête sur le volant. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de veste et répondis sans même jeter un regard au nom de mon interlocuteur.

- Allô ?

_- Réveilles toi un peu, Bells ! Je vois ta tronche de cake affalée sur le volant d'ici,_ entendis-je.

Je me relevai vivement pour apercevoir Jacob, à l'autre bout du parking, le téléphone à l'oreille. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur.

- Tu le vois celui-ci ? Le questionnai-je.

_- Très bien ! Maintenant ressaisis__-__toi ! En plus il commence à se faire tard ! _

- Il est 17heures, Jake.

_- T'imagine, on doit encore aller faire les courses, et puis il faut que tu rentres, et la route est longue entre Seattle et Forks ! T'en as pour deux bonnes heures et dem__i__, là ! _

- Tu comptes me laisser reprendre la route toute seule ? M'égosillai-je.

_- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Je te ramène pas, c'est mort !_

- Je squatte l'orphelinat avec toi, fis-je.

_- Rêves ! Tu sais conduire, Incapable, c'est juste que t'as peur de te __repéter__ un truc. Mais je t'explique, bigleuse, au cas où t'as pas remarqu__é__, y a qu'un tonneau ici, alors soit t'es trop flipette pour enfoncer ton escarpin de pétasse jusqu'au bout, soit t'as un putain de strabisme ! _

- Je vais te dé..

_- Ouais ouais, roule et tais-toi, Perdante,_ fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je laissai tomber le téléphone et frappai rageusement le volant.

- Connard ! Criai-je.

J'attrapai mon levier de vitesse et démarrai en trombe. _On va voir c'est qui le bigleu ! _Je vais lui en foutre plein la vue et il fermera sa grande bouche après ça. J'accélérai sans mal et arrivai à 160 km/h. J'aperçus sa face de moche alors que je dépassai sa Chevrolet bidon. J'abattis ma main sur le frein à main et le relevai avec habilité alors que je faisais déjà crisser les pneus de ma Mini. Mon corps s'enfonça dans mon siège alors que je freinais encore, les pneus fumant sur le bitume. J'accélérai de suite, n'attendant pas plus longtemps et retraversai le parking en quelques secondes seulement. Arrivée à l'autre extrémité, je refis un bon vieux 180°, habile et rapide, commandé par l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines. J'entamai un nouvel aller sur le parking et, ne résistant pas à l'envie qui me prenait, je dépassai mon frère et sa Chevrolet une dernière fois pour aller faire un autre demi-tour. Je revins à hauteur de Jake et descendis de la voiture sans attendre. Je claquai la portière, m'approchant de lui rapidement.

- C'est qui l'incapable, maintenant ? Le bigleu, hein ?

Je frappai son torse avec rage et continuai à m'énerver contre lui.

- Je t'ai pété, toi et ta putain de Chevrolet ! C'est toi le bigleu, abruti ! Ta vieille Chevrolet ne fait pas le poids contre ma Mini !

Alors que je tambourinai son torse, Jacob attrapa mes poignets et les emprisonna dans l'étau de ses mains.

- Hey, Pitchoune .. Y a pas de Chevrolet, me rappela-t-il doucement. Y a jamais eu de Chevrolet ici, c'était qu'un tonneau.

Je lui lançai un regard alors qu'il affichait un sourire heureux. Je posai le regard sur le tonneau en question, persuadée d'avoir vu une Chevrolet à cet emplacement.

- C'est pas la voiture que t'as dépassé. Y a jamais eu de Chevrolet. C'était simplement ta peur, souffla Jake.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Mais.. T'as dit que j'étais une bigleuse.. Une incapable même. Et une perdante..

- Je sais, Trésor. C'était pour réveiller la compétitrice qui est en toi, celle qui aime la route.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que Jacob me prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu vois, t'as toujours su conduire, me chuchota-t-il.

Je souris alors qu'il me frottait doucement le dos.

- Tu seras jamais une perdante, Chérie. T'es ma petite sœur, tu seras jamais une perdante à mes yeux.

- Merci Jake.. Merci, pour tout.

- De rien, Pitchoune. Je te le devais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Allez viens, on va à l'orphelinat ! Me dit-il.

- Je conduis !

Il rit et j'en fis de même._ Jacob, mon frère, m'a appris à conduire à mes 13 ans, et il l'avait encore fait aujourd'hui, alors que j'en avais 18__. E__t pour m'avoir rendu un peu plus moi, je ne le remercierais jamais assez._

[ … ]

J'avais finalement laissé mon frère à l'orphelinat, après avoir fait les courses et avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans la maison de notre enfance. Il avait repris sa chambre, et avait même retrouvé ses vieux jeux vidéos. Benjamin devait lui fournir une voiture d'ici peu, et il avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir bientôt.

Il était presque 22heures, et je n'étais toujours pas sortie de Seattle._ Tant pis._ J'avais appelé Charlie de l'orphelinat, pour lui dire que je dormirais sûrement chez moi finalement. Il n'avait pas protesté, me disant au contraire que, comme ça, il pourrait finir sa paperasse au bureau.

J'augmentai le son de la radio, alors qu'un feu rouge me faisait me stopper. Je fermai doucement les yeux, appréciant le bruit de la musique et du moteur en même temps.

.

**[ « ~*. ****State Of Shock**** : **Best I ever had **]**

_Now I know I messed up bad_

[ Maintenant je sais que j'ai tout gâché ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

_I let you down in the worst way_

[ Je t'ai laissé de la pire des manières ]

_It hurts me every single day_

[ Ca me blesse chaque jour ]

_I'm dying to let you know_

[ Je meurs de te le faire savoir]

_Now I'm here to say I'm sor_ry

[ Maintenant je suis ici pour te dire que je suis désolée ]

_And ask for a second chance_

[ Et demander une seconde chance ]

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

[ Parce que quand on arrive à la fin ]

_I could sure use a friend_

[ Je pourrais sûrement utiliser un ami ]

Immédiatement, mon esprit s'envola vers Edward. Je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui, lui faire savoir que je m'en veux. Mais je ne voulais pas attenter à ses choix, d'une quelconque façon. J'attendrai encore un peu, deux semaines peut-être. Et à ce moment, quand je serai sûre qu'il ne veut plus de moi, ni de notre histoire, j'irai le voir, pour lui dire que j'étais désolée de ce que j'avais fait, et qu'il était et restera sûrement le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

_So many things I would take back_

[ Tant de chose que je retirerai ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

_I don't blame you for hating me_

[ Je ne te blâme pas de me détester ]

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

[ Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te faire partir ]

_You and I were living like a love song_

[ Toi et moi nous vivions comme une chanson d'amour ]

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_

[ Je me si sens mal, je me sens si mal depuis que tu es parti ]

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

[ Maintenant je sais que tu es le seul que je veux ]

_I want you back, I want you_

[ Je veux que tu reviennes, je te veux ]

Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferai sans hésiter. J'arrangerai les choses. Je l'aurais emmener avec moi, pour sûr. Ou mieux encore, j'aurais retenu mon frère, et aurais appeler Charlie à l'aide. Avec notre père, j'aurais sûrement pu convaincre mon frère. J'aurais attendu Renée devant chez lui, sur le perron, pour lui faire savoir à quel point je la haïssais. J'aurais fait mieux. Je n'aurais pas eu à briser le cœur de celui que j'aime, ce qui n'aurait pas briser le mien. Je ne saurais même pas ce que c'est que d'être paraplégique.

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

[ Maintenant je suis ici pour te dire que je suis désolée ]

_And ask for a second chance_

[ Et demander une seconde chance ]

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

[ Parce que quand on arrive à la fin ]

_I could sure use a friend_

[ Je pourrais sûrement utiliser un ami ]

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

[ Maintenant je suis ici pour te dire que je suis désolée ]

_And ask for a second chance_

[ Et demander une seconde chance ]

_All I want to do is make it up to you _

[ Tout ce que je veux c'est arranger les choses avec toi ]

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

[ Parce que quand on arrive à la fin ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

J'irai voir Edward, lui expliquer tout, lui demander une seconde chance. Car après tout, tout le monde a le droit d'en avoir une. Sauf peut-être Renée, elle avait gâché ma vie deux fois déjà, elle. Je n'avais pas gâché la vie d'Edward à ce point, si ? Je ne l'espérais pas. Il me manquait tellement. Sa voix me manquait, ses mains, ses yeux, sa chaleur, son amour.. _Edward me manquait._

_We fell in love for a reason_

[ Nous sommes tombés amoureux pour une raison ]

_Now you're lea__ving_

[ Maintenant tu es parti ]

_And I just want you back_

[ Et je veux juste que tu reviennes ]

_So many things we believed in_

[ Tant de choses auquelles nous avons cru ]

_Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back_

[ Maintenant tu es parti et les mots ne te ramèneront pas ]

_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

[ Je ne laisserai jamais partir le coeur que j'ai brisé ]

_You and I were living like a love song_

[ Toi et moi vivions comme une chanson d'amour ]

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

[ Maintenant je sais que tu es le seul que je veux ]

_I want you back, I want you_

[ Je veux que tu reviennes, je te veux ]

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

[ Maintenant je suis ici pour te dire que je suis désolée ]

_And ask for a second chance_

[ Et demander une seconde chance ]

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

[ Parce que quand on arrive à la fin ]

_I could sure use a friend_

[ Je pourrais sûrement utiliser un ami ]

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

[ Maintenant je suis ici pour te dire que je suis désolée ]

_And ask for a second chance_

[ Et demander une seconde chance ]

_All I want to do is make it up to you _

[ Tout ce que je veux c'est arranger les choses avec toi ]

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

[ Parce que quand on arrive à la fin ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

[ Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai jeté tous nos rêves ]

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

[ Je ne peux pas croire maintenant que tu es parti tant tu comptes pour moi ]

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_

[ Je me sens si mal, je me sens si mal ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

[ Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai jeté tous nos rêves ]

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

[ Je ne peux pas croire maintenant que tu es parti tant tu compte pour moi ]

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_

[ Je me sens si mal, je me sens si mal ]

_You were,_

[ Tu étais, ]

_You were the best I ever had_

[ Tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ]

Il devait tellement m'en vouloir. Moi qui avait jeté tous nos rêves, toutes nos promesses, toute notre vie de couple. Je laissai couler quelques larmes, et me garai sur le trottoir. Je soupirai doucement, prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Edward représentait tellement pour moi, et moi, j'avais tout gâché. Pauvre nulle..

Je relevai la tête, ne voulant pas me laisser abattre ici. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'étais persuadée que d'ici peu, mes jambes me lâcheraient. Ce qui m'avait forcé à me lever, c'était la puissance des yeux d'Edward sur moi. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'accordait de l'importance, à cet instant. C'était pour lui que je m'étais levée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me regarde comme ça chaque jour, loin de là. C'était simplement que là, la musique que nous avions écoutée nous avez rapprochés, et ce, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Ce fut alors que j'entendis un cri, qui me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête, aux aguets, mais ne vis rien. La rue semblait déserte. J'étais pourtant sûre de bien avoir entendu. J'enlevai les clés du contact, et sortis prudemment. Je fermai ma portière doucement, mais ne verrouillai pas la voiture. Je marchai à petit pas, regardant partout, alors que j'entendis un second cri. _Bon okay, ça dev__enait__ flippant. _

Je tâtai mes poches et constatai que mon téléphone n'y était pas. Je ferai donc sans. J'avançai vers la petite ruelle qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi et y jetai un œil.

Bien que la ruelle soit plutôt profonde et très sombre, j'aperçus un gros 4x4 argenté, ainsi que plusieurs personnes. Je m'enfonçai dans la ruelle lentement, jusqu'au moment où je distinguai.

- Allez ! Files moi tes putains de clés ou je la butte !

- Maman, s'il te plaît, pleura une voix.

_I..Irina ? _

J'observai les trois personnes plus attentivement, et ça me frappa. Irina était contre le mur, alors qu'un gars, qui était de dos, la menaçait de ce qui me semblait être un couteau. Katherine était figée près de la voiture, n'esquivant même pas un mouvement.

_Pourquoi elle lui donn__ait__ pas la voiture, c'te conne ? _

Je regardai la scène un instant, et une partie de moi fut tentée de partir. Ce n'était qu'Irina, cette conasse qui me pourrissait la vie dès qu'elle le pouvait. Une ou deux cicatrices sur son visage d'hypocrite ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. _Et elle __était__ où, ta seconde chance à __laquelle__ tout le monde a__vait__ droit ? _

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant ma conscience.

- Bon, tu te dépêches ou je te promets que je la plante ! Cria l'autre.

- Maman ! Sors la petite et donne lui la voiture !

_La petite ? Je la plante ? Maman ?_ Elle appelait pas son affreuse génitrice « Mère » la dernière fois que je les avais croisées ? Je soupirai et décidai de m'avancer quelque peu. Je n'avais rien sur moi, alors j'allais être obligée d'essayer de calmer les choses par la parole. A moins que je l'attaque par derrière ? Je fis un pas de plus, considérant d'avantage cette idée, et le gars se retourna, sûrement alerter par le bruit de mes escarpins. _Bouffonne, v__a__ !_

- T'es qui, toi ? M'agressa-t-il en se mettant de face.

Je croisai le regard plein de larmes d'Irina alors que Katherine me lançait un regard dédaigneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, la bâtarde ? Me dit-elle.

Je souris d'un simple rictus, mais l'ignorai.

- Hey, tu fais quoi ? Questionnai-je d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Casse toi d'ici, avant que je te plante aussi !

- Laisse ces filles tranquille, tu veux. Prends la voiture, et va-t-en.

- Il en est hors de question ! Tonna la voix de Katherine. Je ne te permets pas de donner mes affaires !

Je lançai un regard à la mère d'Irina.

- Dans ce cas, c'est cette pétasse qui va prendre, dit l'autre.

- Attends ! L'arrêtai-je. Katherine, c'est de votre fille dont il est question, là. Je pense que la voiture ne fait pas le poids contre elle, si ?

- Depuis quand tu lui accordes de l'importance ? Cracha-t-elle.

Je regardai Irina, alors que celle-ci avait les joues striées de larmes et un regard suppliant.

- J'avoue que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, soupirai-je en regardant sa mère. Mais, la coupai-je alors qu'elle allait reprendre, quels que soient mes différents avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite de se faire blesser pour une simple voiture. Non ?

- Va au diable, fit Katherine.

Le gars commença à avancer son couteau et, poussée par je ne savais quel instinct, j'abaissai son bras, faisant tomber le couteau. Il me regarda avec des yeux noirs de haine et avant que je n'aies pu faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis son poing s'abattre sur ma joue. Je tombai à terre, alors que je crachai déjà du sang, le visage endolori.

Je me relevai quelque peu sonnée, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras maladroitement et le gars me mit un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Irina.

J'entendis un coup et la vis atterrir par terre à son tour. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa joue toute rouge. Je la regardai d'avantage pour voir si elle bougeait, puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Je poussai un sourire de soulagement.

- Laquelle de vous deux je tue en premier ?

- La brune ! Distinguai-je.

La bouche d'Irina n'ayant pas bougé, je conclus que c'était Katherine. Je me levai doucement et fus littéralement soulevée de terre. Je ne touchai même plus le sol dans les bras de cet homme. Il m'étranglait de ces mains puissantes, et je commençais à manquer d'air. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année, des yeux bruns et des cheveux châtains. Il était horrible. Il s'avança brutalement et me mit un coup de boule. Je volai à plusieurs mètres, et me tapai contre la voiture. J'eus la respiration coupée sous le choc et tentai de trouver de l'air. Je ne me laissai pas le temps de pleurer, et tentai de me relever, avec beaucoup de mal. Je m'appuyai sur le 4x4 des Dénali, et enlevai mes escarpins maladroitement. L'homme me mit un coup dans le dos et je faillis retomber. Je gémis alors qu'il me mettait un coup dans les jambes, me faisant tomber à genoux.

- Pas ses jambes ! Cria Irina.

Je le sentis se tourner vers elle et l'entendis avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Fit-il.

Prenant tout ce qui me restait de force, je me remis debout et attrapai le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit. J'arrachai l'antenne en caoutchouc d'un mouvement puissant et me retournai à la hâte. L'homme fit volte face en m'entendant, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me frapper et fis siffler l'antenne qui alla s'abattre sur sa joue, le coupant sous la violence de mon geste. Il gémit et je lui remis un coup à l'épaule. Il me fit tomber à terre d'un coup de poing et j'attrapai mon escarpin, que je lui lançai en plein dans le tibia. Il faiblit sous le choc, ce qui me permit de me relever, avant de lui mettre un coup de genoux vainqueur. Il tomba, se tenant l'entrejambe en gémissant et je l'achevai d'un coup de coude dans la tempe. L'homme s'écrasa à terre, visiblement dans les vapes. Je lâchai l'antenne et me baissai pour prendre son pouls. Il était en vie, ça me suffisait. J'attrapai le couteau qu'il avait fait tomber et regardai la mère d'Irina.

- Appelez la police ! De suite !

Elle s'activa et prévint la police. Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, je plantai le couteau dans son pneu, qui se dégonfla de suite.

- Vous, vous restez là pour leur expliquer la situation. S'ils ont besoin de renseignement sur moi, qu'ils appellent mon père, le Chef Swan. Dîtes-leur bien que vous êtes une mère indigne, surtout.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'as pas de mère, sourit-elle.

- Et j'en remercie le ciel encore ce soir. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir une femme comme vous dans ma vie, claquai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

J'attrapai mes escarpins et essuyai du revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de ma bouche. Je commençai à repartir, mais me retournai au dernier moment.

- Je te le demanderai qu'une fois, mais .. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, Irina ? Je retourne à Forks et ..

- J'arrive.

Irina, qui s'était relevée, passa devant sa mère et ouvrit la porte arrière. Elle mit un sac sur son épaule, avant de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le véhicule.

- Je t'interdis de la prendre et de partir avec elle, avertit Katherine en se tournant vers sa fille.

- A partir de ce moment, je n'ai plus de mère. Va au diable, toi et ta voiture. La petite ne reste pas avec toi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus rien pour elle, cracha Irina.

Elle sortit une enfant de la voiture, une petite fille blonde, de trois ans à peine. Elle la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse, avant de poser un doudou sur elle, et de la serrer contre sa poitrine.

- Je te suis, me fit-elle.

Je détachai mes yeux de la petite, et opinai avant de me retourner pour aller jusqu'à ma Mini. Nous sortâmes rapidement de la ruelle, plantant Dénali en beauté.

- Monte, dis-je à Irina alors que je me dirigeai vers le coffre.

Je connaissais assez Tia pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir laisser une couverture dedans. _Bingo !_ J'attrapai le plaid, et refermai le coffre doucement. Je me dirigeai vers ma portière et soufflai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir et de m'asseoir sur mon siège. Je regardai Irina, alors que ses joues étaient noyées de larmes et qu'elle serrait l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas la mettre à l'arrière ? Lui demandai-je, en posant mes escarpins sur le sol, derrière le siège.

- Je préférerais la garder dans mes bras, si ça ne te déranges pas, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est comme tu veux, fais simplement attention, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et je lui tendis le plaid.

- Tiens, si tu as froid, ou la petite..

Elle prit doucement la couverture et l'enroula autour de la petite fille.

- Je te remercie, souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur eut presque un raté à ses mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'Irina me remerciait, pour quoi que ce soit. Je fis un signe de la tête et elle me dit.

- Tu saignes de l'arcade.

- Je sais, je le sens. Si j'y touche, ça va empirer. Il ne t'a pas blessée, toi ?

- Non, rien de grave. J'ai la joue d'éraflée, et j'ai mal à la tête, mais rien d'insurmontable.

- Bien. Désolée pour ta mère, fis-je en une moue compatissante.

- Je le suis aussi, soupira-t-elle. Tant pis. Après tout, j'arriverai à survivre, pas vrai ?

- Je pense, oui, souris-je. En tout cas, cette petite est magnifique, avouai-je.

- Elle s'appelle Floriane, m'apprit-elle en caressant la joue de la fillette.

- Très joli prénom.

Elle hocha la tête et je mis le contact, reprenant la route, dans un silence que je ne trouvais pas gênant. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, ni même qu'Irina était dans ma voiture, avec une petite fille de surcroît. Au vue de la ressemblance qu'elles avaient, je déduisais que c'était sa petite sœur. Cette petite fille devait être chanceuse, car Irina semblait la chérir. A la sortie de la ville, nous croisâmes les autorités dans leurs voitures, la sirène activée, en sens inverse. Je soupirai doucement. Si un jour j'étais mère, je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Ni comme Katherine, ni même comme Renée. Je souhaitais être comme Béa, ou Stella. _Une bonne mère. _

Je souris en pensant que je me battrai pour y arriver, même si la fille qui me volait Edward était dans ma voiture, avec sa sœur dans les bras. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu en profiter pour la questionner, ou autre, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, je ne désirais que le bonheur d'Edward, même s'il se trouvait chez Irina.

Je ressassai mes pensées en silence, appréciant la simple sensation de conduire de nuit, mes jambes étant toujours en forme, malgré la douleur que m'avait provoqué le coup de l'homme, tout à l'heure. Je savais que ceci n'était que temporaire, car le regard d'Edward, qui, j'étais sûre, en était pour beaucoup dans ma guérison miraculeuse, serait bientôt totalement tourné vers une autre. Mais je profitais de mes derniers espoirs, et essayais d'apprécier pleinement les sensations que mes jambes m'offraient.

L'heure tourna vite, et il fut bientôt une heure du matin. Nous dépassâmes la pancarte de Forks à une heure et quart, et je demandai en ralentissant.

- Tu habites où ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je.. Je vais aller chez ma grand-mère, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- C'est toi qui voit. Donne moi simplement le chemin que je dois prendre.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis jamais allée..

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers elle, et ça me frappa. _La soirée du réveillon, celui où Katherine m'avait clairement dit qu'elle avait séparé sa famille de la mère de son mari. La grand-mère qu'Irina était sensée croire morte. _

- Je vois, soufflai-je. Tu n'as pas de détails ?

Elle sortit une lettre du grand sac qu'elle avait prit avec elle, et j'allumai la lumière du plafond pour qu'elle puisse y voir d'avantage.

- Elle dit habiter au quatrième étage de l'unique bâtiment de Forks, m'informa-t-elle.

- Mon bâtiment ? Questionnai-je alors.

- Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Quel est son nom de famille ?

- Jenkis. Emma Jenkis.

Je tiquai sans mal, alors qu'Irina me demandait.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui et non, c'est ma voisine du dessous.

- Elle a l'air gentille ?

- Tu ne la connais vraiment pas ?

- A part les quelques lettres que nous avons échangées elle et moi ? Pas vraiment. Mon père ne parle jamais d'elle, et ma mère m'a fait croire pendant des années qu'elle était décédée.

- Je peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, si ce n'est qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'elle habite en dessous de chez moi. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé.

- Tu veux bien m'y conduire, alors ?

- Sans problème, de toute façon, c'est là où j'allais.

Irina sourit et rangea la lettre correctement, essayant de ne pas réveiller la fillette. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au pied de mon bâtiment et je décidai de ne pas garer la Mini dans le parking souterrain. Je regardai Irina.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, soufflai-je.

- Oui ?

- N'appelles pas la police ce soir. Et s'ils t'appellent, ne donne pas mon adresse tout de suite. J'aimerai passer une nuit tranquille chez moi, et profiter des derniers instants où mes jambes me soutiennent.

Irina me regarda bizarrement à travers ses boucles blondes, et opina. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son téléphone, qu'elle éteignit.

- Personne ne te dérangera avant demain. J'appellerai mon père depuis chez ma grand-mère, me dit-elle.

- Je te remercie.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et la petite bougonna d'une voix cristalline.

- Chuuuut ! Dors ma Chérie, lui chuchota Irina.

La fillette s'accrocha au cou de ma camarade, tout en faisant un magnifique sourire sur le visage de celle-ci. J'attrapai mon téléphone et mes escarpins et refermai la voiture en appuyant sur la sécurité centrale. Je tins la porte d'entrée du bâtiment à Irina et lui demandai.

- Tu veux que je prennes ton sac ?

- Ça t'embêterait ?

- Donne, fis-je doucement, en le prenant de son épaule.

Nous montâmes les escaliers, et je souris en pensant que c'était la première fois depuis des mois que je montais autant de marches. Une fois arrivée au quatrième étage, je me stoppai et indiquai la porte de Madame Jenkis à Irina.

- Je vous laisse, lui soufflai-je ensuite. Tiens.

Je lui rendis son sac, le mettant sur son épaule, et caressai les cheveux de la fillette au passage. Dans un dernier sourire, je montai les marches, et m'arrêtai sur la quatrième avant de dire.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si ça ne se passe pas correctement avec ta grand-mère, j'habite juste au-dessus, appartement 5B. J'ai plusieurs chambres de libre, et un téléphone fixe si tu veux appeler quelqu'un. Je viendrai toquer chez ta grand-mère, demain, et là, on appellera mon père, qui s'occupera sûrement de l'affaire.

Irina hocha la tête et je lui fis un petit salut, m'apprêtant à remonter.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, Bella. Pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir, et de ne pas avoir été trop rancunière pour m'ignorer. Je t'ai sûrement mal jugée, comme à mon habitude, et je m'en excuse, murmura Irina.

Je la regardai, comme choquée pendant une seconde. Elle me remerciait, elle m'appelait « Bella », et non l'orpheline ou l'handicapée, et le pire, elle s'excusait. _Wow __!_ Je me repris cependant, et lui répondis.

- Nous reparlerons d'avantage de tout ça demain, si tu le veux bien.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Je grimpai les quelques marches alors que je l'entendis toquer. J'arrivai sur mon palier et pris la clé de mon appartement, avant d'ouvrir ce dernier. Je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de chez moi, et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Laissant tomber mes escarpins près du meuble à chaussure, j'essuyai mes pieds nus sur le tapis. J'allumai la lumière et m'avançai vers le bar. J'y laissai mes clés et mon téléphone et enlevai ma veste, que j'abandonnai sur le tabouret. J'allai à la fenêtre et en fermai le volet, avant de faire de même avec celui du balcon. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail un instant, observant mon chez moi, simplement. Sur le canapé, j'avais l'impression d'y voir Edward, ainsi que près de la porte. Je le voyais aussi à côté de la chaîne Hifi, en train de tripoter tous les boutons. Je souris doucement à tous ces souvenirs, et descendis de mon perchoir d'un bond.

J'allai ouvrir le frigo et constatai que celui-ci était rempli. Je le refermai en sortant une canette de Coca et tombai sur le mot qui se trouvait aimanté sur la porte.

_« On a fait tes courses, vu que tu vas pouvoir monter ici, maintenant. Dévalises pas tout, y a des chances pour que James revienne dans peu de temps. On attend de tes nouvelles, Chérie ! _

_XOXO, Benjamin et Tia. »_

Je souris, et songeai qu'il fallait que je les appelle demain. Je jetai le mot à la poubelle, et constatai que le sac de celle-ci était plein. Posant ma canette sur le plan de travail, j'enlevai le sac de ma poubelle, le fermai, et le remplacer par un autre. Une fois ça de fait, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidai à descendre le sac plein au local du bas. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, et descendis rapidement, toujours pieds nus. Passant sur le palier de Madame Jenkis, je souris en pensant qu'Irina n'en était pas ressortie, et que tout devait bien se passer. J'arrivai au local et allumai la lumière. Jetant mon sac dans un des conteneurs, j'en profitai pour plier plusieurs cartons qui se trouvaient là. Je les reconnus comme étant ceux qui contenaient des pièces de voiture, habituellement, comme chez Benjamin. Je souris et les pliai lentement.

Je savais qu'ils auraient pu me racheter une voiture, ou moi-même le faire. Mais, sans même poser la question, ils avaient su que c'était celle-là que je voulais. C'était celle que Béa m'avait acheté, son cadeau pour ma majorité, et je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir si tôt. _Mes frères et Tia avaient compris, sans même demander. _

Une fois que j'eus fini, je posai les cartons pliés contre le mur, et me décidai à remonter chez moi. Je grimpai les marches rapidement, et ralentis quelque peu en arrivant au cinquième, un peu fatiguée. Quand j'arrivai sur mon palier, je me stoppai net. Assis près de ma porte, me regardant avec de grands yeux, se trouvait Edward.

Mon esprit réfléchit aussi vite qu'un éclair et je fis le rapprochement. _Irina._

Elle avait dû le prévenir dès son arrivée chez Madame Jenkis et il avait accouru pour la réconforter. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant ça, et dis sans même réfléchir.

- Elle.. Elle est en bas.. Chez Madame Jenkis.. Elle n'est pas restée avec moi.

- Qui ça ? Me questionna Edward qui se remit debout de manière habile.

- Irina.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant légèrement.

- Elle.. On.. Elle s'est fait agressée à Seattle. Je suis intervenue et je l'ai raccompagnée par la suite, expliquai-je.

_Il n'était pas au courant, ou quoi ? _

- Tu vas bien ? Quémanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui, ça va, juste ma tempe qui me lance, mais ça va.

- Irina va bien ? Et la petite ?

- Tout le monde va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il posa les yeux sur moi et son regard pénétra le mien, pour y chercher un quelconque mensonge.

- Mais.. Vas la voir si tu veux, elle et la petite sont à l'étage du dessous, appartement 4C.

Je m'avançai vers mon paillasson alors qu'Edward se décalait d'un pas. Je me retournai une fois avoir ouvert la porte de mon appartement, et le regardai une dernière fois.

- A vrai dire, commença Edward. Ce n'est pas pour Irina que je suis ici. Je voulais venir te voir, qu'on puisse parler.

Mon cœur se serra et je le regardai d'avantage. Il semblait fatigué, ses yeux verts étaient brillants et ses cheveux de cuivres plus en batailles que jamais.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir si elle va bien ? Questionnai-je.

- Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre, dit-il.

Je l'observai une dernière fois, soupesant les deux options qui s'offraient à moi. _Je me le devais, moi qui attendait ça depuis des jours. _

Lentement, je fis glisser ma main sur le rebord de la porte et poussai celle-ci, l'ouvrant d'avantage. Puis je fixai Edward avant de souffler.

- Viens, entre.

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de franchir le seuil de ce que j'avais appelé autrefois notre chez nous. Je le regardai s'enfoncer dans le salon, et repensai à tout à l'heure, quand je l'avais imaginé à cet endroit même. _C'était peut être la dernière fois que je l'y voyais, cette fois-ci .._

_

* * *

_

_**MOUAHAHAHA ! **_

_**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été sadique, non ? :)**_

_**Donc, la suite plus tard ! On verra bien quand, mais elle viendra de toute façon. ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus, et que personne n'en veut trop à Bella ou à Edward, car dans la suite, les deux auront une discussion, et toute votre rancoeur envers l'un ou l'autre gâchera les sentiments que je vais essayer de laisser dans leurs explications. :]**_

_**Une grande partie d'entre vous ont reviewé sur ma précédente note donc .. **_

_**Anonyme ? Ou un chapitre que vous n'avez pas reviewé .. **_

_**J'essaie de répondre, promis !**_

_**Pour celles que ça intéressent, je me suis (enfin) décidée à me faire un compte Tweeter, donc, je vais aller mettre le lien sur mon profil aussi ^^'**_

_**Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne semaine ! **_

_**Bisous, et prenez soin de vous et des gens auxquels vous tenez ! **_

_**Ah, et aussi ! Ne pleurez pas trop devant la fin de saison de Grey's Anatomy, ce soir ! :P **_

_**N'oubliez pas mes questions ! **_


	16. Chapitre 15: Etre moi à travers lui

**_Hey tout le monde ! _**

**_Comment allez vous ? Bien, j'espère. Moi bin.. Ca va, ca va ! _**

**_C'est les vacances, héhé ! Ca ne peut que aller. _**

**_J'ai un peu hésité à vous poster ce chapitre maintenant, et puis je me suis dis que c'était ça ou étendre la machine.. *Hum Hum*. On voit tous ce que je fais. ^^_**

**_Désolée pour tout plein de trucs ! _**

**_Désolée pour : _**_a) Ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews et autres messages._

_b) Avoir mis autant de temps à poster._

**_Mais ! ( Car oui, il y'en a un ! ), j'ai eu touuuut plein de problème ! _**

**_Dans l'ordre chronologique, ça fait : _**_a) Mon ordi a été envoyé en réparation, pour l'écran._

_b) J'ai attrapé un virus, qui m'a mis K-O en deux minutes chrono ( C'est l'histoire du pirate qui se fait pirater..), et du coup, re-réparation ! _

_c) J'ai perdu un peu tout, pour ne pas dire absolument tout, ce que j'avais. J'avais envoyé 8pages de mon chapitres à Delph, sur 20, il m'en restait à écrire, quand même !_

_d) Qui a absolument rien à voir. J'me suis fais volée mon BlackBerry. Donc.. Pour celle qui avait mon numéro, veuillez me renvoyer un sms, avec votre prénom, j'ai le même numéro ! =D_

_e) Des travaux à côtés de chez moi ont fait que ma ligne a été coupée, et du coup j'ai dû légèrement m'octroyer le réseau de la mairie.. *Sifflote*._

**_Enfin bref, la vraie galère en ce moment ! Même la télé a voulu me lâcher alors que j'étais à la limite de retourner à la préhistoire. _**

**_Soit ! _**

**_Un petit mot avant que j'oublie à ma Bêta, cette très chère Delphine, qui assure un max. :]_**

**_Sans oublier toutes mes amies chéries, Floriane, Wissam, Ninie & Cie._**

**_Un petit mot à cette 'Mylène'. Si tu croyais que j'allais répondre à ta petite review pourrie, rêves. T'aime pas cette fic ? Vas-t-en, une chose est sûre, c'est que je courrais pas après des emmerdeuses de ton style. ;]_**

**_Hm .. Quoi d'autre ? _**

**_Ah oui ! Vos petites reviews désespérées m'ont fait rire. Voici votre suite les Miss ! _**

**_Avec notre moment Bella/Edward. _**

**_Je crois pas que ce chapitre fasse pleurer .. Mais parfois, certaines d'entre vous me perturbent, à pleurer alors que je ne l'avais pas prévu. ^^_**

_**Pis.. Ah oui !**_

_**J'avais l'idée de faire un espèce de truc à part, où je mettrai des OS.. Attention, je copite pas sur qui que ce soit. C'est juste que parfois je voudrais développer des trucs qui feraient lourds dans cette fic. Qui est partant ? Je ne suis pas sûre de le mettre en route mais je préfère demander avant. :]**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai une question ! **_

_**Est-ce que Vavounette, Lauriane-Chan, YasmineM et Phika17 sont toujours parmi nous ? **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! On se retrouve en bas ! **_

**_Tout en vous rappelant pour la je-sais-plus-combien de fois que ce ne sont pas mes persos, mais ceux de S.M, le contexte, quant à lui, est à moi. :)_**

**_Alors les enfants, bonne lecture, et.. _**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

_**P**_oint de vue Jasper

Je ne contrai pas Emmett et ce dernier mit un panier comme un imbécile heureux.

- C'est qui le boss, hein ? C'est qui qui déchire tout ? Me dit-il en essayant de me décoiffer.

_C'est qui l'abruti qui se rend pas compte que je joue pas vraiment depuis tout à l'heure ?_

- Alors, je te remets une raclée ?

Il me lança le ballon et je l'attrapai rapidement. Nous étions en train de jouer tous les deux sur le terrain de basket qui se trouvait près du gymnase. Ma sœur et Alice étaient chez moi, avec leur soirée pyjama. Bella, quant à elle, était à Seattle avec Jacob, et Alec à Port Angeles pour un dîner familial. J'avais donc proposé un match à Emmett, ce qui me permettait de l'éloigner, et de lui parler calmement. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à la situation, et après presque deux mois, j'estimai qu'il était temps que je prenne un minimum les choses en main.

- Bon alors, tu joues ? Se plaignit Emmett.

Je le regardai en levant un sourcil et driblai rapidement, avant de jeter le ballon en plein dans le panier.

- Pff, chanceux, fit mon ami.

Je souris alors qu'il reprenait la balle orange. Driblant rapidement, je le contrai avant de lancer la conversation.

- Dis Em' ?

- Yep ?

- T'as pas l'impression que ça fait vide ?

Il me regarda malicieusement, avant de me dire avec un sourire.

- Non vieux, ça c'est parce que t'as pas de cerveau et que y a un courant d'air entre tes deux oreilles.

- Non, mais sérieux, repris-je en attrapant le ballon. T'as pas l'impression que c'est pas pareil sans Edward ?

Mon ami s'arrêta net en entendant ça, et me lança un regard plutôt froid.

- Jasper..

- Allez, avoues-le. Il te manque autant qu'à moi.

- Je veux pas en parler, coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, c'est comme ça.

- Moi j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi, Em'. Alors tu m'écoutes et tu fermes ta bouche.

- Jasper..

- Tu vois pas que ça fait vide dans le groupe ? Que ça fait bizarre de voir sa voiture garer de l'autre côté du parking quand on arrive le matin ? Que quand on se réunit tous chez Charlie ou chez moi, voir Esmée et le Doc' sans leur fils, ça fait bizarre ?

Emmett se tut, se contentant de marquer un point. Je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas, à moins que je tape fort, et de manière vicieuse.

- Tu vois pas que ta sœur a changé ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, me lançant un regard menaçant, et je sus que j'avais frappé là où il était le moins sûr de lui.

- Commence pas à parler de ma sœur.

- Et pourquoi ? Elle est l'une des plus concernées dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui lui est arrivée ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines, tout ça, c'est relié.

- C'est Edward qui l'a envoyé dans ce fauteuil ! S'énerva-t-il en me jetant le ballon.

- Je ne crois pas, répliquai-je en le rattrapant.

- Ah oui ? S'il ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça, s'il ne l'avait pas fait pleurer, s'il ne l'avait pas fait se réfugier dans cette voiture, elle aurait jamais su ce que c'était d'être paraplégique ! Il a brisé le cœur de ma sœur !

Le voir se plaindre ainsi déclencha une colère chez moi. Cette même colère que j'avais tant de fois refoulée, et oubliée face au sourire de ma sœur, au retour d'Emmett. Mais, ce soir, Rosalie n'était pas là. Non, il n'y avait qu'Emmett et moi. _Seulement Emmett et moi._

- Et tu crois quoi ? M'emportai-je. Que t'as brisé personne quand t'es parti comme un connard ? Quand t'as suivi ta mère comme un bouffon, tu crois que personne n'en a bavé ? A la différence d'Edward, toi, t'as brisé tout le monde ! Ta sœur, le groupe, ton père, et MA sœur ! Ma petite sœur à moi ! Tu y as pensé quand t'es parti ? Quand t'es resté chez ta mère, t'as pensé à elle ? T'étais là pour la réconforter quand elle te pleurait toutes les nuits ? Quand elle est revenue de chez toi en pleurant tout ce qu'elle savait parce que tu l'avais pas calculé. T'étais là ? T'as vu son visage se décomposer quand ta mère a annoncé fièrement qu'elle te ramenait à Jacksonville ?

Je savais que m'énerver n'arrangerait pas les choses, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. La souffrance de ma sœur avait été le pire à gérer, dans toute cette histoire. Rosalie, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, dormait avec moi toutes les nuits. Elle m'avait demandé plusieurs fois de la serrer le plus fort possible, et de lui promettre que je resterai avec elle toute sa vie. J'avais vu ma sœur pleurer pendant des heures, alors qu'elle avait toujours été celle qui séchait les larmes des autres, celle qui pansait mes plaies. Rosalie était mon identique dans beaucoup de domaine, et quand nous ne l'étions pas, nous nous complétions l'un l'autre. Elle s'exprimait quand moi je restais en retrait, elle se battait quand je préférais le dialogue.. Elle aimait sa famille et captait leurs émotions sans même poser de question. Elle savait écouter les gens pendant des heures, sans même parler. _Elle était ma jumelle._

Je regardai Emmett, alors que celui-ci me lançait un regard triste. J'avais les poings serrés et des larmes de rages avaient roulées sur mes joues.

- Le seul truc qui m'a retenu de te frapper en te voyant revenir, et qui m'a empêché de te détester pendant ton absence, c'est le fait que je t'ai toujours aimé comme mon frère, Emmett. Ton absence et celle de Bella m'ont tué autant que les autres. Ta sœur est la mienne également, et tu es mon frère. En faisant le con, tu as brisé Bella, et ma sœur. Plus Edward. Tu as blessé tout le monde, Emmett. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir Edward, quand la femme qu'il aime est partie par ta faute. Tu n'étais pas là quand je devais aller le chercher chez Bella, parce que ça faisait des jours que sa mère ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied à l'école. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir à quel point je me sentais impuissant face à mon meilleur ami, que je considère comme mon frère également, souffrir avec ma petite sœur, parce que lui seul semblait la comprendre.

Je me tus une seconde, regardant Emmett qui avait les yeux dans le vide face à ce que je venais de lui dire. Je savais que lui rappeler à quel point il avait fait souffrir Rosalie le touchait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel long discours. J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main avant de lui lancer le ballon. Il le rattrapa d'un geste automatique et releva les yeux vers moi.

- Au-delà de ça .. Personne n'était là pour ta sœur. Tu l'as abandonné, tu l'as fait t'aimer, t'admirer, te choyer, et tu l'as laissé sans même un mot. Personne n'était là pour elle. Personne ne le pouvait, car elle ne voulait que toi. Ton absence a causé sa séparation avec Edward.. Tout est lié, Emmett. Absolument tout. Je consens à comprendre que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, non plus. Ces mensonges, ces cachoteries .. Mais rien n'a été facile pour personne. Tu crois que Bella est heureuse ? Tu veux essayer de te convaincre qu'il lui faut juste ses jambes pour vivre de nouveau ? Ses jambes ne sont rien comparées à Edward. Ses jambes sont sa liberté, certes.. Mais Edward est son oxygène.

Une larme coula sur la joue de mon ami à ma dernière phrase. Il savait autant que moi que je n'inventais rien. Il le savait, car il aimait Rosalie comme Edward aimait Bella. Il le savait, car il était comme Edward. Et depuis notre enfance, nous étions frères, et c'était justement ça, que nous avions perdu.

- J'ai appris à te pardonner, repris-je, et à oublier tout ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, par rapport à elle, et par rapport à ce que tu représentes pour moi, soufflai-je. Car saches que si ta sœur remarche, Edward y est pour beaucoup, c'est le début de son combat. Remarcher miraculeusement ne sera bon que quelques jours, et même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, elle va faiblir. Mets toutes les chances de son côté. Je sais que tu crois que tu pourrais lui suffire, qu'elle pourrait se contenter de toi.. Elle le croit aussi, ou du moins, elle veut le croire, mais elle ne pourra pas. Et toi, Emmett, tu ne pourras jamais suffire à ta sœur face à l'amour que lui apporte Edward. Je sais ce que je dis, je l'ai vécu il n'y a pas longtemps. Ni toi, ni moi ne le pourrions. Tu as brisé leur couple, ou du moins, tu as été un facteur important de leur rupture. En tant que grand frère, et en tant qu'ami d'Edward, tu te dois de remettre les choses au clair, et les laisser régler leurs histoires tous seuls.

Je m'arrêtai de parler, pour regarder Emmett. Il laissa tomber le ballon et alla s'asseoir sur la table de pique-nique, les pieds sur le banc. Il essuya ses larmes et je savais qu'il était en train de prendre en compte tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Emmett était, derrière toute sa source de connerie intarissable, quelqu'un de très sage. Il savait prendre les bonnes décisions, et avouer ses torts quand il devait le faire. Le fait qu'Emmett soit très enfantin me donnait la certitude qu'il n'en voulait plus à Edward. Car comme tous les enfants, Emmett ne savait pas être rancunier envers les gens qu'il aimait réellement. Edward était son meilleur ami, notre meilleur ami, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Nous avions vécu toute notre vie ensemble, nous étions des frères, et notre frère nous manquait. (N/B : Et bah ça c'est de l'éloge Emmetienne ! Si on avait pas compris que t'en étais dingue..;) ) [ N/A : Moi ? .. Non. Du tout. 8) ]

- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire, Jazz ? Me souffla-t-il. Ma tête me dit de ne rien faire sans être sûr que Bella aille bien en sachant que je parle à Edward. Elle me dit aussi de lui en vouloir encore un peu car la manière dont il lui a parlé ne m'a pas plu et ..

- Et qu'en dit ton cœur ? Le coupai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il me regarda un instant, avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer.

- Que mon frère me manque, et que c'est moi qui ai fait le con depuis le début.

- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, ne va pas penser ça, rectifiai-je. Nous sommes tous un peu fautifs, en quelque sorte.

Il opina distraitement, et dit.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Bella nous a tous dit de parler à Edward depuis le début, et on sait tous les deux qu'elle n'en veut pas à Rose de lui reparler. Même si ma sœur croit qu'elle ne le sait pas, ajoutai-je dans un sourire.

- Rose, rigola Emmett. Elle a encore tant à apprendre sur les relations discrètes !

Je me joignis à son rire en pensant à ma sœur.

- En effet, consentis-je. Mais ça lui donne un côté enfantin, comme un gosse qu'on retrouve barbouillé de chocolat et qui jure ne pas avoir touché au pot de Nutella.

- Hey mais c'est moi, ça ! Fit-il en me poussant légèrement.

- C'est pourquoi vous faîtes un beau couple, rigolai-je.

Emmett sourit, avant de se calmer et de pousser un soupir.

- Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire en le voyant ainsi, avant de dire, emplit d'une certaine sérénité.

- Tu sais ce qui fait ce que tu es, Emmett ?

Il me lança un regard interrogatif, et je lui dis.

- Le fait que tu as toujours écouté ton cœur, avant ta tête.

Mon meilleur ami sourit à mes mots, réfléchit quelque peu, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il tapota sur quelques touches, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Je patientai avec lui, jusqu'à ce que j'entende, venant du téléphone.

_- Allô ?_

- Hey Edward .. C'est Emmett.

_- Oh .._

- Je.. J'aurais voulu .. Est-ce que tu peux nous rejoindre, Jasper et moi ? On est sur le terrain de basket, près du gymnase.

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne, et mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde. C'était là que tout se jouait. Si Edward disait non, tout ce que ..

_- Je dois prévoir une batte de baseball ou un quelconque truc pour me défendre ? _Questionna finalement Edward, me coupant dans mes songes.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire, et j'en fis de même.

- Non, je pense qu'un simple survêt devrait suffire, informa Em'.

_- D'accord. Je me prépare, et j'arrive d'ici dix minutes._

- On t'attend, à toute.

Il raccrocha et regarda le téléphone quelques secondes. Il sourit un peu, avant de se lever pour reprendre le ballon qu'il avait laissé sur le terrain. Il le fit rebondir une fois ou deux, avant de le jeter, et de mettre un panier. Je souris, car je savais que cette discussion allait changer beaucoup de chose, pour tout le monde.

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

( _Plus tard dans la soirée .._ )

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Questionnai-je.

- Je veux bien un Coca, s'il t'en reste, me dit-il.

- Ouais. Assis toi, si tu veux, proposai-je en ouvrant le frigo.

Je sortis une canette du réfrigérateur et la lui donnai.

- Un verre ?

- Ça ira, merci.

Je lui lançai un regard, et il grimaça.

- Il faudrait t'occuper de ton arcade, Bella, sinon ça risque de s'aggraver.

Je portai une main à ma tempe et frôlai mon arcade prudemment. Je sifflai de douleur et Edward se leva. Il fit le tour du bar qui nous séparait et s'approcha de moi. Sa main ramena quelques mèches de mes cheveux en arrière alors qu'il examinait ma blessure.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de point de suture, mais il faudrait que tu désinfectes. Tu as de l'alcool et du coton ?

- Dans..

- La salle de bain, l'armoire à pharmacie, dîmes-nous en même temps.

Je le regardai alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

- Je le savais, je .. Désolé, fit-il.

- C'est rien. Attends, je vais les chercher.

- Non, laisses. J'y vais, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai partir en soupirant. Ce qui venait de se passer causait une certaine douleur dans ma poitrine, et ça me gênait. Je rouvris le volet du balcon, remarquant la pluie qui s'abattait sur la rue. _Le beau temps devait bien tourner .._

- Tu viens ? Entendis-je.

Je me retournai pour voir Edward avec plusieurs trucs dans les mains.

- Ça te dérange si j'ouvre la fenêtre, avant ? Questionnai-je. J'adore l'odeur de la pluie.

- Je sais. Vas-y, ouvre, je ne suis pas frileux.

- Je sais, répondis-je à mon tour.

J'entrouvris la fenêtre et allai vers lui. Il alluma la lumière au dessus du plan de travail avant de tapoter celui-ci. Je m'y assis, alors qu'Edward se plaçait entre mes jambes. Je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre que ses yeux, à défaut de vouloir m'imaginer tout un scénario où ni lui, ni moi, n'aurions eu besoin de nos vêtements. C'était pourquoi je le regardai attentivement, alors qu'il préparait un coton, qu'il imbiba de désinfectant. Il releva la tête ensuite, et me regarda un instant, déplaçant une mèche de mes cheveux qui lui cachait mon arcade. Il passa une main sur mon front, le caressant d'un bout à l'autre de sa main libre avant de s'arrêter à ma blessure.

- Ça risque de piquer, prévint-il.

J'opinai et il approcha le coton de ma tempe. Il tamponna avec douceur et légèreté ma plaie alors que j'oubliais la douleur dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres alors que nos souffles se mélangeaient. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade alors que tous mes sens étaient en alerte.

J'avais juste envie de caresser sa joue. Ou de toucher ses cheveux. Passer un doigt sur ses lèvres. Frôler son nez du mien. Embrasser son menton. Coller son front au mien. _L'aimer une dernière fois._

Edward me regarda et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je sentais une certaine intensité dans cet échange, mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. La seule chose qui m'apeurait à ce moment, c'était de le voir sortir de mon appartement, et de ne jamais le voir revenir. Ses deux iris, d'un vert magnifique, me scrutaient, alors que je me sentais moi à travers ses yeux. J'avais enfin la sensation d'être moi, celle que je voulais être à travers son regard. J'étais la Bella d'Edward.

Cependant, l'Homme de ma vie détourna les yeux et attrapa un des objets, qu'il avait ramené de la salle de bain, à ma droite. Mon cœur semblait fébrile après cet échange, et j'aimais cette sensation. Edward posa quelque chose sur mon arcade, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en posant une seconde le regard sur mes lèvres.

Il se figea un instant, et avant que je n'aies pu dire ou penser quoi que ce soit, il avait relevé les yeux. Il humidifia un coton et tamponna mon arcade avec précaution. Je le regardai s'occuper de moi. Il était si gentil. Je me sentais encore plus coupable quand il agissait ainsi. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, et les rouvris en soufflant.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout, Edward.

L'Homme de ma vie me lança un regard insondable, alors qu'il continuait à s'affairer sur mon arcade.

- Vraiment, poursuivis-je. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait ces derniers mois. Quand je suis partie le soir où j'ai vu Renée, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai tout laissé. Je t'ai laissé, alors qu'on avait un avenir. J'ai tout lâché car je ne savais pas comment me battre face à la tristesse de mon frère, ou face à la réaction que tout le monde a eu face à mon mensonge. Alors, je suis partie.

Edward me fixait dans les yeux à présent, bien que toutes les expressions de son visage soient mélangées, je voyais très bien dans son regard à quel point mes paroles l'atteignaient. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en rangeant le désinfectant et en débarrassant tout ce qu'il avait utilisé, avant de dire finalement.

- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes sms, ou à mes mails, ou encore à mes appels.

Ma bouche se tordit alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, m'observant depuis le bar.

- J'ai été lâche, Edward. Je ne voulais pas affronter mes erreurs, et te répondre pour avoir une discussion avec toi m'y aurait contrainte.

Il baissa les yeux, hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et je répétai.

- Je suis désolée, je ..

- Moi aussi, coupa-t-il. Sauf que moi je suis désolé de savoir que tu n'aies pas pensé à moi.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté !

- Arrêtes, me dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé quand je sais que tu n'aies pas pensé que j'aurais pu être là pour toi. J'aurais pu être là pour surpasser les réactions des autres ou le fait qu'Emmett soit triste. J'aurais pu être là pour nous, pour nous soutenir. On aurait pu survivre à tout ça, tous les deux. Mais tu as fui, et tu m'as laissé.. Avec un appartement vide et le cœur en miette.

Ayant les yeux posés sur lui, je vis sans mal à quel point ces paroles lui coûtaient. Mon cœur se serra d'avantage. _Il avait raison.._

J'aurais pu rester avec lui. Beaucoup de choses se seraient passées différemment. Je voyais très bien à l'expression d'Edward qu'il souffrait.

- J'ai une question, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, et il dit.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu revenais ?

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Le soir je me suis endormie dans les bras d'Emmett et le lendemain j'avais envie de rentrer. Nous sommes arrivés un peu avant 18 heures.

- Tu aurais pu envoyer un sms, contra-t-il.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Au contraire, répliqua-t-il. Je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Et tu aurais réagi comment, Edward ? Tu aurais fait en sorte de ne pas me croiser ? Mais je voulais te voir.

- Je serai venu. Mais tu n'aurais pas fini à l'hôpital, ni dans ce fauteuil.

Je sautai du plan de travail, comme piquée au vif. Le fait qu'il me parle de ça m'énerva sans même que je ne puisse me contrôler.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, Edward ! Pas après tous ces jours que j'ai passé en fauteuil !

- Bella ..

- Non ! J'essaie de ne pas penser à ça, mais ce que je sais, c'est que même si tu m'aurais abandonnée comme je l'ai fait, si tu n'aurais pas donné de nouvelles pendant des semaines mais que j'aurais appris que tu avais eu un accident, ou même pire, si jamais je l'aurais vu, cet accident, je peux jurer sur la tête de mon propre frère que je serais venue te rendre visite à l'hôpital ! Ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

- Isabella !

- NON ! Criai-je. Ne me dis pas qu'Emmett t'effrayait ! Ne me dis pas que tu savais que j'allais m'en sortir ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Je serais venue, Edward ! Je serais venue malgré les menaces d'Emmett ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime plus que quiconque et de savoir que tu aurais été dans le coma m'aurais tué !

Je pleurais à présent, contractée de spasmes alors que ma gorge me faisait souffrir de ce chagrin que j'avais tant contenu. Edward me regardait, hésitant visiblement à venir vers moi. Mais ses yeux me brûlaient. Je détournai la tête, essayant de cacher mes sanglots. J'avançai vers le balcon, en ouvris la fenêtre et sortis dehors lentement. La pluie s'abattait sur la ville avec violence, et la sentir s'écraser sur mon dos me fit mal.

_Mais ce n'était rien.._

Rien comparé à la douleur que le manque d'Edward représentait.

M'appuyant des deux mains sur la rambarde, je baissai la tête sous la douleur que ma poitrine m'infligeait.

- Bella ..

Je me retournai, trouvant Edward sur le balcon lui aussi.

- Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Le coupai-je. Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaie de me dire que rien n'est de ta faute, et c'est le cas, tu n'es en rien coupable. Mais ça fait un mois et demi que je me répète sans cesse que je ne dois pas te reprocher de ne pas être venu me voir. De ne pas t'être t'inquiété de ma santé. Ça fait des semaines que je me dis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et que tu ne me dois plus rien. En me répétant encore et encore que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi, et à moi seule. Mais ..

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main et elles furent immédiatement remplacées par de nouvelles perles salées. Je continuai en relevant les yeux sur un Edward trempé.

- Je serais venue te voir, moi. Même si tu m'avais laissé tomber. Je me serais inquiétée de ta santé parce que je t'aime .. Je t'aime tellement. Et de savoir que tu n'as même pas essayé de venir.. Ça me tue. De savoir que tu m'as laissé seule, même si on était en froid, ça m'a tué.

- Isabella ..

- Laisse tomber, Edward, fis-je en lui tournant le dos et en me rappuyant sur la rambarde de mon balcon. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je m'en voudrai sûrement toute ma vie. Alors, oui, je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai fait. Maintenant, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. C'est tout. Sors avec Irina si tu veux, tu as ma bénédiction, je m'en fiche.

Ces paroles me coûtaient. Mes propres mots déchiraient mon cœur alors que les larmes brûlaient mes joues, comme écorchant ma peau, la laissant à vif, sans même Edward pour me protéger. Ce fut alors que je l'entendis dire, tout doucement.

- Mais .. Je ne veux pas être avec Irina. Je ne pas être avec quelqu'un.. quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Je secouai la tête.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux.

- Non ! Pas quand on sait que tu n'es pas venu ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA ! M'énervai-je.

- MAIS JE SUIS VENU ! Cria-t-il.

Je fis volte face alors qu'il semblait rager contre lui-même. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de continuer, explosant littéralement, me délivrant toutes les explications.

- Tu crois quoi ? Continua-t-il. Que j'ai pu résister à l'envie de venir te voir alors que ça faisait des jours et des jours que je ne demandais que ça ? Tu penses que j'aurais su rester impassible alors que j'entendais ma mère sortir pour aller te voir ? Alors que je voyais mon père s'inquiéter un peu plus chaque jour pour ton coma ? Tu crois que j'ai pu rester sans rien faire alors que je savais que tu étais à l'hôpital ?

Les traits d'Edward étaient tirés par la haine. Mais celle-ci ne m'était pas adressée, elle était envers lui-même.

La pluie battait mon visage alors que je la voyais s'écraser sur celui d'Edward. Mes cheveux étaient trempés, à l'instar des siens. Le tonnerre grondait alors que je sentais mon sang pulser contre ma peau face aux aveux qu'Edward me faisait. Il reprit une grande inspiration, et finit.

- Je suis venu te voir chaque jour de ton coma. Je t'ai tenu la main pendant que mon père t'opérait. Tous les soirs, mon père m'autorisait à le suivre pour aller te voir. Ton frère était toujours là, alors je cachais mon visage d'un masque, mes cheveux d'une charlotte et enfilais une blouse d'infirmier pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Carlisle prétextait qu'il devait faire des soins qui nécessitaient que tout le monde sorte. Seule ma mère savait que c'était moi qui me faisais passer pour un infirmier. Mon père remplissait des dossiers alors que moi je m'allongeais à côté de toi. J'avais droit à une demi-heure, pas plus. Une demi-heure et je devais te laisser. Une seule, une toute petite demi-heure, tu te rends compte ? Pendant dix jours.. Ca ne fait que cinq heures en tout. Ce n'est rien comparé aux journées qu'on passait tous les deux. Et pourtant c'était plus que depuis presque un mois. Alors je ne me suis pas plaint. J'ai fait ça pendant dix jours, et puis tu t'es réveillée ..

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors que j'étais bouche bée devant ce que je venais d'entendre_. Il avait été là pendant l'opération._. Il avait été là pendant dix jours.

- Quand tu t'es réveillée, je n'avais plus possibilité de te voir, alors je me suis éloigné, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué à venir pendant mon sommeil ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- J'avais peur que tu te réveilles. De plus, Carlisle ne pouvait plus justifier ses soins.. Pas devant toi.

- Mais .. Tu aurais pu venir le jour .. Lorsque j'étais éveillée.

Edward releva les yeux vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se sentait faible à cet instant.

- J'avais peur.. Peur de ne pouvoir être comme tu voulais et d'être abandonné à nouveau.

Mon cœur se serra et je pus m'empêcher de dire.

- Alors tu m'as abandonné aussi.

Edward me regarda et je détournai les yeux.

- Mais tu t'en es sortie, dit-il.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'il continuait de parler. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. _Pas après tout ça.._

- .. et tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, entendis-je.

J'explosai à ses mots.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi ? Tu étais celui dont j'avais le plus besoin ! Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, ils ont eu beau essayer mais je me sentais seule. Quand je suis montée sur mon fauteuil pour la première fois, j'avais besoin de toi ! Le retour au lycée, j'avais besoin de toi ! J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI , EDWARD !

Je tambourinai son torse tout en me rappelant toutes les épreuves où je m'étais sentie seule sans lui.

- J'étais obligée d'être dépendante de tout le monde, alors que je ne voulais l'être que de toi ! Je ne pouvais pas me laver toute seule ! Le seul qui ne m'aurait pas mis dans l'embarras, c'était toi ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là pour moi ! JE N'AVAIS BESOIN QUE DE TOI ET DE TES BRAS ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI, EDWARD ? PARCE QUE JE T'AIME PLUS QUE MA PROPRE VIE !

Edward emprisonna mes poignets de ses mains alors que j'étais secouée de spasmes. Mon cœur, mes poings, mes jambes, ma tête.. _J'avais mal partout !_

Je me sentais faible. _Réellement._

Alors que sa prise sur mes poignets se desserrait légèrement, je m'attachai à Edward. Je crochetai sa nuque et fourrai ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Je devais avoir l'air pathétique ainsi, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin d'Edward, et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte maintenant, même si je lui forçais la main. J'étais secouée de spasmes alors que je chuchotais ces mêmes mots à travers mes larmes.

- J'avais besoin de toi, Edward. Je suis désolée.. désolée.. J'avais besoin de toi, Edward. Désolée. J'avais besoin de toi. Tellement besoin de toi. Désolée.. Je suis désolée. J'avais.. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tellement, tellement besoin de toi. Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolée.. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Edward.

La pluie battait mon corps alors que je répétais ces paroles, encore et encore. L'air était glacial, mais collée au corps d'Edward, je me sentais bien. Je percevais son sang pulser contre ma joue, et son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Alors que je redisais inlassablement les mêmes paroles, les bras d'Edward se refermèrent sur moi. Sa chaleur s'agrippa autour de mon cœur, alors que je me sentis revivre sous ce contact si longtemps oublié. Je sortis ma tête de son cou et osai le regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris d'un vert flamboyant me brûlaient d'un simple contact. Lentement, elles me réanimaient de l'intérieur.

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi, Bella, souffla Edward. J'ai besoin de toi, pour être moi.. Je ne veux plus que tu partes.. Je ne veux plus qu'on s'abandonne.. Jamais.

Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'il posait les yeux sur mes lèvres. Il les releva finalement vers les miens et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Son nez alla caresser le mien alors que je fermai les yeux doucement. Sa joue se colla à la mienne et le bout de son nez dessina une partie de ma mâchoire, tendrement, faisant plusieurs allers-retours. Il s'arrêta près de mon oreille et je sentis ses lèvres se poser en un baiser sous celle-ci, avant de chuchoter.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tout au monde.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui alors qu'il me fixait aussi. Malgré les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient de nos cheveux, le froid qui nous glaçait tout entier, nos vêtements trempés.. _Je me sentais bien._

J'étais moi. Avec lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Il eut un sourire, ce qui déclencha le mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec délicatesse, et je me sentis rêver de nouveau. A cet instant, je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que ses caresses s'intensifièrent dans le bas de mon dos, me pressant davantage contre son corps. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour les reprendre de suite, passant d'un baiser doux à une caresse fougueuse. Je m'accrochai à lui sans desserrer ma prise sur son cou, et je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Des larmes de bonheur.

- Je t'aime tellement, Bella. Tellement !

Je souris à mon tour et Edward m'attrapa par les hanches, me soulevant. J'enroulai immédiatement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres ne quittant pas les miennes, il nous fit rentrer dans l'appartement. Il ferma rapidement la porte fenêtre du balcon, et je ris quelque peu en le voyant galérer.

- Te moques pas, dit-il.

- Moi ? Non, du tout.

Il me lança un regard joueur avant de nous emmener dans le couloir des chambres. Mon désir pour lui était tel qu'il me consumait à chacun de ses baisers. Quand nous fûmes dans ma chambre, Edward me posa doucement sur le lit avant de me surplomber. Appuyé sur ses genoux et ses avant-bras, il ne pesait pas sur moi. Je m'arrêtai de bouger une seconde, et le fixai. Ses yeux encrés aux miens, je me sentais belle. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient encore mouillés, et ses lèvres semblaient rougies par nos précédents baisers. Edward, qui s'était arrêté de bouger aussi, détaillait aussi mes traits. Un sourire timide étira sa bouche. Lentement, ma main alla caresser sa joue, et mon doigt dessiner ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, réellement, soufflai-je.

Edward me lança un regard profond, embrassa mes doigts, qui se trouvaient toujours sur ses lèvres, avant de dire.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te quitter.

- Je ne le veux pas, non plus. Laisse moi être tienne.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, déjà si beau, alors que son doigt courrait sur mon nez.

- Fais moi l'amour, Edward. Aime-moi.

- Je t'aime déjà, remarqua-t-il alors que ses lèvres se posaient en un doux baiser sur les miennes, réanimant mon désir.

Son corps frôla le mien, et je sentis sans mal qu'il me désirait aussi. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous son maillot, et je caressai ses muscles avec délicatesse. La bouche d'Edward se perdit dans mon cou, avant de s'échouer sur ma clavicule. Il se fit docile lorsque je lui enlevai son T-shirt, me permettant ainsi d'admirer sa musculature parfaite. Je caressai de mes lèvres son épaule alors qu'Edward vénérait toujours mon cou. Pendant que je frottais son dos en une lente caresse, il enleva lentement la fermeture de ma robe. Je lui souris avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, et nous nous soulevions quelque peu, de manière à ce qu'il puisse faire disparaître mon vêtement. Je me retrouvai à demi nue devant lui, n'ayant pas de soutif à cause de mon bustier. Sous son regard aimant, tout semblait parfait. Je pris son visage en coupe pour presser ses lèvres des miennes. Sa langue dansa avec la mienne alors que ses mains parcouraient mes flans.

- Je t'aime tellement, me dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Il sourit alors que sa main caressait délicatement la peau de mon ventre. Ses mains étaient grandes, et chaudes. Elles étaient si rassurantes. Je déboutonnai son jean et il me laissa me mettre à califourchon sur lui une fois qu'il ne lui restait que son boxer. Son érection plus qu'apparente me fit sourire davantage et Edward caressa mon sourire du bout du doigt. Je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, et il créa rapidement une friction entre nous. Il reprit sa position initiale, me surplombant avec prudence. J'appuyai sur le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de moi, aimant tout particulièrement notre proximité fraîchement retrouvée. Puis sa bouche s'aventura sur ma clavicule avant de se perdre sur mes seins, qu'il vénéra un à un. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux bronze, qui eux aussi m'avaient manqués, profitant totalement de ce que me faisait l'Homme de ma vie tout en les caressant. Je gémis davantage quand la langue d'Edward caressa mon nombril. Il descendit encore un peu, et prit les coutures de mon dernier vêtement, avant de faire glisser celui-ci sur mes jambes. Parsemant ces dernières de baisers, il remonta petit à petit jusqu'à ma féminité, qu'il embrassa également. Je gémis alors que sa langue fendait mon centre en une décharge électrique. D'abord gênée par une telle manœuvre, j'oubliai rapidement ma timidité sous ses divines caresses. Ses doigts vinrent se joindre à sa langue, et j'atteignis mon paroxysme en quelques secondes. Tremblant de tous mes membres sous le plaisir que cela m'apportait, Edward continua encore un peu avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je l'embrassai bien volontiers, me goûtant par la même occasion. Cette pratique me sembla bizarre, mais avec Edward, rien ne me gênait.

- Je trouve totalement injuste que moi je sois nue, et que toi il te reste du tissu pour te couvrir, chuchotai-je.

- Oui, mais vu que c'est moi qui te couvre, je trouve qu'on est à égalité, sourit-il.

Je ris légèrement et inversai nos positions, le surplombant à mon tour. J'embrassai son torse et caressai de ma langue le dessin de ses abdos. J'arrivai à son boxer et faufilai mes doigts sous l'élastique. L'enlevant délicatement, je libérai la virilité de mon homme avant d'envoyer le boxer de ce dernier valser dans la pièce. Caressant son sexe du bout des doigts, j'entendis Edward grogner, ce qui me fit rire silencieusement. J'approchai ma bouche de son membre, mais Edward me retint.

- T'es pas du tout obligée. Si je t'ai fait ça, c'est pas pour que tu te sentes redevable.

- T'as vu comme tu es ? Me plaignis-je.

- Quoi ?

- Tu gâches l'ambiance ! Laisses moi tranquille. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais rien par contrainte, surtout avec toi.

Il me regarda longuement, et déplaça finalement ses mains pour les mettre dans mes cheveux, qu'il caressa avec douceur. J'observai de nouveau sa verge, et y apposai un baiser à la base. Edward grogna, m'encourageant sans le savoir. J'embrassai sa longueur entièrement, avant de passer ma langue sur son bout. Je le pris finalement en bouche, prudemment. Je pris plus d'assurance en sentant les mains d'Edward s'agripper davantage à mes cheveux, sans pour autant devenir douloureux. Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche au plus possible, caressant de mes mains ce que je ne pouvais saisir. Je passai mes dents sur sa peau si douce, sans chercher à lui faire mal, avant de faire tourbillonner ma langue autour de sa virilité. Je le fis sortir de ma bouche pour passer ma langue sur sa longueur, allant jusqu'à lécher ses bourses. Le reprenant à nouveau, Edward m'arrêta.

- Arr..Arrêtes, Cœur. Je.. Je.. vais..

Je le regardai avec un air interrogatif. _Et alors ?_

- Pas comme ça, pas dans ta bouche. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, expliqua-t-il.

J'hésitai, et il en profita pour m'attraper par la taille, et échangeai nos positions en me remettant sur le dos.

- Hey ! Me plaignis-je. T'as pas le droit de ..

Il me fit taire d'un baiser, et sans que je ne m'y attende, me pénétra. Je poussai un long gémissement dans sa bouche. _Merde, ça m'avait manqué._ J'avais halluciné jusqu'à présent, là, j'étais vraiment entière.

Edward se détacha de ma bouche pour afficher son sourire malicieux, celui qui me disait clairement qu'il venait de gagner. Il refit un aller-retour digne de ce nom et je fermai les yeux sous le plaisir que cela me procurait. M'accrochant à lui, je griffai son dos sous ses assauts. J'embrassai ses lèvres alors qu'il me pénétrait de plus en plus vite.

- Je crois que .. Je.. Je vais, bégayai-je.

- Merde, Princesse.. Laisse toi aller.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je criai son nom sous l'avalanche de plaisir que mon orgasme m'offrit. Edward me rejoignit sans attendre et je m'agrippai à lui alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas tomber sur moi. Son corps mouillé de sueur contre le mien, c'était tout ce que je voulais. J'embrassai sa tempe lentement, me remettant de toutes ces sensations. Edward se retira de moi, et se laissa tomber sur le côté avant de m'attirer contre son torse. Il nous recouvrit du drap et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Isabella McCarthy.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen.

Nos sourires étaient toujours gravés sur nos visages. Je me sentais sereine, son cœur battant à mon oreille telle une magnifique berceuse. _Ma berceuse._

Je caressai le torse d'Edward du bout des doigts, simplement heureuse. Mais rapidement, une question refit surface.

- Edward .. ?

- Hm ?

- On.. Enfin.. Je veux dire..

Edward tourna la tête vers moi pour me regarder de façon interrogative face à la manière dont je bégayais.

- On va plus se quitter, hein ? Soufflai-je, pitoyablement.

Je vis le regard d'Edward changer quelque peu, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur ma joue. Il caressa ma tempe avec douceur, avant de chuchoter.

- Je te promets, sur ma propre vie, qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais. La seule personne qui pourrait mettre fin à notre relation, c'est toi.

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois.

Edward m'attira sur lui, son torse contre ma poitrine. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, appréciant simplement notre contact.

- Il va falloir que j'affronte les foudres d'Emmett, pensai-je tout haut.

- Il ne te dira rien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

Edward rit, et je le fixai, choquée.

- Pourquoi tu te moques ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai peur de le décevoir.

- Je ne me moque pas. C'est votre ressemblance qui me fait rire.

Devant mon regard plein de questions, il continua.

- J'ai passé le début de soirée avec Jasper et Emmett. C'est ton frère qui m'a appelé. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, et nous nous sommes réconciliés. Il me prenait pour fautif là où moi je l'accusais, et vice versa. Finalement, nous nous sommes excusés l'un l'autre.. Emmett était préoccupé à l'idée que tu lui en veuilles, par rapport au fait qu'il me parle de nouveau. Jasper l'a rassuré quelque peu. Ton frère et moi, même si ça fait très bizarre de dire ça en sachant ce qui vient de se passer dans ce lit, on est frère avant tout. Je peux pas en vouloir à mon frère, et il peut pas non plus.

- Plus bizarre, tu meurs.

Edward rit, et j'en fis de même.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.. Emmett et Jasper sont mes meilleurs amis depuis toujours.

J'hochai la tête en souriant, mais ce sourire se fana rapidement alors que je demandai.

- C'est par rapport à Emmett que tu es venu ici, ce soir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si vous ne vous étiez pas réconciliés, tu ne serais pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Edward s'évapora alors que ses traits s'imprégnaient de tristesse.

- Alors, c'est ça .. Murmurai-je.

Je me détachai de lui, alors que je me sentais comme bafouée. Mais Edward posa ses mains sur mes reins, me laissant collée à lui.

- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Bella ..

- Edward, j'ai juste..

-Tort, coupa-t-il. Tu as tort en pensant ça. J'avoue que je ne serai peut-être pas venu ce soir, et pour cause, quand ton frère m'a appelé, j'étais en train de penser à ce que je pourrai te dire pour remettre les choses au clair. La meilleure solution m'est d'ailleurs apparue un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand je t'ai vu revenir, debout, marchant, et affreusement belle devant ton appartement. Isabella.. Je veux juste que tu saches que personne, absolument personne, ne pourra affecter par ses mots, ou ses commentaires notre relation, ton frère y compris.

- Alors pourquoi tu as paru si triste quand je t'ai demandé si c'était par rapport à Emmett que tu étais revenu ? Questionnai-je, tout bas.

- Le fait que tu aies pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser me blesse. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas sûre de moi, et ça me peine.

Je le regardai longuement, me remettant en question par rapport à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je ne suis pas sûre, compris-je. C'est moi qui me fais peur. J'ai peur de te décevoir, Edward.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, contra-t-il.

- Et si je redevenais paraplégique ? Demandai-je.

- Je serais là.

- Si je devenais énorme ?

- On mangerait trois fois plus de hamburgers.

- Si je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ?

- On adoptera.

- Si je venais un jour à te tromper ?

- Je t'épuiserai tellement en te faisant l'amour plusieurs fois par jour, que même si tu voudrais, tu ne pourrais pas.

- C'est une promesse ? Quémandai-je, du tac au tac.

Il rit, et j'en fis de même. Il m'embrassa doucement et je souris contre ses lèvres.

- On ne se quittera plus jamais, dans ce cas, dis-je.

- Jamais.

- Mais, par simple curiosité.. Quelle était la solution qui t'est apparue plus tôt dans la soirée ?

- A vrai dire, il y en avait deux.

- Je t'écoute.

- La première, avoua-t-il, était de te kidnapper lundi en sortant de biologie, et de t'emmener loin d'ici, genre en antarctique, pour t'obliger à rester avec moi toute ma vie. Mais le truc, c'est que j'avais peur que tu perdes tes doigts de pieds, et c'est pas cool pour les vacances à la plage, t'aurais été complexée pour mettre des tongs.

J'éclatai de rire face à son idée, tandis qu'Edward était secoué par l'hilarité également.

- Au pire, on serait allés à la plage seulement le soir, pour des bains de minuit, fis-je.

- C'est vrai ..

- La deuxième ? Questionnai-je.

- Beaucoup plus sérieuse, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois totalement d'accord, ou même prête pour ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on attendra.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Il sembla hésiter, caressant mon dos de ses mains, avant de sortir celles-ci de sous le drap. Il trafiqua je ne savais quoi dans mon dos, avant de dire, solennellement.

- Isabella McCarthy Swan .. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, et prendre le nom de Madame Edward Cullen ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement à sa demande, et Edward me regarda avec patience.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu ne te sens pas prête, nous pouvons attendre. Nous avons toute notre vie.

- Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

- C'est dans l'idée d'une demande en mariage, oui, remarqua-t-il.

- On resterait ensemble toute l'éternité ?

- Je te l'ai juré sur ma vie, Bella.

- Edward .. Je .. Emmett .. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

- Carlisle m'a inculqué quelques valeurs à préserver, et j'ai, de toute évidence, demandé l'autorisation à ton père, ainsi qu'à tes frères, Emmett, James et Jacob, avant de me présenter devant ta porte. La décision te revient donc à toi, et uniquement à toi.

- On pourra avoir des bébés ?

- Au moins huit !

- Et un chien ?

- Dès demain, si tu le veux.

- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est te dire oui, Edward. Alors, oui, laisse moi être ta femme.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, et je fondis sur ses lèvres. Il caressa mes cheveux alors que mes mains voyageaient sur sa nuque. Quand il se détacha de moi, il me dit.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Et moi encore plus.

Il posa ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes et je souris.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à une bijouterie, nous irons t'acheter une bague dès demain.

- Sans faire ma gratteuse, je préfère de loin reprendre la bague de ton grand-père. Tu comprends .. Il m'a déjà été si difficile de m'en détacher.

Il sourit et enleva la bague de son doigt. Il prit ma main, qu'il embrassa, avant de passer l'anneau d'argent autour de mon annulaire. Nous regardâmes ma main, longuement.

- Tu fais de moi la fille la plus heureuse de la Terre tout entière, avouai-je.

- Et le seul fait de te sentir tout contre moi, peau contre peau, me rend plus heureux que personne ne l'a jamais été.

J'embrassai le bout de son nez, et Edward nicha celui-ci dans mon cou, refermant ses bras autour de moi, respirant mon odeur. Je nous fis rouler, et Edward se retrouva sur moi. Il me regarda, interrogatif, avant de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, et Edward grogna légèrement alors que sa virilité se réveillait contre mon bas-ventre.

- Au fait, lui chuchotai-je.

- Hum ?

- Si tu crois que je vais oublier ta tactique pour pas que je te trompe, tu rêves. J'attends.

Il rit, et ce simple son suffit à me faire sourire. Je l'aimais tellement.

_Et il allait être mien pour toute la vie._

[…]

Je me réveillai lentement, et constatai que la place d'Edward était vide. Je passai ma main sur les draps presque froids en souriant, repensant à notre nuit. Je regardai ma main, là où trônait ma bague. Elle était simplement magnifique, et même si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, elle l'aurait été par ce qu'elle signifiait. _Nous allions nous marier._

Edward et moi, nous allions nous marier. Tous les deux, ensemble. Moi et l'Homme de ma vie. L'Homme de ma vie et moi. _Wow __!_

J'allai pour sortir du lit quand.. rien. Je ne sentis rien. Plus rien. Je ne les sentais plus, encore une fois.

Poussant brusquement le drap de mes mains, je me découvris entièrement, restant nue, et de nouveau insensible des jambes. Je passai une main sur ces derrières, attendant une réaction, un signe. Mais rien. Je les pinçai, une à une, et soupirai. Une larme roula sur ma joue. _Elles n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça. _J'ai fait mon temps en fauteuil. J'ai le droit d'être heureuse. J'ai le droit de _marcher_ vers le bonheur.

Je les secouai, mais rien.

- Edward ?

- J'arrive ! Entendis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, pour laisser apparaître Edward, uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

- Héhé ! Tu veux qu'on.. Commença-t-il en me voyant entièrement nue.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, coupai-je.

Son sourire et son air pervers disparurent, et il avança d'avantage dans notre chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien de spécial, je viens à peine de me réveiller. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne les sens plus.

- Je vais appeler mon père.

- Non, s'il te plait. Pas tout de suite.

- Mais Princesse..

- Edward, s'il te plait, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, et Edward ferma la porte derrière lui. Je perçus sa main balayer ma joue en une caresse réconfortante, et je chuchotai.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Vivre.

J'ouvris les yeux sous sa réponse, et plongeai dans l'océan émeraude que m'offrait les yeux d'Edward.

- On survivra, mon Cœur. Tu survivras, je serai toujours là pour te maintenir en vie.

- Je ne veux pas devenir dépendante de quelqu'un.

- Moi je suis bien dépendant de toi, plus que quiconque.

J'opinai en fermant les yeux. Il caressa ma joue avant de se lever du lit. Je rouvris les yeux pour le voir s'agenouiller au pied du lit. Il attrapa mon pied droit, et le massa doucement. Bien que je ne sente rien, je voyais. Il se saisit ensuite de ma cheville, où il apposa un baiser. _J'aurais tellement aimé le sentir._ Il prit mon pied gauche, et le massa à son tour. Embrassant ma cheville gauche, il fit courir ses lèvres sur ma jambe jusqu'en dessous de mon genoux. Je voyais mes orteils toucher ses abdos, mais je ne sentais rien. Il embrassa mon genou, mordillant la peau de celui-ci tout en faisant voyager ses doigts sur mon mollet. Edward ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le mien, tout en continuant. Il accorda la même attention à ma jambe droite, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Son regard était si puissant, je pouvais le sentir me transpercer, m'hypnotiser, me captiver toute entière.

Je voulais être moi, entièrement. Je ne voulais pas être dans ce fauteuil de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se sente obligé de me pousser tous les matins pour aller au lycée. Je voulais le réveiller en lui sautant dessus, le chevaucher comme je l'avais fait hier soir. Je voulais marcher avec mon père jusqu'à l'autel, où je dirais oui à l'Homme de mes rêves. _Je voulais courir derrière nos enfants, qui seraient surexcités et morts de rire._

Souriante à cette idée, les yeux pleins de larmes, je constatai que les yeux d'Edward étaient dans le même état que les miens. Je m'assis pour attraper Edward et l'attirai à moi. Je l'embrassai, car même si je ne sentais rien, je l'aimais. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur ma cuisse, provoquant une sensation d'humidité sur celle-ci. Je m'arrêtai de suite à cette constatation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Me demanda Edward, essuyant les traces salées sur ses joues.

- J'ai sentis tes larmes sur ma cuisse.

- Désolé, c'est juste que te voir triste ..

- Mais non, c'est pas ça, Edward. Je les ai senties.

Il s'arrêta en comprenant là où je voulais en venir. Je passai ma main sur ma jambe, ne sentant rien, si ce n'est les larmes d'Edward. Ce dernier passa sa main à son tour et, étonnement, je perçus parfaitement ce contact.

- Je sens ta main, soufflai-je.

Edward sourit quelque peu avant de poser un baiser sur ma jambe nue. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit frissonner, et Edward le remarqua.

- Tu sens ?

- Absolument.

Il recommença de nouveau, provoquant une multitude de sensations à mes jambes. Passant sa main sur ma cuisse, je sentis son toucher, chaud et rassurant. Je me touchai à mon tour, mais ne sentis rien.

- Edward ..

- Oui ?

- Je sens quand tu me touches, mais je ne sens rien quand il s'agit de mon contact.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et prit ma main. Entrecroisant nos doigts, sa paume contre le dos de ma main, il dirigea nos mains sur ma jambe. Ne sentant au début que le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau, je perçus ensuite mon contact. Ma paume, mes doigts.

- Tu te fais des idées, mon Amour.

- Je t'assure que je ne sentais que ton contact. Comme si.. Tu me guérissais.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux essayer de te lever ?

- Tu me soutiendras ?

- Toujours.

Il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de se remettre debout. Il me donna ensuite une chemise, la sienne, pour que je puisse me couvrir. Je l'enfilai rapidement et Edward s'amusa à attacher les boutons. Une fois que je fus vêtue un minimum, il passa mon bras sur ses épaules, et sa main alla se poser sur ma taille.

- Prête ?

J'hochai la tête, et il nous souleva. Il me mit sur mes pieds avec prudence, attendant de voir si mes jambes me soutenaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard. _Il était mon pilier, à présent. Mon soutien. Mon fiancé._

Je souris en pensant à ça, et posai un baiser sur sa joue. J'évaluai ensuite la force de mes jambes, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Bougeant mes orteils, suivis de mes genoux, je me portais. Enfin .. Je ne tombais pas.

- Ca va ? Questionna Edward.

- Je crois, oui. Tu peux me lâcher si tu veux.

Il embrassa ma tempe en fermant les yeux, avant de se détacher quelque peu de moi, restant tout de même sur le qui-vive. Je restai sur mes pieds, indépendamment d'Edward. Je souris à celui-ci alors que je marchai quelque peu.

- On dirait que ça va plutôt bien, constatai-je.

- C'est peut-être une simple fatigue, par rapport à hier. Tu devrais essayer de te ménager quelque peu ces prochains jours, histoire de laisser le temps à tes jambes pour se remettre convenablement.

- Je vais essayer, consentis-je.

- De toute façon si tu ne le fais pas, je t'y oblige, dit-il.

Je lui lançai un oreiller et il rit.

- Je retourne à la cuisine. Ton petit dèj' est prêt, appelle moi si t'as besoin.

- D'acc. Hey ! L'appelai-je alors qu'il allait passer la porte.

- Yep ?

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit, avant de dire simplement.

- Pas plus que moi.

Il partit, me laissant souriante. J'attrapai mes sous-vêtements, et retirai la chemise d'Edward pour la remettre après les avoir enfilés. J'attachai mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche, et filai à la cuisine. Faisant plus qu'attention à mes jambes, de peur qu'elles me lâchent, j'arrivai près du plan de travail et constatai qu'Edward avait fait des crêpes.

- Wow ! Hé, moi j'en veux !

Il rit, et me montra mon assiette. Machinalement, j'attrapai celle-ci, et l'entourai de ma main, comme un intello camouflant sa copie à un voisin bigleux.

- T'as trop traîné avec ton frère, toi, hein ? Constata Edward.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Regarde comme tu protèges ton assiette !

Je ne pus me rendre qu'à l'évidence.. Chez Charlie, le matin, c'était la guerre pour ne rien se faire piquer, avec mon frère. Je souris en pensant aux feintes qu'il me faisait chaque matin, prenant une cuillerée de céréales dans mon dos, ou une de mes tartines au Nutella.

- Je te comprends tellement. Quand on était plus petits, Emmett, Jazz et moi, on passait toutes les vacances ensemble. Les déjeuners ressemblaient à .. Genre, Call of Duty, de nos jours, sauf que nous on se fritait pas avec les manettes.

Je ris et pris une bouchée de crêpe, me détendant, et lâchant par conséquent mon assiette. Edward vint m'embrasser et je vis du coin de l'œil que sa main dépassait le périmètre de sécurité autorisée, entrant donc dans une zone estimée redoutablement dangereuse pour mes crêpes. Je descendis du tabouret, mon assiette dans les mains, avant de lui tourner le dos, protégeant mon déjeuner. La sonnerie retentit et je dis.

- T'as cru m'la faire comme ça, hein ? Emmett aurait honte de toi, tellement elle était facile.

Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il allait dans le couloir des chambres. J'ouvris la porte, l'assiette de crêpes dans les mains, à moitié nue. _C'est Edward qui me rend si insouciante._ Je tombai donc nez à nez avec Irina. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un sourire en me voyant ainsi débraillée, à moitié en train de manger une crêpe.

- Hey, fit-elle.

- Salut !

- Je suis venue te dire que mon père est en bas, et il attend.

- Oh .. Je.. Merde ! Tiens, entre. Je vais aller me préparer en vitesse.

Je mis un léger coup de pied dans la porte pour la faire s'ouvrir. J'attrapai le téléphone d'Edward, composai le numéro de Charlie, avant de caler le mobile entre mon épaule et mon oreille.

- T'es toute seule ? Questionna Irina.

- Pas vraiment, remarquai-je en lui désignant le nouvel arrivant.

En effet, Edward avait revêtu un jeans, toujours torse nu, les cheveux mille fois plus en bazar que d'habitude.

- Hey, salua-t-il.

_- Allô Edward_ ? Entendis-je.

- Loupé P'pa, c'est moi.

_- Oh Chérie, tu vas bien ?_

- Ca va et toi ?

_- Ca va._

- Tu as été prévenu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'imagine.

_- En effet, tu n'as rien ?_

- Juste l'arcade de fendue, mais vraiment rien d'inquiétant. Qui t'a prévenu ?

_- Un inspecteur de Seattle. Je ne t'ai pas dérangé, sinon ton frère m'aurait tué, et puis je me suis dis que si tu avais quelque chose, Edward t'emmènerait voir Carlisle._

- Pour sûr. Dis Papa, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi, enfin, l'étage du d'ssous. Le père d'Irina est arrivé, et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ce qui a à faire par rapport à hier.

_- Sans problème, je suis là d'ici un quart d'heure. L'étage du dessous, tu dis ?_

- Yep, l'appartement 4C, c'est celui de Madame Jenkis.

_- Okay, bin, je vais arriver._

- Et .. Il est où Emmett ?

_- Encore chez Jasper. Il m'a dit de te faire savoir qu'après qu'Edward et toi aurez fini de roucouler, il aimerait te voir._

Je ris.

- Je vois. Je l'appellerai après.

_- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Chérie._

- Attends Papa.

_- Oui ?_

- Merci .. Pour ce que t'as fait, avec Edward, et de ne pas nous avoir dérangés aussi.

_- C'est rien, Princesse. On en reparle tout à l'heure de toute façon._

- D'acc. Bisous !

Je raccrochai et reposai le téléphone d'Edward sur le plan de travail. Celui-ci était en train de parler avec Irina.

- Floriane va bien ?

- Elle n'a rien vu, elle dormait, donc tout va pour le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'en dit ton père ?

- Il est choqué, par rapport à Katherine, mais reconnaissant envers Bella, par rapport à l'aide qu'elle nous a apporté.

Je me joignis à eux, et dis.

- Mon père arrive d'ici un quart d'heure. Je vais aller me préparer rapidement, histoire de pas laisser ton père m'attendre quinze ans.

Irina sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un homme patient. De plus, il a beaucoup de chose à dire à sa mère.

- En parlant de ça.. Ca s'est bien passé entre vous ?

- Plus que bien. Elle était heureuse de me revoir, même si les circonstances sont regrettables.

- Comment ton père a pris le fait que c'est ta grand-mère qui t'ait accueillie ?

- Plutôt bien. Il est heureux de retrouver sa mère. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais les voir tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre est l'un des trucs les plus impressionnants que j'ai jamais vu.

- Je suis contente pour toi, alors. Je ne vais pas déranger en m'incrustant comme ça ?

- Si mon père n'est pas monté lui-même, c'est parce que justement, il avait peur de te déranger. Je suis le hibou, dans cette histoire.

Je souris, et Edward en profita pour placer son jeu de mots pourri.

- Chouette hibou !

- C'était bidon, l'informai-je.

Il fit mine de bouder, et j'embrassai sa tempe.

- Tu vas faire quoi, toi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je pensais te rejoindre après que j'ai rangé un peu. Tu penses que ça dérangerait ta famille, Irina ?

- Du tout.

- Dans ce cas je vais faire ça.

- Okay. Bin, je vais me préparer !

Edward embrassa ma joue, et je filai à la salle de bain, passant par ma chambre avant, histoire de prendre de quoi m'habiller. J'entendis tout de même Edward faire remarquer à Irina.

- Vous vous parlez, maintenant ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier, il m'est désormais difficile de nier le fait qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien, répondit-elle.

- J'apprécie quand tu agis comme ça. Comme tu es réellement.

- Je pense que ça va changer, maintenant. Si ma mère croit que je vais rester à son image après l'incident d'hier, elle peut toujours rêver.

- Il te fallait un élément déclencheur, dit Edward.

- Et il répond au nom d'Isabella McCarthy.

Je souris en entendant ça.

- Et toi, qui a été ton élément déclencheur ?

- Son frère, Emmett Swan.

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui, alors ?

- Oui, j'en avais besoin.

- J'aimerai comprendre, mais n'ayant pas de réel ami, je ne peux pas.

- Ca viendra, Irina, bientôt. Et puis, je suis là, moi.

- Je t'en remercie.

- Et, entre toi et Bella, ça va mieux ?

- Vraiment mieux. Je me sens revivre.

- Je suis jalouse.

- De ?

- De vous. Vous êtes si .. amoureux.

- Je reconnais que rien que le fait que la femme que j'aime m'aime également est un trésor qu'aucun autre ne peut égaler. Ca t'arrivera à toi aussi, Irina.

- Tu dois reconnaître que j'ai plus que ma simple personne à faire supporter.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr.

- Je vais essayer de te croire.

- De toute façon, j'ai toujours raison.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Et Bella arrive à supporter à quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux que toi ?

- Faut croire, on va se marier.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- C'est super, Edward. Je suis réellement contente pour vous.

- Qui l'eut cru, hein ? Irina Dénali en personne.

- Comme quoi, tout est possible ..

Le silence se fit, et je montai dans la douche, prête à allumer l'eau, quand j'entendis Irina.

- Dis, Emmett est vraiment le frère de Bella, ou c'est comme avec James et Jacob ?

- C'est son vrai frère, son frère de sang. Elle est la fille du Chef Swan.

- Mais ..

- Je ne te dirai rien sur ce qui ne me concerne pas. Si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à le demander à Bella.

- C'est vrai. Je vais te laisser, Floriane m'attend.

- D'accord.

- Je peux prendre des crêpes pour elle ?

- Prends, je t'en prie.

- Merci, Edward, à tout à l'heure.

- Tchouss !

Je fis couler finalement le robinet en souriant. J'entendis Edward entrer, et dire.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Je sais !

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Nope, mais si tu veux bien me faire une ou deux crêpes au Nutella pour quand je vais sortir de cette douche, totalement affamée par ta faute, je t'en serais reconnaissante à vie.

- Par ma faute ?

- Tout à fait. C'est toi qui m'a affamée cette nuit. Un exercice aussi long et répété ainsi, me donne faim !

- C'est toi qui en a redemandé quatre fois !

- M'en fous ! T'avais qu'à dire non.

- Tu m'aurais violé, je suis sûr !

- Loin de moi cette idée. Mais par contre, je te jure que je te séquestre dans le placard si tu me fais pas mes crêpes.

- J'ai peur.

Il rit, et sortit finalement de la salle de bain. _Tout simplement heureuse._

[…]

J'avais finalement réussi à sortir de la salle de bain en moins d'une demi-heure. Le temps de me sécher les cheveux et tout et tout, j'avais pris du retard. Charlie devait être déjà arrivé. J'enfilai mes converses à toute vitesse, et embrassai Edward.

- A tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça.

- Ne te fatigue pas à ranger, je ferai ça ce soir !

- T'inquiètes. Où sont les clés ?

- Ta clé est sur le portique, derrière la porte.

- Je vois.

- Bye !

Je sortis finalement, finissant de manger ma crêpe. Je descendis les escaliers deux par deux, et arrivai sur le palier du dessous. Une fois que j'eus fini de manger ma crêpe, je revérifiai ma tenue, avant de frapper. Je souris en sentant tous mes bracelets bouger, et regardai celui de Savana. La porte s'ouvrit sur Irina, qui me sourit timidement.

- Désolée, je suis en retard.

- Pas grave, entre, je t'en prie.

- Merci. Mon père est arrivé ?

- Oui, il est en train de parler avec le mien, dans le salon. Viens.

Elle referma la porte derrière moi et me conduisit jusqu'au salon. Charlie était effectivement en train de discuter avec Monsieur Dénali, tandis que Madame Jenkis occupait le fauteuil, avec la petite Floriane sur les genoux. Cette dernière me sourit.

- Bonjour Madame !

- Salut Miss !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je souris. J'allais embrasser mon père, et il me présenta Monsieur Dénali.

- Chérie, je te présente Eléazar, Eléazar Dénali, le père d'Irina. Eléazar, voici ma fille, Isabella.

- Enchantée, fis-je en lui tendant une poignée de main.

- De même, Mademoiselle Isabella.

- Appelez-moi simplement Bella, souris-je.

- Bella, voici ma grand-mère, Emma Jenkis, me dit Irina. Grand-mère, voici Bella, la fille qui m'a amené chez toi hier.

- Madame Jenkis, saluai-je.

- Appelle moi-Emma, je t'en prie. Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, réellement, affirma-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Je te suis très reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait hier, m'avoua Madame Jenkis.

- Nous le sommes tous, reprit Monsieur Dénali.

Je rougis quelque peu, à les entendre.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est tout à fait normal, dis-je.

- Elle est bien ta fille, Charlie. Je reconnais bien là ton côté modeste.

Mon père sourit, et nous entendîmes.

- Moi c'est Floriane !

Je me tournai vers la fillette, qui avait l'air tout à fait joyeuse.

- En effet. Bella, voici Floriane. Ma Chérie, voici Bella, une de mes camarades, annonça Irina.

La petite me tendit une poignée de main, en disant.

- Ravie d'vous rencontrer, Madame !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, avant de serrer sa petite main et de dire.

- Je le suis tout autant, mais, je t'en prie, appelle moi Bella. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer.

- D'acc Bella ! En tout cas, t'es trop super belle !

- Merci. Je te retourne le compliment, tu es magnifique.

Les joues de la petite prirent une teinte rosée, et je souris.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Trois ans, presque et demi !

- Wow ! Tu parles super bien pour une petite fille de cet âge.

- Non, mais en fait, là c'est pasque j'l'ai répété plein de fois dans ma tête.

Je ris.

- Je vois. C'est très bien quand même.

Je me relevai de ma position accroupie, et Madame Jenkis m'invita à prendre place près de mon père.

- Tu désires quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je vous remercie.

- D'accord.

- Bien, Bella, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé hier soir, me dit Charlie.

- Irina ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Si, mais nous aimerions avoir ton point de vue. Il va falloir que tu portes plainte, enfin, qu'Irina et toi portiez plainte. Contre cet homme, puis contre Katherine.

- Pourquoi porterions-nous plainte contre Katherine ?

- D'après ce qu'Irina nous a raconté, elle aurait incité l'homme qui vous a agressé à te frapper, et n'aurait rien fait pour l'arrêter.

- Papa, je n'aime pas vraiment aller au commissariat, et encore moins porter plainte, avouai-je.

- Et moi je n'aime pas réellement que tu te fasses agresser, et frapper, sans que personne ne bouge.

Je me tus à sa réplique, et Charlie dit.

- Princesse, tu n'es pas du tout en tort dans cette histoire, ton casier ne sera en rien touché.

J'opinai, et il m'incita.

- Allez, raconte-nous.

- Bien .. J'étais dans ma voiture, à Seattle. Je venais de quitter Jacob à l'orphelinat, et je rentrais chez moi. J'écoutais la musique, attendant que le feu rouge passe au vert sur la route, près du cinéma, quand j'ai entendu crier. D'abord pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, j'ai attendu un peu. Ca s'est répété, alors je me suis garée et suis descendue de la Mini.

- La Mini ? Questionna Monsieur Dénali.

- Oui, j'ai une Mini Cooper, expliquai-je.

- Ah.

- Donc, je suis descendue de ma voiture, et je ne l'ai pas fermé, au cas où il fallait que je parte fissa. J'ai jeté un œil dans la ruelle d'à côté et j'ai reconnu, bien qu'il fasse très sombre, un 4x4, puis la voix d'Irina.. Sans mentir, ça n'aurait pas été quelqu'un que je connaissais, je serais juste retournée dans la voiture et j'aurais appelé les flics. Mais, c'était Irina, et je la connais, en plus j'avais oublié mon téléphone, alors, j'ai fait sans. J'ai vite compris que l'homme voulait la voiture, et que ta mère, fis-je en désignant Irina.

- Katherine, me reprit-elle.

- Que Katherine, rectifiai-je, ne comptait pas la lâcher. L'homme menaçait Irina d'un couteau, et puis j'ai entendu parler d'une fillette, alors j'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis sortie de l'ombre pour arrêter ce gars. J'ai d'abord essayé de le calmer en lui parlant tranquillement, mais Katherine s'est emmêlée et le gars m'a envoyé bouler. Quand le gars s'est mis à bouger pour faire du mal à Irina, je lui ai mis un coup, et ça l'a désarmé. Le gars m'a frappé, je suis tombée, et il a continué. Irina a réagi, et il l'a frappé aussi. Katherine a ramené sa fraise quand il a demandé qui il devait tuer en premier pour avoir le 4x4, et elle m'a désigné.

Eléazar eut un sourire sarcastique, avant de dire.

- Je suis désolé, pour ça. Katherine n'est pas très ..

- Ce n'est rien, rassurai-je devant son air gêné. D'une, je suis plutôt habituée, et de deux, je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce que votre femme peut dire.

- Intelligente, de surcroît.

Je rougis, et il me dit.

- Je t'en prie, finis.

- Oui, donc.. Le gars m'a frappé à nouveau, et je suis tombée.

- Il lui a mis un coup aux jambes ! Dénonça Irina.

- Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu faibli ce matin, mais Edward fait des miracles ..

- Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, et qu'il te frappe aux jambes alors que tu viens à peine de ..

- Laisse, Irina, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien, alors c'est rien.

Elle hocha la tête, et je décidai de mettre fin à mon récit rapidement.

- J'ai arraché l'antenne de la voiture à Katherine, et j'ai frappé l'homme avec. D'abord au visage, puis je lui ai mis un coup sur l'épaule, ce qui lui a fait perdre l'équilibre. Je l'ai mis hors circuit avec un coup de coude dans la tempe, mais il respirait alors ..

- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Sonné, mais il n'a rien, me rassura mon père.

- Cool. Ensuite, j'ai dit à Katherine d'appeler la police, et pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, j'ai crevé ses pneus, avec le couteau du gars. Puis, j'ai proposé à Irina de la ramener, elle a prit la petite, et nous sommes parties. Je l'ai déposé ici comme elle le voulait, et lui ai demandé de ne pas alerter les autorités de suite, je voulais passer une soirée tranquille. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai descendu la poubelle, rangé un peu le local, et suis remontée. Edward était devant ma porte, et pour le reste, je ne l'ai pas quitté, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et, j'en déduis à sa visite d'hier, et à la bague que tu portes, qu'il t'a fait sa demande, ajouta Charlie.

J'eus le souffle coupé en entendant mon père dire ça si normalement. Regardant ma bague, je dis.

- C'est exact. Nous sommes fiancés.

- Félicitations, dit Madame Jenkis.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, fit Eléazar.

- Et les miens, aussi ! Sautilla Floriane.

- Je suis très contente pour vous, avoua Irina. Edward n'était plus le même, sans toi.

- Je vous remercie, soufflai-je.

Je regardai mon père, et ce dernier souriait.

- Regarde-nous, murmura-t-il sur un ton philosophique. Je viens à peine de récupérer ma petite fille qu'elle va déjà se marier.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir consulté ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Tu as toujours été indépendante, et le fait que je sois officiellement ton père ne me donne pas le droit de te priver de ta liberté en ce qui concerne tes choix.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et une larme roula sur ma joue. Je le pris dans mes bras, et le serrai fort contre moi.

- Tu es formidable, Papa.

- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, affirma-t-il, à mon oreille.

J'embrassai sa joue, et me détachai de lui lorsque l'on entendit frapper.

- Ca doit être Edward, dis-je.

- Oh ouais ! Je vais l'ouvrir ! Fit Floriane en sautant des genoux de sa grand-mère.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, et j'entendis depuis le salon.

- Hey Crapule !

- Edward !

Je souris en voyant Edward arriver dans le salon, Floriane dans les bras.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

Il serra la main à Eléazar en souriant, pour ensuite donner une accolade à mon père qui le félicita discrètement. Embrassant la main de Madame Jenkis après qu'Irina les ait présentés, il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi, Floriane sur les genoux, avant de me prendre la main en me souriant.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très bien.

- Bella, me rappela mon père.

Je détournai les yeux d'Edward pour regarder Charlie.

- Il faut que tu saches que Katherine a porté plainte contre toi.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Vandalisme, sur son véhicule.

- Wow, très classe, ne pus-je m'empêcher.

- Au cas où cela va jusqu'au tribunal, je m'engage à te payer un avocat, m'assura Eléazar.

- Josh est en route, Eléazar, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Tu penses que Josh voudrait me représenter pour le divorce ?

- Tu comptes le demander ? Interrogea Charlie.

Eléazar regarda Irina, et lui prit la main. Il lança ensuite un regard à sa mère, ainsi qu'à la petite Floriane.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner d'avoir mis ma fille en danger pour un simple véhicule. Ni même de ne pas avoir réagi quand ta fille s'est fait battre sous ses yeux. Et puis, je ne peux plus me cacher le fait que ma mère n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et que c'est elle qui m'a manipulé .. Katherine n'a jamais été intéressée que par l'argent et le matériel, et elle l'a encore prouvé hier.

J'offris une moue compatissante à Monsieur Dénali, car tout ça ne devait pas être facile. La sonnerie retentit et Madame Jenkis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Mon père frotta l'épaule de manière amicale à Eléazar, et celui-ci lui sourit, avant de serrer d'avantage la main de sa fille.

- Hey, Edward ? Entendis-je.

- Yep ? Répondit celui-ci.

- Toi et Bella vous allez vous marier ? Demanda Floriane.

- Si elle ne change pas d'avis d'ici là, oui, on va se marier.

- Hey Bella ?

- Oui ? Souris-je.

- Tu comptes changer d'avis ?

- Même pas en rêve, lui confiai-je.

- Intelligente, de surcroît, répéta-t-elle en imitant Monsieur Dénali.

Je ris à sa petite remarque et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je me tournai en entendant la voix de mon frère. En effet, celui-ci était là, avec Josh et Jasper. Je me levai et Emmett me prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front et me serra contre lui en soupirant de soulagement.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Ca va, je te remercie.

- Et ton arcade ?

- Rien de grave, je guérirai vite.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, et je calai ma tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, Emmett. Ce qui s'est passé hier, et tout. Dire à Papa de ne pas venir me chercher.

- Je te le devais, Trésor.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Si, tu as été là pour m'aider à me décider quand j'ai fait ma demande à Rose, alors la moindre des choses était que je laisse à Edward le temps pour faire la sienne.

Je souris et il embrassa ma tempe. Je me détachai finalement de lui, et Jasper vint me voir.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, on dirait, dit-il.

- Grâce à qui ? Souris-je.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, affirmai-je.

- Je n'ai rien fait, du tout. J'ai juste mis un dialogue en place.

- Ces blonds, toujours en train de chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Il rit, et me donna une accolade fraternelle. Je lui embrassai la joue.

- Merci Jazz, pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté.

- Je t'en prie, Chérie, c'est ce que font tous les frères et sœurs.

Je souris, et il se détacha de moi en rejoignant les garçons.

- Salut ma Belle, me dit Josh.

- Voilà mon avocat préféré.

- Haha, on dirait que tu vas en avoir besoin en plus.

- Tu sais très bien que je cherche toujours un prétexte pour te voir, ris-je.

- Crapule, me dit-il.

Il embrassa ma joue, avant de prendre place avec Eléazar et Charlie.

- Alice et Rose sont parties chercher James et Jacob. Ils veulent être là, suite à ce qui s'est passé hier, informa mon frère.

- Ca ne va pas vous faire trop de monde, Madame Jenkis ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Appelle-moi, Emma, me rappela-t-elle en souriant. Et non, ne t'en fais pas, j'aime avoir du monde autour du moi.

Je souris, et reprit place près d'Edward. Irina vint se joindre à nous, s'asseyant sur le sol à nos côtés.

- Emmett a bien dit Rosalie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est exact, dit Edward.

- Elle me déteste, se plaignit-elle.

- Il faut dire que tu t'es montrée détestable, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Elle me lança un regard, et dit.

- C'est vrai.. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, Bella. Je te promets que je ne t'importunerai plus jamais.

- Je ne t'en veux plus. Je vais me marier, alors je n'en veux à personne aujourd'hui.

Edward sourit, ainsi qu'Irina.

- Je m'excuserai auprès de Rosalie quand elle me laissera l'approcher.

- Ils seront là d'ici 3 heures, dit Emmett. Tu as donc trois longues heures pour préparer un discours.

- Tu peux y arriver si tu trouves les bons mots, assura Jasper. Rosalie est très compréhensive, et de savoir que Bella ne t'en veut plus, et qu'elle va se marier joue en ta faveur.

Irina se mit à rire, avant de dire à Edward.

- Qui aurait pu croire que le fait que tu demandes Bella en mariage m'aurait tant arrangé ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi halluciner, répondit celui-ci.

Je souris à cette réplique. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ne plus être ennemies avec Irina, alors. J'avais confiance en Rose. Et puis, même si elle décidait de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence sur notre relation, elle resterait ma meilleure amie. Emmett se leva pour rejoindre les parents, et Jasper le suivit.

- Maman ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Floriane, et fut troublée de la voir regarder Irina.

- Oui, mon Cœur ? Répondit celle-ci.

_Euh .. ?_

- T'as décidé de changer, comme tu me l'avais promis ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, avec Mamie ?

- Et bien, nous verrons. Papi a décidé de se séparer d'elle, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Nous irons avec Papi quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon Bac, et puis je nous trouverai un chez nous.

La petite sourit, visiblement satisfaite. Je demandai, complètement perturbée parce que je venais de voir.

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas ta sœur ?

Irina sourit en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

- Non, elle est ma fille.

- Mais .. comment ?

- Longue histoire, souffla-t-elle, triste tout à coup. Je te raconterai plus tard, si tu veux.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, mais..

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire pour le moment.

J'hochai la tête, un peu perdue. _Sa fille .. Mais ?_

- J'ai fais des cookies ! Annonça Madame Jenkis.

- Oh ouais ! Fit Emmett.

- Maman, j'en veux aussi, dit Floriane.

- Dans ce cas je te conseille de courir, souffla Edward.

La petite lui obéit, et Irina rigola. Elle se leva pour rejoindre sa fille près de la table à manger.

- Je vais en chercher aussi, me prévint Edward.

J'hochai la tête en me levant. J'allai vers le mur, là où un article de journal était encadré. Je l'avais déjà vu. La maison qui était dessus m'interpellait. Je m'approchai un peu plus du cadre. Regardant la photo qui était en noir et blanc.

Deux jeunes filles se trouvaient devant une grande maison, bras dessus, bras dessous, visiblement fières et heureuses.

_L'orphelinat .._

Je lis alors l'article.

_**« Le nouvel orphelinat a ouvert ses portes ce matin, à Seattle. En effet, deux jeunes filles se sont battues pendant des mois pour pouvoir récupérer le vieux manoir qui se trouvait au nord de la ville. Après plusieurs semaines de rénovation, et un passage en justice pour avoir une autorisation, l'Orphelinat appartient désormais à Emma et Béatrice Grey, âgées respectivement de 22 et 20 ans, qui l'ont renommé ' La Chaleur enneigée '. Un nom plus qu'original, réchauffant le cœur naturellement. Nous espérons que les murs de cette nouvelle structure sauront également redonner le sourire aux plus malheureux, et que les deux sœurs Grey sauront être une famille pour tous ces orphelins . . »**_

Je regardai d'avantage la photo.

_L'orphelinat .._

_Béa.._

_Madame Jenkis.._

_Sœurs .._

- Chérie, ça va ? Me questionna Edward, qui été à mes côtés.

Je le regardai, et aperçus un cookie dans sa main. Un cookie dont les pépites de chocolat formaient un cœur. _Comme ceux de Béa.._

Je relevai les yeux vers Madame Jenkis, Emma. Cette dernière me regardait, alors que ma main était posée sur le cadre. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, alors que je prononçai du bout des lèvres.

- Vous êtes sa sœur ?

Elle me lança un regard triste, avant d'hocher la tête de manière imperceptible.

Mon souffle se coupa et mon cœur loupa un battement. Mon esprit ne fut capable que de prononcer un seul nom.

_Béa._

* * *

_*****_ **_PAM PAM PAM PAM *_**

**_Next chapter avec les soldats, et peut être un ou deux souvenirs de leur tendre enfance.. _**

_**J'avais presque oublié que ça se finissait comme ça .. :)**_

_**Presque.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, bien sûr ! **_

_**Dîtes moi par review. =D **_

_**Je pense publier un OS, sous peu. Donc pour celles qui seraient éventuellement intéressées.. Mettez moi en alerte. :) **_

_**Pis, je crois que c'est tout, cette fois-ci ! **_

_**Ah non. Je voulais savoir, la dernière fois je me demandais, lesquelles d'entre vous m'ont répertoriées ? **_

_**J'ai nettoyé mes MP, et du coup je sais plus ..**_

_**M'enfin .. **_

_**On se voit dans pas trop longtemps ! **_

_**Courage à ceux qui reprennent en début de semaine prochaine, et pour toutes celles qui suivront. ;)**_

_**Bisous les gens, et prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**PS : Ah non ! Ca intéresse quelqu'un que je fasse une page Facebook, pour mes fics ? Ou sinon, j'ai Tweeter (enfin). ^^**_

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Derrière la porte

_Il était une fois, une fille qui s'appelait Lisa. Cette fille écrivait une fiction, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses journées. Elle s'était découvert une passion inexpliquée pour Twilight et ses acteurs, surtout Kellan Lutz, et n'avait réussi à combler sa frustration qu'en se mettant écrire, malgré ses maigres aptitudes à sortir des trucs potables. Elle s'évertuait à poster sur un site appelait , et y avait même pris goût. Son problème ? Cette fille, Lisa donc, avait une capacité de concentration rivalisant avec celle d'un poisson bleu. Oui oui, bleu, elle en avait assez qu'on persécute ces pauvres poissons rouges. Donc, elle mettait vraiment du temps à écrire ces chapitres, qui, malgré elle, faisaient 15 mètres de long. Mais, en ce 20 juillet 2011, alors qu'elle était assise sur le sol de sa salle à manger, empêchant son gros morfal de chat de manger SON crunch, elle s'aventura .. _

**[ Pssssssst ! La voix OFF ? ] **[ Oui, quoi ? ] **[ TA GUEULE ! ] **

**_HELLO WORLD ! =D _**

**_Oui, c'est bien moi, après deux mois de non-postage de chapitre. ^^' Bien que mon autre personnalité de sckizo m'ait devancée. *_**_Regard de tueur_**_*_**

**_Comment allez vous en cette période pas ensoleillée du tout ? :)  
A croire que le soleil s'est dit que ce serait bien d'innover, et de faire des étés sans chaleur, maintenant ! _**_Pff.._**_Moi ça va, comme un Mercredi, quoi. :)  
_****_Mais ! Pas n'importe quel Mercredi ! Non non non .. Un Mercredi où je poste, alors que je m'étais promis d'attendre le Vendredi suivant .. Ouais ouais, ce genre de Mercredi. Je me fatigue moi même. _**

**_Donc j'ai tout plein de trucs à vous raconter, il me reste plus qu'à me rappeler quoi exactement ..  
Allez, au pif. _**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être absentée si longtemps, je sais que c'est abusé et tout et tout, mais ce chapitre est foutrement dur pour moi. Je me suis haï d'avoir abordé un thème comme ça. Mais bon, me voilà, avec un bon gros chapitre. :)  
Sinon .. Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui ont voté pour mon amie, Claire G., car grâce à vous, elle a gagné. *_**_Winner***  
**_

**_ Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont pensé à mon anniversaire, et pour faire dans la banalité, un énorme merci à vous qui me lisez en ce moment même ! Vous êtes géniales ! 408 inscrits ont mis "_**_Une amitié fraternelle**" en alerte, et on a atteint à ce jour plus de 1600 reviews. =D  
AMAZING ! *-***_

_**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, j'ai pas assuré. J'essaie de faire mieux pour la suite. Mais sachez que je les lis toutes, et que je les trouve plus que superbes les unes que les autres, vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lis quand je suis en déprime, ça me fait chaud au coeur. **_

_**Pour finir, pour celles qui ne le savent pas, j'ai publié plusieurs OS, deux ou trois je crois, allez les lire et donnez moi vos avis. :) **_

_**Un gros merci à Delphine, ma Bêta chérie, qui est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Ainsi qu'à toutes mes amies, qui se reconnaîtront sans aucun doute.  
Je vous laisse à la lecture, et vous retrouve en bas. Tout en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous étouffe pas !**_

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

_**P**_oint de vue James

- James, magne-toi, un peu ! Pesta Jacob.

- J'arrive, lui dis-je.

Benjamin rit et je lui donnai une dernière accolade.

- Je reviens de toute façon. Je vais voir c'qui s'passe avec Bella, je reste un jour ou deux et je reviens.

- Okay, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Dis à Bells que je m'excuse de pas pouvoir venir, mais c'est le week-end, et les premières courses sont pour ce soir alors ..

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle comprendra.

Il sourit, et je lui fis un dernier salut avant de sortir. Rosalie était au volant, à côté de Jacob, tandis qu'Alice se tenait derrière la voiture, papotant avec Tia.

- Putain, t'en mets du temps, railla Jake. Pire qu'une fille !

- Je t'emmerde, vieux !

Mon téléphone sonna et je le sortis de ma poche arrière. _Edward._

- Hey mec' ! Décrochai-je. Je sais, on est un peu à la bourre, mais j'étais en train de ..

- _Y'a un problème avec Bella._

Je me stoppai de suite, tous mes sens en alerte.

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ On était tous chez la voisine du d'ssous, pour faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé hier, et elle a vu un article.._

- Abrège, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous foutiez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ma sœur ?

_- Elle est en crise__. E__lle s'est enfermée dans une des chambres de son appart', __et__ elle veut pas ouvrir. Emmett est sur le point de défoncer la porte, Bella veut pas lui ouvrir__. E__lle a dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit toi ou Jake. Personne d'autre._

- Mais .. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_- La voisine du dessous, là, Madame Jenkis.. C'est la sœur de votre mère._

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que les paroles d'Edward se répercutaient dans mon esprit. _C'est la sœur de votre mère. _Instinctivement, je lançai un regard à Jake, qui était en train de gratter sa place de conductrice à Rose.

_- James, t'es toujours là ?_

- Oui oui, je .. T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

_- Certain._

- Mais .. J'arrive. Je suis là dans une heure, grand maximum. Dis à Emmett de ne rien faire. Je connais Bella, ses crises sont space', et vaut mieux pas qu'il l'approche si elle l'a pas décidé. Tout ce qu'il va gagner, c'est qu'elle va s'en aller, et loin.

_- Je vais le mettre au courant. Magne-toi, s'il te plait, je hais l'entendre pleurer._

- Je fais au plus vite.

Je raccrochai alors que tous mes membres semblaient trembler. _Béa._

- Tia ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me prêtes ta Porche ? Bella a un problème et j'aimerai la rejoindre vite.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Du genre où il faut que je parte fissa.

Elle sortit les clés de sa poche, et me les lança sans attendre. Je les rattrapai rapidement, alors qu'Alice posait déjà la question.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé, au moins ?

- Non, c'est au sujet de Béa.

- Béa ? Répéta Jacob.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, toi, tu restes avec les filles.

- Mais .. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de le dire. Quand je serai à court d'argument pour réconforter Bella, toi et ta connerie intarissable reprendrez la relève. C'est d'la stratégie, mon gars !

Il soupira.

- S'il te plait, Jake, fais pas ta tête de con. Tu n'as qu'à prendre le volant et essayer de tenir la distance.

Il regarda Rosalie, et celle-ci lui céda les clés.

- A toute !

- Et, Tia ?

- Ouais ?

- Je te payerai les amendes que je te dois.

- Quelles amendes ?

- Celles des radars où je vais m'faire flasher.

Elle hocha la tête et je montai dans la Porche sans attendre. Mettant le contact, j'enfonçai la pédale d'accélérateur et partis à toute allure. _J'peux pas la laisser encore une fois toute seule .._

[…]

J'arrivai en bas de l'immeuble et sautai quasi de la voiture après l'avoir garée. _Une heure._ J'avais mis une heure alors que d'habitude il m'en fallait au moins deux et demi. J'avais semé Jake à la sortie de Seattle, avec le NOS. Je savais qu'il allait être aussi choqué que Bella en apprenant la nouvelle, alors autant faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas quand il était censé la réconforter.

Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, et arrivai bientôt à l'étage de ma sœur. Ouvrant sans frapper je tombai nez à nez avec une blonde, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

- Irina, me rappelai-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je.. suis là pour Bella.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'une fouteuse de merde comme toi lui soit d'un grand secours, si ?

Elle parut blessée, et Edward arriva au même moment.

- C'est elle à qui ta sœur a sauvé la mise hier soir. C'est aussi la petite fille de Madame Jenkis. Bella ne lui en veut plus.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre du fond, celle que tu occupais, avant.

- Elle n'a toujours pas bougé ?

- Ni arrêter de pleurer, dit-il, la peine se ressentant dans son ton.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et m'enfonçai dans l'appartement sans attendre. Traversant le couloir des chambres, je trouvai Emmett par terre, adossé à la porte, la tête dans les mains.

- Hey.

Il releva la tête vers moi.

- Elle ne veut même pas me parler, souffla-t-il, le cœur brisé.

- Elle ne veut parler à personne, crois moi, tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Si, à toi, ou à Jacob.

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de partager la douleur que la nouvelle lui inflige. Jacob et moi avons connu Béa. Nous allons exactement ressentir la même chose qu'elle, ce dont elle te croit incapable.

- Elle se trompe, le simple fait de l'entendre pleurer me déchire le cœur, dit-il.

- Je sais, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Laisse-moi aller la voir.

- Elle ne veut pas ouvrir.

- Laisse-moi essayer.

Il soupira, se frotta le visage, avant de se relever. Je passai une main sur son dos de manière réconfortante, et il me fit une moue triste, avant de dire à travers la porte.

- Trésor.. James est là. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Pour seule réponse, nous entendîmes Bella redoubler de sanglot. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et sans attendre, s'en alla. Je pouvais comprendre sa douleur, et la haine qu'il ressentait face à l'impuissance à laquelle il devait faire face. Je me tournai vers la porte, et dis.

- Hey Pitchoune ..

Je n'eus aucune réponse, donc je continuai.

- Pitchoune, faut que tu m'ouvres. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe. Edward m'a expliqué en gros, mais j'ai rien compris. Ouvre moi, s'il te plaît.

Je l'entendis pleurer d'avantage, et je posai ma main sur la porte en fermant les yeux.

- Isabella, s'il te plaît, ouvre moi. Je ne veux pas être absent à nouveau. Je suis là, cette fois-ci. Laisse-moi entrer.

Elle ne répondit pas, et je me sentis mal de ne rien faire. Je savais que forcer la porte ne m'avancerait à rien, elle s'en irait. J'avais déjà tenté.

- Isabella, je t'en supplie.. chuchotai-je. J'ai besoin d'être là, pour toi.

Je rouvris les yeux quand j'entendis la serrure se tourner. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et mon cœur rata un battement quand je l'aperçus. Elle était là, les cheveux détachés, portant un simple débardeur blanc et un jeans foncé. Elle paraissait mal, ses joues à vif alors que des larmes les parsemaient et que ses yeux étaient rougis. J'avançai sans hésiter et la pris dans mes bras. Sa tête se laissa aller dans mon cou alors que je respirai son odeur, la serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je la sentis faiblir, et la soutins du mieux que je le pouvais. Je la portai sans mal, et refermai la porte une fois que nous fûmes dans la chambre. Je la posai sur le lit délicatement, et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Elle se colla à moi, et je refermai mes bras autour de son corps.

- James, pleura-t-elle.

- Ca va aller, Chérie. Je suis là.

- C'est Béa..

- Je sais.. Laisse, calme-toi, et on en parlera après.

- Où est Jake ?

- Il est sur le chemin.

- J'ai mal, James.

- Je sais mon Cœur, je sais. Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Elle se colla d'avantage à moi et je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Doucement, ce geste et le calme environnant me rappela tout un tas de souvenirs, de lorsque nous étions plus petit. Je devais avoir sept ans et demi à cette époque-là, et Bella pas tout à fait cinq. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça pour elle.

O~*o*~O

Je regardai à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui donnait sur la cour, pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Béa m'en avait parlé. C'était des « parents », des gens qui venaient nous observer, nous parler, pour ensuite choisir l'un d'entre nous. Ils étaient déjà venus la semaine dernière, et ils s'intéressaient visiblement à moi. La femme était grande et blonde, quand à l'homme, grand et musclé, avec un sourire sur le visage, il avait les cheveux châtains. Béa m'avait dit qu'ils avaient demandés à me voir une dernière fois avant de signer les papiers de l'adoption.

_C'était ma dernière chance pour avoir cette famille, réellement._

Bien sûr, on m'avait demandé mon avis sur la question, mais je n'avais rien dit, ne préférant pas m'exprimer, histoire de ne pas être déçu si mon plan s'avérait à échouer.

Béa accueillit les parents, et les emmena à l'intérieur, sûrement dans son bureau. J'entendis deux petits coups porter à la porte, et je me retournai pour faire face à celle-ci.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Bella, dans sa robe toute blanche.

- Hey, James, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et je souris. J'attrapai sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne. Je la regardai, et vis rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pitchoune ? Questionnai-je. Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que je finissais ma question. J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, et examinais la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Je l'attirai alors sur le lit, et, alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de moi, j'extirpai mon paquet de mouchoir de sous mon oreiller.

- Tiens, lui dis-je, en lui tendant un kleenex.

- Merci, fit-elle en l'attrapant.

Elle essuya ses yeux et je l'observai. Bella était belle, vraiment. Ses cheveux étaient très grands. Ils touchaient au moins toute la moitié de son dos, et ils étaient tout bouclés. Sa peau était blanche, et ses yeux couleur chocolat, alors que sa bouche était pâle. Moi je l'aimais beaucoup, Bella, et j'aimais pas la voir pleurer.

Je m'allongeai à mon tour, en face d'elle, la regardant. Sa main était posée entre nous deux, et la mienne vint la couvrir, entrecroisant nos doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai mal, James, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Où ça ? M'inquiétai-je.

Je commençai à me redresser, près à aller appeler quelqu'un, quand elle répondit.

- Au cœur. J'ai mal au cœur.

Je me rabaissai, et la fixai, attendant d'avantage d'explications.

- Je les ai vus, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Jacob et les autres, ici.

Mon cœur eut un raté, et je la pris dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

Je la sentis pleurer contre mon cou, et j'eus mal au cœur à mon tour. Je ne voulais pas faire couler les larmes de ses beaux yeux, d'une quelconque manière.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, avouai-je.

- Serre moi fort contre toi, James, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout. Je veux juste penser que pour le moment, tu es là. Juste .. Serre-moi le plus fort possible.

J'obéis, et la serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi.

Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps, et je sentis Bella s'endormir contre mon torse. Je ne la lâchai pas. Je ne voulais pas. Mais, on toqua de nouveau à la porte, et Béa entra silencieusement par la suite.

- James ..

Je la regardai, les yeux pleins de larmes, Bella endormie dans les bras.

- Ils attendent, James.

- Béa ..

- Je t'attends dans le couloir, dépêche-toi.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et je serrai un peu plus Bella dans mes bras. Je me levai ensuite, et passai par-dessus elle sans la réveiller. Je la regardai un instant, là, allongée sur mon lit. J'attrapai une couverture qui était rangée dans l'armoire et la posai sur elle. Elle bougea quelque peu, et je me postai à son côté. Embrassant son front, je chuchotai à son oreille.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Pitchoune. Toi et moi, on est frère et sœur. Jamais je t'abandonnerai, je te le promets.

Elle dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je souris.

- Je t'aime.

Puis, après l'avoir regardée une dernière fois, je me retournai, et sortis à mon tour. Je retrouvai Béa dans le couloir. Elle s'accroupit en me voyant arriver, et je m'arrêtai en face d'elle.

- Tu es prêt ? Me questionna-t-elle en un faible sourire.

- Je veux pas partir, Béa, lui avouai-je.

Elle fit une petite moue, avant que sa main ne vienne caresser ma joue tendrement.

- Tu vas avoir une famille, James.

- Mais j'ai déjà une famille, ici. J'ai Bella comme sœur, Jacob comme frère, et toi t'es ma mère, pas vrai ?

- Tu sais très bien que ..

- Je le sais. Mais ça m'empêche pas de te considérer comme telle. Je vous aime tellement, tous.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Chéri.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et les larmes affluèrent de nouveau. Quand elle m'éloigna d'elle, Béa dit.

- Pleure pas, mon Cœur.

- Mais je veux pas vous quitter..

- J'ai pas le droit de te retenir comme ça, et ils sont décidés à te prendre. J'ai essayé de les dissuader, ou de leur présenter d'autres enfants, mais ils ne veulent pas changer d'avis.

- Mais je peux dire non.

- Pas vraiment, mon Chéri. Nous ne prenons pas vraiment en compte le dernier avis de l'enfant à adopter, car, justement, il est souvent perturbé par le fait que ses amis vont lui manquer.

Je fermai les yeux, faisant couler de nouvelles larmes sur mes joues.

- Ne pleure pas, mon Ange.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Béa ?

Elle soupira.

- Et bien .. Tu leur a plu. Toi. Ta façon d'être leur a plu ..

Elle sourit quelque peu en caressant ma joue, m'observant d'avantage, alors que je ne comprenais pas là où elle voulait en venir.

- Ne sois pas toi, James. Si tu leur a plu.. Ne sois pas toi. Joue un rôle, et ils changeront d'avis.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en pensant à cette idée, et de suite, je demandai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'aiment pas ?

- Disons qu'ils .. Ils sont végétariens, et ils adorent les animaux.. Hm.. Ils aiment voyager, et ils te voient déjà devenir avocat, pour reprendre leur cabinet.

- Tu me puniras pas, hein .. ? Pour rien de ce que je fais ?

Elle sourit, et dit.

- Je ferai semblant de te disputer, mais rien de plus, promis.

- Merci Béa.

- Ne me remercie pas, un jour tu me détesteras pour te priver de cette famille.

- Ce jour là, tu pourras m'punir.

Elle me regarda davantage, ses yeux brillant d'émotion.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre ce dont tu as besoin. Ensuite, rejoins-nous dans la salle de partage.

- D'acc !

Je lui tournai le dos, et partis dans le couloir, à la recherche de quelques outils. Je me retournai avant de disparaître complètement, et regardai Béa, encore accroupie.

- Au fait Béa..

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Elle sourit, et me répondit.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon fils.

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de tête avant de descendre les escaliers deux à deux. J'arrivai en courant dans le couloir des cuisines, et croisai Jake, un sandwich à la main.

- Jacob ! L'interpelai-je.

- Yep ?

- Y a des parents qui veulent me prendre..

- Tu vas partir ? S'affola-t-il.

- Tout dépend ce qu'il y a dans ton sandwich, répliquai-je.

Il me lança un regard bizarre, avant de répondre.

- Steak, tranche de blanc de dinde, sauce barbec'.

Je grimaçai.

- Mais c'est deg', lui dis-je.

Il piqua un fard, et je lui pris le sandwich des mains.

- Cinq fruits et légumes par jour, mon gars ! Sinon tu vas devenir une boule, et on sera obligé de t'envoyer dans l'espace, pour pas que tu fasses tomber la Terre.

- Sérieux ? S'inquièta-t-il.

- Bin.. Hé. Tu crois que c'est quoi la lune ? Au début c'était un gars comme toi et moi, hein.

Il recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et je souris intérieurement. _J'pourrai lui faire croire n'importe quoi._

- Bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- A ton service, réagit-il de suite.

- Diego a toujours son lapin ?

- Ouais, il l'avait encore tout à l'heure.

- Et Bree a toujours sa souris ?

- Aussi, oui.

- Empruntes-les leurs, et fais-les rentrer dans la salle de partage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux pas partir d'ici.

Je n'attendis pas plus, et le laissai.

- Mais James ! Comment je les fais rentrer ?

- Aucune idée ! Criai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de partage, le sandwich toujours à la main. Me restait plus qu'à tout mettre dans l'ordre, et d'ici vingt minutes ils décideraient de prendre un caniche à ma place. Je souris en pensant à Bella qui dormait dans mon lit. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle et Jacob. Nous étions frères et sœur. Nous étions une famille. Notre famille.

Je me raclai la gorge, et toquai à la porte de la salle de partage.

- Entre James.

Ca c'était Béa. Je m'exécutai, et entrai dans la salle.

- Désolé, mais j'avais faim.

Pour illustrer mes dires, je croquai dans mon sandwich, à regret. Faisant attention à bien mettre de la sauce sur barbecue sur mes lèvres, je me dirigeai ensuite vers les parents, et leur embrassai la joue, m'essuyant sur ces dernières. Ils grimacèrent, et je souris intérieurement. Béa me tira une chaise en face d'eux, et j'y grimpai sans mal. Elle alla ensuite se placer près du mur, au fond, en retrait et en silence.

- Alors James .. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Me sourit la femme.

- Super bien !

_Un peu débile et pas poli, c'est toujours ça de pris._

- Tu te rappelles de nous, au moins ?

- Oui et non. Je sais juste que vous voulez me prendre.

La femme lança un regard à son mari, avant que celui-ci ne me questionne.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ce choix ?

_Même pas en rêve._

- Oh ouais ! M'exclamai-je. Parce que moi j'ai toujours rêvé de faire des trucs en famille ..

Un sourire s'afficha sur leur visage, alors que je continuai.

- Comme manger des hamburgers après une partie de chasse dans les bois. Ou mieux ! De pouvoir manger la bête que j'aurais tuée !

La mère grimaça.

- D'ailleurs Papa.. J'peux t'appeler Papa, hein ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me donner une quelconque autorisation, et repris.

- Tu sais chasser ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Hm.. Je t'apprendrai alors. C'est simple. Faut que tu sentes les animaux, comme si tu les voulais vraiment, et après tu les attrapes.. Quand il y a du sang, c'est que t'as gagné. Plus y en a, plus t'es fort.

La femme eut un haut le cœur, et le père lança comme un appel au secours à Béa. _Regarde pas ma mère, __sale__ nul !_

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, James ? Tu n'as que 7 ans.

- Ca doit être dans mon sang. Peut-être que mes vrais parents étaient des chasseurs. Hé, t'y avais pas pensé ! Moi je pense que c'était des serials killers, et qu'ils m'ont laissé là pour aller chasser tous les lapins près de la maison de Blanche Neige.

- Blanche Neige, tu dis ?

- Ouaip ! D'ailleurs Blanche Neige, c'est une sacrée veinarde, elle a plein de lapins près de sa maison, je suis sûr qu'elle peut les tuer depuis sa chambre !

Le père me regarda comme avec dégoût. J'aperçus Jacob, derrière lui, les bêtes dans les mains, à travers la fenêtre. Mais elle était fermée. Je lançai un regard à Béa, qui elle aussi l'avait vu, et elle me fit un sourire rassurant. Les parents étant de dos, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

- Et sinon, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Demandai-je alors que Béa faisait le tour de la pièce pour aller ouvrir discrètement à mon frère.

- Nous sommes des avocats.

- Vous deux ?

- Oui, sourit la femme, qui avait reprit quelques couleurs.

- Cool.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Bin, rien. En plus, si vous êtes des avocats, moi ça me va très bien, pas besoin de travailler !

La femme fit de gros yeux, et je regardai brièvement ce que foutait Jacob.

Il était penché sur la fenêtre, les jambes en l'air alors qu'il posait les deux animaux au sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, alors que Béa l'aidait à se remettre debout, dehors. Elle ferma la fenêtre le plus silencieusement, et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je savais qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce que j'allais faire.

- Oh oh. Doudou, et Frimousse, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Dis-je en me levant.

J'allai chercher les deux bêtes, effrayées d'être dérangées. Prenant le lapin contre moi, je pris la souris dans ma main. _Bon allez, dégoûtons__-__les une bonne fois pour toute !_

- Je vous présente Doudou, le lapin, et Frimousse, la souris, présentai-je en me rasseyant.

Je posai les bêtes sur la table, et les parents sourirent.

- Ce sont tes bêtes ? Questionna l'homme.

- Oui et non.

- Oui et non ? Reprit la femme, confuse.

- Ouais. Ce sont les bêtes de tout le monde. On s'est tous mis d'accord pour que quand on les tue, on les mange tous ensemble, expliquai-je.

- Oh merde, fit le père, pris de nausée.

- Richard ! Le morigéna la mère.

- Richard, tu dis ? Tiquai-je. J'avais un chat qui s'appelait comme ça .. Il a fait un bon cheeseburger. Vraiment !

Le père se leva, avant de courir, une main sur la bouche, se retenant de vomir. Je souris intérieurement en le saluant.

- Au revoir, Papa !

La femme se leva, mi-dégoûtée mi-désolée, et regarda Béa.

- Nous .. vous attendons dans votre bureau.

- J'arrive d'ici une minute, assura ma mère, affichant un air faussement gênée.

La femme m'adressa la moitié d'un regard, avant de sortir. Je souris franchement, cette fois-ci. _Gagné ! _J'entendis le rire de Béa, et je me tournai vers elle. Blaguant jusqu'au bout, je lui lançai en désignant les bêtes.

- On mange lequel pour fêter ça ?

Elle fut prit d'un éclat de rire, et mon sourire s'élargit.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, Chéri, me souffla-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je t'aime aussi, Béa.

Elle me caressa la joue avec tendresse, avant de me dire.

- Tu devrais aller ramener leur bête à Bree et Diego, et dis leur qu'ils ne doivent pas tarder à les relâcher. Les règles sont les règles, pas d'animaux à l'Orphelinat.

- Je leur dirai !

- Allez, va ! Et dis à Jacob qu'il arrête de se faire des sandwichs comme ça, ce n'est définitivement pas sain.

J'opinai, avant de prendre les animaux de mes camarades et de filer. Je grimpai rapidement à l'étage, et passai dans la salle commune, pour redonner leur bête à Diego et Bree, tout en leur transmettant le message de Béa. Je trouvai Jacob, jouant à la console, dans le petit salon.

- Alors, tu t'en vas ? Me demanda-t-il, en se déscotchant de l'écran.

- Non, et on dirait que c'est tant mieux pour toi, parce qu'il va bien falloir que quelqu'un t'apprenne à jouer à ce jeu ! T'es clairement trop naze !

Il me fit une grimace, avant de reprendre sa partie.

- Tu veux jouer ?

- Non, merci. Je vais aller retrouver Bella.

- Elle est où au fait ? Parce que d'habitude elle joue avec moi !

- Dans notre chambre, elle dort.

- Ah.

Je le laissai sans plus attendre, et parcourus les quelques mètres me séparant de la porte de ma chambre. Entrant avec prudence, je me déplaçai silencieusement jusqu'au lit, où je pris place en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Bella. Je la regardai quelques secondes. Elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui me prouvait clairement qu'elle était contrariée. Je souris un peu, avant de passer mon doigt sur son front, et de lisser ses traits froncés. Elle se réveilla quelque peu.

- Je veux pas que tu partes, James. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux pas que tu me laisses..

Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle me serra contre elle. Elle semblait si petite et fragile quand je l'étreignais ainsi. Sa tête se cala dans mon cou, à la recherche de réconfort, alors je raffermis ma prise sur elle, avant de lui souffler.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, Pitchoune. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, je te le promets.

Sur ces paroles, elle se rendormit sans mal, alors que je la gardais contre moi, le plus fort possible, tentant de lui faire oublier tout ce que nous vivions, essayant ainsi de lui faire juste garder en tête que j'étais là. J'étais là pour elle, et je le serai toujours.

O~*o*~O

Je revins soudain à la réalité, et rouvris les yeux.

Bella dormait toujours contre moi, accrochée à mon buste comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Je caressai ses cheveux, et soupirai quelque peu.

C'était une promesse que je n'avais pas su tenir.

Je l'avais laissé tant de fois, seule, alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un. Je l'avais abandonné, à cause des conneries que j'avais faites. Je l'avais fait se renfermer un peu plus sur elle-même, lui enlevant davantage de famille.

Isabella a toujours été la femme de ma vie. Je me rappelle de la première fois où je l'avais vu parler. Cette même première fois, où elle avait compris qu'elle était seule. Cette fois où j'avais décidé qu'elle deviendrait ma famille.

C'était l'un de mes premiers souvenirs, un de ces flashs qui vous reviennent de temps en temps, sans explications. Il m'avait marqué sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je n'avais que quatre ans. Bella n'en n'avait même pas deux. C'était il y a des années, et pourtant je me rappelais de tout.

O~*o*~O

Nous étions dans le petit salon, Bella assise entre plusieurs jouets, sans vraiment porter attention à ces derniers. Béa parlait à une femme, alors que moi je jouais avec Jacob. Ce dernier se leva pour prendre part au jeu de Bree, et je refusai de le suivre. Isabella, se leva, en silence. Elle n'avait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent, même pas un gazouillis ou un charabia incompréhensible. _Rien._

Elle s'approcha de Béa, s'accrochant à sa jambe, avant de dire, clairement.

- Maman !

Je restai bouche bée face à cette scène, de même que Béa. J'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à Bella. C'était un bébé, et les bébés, c'étaient chiant. Mais assister à ça était, même pour moi, un moment plutôt fort.

Béa s'accroupit, tout en prenant garde à ne pas blesser le bébé. Je pouvais voir à son visage qu'elle était triste. Elle attrapa le visage de Bella en coupe, et apposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle se recula doucement, et dit doucement au bébé.

- C'est bien ma Chérie. Tu as une voix très jolie. Mais .. Je ne suis pas ta Maman. Appelle moi Béa.

- Où Maman ? Continua Bella.

_Mais, elle savait parler en vrai !_

Béa la regarda, son visage animé par la tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas de Maman. Elle est partie, et elle ne reviendra pas.

Bella la regarda longuement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, avant qu'elle ne se détache de Béa, et ne retourne s'asseoir au milieu de ses jouets. Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux se posant dans le vide, visiblement dans son monde. J'avais mal pour elle, elle semblait bouleversée. _Comment un bébé peut-il être aussi conscient ?_

Béa la regarda longuement, attendant une dernière parole, mais cette dernière ne vint pas.

O~*o*~O

Bella resta longtemps muette après ça. Très longtemps. Il me semblait même qu'elle ne se décida à parler qu'à ses 4 ans. Elle ne parlait jamais, mais quand elle le faisait, elle n'écorchait aucun mot, ou ne butait sur aucune parole. Elle avait parlé à Jacob, et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait jouer à la console avec lui. Mon frère avait été si choqué d'entendre sa voix qu'il lui avait donné sa manette sans même en prendre conscience. Ca avait été drôle, vraiment.

J'aimais beaucoup Bella, depuis très longtemps. Je m'étais désigné comme étant son frère protecteur, et Jacob en avait fait de même. _Nous en étions toujours au même point aujourd'hui._

Je soupirai de nouveau, et caressai le dos de ma sœur.

- Ca va aller, Pitchoune, je serai toujours là pour toi maintenant, je te le promets..

[…]

J'entendis toquer à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Jacob. Je regardai mon frère, son visage n'affichant que tristesse.

Ca faisait des heures que j'étais là, Bella dans les bras. Celle-ci dormait toujours, et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement à son sujet. Edward était venu plusieurs fois. Il repartait plus blessé de la voir ainsi que la fois précédente. Je le comprenais. Cette sensation d'impuissance, alors que quelqu'un que vous aimiez souffre, je l'avais ressenti trop de fois pour mon propre bien.

Celui qui avait le plus de mal à gérer la situation était Emmett.

_Il venait de se découvrir le rôle de frère, et tout ça le dépassait encore un peu._

Emmett manquait de patience, ou plutôt.. Il débordait d'attention, et d'amour pour sa jeune sœur. Ca lui posait plus problème que n'importe quoi d'autre, gérer tout ça quand on ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, c'était une expérience horrible.

- On devrait aller la voir ..

Je sortis de mes pensées et observai Jake. Lui lançant un regard interrogatif, il continua doucement.

- Béa.. On devrait aller la voir.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi ça aiderait Bella ? Demandai-je.

- Ca m'aiderait, moi. Je pense que c'est possible que ça l'aide aussi.

- Elle dort, contrai-je.

Jacob m'adressa un regard blasé.

- Sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué.

- Les autres vont vouloir venir avec nous, aussi. On va tous se pointer là-bas, ça aidera plus à rien.

- Rosalie est partie, Alice et Jasper aussi. Edward dort. Irina est repartie quand Rose a essayé de la frapper. Bref, y a plus grand monde.

- Et Emmett ? Questionnai-je.

- Charlie lui a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte. De plus, Rose était tellement énervée qu'il a décidé de l'emmener dehors, histoire de se calmer. Il a prévenu qu'il reviendrait d'ici une heure. On a donc vingt minutes, vu qu'il est parti depuis déjà un petit bout de temps.

- Je vois.

Je me relevai doucement, et avant que je n'ai pu bouger pour prendre ma sœur, Jacob arriva. Il la porta aisément, telle une mariée. Je vis son regard s'attarder longuement sur le visage de notre sœur, et les traits de Jake s'étirèrent d'une certaine tristesse. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer, et souffla.

- Mets une couverture, sur elle.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher, et Jacob me remercia silencieusement. Il se tourna ensuite, et me dit.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Il partit, Bella dans les bras, sans un mot de plus. Je soupirai quelque peu. Jacob n'aimait pas quand Bella était dans cet état de tristesse. Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours ressemblés sur ce point. Ils semblaient être complémentaires, se prenant toujours la tête pour en fait se comprendre parfaitement, et ressentir les mêmes choses, à la même puissance. Bella considérait Jacob comme son petit frère, quand il souffrait, c'était à elle de l'aider, et non l'inverse. Jacob, quant à lui, voyait Bella comme étant la plus précieuse chose que la vie lui ait jamais réellement offerte, elle était son havre de paix, son repère quand il faisait des conneries. Il savait exactement comment gérer les émotions de Bella, l'énervant pour la motiver, la bousculant quand elle se lassait, la choyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'il la sentait plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée. A nous trois, nous étions tout bonnement le résultat que ce que notre mère nous avait enseigné. _Une famille soudée, unie, et aimante les uns envers les autres._

Je sortis de la chambre, et attrapai ma veste qui traînait un peu plus loin. Laissant un message sur le frigo à Edward et Emmett, je me magnai de rejoindre les escaliers, que je descendis à petite foulée. Arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, j'allai rejoindre la Porsche de Tia sur le trottoir, et m'installai derrière le volant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jake à l'arrière. Ce dernier avait Bella dans les bras, les jambes de ma sœur remontées au dessus des siennes alors que, Jacob la maintenait fermement contre lui. Je soupirai légèrement, et mon frère me lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur Pitchoune. Celle-ci se réveillait vaguement.

- Jake ?

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, avant de m'apercevoir. Elle observa où l'on se trouvait, et comprit davantage quand je mis le contact.

- C'est pas la Mini Cooper, fit-elle.

- C'est la Porsche de Tia, l'informa Jacob.

Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers lui, et lui sourit. Mon frère lui sourit également, avant que sa main ne vienne frôler avec prudence son arcade blessée. Il grimaça, et Bella le rassura.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda Jake.

- Dis moi d'abord où nous allons, contra-t-elle en désignant la route qui défilait à travers les fenêtres.

Je lançai un regard à mon frère via le rétroviseur, et vis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Bella, comme pour la soutenir, ou la maintenir contre lui.

- On va voir Béa.

Le visage de Bella s'assombrit. _Elle détestait y aller._

Jacob le remarqua, alors que les yeux de ma sœur se baissaient, pour se perdre dans la contemplation de la couverture qui la recouvrait. Jacob fit une moue triste, la couvant d'un regard soucieux, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Il l'obligea avec douceur à relever les yeux vers lui, et à accrocher son regard.

Je regardai de nouveau la route, bien que celle-ci soit déserte. Je ne voulais pas voir ses larmes, ni même la tristesse qui pourrait noyer ses yeux d'ici quelques secondes.

- Ecoutes, Bells.. J'en ai besoin. Pas toi, moi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes, aussi ..

_Voilà pourquoi il tenait à y aller .._

Je leur lançai un bref regard, assez pour apercevoir Bella passer une main sur son torse de manière réconfortante. Je devinai qu'elle allait poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Jake et fermer les yeux en essayant de contenir le mal qui la guettait. Jacob, quant à lui, attendit un peu en lui caressant les cheveux, avant de lui dire.

- Allez, Pitchoune, raconte moi..

_Tiens .._

J'entendis ma sœur soupirer doucement, et je passai ma main à l'arrière pour la poser sur son genoux. Je ne la regardai pas, mais je savais que ça la réconforterait un minimum. De plus, c'était une manière silencieuse de lui faire comprendre que, moi aussi, j'avais envie de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Elle commença lentement, prenant le temps de se rappeler de tout.

- Je venais de te quitter, à l'Orphelinat, Jake. J'ai pris mon temps, pour conduire, je n'étais pas tellement pressée. J'ai passé la ville tout en écoutant la musique ..

Elle hésita quelque peu, et je lui lançai un regard via le rétro. Elle continua finalement en fermant les yeux.

- Et puis, je me suis arrêtée. J'avais besoin de quelques secondes, histoire de calmer mes nerfs ..

- Calmer tes nerfs ? Reprit mon frère.

_C'est vrai que même à moi cela me semblait bizarre._

- Ouais .. Je.. J'avais juste besoin d'une pause, répondit Bella.

Aucun de nous deux ne releva, et Bella soupira avant de reprendre.

- Donc, je suis restée sur le bas côté quelques minutes, et puis, j'ai entendu des espèces de cri. Au début, j'ai pas bougé, vu que j'étais pas sûre, mais quand ça a recommencé, je suis sortie de la Mini. Je me suis penchée un peu, histoire de voir ce qui se passait, et je me suis arrêtée au niveau d'une petite ruelle. Au fond, j'ai vu un 4x4, et j'entendais des gens parler. Je me suis avancée, doucement, pour écouter et évaluer ce qui se déroulait là-dedans. Le gars a frappé une fille, que j'ai reconnue comme étant Irina. Il m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était la mère d'Irina qui voulait pas lâcher sa voiture, alors que le gars était en train de menacer sa fille pour ça. Bref, je me suis interposée, et le gars m'a frappé. Plusieurs fois.

Je serrai les poings sur le volant. _Bâtard .._

Je lançai un regard à Jake, et celui-ci affichait à peu près la même expression que je devinais être apparue sur mon visage. A la différence que lui caressait les cheveux de Pitchoune, effleurant sa tempe meurtrie.

- Il m'a fallut quelques minutes, et quelques coups, pour le foutre K-O. Un des trucs que vous m'avez appris. Avec les coups de coude.

Je souris fier. C'était moi qui lui avais appris ça.

- J'ai crevé les pneus de la voiture de la mère d'Irina, pour qu'elle reste là le temps que les flics se pointent. Après, j'ai repris la voiture, avec Irina et la gamine, et je suis partie.

- La gamine ? Questionna Jacob.

- Ouais, la petite qu'il y avait avec eux.

- Mais .. Pourquoi t'as aidé cette pouffe, d'abord ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, c'était tout Jacob ça .. Aucune suite dans les idées.

- Parce que, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais laissé comme ça alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire tuer par un malade.

- Elle t'a posé que des problèmes depuis que t'es arrivée !

- Et alors ? De là à la laisser se faire poignarder ? J'aurais pas été mieux qu'elle en la laissant comme ça. Il fallait que je l'aide, surtout quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une enfant, avec elle.

- C'est à qui cette piote ?

- C'est .. Je.. Je sais pas. Je pense que c'est sa sœur.

Je reconnus sans mal le mensonge dans sa voix, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux quand j'essayais de capter son regard.

- Dans ce cas, je comprends, passai-je.

Je savais que si elle mentait, c'était pour protéger cette petite, et sûrement Irina. Qu'elle le fasse, je pouvais comprendre ça. Bella avait toujours eu certaines valeurs, ces mêmes valeurs qui faisaient qu'elle était très vite respectée.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Jacob embrassa le sommet de son crâne, silencieusement. Je connaissais assez mon frère pour savoir qu'il n'était pas comme moi, et était plein de rancune face à cette fille. Le défaut de Jacob, c'était qu'il ne savait pas faire la part des choses avec les gens qui causaient du tort à Bella. Cette petite n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec sa sœur, on ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour des actes qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

- Nous sommes rentrées rapidement, et j'ai demandé à Irina de ne pas appeler la police, pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas en tort, là-dedans, argumenta Jake.

Bella lui lança un regard, et je pus lire à quel point ces souvenirs lui étaient douloureux.

- Je.. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment à moi. Je voulais passer une nuit dans mon appartement, me laisser le temps de me retrouver, et de prendre conscience de ce que j'avais perdu, ou de ce que j'allais perdre..

Sa phrase, bien plus qu'intrigante, me fit mal. Je savais qu'elle insinuait à travers ça la perte d'Edward, mais la partie sur les pertes à venir me laissait perplexe, je lui lançai donc un petit regard, et compris.

Sa main passait sur ses jambes, tendrement, tout en les couvrant d'un regard soucieux.

_Ses jambes .. Elle avait peur de les perdre de nouveau.._

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes jambes, Chérie ? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir des larmes border ses iris chocolat.

- Je faiblis. J'ai faibli en me levant ce matin.

- Faibli ? Répéta Jake.

- Je ne les sentais plus.. Du tout.

Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement en entendant ceci.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui va se passer, avec elles. J'ai peur de retourner en fauteuil, encore une fois. Je ne veux pas, pas encore.

Jacob l'entoura de ses grands bras afin de la rapprocher davantage de lui, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Bella de venir coller sa joue contre son torse, ce qu'elle fit.

- Ca va aller, mon Ange. Tes jambes ne te lâcheront plus. Personne ne te lâchera. On sera tous là pour te soutenir. Mon service est fini, et je compte bien rester près de toi. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, lui dit Jacob. Tes jambes vont te soutenir, aussi longtemps que tu vivras. C'est toi qui commandes, pas elles. Il ne t'arrivera à rien.

Inconsciemment, je me laissai aller à le croire, car tout comme Bella, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir encore une fois. Pas dans ce fauteuil. Pas avec ce sentiment qu'elle était un poids pour tout le monde.

Bella se laissa aller dans le cou de mon frère, alors qu'il serrait son petit corps contre sa carrure de géant. Je les regardai une seconde, et secouai la tête en reposant les yeux sur la route.

Le silence se fit, et je réfléchis longuement tout en conduisant jusqu'à Seattle. Tout ça n'était pas facile, et je me demandais qui était cette femme, qu'Edward disait être la sœur de Béa. Si tel était le cas, ça ne me disait rien. Mais ça faisait souffrir ma sœur pour des raisons qui m'échappaient. Pourquoi s'était-elle renfermée comme ça ? Enfuie ? Pourquoi ça la faisait tant souffrir ?

Je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'elle soit bouleversée, ou choquée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle en souffrait. _Même pour moi, Bella restait indéchiffrable par moment .._

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Nous étions finalement arrivés à destination. Sur sa tombe.

Une partie de moi détestait venir ici. A quoi ça servait ? Dans ma tête, Béa n'était pas six pieds sous terre, dans une boîte qui allait se détruire avec le temps. Le trou dans lequel on l'avait mise ne représentait absolument rien pour moi. Venir ici ne me servait à rien. Béa était cent fois plus présente à l'Orphelinat que dans ce cimetière. Je détestais devoir venir ici.

Mais dans un sens, lui rendre visite en ce lieu me détendait. Le calme environnant, la sensation que le silence était imperturbable m'aidait à m'entourer de cette bulle protectrice qui m'avait tant de fois enveloppée. Ca m'aidait à me ressourcer, à prendre sur moi, et à me calmer intérieurement.

Nous étions tous les trois assis dans l'herbe, face à la pierre blanche où son nom avait été gravé pour la dernière fois. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous étions ici. Jacob m'avait entourée de ses bras, et je restais dans l'étau réconfortant de ceux-ci. J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi, à ce moment. Jake avait toujours été celui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté, contrairement à James.

Mon frère James était différent. Il semblait impassible mais en même temps tellement concerné et atteint. Comme s'il contrôlait ses sentiments et ses expressions à longueur de temps, gardant le silence sur tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ce n'était pas un reproche, loin de là, James avait toujours été comme ça. Surtout depuis son retour d'Irak. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, j'avais remarqué qu'il était blessé par tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu au combat. Et ça me faisait mal au cœur.

Jacob aussi avait changé. Il était devenu un peu plus mâture, mais aussi plus démonstratifs question affection. Comme s'il avait pris conscience que la vie était un cadeau précieux, et qu'il s'efforçait de vivre comme si les instants que nous partagions étaient pour lui la dernière occasion de faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Je regardai les grandes mains halées de Jacob, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Aucun de mes frères ne parlait, et je ne voulais pas tomber dans cette sorte de malaise. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se taise comme si l'espace environnant nous y contraignait. Je réfléchis à plusieurs choses à dire, mais trouvai mes idées ridicules. Alors, doucement, je commençai à chanter.

**[ « ~*. ****James Morrison**** : **On the same side. **]**

_We follow the lines 'til they get twisted out of place_

(Nous suivons les lignes jusqu'à qu'elles se tordent sur place)

_Inside we're talked but there's nothing left to say_

(A l'intérieur nous avons parlé mais il n'y plus rien à dire)

_Everything good and so sweet has lost it's taste_

(Tout ce qui est bien et si doux a perdu sa saveur)

_We should just turn around_

(Nous devrions juste nous retourner)

_We've got hearts that want to love but they only fight_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui veulent aimer mais ils ne font que se battre)

_I don't want to go to war_

(Je ne veux pas aller à la guerre)

A ces mots, je sentis Jake serrer ma main, avant de me coller davantage contre son corps chaud. Il continua doucement, avec moi, connaissant apparemment cette musique.

_I don't know what we're fighting for?_

(Je ne sais pas ce pour quoi nous nous battons ?)

_We've got hearts that lift us up but we let them down_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui nous soulèvent mais nous les laissons tomber)

_It's tearing us apart inside_

(C'est en train de nous démolir de l'intérieur)

_Fighting on the battle lines_

(De se battre sur les lignes de bataille)

_We should be standing on the same side_

(Nous devrions nous tenir du même coté)

_We should be standing on the same side_

(Nous devrions nous tenir du même coté)

_On the same side_

(Du même côté)

Nous devrions tous rester du même côté. Rester une famille unie. Nous avions besoin de faire ça. Jamais, Ô grand jamais je n'abandonnerai mes frères, sous aucun prétexte. Ils étaient les piliers de ma personnalité. Ils étaient une partie de moi. Nous avions passé toute notre enfance ensemble, toute notre vie ensemble, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés à la guerre.

_I need to get back but there's nowhere ever feels this safe_

(J'ai besoin de revenir mais il n'y a nulle part d'autre qui n'ait jamais fait sentir ceci en sécurité)

_The river the road disappear without a trace_

(La rivière, la route disparaissent sans une trace)

_The only thing that is clear is everything that's in our way_

(La seule chose qui est clair est tout ce qui est sur notre chemin)

_Maybe we should turn around_

(Peut-être que nous devrions nous retourner)

Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Que Béa revienne, et qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée malade. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ça. Je donnerai ma vie pour la sienne. Je le ferai avec plaisir en sachant que Jacob ne serait pas brisé comme il l'était à ce moment, et que James n'était pas si renfermé sur lui-même. Mes frères avaient changé.. Nous avions tous changé en perdant notre plus grand repère, en perdant Béa.

_We've got hearts that want to love but they only fight_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui veulent aimer mais ils ne font que se battre)

_I don't want to go to war_

(Je ne veux pas aller à la guerre)

_I don't know what we're fighting for?_

(Je ne sais pas ce pour quoi nous nous battons ?)

_We've got hearts that lift us up but we let them down_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui nous soulèvent mais nous les laissons tomber)

_It's tearing us apart inside_

(C'est en train de nous démolir de l'intérieur)

_Fighting on the battle lines_

(De se battre sur les lignes de bataille)

Bien que quand il allait mal, j'avais toujours considéré Jake comme mon petit frère, je devais reconnaître que je ne pouvais plus soigner ses blessures d'une blague nulle, ou d'une caresse réconfortante. Mon petit frère avait grandi, trop vite, et la guerre l'avait démoli de l'intérieur. Je le voyais à son regard, à ses expressions. Alors que Jacob avait toujours été le genre de personne que l'on pouvait prendre pour un soleil ambulant, la guerre l'avait rendu plus terne, et moins jovial, comme si de gros nuages encombraient ses rayons de lumière.

_Don't you know we should be standing on the same side_

(Ne sais-tu pas que nous devrions nous tenir du même côté)

_Don't you know we should be standing on the same side_

(Ne sais-tu pas que nous devrions nous tenir du même côté)

_Don't you know_

(Ne sais-tu pas)

_It's the cold that burns_

(C'est le froid qui brûle)

_It's the reason why_

(C'est la raison pourquoi)

_It's a lonely hurt that keeps hope inside_

(C'est un mal solitaire qui garde l'espoir à l'intérieur)

_We got all we need_

(Nous avons tout ce que nous avons besoin)

_To turn around_

(Pour se retourner)

_Turn around_

(Se retourner)

_Just turn around_

(Juste se retourner)

_We should be standing on the same side yeah_

(Nous devrions nous tenir du même côté)

Quant à James, il avait toujours été l'homme de la maison. Le grand frère qui veillait à ce que tout soit fait de manière à ce que nous n'ayons pas d'ennuis. Avant, mon frère était quelque peu différent, il était plus laxiste, et beaucoup plus apte à rire. Son sourire me manquait. James ne souriait plus vraiment, depuis quelques temps. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je voulais juste que l'on reste du même côté, que l'on reste une famille. Cette famille venant de l'Orphelinat de Seattle. Ces frères et sœurs ayant tous eu pour mère cette magnifique Béatrice Grey. Je voulais que nous restions tels que nous avions toujours été.

_Don't you know we should be standing on the same side_

(Ne sais-tu pas nous devrions nous tenir du même côté)

_On the same side_

(Du même côté)

_We've got hearts that want to love but they only fight_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui veulent aimer mais ils ne font que se battre)

_We've got hearts that lift us up but we let them down_

(Nous avons des coeurs qui nous soulèvent mais nous les laissons tomber)

_We should be standing on the same side_

(Nous devrions nous tenir du même côté)

Je murmurai les dernières paroles, alors que des larmes avaient perlé aux coins de mes yeux. Jacob me serra un peu plus contre son corps chaud, et je fermai les yeux un instant, m'accrochant à lui. J'essayai d'oublier tout, mais James parla rapidement.

- On devrait aller voir cette femme.

Je rouvris les yeux, comme électrocutée, alors que je m'accrochai davantage à Jake.

- C'est vrai, continua James en ne nous voyant pas répondre. Si elle est vraiment la sœur se Béa, il faudrait aller la voir. Par respect pour notre mère, au moins.

- On ne la connaît même pas, fis-je remarquer. Il doit y avoir une raison pour ça..

- Peut-être que ..

- Non, James. Je suis sa voisine depuis des mois, et elle n'est pas venue me parler.

- Peut-être ne savait-elle pas qui tu étais.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi elle m'a amené des cookies à Noël ?

- Par politesse envers une voisine, de la pure courtoisie.

Je regardai James, alors qu'il semblait entêté.

- Il a raison, Bella, avoua Jacob.

Je tournai la tête vers mon deuxième frère, surprise qu'il soit de cet avis.

- Non, je .. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait. C'est impossible autrement ..

- Pitchoune, tenta Jake en me caressant la joue.

Je m'éloignai de lui, atterrissant par terre, alors qu'il me regardait, choqué que j'ai pu éviter une de ses caresses.

- Non, je .. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait. Je ne veux pas lui parler.

- Mais .. C'est la sœur de Béa, dit James.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu auparavant, hein ? Pourquoi Béa ne m'en a pas parlé ? Ou à l'un de vous deux. Pourquoi ?

- Elle a dû avoir ses raisons, mais le fait est que maintenant on sait qu'elle existe.

- Et bien c'est tant mieux pour elle, mais moi je ne veux pas la voir.

- Moi je veux la rencontrer, affirma James.

- James, je ..

- Non, tu ne veux pas, je ne dirai rien. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Si je veux la rencontrer, j'ai tout à fait le droit. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Ses paroles me blessèrent, sans même que je ne sache pourquoi. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob, et celui-ci afficha une mine désolée, avant de souffler.

- Bella, mon Cœur, j'ai besoin de savoir aussi ..

J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis des pas sur ma gauche. Tournant vivement la tête, je la remarquai. _Emma Jenkis._

- Que faîtes vous ici ? Crachai-je.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, visiblement décontenancée par mon ton.

- Bella, me rappela à l'ordre James. Mais .. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

- Elle n'a rien à faire là ! M'emportai-je en la pointant du doigt, tout en regardant mon frère. Elle n'est rien pour nous ! Elle n'a jamais pris des nouvelles de Béa ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas sa place !

- Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! A l'heure qu'il est, Béa aurait juste honte de toi !

Ses mots se répercutèrent dans mon esprit, comprenant tout leur sens. _« Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! »_. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ?

Mon cœur se brisa alors que je posais les yeux sur mon frère aîné. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de s'excuser et l'envie de se montrer déterminé. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et je baissai le doigt accusateur que j'avais gardé posé sur ma voisine. Je croisai mes bras, serrant inconsciemment le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine. Cette sensation de vide qui prenait part de mon corps lorsque l'on me parlait de ma mère.

- Pitchoune, je ..

Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler davantage, je tournai le dos à James, et entrepris de sortir du cimetière. Je sentis une main me retenir par l'épaule, et je me retournai vivement vers Emma.

- Vous .. Ne me touchez surtout pas.

Elle enleva sa main de mon épaule, choquée par mon animosité, et je partis. J'entendis Jacob dire à son frère..

- T'as été injuste, sur ce coup. C'était dur.

- C'est elle qui est injuste envers cette femme. Arrête de toujours la protéger, Jacob. Elle doit grandir un peu.

- Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, James. C'est normal que je la protège. Ca fait déjà deux ans qu'elle est laissée à elle-même. Ni toi ni moi ne savons ce que c'est, on a toujours été ensemble. Je trouve qu'elle a déjà grandi bien vite.

- Jacob ..

Je n'entendis plus rien. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues alors que ma poitrine et ma tête me lançaient douloureusement. Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur ma taille et je fus tournée de demi. Je rencontrai alors les yeux de Jacob. Il me regarda quelques secondes, avant de simplement me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je posai ma tête dans son cou, appréciant simplement la sensation d'avoir mon frère dans les bras.

- Excuse James, tu sais que parfois il ne gère pas .. Au niveau de ses paroles.

- Laisse, Jake. Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît.

Il s'éloigna de moi, et fit une petite moue triste. Je caressai sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Jacob. Tu le sais, hein ?

Il sourit, hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien, soufflai-je.

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chérie.

Je respirai une dernière fois son odeur, avant que nous ne nous séparions. Je ne me retournai pas, cette fois. Et bien vite, j'eus froid. Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, et les pressai contre moi.

Je repensai rapidement à James, et j'eus mal de nouveau. Il m'avait blessée. Réellement.

Je ne contrôlai pas mes réactions, quand il s'agissait de cette partie de ma vie. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Béa, je ne pouvais pas prendre sur moi, je redevenais aussi impulsive que je l'étais avant.

Je marchai longtemps, dans les rues de Seattle, sous le petit soleil de Mars. Des larmes roulaient en constance sur mes joues, et je ne faisais plus rien pour les effacer. Je ne regardai même plus où j'allais. J'étais complètement ailleurs, des mois auparavant, quand Béa était encore avec moi.

Sans aucune surprise, je rentrai dans quelqu'un au bout d'un certain temps, ma maladresse revenant me prendre par un moment de faiblesse. Je relevai les yeux pour m'excuser, et croisai le regard pervers de Royce. Royce King.

- Han, Bella, salua-t-il.

- Désolée, soufflai-je.

- Tu peux l'être, cette veste coûte plus chère que toute ta misérable vie.

- Vas te faire foutre, Royce, lui dis-je en m'en allant.

- On se reverra, Chérie ! Ton p'tit cul me manque, tu sais ! Bientôt ..

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur sans même me retourner, avant de traverser la route. Je regardai enfin où je me trouvais, et reconnus le terrain vague que j'avais tant de fois parcouru. Pour aller chez Tia et Benjamin.

Je passai une main sur mes joues mouillées de larmes, le cœur lourd, avant de me diriger vers le fond de la pelouse.

J'avais l'impression que mes pas étaient plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si j'avais du mal à me sortir de mes pensées. Les paroles de mon frère se répercutaient toujours dans mon esprit, tel un écho que l'on ne peut pas faire taire. Mon cœur se compressa davantage, alors qu'une boule de douleur obstruait ma gorge. _« Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! »_. _« C'est elle qui est injuste envers cette femme, arrêtes de toujours la protéger, Jacob. Elle doit grandir un peu. »_

Ca faisait mal. Beaucoup plus mal étant donné que ça venait de James.

Je relevai la tête, décidant de ne pas y penser plus, et frappai à la porte de Benjamin. Je reniflai disgracieusement, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux à sa place avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine de nouveau. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tia, qui était en train de mettre ses talons.

- Hey, ma Belle, fit mon amie. Entre, je t'en prie.

Je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée.

- Tu t'en vas ? Questionnai-je.

- Oui, j'ai un rendez vous en ville. Enfin .. Ma mère a un rendez-vous en ville, mais elle ne veut pas y aller toute seule, alors..

Je souris. Tia avait toujours était proche de sa mère, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle et Benjamin s'étaient mis très tôt ensemble, et que la mère de Tia estimait avoir encore besoin de sa fille.

Mon amie s'arrêta de mettre ses chaussures, avant de me demander.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non non, vas. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle me scruta longuement, avant de me demander.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

- Je n'ai pas pleuré, mentis-je.

- A d'autre, Bella.

Tout en me lançant un regard lourd de sens, elle passa sa main sur ma joue, et me montra les larmes qu'elle y avait pris.

- Je ..

- Tu .. ?

- Je me suis légèrement pris la tête avec James, et certaines de ses paroles m'ont blessée, avouai-je.

Elle eut une moue triste.

- James ne sait pas contrôler ses mots, fit-elle. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Le fait qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses paroles n'était pas une excuse pour sortir de telle injustice. Tia s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras une seconde.

- Tu veux venir avec moi en ville ? Questionna-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je passai juste, avouai-je. Je suis venue inconsciemment, par instinct.

- Tu as le meilleur instinct que je connaisse, Isabella McCarthy.

Je souris, et elle caressa ma joue.

- Benjamin est dans la chambre, si tu te dépêches à aller lui faire part de ta présence, il ne se sera pas totalement endormi, fit-elle. Restes là autant que tu veux, tu sais où tout se trouve, fais comme chez toi.

- Je te remercie, Tia, soufflai-je.

- De rien. Je te laisse, ma mère doit déjà m'attendre, et tu sais comme elle n'est pas patiente.

- Il fallait bien que tu tiennes ça de quelqu'un, me moquai-je.

Elle fit mine de me pousser, avant de presser une dernière fois ma main.

- A plus tard, Chérie !

- C'est ça, souris-je en la regardant sortir de la maison.

Elle ferma la porte, et je regardai le hall d'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ni même pourquoi j'étais venue. L'Orphelinat aurait été trop dur à supporter avec l'état d'esprit que j'avais en ce moment, alors je supposais que c'était normal que je sois venue ici.

Je secouai la tête, et bientôt, me dirigeai vers le couloir des chambres. J'ouvris doucement la porte, sans toquer au cas où mon ami dormait déjà, et jetai un coup d'œil dans entrebâillement.

- Ta mère va s'impatienter, dit Benjamin, en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Elle est partie, c'est juste moi, fis-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda.

- Bella, sourit-il. J'ai cru que c'était Tia.

- J'avais cru comprendre en effet.

- Tu es là pour quelque chose de spécial ?

Je le fixai un instant, avant de lui dire.

- Non, rien en particulier, avouai-je.

- Dans ce cas ..

Il souleva sa couverture en guise d'invitation, et ajouta pour finir.

- Je t'invite.

- Euh ..

- Allez, de toute façon je compte pas bouger d'ce plumard pour le moment. Viens !

Je secouai la tête, entrant dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. J'allai vers le lit et enlevai mes converses à l'aide de mes pieds. Alors que je m'asseyais prudemment sur le bord du matelas, le bras de Benjamin entoura ma taille et il me tira à l'intérieur du lit, me serrant contre lui.

Je rigolai alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, faisant visiblement mine de dormir. Je l'observai longuement, tout en souriant. Benjamin posa finalement ses lèvres sur ma joue, avant de chuchoter.

- Salut Chérie !

Je me tournai sur mon côté droit, lui faisant face alors que lui-même était mis de côté, allongé sur son flanc gauche. Je remontai la couverture jusqu'à mon épaule, et Benjamin posa son bras sur ma taille afin de me garder proche de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard sur le mien.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? Me questionna-t-il finalement.

- Je n'ai pas pleuré.

- Menteuse. Je sais que tu sais que je sais, lança-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- James a dit des choses qui m'ont blessée, tout à l'heure, soufflai-je au bout de quelques instants.

- Ah oui ?

J'hochai doucement la tête, mon regard se détournant du sien pour se poser quelque part sur son maillot blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda mon ami.

- Tout est en rapport avec hier. C'est long.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. Et toi aussi, visiblement.

Je le regardai, gardant le silence, hésitante, et il me dit.

- Allez, raconte moi..

Je poussai un petit soupir, et il attrapa ma main sous la couverture, attendant que je commence. Je pressai ses doigts contre les miens, avant de me lancer ..

[…]

Je poussai un petit soupir alors que Benjamin se garait devant mon bâtiment.

- Tu veux monter ? Questionnai-je.

- Non, je te remercie. Je vais rentrer directement, me dit-il.

- Comme tu voudras.

Je lui lançai un regard, et il me sourit gentiment.

- Merci Benjamin, encore une fois.

- C'est normal, mon Cœur. Viens quand tu veux, hein ?

- Toi aussi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser.

- On se voit bientôt, de toute façon. Tiens moi au courant pour ce qui est de l'affaire avec cette Irina, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, ouais.

- Et aussi s'il y a un quelconque changement avec James, ou encore ta voisine.

J'opinai.

- Allez, rentre bien Chérie.

Je me penchai vers lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, et il sourit. Je sortis de la voiture de mon ami, et refermai doucement la portière. Je me penchai vers lui et lui dis par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Prends soin de toi, hein ?

- Toi aussi. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi et je serai là ..

- Dans la minute, finis-je. Je sais, je t'en remercie. Allez, bonne soirée Benjamin.

- A toi aussi.

Je m'éloignai finalement du véhicule et entrai dans mon bâtiment. Une fois que la porte se soit refermée derrière moi, Benjamin repartit. Je souris en pensant à notre après-midi. Nous avions parlé, et dormi aussi. Il m'avait écouté comme il savait le faire et m'avait conseillé avec toute la sagesse du monde. Il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rigoler avec lui et Tia, et ça m'avait plu. Je n'avais eu de nouvelle de personne, étant donné que mon téléphone était resté chez moi. James et Jacob n'avait pas pensé à le prendre, et dans un sens c'était tant mieux. C'était comme si j'avais pu me déconnecter de tout mes problèmes pendant quelques heures. Comme si tous les problèmes de ma vie n'étaient plus les miens, et que je pouvais être insouciante.

Mais, même si cette petite pause m'avait plu, je souris lorsque j'arrivai devant ma porte. J'ouvris celle-ci délicatement, ne sachant pas si quelqu'un se trouvait chez moi. _Peut__-__être Emmett était-il resté, ou Edward._

J'enlevai mes chaussures et pénétrai ensuite dans le salon, où tout était noir. Je crus discerner une présence sur le canapé, et décidai d'allumer la petite lumière. Je fus surprise de voir que ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Irina.

Celle-ci était visiblement mal placée sur le sofa, un bras sous la tête alors qu'elle était sur son flanc gauche. Je marchai doucement vers elle, m'accroupissant à son côté. Je la regardai une seconde, hésitante, avant de finalement secouer doucement son épaule.

- Irina ..

Elle bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de la voir dans cet état il y avait encore trois jours, je l'aurais filmée et aurais fait tourner la vidéo dans le lycée. Sûrement avec Rosalie, en plus. Je souris en pensant à ça, avant de me reprendre et de bouger une nouvelle fois l'épaule de la blonde.

- Irina, fis-je.

- Hm.. Quoi ? Se réveilla-t-elle.

Elle me regarda avec de petits yeux, visiblement tout ensommeillée, avant de devenir un petit peu plus lucide.

- Han, tu es rentrée.

- On dirait, soufflai-je.

Elle me fixa une minute, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle me détaillait. Je coupai court à cet examen en posant la première question qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je .. Je suis venue dans la soirée, et je crois que je me suis endormie sur le canapé.

- Et tu es venue pour .. ?

Je crus la voir rougir, mais l'obscurité ambiante ne me permettait pas d'en être sûre.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tout à l'heure, tu semblais bouleversée.

Ma poitrine me lança quand elle me dit ça, en souvenir de ma découverte de ce matin. Mais bien vite, je balayai cette sensation en constatant qu'elle venait clairement de me dire qu'elle était venue pour moi.

- Tu.. Tu t'en préoccupes ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

A son expression, je compris que je venais de la blesser, mais bientôt un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

- On dirait. Je ne sais pas .. Ca m'embêtait de te savoir comme ça. Déjà c'matin j'étais là, jusqu'à ce que ce James, ton frère je crois..

J'hochai la tête.

- .. ne me dise qu'une fouteuse de merde comme moi ne te serrait pas d'un grand secours.

Je grimaçai.

- James ne contrôle pas ses mots, il peut être blessant quand il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, expliquai-je.

- Non, c'est bon. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me faut. De la franchise. C'est le meilleur moyen de me réveiller, je pense.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Si tu veux, je peux être celle qui te ramènera sur le droit chemin à coup de franchise.

- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne demandes qu'à être meilleure, et je ne suis pas celle qui peut te jeter la pierre. J'ai aussi été méchante avec toi.

- Ce n'était que justice.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne me ressemble pas, en temps normal. C'est toi qui vois, peut-être veux-tu rester telle que tu es. Auquel cas, ce sera plus difficile pour moi.

- Non .. J'ai promis à ma fille que j'allais changer. Je ne peux pas la décevoir.

_Sa fille .. _Ca m'faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire ça. J'avais toujours cru qu'Irina était le genre de pétasse sans cœur qui ne portait attention qu'à l'état de ses ongles manucurés.. Mais je l'avais vu à l'œuvre ces deux derniers jours. J'avais vu son regard, ses yeux s'illuminer quand ils se posaient sur sa petite. C'était bien réel. Il n'y avait aucun faux semblant dans son regard.

Je sortis de mes pensées et reposai les yeux sur ma camarade.

- Dans ce cas je serai là pour toi. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que tu devras améliorer certains traits de ton comportement si tu veux que toi et moi ça marche vraiment.

Elle sourit.

- Je te remercie, Bella. Vraiment.

- C'est normal, lui assurai-je.

- J'aimerai que ce soit si facile avec Rosalie et Alice.

- Encore une fois, je t'aiderai. De plus, Rose ne sait pas résister aux enfants, et Alice ne cracherait pas sur une nouvelle folle de shopping. On verra tout ça, très bientôt, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Edward est resté, tu sais ? Il est dans ta chambre, il dort.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à aller le rejoindre. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé après mon départ tout à l'heure ?

- Ton père a continué à parler avec les autres parents, et ma grand-mère. Apparemment il se renseignait plus sur cette Béa qu'autre chose. Jasper est resté avec eux après que tu aies refusé de lui parler. Edward, quant à lui, a attendu toute la journée ici. Quand à Alice, Jacob et Rosalie sont arrivés, ça a un peu dégénéré. Rosalie est devenue folle de rage de me voir là et elle m'a carrément sauté dessus. Heureusement qu'Emmett est assez costaud pour la contenir, sinon j'aurais plus de cheveux.

- Ni de dents, fis-je remarquer.

Elle rit un instant.

- C'est tout de même bizarre que Rose t'ait sauté dessus si vite.

- C'est compréhensible. Je n'ai même pas cherché à répliquer.

- Où était Floriane à ce moment-là ? Questionnai-je, m'inquiétant du fait qu'elle ait pu voir sa mère se faire battre.

- Avec Edward. Ils regardaient la télé dans ta chambre.

- C'est mieux.

- Hm .. Bref. Du coup Emmett a emmené Rosalie dehors, pour la calmer. Et Alice est restée quelques temps à parler avec Jacob dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre Jasper chez ma grand-mère. Jacob est venu me demander ce qui s'est passé hier .. Avant de vous rejoindre James et toi dans la chambre où vous étiez. Après ça vous êtes partis. Quand Emmett est revenu et qu'il a vu que tu n'étais plus là, il n'a rien dit, et est parti. Edward lui s'était endormi avec Floriane, donc je n'ai rien dit. Il s'est réveillé une heure plus tard, il a essayé de t'appeler, en vain. Tes frères n'ont pas répondu. Je suis redescendue avec ma fille chez ma grand-mère. Floriane a préféré rentré avec mon père, et moi je suis restée dans l'appartement de ma grand-mère. Ton père, Alice, Jasper ainsi que le père de celui-ci sont partis à la suite. Et ma grand-mère aussi s'est absentée. Et puis voilà ..

Je soupirai doucement, repensant à Emma Jenkis sur la tombe de Béa. Ma gorge se serra une seconde, et je secouai la tête pour oublier les paroles de James.

_« Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! »_.

- Ca va, Bella ? T'es toute pâle.

Je relevai les yeux vers le visage d'Irina.

- Oui, je .. Ca va, t'en fais pas.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de me dire.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Pose toujours, affirmai-je.

- Qui est cette Béa, pour toi ?

Une nouvelle fois, ma poitrine se comprima.

_Lui dire ? Et si elle le répétait ? Si elle s'en servait pour me le remettre dans la tête à la première occasion ?_

Elle a décidé de changer. La meilleure chose à faire et de commencer par lui faire confiance, non ?

- C'est .. C'était ma mère. Adoptive. La directrice de l'Orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi.

Elle me regarda une minute, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement prise au dépourvu.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, fit-elle finalement.

- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je baissai les yeux, tentant de calmer le tiraillement qu'habitait ma poitrine.

Doucement, je sentis la main d'Irina se poser sur la mienne, et ses doigts pressèrent les miens avec gentillesse, et compassion. Mes yeux restèrent quelques secondes sur ce contact, avant de relever le regard vers ma camarade. Celle-ci m'offrit un petit sourire, et je ne pus que lui répondre de la même manière.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes en silence, et puis elle me dit.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

- Non, je crois que je vais redescendre chez ma grand-mère. Mon pyjama m'attend là-bas, et puis comme ça je pourrai faire la grasse matinée.

- Comme tu voudras, souris-je.

Elle se leva maladroitement, et je me redressai. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir.

- Bon, et bien, bonne soirée Bella. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, à toi aussi. On se voit plus tard, si tu veux.

- Ouaip. Je t'ai envoyé un sms tout à l'heure, comme ça tu as mon numéro si tu le veux. C'est Edward qui m'a donné le tien.

- D'accord. Et .. tu sais où est mon téléphone ?

- Je crois qu'Edward l'a pris avec lui, tout à l'heure. Ou alors il est sur le bar de la cuisine.

- Je te remercie.

- Pas d'quoi, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Allez, à plus tard.

- C'est ça, à plus tard.

Elle me fit un dernier signe de main timide, avant de descendre les marches de mon immeuble. Je l'entendis rapidement ouvrir la porte à l'étage inférieur, et je rentrai chez moi, fermant à clé. J'enlevai ma veste, et allai dans ma chambre, afin d'y rejoindre Edward.

Je pénétrai doucement dans celle-ci et aperçus rapidement la silhouette de mon fiancé sous la faible lueur de la lune. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui prit possession de mes lèvres, en le voyant ainsi dans mon lit, à demi découvert par la couverture. Je m'approchai du matelas à pas de velours, et me posai dessus avec délicatesse. Je m'allongeai prudemment, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'homme que j'aimais. J'embrassai son épaule nue, et le regardai longtemps.

Il dormait paisiblement, sur son côté droit alors que son bras était sous son oreiller. Il était torse nu, portant un simple pantalon de pyjama en coton. Il était beau. Plus que beau, même.

Je fus sortie de ma contemplation par mon portable qui vibra sur la table de nuit. J'attrapai celui-ci en silence, et regardai le bilan. _9 appels en absences, 7 messages vocaux et 12 sms. _Je regardai les appels en absence.

_**Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper. Edward avait appelé deux fois, et Emmett avait, lui, tenté trois fois de me joindre.**_

Je regardai les sms, pour constater que c'était à peu près la même chose à chaque fois.

_« Où es-tu ? » « Ca va mieux ? » « Réponds, j'arrive pas à te joindre. » « Je suis là si t'as besoin. »_

Ainsi que celui d'Irina, où elle avait juste marqué son prénom. J'enregistrai rapidement le numéro dans mon répertoire.

Je passai ensuite aux messages vocaux, et composai le numéro de mon répondeur.

- _**Vous avez sept nouveaux messages. Message reçu hier à 16h45. **__« Bella, Chérie, je sais pas où t'es, Irina vient de me dire que vous étiez partis avec tes frères, Emmett te cherche, rappelle moi, je t'aime. »_

Je lançai un regard à mon interlocuteur, maintenant endormi à mes côtés.

_**- Message reçu hier à 17h03. **__« Hey Trésor, c'est moi.. Emmett. James et Jacob t'ont emmen__é__ je sais pas où, et ça me stresse. Rappelle moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai savoir comment tu vas. J'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es après ce qui s'est passé c'matin. Rappelle moi .. ». __**Message reçu hier à 18h38. **__« Salut ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Et que tu vas un peu mieux. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé c'matin, alors si t'as besoin Chérie, je suis là pour parler. Sinon .. Juste pour te dire que je passerai sûrement demain, avec Alice. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir tout à l'heure. J'ai totalement pété un plomb ! Cette pétasse d'Irina m'a enragé. Tu te rends compte ? Elle était dans ton appartement cette pimbêche ! Je rêve .. Quel boulet ! D'toute façon on en reparle demain ! Bisous Chérie. »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que le message de Rosalie se finissait. _Ca allait pas être facile, tout ça._

- _**Message reçu hier à 21h06. **__« Coucou ma puce, j'espère que tu vas un peu mieux. J'ai parlé à cette femme, et je pense que tu devrais en faire de même, c'est important. T'as besoin de savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on se voit demain, avec l'affaire des Dénali. Il faut que j'enregistre ta déposition, donc passe à la maison si tu peux. En plus ton frère tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que tu peux t'en sortir toute seule. Appelle le, si tu peux, sinon c'est sûr que je vais pas m'en sortir. Bref, bisous et bonne nuit. A demain. Je t'aime. »_

- Je t'aime aussi, Papa, soufflai-je inutilement.

_-__** Message reçu hier à 22h21. **__« Hey Bella ! Bon, je sais ce que t'es en train de faire, tu t'es isolée pour broyer du noir, mais ça sert à rien Chérie. Faut que tu te bouges, laisse pas cette femme t'abattre, pas après tout ce que tu viens de surmonter. D'toute façon c'est clair que si tu déprimes je te tape, mais vraiment. De toute façon on se voit rapidement, j'ai un cadeau __pour toi. Non, en fait j'en ai deux, mais ça fait qu'un seul cadeau en fin de compte.. Bref, tu verras bien. Rappelle moi dès que tu peux. Bisous. »_

Je détestais les surprises, et Jasper le savait, ce qui ne l'empêchait de me prévenir au préalable qu'il en avait une pour moi. Si ça c'était pas de la provoc'.

_**- Message reçu hier à 23h54. **__« Chérie .. C'est drôle parce que voilà seulement que je me rends compte que t'as pas ton téléphone, vu qu'il est à côté de moi à l'instant même.. M'enfin bon, je te parle quand même. Je crois que je vais dormir chez toi cette nuit, je sais pas si tu rentres. Irina s'est endormie sur le canapé, et j'ai pas osé la réveiller pour lui dire de descendre. Je m'inquiète pour toi, ce qui s'est passé c'matin.. Arf, on en parlera quand on sera tous les deux, d'accord ? Personnellement, je ne me suis pas renseigné, je préfère attendre ce que toi tu penses de tout ça .. Putain, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je parle à un répondeur, ça craint. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me manqu__es__. Ta voix me manque. Reviens. Je t'aime mon Cœur. »_

Je souris, en lançant un regard à Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je en caressant sa joue.

- _**Message reçu aujourd'hui à 01h54.**_

Mon réveil affichait 02h05.

- _« Trésor .. Edward m'a dit que t'avais pas ton téléphone, et j'ai appelé tes frères, qui ne répondent pas. Je ne sais pas où t'es, et j'espère que t'es rentrée.. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Isabella.. Je sais pas, t'avoir __vu__ comme ça tout à l'heure et tout .. Ca me fait peur. Je veux pas que tu crois que tu ne peux pas me parler de tout. Je suis là pour toi dans tous les cas. Quand tu crois que je peux pas comprendre ta douleur, c'est faux. Je peux très bien l'imaginer. Te voir dans un état pareil me brise déjà le cœur.. Je.. Je veux pas que ce soit comme ça entre nous. Je veux pas qu'on soit le genre de frère et sœur qui ne se dis__ent__ pas tout, et qui se pa__rlent__ plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je veux être là pour toi.. Je t'aime tellement.. Rappelle moi, je t'en supplie. »_

La ligne se coupa et la voix de mon frère se tut.

Je savais que ma réaction de tout à l'heure allait blesser Emmett. Je l'avais entendu me supplier d'ouvrir à travers la porte toute la matinée. Mais je n'avais rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais.

_Bien sûr que si .._

Il n'a pas perdu sa mère.

_La sienne ne lui a jamais prêté réellement attention._

Il n'a jamais été seul.

_Peut__-__être, mais je suis sûre que sa vie n'a pas toujours été rose. N'oublie pas que Charlie est Shérif, et qu'il est souvent au commissariat. Il était entouré sans vraiment l'être._

Il avait ses amis.

_Et tu avais les tiens._

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire ma conscience, et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Je regardai Edward, et me tournai de son côté. Ma main alla caresser sa joue, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

- Hey, souffla-t-il.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui dis-je.

- C'est rien, j'ai dormi toute la journée.

Ses yeux tout ensommeillés brillaient d'une façon que je ne pourrai expliquer.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai connu mieux, avouai-je. Mais ça va..

- Où tu étais ?

- J'ai passé l'après midi et la soirée avec Benjamin et Tia.

- Tu n'étais pas avec tes frères ?

- Non .. Je les ai laissés en début d'après midi, soufflai-je.

Le silence se fit, et Edward ferma les yeux, visiblement fatigué. Je m'approchai de lui, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit rapidement et sa bouche se mouva contre la mienne. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous éloignâmes, et Edward sourit.

- Tu m'as manquée, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il caressa ma joue, et je me sentis bien. Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux des siens, leur lueur était tout ce qui définissait l'intensité des yeux d'Edward.

- Edward ..

- Hm .. ?

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques.

- C'est parce qu'il y a ton reflet, dedans, sourit-il.

Je rougis, avant de me reprendre.

- Non mais sérieusement .. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu me regardes comme .. je sais pas.

- Comme si t'étais la plus belle femme du monde. Je te regarde comme étant celle que j'aime le plus sur cette planète. Je te regarde en sachant que t'es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et en sachant que tu es toute ma vie, maintenant.

L'espace d'une seconde, je me perdis dans mes pensées, prise au dépourvu par les paroles d'Edward.

- Je suis content que tu n'aies rien à répondre, je vais pouvoir dormir comme ça.

- Hey ! Rigolai-je en faisant mine de le frapper.

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers lui afin de me prendre contre son torse nu. Je ris doucement alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- Je t'aime, mon Cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mon dos était contre son torse chaud, et son bras était sur le mien, nos doigts enlacés.

J'étais bien .. Très bien même.

Mais les paroles d'Emmett me revenaient en tête.

_« Ca me fait peur. Je veux pas que tu crois que tu ne peux pas me parler de tout. Je suis là pour toi dans tous les cas. Quand tu crois que je peux pas comprendre ta douleur, c'est faux. Je peux très bien l'imaginer. Te voir dans un état pareil me brise déjà le cœur.. Je.. Je veux pas que ce soit comme ça entre nous. Je veux pas qu'on soit le genre de frère et sœur qui ne se dise pas tout, et qui se parle plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je veux être là pour toi.. »_

Il était blessé que je ne lui réponde pas. Je l'avais blessé.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ma réaction..

_Personne ne peut Bella, si ce n'est Benjamin, tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne._

Je ne peux pas raconter ça à tout le monde.

_Emmett n'est pas tout le monde._

Je soupirai.

- Chéri ..

- Hm ?

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup si je passe la nuit chez Charlie ?

- Rhaaaan..

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon corps, et je souris. Je me tournai de son côté à lui, et il ouvrit un œil.

- Pourquoi ? On est bien, là.

- Je sais. C'est juste qu'Emmett a été blessé tout à l'heure ..

Il soupira.

- Pas vrai ? M'enquis-je.

- Si .. Il l'a été.

- Je voudrai aller le voir, qu'on puisse parler.

- Il doit dormir à cette heure-ci.

- Il m'a appelé il y a à peine dix minutes, mais il est tombé sur la messagerie.

Il ferma les yeux, avant de me serrer contre lui.

- Embrasse-moi, Femme.

Je ris.

- Allez, embrasse-moi, redit-il.

Je consentis à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours secouée par le rire. Edward m'embrassa langoureusement, avant d'enlever son bras de moi.

- Allez, vas-y. Mais je te préviens, demain tu dors avec moi.

- Faut que je regarde mon agenda, fis-je en me levant.

Il me lança un oreiller en pleine tête, et j'éclatai de rire avant de lui relancer. Il reprit finalement l'oreiller et le remit sous sa tête.

- On se voit demain, dit-il. Je viendrai chez Charlie.

- A propos de ça .. Tu ne voudrais pas remettre quelques affaires à toi, ici ? Je veux dire .. Tu comptes rester maintenant ? Comme avant ?

Edward ouvrit les yeux, et me regarda, visiblement hésitant.

- T'es pas obligé.. Après tout on est pas réconcilié depuis seulement ..

- Je comptais déjà squatter ici, de toute façon. Je me sens bien là, avec toi.  
- Benjamin m'a dit que James pourrait venir passer quelques jours, mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout.

Je bloquai tous sentiments à l'évocation de mon frère et décidai plutôt de m'approcher du lit, pour embrasser mon fiancé de nouveau.

- Il faudra qu'on aille chercher des affaires demain, à la villa, tu m'accompagnes hein ?

- Si tu veux, ouais.

- En plus Esmée veut te voir, par rapport à la bague que tu portes et de ce qu'elle signifie.

Je regardai ma bague de fiançailles en souriant. Un grand pas dans la vie d'une mère, j'imagine. Surtout avec Esmée.

- Dans ce cas je viendrai avec toi annoncer à ta mère que je lui vole son petit garçon.

- Tant que je suis pas enceinte, rigola-t-il.

- Tu dis d'la merde quand tu viens juste de te réveiller, toi, hein ?

- Techniquement je dors encore là. Alors vas-t-en.

Je ris, avant de sortir de la chambre, non sans l'avoir embrassé une fois pour toute. Je trouvai rapidement les clés de ma Mini, et sortis, avec ma veste grise sur les épaules. Je descendis les marches de mon bâtiment, et ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur la porte d'Emma Jenkis.

_Béa .._

Ma bonne humeur encore fragile s'envola d'un coup, ma bulle d'oubli venait définitivement d'éclater. Il fallait faire face à la réalité, à présent. Ma poitrine se comprima en une sensation douloureuse, et je m'obligeai à bouger alors que je m'étais inconsciemment arrêté devant la porte de la voisine. _De la sœur de Béa._

Ce n'est pas sa sœur.

_Si ça l'est._

Je secouai la tête, voulant faire taire cette foutue conscience. Je repris ma descente des escaliers, et arrivai bien vite à ma voiture. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour faire le chemin entre mon appartement et la maison de mon père, mais j'avais l'impression que mes épaules s'étaient considérablement alourdies de regrets en ces quelques instants. Sans oublier cette phrase qui tournait dans ma tête, inlassablement.

_« Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! »_.

James n'avait pas envoyé de message, lui. Rien du tout. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ni même s'il fallait réagir. Je ne voulais rien ressentir, pour le moment. Et surtout pas cette tristesse qui s'emparait de moi quand je pensais à ses mots.

Je soupirai, et sortis de ma voiture doucement, fermant la portière en silence. Nous étions à une heure bien avancée de la nuit, et ça ferait tâche s'il y avait du bruit du côté de chez le Shérif. J'allai vers la porte d'entrée, et constatai que celle-ci était fermée à clé. _Et merde .._

Je commençai à sortir mon portable de ma poche, quand je me souvins de la clé que Charlie cachait habituellement sous l'avant toit. J'attrapai celle-ci en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et ouvris rapidement la porte. Poussant un petit soupir, je verrouillai la maison après y être totalement entrée.

La lumière de la télé illuminait encore le salon, et je souris en trouvant mon père en train de dormir sur le canapé. M'approchant silencieusement de lui, je le réveillai avec délicatesse.

- Papa ..

- Hm ..

- Papa, vas dans ta chambre.

- J'suis bien là ..

- Tu seras encore mieux dans ton lit.

Je le secouai un peu plus franchement, le faisant se réveiller complètement. Il me regarda avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Han, tu es là, constata-t-il.

- Je suis venue passer la nuit ici.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller, le rassurai-je.

- Tu as pu parlé à ..

- Je ne veux pas lui parler, coupai-je.

Charlie me regarda, interloqué que je puisse être si catégorique. Ses traits d'abord quelques peu surpris se radoucirent, et il abdiqua.

- Comme tu voudras Chérie, mais je sais que si j'étais toi, j'aurais envie de savoir ce que cette femme a à dire.

- T'en fais pas, Papa. Vas dormir, plutôt. Tu travailles demain, non ?

- Oui, il faut que je rencontre l'avocat de Katherine Dénali.

- Je dois faire ma déposition quand ?

- Toi et Irina venez à 10 heures, Lundi.

J'hochai la tête, et mon père embrassa le sommet de mon front.

- Je vais au lit, annonça-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Papa.

- Je crois que ton frère dort déjà, d'ailleurs.

- Je vais monter avec toi, on va bien voir.

Je suivis Charlie jusqu'aux escaliers et gravis ceux-ci à sa suite. Embrassant sa joue pour la dernière fois, je me dirigeai vers le bout du couloir, là où la chambre d'Emmett se trouvait. La lumière filtrait sous la porte, et j'entendis le chuchotis de la télé. J'hésitai à toquer, et décidai finalement d'entrer directement. J'appuyai sur la clenche avec retenue, ne voulant pas le réveiller au cas où il s'était assoupi.

Mon frère était assis dans son lit, appuyé contre le mur, jouant nerveusement avec son portable alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur la télévision, sans vraiment regardés le film que celle-ci faisait défiler. Il ne me remarqua même pas pénétrer la pièce, ni même poser mes affaires contre le mur. Ma bouche se tordit en constatant qu'il était visiblement ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'il tournait encore et encore son téléphone entre son pouce et son index. J'imaginai qu'il attendait que je lui réponde, ou que quelqu'un lui donne de mes nouvelles.

_Il s'inquiète._

Je marchai silencieusement jusqu'au lit, et m'assis dessus, de manière à regarder mon frère. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous mon poids, et il mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à bien vouloir me jeter un regard. Quand il me reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha immédiatement le téléphone avec lequel il jouait toujours.

- Tu es là, souffla-t-il.

- Tu t'inquiétais, me justifiai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'attirant contre son corps chaud, alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux sous le réconfort que son étreinte m'apportait. Emmett me pressa quelques secondes contre lui, avant de nous éloigner.

- Tu restes dormir ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas ..

- Du tout, au contraire, ça m'a fait bizarre de dormir tout seul, hier.

Je souris.

- Ah, je te manque, t'as vu.

Il fit mine de me pousser, et je ris légèrement.

Je me levai, et lui dis que j'allais me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans cette pièce, je me mis en pyjama après mon brin de toilette habituel. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, et me redirigeai vers la chambre de mon frère.

Celui-ci m'attendait visiblement, et quand j'apparus, il ouvrit en grand la couverture, ce qui me fit sourire.

J'aimais bien dormir avec Emmett. C'était comme dormir avec un grand et gros nounours qui parle pendant son sommeil. J'avais l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu, en restant avec lui la nuit, comme je l'aurais fait si nous avions grandi ensemble.

J'allai me mettre sous les couvertures, et mon frère m'attira à lui rapidement, me faisant poser la tête sur son torse. Ainsi positionnée, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à mon oreille. La plus douce mélodie qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Je poussai un petit soupir de satisfaction, et Emmett détacha mes cheveux, comme à son habitude.

- Emmett, t'es chiant à les détacher à chaque coup, me plaignis-je.

- Tu sais très bien que ça me stresse quand ils sont attachés. T'as qu'à arrêter de te faire des coupes de nul chaque soir, aussi.

- Je t'emmerde, grommelai-je.

- Je sais, ricana-t-il.

Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, et mon frère le remarqua. Il se déplaça, s'enfonçant dans le lit afin que nos têtes soient à la même hauteur. Sa main remonta vers la mienne, et sa paume chaude se colla au dos de ma main gelée.

Nous restions quelques instants en silence, et je gardai simplement les yeux profondément ancrés dans l'océan chocolaté que m'offrait le regard d'Emmett. Mais bientôt, ce dernier s'exprima.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'ouvrir la porte ?

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Repensant à cette matinée qui avait brisé ma petite bulle de bonheur post-demande-en-mariage. A cette femme que je ne connaissais pas, et qui faisait en quelque sorte partie de ma vie. Je repensai à James, ainsi qu'à Jacob. Mais je repensais surtout à Béa, et à ce trou que ma poitrine formait de nouveau.

- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais, Emmett. Je croyais que seuls James et Jacob pouvaient le faire. Mais là encore je me suis trompée.

Il garda le silence quelques instants.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre, mais je peux te soutenir.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids, un boulet dont on doit s'occuper en permanence, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'es rien de tout ça, Bella.

- Si je le suis, je suis toujours en train de pleurnicher, à déprimer alors que je devrais me battre et garder la tête haute. Je suis toujours en train de te demander ton soutien alors que tu as ta propre vie. Je reste une petite fille qui mendie de l'aide autour d'elle alors que je devrais m'affirmer..

Les yeux de mon frère exprimaient très bien son sentiment de regret, à cet instant.

- Tu n'as pas à être forte, Bella. Tu as le droit de ne pas être à la hauteur, et craquer. Tu as le droit de baisser les bras et de pleurer.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qui veut d'une pleurnicharde ?

- Je te voudrai toujours à mes côtés.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on se connaît depuis pas si longtemps que ça.

- Je dis ça parce que tu es ma sœur, et que je t'aime plus que l'amour lui-même ne le permet.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Emmett resserra ses doigts sur les miens, alors que je tentai de réprimer les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux.

- Fuir à chaque difficulté ne te servira à rien, Trésor, chuchota mon frère.

- Mais .. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, me justifiai-je.

- Faire face est la seule solution.

Emmett avait chuchoté ça tout bas, et ça m'atteignit avec plus d'ampleur.

- Je ne veux pas pleurer devant les autres.

- Tu ne pleures pas devant les autres, Bella. Tu pleures devant nous. Devant ta famille. C'est fait pour ça, tu sais.

- Parfois j'oublie tout ce que représente une famille.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là pour te le rappeler.

Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant, et je ne fis rien d'autre que de laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Emmett n'esquissa pas un mouvement, et je le remerciai intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas être réconfortée pour le moment. Je voulais juste penser. Le silence dura longtemps, et Emmett questionna alors.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu te trompais tout à l'heure ? Au sujet de tes frères qui ne comprenaient pas ?

- James ne comprend pas que je puisse en vouloir à cette femme.. Et Jacob et lui veulent la connaître. Moi, je ne veux pas ..

- Papa a parlé avec elle une bonne partie de la matinée.

- Je sais, Irina me l'a dit. Papa m'a dit que je devrais parler avec elle, mais je ne veux pas..

- Mais .. pourquoi ?

- Parce que je lui en veux .. Je la déteste.

- Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Justement.

Mon frère ouvra la bouche, puis la referma. Je me tortillai légèrement et fermai les paupières avec violence, espérant pouvoir comprimer le trou de ma poitrine, en vain.

- Je ne comprends pas, Bella..

Je rouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le regard perdu de mon frère.

- Elle n'a pas été là. Personne n'était là. Personne. J'étais toute seule, Emmett. Absolument toute seule. Seule face à quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas fuir. Que je ne pourrai jamais fuir. Je lui en veux de ne pas s'être montrée. J'en veux à James et Jacob de vouloir la connaître, alors qu'elle n'a pas été là. J'en veux à James et Jacob de ne pas avoir été là non plus, pleurai-je.

- Mais .. De quoi tu parles, Trésor ?

- De la mort de ma mère.

Les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillèrent mais je continuai. Je devais dire ce que je n'avais presque jamais dit à voix haute. Je devais extérioriser tous ces sentiments refoulés.

- J'étais seule, Emmett. Y avait personne avec moi. Pas de sœur de Béa, pas de James ou de Jacob. J'essaie de ne pas en vouloir à mes frères, car ils étaient à l'armée. Mais cette femme n'a aucune excuse. Elle m'a laissée seule pour enterrer ma mère. Elle m'a laissé l'enterrer, alors qu'il n'y avait que moi. J'étais toute seule, Emmett. A l'enterrement .. Il n'y avait que moi, et ce cercueil qui m'enlevait ma mère. Personne d'autre. Personne n'est venu. J'étais toute seule ..

Je pleurai vraiment, maintenant, en me rappelant de tout ça.

- J'ai vu ma mère mourir sous mes yeux, et il n'y avait personne à part moi pour lui tenir la main. Personne à part moi pour cacher mes larmes, alors qu'elle était en train de me quitter. J'étais toute seule. Alors je refuse de la voir, après qu'elle m'ait laissée comme ça. Je refuse qu'elle me parle après ne pas avoir été là. Je ne veux pas la connaître. Je ne veux pas.

Mon frère m'attira à lui, visiblement choqué par mes propos. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Je n'avais jamais rien laissé paraître, avec personne. Si ce n'était Benjamin. Mais Benjamin n'avait jamais parlé.

Emmett me pressa contre lui, et je pleurai toujours autant.

- Je n'avais personne, Emmett.. J'étais toute seule face au corps inanimé de ma mère.

- Chérie, je suis tellement désolé..

Je m'accrochai à lui. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était là. J'avais besoin de sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était en vie, et entièrement là pour moi.

Je sanglotai longtemps dans son étreinte, qui ne se desserrait pas. Il ne parla pas, se contentant d'embrasser mes tempes de manière répétée et rassurante.

Tous mes souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. La nuit où elle avait lâché ma main, perdant le dernier souffle de vie qui la maintenait près de moi. Les démarches, les appels.. L'enterrement où je m'étais retrouvée toute seule pour lui faire un dernier au revoir. Seule, alors que Béa avait élevé des dizaines de gosses. Seule alors qu'elle avait une sœur, et que j'avais deux frères.

Je calmai mes spasmes, et bougeai légèrement dans les bras de mon frère. Je collai mon dos à son torse, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me pressant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Bientôt, la chambre fut silencieuse, et la seule chose qui prouvait que mon frère ne dormait pas était ses doigts caressant mes cheveux de manière continue.

Doucement, j'eus envie de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait, et que tout allait changer. J'y ai cru longtemps. Je ne suis pas sortie pendant des jours, après l'enterrement. Je ne me levais plus, ne me lavais plus, je ne mangeais pas, et n'arrivais pas à dormir, ou même à bouger de mon lit. Ma vie venait de s'écrouler. Je voulais mourir. J'ai voulu mourir, Emmett. Mais je ne pouvais pas me tuer depuis mon lit… Alors je me suis levée dans le but d'aller chercher les cachets surpuissants que prenait ma mère quand elle avait trop mal. Des trucs à base de morphine, que le médecin lui avait prescrit. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre.. Seattle n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Ce putain de monde continuait de tourner alors que j'avais tout perdu. Alors que l'orphelinat était vide de vie.. Ca m'a fait tellement mal.

J'attrapai la main de mon frère, et la pressai contre le trou douloureux de ma poitrine.

- J'ai compris alors que c'était seulement mon monde à moi qui s'était écroulé, que moi seule avait changé. J'ai pas supporté. J'ai avalé cachet sur cachet. J'ai voulu mourir. J'ai tenté de mettre fin à ma vie…

Emmett ne parla pas, et je décidai de ne pas penser à comment traduire ce silence. Ne pouvant pas revenir en arrière, je continuai mon récit.

- Mais bien entendu, ce gros con de Benjamin est arrivé dans le même moment. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital, et je suis restée en vie malgré la dose de morphine qui courait dans mes veines .. Quand je me suis réveillée de ma léthargie, Benjamin était dans la chambre. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose, il s'est approché de moi, m'a regardé avec toute la froideur du monde, et m'a mis la plus grosse baffe de ma vie. Je suis restée choquée sur place. C'est le seul homme que j'apprécie qui ait jamais levé la main sur moi .. Et je le remercierai jamais assez pour avoir fait ça pour moi. Après m'avoir frappé, il m'a dis mes quatre vérités en pleine tête, et je me suis écroulée de chagrin. Bien sûr, il est resté avec moi, et a essuyé chacune de mes larmes avec patience. Il a toujours été là, pour moi. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital au bout de quelques jours, et je n'ai pas voulu retourner à l'orphelinat, alors Benjamin et Tia m'ont hébergée. Pendant des semaines. C'est Benjamin qui m'a remise sur pied. Doucement, très doucement .. Il me comprenait.

Je repensai à mon ami, avant de souffler pour mon frère.

- Son père et sa sœur sont morts quand il avait 16 ans. Sa petite sœur s'appelait Peyton.. Elle n'avait que 8 ans quand elle est morte. Benjamin s'est écroulé lui aussi, ainsi que sa mère.

- Je ne savais pas, chuchota Emmett.

- Un crash dont les médias n'ont même pas parlé. L'avion s'est écrasé en plein océan Pacifique, il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

- Mais .. Benjamin ..

- Il était resté à Seattle pour pouvoir finir son année scolaire dans les règles, et c'est pour ça que sa mère est restée aussi. Son père devait aller voir sa famille, en Australie, et l'avion s'est crashé. La mère de Benjamin a fait une dépression, et s'est donné la mort un mois après l'accident, en laissant Benjamin tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a frappé. Benjamin ne supporte pas le suicide. Je lui ai fait mal en essayant de me donner la mort. Je le regrette encore aujourd'hui, et je le regretterai sûrement toute ma vie..

Mon frère resta silencieux, et je sus que je le choquai quelque part. J'avais honte de parler de ça. Personne ne savait, à part Tia et Benjamin. James et Jacob n'avaient jamais eu vent de cette histoire, et je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne d'autre.

Je me tournai face à Emmett, et celui-ci m'adressa un petit sourire triste alors que des larmes baignaient ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Trésor. Tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais, le rassurai-je.

- Et je le regrette. Je le regrette un peu plus chaque jour.

- Benjamin dit toujours que les regrets ne servent à rien, même si on arrive pas à s'en défaire. Du moins, moi j'arrive pas.

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.. Après .. Comment en es-tu arrivée à venir à Forks ?

J'effaçai mes larmes, immédiatement remplacées par de nouvelles perles salées.

- Benjamin a été très présent pour moi, à cette période de ma vie. J'ai appris quelques jours après qu'ils n'étaient pas à Seattle lors de l'enterrement. Un de leur voyage à l'étranger pour ramener la Porches de Tia. Le hasard.. Ma poisse habituelle. Bref .. Peut-être que j'étais chez mes amis, mais je n'avais toujours pas plus envie de vivre. Je n'avais plus envie de me tuer, par respect pour Benjamin, mais je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Tia était très douce avec moi. Elle était à mon écoute, bien que j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole.. Un jour, Benjamin m'a obligée à me lever. Il m'a emmenée au plus grand centre commercial de Seattle, celui où tout est réuni dans une grande tour, et m'a dit de choisir ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir.

Je souris d'amertume en me rappelant le sentiment qui m'habitait à cette époque, cette sensation qui m'avait habitée si longtemps.. Le fait de ne plus tirer plaisir de quoi que ce soit.

- Mais je ne voulais rien. Je voulais la seule chose que je ne pouvais plus avoir. Et que je n'aurais plus jamais. Je voulais Béa..

Je souris pour rassurer mon frère, bien que des nouvelles larmes traversaient mes joues. Il effaça celles-ci avec patience, attendant que je continue. Ce que je fis après quelques secondes.

- Nous sommes passés par le rayon surgelés, parce que Benjamin voulait des . Je voulais rentrer, alors j'ai pris le premier truc qui me passait sous la main. Une Ben&Jerry's. Saveur pâte à cookie.

Emmett eut un sourire, et je l'imitai.

- Nous sommes rentrés, et Benjamin m'a obligée à la manger. Au début je ne voulais pas, surtout pour lui résister. Ensuite je me suis allée à prendre une première cuillère, c'est la seule dont je me rappelle, après je suis rentrée comme.. en transe. Le début de ma crise Ben&Jerry's commençait. Pendant trois semaines, je n'ai mangé que ça. J'ai essayé tous les goûts. Benjamin m'accompagnait toujours au magasin, on achetait les pots trois par trois. Je t'assure que je me levais pour manger ça, et j'étais pressée de me lever en plus. Ca et du Coca. Maintenant que j'y repense .. C'était juste trop horrible.

- J'avoue. Même moi j'aurais pas pu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentais un peu mieux. Même si manger en permanence m'énervait, à la longue. Benjamin, lui, rigolait de ne pas me voir prendre de poids. Je pense que mon corps a de lui-même tout rejeté.. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis arrêtée avant de passer dans « _Belle toute nue._ »

Emmett rit, et je souris quelque peu.

- Par la suite, Benjamin a vu que j'arrêtais avec les glaces, donc il m'a demandé pourquoi j'allais me lever, maintenant. Ca faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas approché un lycée. J'étais redevenue une orpheline depuis plus d'un mois et demi, et je me sentais toujours aussi perdue. Il m'a dit de trouver une raison d'avancer, de m'améliorer, de sortir la tête de l'eau et de me remettre sur pieds. Ca a été dur de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Béa..

Je repensais à tout ça en fermant les yeux, et mon frère caressa ma joue avec légèreté.

- Et puis, en fouillant dans mes affaires, j'ai retrouvé mon dossier. Avec le nom de ta mère dessus. Sans mentir .. Je la déteste encore plus depuis la mort de Béa, je dis pas ça pour te blesser ou quoi.. C'est juste que .. Selon moi, si elle ne m'avait pas laissé à l'Orphelinat, je n'aurais jamais su ce que c'était de perdre une mère aimante. Ta mère vivait, alors que la mienne m'avait quitté. Mais tout ça .. J'ai appris à garder ça pour moi, pour mes songes les plus sombres..

- Tu peux tout me dire, p'tit Cœur.

- Non, y a pas d'intérêt à remuer ça, quoi que je puisse en dire ou en penser ne changera rien de toute façon, alors autant oublier ce passage de ma vie.

Mon frère ne dit rien, comprenant sûrement là où je voulais en venir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continuai-je, je n'ai pas pu, dans la haine que j'éprouvais pour elle, m'empêcher de la rechercher. Je voulais savoir si elle était malheureuse. Je voulais que la vie soit moche pour elle. Mais à la place, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle filait une petite vie tranquille à Jacksonville.. Et puis en cherchant davantage, je t'ai découvert, toi. Ca m'a tellement choqué. J'avais un frère. Un vrai. Le seul que je ne connaissais pas, soufflai-je alors qu'Emmett passait son bras autour de ma taille. Pendant des jours, je n'ai cherché que des informations sur toi. Je voulais tout connaître de toi. Mais tu n'es pas tellement connu sur internet, si ce n'est pour tes exploits sportifs, et par rapport à Papa. Je restais sur ma faim .. Je n'ai pas pu trouver une photo qui mettrait un visage sur ton nom. Alors, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trouvé ..

Je fis une courte pause, assez pour comprendre qu'Emmett n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

- J'avais trouvé ma raison d'avancer, de me remettre sur mes pieds. Je t'avais trouvé toi.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

- J'ai voulu relever la tête, et devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'intéressant. Pour te plaire. C'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles chocolatées de mon frère, et je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Être ton amie était tout ce qui importait à mes yeux à mon arrivée à Forks.

- Tu m'accordé tant d'importance ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Beaucoup plus encore. T'étais la seule chose qui me donnait envie de me lever le matin. Bien que quitter Benjamin a été difficile, et plutôt déchirant. Mais nous nous sommes vite retrouvés. Déménager à Forks m'a fait bizarre, je quittais Seattle pour ce trou perdu, gros choc.

Il rit en m'attirant à lui, et je me laissai de nouveau respirer dans ses bras.

- Mais aucune grande ville ne vaut le bien-être que j'éprouve quand tu me prends dans tes bras, murmurai-je.

Emmett me fit mettre mon dos contre son torse, et son bras se plaça sur le mien, me collant à lui. J'étais bien, presque sereine. Il m'était presque aisé d'ignorer le trou béant de ma poitrine. Le nez de mon frère était dans mes cheveux, et il chuchota.

- La prochaine fois, ouvre moi la porte, Trésor.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans ces états-là .. Je n'ai pas à te montrer mes faiblesses.

- Tes faiblesses sont ce qu'elles sont justement parce que tu ne laisses personne t'aider à les combattre.

Je ne répondis pas, manquant d'argument à rétorquer. C'était totalement fondé.

_A croire qu'il faut attendre 3 heur__e __du matin pour qu'il sorte des trucs intelligents._

Emmett était intelligent, en permanence.

_Ah oui ? Bin il cache bien son jeu, hein !_

L'avantage d'être intelligent c'est qu'on peut feindre de ne pas l'être.

Ma conscience se tut, et Emmett continua de parler.

_- _Tu es très forte, Isabella. Tu es la femme la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu es autonome, et ce malgré le fait que tu aies seulement dix-huit ans. Mais le fait d'être indépendante ne t'oblige pas à être toute seule pour gérer tes émotions, ni même à te montrer forte aux yeux de tous. Tu as le droit de céder, Bella. Tu as le droit d'être faible et de craquer..

- Je dois rester forte.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Ou du moins pas tout le temps, coupa Emmett. Parfois j'ai juste l'impression que tu te répètes que tu es forte, pour ne pas penser à ce qui se cache derrière le masque impassible que tu t'imposes à toi-même.

Je l'écoutai parler, ses paroles se répercutant dans mon esprit, le faisant réaliser à quel point il pouvait lire en moi.

- Ca t'avancera à rien de mentir sur le fait que tu vas bien parce que tu es forte, Trésor. Nous mentir, à moi comme aux autres, te servira absolument à rien. Et ça ne te sera pas plus utile de te mentir à toi-même. Tu ne peux pas être tout le temps forte, Bella. Bien que tu le sois réellement, mais pas en permanence. Personne ne peut l'être en permanence.

Il fit une pause, me gardant étroitement contre son torse, alors qu'il continuait avec précaution.

- Depuis le début de ta vie, tu as été obligée de faire avec les galères que l'on t'imposait. Je pense que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour te protéger que de te cacher derrière cette espèce de bouclier que tu brandis à chaque fois qu'un coup dur se présente. Fuir n'est pas non plus une solution .. Tu ne peux pas fuir toute ta vie.

J'avais pris cette habitude.. Fuir pour ne pas blesser ou être blessée.

- Comme je le dis, tu es forte, mais une partie de toi est brisée. Il y a ce côté en toi qui est complètement dévasté par tout ce qui t'es arrivé, par tout ce que tu as vécu et toute la casse que tu as dû essuyer. Tu ne pourras pas te relever entièrement si tu ne reconstruis pas cette partie de toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre correctement si une partie de ton esprit est vide de tout bon sentiment.

Des larmes roulaient de nouveau sur mes joues, alors que je comprenais totalement ce que je ressentais à travers les mots de mon frère. Il avait su voir ce que je pensais ne pas laisser paraître, et il avait su trouver des mots à mettre sur cette partie de moi. Alors que ces paroles ravivaient de vieilles douleurs en moi, il me serra davantage contre lui, et sa tête se posa dans mon cou.

- Tu es brisée, Trésor. Quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire pour éviter ce sujet ne changera rien au fait que c'est la réalité. Tu as besoin d'être en paix avec ton passé pour avancer vers l'avenir. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à vivre avec ton ancienne vie pour t'en construire une nouvelle. Il faut que tu sois en accord avec toi-même pour pouvoir être heureuse.

- C'est dur, chuchotai-je, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. C'est tellement dur, Emmett.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on est tous là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule, Bella. Tu ne seras jamais toute seule. On est tous là pour toi, moi le premier. Je t'aiderai à réparer les pots cassés, et à balayer toutes tes peines une à une. Je t'aiderai à te reconstruire, c'est promis. N'hésite jamais à m'ouvrir la porte, la prochaine fois. Je pourrai toujours te comprendre, toujours.

J'attrapai ses doigts, et embrassai sa paume.

- Je te remercie, Em.

- De rien, Trésor. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi..

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'Emmett embrassait mes cheveux. Mon dos contre son torse, je me sentais bien. Sereine et en sécurité. Dans les bras de mon frère, j'oubliais tout encore une fois.

Ca allait peut-être prendre du temps, et sûrement me faire du mal, mais je devais arrêter d'en vouloir à la vie pour ne pas m'avoir facilité la tâche. Je devais apprendre à ne plus fuir. Je devais apprendre à savoir faire confiance à ma famille.

_Et je devais apprendre à ouvrir ma porte à Emmett .. Toujours._

* * *

**_Voilà. Ca s'est fait.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi perso, ce chapitre me déprime.  
Béa et tout .. Ca me touche beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais, et c'est ce qui fait que j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ceci. Désolée. :/_**

**_Le prochain chapitre concernera notre chère Irina, et sûrement son histoire. J'y réfléchis encore.  
Y a des chances pour que j'envoie Bella et Emmett en voyage dans leur famille, ce qui fait que nous ne verrons pas Edward et Bella ensemble, pour un petit chapitre, ou peut-être deux. Mais vu rien n'est sûr, on ne s'excite pas ! Je verrai bien. Je vais y réfléchir une fois que j'aurais bu mon petit café au lait. :)  
_****_Tout comme je pense que cette fiction ne fera plus long feu .. 10 chapitres au grand maximum. Mais c'est pareil, j'en sais rien du tout. _**

**_Sinon .. Bin, je crois que c'est tout. Je souhaite vraiment que ça vous ait plu, malgré l'affreuse longueur. Les filles de Facebook ont pas voulu que je coupe, donc, j'ai pas coupé. _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis. Je lirai tous vos petits messages avec plaisir. _**

**_Vous pouvez me lire sur mes différents OS, et pour celles qui voudraient éventuellement discuter, je suis sur Facebook, ainsi que sur Twitter. Les liens directs sont sur mon profil. Ainsi que la musique qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. :)_**

**_Bisous les meufs ! On se retrouve plus tard !  
Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureuses, sous la pluie. :) _**

**_Lisaa..*_**

_THE END. _


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'oubli est un luxe

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _**

**_Que dire ? Hm.. J'ai été .. Occupée ? Oui, c'est nul, je sais, mais j'y peux rien.  
J'ai un millier d'excuse et en même temps je n'en ai pas du tout. Ce qui m'a particulièrement ralenti pour poster, c'est ce chapitre, en fait. Il m'a été difficile de l'écrire, et j'ai dû m'y mettre vraiment avec détermination pour pouvoir le boucler. Mais bon, le voilà !_**

**_J'espère que tous les étudiants ont bien repris, et que vous avez une classe potable. Moi, ma deuxième seconde se passe pas mal du tout, ça me donne l'impression d'être une intello, même ! C'est bizarre. ^^_**

_**Un gros merci à Delph, qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à toutes mes chéries, Ninie, Julie, Claire, Wissam, et bien d'autre encore ! Sans oublier mon Trésor, qui se reconnaîtra. Réponses aux non-inscrits.. Just right there.**  
_

**Nin3 :** Et bien Miss, voici la suite de cette fiction, avec beaucoup de retard, je te l'accorde ! Enjoy. :)  
**Ilonka :** Ma Belle, tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre que Bella a beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne le pense elle-même. Il va lui falloir du temps, pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Le différent avec James ne va pas aller mieux, tu comprendras d'ici quelques temps. En tout cas, merci de me lire, t'es géniale. :)  
**Diana :** Si tu aimes les moments tristes, le chapitre qui suit va sûrement te satisfaire. Et celui là d'après, et celui là d'ensuite, et puis celui d'encore après.. Lol, non je rigole. Tu verras par toi-même. ]  
**Amélie Flo alis Florica :** Et oui, Bella aussi a des facettes cachées qu'elle veut absolument garder pour elle. Emmett est intelligent en permanence, tu sais, juste qu'il le montre davantage avant d'aller dormir. ^^. Ce chapitre est aussi déprimant, donc prépare toi à voir la vie en grise. Bisous Miss !  
**Ines :** Ta review m'a fait sourire car tu dis que Bella est super compliquée. Si ça avait été à un de mes frères de répondre, ils auraient sorti un truc du style. « C'est une fille, donc c'est presque normal qu'elle soit compliquée, sinon on aurait appelé ça un garçon. » Mais bon, c'est à moi de répondre, on dirait. ^^. Oui, Bella est bien plus compliquée que je ne l'ai laissé paraître au début. Le début de l'histoire se baser sur son abandon, sur son frère et ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à lui. Elle est, en fait, très fragile, dû à ces dernières années, et c'est assez difficile de gérer ça avec la découverte de cette femme qui prétend être la sœur de celle qu'elle considère de sa mère. Emmett se découvre une responsabilité importante en apprenant son statut de grand frère, alors il prend le tout très à cœur. C'est presque normal. En tout cas je te remercie de me lire, Miss. :)  
**Lisa :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, ma Belle ! Voici la suite tant attendue, et ce même après ces quasi trois mois d'absence. Désolée. :/  
**LolaMiSweetlove :** & Moi je suis toujours très reconnaissante de me lire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. :) J'espère que cette fiction continuera à te plaire, en tout cas. ]  
**Aussidagility :** Oui, c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre n'était pas gai. Et celui-ci n'arrange pas les choses. J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira !  
**Lisou :** Hey Miss ! Je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise, mais ne vas pas te foutre en l'air ton cycle de sommeil juste pour continuer à lire. Elle va pas s'envoler, je t'assure. :D Je suis aussi très contente que les émotions que j'essaie de faire passer te sois transmises, ou du moins en partie. :) Merci de me lire ! )  
**Maryline :** Ma chère Maryline, sache que j'écris cette histoire au fil de mon envie, et de l'inspiration que j'y trouve. Tout ceci doit aussi s'accorder avec le temps dont je dispose, qui, je dois t'avouer, est très limité. Et oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai une vie et une scolarité ( VDM ) à réussir. Je fais des journées de 12H, c'est très épuisant, et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en rentrant c'est de me prendre la tête à imaginer une suite à cette histoire. De plus, l'histoire d'Irina m'a prise la tête plus qu'autre chose. J'ai vu que tu voulais mon adresse msn, this is it Miss ( tiret de 6 ) Lisaa ( arobase ) ( hotmail point fr ). Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie encore de me lire, et de prendre le temps de m'écrire à chaque fois que tu le fais. Prends soin de toi.  
**La :** Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, Miss ! Je te remercie beaucoup de me lire, et de prendre le temps de me mettre une trace de ton passage. Voici la suite que tu attendais. ]  
**PtitesFrimousses :** Coucou ma Belle ! En effet, ça fait super longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue. J'espère que tu te portes bien. :) Oui, depuis la dernière fois, j'ai quand même posté, je suis lente, mais pas à ce point. En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, bien que dans le genre « fic sympa », _Une amitié fraternelle_ ne fait pas partie des meilleures. M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment très contente de te revoir ! En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement ..  
**Amélie :** Heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Oui, en effet, c'est très beau de rêver, mais estime toi heureuse, tu es arrivée sur la fin de l'attente du prochain chapitre, car ça fait plus de deux mois maintenant que je n'ai pas posté. La prochaine fois, ce ne sera sûrement pas pareil. :/ En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, et de m'avoir écrit. A la prochaine, peut-être ! :)

**_Je vous remercie encore toutes d'être là malgré le temps que je mets à vous donner une suite, et prendre le temps de m'écrire votre avis à chaque fois. C'est très important, pour un auteur. Connaître le point de vue des gens sur ses textes. :)_**

**_Sinon, je voulais vous parler du fait que j'ai supprimé les liens menant aux diverses musiques sur mon profil, car je trouvais ça moche. ^^' Donc si vous galérez à trouver une musique, dîtes le moi, et je vous la donnerai. :)_**

**_Encore une chose ! J'ai posté un OS, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, en hommage aux victimes du 11 Septembre 2001. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez-y, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. & Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. _**

**_En attendant, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.  
HAKUNA MATATA ! =D _**

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire, accompagnée de Josh, pour apercevoir Irina sortir de celle d'en face au même moment, avec son avocate. Charlie, qui attendait dans le couloir, se leva en nous apercevant.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Nous questionna-t-il.  
- Tout va bien, Jared a fait du bon boulot, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas à revenir. Tu as bien enregistré leur déposition ? Demanda Josh.  
- Oui oui, et Carlisle m'a fait parvenir le certificat médical des deux filles, j'ai tout donné à Jared.  
- La poisse pour nous que tu ne puisses pas gérer cette affaire, Charlie.  
- Non, ce n'est rien ..  
- C'est pas toi qui va gérer ça, Papa ? M'inquiétai-je.

Mon père me regarda, et je sentis Josh entourer ma taille de son bras.

- Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Irina.  
- Ta mère a ..  
- Katherine, reprit la blonde.  
- Oui, Katherine, continua Charlie, a légèrement mis en avant le fait que je suis le père de Bella. Et à partir de là, je n'ai plus eu le droit d'approcher de ce dossier. Mais.. J'ai confiance en Jared, il saura gérer tout ça. Et puis il n'y a aucun risque, vu que vous dîtes la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Irina hocha la tête, alors que j'étais pétrifiée.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller en prison, Josh, chuchotai-je.

Ce dernier me regarda, visiblement perdu.

- Pourquoi irais-tu en prison, ma Puce ?  
- Je n'ai plus le droit à la violence, j'ai déjà quelque mois de sursis, et ..  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, coupa Charlie. Tu n'iras pas en prison. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu y ailles, c'était de la légitime défense.  
- Oui mais on parle pas des coups que j'ai donné à cet homme, mais du fait que j'ai abîmé sa voiture.  
- Eléazar passe dans l'après-midi pour faire retirer la plainte, Princesse, m'assura Josh. C'était son argent, et la voiture était à son nom. Tu n'iras pas en prison, c'est promis.

Il me pressa contre lui en déposant un baiser sur mon front, et je m'autorisai à le croire. Charlie me lança un regard rassurant, et une porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir, laissant ainsi apparaître Katherine Dénali, accompagnée d'un des plus grands avocats de Seattle. Je vis Irina se tendre à mes côtés, et je me décollai de Josh pour glisser ma main dans celle de la blonde. Elle ne me regarda pas, mais serra mes doigts aux siens, comme pour s'accrocher.

Katherine se dirigea lentement vers nous, toujours accompagnée de son avocat, avant de s'arrêter à notre hauteur. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, avant de lancer un regard de dégoût à sa fille.

- Alors c'est comme ça ?  
- Katherine, tu n'as pas le droit de communiquer avec les témoins, assura mon père.  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Charlie. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai éduqué ma fille, cracha-t-elle.  
- C'est vous qui manquez d'éducation, sifflai-je.

Elle me regarda avec toute la méchanceté du monde, alors que Josh tempérait.

- Ne parles pas, Bella. Ca ne sert à rien, ça ne t'avancera aucunement.  
- Fais ça, l'orpheline, rajouta Katherine.

Alors que je m'empêchais de répliquer, j'entendis.

- Elle s'appelle Bella.

Je fixai Irina, hébétée et au vue des expressions qu'affichaient les gens autour de moi, je n'étais pas la seule qu'elle venait de choquer, bien que Katherine restait de loin celle qui semblait être le plus étonnée.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?  
- On dirait, oui. Et d'ailleurs je rectifie ce que je viens de dire, pour toi c'est Isabella. Arrête de te croire plus haute que tout le monde, affirma froidement Irina.

Katherine regarda sa fille, pétrifiée par son attitude. Je sentis ma camarade resserrer sa main sur la mienne, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

- Je vois .. Elle t'a endoctrinée, c'est ça ? Tu es assez stupide pour tomber dans son jeu de petite fille fragile ?  
- Attention à ce que tu dis, Katherine, rappela Charlie.  
- Madame Dénali, tenta de calmer l'avocat de cette dernière.  
- Tu crois franchement que tu es son amie, n'est-ce pas ? S'énerva Dénali. Tu crois qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment ? Tout ça n'est qu'illusion, Irina !  
- Peut-être ! S'emporta celle-ci. Mais je préfère être prise pour une conne par cette fille que par toi ! Si elle joue la comédie avec moi, au moins Bella me respecte ! Elle me pardonne de mes erreurs ! Pas comme toi !  
- Ce n'est pas comparable ! Se défendit Katherine.  
- Exactement ! Elle est une amie, et toi tu n'es qu'une femme qui a abusé de son statut de mère. Je suis contente que toi et Papa vous vous sépariez, peut-être pourra-t-il être heureux !  
- Je me battrai, Irina ! Le contrat de mariage m'accorde beaucoup de biens..  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton argent, Katherine !  
- Je sais. Mais saches que ton jeune âge m'avantagera lorsque je demanderai la garde de Floriane !

Le choc se fit ressentir, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Katherine Dénali à cet instant, alors qu'elle était fière de son petit effet. Irina la regarda, interdite.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, elle est ma fille.  
- Tu diras ça au juge. Il comprendra que ce n'est pas saint de la garder au vue des conditions dans lesquelles tu l'as eue.  
- Il comprendra surtout que tu n'es pas saine d'esprit. Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma fille, surtout.  
- On verra ..  
- Ne me sous-estimes pas, Katherine. Je sais beaucoup de choses, et tu ne sais pas quelles sont mes limites lorsqu'il s'agit de Floriane.  
- Tu n'oserais pas me trahir de cette façon, balança Madame Dénali, visiblement moins sûre d'elle.  
- Je ne te dois rien, si ce n'est des ennuis, depuis ces dernières années.  
- Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas su faire les choses correctement.

Irina la regarda, avant de s'avancer d'un pas, son visage se rapprochant de celui de sa mère. Je la retins par la main, de peur qu'elle ne la frappe et ne se fasse d'avantage de problèmes. Ma camarade fixa celle qui vendredi encore était sa mère, avant de siffler entre ses dents serrées.

- Va te faire foutre, Katherine. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu n'es plus rien pour personne, à présent. Personne.

Alors que Katherine allait répliquer, Charlie se mit entre les deux filles.

- Evacuez, maintenant, avant que je ne vous mette en garde à vue pour les 92 prochaines heures… Le tout légalement, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il pour l'avocat qui allait ajouter quelque chose.

Katherine observa mon père avec dédain, et l'avocat la prit par le bras pour l'inciter à avancer. Elle s'esquiva avec humeur, avant de filer jusqu'à la sortie. Charlie se tourna vers nous, et Irina demanda, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je peux sortir, maintenant ?

Mon père parut quelque peu confus, avant de répondre à sa question.

- Oui bien sûr, je t'en prie.

Irina lâcha ma main et s'en alla elle aussi. Je la regardai partir, quelque peu attristée.

- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un, me dit Josh.  
- Je ne sais pas si ..  
- Tu seras parfaite, m'assura-t-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il embrassa ma tempe avant que je ne me dirige à la suite de ma camarade. Ce qui venait de se passer tournait dans ma tête, alors que j'étais encore quelque peu choquée d'Irina. Elle avait tenu tête à sa mère, pour me défendre. Elle l'avait fait spontanément, et ça me choquait. Irina ne pouvait pas changer si vite, si ? Non, personne ne pouvait changer si vite.

_Tu l'as vue avec sa fille, elle est simplement comme ça avec plus de monde maintenant. Elle n'a peut__-__être pas __à__ chang__er__, tout simplement._

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire mes pensées, alors que j'arrivais dehors. Irina était sur les marches, juste devant moi. Je laissai la porte du commissariat me glisser lentement d'entre les doigts, avant de m'avancer vers elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, avec elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment mon amie. Juste une fille que je réapprenais à connaître. _Une fille qui m'avait défendue face à sa mère._

Je descendis une ou deux marches avant de m'asseoir à sa hauteur. Elle ne m'adressa qu'un bref regard, mais je remarquai tout de même les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

L'espace d'un instant, je remarquai à quel point Irina Dénali avait changé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En effet, aujourd'hui, elle portait un simple jeans bleu avec un gros sweat noir. Ses boucles blondes platine contrastant avec la noirceur du textile. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, d'où quelques boucles s'échappaient de manière involontairement négligée.

Je revins à l'instant présent, et soufflai à ma camarade.

- Je te remercie.

Elle renifla de manière disgracieuse, s'essuyant les joues du bout des doigts, avant de me demander.  
- Pourquoi ?

Je me penchai vers elle, lui faisant voir que je la fixais malgré son regard fuyant.  
- Pour m'avoir défendue face à ta mère, il y a quelques instants à peine.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ne me regardant toujours pas.  
- Parfois j'aimerai tout simplement qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère, avoua-t-elle.  
- C'est normal que tu dises ça.. Vous êtes en froid depuis trois jours.  
- Non, me dit-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder. C'est comme ça depuis presque toujours.

Je ne répliquai pas, quelque peu choquée.

- Depuis que je suis toute petite, elle n'a jamais était qu'une mère absente, ou profiteuse, poursuivit-elle. Il m'a fallu du temps pour ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est la réalité. Elle n'a été là pour moi que quand il s'agissait de son propre intérêt. Je n'ai pas été désirée, je le sais. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était par rapport à ça..

Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues alors que mon cœur se serrait en voyant ma camarade dans cet état.

- Mais quand j'ai eu Floriane.. Alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout voulue. Pas du tout désirée. Quand j'ai vu à quel point j'aimais ma fille malgré les conditions dans lesquelles je l'avais eue.. Quand j'ai compris que ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer de tout mon cœur.. Alors je me suis rendue compte que ma mère n'avait pas d'excuse, si ce n'est qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme étant sa fille, mais comme étant un outil pour accéder à tout ce qu'elle désirait. Une contrainte pour pouvoir garder mon père, et sa fortune..

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, pour tourner la tête vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder directement.

- Alors oui. Parfois, j'aimerai qu'elle ne soit tout simplement pas ma mère. Et en y réfléchissant, à présent, j'aimerai qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère du tout. Je ne veux plus d'elle. J'en ai marre..

Irina tenta de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles, avant de se mettre à sangloter. Sa main se mit sur son visage, alors qu'elle était secouée par ses pleurs. Je comprenais que ces mots lui coûtaient, car même si sa mère la décevait, savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement devait la blesser au plus profond d'elle-même.

J'hésitai quelque peu, avant de finalement enrouler mes bras autour de ma camarade, et celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, pleurant à chaudes larmes désormais. Je caressai timidement ses cheveux, essayant de me montrer réconfortante. J'avais encore un peu de mal avec Irina. Ne sachant pas où me poster, et comment me comporter après nos diverses disputes, et coups bas, et suite à notre récente entre-aide. Alors j'avais décidé d'y aller à l'instinct, en pensant que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle me repousserait.

Mon ancienne ennemie pleurait contre mon épaule, et quelque part, je la comprenais.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment souffert du fait que Renée ne m'aimait pas. Enfin si .. Quand j'étais plus petite. Béa avait été patiente avec moi, et je m'étais rendue compte que c'était elle, la femme que je devais considérer comme ma mère.

Renée n'avait pas laissé de vide dans ma vie, je ne ressentais rien de tel. Bien sûr, il m'arrivait de réfléchir à tout ça.. Et depuis que je connaissais Emmett je n'éprouvais qu'une certaine rancœur à l'égard de sa mère, qui m'avait privée de lui.

De ce fait, je ne pouvais pas réellement comprendre la peine d'Irina. C'était pourquoi je me contentais de la serrer dans mes bras, en espérant que cette simple étreinte pourrait l'apaiser.

- Ca me fait mal, dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps. Ca me fait mal, parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer de l'aimer. Elle est ma mère, et même si elle ne m'aime pas comme sa fille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la considérer comme telle.  
- J'imagine, soufflai-je. Ca ira.. Tu passeras au dessus de tout ça, d'accord ? Tu vas t'en sortir ..

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à moi alors que je nous berçais inconsciemment. _On allait s'en sortir._

Avec du temps, peut-être, mais elle ira mieux. On allait se reconstruire.  
- Edward ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?  
- Et le lycée ? Questionna-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Je .. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, lui dis-je en haussant lentement les épaules.

Elle s'enleva de mes bras, et je croisai ceux-ci sur ma poitrine en lui faisant un petit sourire forcé. Malgré mon gros sweat, j'avais froid.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
- Oui, je .. ca va, assurai-je.

Elle me regarda de manière suspicieuse, et détourna la tête en entendant la Volvo entrer sur le parking. Je remerciai silencieusement Edward d'arriver à ce moment précis, faisant ainsi perdre le fil de la conversation à Irina.

Car en effet, depuis la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon frère, je n'étais pas au plus grand de ma forme. Je me sentais faible, et presque fatiguée de tout. Je savais qu'Emmett avait dit qu'il fallait que je me reconstruise, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire pour être entièrement moi. Je croyais même avoir oublié qui j'étais avant que tout ça ne m'arrive.

De plus, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de James, depuis notre altercation. Le fait était que je n'aurais pas répondu au téléphone s'il m'avait appelée, mais de savoir qu'il n'essayait même pas me blessait intérieurement. _Stupide, je sais._

Irina se leva alors qu'Edward sortait de la Volvo. Mon fiancé vint vers nous, et prit la blonde brièvement dans ses bras, avant de lui demander comment elle allait. Je les vis parler, mais n'entendis rien.

Peut-être qu'en temps normal, j'aurais mal réagi à cette étreinte, à ce rapprochement.. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne me sentais pas de réagir à ça. Ce n'était rien. Une étreinte amicale, tout au plus. Car même si je n'avais pas encore confiance en Irina, j'avais une totale confiance en Edward.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier me lança un regard, et je me levai avant de descendre les quelques marches qui nous séparaient. Je loupai la dernière, et Edward me rattrapa avant que je n'ai pu tomber.

- Ca va ? Me questionna-t-il.  
- Oui .. Je suis un peu fatiguée, le rassurai-je.

Il me regarda bizarrement, et je posai légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour stopper ses questions silencieuses. Alors que je m'éloignai de lui, il posa son bras sur mes épaules, et je me sentis quelque peu réchauffée.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? Quémanda-t-il.

Je lançai un regard à Irina, et celle-ci répondit simplement.

- Ca s'est passé.

Edward la regarda, quelque peu perdu, et elle haussa simplement les épaules. J'attrapai la main de mon fiancé, alors que la porte du commissariat s'ouvrait sur mon père et Josh.

- Bonjour, les salua Edward.  
- Salut mon grand, répondit Josh.

Charlie adressa un sourire à mon amoureux, et Edward dit.

- Je vais ramener les filles, vous n'avez plus besoin d'elles ?  
- Non, elles peuvent retourner au lycée. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas cours ? S'étonna mon avocat.  
- Notre professeure est absente, éluda Edward.  
- Je vois..  
- Je ne vais pas au lycée, aujourd'hui, appris-je à Charlie. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi pour la journée.

Mon père me regarda, inquiet.

- T'en fais pas, tout va bien, le rassurai-je. Juste que je ne me sens pas d'aller au lycée, aujourd'hui.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- S'il y a un problème, j'appellerai Carlisle ce soir de toute façon, conclut Edward.

J'opinai, avant de me détacher de lui pour aller étreindre mon père, et Josh.  
- Je te tiens au courant, de toute façon, me dit ce dernier.  
- Ca marche.  
- Et passe à la maison, Stella demande après toi.  
- Je passerai dans la semaine.  
- D'acc.

J'allai vers mon père, et celui-ci me prit dans ses bras. Je poussai un petit soupir satisfait, et mon père embrassa ma tempe.

- Prends soin de toi, hein ?  
- T'en fais pas, Papa.  
- Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ?  
- Je ne pense pas, je crois que je vais rester chez moi aujourd'hui.  
- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, avant de le laisser et d'aller rejoindre Irina et mon fiancé.

- A plus tard, saluâmes-nous.  
- C'est ça, à plus tard !

Nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Edward, et je m'attachai avec lenteur. Une fois que nous eûmes pris la route, Edward attrapa ma main, pour rester en contact. Je le sentis me lancer un petit regard, mais ne réagis pas.

- Irina, je te dépose au lycée ou .. ? Demanda-t-il à la blonde.

Celle-ci était sur la banquette arrière, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Je crois que je vais rester avec Bella, aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu reprends à quelle heure ? Questionnai-je.  
- Dans un peu moins de trois quarts d'heure.  
- Okay.  
- Emmett va s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir, ce midi.  
- Qu'il m'envoie un sms s'il veut quelque chose, dis-je.  
- Je lui ferai savoir.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de remerciement, et, bientôt, nous nous garâmes devant mon bâtiment. Nous descendîmes du véhicule pour rejoindre le hall, avant de grimper les nombreuses marches. Je vis Irina s'arrêter au quatrième étage, et elle dit :

- Je.. Je vais voir ma grand-mère, je monte d'ici une demi-heure.  
- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Edward.

Elle nous fit un petit signe de tête, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement 4C. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour détacher mes yeux de la porte, et une fois que je l'eues fait, je secouai la tête. Edward pressa ses doigts contre les miens, et nous grimpâmes les marches menant à mon palier. J'ouvris mon appartement, devant m'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour pouvoir mettre la clé dans la serrure, le tout sous le regard soucieux de mon compagnon. Une fois que la porte fut finalement ouverte, je laissai la place à Edward pour qu'il puisse entrer à ma suite.

Je jetai les clé sur la commode du couloir, avant d'enlever mes converses à l'aide de mes pieds, pas plus motivée que ça. Edward aussi se déchaussa, et nous allâmes ensemble à la cuisine.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Questionnai-je en ouvrant le frigo d'un geste mécanique.  
- Quelque chose à part que tu me dises ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. Non, rien, je te remercie.

Je refermai la porte du réfrigérateur d'un geste lent, et pris soin de ne pas regarder mon fiancé, faisant mine d'ouvrir la canette de soda que je venais de prendre.

- Bella ..  
- Quoi ?  
- Dis moi ce qui se passe.  
- Y a rien à dire, Edward, absolument rien.  
- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, ces derniers temps ?  
- Je suis simplement fatiguée, avouai-je.

_C'était un demi-mensonge, et on le savait tous les deux._

- Fatiguée de quoi ? Reprit-il.  
- De tout .. Je ne sais pas..  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu comme ça ? Contra-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, prise de court. Je fis l'erreur de vouloir le regarder, et il comprit. Je l'entendis approcher alors que je m'entêtai à regarder le plan de travail. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur ma taille, alors que ses pouces caressaient déjà doucement ma peau à travers mon vêtement.

- Chérie ..

Je ne réagis pas, retenant d'inexplicables larmes.

- Mon Amour, regarde-moi ..

Mais je n'en fis toujours rien.

- Isabella, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi ..

A ces mots, je relevai doucement la tête, et osai poser mon regard dans celui de l'homme que j'aimais. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et Edward eut une moue attristée. Il esquiva un mouvement pour essuyer mes sanglots, mais je me reculai.

- Non, je ne veux pas être réconfortée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

Mon fiancé me regarda longuement, ses yeux traduisant d'une manière étonnante son sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, je vais bien.  
- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-il.  
- Et j'en suis désolée, soufflai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je baissai la tête et regardai la canette de soda que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. Je posai celle-ci sur le plan de travail, alors que mon fiancé reprenait.

- Depuis que tu sais qui est cette femme, tu es fatiguée, Bella. Fatiguée et triste. Même Jacob s'inquiète, vu que tu ne réponds pas à ses appels.  
- Je les loupe, mentis-je.  
- Je t'ai vu reposer ton portable alors que c'était son nom à l'écran, rétorqua mon fiancé.

Aucune réplique ne me vint à l'esprit, vu que je venais de me faire avoir, alors je ne répondis rien. Edward s'approcha de moi à nouveau, attrapant mon menton avec délicatesse pour me faire le regarder. Je plongeai dans son regard émeraude malgré moi, et n'arrivai pas à m'en détacher.

- Je suis là, tu te souviens ? On est fiancé, Bella. Je serai toujours là. Tu vas devenir ma femme, et je ne veux pas que ma femme soit malheureuse, ou fatiguée.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, et Edward ne prolongea pas cette conversation, embrassant mes lèvres à la place. Je réagis doucement, me laissant entraîner par la vague d'amour que me donnait l'homme que j'allais épouser.

Bientôt, mes mains allèrent voyager dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il me soulevait par la taille, afin de me mettre sur le plan de travail. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, et j'eus le sentiment d'être désespérée.

Comme si l'instant présent était décisif, et que tout pourrait changer après notre échange. Que je pourrai changer. Tout ça semblait bien irréaliste, mais à l'instant présent, alors que les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasaient sur les miennes avec puissance et que des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon échine, je n'y pensais pas.

Je voulais juste l'aimer, mais pas avec des mots.

- Irina revient dans trente minutes, grogna Edward.  
- Tu t'en sens pas capable ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de me moquer.

Il me regarda, alors que je le fixai, de manière à le défier. J'avais envie d'oublier mes soucis à travers ses caresses. Et par la même occasion, faire oublier à Edward que j'en avais.

- Tu vas voir, rugit-il en empaumant mes fesses et en me soulevant du plan de travail.

J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille, m'accrochant à lui plus que nécessaire. Son érection pressa contre mon centre, et je gémis. Mon fiancé ouvrit ma chambre d'un coup de pied vif, alors que je dévorai toujours sa bouche avec avidité. Il nous fit basculer sur le lit, mais je ne lâchai pas sa taille, voulant garder cette proximité entre nos deux intimités.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

Edward me regarda, ses yeux d'un vert indescriptible remplis d'amour. Je lui souris timidement, et il embrassa doucement mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mes lèvres se posèrent avec avidité une fois de plus sur les siennes, et notre fougue reprit de plus belle. Bien vite, nos vêtement volèrent un à un, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux nus. Edward s'affaira sur mes seins, alors que ma main s'enroula autour de sa verge tendue. Divers gémissements et expressions de plaisir emplirent la pièce, alors que nous laissions nos instincts nous guider.

C'était simple, brutal et totalement orgasmique.

Edward glissa un doigt en moi, et je me tortillai immédiatement sous son toucher. Ma prise sur son sexe se raffermit d'avantage, alors qu'il grognait en capturant mes lèvres. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure sans aucune délicatesse, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Un second doigt vint se rajouter dans mon antre, faisant encore accroître mon plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant. Je m'éloignai un peu d'Edward, ce qui le fit légèrement grogner.

- Prends moi, susurrai-je à son oreille.

J'attrapai cette dernière entre mes lèvres, et mon fiancé frappa sur le matelas avec puissance, me faisant sourire face à son état de désir. Il attrapa mes hanches sans aucune douceur, me faisant couiner de surprise, et me regardant dans les yeux, s'enfonça en moi sans plus de cérémonie. Je criai de plaisir alors que son sexe me remplissait entièrement.

Mes hanches recherchèrent d'avantage de contact, et Edward se mouva immédiatement en moi. Je m'accrochai à son dos alors que ses lèvres aspiraient la peau de mon cou. Ses va-et-vient étaient surpuissants, et je crus défaillir dès la première minute. Je mordis l'épaule de mon fiancé face à mon plaisir, et les doigts de ce dernier s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes hanches. _Au diable les bleus !_

Edward attrapa ma jambe, et la remonta sur son épaule, nous offrant un meilleur angle de pénétration. Je gémis de plaisir alors qu'il me regardait avec désir tout en me remplissant à la perfection. J'accrochai mes yeux aux siens, ne voulant pour rien au monde lâcher son regard. Des perles de sueur étaient apparues au niveau de ses tempes, à l'instar des miennes. J'attirai Edward à moi, et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, voulant goûter sa bouche encore et encore. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne, et je crus perdre la tête au moment où sa main s'aventurait près de notre point de jonction. Je griffai le dos de mon fiancé alors qu'il frôlait mon clitoris, me gardant sur le qui-vive.

Je sentis son pouce caresser mon tatouage, seul moment de douceur dans notre ébat.

Je mordis l'épaule d'Edward, avant de suçoter la peau de son cou avec conviction. Mon amoureux s'accrocha à mes hanches, et ses coups de reins se firent plus durs encore. Je ne comptai même plus les fois où je gémissais de plaisir, et lâchai son cou rougi. _Il allait avoir une marque._

Je souris à cette idée, et Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il pinça mon clitoris avec violence, et je succombai. La jouissance fut telle que je criai le prénom de mon fiancé sans gêne, seule chose dont je me rappelais réellement à travers cet ouragan orgasmique. Mon fiancé poussa quelques fois supplémentaires en moi, avant de venir lui aussi. Il cria son plaisir, avant de se laisser tomber à demi sur moi. Je m'accrochai à lui, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, alors qu'il se retirait doucement de moi. Nous étions tous deux haletants, cherchant notre souffle dans cette atmosphère torride.

- C'était ..  
- Waouw, compléta-t-il.

Je ris, et Edward releva la tête vers moi. Il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres, sa douceur habituelle de retour après notre ébat plus que brutal. Son nez caressa le mien alors qu'il posait son front contre le sommet de ma tête. Ses yeux étaient à la hauteur des miens, et son regard flamboyant me réchauffait d'une manière inexplicable.

- Tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il.

Je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues, alors que mon cœur ratait un battement.

Edward avait toujours eu cette particularité. Dire les choses sans que je ne m'y attende, ou ne les prévoie, il était d'une spontanéité déconcertante.

- Je vais devoir y aller, fit-il, me sortant de mes pensées.  
- Oh non, me plaignis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de lui.

Il rit.

- Et si, j'ai contrôle d'espagnol, et ton frère veut que je sois présent pour que je puisse lui filer les réponses.  
- Qu'il se débrouille, marmonnai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.  
- Irina va arriver..  
- Le salon est là pour l'accueillir.  
- Mon Cœur ..

Je relevai quelque peu la tête, pas décidée à le laisser partir.  
- Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure, je passerai après l'entraînement.  
- Tu dors ici, cette nuit ?  
- Si tu veux, ouais.  
- Je veux, fis-je.  
- Dans ce cas je serai juste là, sourit-il en m'embrassant.

Je laissai mes lèvres se mouver contre les siennes avec légèreté, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'éloigne. Il embrassa une dernière fois mon front, avant de se lever du lit. J'admirai les muscles de son dos, sans oublier de regarder ses fesses plus que tentantes, alors qu'il se rhabillait. Je me mis debout aussi, en me rappelant qu'Irina allait bientôt revenir. J'attrapai mes vêtements, les cherchant un à un avec l'aide d'Edward. Il sourit comme un gamin en trouvant mon string, et je lui pris des mains en levant les yeux au ciel. J'enfilai rapidement mes habits, sous les yeux de mon fiancé. Mon regard se porta sur son cou marqué d'un suçon, et je souris en gardant le silence. _Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte._

- Envoie-moi un sms, si tu as besoin, me dit-il alors que nous sortions de la chambre.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, fis-je en l'embrassant.

Mes lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes sans que je ne lui laisse le temps de réagir. Je le poussai contre le mur, et ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ma taille alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille sans merci. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, mon fiancé empauma mes fesses impoliment, les palpant avec avidité, avant de me soulever par la taille, me faisant presser contre lui. Il nous poussa contre le couloir, me plaçant entre lui et le mur. Je gémis lorsqu'il mordit ma langue, et alors que j'allais le supplier de rester avec moi toute la journée, pour que nous puissions nous aimer encore et encore, on toqua à la porte, coupant court à notre attitude déchaînée. Je grognai de frustration, alors qu'il me reposait à terre avec douceur. Il me sourit, moqueur, avant de me laisser là, et d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je remis mes vêtements correctement avec discrétion, alors qu'Irina souriait à mon homme.

- Je ne dérange pas ?  
- Non, j'allais partir de toute façon, expliqua Edward. Mais je t'en prie, entre.

La blonde pénétra dans le couloir, et je lui fis un petit sourire poli. Edward se tourna vers moi, s'approcha rapidement afin de laisser ses lèvres se poser une dernière fois sur les miennes avec chasteté.

- A ce soir mon Amour.  
- A ce soir, soufflai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il sourit à Irina, alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La blonde rigola, avant de dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'interromps visiblement une discussion très intéressante. Ou plutôt une non-discussion.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Rougis-je immédiatement.  
- Tu as vu ton cou ?

Je me tournai vers le miroir qui était accroché au mur du couloir, et aperçus une tâche violette sur mon ma peau fine. _Han le connard._ Irina rit, et je piquai un fard en allant dans la cuisine, avant de dire pour détourner la conversation.

- Tu veux un soda ?  
- On a qu'à faire ça, se moqua-t-elle.

_Je vais le tuer._

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett

J'entrai dans la salle d'espagnol, sans Edward.

_Qu'est__-__ce qu'il fout ce con ?_

J'espérais qu'il était rien arrivé à Bella, car je savais qu'il devait aller la chercher à sa sortie du commissariat tout à l'heure. Mon père ne m'avait pas appelé, et je préférais croire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien d'important à m'apprendre vu que tout s'était bien passé.

La prof ferma la porte une fois que nous fûmes tous entrés. Enfin tous, sauf Edward.

- Je ne veux pas voir de sac sur les tables, vous n'avez besoin que d'une trousse, toutes les réponses sont à mettre sur le polycop'.

Je sortis ma trousse et laissai tomber mon sac à terre sans plus m'en soucier. Alors que la prof' commençait à distribuer l'interro, trois coups légers furent porter à la porte.

- Entrez !

Edward apparut, s'excusant de son retard.

- Prenez place rapidement, Monsieur Cullen. Seule votre trousse vous sera utile.

Mon meilleur ami vint s'asseoir près de moi, et au moment où je remarquai la trace rougie qui ornait son cou, nous entendîmes Greg Staner.

- On dirait que quelqu'un vient de tirer son coup.

Edward devint tout blanc, alors que le gars derrière nous rajoutait.

- Elle avait faim vue la marque dans le cou qu'elle a laissé à ce bon vieil Eddy !

_Ma sœur .._

Non, impossible. Ma sœur n'avait pas de vie sexuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas .. Elle était encore trop jeune.

_Même moi, ta foutue conscience, je te crois pas, Em'._

L'ouvre pas, toi.

Edward baissa les yeux en se tortillant sur lui-même, complètement gêné.

- Le retard se comprend, autant profiter un peu, l'espagnol n'est pas important comparé à une minette en chaleur, fit Greg, qui était placé à ma gauche.  
- Irina va être contente en sachant qu'il passe à autre chose, maintenant. Ca devenait blasant de le voir pleurer son orpheline, lança Jessica Stanley.

Je serrai le poing alors qu'Edward relevait la tête.

- Je vais peut être pouvoir tenter ma chance avec la Miss à roulette, chuchota Greg, en parlant clairement de ma sœur.

Je me tournai vers lui, et il devint livide instantanément.

- Tu parles de qui, comme ça ? Crachai-je.  
- Quoi ? Je.. J'ai rien dit, Emmett.

Je levai la main, prêt à l'abattre en plein dans sa tête de moche quand la prof intervint.

- Monsieur Swan, il serait préférable que vous gardiez votre main intacte pour l'interrogation. Vous réglerez ça plus tard.

Je lançai un regard de rage à Greg, et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire désolé. Sans réfléchir, je lançai mon pied dans sa chaise, qui se renversa au sol, faisant s'écraser parterre le gars qui avait parlé de ma sœur. La prof me regarda à travers ses lunettes, avant d'hausser les épaules et de dire.

- Hm, ça me va.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Jessica Stanley.

- Toi, sale pute, parle encore une seule fois de ma sœur, pour une quelconque raison, et je te promets que je fais de ta vie un véritable enfer.  
- On sait tous les deux que tu n'es qu'un looser, Swan, dit-elle de manière hautaine.  
- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'on dit tout au looser de mon style, y compris lorsqu'il s'agit de ta bouche traînant sur l'engin de ce cher Eric Yorky, le pommé de service. Qu'est-ce que penserait le lycée en sachant que tu es tombée si bas ?

Stanley rougit instantanément, en manquant de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive.

- Ca a dû laisser un mauvais goût dans ta bouche de salope, non ?  
- Ta gueule, Swan.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fis-je en me replaçant correctement.

Edward me sourit, complice, et je le repris.

- Ne me souris surtout pas, toi.

Il détourna le regard en perdant sa couleur. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé, et encore moins ce qui l'avait mis en retard. Le silence se fit et je posai les yeux sur le polycopié qui attendait sur la table. Je tournai la tête vers Edward, alors que son stylo grattait déjà la feuille.

- Passe moi la réponse de la une, soufflai-je.

Il me regarda, me fit un gros sourire, avant de dire.

- Va te faire foutre.

Il reprit son interro, et je fulminai.

_Tu l'as mérité, Em'._

Ta gueule, toi.

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai la télé, les yeux dans le vide, pensant à Emmett. Je ne savais pas s'il devait passé ou non aujourd'hui. Peut-être le ferait-il un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je l'appellerai de toute façon. Je pensais aussi à Jacob, et à ses appels auxquels je n'avais pas répondu. Je savais qu'il y avait deux sujets de conversations qu'il allait abordé.

_James, ou Emma Jenkins._

Les deux ne m'intéressaient pas.

Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Madame Jenkins, car elle ne méritait pas que je me torture pour elle. Toute cette histoire devait restée derrière moi, maintenant.

Quant à James, je ne savais pas quoi penser à son sujet. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que mon frère ne savait pas toujours contrôler ses mots, mais j'aurais préféré que ces paroles maladroites ne soient jamais sorties de sa bouche. Maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, et je n'aimais pas lui en vouloir.

Je ne savais pas si je devais plier ou non. Si je devais pardonner ou pas. Lui demander des explications, ou garder le silence. Lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, ou taire tous ces sentiments.

Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses, alors je préférais garder mes distances quelques temps.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis ma camarade relever les yeux du téléviseur pour chercher son téléphone, abandonné un peu plus loin sur le sofa. Elle attrapa finalement le cellulaire avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Han, Salut P'pa. Ca va ?

- Ouais, j'ai préféré rester tranquille cet après-midi, je n'avais pas tellement de cours, en plus.

- Je suis chez Bella, en ce moment.

- D'accord, je lui dirai, merci P'pa.

- Rien de grave ?

- Je vois ..

- Okay, à tout à l'heure. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha, et posa le téléphone à sa droite, sans plus y faire attention. Irina se tourna ensuite vers moi, et me dit avec un petit sourire.

- Mon père vient d'aller retirer la plainte contre toi. Charlie a dit que maintenant, tu n'étais plus en danger de rien. Il faudra juste que tu témoignes contre l'homme qui nous a agressées.  
- Je te remercie.  
- C'est moi qui te remercie, fit-elle en attrapant ma main, sourire sur les lèvres.

Bien que je connaissais pas vraiment Irina Dénali, la tristesse qui avait envahie ses yeux ne m'échappa pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Questionnai-je en me tournant vers elle.  
- Rien, je .. C'est juste que ..

Elle ferma les yeux, avec difficulté, avant de les rouvrir en souriant.

- C'est débile, je sais que je devrais pas penser à ça.  
- Dis moi ..  
- Mon père vient d'engager Monsieur Hale, pour le divorce..  
- Je suis désolée, ma Belle, fis-je, compatissante malgré le fait que je ne pouvais pas saquer cette Katherine Dénali.  
- Non, c'est pas ça, me reprit-elle, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avait coulées sur ses joues. Simplement que je regrette que ça ne se passe que maintenant. Après tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, j'aurais voulu que ça arrive avant.

Je regardai ma camarade, interloquée. _Qu'est__-__ce que .. ?_

- De quoi tu parles, Irina ?  
- De tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Qu'elle nous a fait, à mon père, ma fille et moi .. Je regrette que ce divorce ne se soit pas produit avant.  
- Ta mère t'a fait du mal ? Questionnai-je.  
- Pas physiquement, s'entend, souffla-t-elle le regard perdu. Elle est assez vicieuse, et mauvaise, pour ne pas avoir à se servir de la violence physique.

Observant la blonde, je pouvais constater avec surprise à quel point elle semblait blessée par les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle osait le dire à haute voix. Katherine avait-elle été si méchante avec sa propre fille ?

_Au vue de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, tu ne devrais même pas en douter._

- Je ne comprends pas .. Avouai-je.  
- Depuis que je suis tombée enceinte de Floriane, ma mère n'a fait que se jouer de moi. Elle me manipulait en permanence, essayant de me modeler à son image. Elle a été tant de fois mesquine, et vile. Ca fait des années qu'elle me pourrit la vie, des années que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds par elle, alors que j'aurais très bien pu renverser sa petite vie une bonne dizaine de fois ..

Je regardai ma camarade, qui était maintenant au bord de la crise de larmes. Lentement, je caressai le dos de sa main de manière réconfortante. Je ne voulais pas la blesser avec les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche. J'essayais ainsi de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, j'étais de son côté.

- Peut-être ta mère n'a pas su gérer le fait que tu sois tombée enceinte si vite .. Tu avais quoi ? 14, 15 ans ? Elle n'a peut-être pas su agir comme une mère alors que tu étais en train d'en devenir une par toi même.

Irina sanglota, avant de dire.

- C'est elle qui m'a poussée dans les bras de ce monstre. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis arrivée là aujourd'hui. Entièrement de sa faute.

Elle éclata en sanglots, alors que le chemin se faisait lentement dans mon esprit. _Ce monstre ?_

- Si elle ne m'avait pas poussée à aller à cette fête, tout serait resté comme avant.. Je ne regrette pas ma fille.. Pas du tout, mais.. Parfois c'est dur de me dire qu'elle est aussi la fille de celui qui m'a violée.

En un dixième seconde, le choc m'entoura. _Violée ? Irina a été violée ? Mais .._

_-_Tu as été violée ? Chuchotai-je.

La blonde me regarda, à travers ses larmes.

- Avoir un bébé à 14 ans n'était pas dans mes intentions, tu sais. Je n'étais pas le genre de salope pour qui je me fais passer aujourd'hui. J'ai jamais été comme ça .. Je voulais pas coucher avec lui. Je voulais même pas aller à cette satanée soirée, c'est ma mère qui m'y a obligée. Elle voulait que je me fasse des connaissances dans la haute société. Ce qu'elle m'a caché c'est que ce n'est qu'un monde de pourris..

Observant ma camarade, je ne sus pas quoi faire. _Y avait-il une manière de réagir face à des aveux tels que ceux-ci ?_Je ne pense pas.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je l'entourai de mes bras, et l'attirai à moi avec douceur. Je tentai de me montrer réconfortante, tout en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer dans un coin de ma tête. Irina, ma meilleure ennemie, avait été violée. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Sa fille était issue d'un viol. Elle avait gardé le bébé de son violeur.

- Tu as gardé ta fille, chuchotai-je, plus pour moi même que pour elle.  
- Elle m'a sauvé, fit-elle sur le même ton, alors que sa tête était posée sur mon épaule.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, avoua-t-elle.

Elle renifla disgracieusement, avant de dire.

- Quand je suis revenue de la soirée, j'étais totalement détruite. J'étais décoiffée, mon maquillage bavait sur mon visage, et mes vêtements étaient déchirés de toute part.. C'est le gars qui m'a fait ça, qui m'a ramenée chez moi, à Seattle. Le pire, c'est que ma mère était heureuse qu'il m'ait reconduite. Quand j'ai raconté à Katherine ce qui s'était passé, quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait violée, elle n'a pas réagi.. Elle n'a pas agi comme une mère. Elle m'a juste dit. « Ne sois pas ridicule, Irina, c'est une grande famille.. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ternir leur réputation. »

_Mais .._

Irina eut comme un rire nerveux, alors qu'elle ironisait.

- Je venais d'être contrainte à avoir des relations sexuelles avec un monstre, et elle a su me trouver l'excuse infaillible. Leur réputation. Mais wow, quoi ! Pourquoi irai-je détruire leur réputation de cette si grande famille alors que leur immonde fils venait de détruire ma vie ?

_Qu'en a dit ton père ?_

La blonde se figea à mes côtés.

- Ma mère m'a fait garder le silence, sur ce qui s'était passé. Avec le recul, j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait manipulée du début à la fin. Elle a toujours manipulé les gens, et à ses yeux, nous n'étions pas différents des autres. C'est une garce.  
- Une foutue garce.  
- Je pense que mon père est au courant, en quelque sorte, de ce qui m'ait arrivé, mais nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Surtout après toutes ces années, ça ne changerait plus rien de toute façon.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, lui fis-je remarquer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit garder secret. Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on doit taire sous prétexte que la majorité des gens le considèrent comme tabou.  
- Peut-être. Mais je sais que lui en parler me ferait souffrir plus qu'autre chose, à l'heure qu'il est. J'aime mon père, il est le seul homme en qui je n'ai jamais perdu confiance. Le seul avec qui je me suis obligée à rester la même. C'est ce qui dérangeait ma mère. Je n'étais pas sa copie parfaite. Le pire, c'est que je voulais être son double, je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. Après mon viol, j'ai voulu qu'elle n'ait pas honte de sa fille, alors je me suis battue. Même quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte de Floriane, Katherine a pris les mesures nécessaires, et nous avons d'abord emménagé à Portland, jusqu'à ce que j'accouche, et seulement ensuite nous sommes arrivés à Forks. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens se posent des questions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que sa fille était enceinte à à peine quinze ans. Mais ça je ne l'ai compris qu'avec le temps. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait ça pour moi. Quand on voit ce qui s'est passé hier, on comprend qu'elle jamais rien fait pour personne..

Ma camarade semblait comme lassée, déçue, mais aussi peinée par ses propres paroles.

- Si je suis devenue comme je le suis, au lycée, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle a essayé de me modeler à son image, de me faire vouloir devenir son double. Il faut que tu saches qu'après mon viol, plus rien n'a été pareil, avec ma mère. Elle était distante, froide, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Elle me reprochait par des répliques indirectes le fait que je n'avais pas su retenir mon violeur, ce fils de bourge..  
- Il ne s'est pas fait arrêté ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Il est issu d'une famille puissante, et ma mère n'a pas voulu leur donner une mauvaise image. C'est à peine si elle lui donnait raison.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais déboussolée, et j'avais besoin de ma mère. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle me demandait, comme elle le voulait. Depuis le jour où elle m'a demandé de l'appeler « Mère » au lieu de « Maman », j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas une mère comme les autres. Elle a voulu dire au reste du monde que Floriane était sa fille, pour que la honte ne nous accable pas. Je n'ai pas honte de ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit le contraire, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis fière d'elle. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime comme elle est, malgré les conditions dans lesquelles je l'ai eue. Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère.

Sur ces paroles, ma camarade éclata en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras avec douceur, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'es pas pareille qu'elle, Irina. Tu es loin d'être comme ta mère. Ce que tu viens de dire le prouve.  
- Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'en suis sûre. Crois moi.

La blonde s'éloigna de moi, s'essuyant les yeux avant de questionner.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille, avec moi, Bella ?

_Telle est la question._

_-_ Je suppose que c'est ce que je me dois de faire. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, après tout. Non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, maintenant, la rassurai-je. Tu iras mieux.  
- Je ne veux plus être comme avant, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux plus être cette pétasse qui fout le lycée sans dessus-dessous.  
- Ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi. Ce sont tes amies que tu vas décevoir.  
- Ce ne sont pas mes amies, fit-elle. Ce sont les filles des amies à Katherine. Elles ne représentent rien à mes yeux.  
- Comme tu veux. Nous sommes dans le même lycée, tu sais. Si tu as besoin, je serai là.  
- J'ai peur d'attirer les foudres de Rosalie, m'avoua-t-elle.  
- Rose est impulsive, c'est vrai. Mais elle est très à l'écoute, et elle sait être patiente quand il le faut. Tu devrais lui parler. Tu devrais lui dire ce qui t'a poussé à agir ainsi.  
- Tu crois qu'elle m'écoutera ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu peux toujours essayer, non ?

La blonde grimaça, et je lui dis :

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ?  
- Je préférerais que ce soit toi, en effet. Rosalie va me frapper avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Je ris.

- Probablement. C'est une sacrée garce, quand elle le veut. Vous allez bien vous entendre.  
- C'est moi ou ça sous-entend que je suis une garce ? Fit Irina en souriant légèrement.  
- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, ris-je.

Alors qu'elle se mit à rire à son tour, mon téléphone sonna, et je décrochai sur Jasper.

- Allô ?  
_- Princesse, je suis chez toi dans une petite heure. Tu te prépares, car on sort. Mets des vieux fringues, c'est un conseil._  
- Quoi ? Je.. Mais. Euh.. J'ai pas d'vieux fringues, je te ferai remarquer, lui soulignai-je en prenant un ton outré.

J'entendis mon meilleur ami rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- Dans une heure. Tchou._  
- Attends, Jasper, on va ..  
_- Tut, tut, tut._  
- Connard, soupirai-je en raccrochant.

Je détestais les surprises, et il le savait très bien.

- Jasper ? Fit Irina.  
- Ouais. Apparemment il a une surprise pour moi, il vient me chercher d'ici une heure. Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
- Non, je te remercie. Je ne vais pas tarder, de toute façon, je dois aller chercher Floriane à l'école.  
- Comme tu veux. Mais, on fait quoi en attendant ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Ca te dit un ou deux épisodes d'_How I Met Your Mother_?  
- Oh ouais !  
- Saison 7 ?

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction, avant de citer la fameuse phrase de Barney Stinson.  
- This will be legen .. wait for it.. dary ! Legendary !

J'éclatai de rire alors que je lançai le premier épisode. Je pris place sur le canapé, repliant mes jambes sous moi. Irina me lança un regard amical, et je lui répondis par un petit sourire.

_How I Met Your Mother .._

[...]

- Entre ! Lançai-je alors que j'attrapais déjà ma veste.

Mon meilleur ami pénétra dans mon appartement en souriant, alors que je le regardais avec lassitude.

- J'aime pas les surprises, Jazz.  
- Je sais.  
- Je sais que tu le sais.  
- Et moi je sais que tu le sais que je le sais, fit-il.  
- On peut faire ça longtemps, soupirai-je.  
- Je sais.

Je lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Fais pas la tête, Princesse. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr.  
- Et j'aimerai encore plus que tu me le dises.  
- Plus tard, peut-être.

Il sourit en prenant les clés de mon appartement.

- Tu viens ?  
- J'ai le choix ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant d'hausser les épaules, et de dire tout simplement.

- Non.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je consentis à le suivre. Nous descendîmes rapidement jusqu'à la rue, et Jasper me donna un casque.

- On va faire de la moto ? Souris-je.  
- Non.

Mon sourire se fana instantanément, faisant rire Jazz.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de moche et grimpe.  
- Je te déteste.  
- Je suis sûr que même toi tu crois pas ce que tu dis, railla-t-il. Vrai ?

I

l avait raison, en plus.

- La ferme, tranchai-je en enfourchant la moto.

Jasper rit alors qu'il prenait place devant moi. Sans réfléchir, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, et posai ma tête sur son dos en soupirant. Sa main alla caresser mon genoux avec douceur, avant qu'il ne mette le deux roues en route. Bientôt, nous étions sur les routes de Forks, roulant à vitesse raisonnable dans la petite bourgade. Cependant, je reconnus bien vite l'allée de Jasper, alors que je distinguais la silhouette de Stella derrière la fenêtre de la salle. Je souris malgré moi avant d'enlever le casque.

- Je vois pas en quoi aller voir ta mère est une surprise, dis-je à mon ami.  
- C'est pas ça, la surprise. On fait juste une pause de cinq minutes ici, avant de bouger, m'apprit ce dernier.  
- Ah.  
- Va la voir, elle nous saoul depuis des jours avec toi.

Je souris en descendant du véhicule. Jazz prit mon casque alors que je grimpais déjà les quelques marches du perron menant à la maison des Hale. La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je n'aies frappé, et Stella me prit dans ses bras en un quart de seconde. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour lui rendre son étreinte, sous le choc.

- Ma chérie, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi, dit-elle en m'étreignant d'avantage.  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Questionnai-je.  
- Pour cette histoire avec les Dénali ! Josh m'a dit que tu t'étais battue.

A ces mots, elle s'éloigna de moi pour observer ma tempe meurtrie.

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, lui assurai-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire malgré l'inquiétude que laissait paraître ses traits.

- On reste pas, M'man, on prend juste un ou deux trucs. D'ailleurs, je peux prendre ta voiture ?  
- Hm.. Oui, bien sûr. Où allez-vous ?  
- Au gymnase, lui dit Jasper.

Je regardai mon meilleur ami et celui-ci me fit un sourire moqueur en entrant dans la maison.

- Viens, Chérie, je vais te servir un soda.  
- Merci, Stella.

Elle attrapa ma main, avant de nous emmener dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et me tendit une canette de Coca.

- Autre chose ?  
- Nope. Ca ira, je te remercie.

La marraine de mon frère me fit un petit sourire, avant de commencer.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler à Josh depuis ce matin. Ca s'est bien passé, au commissariat ?  
- Ca .. Ca s'est passé, dis-je, pour reprendre les mots de ma camarade.  
- Je suis désolée, ma Belle, fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Non, c'est rien, au contraire, assurai-je. Ca m'a permis de mettre tout à plat avec Irina. Je suis assez satisfaite du tournant que prend notre relation.  
- Je suis contente, Trésor. Mais je parlais plutôt de cette Emma Jenkins.

Je grimaçai sans même y réfléchir à l'entente de ce nom.

- Josh m'en a parlé, et je me suis dis que..  
- Stella, tentai-je.  
- .. et puis c'est quand même assez important pour..  
- Stella.  
- .. alors j'ai voulu t'appeler. Parce que c'est quand même la soeur de cette directrice, cette Béa, celle qui t'a élevée.  
- Stella ! Criai-je presque.

Elle s'arrêta en sursautant, et me regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Jasper qui venait d'arriver, sûrement alerté par mon cri.

Les deux Hale remarquèrent au même moment que des larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues.

- Princesse, commença Jasper.  
- Bella, Chérie ..

La grande blonde essaya d'attraper ma main, mais je m'esquivai.

- Je .. Je suis .. Je suis désolée, bégayai-je. C'est juste que ..

D'incompréhensibles sanglots obstruaient ma gorge, alors que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larme.

- C'est juste que.. Je veux pas parler de ça, finis-je. Je.. Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en sortant de la cuisine.  
- Bella !

Je ne me retournai pas, et parcourus rapidement la maison pour me retrouver dehors, sur le perron. Je voulais rentrer. Seulement, les paroles de mon frère me revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Je pense que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour te protéger que de te cacher derrière cette espèce de bouclier que tu brandis à chaque fois qu'un coup dur se présente. Fuir n'est pas non plus une solution .. Tu ne peux pas fuir toute ta vie. »_

Encore une fois, je fuyais. Je voulais m'en aller, pour ne pas parler. Pour ne pas étaler aux autres, et à moi même, ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas partager avec ces gens ce que j'avais sur le coeur.  
_Mais ces gens sont ta famille, désormais. Ton unique famille._

J'enroulai mon bras autour de la colonne de bois qui soutenait le porche, et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Depuis Vendredi, je n'avais que ça en tête. Cette femme qui prétendait être la soeur de ma mère, alors qu'elle n'avait pas été là. Alors qu'elle m'avait laissée seule. Elle n'était pas sa soeur, c'était impossible. Béa nous avait enseigné à être unis, et protecteurs entre nous.. Emma Jenkins ne pouvait pas être la soeur de ma mère, c'était impossible.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, alors que Jasper parlait.

- Maman a fait une gaffe, et du coup elle est partie, je pars la retr..

Mon meilleur ami s'arrêta de parler d'un coup, et j'imaginai qu'il venait de remarquer ma présence.

_- Jazz ? Quoi, qu'est__-__ce qui se passe ?_ Entendis-je Rosalie depuis le mobile de son frère.  
- Laisse, Rose. Elle est là.. Dis rien à Emmett. Ni à personne, d'ailleurs.  
_- Jasper..__  
_- Dis rien, s'il te plaît.  
- _Okay.. A toute à l'heure.__  
_- C'est ça.

Je l'entendis fermer le coulissant de son BlackBerry, et essuyai discrètement mes larmes, qui furent rapidement remplacer par de nouvelles perles salées. Je me pressai un peu plus contre la colonne de bois, tentant de contrôler mes soubresauts. Je ne me sentais pas bien, depuis des jours. J'étais fatiguée de tout.

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux, alors que Jasper posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Il me fit m'éloigner du poteau pour pouvoir m'attraper par la taille.

- Je suis désolée, répétai-je.  
- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à l'être, souffla-t-il.  
- C'est juste que.. Je supporte pas de parler de ça, en ce moment. Et encore moins avec les mots que ta mère a utilisés.  
- Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point Béa était importante à tes yeux. Elle ne pense pas que tu avais tant de considération à son égard.  
- C'est ma mère, expliquai-je en sanglotant. Et elle me manque.

Je me tournai dans les bras de mon ami, afin de caler ma tête contre son cou. Jasper ferma ses bras autour de moi, me réchauffant.

- Je voulais pas crier sur ta mère, chuchotai-je.  
- T'en fais pas, je lui ai rapidement expliqué la situation. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Et même si elle le voulait.. Elle ne pourrait pas.  
- C'est pas une raison, chuchotai-je.  
- Allez, arrête de t'en faire.  
- C'est juste que j'arrive pas à me contenir ces derniers temps, et l'entendre comme ça m'a..  
- Je comprends. N'y pense plus, tout va bien.

Je sanglotai dans les bras de Jasper.  
- Au moins, tu n'es pas partie, je suis content.

Il me pressa davantage contre son torse et je respirai difficilement dans son cou. Mon meilleur ami frotta doucement mon dos alors que je tentai de m'apaiser.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais à ce point, souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

_Moi non plus .._

_-_Je crois qu'on va rester ici, finalement.  
- Non, je .. Ca va aller, assurai-je en m'éloignant. On y va.

Jasper secoua la tête.

- Non, Princesse. On ira plus tard, ça presse pas. Je préfère qu'on y aille quand tu te sens bien.  
- Mais..  
- Laisse, c'est pas grave, coupa-t-il.  
- Désolée, Jazz.  
- C'est rien du tout, affirma-t-il.

Il me regarda avec cette intensité qui le caractérisait si bien, avant de sourire.

- Tu veux que je te montre ta surprise ?  
- Ouais, dis-je d'un ton presque enjoué.

Jasper me fit un petit sourire en coin, avant de porter ses mains à mon visage, afin de balayer mes larmes de ses pouces. Il approcha son visage du mien, et, bientôt, ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front, me faisant fermer les yeux sous la caresse. Les mains de Jasper allèrent entourer les miennes, et, rapidement, il nous emmena vers la porte du garage. Il ouvrit cette dernière, et nous nous engouffrions dans le garage des Hale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionnai-je.  
- J'ai ton cadeau à te montrer, expliqua-t-il en allant chercher une boîte sur l'étagère du fond.  
- Jazz.. J'aime pas quand t'achètes des trucs pour moi. Tu le sais, pourtant.  
- Oui, mais là c'est important pour toi, donc tu devras fermer les yeux.  
- Rien de ce qui compte ou est important pour moi ne s'achète, dis-je.

Il sourit à mes mots, avant de me donner la boîte.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas acheté ça pour ce que c'est, mais pour ce que ça représente. Alors ouvre.

Je m'accroupis en posant la boîte au sol, et, sans attendre, j'ouvris cette dernière. Quand je compris ce que c'était, des larmes apparurent à nouveau aux coins de mes yeux. Lentement, j'attrapai le premier roller, admirant son allure argentée et ses quatre roues blanches.

- Jazz, souris-je en me relevant.  
- C'est Rose qui m'a donné ta pointure. Avouons le, y a que les nanas pour se rappeler de ça.

Je pouffai malgré moi en regardant toujours les patins.

- Au delà d'être de simples chaussures à roulettes, ça représente une étape que tu as passée. Quand tu sauras faire de ces rollers, ça sera la fin de ta période en fauteuil.  
- Ca marche pas comme ça, soufflai-je.  
- Tu vois là où je veux en venir. Tout ça est dans ta tête, Chérie.  
- Insinues-tu que je suis folle ?  
- Non, que tu sais être déterminée. Alors, sois-le.

Je souris en reposant mon cadeau dans sa boîte, avant de la ranger sur l'étagère.

- Tu m'apprendras ? Demandai-je.  
- Bien sûr, sourit-il en attrapant ma main.

Nous sortîmes du garage et Jasper referma celui-ci sur notre passage. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, et mon meilleur ami nous emmena sous le perron. Je me tournai de demi, afin de lui faire face, et le regardai.

- Merci, Jasper.  
- De rien, Isabella, dit-il.

Je souris, en l'attrapant dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui alors que je pressai ma joue contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Pensai-je tout haut.  
- Ca tu ne le sauras jamais, assura-t-il. Vu que je serai toujours là.

J'embrassai l'épaule de mon meilleur ami, et aperçus Stella nous observant, depuis derrière la fenêtre. Elle m'adressa un regard peiné, presque coupable, et je lui fis un petit sourire que je voulais rassurant.

- On rentre ? Questionnai-je.  
- Avec plaisir, me dit Jasper.

Il m'attrapa par le coude, déposa un léger un baiser sur ma tempe, avant de nous emmener de nouveau dans la maison des Hale.  
_Et oui, ces gens sont ta seule famille, désormais._

[…]

La porte d'entrée claqua, et j'entendis.

- Chérie ? T'es là ?  
- Dans la chambre, dis-je.

Rapidement, Edward arriva dans celle-ci, et je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de mon fiancé. Ses cheveux mouillés plus en désordre que d'habitude contrastaient avec son teint légèrement halé.

- Ca va ? Questionna-t-il en lançant un coup d'oeil à la boîte à chaussure posée devant moi.

Je regardai la dite boite, où j'avais entreposé tous les papiers importants et autres parties de ma vie.

- Tout va bien, lui dis-je. Juste que j'avais besoin de .. Je sais pas .. Relire tout ça, expliquai-je en désignant la multitude de papiers éparpillés sur le matelas.

Mon fiancé fit la moue, et retira son blouson avant de le poser sur la chaise de bureau, un peu plus loin. Il vint prendre place derrière moi, ensuite, son torse contre mon dos alors que j'étais assise en tailleur sur notre lit. Edward passa ses mains sur mes bras afin de les réchauffer quelque peu.

- L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? Quémandai-je.

Nous savions tous deux que c'était plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose, ce fut pourquoi il répondit simplement.

- Tranquillement. Tu vois bien.

J'hochai la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille que je tenais entre mes doigts.

_Ma Bella,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te prendre dans mes bras. Ma fille, sache que je suis désolée de te laisser ainsi. Le notaire te donnera une carte et le code qui y correspond, c'est la carte bancaire qui débloque le compte que je t'ai fait. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie, l'orphelinat a toujours été mon foyer, je n'ai eu aucun frais à prévoir. Voici tout, ou presque, l'argent que j'ai gagné lors de ces trente-cinq dernières années, tout t'appartient. Tu es ma seule famille. Tu n'auras aucun frais à prévoir pour mon enterrement, j'ai une assurance. Ma princesse, sache que je suis fière de toi, fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Je remercie Dieu de t'avoir placée sur mon chemin, tu es le soleil de ma vie._

_Tu es majeure depuis peu, ton cadeau se trouve dans le garage, c'est la belle voiture qui y est garée, je sais que tu as aimé Braquage à l'italienne._

_Je t'aime tellement ma fille, ne l'oublie jamais, jamais._

_Béa._

Je sentis Edward se coller davantage derrière moi, alors qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, rassurants. Quelques larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mes joues, cette lettre n'étant définitivement pas bonne pour mon moral. Je n'avais de cesse de repenser à Emma Jenkins, ainsi qu'à mes frères. Je n'arrivais pas à passer au dessus de ça, depuis la découverte de cette femme, depuis les paroles de James. C'était comme si je replongeais dans cette marée noire de souffrance, après avoir failli m'y être noyée à plusieurs reprises. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ça.

- Bella..  
- J'ai l'impression de revivre sa mort, soufflai-je. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je sais que je suis vraiment laissée seule, que c'est un choix.

Edward se tut, me laissant parler.

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Edward. Je ne veux pas avoir à revoir toutes ces images, ni même à ressentir toute cette peine..  
- Tu vas t'en sortir, mon Coeur. Tu n'es pas toute seule.  
- Mais je l'ai été. Et je me sens seule, au plus profond de moi-même. Depuis que ma mère est morte, j'ai cette sensation de vide qui m'habite, et qui me fait mal dès que je pense à elle. Je pensais sincèrement que les gens en rajoutaient lorsqu'ils parlaient de la souffrance éprouvée face à la perte d'un être cher, qu'on ne pouvait pas penser qu'à ça, tous les jours.. Mais j'ai eu tort. Et cette douleur, ce vide que j'ai en moi ne manque pas de me le rappeler en permanence.

Mon fiancé resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps.

- Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être, avec ma mère. Mais je me rends compte qu'aucune de mes idées, qu'aucun de mes rêve, n'est réalisable, car ma mère n'est plus. Je n'y peux rien. Il n'y a pas de suite à notre relation, juste un vide. Je ne sentirai plus jamais sa présence à mes côtés, ne tiendrai plus jamais sa main dans la mienne, ou même n'entendrai sa voix.. Ma mère ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras.. Je ne la verrai plus jamais sourire, ou l'entendrai rire. Ca me fait tellement mal, pleurai-je.  
- Chérie..

Edward me berça doucement en essayant de se faire présent tout autour de moi, comblant une partie du vide. Sa bouche embrassait avec délicatesse la peau sous mon oreille alors que ses bras avaient recouverts les miens. Je lâchai la lettre sous le tiraillement qu'exposait ma poitrine.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais, chuchota mon amoureux.  
- Je suis tellement lâche, Edward. Je n'en suis pas sortie indemne la première fois, j'ai peur que ça recommence. J'ai peur de moi. De ne pas savoir me contrôler.  
- Tu t'en es sortie, la dernière fois.  
- Non.. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni même à personne, mais j'ai voulu..  
- Je sais, coupa-t-il doucement.  
- Non, tu ..  
- Je sais, Bella. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et ce que tu as fait de ces cachets de morphine.

Je me figeai à ses mots. Immédiatement, je pensai à Emmett. _Il ne m'avait tout de même pas.._

- J'ai lu ton dossier médical. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma. C'est.. C'est là que j'ai vu..

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et rencontrai ses yeux émeraude. Le sang me monta aux joues alors qu'un sentiment de honte s'emparait de chaque fibre de mon corps.

- Ca ne change rien, Bella.  
- Je suis lâche, tu le sais, ça change tout.  
- Absolument rien à ce que je ressens. Absolument rien à qui tu es.  
- Pourquoi tu restes avec une suicidaire ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
- Car je t'aime. Beaucoup plus que je ne pourrai le dire.  
- Oui mais j'ai tenté de ..  
- Et tu n'as pas réussi. Tu as survécu. Tu es là. Et je suis là pour toi. Ce qui s'est passé n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux.  
- Tu es revenu même en sachant ce que j'avais fait, dis-je en faisant allusion à notre rupture, puis à notre réconciliation.

Il me regarda longuement, son pouce dessinant des arabesques sur le dos de ma main.

- Je reviendrai toujours, car je t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'il en soit autrement. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Isabella.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors qu'Edward posait un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, Trésor. Ne pense pas. Ne pense plus.

Je regardai la boîte, et Edward suivit mon regard. Il attrapa tous les papiers que j'avais éparpillés sur le matelas, et les remis tous un à un dans le boîtier de carton. Il remit le couvercle sur celui-ci, avant de se pencher pour le faire glisser de nouveau sous le lit.

- Allez, viens, fit-il en s'allongeant sur notre lit.

Je m'approchai de lui, et il me colla contre son corps. Il nous recouvrit de la couverture, malgré nos vêtements, et serra ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu es loin d'être toute seule, maintenant, mon Amour. Tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Je posai ma joue contre son torse, afin d'entendre les battements apaisant de son coeur. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et je le sortis lentement de ma poche. Regardant le contact, je discernai à travers mes larmes le prénom de Jacob. Edward m'observa, attendant ma réaction face à un appel de mon frère. Lentement, je poussai mon doigt sur le bouton de droite, et le téléphone s'éteignit en quelques secondes. Jetant le mobile plus loin sur le matelas, je me pressai contre Edward en fermant les yeux. Il ne dit rien, malgré ses pensées par rapport à Jake.

Moi, je voulais juste oublier, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais, l'existence de tous mes problèmes. Juste une fois, une nuit, une trêve de souci.

_Juste Edward et moi._

* * *

**_ & Oui.. Bella va pas se remettre de suite. Ce serait trop simple, et aussi beaucoup trop irréaliste.  
Alors, l'histoire d'Irina ? Like or Dislike ? _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, tout de même ! & Pour celles qui sont fan de ce bon vieux Jacob. Sachez qu'il revient dans le prochain, et qu'elle ne pourra pas l'éviter toute sa vie. Pour les fans d'Edward, par contre, sachez qu'elle s'en va dans le prochain chapitre, et qu'il ne sera pas présent en permanence dans les deux prochains chapitres. Mais on le verra quand même. :)  
Pour celles qui n'aiment pas les Bella pleurnicheuses, soyez indulgentes, car la peine que je lui fais ressentir n'a rien d'imaginaire. _**

**_Que dire de plus .. Ben je crois que c'est tout, en fait. J'essaie de poster avant Noël, promis ! _**

**_N'oubliez pas d'allez lire l'OS, c'est " _**_Personne n'oubliera jamais **".  
**_**_En attendant, prenez soin de vous. & Surtout soyez heureux.  
_**

**_Peace. _**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Histoires de famille

_**Coucou les enfants. :) **_

_**Comment allez vous ? Bien, j'espère. Moi je suis HS. Déménagement et cartons oblige.. Mais demain sera pire. -.-'  
C'est pour ça que je passe vraiment comme une voleuse, histoire de vous poster ceci et de me coucher ensuite. **_

_**Voici le chapitre tant attendu, le chapitre 18. :)**_

_**Je crois avoir répondu à une grande partie d'entre vous, même si j'en ai loupé quelques unes. Je pense notamment à ma chérie Elodie B. . Réellement désolée, ma Belle. Quand à toutes les anonymes, sachez réellement que vos reviews me font chaud au coeur. & De savoir qu'étant donné que vous n'avez pas de compte, vous devez vérifier souvent si il y a eu une adaptation ou non, ça me fait davantage chaud au coeur. Que vous n'oubliez pas. :) **_

_**Grâce à vous, cette fiction a été commentée plus de 1700 fois, et mise en alerte par plus de 400 membres. Bien plus qu'inespéré.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Delphine, sans qui tout ça serait bien difficile. Ainsi que toutes mes petites chéries, qui se reconnaîtront sans doute. :)**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous ne comprenne pas la réaction de Bella, face à l'apparition d'Emma Jenkins, et des paroles de son frère. Vous en trouvez même qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Croyez moi, rien de tout ça n'est exagéré. C'est juste tourné, et retourné, comme une vraie personne le fait dans son esprit. Certaines blessures ne se ferment jamais. & Une simple personne, ou même une simple phrase peut mettre à plat la pseudo guérison dont on avait bénéficié. Ce que vit Bella est réel. Bien réel, même. M'enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va mieux aller après ce chapitre. Vous verrez pourquoi. **_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, et vous reprends en bas. Tout en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. :)  
& En vous rappelant que les personnages sont à S.M. Sur ce ..**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA !**_

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Le message de Jacob tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Malgré mes réticences, et mes sentiments face à la dernière fois que j'avais vu mes frères, j'avais décidé d'être là. Son message était bien trop important, et je savais mieux que quiconque qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutien. Dans un élan nerveux, je jetai un regard à mon BlackBerry, laissant le message vocal se répéter une fois de plus dans mon esprit.

_« Hey Pitchoune, j'espère que tu te rends compte que je sais que t'évites mes appels, et que le fait que tu ne répondes pas n'a rien à voir avec le hasard. N'oublie pas que je te connais, t'es ma sœur. Si je te laisse un message, au lieu de venir directement chez toi, c'est parce que je veux pas t'obliger à me parler. Je veux pas discuter de James, t'en fais pas. Juste que .. Bon sang, je pensais pas dire ça un jour.. J'ai retrouvé mes parents, Bells. Ca fait des jours que je suis dessus, et je les ai retrouvés. Je crois que je veux les rencontrer. Enfin, je vais les rencontrer. Je me suis donné une semaine.. J'irai Mercredi prochain. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accompagner. Si vous pouviez m'accompagner, toi et James. J'ai besoin de vous, sur ce coup. Je connais pas ces gens, et je veux pas être tout seul s'ils me jettent. Je.. Ils habitent à une dizaine de kilomètres de Forks, à la Push. Tu connais ? J'irai Mercredi.. J'espère que tu seras là, Bella. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à venir. Je pense que James sera là, donc attends toi à le voir si tu te décides à m'accompagner. Je t'attendrai là-bas, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un parking près de la plage.. Disons que je t'attendrai jusqu'à 17h, d'accord, après.. J'espère qu'il y aura pas d'après, Bells. Je.. J'ai peur de les voir, et j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois là. Mais crois pas que je t'en voudrais, si tu viens pas, hein.. Juste que .. Enfin. Prends soin de toi, Isabella. Tu me manque__s__ tellement. A plus tard, peut-être. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Jamais. »_

Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis mon départ, je tournai à droite. Au loin se trouvait le parking dont Jacob parlait, et je ralentis instinctivement. _Je n'avais pas envie de voir James._

Cependant, l'horloge sur le tableau de bord de la Volvo affichait 16h40. Edward m'avait laissé sa voiture, vu que je devais le retrouver chez ses parents après. J'étais partie seule, car c'était une affaire que l'on devait régler entre nous. C'était mieux pour Jacob qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que je me garai sur le parking encore désert. Je coupai le contact en me frottant le visage pour me motiver. Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec ça, plus vite je pourrais retourner auprès d'Edward.

_Ne prends pas ça pour une corvée, Bella. C'est important pour Jake._

Je le savais foutrement bien, et c'était bien pour ça que j'étais là.

Secouant la tête, je regardai l'océan, à l'horizon, et me rendis compte de la présence de mon frère sur la plage, un peu plus loin. Jacob semblait faire ricocher des galets sur la surface frémissante. Je fis la moue en imaginant son état d'esprit actuel. Il devait se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui était ses parents. Un orphelin avait tendance à idéaliser ses géniteurs. Ca nous rassurait de penser que nos parents avaient fait ça pour notre bien, et que c'étaient des personnes géniales. _C'est toujours mieux que de penser qu'on est issu de personne immonde n'ayant jamais voulu enfanter._

J'ouvris la portière sur ces songes, et fermai la voiture à la suite. Doucement, j'enjambai la barrière de bois qui séparait le bitume des galets, et m'avançai vers mon aîné. Je le regardai lancer ses pierres telles des boulets de canon, avant que celles-ci ne ricochent en une multitude d'éclaboussures sur l'eau. Je m'approchai silencieusement, jusqu'à être à à peine deux mètres sur sa gauche. Jacob ne me remarqua pas, se contentant de jeter une nouvelle pierre. Celle-ci ricocha trois fois avant de disparaître. J'attrapai un galet à mon tour, avant de le lancer du mieux possible. Je sentis le regard de mon frère sur moi, mais je me contentai d'observer ma pierre, qui disparut au bout de cinq rebonds. Je me tournai ensuite vers mon frère, en constatant que des larmes bordaient ses yeux noirs.

- Mon galet a rebondi cinq fois, dis-je simplement.

Jacob sourit franchement avant de m'entourer de ses bras. Il me serra contre lui avec force, me soulevant de terre.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, chuchota-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, la tête dans son cou. Quoi que j'aies pu dire ou penser, il m'avait horriblement manqué.

Il me reposa par terre et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne en attrapant ma main. Je pressai ses doigts contre les miens, en souriant.

- C'est normal, affirmai-je. Je sais ce que c'est.

Mon frère me sourit en me reprenant brièvement dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il en s'éloignant.  
- Ce n'est pas de moi dont on se soucie aujourd'hui, fis-je remarquer. Comment tu vas, toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas trop si j'ai eu raison de venir ici, avoua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser, ou dire ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est angoissant, acquiesçai-je, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles jusqu'au bout, maintenant. Tu as pu les contacter ?  
- Non, fit-il. J'ai préféré ne rien dire à personne.  
- Et comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Questionnai-je.  
- Ben .. A pied.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous le choc, ce qui déclencha son fou rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! T'es vraiment trop crédule !  
- Mais ..  
- Je suis venu en taxi, expliqua-t-il. Je suis là depuis une demi-heure.  
- Tu me l'aurais dit.. Je serais venue te chercher.  
- Oui, mais justement, c'est toi qui ne m'a rien dit, remarqua-t-il en faisant allusion à ces derniers jours passés sous silence.  
- Hmm.. Mais ça te fait une surprise, non ?

Je rougis devant mon excuse pitoyable.

- Une très belle surprise, même, me rassura-t-il.

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux en rigolant.

- Allez, parle-moi de toi, me dit-il. Tu vas bien ?  
- Ca va.  
- Tu sembles amaigrie, avoua-t-il. Pis c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Depuis quand Isabella McCarthy se laisse aller à mettre un sweat ? .. D'ailleurs il est à qui ? Edward ?  
- Jasper, chuchotai-je.

Il fit la moue, et nous entendîmes une portière claquer. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir James fermer sa Mustang à l'aide de la sécurité centrale. Sans me contrôler, à sa vue, mon poing se crispa. _Je n'avais pas envie de le voir._ Et ne pas avoir envie de voir mon propre frère me rendait malade. Je sentis la main de Jacob envelopper la mienne alors qu'une pression douce et chaude s'exerçait sur mes doigts, détendant mes muscles.  
- Pour moi, Bells, souffla-t-il.  
- Pour toi, confirmai-je.

James, qui arrivait à notre hauteur, se contenta de dire.

- Salut.  
- Hey, répondit Jacob.

Je ne regardai même pas dans la direction de mon aîné, me contentant d'observer ma main dans celle de Jake. Celui-ci, qui sentait le léger malaise flottant dans l'air, lança à James.

- Merci d'être venu, Vieux.  
- Pas d'quoi.

Entendre la voix de James me procura d'étranges sentiments. C'était comme si je me déchirais en deux. Une partie de moi voulant que le prendre dans mes bras, tandis que l'autre ne cherchait qu'à reculer de plusieurs enjambées.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Je restai là, à ignorer ce que me soufflaient ces deux parties de moi.

- On y va ? Demanda Jake.

Je relevai les yeux et croisai involontairement ceux de James. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour le visage de Jacob, et hochai la tête. M'agrippant un peu plus à sa grande main, nous commençâmes à marcher sur les galets.

- Ils habitent où, exactement ? Questionnai-je pour ne penser qu'à ça.  
- A la lisière de la forêt, juste là-bas.

Je regardai l'endroit qu'il me désignait, et hochai la tête.

- Nerveux ?  
- Pire, souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en raffermissant ma prise sur sa paume. Je le sentis poser les yeux sur moi, avant d'embrasser ma tempe, tout en continuant à marcher. James était en arrière, silencieux. Ca m'embêtait de le savoir comme ça, mais en même temps, c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, ni même l'entendre pour le moment. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là pour notre frère, mais c'était tout.

_Ne sois pas si mauvaise, Bella. C'est tout de même ton frère._

Je savais, et c'était pour ça que ses paroles avaient tant de mal à passer. C'était parce qu'il était mon frère.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes en bordure des bois, et je sentis Jake se crisper davantage. J'apposai un baiser que j'espérais apaisant sur son bras, alors que nous marchions déjà à travers les arbres. Au bout de quelques instants, je pus voir une maisonnette faîte de bois. Elle était peinte en rouge, alors que les fenêtres, elles, étaient d'un blanc étonnement éclatant. Il y avait des escaliers, car la maison était en hauteur, et une rampe semblait être posée sur le côté.

- Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ? Entendis-je James demander.  
- Billy et Sue.  
- Tu as vu des photos ?  
- Aucune.

Jacob marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que nous arrivions près de la maison qu'habitaient ses géniteurs. Lentement, comme prudemment, il mit un pied sur la première marche, avant de bien vouloir gravir les escaliers, échelon par échelon. Prenant toute ma patience, je gravis ces derniers à sa vitesse, lui montrant ainsi que je restais avec lui, le soutenant.

Une fois le palier atteint, nous vîmes quelques chaussures abandonnées, et un pot de fleur. Je regardai mon frère, et constatai que celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la porte bordeaux.

- Tu veux que .. ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Après tout ils m'ont abandonné.. Peut-être ne veulent-ils pas de fils ?  
- Jacob.  
- Ca fait plus de vingt ans, maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur rappeler les erreurs de leur passé.  
- Jacob. Tu n'es pas une erreur. Pour personne, assurai-je.  
- Alors pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé à l'Orphelinat ? Quémanda-t-il, les yeux dans le vide.

Je me tus une seconde.

- Béa ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? Moi j'ai eu une lettre, et je sais que James en a eu une aussi.

Je sentis ce dernier relever la tête à l'entente de son prénom provenant de ma bouche.

- Elle a raison, dit-il.  
- Si.. Bien sûr que j'ai eu une lettre.

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant d'en sortir un papier blanc. Il me le tendit avant de dire.

- Elle me donne juste leurs noms, et me dit que je devrais les retrouver. Rien de plus, à ce propos.

Je faufilai la lettre de ma mère dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, avant de rétorquer.

- Tu connais Béa, elle ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal. Si elle dit que tu devrais les retrouver, c'est que ça doit sûrement être le cas, Jake.  
- Je sais.. Juste que ..

Ses mots se perdirent alors qu'il baissait les yeux.  
- Je comprends, lui soufflai-je.

Doucement, j'attrapai sa grande main, et la soulevai jusqu'à qu'elle entre en contact avec la porte en bois. Faufilant mes doigts entre les siens, je nous fis former un poing négligé, avant de heurter celui-ci contre le bois à trois reprises. Mes frères me regardèrent, alors que je laissai retomber ma main le long de mon corps. Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous entendîmes des pas, à travers la porte, et je sentis Jacob reprendre doucement ma main. Il se serra davantage contre mon flanc, alors que nous entendions une clé tourner dans sa serrure.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, et j'eus le souffle coupé sous l'appréhension. Je vis la femme d'abord poser les yeux sur moi. Elle était assez petite, 1m65, tout au plus, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des grands yeux noirs. Elle affichait une mine souriante, malgré les soucis qui semblaient marquer son visage. Lentement, elle remarqua mes doigts dans ceux de Jacob, et remonta les yeux vers le visage de celui-ci.

Elle le fixa une seconde, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent_. _Ce fut alors comme si tout le paysage environnant était happé par les yeux qu'elle posait sur Jacob. Sur le regard qu'elle posait sur son fils. _Car malgré toutes ces années, elle l'avait reconnu._

La femme porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, alors que déjà des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son menton tremblait sous l'émotion, et je la vis s'avancer doucement vers nous. Ou plutôt vers Jacob. Elle s'approcha de mon frère avec hésitation, et lui ouvris fébrilement les bras, sans un mot. Mon aîné la regarda une demie seconde, avant de s'approcher de sa mère biologique, et de la serrer précautionneusement contre son torse. Malgré moi, des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux en apercevant le visage de mon frère. J'avais instinctivement regardé son visage, y cherchant un quelconque sentiment trahissant un mal aise. Mais je n'en vis aucun. Non, à la place j'aperçus son visage, serein comme je l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Au cours de mes dix-huit années de vie, je n'avais pas vu une seule fois les traits de mon frère si paisibles.

Je me reculai d'un pas, ne voulant pas m'incruster dans ces retrouvailles familiales, et je faillis trébucher. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, me maintenant en équilibre. Je tournai le regard vers mon grand frère, et celui-ci ne retira ses mains qu'après quelques secondes. James continua de me fixer, et je baissai le regard. Je chuchotai un « merci », alors que mes yeux se portaient de nouveau sur Jacob. Il se détacha de sa mère avec lenteur, alors que des larmes parsemaient leurs joues.

- Sue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entendîmes-nous.

Apparut alors à l'embrasure de la porte, un homme, en fauteuil roulant. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur mon frère, trouvant sûrement bizarre qu'il soit si proche de sa femme. Les yeux de l'homme en fauteuil se firent sérieux, alors qu'ils le détaillaient. Le fixant, je pus bientôt observer la surprise prendre place sur ses traits, alors qu'il chuchotait.

- Non, je ..  
- Billy, pleura la femme.

C'était donc bien le père de Jacob. Mon frère se laissa tomber à genoux près du fauteuil de son géniteur, alors que ce dernier chuchotait.

- Jacob, je .. C'est bien toi ?

Mon aîné hocha la tête alors que des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

De mes deux frères, Jacob avait toujours été le plus émotif. Davantage encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Il souffrait d'être rejeté, même s'il prétendait que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors rencontrer ses parents biologiques était réellement décisif, pour lui.

L'homme au regard si foncé leva doucement la main, alors que des larmes bordaient ces yeux, dont Jake avait hérité. Doucement, sa paume se posa sur la joue de Jacob, et j'entendis alors.

- Mon fils..

Jacob sembla être pris d'un spasme, et je laissai couler librement mes larmes.

En cette journée si grise, mon frère venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve. _Il venait d'avoir un père._

[…]

Je souris en entendant mon frère éclater de rire. Billy rigola lui aussi, alors que Sue les regardait avec un regard bienveillant. Tout se passait très bien, et ce fut pourquoi j'osai dire à mon frère.

- Je vais y aller.

Jake me regarda, me souriant simplement alors que ses doigts pressèrent d'avantage les miens.

- Ta chérie veut déjà s'en aller ? Questionna Billy.

Mon frère et moi éclatâmes de rire, alors que Monsieur Black cherchait à comprendre. C'était vrai que Jake nous avait simplement présentés comme « James et Bella », et que ma proximité avec mon frère pouvait faire douter, mais quand même.

- Elle a une bague, alors je me suis dis que peut-être ..  
- Mais non voyons, Chéri, sourit Sue. C'est sa sœur.

Jacob sourit à sa mère, et j'en fis de même.

- C'est exact, reprit mon frère. Bella est ma sœur, et James mon frère. Et la bague qu'elle porte signifie simplement qu'on est en train de me la voler.

Je poussai légèrement mon frère.

- Personne ne me pique, répliquai-je.  
- C'est ça, ouais.

Je secouai la tête.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre Edward.  
- Tiens, tu vois, on est encore entrain de te piquer !  
- Qui est Edward ? Questionna Billy.  
- Mon fiancé, répondis-je en souriant.  
- Ah, fit-il en comprenant.

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, en pressant ses doigts, et questionnai.

- Tu veux que je reste ? Je me suis juste dit que tu voulais passer une bonne soirée avec tes parents. Mais Edward peut attendre, si tu préfères.

Jake sourit, alors que ses doigts caressaient les miens.

- Je rigole, Pitchoune. Va.  
- Je t'appellerai, de toute façon. Je te le promets.  
- Ca marche.

Il me serra dans ses bras, et je l'entendis chuchoter.

- Et merci d'avoir été là, malgré tout ça.  
- Toujours, répondis-je.

Il me pressa davantage contre lui, avant de me laisser me détacher. Je posai un baiser sur sa joue, et ses lèvres caressèrent le sommet de mon crâne.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dit James.

Je regardai brièvement ce dernier, avant de le laisser saluer Jacob.

- Revenez nous voir, nous dit Sue.  
- Surtout que j'aimerai réellement voir ta Mustang, James, sourit Billy.  
- La prochaine fois, je vous promets que je vous emmène faire un tour.

L'homme hocha la tête, et bientôt, nous quittâmes la maison. Je lâchai un petit soupir en descendant les escaliers, et j'entendis James me dire.

- C'est bien qu'il ait retrouvé ses parents.

J'hésitai à répondre, avant de finalement dire.

- Oui. Je suis contente pour lui.  
- On est deux.

Nous refîmes le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et bientôt nous arrivâmes sur la plage de galets.

- Bella, je ..

J'observai mon frère, le faisant taire du regard. Il soupira, avant de dire.

- J'en ai marre de savoir que tu me fais la tête. Je suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Ca nous correspond pas. Depuis quand tu es rancunière ?  
- Que.. Quoi ? Réagis-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Avant tu ne m'aurais jamais fait la tête. C'est pas nous !  
- Mais t'es sérieux ? Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de dire ?  
- Bah quoi ?

Je le fixai, interdite.

- Le problème n'est pas de savoir si je suis rancunière ou non. Le problème est de savoir pourquoi je le suis avec toi. Et le fait que tu n'aies pas saisi la nuance m'achève. Pour qui tu te prends, James ?  
- Mais pour ton grand frère ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que tu me dois le respect ces derniers temps !  
- Je te respecte ! Quand est-ce que je t'ai manqué de respect ?  
- Tu m'ignores complètement !  
- Et alors ? C'est tout à fait mon droit.  
- Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça, avec moi ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Mais parce que tu n'as jamais été un connard à ce point ! Ou du moins pas envers moi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu as dit était blessant ? Ca m'a blessée ! Et ça me blesse encore aujourd'hui ! Criai-je, au bord des larmes.

Mon frère sembla hésiter à me répondre, avant de finalement dire.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te blesse. Ce n'est que la vérité. Peut-être que c'est moche, mais c'est vrai. Ca n'a pas à te blesser.

A ses mots, les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Sa phrase tournait de nouveau dans mon esprit, malgré mes efforts pour la canaliser ces derniers jours. _« Elle est plus liée à Béa que tu ne le seras jamais ! »_

- Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus vrai, James ? Dis-je alors.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, continuant sur ma lancée.

- C'est que même si cette femme est la sœur de ma mère, elle n'a pas été là. Personne n'était là. Même pas toi. Personne. Malgré ce que tout le monde a toujours dit.. Personne n'était là pour moi. Ni Jacob, ni la sœur de Béa.. Ni même toi.

Je savais que c'était tout à fait dégoûtant de sortir ça. Que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais une partie de ma personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ca me bouffait de l'intérieur de garder ces mots pour moi.

- Malgré toutes les fois où tu me l'as promis, tu n'étais pas là. Au moment le plus difficile de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, tout comme toi. Mais j'ai eu Béa. Elle était, et restera à jamais ma mère. Personne n'était là, mise à part moi, à son enterrement.

Je regardai la réaction de mon frère à cette révélation. James et moi n'en avions jamais réellement discuté, alors je n'avais jamais vraiment su s'il le savait où non, pour l'enterrement de notre mère.

- Après tout ce que Béa à fait pour chacun de nous, il n'y avait que moi. Pas de James, pas de Jacob. Aucun frère. Ni même la femme qui prétend être sa sœur. Alors oui, ça me blesse ce que tu dis. Elle est peut-être plus liée à ma mère que je ne le suis, mais elle n'était pas là pour lui tenir sa main sur son lit de mort.

J'eus un spasme violent, et mon frère s'approcha d'un pas. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

- Bella.. Supplia-t-il presque.  
- Et tu sais quoi ? Repris-je la vue troublée par les larmes. Je m'en veux de penser ça. Tu étais à la guerre, avec Jacob. Et si vous y étiez, c'était un peu à cause de moi. Tu n'aurais jamais été condamné si Royce n'avait pas essayé de me toucher. Tu as été en Irak par rapport à moi, ça je le sais. Et je m'en veux. Je sais que ça t'a changé. Ni toi, ni Jake n'en parlez.. Mais je sais que tu y as vu des horreurs. T'as sûrement vu tes amis, tes frères d'armes mourir.. Mais putain.. J'ai vu ma mère rendre son dernier souffle ! J'étais toute seule pour lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait de douleur. Je n'avais personne pour partager ça. Absolument personne. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissée traverser ça toute seule, après que tu m'aies tant de fois promis d'être toujours là.

Je regardai mon frère, alors que son visage était déformé par la peine. Je m'en voulais de penser ça, vraiment. Mais j'avais besoin de le dire. J'avais besoin qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas mentir à mon propre frère, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

- Je suis .. Commença-t-il.  
- J'ai voulu mourir, James, lâchai-je.

Le silence se fit, alors que je serrai les poings afin de trouver la force de le dire. De tout révéler.

- J'ai tenté de me suicider en voyant que le monde ne changeait pas face à ma douleur. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu ne le penses. Aussi puissante que tu m'aies élevée, je n'ai pas su prouver au monde, ni même à ma propre personne, que je pouvais tout surmonter. Si j'ai failli à ma tentative, c'est parce que Benjamin est arrivé à ce moment-là. J'aurais dû mourir il y a des mois, désormais.

Des larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux de mon frère, et je me sentis honteuse de nouveau. J'avais honte de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Je suis lâche, James. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai sûrement toujours. Alors oui, il est plus facile pour moi de fuir cette femme qui prétend être la sœur de ma mère, que de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il m'est plus facile de lui en vouloir, que de chercher à comprendre. Je préfère lui jeter la pierre car elle n'a pas été là. Je ne suis qu'Isabella McCarthy. Et même si tout le monde pense que ça veut dire beaucoup, en réalité, mon passé n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux être fière.

Je desserrai mon poing, laissant mon bras tomber le long de mon corps, comme vidée.

- Ce que tu as dit était blessant. Et j'espère que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi. J'ai besoin de plus de temps que je ne le voudrais, James. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Bella..  
- Prends soin de toi. Edward m'attend, je vais y aller, coupai-je.

Hésitant une seconde, je dis finalement.

- Je t'aime.

Je n'attendis pas davantage avant de lui tourner le dos, remontant ainsi sur la plage de galets. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, silencieusement. J'enjambai sans attendre la barrière de bois, rejoignant ainsi la Volvo. J'ouvris rapidement celle-ci, et grimpai sur le siège avant après avoir ouvert la portière. A travers le pare-brise, je pus apercevoir la silhouette de mon frère, alors que celui-ci s'était assis sur la plage. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, laissant ainsi de nouvelles larmes s'échapper de mes paupières closes. Il me fallut un instant supplémentaire, pour bien vouloir mettre le contact, activer le poste, et prendre la route. J'essuyai mes larmes en soupirant, repensant au visage de mon frère, et ses traits qui affichaient plus de peine que je n'aurais voulu lui infliger.

_Ca ira, Bella. Tout ira bien._

Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour revenir à Forks, et il m'en fallait encore cinq supplémentaires pour rejoindre la villa des Cullen. Je ne passai pas par chez moi, car j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Cependant, je m'arrêtai près du parc, afin de prendre le temps de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit dans cet état de nouveau. Je me garai donc en bordure de l'unique parc de la petite bourgade, et attrapai mon sac. Je me remaquillai dans le rétroviseur, essuyant au préalable mes yeux rougis et les larmes stagnant sur mes joues. Doucement, alors que je me recoiffai, la musique de _**The Fray**_ envahit l'habitacle.

**( ~.* The Fray**** : **Heaven Forbid. **)**

_Twenty years, it's breaking you down__  
_( 20 ans, cela te démolit )_  
__Now that you understand there's no one around__  
_( Maintenant que tu comprends qu'il n'y a personne à tes côtés )_  
__Take a breath, just take a seat__  
_( Respires, juste prends un siège. )_  
__You're falling apart and tearing at the seems__  
_( Tu tombes des nues et pleures devant les faux-semblants )_  
_

A cette phrase, je repensai à Emma Jenkins.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
_( Le paradis t'interdit de finir seule, tu ne sais pourquoi )_  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
_( Tiens bon, patiente jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien )_  
__  
__It's on your face, is it on your mind__  
_( C'est sur ton visage, est-ce dans ton esprit )_  
__Would you care to build a house of your own__  
_( Aimerais-tu construire une maison par toi-même )_  
__How much longer, how long can you wait__  
_( Combien de temps encore, combien de temps peux-tu attendre )_  
__It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away__  
_( C'est comme si tu voulais partir et t'abandonner au loin. )_  
_

Partir, et oublier étaient une solution. J'avais envie, besoin même, de m'échapper ces derniers temps. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je me devais de rester de marbre face à ce quotidien qui n'était pas toujours réjouissant.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
_( Le paradis t'interdit de finir seule, tu ne sais pourquoi )_  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
_( Tiens bon, patiente jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien )  
_ Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
_( Le paradis t'interdit de finir seule, tu ne sais pourquoi )_  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
_( Tiens bon, patiente jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien )_  
__  
__It feels good (Is that reason enough for you?)__  
_( Ca fait du bien (Cette raison est-elle suffisante pour toi ?) )_  
__It feels good (Is that reason enough for you?)__  
_( Ca fait du bien (Cette raison est-elle suffisante pour toi ?) )  
_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you?)__  
_( Ca fait du bien (Cette raison est-elle suffisante pour toi ?) )  
_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you?)__  
_( Ca fait du bien (Cette raison est-elle suffisante pour toi ?) )_  
__  
__Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
_( Le paradis t'interdit de finir seule, tu ne sais pourquoi )_  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
_( Tiens bon, patiente jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien )  
_ Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
_( Le paradis t'interdit de finir seule, tu ne sais pourquoi )_  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
_( Tiens bon, patiente jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien )_  
__  
__Out of this one__  
_( Hors de ça )_  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one__  
_( Je ne sais pas comment te sortir de ça )

_Out of this one__  
_( Hors de ça )_  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one__  
_( Je ne sais pas comment te sortir de ça )

La musique se termina lentement, tournant toujours dans ma tête. Je repensai à James, à Jacob, ainsi qu'à ma mère. Soudain, je me souvins de tout à l'heure, et me soulevai quelque peu, afin d'extirper la lettre de Jacob de ma poche arrière. Je me rassis convenablement en soupirant, et dépliai le papier usé par le temps. Très vite, des larmes affluèrent aux coins de mes yeux, alors que déjà je parcourais les premières lignes marquées de la fine écriture de ma mère.

_Mon fils,_

_Comme la vie n'est pas tendre. N'est-ce pas ? Des gens meurent tous les jours, pour diverses raisons. Il y a la guerre. Cette guerre à laquelle tu participes pour une raison que je ne comprendrais pas, car je n'ai plus assez de temps pour m'y intéresser. Si tu savais comme je regrette que tu sois si loin de moi, à l'heure qu'il est._

_Ta sœur est à l'école. Il __y__ a fallu que je la dispute, pour qu'elle veuille bien sortir d'ici. Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de temps, pour faire le point sur ma vie. Cette vie qui s'approche de sa fin un peu plus chaque jour. Le dernier médecin que j'ai vu m'a dit que je tiendrai trois mois. Ca fait maintenant trois mois et demi. Je sens mon propre corps me lâcher petit à petit, et ça me tue à petit feu de me sentir si faible. Mais ce qui m'achève réellement, c'est de savoir que ta sœur est à mes côtés pour me voir dépérir. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, et je lui inflige ça. Ce n'est définitivement pas le rôle d'une mère. Je m'en veux tellement, et c'est pour ça que je m'énerve rapidement lorsqu'elle me tient tête pour ne pas aller au lycée. Elle devrait profiter de ces quelques heures loin d'ici, loin de moi, pour respirer. Je vais mourir, je le sais, mais elle n'est pas obligée de sombrer avec moi. Veille sur elle, Jake. Tu sais comme elle est. Ca va être dur. Isabella est beaucoup plus têtue qu'elle ne le laisse entendre, là-dessus elle tient bien de toi. A un moment donné, tu seras le seul qu'elle écoutera. Sa relation avec James est bien trop fusionnelle.. Ca posera problème un jour, je le sais. On le sait tous les deux. L'un décevra, blessera l'autre, et ça prendra du temps. Ton frère et ta sœur ont besoin de temps. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour leur donner du temps. Et je __n'en__ ai plus tellement à donner à qui que ce soit. Je compte sur toi, mon fils. Je sais que tu es celui qui est le plus famille, d'entre toi et James. Je sais que c'est toi dont ils ont besoin, même si eux ne le savent pas. Un conseil, mon Chéri, ne prends pas partie. Même si l'un a clairement raison, ne tourne pas le dos à l'autre. Ne les oblige pas à se comprendre, ça ne donne rien de bon. Ton cœur est assez grand, et ton épaule assez réconfortante pour te faire présence auprès des deux._

_Je suis tellement fière de toi, Jacob. Tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu._

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu tapais un avocat, parce que ton frère avait été condamné à tort. Tout le monde a probablement pensé que tu n'étais pas bien élevé, ce jour__-__là__, q__ue tu n'étais qu'un délinquant parmi les autres. Mais pas moi. Au contraire. Tu savais très bien qu'en te montrant violent en plein tribunal tu écoperais d'une peine à ton tour. Tu ne voulais pas laisser ton frère. J'ai saisi tout ça. Et Bella aussi. Elle vous connaît bien mieux que vous ne le pensez. Nous savions toutes deux que tu ne voulais pas laisser ton frère aller seul à l'armée. J'ai trouvé ça tout à fait digne de toi. Je suis fière de ce geste, en quelque sorte. Et j'en étais presque contente, si on oublie bien sûr la partie où vous atterrissez en Irak.. Mais en t'en allant avec James, je ne savais pas que je devrais moi-même abandonner Bella. Elle va être toute seule. J'ai quelque peu parlé à votre ami, Benjamin, celui qui tient le garage. Il m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur elle. Ca m'a l'air d'être un très bon garçon, j'ai confiance. Ta sœur n'a pas assez de deux frères. Mais elle a tout de même besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas, Jacob. Jamais. Pense à prendre de ses nouvelles, pense à être là. _

_C'est aussi pourquoi je tiens à t'avouer quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais posé de question par peur de me blesser, mais je sais que tu as besoin de savoir toi aussi._

_Tes parents sont en vie, Jacob. A l'heure qu'il est, ils habitent à la Push, à quelques heures de route de Seattle. Ne te renfrogne pas pour faire semblant de ne pas vouloir savoir. Tu le veux. Je le sais._

_Ton père s'appelle Billy Black, et ta mère se prénomme Sue. Sue Black. Ils t'aiment, Jacob. Tu devrais les retrouver. Ils t'ont placé sous ma responsabilité alors que tu n'avais qu'un mois, et crois moi, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, pour eux. __Peut__-être ne voudras tu pas le faire, mais si tu le fais, __n'aies__ crainte. Tout se passera bien. Je veillerai sur toi de là où je suis, mon fils. Toujours. Tu as ma parole._

_L'amour que je te porte n'est pas quelque chose que je peux retranscrire, mais sache que toutes mes pensées sont pour toi, en ce moment précis. Quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie, aussi solitaire que tu sois.. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Ton cœur qui bat me fait survivre à travers toi. Tu n'es peut-être pas ma chair, et mon sang, mais tu n'en n'es pas moins mon fils. Je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours comme tel. Sois heureux, Jake. Trouve la femme qui te fera sourire, une femme qui te fera aimer la vie un peu plus chaque jour. Trouve ce bonheur que tu mérites tant. Fonde ta propre famille. Tu feras un père formidable, mon fils. J'ai foi en toi. J'ai foi en l'homme que tu es. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_Pour toujours, et à jamais, à tes côtés, mon fils._

J'étouffai un soubresaut, alors que je lisais les derniers mots de la lettre de mon frère.

- Tu me manques tellement, Maman, soufflai-je. Tellement..

Je posai la lettre sur le siège passager et posai les mains sur mon visage, pleurant de nouveau.

_Pour toujours, et à jamais, à tes côtés, mon fils._

[…]

J'avais dû me remaquiller une seconde fois. Cette lettre provenant de ma mère me faisait plaisir, et en même temps me faisait mal. Ces mots que je n'avais jamais lus me donnaient l'impression qu'elle était là. La lecture de cette lettre avait été un moment magique. C'était comme si, pendant un instant supplémentaire, elle avait été en vie auprès de moi. Dévorant ses mots sans penser que ce moment se finirait au même moment que je lirai sa dernière phrase.

C'était l'après, qui faisait souffrir. Quand je me rendais compte, à chaque fois, que ce n'était qu'une lettre. Que ma mère n'allait pas apparaître pour me serrer dans ses bras et me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Son odeur me manquait. J'aimerai tellement, pour une dernière fois, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un. Ou ne serait-ce que la voir sourire, et l'entendre me dire de m'habiller chaudement, car le vent était traître. _Il n'y avait pas que le vent, qui était traître._

La vie en elle-même l'était.

Je sortis de mes pensées en me garant dans l'allée des Cullen. Je coupai le contact en poussant un dernier soupir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet, et observai mes yeux rougis. _Edward allait le remarquer, sans aucun doute._

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et déjà mon fiancé sortait de la villa en souriant. Je ne pus retenir mon propre sourire, en le voyant. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte, et m'entoura de ses bras à peine fus-je sortie de son véhicule. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me faisant sourire davantage. Je caressai sa joue, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne doucement de moi.

- C'est moi, ou c'est ta voiture qui t'a manquée comme ça ? Le taquinai-je.  
- Toi, sans aucun doute.

Il me ré-embrassa, et j'entendis.

- Han ! Arrête de la coller comme ça, tu vas l'empêcher de respirer.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'Emmett descendait à son tour les escaliers du perron. Edward lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux doigts d'honneur, et mon frère rigola en l'éloignant de moi. Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras, et je souris en embrassant son épaule.

- Comment tu vas, Trésor ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Tranquillement, soupirai-je. Et toi ?  
- Mieux, sourit-il.

Je remarquai tout de même que son sourire semblait presque faux, sous ses traits inquiets. Je ne relevai pas, et fermai la voiture. Nous remontâmes tous trois l'allée, et j'aperçus ma meilleure amie appuyée sur la colonne de bois du perron. Je souris en l'apercevant. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été simples pour passer du temps avec Rosalie. Avec le changement de comportement d'Irina, et le fait que Rose ne pouvait toujours pas la voir, j'avais dû essayer de me faire présence auprès des deux, ce qui ne plaisait pas tellement à Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie m'en voulait en silence. Elle était devenue un peu plus froide avec moi, et présentait des sautes d'humeur fréquentes lorsque nous étions côté à côte. _Mais ça me faisait tout de même plaisir de la voir. C'était ma meilleure amie, et elle me manquait._

- Salut, lui dis-je en grimpant les premières marches.

Sans un mot, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me serra dans ceux-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, d'abord choquée, je lui rendis ensuite son étreinte en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir.

- Hey ma Belle, fis-je en caressant sa chevelure blonde. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle ne dit mot, se contentant de me garder dans son étreinte, alors je me tus aussi. Si elle ne préférait ne pas parler, alors je ne dirais rien. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour bien vouloir s'éloigner de moi, et quand elle le fit, je remarquai une certaine peine, dans ses yeux. Elle ignora cependant celle-ci, se contentant de me dire.

- Tu m'as manquée.  
- Tu m'as manquée aussi, avouai-je.  
- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Entrons, on en parlera à l'intérieur, non ? Proposa Edward.

Nous hochâmes la tête, et ma meilleure amie agrippa mes doigts. Je lançai un regard discret à mon frère, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'elle avait, et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Je soulevai un sourcil, et bientôt, nous arrivâmes au salon. Je fus de suite accostée par Esmée.

- Ma Chérie, ça fait si longtemps !

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras, en une simple étreinte maternelle, et je lui rendis son accolade. Elle s'éloigna de moi en me regardant de la tête au pied, affichant un regard inquiet. Je fis mine de rien, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Son doigt traça mes cernes en souriant tristement, et je balayai ses craintes d'un geste rassurant de la main.

- Ca va, Esmée, ne t'en fais pas.

La mère de mon fiancé fit la moue, avant de me laisser tranquille.

- Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? Quémanda-t-elle.  
- Non merci, assurai-je. Je n'ai pas soif.  
- Carlisle rentre dans une heure et demie, nous dînerons à ce moment là, veux-tu ?  
- Sans problème.  
- Bien.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine, et Edward m'attira à lui. Nous prîmes place sur le canapé de cuir blanc, alors qu'Emmett était sur le fauteuil et que Rosalie avait préféré s'asseoir sur le tapis immaculé.

- Alors, comment va Jake ? Questionna la blonde.  
- Il va bien, soupirai-je. Tout s'est passé pour le mieux. Il est heureux.  
- Il a pu les voir ? Demanda Emmett.  
- Oui oui. Je suis restée avec lui deux bonnes heures, et puis je suis revenue ici. Ses parents sont adorables.  
- Pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné ?  
- Emmett, râla Rose.  
- Ben quoi ?  
- On d'mande pas de cette façon !  
- Je vais pas tourner autour du pot pour faire semblant d'être poli. Je le suis pas.

Je secouai la tête, quelque peu amusée.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse, lança Rosalie.  
- Je le sais très bien, répliqua mon frère.

Fronçant les sourcils, je préférai répondre plutôt que de les voir se prendre le bec pour des pacotilles.

- Et bien .. Le père de Jake était maçon, avant. Ca ne payait pas très bien, à l'époque, et déjà avec la naissance de Jacob, ses parents avaient dû se démener pour lui offrir une vie convenable. Seulement, environ un mois après la naissance de mon frère, Billy, son père, est tombé du toit de la maison en chantier. Sa moelle épinière a été gravement touchée sous le choc, et il est devenu paraplégique. Son patron l'a viré, en refusant de payer un quelconque dédommagement pour cet accident qui, selon lui, ne le concernait pas. Après ça, il n'avait plus de revenu, et le bien-être de Jake était clairement en péril.. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. Ils ont préféré le donner à l'Orphelinat, plutôt que de le voir mourir de faim. Béa leur a assuré qu'elle en prendrait soin, et qu'ils pourraient lui rendre visite, s'ils le voulaient. Ils l'ont fait pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que mon frère soit conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Ils ne voulaient pas voir grandir leur fils tout en sachant que celui-ci ne les reconnaissait pas. Ils ont arrêté de venir, après qu'il ait eu deux ans.

Je cessai de parler, laissant à mes amis le temps de tout assimiler.

- Ils ont fait ça pour son bien, alors ? Releva Edward.  
- Il semblerait, oui.  
- Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi, après qu'ils ne soient plus dans cette aussi grosse galère de tunes, ne sont-ils pas revenu chercher Jacob ? Interrogea mon frère.

J'haussai les épaules en m'enfonçant dans les bras d'Edward.

- Apparemment, il ne voulait pas perturber sa vie. A leurs yeux, ils l'avaient déjà détruite. Ils ont probablement pensé que Jacob s'était fait adopté.  
- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tout simplement perturbé sa vie ? Jake aurait été plus heureux avec ses parents biologiques, non ?

Je regardai mon frère, réfléchissant sur ses mots. _Peut-être Jacob n'avait-il pas été pleinement heureux, avec nous._

- Ca, on ne le saura jamais, répondit Edward à ma place. Ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'apparemment ils aimaient ce bébé. Ils ont fait ça pour son bien.

Emmett haussa les épaules, silencieux, alors que Rosalie, qui avait entouré ses jambes repliées de ses bras se balançait doucement. Le regard dans le vide, ma meilleure amie lança.

- Ils ont sûrement fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pour lui. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient.  
- C'est leur fils, conclus-je. Et malgré toutes ces années, ils l'ont reconnu. Je pense que ce sont des gens biens. Tout ce que je désire c'est que mon frère soit pleinement heureux.

Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à regarder la télévision. Jasper et Alice étaient à Seattle, apparemment cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient voulu fêter ça en tête à tête. J'avais eu quelques nouvelles d'Alec, aussi. Apparemment mon ami s'était trouvé une petite chérie qu'il me cachait encore. J'allais devoir le cuisiner demain au lycée. Je passai cette heure à rester coller contre Edward, malgré les regards soucieux que me lançaient Esmée. Mon frère et Rosalie partirent quelques temps après, apparemment ma meilleure amie avait prétexté un devoir d'espagnol. Je n'avais pas relevé, mais étant dans la même classe qu'elle pour cette matière, je savais parfaitement que c'était une excuse bidon. Nous n'avions rien à réviser.

Apparemment, elle et mon frère s'étaient pris la tête. Ca n'arrivait presque jamais. Alors je m'étais tue.

- Je crois que voilà mon père, souffla Edward, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je souris gentiment, alors qu'en effet, les phares de Carlisle filtraient à travers les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Esmée alla ouvrir la porte à son mari, alors qu'Edward embrassait mon front avec douceur. Je me sentais quelque peu fatiguée, à vrai dire. Le corps chaud de mon fiancé contre le mien m'endormait plus qu'autre chose.

- Bonsoir les enfants ! Entendis-je.

Je levai la tête pour voir un Carlisle souriant, et me mis lentement debout. Son sourire se fana alors que son regard balayait mon corps de la tête au pied. Je me sentis grimacer, mais le père de mon fiancé ne releva pas. Il me prit simplement dans ses bras pour un instant, en guise de salut. Nous passâmes rapidement à table, les trois Cullen discutant de tout et de rien alors que j'acquiesçais régulièrement d'un signe de tête, présente sans l'être réellement. Malgré le fait que les raviolis aux champignons d'Esmée étaient délicieux, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, par manque d'appétit. Je sentis plusieurs fois le regard inquiet du médecin, sur moi, et n'osai pas relever les yeux.

Je posai les couverts dans mon assiette, alors que la petite famille continuait de discuter. Bientôt, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. _Jacob._

- Je.. Je suis désolée, je.. Jacob, expliquai-je. De toute façon je n'ai plus faim. Ca dérange si je sors de table ?  
- Non, fais ma Chérie, je t'en prie, m'assura Esmée.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire alors que je m'éloignai de la salle à manger.

- Allô ? Décrochai-je.  
_- Hey Bells, comment tu vas ?  
_- C'est toujours la journée où on se préoccupe de toi, et d'uniquement de toi, tu te rappelles ?  
_- Haha.  
_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles, mon cher ? Ca se passe bien ?  
_- Oui oui, tout va super. Juste que .. Je comptais rentrer. Et j'ai pas envie de prendre un taxi. Tu voudrais pas me ramener ?  
_- Il est quelle heure ? Questionnai-je.  
_- Presque vingt et une heures.  
_- Je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça te va ?  
_- Ca te dérange pas ?  
_- Bien sûr que non. Profite encore de tes parents, j'arrive dans quelques temps.  
_- Merci Pitchoune.  
_- Pas d'quoi, à toute.

Je raccrochai, et me frottai le visage. _Un aller retour Seattle ? Presque cinq heures de route._

Je retournai dans la salle à manger, et dis.

- Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai plus tard.  
- Quoi ? Mais.. Tu vas où ? Me questionna Edward.  
- Je ramène Jake à Seattle. Je serai là avant deux heures du matin, c'est promis.  
- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Tu sembles si fatiguée, fit Carlisle.  
- Non, ça va, je t'assure. Et puis je m'arrêterai prendre un café au Starbucks, si ça ne va pas.  
- Je t'accompagne, dit mon fiancé en posant ses couverts.  
- Pas la peine. Je serai vite de retour, et je pense que mon frère veut en profiter pour parler. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas pris le temps de le faire, lui et moi.

Edward fit la moue, et j'allai embrasser sa tempe en disant.

- Je reviens vite. C'est promis. Je peux prendre la Volvo ?  
- Bien sûr. De toute façon, je t'attendrai ici.  
- Ca marche. Bonne soirée tout le monde, à demain ! Saluai-je.  
- Isabella ? Me héla Carlisle.

Je me retournai.

- Fais attention, s'il te plaît.

Son ton ne prêtait pas à la plaisanterie, alors je me contentai d'hocher lentement la tête. Le médecin semblait inquiet. Je ne relevai pas et partis rapidement. Une fois dans la voiture, je mis en route _**Chasing Pavements **_ de la merveilleuse _**Adele.**_ Il me fallut entre dix et quinze minutes de route pour aller à la Push, et je me garai sur le parking une fois arrivée à destination. J'aperçus mon frère, sur les galets, au côté de sa mère. Celle-ci avait un gilet posé sur les épaules, dans la nuit noire. La pleine lune se reflétait sur l'océan, et c'était tout à fait sensationnel. Je fis un appel de phare afin que mon frère sache que j'étais là. Je le vis parler encore un instant avec Sue, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa mère, bien plus petite que mon frère, lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, avant de le laisser partir. Jacob trottina en remontant la plage, et sauta la barrière de bois sans mal. Il sourit en me voyant, et ouvrit rapidement la porte passager de la Volvo, avant de monter à mes côtés.

- Hey, lui dis-je.  
- Salut, me fit-il.  
- Prêt ?  
- Yep.

Je souris, et enclenchai la marche arrière alors que mon frère faisait signe à sa mère. Je klaxonnai, avant de sortir du parking.

- Merci, Bells.  
- C'est normal, assurai-je.  
- Edward a rien dit ?  
- Non. Et même, il sait que certains trucs ne sont pas discutables, entre nous.  
- Vous êtes un couple, tout de même.  
- Je suis d'accord, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne conteste pas quand ça concerne un de mes frères, il sait comment je suis.

Jacob hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition, et je lançai.

- Pis faudra pas qu'il me pique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon frère rit, et je souris.

- Bon allez, raconte moi ta vie, dit-il. On a deux heures de route à tuer.  
- Par quoi commencer ? Questionnai-je tout haut.  
- Hm.. Par le début.  
- Alors en fait je suis née un 13 Septembre ..  
- Bells ! Fit-il en frappant gentiment l'arrière de ma tête.  
- Hey ! On frappe jamais le conducteur, t'es pas au courant ? Fais pas l'abruti et pose ces grosses mains sur tes grosses jambes.  
- Pétasse, lança-t-il en refrappant l'arrière de mon crâne.

Je souris en regardant la route.

- C'est toi la pétasse, Jacob Black.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Non, feintai-je.  
- Si.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il était tombé dans le panneau.

- Malgré les années, t'es toujours aussi stupide pour te la prendre en pleine tête, celle-là ! Rigolai-je.  
- C'est toi qui saoule avec tes vieilles blagues, là ! Se défendit-il.  
- Mais oui, mais oui, ma petite pétasse.

[…]

Le silence qui planait dans la voiture m'avait fait réfléchir durant le trajet. J'avais parlé d'Irina, à mon frère, et il était heureux que nos relations s'améliorent.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'Orphelinat, et coupai le contact de la voiture de mon petit ami.

- Tu entres ?  
- Ouais, j'ai besoin d'un café, avouai-je.  
- Viens, me dit-il.

Il sortit de la voiture, alors que j'en faisais de même. Je fermai à clé celle-ci alors que Jake ouvrait le portail, avant d'aller à la porte d'entrée. Je le suivis en silence, glissant ma main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit rapidement, nous laissant pénétrer dans la grande bâtisse. Comme à chaque fois que j'y entrai, l'odeur de mon enfance m'envahit. Ce mélange d'insouciance, de gaieté, et de Béa, aussi.

Mon frère pressa mes doigts des siens alors qu'il remarquait que j'avais ralenti. Je repris ma marche à sa suite, pendant qu'il nous menait au salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé, et il dit.

- Café au lait, deux sucres ?  
- Exactement.  
- Tu veux quelques choses d'autres, avec ?  
- Non merci.  
- Je reviens, alors.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il partait à la cuisine. L'Orphelinat, dû à son ancienne fonction, était très grand. Le salon représentait au moins une fois et demi celui des Cullen, alors que la cuisine faisait au moins cinq fois celle de Charlie. Je jetai un regard aux escaliers, et aperçus les cadres qui étaient accrochés dans le couloir. Je me levai doucement, et allai vers ceux-ci. Je les connaissais tous par cœur. Jacob et James. James et moi. Jacob et moi. James, Jacob et moi. Béa et nous. Béa et moi. Béa toute seule dans la cuisine, souriant alors que je la surprenais entrain d'écrire sur son ancien journal.

Ma mère avait toujours écrit ses pensées, plus ou moins au quotidien. J'avais vu un million de journaux différents lui passer entre les mains. Elle y mettait diverses photos, et autres papiers qu'elle jugeait important. Elle rangeait le tout dans sa chambre.

_Sa chambre .._

Ca faisait des mois que je n'y avais plus été. Plus depuis que j'avais refait son lit pour la dernière fois.

- Jake ? Appelai-je.

Mais comme je m'en doutais, de l'autre côté de la maison, il ne pouvait m'entendre. Sans réellement réfléchir, je gravis les marches menant au premier, lentement. Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde alors que quelques souvenirs des derniers mois que j'avais passés à l'Orphelinat me revenaient en mémoire. Je secouai la tête, faisant ainsi disparaître de mon esprit l'image de ma mère, malade. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle de cette façon. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

Bien vite, j'arrivai devant la porte de sa chambre. Je posai la main sur la clenche, alors que le vide dans ma poitrine se faisait presque douloureux. Hésitant un instant supplémentaire, je fis finalement ouvrir la porte, retenant ma respiration par réflexe. La première sensation qui me parvint en ouvrant fut le froid. Je fus prise d'un frisson violent, alors que j'osai appuyer sur l'interrupteur ordonnant au plafonnier d'éclairer la pièce. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant en vain de me réchauffer malgré le sweat à capuche de Jasper.

Lentement, je fis un pas, pénétrant ainsi totalement dans la chambre de ma mère. Son odeur m'envahit aussi violemment que j'eus envie de tomber à genoux et pleurer. _Mais je n'en fis rien._

Je laissai mon regard balayer le lit où la poussière s'était quelque peu installée. Sa table de chevet était intacte, son livre toujours ouvert et retourné contre le bois, afin de ne pas perdre la page, sa lampe de chevet attendant d'être allumée alors qu'elle s'allongerait sous ses immenses couvertures.

Je pressai ma paume contre mes lèvres, m'empêchant de gémir de douleur.

Je fis un pas vers le grand placard où elle rangeait ses affaires, et ouvrai la porte de son armoire. Je posai les yeux sur tous ses vêtements, reconnaissant rapidement son écharpe favorite. J'attrapai celle-ci, l'enlevant du cintre autour duquel elle avait été entourée, avant de la porter à mon visage. Doucement, j'humai le parfum dont elle était imprégnée alors que les larmes naissaient aux coins de mes yeux. Son odeur avait toujours été pour moi une source d'apaisement. Et je l'avais plus réellement senti depuis des mois.

Je m'assis sur le sol, faible face à toutes les sensations auxquelles mon corps était soumis. L'écharpe de ma mère toujours dans mes mains, je plongeai le visage dedans, le mouillant de mes larmes. Je m'empêchai d'éclater en sanglot, m'obligeant à relever les yeux. Ce fut alors que j'aperçus le carton, au pied de son placard. Camouflé par les bas des robes de Béatrice, il était presque invisible, même si je savais que ma mère ne l'avait pas intentionnellement caché. Je tirai le carton, le faisant ainsi sortir de l'armoire alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol dans un petit nuage de poussière. Rapidement, je pus reconnaître l'écriture de ma mère.

_**Janvier 1993 – Juin 2010.**_

Béa était morte le 02 Juillet 2010. Sans attendre, j'ouvris le carton et y découvris les journaux. Tous empilés les uns sur les autres dans une organisation parfaite.

- Bella ? T'es en haut ? Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte ouverte de la chambre de ma mère, alors que je répondais à mon frère.

- Ouais, je suis là.

Jacob monta les escaliers, apparaissant sur le palier. Je détournai les yeux, les reposant sur le carton, regroupant toutes les pensées que ma mère avaient couchées sur papiers durant ces dix-huit dernières années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me questionna mon frère en pénétrant lentement dans la pièce.  
- Je sais pas.. J'ai eu envie de venir ici, répondis-je simplement. Ca fait des mois que je ne suis pas entrée dans cette chambre.

Mon frère observa la pièce, passant sa main sur le bord de la couette, avant de finalement demander en désignant le carton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tous les journaux de Maman. De Janvier 1993, à Juin dernier, soufflai-je.

Mon frère me tendit mon café au lait, et je l'attrapai d'une main tremblante.

- Merci, soufflai-je en portant la boisson à mes lèvres.

J'avalai difficilement le liquide, ma gorge nouée par le chagrin. Jacob s'accroupit près du carton, sortant quelques journaux, tous datés.

- Ca me manque, de la voir prendre son stylo plume tous les soirs et d'écrire ce qu'elle a pensé de sa journée, chuchotai-je.

Mon frère tourna les yeux vers moi, mais je continuai à fixer le carton.

- L'entendre rire me manque. La voir bougonner après les pubs parce que ça la coupait en plein élan de Grey's Anatomy me manque. J'adorais quand elle se levait en pleine nuit et jurait parce qu'elle s'était tapé le même meuble que la veille. Quand elle passait l'aspirateur en chantant faux des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens, souris-je. Ca c'était extra. Tu sais, parfois, quand je pense à elle, il m'est difficile de ne pas poser mon regard sur la porte en attendant qu'elle la passe, en ronchonnant pour me dire que le chauffeur de son bus ne savait pas conduire, et qu'elle aurait dû passer son permis. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je ne la reverrai pas, Jacob. Je n'arrive pas à oublier toute cette peine que je lisais sur son visage en me levant dans la nuit, parce qu'elle essayait d'étouffer des gémissements de douleurs, en vain. Elle a essayé de me protéger, de m'éloigner de tout ça, je le sais. Mais m'éloigner de sa maladie m'aurait éloignée d'elle.. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, et pourtant je l'ai perdue aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je me suis faite abandonnée par ma génitrice à la naissance, mais c'est ma mère que j'ai perdue, il y a maintenant presque un an. Et même quand je suis entourée de tous les miens, une partie de moi est vide. La partie de moi qui ne vivait qu'à travers ma mère est partie le jour où elle m'a quittée, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je tremblai violemment, à présent. Jacob retira la tasse de mes mains, mais je n'arrêtai pas.

- J'aurais voulu faire plus de choses, Jake. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. J'ai encore besoin de ma mère, fis-je en entourant mes genoux et en les serrant contre ma poitrine. Pourquoi la maladie l'a prise, elle, hein ? Il y a tant de mauvaises personnes, dehors ! Rien que la femme qui m'a mise au monde, tiens. Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui est morte ? Punie pour ses erreurs. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Katherine Dénali qui n'a pas pu survivre à ce cancer ?  
- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Bella.  
- Et pourtant c'est ce que je pense ! Pourquoi c'est sur elle que c'est tomber ? J'avais besoin de plus de temps, Jacob. J'aurais voulu qu'elle assiste à votre retour.. Qu'elle rencontre Emmett, et que je lui présente mon fiancé. Qu'elle voit que j'avais un père. Une famille. J'aurais voulu ne pas être laissée seule. Je me sens vide. Vidée par tout ça.

J'éclatai en sanglot alors que mon frère m'attrapait pour me serrer contre lui. Il m'attira sur ses jambes alors que ses mains caressaient lentement mes cheveux.

- Arrête de penser à ça, Pitchoune. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ne pense pas à ça. Ca n'apporte rien de bon, crois moi. Je sais ce que c'est, de se sentir seul, et vide. Je sais que tu as du mal à sortir la tête de l'eau. Dis toi que Maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller, comme ça. Elle voulait t'éloigner de ça, justement pour éviter ceci. Comprends le. Elle t'aimait plus que quiconque, et ça lui ferait réellement mal de voir que tu ne t'en sors pas aujourd'hui.  
- Arrête. Je déteste qu'on parle de ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Personne ne sait.  
- Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi. Tu la connais assez pour savoir que tu dois arrêter. Tu dois arrêter de te torturer avec ça. Maman t'aurait mis plus d'une claque, si elle serait avec nous à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne t'a pas élevée pour que tu échoues sans elle. Elle t'a éduquée pour que tu résistes malgré le passé, contre le présent, et préparée pour le futur. Tu lui dois, Pitchoune. Tout n'est pas facile. La vie n'est pas simple, et tu le sais très bien. Et malheureusement pour nous, elle n'a pas agit à moitié sur nos cas. On dit toujours ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Et bien c'est vrai. La mort de notre mère ne doit pas t'achever toi non plus. Maman voudrait que tu restes toi-même. Elle voudrait que tu restes comme elle t'a laissée, comme la fille qu'elle a élevée.

Les paroles de mon frère se répercutèrent en moi plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, et je me tournai vers lui afin d'entourer sa nuque de mes bras et de me coller contre son torse.

- C'est si dur, Jake. Dur de ne pas se sentir délaissée alors qu'elle n'est pas là.  
- Je sais, ma Chérie, fit-il en m'enlaçant étroitement. Je sais. Mais tu n'es plus réellement seule, maintenant. Peut-être n'ai-je pas toujours été là ces derniers temps, mais je compte rester, maintenant. Quant à Maman, elle vit toujours, à travers nous. C'est notre union qui nous a toujours rendus si résistants. Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es la fille de Béatrice Grey, et ça représente beaucoup. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. Si toi tu ne le vois pas, moi je suis là pour le voir. On est tous là pour le voir. Chaque plaie peut être apaisée. Peut-être de pas beaucoup, mais elles peuvent l'être. Un jour viendra où toute la peine qui t'habite ne sera plus si conséquente, où le bonheur que tu vivras rendra tous ces mauvais sentiments ridicules. Et ce jour là, tu seras en paix avec le passé. Laisse le temps au temps, Pitchoune.

Je me pressai davantage contre mon frère en fermant les yeux.

- Maman sera toujours là pour nous. Elle nous aimera tout au long de notre vie. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

Les paroles de mon frère touchèrent directement mon cœur, et, en ressentant pleinement les sensations de celui-ci, je me rendis doucement compte que le vide dans ma poitrine s'était imperceptiblement comblé. _Laisser le temps au temps.._

[…]

Je coupai le contact alors que les phares s'éteignaient. L'horloge de bord affichait 3h12.

J'avais promis à Edward d'être là avant 2h du matin, mais j'étais restée plus longtemps que prévu avec mon frère.

Je sortis du véhicule, avant d'en faire le tour afin d'attraper le carton empli des journaux de ma mère que j'avais mis à l'arrière. Ca, et son écharpe. Fermant la porte arrière d'un léger coup de hanche, je pressai la clé que j'avais entre les doigts afin de faire se fermer la Volvo. Je remontai doucement l'allée jusqu'au perron, fatiguée par cette longue journée. Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la porte d'entrée par mes propres moyens, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Le père de mon fiancé me sourit doucement, avant de me décharger du carton, et de m'inviter à entrer. Une fois dans le couloir, je retirai mes converses en soupirant. J'avais mal aux jambes, aujourd'hui. Et être restée assise dans la voiture n'aidait pas.

- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, fis-je à l'intention de Carlisle alors qu'il posait le carton sur la table du salon.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, m'observant doucement.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir sur la route de nuit, alors que tu es dans cet état là, avoua-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas le « cet état là », et m'approchai du carton pour y prendre l'écharpe.

- Sérieusement, Bella, tu pèses combien ? 40-42 kilos ?  
- Carlisle, tentai-je.  
- Assis toi là, dit-il en me faisant asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Sans que je ne vois rien venir, il sortit son bracelet tensiomètre de sa valise ouverte sur la petite table. Il remonta ma manche rapidement, et hoqueta presque devant la maigreur de celui-ci.

_Ce n'était pas pour rien, que je mettais les sweats de Jasper._

Le médecin me lança un regard plus qu'inquiet et je secouai la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, te dis-je. Ca va aller mieux.

Il ne releva pas, se contentant de prendre ma tension artérielle. Le bracelet me comprima rapidement le bras alors que nous attendions tous deux le bip marquant la fin de la prise. Celui-ci arriva bientôt, et Carlisle dit d'un air sombre.

- 9.01.  
- C'est pas mal, non ?  
- Tu devrais être à 11.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Viens là.

Il me retira le bracelet avant de m'inciter à me lever. C'est alors que j'hoquetai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La sensation disparut.

- Je.. Rien. Je te suis, dis-je en me levant.

Pendant une microseconde, j'avais senti mes jambes se bloquer. Comme inertes.

- T'es sûre ? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Oui, oui. Lui dis-je.

Il s'en alla une seconde, avant de revenir avec un pèse personne.

- Sérieux, Doc ? Lançai-je, blasée. Y a aucune chance que je monte là-dessus. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée. J'dois me lever dans moins de quatre heures, en plus.  
- Monte là-dessus, Bella.  
- J'ai dit..  
- Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu as dit. Je t'ordonne de monter là-dessus.

Choquée par ses paroles, j'obéis. Carlisle semblait agacée et inquiet en même temps. Soucieux de mon état alors que moi-même je n'en avais cure pour le moment.

- 42,7 kgs ? Lança-t-il. Tu fais quoi ? 1m70 ?  
- 73, répondis-je.  
- Ca ne change rien. Tu es en ultra-maigreur, Bella. Regarde ce jeans, il est beaucoup trop large.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes cuisses, et ne pus nier le fait qu'il avait raison.

- Ca va aller, je te dis.  
- Tu dis ça depuis des semaines.  
- Oui mais cette fois-ci je le pense. Je te dis que ça va aller. Crois moi, Doc.

Le père de mon fiancé secoua la tête, têtu alors qu'il me faisait descendre de la balance.

- J'appelle Charlie dès demain, fit-il.  
- Carlisle .. S'il te plaît, non.  
- Il doit savoir.  
- Je te dis que ça va aller mieux.  
- Tu ne manges presque rien !  
- Oui, mais je vais mieux, je vais me remettre à manger.  
- Tu as besoin de prendre plus de dix kilos, pour te remettre dans la norme, tu le sais, ça ?  
- Je mangerai pareil qu'Emmett ! Je te le promets. Mais s'il te plaît, n'appelle pas Papa. Il va s'inquiéter, et c'est inutile.

Le médecin me regarda longuement, avant de dire.

- Si tu n'as pas atteint au moins 43,8 kgs la semaine prochaine, je mets ton père, et tes frères, au courant.  
- Merci, lui dis-je.  
- En attendant que tu aies un poids convenable, on se verra une fois par semaine, toi et moi. A mon bureau ou ici. Mais je garde un œil sur toi.  
- C'est d'accord.  
- Je te donnerai des vitamines, demain. Je t'interdis de sauter ne serait-ce qu'un repas, c'est d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête. Carlisle rangea ses affaires, et me dit.

- Maintenant va te coucher. Je porte ce carton. Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ?  
- Ce sont les journaux de ma mère. Je suis restée avec Jacob, c'est pour ça que je rentre si tard. Je n'aurais pas pris autant de temps si je savais que tu attendais mon retour, affirmai-je alors que nous montions les escaliers.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'avais des dossiers à remplir, de toute façon.

Il posa le carton à droite de la porte d'entrée d'Edward.

- Tu le reprendras demain, va dormir.  
- D'accord. Encore merci, Carlisle.

Il fit la moue, avant de m'étreindre brièvement. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, et rejoignis à son tour sa chambre. Je soupirai en regardant le carton à mes pieds. J'attrapai l'écharpe de ma mère, avant de pénétrer la chambre de mon fiancé. Celui-ci dormait torse nu dans son grand lit, son bras droit posé à ma place, probablement en train de m'attendre. Je me mis en pyjama rapidement. Un simple grand t-shirt avec un bas de pyjama large. J'allai me faufiler sous les couvertures rapidement. Posant l'écharpe sur l'oreiller alors que je m'installais confortablement dans les bras de mon fiancé. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil, avant de dire.

- Je t'attendais.  
- Me voilà, chuchotai-je.  
- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il, toujours à moitié en train de dormir.  
- Mieux, affirmai-je.  
- Tant mieux, alors, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.  
- Edward ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je t'aime.

[…]

- Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, avouai-je.  
- Je ne veux pas blesser mon père. C'est horrible ce que je lui ai fait.

Je regardai Irina, alors que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le divorce de ses parents devait être prononcé d'ici quelques jours. Seulement, les deux Dénali avait signé un contrat de mariage, des années auparavant, obligeant le demandeur du divorce a laissé un total de 60% des biens du ménage. C'était Eléazar qui avait lancé la procédure, et il allait y laisser tout ce qu'il avait gagné, ou du moins une grande partie. Ca ne plaisait pas du tout à Irina, qui n'avait vu qu'une seule solution. _Arrêter de rester sous silence._

En effet, il y avait apparemment une close, dans ce contrat de mariage. Si l'un des deux trompait l'autre, tout s'annulait. Et c'était alors le trompé qui gardait tout. Katherine trompait régulièrement Eléazar. Irina l'avait découvert des mois auparavant, et, à force de chantage, Katherine avait réussi à lui faire maintenir sa langue.

- Elle va me détruire, souffla Irina.  
- Elle le fait déjà jour après jour. C'est à toi de te libérer de tout ça.  
- Ton père ne t'en voudra pas, Irina. Il comprendra. C'est un homme bien, rassura Edward.

En effet, il était 8h46, et nous étions tous trois en littérature. J'étais au milieu, à ma droite se trouvait la blonde, tandis qu'Edward était à ma gauche. J'avais régulièrement droit aux œillades meurtrières de Jessica Stanley, à qui j'avais soit-disant « voler sa meilleure amie ». Depuis l'histoire de Seattle, Irina restait avec moi dans les cours que nous avions en commun, et elle mangeait à notre table, le Lundi. Tout le restant de la semaine, elle mangeait chez sa grand-mère, qui venait la chercher. Ca causait un silence de la part de Rose, mais j'espérais que tout ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Ma meilleure amie avait appris par Emmett l'histoire d'Irina, mais elle était restée froide. La magnifique blonde semblait distante, depuis quelques jours, et je préférais ne pas la forcer à me parler. Elle m'en voulait et je le savais. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire. Après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal, au contraire. Si elle n'acceptait pas cette situation, elle pouvait au moins essayer de la comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, souffla Irina.  
- Tu as le choix. Ou bien tu laisses ton père se faire priver de ce qu'il a gagné au cours de sa vie pour une raison stupide, et injuste. Ou tu avoues que ta mère n'a pas respecté ce contrat, et que, par conséquent, il ne lui doit rien.

Ma nouvelle amie fit la moue, et je frottai doucement son épaule.

- Tu as le temps pour te décider. L'audience n'est que dans quatre jours. Pèse le pour et le contre, on sera là de toute façon.  
- Je te remercie.

J'hochai la tête, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires en silence, et je grimaçai au moment de me mettre sur mes pieds. _J'étais fatiguée, et j'avais mal aux jambes, aujourd'hui_.

Edward m'adressa un regard inquiet, mais je balayai ses craintes d'un signe de la main. Je quittai mon fiancé et Irina afin d'aller à mon cours de maths. Marchant lentement dans les couloirs, je tentai de ne pas ralentir pour qu'on ne remarque pas ma peine pour me déplacer. J'arrivai bientôt dans la salle de mathématiques, et pris place au fond, à ma table habituelle. La sonnerie retentit, et je fus surprise en constatant que mon frère ne venait pas. Dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze. Il devait sécher, et être en train de se réconcilier de manière peu catholique avec sa fiancée.

- Isabella ?

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que le professeur de mathématiques me regardait en tendant la main.

- Ton DM ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Oh.. Je..

Je regardai rapidement dans mon cahier, avant de me souvenir qu'il était dans ma pochette, qui elle-même était dans mon casier.

- Je l'ai oublié dans mon casier. Je peux aller le chercher ?  
- Tu as cinq minutes.  
- Merci, fis-je en me levant rapidement.

Le tiraillement dans mes cuisses reprit de plus belle alors que je peinais à accélérer le pas. J'arrivai dans le couloir, et ouvris la porte de mon casier. Mais avant que je n'attrape quoi que ce soit, je sentis la fatigue me saisir d'un coup, et la tête me tourna. Je sentis le sol défaillir sous mes pieds alors que je m'écrasai contre le lino froid en entendant.

- Bella !

La dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux fut mon frère arriver en courant vers moi.

[…]

Une énième caresse sur ma joue me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je les refermai rapidement sous la lumière qui illuminait la pièce.

- Elle se réveille, entendis-je.

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward alors qu'une main se posait sur la mienne.

- Où est ce que je suis ? Questionnai-je.

Ma voix était rauque.

- Nous sommes à la villa, répondit mon fiancé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Tu as fait une espèce de malaise en plein couloir, tu es tombée et tu as perdu connaissance. C'est Emmett qui t'a trouvée.  
- Je .. Je suis désolée.  
- Ca devait apparemment arrivé.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, d'abord pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mon père. Mais Charlie se trouvait là, contre la baie vitrée, à la droite de Carlisle. Il me tournait à moitié le dos, ses yeux posés sur le jardin. J'étais moi-même allongée sur le canapé blanc, la tête sur les genoux d'Edward alors que mon frère était accroupi à ma gauche, sa main sur la mienne. Esmée, quant à elle, était assise sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils, m'observant avec des yeux inquiets.

- Tu as fait une baisse de tension trop importante, expliqua Carlisle. Ca plus la fatigue, tu as perdu connaissance. Emmett t'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière a appelé Charlie, qui t'a emmenée ici. Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est simplement inquiétant. Tu as déjeuné, ce matin ?  
- Nous étions trop en retard, dit Edward.

Le père de mon fiancé me lança un regard accusateur, et la voix de mon père s'éleva de nouveau.

- Même sans ça, tu n'aurais pas déjeuné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne manges plus depuis des semaines, Isabella.

Mon prénom tout entier dans la bouche de mon père ne me plaisait pas. Il rendait Charlie moins chaleureux.

- Depuis que cette femme est apparue dans ta vie, c'est pire que tout ! Tu ne dors plus, tu ne ris plus, tu ne manges plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? J'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état ! Il faut que tu lui parles, bon sang ! Surtout que tout ce qui s'est passé, avec ta mère n'est autre que ..  
- Charlie !  
- Papa !

Emmett, et Jacob avaient parlé en même temps, et mon père s'arrêta devant Jake.

- Si elle ne veut pas savoir, elle ne veut pas. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, vous n'avez aucun droits sur ses choix, alors je vous demanderai de vous contentez de les respecter.

Mon père fixa mon frère longtemps, avant de bougonner et de sortir de la pièce. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- T'en fais pas, Trésor, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, tempéra Emmett.

Je posai les yeux sur lui et il me fit un petit sourire.

- Tu m'as encore fait peur.  
- Heureusement que tu séchais, soufflai-je.  
- Sécher ? Releva Esmée. Emmett .. ?  
- Je ne séchais pas, se défendit mon frère. J'étais en retard par rapport au Coach, qui voulait me parler d'un plan d'attaque sur lequel on devait bosser.

Je voyais très bien qu'il mentait, mais je ne relevai pas. Je ne voulais pas l'enfoncer.

- Le basket ne doit pas empiéter sur tes études, lança la mère de mon fiancé.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Là n'est pas la question du jour, de toute façon, releva Carlisle. Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé cette nuit. Tu ne vas pas bien. Autant physiquement que moralement. Tu dois te reposer.  
- Mais..  
- Je t'exige de te reposer, coupa-t-il. Tu pars demain, dans l'après midi, avec Emmett.  
- Que.. Quoi ? Questionnai-je en regardant mon frère.  
- La mère de Charlie me demande de lui rendre visite depuis des semaines.. Papa nous oblige à y aller, toi comme moi.  
- Mais je ne la connais pas.  
- C'est justement pour ça qu'il veut que tu y ailles.  
- Mais je ne veux pas partir. Et puis il y a le lycée.  
- Les vacances sont dans une semaine, vous reviendrez dans deux semaines, soit une semaine avant la reprise, afin que tu puisses rattraper tous tes cours, dit Carlisle.  
- Deux semaines ? Mais.. Et Edward ?  
- Ca va aller, mon Amour. J'aimerai moi aussi que tu reprennes un peu, tu me sembles si fatiguée..

Lâchée par mon fiancé, je tournai les yeux vers Jacob.

- Jake..

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Pitchoune. Ca fait deux fois qu'Emmett m'appelle pour me signaler que tu ne vas pas bien. La première fois car tu avais eu un accident de voiture, et cette fois pour me dire que tu es en ulta-maigreur ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Changer d'air te fera du bien.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, soufflai-je.  
- Tu es ma fille, Bella, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers la baie vitrée, que mon père fermait sur son passage, visiblement un peu calmé.

- J'ai toujours dit que je te laissais libre pour tes choix, et c'est ce que je ferai. Mais sache que j'aimerai réellement, réellement, que tu acceptes. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber. Je veux que tu te remettes sur pieds..

J'observai son visage fatigué alors que la peine se lisait aisément dans ses yeux.

- S'il te plaît, Bella.. Accepte. Ce ne sont que deux semaines. Ca te fera plus de bien qu'autre chose.

Je détournai les yeux du visage blessé de mon père.

- Pour moi, entendis-je.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que, difficilement, j'hochai la tête. Lui donnant ainsi mon accord. Je sentis les bras de mon fiancé se presser davantage sur ma taille, alors que je calai ma tête contre son torse chaud, en quête d'un peu de réconfort.

_Pour mon père._

[…]

Emmett et moi étions partis dès le lendemain. Nous avions pris le train à Seattle, et avions parcouru le pays en un peu plus de 24 heures. Ma grand-mère paternelle habitait toujours aux alentours de Columbia, soit à presque 5000 kilomètres de Forks. C'était Carlisle, qui avait payé nos billets, et nous avions voyagé mon frère et moi, dans une cabine première classe. Un taxi nous attendait à la sortie de la gare, à Columbia, afin de nous emmener dans la banlieue qui entourait celle-ci. Columbia était peut-être aussi verdoyante que Forks, sauf qu'ici le ciel était d'un bleu azur et la température ambiante avoisinait les 25 degrés. C'était .. _agréable._

- Ca dit quoi ? Demanda mon frère.  
- Elle parle de Jacob, qui a écrit son prénom pour la première fois, répondis-je, toujours en lisant.  
- Quel jour c'était ?  
- J'en suis au 15 Août 1993.  
- Quasi un mois avant ta naissance, conclut-il.  
- Ouaip.

Je continuai ma lecture.

« _.. et James m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir un petit chien. Il a dit qu'il voulait l'appeler Samy, et que ce serait son meilleur ami, parce que « ça rimait ». Il me fait rire. Je crois que je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Même si je fais tout pour ne pas être ce genre de directrice, j'ai l'impression que lui et Jacob deviennent lentement mes préférés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer un peu plus que les autres. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me bats peut-être pas assez contre ce favoritisme, mais qu'importe .. Je les aime, et quelque part, ils sont mes fils à moi aussi.. »_

- On est arrivé, m'apprit Emmett.

Je stoppai ma lecture en relevant les yeux. Mon frère vint m'ouvrir la porte alors que j'observai la maison dans laquelle mon père avait grandit. C'était une maison, très grande, sur pilotis. Il semblait y avoir une immense propriété verdoyante tout autour de la demeure, et un lac paisible en arrière plan.

- C'est à ta grand-mère, tout ça ? Questionnai-je à mon frère.  
- Notre grand-mère, rappela-t-il. Et oui, elle possède plusieurs hectares dans ce coin. Tout lui appartient sur un ou deux kilomètres à la ronde, je crois.  
- T'es sérieux ?  
- Ouaip. Grand-mère est riche. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que Papa est si coincé avec nous ? Il a pas été habitué à être entouré de ses parents.

Je méditai ses paroles alors que j'attrapai un des sacs qui se trouvaient dans le coffre. Alors que je m'apprêtai à payer le chauffeur, celui-ci me dit.

- Pas la peine, Mademoiselle. Mrs Swan a déjà réglé le voyage.

Choquée, je ne répondis rien, et il s'en alla rapidement.

Le fait que ma grand-mère soit aisée me stressait quelque peu. Et si elle pensait que je n'étais là que pour l'argent ?

- Quelqu'un l'a mise au courant, pour moi ?

Emmett grimaça alors que nous entrions dans la grande allée.

- Presque, affirma-t-il.  
- Presque ?  
- Je lui ai dit que je venais avec une grosse surprise.  
- Emmett ..  
- T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, avant de souffler.

- Elle s'appelle Elizabeth. Elle est plutôt cool.

Je fis la moue, alors que déjà nous grimpions les marches du perron. Emmett posa une de ses bagages, afin d'élever sa main jusqu'à à la porte, et de frapper à trois reprises. Je faufilai ma main dans la sienne, me pressant contre son flanc. J'avais peur. Peur de rencontrer cette grand-mère qui penserait probablement que j'étais une fille cherchant à se trouver une famille coûte que coûte.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi apparaître une femme aux cheveux blancs attachés en un chignon serré. Elle était aussi grande que moi, habillé d'un tailleur beige. Elle me regarda longuement, le choc sur son visage, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés, alors qu'elle demandait.

- Savana ?

Et sans que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit, allant s'écraser au sol. Je la regardai tomber, de même qu'Emmett, tous deux quelque peu choqués. Mon frère se frotta le visage avant de me lancer un regard lourd.

- Je crois que ça va compliquer un peu les choses, me dit-il.  
- Sérieux ? Ironisai-je.

Il lâcha les bagages, avant de relever sa grand-mère, la mère de Charlie, et de Savana, cette tante à qui je ressemblais tellement.

* * *

**_Donc voilà, le verdict est tombé.. Une Bella expédiée dans sa famille biologique afin de se remettre doucement sur ses pieds.  
& Une grand mère qui tombe dans les pommes en croyant apercevoir sa fille. _**

**_Sinon, ce chapitre ?  
_****_Les parents de Jake ? La prise de tête avec James ? Carlisle ? :)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Ca fait toujours super plaisir ! _**

**_Bon, maintenant je vais aller comater. Je sais pas vraiment quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. En attendant vous pouvez toujours aller lire ma seconde fiction récemment mise en ligne. J'ai nommé __"_ **_La Couleur de La Haine **". :)**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, bon week end. & Prenez soin de vous. Soyeux heureux, aussi.  
**__**Peace.**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Rien n'est simple

_**Oh, Oh, Oh ! **_

**_Bah.. Je vais pas vous faire tout mon blabla. Je vous souhaite juste un Joyeux Noël ! & Pis une bonne lecture, aussi. :) Merci de me lire encore et toujours, et de commenter pour celles qui le font ! :)_**

**Ness :** Hey ! Je suis toujours aussi contente que cette fiction te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi tout le temps que j'écrirai. :) Mais, saches que je n'ai pas de talent. Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Anna :** Hey ! Haha, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci d'être là au fil des chapitres, ça me fait plaisir. Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Aussidagility :** Tu verras que Bella ira mieux, par la suite. Dès ce chapitre, d'ailleurs ! Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Joulay :** Hey ma Chérie ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas. Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Lisa :** Hey. Arff, désolé pour toi, mais Jasper ne sera pas plus présent dans ce chapitre. Mais par contre, Bella et Emmett sont à l'honneur. J'espère que ça te plaira. :) Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Maryline :** Hey Miss. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente qu'_Une amitié fraternelle_ te plaise, vraiment ! La dispute de James et Bella.. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle sonnait vraie. Pour ce qui est de Jake.. Il avait tout simplement le droit d'être heureux, selon moi. Je n'ai aucun talent, mais je te remercie de penser le contraire. :) Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Lili :** Hey ! Haha, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Voici la suite tant attendue, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. :) Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
**Amélie Flo alias Florica :** Haha, ouaip, Jake a retrouvé ses parents ! Il avait le droit d'avoir un père, lui aussi.  
**Ilonka :** Rose ? Enceinte ? Nooooon. Mais tu verras ! Bella va vite reprendre, dès maintenant. Tu verras bien par la suite. Suite qui est juste en dessous. Merci de me lire ! Prends soin de toi ! JOYEUX NOËL ! :D

_**Sur ce.. **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Edward

_- Je te jure Edward, je sais pas ce que je fous là. Quand elle m'a vu, elle est tombée dans les pommes.  
_- Mon Cœur, tentai-je. C'est normal, tu as vu comme moi les photos de ta tante.. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
_- Alors pourquoi Charlie m'a envoyé ici s'il savait que ça allait poser problème ?_

Je lâchai un petit soupir. J'entendais à la voix de ma fiancée qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et savoir ça tout en étant à Forks ne m'enchantait pas. Je ne pouvais même pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

- Où est ton frère ? Questionnai-je.  
_- Il est dans la maison, apparemment sa tante et son oncle sont arrivés, la grand-mère a dû les appeler.  
_- Et toi, tu es où ? Demandai-je alors.  
_- Je suis dans le jardin. Je pense que c'est mieux si Emmett parle à sa famille d'abord, sinon ils vont tous tomber dans les pommes et moi je vais avoir l'air d'une conne.  
_- C'est ta famille à toi aussi, Bella, tu te souviens ?

Je l'entendis lâcher un soupir, avant de renifler.

- Tu pleures ?  
_- Non, _dit-elle_. C'est un gamin qui était malade dans le train, il m'a donné ses microbes._

Je restai septique face à sa réponse, alors qu'elle dit :

_- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?_

Je regardai autour de moi, et fis la moue en tombant sur les personnes se trouvant dans le salon de l'appart.

- Rien, j'attends Rose. On va sûrement aller faire un tour à Seattle, Jacob a besoin d'un chauffeur.  
_- Je te remercie de l'aider, _fit ma fiancée_. C'est gentil.  
_- C'est rien. C'est normal.  
_- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec la Mini, comme ça vous revenez à Forks tous les trois, et lui gardera la voiture après. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, alors autant qu'il la prenne._

Je souris à sa manière de parler. A sa manière d'agir pour ses frères.

- Tu me manques, tu sais ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire savoir.  
_- Tu me manque__s__ aussi. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
_- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, mon Amour. Reviens en meilleure forme. Mon père va te tuer si t'as encore perdu du poids.  
_- Je sais.. Je mange, figure toi. D'ailleurs, là, j'ai faim. Je vais aller manger un morceau.  
_- Ca marche.  
_- Je te rappelle plus tard. Bisous.  
_- A toute, Princesse.  
_- Edward ?_ Appela-t-elle alors que j'allais raccrocher.  
- Hm ?  
_- Je t'aime._

Je m'arrêtai un moment à ses mots, avant de répondre en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi, Trésor. Prends bien soin de toi.

Je l'entendis raccrocher, et je coupai moi-même la ligne avant de laisser choir mon mobile sur le canapé. Je soupirai suite à cet appel. J'espérais que tout aller bien se passer. Il le fallait.

- Merci de ne rien lui dire, entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers James, et dis.

- Sache que ça me fait chier, qu'elle ne sache pas.

Le frère de ma fiancée grimaça, alors que je rajoutai.

- Mais l'état dans lequel elle est m'embête encore plus. Il faut que ça s'arrange entre vous, sinon elle va pas sortir la tête de l'eau. J'espère que son voyage dans sa famille biologique va arranger les choses, mais ça ne calmera pas tout.  
- Elle va si mal que ça ?  
- Elle ne dort plus. Et quand elle arrive à s'endormir, elle pleure dans son sommeil.

Je vis James baisser les yeux.

- Elle a perdu plus de dix kilos en moins d'un mois et demi, James, lui apprit Rose.

Je regardai ma meilleure amie, qui était assise sur le canapé. Nous étions tous les trois dans l'appartement de Bella. Cette dernière m'avait laissé les clés tout à fait naturellement, étant donné que j'avais emménagé ici il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

James baissa la tête aux paroles de la blonde.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Mais saches qu'elle revient dans deux semaines, fis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Je ne répondis pas, alors qu'on toquait à la porte. J'allai ouvrir celle-ci, et découvris Irina et Floriane.

- Hey, dis-je en souriant.

Mon amie me prit brièvement dans ses bras en signe de salut, alors que déjà la petite sautillait.

- Edward !  
- Hey Crapule ! Comment tu vas ?  
- Ça va et toi ?  
- Ouaip ! Il est là Jasper ?

Je souris, de même qu'Irina. Floriane avait développé un intérêt tout particulier pour Jazz, et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu.

- Non, pas encore, répondis-je. Mais il ne va pas tarder.  
- Cool !  
- Entrez, leur dis-je.  
- C'est qui ? Questionna Rose en arrivant à ma droite.

Ma meilleure amie se figea à la vue d'Irina, alors que Floriane demandait.

- C'est la sœur de Jasper, Maman ?

Rose écarquilla les yeux devant l'appellation « Maman ». Elle regarda la petite, puis Irina, alors que celle-ci affichait un regard désolé face à la grande blonde.

- Je .. Je dois y aller, dit alors Rose.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et passa de force à côté de moi, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- Rosalie ! Appelai-je alors que déjà elle descendait les escaliers quatre par quatre.

Irina la regarda partir, alors que ses yeux se voilaient de peine.

- Surveille Floriane, me dit-elle. Je vais essayer de la rattraper.

Irina ne me laissa pas le choix non plus, et s'en alla sur les traces de ma meilleure amie. Je soupirai lourdement devant cette situation, et posai mes yeux sur la petite.

- Bon.. Ben on dirait que c'est moi qui vais te garder, c't'aprem ?  
- Deux fois plus cool ! J'peux n'entrer ?  
- Tu peux n'entrer, souris-je.

Elle passa sous mon bras alors que je refermai la porte. Je souris en allant dans le salon.

- Oh oh.. Edward !  
- Oui ?  
- Je connais pas lui, dit-elle en désignant James du menton.

Le frère de Bella, qui avait les yeux posés sur la petite, releva la tête vers moi, des questions plein le regard.

- Floriane, voici James, le frère de Bella. James, voici Floriane, la fille d'Irina.  
- Irina ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait..  
- Elle et ta sœur se sont réconciliées, coupai-je. Ta sœur l'aide beaucoup. Mais ça tu le saurais si ..

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend en constatant que ce que j'allais dire pouvait le blesser. Mais James comprit le sens de ma réplique sans même en avoir entendu la fin. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je vois .. Elle fait dans le social à sa manière, quoi.  
- Tu la connais, répondis-je.  
- Moi aussi je la connais ! Lança Floriane.

James sourit devant la petite, alors qu'il lui demandait.

- Et toi, t'as quel âge, alors ?  
- Moi ? J'ai presque quatre ans ! Et toi ?  
- Moi ? J'en ai 22.  
- Beaucoup trop de plus !  
- Tout juste, sourit James.

Ce dernier me regarda, avant de dire.

- C'est la _fille_ d'Irina ?  
- Ouais.  
- La vraie fille ! Comme si c'était ma mère, quoi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la réplique de la petite. James posa les yeux sur elle en esquissant un sourire, et son regard s'illumina comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu s'illuminer.

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

_- _Tu me manques aussi. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
- _C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, mon Amour. Reviens en meilleure forme. Mon père va te tuer si t'as encore perdu du poids._

Je serrai les dents à sa réponse. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, je mentis.

- Je sais.. Je mange, figure toi. D'ailleurs, là, j'ai faim. Je vais aller manger un morceau.  
- _Ca marche.  
_- Je te rappelle plus tard. Bisous.  
_- A toute, Princesse._

Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, je ne pus m'empêcher.

_- _Edward ? Appelai-je.  
- _Hm ?  
_- Je t'aime.

Et c'était vrai. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Bien plus que quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer, d'ailleurs. Alors que mon cœur battait un peu plus vite en pensant à mon fiancé, ce dernier répondit, un sourire dans la voix.

-_Je t'aime aussi, Trésor. Prends bien soin de toi._

Je raccrochai sans attendre, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de peine, ou d'une quelconque souffrance. Juste le trop plein.. J'étais fatiguée de tout. Et l'éloignement de mon fiancé pour deux semaines n'arrangeait rien. De plus, le voyage ne m'avait pas permis de dormir du tout, malgré le luxe de la cabine.

J'essuyai toutes traces d'eau sur mes joues, blasée par ma faiblesse. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirai.

- Ce n'est que deux semaines, Bella, me soufflai-je à moi-même.

Je lançai un regard vers la grande maison, remarquant les voitures garées sur le côté de celle-ci. _La famille de Charlie. _Je baissai les yeux sur mon poignet, autour duquel était toujours accroché le bracelet de cuir que m'avait donné mon père. Le bracelet de cuir fait par Savana.

- Elle était douée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai en tournant la tête vers une fille aux cheveux blonds. Enfin, aux cheveux blonds et aux racines noires.

- Désolée, j'voulais pas te faire sursauter, s'excusa-t-elle en affichant un sourire malicieux.  
- Ce.. C'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
- Je suis Aurore, se présenta-t-elle. Tu dois être Bella ?

J'hochai doucement la tête, interloquée, tout en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. Je détaillai la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à moi. Une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus, avec des yeux bleus pâles et un teint plutôt mâte. Elle affichait un sourire franc et heureux, alors qu'elle me disait.

- Je suis la fille de Sheryl.  
- Sheryl ?  
- La sœur de Charlie.  
- Oh, pardon, m'excusai-je. Oui oui, bien sûr. Il m'a déjà parlé de sa sœur.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas à l'aise, hein ? D'être ici ?  
- Pas réellement, avouai-je.  
- Emmett m'a dit que tu n'avais pas décidé de ta venue.  
- Emmett a dit ça ?  
- Il est en train d'expliquer toute l'histoire à tout le monde, dans le salon. Ils ont un peu de mal à assimiler, ça fait trois fois qu'il répète.

Je souris en imaginant mon frère patauger avec toutes ces explications.

- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on y aille directement ? Oncle Garrett ne le croira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas posé les yeux sur toi.

Je grimaçai, et Aurore le remarqua. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire bienveillant, avant de poser une main rassurante sur mon épaule, et de me dire alors que nous avancions.

- T'en fais pas, je te protègerais de tous ces Swan.

Je lui lançai un regard alors qu'elle m'adressait une œillade malicieuse. Nous remontions toutes les deux le grand jardin, et je sentis la fatigue dans mes jambes, comme si elle les compressait petit à petit, menaçante. Je n'y fis guère attention, bien trop préoccupée par ce qui allait suivre. Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous arrivions sur le porche arrière de la grande demeure, et Aurore et moi montions les marches une à une, lentement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si, sur ce coup, ils pouvaient nier.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à la cousine de mon frère, et celle-ci me répondit rapidement.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Tata.

J'acquiesçai, sans vraiment être d'accord. Ca n'allait certainement pas être un atout, pour ce coup. La blonde poussa la baie vitrée, qui pivota sous la pression. J'entrai alors dans la maison luxueuse, retenant inconsciemment ma respiration. Rien de bien exceptionnel, en somme. Même si je trouvais la décoration bien trop impersonnelle. Cet intérieur ressemblait à celui d'une maison témoin.

- Viens, ils sont en haut.  
- Tu avais dit qu'ils étaient dans le salon, remarquai-je.  
- Oui, mais dans le salon qui se trouve à l'étage.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Y a deux salons ?  
- Trois.

Aurore rit devant la tête que je faisais, avant de me rassurer par un.

- T'en fais pas, on s'en fout de quelle pièce est quoi, de toute façon.  
- C'est si grand que ça ?  
- Et tu n'as pas vu les maisons des invités.

Je ne répondis rien alors que nous arrivions au premier étage. Bientôt, cependant, j'entendis la voix de mon frère, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Je sentis la main d'Aurore descendre dans mon dos, avant qu'elle ne frotte doucement celui-ci.

- Allez, on y est.

Sur ces paroles, elle ouvrit une porte de bois massif, donnant ainsi passage au grand salon. Très vite, je repérai la présence de mon frère. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi et esquissa un petit sourire. Encore cachée par la porte, le reste de sa famille ne me voyait pas, mais j'entendis.

- Aurore ?  
- Oui ? Répondit la blonde en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Questionna une voix féminine.  
- J'étais avec Bella.

Le silence se fit, et j'entendis alors de la part de mon frère.

- Viens, Trésor.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens, et il me tendit la main. Bien que j'hésitais à partir en courant, je ne le fis pas. Déjà, je ne me sentais pas de courir, avec toute cette fatigue dans les jambes, et puis il était hors de question que je laisse mon frère tout seul ici. Alors, lentement, je me dirigeai vers lui. Je sortis de ma cachette en me coupant du reste du monde. Seule la main que mon frère me tendait était importante à cet instant. Mon regard toujours ancré au sien, les quelques mètres nous séparant me parurent être une éternité. Cependant, quand mes doigts touchèrent sa paume, tout alla mieux. J'allais bien. J'avais Emmett.

Mon grand frère m'attira à lui alors que déjà il passait un de ses bras musclés et protecteurs autour de mes épaules. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son buste, alors que ma tête se posait instinctivement sur son torse. Emmett embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, et je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur retentissant telle une douce berceuse à mon oreille. Ce son, qui était tout à fait apaisant, me fit comprendre que quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les instants à venir, c'était mon frère qui comptait. C'était lui, le seul Swan qui importait dans cette pièce. Les avis des autres ne m'atteindraient pas. _Seul mon frère comptait._

- Tu vas bien ? Me souffla ce dernier.  
- Je suis fatiguée, avouai-je. Mais ça va.  
- Tes jambes ?  
- Un peu engourdies, mais rien de grave.

Emmett me regarda dans les yeux, avant d'opiner et d'embrasser de nouveau le sommet de mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse, alors que son corps chaud contre le mien me rassurait. Emmett éloigna son visage du mien, et se tourna vers sa famille.

- Garrett, Sheryl.. Grand-mère.. Voici Bella, ma petite sœur.

Mon cœur battit la chamade, alors qu'Emmett continuait.

- Ma Chérie.. Voici les frères et sœurs de Papa, ainsi que sa mère.

Après un temps d'arrêt, j'osai tourner la tête vers la famille de Charlie, découvrant ainsi mon visage. Je vis la sœur de mon père hoquetait de stupeur, alors que l'oncle d'Emmett ouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction. La grand-mère me regarda avec des yeux froids, et j'en eus des frissons dans le dos. Je la détaillai plus que les autres, et remarquai bien vite qu'elle ne me regardait pas moi, mais la position que mon frère et moi avions adoptée. Nous étions tous deux étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre, et ça avait l'air de déplaire à Elizabeth Swan. J'essayai de m'éloigner de mon frère pour ne pas nous causer du tort, mais ce dernier me resserra davantage contre lui, soufflant.

- Laisse la regarder, on en a rien à foutre.

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de caresser mon front de ses lèvres.

_C'est vrai ça, des autres, on en avait rien à foutre._

[…]

Je souris légèrement en repliant mes jambes ruisselantes d'eau. Je m'assis en tailleur alors qu'Emmett raffermissait sa prise autour de ma taille. J'étais assise entre les jambes de mon frère, sur le ponton de bois près du lac se trouvant derrière la maison Swan. L'eau était bonne, sous ce léger soleil d'avril.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Me demanda mon frère.  
- Non, ça va, lui répondis-je en tournant la tête pour le voir.

Il opina, bienveillant.

Emmett et moi avions préféré nous éloigner après l'entrevue au salon de tout à l'heure. Personne n'avait parlé. La grand-mère était même sortie de la pièce, sans un mot. Ça avait énervé mon frère, et il nous avait fait sortir. _Ce qui m'allait très bien._ Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Columbia, l'air encore doux caressant ma peau avec délicatesse. Je regardai les mains de mon frère, avant de les prendre dans les miennes, jouant avec ses doigts, comme à mon habitude. Emmett posa son menton sur mon épaule, alors qu'il soufflait.

- Tu m'as manqué, ces derniers temps, tu sais.

Je fis la moue, alors que je répondais tout en caressant ses doigts.

- On se voit tous les jours, Em.  
- Oui, mais tu avais la tête ailleurs, c'est derniers temps.  
- Dixit l'homme qui perd aux jeux vidéos, tellement il est dans ses pensées.  
- Toi et moi savons très bien que je ne pense pas, lança-t-il.

Nous rîmes à sa réplique, et Emmett lâcha un petit soupir de contentement en agrippant ma taille.

- Ton rire m'avait manqué, aussi.

Je lui souris, crochetant finalement mes doigts aux siens.

- Comment va Rose ? Questionnai-je.

Mon frère se renfrogna légèrement, avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai même pas vu, avant de partir.  
- Sérieux ? M'étonnai-je en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien, il ne se passe rien. Juste qu'on a besoin de faire le point, je crois.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Laisse tomber, Bella.

Je fermai la bouche devant sa réponse. _Il ne voulait pas en parler ? Et bien n'en parlons pas._ Être dans ses bras était déjà beaucoup, à l'heure qu'il était. Je souris, avant de dire.

- Em ?  
- Hm ?  
- Parfois, quand je suis avec toi comme ça par exemple, j'ai dû mal à me rappeler la vie que j'avais avant, quand je ne savais pas que tu existais. Je veux dire.. Je me rappelle de ma vie d'avant. Mais je ne me rappelle pas la sensation que c'est, de ne pas t'avoir.

Emmett sourit faiblement, avant de lancer.

- Je me rappelle juste que ma vie d'avant toi n'était pas si bien. Je croyais avoir tout, et maintenant.. Je me rends compte que tu es un tout à toi toute seule, à mes yeux.

Je souris en me retournant sur ses jambes. Je m'assis en face de lui, avant de me mettre sur mes genoux et de le prendre dans mes bras. Mon frère m'attira davantage à lui, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte de géant. Il s'allongea, moi sur lui, et ça me fit penser à la première fois qu'il m'avait étreinte de cette manière, dans la neige, sur le parking du lycée. Je souris dans son cou, alors que mon frère me pressait contre son torse.

- Je crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je pourrai me passer de tout, pour toi, commença Emmett. Je veux dire.. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne ressens aucun manque de quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si tu comblais tous mes besoins avec une habilité surprenante. Cependant, depuis que tu es là, tu as fait changer ma vision de la vie. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, déjà.. Ça me fait bizarre, parfois, de me dire que l'on se connaît depuis si peu longtemps et que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne me vois plus être le frère de qui que ce soit, si ce n'est toi. Je ne me vois plus être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui te protégera jour après jour.

Les larmes aux yeux devant le discours de mon aîné, j'embrassai sa joue. Emmett me fit le regarder, avant d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

- C'est bizarre de me dire que tu es ma petite sœur, alors que tu es si forte, Isabella. Je ressens toujours le besoin de te réconforter, de te protéger du monde extérieur.. Mais je n'oublie pas à quel point tu es forte. Tu m'étonnes un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'ai nul doute en ce qui concerne ta capacité à te sortir de l'état de dépression dans lequel tu t'es mise. Ces deux semaines vont être pour nous un moment pour nous retrouver, mais surtout pour te retrouver toi, Trésor. Je vais t'aider à te reconstruire, je te le promets.

Emmett attrapa ma main, la ramenant vers nos visages, et caressa la cicatrice à l'intérieur de ma paume. Celle-ci ne s'était pas réellement effacée, depuis le mois de Décembre, et j'espère qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Je la voulais là pour toujours, car ça me rappelait jour après jour les mots de mon frère.

- Nous sommes un, souffla Emmett, comme lisant dans mes pensées.

Je souris à ses paroles. C'était ça, et ça le serait toujours. _Emmett et moi n'étions qu'un._

[…]

- Depuis quand on est pas sorti ? Questionna mon frère.  
- On est dehors, fis-je remarquer.  
- Non mais je veux dire.. Faire la fête ?  
- Ah. Ça, j'en sais rien.

Je regardai les étoiles, toujours dans les bras de mon frère, quand celui-ci dit vivement.

- Allez, debout !  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. C'est hors de question qu'on reste ici à rien foutre ! Si c'était pour faire ça, autant rester à Forks pour aller au lycée !  
- Il est presque 23 heures, Emmett.  
- Et tu sais ce qui ouvre, à cette heure-ci ? Les boîtes de nuit !

Je tournai la tête vers lui, interloquée, mais déjà il se levait, me mettant debout par la même occasion. Je n'étais pas allée en boîte de nuit depuis des mois, peut-être même des années.

- On est jamais allé en boîte de nuit, toi et moi, argumentai-je.  
- Raison de plus !  
- Mais..  
- Mais rien du tout. On se donne trente minutes, et on se retrouve devant.

Je soupirai alors qu'il courait jusqu'à la demeure des Swan.

_Débile.._

[…]

- Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella !  
- Putain Emmett, une minute ! M'emportai-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mon frère, qui tapait à la porte de la salle de bain, sans interruption tout en m'appelant, depuis plus de trois minutes me sourit. Il m'observa des pieds à la tête, avant de dire.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus elle est sexy !

Je rougis, avant qu'Emmett ne rajoute.

- Fais gaffe, de toute façon, t'es fiancée, et je compte bien te garder près de moi toute la soirée.  
- T'es fiancée ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers Aurore. La cousine de mon frère me sourit, alors qu'elle était accompagnée d'un grand homme musclé à la peau basanée.

- Oui, elle est avec Edward, affirma Emmett.  
- Oh ! Ce bon vieil Edward s'est enfin trouvé une chérie ! Et pas des moindres ! Il a des goûts de luxe.

Je rougis devant cet échange, avant que la blonde ne me présente.

- Bella, voici Derek, mon fiancé. Chéri, voici ma cousine, Isabella.

Quelque peu interloquée par l'appellation « cousine », je serrai distraitement la main que le dit Derek me tendait.

- Oh.. Ça te gêne que je t'appelle comme ça ? Je veux dire.. Si t'es la fille de l'Oncle Charlie..  
- Non, je.. Au contraire. Tu es simplement la première qui m'accorde cette attention.. Et aussi ma première cousine.

Aurore sourit, avant de s'approcher de moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle cousine également.

Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte, peu sûre de moi face à un tel élan d'affection. Emmett se racla la gorge au bout d'un instant, avant de questionner.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir, alors ?

La jolie blonde se détacha de moi, avant d'assurer à mon frère.

- Sûrs.  
- Nous, on préfère rester squatter tranquilles devant la télé, pour ce soir, confirma Derek.

Je souris à celui-ci alors qu'il me regardait.

- Comme vous voulez, dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. On y va, Trésor ?  
- Tu voudrais me ramener mes escarpins noirs, s'il te plaît ?  
- Je reviens dans trois minutes.

Emmett s'en alla sans attendre, alors que je souriais devant son entrain.

- Je le trouve changé, avoua Aurore.

Je me tournai vers ma cousine, avant de demander.

- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas.. Grandi, peut-être. Mais il rigole moins, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop sombre.  
- Oui, je sais. Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'essaierai de lui en parler, assurai-je.

La fille de Sheryl hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, avant de s'apprêter à descendre les escaliers à son tour. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête pour me dire.

- Au fait.. Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis alors que son fiancé et elle s'en allaient gentiment. Je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue, lissant le bord de ma robe. J'avais opté pour une robe qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, grise. Avec un simple gilet noir et mes escarpins. J'avais aussi le grand collier qu'Edward m'avait offert autour du cou, celui avec le cœur en diamant en guise de pendentif. Je fus arrachée de mes songes par le bruit de pas de mon frère, alors que celui-ci arrivait sur le palier au même moment. Il me tendit les escarpins vernis, et je le remerciai d'un sourire. Je pris appuis sur son épaule en enfilant les chaussures une à une. Une fois sur mes perchoirs, Emmett interrogea.

- Ca va aller ? Je veux dire.. Avec tes jambes ?

Je relevai les yeux vers les siens, avant de lui dire.

- Ça ne posera pas problème pour quelques heures, ne t'en fais pas.

Il opina, alors que je rassemblai les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour la sortie dans mon sac à main. Alors que nous arrivions au rez de chaussée, je fus refroidie par la présence d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière me scruta de la tête au pied, et je me sentis réellement mal à l'aise. _Me trouvait-elle trop découverte, pour cette sortie en boîte ?_

Alors que je pensais une demie seconde à remonter pour me couvrir davantage, un klaxon se fit entendre.

- Le taxi est là, fit mon frère. Tiens, prends un manteau au cas où.

Il posa le dit manteau sur mes épaules, avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

- A demain tout le monde !  
- Où vas-tu ? Questionna la mère de Charlie.  
- Danser !

Mon frère referma la porte derrière nous, alors qu'il attrapait ma main, m'incitant à descendre les marches du perron. Je me fis obéissante, quelque peu troublée par l'attitude d'Elizabeth. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être appréciée par elle. Malgré ce que pensait mon frère à ce sujet, je ne m'en fichais pas. Elle était la mère de Charlie. Et je ne voulais pas faire tâche, dans la famille de mon père.

Une fois montés sur la banquette arrière du taxi, mon frère passa son bras autour de mon épaule, m'attirant à lui.

- Arrête de penser à ça, souffla-t-il.  
- J'essaie, répondis-je.  
- De toute façon, d'ici quelques minutes, en train de danser, tu ne te rappelleras plus de rien.

Je souris en posant ma tête contre le creux de son épaule. Mes yeux furent captivés par le paysage environnant, et, ainsi, le temps sembla passer plus vite. Nous arrivions en vingt minutes devant une discothèque illuminée de toute part, et Emmett et moi sortions du véhicule. Mon frère régla le trajet, alors que déjà il m'entrainait vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Nous fîmes la queue pendant quelques minutes, en discutant de tout et de rien, avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée, et les trois videurs postés devant. Les trois nous regardèrent avec attention, alors que le plus colossal lançait.

- Ça fera vingt dollars pour le jeune homme. La demoiselle est autorisée à rentrer gratuitement.

Je souris, alors que mon frère sortait l'argent sans rechigner. Les deux videurs qui obstruaient l'entrée s'éloignèrent, nous laissant passer, et la musique envahit rapidement mes oreilles. Emmett et moi nous dirigions vers les vestiaires, où un homme prit mon sac et nos manteaux. J'hésitai une seconde à garder mon gilet, mais déjà Emmett me le retirer.

- Tu vas crever de chaud ! Cria-t-il pour que je l'entende.

J'opinai alors que l'homme nous remettait le ticket numéro 38. Mon frère chercha une poche où le mettre, et je lui pris des mains avant de le glisser dans mon soutif. Il grimaça, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Si tu le perds, je me poserais beaucoup de questions !

Je ris également, alors que nous allions vers le centre de la discothèque. Emmett nous mena sur la piste de danse après avoir commandé une bouteille de tequila.

Alors, ce fut le début de notre soirée. Entre alcool et danse, nous rions tous deux aux éclats. Emmett enchaînait des pas de danse les plus ridicules les uns que les autres, me faisant avoir mal aux côtes, tellement je riais.

- T'es nul !  
- Je sais ! Mais je le vis bien ! Répondit-il.

Il m'attrapa à bras le corps, avant de nous faire tournoyer sur la piste de danse. J'éclatai de rire, et remerciai le ciel de ne pas encore avoir assez bu pour vomir sur la chemise éclatante de mon aîné. Nous dansâmes tous les deux pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. J'oubliai tout au fil des chansons, et des verres de tequila. Contre toute attente, j'encaissai l'alcool plutôt bien, pour mon ultra maigreur. J'avais encore les idées claires lorsque mon frère fut bousculée par une fille, qui laissa échapper son verre de whisky coca, qui alla directement atterrir sur la chemine blanche de mon frère.

- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle sur un ton faux. Je ne voulais pas !

Mon frère la regarda longtemps, avant de lui assurer que ce n'était rien. La fille se colla tout de même à lui, avant de dire.

- Mais elle est toute sale, maintenant ! Viens là, il faut enlever tout ça !

La pimbêche rousse commença à déboutonner le vêtement de mon frère, alors que celui-ci la regardait faire en souriant. Je réagis devant son laxisme.

- Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, là ?

Emmett ne releva pas la tête, fasciné par la pétasse étant en train de le déshabiller. Celle-ci avait commencé un roulement de hanche qui ne me plaisait guère, alors que sa bouche en cul de poule s'approchait bien trop près du fiancé de ma meilleure amie à mon goût.

- Emmett ! Criai-je.

Mon frère sursauta, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- T'attends quoi pour virer cette pouf de sur toi, là ?

La pouf en question se tourna vers moi en criant.

- Oh, mais il a un problème le cure dent ? Cet homme a besoin de forme, pas d'une planche à voile !

Ces paroles, bien que dénuées d'intelligence, me firent mal. _Etais-je donc si hideuse ? Si maigre ?_

- Comment tu parles à ma sœur, toi ? Se réveilla Emmett.  
- Mais c'est vrai mon chou, pour qui elle se prend pour nous couper ainsi, toi et moi ?  
- Y a pas de toi et moi ! Va-t-en !  
- Quoi ? Mais..  
- Casse-toi, j'ai dit !  
- Connard, va !

La fille s'en alla, mais je n'y fis pas attention, encore choquée par les paroles de la rousse.

- Bella ?

Mon frère s'approcha de moi, mais je me dégageai de son contact.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends à te laisser faire, comme ça ? Et Rosalie, hein ?  
- Bella, je..  
- Laisse tomber. Va te nettoyer ! Je t'attends sur le parking, on se casse d'ici.

Emmett allait parler, quand je lui tournai le dos, et tentai de me frayer un chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je ne fis que penser à ma meilleure amie alors que je reprenais nos affaires. _Qu'est__-__ce qu'était en train de faire cet abruti, bon sang ? Ils étaient fiancés !_

Je sortis de la discothèque, fulminante, avant de rejoindre le parking sombre. Je mis rapidement mon gilet, et mon manteau, fermant tous les boutons de celui-ci. Je regardai l'heure. _04h18. _Claquant des dents face à la fraîcheur de la nuit, je fixai la porte, attendant mon frère. Il y avait encore beaucoup de voitures, sur le parking, seul un groupe de jeunes parlaient un peu plus loin. Alors que je tenais toujours le blouson de mon frère, je mis celui-ci sur mes épaules, en attendant.

- T'as froid, Chérie ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers le groupe de gars remarqué précédemment, alors qu'un blond à la mâchoire carrée me souriait en élevant un sourcil.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener chez moi, on se réchauffera ensemble.  
- Non merci, ça ira !  
- T'as tort. Mes amis et moi on aimerait bien te tenir compagnie, pas vrai les gars ?  
- Totalement !

Je reculai de quelques pas, alors que les quatre abrutis s'approchaient doucement.

- Recule pas trop, tu vas te faire écraser. On veut pas te faire de mal.  
- Au contraire..  
- Prems !

Je grimaçai alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, s'approchant maintenant à grands pas. J'aurais voulu courir, mais mes jambes lourdes de fatigue ne me répondirent pas. Il faisait maintenant très sombre, et je compris que je m'étais un peu trop éloignée de la sortie. Alors qu'un des gars arrivait à ma hauteur, j'entendis.

- Bella ?

Je relevai la tête vers la boîte de nuit, alors que mon frère me cherchait du regard.

- Emmett ! Criai-je.

Mon frère me chercha encore du regard, et j'hurlai, plus fort.

- EMMETT, A L'AIDE !  
- Tais toi, Chérie. Chuuuut, fit le grand blond en posant sa paume sur ma bouche.

Je vis mon frère monter sur une voiture alors qu'il regardait dans tous les sens.

- BELLA ? Cria-t-il.  
- Chuuut, chuut, cet abruti va bientôt partir, et après, on se fera une petite tournante, chuchota l'autre.

Alors, par instinct, je mordis sa paume de toutes mes forces, le faisant jurer.

- Sale pute ! Tu vas me le payer !

Je vis Emmett tourner la tête vers nous, alors que son regard croisait le mien. Avant que je ne puisse crier une nouvelle fois, je sentis une main s'abattre sur ma joue. Je fus maintenue contre le torse d'un des quatre abrutis autour de moi, alors que le grand blond me souriait. Je le vis serrer son poing droit, et bientôt, ma tempe me fit atrocement souffrir. Alors que je tombai au sol, j'aperçu mon frère arrivait en courant.

- Bâtard, tu vas regretter de l'avoir touché ! Jura-t-il.

Alors, j'entendis une pluie de coup, et des grognements. Je m'appuyai sur mes avants bras pour me relever, et secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je vis mon frère tomber au sol alors que les quatre gars se mettaient autour de lui. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me relever, et mettre un coup de pied dans le creux des genoux du gars en face de moi, je me tournai rapidement vers un second, et frappai de toute mes forces du plat de mes mains sur ses oreilles. Ç_a faisait mal, je le savais. Mais il n'avait pas à toucher à Emmett._

Le gars que je venais de frapper hurla de douleur en se tenant la tête, et je le poussai, le faisant tomber. Le grand blond s'approcha de moi à une vitesse hallucinante et me serra dans ses bras, comprimant douloureusement mes côtes. Je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de son emprise, et bientôt, je sentis mon frère se relever. Il frappa violemment le gars qui tentait de le frapper à la tête, avant d'attraper l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci fut projeté à terre, alors qu'il me lâchait sous la force de mon frère.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'agripper à ma cheville, et, d'instinct, je plantai mon second talon aiguille dans le poignet de celui qui s'accrochait à moi. Il cria sous la déchirure de sa peau, me lâchant. Le blond se releva en disant.

- Toi, je vais t'assommer, et ensuite je te jure que je fais crier la pute qui t'accompagne, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Emmett se retourna vers lui, se postant devant moi dans un élan protecteur.

- T'as beau te foutre devant elle, j'aurais son cul.

Je grimaçai en entendant mon frère grogner. Le blond s'approcha, poing en avant, et Emmett se dégagea avec habilité au moment où il allait le toucher. Mon frère attrapa son poignet avec adresse, avant de tirer violemment sur celui-ci, faisant se retourner le gars qui avait tenté de m'atteindre. Emmett lui mit un coup dans le creux des genoux à son tour, le faisant tomber au sol face à lui, avant de lui mettre un coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne. Le grand blond nous regarda un quart de seconde, avant de perdre connaissance sur le bitume. Je regardai les quatre gars, étalés sur le sol, et alors que j'allai prendre mon frère dans mes bras, j'entendis.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Tu t'es pris pour qui pour taper mon frère comme ça ?

La rousse de tout à l'heure s'approcha de nous en criant, avant de se diriger vers Emmett pour le marteler de coup de poing. Les coups sur le torse de mon frère ne lui firent apparemment ni chaud ni froid, mais moi ça m'énervait.

- T'attends quoi pour la taper ?  
- C'est une fille ! Se défendit Emmett.

Je soupirai lourdement, avant d'attraper la pimbêche qui frappait mon frère par l'épaule, et de la faire se retourner.

- Toi, lâche mon frère ou je..  
- Ta gueule planche à..

Je la coupai dans son élan en abattant violemment mon poing sur son visage. Elle gémit de douleur, avant de tomber à terre. Je secouai ma main, blasée.

- Ca va ? Questionna Emmett en s'approchant de moi.

Il toucha ma tempe endolorie, et récolta un peu de mon sang sur le bout de ses doigts.

- T'en fais pas. Elle est presque habituée à être fendue, maintenant.  
- Merci pour ça, dit-il en désignant la fille rousse, par terre.  
- C'est normal.  
- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.. Je voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

Mon frère, bien que sérieux, semblait apeuré par ses propres pensées.

- Hé.. L'arrêtai-je en prenant son visage en coupe. C'est rien. J'ai rien, et t'es arrivé à temps. On en parle plus. Ca n'est pas arrivé.

Emmett me regarda longuement, avant de chuchoter.

- C'est juste que s'ils t'avaient touché alors que je ne t'aurais pas vu.. Je.. Je sais pas comment..  
- Emmett, arrête de penser à ça. Ils ne m'ont pas touché. Tu étais là.  
- Je sais, mais..  
- Stop. Tout va bien.

Je le pris dans mes bras brièvement, avant de m'enlever de lui et de dire.

- Tu pues le Whisky-Coca.

Il sourit, avant de dire.

- Merci de l'avoir frappé.  
- Elle n'a pas à te toucher. Et tu n'as à pas te laisser toucher par elle, non plus.

Devant mon ton accusateur, Emmett baissa les yeux. J'attrapai sa main, et mon sac à main que j'avais laissé tomber à terre, avant de l'inciter à bouger.

- Rentrons.

Emmett me suivit sans rechigner, alors que j'enjambais les corps de mes presque agresseurs.

- Ils vont s'en sortir ?  
- Bien sûr, le rassurai-je. Ils sont juste sonnés. J'espère que ça leur servira de leçon. Même j'imagine que je ne suis pas la première, ni la dernière à qui ils feront ça.. Et je suis sûrement l'une des seules à avoir quelqu'un qui arrive à temps.

Emmett jeta un regard aux personnes à terre, l'air sombre en comprenant là où je venais en venir. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche sans un mot, et le porta à son oreille après avoir cherché un numéro dans son répertoire.

- Allô, Derek ? .. Ouais, vieux.. Désolé de te dérangé alors que tu dormais, mais.. J'ai besoin de toi. Si tu pouvais envoyer une patrouille, devant la boîte, y a des gars pas clairs.. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à ma sœur.. Non, non, elle n'a rien.. Mais si je n'avais pas été là..

Emmett embrassa le sommet de mon crâne alors que je me serrais contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Je te remercie, vieux.. Tu peux nous appeler un taxi, aussi ? Qu'ils viennent nous chercher devant la mairie, dans un quart d'heure ? .. Merci.. C'est ça, à toute.

Mon frère raccrocha, alors qu'il lâchait un soupir.

- Un taxi sera devant la mairie dans quinze minutes. On a qu'à marcher jusque là-bas.  
- C'est loin ? Questionnai-je.  
- Non. Pourquoi, tu as mal aux jambes ?  
- Ça va, affirmai-je. Mais j'aimerai aller me coucher.  
- On va rentrer, Trésor. On soigne ton arcade, et on va au lit.  
- Sans oublier que tu vas à la douche enlever cette horrible odeur de sur toi. Ça me fait mal à la tête, avouai-je.

Emmett grimaça en regardant l'auréole qui ornait sa chemise blanche.

- Désolé..  
- C'est rien.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes, sans un mot. A un moment, je relevai la tête vers mon frère, avant de lui demander.

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire, Emmett ?

Il me regarda, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Je veux dire.. Par cette fille ? Elle était carrément en train de t'allumer sur place.. Et t'as rien fait.

Emmett baissa les yeux, honteux, alors que je questionnais.

- Ça va mal à ce point, avec Rose ?  
- C'est compliqué, répondit mon frère au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Compliqué comment, Emmett ?

Mon frère me fixa un instant, avant de sortir de ses pensées, réveillé par les phares du taxi. Il baissa les yeux vers moi une seconde à nouveau, avant de dire.

- Viens, allons t'asseoir.

Je soupirai discrètement devant son changement de sujet, avant de le suivre, obéissante. Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule, et je m'assis sur la banquette avec soulagement. Emmett prit place près de moi en indiquant l'adresse au chauffeur. Il me prit ensuite contre lui, en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je me battis contre le sommeil, tout au long de la route, pensant à Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie me manquait étrangement, depuis quelques semaines. Je me sentais coupable de la délaisser, mais je ne savais quoi faire face à son dégoût profond, envers Irina. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ma nouvelle amie dans la situation actuelle, elle devait être soutenue, pour changer. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui cracher dessus, et de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Je soupirai de nouveau, et, bientôt, nous arrivions devant la demeure des Swan. Emmett et moi sortions du véhicule, et je trébuchai légèrement devant la faiblesse de mes jambes. Mon frère m'attrapa par la taille par réflexe, m'aidant à tenir debout.

- Bella ?  
- Je.. Désolée.. Je suis fatiguée.

Il me jaugea du regard, avant de me prendre plus fermement dans ses bras, et de me soulever de terre. Il me porta telle une princesse, avant de fermer la portière à l'aide de son pied, et de nous conduire vers le portail de la maison. Je laissai ma tête aller dans le cou de mon frère, avant de me reprendre, repensant à ma tempe mouillée de sang.

- Laisse, on s'en fout, me souffla Emmett.

Je lui fis un petit sourire de remerciement, avant de me remettre à mon aise. Emmett nous fit monter les marches du grand perron, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec habilité. Il retira ses chaussures du bout des pieds, avant de nous conduire à la cuisine. Cuisine qui était illuminée. Je plissai les yeux face à la lumière des spots, et reconnu assez vite Garrett et Sheryl, attablés, en train de boire ce qui me semblait être un café.

L'oncle de mon frère se leva en nous voyant, quelque peu affolé par le sang qui se trouvait dans le cou de mon aîné.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant de nous.

Emmett ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord soin de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Il baissa consciencieusement le bas de ma robe sur mes jambes nues, avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, alors que mon frère se retournait vers le frère de notre père.

- Emmett ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
- Tu t'en soucies, maintenant ? Tu avais plutôt l'air de n'en n'avoir rien à foutre, tout à l'heure. Continue à ignorer sa présence, va.

Garrett ferma la bouche devant la réaction de mon frère, avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille vers ce que j'imaginais être la salle de bain. Quelque peu hésitante en premier lieu, je dis finalement.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est quelque peu énervé par la tournure qu'a pris la soirée.

Le frère de mon père me regarda, et je fus choquée par la ressemblance entre Garrett et Charlie. Les mêmes traits sereins, et en même temps soucieux. Cette tenue maladroite mais en même temps si décontractée, et sûre de soi. Si Garrett avait une moustache, on aurait certainement pu les confondre. Si ce n'est que mon père avait les yeux marrons, et que ceux de Garrett semblaient tirés sur le gris. L'oncle de mon frère me regarda longuement, avant de me demander avec lenteur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Derek est-il parti ?  
- Une bagarre à la sortie de la discothèque.. Emmett a préféré ..  
- Des gars qui allaient la violer, coupa mon frère en revenant dans la pièce, si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée. Elle est passée à deux doigts de..  
- Mais il est arrivé à temps, coupai-je. Je vais bien. Tout va bien.  
- Ils ne t'ont pas touché ? Questionna Sheryl en se levant.  
- Non, je .. rien. Emmett était là au bon moment, répondis-je.

La petite sœur de mon père s'approcha de moi, mais Emmett fit barrage en se postant en face du plan de travail où j'étais assise. Il me regarda longuement, ses yeux soucieux se promenant sur ma tempe endolorie. Il toucha celle-ci du bout des doigts, et je jurai sous la douleur.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas..  
- C'est pas toi, le rassurai-je en serrant les dents. Simplement que je commence à en avoir marre de cette arcade fendue.  
- Je crois que cette fois-ci est la fois de trop, il va te falloir un ou deux fils, me dit mon frère en m'examinant de plus près. On va aller à l'hôpital.  
- Pas la peine, intervint Sheryl. Garrett, va chercher ma mallette, qui est dans le coffre de ma voiture, s'il te plaît.

Le frère de Charlie s'exécuta sans un mot, alors que Sheryl poussait doucement Emmett de devant moi.

- Laisse moi faire, Em', tempéra-t-elle.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ? Questionna mon frère, impassible face à sa tentative pour le rassurer.  
- Emmett.. Je suis infirmière depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que je fais, tu crois pas ?  
- Et alors ? Les infirmières ça donne des cachets, ça change les draps et ça prend la tension.. C'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit, là.  
- Emmett, le repris-je. Arrête. Laisse.

Mon frère me regarda, et j'attrapai sa main.

- Va te changer, plutôt. Ta chemise me pique le yeux.

Il opina, avant de porter ma main à sa bouche afin de déposer un baiser sur mes doigts. Je souris tendrement, avant qu'il ne s'en aille à l'étage. Sheryl me regarda bizarrement, et je me tus face à cette œillade guère plaisante. Garrett revint à ce moment là, mallette noire en main.

- Merci, lui dit sa sœur.

Elle attrapa l'objet, avant de l'ouvrir à plat sur la table. Je la vis prendre compresse, et autres trucs dégoûtants, alors que du bruit se faisait déjà entendre dans les escaliers. Emmett apparu, changé. Il avait troqué son jean blanc et sa chemise tachetée pour un bas de jogging en coton gris, et un simple débardeur blanc.

- Je vais te faire à manger, me dit-il. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Des œufs, si possible.  
- Il y en a, apprit Garrett.

Mon frère hocha la tête, avant d'ouvrir le frigo en grand. Il en sortit son petit bordel, alors que Sheryl questionnait.

- Tu es allergique au latex ?  
- Non, répondit Emmett à ma place. Ni au désinfectant que tu vas utiliser. Par contre elle est allergique à la pommade qui sort de la pochette de devant, là, fit-il en désignant un tube apparaissant dans une des nombreuses poches de la mallette. Donc ne l'utilise pas. Tu n'as qu'à laisser, j'ai de la crème pour elle dans mes affaires.

Sheryl regarda son neveu, la bouche ouverte face à son petit briefing. Emmett, quant à lui, ne la regardait pas, se contentant de préparer les œufs.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Questionna Garrett.  
- C'est ma petite sœur, je t'ai dit.  
- Je ne connais pas autant de trucs sur Sheryl.  
- J'ai passé plus de temps à l'hôpital pour Bella à la voir se faire administrer des soins divers et variés que tu ne le feras jamais pour ta sœur. Cependant, tu as tort d'être ignorant sur des choses sérieuses telles que celles-ci.

Garrett, visiblement choqué par le langage d'Emmett, se tourna vers moi alors que Sheryl demandait.

- Pourquoi, à l'hôpital ?

Je baissai les yeux, alors que mon frère avançait.

- Bella a eu un accident de voiture, il y a déjà quelques mois. Elle a dû y rester plusieurs semaines.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as eu ?  
- J'ai été paralysée des jambes pendant plusieurs mois.

Garrett ouvrit de grands yeux face à mes paroles.

- Papa a dû lui donner un peu de sa moelle.. Un bout de verre avait endommagé celle de Bella.  
- Charlie a fait ça ?  
- Mais.. Il va bien ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Emmett.  
- Et toi, ta rééducation ?  
- Je n'ai pas fait de rééducation, avouai-je. Un jour, mes jambes étaient de retour. J'ai pu marcher sans problème.  
- Je ne te suis pas très bien..  
- Racontez nous tout depuis le début.  
- Et bien on était dans le gymnase, j'étais dans mon fauteuil, et..  
- Non. Le tout début. Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés ? Quémanda Garrett en prenant place sur un des tabourets hauts, me fixant.

Sheryl commença à soigner ma plaie, concentrée à la fois sur ça et sur mes paroles.

- C'est long, avouai-je.  
- Vous êtes là pour deux semaines.

Je regardai Emmett, avant de me lancer.

- Après la mort de ma mère adoptive.. J'ai appris que j'avais un frère. J'avais toujours vécu dans un Orphelinat, et je n'avais aucun frère de sang. J'ai emménagé à Forks en m'accrochant à l'idée que j'allais rencontrer mon unique frère biologique.. Et ça n'a pas loupé, souris-je. Le midi même de ma rentrée tardive, j'étais assise à la table d'Emmett.  
- C'est Rosalie qui l'y avait invitée, en plus, ajouta Emmett.  
- Quand Rose m'a présenté son petit ami, tout en précisant son nom, tout a disparu autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'Emmett, ce gars à la musculature effrayante et aux yeux chocolat, si semblables aux miens. Je n'ai pas su le penser à ce moment, mais je sais maintenant que j'ai fait le bon choix, en le cherchant.  
- Comment tu lui as annoncé ? Demanda Sheryl.

Je relevai les yeux vers ceux de mon frère, et Emmett sourit doucement, avant de répondre.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste serré la main, sourit, avant de prendre place à ma droite.  
- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'une telle façon..  
- J'ai aimé Isabella McCarthy d'abord en tant qu'amie, avant de savoir qui elle était pour moi, dit Emmett.  
- Et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Être celle qu'il aimait en tant qu'amie, soufflai-je.  
- Mais.. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir..  
- Parce que ça aurait été risqué notre relation. C'était prendre le risque qu'il refuse de me connaître. J'ai abusé de lui, en quelque sorte. Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Exister à ses yeux était tout ce que je désirais. Plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu.. Je devrais regretter, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je continue de penser que j'ai eu raison, d'agir ainsi. J'ai gagné sa confiance en tant qu'amie, au lieu qu'il ne me la donne par obligation en tant que sœur biologique.  
- Elle a été là pour moi, depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu.  
- Et Emmett s'est fait présence à mes côtés tout au long de ces mois difficiles. Encore ce soir, il était là.  
- Et je le serai toujours, affirma mon frère.  
- De même que j'assurerai toujours un soutien permanent auprès de lui.

Emmett me sourit gentiment, et je continuai.

- Nous avons donc d'abord eu une relation amicale. Une simple amitié fraternelle.  
- Jusqu'à ce que Renée arrive à l'improviste à Forks..  
- Ça a tout foutu en l'air. Toutes mes cachoteries. Toute la vie que j'avais réussi à construire autour d'Emmett.  
- Envolée.  
- Emmett a mal pris mes mensonges.  
- Je n'étais pas prêt à assurer un tel poste.  
- Renée l'a finement manipulé.  
- Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là, tout au long de la vie de ma petite sœur.  
- Je suis partie de Forks, face à sa réaction.  
- Pendant trois semaines, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie.  
- Emmett ignorait nos amis.  
- Puis Renée a voulu me ramener à Jacksonville.  
- J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en apprenant ça.. J'avais tout perdu.  
- Je ne suis pas monté dans l'avion. Je me suis rendu compte de la manière dont ma mère se jouait de moi.  
- Il est venu me trouver chez mes amis, à Seattle. Alors que personne ne savait où j'étais.  
- Elle était là, mouillée de larmes, dans la neige du 31..  
- J'étais dévastée.  
- J'ai su que je l'aimais beaucoup plus que je ne pourrai jamais aimer qui que ce soit.  
- Nous nous sommes expliqués.  
- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, entre nous.  
- Puis nous sommes revenus à Forks, le lendemain.  
- J'ai eu mon accident de voiture, après une dispute avec Edward.  
- Elle est restée dans le coma pendant dix jours. Carlisle avait peur pour sa vie.  
- Emmett ne m'a pas quittée tout au long de mon hospitalisation.  
- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner encore une fois.  
- Papa m'a donné de quoi survivre, avec cette greffe.  
- Il savait tout depuis le début.  
- Il m'avait reconnu dès la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Mais il n'avait rien dit lui non plus.  
- Papa savait qu'elle était ma sœur. Sa fille.  
- Il était là à mon réveil.  
- Il est resté dormir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.  
- Il m'a alors parlé de Savana. Et j'ai compris qu'au vu de la ressemblance, il ne pouvait douter.  
- Mais Papa l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit.  
- J'avais enfin un père.  
- Et Papa a découvert sa petite fille.  
- Charlie a été là tout au long de mes jours en fauteuil.  
- Et quand elle a remarché, il a aimé penser qu'il assistait à ses premiers pas.  
- Je l'ai appelé pour la première fois « Papa », ce jour là, également.  
- Elle avait vécu chez nous pendant des semaines.  
- Ce soir là, Charlie m'a offert le bracelet de Savana.  
- Et puis le lendemain, Edward et moi nous sommes expliqués, nous étions en froid depuis l'accident de Bella.  
- Le soir même, il était là, devant la porte de mon appartement, avec sa demande en mariage.  
- On m'a déjà volé ma sœur, alors que je venais juste de l'avoir.  
- Edward et moi allons nous marier.  
- Il est tout ce dont elle a besoin.  
- En dehors d'Emmett, bien sûr. Il est gentil, attentionné..  
- Il ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
- Depuis nos retrouvailles, il est un réel pilier, pour moi. Il sait tout, comprend tout. Il m'attend alors que je fuis mes responsabilités.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, fit mon frère en me regardant.  
- Mais je suis faible, répondis-je.  
- Cette femme s'est jouée de toi.  
- Je la déteste.

Ces mots dans ma bouche mirent fin à la conversation. Sheryl me regarda longuement, alors que Garrett fixait Emmett. La sœur de mon père me sourit doucement, et j'aperçu des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu as grandi sans Charlie ?  
- Et je le regrette.  
- Un orphelinat ?  
- Béa a été la mère idéale, pour moi. Elle me manque parfois.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Elle est morte d'un cancer, il y a presque un an, maintenant.  
- Tu n'avais personne d'autre ?  
- Mes frères étaient en Irak. Je suis restée chez des amis. Et puis j'allais avoir 18 ans, alors..

Sans que je ne vois rien venir, la sœur de mon père me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle avec tendresse, alors que j'osais refermer mes bras sur sa taille. Je regardai mon frère, interloquée, et celui-ci me sourit discrètement, alors que Sheryl chuchotait.

- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça.. Si seulement j'avais su que Renée..  
- Personne ne savait, coupai-je. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour ça. Je n'en veux à personne.

Sheryl s'éloigna quelque peu de moi, alors que des larmes roulaient sur son visage.

- Ne me vouvoies pas. Tu es ma nièce, c'est bizarre.

Je souris en me rendant compte de la manière dont elle m'avait appelée.

- Si on avait pu avoir un doute même en voyant la ressemblance avec Savana, ton caractère prouve de manière indéniable que tu es une Swan, Miss, fit Garrett en se rapprochant.  
- Merci, rougis-je.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, avant de dire.

- Heureux de t'avoir dans la famille. Au-delà de ta ressemblance avec ma sœur.. Tu es la photocopie de ton père, c'est hallucinant.  
- Dit-il, sourit Emmett.

Garrett rit doucement, et Emmett vint me chercher, m'attrapant par la taille de nouveau, avant de me conduire à la table où mon assiette avait été posée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, avec tes jambes ? S'enquit Sheryl.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse, alors qu'Emmett répondait.

- Bella a perdu beaucoup de poids, depuis quelques temps. On a fait quelques découvertes qui ont bouleversé un peu tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Papa nous a envoyé ici, pour qu'elle aille mieux..

- Tes jambes perdent de l'énergie, et tu as de nouveau du mal à marcher, c'est ça ?  
- Entre autres, soufflai-je.

Garrett grimaça, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

- On va te sortir de là-dedans, Little Swan. Tonton Garrett est là.

Je souris.

- On est tous là, reprit Sheryl en posant une main sur mon épaule.

[…]

Emmett et moi étions arrivés à Columbia il y avait maintenant une semaine et demie, et, dans l'ensemble, ça se passait bien. Très bien même.

- Bella, tu veux venir te baigner avec nous ? Me questionna Derek.

Je regardai le fiancé de ma cousine, qui était souriant face à moi.

- Après, peut-être. Je vais aller manger un peu, d'abord.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Il partit en souriant, et je le fixai une seconde. Derek, qui était Capitaine dans la police de Columbia, avait arrêté les gars qui avaient tenté de m'agresser, le soir où Emmett et moi étions sortis en discothèque. Deux d'entre eux étaient recherchés, et les deux autres avaient été incarcérés pour leur première fois.

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que l'on me soulevait de terre. Emmett se mit à courir alors que j'étais ballotée dans tous les sens, dans ses bras, me faisant éclater de rire. Mon frère nous transporta comme ça jusqu'à l'Oncle Garrett, qui s'occupait du barbecue. Emmett me posa à terre, alors que déjà il prenait du pain pour un sandwich express.

- Quel goinfre ! S'exclama Garrett en le regardant se servir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, et me dit.

- Prends un peu l'exemple sur lui, aussi ! Tiens.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Questionna-t-il en désignant ce qui était en train de griller.

Je souris en me rapprochant de mon oncle.

- Hmm.. J'hésite entre les saucisses de veau ou le poulet, avouai-je.  
- Et bien prends les deux, comme ça, c'est réglé ! Résolut-il en me servant les deux dans une assiette.

Je ne dis rien, le laissant faire, car après tout, j'avais faim. J'avais pris deux kilos en dix jours. Ce qui était encourageant.

- Oh, tiens. Tu entends ?  
- Non.. Quoi ?

Garrett fit mine de tendre l'oreille en direction des aliments en train de griller, avant de dire d'une voix étrange.

- Bella, Bella.. Mange moi aussi ! Mange moi aussi, par pitié ! Je veux aller dans ton assiette également !

Je ris à sa façon de faire, alors que mon oncle relevait la tête pour faire.

- Haaan ! Une merguez qui parle !

J'éclatai de rire, alors qu'il me regardait en souriant.

- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu la manges, dit-il. Mais je sais pas si c'est celle de droite, ou si c'est celle de gauche. Barf.. Dans le doute, mange les deux !  
- Oh peut-être que là ça va faire de..  
- Au pire, tu vomiras !

Je grimaçai, alors que Sheryl, qui était assise sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, fit tout haut, en même temps qu'elle poussait son sandwich de sa bouche.

- Hmmm. Bon Appétit surtout, ma Chérie !  
- T'as qu'à arrêter d'écouter aux portes, toi aussi ! Accusa Garrett.  
- Mais il est bien là le problème, mon frère ! C'est qu'il n'y a pas de porte entre nous ! Et que, par conséquent, j'entends toutes tes conneries dégoûtantes !  
- Faut bien que je la fasse manger cette petite !

Je ris, avant de m'éloigner, mon assiette à la main, les laissant se chamailler en toute liberté. J'allai m'asseoir près de la piscine creusée, alors que mon frère était en train d'y noyer Derek. Je pris le temps d'être confortablement assise, avant de commencer à manger ma merguez. Mais alors que j'allai croquer dedans, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je soupirai lourdement, cherchant le mobile au fond de ma poche de mon short hawaïen.

- Allô ? Décrochai-je.  
- _Bella..  
_- Irina ?  
- _Bella faut qu'on parle.  
_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mon frère me jeta de l'eau, et je sursautai.

- Putain, Emmett, casse toi ! Je suis au téléphone, là !  
- Rien à foutre ! Magne-toi à venir te baigner ! Et passe le bonjour à Edward ! Rit-il de manière enfantine.  
- Attends, dis-je à Irina.

Je pris le mobile, avant de me lever avec habilité, et de m'éloigner de l'eau. Je marchai pieds nus sur la pelouse verdoyante, avant de dire à mon amie.

- Je t'écoute.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
_- C'est à propos de Rosalie..  
_- Rose ? Depuis quand toi et Rose vous vous parlez ? Et puis pourquoi c'est pas elle qui m'appelle ?  
_- Elle veut pas en parler, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est grave.  
_- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Irina, tu me fais peur, là ? Elle va bien ?  
_- Tout à l'heure, en biologie, elle a failli tomber dans les pommes, et Banner a voulu que je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Elle a pas voulu parce que c'était moi, mais le prof l'a obligé, et du coup on y est..  
_- Abrège, abrège ! Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne, avant qu'Irina ne se décide à dire.

_- Elle est enceinte, Bella.  
_- Qu.. Quoi ? Bafouillai-je.

Sous le choc, je manquai de faire tomber le mobile.

_- Elle est enceinte de plus de deux mois.. Ton frère est au courant, mais il a rejeté ça.. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à aller chez votre grand-mère, en Caroline._

J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Emmett, et je me retournai vers lui, alors qu'il jouait dans la piscine avec Derek, tel un gamin.

_- Rose n'a rien dit à personne, si ce n'est à lui.. Même Jasper n'en sait rien._

Je repensai alors à ces derniers jours. La manière dont ma meilleure amie et Emmett s'étaient comportés l'un envers l'autre. Les changements d'humeur de Rose. Ses énervements, puis ses pleurs._ Je n'avais rien vu arriver. _C'était ma meilleure amie, et je n'avais rien décelé. Trop préoccupée à me laisser sombrer.

_Je ne l'avais pas vu tomber à son tour._

Je regardai mon frère, qui jouait comme un bienheureux dans la piscine. _Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ?_

_- Bella ?  
_- Oui, je .. Juste que.. Rose va bien ?  
_- Elle est en pleurs dans mon salo__n, actuellement. Emmett l'a ble__ssé__e__, je crois. Elle ne sait pas que je suis en train de t'appeler. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Même pas à Jasper, ou Edward.  
_- Va avec elle, ne la laisse pas toute seule. Ne lui dis rien, de cet appel. Reste avec elle, et occupe-t'en. Fais lui parler à Floriane, ça va la rassurer. Sinon, tu peux lui faire un chocolat chaud, généralement elle se sent plus calme après ça. Apporte-lui une couverture également.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?_ Questionna Irina.

Je relevai les yeux vers mon aîné, avant de dire.

- Je vais aller parler de tout ça avec Emmett. Il est hors de question qu'il esquive le sujet, cette fois. Je te rappelle, Irina.  
_- D'accord._- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai, et remis mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je soupirai un grand coup, et Emmett cria afin que je l'entende.

- Tu viens maintenant ?

Je l'observai sans rien répondre, et il me fixa lui aussi, m'interrogeant des yeux.

_Nous avons à parler, mon frère._

* * *

_**Et oui.. **_

_**Je compte pas blablater trois plombes sur ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Je vous en parlerai dans mes réponses aux reviews.  
**_

_**Juste, pour ce jour de Noël.. **_

_**Une pensée à tous les orphelins, et autres enfants délaissés par leurs parents. Cette fiction parle de ça, aussi. & Je tenais à faire un petit signe à tous ces gens, petits ou grands, qui se sentent seuls à ce niveau. C'est Noël, et je sais très bien que ça retire un peu de magie, cette sensation de manque, d'abandon. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être heureux, lors des fêtes. **_

_**Je tenais aussi à remercier Alex, alias Butterfly971, pour avoir bien voulu relire ce chapitre, et, de cette façon, que je puisse vous le poster pour cette journée-ci. Un Coucou à mes chéries, aussi. Flo, Claire, Delph, Wissam, Elodie B., Assya, Ninie et Doc. :)**_

**_& Bien sûr, une pensée à la plus belle, douce, et gentille femme que Dieu ait créée. En ces moments de fêtes.._**

**_Laissez moi vos avis, please. Prochain post su_r** _La Couleur de La Haine, **pour celles qui suivent.**_

**_En attendant prenez soin de vous, soyez heureuses ! & A l'année prochaine ! ;)_**

**_Peace ! _**


	21. Chapitre 2O : Quand on ne sait pas

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez toutes très bien en cette nouvelle année. **_

_**Je tenais à vous présenter tous mes voeux. Sans trop m'étendre parce que je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec ça mais, si j'avais quelque chose à vous souhaiter, et bien .. Que la vie vous sourît de la meilleure manière qui soit, tout simplement. **_

_**Bonne année, les enfants. **_

_**Je réponds de suite aux reviews des non-inscrites, ainsi qu'à cette chère Alextyty qui a désactivé ses MPs. **_

**Alextyty :** Hey Miss. Bon, ben t'as désactivé les messages privés, et du coup j'ai pas pu te répondre directement. Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise ! Mais par contre je vois pas de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que j'avais promis la suite de LCLH le lendemain de mon poste ? J'ai fait ça ? ÔO. Désolée si oui, j'ai dû me méprendre. Mais un peu de patience, je vais bientôt poster sur LCLH. ) Réactivetes MPs, comme ça je pourrai te répondre directement, la prochaine fois. :) Prends soin de toi en attendant, tu veux ? Peace.  
**Ilonka :** Hey ! Oui Miss, Rose est bien enceinte. ^^ Je t'ai grugée dans ma dernière réponse, pour ne pas vendre la mèche à tout le monde. Désolée. :| Mais oui, en tout cas, Bella reprend des forces. :) Prends soin de toi. Peace.  
**Littleangelordevil93 :** Mais c'est moi qui te remercie. ) Prends soin de toi !  
**MrsShaly :** Hey ma Belle. Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? T'en fais pas pour ton « absence », c'pas grave. Je comprends. Ouais, bien sûr que ça se passe bien avec la famille de Bella. & Puis, elle et Emmett ont toujours été complémentaires. :) Tu verras, en tout cas, ce qu'il en est pour ce qui est de Bella et ses jambes. Prends soin de toi, veux-tu. Peace !  
**Lili :** Haha ? Moi ? Sadique ? Je ne crois pas non.. Je ne suis pas comme ça. *Siffle* Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Je n'ai pas été super super longue, t'as vu ? :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en tout cas ! Prends soin de toi, aussi. Peace.  
**Ness :** Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, tu sais ? Mais de là à dire que tous les chapitres sont supers.. Euh.. Joker, hein ! ^^ En tout cas, voici la suite que tu attends. Prends soin de toi et à la prochaine. :) Peace !  
**Cs85 :** & Bien, la suite est là ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise.. Peace ! :)  
**Joulay :** Tiens ma Belle ! Arrête de t'exciter, voilà le chapitre. ^^' Tu remarqueras que j'ai pris seulement trois semaines, hein.. C'pas mal, si tu veux mon avis. Prends soin de toi en tout cas, et pis ben.. Peace !  
**Lisa :** Hey ma Belle. :) Cette grand-mère Swan a tellement plu.. *L'ironie ? Le sarcasme ? Non, jamais entendu parler* Heureusement que Garrett et Sheryl sont là pour remonter le niveau, hein ? :) Emmett et Bella.. Barf, rien à dire, c'est eux, quoi. ^^ Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ! Pour Rosalie.. On voit le pourquoi de la réaction d'Emmett dans ce chapitre. :) Alors bonne lecture, et prends soin de toi ! Peace.  
**Laura :** Ah, une nouvelle lectrice. :) Heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, vraiment ! Tous ces compliments m'ont presque faite rougir. Ce n'est pas objectif. Ou alors on parle pas de ma fiction, là. ^^' M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite que tu attendais. & Puis si tu suis cette fiction .. & Bien ça me va très bien ! Peut-être à une prochaine, dans ce cas. Bonne lecture. Prends soin de toi, peace !  
**Aussidagility :** En effet.. Bella ne va pas le laisser faire. Surtout que, il ne faut pas l'oublier, Rosalie est sa meilleure amie. On verra bien ! ^^ Prends soin de toi, en attendant ! Peace.  
**Amelie-Flo alias Florica :** Haha ! Pourquoi me suis-je arrêtée là ? Très bonne question. Sûrement mon côté cruel refoulé qui s'est allié à mon sadisme naturel. :D M'enfin, tout ça, ça arrive pas très souvent, n'aies crainte. Tu verras pour Emmett et la grossesse de Rose ! La suite est là, avec la continuité, cette fois.. ^^ Prends soin de toi, en tout cas ! Peace.  
**Jessica :***Hum Hum* Talent : Nom masculin. Sens 1 ; Disposition, aptitude, capacité naturelle ou acquise dans un domaine ou une activité. Sens 2 ; Don, aptitude remarquable. Tu conviendras que ces deux définitions ne ressemblent pas. Je n'ai donc pas de talent. *Faussement déçue* On arrête d'en parler maintenant, hein ? Haha. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :) Peace !  
**Carlie :** Hello ! Ah, et bien écoute je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise, et ce malgré la nuit blanche que tu as passée devant. ^^' Dors, t'en fais pas, elle va pas s'envoler. ^^ Heureuse que ma reprise des persos te plaisent, en tout cas. :) A plus tard, peut-être. Prends soin de toi, peace !  
**Mamadu55 :** Voici la suite tant attendue.. & Ne me vouvoies pas, par pitié. x) Bonne lecture !  
**Netnet :** & Bien Miss, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, vraiment. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire n'aurait pas grande importance sans de merveilleuses lectrices telles que vous. Merci à toi, à vous, d'être là, et de suivre les MAJ. Vous êtes géniales. Encore un énorme merci, pour ton commentaire qui m'a grandement remonté le moral en cette journée si sombre. Prends bien soin de toi, veux-tu. Peace.

_**& Oui, si on active pas ses MPs, même en tant que membre FF, je ne peux pas vous répondre via le site. M'enfin, je vous réponds quand même.. :)**_

_**En parlant de ça, je tenais à dire quelque chose. J'ai réalisé plusieurs petits trucs sur ma propre personne en parlant avec quelques filles, et notamment Lilichou Pattsy, qui m'a fait réaliser que ne répondre aux reviews.. C'est vraiment irrespectueux. Donc je tenais à m'excuser, sincèrement, pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, dans le passé. & Ce malgré les conditions, et autres excuses valables ou pas que j'avais à ce moment là. Vraiment désolée. On va gentiment essayer de se reprendre, dans cette année 2012. **_

**_Maintenant, une fois que ça c'est dit, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre élan d'attention, lors du dernier chapitre. J'ai revu certaines d'entre vous alors que ça faisait longtemps, à croire que vous aimez bien les fins sadiques. & Un bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles, aussi. _**

**_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, désormais. Tout en adressant un merci à particulier à Delphine, ma Bêta. Sûrement l'une des meilleures._**

**_Un coucou à Wissam, Elodie B., Claire, et bien sûr Ninie, mon associable. _**

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume.. Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont bien à Stéphenie Meyer. Seul le contexte est signé Liisa's. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture & .. **_

_**Hakuna Matata ! ;)**_

**_PS_**_ ;__ Si vous rappelez pas de qui est Démétri.. Un petit saut au chapitre 11. ;)  
_

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

- Je t'assure Carlisle, ça va mieux.  
_- Tu as repris un peu de poids ?  
_- Presque trois kilos.

J'entendis le médecin légèrement soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Tu fais attention à ce que ça ne s'arrête pas là, d'accord ?  
_- Je te le promets.  
_- Comment va ton frère ?_

Je regardai le côté du matelas qui appartenait à mon frère, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Il va bien. Il dort, en ce moment.  
_- D'accord.  
_- On se voit bientôt, de toute façon. On revient dans la semaine.  
_- Vous nous manquez.  
_- Vous nous manquez aussi.  
_- Bonne journée, ma puce. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
_- C'est promis. Passe le bonjour à Esmée pour moi. Bonne journée, Doc.

Je raccrochai lentement, laissant tomber le mobile sur le matelas alors que l'on frappait à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle j'étais.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sheryl, qui me fit un petit sourire en s'approchant du lit. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci, avant de me tendre une espèce de gobelet en plastique, recouvert d'aluminium avec une paille dépassant de dessus. Je reconnus tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait.

- Je t'ai pris ça, à l'hôpital, tout à l'heure. Ca t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin, niveau nutriment et autres protéines. Ca ne vaut pas un vrai repas, mais ça te fera aller bien pour le moment. C'est assez épais à boire, tu vas prendre du poids, me dit-elle en me mettant la boisson dans la main.  
- Je sais ce que c'est, lui avouai-je. On donne généralement ça aux personnes atteintes du cancer qui ont du mal à se nourrir face à leur chimio.

Ma tante me regarda bizarrement suite à ma phrase.

- Ma mère en buvait, au début. Quand elle a essayé de se battre.

Sheryl fit la moue.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas.  
- Ce n'est rien. Elle disait que c'était bon, souris-je faiblement.

Ma tante m'observa avec tendresse, alors que mon regard déviait sur mon téléphone, à nouveau.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

- Non. Mais je sais qu'il va me contacter.  
- Peut-être que tu devrais..  
- Il le fera, j'en suis certaine, coupai-je. Je le connais.

La sœur de mon père n'ajouta rien, se contentant de caresser mon poignet avec délicatesse.

- Essaie au moins de sortir de cette chambre. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça trop longtemps. T'enfermer dans cette pièce ne t'apportera rien, Bella. Viens manger avec nous..  
- Je n'ai pas faim, argumentai-je. Peut-être que je viendrai tout à l'heure.  
- Ca fait trois jours que tu dis ça.  
- Tout à l'heure..

Sheryl me regarda longuement, et je m'enfonçai à nouveau dans mon lit vide, remontant la couverture sur mes épaules pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Ma tante resta quelques instants, avant de finalement se lever, et de partir après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma tempe. Elle ferma doucement la porte, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Mes doigts allèrent d'eux même jusqu'à mon mobile, et j'appuyai sur une touche afin que l'écran s'illumine. Il était 19h48, et je n'avais pas bougé de ce lit de toute la journée. Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas fait depuis trois jours en fait. J'avais d'abord espéré trouver un peu de chaleur en ne bougeant pas de là, avant de finalement me rendre à l'évidence.. _Ce lit serait toujours aussi froid, sans Emmett._

*.~oOo~.* _**3 JOURS PLUS TÔT**_ *.~oOo~.*

Je refermai brutalement la porte de la chambre que j'occupais alors qu'Emmett me regardait toujours.

- Qu'est ce qui y a, enfin ? Questionna mon frère en me voyant dans cet état d'énervement.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, claquai-je. J'en reviens pas que tu aies pu faire ça !  
- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?  
- Arrêtes d'agir de cette façon ! On dirait ta mère ! C'est horrible ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis en train de parler ! Je viens d'avoir Irina au téléphone! Devine qui est en train de pleurer dans son salon parce que son fiancé n'assume pas de l'avoir mise enceinte ?

Emmett écarquilla les yeux en m'entendant dire ça. Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, semblant observer les autres s'amuser dehors, alors que le barbecue suivait toujours son cours dans le jardin.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça, Em' ? Comment t'as pu te casser comme ça ?  
- Tu avais besoin de moi, dit-il en se tournant pour me faire face.  
- Pas plus que Rosalie ! Ne te sers pas de moi comme excuse ! Criai-je presque.  
- Bella..

Mon frère tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais je le repoussai. Emmett fut visiblement choqué face à ça, moi qui ne l'avais jamais esquivé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

- N'essaie pas de me prendre dans tes bras pour me faire taire. Je ne suis pas de ton avis, sur ce coup, Emmett ! Tu as laissé ma meilleure amie toute seule en n'assumant pas du tout sa grossesse ! Elle n'a pas fait ce bébé toute seule ! Tu ne peux pas la rejeter !  
- Mais j'ai rien voulu de tout ça, moi ! Argumenta-t-il.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle l'a voulu, elle ? Pas plus que toi ! Sauf que elle, elle peut pas se casser loin en ne disant rien à personne, pour oublier qu'elle est enceinte ! Comment tu aurais réagi, si ça avait été moi ? Si ça avait été moi et qu'Edward se défilerait ? S'il m'avait laissée seule face à tout ça ? Seule et enceinte ?  
- C'est différent, je ne savais pas..  
- Ce n'est différent en rien du tout ! Comment tu peux avoir fait ça ? C'est ta fiancée, putain !  
- J'aime Rosalie ! Mais je n'ai rien demandé de plus ! On va se marier, déjà, j'ai pas demandé à fonder une famille maintenant !

Je voyais très bien que mon frère était en train de s'énerver lui aussi.

- Mais c'est un accident ! Ca arrive ! Maintenant t'as juste à assumer et être présent à ses côtés ! Mon frère baissa les yeux, et je le regardai, interdite en comprenant. Je lui demandai cependant pour me rassurer.  
- Tu vas y retourner, pas vrai ? Tu vas assumer ce bébé ?

Emmett garda la tête basse un moment, et je l'entendis chuchoter.

- Je ne veux pas de ce bébé.. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je suis perdu.

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée de ses paroles. Mon frère releva le regard, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Bella.. Juste que je..  
- Tu n'as rien compris de tout ce que je t'ai raconté, pas vrai ?

Emmett me fixa, pas sûr de voir là où je voulais en venir.

- Quand je te racontais ce que c'était de grandir sans de vrais parents, tu n'écoutais pas, c'est ça ? Quand je t'ai dit que vivre dans un orphelinat n'était pas l'enfance rêvée.. Tu étais où ? Tu crois sincèrement que ce qu'a fait ta mère, c'est bien ? Abandonner un bébé sous prétexte qu'elle n'en voulait pas .. ? Le laisser grandir loin de sa vraie famille pour pouvoir être heureuse et vivre dans son coin.. Tu crois que c'est bien pour un ou une gamine ? C'est ce que tu veux, Emmett ? Abandonner ton bébé ? .. Faire comme ta mère ?

J'étais effrayée par mes propres paroles alors que mon frère me regardait fixement.

- Tu n'es pas elle, Emmett. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Quand bien même Rosalie déciderait de garder ce bébé, sans toi.. Il lui faut un père. J'avais besoin de Charlie, moi.. Je te laisserai pas ruiner l'enfance de ton gosse. T'as pas le droit de laisser naître un bébé pour l'abandonner ensuite.  
- Bella, c'est différent. Je suis là pour toi. Je te lâcherai sous aucun pré..  
- Je lâcherai pas ce bébé, Emmett. Je sais ce que c'est, affirmai-je alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal, de ne pas être entourée comme on le voudrait. De ne pas avoir de famille. Je lâcherai pas mon neveu ou ma nièce.. Même si tu n'es pas là. Je ne lâcherai jamais ce bébé. Si je le faisais, je me pardonnerai pas.

Mon frère me regarda, blessé par mes paroles.

- Je veux pas que ce bébé finisse dans un orphelinat, ou ne soit élevé que par sa mère.. Qu'est-ce qu'il fera, si Rosalie tombe malade ? Si elle vient à mourir d'un cancer elle aussi.. Qui sera là pour lui ? Tu ne comptes peut-être pas être présent, mais je le serai. Je ne lâcherai pas ce bébé. Je jure sur ma propre vie que je ne laisserai ce bébé pour rien au monde. Absolument rien, Emmett.

A cet instant, nous savions tous deux que je comprenais également mon frère dans ces mots.

- Et j'espère sincèrement que nous serons côte à côte pour tenir cette promesse, mon frère.

Sur ces mots, je quittai la chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi sans réellement le vouloir. J'allai jusqu'au salon, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux chocolat. Elizabeth Swan me fixait, froide, comme à son habitude. Je n'y fis pas plus attention, enclenchant un appel. Après deux tonalités, j'entendis.

- Allô ?

Je sentis à sa voix que ça n'allait pas, alors, sans attendre, je lui dis.

- Rose.. C'est moi. Je.. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que.. Je serai là, Rosalie. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses.. Je serai là. Je te le promets.

Après un instant où le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner, j'entendis ma meilleure amie fondre en larme de l'autre côté, prenant conscience de mes paroles. _Aussi mal que ça me ferait, je serai là._

*.~oOo~.* _**RETOUR AU PRESENT **_*.~oOo~.*

Quand j'étais revenue dans la chambre, vingt minutes plus tard, Emmett n'était plus là. Ni lui, ni plus aucune de ses affaires. Il avait seulement laissé un mot.

_« Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. »_

Je fermai les yeux en me rappelant tout ceci. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles. J'avais décidé de repartir dans deux jours, trois tout au plus. Avec ou sans mon frère. _Même si tout le monde savait ici que je n'attendais que lui._

**_P_**oint de vue Emmett

_Salut sale con qui me répond pas !_

_Tu crois sérieusement que je vais arrêter de t'écrire sous prétexte qu'on se connaît pas, qu'on s'est rencontré dans les chiottes et qu'en plus de tout ça tu ne daignes pas me répondre ? Rêve ! Je suis un gars qui aime écrire, un vrai ! Alors je vais pas te lâcher. Comme je te le disais dans mes dernières lettres ( Oui, oui, celles auxquelles tu n'as pas répondu, enfoiré ! ), je me demande souvent ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ? T'as fait quoi, du coup ? T'as pris l'avion avec ta mère ou t'es resté gentiment à Seattle, pour retourner avec ta petite sœur ?_

_Tu te rends pas compte, toi. C'est comme si j'avais commencé un livre, et qu'on m'avait coupé la fin au moment du suspens, tu sais. C'est d'autant plus frustrant quand tu sais que je lis jamais de livre, et que les rares fois où je le fais je les commence par la fin, histoire de voir si le héros il meurt ou non.. Je me souviens que mon coloc' lisait Harry Potter, c'était un fan. Il s'était battu pour avoir le livre, le dernier là.. le 7, le jour de la sortie malgré les queues de ouf qu'il y avait dans les librairies. __Quand il était rentré le soir, il s'y était tout de suite mis.. Un vrai fou. Bah moi j'ai attendu qu'il aille à la douche, j'ai pris son bouquin, j'ai lu la fin, genre les cinq dernières pages, et quand il est sorti, je lui ai tout raconté. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça, mais sur le coup ça m'avait vraiment fait marrer ! Par contre, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a quitté la coloc.. Rageux, pff. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est__-__ce que t'as foutu ? T'es à Seattle, à Jacksonville ? Avec ta mère, ta sœur ? Sister, mother, mother, sister ? J'attends la suite de cette histoire, putain. T'assure__s__ vraiment pas, toi. Les gars des pipirooms, c'est plus ce que c'était. ( Cette phrase sonne suspect, non ? )_

_M'enfin.._

_Sinon, moi, j'en suis toujours au même point. Si tu savais comme ça m'dégoûte, ici. Les paysages sont moches. Le soleil est présent, mais j'ai même pas l'impression que c'est un beau soleil, tu sais. C'est comme si qu'il éclairait que la crasse, et les horreurs __qui se passent__ ici.. Ma famille me manque, c'est un truc de malade. Je donnerai tout pour être en train de faire la vaisselle pendant que ma chérie serait en train de parler avec ma sœur, à l'heure qu'il est. Faire la vaisselle, quoi. C'est pour te dire à quel point c'est horrible ici. De plus, je ne suis même pas là pour la grossesse de Kate. Ma petite chérie doit déjà avoir un petit ventre, du haut de ses quatre mois de mutation.. Elle devrait savoir si c'est un petit gars ou une petite poupée à la fin de la semaine, normalement. J'ai hâte. Et honnêtement, en même temps je suis triste d'être ici, alors qu'elle sera toute seule pour l'échographie. Enfin seule.. Y'aura ma sœur, quoi. Mais c'est pas pareil._

_Mais bon, je me console en me disant que je rentre dans quatre semaines. Putain, j'ai même trop hâte ! Tu te rends pas compte.. J'ai eu mon quota d'horreur pour toute ma vie, je crois._

_La semaine dernière, j'ai perdu un de mes meilleurs amis.. Et les autres ont beau me dire que c'est pas le cas.. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je me suis laissé distraire par cette fille qui pleurait.. Elle ressemblait tellement à ma sœur. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes airs que Mona. Ca m'a choqué, et j'ai pas vu le gars qui sortait son AK – 47 à côté de Pitt. Il est sorti de nulle part, et avant même que j'ai pu tourner la tête, ou crier pour dire à Pitt de se retourner, il avait déjà tiré. Mon pote est mort dans mes bras.. Je l'ai vu rendre son dernier souffle. Je crois que c'est la pire chose qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de vivre. Y avait du sang partout, et même si j'ai pu prendre une douche après qu'on l'ait transporter au camp.. J'ai l'impression que j'en ai encore partout. Je sais pas quoi penser, de tout ça. J'aurais jamais du m'éterniser devant cette gamine.. Mais c'était le portrait craché de ma sœur. Je veux pas voir ma sœur ici. Elle doit pas s'approcher de la guerre, de près ou de loin. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ça. Pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à vivre ça._

_Enfin.. Je reviens dans un mois, ça va aller. Je te jure qu'une fois que je rentre, je ne repars plus jamais __où__ que ce soit sans elles. Ma sœur, ma chérie, et bientôt notre bébé. Jamais je pourrai. Je veux vivre sans guerre.. C'est peut-être con à dire, mais je veux vivre en paix avec tout le monde. Trop de guerre__s__ ont déjà eues lieu.. Sérieusement, mon gars, t'engage jamais dans l'armée, c'est pas un truc à faire. C'est p't'être bien de défendre le pays, et tout.. Mais quand tu vois le pays qui nous oublie au fin fond de chez pas d'où.. C'est blasant._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu me répondras. Et au pire si tu le fais pas, dis toi que j'habiterai de nouveau Jacksonville d'ici quatre semaines.. ( Ouais, ma sœur a bougé pour la Floride, elle voulait un neveu ou une nièce bronzée.. *Blasé* ), donc si t'es chez ta mère, ou pas, on pourra se voir. Tu me retrouveras facilement. __Démétri__.. __Démétri__ O'Laughlin. Ma sœur a le même nom que moi, au pire, si tu la trouves elle.. Ca me ferait plaisir de te revoir._

_En attendant, prends soin de toi. Prends soin de ta famille, qu'importe de qui elle soit composée, d'accord ?_

_A la prochaine, pauvre con. On se reverra t'façon, je te traquerai._

_Tchouuu._

Je souris sur la fin de la lettre, relevant finalement la tête. Démétri m'avait envoyé ce courrier cinq semaines auparavant, apparemment. Oncle Garrett m'avait donné tout un tas de lettre, dimanche. Le transfert de courrier se serait visiblement mal déroulé, et Garrett avait reçu mes lettres à ma place. Le gars que j'avais rencontré il y a des mois, désormais, dans le pipiroom, m'avait finalement écrit. Et ce, depuis le début.

- Voilà, vous êtes arrivé, jeune homme, entendis-je.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour observer dehors.

- Ca fera 34 dollars et 42 cents.

J'attrapai deux billets de vingt dollars dans ma poche, avant de les tendre au chauffeur.

- Gardez la monnaie, lui dis-je.  
- Merci. Bonne soirée.  
- A vous aussi.

Je fermai doucement la portière derrière moi, alors que le taxi s'en allait déjà. Je posai les yeux sur le pavillon, en face de moi. J'étais finalement revenu dans cette ville. _Jacksonville. _Après trois jours de vagabondage dans les alentours de Columbia, j'étais arrivé là. Devant ce pavillon. _Celui de Mona O'Laughlin._

Sans hésiter, j'avançai vers le petit perron, et grimpai les marches de celui-ci, mon sac de sport toujours sur l'épaule. Je rangeai mon téléphone, prenant soin de refermer la page de _**Google Maps.**_ Je frappai contre la porte de bois à trois reprises, doucement. J'entendis rapidement des pas à l'intérieur, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'anticipation. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une petite brune, aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau plutôt mate.

- Oui ? Questionna-t-elle sans attendre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Je.. Je cherche Démétri. Démétri O'Laughlin. Il habite ici ?  
- Vous êtes qui ?  
- Je.. Emmett. On s'est rencontré, lui et moi, un peu avant qu'il embarque.. Je me suis dit que ce serait cool qu'on se revoit.

La fille en fasse de moi sembla se fermer, alors que je lui tendais la lettre que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts, telle une preuve.

- Il m'a écrit.  
- Mona ? C'est qui ?

Une seconde femme, blonde, apparut. Une femme enceinte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Rosalie face à cette vision, mais me reprit bien vite lorsque la petite sœur de Démétri dit.

- Kate, va t'allonger. Tu sais très bien qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes au lit, en ce moment.  
- C'est.. C'est l'écriture de Démétri, remarqua la seconde femme, tendant les doigts vers ma lettre.

Mais la petite brune lui attrapa l'épaule, l'arrêtant avec douceur. Celle qu'elle appelait Kate tourna la tête vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mona.. C'est son écriture. C'est l'écriture de Dem, hein ?  
- Oui. Mais maintenant, s'il te plaît, va t'allonger. Viens, je vais t'aider.

La petite sœur du militaire enroula son bras autour de celui de Kate, tentant de la faire avancer.

- C'est l'écriture de Dem.. Mona..  
- Je t'en prie, Kate, viens.

La brune réussit finalement à la faire rentrer, et je l'aperçus l'accompagner dans le couloir. Je n'osai pas rentrer sans son autorisation, et attendis sur le pas de la porte, me posant toutes les questions du monde face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Après quelques instants, cependant, j'aperçus depuis là où je me tenais la sœur de Démétri revenir dans la salle à manger, commençant à ranger quelques trucs, les épaules basses alors que son regard semblait vide de vie.

- Son contrat a été prolongé ? Quémandai-je.

La brune releva les yeux vers moi, se rappelant vraisemblablement ma présence.

- Entre, je t'en prie. Referme la porte derrière toi.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, avant de finalement l'observer à nouveau, attendant une réponse.

- Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, dans ses lettres. Le gars de Seattle ? Rencontré dans les toilettes ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça, souris-je légèrement.  
- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré qui ne voulait pas lui dire avec qui il était reparti, en fin de compte.

Mona sourit légèrement, observant un point sur le sol, le regard brillant.

- Où est-il ? Demandai-je. Où est Dem ?

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur moi un quart de seconde, avant de finalement se remettre à bouger, ramassant un tissu qui jonchait le sol, arrangeant les coussins du canapé. Elle s'arrêta un instant, tourna la tête vers moi sans pour autant me regarder, alors que sa bouche prononçait difficilement ces mots.

- Démétri a été tué au combat, il y a deux semaines. Une ronde qui s'est avérée foireuse. Il a apparemment pris trois balles, dont une en plein dans la cage thoracique.. Il n'a pas survécu.

Je sentis mon sourire s'effacer en même temps que les paroles de Mona se répercutaient dans mon esprit. Démétri était mort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il m'avait écrit il y a moins d'un mois. Il allait bien. Il allait rentrer. Ce gars ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, alors que toute sa vie l'attendait.

- Mais.. Il ne peut pas.. Sa femme.. Le bébé.. Il allait rentrer.

Mona sourit de manière sarcastique alors qu'elle nettoyait le plan de travail.

- Il était à une semaine, sept jours, de prendre l'avion et de revenir au pays. Encore une semaine. Il aurait dû rentrer vendredi dernier.. Mais à la place, nous avons eu droit à la visite d'un représentant, là.. Un militaire lui aussi. Il nous a sorti deux ou trois phrases d'usure, en essayant de nous faire croire qu'il compatissait.. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Ils m'ont pris mon frère, alors qu'eux étaient tous en train de rien foutre dans leur bureau, à boire leur café tranquille.. Mon frère a fait la guerre pour le pays, et quoi ? On nous sort deux – trois phrases de routine ? Histoire de dire qu'on est touché ? Ca me dégoûte. Démétri a été enterré avec les honneurs il y a une semaine et demie..

Je regardai la jeune femme, qui tentait de cacher ses larmes à travers sa haine. Je me sentis désemparé, face à ce qu'elle me disait. Mes pensées allant toutes vers Démétri, et cette famille à peine reconstruite qu'il laissait derrière lui. _Cette femme enceinte.._

- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Dans cet état ? Je veux dire.. T'as juste l'air de vouloir laisser tomber.

A nouveau, la fille en face de moi eut un rictus.

- Et quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je peux foutrement pas me permettre de le faire.  
- Mais pourquoi ? T'as plus rien qui te rattache, ici !  
- Mais t'es complètement con, ou quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser la fiancée de mon frère dans cet état ? Toute seule ? Elle est enceinte, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !  
- Et alors ?

Mona releva les yeux vers moi, interdite. Mes paroles étaient un peu brutales, c'était vrai. Etrangement cependant, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un compatisse, que quelqu'un fasse comme moi. Qu'elle laisse tomber, elle aussi.

- Et alors ? Répéta-t-elle. C'est le fils de mon frère, qu'elle attend. Tu crois réellement que je vais la laisser, alors qu'elle est toute seule, après avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait ? Après qu'elle vienne d'apprendre que son bébé n'aurait pas de père ? Tu crois honnêtement que je suis assez conne pour laisser la seule personne qui me raccroche à mon frère ? Ma meilleure amie, qui plus est ?

- Mais..  
- Mon frère t'aurait craché dessus, en entendant tes remarques de débiles profonds ! Tu penses franchement que je peux laisser cette fille toute seule ? Alors qu'elle est la femme que mon frère aime. Que mon frère aimait ! Ce serait comme si je lâchais mon propre frère. Et s'il y a bien un truc que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie, et que je ne ferai jamais, c'est lâcher mon frère.  
- C'est pas comme si c'était lui..  
- Putain mais c'est son fils ! Démétri était déjà amoureux de ce bébé ! Je me suis attachée à ce gamin. Mon frère ne sera pas là pour assurer son bonheur, mais ça m'empêche pas de savoir que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.. Je ferai ça pour lui. Je lâcherai pas le fils de mon frère.. Jamais. Ce bébé grandira en sachant qui était son père, je lui dirai, lui décrirai mon frère chaque jour durant.

La jolie brune me regarda avec rage, alors que j'étais figé par ses paroles. Celles-ci se répercutèrent en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mon cœur battant douloureusement face au rapprochement que je faisais avec ma sœur, et Rosalie.

- Ecoute.. Je préfère que tu t'en ailles. Démétri n'est pas là, et il ne reviendra jamais. Tiens, tu peux prendre ça, si tu veux. Je te le donne en souvenir !

Elle me jeta un tissu, que je reconnus très vite comme étant le drapeau de notre pays. Celui que l'on donnait lors des enterrements des hommes à qui l'on avait décerné les honneurs. Je relevai les yeux vers la jeune sœur du militaire.

- Tu ne devrais pas.. Ce drapeau est..  
- Représente toutes les idées de ceux qui m'ont pris mon frère. Des idées que je ne comprends pas. Que je ne veux pas comprendre. Comme celles que tu viens de m'exposer. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Kate a besoin de repos, et je préfère que tu t'en ailles pour ça..

Je baissai le regard sur mon poing se serrant avec maladresse autour du tissu coloré. Mona passa à côté de moi, avant de m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir, Emmett Swan. Ca aurait réellement fait plaisir à mon frère, que tu viennes ici. Crois-moi.

Je bougeai sans un mot, m'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, pour regarder une dernière fois Mona. Celle-ci détourna ses yeux, m'incitant à sortir, ce que je fis sans discuter. A peine fus-je sur le perron que la porte se ferma derrière moi, le courant d'air faisant bouger le drapeau qui pendait toujours dans ma main. Je fixai à nouveau celui-ci, avant de le laisser choir sur la balancelle qui se trouvait à côté.

- Repose en paix, vieux, chuchotai-je.

Je restai une seconde supplémentaire, avant de me décider à partir. Je descendis les quelques marches, et traversai la rue sans attendre. Je n'allai pas très loin, ne sachant pas réellement où me rendre. Je me contentai d'aller sur un banc, du parc d'en face. Mes yeux ne purent cependant pas s'empêcher de se poser sur la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit près de dix minutes après mon départ. J'observai Mona sortir sous son porche, ses cheveux bruns détachés, cette fois, en bataille. Elle vérifia si j'étais parti, ne pouvant m'apercevoir de là où je me trouvais. L'obscurité de la nuit commençait à se faire bien trop présente, autour de moi.

Je vis cependant la sœur de Démétri se tourner vers la balancelle, avant qu'elle ne porte la main à sa bouche en remarquant le drapeau que j'avais laissé. Elle s'approcha doucement de celui-ci, le prenant dans ses mains avec faiblesse. Mona se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol, en tailleur, alors qu'elle portait le drapeau des USA à son visage que je devinais strié de larmes. Elle pressa celui-ci contre sa poitrine, et j'en compris qu'elle cherchait à apaiser la douleur que devait lui infliger son cœur. La petite sœur de Démétri baissa la tête, visiblement faible alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots. Je détournai les yeux de cette scène, alors que mes doigts se portaient instinctivement à l'emplacement de mon cœur. _Il y a des blessures que l'on ne peut guérir.._

[…]

Je relevai la tête alors que j'entendis un rire cristallin.

- Après t'as vu, Beth, comment il a fait ! J'ai même cru qu'il allait pas en revenir, qu'en fait c'était une fille ! Rigola un petit garçon.  
- Non mais troooop ! Moi j'ai trop bien aimé la cocotte, avec les œufs de l'or, même.. Elle était trop joooulie ! Papa, on pourra l'avoir ?

La fillette releva la tête vers un homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans, tout au plus, alors qu'il tenait la main de la petite.

- Je crois pas que ça existe, ça, ma Chérie.  
- Moi je suis sûre que si ! Sinon ils auraient pas pu la prendre avec la vidéo pour faire le film, hein ? Il faut des modèles de cocottes. Hein c'est vrai, Ty ?

Le petit garçon sourit en regardant la fillette, que je devinais être sa sœur.

- Peut-être.  
- Non, pas peut-être !  
- Pas peut-être, alors !

La petite éclata de rire alors que le garçonnet passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Le père sourit devant leurs gestes, les guidant jusqu'à leur voiture, sur le parking du cinéma de Jacksonville. Je détachai mon regard de cette petite famille, et bientôt je les entendis quitter l'aire de stationnement. Je relevai les yeux sur le vide laissé par la voiture. Repensant à ce père qui semblait si jeune.

_Je ne pouvais pas._ Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'était pas bien. Envers Bella. Envers Rose. Envers nos familles. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce bébé venir au monde pour le délaisser ensuite. Il allait souffrir. Il allait souffrir comme Bella en souffrait.

Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ma sœur, non plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse. Ce bébé ne devait pas faire obstacle, entre elle et moi. Il ne devait pas non plus représentait un obstacle, entre ma fiancée et moi.

Je repensai aux mots de ma petite sœur. _« Comment tu aurais réagi, si ça avait été moi ? Si ça avait été moi et qu'Edward se défilerait ? S'il m'avait laissée seule face à tout ça ? Seule et enceinte ? »_. Je l'aurais tué, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais Edward n'était pas un lâche. Contrairement à moi. J'avais beau faire la morale à Bella, je fuyais tout autant qu'elle. Je fuyais Rose, je fuyais même Bella. Je fuyais surtout ce bébé. Ce statut de parent que je n'avais jamais pu observer correctement.

Mais je ne voulais pas. _Je ne voulais plus._

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, avant de composer le numéro que mes doigts connaissaient d'instinct.

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

_« .. Isabella fête ses deux ans, aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait un gâteau, une charlotte_ _aux fraises. Elle n'a rien dit, ni même baragouiné, en le voyant. Mais quand elle a brièvement soufflé sur les bougies, aidée de James et Jacob, alors que ces deux__-__là l'entouraient si étroitement de leurs bras.. Elle a sou__ri__. C'était la première fois, que je la voyais sourire. Je pensais qu'un bébé ne pouvait pas rester autant de jours aussi muet, et inerte face à de telles tentatives pour le faire réagir mais.. Bella n'est pas un bébé comme les autres. Si je ne l'avais pas compris auparavant, je l'aurais encore compris aujourd'hui. Emma m'a passé un coup de fil, pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Ce n'était que quelques secondes, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. Beaucoup plus qu'à Isabella, apparemment. Elle me manque beaucoup, mais je sais que c'est mieux que l'on évite de se parler, pour le moment. C'est difficile, pour elle aussi, je le sais._

_Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu James jouer avec Bella, sans un mot, j'ai pris conscience que ma sœur me manquait terriblement. James est assez turbulent, en réalité. Toujours en train d'embêter les autres, jouer bruyamment avec Jacob. Il n'est calme que quand je lui demande de l'être, mais quand il est avec Isabella, c'est différent. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de jeux, et James jouait avec les nounours qu'elle aime tant, silencieux. Il avait juste ce petit sourire si malicieux qui lui appartenait si bien, alors qu'il regardait Bella avec attention. La petite le fixait lui aussi, dans son silence habituel. Quand Dean a tenté de rentrer, James l'a refroidi d'un seul regard. Comme s'il était une menace, un obstacle. Dean n'a pas cherché à comprendre, et est finalement reparti dans les couloirs. A ce moment, Bella s'est mise maladroitement sur ses petits pieds, à marcher les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, elle et James. Quand elle a trébuché, comme à son habitude, James l'a rattrapée d'un réflexe, avant de la coller contre lui, en sécurité. Il lui a fait un beau sourire, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa tempe, protecteur. James est différent, avec Bella. Je suis sûre qu'il donnera n'importe quoi pour elle, plus tard, si leur relation évolue dans ce sens. Elle est tout ce dont il a besoin pour être serein, et, étrangement, elle est plus ouverte, plus animée, quand il est là pour la rassurer. C'est étrange, mais je suis contente que ce soit comme ça. Ces deux__-__là se sont bien trouvés, et je pense que c'est une petite réussite, pour moi. Faire s'épanouir les enfants dans cet orphelinat est tout ce dont je rêvais. Tout ce dont nous rêvions, Emma et moi.. »_

Je stoppai ma lecture, sans pour autant arrêter de fixer l'écriture de ma mère. J'avais beaucoup lu, au cours de notre séjour, et les allusions à Emma Jenkins étaient courantes. Béa en parlait sans le faire, comme si ça lui faisait mal de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait, sur ce qui la blessait, visiblement.

Pour ce qui était de James et moi, par contre, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de nous examiner de cette façon. Elle parlait souvent de nous, mais jamais comme un ensemble. Nous étions tous différent, à ses yeux, et c'était bien là la première fois qu'elle me mêlait à James et Jacob, ceux qu'elle avait déjà l'air d'apprécier tout particulièrement. Béa décrivait en effet, par ses mots, James comme étant difficile, avec les autres. En dehors de Jacob et elle, elle disait qu'il semblait refroidi à l'idée de nouer un quelconque lien avec qui que ce soit. _Jusqu'à moi, aujourd'hui._

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant à mon frère aîné. Il me manquait, je devais l'avouer. J'avais presque du mal à me rappeler, désormais, pourquoi je lui en voulais. Cependant, quand ses paroles me revenaient en mémoire, je trouvais toujours que je m'en rappelais encore trop facilement, et que, de ce fait, je ne voulais pas encore pardonner.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par ma sonnerie de téléphone, et attrapai le mobile en décrochant sans même faire attention au nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Allô ? Dis-je lentement.  
- _Bella.. Bella c'est moi.  
_- Emmett ? M'étonnai-je en me redressant rapidement.  
-_ J'aimerai que tu viennes.. Je crois que j'ai compris.. Je.. Je voudrais que tu sois là.  
__-_ Je.. Où est ce que tu es ?

Je dégageai déjà tout ce qui trouvait sur mon lit, posant le journal de ma mère sur la table de chevet alors que le pot de yaourt vide vola à travers la pièce.

- _Je suis à Jacksonville.  
__-_ D'accord. J'arrive.  
- _Fais attention, il est tard.  
__- _T'en fais pas.  
- _Je serai devant le Musée de Science.  
__- _J'arrive.

Mon frère raccrocha, et je m'arrêtai une seconde dans ma précipitation. J'avais entendu à la voix d'Emmett qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais.. _Il avait appelé._

Après ces presque quatre jours, il l'avait fait.

Je sortis du lit en vitesse, et atterris tout aussi rapidement face contre terre, mes jambes ne m'ayant pas soutenue comme je m'y attendais. Je me relevai sur mes avant bras, d'abord choquée.

- Même pas en rêve, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je tentai de bouger les jambes, mais rien. Je respirai profondément, ne bougeant de ma position, appuyée sur mes avant-bras.

- Allez Bells.. Rappelle toi de ce que disait le Doc'.. Tout est dans la tête.

Je fixai mes jambes inertes alors que les paroles de Carlisle me revenaient si bien en mémoire. Au bout de plusieurs instants sans un seul mouvement, je perdis patience et criai presque.

- Putain ! C'est pour Emmett !

Sans attendre, je réessayai, et, sous le coup de la colère, me remis très vite accroupie, avant de finalement me relever. J'attrapai un débardeur, sans plus me formaliser sur ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que j'étais en soutien gorge, en train de passer la tête dans le vêtement que je comptais porter, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, sans crier gare.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Je remis mon maillot correctement, alors qu'Elizabeth Swan écarquillait les yeux devant ce que je faisais. Je pris un jean, le mettant sur mon boxer gris.

- Emmett vient de m'appeler, répondis-je sans faire attention à son regard sévère, face à mes gestes. J'y vais.  
- Mais bon sang, où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- J'en sais rien, il me l'a pas dit. C'est pour ça que j'y vais.  
- Tout de suite ?  
- Oui, tout de suite.  
- Mais où se trouve-t-il ?  
- Il est à Jacksonville.

Je jetai mon pyjama sur le lit, attrapai mon mobile, ainsi que les quelques billets qui me restaient et mis le tout dans ma veste grise. Veste que j'enfilai par-dessus mon débardeur.

- A Jacksonville ? S'égosilla la grand-mère de mon frère. Mais c'est très loin ! C'est à cinq heures de route, d'ici.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
- Mais il est déjà plus de 23 heures.  
- Emmett est là bas.  
- Tu restes là.  
- Il en est hors de question ! Claquai-je sans réfléchir.

Elizabeth Swan me regarda, d'abord refroidie par mon ton, avant de répondre avec arrogance.

- Tu n'as pas de voiture.  
- Prends la mienne.

Je rattrapai aisément les clés que Sheryl me lançait, alors que la mère de celle-ci ouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Elle va sortir à cette heure ci ? Alors qu'il fait nuit noire. Elle n'est pas sortie depuis des jours. Elle peut attendre demain, non ?

Je ne prêtai pas attention à ses paroles, attrapant mes converses grises. J'enfilai celles-ci à la va-vite, alors qu'Elizabeth rajoutait.

- J'ai dit non.  
- Mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, m'énervai-je. Bon sang.. Je suis désolée de vous parler comme ça, mais à un moment faut arrêter ! Depuis quand vous me parlez, d'abord ? Ca fait quasiment deux semaines que je suis là, et les seuls gestes que vous m'avez adressés, ce sont des regards froids et haineux. Gardez vos ordres pour vous, apparemment, on se parle pas toutes les deux.  
- Tu es la fille de mon fils, je ne te laisse pas sortir.  
- Et la sœur d'Emmett ! Mon frère a besoin de moi. Y a absolument _aucune _chance pour que je reste ici.  
- Laisse la partir, Maman, tenta Sheryl.  
- J'ai dit non ! Je resterai sur mes positions !  
- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, lui dis-je.

J'ouvris la fenêtre sans hésiter, et passai par celle-ci alors que la grand-mère de mon frère criait derrière moi. Je n'hésitai pas à sauter, et atterris sur le toit du porche, comme je m'y attendais. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'au bord, et m'accroupis sur celui-ci, m'accrochant d'une main alors que je me balançai au sol. J'atterris sur le perron sans mal, alors qu'Elizabeth Swan hurlait à la fenêtre de l'étage. Je n'y fis pas attention, et descendis les nombreuses marches qui me conduisaient dans l'allée. J'ouvris la voiture à l'aide du bouton de la sécurité centrale, et m'installai sans attendre derrière le volant. Je démarrai au même moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur la mère de Charlie, battant des bras en signe de mécontentement. Je passai près d'elle alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se poster devant le véhicule.

Je soupirai en sortant enfin de la propriété. _Papa allait me tuer._

Elizabeth Swan me sortit rapidement de la tête, mes pensées toutes tournées vers mon frère, qui m'attendait.

La route me sembla bien lente, et je sentis les cinq heures passer minute après minute. Je roulai vite, mais ça ne sembla pas suffire. Une fois arrivée à Jacksonville, j'essayai de me repérer à l'aide des panneaux afin de retrouver rapidement le Musée des Sciences. Allumant la radio pour détendre mes nerfs, je tombai sur cette musique.

**[ ****James Morrison ft Jessie J :** _Up_ **]**

_**How can I find you  
**__Comment puis-je te trouver_

_**When you're always hiding from yourself  
**__Quand tu te caches tout le temps de toi même_

_**Playing hide and seek with me  
**__Jouant à cache-cache avec moi_

_**Till it gets too dark  
**__Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop sombre_

_**Too dark, inside your shell  
**__Trop sombre, dans ta coquille_

_**Why do I even try  
**__Pourquoi je fais ne serait-ce qu'essayer ?_

_**When you take me for granted  
**__Quand tu me prends pour acquis_

_**I should know better by now  
**__Je devrais mieux savoir, maintenant_

_**When you call I already hear that crashing sound  
**__Quand tu appelles j'entends déjà les fracas_

_**As it all falls down  
**__Comme si tout s'effondrait_

A la mention d'un appel, je repensai de suite à mon frère. Sa chute, sa manière de prendre la fuite face à ce bébé.

_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
**__Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revernir en arrière_

_**Yeah I know you can  
**__Ouais, je sais que tu peux_

_**Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
**__N'enterre pas tes démons profondément dans le sol_

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre_

_**The only way is up, up, up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever, se relever_

_**The only way is up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever_

J'allais l'aider à se relever, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je ne laisserai pas couler. S'il fallait que je passe mes propres peines sous silence, je le ferais.

_**I watch your spirit break  
**__Je regarde ton esprit se briser_

_**As it shatters into a million pieces  
**__Alors qu'il se fracasse en millions de morceaux _

_**Just like glass I see right through you  
**__Juste comme le verre, je vois clair à travers toi_

_**And your parade of excuses  
**__Et ta parade d'excuses_

_**Feels like groundhog day  
**__Est vraiment faible_

_**You say the same things over and over  
**__Tu dis les m__ê__mes choses, encore et encore_

_**There's that look in your eye  
**__Voilà ce regard, dans tes yeux_

_**And I hear that crashing sound  
**__Et j'entends le son des fracas_

_**As it all falls down  
**__Comme si tout s'effondrait_

A cet instant, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à savoir si la musique me rappelait Emmett ou moi. Ces paroles reflétaient étrangement les mots de mes amis, au cours des derniers jours. Les avis de ma famille, ainsi que de mon propre avis. Cette musique décrivait-elle davantage Emmett ou moi ? Après tout, j'arrivais à en penser que ça revenait au même.

_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
**__Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revernir en arrière_

_**Yeah I know you can  
**__Ouais je sais que tu peux_

_**Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
**__N'enterre pas tes démons profondément dans le sol _

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre_

_**The only way is up, up, up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever, se relever_

_**The only way is up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever_

Mon frère et moi n'étions pas si différent, en réalité. Il fuyait tout autant que moi, aujourd'hui. Ces paroles échangées n'avaient pas eues plus d'effet sur lui que sur moi. Il n'avait pas appliqué ses propres dires, alors que je m'étais efforcée de le faire, pour le rendre fier.

_**It's your love that's strong  
**__C'est ton amour qui est si fort_

_**It's the only thing that keeps me holding on  
**__C'est la seule chose qui me fait m'accrocher_

_**It's your heart that's weak  
**__C'est ton coeur qui est si faible_

_**But it's not too weak to bring you back to me  
**__Mais il n'est pas trop faible pour te ramener à moi_

A vrai dire, je comptais là-dessus. Sur nos faiblesses. Emmett et moi étions faibles. J'étais faible. Mais c'était mes faiblesses qui me ramenaient si souvent vers mon frère. Il était fort là où je ne l'étais pas, et vice versa. Bien qu'Emmett semblait être un colosse dénué d'une quelconque intelligence, il était beaucoup plus futé qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Et il était généreux. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un qu'il aime tomber sous ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que sa réaction face à la grossesse de Rose m'avait étonnée.

_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
**__Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revernir en arrière_

_**Yeah I know you can  
**__Ouais je sais que tu peux_

_**Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
**__N'enterre pas tes démons profondément dans le sol_

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre_

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre_

_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
**__Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revernir en arrière_

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre_

_**The only way is up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever_

_**The only way is up, up, up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever, se relever, se relever_

_**The only way is up  
**__La seule manière, c'est de se relever_

_**When it all falls down  
**__Quand tout s'effondre._

Je garai la voiture alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Observant mon frère qui était recroquevillé sur les marches de pierres semblant mener au musée. A sa vue, mon cœur se serra de manière étrangement douloureuse. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état. Je ne l'y avais vu qu'une seule fois, et je trouvais que c'était déjà trop.

Je sortis doucement de la voiture, fermant la portière en silence. Je soupirai en sentant un poids se poser sur mes épaules, alors que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qui allait nous arriver, durant ces prochains mois. Mon frère, s'il l'acceptait, allait avoir un bébé. Il allait devoir devenir adulte. _J'avais foi, en lui._

Sans un bruit, je traversai la route déserte, et rejoignis le trottoir où se trouvait mon aîné. Celui-ci ne me remarqua pas lorsque je m'avançai, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui. Je grimpai sur les marches, au-dessus de lui, l'observant en silence. J'entendis à sa respiration qu'il avait du mal à inspirer, comme si ça lui était difficile. Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule, et je le vis relever la tête. Il m'observa, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les miens, et je l'entendis chuchoter.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Bella ?

Je fis la moue devant son air égaré, avant de le prendre dans mes bras, enviant ce contact perdu durant quelques jours. Je le serrai contre moi, du plus fort que je le pouvais, alors que je le sentais faible sous mon emprise.

- Ca va aller..  
- Je peux pas la laisser toute seule comme ça. Je peux pas faire ça..  
- Tu ne le feras pas.  
- Mais j'ai pas de travail pour assumer ce bébé, j'ai rien.. Je suis qu'un gamin, je sais même pas être responsable.. Comment je pourrai être père ?  
- Je serai là. On sera tous là.. Je peux t'assurer que je serai là. Toujours. S'il faut, je me trouverai un travail. Je te laisse même mon appartement, si tu veux.

Mon frère m'observa doucement, avant d'embrasser mon épaule. Je le serrai un peu plus entre mes bras, cherchant à lui faire comprendre par mes gestes en plus de mes paroles que je ne le lâcherai pas.

- Bella ?  
- Hm ?  
- J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à un dernier endroit, avant qu'on ne rentre ?  
- N'importe où où tu voudras aller, avouai-je.

Emmett me regarda longuement, avant de souffler.

- Je voudrai que tu viennes avec moi, voir Renée.

A ces mots, mon cœur rata un battement alors que je serrais les dents. Mon frère m'observa avec patience, et, doucement, poussée par un élan d'amour pour lui, j'hochai la tête en chuchotant.

- Je serai là.

Emmett me fixa, alors que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage peiné. Ce fut à son tour de me prendre dans ses bras, et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, trouvant tout le réconfort dont j'avais besoin en sa présence.

Ma gorge se serra, et bientôt, je ne pus enlever l'image qui se dessinait dans mes pensées. _Celle de Renée._

[…]

Nous entendîmes un éclat de rire, alors que des mots étouffés parvenaient à nos oreilles. Emmett releva la tête, alors que je restais calée contre lui. Bientôt, la mère de mon frère apparut, décoiffée et souriante, en compagnie masculine. Il était cinq heures du matin, à présent, l'heure de sortie des boîtes de nuit. Quand Renée tourna la tête, trousseau à la main, l'homme derrière elle se pressa de manière suggestive contre ses hanches. Et je regrettai d'être là. Sur son perron. Cependant, je sentis les doigts de mon frère prendre les miens, et ça me rappela pourquoi j'avais accepté. _Pour lui, tout simplement._

Renée se stoppa en nous voyant, tandis que je me concentrais sur les doigts d'Emmett, enveloppant les miens, pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Celui-là même qui me dégoûtait.

- Emm.. Emmett ? Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entendis-je.

_Cette voix.. _Tout mon être la détestait. A cet instant, je pouvais sentir toutes les cellules de mon corps se rétracter de rage, de rancune.

- J'aimerai te parler, répondit mon frère.  
- C'est-à-dire que..  
- Qui c'est ? S'éleva une voix masculine.

Je fis le rapprochement avec l'homme qui accompagnait la femme qui m'avait mise au monde, alors que je vis aux jambes de cette dernière qu'elle se tournait vers lui.  
- Brent, je pense que tu devrais y aller, fit Renée, doucement.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T'avais dit qu'on pourrait..  
- Ce n'était pas prévu. Une autre fois.  
- Une autre fois ? C'est ça, ouais ! T'es qu'une allumeuse ! Va te faire foutre, va !

Je levai à nouveau le regard pour voir l'homme partir d'une démarche énervée, Renée le regardant s'en aller. Elle baissa la tête, ensuite, en soupirant, et je détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser les siens.

- Rentrons, dit-elle enfin. Je commence à avoir froid.

Emmett se leva, sans un mot, alors que j'en faisais de même. Je me pressai contre la rambarde de droite, afin de laisser totalement l'espace à sa mère de passer, et ce, le plus loin possible de moi. Ne la regardant toujours pas, je ne pus voir si elle s'en formalisait ou non, mais elle passa tout de même pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Les yeux posés sur les marches, je ne vis pas mon frère s'approcher de moi.

- Ca va aller ?

J'osai regarder son torse, honteuse d'être si faible.

- Ouais, juste que .. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Em'.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire. Ta présence est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'hochai la tête, et mon frère prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant avec délicatesse à rencontrer ses yeux des miens.  
- Si tu veux vraiment arrêter, je comprendrais.  
- Non, non, soufflai-je doucement. Je suis là, dis-je après un petit temps d'arrêt. Je te lâche pas.

Emmett fit la moue, et approcha mon visage du sien alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front avec délicatesse. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, ce fut pour me serrer brièvement contre son torse, rassurant. Il ne semblait pas se formaliser de la présence de notre génitrice, qui, je pouvais le voir, nous observait en catimini.

- Entrons, soufflai-je. Tu vas avoir froid.

Mon frère hocha la tête, avant de lier ses doigts aux miens, et de nous faire monter les quelques marches du perron que nous n'avions pas déjà gravies. Renée se pressa d'entrer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière son passage, et quand je fus sur le pas de la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration, nerveuse.

J'allais rentrer dans la maison dans laquelle j'aurais dû grandir. Ou du moins en partie. Partagée entre Charlie et Renée. Forks et Jacksonville.

Toute fois, quand je passai la porte, je ne sentis rien de spécial, et pour cause.. Cette maison n'était pas la mienne. C'était celle de Renée. Et Renée n'était rien pour moi. La seule femme à laquelle j'avais accordé un amour qui se démarquait des autres était Béa. Elle était la seule qui importait.

Ce fut sur ses pensées que je pris place à côté d'Emmett. Ce dernier me regarda, comme soucieux.

- Ca va, t'en fais pas, lui assurai-je. C'est pour toi que je suis là. Pour toi, et uniquement pour toi.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'une de mes mains s'attardait près de son cœur. Renée revint dans la pièce, une bouteille de soda et des verres à la main. Une fois qu'elle eut posé ceci sur la petite table qui se trouvait près du canapé, elle releva les yeux vers nous, et son regard croisa le mien. Alors que j'avais évité ce contact au cours des dernières minutes, craignant une quelconque mauvaise réaction de ma part, il ne se passa rien. Je me contentai de ne pas détourner la tête, restant froide face à son œillade. Elle fut la première à faire mine de s'intéresser à autre chose, demandant.

- Servez vous, si vous avez soif.

Je ne bougeai pas, Emmett non plus. La mère de celui-ci enleva ses escarpins, rapetissant de plusieurs centimètres, avant d'aller ranger ceux-ci dans un placard qui se trouvait à l'entrée. J'observai la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le salon. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme. Du papier jaune orangé, rappelant la couleur du soleil. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, tous représentant un paysage plus ou moins paradisiaque. Il y avait une ou deux photos d'Emmett, aussi, mais rien qui montrait un attachement quelconque.

- C'est fini, avec Phil ? Questionna mon frère, à sa mère.

Celle-ci, qui était revenue vers nous, le fixa en souriant de manière sarcastique.

- Ne feins pas l'innocence. Tu sais très bien que c'est fini, vu que c'est toi qui lui as conseillé de me quitter, répondit-elle.

Renée ne semblait pas méchante, par ses mots, à cet instant. Elle paraissait plutôt amusée par cette tentative d'approche, mais aussi fatiguée par je ne savais quoi. Je ne cherchai d'ailleurs pas à comprendre, ça ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

- C'est vrai, reprit Emmett. En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais menti sur tes actes.  
- Aussi, opina Renée.

Le silence reprit, alors que je fixai le torse de mon frère, absente.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es ici, Emmett ? Ca fait des mois que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle, et là tu arrives sans prévenir.. Accompagné, de surcroît.

Je relevai les yeux à son insinuation, alors que ma génitrice me regardait légèrement de travers.

- Honnêtement ? Dit mon frère. Je ne sais pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que mon frère s'asseyait sur le bord du canapé, s'éloignant légèrement de moi pour poser les coudes sur ses genoux. Renée éleva un sourcil interrogateur à sa réponse, avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Cela fait quelques jours, que je sais que Rose est enceinte.. Je n'ai pas assumé. Ma relation avec Rose s'est détériorée, et il y a trois jours, je me suis engueulé avec ma sœur, à cause de ça. Personne ne sait que Rosalie attend un bébé, et donc que j'ai fui.. Il n'y a que Bella, qui le sache.

La mère de mon frère observa ce dernier avec de grands yeux face à son aveu.

- Rosalie est enceinte ? Mais.. Depuis quand ?  
- Ca fera trois mois dans un peu moins de deux semaines.  
- Tu n'as que dix-neuf ans, Emmett, commença Renée.  
- Là n'est pas la question. Je sais tout ça. Et je ne te raconte pas ceci pour que tu me sortes un speech qui ne me servira, au final, à rien. Ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que j'ai fui. J'ai fui en sachant tout ça.

Renée regarda longuement mon frère, avant d'essayer de s'approcher de lui et d'attraper sa main. Emmett s'éloigna sans attendre, alors que sa mère lui disait quand même.

- C'est normal, Emmett, de fuir.. Tu n'as que dix neuf ans. Je comprends.

Emmett la fixa longuement, comme réfléchissant. J'observai mon frère, alors qu'il souriait de manière sarcastique, disant, sombre.

- En fait, je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis venu, ici.

L'ex-femme de mon père fixa mon frère, pas sûre de bien comprendre, alors que moi je voyais clairement là où il allait en venir.

- Quand je me suis disputé avec Isabella, elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça.. Car ce serait faire ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu lui as fait.

Renée m'assassina des yeux en entendant ça, et je me contentai soutenir son regard, insensible à ce dernier.

- Et le fait est qu'en me disant que tu comprends, je me rends compte qu'elle a raison. Quelque part, j'avais besoin que tu comprennes.. Car c'est exactement ça, dont je ne veux pas, Maman.

Emmett secoua la tête, alors que Renée le regardait toujours.

- Je veux pas être comme toi.

Je posai les yeux sur mon frère, qui semblait mettre toutes ses idées au clair en disant ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas être celui qui abandonne son bébé, sous prétexte qu'il est trop jeune, que c'est normal d'avoir peur. Qui l'abandonne car il n'est pas voulu, que c'est ce que les autres pourraient appeler une erreur.

Emmett paraissait choqué, alors qu'il disait.

- Je comprends tout, maintenant.. Je veux dire.. Je savais pas vraiment pourquoi je voulais te voir, après tout ce temps, alors que je sais que tu ne m'apporteras rien de bien. Je voulais te voir, justement, parce que tu n'es pas l'avis à suivre. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris peur, quand j'ai compris que j'allais devenir parent ? C'est le fait d'être un papa, d'être un modèle. Comment pourrai-je savoir ce que c'est d'être un parent normal, alors que je t'ai eu pour mère ? Je veux dire.. Tu n'as jamais été là, quand il le fallait. Il n'y avait que Charlie. Il n'y a toujours eu que Charlie.. Comment je pourrai élever mon bébé en sachant que j'ai pas une connaissance dans ce foutu domaine ?

J'écoutai désormais attentivement les paroles de mon frère, voyant clairement qu'il était en train d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Il n'y avait que Papa.. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé grandisse dans une famille où les parents ne s'entendent pas. Je me dis que tu aimais aussi Charlie, à un moment.. Pourquoi t'en es arrivée là ? Je veux dire.. C'est des tonnes de questions comme celles-ci qui m'effraient, parce que je leurs trouve pas de réponses. Tout ce que je me rappelle, à la fin, c'est que je veux pas être comme toi.

Emmett s'arrêta soudainement, avant de se tourner vers moi, visiblement pressé.

- Je crois que je devrais appeler Rosalie.  
- Il est cinq heure et demie, Emmett.  
- Je peux toujours tenter, non ?  
- Toujours, oui.

Il me fit un petit sourire, avant de se lever, d'embrasser ma tempe, et de sortir de la maison. Je le regardai faire, souriant franchement. Même si je savais que son élan de compréhension, et de sagesse allait se rétracter, et que la peur allait bientôt refaire surface, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il avait compris l'essentiel. Car même s'il allait de nouveau être effrayé, je n'aurais plus qu'à le rassurer, pas à lui faire changer d'avis.

J'entendis Renée renifler, et je relevai les yeux vers elle, constatant les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues.

- Avoue que tu es heureuse.. Il est totalement de ton côté, maintenant, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

J'élevai un sourcil devant ses paroles, quelque peu choquée de sa réaction.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris, soupirai-je.  
- Mais bien sûr que si, depuis que tu es revenue, il est différent. Tu l'endoctrines.  
- Arrête ça, va. Je ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans son sens. C'est moi qui l'écoute, et non l'inverse. Tu crois honnêtement que ce n'est que ça, une relation familiale ? Que l'un soit sous l'emprise de l'autre, qu'il l'aime pour ce qui lui fait croire, et non pour ce qu'il est ? Tu l'as brisé, Renée. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, tu n'as pas été là. Tu croyais qu'il allait rester naïf toute sa vie ? Avec ou sans moi, il aurait compris qui tu étais. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, une fois de plus..  
- Il va ruiner sa vie, avec ce bébé.  
- Au contraire. Il va se construire.  
- Comment va-t-il faire ? Il n'a rien.  
- Je lui donnerai tout. Tout ce dont il a besoin.

Je me levai sans attendre, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici.

- C'est ça, en fait.. Tu fais toujours en sorte d'être là, pour avoir le meilleur rôle. Etre celle qui vient le sauver, alors qu'en fait, c'est toi qui le fais se sentir si mal.

Je souris faiblement devant ses mots.

- Interprète ça comme tu veux, Renée. L'amour que je porte à mon frère ne peut être plus franc. Je ne cherche pas à me faire bien voir à ses yeux, j'agis d'instinct.. Comme tu devrais le faire, avec l'instinct maternel.. Mais plus je te parle, et plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as pas hérité à ta naissance..  
- Tu es ma fille, tu n'en auras sûrement pas non plus.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, et me retournai pour faire face à la mère de mon frère.

- Je ne suis pas ta fille. J'ai cru t'en vouloir pendant des années pour m'avoir abandonnée.. Et je le fais encore, je te hais pour ça. Mais une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de t'avoir éloignée de mon chemin, de mon enfance, que tu aurais gâchée par ta présence. En voyant Emmett, je ne suis plus sûre de ce qui est le mieux. Ne pas avoir de mère biologique car elle ne voulait pas de toi dès le début, ou ne pas avoir de mère car elle ne veut pas se comporter comme telle, et t'oublie à la place. Tu n'as pas abandonné que moi, tu sais. Tu as abandonné Emmett, également. Et sois sûre que je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça. C'est une raison qui fait que je continue à te haïr, au plus profond de moi-même. Cependant, si j'avais à te remercier un jour.. Ce serait pour m'avoir laissée à l'Orphelinat de Seattle, car là bas.. J'ai eu une vraie mère, moi, contrairement à Emmett. Une femme que tu ne pourras jamais, Ô grand jamais, égaler ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Me confier à elle est peut-être la seule chose que je te dois. La seule chose que tu aies faite d'intelligente, dans ta vie. Pour le reste, j'espère sincèrement que tu vivras longtemps, très longtemps, car avec une mentalité comme la tienne, il est clair que tu resteras seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Renée.

Sur ces paroles, je sortis à mon tour, rejoignant le perron. Je soupirai grandement, comme libérée de je ne sais quoi. _Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de lui dire ça ? Assez pour ne plus tenir les comptes._

J'eus envie de rire, euphorique face aux dernières minutes. Je souris alors que le vent s'infiltrait dans mes cheveux, caressant ma peau avec douceur malgré la nuit plus que fraîche. Je relevai les yeux vers mon frère, qui était en train de parler au bout de l'allée, toujours au téléphone. J'allai jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot, et mon frère me regarda. Alors que je l'interrogeai du regard, il me sourit, avant de dire à Rosalie.

- Ca marche, je serai rentré. Mais.. Ouais, d'accord.. 18heures, Lundi soir ? Okay.. Je te laisse terminer ta nuit.. Bonne nuit, Rose.. Je te remercie.. Toi aussi. Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha, regardant le mobile.

- Alors ? Questionnai-je.  
- On rentre ce week-end, et on doit se voir lundi soir, elle et moi. Pour discuter.  
- Oh.. Ca va aller, tu penses ?  
- Je sais pas. J'espère. Je vais tout faire pour.

Je souris à l'entendre parler, avant de lui dire.

- Allez monte, on retourne à Columbia.

Emmett hocha la tête, avant d'aller prendre place siège passager. De l'intérieur de la voiture, je le vis regarder la maison de sa mère. Je ne démarrai pas tout de suite, lui demandant d'abord.

- Tu es sûr que c'était ce que tu voulais faire, Emmett ?

Mon aîné m'observa attentivement, il me sourit doucement alors que sa main attrapait mes doigts.

- Ouais, je.. J'ai dit ce que je pensais.  
- Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir ?  
- Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle, avant de déménager dans un autre état.

Je fis la moue, et mon frère me dit.

- Allez, rentrons, je suis fatigué.  
- Tu n'as qu'à dormir, je vais conduire.  
- Tu ne veux pas que je te reprenne un peu ?  
- Non, ça ira. Tu peux dormir.

Mon frère se pencha vers moi pour embrasser ma joue, et je souris. Après que j'aie démarré, il se mit à l'aise sur le fauteuil qu'il avait fait s'allonger. Quant à moi, je repris très vite la route, les idées libres, et le cœur partiellement allégé.

[…]

Je sursautai à l'entente d'une porte qui claquait, avant de très vite refermer les yeux. J'étais totalement épuisée, de même que mon frère. Nous étions rentrés vers neuf heures du matin, n'avions croisé personne dans la maison, et étions directement parti nous coucher dans un vrai lit. Cette fois-ci, nous étions allés dans la même chambre, contrairement à notre début de séjour. Elizabeth avait trouvé des excuses plus puériles les unes que les autres pour nous séparer pendant la nuit, et j'avais laissé faire, ne voulant pas poser problème. Seulement, en me couchant au petit matin, la seule chose que j'avais eu envie de faire, c'était de dormir dans les bras de mon frère. Il devait maintenant être un peu plus de midi, mais j'étais encore bien trop fatiguée.

Je me pressai un peu plus contre mon frère, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur, et Emmett, profondément endormi, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de m'attirer à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de moi, son torse contre mon dos, complètement réchauffée. Je souris de bien être, et fus prête à me rendormir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre !

Je me relevai vivement, sursautant face aux cris que poussaient Elizabeth Swan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Emmett, vraiment mal réveillé.  
- Elle est venue te chercher, juste pour te ramener dans son lit ! Vous n'attendiez que ça, depuis le début, de vous sauter dessus !

Pas sûre de bien comprendre là où la mère de mon père voulait en venir, je la regardai. Elle nous fixait, Emmett et moi. Mon frère était torse nu, portant un simple pantalon de pyjama. Quant à moi j'étais en short/débardeur, comme d'habitude.

- Regardez-vous ! A moitié dénudés dans le même lit, vous n'avez pas honte !

Elizabeth Swan tira sur le drap avec acharnement, découvrant ainsi mes jambes nues.

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Insista Emmett, encore tout embrouillé, les yeux à moitié ouverts.  
- C'est elle, qui te rend comme ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! Honteux ! C'est même illégal ! Comment osez-vous ? Argh, ça m'écœure.. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir..  
- Maman ! Entendis-je soudainement. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Emmett et moi nous statufièrent en reconnaissant cette voix, et Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Charlie la regardait d'un air mauvais, devant ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer, se portant à l'embrasure de la porte. Je savais parfaitement qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas vu son fils depuis une dizaine d'année, si ce n'était plus. Mais, cependant, je ne réfléchis pas, et me levai en vitesse pour courir dans les bras de mon père. Celui-ci m'attrapa alors que je trébuchais dans le drap, et je souris alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe à répétition.

- Comme tu m'as manquée, mon Trésor, me dit-il au bout d'un instant.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elizabeth avait toujours les yeux écarquillés, alors que son regard faisait des aller-retours entre mes jambes quasiment nues, et mon frère à moitié dénudé lui aussi, toujours dans le lit dans lequel nous avions tous les deux dormi. Je pus voir dans son regard à quoi elle pensait, et compris alors pourquoi elle était comme ça.

_Comme ça depuis le début._

* * *

_**Ah, ce cher Charlie.. Il m'avait manqué aussi ! :)  
**_

_**Alors, vos avis sur tout ça ?  
**__**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais rien de bien choquant. Qui s'attendait à revoir Renée ? Sûrement personne, parce que même moi j'en savais rien. ^^'**_

_**M'enfin, donnez moi vos avis. :) **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, et on se voit la prochaine fois. Sûrement sur LCLH, d'ailleurs. :)  
**__**Passez une bonne semaine, les enfants. & A une prochaine fois. ;) **_

_**Peace.**_

_**PS ; **No Stress. Edward revient dans le prochain. Pas la peine de m'incendier. :)  
_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Lorsque je suis avec toi

_**Helloooooooooo. **_

_**Oui, je sais, je sais. Ca fait trop longtemps, j'abuse.  
Le fait est que j'ai des problèmes d'accès à l'ordinateur depuis un bon mois et demi, et ça me tape vraiment sur le système. C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas écrire. & Pour ça, je suis vraiment super désolée.  
**_

_**J'espère simplement que vous vous portez toutes bien, et que chez vous aussi il fait soleil ! ¤ **_

_** Je tenais à sincèrement vous remercier pour tous vos messages, au cours de ces deux derniers mois, et aussi à souhaiter la bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles lectrices avec qui il m'a été donné de correspondre. Sans parler de vos ajouts en alerte, fiction ou auteur, et favoris. Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur, alors réllement.. Merci pour ça ! Merci d'être là. :)**_

_**Je réponds de suite aux non-inscrites :  
**_

**Jenni61 :** Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, Miss. Et oui, c'est vrai que la mort de Démétri n'était pas l'élément le plus gai de ce dernier chapitre.. M'enfin, voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Ilonka :** Comme tu l'as dit, Bella et Emmett en ont réellement fini avec Renée, désormais ! Et c'est tant mieux, j'imagine. :) Charlie et sa mère vont encore un peu se prendre la tête, dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pris la peine de développer leur histoire à eux. Tu verras ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne Lecture. :)  
**Littleangelordevil93 :** Très heureuse que ça te plaise, ma Belle ! J'espère que cette suite suivra le mouvement ! Bonne lecture. :)  
**Jessica :** Tu hais Renée ? Vraiment ? Mais.. Pourquoi ? Elle est siiii gentille. Non ? Ah, non, c'est vrai. ^.^ Voilà la suite tant attendue, alors je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)  
**Ness :** Ecrire d'une façon spectaculaire ? Ness, t'en rajoutes un peu, là, tu crois pas ? ^^' Très heureuse, en tout cas, que le vidage de sac de Bella à Renée t'ait plu, tout comme celui d'Emmett ! :) En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là ! Bonne Lecture ! :)  
**Laurie :** La Grand-mère a des idées zarbs, tout simplement. Et puis elle est elle aussi touchée par la ressemblance de Bella et sa fille. M'enfin, tu verras bien ! Bonne Lecture. :)  
**Lisa :** Heeeey. Bien sûr qu'Emmett s'est ressaisi ! J'veux dire.. C'est Emmett, quoi ! Ca pouvait pas se passer autrement. :) Yep, la Grandma a des idées bizarres, si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, tu verras ! Bonne Lecture ! :D  
**Lili :** No stress, voici la suite que tu attendais. :) Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)  
**Aussidagility :** Alors, ma Belle ? Ta main va un peu mieux ? Pour la grand-mère de Bella.. Tu vas très vite comprendre ce qu'elle a dans la tête, avec ces prochaines lignes. Ne t'en fais pas. :) Donc je te souhaite juste une bonne lecture. :)  
**Titi P :** Hello Nouvelle Lectrice ! :D Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de commencer tard cette fiction, elle est longue est relativement triste, ça va très vite, avec ça ! Je suis contente, en tout cas, que ça te plaise. Donc merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire, et de m'écrire, aussi. A une prochaine, et bonne lecture à toi ! :)  
**Amélie Flo Alias Florica :** Ah, donc, pour Emmett et Rose, on a leur conversation, dans ce chapitre ! Les jambes de Bella .. Je sais pas encore si je vais lui faire ravoir des ennuis ou non, donc je peux pas te dire, sur ce coup, il va falloir attendre et lire. Oui, la Grand-mère s'est fait des idées sacrément bizarres, et on peut comprendre un peu mieux son comportement, et sa façon d'agir à Bella, désormais. Je suis toujours aussi contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, tu le sais bien ! Voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture ! :)  
**Maryline :** Voici la suite que tu attendais tellement. Bonne lecture.  
**Mamadu55 :** Du 55 ? C'est tout près de chez moi, ça. ^^ Bref ! Très heureuse que ça te plaise, Miss. Voici ta suite ! Bonne lecture. :)  
**Twilight-et-the-vampire :** Hey Miss ! Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! Voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne Lecture ! :)  
**MarieG :** Hey, Miss. Très heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis vraiment très contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Que le caractère de Bella te plaise, aussi, ainsi que toutes les relations qu'elle entretient avec tout le monde. Pour ce qui est de elle et James, il va encore falloir attendre un peu, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, désormais. Tu vas voir que pour l'état de santé de Bella, il va y avoir des améliorations très prochainement. Pour ce qui est de Emma.. Haha, ça aussi il va falloir attendre ! :) On verra plusieurs extraits des journaux de Béa, au cours de cette fic, donc je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça ne te gênera pas comme ça ! :) On a la discussion Emmett/Rose dans ce chapitre, même si tout ne se joue pas ici, tu t'en doutes bien. M'enfin ! Encore une fois, très heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Voici la suite tant attendue, donc prends soin de toi, et puis bonne lecture ! :)  
**Lolipops1818 :** Encore une nouvelle lectrice ? Mais vous me gâtez ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette fiction vous attire, c'est un honneur de vous comptez parmi les gens qui me lisent. Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Là j'ai pris un retard hallucinant, et je vais essayer de me rattraper, même si ça pas a l'air simple. Bref, merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! Prends soin de toi, et bonne lecture ! :)  
**G6K :** Ah, ma Belle ! J'arrive finalement à toi ! Je viens de tout relire, et y a rien à dire, t'es complètement pétée du casque ! Mais ça me fait super plaisir, que tu sois revenu lire et commenter, même si, comme je te l'ai dit, t'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça ! Surtout que lire jusqu'à pas d'heure des choses que tu connais déjà.. C'est pas forcément super utile ! ^^ Ce qui m'a touché, dans tes reviews, c'est que je sais que tu comprends, lorsque j'écris les sentiments de Bella par rapport à sa mère. C'est vraiment difficile, au quotidien, et je pense pas que ça changera un jour. On s'habitue à vivre avec, mais on en guérit pas. J'ai parfois l'impression de faire mon deuil en même temps que Bella, et c'est pour ça que cette fiction m'est parfois si difficile. Mais bon.. Evitons d'étaler ma vie ici, hein. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir pris la peine de revenir, et de me faire sourire comme tu l'as fait. Je te dis, je me réveillais et regardais mes mails sur l'iPod, et tu me faisais avoir un sourire banane dès la sortie du lit.. Donc merci ! Vraiment. :) Voici la suite que tu attendais tellement. Prends surtout bien soin de toi, ma Belle. & Puis Bonne Lecture. :)  
**Lulu :** No stress, ma Chère ! Voici la suite de la fiction sur laquelle tu sembles être si fixée, comme tu dis. :) Ca me fait plaisir, que ça te plaise autant ! & Désolée pour tout le retard accumulé. Bonne Lecture ! :)

**_Voilà pour ça. _**

**_Je tenais aussi à faire savoir à celles qui ne le savent pas déjà que j'ai publié un OS, récemment. Entièrement basé sur la chanson d'Adèle, _**_Someone Like You. **Pour celles qui l'ont lu, et pour celles qui iront le lire, je vous remercie. Heureuse qu'il plaise autant, bien que je sois la première étonnée. ^.^'**_

_**Soit, sur ces mots, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Sans oublier mon petit coucou habituel à mes chéries, qui se reconnaîtront sans aucun doute. Bien que je souligne Delph, qui assure toujours en correction de chapitre ! :D**_

**_Stéphenie Meyer est toujours l'unique owner de Twilight, moi je joue juste à donner un autre contexte aux personnages. Je fais la geek, quoi. ;)  
Allez..  
HAKUNA MATATA ! =D _**

* * *

**__****( **Pour celles qui le désirent, préparez dans un autre onglet ou sur vos différents MP3, la musique interprétée par Birdy, _Skinny Love_. **)**

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

- Mais arrêtes ça ! Tu as toujours été comme ça ! A t'imaginer des trucs qui n'existaient pas ! Cria Charlie.

Je regardai mon père, rouge de colère.

- Papa, tentai-je de l'apaiser.  
- Laisse tomber, P'pa, ajouta Emmett.

Mon père nous regarda tour à tour, mon frère toujours torse nu derrière moi. Elizabeth Swan semblait courroucée par le comportement de son fils. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que ces deux-là s'engueulaient, Charlie lui reprochant l'insinuation qu'elle avait faite devant notre position à mon frère et moi, à notre réveil.

- Et alors quoi, Charlie ? Tu m'envoies une fille que je ne connais pas, elle est si proche de ton fils.. Elle prétend être sa sœur.  
- Elle est sa sœur !  
- Alors pourquoi dorment-ils ensemble ? Je veux dire .. C'est si malsain ! Ca me fait honte !

Mon frère posa une main sur mon épaule dénudée, en entendant sa grand-mère parler ainsi. Nous ne prenions pas part au débat, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de nous inclure dedans.

- Mais bon sang, ce n'est que sa sœur, justement ! Arrête de croire qu'ils vont se sauter dessus ! Tu vois le mal partout .. C'est sa sœur !  
- Alors pourquoi je ne la connais pas ? Pourquoi elle arrive après dix-huit ans, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas une clocharde que tu as trouvée dans la rue, ou qu'elle n'est qu'une conquête d'Emmett ?

Malgré moi, ma gorge se serra.

- Arrête ça, dit Oncle Garrett.

Charlie explosa, cependant.

- Mon Dieu.. Tu es assez obtus pour ne pas vouloir voir la ressemblance qu'elle a avec Savana ? Avec ma sœur à moi ? Il n'y a absolument aucun doute, sur le fait qu'elle m'est liée, tu ne crois pas ? Elle est le portrait craché de Papa ! S'il t'entendait parler comme ça..  
- Tu as un fait un test de paternité ? S'entêta Elizabeth.  
- Je lui ai donné une partie de ma moelle osseuse, même ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce qu'elle est ma fille et que je suis celui qui avait le plus de chance de la faire survivre ! Elle a mes gênes ! Elle est mon sang, merde !

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père jurer ainsi.

- Justement, elle n'est là que pour profiter de toi !  
- Mais bon sang, tu vas comprendre à la fin ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! Elle est ma fille ! Elle ne veut même pas de mon aide ! Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé!  
- Elle t'a pourtant pris ta moelle, et elle couche avec mon petit-fils !

Charlie frappa du poing sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ils ne couchent pas ensemble ! Ils sont tous les deux fiancés ! Mais ça tu le saurais si t'avais pris le temps de t'intéresser à eux, tu crois pas ?

Je me tournai vers mon frère, et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire désolé en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien, essayant de ne rien ressentir face aux paroles de cette femme à qui je ne devais rien. Cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, entre deux cris, j'entendis des portières claquer. Je lançai un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine, dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et hoquetai de surprise. Edward souriait à Rosalie, alors que celle-ci semblait inquiète dans l'allée, près de la Volvo argentée. Sans attendre, je passai entre Charlie et sa mère, courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris celle-ci précipitamment, sortant sur le perron pieds nus, encore en short et en débardeur. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, alors que mon sublime fiancé levait les yeux vers moi en souriant. Il me tendit les bras et je sautai les deux dernières marches alors qu'il m'attrapait avec aisance. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur ses lèvres en même temps que ma poitrine sur son buste dur. Il nous fit tournoyer alors que je ne pensais qu'à ce baiser. Ses lèvres se mouvaient doucement sur les miennes, entêtantes, alors que ma main parcourait sa chevelure désordonnée. Edward me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, et j'appréciai la sensation de ses bras puissants et rassurants autour de moi. Je sentais son cœur battre à travers mon débardeur blanc, rapide. Je souris contre ses lèvres, alors que des larmes de bonheur perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

Je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait tant manqué quand son regard chercha le mien, tandis que nous reprenions tous deux notre souffle. Il me sourit d'une manière éblouissante, me portant toujours, alors que je le ré-embrassai plus tendrement.

- Je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dis-je entre deux baisers.  
- Tu m'as manquée aussi, mon Amour. Tellement, même.

Il me posa délicatement sur la deuxième marche du grand perron, à sa hauteur, ses yeux observant minutieusement mon visage alors que ses deux pouces essuyaient mes larmes avec tendresse. Finalement, mon fiancé remit une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille, répondant à mon sourire par une expression magnifique. Je posai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, et Edward m'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Hm hm, entendîmes-nous.

Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie, qui me souriait timidement. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle me disait.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, Bells.

Je souris tendrement en la serrant davantage contre moi.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi, Rose. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là.  
- Tu l'as été.  
- Oui, mais pas comme il l'aurait fallu.  
- Laisse, ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

Je m'éloignai de ma meilleure amie, la regardant dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

- Je crois qu'il a compris, le message. On en a pas vraiment parlé, mais je sais qu'il a saisi. Je sens qu'il est .. différent, face à ce bébé.

Rosalie fit un petit sourire, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux alors que j'interceptais du regard une de ses mains se poser instinctivement sur son ventre.

- Merci, Bella, souffla-t-elle. Sincèrement, je te remercie.

Elle m'étreignit de nouveau, et je pus sentir à la force de cette accolade que la sœur de Jasper semblait tout à fait désemparée. Doucement, j'entourai ses épaules de mes bras nus, la réconfortant alors qu'elle sanglotait en silence dans mes bras. Je levai les yeux vers mon frère, Rosalie toujours nichée dans mon cou, ce dernier nous observant avec un regard peiné du haut du perron. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de cette situation, et, comme s'il m'avait compris, il descendit lentement les marches à son tour, s'approchant. Il mit les pieds sur le sol un instant plus tard, lançant un regard penaud à mon fiancé, avant de poser les mains avec douceur sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci hoqueta imperceptiblement, et j'étais intimement convaincue qu'avec ce simple contact, elle avait reconnu Emmett. Elle se détacha lentement de moi, se tournant vers mon aîné en reniflant discrètement. Mon frère grimaça devant Rosalie, visiblement peiné de la voir en pleurs. Ses deux grandes mains s'élevèrent avec prudence, prenant le visage de ma meilleure amie en coupe alors que ses deux pouces balayaient ses joues avec tendresse. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien entreprendre de plus, ma meilleure amie se jeta dans ses bras, l'entourant des siens, qui paraissaient si chétifs, autour du torse musclé de mon frère, se révélant déterminés à cet instant précis. Emmett ne réagit au bout que d'un instant, la serrant contre lui finalement, presque choqué.

Je devais avouer que même moi je m'attendais à des cris, des pleurs, et même une ou deux baffes, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. _Mais peut-être cela viendra-t-il après._

Je sentis une main se poser dans le bas de mon dos, et me tournai naturellement vers Edward. Ma meilleure amie pleurait dans les bras de mon frère, alors que celui-ci lui chuchotait des paroles d'excuse, et de réconfort, tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

Mon fiancé me sourit doucement, et je m'approchai de lui, afin de l'étreindre simplement. J'entourai mes bras autour de sa taille, heureuse de poser l'oreille sur son torse, écoutant son cœur. Edward embrassa ma tempe avec légèreté, me faisant sourire davantage, tandis qu'il me pressait un peu plus contre lui.

_- _Tu vois, quand je te dis qu'ils sont tous les deux fiancés, entendis-je.

Je relevai les yeux vers le perron, où mon père se trouvait, accompagné de Garrett et Sheryl, ainsi que leur mère. Cette dernière me fixait, comme troublée de me voir si.. _amoureuse, _d'un autre homme. Elle me fixa un instant de plus, avant de contourner la maison, et de partir vers l'immense jardin. Je l'observai malgré moi, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver ça dommage qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite vers mon père, que mon oncle et ma tante fixaient eux aussi. Charlie ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de descendre les escaliers. Dans un sourire pour mon fiancé, je me détachai de ses bras, et me tournai vers mon père. Ce dernier, qui arrivait en bas, me dit.

- Je suis fier de toi, ma fille.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu es resplendissante.

Je lui souris timidement, et il m'attrapa à son tour, me serrant de manière réconforte contre son torse paternel.

- Et puis même.. Je suis fier de toi depuis que je te connais, souffla-t-il.

Ces mots eurent le don de me faire sourire davantage.

[…]

Je souris en sentant les lèvres d'Edward se poser dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je tournai la tête vers mon fiancé, qui me sourit presque timidement, et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'éloignai de lui au bout de quelques instants, mes yeux se reposant sur le ponton, un peu plus bas. Là où se trouvaient actuellement Rosalie et Emmett, en train de discuter. Ces deux-là étaient assis en tailleur, face à face, Emmett tenant la main droite de Rosalie, parlant visiblement, alors que ma meilleure amie regardait les doigts de mon frère jouer avec les siens.

- Arrête de te faire du souci, entendis-je.  
- J'ai peur pour eux, avouai-je à mon amoureux.

Edward soupira doucement, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, enserrant ma taille. Nous nous trouvions sur les hauteurs de la propriété Swan. Près d'une grande balancelle de bois, à quelques mètres de la maison. Dans celle-ci se trouvait mon père, qui discutait avec ses frères et sœurs. Elizabeth Swan était partie marcher le long du lac, sans une explication.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je suis sûr que ça va bien s'passer, assura Edward. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas.. Tu ne pourras rien y faire.  
- J'ai essayé de le raisonner.. J'espère qu'il a vraiment compris.  
- Chérie..  
- Oui, pardon, m'excusai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je me retournai complètement, prenant place à califourchon sur ses cuisses, afin de lui faire face.

- Tu es là, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines, et je ne te parle que de mon frère.  
- C'est pas ça, juste que .. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses plus de soucis qu'il ne le faudrait. Laisse ton frère commettre ses propres erreurs, et les rattraper ensuite. C'est lui qui est en tort, sur ce coup.  
- Je sais, avouai-je. Je suis désolée.

Edward sourit doucement, sa main caressant mon visage avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime.

J'accrochai mon regard au sien, alors que mes lèvres cherchaient déjà la douceur des siennes. Après l'avoir embrassé chastement, je lui soufflai.

- Je t'aime aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué..  
- Tu m'as manquée aussi.  
- Ce n'était pas prévu, que vous veniez, si ?  
- Pas officiellement, non, m'apprit Edward. Ton père se faisait du souci, à propos de ton frère et toi.. Sheryl l'a appelé, avant-hier. Apparemment tu n'avais pas mangé depuis quelques jours..  
- Je vois.. Je vais bien.  
- Je sais. Ton père en a simplement eu marre de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous.. On croirait pas, mais Charlie est un vrai papa poule, en réalité. Et quand vous n'êtes pas là, tous les deux en même temps qui plus est, il s'inquiète très vite.

Je souris, amusée à cette idée. Même si, intérieurement, j'étais heureuse d'avoir un père qui s'inquiétait de ma personne.

- Donc quand Emmett a appelé Rose, cette nuit, vous étiez déjà en route ?  
- On était dans l'auto-train, ouais.  
- L'auto-train ?  
- Ouais, c'est une espèce de train qui transporte des voitures, tu sais. Rose et moi on a pris ça, à Seattle, hier matin.  
- Et mon père ?  
- Il est parti en avion de Seattle, il y a dix heures.

J'hochai la tête, alors qu'Edward caressait mon dos dans des gestes réconfortants.

- Tu es magnifique, mon Amour, me chuchota-t-il ensuite. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. Tu as repris du poids, et tu n'en es que plus sublime.

Ces paroles me firent rougir. Il était vrai que j'avais repris quelques kilos, et j'étais contente que ça se voit. Si ça pouvait faire s'arrêter ma famille de s'inquiéter, c'était parfait.

- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de manger, je crois savoir que Sheryl a fait des lasagnes, pour ce midi. J'en mangerai ce soir.

Edward rit légèrement devant mon air glouton, et je souris à le voir faire.

- T'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour ? Lui demandai-je. Elizabeth a une grande propriété, et si on s'isolait un peu ?  
- Ah ouais, t'es comme ça, toi ? Fit mon fiancé en haussant rapidement des sourcils.  
- On dirait..

J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, mordillant avec plaisir sa bouche charnue. Quand je me détachai, j'ajoutai.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.. Et tu m'as _tellement _manqué..

Je me levai sans attendre.

- Balade or not ? Questionnai-je.  
- C'est-à-dire que ..  
- Quoi ? Je dois me faire encore plus convaincante ? Interrogeai-je en me penchant vers lui, de manière à lui offrir une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté.

Mon fiancé déglutit, avant d'avouer dans un rougissement.

- Non, justement.. Sauf que je préfère me lever dans cinq minutes.. Le temps que.. Enfin tu vois.. Que ça passe, quoi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil gêné à son entrejambe. Je me laissai tomber à côté de lui, dos au sol.

- Très bien, dans ce cas attendons ! Tu nous mets toujours en retard, de toute façon.

Il me poussa légèrement.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui nous pose le plus de problème, question retard, Madame-Qu'est-ce-que-la-ponctualité.

Je ris, attrapant sa main afin d'embrasser ses doigts avec amour.

_Pour sûr, il m'avait terriblement manqué._

[…]

- Je te dis que c'est par là, s'entêta mon fiancé.  
- Mais Edward, ça fait au moins une heure qu'on marche. Je m'en fous d'être dans la terre, je veux juste te sentir tout contre moi, me plaignis-je.  
- Seulement contre ? Releva-t-il d'un sourire séducteur.

Je rougis, puis le poussai légèrement.

- Tes remarques me rappellent presque ce gros lourd d'Erik Yorki..  
- A ce point ?  
- Oh oui..  
- Ca fait mal, Bella.  
- Je sais, mon Cœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement, devant sa mine faussement blessée.

- Tiens, j'ai retrouvé, assura Edward. Je suis sûr que c'est par là, je reconnais ce buisson.  
- Il y a tout plein de buisson, ici. Ils sont tous pareils.  
- Je te dis que je suis sûr.  
- Tu dis ça depuis le début !  
- Oui, mais là..

Mon fiancé poussa une grosse branche, et perdit équilibre, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. _Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de lui tenir la main, aussi stupidement, lorsqu'il s'inventait aventurier._ Nous roulâmes sur quelques mètres, Edward passant de sous moi à sur moi, pour inverser, et recommencer. Quand nous nous stoppions enfin, il se trouvait au dessus de mon corps. Il se mit par réflexe sur son avant-bras, allégeant son poids sur moi, alors que ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

- … Je suis vraiment sûr, souffla-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers ce qui nous entourait, en constatant qu'en effet, nous nous trouvions dans une clairière aussi magnifique qu'il avait pu me la décrire au cours de ces dernières soixante minutes. Je souris en entendant le bruit de l'eau, un peu plus loin. Reposant mes yeux sur ceux de mon fiancé, j'osai lui dire.

- Tu sais qu'à cet instant, c'est pas cette clairière, qui m'importe ? J'ai de toute autre idée, en tête.

Lentement, mon genou se glissa entre les deux jambes de mon fiancé, aguicheur. Edward sourit, me laissant faire alors que sa bouche prenait possession de la mienne. Je laissai batailler nos langues, heureuse d'être finalement tout contre son corps. Bien vite, cependant, les mains de mon fiancé parcoururent mon corps, se baladant de entre mes côtes à mes cuisses, frôlant sensuellement mes hanches. Je gémis lorsqu'il mordillait ma lèvre, m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Mes doigts se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, désireux de sentir sa peau douce et chaude. Edward m'aida lorsque je voulus enlever son vêtement, s'attaquant à mon débardeur par la suite. Le bout de tissu s'envola, me laissant à demi-découverte. Mon petit-ami n'attendit pas pour retirer mon soutien-gorge, prenant soin que mon dos nu repose sur son t-shirt, et non à même le sol. Je laissai un énième gémissement naître sur mes lèvres, alors que la bouche d'Edward se posait à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il chérit chaque parcelle de celle-ci, vénérant à coup de baisers mouillés et autres caresses chacun de mes seins, me rendant encore plus désireuse de me sentir comblée par sa personne. Il remonta ensuite vers ma bouche, afin de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je souris contre ses lèvres, en l'obligeant à se retourner, me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture, allant doucement, le laissant languir plus que de raison alors que mes doigts frôlaient sans vraiment le faire la bosse de son jeans.

- Isabella, si tu commences à me chercher comme ça..

Je ris doucement.

- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Je te connais assez pour savoir que..

Je le coupai, mes mains se posant à plat sur son sexe tendu. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de celui-ci, Edward ne trouvant visiblement plus la force de parler. _C'est dans ces moments là qu__'entre nous deux,__c'est moi l__a plus__._

De ma main libre, j'abaissai davantage son boxer, ainsi que son jeans, mon fiancé se laissant totalement faire tandis que ma main caressait toujours son sexe.

Je me baissai, embrassant mon petit ami avec amour alors qu'il m'obligeait à le lâcher. Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes avec douceur, me donnant cette tendresse qui m'avait tellement manquée. Il nous fit rouler sur l'herbe fraîche, son corps sur le mien, sa verge collée à mon ventre nu. Edward entreprit de retirer mes derniers vêtements, ainsi que les siens. Je souris alors qu'il me serrait simplement contre lui, l'espace d'un instant, me faisant ainsi passer tout son amour. Rapidement, cependant, sa main passa entre nos deux corps, m'arrachant un sourire. Mon fiancé caressa mon intimité du bout des doigts, avant d'y frotter son sexe durci par le désir. Je m'accrochai aux épaules d'Edward, alors qu'il entrait en moi. Je gémis en le sentant me remplir de cette façon, et mon fiancé plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, désireux de mener une énième bataille de sa langue. Je ris alors qu'il mordait ma lèvre, mauvais joueur. Je pris appui sur le sol, tentant de le faire passer en dessous. J'y réussis au bout de quelques secondes, son sexe toujours dans le mien. Mes deux mains se posèrent sur le torse de mon fiancé, m'aidant à prendre une cadence plaisante. En effet, j'entamai un va-et-vient sur mon petit ami, faisant claquer nos peaux. Edward plaça ses mains sur mes hanches avec un regard possessif qui me fit gémir. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, et je m'abaissai sur son corps, me rapprochant de son visage. Je frôlai mes lèvres des siennes, mon fiancé remontant ses mains sur mon corps, caressant mes côtes avec douceur alors que j'allai moins vite sur son corps. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme que j'aimais, essayant de lire dans ses pensées qui me semblaient si accessibles lors de nos ébats.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je finalement.

Edward sourit avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Amour.

Je me laissai aller à l'embrasser à nouveau, frôlant ses lèvres avant de mieux sceller nos bouches. Ma respiration se fit plus accélérée, irrégulière, lorsqu'Edward reprit le contrôle de notre échange. Ses hanches s'élevèrent, battant mon centre avec une ardeur contrôlée. Je criai mon plaisir quand il accéléra la cadence, me faisant oublier là où nous étions. Son bassin qui battait entre mes cuisses me faisait m'élever, sautillant sur place. Je criai de plaisir alors qu'il nous faisait rouler au sol. Il reprit place au dessus de mon corps, relevant sauvagement une de mes cuisses, me pénétrant plus en profondeur. Son regard s'accrocha au mien alors qu'il buttait contre cette partie si sensible de mon intimité. Ma vue se fit trouble tandis qu'il battait plus fort encore. Je m'accrochai à lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son dos, griffant sa peau sans ménagement alors qu'il m'envoyait au septième ciel. Je criai son prénom face au plaisir incommensurable qu'il me donnait, et Edward me pénétra quelques instants supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il tomba lourdement à côté de moi, se retirant de mon antre avec douceur, avant de se laisser aller contre l'herbe, essoufflé. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, et mon fiancé enroula ma taille de son bras. Sans un mot, nos yeux s'accrochèrent, complices. Il s'approcha de moi, et déposa un simple baiser sur mon front, silencieux. Ma tête reposant sur son cœur, je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que lui aussi, m'aimait.

[…]

Edward parlait avec Aurore. Visiblement, lui et ma cousine se connaissaient bien, souriant, riant tels deux gosses. Je sortis sur la terrasse, les laissant parler tranquillement. Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Charlie, qui était un peu plus loin, assis sur la pelouse. Il semblait pensif, dans son monde. Je souris en descendant les marches menant au jardin, pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche. Je le rejoignis rapidement.

- Je peux ? Questionnai-je une fois à ses côtés.

Charlie releva les yeux vers moi, paraissant un peu brumeux, perdu dans ses songes, avant de me reconnaître.

- Oui, bien sûr, viens ma Chérie.  
- Merci.

Je m'assis, lui souriant légèrement alors qu'il reprenait sa position initiale. J'eus un nouveau sourire en pensant qu'il s'éloignait de tout, souvent, comme moi. J'avais apparemment hérité ça de lui.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué.

Mon père sourit, me regardant, avant de passer doucement une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi, ma Chérie. J'étais inquiet, à ton sujet.

Je fis la moue.

- Tu ne devrais pas, Papa.  
- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton père, et même si je le suis pas depuis aussi longtemps que je le devrais, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, puis laissai finalement reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de mon père. Celui-ci caressa ma joue de sa main, soupirant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Papa ? Tu sembles comme.. pensif.  
- Je.. Etre ici n'est pas réellement une partie de plaisir, en fait. J'ai des souvenirs partout, et je déteste ça.

Je compris qu'il parlait de Savana sans même avoir à le lui demander. Je serrai son bras, m'attachant à lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu, dans ce cas ?  
- Je ne pouvais vous laisser ton frère et toi. Entre ce qui lui arrive à lui et ce que tu es en train de surmonter, toi.  
- T'es au courant pour Emmett ? M'étonnai-je.  
- Ma sœur me l'a dit, par téléphone.  
- T'en as parlé aux autres ?  
- Pas pour le moment, étant donné que je ne savais même pas où Emmett était.  
- Je vois..  
- C'est toi qui es allée le chercher, apparemment ?  
- Oui, je .. Il était à Jacksonville. Il m'a appelée..  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là bas ?  
- Il a été voir un vieil ami.. Et puis il a voulu aller voir Renée.

Mon père tourna la tête pour m'observer, surpris.

- Tu lui as dit oui ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas à moi de dicter sa vie.  
- Non mais.. Tu l'as accompagné ?  
- Aussi, oui.  
- Ca va, toi ? Je veux dire..  
- T'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je pense que ça m'a fait du bien, de lui parler. Ou plutôt de lui faire savoir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et Emmett en a fait de même, alors.. Je crois même que c'est elle qui l'a pleinement décidé, à le garder, ce bébé.  
- Renée ? S'étonna Charlie. Elle a fait ça ? Elle lui a dit de le garder ?  
- Ah, non. Pas directement. Elle lui a conseillé de se casser, et de laisser Rosalie se démerder, en gros. Emmett a alors compris tout seul en disant que sa mère n'avait jamais été là pour lui, qu'il ne voulait pas de ça pour son bébé.. Il a compris tout seul qu'elle n'était pas l'exemple à suivre. Je crois que c'est ce vide, ce manque d'exemple, qui l'a tant effrayé au début..

Mon père parut peiné, tandis qu'il chuchotait.

- En même temps, il n'a pas tort. Il n'a pas eu le meilleur exemple qui soit.  
- Pas venant de Renée, non..

Charlie me lança un petit regard, et je dis, en réponse à ses pensées.

- N'aie aucun doute là-dessus, Papa. Tu as été un très bon père, et ce depuis toujours, aux yeux d'Emmett. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, et le fait que tu aies parcouru tout le pays juste parce que tu t'inquiétais prouve qu'il a raison.  
- C'est normal. J'veux dire..  
- Ca aurait pas été normal pour tout le monde, Papa. Tu es un très bon père. On est tous unanime là-dessus.

Mon père se tut, et je lui souris tendrement. Il me pressa davantage contre lui.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Trésor. N'en doute jamais. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver de notre famille.. Je serai toujours là.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là aussi, n'est-ce pas ? T'es mon père. Je te laisserai jamais.

Charlie opina simplement, nous laissant dans un petit silence apaisant. Le lac brillait sous le soleil de ce milieu d'après midi. De loin, j'aperçus Elizabeth Swan, marchant lentement de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau. Mon père semblait la regarder aussi, sans un mot.

- Depuis combien de temps, tu n'étais pas venu ici ? Interrogeai-je.  
- Depuis que Renée m'a définitivement quitté. Emmett avait trois ans, et je l'avais déposé pour les grandes vacances. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle prenait ses affaires, et vidait à moitié notre maison.

J'haussai les sourcils, quelque peu surprise.

- Emmett a dix-neuf ans.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici depuis seize ans ?  
- Je suis venu plusieurs fois chez ma sœur, ou encore chez Garrett, mais j'évite de venir ici. Absolument tout me rappelle Savana. J'ai passé mon enfance ici, toujours fourré avec elle.. Inséparables. Aussi grande soit la propriété, ça n'avait aucune importance pour nous. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'est vide sans elle. Beaucoup trop vide.

Entendre Charlie parler ainsi me déchira le cœur. Je le sentais vulnérable. _Brisé._

_-_ Ma sœur m'engueulait tout le temps, quand je me querellais avec notre mère. Toujours en train de me mettre des claques derrière la tête, en me disant qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de me frapper de cette façon tant que je n'aurais pas été m'excusé auprès d'Elizabeth. Quelque part.. Même ça, ça me manque aujourd'hui. Et vue la scène de tout à l'heure, avec ma mère, je me sens coupable. Si elle avait été là aujourd'hui, elle m'aurait rendu chauve, à force de frotter mon crâne avec une telle vigueur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et mon père en fit de même. Cependant, quand le silence revint, je sentis qu'il était toujours là, si blessé.

- Dans ce cas, Papa, soufflai-je, tu devrais aller t'excuser.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie. Les insinuations et autres discours qu'elle a tenu à ton égard ne m'ont pas plus.  
- Elle se fait de fausses idées. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.. Pourquoi te prendre davantage la tête avec ça ? Laisse-la croire ce qu'elle veut, je ne pense pas la revoir un jour, de toute façon.

Mon père m'observa longuement, et je n'ajoutai rien. Charlie sourit finalement, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu me fais penser à elle chaque jour un peu plus, Trésor. Je suis si fier de toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, et je le serrai également contre moi. Il m'avait manqué, sans aucun doute. Quand mon père s'éloigna de moi, il me dit.

- Je vais aller la retrouver.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu n'as qu'à retourner avec les autres, toi.  
- Je vais faire ça.

Mon père se leva, caressant une dernière fois ma joue avant de partir en trottinant. Je souris en le voyant faire, l'observant descendre près du lac, pour ensuite commencer à contourner celui-ci. Mon regard se posa sur mon frère, qui parlait toujours à Rosalie, un papier dans la main. Mon cœur se serra, appréhendant ce qui allait ressortir de leur conversation. _Rien de tout ceci n'était simple._

[…]

**__****_P_**oint de vue Rosalie

Mes yeux toujours posés sur l'étendue d'eau, le silence perdurait entre nous. Une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique, mais une autre partie de mon être ne trouvait que satisfaction au fait qu'il ne s'exprime pas. J'avais peur de ses paroles. Je n'avais pas envie de lui pardonner, encore une fois. Et pourtant j'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le sentir me serrer contre lui après toutes ces semaines de silence. Il me manquait. Il me manquait à tel point que ça en devenait déchirant.

Je me trouvais pathétique. Enervée contre moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces doutes, de ces regrets. Hier, je m'étais endormie avec la ferme intention de lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles, et de l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais quand il m'avait appelé dans la nuit, en me suppliant de le laisser s'expliquer, qu'il ne voulait pas que son bébé soit synonyme d'erreur dans sa vie, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer, de me sentir soulagée. Car pour la première fois, la nuit précédente, il avait désigné ce bébé comme le sien. Il ne l'avait pas simplement sous entendu, tout en évitant de dire à voix haute qu'il allait bien être père, et que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Une situation éphémère. Non, il avait dit avec une assurance déconcertante qu'il voulait être là pour cet enfant, qu'il voulait être un bon père. Il avait dit toutes ces choses, au téléphone. Et pourtant, maintenant que nous étions côte à côte, il ne pipait plus un mot.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras, tout à l'heure. J'avais été faible, crachant sur toutes mes résolutions silencieuses, pour le sentir contre moi. _Je m'énervais moi-même._ Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser penser que j'étais si.._ désespérée._ Car oui, même si j'arrivais à maintenir une conduite impassible devant mes parents, j'étais toute aussi effrayée que lui. Lors de ces trois derniers mois, je n'avais su quoi faire. Enceinte à 19 ans ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? En temps normal, lorsque j'étais si effrayée, je me tournais vers Emmett, et celui-ci n'avait aucun mal à me rassurer. _Mais cet__te fois-ci, il avait fu__i__ aussi. _Me laissant me poser tout un tas de questions plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, sans personne pour me répondre. Ni même sans personne pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Bella, car elle était tout aussi mal que moi, si ce n'était pire. Mon frère aurait mal réagi, sans aucun doute. Alice en aurait parlé à Jasper. Edward, quant à lui, en aurait parlé à Bella. Quant aux parents.. _Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser._

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était Irina Dénali, qui avait été la réponse à beaucoup de questions. Quand je l'ai aperçue pour la première fois, avec cette fillette qui l'appelait « Maman », je me suis sentie tellement mal. _Elle était mère ?_ Elle, Irina Dénali, celle qui n'avait eu de cesse de me pourrir la vie au cours de ces trois dernières années était une Maman ? C'était foutrement pas possible. _Et pourtant.. _C'était pour ça que j'avais fui l'appartement de Bella, quand elle était arrivée avec sa fille. _Comment __elle avait pu réussir alors que moi j'étais là, perdue, délaissée par le père de mon bébé ? _Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle, au contraire. Après qu'elle m'ait raconté son histoire, en sortant de l'infirmerie, quand elle m'avait amenée chez elle dans un élan de gentillesse, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas la fille horrible que je pensais. Qu'elle n'était pas, ou plus, la fille abominable qu'elle laissait paraître. Je m'étais alors sentie encore plus désemparée. Mais Irina avait été là, à répondre à chacune de mes questions, à rassurer chacun de mes doutes sur cette grossesse, sur ce bébé qui me faisait changer jour après jour. Sur le fait que je pouvais réussir, et ce même sans Emmett. J'avais alors compris que quoi qu'il se passerait, j'y arriverais. Et puis Bella avait téléphoné. Ma meilleure amie, qui elle-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, m'avait promis qu'elle serait présente. Elle avait assuré être là, quoi qu'il se passerait, et même si ça signifiait s'éloigner de ce frère qu'elle chérissait tant. Cela m'avait fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas seule, contrairement à tout ce que j'avais pu penser.

- Rose ?

Je tournai imperceptiblement la tête, ne voulant pas réellement poser les yeux sur lui.

- Rosalie, regarde-moi.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas davantage, Emmett continua.

- Tu sais que je vais parler même si tu ne me regardes pas, hein ? Je sais que tu m'en veux.. Et c'est tout à fait normal, d'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai fait.. C'est vraiment pas bien. C'est même pire que ça.. Je sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû .. Il aurait été plus intelligent d'être là. Mais, je ne suis pas tout le temps intelligent, on dirait. Je.. Je suis un vrai con, en réalité. Je t'ai laissée te démerder, toute seule.. Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'écouter. Essayer de comprendre, avec toi, ce qui est en train d'arriver. Au lieu de ça je me suis juste cassé. Je.. C'est horrible. Ce bébé m'a fait peur, Rose. Et d'ailleurs, il me fait encore peur aujourd'hui. Comment on va pouvoir gérer ça ? Je veux dire.. Les parents vont pas être super contents.. Et puis même, j'ai pas d'argent, si ce n'est la tune que mon père met de côté pour moi depuis des années.. Je travaille pas, j'ai déjà du mal à me démerder tout seul à l'école.. Je peux pas devenir papa du jour au lendemain.. Je me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé.. Je sais pas comment on fait. J'ai peur de tout ça. J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui.. Je.. J'ai peur de ce bébé, vraiment.  
- Si tu comptes me demander de l'abandonner, saches que tu peux clairement aller..  
- Non, je.. Non, bien sûr que non.

Je me tus, ravalant l'élan d'animosité qui avait voulu sortir de ma bouche. Presque contre ma propre volonté, je m'énervais face à lui. Il me faisait mal, avec toutes ses paroles pas plus rassurantes les unes que les autres. _Bon sang, comment pouvait-il me dire ça ?_ Me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ce bébé aussi calmement ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ce bébé, ajouta Emmett.  
- Mais toi tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te casser, en oubliant ces trois derniers mois ? En oubliant que j'existe ?

Je tournai des yeux furibonds vers le frère de ma meilleure amie, et aperçus sans mal la peine que je venais de lui infliger. _Moi__ aussi, j'avais souffert de ses paroles, et encore plus de son silence._

- Je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça, souffla Emmett. Je mérite ta colère. Je pense que nous devrions parler un peu plus tard, quand tu seras calmée..  
- Et alors quoi, Emmett ? Tu vas encore fuir ? Tu profites du fait que je sois énervée pour t'en aller ? Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ? M'emportai-je.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Juste que je ne veux pas que cette conversation finisse en engueulade monumentale !  
- Alors tu fuis aussi les engueulades ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne fuis pas, au juste, Emmett ? Tu voudrais que je ne sois pas énervée contre toi, après ce que tu m'as fait ? T'essaie de m'apaiser, d'avouer tes torts pour fuir ma colère ? Tu ne fais que fuir ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais ! Déjà avec Renée, maintenant à cause de ce bébé !  
- Mais tu le sais très bien que je fuis ! J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Arrête d'insinuer que tu n'étais pas au courant ! On se connaît depuis toujours ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'apprenais que j'étais un fuyard, un lâche dès que les soucis se faisaient un peu trop présents ! Tu t'attends à quoi ? Que je change du tout au tout du jour au lendemain et devienne responsable ? Je sais foutrement pas ce que ce mot veut dire ! Comment tu peux me demander ça ?

Je restai muée face à son élan de colère.

- Bien sûr que je fuis ! J'ai peur de ne pas savoir ! J'ai peur de ce bébé ! J'ai peur de te perdre ! J'ai foutrement peur que tu me jettes, pour ce que j'ai fait, bien que je le mérite ! Mais je suis qu'un foutu égoïste ! Tu sais, un de ces fils unique dont les parents se sentent obligés de gâter aux anniversaires et autres noëls, dans l'espoir que les cadeaux cachent la misère ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, être parent ! Je n'ai pas eu ton exemple, avec Stella et Josh. Je n'ai eu que Charlie ! Je sais pas ce que c'est, de se concerter avec sa femme, de se mettre d'accord sur l'éducation d'un enfant ! J'ai ruiné le couple de mes parents, comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas peur de ce bébé ? Comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre ?

Il se tut, respirant de manière irrégulière alors qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il se leva, commençant à marcher, et je soufflai.

- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît.. Ne pars pas.

Je le vis s'arrêter, mais il ne se retourna pas. Je baissai les yeux, tandis que des larmes roulaient de ceux-ci. _Je lui en voulais tellement.. Je lui en voulais de l'aimer à ce point, et de ne pas pouvoir simplement lui dire que tout était fini, que j'allais me débarrasser d__e ce bébé._

L'aimer à ce point avait toujours été une arme, dans ma vie. Une force que personne ne pouvait me retirer. Et j'avais l'impression aujourd'hui que cette arme se retournait contre moi, m'obligeant à réfléchir, à penser aux sentiments que j'avais d'une autre façon. M'obligeant à ressentir cette détresse, lorsqu'il ne m'aimait pas en retour, lorsqu'il me fuyait. Cette force s'avérait être aujourd'hui ce qui m'empêchait d'être dur envers lui.

Emmett revint sur ses pas, lentement. Il dit, d'une voix plus calme :

- Je ne veux pas que nous nous déchirions davantage. Je veux que tu comprennes que je sais ce que j'ai fait, et que ta colère ne changera rien à ces trois derniers mois.. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu as traversé tout le pays, si c'est juste pour que nous nous engueulions ?

Je fermai les yeux, sortant cette lettre de ma poche arrière, avant de serrer mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je tendis le bout de papier jauni à Emmett, puis lui répondis :

- Parce que j'ai retrouvé ça.. Et que je veux encore croire à toutes ces choses.. Même si tout est confus dans mon esprit.

Emmett attrapa la lettre, avant de l'ouvrir. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la lire. Je la connaissais par cœur, l'ayant lue des milliers de fois dans l'auto-train.

_Rosie,_

_Cet été loin de toi, il est trop dur. Je me dis que je dois être fort, parce que je suis un garçon, mais c'est sacrément dur d'être un garçon, parfois. Charlie il dit tout le temps que les garçons s'est fort.. Alors l__à je commence à me poser des questions. Je suis un garçon ? Je veux dire.. On est tous bien sûr que je suis un garçon ? Parce que j'ai mal comme une petite fille quand je vois que ta chambre elle est vide. Encore deux semaines, quatorze jours.. Comme c'est__ long._

_J'espère que toi, au moins, tu t'amuses bien ? Jasper m'a dit qu'il t'avait eu au téléphone, hier soir. Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas, moi ? Tu veux je te donne mon numéro ? Papa m'a dit que tu l'avais, mais moi je suis plus si sûr. Enfin bref.._

_Je v__oulais te demander un truc super important. J'en ai un peu parlé avec Edward, et il a r__i__, mais moi je m'en fous. Edward il y comprend rien. Et je crois qu'il y comprendra jamais rien, de d'abord. Mais bon. Je.. Tu voudrais être mon amoureuse, en rentrant ?__ On pourrait se marier sous le grand chêne, derrière l'école, et puis.. S'il faut je trouverai un travail pour qu'on est une maison. On aura des enfants, mais pas trop, parce que ça fait du bruit. Et puis un chien, aussi, peut-être. On l'appel__l__era.. Je sai__s pas, moi, Truc ? Ou Pokemon, peut-être comme ça il évoluera. Ou Oggy, comme dans Oggy et les Cafards. Non ?_

_J'espère que tu voudras bien. Parce que moi je crois que je t'aime, quand même. Genre.. Beaucoup beaucoup._

_Je te laisse, Rosie. Je dois aller à__ la douche, et puis en plus je sais plus trop quoi te raconter. Prends soin de toi, surtout._

_Ton Emmett._

_PS : Je m'en fiche de lequel de nous deux à donner les poux à l'autre, je suis vraiment déso__lé__ que t'aies dû aller chez ta grand-mère pour ça. Mais c__'est mieux, mon père il m'a carrément rasé la tête, à moi.__ Tu penses qu'ils auront poussé__ avant que tu reviennes ? J'espère. La honte sinon._

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Emmett sourire, comme je l'avais fait en retrouvant cette lettre, dans une vieille valise. J'avais été envoyée chez ma grand-mère, durant les vacances d'été, un peu avant mes dix ans. Invasion de poux. Jasper n'ayant pas été touché, ma mère avait voulu que ma grand-mère me traite dans son coin, tout en me prenant avec elle pour les grandes vacances. Emmett m'avait envoyé une à deux lettres par semaine, m'assurant qu'il pensait à moi plus que de raison. Quand j'avais relu cette lettre pour la première fois, j'avais ris, puis pleuré. Car il n'était pas là.

- Je.. Wow, dit Emmett en se rasseyant, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lettre. C'est.. Super vieux.  
- Ca date d'il y a neuf ans.  
- Tu as retrouvé ça quand ?  
- Quand je cherchais mon passeport, en début de semaine. Il était dans ma valise, à côté de ça..  
- Ton passeport ? Pourquoi ? Tu.. Tu t'en vas ?

Emmett tourna des yeux inquiets pour moi, et je lui répondis :

- Non, ma mère voulait juste savoir si je devais le faire renouveler ou non.  
- Ah.

Le frère de ma meilleure amie reposa les yeux sur la lettre, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils avaient repoussés. Je souris en le voyant faire, et Emmett intercepta ce faciès. Il me fixa longuement, me faisant presque me sentir gênée sous son regard.

- Quoi ? Questionnai-je finalement.  
- Non, je.. Rien.. Juste que j'étais en train de me demander depuis combien de temps je ne t'avais pas vue sourire.

Je baissai les yeux, ma gorge se serrant de manière douloureuse. Je sentis Emmett se rapprocher, et, au bout de quelques secondes, ses doigts se posèrent sous mon menton, m'obligeant doucement à relever la tête. Je croisai son regard chocolat, apercevant la peine dans celui-ci, reflétant ma propre tristesse.

- Rose.. Je sais pas toi, mais.. Je me sens capable de garder ce bébé. Je veux le garder. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers mois contredit tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais.. Je veux bien être père, si tu restes à côté de moi. A partir du moment où on ne s'abandonne pas.. Je veux pas abandonner ce bébé. Je veux pas qu'il soit délaissé comme je l'ai été. Ou oublié comme l'a été ma sœur.. Je veux que ce bébé nous ressemble, quand on est ensemble.. Qu'il soit aussi comblé, et heureux, que je le suis quand je suis avec toi. J'ai manqué d'une famille stable, mais tu as toujours été là.. Et même si avoir un enfant me fait super flipper, je sais qu'il sera heureux, et en sécurité, si tu es là pour lui, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. J'ai plus peur de rien, quand je sais que tu es là, à veiller sur moi..

Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, alors que les yeux d'Emmett étaient toujours fixés sur les miens.

- Je te demande de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait.. Tout le mal que je t'ai fait.. Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que les paroles ne changent rien aux peines, alors.. S'il te plaît, laisse moi être là pour toi.. Laisse moi être là pour ce bébé.. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il a bien deux parents.. Et même si toi et moi on est un peu tarés, sans compter ton frère, ma sœur, et tous nos amis.. Je veux qu'il sache qu'on sera une famille des plus solides, pour l'accueillir.

Sans pouvoir me retenir davantage, j'éclatai en sanglots. _Après ces semaines de s__ilence, d'ignor__a__nce.. De déni total.. Il disait tous ces mots, tout ce que j'avais attendu de lui. Ces paroles rassurantes qu'il n'avait pas directement pen__sé__._

Il voulait garder ce bébé. Il allait être là pour ce bébé. _Il n'allait pas m'abandonner._

Emmett me prit doucement dans ses bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir rassurée au milieu de ceux-ci.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte jamais. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, ma Rosie..

Je me pressai davantage contre lui, alors qu'il me serrait avec une force contrôlée. Il caressait mes cheveux, alors que ses paroles se répercutaient dans mon esprit. _Même s'il lui arrivait de me faire du mal.. J'avais autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin de moi. C'était peut__-__être totalement stupide m__ais.. J'étais intimement convaincue que je n'aurais jamais la force de le quitter. Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça._

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Charlie

**( **_Deux jours plus tard_** )**

Je regardais la plaque de pierre, devant moi, près du vieux chêne, celui sur lequel nous aimions montés, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Celui sur lequel pendaient toujours la corde et le gros pneu, qui avaient été notre balançoire durant des heures entières. Après ces deux jours passés dans la maison de mon enfance, il avait été tout naturel que je vienne ici. Les tombes, en général, ne représentaient rien à mes yeux. Pour moi, ce n'était pas là que la personne restait. Je détestais les cimetières pour ça. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ma sœur reposait dans notre propriété, sous le grand chêne que nous affectionnions tant. Nous avions des heures à rire, ici. Alors quand je pensais à Savana, je revenais indubitablement sous cet arbre âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années.

**[ Birdy ~ Skinny Love ]**

Je pris place en tailleur, sur l'herbe fraîche. D'un mouvement instinctif, je commençais à déjà à arracher plusieurs brin de la pelouse verdoyante. J'étais un peu stressé, par le fait d'être ici. _Comme à c__haque fois.._

- Même après tout ce temps, je me sens con de parler dans le vide, tu sais, souris-je à haute voix. Mais bon.. Je sais que t'es quelque part, en train de traîner, alors j'espère que tu traînes à côté de moi en ce moment..

Comme pour répondre à mes paroles, le vent souffla dans les feuilles du grand chêne, m'arrachant un sourire.

- C'est toujours aussi dur, Sav'.. J'ai la quarantaine, désormais.. Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal. Ca fait vingt-deux ans que tu es partie. Seulement ? Déjà ? Je sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je t'ai pas serrée dans mes bras, ou que je t'ai pas entendue rire.. Et pourtant j'ai mal comme si je t'avais perdue hier. C'est horrible.. T'es chiante, aussi, de pas être là. Quelle idée d'être morte ?

A cet instant précis, j'arrivais presque à sentir sa main s'abattre avec violence sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je souris à ces nombreux souvenirs nourris par des « CLAC » incessants, alors que ma main se portait machinalement sur l'arrière de ma tête, frottant mes cheveux.

- M'enfin.. Je me suis encore pris la tête avec Maman.. Mais Bella m'a dit que c'était mieux d'aller m'excuser. Qui est Bella ? C'est ma fille, Sav. J'ai une fille de dix-huit ans, et bon sang.. Crois moi qu'elle te ressemble. Elle est magnifique, en tout point. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.. Elle est bien plus forte que moi. Quand tu penses qu'elle est restée des années dans un orphelinat.. Puis qu'elle a perdu sa mère.. Pour arriver à Forks et se taire pendant des mois sur son lien avec Emmett.. Cette gamine est courageuse, je t'assure. Tu serais fière d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est à elle que j'ai donné le bracelet que tu m'avais fait, tu sais ? Elle est sans aucun doute la femme de toute ma vie. J'ai une fille, bon sang, tu te rends compte ? Emmett et elle sont unis comme deux doigts d'un poing serré.. Ils donneraient tout l'un pour l'autre. Je suis fier qu'ils soient comme ça, entre eux. Ils me rappellent nous.. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Isabella.. Emmett m'en avait parlé. Une nouvelle élève qu'il appréciait pas mal, et que lui et ses amis avaient pris avec eux.. Il était venu me voir ensuite pour me dire qu'un abruti l'avait agressée.. En me demandant de faire attention, de garder un œil là-dessus. Mon Dieu, quand j'ai posé un œil sur cette gamine, j'ai juré te voir toi. Ca m'a fait un choc..

J'avalai ma salive à ce souvenir, me rappelant ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant ma fille pour la première fois.

- J'étais tellement.. Époustouflé par la ressemblance. Je me suis assis comme un con, en attendant. Quoi je sais pas, mais je peux te dire que j'ai attendu ce jour-là.. Avec toutes ces pensées qui traversaient ma tête, je savais plus quoi faire pour arrêter de réfléchir.. C'était tout bonnement obligé que cette gamine me soit reliée d'une manière ou d'une autre.. Alors j'ai recherché. J'ai recherché pendant des jours… Jusqu'à trouver. Renée avait encore frappé. Beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant.. Je lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir pris ma fille, pendant toutes ces années. De l'avoir laissée dans un orphelinat, me faisant manquer toute son enfance.. Toute son adolescence.. Tout le début de sa vie.

- Papa ! Entendis-je.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Bella et Emmett, en haut de la colline qui me cachait la maison de ma mère.

- Papa, tu viens ? On y va !  
- J'arrive !

Ils hochèrent la tête, patientant tout en chahutant dans leur coin.

- Je dois y aller, Sav. Mes gosses m'appellent, on va rentrer à la maison. Je t'aurais bien proposé une place dans la voiture, mais y'en a plus. Mais saches que tu seras dans mes pensées. Tu gardes un œil sur moi, de toute façon, pas vrai ? J'espère bien, sinon tu servirais pas à grand-chose.

Je ris en me remettant debout.

- Je déconne, t'affole pas. J'y vais.. Alors sache que je reviendrai pas ici avant un bout de temps, mais.. J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime, ma sœur. Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne m'aimes moi. Quoi ? Ah ? Tu aimerais répliquer, je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas. Non, tu ne peux pas parce que toi.. Toi t'es morte. Alors je suppose que j'ai gagné.

Je souris, avant de reprendre le chemin que j'avais emprunté un peu plus tôt. Je manquais de tomber en trébuchant sur un caillou imaginaire, levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite me retourner vers le grand chêne.

- Tu peux pas juste avoir tort, pour une fois dans ma vie ? T'es chiante à force, ris-je.

Je souris, bien conscient que j'aurais pu passer pour un fou en parlant dans le vide, comme ça. _Mais je m'en fichais.._ La mort ne nous séparait pas, rien ne le ferait sûrement jamais.

- Prends soin de toi, Chérie, lançai-je finalement.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers la colline où se trouvaient toujours mes enfants. Je courus à leur encontre, alors qu'ils faisaient mine de se battre.

- Emmett, tire pas mes cheveux, c'est de la triche, entendis-je Isabella.  
- Mais toi tu me pinces !  
- J'en ai rien à foutre lâche mes cheveux, pétasse !  
- Chut, v'là Papa.

Ils se détachèrent avant que j'arrive près d'eux, mine de rien. Cependant, mauvaise perdante, Bella mit un coup de hanche à son frère. Il ne bougea pas beaucoup bien sûr, Isabella n'étant pas d'un poids assez conséquent pour bouger celui de son frère, mais tout de même.

- T'es vraiment qu'une sale tricheuse, lança Emmett.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, looser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en arrivant à leur hauteur. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de ma fille, pour finalement en faire de même avec mon fils. _Bon sang, Sav, si tu savais comme je les aime._

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

- Tu prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
- Oui, Tata, t'en fais pas, souris-je à Sheryl.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je souris en lui rendant son étreinte. Je m'éloignais d'elle, alors que déjà Aurore me prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu me donne des nouvelles ?  
- Promis, lui assurai-je.

Je me tournai vers mon oncle, qui me regardait avec un regard brillant. Il me sourit finalement, puis me prit dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi, Little Swan. Ca va me faire bizarre de plus t'avoir dans les pattes.

Je souris contre lui.

- Tu vois que tu avoues. Tu m'aimes bien, en réalité.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, gamine.

Il m'éloigna de lui, me regardant dans les yeux. Sa main alla caresser ma joue avec douceur, pour finalement s'échouer dans mes cheveux, qu'il ébouriffa énergiquement.

- Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.  
- Ca marche, assurai-je.

Je saluai Derek, par la suite, tandis que mon père déposait un baiser sur la tempe de sa mère.

- On viendra vous voir, pour la naissance de ce petit bout de chou, assura Sheryl à Rosalie et Emmett.

Tout n'était pas encore rentré dans l'ordre, pour ces deux-là, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ces deux derniers jours, et j'étais intimement convaincue que tout finirait bien. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je me retournai. Je fus choquée de constater que ce n'était autre qu'Elizabeth Swan, qui m'observait. Ses yeux gris ne semblaient pas aussi froids qu'à l'accoutumée, au contraire. Elle semblait peinée, et gênée aussi.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, pour mon comportement. Je.. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur, avec toi. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu m'aies bien liée, je suis simplement trop têtue.. Obtus, comme dirait ton père.  
- Ce n'est rien, assurai-je dans un murmure mal assuré. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends. Je voulais moi aussi vous présenter mes excuses, pour mon attitude d'il y a deux jours. Je n'aurais pas dû sauter par la fenêtre et ignorer vos interdictions.. Je ne suis pas comme ça en temps normal.. Juste que là, Emmett avait besoin de moi..  
- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis contente que tu n'obéisses pas lorsqu'il s'agit de ton frère. Ne le fais jamais.

Je souris. Elizabeth Swan porta une main à mon visage, son index caressant ma joue, contournant mes traits avec une douceur extraordinaire.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement.. J'ai été aveuglée par ça.. Je suis désolée. Je m'en veux.. Je m'en veux surtout pour ne pas avoir été là, pour toi.. Quelle grand-mère fais-je en ne sachant même pas que tu existes.. Je suis horrible.

Bien que j'ai assuré à tout le monde que sa froideur ne me blessait pas, ces deux dernières semaines, il était difficile de ne pas avouer que ses mots me réchauffaient le cœur. _Elle ne me détestait pas. _Rapidement, et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas, ma fille, chuchota-t-elle en essuyant la perle salée.  
- C'est juste que.. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est d'avoir une grand-mère.. J'ai mis tous mes espoirs sur vous.. J'avais peur que vous me détestiez ..  
- Non.. Non, bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas. Je me déteste moi, pour ne pas avoir vu ce que Renée avait fait..

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Elizabeth Swan me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle avec une tendresse que je n'avais jamais encore ressentie. Cette tendresse que je supposais propre aux grands-mères. Quand elle s'éloigna de moi, elle me dit :

- Si tu le permets, j'aimerai prendre de tes nouvelles, de temps en temps. Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici, et je serai très heureuse de t'accueillir sous mon toit, à l'avenir. Je n'ai pas vécu ces deux semaines en ta présence comme je l'aurais dû, et j'aimerai rattraper ça.  
- Je.. Peut-être que..  
- Je ne t'oblige à rien, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.  
- D'accord.

Je lui souris timidement, et elle répondit à ce faciès par un sourire tendre. Elle me lâcha la main, qu'elle avait attrapée durant notre étreinte, et j'allai dans la Volvo, où tout le monde m'attendait. J'avais ce petit sentiment grandissant, au fond de mon être, comme une petite bulle de bonheur qui écrasait temporairement la douleur de mes peines. Ce sourire apposé sur ma vie, illuminant avec lenteur une journée qui marquait un début, un renouveau. J'avais presque une grand-mère. Une pièce de plus, dans le puzzle que représentait ma famille.

Je fis un dernier signe de main à la famille Swan, avant de prendre place à l'arrière, entre Emmett et Edward. Charlie prenait le volant jusqu'à la gare, et Rosalie était malade à l'arrière, alors.. Mon père me souriait à travers le rétroviseur, heureux du pas en avant que venait de faire sa mère.

Edward passa son bras dans mon dos, et je posai ma tête sur son torse dans un geste fatigué. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, et je souris. Mon père klaxonna, avant de prendre la route. _Et voilà.. Retour à Forks._

[…]

J'entendis toquer à la porte, et regardai l'heure. _04h20._ Edward ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il était parti chercher des affaires chez ses parents, malgré l'heure, à notre arrivée. J'allai, en short et en débardeur, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon petit appartement, et ouvris la porte avec prudence. Je souris en apercevant Jasper.

- Hey, dit-il.  
- Jazz, souris-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Tu ne dors pas ?  
- Non, Rose a réveillé tout le monde en rentrant.. Emmett, elle et Charlie sont en train de parler avec mes parents.  
- Je vois..  
- Alors je me suis dis que j'pouvais passer en vitesse.  
- Rentre, je t'en prie.  
- Non, je vais y retourner. Edward n'est pas là ?  
- Il va bientôt revenir.  
- Bella ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu m'as manqué. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, et apparemment, tu vas mieux.  
- Je vais mieux, Jazz.  
- Je suis fier de toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je le serrai contre moi. Mon meilleur ami m'avait aussi manqué, durant ces deux dernières semaines. Je souris contre son torse. Jasper était comme ça. Spontané. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment comme les autres, lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un dont il s'inquiétait. Qu'importe l'heure, il devait savoir si tout allait bien. _Et à vrai dire, après ces deux derniers mois particulièrement difficile__s, __pour la première fois.. J'allais bien. _Tout n'était peut-être pas parfait, et beaucoup de choses étaient encore à régler, mais j'allais bien.

- Je vais te laisser, souffla mon ami.  
- Merci.  
- De ?  
- D'être toujours là, Jasper.  
- C'est normal, Chérie.  
- Non ça ne l'est pas, mais toi tu t'en fous, parce que t'es toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon meilleur ami sourit, et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- On se voit demain ?  
- Ouais.  
- Bonne nuit, Jazz.  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Bella.

Il frôla ma main une dernière fois, avant de descendre les escaliers. Je rentrai dans mon appartement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et l'on toqua de nouveau. Je rouvris sans attendre, et les lèvres de mon fiancé se posèrent sans attendre sur les miennes. Il nous fit rentrer ensuite, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Je viens de croiser Jasper dans les escaliers. Il faisait quoi ?  
- Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien, incapable d'attendre jusqu'à demain.  
- Sacré Jasper..  
- Comme tu dis.  
- On se réunira tous chez mes parents, demain. Apparemment, ils veulent discuter la nouvelle, concernant Emmett et Rosalie.

J'hochai la tête, soucieuse.

- Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?  
- Oui, tout va bien aller. L'un des avantages, dans notre famille, c'est que nos parents nous ont tous eu à moins de vingt ans.. Ils ne peuvent pas les juger.  
- Bien.. Je compte aider mon frère, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward me regarda longuement, avant de dire.

- Je comptais l'aider aussi. Ton frère est comme le mien, et Rosalie est ma meilleure amie.. On les aidera ensemble.

J'opinai, et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Mais je refuse que tu oublies de vivre ta vie, d'accord ?  
- Tu es ma vie, Edward. Je suis si contente de t'avoir trouvé.

Il sourit, puis m'embrassa à nouveau. Il me serra contre son cœur par la suite, alors que ces mots franchissaient sa bouche.

- Tu es celle que j'attendais depuis toujours, sans le savoir. Celle qui fait de moi une personne entière. Tu es sans doute ma plus belle rencontre. Et j'espère la femme de ma vie.

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi, écoutant son cœur battre à mon oreille, en écho au mien. Edward était clairement le pilier de ma reconstruction. _De la reconstruction de ma vie._

* * *

_**& Voilà. :)**_

**_J'avais promis le retour d'Edward, alors.. Dîtes vous qu'il sera encore un peu plus à l'honneur, dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai d'ailleurs commencé hier. _**

**_Pour ce chapitre.. Personnellement, même après deux semaines, je le trouve toujours aussi.. loupé. Mais bon, j'ai pas mieux. _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. & Aussi que les changements de points de vue répétés ne vous ont pas trop embêtés. J'ai préféré faire un point de vue Rosalie, plutôt qu'un sur celui d'Emmett, pour la comprendre, elle aussi. Donc voilà. _**

**_On se retrouve prochainement sur "_**_ La Couleur de La Haine** " pour celles qui suivent cette histoire, et pis aussi, pour celles qui iront jeter un oeil, sur " **Someone Like You **". Sans oublier vos reviews, auxquelles je répondrai, et pour toutes celles que j'ai sur Facebook. Si certaines d'entre vous désire m'ajouter, le lien est sur mon profil, normalement, je suis **Liisa's de Fanfiction**. ;)**_

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. _**

_**Prenez soin de vous, en tout cas, et j'espère faire plus vite, pour la prochaine fois !  
**_**_Souriez, oubliez tout, riez.. Bref, soyez heureux ! :)_**

**_Peace._**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Lui aussi, Bella ?

**_Heeeeeeey People ! :)_**

**_Bon, j'espère que vous allez toutes bien devant votre ordi, portable et autres tablettes.. ( Toi qui es en cours, en train de me lire, ferme ça et écoute ton prof, ça vaut mieux. Le chapitre ne s'envolera pas, c'est promis ! ^.^ )_**

**_Moi je vais bien ! Il fait beau, il me reste moins de trois semaines de cours, le Roi Lion sort en 3D la semaine prochaine.. Bref, la vie est cool ! _**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews.. Une amitié fraternelle a passé le cap des 2000 reviews.. Qui l'eu cru ? Pas moi, ça c'est clair, net et précis !  
_****_Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes l'attention portée sur cette fiction, les mises en alerte, les messages, les sourires que vous m'avez donnés. Vous assurez, je vous jure.. Vous me faîtes tellement plaisir !_**

**_D'ailleurs, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes : _**

**Lisa :** Han, c'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu pleures pour rien ! ^.^ Le dernier chapitre prêtait pas du tout aux larmes, en plus ! Lâche l'affaire pour Emmett.. Il est à moi. *Regard de tueur* Et en réfléchissant Edward et Jasper sont aussi à moi, de d'abord. Donc oublie. Je t'avais dit que ma Grandma Swan était pas si méchante. Tarée, mais pas méchante. :) Charlie et Savana te plaisent ? Je suis contente, alors. :D Peace, tarée !  
**Ness :** Vous avez toutes pleurer ou quoi ? Mais c'était pas fait pour pleurer, le dernier chapitre. O.O Très heureuse que le point de vue Charlie t'ait plu ! De même que les paroles d'Emmett, apparemment. :) Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, en fait. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Peeeeeace.  
**Ilonka :** Le bout du tunnel pour Bella ? Ne sois pas si sûre, cette fic n'est pas tout à fait finie. :) C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la faute de la Grand-mère Swan, en fin de compte. Tout est à cause de Renée. M'enfin. Voici la suite, ma Belle ! Peace.  
**Fifi :** Ah, très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, Miss ! Par contre je ne peux pas te dire, pour le nombre de chapitre. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je compte, large d'ailleurs, encore une petite dizaine de chaps pour cette fic. Pour ce qui est de la relation Bella/James, elle n'est pas de retour pour le moment. Et peut-être ne le sera-t-elle plus du tout, qui sait. :) Mais on parle de James dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, peace ! :)  
**FifiLapin :** Merci à toi de me lire, Miss ! :D Tu l'as finalement lue jusqu'au bout ? Peace !  
**Mélanie :** Désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre la dernière fois, j'espère me racheter avec ce chapitre ! Qui vient plus rapidement. :) Contente de savoir que le changement de point de vue ait plu. LCLH te plaît ? :D Merci de me lire, dans ce cas ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Voici la suite que tu attendais, ma Belle ! Bonne lecture. Peace !  
**Amélie Flo alias Florica :** Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, Miss ! :D Pour tes questions.. On sait déjà comment Irina a eu son enfant. ôo. Violée à 14 ans, remember ? C'est dans le chapitre 17, il me semble. :) Oui, je vais reparler de Madame Jenkins, mais pas tout de suite. On en saura pas vraiment davantage sur Jake et sa famille, en fait. J'ai aucun intérêt à approfondir de son côté. Les relations James / Bella.. Je ne te réponds pas là-dessus, tu verras bien. :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais, en tout cas ! Enjoy. Peace !  
**Lulu :** J'avais sous estimé ta folie, à toi ! ^.^ Crie pas. x) Ca te fait envoyer la review avant de l'avoir finie ! Bien sûr que je vous réponds à toutes. Il m'est déjà arrivé de pas le faire, mais je m'en veux beaucoup aujourd'hui, donc bon.. Me voilà ! Ben écoute, je ne pensais pas que le dernier chapitre allait déclencher tant de larmes, à vrai dire. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pleuré apparemment. Mais même, je ne dis jamais pour les mouchoirs. Mouhahaha. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le point de vue Charlie, en tout cas. Les jambes de Bella ? James ? Encore mouhahaha. Tu sauras que dalle, ma chère ! En tout cas voici la suite de cette fic ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Peace !  
**La suite maryline :** Voici la suite, Miss. )  
**Laurie :** & Bien ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre n'ait déplu qu'à moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Prends soin de toi ma Belle. Peace.  
**Aussidagility :** Hey. :) Je suis contente, si ta main va mieux, alors. Pour les cicatrices.. Bienvenue au club ! ^.^ Prends soin de toi, d'acc ? En tout cas je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Voilà la suite. :) Peace.  
**Maryline :** Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, à toi aussi. Voici la suite, enjoy ! Peace.  
**MarieG :** Je te confirme, ta review m'a encore une fois fait plaisir. Merci pour ça. Patience pour la relation de James et Bella. On voit un peu Jake dans ce chapitre, et on le verra dans le prochain, aussi. Bella va un peu mieux, en effet ! Pour les parents, par contre, tout se passe dans ce chapitre, no stress. & Puis on a encore beaucoup d'Edward, plus bas. :) Ils sont tous présents ! Et puis on a du Rosalie/Emmett aussi. :) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Prends soin de toi jusqu'à la prochaine, d'acc ? Peace !

**_Voilà pour ça. :)_**

**_Je vous retarde pas plus longtemps. Même si je vous préviens d'abord.. Ce chapitre.. C'est de la guimauve en barre, selon moi. Y a beaucoup plus d'Edward qu'à l'accoutumée.. Une pensée à Mariefandetwilight.. Tu me lâches jamais avec lui.. Fais toi plaiz ! :D_**

**_Anyway.. Un coucou à Delphine, ma warrior de correctrice, elle lâche pas l'affaire et croyez moi, elle mérite d'être applaudie !  
_****_Sinon, ma p'tite Chérie Floriane ! Claire, Wissam, Doc', ma Niniiiiiiie, ma p'tite Fitou, Nana, Caro et même Linda, oui oui, toi, Linda B. :)  
_****_( Et si un jour, tu passes par là.. Sabrina ! :D ) _**

**_Bref, je vous rappelle que cette fiction m'appartient, contrairement aux persos qui la constituent, qui eux sont à Stéphenie Meyer. _**

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ..**_

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

J'ouvris les yeux, le sommeil me quittant définitivement pour cette nuit. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en apercevant l'homme que j'aimais dormir à poing fermé. Les stores mal fermés laissaient passer les premiers rayons du soleil, qui s'échouaient sur le torse nu de mon bien aimé. La main d'Edward était posée sur la mienne, rassurante.

Il avait toujours cette habitude de rester en contact avec moi, même quand je n'étais pas à moitié en train de dormir sur lui. Etrangement, je ne faisais pas de cauchemar, lorsqu'il était à côté de moi. Il était aussi réconfortant.

Nous étions lundi, et il était un peu moins de 6 heures. Edward avait encore un peu plus d'une heure de sommeil devant lui. Ne pensant qu'à lui, je pris doucement conscience de la chance que j'avais. Mon fiancé, malgré nos 18 et 19 ans, était là, juste à côté de moi, dès mon réveil. Dans ce qui était désormais notre appartement, dans notre chambre, avec moi dès la première heure du jour. _J'étais incroyablement chanceuse de l'avoir._

Edward était toujours là, malgré ce que je lui faisais vivre. Malgré mes pleurs, mes cauchemars ou mes crises de nerfs. Combien de fois avais-je perdu mon calme, en sa présence ? Combien de fois avais-je pleuré devant lui ? Combien de fois m'avait-il attendu en vain, parce que je restais chez mon frère ?

L'homme qui me tenait la main à cet instant précis était celui-là même qui avait été là, durant l'opération qui me sauvait la vie. Lorsque j'avais reçu cette greffe, il était là, malgré ce que je lui avais fait subir. _Edward avait toujours été là. _Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, il était celui qui se faisait présence dans mon quotidien, qui me soutenait, même si j'étais en tort. _Encore maintenant, alors que j'avais promis d'aider mon frère._

Mon fiancé s'effaçait souvent, pour Emmett. Il avait saisi que ça ne servirait à rien, de se mettre entre lui et moi. Il me laissait diriger mes relations pseudo-familiales, même si parfois il était celui qui en pâtissait.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, soufflai-je à mon chéri malgré son sommeil. Tu es toujours là.. Mais je ne suis là que si Emmett n'a pas besoin de moi. Je suis trop stupide..

Je grimaçai, avant d'enlever doucement ma main de la sienne. Je sortis du lit sans un bruit, me dirigeant dans la cuisine. Je soupirai en ouvrant le store, laissant le pâle soleil pénétrer mon appartement. J'entrouvris la fenêtre, laissant passer l'air froid, me réveillant un peu plus. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Edward. J'attrapai mon téléphone, et composai le numéro de mon frère. Je passai sur le balcon, le froid matinal mordant ma peau si peu couverte par mon débardeur et mon bas de pyjama.

- Allô ? Bella ? Ca va ?  
- Jake..  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ? Y a un truc qui va pas ?  
- Si.. Je.. Tout va bien. Je savais que tu ne dormirais pas, et j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un, alors..  
- Oh. Quoi de neuf, ma Chérie ?  
- Je.. Rien.. Je.. Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise petite amie ?

J'entendis mon frère avaler de travers à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise petite amie, avec Edward ?  
- Je.. Bella.. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?  
- Parce que t'es un gars.  
- Je suis ton frère !  
- Raison de plus.. Tu me connais beaucoup mieux que les autres.

Il soupira lourdement.

- Ecoutes, Bella.. Sincèrement.. Je pense que tu devrais parler de ça avec lui, pas avec moi..  
- Jacob.. Dis moi simplement ce que tu ressentirais, si t'étais à sa place ? Avec une fille comme moi ?  
- Je.. Je sais pas.. Je peux même pas imaginer être avec une fille comme toi, c'est trop bizarre.. T'es ma sœur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas m'être d'aucune utilité sur ce coup, c'est ça ? Questionnai-je.  
- Je suis désolé.. Je pense simplement que tu devrais parler de ça avec lui, et pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même si c'est moi. Surtout si c'est moi, d'ailleurs.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son ton un peu perdu. Jacob se transformait en handicapé de la vie quand il s'agissait d'imaginer une situation où je n'étais pas simplement sa sœur. Ca me faisait beaucoup rire.

- Comment tu vas, sinon ?  
- Je vais bien, répondis-je. Et toi, quoi d'neuf ?  
- Trop rien, en fait. Je devrais avoir une voiture d'ici quelques jours. Benjamin m'a dit que je l'aurais avant la fin du mois. Tu veux que je te ramène la Mini ?  
- Non, tu peux la garder pour le moment. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?  
- Ils sont super.. Si tu savais à quel point ils sont super.. Ils m'ont présenté mes cousins, et des amis de la famille.. Je suis un peu perdu à travers tous ces prénoms, mais ça rentre de plus en plus.

Je ricanai à ses paroles.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Jake. Tu mérites d'être heureux.  
- Merci, Pitchoune. Et toi, alors, comment ça s'est passé ces deux semaines en Caroline du Sud ? Tu vas mieux ?  
- J'ai pris plusieurs kilos, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Encore un peu, et je n'aurais plus besoin de ceinture.  
- Haha, je suppose que c'est cool, alors.  
- Ca l'est, souris-je. Sinon, tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?  
- Je dois voir James, normalement. Mais c'est pas sûr..  
- Oh.. Je.. Il va bien ?  
- Bells..  
- Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien, Jacob ?  
- C'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser ces questions, encore une fois. Je comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore en froid.. Tu n'as jamais tenu aussi longtemps..  
- Il n'a jamais été aussi mauvais, dans ses paroles.  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne les pensait pas..  
- Jake.. J'veux juste savoir s'il va bien, là.

Mon frère soupira, et j'en fis de même. J'avais envie de reparler à James, de m'excuser auprès de lui, pour garder ce silence, et cette distance entre nous. Bien sûr qu'il me manquait, c'était mon frère. Mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Il va bien, dit finalement Jacob. Je crois qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose d'assez important pour lui, en ce moment.. Un changement dont il a juste mentionné le nom, dans sa vie. C'est en partie pour ça qu'on se voit.

A cet instant précis, je résistai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas poser une tonne de questions auxquelles Jacob ne répondraient pas. Auxquelles ils ne connaîtraient probablement pas de réponses. Alors, je décidai de paraître détachée.

- Je vois..

Mais bien sûr, Jake n'était pas dupe.

- Tu devrais lui parler, Bella. Vraiment..  
- Je sais .. Juste que.. Plus tard.  
- Plus tard quand ?  
- Pas aujourd'hui.

Jacob ne répondit rien.

- Je dois te laisser, je vais aller déjeuner, et me préparer pour le lycée, ajoutai-je en lâche que j'étais.  
- Tu reprends déjà ? Tu viens juste de rentrer..  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai les exams en fin d'année, si je les loupe..

Je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que finalement :

- Si je les loupe personne va me tuer. Mais ça n'empêche que je veux pas les louper.  
- Rectification, je te tape, si tu les loupes. Tu crois quoi ? Que sous prétexte que Madame est indépendante elle peu louper ses exams ? Rêve, je te défonce sinon.  
- Mais Jake !  
- Bonne journée, ma Chérie.

Avant que je n'aies pu l'insulter comme il se devait, je l'entendis raccrocher. _Débile.._

Je relevai la tête, soupirant, et me retournai afin de rentrer chez moi. J'attrapai la télécommande sur le canapé, et allumai la télévision, tandis que je me dirigeai dans la cuisine, pour m'y préparer un bol de céréales. Je versai les mini cookies dans mon bol, avant de remplir ce dernier de laid froid. Je retournai ensuite dans le salon, prenant place en tailleur sur le grand canapé. Je zappai longuement, et tombai finalement sur Oggy et les Cafards. J'alternai cuillerées de céréales et sourires, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver comiques les différents malheurs de ce cher Oggy. Quand j'eus fini mon bol, j'allai le nettoyer d'un air distrait, mes pensées partager entre Edward, avec qui j'étais en train de foirer ma relation, et James, avec qui j'avais déjà foiré ma relation. Je soupirai à ces constatations, me séchant les mains pour finalement me diriger dans la salle de bain. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me retrouver sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant sa chaleur coulant sur mon corps. Ca me détendit malgré mes pensées sombres. Je sentis un courant d'air, et tournai la tête juste au moment où Edward mettait un pied dans la douche à son tour, souriant.

Il me regarda avec des yeux emplis de tendresse, dès le réveil, et s'approcha de moi pour doucement m'embrasser.

- Bonjour, mon Amour, me chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant de mes lèvres.

Je portai mes mains à son visage, le bout de mes doigts se posant avec lenteur sur ses lèvres charnues. Mon fiancé caressa mes épaules mouillées, alors que l'eau coulait à présent sur nos corps. Doucement, Edward repoussa mes doigts, afin de coller sa bouche sur la mienne tendre. Je me laissai aller dans ce baiser, oubliant mes états d'âme, une fois de plus, à son contact. Bien vite, ses caresses sur mon ventre se firent plus prononcées, alors qu'il me pressait contre la faïence fraîche, ses lèvres toujours liées aux miennes.

Les mains de mon fiancé agrippèrent mes hanches, me soulevant alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin de manière instinctive. La bouche d'Edward partit à la découverte de mon cou tandis que mes mains s'enroulaient autour de ses cheveux désormais trempés. Son sexe durci de plaisir frotta contre mon intimité, et je retins difficilement un gémissement. Mon fiancé me sourit de manière complice, ses mains passant avec insistance sur mes fesses, avant de s'accrocher davantage à mes hanches.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et d'un accord tacite, me pénétra de son sexe. Je gémis sous les sensations qui m'envahirent aussitôt. Les lèvres d'Edward caressèrent mon cou avec une douceur incomparable alors qu'il poussait de nouveau en moi. Mes mains traînèrent sur ses épaules, frôlant ses omoplates, et les muscles de son dos alors qu'il ne cessait aucunement son rythme satisfaisant. L'eau coulant toujours sur nos corps, nos peaux s'éclaboussaient, se mouillaient, se soudaient l'une à l'autre. Son corps dans le mien nous unissait de la meilleure manière qui soit. A cet instant, nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Ses sentiments me semblaient si accessibles, et ses pensées si compréhensibles. Deux corps, pour une seule âme.

Mes bras s'accrochèrent à ses épaules alors qu'il battait plus fort contre mon centre, m'arrachant plusieurs expressions de plaisir. Edward, bien que focalisé sur notre ébat, ne put s'empêcher de chercher mes lèvres des siennes, frottant sa bouche contre la mienne avec envie et tendresse. Je ne pus résister à son baiser, si doux. Lorsque nos visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, mon fiancé me sourit, augmentant la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Sa main glissa entre nos deux corps, venant cajoler mon bouton de plaisir. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir, après ça. Je me resserrai autour de lui alors que l'orgasme me terrassait de toute part. Edward grogna lorsque je criais son prénom, ses coups de reins se faisant plus rapides, plus acharnés. Il se déversa finalement en moi après plusieurs instants, son visage rosi par le mélange d'effort et de plaisir. Il me maintint fermement entre la faïence et son propre torse, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de mon visage alors que sa tête reposait sur la naissance de ma poitrine. Il cherchait son souffle, son corps toujours lié au mien alors que je reprenais doucement pied. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Edward releva la tête, ses yeux s'accrochant presque immédiatement aux miens, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu étais si belle, sous cette douche..

Je souris à ses paroles.

- Je suis très heureux de retrouver toutes tes courbes, ajouta-t-il, avec un regard gourmand balayant le haut de mon corps.

Il posa ses doigts sur mon sein droit, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un nouveau baiser empli de tendresse. Je caressai sa nuque, mouvant ma bouche contre la sienne. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques secondes, et Edward se retira de moi. Il m'offrit un sourire en attrapant le pommeau de douche, mouillant grossièrement nos deux corps déjà trempés.

Nous nous lavâmes rapidement, et sortîmes de la douche tout aussi vite. Edward me tendit une serviette, et je me séchai en même temps que lui. Il sortit peu après, allant déjeuner, alors que je séchais mes cheveux et me maquillais. Une fois fait, je parcourus l'appartement, nue, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et optai pour des vêtements simples, ainsi que des sous-vêtements assez sexys. Fin prête, je réajustai les derniers détails de ma tenue, resserrai un peu plus la ceinture sur mon jeans noir, et allai chercher mes converses grises. Je repassai ensuite dans le salon, où Edward déjeunait toujours assis devant la télé.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller, dis-je, on va être en retard, sinon.  
- Je finis mes céréales, déclara-t-il, comme une évidence sans quitter le petit écran des yeux.

J'hochai la tête, et me servis un verre de jus d'orange. J'attrapai mon téléphone, envoyant un message à Rose pour savoir si elle allait bien. En effet, ma meilleure amie m'avait avoué qu'elle était prise de nausées matinales depuis le début du week-end.

- C'est à quelle heure déjà, ce soir ? Questionnai-je à mon fiancé.  
- Dix-huit heures.

J'opinai. Nous ne nous étions finalement pas réunis comme ça avait été prévu, samedi, Carlisle ayant eu une urgence médicale. Il n'était rentré que le dimanche midi, et nous avions tous été d'accord pour lui donner un peu de repos. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant, mais personne n'avait eu l'occasion d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. Rosalie avait passé son samedi et son dimanche chez moi, évitant visiblement ses parents, ainsi que mon frère. Celui-ci était pourtant passé une heure, peut-être deux, faisant mine d'être là pour me voir moi. Nous avions regardé un film, Rose me parlant de ses deux dernières semaines auxquelles je n'avais pas du tout assisté.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par ma sonnerie de SMS.

_**« Rien d'insurmontable. T'en fais pas. »**_

Je grimaçai. Edward se leva à ce moment là, venant poser son bol dans l'évier.

- Ca te dérange pas de le laver en même temps que ton verre ?  
- Non. Va te préparer.  
- Merci mon Cœur.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de prendre le chemin de notre chambre. Mes pensées de ce matin me revinrent en mémoire à son surnom. Je ne méritais pas tout cet amour, venant de lui, c'était clair. Et quelque part, s'en rendre compte était douloureux. Ce fut avec ses idées en tête que je nettoyai rapidement la vaisselle, séchant mes mains par la suite. Je me dirigeai dans le couloir, cherchant mon sac de cours que j'avais préparé la veille. Edward revint de la chambre, habillé de son jean noir, de son t-shirt au motif de Batman et de sa chemise à carreaux rouge et noire, ouverte. Je souris malgré moi en le voyant vêtu de cette façon, et mon fiancé me le rendit, attrapant ses chaussures. J'ouvris la porte de notre appartement, et le laissai passer devant, refermant derrière lui. Il prit mon sac de mon épaule et attrapa ma main entre ses doigts doux et chauds. Je croisai son regard, et baissai les yeux sous les siens si emplis de tendresse. Cette tendresse liée à tout cet amour qu'il me donnait aveuglément. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau, mais je passai au-dessus et l'incitai à descendre les escaliers, ne voulant pas répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

Une fois arrivés en bas, Edward ouvrit la Volvo à l'aide du bouton de la sécurité centrale tout en me demandant :

- Tu veux conduire ?  
- N-Non. Je.. Je te remercie, soufflai-je.

Il posa des yeux étranges sur moi, et j'évitai son regard en contournant le véhicule afin d'aller prendre place côté passager. Après une demi-minute, il mit nos sacs à l'arrière, avant de grimper derrière le volant à son tour. Il me regarda un instant mais je gardai les yeux posés sur mes doigts, mal à l'aise. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de mettre le contact et de prendre la route ensuite. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je tentai de stopper toutes ces pensées, ces détails qui me faisaient me rendre compte que j'étais une égoïste avec mon fiancé.

Je ne me rendis compte de notre arrivée qu'une fois qu'Edward m'ouvrit la porte. Je sursautai presque et attrapai rapidement l'attache de ma ceinture. Je me tournai pour descendre du véhicule mais mon petit-ami était toujours en face de la porte, me fixant.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Princesse ? Me questionna-t-il avec des yeux suspicieux.

Je n'osai pas le regarder directement, sachant pertinemment que ça me vendrait.

- Oui, juste que..

Je perdis mes mots. _Et alors quoi ? J'allais lui mentir ?_

- Juste que .. ?  
- Rien. Je sais pas. Je me sens un peu.. Je sais pas.. Patraque, disons.  
- Tu veux retourner chez nous ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Non, non, assurai-je rapidement.  
- T'es sûre ? Parce que sinon..

Je posai mes doigts sur sa bouche, esquissant un sourire malgré moi. Je relevai les yeux vers les siens, cherchant ce contact émeraude.

- J'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi, aujourd'hui.

Je le sentis sourire sous mes doigts. J'éloignai ma main de son si beau visage, me redressant quelque peu afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser me parut douloureux. J'avais l'impression que tout mon être me criait mon égoïsme, même si je me confortais encore dedans. Je m'éloignai finalement de lui, tandis qu'il me soufflait.

- Je t'aime, mon Cœur.

Mon cœur se serra de manière inconfortable. _Je sais._

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mon fiancé posa un léger baiser sur mon front, me tirant doucement sur la main afin de me faire descendre du véhicule. Il attrapa nos sacs, et je pris le mien avant qu'il n'ait pu le mettre sur son épaule.

- Je vais le porter, assurai-je.  
- Comme tu veux.

Je lançai le sac sur mon épaule et Edward ferma la Volvo. Quand je relevais les yeux, j'aperçus Emmett et Alice, tous deux déjà présents sur le parking, alors que la M3 de Rosalie arrivait. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, au volant, mais Jasper, ce qui n'était pas réellement courant. La grande blonde sortit de la voiture, et je ne pus m'empêcher de constater la manière dont elle était habillée. Elle avait des converses noires, avec un jean sombre, serré, et un large sweat-shirt noir, probablement un de Jasper. Mon frère, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, avança d'un pas, mais ce fut sans compter sur Rosalie, qui ne le regarda pas, et se dirigea directement vers Edward et moi. Je fis la moue en la voyant arriver, esquivant mon frère. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me tendis les bras avec une mine fatiguée. Je la pris contre moi, Rose ferma ses bras sur ma taille sans attendre alors qu'une de mes mains se dirigeait dans ses cheveux, tentant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. Je levai les yeux vers Emmett, qui grimaçait face à cette scène. Je ne dis rien et n'esquissai pas un geste. Je supposais qu'elle était en droit de faire ça, de réagir ainsi après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas eu le droit, c'était ma meilleure amie, et elle portait mon neveu. Elle n'avait que 19 ans, et elle était totalement pommée à l'heure actuelle. Quand elle se détacha de moi, Rosalie me fit un petit sourire, et j'embrassai sa joue dans un geste que j'espérais rassurant. Elle se dirigea finalement vers Edward, et j'allai moi-même voir mon frère. Il me prit dans ses bras sans un mot, me serrant un instant contre son cœur, qui, j'imaginais, était douloureux présentement. Emmett fit la moue, lorsque je le regardais.

- Laisse lui le temps, soufflai-je.  
- J'essaie.

Je caressai sa joue une dernière fois, et Alice vint me trouver.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venue au lycée, déclara-t-elle, en rigolant.

Je la suivis dans son rire.

- Nous sommes deux, avouai-je.  
- J'ai dans mon sac les photocopies de la semaine où Emmett et toi étiez absents, je te donnerai ça tout à l'heure.  
- Je te remercie, Alice.

Mon amie me sourit, sereine. Jasper me serra contre lui peu après, et j'échangeai quelques mots avec lui. Nous étions toujours en train de discuter lorsque j'entendis.

- Isabella, enfin !

Je me tournai, souriante déjà à l'entente de la voix d'Alec. Mon ami s'approchait de nous, et j'allai en son encontre en courant presque. Il me prit dans ses bras rapidement. Alec avait été absent pendant deux semaines, avant que moi-même je ne m'en aille. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis un mois, et il m'avait terriblement manqué. Mon ami me serra dans ses bras, et je rigolai contre lui, tout simplement heureuse de le revoir.

- Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je serai venu au lycée avant que tu ne partes, si j'avais su que tu t'en allais.  
- Je ne le savais pas non plus.

Alec opina, souriant, et posa un baiser sur mon front. J'ébouriffai ses boucles chocolatées, contente de le retrouver après tout ce temps. La sonnerie retentit quelques instants après, et il m'incita à rejoindre le bâtiment, de même que tous les autres. Je rattrapai Edward, étant donné que nous avions littérature ensemble, juste après. Il me sourit tendrement en me voyant à côté de lui, et passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

La première heure passa lentement. J'avais d'ailleurs toujours l'impression que la première heure de cours était la plus longue à passer. Je zieutai souvent sur le cahier d'Edward, essayant de comprendre ce que le prof était en train de raconter malgré mon absence prolongée. Mon fiancé m'expliqua à plusieurs reprises, citant des brides de cours que j'avais manqués.

La seconde sonnerie retentit, et je soupirai légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en maths, bien que je partageais ce cours avec mon frère. Edward m'accompagna devant la salle de cours, comme à son habitude.

- On se retrouve au self ? Me questionna-t-il.  
- Naturellement.  
- A toute, mon Cœur.

Il embrassa ma tempe et s'en alla sans attendre. J'entrai moi-même dans ma salle et me dirigeai vers le fond afin de prendre place à ma table habituelle. Emmett n'était pas encore là, ce qui était plus ou moins normal étant donné qu'il mettait toujours trois plombes à arriver. Il entra finalement en même temps que le professeur, pressant le pas pour ne pas récolter une remarque de la part de ce dernier. Mon frère m'adressa un léger sourire tandis qu'il prenait place sur sa chaise à son tour, sortant ses affaires à la hâte.

- Ca va pas ? Demandai-je une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

En effet, Emmett semblait.. normal. Alors qu'il avait toujours le sourire, ou une vanne pourrie à sortir, là, il se taisait. Mon frère se tourna imperceptiblement vers moi, et je m'approchai de sa table, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Em ?  
- Rien, juste que.. Enfin, tu sais.. Je pensais..

Il me regarda franchement, avant de se lancer.

- Je pensais que ce serait plus simple. Avec Rosalie.

C'était donc ça.

- C'est déjà assez simple, je trouve, au vue de la complexité de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis. Elle a le droit de t'en vouloir, Emmett.  
- Je sais.. Bien sûr qu'elle a le droit. Simplement que ce soir on va devoir s'expliquer devant tous les parents, et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver tout seul. C'est comme si.. Comme si elle n'était pas dans le même camp que moi, qu'on ne menait pas la même bataille.  
- Rose est enceinte à 19 ans. Tu l'as fuie. Elle s'est retrouvée seule pendant plus de deux mois, bien que tu l'aies côtoyée tous les jours.. Bien sûr que vous ne menez pas le même combat. Enfin, si.. Ce bébé est le vôtre, c'est un combat que vous partagez. Mais toi, pour le moment, tu dois juste racheter tes fautes. Et ça personne ne peut le faire pour toi, mon frère, et certainement pas Rosalie.

Emmett fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu m'en veux aussi, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis déçue, simplement. Tu n'as pas compris tout ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le ressenti que j'ai, de mon abandon.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Si tu l'avais réellement saisi, crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas essayé de te défiler devant ce bébé, affirmai-je d'un ton froid.  
- McCarthy, Swan, vous arrêtez de discuter ou je vous mets dehors, annonça le professeur. Vous réglerez vos histoires de famille en dehors de mon cours.

Je me ressaisis, reprenant une position plus convenable sur ma chaise, m'éloignant de mon frère. Celui-ci me fixait, blessé par mes mots, ou plutôt par la sincérité de ceux-ci.

- Quoi que je pense de tes actes, Emmett, repris-je plus bas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis déçue, certes, mais ça n'empêche que je serai toujours là.

Il ne dit rien, gardant le silence. Je tournai finalement la tête vers lui, et aperçus ses yeux peinés, fixés sur moi. Je fis une moue attristrée, n'ayant pas réellement voulu le blesser. Je lui tendis la main, et il hésita un instant, avant de bien vouloir attraper mes doigts. Je lui souris tendrement en pressant nos deux paumes et entrecroisant nos doigts.

_Bien qu'il m'est déçu, c'était mon frère. Et tout le monde sait qu'entre frère et sœur, tout n'est pas toujours rose._

[…]

Edward haussa un sourcil en me voyant adossée au couloir qui faisait face à la porte de sa salle. En effet, d'habitude, c'était lui qui attendait que je sorte de mes salles de classes, j'avais juste voulu changer, pour une fois.

Il me sourit tendrement en s'approchant de moi, et je tendis la main afin d'attraper la sienne, pressant ses doigts contre les miens.

- Ce n'est pas l'inverse, normalement ? Questionna-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser dans mes cheveux.  
- Si. Seulement, pour une fois..

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, espérant qu'il comprenait là où je voulais en venir.

J'étais là aussi. Même si d'habitude c'était lui qui venait me sauver, m'attendait.. Il pouvait aussi être attendu.

- Ca me fait plaisir, déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

Il passa un bras rassurant autour de mes épaules et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le sentant si proche de moi. Nous allions jusqu'au self plus ou moins en silence, échangeant quelques regards et chastes baisers. J'attrapai un plateau avant mon fiancé, et celui-ci me le prit des mains en ronchonnant.

- C'est moi qui porte le plateau.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Le défiai-je en attrapant la plaque en plastique.  
- Parce que je suis l'homme.  
- Sexiste ?  
- Non. Prudent face à ta manie de trébucher sur des choses qui n'existent pas ? Un peu plus.

Je plissai les yeux en sa direction, et il sourit de manière malicieuse. Il commença à remplir notre plateau, et je rajoutai un ou deux trucs par gourmandise, ce qui eut le don de faire s'agrandir son sourire. Nous nous éloignâmes du buffet par la suite, et je trébuchai de manière ridicule en me dirigeant vers notre table habituelle. Je sentis le regard amusé de mon petit-ami sur moi alors qu'il me rattrapait de sa main libre.

- Pas un mot, Cullen, prévins-je.  
- Moi ? Jamais.  
- Mais bien sûr.

Nous arrivâmes à notre table, où se trouvaient déjà Alice et Jasper, qui discutaient ensemble, accompagnés de Rosalie, Alec, et mon frère. Emmett ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la discussion à laquelle tout le monde participait – du basket, semblait-il – son regard fixé sur Rose, qui elle ne le regardait pas. Cette constatation me fit un peu mal au cœur pour mon aîné, bien que je comprenais parfaitement ma meilleure amie.

Je pris place entre Edward et Emmett, en face de Rosalie et Alice. Jasper était ainsi sur ma droite et Alec sur ma gauche, la chaise d'Irina était vide. Elle n'allait probablement pas tarder.

Je passai une main sur l'épaule de mon frère, et celui-ci tourna des yeux étonnement vides vers moi.

- Ca va ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- Non.

Il reposa son regard sur son plateau, totalement inerte.

- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non plus.

Mon cœur se serra, et je me contentais de tenir ses doigts contre les miens durant un instant. Rosalie me regarda, faignant un sourire joyeux.

- Tu vas bien ? Me questionna-t-elle.  
- Je fais aller, répondis-je.

Une partie de moi ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Rosalie, également. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit plus indulgente, qu'elle pardonne plus facilement.. Qu'elle agisse stupidement, pour mon frère. C'était assez étrange, d'être partagée à ce point, mais je supposais que c'était normal. Emmett et Rose étaient tout à fait spéciaux pour moi, à leur propre manière.

- Salut les enfants ! Entendis-je.

Je posai les yeux sur Irina alors qu'elle tirait sa chaise, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Edward me tendit mon bol de salade de tomates en parallèle, et je souriais à la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.  
- Très bien, sourit-elle. Et vous, vous allez bien ?  
- Ouais, répondirent les autres.

Le sourire d'Irina s'agrandit davantage, si c'était possible, alors qu'elle posait le regard sur Rosalie.

- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Bien sûr, cette attention toute particulière me surpris en premier lieu, puis ma conscience me fit remarquer que j'avais été absente pour plusieurs semaines, et que Rose m'avait avoué avoir trouvé réconfort et réassurance chez Irina.

- J'ai eu encore quelques nausées, ce matin, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va plus durer longtemps.

Irina hocha la tête, bienveillante, en serrant la paume de ma meilleure amie dans sa main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et son sourire se fit un peu plus crispé, comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et qu'elle était gênée de ça. J'élevai un sourcil vers elle, mangeant ma salade de tomate distraitement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogeai-je une fois que j'eus fini ma bouchée.

Je vis son visage rosir alors qu'elle répondait maladroitement.

- Non, je.. Tout va bien. Je pensais passer à ton appart, bientôt. Floriane te réclame.

Je souris à ses mots.

- Quand tu veux. La petite m'a manqué.

Irina fit un demi sourire, crispée par je ne savais quoi. Elle attrapa son sac, et une lettre cachetée tomba de celui-ci, glissant sur le sol du self. La blonde fronça les sourcils, ne connaissant visiblement pas cette lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quémanda Edward.

J'attrapai ma canette de soda, les yeux posés sur Irina. Cette dernière se leva, s'approcha de la lettre pour la ramasser en répondant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe de papier, et j'aperçus un simple « _Irina _» sur la face de celle-ci. Mon amie se rassit sur sa chaise, regardant l'enveloppe recto-verso, rien n'étant écrit sur le papier.

- Ouvre la, souffla mon fiancé.

Irina hocha la tête en s'exécutant lentement. Elle extirpa une lettre de l'enveloppe, laissant négligemment tomber celle-ci sur la table, avant de commencer à lire. Je la fixai, intriguée.

A peine quelques secondes après le début de sa lecture, je vis son visage se décomposer de part en part, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours frénétiques de gauche à droite, avalant ces mots qui semblaient tant la perturber.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses doigts tremblant s'accrochant à la lettre avec une maladresse inédite.

- Irina ? Appela Edward.

La blonde releva les yeux vers nous, et je vis dans son regard un mélange de douleur et de terreur profonde. Je m'avançai instinctivement vers elle, dans un réflexe protecteur, mais elle s'éloigna imperceptiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que ..

Edward essaya d'attraper la lettre, mais Irina l'esquiva.

- Je viens d'oublier que.. Que..

Elle sembla avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

- Que j'étais convoquée chez .. le CPE. On se voit.. Plus tard.

Elle se leva de manière malhabile, attrapa son plateau intact en fourrant le papier manuscrit dans sa poche.

- Irina ! Appelai-je.

Mais déjà elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, marchant difficilement. Je lançai un regard inquiet à mon fiancé, et il essaya de me rassurer, bien qu'interloqué lui aussi. Je gardai les sourcils froncés, et mon Edward passa son index sur mon front.

- Laisse tomber. Elle parlera quand elle aura envie de parler. J'essaierai de voir de quoi il s'agit en musique, m'assura-t-il.  
- Ca me fait peur.. T'as vu son regard ?  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, t'en fais pas.

Sa main vint caresser ma joue. Bien que sa voix se voulait rassurante, je perçus sans mal l'incertitude cachée derrière ses mots. Je regardai la porte par laquelle Irina était sortie sans une explication. _J'espérais que ce n'était rien de grave._

[…]

Edward lâcha ma main dans un petit soupir. Il me sourit tendrement, alors que déjà il prenait mon visage en coupe.

- On se voit plus tard ?  
- Hmm.

Mon amoureux posa un petit baiser sur le bout de mon nez, me faisant sourire. Je crochetai sa nuque, appréciant la sensation de son torse contre ma poitrine, ainsi que ses bras près de mon corps. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité, quand il était près de moi de cette manière. Je souris en sentant son cœur battre la chamade, reflétant les battements du mien. Je relevai la tête vers mon fiancé, constatant qu'il me fixait. Ses yeux si profondément ancrés dans les miens, je ne pus nier l'évidence qui s'affichait dans son regard.. Il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais.

Les lèvres de l'homme de ma vie se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes, à cet instant, me faisant sourire contre sa bouche. Je l'embrassai avec douceur, ne voulant pas que cet échange se termine. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas tout ce je voulais. Edward s'éloigna de moi en me soufflant.

- Allez, va-t-en, sinon tu vas être en retard.

J'opinai, non sans me serrer contre lui une dernière fois.

- Tu parles avec Irina, hein ? M'assurai-je.  
- Promis.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et s'en alla en musique, finalement. J'entrai dans ma salle d'espagnol, retrouvant mon siège à droite de Rose. Celle-ci me gratifia d'un petit sourire alors que je prenais place à ses côtés. Le cours débuta lentement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de bavarder avec ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de lui parler de certains trucs. Dont notamment..

- Rose, tu penses que je suis une mauvaise petite-amie pour Edward ?

Ma meilleure amie se tourna vers moi à ma question, quelque peu surprise, ou prise au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi cette question si soudaine ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je sais pas.. Ca m'ait apparu ce matin en me réveillant.. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être nulle, avec lui.  
- Non tu ne l'es pas.  
- Si, regarde.. Il est toujours là pour moi alors que je suis là pour lui que quand personne d'autre n'a besoin de moi. Je le mets de côté pour beaucoup de monde alors qu'il est celui que j'aime de cette manière si spéciale..

Rose sourit tendrement en m'entendant parler. Elle me regarda longuement, et j'étais sûre qu'elle comprenait là où je voulais en venir.

- Edward a toujours été comme ça.. Il est là pour les autres, c'est comme ça. Surtout avec les gens qu'il aime.  
- Mais..  
- Vous n'êtes pas différents, en réalité. Sauf que toi tu es blessée, et que lui ne l'a jamais été réellement.  
- Si ce n'est par moi, soufflai-je.

Ma meilleure amie ne répliqua pas, car à ce moment précis, nous savions toutes deux que j'avais raison.

- Il t'aime plus que tout, Bella. Si tu l'avais connu avant.. Tu prendrais conscience à quel point c'est indéniable.. Il t'aime comme un fou. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant que depuis qu'il te connaît.  
- Je ne remets pas son amour en question, assurai-je. Je sais bien qu'il m'aime. Je le sens. Mais.. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement.. nulle, pour lui. Je suis pas à la hauteur.  
- T'as l'impression de le prendre pour acquis ?  
- Voilà. Et ça m'fait mal. Parce que je me rappelle très bien ce que c'est, de vivre sans lui. Je ne veux pas le prendre pour acquis. Je veux être digne de lui.  
- Tu l'es.  
- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Rosalie se tut un instant, pour finalement me questionner de but en blanc :

- S'il avait besoin de toi, demain, tu serais là pour lui ?

Quelque peu désarçonnée par sa question, je lui répondis sans réfléchir :

- Bah bien sûr.  
- Tu ferais n'importe quoi, pour l'aider ?  
- Bien sûr que..  
- Pour faire son bonheur, tu serais prête à tout ?  
- Même à le laisser partir.  
- Tu ferais tout ce que tu peux, pour qu'il soit en bonne santé ?  
- Je donnerais ma vie, pour lui.

Ma meilleure amie eut un petit sourire.

- Alors pourquoi tu te poses des questions ? Tu l'aimes comme personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer, Bella.  
- J'ai pourtant cette impression.. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que.. Tu sais.. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il fait pour moi.  
- Dans ce cas, il serait bien que tu lui en parles à lui. Tu comprendras en discutant avec lui. Tu es têtue, Bells.

J'opinai, bien consciente que les paroles de ma meilleure amie faisaient écho avec celles de Jacob, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le silence s'installa entre Rose et moi, alors que je prenais en considération tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Cependant, je pris aussi conscience qu'une fois de plus, il avait s'agit de moi, et seulement moi. Je m'enquis alors près de Rosalie.

- Stressée, pour ce soir ?

Ma meilleure amie grimaça d'anticipation face à la réunion de famille qui devait se dérouler un peu plus tard.

- Ca va bien s'passer, tentai-je de la rassurer.  
- J'aurais voulu.. Être sûre de moi, face à mes parents.  
- Tu n'es pas sûre de toi ? Relevai-je.  
- Ben.. Regarde ce qu'il se passe, avec Emmett.. Les parents vont pas nous croire.. Ils vont penser qu'on est incapable d'avoir ce bébé.  
- Tu t'en sens capable, toi ?

Rose me regarda du coin de l'œil, ses mains sur son ventre, alors qu'elle chuchotait.

- Pas sans Emmett.

Je fis la moue, réfléchissant à exprimer mes pensées sans prendre partie.

- Dans ce cas, commençai-je, pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu l'évites ? Tout semblait aller correctement, à Columbia.. Et puis quand nous sommes rentrés.. Tu as agis différemment.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie, et je m'approchai de son tabouret afin d'attraper sa main.

- Je ne juge pas.. J'essaie juste de comprendre, affirmai-je dans un chuchotis  
- Je sais.. Juste que.. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je fais ça.. J'ai le sentiment qu'il mérite d'être ignoré, lui aussi.. Mais en même temps j'ai tellement peur, sans lui. J'aimerai être plus forte, plus rancunière, envers lui.. Mais j'y arrive tout simplement pas.

Rosalie se mit à pleurer discrètement, et je grimaçai. Je lui donnai l'espace dont elle avait besoin, tout en continuant.

- C'est normal, que tu ne sois pas rancunière, envers lui.. Tu l'aimes, Rose. Bien sûr que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien.. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'en blâmer éternellement. Et puis tu es déjà enceinte de trois mois.. Les prochaines semaines vont être compliquées.. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce bébé est aussi le sien.. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
- J-Je sais. J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille encore.  
- Il ne le fera pas. Je te promets qu'il ne le fera pas.

Ma meilleure amie me regarda dans les yeux, son regard s'ancrant au mien avec une sincérité presque déconcertante. A ce moment, je sus qu'elle croyait en moi, et pour cause.. _Je ne lui avais jamais menti._

- Allez, viens, l'incitai-je en lui ouvrant mes bras. Tout va bien se passer.

Rose vint se caler contre moi, et je la sentis pleurer en silence contre ma poitrine. Je caressai ses cheveux d'un geste que j'espérais apaisant, embrassant son crâne avec douceur.

- On sera tous là, je te le promets. On sera tous là pour vous.

Rosalie me serra contre elle avec maladresse, et je pris conscience de sa faiblesse physique, à cet instant. A quel point elle semblait vulnérable, dans mes bras, moi la fille qui sortait déjà de son ultra maigreur. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne pied, qu'elle sorte la tête de l'eau. Il lui fallait de l'aide. _Il lui fallait Emmett._

[…]

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Jasper bousculer mon frère de l'épaule, l'évitant plutôt brutalement pour finalement louper le panier de basket.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda fortement Emmett.  
- Lâche moi, toi !  
- Mais c'est toi qui cherche !  
- La ferme ! Rugit Jasper.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la façon dont il avait fait volte face. Ses poings étaient fermés, et je pouvais voir depuis les gradins que sa respiration était perturbée. Il lança un regard plein de rage à mon frère, avant de se diriger vers les portes du gymnase. Il laissa claquer les portes battantes derrière lui, disparaissant derrière celles-ci. Emmett nous regarda tous, confus. Chacun de nous était figé par l'attitude tout à fait anormale de Jasper. Alice était en train d'aider Rosalie à remettre correctement les stickers sur les portes des vestiaires, tandis que le match de basket s'était arrêté.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda mon frère.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, et je me levais en silence. Je descendis les gradins en trottinant, et tendis les mains en disant.

- Donnez-moi un ballon, je vais aller lui parler.

Alec me lança une des balles orange, et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Je me dirigeai vers les portes du gymnase à mon tour, prenant le même chemin que mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'était pas sur le parking, ni même devant, mais un bruit sourd me fit tourner les talons, allant vers le terrain qui se trouvait sur le côté du bâtiment. Je grimaçai en observant Jasper taper du poing sur le mur de béton. Il ne sourcilla même pas, son visage animé d'une rage inédite. J'avançai prudemment, ne sachant pas réellement comment gérer cet accès de colère, étant donné que c'était le premier que je voyais venant de Jasper.

Mon ami ne me remarqua pas, et je l'appelai d'une voix la plus douce possible :

- Jazz..

Ce dernier releva la tête, se tournant vers moi. Son visage se décrispa un petit peu à ma vue, et je lui fis un faible sourire. Jasper secoua la tête, alors que la peine envahissait ses traits. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi il était partagé entre toutes ces émotions.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ?

Il ne répondit pas, se détournant afin que je ne vois pas son visage. Je grimaçai. Je voulais qu'il me parle. Jasper avait tant de fois été là pour moi. J'avais besoin d'être là en retour, pour lui. Bien sûr, mon meilleur ami ne parlait que très peu de sa personne, il allait donc falloir que je joue aux devinettes.

- Ce n'est pas le jeu, hein ?

Le grand blond garda le silence, et je lui lançai le ballon doucement. Il le rattrapa par réflexe.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué, toi et moi, non ? Lui fis-je remarqué dans un sourire.

Jasper ne réagit pas, et je m'approchai de lui en attrapant son coude entre mes doigts, appuyant ma joue contre son bras.

- Allez, Jazz, parle moi.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Non, à la place, il commença à dribbler, s'éloignant de moi, pour aller jusqu'au panier un peu plus loin. Il tira et marqua, sans surprise, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire une passe. J'attrapai le ballon à mon tour, regardant ce dernier tout en le soupesant. Il n'allait pas parler tout de suite, de toute façon.

Je relevai les yeux vers Jasper, et lui fis un petit sourire qui voulait dire « Je suis là. Je sais que tu parleras pas tout de suite. Mais je suis là. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je dribblai à mon tour, allant jusque sous le panier pour lancer le ballon dans l'anneau d'acier. Je souris en marquant, et mon meilleur ami n'attendit pas pour reprendre la balle. Il m'esquiva rapidement, toujours silencieux, focalisé sur son jeu. La peine disparut petit à petit de son visage, s'évaporant au rythme des dribbles, s'éclipsant au fil des paniers.

Je marquai aussi, mais moins. J'étais une bien mauvaise joueuse, comparée à Jasper Hale. Mais même si j'étais nulle, le voir s'oublier dans le jeu en ma compagnie me faisait énormément plaisir. Je ne faisais rien, et pourtant, je savais que ça l'aider. Le jeu dura une vingtaine de minutes, seulement animé du bruit des dribbles sur le bitume, ainsi que les autres foulées que Jasper faisait pour marquer un nouveau panier.

Nous nous stoppâmes quand je décrétai.

- Arrête, je vais mourir si je cours plus longtemps.

Jasper me regarda, et sourit devant mon état d'essoufflement. Mes cheveux n'avaient plus aucun ordre – à supposer qu'ils en aient eu un habituellement – quand à ma tenue.. Mon maillot partait de travers, et mon jeans collait à ma peau. J'avais jeté mon gilet gris sur la table de bois depuis longtemps, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être en sueur. Cette partie avait été intensive. Plus le fait que je n'avais pas pratiqué un quelconque sport depuis deux bons mois.. Bref, il fallait que j'arrête si je ne voulais pas crever avant le ballon.

J'allai vers la table de pique nique, et m'assis sur celle-ci en repliant mes jambes pour les poser sur le banc. Je m'écroulai sur mes propres genoux, cherchant un peu d'air. Je sentis Jasper se poster devant moi, et je relevai la tête pour le voir boire de l'eau directement à la bouteille, qu'il avait d'ailleurs sortie de je ne savais où. Je le regardai avec envie, et il intercepta ma détresse. La bouche pleine d'eau, il éleva un sourcil en me la tendant avec un air « T'en veux un peu ? ». Je me jetai sur la bouteille de plastique, me réhydratant sans attendre une seconde. Jazz sourit une fois de plus en prenant place à ma droite, sur la table de bois. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules, et attira mon visage à lui afin d'embrasser ma tempe avec douceur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, refermant la bouteille pour la poser un peu plus loin, avant de me tourner vers mon meilleur ami. Je fus contente de voir que son petit sourire en coin n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Je pressai mon front contre sa joue, désireuse qu'il aille bien, lui aussi. _Lui aussi, Isabella ?_

- Merci, Bella.

Je me détachai quelque peu de mon ami afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est normal, Jazz, répondis-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, et j'osai.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

Mon ami fronça légèrement les sourcils, jouant avec mes doigts d'un geste distrait.

- Il n'y a trop rien à dire, en fait..  
- Je suis sûre que si, assurai-je dans un murmure.

Il me lança un petit regard, avant de se lancer.

- J'a..

Ses traits se contractèrent de peine à nouveau.

- J'arrive pas à me dire que Rose est enceinte.

_C'était donc ça. _Je n'étais pas réellement surprise, juste attristée.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'adresses pas la parole à Emmett depuis notre arrivée ?  
- J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de sa faute.  
- Qu'il te prend ta sœur ?  
- Qu'il ruine sa vie, en lui donnant toutes ces responsabilités.  
- Jazz..  
- Rose est brillante, elle avait un bel avenir devant elle.. Mais maintenant elle est juste.. enceinte de ton frère. Tout va changer.  
- Ce bébé n'empêchera pas ta sœur d'être brillante, ni même d'avoir un bel avenir.  
- Elle va devoir arrêter ses études..  
- Faire une pause.  
- Se mettre d'accord avec Emmett pour ce bébé..  
- Leur bébé.  
- Et pour finir elle va s'en aller de chez nous. De chez moi.. Je veux dire.. Elle va me quitter.

Ma bouche forma un « O », sous la formulation plus que révélatrice de cette phrase. Jasper se tut, et ses paroles se répercutèrent encore et encore dans mon esprit. Après un instant de silence, je soufflai :

- Ta sœur ne va pas te quitter, Jasper.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle va le faire, elle est enceinte maintenant.  
- Et ce bébé n'arrêtera pas sa vie. Ni même la tienne. Il n'arrêtera aucune de nos vies. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est un obstacle ?  
- Elle va être.. tout le temps occupée, après ça. Elle devra toujours être là pour lui, et je ne la verrai plus.  
- Mais.. Alors.. Pourquoi dans ce cas tu ne serais pas occupé avec elle ? Rien ne t'empêche d'être là pour ce bébé aussi.. Il ne doit pas être un obstacle. C'est le bébé de ta sœur. De ta sœur jumelle, Jazz.. Vois le comme quelque chose qui pourrait vous rapprocher encore davantage.  
- Comment ?  
- En étant là pour lui, et pour ta sœur. Tu as parlé à Rose récemment ? Elle est perdue. Elle a besoin que tu sois là, Jasper. Elle sait plus où elle en est.  
- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?  
- Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de le garder, mentis-je.

Je n'enfoncerai pas Emmett. Le couvrir était un réflexe.

- Tu devrais vraiment en parler avec ta sœur.. Je suis peut-être son amie, mais tu es son jumeau. Vous avez cette connexion spéciale, tu sais.. Si t'as l'impression qu'elle va te quitter, en ce moment, essaie d'imaginer à quel point elle imagine que tu l'as déjà abandonnée, muré dans ton silence. Ne lui tourne pas le dos, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Je terminai ma phrase, et le silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'il était en train de considérer mes paroles. Il avait besoin de comprendre que ce bébé n'était pas un obstacle. Ce bébé ne devait être un obstacle pour absolument personne. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour lui.

Je sentis Jasper me serrer contre lui, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me tournai vers lui pour le prendre contre moi, et il me pressa contre son torse alors que ses lèvres embrassaient mes cheveux.

- Merci, Princesse.

Je ne répondis rien. C'était le moins que je puisse faire, après tout ce que Jasper et Rosalie avaient fait pour moi. Il m'était encore facile, aujourd'hui, de me rappeler de la sensation des bras de Jasper encerclant ma taille sous la pluie, me retenant de me laisser glisser de mon balcon. Je me rappelais parfaitement de sa prise sur moi, autour de moi, me maintenant contre lui avant de m'emmener jusque dans la salle de bain, pour éviter une hypothermie. La manière dont il avait réchauffé mon corps, malgré ses traits inquiets. Ou encore la fois où il m'avait posée dans l'herbe, sur les falaises, me portant à bout de bras, moi, la paralysée. La manière dont il m'avait fait enfourcher cette moto, me donnant cette sensation de renouveau lorsque nous nous étions mis à rouler ensemble. Son sourire simple et généreux, lorsqu'il m'avait donné mes rollers.

Jasper avait toujours été là. Depuis le début.

J'embrassai l'épaule de mon ami, caressant d'une main distraite son dos.

- Hm Hm, entendîmes nous.

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, et je tournai la tête pour observer Rosalie. La grande blonde nous souriait maladroitement, gênée de nous interrompre.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Non, reste, souris-je. Je..

Je lançai un bref regard à mon meilleur ami.

- J'allais partir, de toute façon.

Je pressai les doigts de Jasper contre les miens, avant de me détacher de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je sus que, quelque part, il était reconnaissant. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et me levai de la table. J'attrapai mon gilet, et me dirigeai vers Rose.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, affirmai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux embués de larmes en comprenant probablement ce qui venait de se passer entre son jumeau et moi. Je caressai sa joue d'un geste rassurant, et décidai de les laisser. J'entendis Rosalie marcher, et lorsque je me retournai avant d'ouvrir la porte du gymnase, je pus observer Jasper, qui serrait fortement sa jumelle contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux alors que Rose semblait sangloter contre son torse. Je souris faiblement, au moins, ça allait s'arranger un peu, entre eux. Je les laissai seuls, et rejoignis les autres.

Edward sourit en me voyant apparaître dans cet état, à moitié en sueur.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque remarque.

Il rit doucement.

- Je n'allais rien dire.  
- Oh que si tu allais le faire, répliquai-je avec un sourire.  
- Peut-être, c'est vrai.

Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes, malicieux. Je plongeai le regard dans ses yeux illuminés de cette lueur si enfantine, et souris davantage devant son regard. _Je l'aimais tellement._

[…]

J'observai Rosalie baisser les yeux devant son père. Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon des Hale, plus ou moins entassés les uns sur les autres. J'étais assise sur Edward, recouverte par les bras protecteurs de celui-ci, Alice et Jasper se trouvant à ma gauche, Esmée à ma droite. Carlisle était debout, à côté de Charlie. Emmett était, comme à son habitude, assis sur la table, alors que Josh se tenait devant Rose, qui elle-même était assise sur une chaise. Stella était près de mon père, avec Nina. Stefan, quant à lui, était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés alors que Josh réitérait une énième fois cette question.

- Comment allons-nous faire, Rosalie ?

Ma meilleure amie ne releva pas la tête, et je me sentis mal pour elle. Agacée je lançai.

- Répéter cette question trois fois d'affilées ne changera rien, tu sais, Josh ?

Le mari de Stella m'observa, irrité et irritable. Il agissait en père, je suppose, grandement refroidi à l'idée que sa fille encore dépendante de lui soit enceinte.

- Bella a raison, ça ne sert à rien, apaisa Esmée.  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, ajouta doucement Nina.  
- Mais voyons..  
- Josh.. Tenta Carlisle. Ca ne sert à rien, vraiment. Tu le sais très bien.  
- Nous sommes tous passés par là, ajouta Stefan.  
- Je sais justement à quel point c'est difficile, remarqua le père de Rose.  
- Vous vous connaissiez, à nos âges ? Demandai-je.

Tout le tourna la tête vers moi devant cette question qui leur semblait totalement à part.

- Non, on a chacun emménagé ici alors que les enfants étaient tous âgés d'un an environ. Charlie et Stella se connaissaient vaguement, mais c'est tout.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Questionna Stella.  
- Ca me semble plutôt évident, affirmai-je.  
- On est tous ensemble, nous, souffla Alice en comprenant.  
- Et ce depuis toujours, ajouta Jasper.  
- Ou presque, reprit Edward en me serrant contre lui.

Charlie sourit quelque peu devant nos paroles, bien que Josh avait encore le regard dur.

- Ce n'est pas votre amitié qui changera quelque chose, fit remarquer Nina.  
- Il va falloir construire une vie stable pour que ce bébé puisse y trouver son équilibre, dit Carlisle.  
- Et pour ça il faut de l'argent, reprit Stefan. Or, Rosalie et Emmett n'en ont pas. Ils n'ont même pas d'appartement. Comment ils peuvent sans sortir de cette façon ?  
- Mais tout ça, ça peut s'arranger, soupirai-je. Vous agissez comme si Emmett et Rose étaient deux handicapés sociaux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de cette situation. Ils sont tout à fait capables de s'en sortir !

Je regardai ma meilleure amie, qui avait les yeux poser sur moi. Je sus à ce moment là qu'on partageait les mêmes pensées.. Il fallait faire entendre notre point de vue.

- On peut s'en sortir, déclara-t-elle.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, étonnée qu'elle ouvre la bouche après le silence qu'elle s'était appliquée à garder depuis le début.

- J'ai peur, je dois le reconnaître, continua-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce bébé. J'ai peur du changement. De ma vie. De nos vies. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Rosalie tourna les yeux vers Emmett, et mon frère la fixa avec des yeux émus. Il descendit de la table en même temps que Rose se levait de sa chaise. Emmett avança vers elle en lui tendant la main, et Rosalie attrapa ses doigts avec une détermination déconcertante. Mon aîné entoura sa fiancée de ses bras sans attendre, et je sentis presque la sérénité qui émanait de leur étreinte. A cet instant précis, au milieu de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un beau bordel familial, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient là.

- Cet enfant va changer vos vies..  
- Vous ne pourrez pas l'assumer. Vous n'avez rien, les enfants.  
- Je travaillerai, assura Emmett alors qu'il se détachait lentement de Rose, gardant tout de même un bras autour de sa taille.

Ma meilleure amie se pressa contre l'épaule de mon frère, ses yeux brillants de soulagement et d'amour.

- Vous n'avez pas de foyer..  
- Je leur laisse mon appartement, s'il le faut, assurai-je. Je peux retourner sur Seattle en attendant.  
- Non, claquèrent Emmett, Edward et Charlie en même temps.

J'haussai les sourcils devant leur refus catégorique.

- S'il faut qu'ils aient un appartement et que celui-ci soit le tien, tu pourras prendre la chambre d'Emmett, continua mon père.  
- Ou alors tu viendras chez nous, dit Carlisle, faisant approuver Esmée.  
- Tu ne retournes pas à Seattle pour le moment, fit Stella.  
- Mais..  
- C'est catégorique, Bella.

Je me tus devant les paroles de mon père. Il ne me donnait jamais d'ordre.

- Et puis moi j'ai besoin de toi ici, assura mon frère.  
- Et moi aussi, ajouta Edward en me serrant dans ses bras.  
- Je vois..

Josh, qui s'était tu, reprit.

- Et qui paiera les loyers ?  
- On peut se partager les frais, argumenta Stella.  
- Et les études ?  
- Je peux prendre une année sabbatique, souffla Rose.  
- Tu vas donc foutre tes études en l'air ?  
- Josh, tempéra Esmée.  
- Ce n'est qu'une année, apaisa Nina.  
- Rosalie est brillante, ça ne bouleversera pas sa vie, fit entendre Carlisle.  
- Mais même, s'entêta Josh.

Il s'assit en soupirant, massant ses tempes avant de reprendre.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous faire du mal, assura-t-il en s'adressant à Rosalie et mon frère. Juste que.. Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? Sérieusement ? On vous en a tous parlé des milliers et des milliers de fois.. Maintenant vous êtes tous les deux aux pieds du mur. Vous êtes trop jeunes, pour avoir un bébé. Vous auriez dû avoir encore des années, pour y réfléchir ! Un bébé, ça change toute votre vie..  
- On le sait, ça. On en a déjà parlé, dit Emmett.  
- Papa..  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, conclut Stella. Maintenant, il faut vous assumer.  
- Et c'est à nous de les épauler, confia Esmée.  
- Je veux qu'ils assument, dit Josh.  
- On le veut tous, rassura Carlisle. Ce bébé est le vôtre, ce n'est pas à nous de l'élever. Nous serons là pour vous.. Mais vous serez entièrement responsables.  
- Il est temps de grandir.  
- On va assumer, affirma Emmett.

Rose se serra contre lui, pressant son ventre contre la hanche de mon frère. Le silence perdura. Les parents regardant les deux amoureux avec des regrets, alors que nous ne parlions pas.

- On va tous le faire.

Ma voix avait raisonnée de manière étrange. Certaine. Déterminée. Indépendante de ma volonté.

- Ce n'est pas à toi, Bella, de faire..  
- Je ne vais pas lâcher mon frère, coupai-je Stefan. Ni même ma meilleure amie. Ce bébé est mon neveu, ou ma nièce. Y a aucun moyen que je les laisse tout seuls.  
- Je ne lâche pas Rose non plus, assura Jasper d'un ton serein, mais sans appel.

Les yeux de Rosalie s'embuèrent alors qu'Alice et Edward ajoutaient d'une même voix.

- Je ne veux pas les laisser non plus.

Les parents nous regardèrent tour à tour, et je me levai des bras de mon fiancé, tirant sur sa main alors que je nous approchai de mon frère et de Rose, nous postant à leur côté. Rosalie versa une larme ou deux, et mon frère nous sourit avec un regard ému. Edward pressa son épaule d'un geste fraternel, et je restai immobile face aux parents. Jasper se leva aussi, venant prendre la main de sa sœur jumelle, tendant ses doigts à Alice. Cette dernière se leva avec grâce du canapé, nous rejoignant. Nous complétant.

- On sera tous là, assura Jasper.  
- Et on les aidera du mieux qu'on peut, laissa savoir Alice.  
- On se connaît tous depuis toujours, dit Edward.  
- Ou presque, sourit Rosalie.  
- Mais ça n'empêche qu'on est tous unis, affirma Emmett.

Je regardai ma gourmette en argent, celle où était traditionnellement gravée le « _Friendamily_ » qui nous caractérisait tant. Alice sourit en me voyant faire ça, sa main pressant mon épaule d'un geste tendre.

Je relevai la tête vers les parents, et soufflai d'une voix qui leur fut audible à tous.

- On a tous été éduqués de cette façon. Et on ne se laissera pas tomber.

Les adultes nous regardèrent depuis leur place, chacun leur tour, nous observant un à un avec des yeux mi-surpris mi-fier. Josh fit la moue, avant de lancer avec une voix plaintive.

- Charlie.. Je croyais qu'il nous restait du temps avant d'être grand père.. On se fait vieux.  
- Oh, se plaignit mon paternel. M'en parle pas !

Un éclat de rire général et inattendu se fit entendre, et je souris en les voyant faire, Josh souriant lui aussi. Edward m'attrapa par les épaules, me collant à lui en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je posai le regard sur lui, contente de la tournure que prenait les évènements, et mon fiancé posa amoureusement ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour un baiser chaste.

- Tout va bien se passer, me sourit-il d'une manière réconfortante.

J'opinai en me tournant pour le serrer contre moi. Il me prit tout contre lui, ma tête posant sur son épaule alors qu'il me pressait avec tendresse. J'ouvris les yeux, tombant sur le regard de mon frère, ainsi que celui de Rose. Ces deux-là me sourirent, reconnaissants, avant de tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre. Emmett caressa le visage de ma meilleure amie avec douceur, déposant ensuite un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds. Rose lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction tandis que mon frère la prenait dans ses bras, la protégeant dans une étreinte apaisante. Je souris contre l'épaule de mon fiancé, fermant les yeux par la suite, profitant simplement de lui. Dans ses bras à lui. Entourée de tous.

[…]

Il était désormais plus de vingt-deux heures, et Edward et moi étions rentrés à l'appartement. Nous avions tous mangé chez Stella et Josh, dans une ambiance plutôt bonne. Nous avions cessé de parler du bébé en route comme un problème, mais plutôt comme d'un futur très proche. Josh s'était calmé au cours des sourires de sa fille, apaisée par la présence d'Emmett. Je savais très bien que le parrain de mon frère ne réagissait pas comme ça pour être méchant, il était juste un père inquiet pour sa fille.

Je posai les yeux sur Edward, qui terminait son exercice de mathématiques sur la table basse, assis à même le sol. J'étais, pour ma part, assise sur le canapé. J'étais en pyjama, shorty/t-shirt, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, regardant Edward, la chaine hi-fi tournant en fond sonore.

Cette question désagréable qui me tournait dans la tête depuis le début de la journée était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur, je le savais. Ce fut la raison qui me poussa à m'exprimer à voix haute :

- Edward ? Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise petite-amie ?

Mon fiancé se redressa de son cahier, lâchant son crayon de papier, toujours de dos. Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils levés.

- Ne me mens pas. Je veux vraiment savoir. Sois objectif.  
- Mais..  
- S'il te plaît, soufflai-je.

Il me regarda bizarrement, trouvant sûrement que j'étais étrange moi aussi. Il poussa la table basse d'un bras, afin de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi, droit et calme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, cherchant une quelconque faiblesse dans mon regard.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, Bella ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je me suis demandée toute la journée.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en à pas parler avant ?

Je serrai mes bras contre ma poitrine, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Parce que c'est difficile, de s'avouer qu'on est nulle à tout ça.  
- Tu ne l'es pas.  
- Je ne suis jamais là pour toi.  
- Tu es toujours là, quand j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Je suis toujours en train de m'occuper des autres. De mon frère.. De mes frères. T'en as pas mare ? Je veux dire.. Je sais que c'est chiant. Je te fais limite passer au second plan.

Edward sourit doucement.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu fais.

Mon cœur se serra.

- Tu es toujours en train de t'occuper des autres, Isabella. Tout le temps en train d'essayer d'améliorer le quotidien des gens, alors que toi-même tu ne vas pas bien.  
- Mais tu es là pour moi, quand je ne vais pas bien, chuchotai-je.  
- Et je le serai toujours, assura Edward.  
- Je te laisse de côté.  
- Non. Tu as juste.. D'autres priorités.  
- Je devrais être plus souvent avec toi.  
- Parfois, j'aimerai. Mais je comprends. Regarde.. Tout est allé si vite entre nous.. Pour toi. En seulement quelques mois, toute ta vie a changé.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais arrivée ici il y a moins d'un an, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des années.

- Je comprends que tout ne soit pas parfait, ajouta Edward. Tu as besoin de temps, pour remettre certaines choses en place. Il y a eu ton arrivée ici.. Mike.. Nous.. Renée, Emmett, puis ton accident..

Les yeux d'Edward se firent sombres à cette pensée, et je grimaçai.

- On s'est séparé.. Puis tes jambes, le fauteuil.. Irina, nous.. Ta mère qui te manque tellement.. Charlie, et aussi Renée. James.. Ton ultra maigreur.. Ta grand-mère et puis maintenant Rosalie et Emmett.

Faire la liste était quelque chose de choquant. Je n'avais pas conscience que tout ceci s'était passé en si peu de temps.

- Je sais que tu as des choses à penser, Bella. Que James te manque. Que tes jambes te font flipper, et que c'est pour ça que ton fauteuil est toujours chez ton père..

Les larmes affluèrent à cette pensée. _Je ne l'avais pas jeté._

- Le fait que Rosalie soit enceinte perturbe un peu plus notre quotidien, et ces prochains mois vont être chargés. Tu vas être occupée. Je sais tout ça. Et puis je sais aussi que je ne t'aurais jamais tout à moi. Je me suis fait à l'idée. Je le savais depuis le début. Bien sûr, parfois j'aimerai juste t'enfermer dans l'appart, et empêcher tout le monde de te parler.

Il sourit légèrement.

- J'aimerai t'attacher au lit, et t'empêchais de penser à tout. J'aimerai que tu ne sois qu'à moi, ne serait-ce qu'une journée.. Mais tu n'es pas à moi, Bella. Je le sais. Que je le veuille ou non.. T'as toute une grande famille, que tu ne peux t'empêcher de surveiller.. Tu es tout le temps en train de fouiner, pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre les uns et les autres.. Tu fais tout pour ton frère. Je sais qu'Emmett est ton.. ton tout, en fait. Tout comme je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais tomber tes frères, même si tu es en froid avec James. Ni même Benjamin ou Alec. Alice, Rosalie et Jasper peuvent compter sur toi.. Et même Irina désormais. Tout le monde le sait. Bien sûr que parfois ça m'saoule. Mais tu as ta vie. Je comprends. Peut-être pas tout le temps. Mais je le fais. Je.. Je comprends.

Mon fiancé s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide désormais, dans ses pensées apparemment si vives. Ses paroles retentirent dans mon esprit, compressant mon cœur de manière douloureuse alors que la honte se propageait dans mes veines.

- Je suis vraiment nulle, pensai-je à voix haute.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues en me rendant à l'évidence. Edward releva les yeux vers moi et je me cachai de mes mains, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente coupable de mes pleurs. Je fus rapidement secouée par des spasmes, ma respiration se faisant difficile devant cette vérité plus qu'étouffante. _Je foirais tout avec lui._

- Chérie..

Je ne le vis pas se lever du sol, mais perçus le canapé s'affaisser sous son poids. Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que ses doigts caressaient mon bras nu.

- Bella, pleure pas.. J'aime pas quand tu pleures..

Je ne l'écoutai pas, ne pouvant stopper ms sanglots. J'étais fatiguée. C'était le trop plein d'émotion de la journée. De la semaine ou du mois. Le trop plein total.

- Par pitié, ne pleure pas..

Je sentis les bras de mon fiancé s'enrouler autour de moi tandis que son menton se plaçait dans mes cheveux, me collant contre son torse, ma tête dans son cou. Je m'accrochai à lui, égoïstement. Je l'aimais. Et je voulais qu'il m'aime. J'étais difficile, et mauvaise dans le rôle de fiancée, mais putain.. Je l'aimais plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir à l'idée qu'il me quitte. A la simple pensée qu'il pourrait disparaître de ma vie, je me sentais faible, malade. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Jamais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, Edward, pleurai-je dans son cou. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.. Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules comme une pauvre chose totalement perdue, l'obligeant à me presser davantage contre lui. Et, étonnement, il le fit. Il me colla contre son torse, m'enfermant dans l'étroitesse de notre embrassade, compressant toutes mes peines, étouffant toutes mes pensées sombres. Insufflant la vie à mon cœur meurtri, pourtant déjà si animé à l'écoute du sien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te quitterai, Isabella ? Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, souffla-t-il, sa bouche au dessus de mon oreille. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour imaginer la vie sans toi.  
- Mais m'aimer te fait souffrir.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. T'aimer me fait vivre. Vivre différemment. J'aime notre vie.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'es pas aussi important à mes yeux que je ne le suis aux tiens.

Je m'éloignai d'Edward, plongeant de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens.

- Mais ma Chérie..  
- Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, Edward. Je crois pas que je pourrai vivre sans toi. Et ça me fait peur.. Que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne qui puisse être, pour toi.. J'ai peur de toi. Car je ne connais que toi, en tant qu'homme que je ne considère pas de ma famille, tu es le seul homme qui peut me briser de la manière dont personne ne l'a jamais fait. Tu es le seul qui ne m'est pas lié, qu'il le veuille ou non.. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne veuilles plus de nous, lâchai-je. Je.. Je t'appartiens totalement. Je suis à toi.

Mon fiancé fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux m'observant avec une tendresse qui m'était parfois si difficile à comprendre. La main d'Edward s'éleva doucement jusqu'à mon visage, son pouce effaçant mes larmes dans une caresse douce et réconfortante. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de presser davantage mon visage contre sa paume, calant ma joue sur celle-ci, ma main se posant sur celle de mon fiancé. Je fermai les yeux en appréciant le contact de sa peau si apaisante sur mon visage.

- Mienne ? Releva doucement Edward.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux ni même enlever ma main de la sienne.

- Tienne, soufflai-je.

Le pouce de mon fiancé balaya ma joue.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, chuchota-t-il. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse être.. Je ne te laisserai jamais connaître un autre homme que moi. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, Isabella. Quand je pense, parfois, que j'ai été ton premier.. Je ne peux m'empêcher que je veux être le dernier. Mon avenir est entre tes mains. Tout comme mon cœur. Tu n'es pas parfaite. Mais personne ne l'est, et certainement pas moi. Tu es la femme que j'aime. L'amour que je te porte n'a pas d'égal, tout comme l'admiration que j'ai à ton égard. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et ça inclut ta demi présence, à mes côtés. J'ai souvent du mal à ne pas pouvoir t'avoir pour moi tout seul, quand tu fais ton apprenti assistante sociale..

J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix à ses mots, et je souris moi aussi.

-.. Mais quand je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai au moment où tu t'endors dans mes bras. Tu es là, si sereine et si calme. Tout entière, dans mes bras, dans notre lit. Dans notre appartement. Qui suis-je pour t'en demander davantage ? Tu me donnes déjà beaucoup, Isabella. Faire partie de ta vie.. Est tout ce que je veux. Construire ma vie avec toi est un rêve. Tu étais mon rêve sans que je le sache, Isabella McCarthy, et dès la première fois que tu m'as souri.. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que tout ce que je voulais se trouvait dans tes yeux, et dans ton cœur. Si tu es mienne.. Sache que j'ai été tien dès le moment où je t'ai aidée à remonter ces courses, dans ton appartement si vide.. Tu as rempli mon cœur de tous ces sentiments qu'ils décrivent si mal dans les bouquins.. Je t'aime, Isabella. Et je le ferai toujours. N'en doute jamais. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Les larmes perlèrent de nouveau aux coins de mes yeux, et Edward me prit doucement contre lui.

- Pleure pas, ma Princesse, j'aime pas quand tu le fais.. S'il te plaît, pleure pas..

Il me berça avec une délicatesse innée, ses lèvres frôlant sans vraiment le faire mes cheveux et mon front, contrastant si bien avec l'indéniable présence de ses bras autour de mon corps. Ces derniers me collèrent à lui, mon corps embrassant le sien dans une perfection que je ne pensais pas possible, mon amour pour lui me faisant fondre de l'intérieur. J'aurais voulu, à cet instant, pouvoir habiter dans un recoin de son cœur si bon, à l'abri de tout, bercée par les battements de son cœur. Au sein même de ce qui le faisait vivre. _Le Paradis._

Je posai ma main à plat sur son torse, juste sur son coeur qui frappait sous la fine peau de mes doigts. J'oubliai tout à nouveau, à son contact. Au contact de mon fiancé. Edward était le pilier même de ma reconstruction. De la découverte de ma propre personne, dans cette vie dont j'avais tant de fois imaginé le quotidien.

- Tu es mon tout, chuchotai-je.

Il m'éloigna de lui afin d'apercevoir mon visage. Ses yeux crochetèrent les miens, sa main remettant avec douceur une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Et tu es le mien, répondit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres se posèrent avec prudence sur mon front, comme s'il eut peur de me casser. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse.

Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps, étroitement enlacés sur le canapé alors que la musique tournait doucement en fond, comblant ce silence apaisant. Ce silence profond mais agréable. Celui-là qui appartenait si bien à cette sensation de libération. Tout avait été dit. Tout était su. Ca ne changeait rien.

Quand il fut plus de minuit, Edward me dit :

- Allez viens, Bébé, on va au lit.  
- Ton exo..  
- Je le finirai demain matin, dans la voiture. Tu voudras bien prendre le volant ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix si apaisante.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il me fit un petit sourire. Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement, Edward me souleva du canapé, m'attrapant telle une mariée. Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il nous faisait sortir du salon, nous emmenant dans notre chambre. Edward me posa sur le lit sans mal, avant de tirer la couverture sur nous. Il m'attira à lui ensuite, m'entourant de ses bras, me collant contre son torse, ses jambes se mélangeant aux miennes. Sa bouche se posa sur ma joue, et ses lèvres remuèrent près de mon oreille.

- Dors bien, mon Amour.  
- Toi aussi, chuchotai-je lentement. Je t'aime.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue, ses doigts trouvant les miens sous la couverture.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bébé.

[…]

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même. Ma bouche était sèche et c'était désagréable. J'avais besoin de boire.

Les bras d'Edward étaient toujours autour de moi. Je me dégageai de ceux-ci avec douceur et précaution, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon fiancé de bouger tandis que je me mettais debout avec prudence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Je vais juste boire un coup dans la cuisine.  
- Oh.  
- Je reviens.  
- Je te garde une place.

Je souris devant ses yeux à moitié clos et son état de fatigue actuelle. Je sortis de la chambre sans encombre, ayant assez de fois cogné les murs pour savoir où ils se trouvaient précisément, désormais. Je passai dans le couloir et allai directement dans la cuisine. Je n'allumai pas la lumière, me contentant d'ouvrir la porte du frigo. La lumière au fond de celui-ci m'indiqua où se trouvait la bouteille de menthe, et je refermai le réfrigérateur après avoir pris la boisson. Je me servis un verre, et me plaçai devant l'évier, observant par la fenêtre de la cuisine Forks sous la lumière de la lune. Je me mis sur la point des pieds afin de voir aux pieds du bâtiment et me figeai en apercevant une Mustang noire. _James.._

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Je bus distraitement mon verre en essayant de détailler la voiture, qui se trouvait cinq étages plus bas, l'obscurité n'arrangeant rien. A force de la fixer, il me fit difficile de savoir si elle était réellement noire ou bien simplement grise foncée, ou peut-être marron.

Qu'est-ce que James viendrait faire ici, de toute façon ? Camper devant ma porte sans me faire part de sa présence ? Juste pour être là. Je ne croyais pas, non. Ce n'était pas son style.

Je fronçai les sourcils en attrapant mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Je le débloquai rapidement, et mon pouce chercha de lui-même le nom de James, dans mon répertoire. Je cliquai sur lui, faisant apparaître son numéro, avec ce simple mot : « Appeler ».

_Devais-je le faire ? L'appeler ? Après tout ce temps ?_

Je regardai l'heure. Il était 3h47. Je secouai la tête, passablement agacée contre moi-même en jetant nonchalamment le téléphone sur le plan de travail. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas après tout ce temps.

Et puis c'était lui qui était en tort. Il n'avait pas essayé de me contacter. Je lui avais tout dit. Tout. Et il avait juste.. Abandonné. Arrêté d'essayer.

C'était peut-être stupide mais ça me blessait qu'il le fasse. J'aurais voulu qu'il se soucie, qu'il insiste. Juste pour prouver qu'il n'en avait pas simplement rien à secouer. J'avais besoin de lui. Il me manquait.

Et je le détestais pour ça.

Je repris mon téléphone d'une main tremblante, les yeux rivés sur la Mustang qui ressemblait tellement à la sienne en bas de mon bâtiment. Je soupirai en re-débloquant mon téléphone.

_Juste sa voix.. Juste une minute.._

Je bloquai mon numéro, le masquant de mon correspondant, avant d'appuyer sur la touche qui me permettait de lancer l'appel. Ma respiration se fit hachée, difficile à maintenir comme convenable alors que j'attendais impatiemment que le bip du répondeur retentisse. Mais à la place, j'entendis :

- Allô ?

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque sa voix, parfaitement éveillée, retentit dans mon oreille. Je me gelai sur place, immobile. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. _Devais-je dire quelque chose ? Me taire ?_

- Allô ? Répéta mon frère.

_Mon frère.._

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement alors que je l'entendais soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Je repensais à Jacob, qui m'avait dit qu'il pensait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer dans sa vie, en ce moment. Dans cette vie où j'avais perdu mon importance.

Une larme roula sur ma joue au moment où j'entendis mon grand frère demander doucement, incertain :

- Pitchoune, c'est toi ?

La douleur parcourut mon corps en un dixième de seconde, mon coeur saignant au ton de sa voix. Il semblait si.. brisé.

- Pitchoune, si c'est toi..

Il s'arrêta et les larmes redoublèrent sur mes joues. Je n'arrivai pas à parler, tout simplement paralysée par la peur de m'exprimer devant lui. J'étais bloquée, piégée par mon propre comportement qui s'était fait si négligeant envers lui ces derniers mois.

- Si c'est toi.. Sache que tu me manques. J'espère que tu vas bien..

J'eus envie de m'effondrer à sa voix. Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Un soupir plaintif, fatigué, qui brisa quelque chose au fond de mon âme.

- Et que je t'aime, ma Chérie.

Sur ces paroles, il raccrocha. Je laissai tomber le téléphone, portant ma main à ma bouche. _Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?_ Ma gorge se serra atrocement, les larmes redoublant d'intensité alors qu'il me fut difficile d'articuler ces mots. Ces mots si vrais, causant tant de douleur. Ces mots à qui la prononciation avait manquée à ma bouche.

- Je t'aime aussi, James. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée..

Je fermai les yeux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la voix peinée de mon frère, et du soupir qu'il avait pensé. Je lui avais fait du mal. Je le savais. Je continuais de lui en faire. Et ça me blessait moi aussi. _Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi avais-je refusé d'oublier ses mots qui m'avaient blessée, plutôt que de l'oublier lui et de nous blesser tous les deux ?_

Ma main se posa sur mon cœur, qui battait difficilement, face à la douleur que causait la vérité de cette réponse..

_Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il me manquait à ce point.. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je l'avais laissé. Pourquoi je nous avais laissés, tous les deux._

* * *

_**Alors, alors.. ? **_

_**J'appréhende un peu, je dois l'avouer.. Ce chapitre, différent de d'habitude, me fait flipper.  
****Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir, enfin.. Ca me rassurerait, quoi. ^^**_

_**On se voit dans pas longtemps ( **Pas longtemps, pas longtemps.. Tout est relatif, hein**. ) !  
****Et puis on se reverra sur ****"**La Couleur de La Haine**" pour celles qui me suivent là-bas aussi. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, en attendant ! Bien, bien soin de vous. :)**_

_**& Pis tant qu'à faire soyez heureux, hein. ;)**_

_**Peeeeeeace ! **_


	24. Note inutile, encore

_**Désolée pour le désagrément. Ayant supprimé une note, FF a tout décalé et du coup il n'est plus possible de reviewer. Donc je poste cette nouvelle note pour rétablir l'ordre, le chapitre 23 suit tout de suite. Encore désolée. Bonne lecture les enfants. :)**_


	25. Chapitre 23 : Non n'est pas une réponse

_**...  
Salut les filles ! :)**_

**_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, et que vous profitez de ce jour de repos ! D'ailleurs, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fête du travail. Je vous offrirai bien du muguet, mais ça rentre pas par mon port USB. Donc bon.. On se contentera de le souhaiter de loin, hein._**

**_Etant toujours en vacances j'ai pu vous terminer ce chapitre, et je pense me mettre sur un OS pour quelque temps. On verra bien ! _**

**_Je suis toujours aussi choquée de voir votre enthousiasme quant à la suite de cette fiction, et de voir de nouveaux pseudos, également. Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci pour vos alertes, vos favoris, vos reviews ou MP.. Vous êtes magiques ! _**

**_Je réponds de suite aux reviews des non-inscrites ;_**

**Lulu :** Moi ? Sadique ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne l'ai jamais été. :3 Oulalala, mais les plans de ouf que tu te fais, toi. Non, Edward ne va se battre avec personne. Irina violée par Royce ? OO. Lol. Charlie ne va tirer sur personne non plus. On est pas dans Plus Belle La Vie, hein. Un point de vue Alice ? Noooon. Je pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que j'aimerai écrire. Pas de point de vue Alice, désolée. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise, tarée ! Voici la suite, te ronge pas les ongles, cette fois. Pff, et vive le Roi Lion ! Tchou.  
**Ilonka :** Hey Miss. Oui, Irina cache en effet quelque chose, mais de là à dire que ça a un rapport avec James.. Tu verras bien. Mais en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Prends soin de toi, bonne lecture.  
**Vanessa :** Oh, mais tout le monde a pleuré, alors que je sais même pas pourquoi ! Le dernier chapitre prêtait pas aux larmes du tout. Mais en tout cas je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture, Miss.  
**Mary :** J'ai pas fait de suspense dans le dernier chapitre, si ? Si j'en ai fait.. Désolée. ^^' En tout cas je suis toujours aussi contente que mes chapitres te plaisent ! Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Rosalie et Emmett, va. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Prends soin de toi, Miss, et bonne lecture.  
**Larsand :** Yep, en effet, il était temps que Bella se rende un peu compte du fait qu'elle avait tendance à mettre Edward de côté. Ne t'en fais pas, il va encore se passer un ou deux trucs, mais après le monde tournera autour d'Edward. M'enfin, on en reparlera. J'espère que ça t'a tout de même plu. :) Prends soin de toi, Miss. & Bonne lecture.  
**Fifi :** & Bien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fera aussi plaisir que le précédent ! Pour Irina.. Encore un tout petit peu de patience, tu verras ! Voici ta suite. Prends soin de toi ma Belle ! :)  
**Ness :** Han, mais vous avez toutes pleurer.. pour rien. C'est tout, vous pleurez pour rien. Pour James et Bella.. Encore un peu de patience. Mais en tout cas tout ce que tu dis me fait super plaisir, ma Belle ! Ca me va droit au cœur, et j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction ne te décevra jamais. La suite est là.. Enjoy. :)  
**Maryline :** Je suppose que le talent est une question de point de vue. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je te remercie de penser que j'en ai, même si je ne partage pas ton avis. Très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, voici la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture, Miss.  
**MarieG :** Haha, oui, c'étaient bien des Cookie Crisp ! Les meilleures céréales qui soient, quoi ! Sinon.. Pour James et Bella, ta patience va très bientôt payer. Et pour le chap.. Non, du tout ! Je pensais pas du tout que vous alliez toutes pleurer ainsi. Là je l'ai vraiment pas voulu.. Imagine quand je vais le vouloir. Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions par rapport à James.. Alors pour aller plus vite je ne dirai rien, et t'inviterai à lire le chapitre. :) Mais oui.. Les autres seront toujours présents pour Emmett, Rose, et leur futur bébé. C'est normal. En tout cas encore un gros merci pour être là ! & Pour illuminer ma boîte mail de tes si gentilles reviews ! :) Voici la suite que tu attendais.. En espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture ! :)  
**Lisa :** Donc en fait si j'ai bien compris.. Toi tu sautilles tout le temps ? x) Question du deal.. Je te laisse Jasper, Edward et Jake.. Mais je garde James, Emmett et Benjamin. Et Alec aussi. Ca te va ? C'est normal qu'ils soient tous solidaires.. Tout à fait normal, même ! Ah, tu as compris pourquoi Irina est si bizarre ? Ben lis, et puis tu m'diras si c'était ça ton idée. :) En tout cas ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir, tarée ! J'aime beaucoup tes reviews pleines de bonne humeur, sache-le. Allez, va lire. Peace.  
**Aussidagility :** Ah ouais, toi aussi t'as une panoplie de cicatrices ? Moi ça va encore, je suis pas trop une casse cou, mais toi si apparemment. Ah, tu t'es reconnue dans la non-conversation James/Bella ? J'espère que ton frère et toi vous entendez tout de même bien. En tout cas prends bien soin de toi, ma Belle. & Puis je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :)  
**Marine :** Miss, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.. Cette fiction n'a jamais tourné autour d'Edward et Bella.. Ils sont proches, mais pas exclusifs et je ne m'étouffe pas dans mes chapitres en racontant leurs histoires. Désolée si ça n'est pas à ton goût. Bonne lecture à toi.  
**Laurie :** Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de le lire, surtout. Bonne lecture, Miss, et prends soin de toi.  
**Mamouneedward **: Tes reviews s'arrêtent au chapitre 5, je ne sais pas si tu es allée plus loin. Mais en tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que le début t'a plu. Merci à toi, ma Belle, pour avoir pris le temps de me lire. Ca me fait très plaisir. :) Prends soin de toi.  
**Twilight-et-the-vampire :** Très heureuse que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu, Miss ! Pour James et Bella.. Encore un peu de patience, et tu verras. Voici la suite que tu attendais.. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture.  
**Amélie Flo alias Florica :** Hey ma Belle ! Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu aimes cette fiction ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! Oui, il est vrai que tout ce que j'ai écrit s'est passé dans un temps plutôt court.. Mais bon. En tout cas voici la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prends bien soin de toi, peace. :)

_**Voilà pour ça.. **_

_**Un gros merci à Nassou, qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Une pensée à Delph, qui doit encore se remettre du décalage horaire à l'heure qu'il est. & A toutes mes p'tites chéries, qui se reconnaîtront sans doute. **_

_**Bon ben je vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas ? **_

_**Bonne lecture les enfants. N'oubliez pas que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à SM ! :)**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

**«** _ Bien sûr qu'on m'a déjà lâché la main, mais j'ai su la ressaisir avec le temps. Désormais, il est hors de question que je lâche qui que ce soit. Peu importe ce que ça me coûte._ **»**

_**~.*.~**_

* * *

_****__**PS ; **__Ce chapitre est un peu plus violent qu'à l'accoutumée. Autant dans les gestes que dans les paroles.. Je préviens juste. ;)_

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

« _.. Jacob a effrayé le jeune couple qui était venu lui rendre visite, aujourd'hui. Il assure que non, mais je suis persuadée qu'il l'a fait exprès. Je l'ai entendu se __plaindre de cette visite hier, avec James. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs refusé que je lui présente une nouvelle famille, aujourd'hui. Ces deux là causeront ma perte, c'est sûr. Mais bizarrement.. Ça me fait sourire. Pour ce qui est d'Isabella.. Elle a décrété a__ujourd'hui qu'on devait l'appeler « Bella », parce que c'est mieux. Du haut de ses six ans, celle-ci nous mène tous par le bout du nez. Ses sourires, bien que rares, sont plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, et il m'est difficile de ne pas avoir les la__rmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle m'adresse un de ces petits trésors. James lui a répondu qu'il l'appellerait Pitchoune, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et Jacob a suivi le mouvement. Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, de toute façon.. A y réfléchir, ce sont ces tro__is là qui causeront ma perte. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler, de se chercher, j'ai même vu Jake essayer de mordre le mollet de James, hier, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait fait perdre à Super Mario Bros. Mais le plus étonnant, dans tout ça, c'est __la manière dont ils s'allient tous les trois lorsqu'un autre petit essaie de les disputer. Le pauvre Evan a bien essayé, hier, et a très vite compris qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. Bella lui ayant clairement dit « d'aller manger ses crottes de nez aill__eurs et de laisser les gens saints, alimentairement parlant, tranquilles. » Ce à quoi James avait ajouté « Et on précise le « alimentairement » parce que ce stupide de Jacob est un handicapé de la vie ». J'ai hésité entre rire et pleurer.. Alors j'ai glou__ssé, finalement. Bien que très antisociales dans leur genre, ces trois là se sont bien trouvés. J'ai foi en eux. Ils deviendront des gens biens, il n'y a pas de doutes. […] J'ai été convoquée par la directrice de l'école primaire, aujourd'hui. James.. Il a__ frappé un de ses camarades parce qu'il a essayé de faire un bisou à Bella. Celle-ci n'étant pas d'accord, elle a crié, James est arrivé avant même que les lèvres du petit dragueur ne se soit décollées de celles de ma petite, il s'est retrouvé par terre av__ec une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Après ça, James n'a pas voulu rentrer dans l'établissement, refusant catégoriquement de laisser Bella seule avec « ce nul », histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne la touche plus. Jacob a dû promettre de garder un œil sur Bella__, pour que James retourne en classe. La directrice n'était pas contente. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je vais en parler à James. Il faut qu'il arrête ça.. […] Ces petits me fatiguent.. Depuis que j'ai interdit à James de lever la main sur q__ui que ce soit, c'est Jacob qui tape. Quelqu'un s'est moqué de Bella, lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la cour de récré, aujourd'hui, James n'a pas bougé. Jake, lui.. Je crois que la directrice ne m'aime pas tellement, à présent, mais qu'importe.. Bella parle u__n peu plus, maintenant. A chaque fois que les garçons l'aident, elle est plus ouverte, je crois qu'elle comprend qu'ils l'aiment. Et je crois qu'elle accepte de montrer qu'elle les aime aussi. Je souris rien que d'y penser. Ces petits auront sûrement ma pe__rte.. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que je les aime. »_

- Bébé ?

Je relevai les yeux du journal de ma mère pour regarder Edward, qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte de notre chambre.

- Tu sais où est ma veste noire ? Questionna-t-il.

- Hm.. Je crois que je l'ai repassée, hier, regarde dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Merci.

Je souris en guise de « De rien » et il disparu. J'appuyai sur mon téléphone, et regardai l'heure. _21h35._

Jacob n'allait plus tarder. Mon frère venait me chercher, ce soir, nous allions tous deux à Seattle, et il était convenu que je revienne seule à bord de ma Mini. Benjamin avait trouvé une voiture à mon frère et devait lui ramener demain dans l'après midi, Jake n'avait donc plus besoin de la mienne pour faire les allers-retours La Push-Seattle. Je lui avais bien proposé de rester chez nous, étant plus près de chez ses parents que lui ne l'était, mais il avait refusé, insinuant qu'il n'accepterait pas de me voir dormir avec un gars, dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. _Il pouvait p__arfois être si arriéré._

- J'ai, entendis-je.

Edward me désigna sa veste, posant celle-ci sur le bureau avant de sauter sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Tu vas bientôt partir ? Questionnai-je.

- Jazz sera prêt d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, je ne vais pas tarder, confirma-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Bien.

Mon fiancé passait la soirée avec Jasper et Alec, chez ce dernier. Il y avait un match de basket sur ESPN. Après ça, ils avaient prévu de regarder le dernier Ghost Rider. Edward dormait chez ses parents, ce soir. Esmée voulait aller faire quelques achats, dont des meubles, et avait demandé à louer les deux bras de son fils. N'étant pas là ce soir, et pour une bonne partie de la nuit, Edward avait accepté sans hésiter.

Je souris en sentant les lèvres d'Edward frôler la peau de mon cou, sa main droite voyageant sur mon ventre pour venir s'accrocher à ma hanche. Je posai le journal de ma mère sur la table de chevet, me tournant vers mon fiancé. Celui-ci arborait ce sourire asymétrique qui lui allait si bien. Je l'embrassai au coin des lèvres, et ses doigts allèrent dans mes cheveux, lissant ceux-ci avec tendresse.

- T'as eu des nouvelles d'Irina ? Demandai-je.

Edward secoua la tête, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage. Irina n'était pas revenue de la semaine. On l'avait croisait mercredi, dans les escaliers. Elle était toute blanche, décoiffée, amaigrie. Elle nous avait fui, prétextant devoir aller chercher sa fille à l'école, à 14h50. J'ai essayé de la suivre, elle m'a juste.. crié dessus en m'implorant de la laisser tranquille. J'avais peur pour elle. Elle ne répondait à aucun de nous, ne nous parlait plus. Rosalie n'avait aucune nouvelle, ni même Edward.

- Je suis allé voir chez sa grand-mère, tout à l'heure, elle était là. Elle a dit qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Irina n'en a parlé à personne. Son père ne l'a pas vu depuis trois jours, elle l'a juste appelé pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Irina est très débrouillarde, et posée.

- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Irina ne s'autorise aucune erreur, par rapport à sa fille. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle reviendra prochainement, quand elle se sentira prête pour parler.

Je soupirai, me serrant un peu plus contre les bras d'Edward.

- Fais moi confiance, souffla ce dernier.

- Je te fais confiance.

Il posa ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, et je fermai les yeux une seconde. Emmett ne participait pas à leur petite soirée. Il voulait emmener Rosalie au cinéma, voir Titanic en version 3D. J'avais ri en l'apprenant, puis en sachant que c'était le film préféré de Rose, j'avais compris qu'il faisait des efforts. Leonardo DiCaprio VS Tony Parker, il était clair que ce n'était pas normal qu'il finisse au ciné.

- Je vais y aller, mon Amour.

Je relevai le menton du torse d'Edward en hochant la tête.

- Jake ne va plus tarder non plus. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi. Tu fais attention sur la route, hein ?

- Promis.

Il sourit, prenant mon visage en coupe avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche, douce et chaude, caressa la mienne avec une tendresse sans pareille, me faisant sentir plus que aimée. Je souris contre les lèvres de mon fiancé, et nous nous détachions au bout de quelques secondes. Edward me regarda un instant supplémentaire, ses yeux verts simplement posés sur les miens, me scrutant sans un mot. Je lui fis un second sourire, et son regard s'illumina. Il attrapa mes doigts tendrement, déposant un baiser sur chacune de mes phalanges avant de s'éloigner. Après m'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, il s'en alla, et je soupirai lentement.

Alors que je me tournais pour prendre mon téléphone, celui-ci se mit à vibrer. _Jake._

- Allô ?

_- Je suis e__n bas, tu descends ?_

- Laisse moi une minute.

_- Ramène moi à boire, please._

- Ça marche.

Je pressai le bouton me permettant de couper la ligne et me dirigeai vers mon frigo en glissant mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je portais un simple jean slim noir, ainsi qu'un pull à col ouvert bleu roi et d'une veste en cuir noir. J'attrapai mes converses de la même couleur et les enfilai en vitesse après m'être saisie d'une bouteille de soda. Je refermai l'appartement à clé, derrière moi, et descendis les cinq étages à toute vitesse. Je souris en apercevant ma Mini garée sur le bas côté, m'attendant patiemment.

- Salut, dis-je à mon frère en m'asseyant côté passager.

- Heeey, ma Chérie, sourit-il.

Jacob se pencha légèrement afin de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je souris à son contact alors que son odeur envahissait mes poumons.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Tiens, je t'ai pris du coca, affirmai-je en lui tendant la bouteille de plastique.

- Merci beaucoup !

Il ouvrit le soda sans attendre, se désaltérant à même le goulot.

- Tu veux conduire ? S'enquit-il par la suite.

- Non, je conduirai sur le retour.

- Comme tu veux !

Mon frère mit le contact, et prit rapidement la route. Nous quittions Forks rapidement. Jake conduisait très bien malgré ses presque deux mètres de hauteur pliés dans ma toute petite Mini. Cette pensée me fit sourire, et mon frère questionna.

- Pourquoi tu souris, Stupide ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que tu.. Ben que tu arrivais à rentrer dans ma Mini, en fait.

- Ha-ha.

- Ben quoi ! Avoue que ça peut paraître étonnant !

- Je t'emmerde, la naine.

- Je sais.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, avant de me pousser légèrement, me faisant rire.

- T'as repris du poids, Pitchoune. C'est bien.

Jacob me fit un sourire tandis que sa main caressait ma joue distraitement. Je me sentis rougir sous ses paroles, et il ricana de mes actes.

- Bref, dis-je maladroitement.

- C'est ça, ouais, bref.

- Bah oui bref.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Moi aussi.

- Très bien.

- Très bien, répétai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, et éclatâmes de rire. Ce genre de conversation des plus argumentées ? _Nous les partagions depuis notre plus jeune âge._

[…]

Je remontai la couverture sur mes genoux, attrapant ma tasse de café au lait se trouvant sur la petite table du salon.

- Et sinon, ça se passe bien avec tes parents ? Questionnai-je.

Il devait désormais être un peu moins de deux heures du matin, et nous étions à l'Orphelinat. Jacob et moi avions mangé ensemble en ville, avant de finalement revenir ici pour discuter un peu. J'étais assise sur le gros canapé de cuir, vieilli par le temps. Il était très confortable, et j'avais toujours aimé être dessus. Mon frère était à côté de moi, mes jambes repliées au dessus de ses cuisses alors que ses mains traînaient sur la couverture qui recouvraient mon jeans.

- Tout va super, sourit-il spontanément. Ils sont géniaux, si tu savais. Sue est adorable, et mon père me raconte des trucs que je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver passionnants. Sur sa vie, son travail d'avant..

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri devant le visage illuminé de mon aîné. Il était heureux, désormais. Ses parents avaient comblés le vide qu'ils avaient toujours laissé en lui, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'abandonne plus jamais.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Jake, avouai-je.

Et c'était totalement vrai. Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi, et un sourire timide apparut sur son visage fatigué.

- Merci, Bella.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Jacob attrapa mes doigts, son pouce caressant avec une douceur innée mes phalanges. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit la parole.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de « tromper » Maman, en étant heureux, avec eux. De penser à eux comme étant mes parents, alors qu'elle est la seule réelle mère que j'ai jamais connue, murmura lentement mon frère.

Mon cœur se comprima imperceptiblement en pensant à Béa. Je relevai les yeux vers mon frère, et ce fut à mon tour de caresser ses doigts des miens. Il fit une moue attristée, et je dis.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je comprends que tu le fasses, mais tu ne devrais pas. Maman voulait uniquement ton bonheur, Jake.

- Je sais. Juste que quand je vois Sue.. J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est elle ma mère. Si demain un gars me demande le nom de ma mère, je répondrais Béatrice Grey, et pourtant si on me demandait le nom de mon père, je répondrais Billy Black. Je sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça..

C'était un avantage que j'avais eu, comparé à mon frère. Je n'avais retrouvé que mon père. Ma mère était, est et resterait toujours Béa, et ça ne poserait problème à personne.

- Tu ne les connais que depuis quelques semaines, Jacob.

- Et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment avec mon père, lorsque je suis avec Billy. Mais Sue.. J'arrive pas à me retirer de la tête qu'elle est juste à la seconde place, loin derrière ma mère. Ça m'embête sérieusement de penser ça, parce qu'elle est adorable, et pourtant..

- Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Essaie de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Je risque de la blesser.

- J'imagine que la distance que tu instaures entre vous la blesse encore plus. Béatrice a été la seule présence maternelle qu'on ait connue. Toi comme moi. C'est normal qu'elle soit plus une mère à tes yeux que n'importe qui. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Sue devrait comprendre aussi. Parle-lui-en.

Il me regarda longuement, avant de dire doucement.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant, mes doigts tenant toujours les siens. Le silence perdura quelques instants entre nous, mes pensées toutes tournées vers ma mère alors que mon frère semblait réfléchir sur Sue. Cependant, après un certain temps, il brisa le silence en questionnant.

- Et toi, alors.. Tu as parlé à ton fiancé ?

- Oui. Oui, je lui ai parlé, soufflai-je en me remémorant la conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward.

- Et .. ?

- Il m'aime. Simplement. Avec mes défauts. Même si je fais ma pseudo assistante sociale les trois quarts de ma journée, et que je le fuis parfois. Ça semble incompréhensible, mais.. Il m'aime quand même.

- C'est pas incompréhensible, sourit Jake. Il est intelligent, c'est tout. Et étrangement mature pour son âge, et la vie qu'il a mené.

- C'est vrai. Je me rends compte un peu plus à chaque jour que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

- Je suis d'accord. Il est quelqu'un de bien, pour toi, Pitchoune.

Je regardai mon frère, étonnée par ses paroles. Jacob n'était pas celui qui arrivait à se poser pour me parler de mon fiancé. L'idée que je sois avec un homme le révulsait complètement, depuis toujours, c'était d'ailleurs assez comique en temps normal. Jake n'était pas ce genre de frère. Non, ça c'était James.

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation de mon aîné. Depuis le coup de fil et ma non prise de parole, je n'avais rien retenté. Et lui non plus. Je n'arrivais pourtant à me retirer à m'enlever ses mots de la tête. « _ Pitchoune, c'est toi ? .. Si c'est toi.. Sache que tu me manques. J'espère que tu vas bien... Et que je t__'aime, ma Chérie. »_

Il avait dit ça spontanément à un inconnu silencieux au téléphone. Mon absence le blessait-il à ce point ? Le blessais-je à ce point ? Je n'aimais pas l'idée de blesser mon frère. Pas James, pas lui. Il avait toujours été là, depuis le début._ Ou presque. _Des images de l'enterrement de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que l'absence de tous. Mais rapidement ma conscience se rebella et fit barrière, armée d'autres flashs de ma vie. La fois où James m'avait rattrapée pour la première fois. C'était si loin et pourtant si clair. Le jour où il m'avait portée du parc jusqu'à l'Orphelinat, parce que je m'étais tordue la cheville et que j'avais mal. Chaque coccinelle qu'il m'apportait, afin qu'elle décolle devant nous et que nos jours suivant soient ensoleillés de la même façon. La fois où nous avions eu un accrochage avec un gars pas très net et qu'il m'avait ordonné de rester dans la voiture devant l'homme bizarre. Toutes ces fois où il m'avait protégée, ou il avait pris des coups pour moi. Toutes les peines qu'il avait faites s'éloigner. Tous ces sourires qu'il avait fait naître, et ces fous rires déclenchés. Tous ces mots réconfortants et ces promesses d'avenir. De dévouement éternel. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait séchées. _Alors qu'il en av__ait fait naître si peu._

Mon frère avait toujours été là. Depuis la première fois où il m'avait rattrapée dans la salle de jeu de l'Orphelinat. Il avait toujours été présent. A chaque fois que j'avais peur, que j'avais mal ou bien simplement froid. Il m'avait toujours tendu la main, donné sa veste, m'avait toujours maintenue contre lui pour ne pas que j'ai peur à cause d'un orage un peu trop violent. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois où il n'avait pas répondu à mes appels à l'aide, pas une seule occasion de me faire sourire loupées. _James était mon plus vieux repère. _Avant même Béa ou Jacob. Alors que Béatrice Grey bataillait contre ses sentiments maternels à notre sujet et que Jake ne s'approchait de moi que pour rester près de James, mon frère m'avait rattrapée. Simplement. Il m'avait rattrapée, là, dans la salle de jeu, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres et ses bras m'entourant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait par la suite. Rassurants, puissants et pourtant si doux.

Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, ma respiration se fit hachée, alors que j'étais prise de sueur froide.

_Qu'avais-je fait ?Qu'avais-je fait à mon frère ?_

_-_ Isabella ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Jacob, visiblement intrigué face à moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il devant mon regard que j'imaginais être mis à vif.

- Je.. Bafouillai-je. Je.. Je dois appeler James. James.. Il faut que je l'appelle.

Il écarquilla les yeux face à mon ton pressé et brutal. Je posai la tasse sur la table sans perdre une seconde, me levant rapidement en jetant la couverture par terre. J'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche, et composai déjà le numéro de mon frère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ?

- Rien. Juste que j'ai fait la conne, avec lui aussi ! M'énervai-je toute seule.

Jake sembla totalement perdu en se levant à son tour. Je portai le mobile à mon oreille et la première tonalité retentit. Mon cœur battit la chamade, mes jambes semblaient être faîtes de coton. Je tremblai de partout, et pourtant j'étais déterminée à parler.

- Réponds, réponds.. L'exhortai-je à la troisième tonalité.

_Mais il n'en fit rien._

- « _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de James Adamson, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message. Je vous rappellerai dès que j'en prendrai connaissance._ »

Ma gorge se serra alors que je pressai le bouton rouge sans laisser le temps au traditionnel « Bip » de retentir. Je refis son numéro, deux fois après ça, mais ce fut le silence absolu.

- Peut-être s'est-il endormi, tenta de me réconforter Jacob. Envoie-lui un SMS pour qu'il te rappelle.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

J'avais des sanglots dans la voix, ma prise soudaine de conscience et l'adrénaline provoquée par celle-ci se transformant en violente douleur au creux de mon être.

- Il le fera, je t'assure.

Devant le regard implacable de mon aîné, je fis ce qu'il me dit et pianotai un message à James. Honteuse, je fis dans le simple.

« _Rappelle-moi, James. J'ai besoin de te parler. Je viendrai à Seattle s'il le faut. S'il te plaît. Bella »_

Je laissai tomber le téléphone portable sur le canapé. Mes mains tremblaient étrangement, et je mis un instant supplémentaire avant de me rendre compte que je tremblais entièrement, en réalité. Ces mots traversèrent ma bouche avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de les penser.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Jake ? J'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec lui. Pas avec lui.. Pas avec vous.

- C'est rien. Tu as été prise au dépourvu et blessée. Viens.

Il me prit contre lui et j'entourai mes bras autour de son corps, désireuse de savoir qu'il était là, avec moi.

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu verras.. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien s'passer.

- Je suis tellement désolée, soufflai-je.

- T'inquiètes.. Il va te rappeler, vous en parlerez tous les deux. Tout va s'arranger, vous oublierez vite tout ça.

Je fermai les yeux contre le torse de mon frère. A cet instant, plus que jamais, j'avais envie de le croire. Jacob me serra plus étroitement contre lui, me maintenant dans ses bras réconfortants. _J'espérais tellement qu'il avait raison._

[…]

- On se voit bientôt, hein ?

Je souris à mon frère, la portière de la Mini ouverte alors que je me tenais face à lui.

- C'est promis, souris-je. Passe à la maison.

- J'y manquerai pas.

- Bien.. Dans ce cas je te laisse.

- Tu fais attention sur la route, d'acc ?

- Ça marche.

Jacob sourit. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris brièvement dans mes bras, sur la pointe des pieds. Il me serra en rigolant de ma petitesse.

- Tiens-moi au courant, souffla-t-il.

Je compris sans mal qu'il parlait de James, alors je répondis.

- D'acc. Et merci pour ce soir.

- C'est normal. Toujours là, tu te rappelles ?

Je souris en me détachant de mon frère.

- Allez, rentre, va.

Je claquai un dernier baiser sur sa joue et montai finalement dans ma voiture, riant en remettant le siège à ma hauteur et non trois mètres derrière afin de faire rentrer les jambes de Jake. Mon frère ferma ma portière et je démarrai dans un sourire. Le bruit du moteur de ma voiture m'avait manqué. Ma Mini m'avait manqué. Je fis un dernier signe à mon frère, tandis que celui-ci se plaçait sur le trottoir, avant de prendre la route. Je sortis rapidement du quartier de mon enfance. Il était désormais quatre heures du matin, et j'étais chargée en caféine. J'aimais conduire la nuit, la route était beaucoup plus dégagée et c'était donc plus agréable de slalomait entre les différents véhicules qui ralentissaient ma route.

Je posai mon téléphone d'un geste distrait dans le vide poche, puis allumai le poste. J'entendis _Pass the Dutchie _de _**Musical Youth **_se mettre en route et je souris grandement. C'était l'une des musiques préférées de Jake, et d'Emmett aussi. J'écoutai distraitement la musique se finir, les yeux rivés sur la route alors que je bougeais en rythme les épaules. J'arrivai à la pancarte de Seattle lorsqu'une autre piste s'enclenchait. Je sortis mon album de _**RED**_ de la boîte à gant, et l'insérai dans le poste, retirant la compilation de Jacob.

- Toujours à laisser traîner ses affaires partout, celui-ci, aurait soupiré ma mère.

Je souris à cette idée en remettant le CD de mon frère dans la jaquette qui lui était propre. Je refermai la boîte à gant, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route alors que la musique de _**RED**_ commençait à se lancer. Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas écouté ceci.

**[****R****ED :** _Pieces _**]**

La mélodie démarrait doucement. Commençant par quelques notes de piano, associée par la suite à un doux air de guitare. De l'acoustique.

_**I'm here again**__**  
**__Je suis encore ici__**  
**__**A thousand miles away from you**__**  
**__A des milliers de kilomètres de toi__**  
**__**A**__** broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
**__Un désordre brisé, juste les morceaux dispersés de ce que je suis_

_**I tried so hard  
**__J'ai tellement essayé  
____**Thought I could do this on my own  
**__J'ai pensé que je pourrai le faire tout seul  
__**I've lost so much along t**__**he way  
**__J'ai tant perdu le long de ce chemin_

Sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, l'image de ma mère apparut dans mon esprit au même moment que mon cœur se serrait.

_**Then I see your face**__**  
**__Alors je vois ton visage__**  
**__**I know I'm finally yours**__**  
**__Je sais que je sui__s finalement à toi__**  
**__**I find everything I thought I lost before**_

_Je trouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant__**  
**__**You call my name**__**  
**__Tu appelles mon nom__**  
**__**I come to you in pieces**__**  
**__Je viens vers toi en pièces__**  
**__**So you can make me whole**__**  
**__Alors tu peux tout me __faire__**  
**_

Ces derniers mois, j'avais trouvé tout ce que je pensais ne jamais trouver un jour. Une famille, de vrais amis. L'amour de ma vie. Mais j'avais aussi perdu tout ce que j'avais réellement. _Ma mère._ Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai, aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Ou ne serait-ce que voir son visage.

_**I've come undone**__**  
**__Je suis venue détruite__**  
**__**But you make sense of who I am**__**  
**__Mais tu fais quelque chose de ce que je suis__**  
**__**Like puzzle pieces in your hand,**__**  
**__Commes des pièc__es de puzzles dans tes mains_

J'étais partie avec ce handicap, dans la vie. Être orpheline. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été quelque chose d'insurmontable, face à l'amour et la présence de Béatrice Grey. Celle-ci avait fait quelque chose de moi. Alors que j'aurais pu mourir de faim dans une ruelle, ou bien même devenir une délinquante, j'étais simplement moi. Pas tout à fait nette, mais je ne manquais de rien. Elle avait mis des cartes, dans mes mains, pour jouer au grand jeu qu'est la vie. Béatrice ne m'avait peut-être pas donné la vie, mais en s'occupant de moi comme elle l'avait fait, elle m'avait donné une chance de vivre. De vivre correctement dans ce monde parfois si dur.

Ma respiration devint difficile face à tous les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient, et je clignai difficilement des yeux en essayant de me reprendre.

_**Then I see your face**__**  
**__Alors je vois ton visage__**  
**__**I know I'm finally yours**__**  
**__Je sais que je suis finalement à toi__**  
**__**I find everything I thought I lost before**_

_Je trouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu__ auparavant__**  
**__**You call my name**__**  
**__Tu appelles mon nom__**  
**__**I come to you in pieces**__**  
**__Je viens vers toi en pièces__**  
**__**So you can make me whole**__**  
**__Alors tu peux tout me faire__**  
**_

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la route, alors que la mélodie recommençait, plus rapide cette fois. Il n'y avait personne derrière moi, ni même devant. Il était quatre heures du matin et j'étais en périphérie de Seattle, la respiration rendue difficile par la tristesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser. Je me mis sur le bas côté, au cas où, et les paroles reprirent.

_**I tried so hard! So hard!**_

_J'ai tellement essayé ! Tellement essayé !__**  
**__**I tried so hard!**__**  
**__J'ai tellement essayé!__**  
**__**  
**__**Then I see your face**__**  
**__Alors je vois ton visage__**  
**__**I know I'm finally yours**__**  
**__Je sais que je suis finalement à toi__**  
**__**I find everything **__**I thought I lost before**_

_Je trouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant__**  
**__**You call my name**__**  
**__Tu appelles mon nom__**  
**__**I come to you in pieces**__**  
**__Je viens vers toi en pièces_

Je tentai de me calmer. Les larmes avaient désormais tracé leur route sur mes joues, tandis que tous mes membres me semblaient fébriles. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Béa. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sûrement sur le levier de vitesse. J'essayai de me canaliser.

Edward aurait su comment le faire, lui. Il m'aurait pris dans ses bras et la douleur se serait atténuée d'elle-même à son contact. Mais mon fiancé n'était pas avec moi, et j'étais seule pour me gérer.

_Calme toi, Bella.. Ça ne sert à rien._

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux avec force en m'exhortant à me calmer. Ma respiration sembla vouloir obéir alors que je reprenais doucement pieds. Bien que j'avais coupé le moteur de la Mini, la musique continuait de tourner dans l'habitacle. J'appuyai sur le bouton _Eject_ et attrapai rapidement le CD. Je le remis dans sa jaquette et jetai rapidement celle-ci sur le siège passager. J'attrapai un autre disque. _**Bob Marley**_**.** Aucune chance que ce cher Bob me fasse du mal ce soir.

_Buffalo Soldier_ se lança doucement et je soupirai. Cependant, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mon court temps de répit avec moi-même, et je me saisis du mobile en observant le nom de l'appelant.

_Irina._

- Allô ? Décrochai-je immédiatement.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis une semaine, depuis la lettre. Elle avait refusé de me voir, ou de me répondre et maintenant elle m'appelait à plus de 4heures du matin ?

_- B..Bella ? _Sanglota-t-elle à l'autre de bout de la ligne.

- Irina ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? M'inquiétai-je en entendant ses pleurs.

_- Il.. Il est parti. Le voir. Je.. Je ne voulais pas.__ J-J'ai craqué et.. Et il est rentré dans une colère noire. Il n'est toujours pas.. Pas revenu._

- Qu..Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Je coupai brutalement la musique en essayant de comprendre les paroles de ma meilleure amie, qui pleurait au téléphone.

_- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai.. J'ai essayé de garder le silence. Mais il m'aide, d'habitude.. Je.. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça._

- Mais bon sang Irina de qui tu parles ? M'énervai-je.

_- De ton frère !_

- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je remis le contact rapidement, prête à redémarrer, pour rouler en trombe jusque Forks. _Que se passait-il ?_

- _Non.. Pas Emmett. J-James._

Je me figeai instantanément. James ? Mais pourquoi ?

- De quoi ? Articulai-je. James ? Mais tu connais même pas Jam..

- _On se fréquente. Depuis ton départ à Columbia. On.. On sort ensemble, Bella._

Je m'affaissai sur mon siège. _Qu..Quoi ?_

- _Il voulait pas t'en parler. Il voulait régler votre histoire, avant. Je.. Je suis désolée. On aurai__t dû te le dire. J'aurais voulu.. Mais il voulait tellement que ça s'arrange d'abord entre vous._

Je gardai le silence. Mon frère et Irina ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? _Pourquoi ?_

Puis ma conscience me rappela le début de ma conversation téléphonique, et je coupai Irina dans ses excuses inutiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il s'énerve ?

Malgré moi, mon ton était froid. _Elle ne m'avait rien dit. _Mon frère ne me devait aucun compte, mais Irina aurait pu peut-être penser que c'était important, de m'en parler. J'entendis celle-ci sangloter.

- _La lettre que j'ai reçue vient.. Ma mère doit être dans le coup, c'est obligé. Je la déteste pour avoir fait ça. Je.. Elle me met dans la merde, et elle adore ça. James ne m'a pas lâch__ée __pour savoir. Il m'a harcel__é__e __avec ça, depuis que je l'ai reçue. J'étais pas bien, et je le suis toujours pas. En plus maintenant qu'il est parti c'est encore pire.._

_- _Qui ? La lettre ? De qui elle vient ?

_- Du géniteur de Floriane. James le connaît. Je ne pensais pas.. Je suis d__ésolée. Quand je lui ai dit le nom de celui qui m'a fait ça.. Il a changé du tout au tout. Il était effrayant. J'ai peur Bella._

Le violeur d'Irina ? James le connaissait ?

_- _Mais.. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? T'as pas pensé que ça allait le mettre hors de lui ? Surtout si vous sortez ensemble !

- _Non, j'ai pas pensé à ça ! Ça faisait des jours qu'il m'en parlait ! Je n'ai pu en parler à personne. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. Il veut me prendre ma fille ! Soudainement, il veut récupérer son bébé ! __Mais c'est mon bébé, putain ! Ce bâtard m'a viol__ée__ il y a déjà quatre ans ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me refait vivre ça, désormais ? Alors que je suis avec ton frère et que, pour la première fois depuis toujours, je me sens bien et aimée ? Alors oui, j'ai cr__aqué et je l'ai dit à James. J'ai pas pensé qu'il allait le connaître, et qu'il allait si mal réagir. Je pensais qu'il allait revenir mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Et je suis inquiète pour lui, maintenant. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais sûrement où il se__ cache._

Le silence dura un instant. J'essayai de tout mettre en place dans ma tête, face à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Le violeur d'Irina voulait la garde de Floriane. James connaissait le violeur. Irina lui avait dit son putain de nom. James et elle sortaient ensemble et je n'en savais rien. Mon frère était parti apparemment en colère. En colère avec le nom du gars qui avait violé son apparente petite amie.

- Le nom du gars, Irina. J'ai besoin du nom du gars.

Et alors, elle prononça ces deux noms, simples, précis. Déchirants.

_- Royce King._

Tout mon esprit se bloqua à cette révélation.

_Royce King._

Le Royce King de Seattle. Le fils de bourge qui ne nous considérait que comme des moins que rien, des orphelins. C'était de la voiture de ce Royce King là que James m'avait sortie, juste avant qu'il n'ait pu me violer aussi, des années auparavant. C'était à cause de Royce King que James avait été envoyé à l'armée. De même que Jake. C'était à cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas été là lors des derniers mois de vie de notre mère. A cause de lui qu'il avait vu toutes ces horreurs en Irak. C'était à cause de Royce King et de ses saloperies que nos vies avaient été partiellement détruites. _Et celle d'Irina encore plus._

_- _Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?

_- __Deux heures et quart. Nous étions dans un motel tout près de Forks. Il ne répond à aucun de mes appels, ni à mes messages._

Ni même aux miens.

Forks-Seattle prenait à peu près 3heures de routes, lorsque l'on respectait les limites de vitesses maximales autorisées. James n'était déjà pas quelqu'un qui les respectait en temps normal, alors là ce n'était même plus la peine d'y compter. S'il n'était pas déjà chez Royce à l'heure qu'il était, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

- Irina, je te laisse. Je peux pas rester au téléphone.

_- Tu vas l'aider, hein ? Tu sais où il est ?_

- Je vais aller le chercher. Toi tu ne dis rien à personne, et tu n'alertes pas les autres. Compris ?

_- Oui._

Bien que je ne la connaisse pas depuis si longtemps, je perçus sans mal la peine et l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- T'en fais pas, je vais le trouver, me sentis-je obligée de dire.

_- Merci Bella. Et encore désolée pour tout ça._

- On en parlera plus tard. Je te laisse.

_- Tiens-moi au courant._

Je raccrochai sans attendre. _Putain de merde._

Je remis le contact et fis un demi tour rapide sur la route déserte de tout autre véhicule. Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche de veste, et repartis vers la ville. Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de me rappeler les habitudes de ce connard de Royce. _Il avait violé Irina. _Je secouai la tête devant ces pensées que je ne pouvais contrôler. Le connaissant, il n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait être dans un bar à pute, ou en train de faire chier quelqu'un avec ses histoires à dormir debout. Peut-être était-il chez son abruti de cousin en train de se fourrer les narines à la coc'. Et encore une fois.. _Putain de merde !_

Je passai la vitesse supérieure en lançant la Mini à 150 km/h. J'aperçus rapidement les lumières de Seattle, et entrai dans la ville sans ralentir. Je pris le raccourcis au coin de la gare, et passai dans les petites ruelles sombres. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux nerveusement, tentant par la même occasion de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. _James et Irina. Royce. _Mon frère allait très, très, très mal réagir. Je n'avais vu James s'attacher à une fille qu'une seule fois, et il était effrayant lorsque l'on causait du tort à la dite fille. Alors là.. Irina avait été violée. Et par Royce en plus.

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées en sursautant devant une voiture passant en trombe, me coupant la priorité. Je pilai violemment, la ceinture enserrant ma poitrine, me retenant sans ménagement contre mon siège. Bien que secouée, je relevai la tête à temps pour apercevoir la voiture disparaître. Une Mustang. Une Mustang noire. _Celle de James._

Je repassai rapidement la première, démarrant en trombe dans la petite ruelle. Je sortis de celle-ci et aperçus juste à temps des phares arrière de la Mustang s'effacer dans la ruelle perpendiculaire. J'accélérai sans hésiter. Seulement, quand je tournai à mon tour, je ne vis pas où la Mustang passa.

- Merde !

J'avançai jusqu'au bout de l'allée, regardant alternativement à droite et à gauche du carrefour. A droite ? Le centre ville. A gauche ? Les ruelles. Royce habitait au cœur de Seattle. Mais le club de jeu qu'il fréquentait tout le temps se trouvait sur la gauche. A à peine cinq minutes. Gauche, droite. Droite, gauche. _James._

Je pris le volant et braquai sur la gauche en m'enfonçant à nouveau dans les ruelles. Maintenant que j'avais un but il me fut plus facile de me diriger à travers les carrefours. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la rue à l'arrière du club de jeu, j'aperçus la Mustang garée en plein milieu de la route. Et James en sortir, en claquant la porte. _Merde, merde, merde._

Je me garai à mon tour, arrêtant immédiatement la voiture sur le trottoir avant de prendre les clés, sortir et partir en trottinant vers l'entrée de derrière de la salle de jeu. J'arrivai devant le grand portail, ayant clairement oublié l'existence de celui-ci, James n'était pas dans mon champ de vision. Où était-il passé ? J'observai la grande porte en fer forgé. Elle devait mesurer deux mètres cinquante. Jacob aurait pu l'escalader tranquillement. James tout autant. Ces deux là avaient été à l'armée, ils savaient comme escalader ces trucs. Moi beaucoup moins.

J'entendis un hurlement, sursautant en reconnaissant ce timbre de voix. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et m'agrippai à la porte. Je pris appuie sur la clôture à droite de celle-ci et pris une impulsion. Je m'accrochai au haut de la porte d'une main et poussai de mon pied gauche pour sauter et crocheter ma main gauche également. Je serrai les dents lorsque tout mon poids ne reposa plus que sur mes doigts tirés contre le fer de la porte. « _Tu as repris du poids, Pitchoune, c'est bien. » _m'avait dit un peu plus tôt Jacob. _Je confirme, frangin, je confirme._ En grimaçant, j'essayai de grimper un peu plus. J'y parvins très difficilement. Passant maladroitement une jambe de l'autre côté de la porte, je pus apercevoir mon frère dans la cour privée, frappant violemment Royce.

- James ! Criai-je.

Il ne sourcilla même pas dans ma direction, inattentif à mon appel. Je grimaçai en l'apercevant abattre brutalement son poing serré sur le côté du visage de Royce. Ce dernier tomba à terre sous la puissance du coup, totalement sonné. Ce que je vis alors me glaça le sang. James se jeta sur Royce, continuant de le frapper plus fort encore. Alors qu'il était HS, et surtout au sol. James ne frappait jamais quelqu'un qui se trouvait à terre. Ses poings s'abattirent avec une véhémence impressionnante sur le corps de King.

Sans réfléchir, j'accélérai le mouvement et sautai sans prendre aucune précaution les deux mètres cinquante qui me séparaient du sol, heureuse de porter mes converses. _Merci Chuck Taylor._ J'amortis ma chute avec mes mains, bien que ça ne m'empêcha pas de tomber sur le bitume froid. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me relevai en vitesse.

- James ! Criai-je de nouveau. Arrête, il est KO !

Je trottinai jusqu'à mon frère, qui n'arrêtait pas ses poings. Il ne semblait même pas m'avoir entendu. Mon frère continuait de frapper, plus violent que jamais, comme hors de lui, en transe. Le visage de Royce était en sang, tandis que celui-ci était complètement inconscient. Pendant un court instant, je fus tentée de m'éloigner. De laisser James continuer. De le tuer de ses mains. De tuer celui qui avait fait ça Irina, et sûrement à d'autres. De le laisser l'achever.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. _Le pouvais-je ?_

- James ! Appelai-je.

Mon frère mit un crochet du droit à King et je vis la lèvre de celui-ci exploser davantage encore, si cela était possible.

- James, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! Arrête de le frapper !

Je me précipitai vers mon aîné et tentai de le pousser de sur le corps de Royce. Ce qui se passa était totalement imprévu. Mon frère m'attrapa par l'épaule dans un réflexe, avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur mon visage dans une force inédite pour moi. La puissance de son coup me propulsa à plusieurs mètres plus loin, me faisant faire plusieurs roulés boulés, et je gémis sous la douleur virulente. La joue collée contre le sol, il me fut difficile de ne pas perdre conscience face à un tel élan de douleur. Ma joue me faisait terriblement souffrir et j'avais du sang plein la bouche.

Je toussai pitoyablement en me relevant sur mes avant bras, crachant le liquide rougeâtre. Je secouai la tête pour ne pas me perdre dans le brouillard qui menaçait de me happer. Ma pommette était sans doute fendue. C'était obligé. De même que la gencive qui saignait dans ma bouche. J'espérais que ma tempe n'avait rien, j'avais déjà dû la recoudre. Ma main passa sur ma joue, recueillant du sang.

- Putain de merde, répétai-je pour la énième fois.

Je tournai péniblement la tête vers mon frère, et m'aperçus que celui-ci s'était arrêté. Toujours sur le corps de Royce, il me regardait sans me voir réellement. Ses yeux d'habitudes si sereins n'étaient plus que haine, qu'emportement. D'une rage telle que mon frère n'était plus vraiment lui.

James n'avait jamais été celui que l'on pouvait arrêter lorsqu'il tapait quelqu'un. Il entrait habituellement dans une colère telle qu'il était affreusement difficile de le faire reprendre pied. Mais là il était carrément entré en transe. Et il m'avait frappée.

- James, appelai-je. James éloigne toi de lui.

Ma voix était serrée par la douleur que provoquait le côté gauche de mon visage. Il fallait cependant que mon frère s'éloigne d'ici. Qu'il s'en aille avant qu'on ne le trouve avec les mains pleines de sang.

- James, dégage de sur lui !

Mon frère sembla se reconnecter avec l'instant présent, se remettant debout en s'éloignant de Royce King. Il observa ses mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'état de celles-ci. Ses phalanges étaient écorchées par les coups qu'ils avaient prodigués et ses paumes étaient recouvertes du sang du connard qu'il venait de passer à tabac. James releva les yeux vers moi, et ce fut comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois de la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Ses iris détaillèrent ma joue qui, j'imaginais, n'était pas très belle à regarder, et il comprit.

- Bella..

Il s'approcha de moi dans ce murmure effrayé, s'accroupissant rapidement à mes côtés pour me soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est.. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Questionna James, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- T'as failli le tuer.

- T-Ton visage. T'es toute pleine de sang..

Il passa ses doigts sur ma joue et je sifflai de douleur, repoussant sa main de la mienne avec gentillesse.

- Arrête, ça.. Ça me fait mal.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.. Je ne t'avais pas.. J'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait.

- Ce n'est rien, relativisai-je. Tu étais hors de toi.

- Il.. C'est le violeur d'Irina. Le père de Floria..

- Je sais, l'arrêtai-je doucement. Je sais.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte dans un délire que je ne pourrais pas arrêter.

- Irina m'a appelée, et expliqué. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- Elle t'a appelée ?

- Oui, elle était inquiète pour toi.

- Et tu es venue ?

- Il faut croire. James, je .. Je voulais te dire que..

Mes paroles se perdirent dans les hurlements des sirènes de police. J'écarquillai les yeux, prise de panique. James se releva, m'attrapant par la taille pour me remettre debout moi aussi. Nous regardâmes par-dessus les deux portails marquant les portes avant et arrière de l'enceinte du club privé. J'aperçus rapidement les gyrophares par de là le portail de façade. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers mon frère, et découvris ses yeux paniqués, en miroir aux miens. Je baissai les yeux sur le corps inanimé et si abîmé de Royce, et mes yeux balayèrent les mains et les vêtements pleins de sang de mon frère. _Non.. Pas James._ S'il se faisait arrêter, c'était directement la prison, désormais. L'armée l'avait sauvé de ça une première fois, ce n'était plus chose possible désormais. Et quand bien même, je refusais catégoriquement qu'il y retourne, ou bien même qu'il aille en prison. On venait juste de me rendre mon frère, on ne pouvait pas me le reprendre de nouveau.

La sirène retentit à nouveau et je sursautai en sortant de mes pensées, comme un déclic.

- Va-t-en, claquai-je. Il faut que tu t'en ailles d'ici avant que les flics rappliquent.

- Mais..

- Il faut que tu te casses, James.

- Je te laisse pas ici.

- Tu prends la Mini. Le bouton qui active le nitro est derrière le poste. Je veux que tu prennes les grandes artères de Seattle pour sortir de la ville, respecte les limites.. Jette ce maillot une fois en périphérie, et quand tu seras à une dizaine de kilomètres, enclenche le nitro. Va chez moi. Il n'y a personne. Et n'appelle personne non plus, surtout. Personne. Tu restes là bas et t'attends que je rentre. C'est compris ?

Je le tirai par la main en l'obligeant à se diriger vers le portail de derrière. Je fourrai mes clés dans les mains rouges de mon frère.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, dit celui-ci d'un ton qu'il espérait sans appel.

- Putain, James.. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme ta bouche et écoute moi.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes seule ici.

- Et il est hors de question que t'ailles en prison ! M'emportai-je.

Mon frère se tut devant mon énervement, et je soupirai.

- Je t'en supplie, repris-je d'une voix plus calme. Attends-moi chez moi, d'accord ?

Il me regarda longuement, ses yeux attristés par je ne sais quoi. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui avais fait, mais je n'allais pas le faire. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer d'avoir du temps pour lui présenter mes excuses, et pour ceci il était nécessaire qu'il reste libre. Aucun flic ne l'attrapera ce soir, ni même demain, et surtout pas à cause d'un bâtard tel que Royce King.

On entendit du bruit à l'autre bout de la cours, et je poussai mon frère.

- Allez, va-t-en. Grimpe ! La Mini est dans la rue. La clé de mon appart' est la grise et noire.

Il plaça ses mains sur la porte, et je fus soulagée de voir qu'il m'obéissait. Cependant, il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi, son visage s'approchant du mien alors que déjà ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue intacte, délicates.

- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ceux-ci. _Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que j'allais le perdre ?_

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire au cours de ces dix huit dernières années.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait. Il m'adressa un dernier regard, avant d'escalader le portail, disparaissant. Je l'entendis atterrir de l'autre côté, puis il s'en alla. Je soupirai lourdement.

_C'était maintenant que__ cela commençait, pour moi._

Serrant les dents, je passai sans ménagement la main sur ma joue ensanglantée, étalant le sang sur ma peau. _Putain c'que ça faisait mal !_ Je courus ensuite vers le corps de Royce King, m'agenouillant sans attendre auprès de celui-ci alors que le portail avant s'ouvrait sur les flics.

- Aidez-moi, par pitié ! Hurlai-je de manière pitoyable. Aidez le !

- Mademoiselle, accourut un agent. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessée ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

- On nous a agressés ! Aidez le, je vous en supplie, il a perdu connaissance !

- Qui est-ce, Madame ? Où est celui qui vous a fait ça ?

- Il est parti il y a plus de dix minutes, le portail avant, sanglotai-je.

Les larmes qui étaient apparues un peu plus tôt au contact de mon frère se révélèrent utiles. Devant le regard crédule du policier, j'abattis ma dernière carte.

- Aidez mon petit-ami, je vous en supplie.

[…]

J'étais là. Assise sur ce fauteuil. Les jambes repliées, maintenues contre ma poitrine à l'aide de mes bras qui les serraient fortement. Toutes les personnes qui me regardaient à travers la vitre, au cours de leurs allers et venus, pensaient sûrement que je m'inquiétais pour mon petit ami. Mais c'en était tout autre.

Je ne pensais qu'à James. J'espérais qu'il était arrivé sans encombre à mon appartement. J'étais là depuis plus de cinq heures, désormais, attendant que l'autre bâtard daigne se réveiller. Il était neuf heures et le personnel de l'hôpital n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je relevai la tête vers une infirmière. _Quand on parle du loup.._

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Les parents de Monsieur ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?

- Non. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ils étaient dans l'Oregon, mentis-je.

- Je vois.. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Non, je vous remercie.

Elle me fit un sourire sympathique, et avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, je la rappelai.

- Oui ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Vous.. Vous pensez qu'il va avoir des séquelles ? Fis-je mine de m'inquiéter.

Je jouais le rôle de la petite amie à fond, montrant ainsi que j'avais ma place aux côtés de Royce, qui était toujours inconscient. J'étais montée dans l'ambulance avec lui, pleurant plus que de raison pour étendre mon soit disant chagrin. Un interne avait insisté pour désinfecter et nettoyer mon visage meurtri. James avait frappé fort, ma pommette s'était ouverte sous la puissance de son poing. L'interne avait assuré que ça se soignerait très bien, mais qu'il faudrait du temps. Ma joue avait enflé, et effleurai le côté gauche de mon visage s'avérait être particulièrement douloureux pour le moment.

- Apparemment, votre compagnon a un traumatisme crânien moyen, bien que son crâne ne se soit pas fracturé. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatif pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop présente. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour ses côtes, ça se remettra avec le temps.

- Combien de côtes ?

- Quatre, Mademoiselle.

Pendant une demie seconde, j'éprouvai un plaisir infini à l'idée que respirer ferait souffrir ce connard quelques temps.

- Il se réveillera bientôt ? M'enquis-je avec une espérance feinte.

- Nous avons arrêté les sédatifs il y a presque une heure.. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, Mademoiselle.

- Bien..

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petit ami ira bien. La police va attraper celui qui vous a fait ça.

_Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, au contraire, Chérie._

J'hochai la tête doucement, me reprenant rapidement en sentant ma joue me lancer. L'infirmière me fit un sourire sympathique, puis s'en alla.

Je regardai Royce, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Bien sûr, je n'avais prévenu personne qu'il était là. Personne, à part James et Jacob, ne savait que j'étais restée à Seattle. Irina m'avait appelée, mais je lui avais raccroché au nez pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas la peine de me contacter. J'avais pris le portable de Royce dans l'ambulance, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et l'avais gardé sur moi. Ses photos étaient tout bonnement dégoûtantes. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir notre cher King les narines pleines de cocaïne, heureux comme pas deux en faisant signe à son bourge de copain photographe. Il y avait une vidéo sex-tape, aussi, et tout un dossier où on le voyait prendre des filles. Un truc écoeurant que Royce avait intitulée « Non n'est pas une réponse » . Ses messages, quant à eux, parlaient de filles, ou d'autres sommes à rendre ou à demander. Des fêtes organisées, également. En bref, en fouillant le téléphone de King je n'avais fait que renforcer le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Quelque chose m'intriguait, cependant. Dans sa liste d'appels revenait souvent un contact. Deux initiales. _**DK. **_Bien que j'ai ma petite idée, je ne voulais pas m'avancer et préférais attendre que ce connard se réveille.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer et j'ouvris un SMS de Jake.

_**« Je serai chez toi dans trois heures. Tu seras là ? »**_

Mon frère m'avait appelée dans la nuit, inquiet que je ne lui ai pas dit être arrivée à Forks saine et sauve. Je l'avais de suite mis au courant pour James, en lui demandant d'aller voir à la salle de jeu. Je voulais qu'il retrouve le connard qui avait appelé les flics hier, et dise aux autres de fermer leur bouche si les flics venaient à les interroger.

_« Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant. Tu les as trouvés ? »_

_**« O**__**uais. Ils ne diront rien. Envoie moi un SMS. »**_

_« On fait comme ça. »_

La voiture de James avait été emportée par la fourrière il y a une heure, et, heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait rien d'important dedans. Tous les papiers de mon frère étaient dans ses poches de veste. C'était une mauvaise habitude que je lui reprochais en temps normal, mais pas là. Au contraire.

Jacob avait réussi à avoir sa voiture plus tôt que prévu, Tia ne posant aucune question sur son empressement pour l'avoir.

- Argh..

Je relevai la tête de mon téléphone, à l'affût du moindre geste. Il se réveillait. Je me mis debout à cette constatation, me dirigeant vers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, nous laissant à la vue de tous. Je fermai les rideaux, alors que j'entendais.

- Qu'est ce que..

Je me retournai, et Royce écarquilla le seul œil qu'il pouvait ouvrir quand il me vit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était rauque, et je souris lorsqu'il grimaça en reprenant sa respiration.

- Ça fait mal, hein ? Lui dis-je. J'espère bien.

- Espèce de..

- Chut, chut.. Garde ton oxygène pour le moment.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois..

Je m'approchai du lit et ma main appuya sans aucune douceur sur ses côtes. J'étouffai son cri de ma main, l'empêchant par la même occasion de respirer.

- Je te conseille de fermer ta bouche, pour le moment. Sinon je te jure que je te tue, King.

Ma voix était froide. Tous mes membres vibraient de rage, et je bouillonnai de l'intérieur, désireuse de lui faire un peu plus mal encore. Désireuse de lui faire payer ses horreurs.

- Compris ? Relevai-je. Tu fermes ta gueule.

Royce hocha pitoyablement la tête, et je poussai une nouvelle fois sur ses côtes avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il serra les dents en fermant les yeux, sa main encore sous perfusion se plaçant sur son côté meurtri.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé, ou les coups que tu as pris t'ont fait perdre le peu de mémoire que tu avais ? Interrogeai-je durement.

- Adamson, gémit-il. C'est ce bâtard qui m'a..

J'abattis mon poing serré sur le haut de son crâne. Pas très fort, plus pour le remettre en place que pour lui faire mal.

- Mon frère n'est pas un bâtard, espèce de chien. Ferme ta bouche, je t'ai dit. Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai passé assez de temps en ta compagnie ces six dernières heures. J'en ai pour toute une vie.

- Pourquoi tu es restée, dans ce cas ?

- Pour te dire ce que j'exige que tu fasses, dans les prochains jours.

- Ça c'est la meilleure. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais emmener ton putain de frère au tribunal. Il va prendre cher avec le rapport que le médecin va me faire !

- Hun-hun, mauvaise réponse. Tu ne vas rien faire de tout ça.

- Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ?

- Sinon _ceci_, fis-je en désignant son iPhone, finira dans les mains du gentil agent Kemden, qui a pris mon témoignage il y a trois heures. Celui où je lui dis que l'homme était brun et mesurait environ 1m90. Je ne suis pas sûre que le gentil agent Kemden apprécie tes narines blanchies par la cocaïne, ni même les putains de viols que tu filmes.

J'appuyai rageusement sur ses côtes et Royce gémit bruyamment.

- Tu n'es qu'un être répugnant, King. Un chien, voilà ce que tu es. Une partie de moi aurait voulu te voir mourir, cette nuit, sur le pavé. Comme la pauvre merde que tu es.

- Et pourtant je suis toujours là, me nargua Royce.

- Peut-être. Mais plus pour longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, mon cher, c'est que tu vas disparaître de la circulation pour une durée indéterminée. Pas un mot sur mon frère. A qui que ce soit, sinon soit sûr que toi aussi tu finis en prison. Et crois moi.. Beaucoup de monde, en prison, veut te voir tomber. Tu te souviens de ce cher Afton, que tu as accusé de trafic à ta place ? Il a toujours la rage contre toi. Et ils sont plusieurs dans ce cas. Donc tu vas être gentil, et tu vas partir loin d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir à Seattle, ni même dans les 500 kilomètres alentours. Ton père a une entreprise en Amérique du Sud, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour à Rio ?

- Parce que je..

- Ce n'est pas une option. Tu te casses dès que possible, un point c'est tout. Sinon je te jure que tu finis derrière les barreaux, et je m'arrange pour que tu t'y fasses violer à ton tour. Tu veux goûter à ta propre médecine, Royce ? Moi ça me plairait bien.

Le regard de King changea du tout au tout. Il venait sûrement de comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. L'idée de l'envoyer en prison me plaisait plus que de raison, surtout quand on savait comment étaient traités les « pointeurs », là-bas. Mais je mettais une croix sur cette option. S'il finissait en prison, Royce allait y entraîner mon frère, et il en était hors de question. J'y avais réfléchi toute la nuit, et la seule option plausible était qu'il s'en aille.

- Tu n'es.. Tu n'es pas sérieuse, bafouilla Royce.

- Écoute moi bien.. En fonction de ton état, tu seras capable de sortir d'ici quatre jours. Si on te le demande, et on va te le demander, tu ne te rappelles de rien. Tu n'as pas vu James depuis des mois, ni même moi. J'ai dit à l'agent Kemden que je m'appelais Marie Drywer. Si tu parles de moi, car tout le monde pense que je suis ta petite amie, tu dis Marie. Je vais te laisser appeler ton père. Quand il sera là, je veux que tu lui fasses expressément comprendre que tu veux partir à Rio dès que possible. Vu que je suis gentille et que je comprends que la vie ne se règle pas en claquant des doigts, et ce même pour un bâtard tel que toi, je te laisse un délai, pour partir. Tu as trois semaines, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Si tu n'es parti d'ici là, ton téléphone tombera entre les mains d'un flic ou deux. James aura quitté le pays avant demain, ne compte pas sur lui pour aller en prison. Il me sera facile de retrouver toutes les filles dont tu as abusées.. D'ailleurs, à ce propos..

J'enfonçai franchement mes doigts dans ses côtes meurtries, rageuse à ce souvenir.

- Tu abandonnes ne serait-ce que l'idée d'entrapercevoir la fille d'Irina un jour, c'est compris ? Cette gamine n'a jamais été la tienne. Irina est mon amie..

J'appuyai ma main sur son côté.

- .. Et je te conseille de laisser tomber avec elle. Cette fille est la sienne, et uniquement la sienne. Tu as détruit la vie de mon amie il y a déjà quatre ans, je t'interdis d'essayer de recommencer aujourd'hui.

Devant la douleur que je lui infligeais, Royce gémit.

- Mais j'en veux même pas de cette gosse, moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Je stoppai ma main.

- C'est pas moi qui la veux. J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle.

- Qui ?

- Tu connais pas.

Mon poing et les côtes de King s'entrechoquèrent.

- Qui ? Répétai-je plus durement.

- Une meuf ! Katherine Dénali ou je sais pas quoi.. Elle prétend être la mère de cette Irina, ou je sais plus comment. C'est elle qui veut la gosse. Elle m'a filé un beau paquet de fric pour la récupérer, pour qu'elle puisse la prendre après. Moi j'en veux pas de ce chiard, elle a dit qu'elle la prendrait en charge une fois que j'en aurais la garde.

_Katherine Dénali.. __**DK.**_Elle n'avait donc pas lâché l'affaire. Depuis qu'Irina avait avoué les adultères répétés de sa mère dans le tribunal lors du divorce, et que, de ce fait, Katherine n'avait rien touché, cette dernière lui vouait une rage sans limite.

- Cette femme, tu dois la voir bientôt ?

- En fin de semaine.. Elle a dit qu'elle m'enverrait un SMS.

- Très bien. Oublie cette histoire. Oublie Irina et sa fille. C'est compris ?

J'appuyai méchamment sur ses côtes.

- Putain, oui. Oui, c'est bon, arrête ! J'en ai rien à foutre d'elles, je t'ai dit !

- Bien. Dans ce cas.. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord et que tu t'en vas dans moins de trois semaines.. Je vais pouvoir y aller aussi. Estime-toi heureux de cet arrangement, tu mériterais d'être puni pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à ces filles.

- Va te faire foutre, elles le voulaient autant que moi ces..

Je ne retins pas mon poing. La rage m'envahissant de part en part aux conneries que cet abruti venait de sortir. Il gémit en se tenant les côtes.

- Ne t'avise pas – jamais – de dire ça à nouveau. Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute qui n'est pas capable de se dégoter une fille dans les règles de l'art. Tu n'as pas encore compris que sans ton argent, tu n'es rien, Royce ? Une simple merde. Si ton père n'était pas si connu dans le monde des affaires, et si respecté, tu te serais fait mettre à l'amende depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui te sauve, dans ta pitoyable vie, c'est d'être le fils de ton père. Sans lui, tu n'es rien. Rien de plus qu'un pauvre clochard sans personnalité aucune, tentant désespérément de se donner un genre derrière tous tes bling-bling coûteux. Tu n'es absolument _rien. _Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

- Au moins, moi, j'ai un père.

Je souris.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai un aussi. Et il est shérif. Je pense d'ailleurs, en fait, que c'est dans ses mains à lui que je laisserais choir ton téléphone si tu ne suis pas les instructions que je t'ai données.

Royce King blanchit. A cette heure-ci, le drap immaculé de l'hôpital était plus bronzé que lui.

- N'oublie pas, trois semaines. Si tu es encore aux USA d'ici là, je saurais quoi faire. Et si on en vient jusqu'à là.. Je te conseille de t'exercer à te faire défoncer par un gars qui a faim d'un petit cul frais, mon joli. Compris ? Et attention.. Nous sommes deux à penser que « Non n'est pas une réponse ».

Je lui souris de manière mauvaise. J'attrapai ma veste en cuir et la remis, Royce se taisant pitoyablement en n'osant plus me regarder. Je glissai son téléphone dans ma poche de jean, et m'approchai une dernière fois de lui.

- Sur ce, mon cher..

D'un mouvement rapide, j'abattis mon poing le plus puissamment possible sur son entrejambe, brutalisant sans retenu son appareil génital. Il cria de douleur sous le coup, des larmes apparaissant sur ses joues.

- Adieu, Royce. J'espère ne jamais avoir à revoir ta tête de clebs à nouveau. Demande à l'infirmière, pour le téléphone. J'espère que tu connais le numéro de ton père par cœur. Et n'oublie surtout pas.. Je m'appelle Marie Drywer.

Je sortis mes cheveux coincés sous ma veste, tournai les talons et ouvris la porte de la chambre. J'évacuai la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, croisant l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, je lui dis en passant.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de plus de sédatif, il souffre.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs. Celui-ci arriva rapidement, tintant en ouvrant ses portes et je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Appuyant sur le bouton qui me mènerait au rez de chaussée, je m'appuyai contre le mur en soupirant lourdement. A peine les portes s'eurent-elles refermées que j'eus du mal à respirer. L'adrénaline quittant définitivement mon corps, je sentis ma gorge se resserrer alors que mes yeux se chargèrent de larmes. Cela faisait désormais plus de six heures que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon frère, et comment j'allais le sortir de là. Malgré le fait que j'avais des arguments convaincant pour le dissuader de quoi que ce soit, je n'avais aucune confiance en Royce King. Il fallait que James s'en aille pour quelques temps. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis rapidement de la cabine, et de l'hôpital quelques secondes plus tard. J'arrivai dans la grande allée, les larmes tombant sur mes joues alors que je me saisissais de mon téléphone. Je composai rapidement le numéro, tentant de calmer ma respiration et mes larmes. J'étais éveillée depuis plus de vingt cinq heures, et j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il fallait cependant que je m'apaise, et que je me reprenne.

- _Bella ?_ Entendis-je.

Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement alors que je prononçais ces paroles.

- Benjamin ? Benjamin j'ai besoin de toi. Le plus vite possible. Je suis devant le Seattle Grace. S'il te plaît.. Viens me chercher.

* * *

_**Mouhahahahahaha. **_

_**J'aime faire ça, c'est pas possible ! Aaaah. :)**_

_**Bwef. James is back. Tout comme Irina, et Royce. J'ai mis Edward de côté, pour ce chapitre.. Mais sérieusement, je me suis choquée moi même en me rendant compte que c'est le premier chapitre, depuis le prologue de cette fiction, qu'on ne voit pas DU TOUT Emmett. Donc bon.. ^^'**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi je vais aller m'enterrer quelque part en attendant vos avis. :)**_

_**Bravo à toutes celles qui avaient senti le truc venir, sérieux, je vous tire mon chapeau ! **_

_**Sur ce.. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! Prenez soin de vous, surtout ! On se revoit bientôt. **_

_**Sur un OS ou sur LCLH, je ne sais pas encore. Mais on se reverra. :) **_

_**Soyez heureux, surtout. **_

_**~.*.~**_

_**P E A C E. **_


	26. Chapitre 24 : Un amour inconditionnel

**_Salut les filles._**

**_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, ça fait super longtemps. Je souhaite d'ailleurs de bonnes vacances à celles qui y sont, et puis bon courage à celles qui bossent. Vous allez vous en sortir, je crois en vous. ^.^_**

**_Sinon.. Je vais peut-être répondre aux anonymes, ça pourrait être cool. Alors alors.._**

**Aussidagility :** Salut ma belle. Désolée, je savais pas, pour le coup je préférerais que tu sois une casse cou. J'imagine qu'aucune relation fraternelle n'est parfaite, tout le monde a des hauts et des bas, mais si on est toujours soudé au final, on peut s'estimer heureux. Sûr, c'est dégoûtant que ce soit James ait à s'en aller, mais bon.. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Laurine :** Heeey ! Pas beaucoup de monde ne s'attendait au couple James/Irina, je te rassure. Royce est hors jeu, ça y'est, je reparlerai peut-être une fois ou deux de lui, mais on le verra plus directement. Pour le nombre de chapitres restants.. Disons 4 chapitres et un épilogue. Cette fic touche à sa fin, en effet. Je vais en reparler. Prends soin de toi en tout, voici la suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture. :)  
**Littleangeordevil93 :** Ah, toujours très heureuse que ça te plaise ma belle, merci à toi ! Bonne lecture. :)  
**Ilonka :** Hello Miss. Nope, c'est pas beau de mentir, mais quand il faut il faut. Bella règle les problèmes de son frère, dans ce chapitre, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. La mère d'Irina, quant à elle, est une garce de compétition. Nous la reverrons probablement. En tout cas prends soin de toi, Miss, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :)  
**Julia :** Salut Miss. Très heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! On voit beaucoup de Bella, et de James ici.. Tu verras bien. Nous reparlerons de Royce plus tard. ^^ Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Lulu :** Heeeey. Arrête d'essayer de me corrompre ! Charlie ne tirera sur personne. ^^ Oui, Bella sait être déterminée quand il le faut, elle en devient effrayante. Oui, il va quitter la ville, l'Etat même.. Mouhahaha. Bye bye, James. Tu verras pour Irina et tout ce qui va avec.. Pour ce qui est de Katherine et de toute la merde qu'elle soulève.. Ca aussi tu verras. ^^ Patience, patience, petit eucalyptus. Prends soin de toi en attendant ! Bonne lecture. :)  
**MarieG :** Ah si si, je t'assure, je peux arrêter comme ça. Ca ne me pose aucun problème du tout. Moi ? Sadique ? Noooon. Du tout du tout. Bref ! Mais bien sûr, les Cookie Crisp restent les meilleurs, c'est évident, je suis contente que nous tombions d'accord à ce sujet. :) Tu verras que tout ne va pas être tout beau tout rose, dans ce chapitre, pour Bella et James. Tu verras pourquoi. Irina a été stupide de lui dire, mais en même temps elle a été fragile. Elle a toujours gardé ça de tout le monde, et là Royce la fait carrément chier.. Beaucoup auraient craqué avec leur petit ami, j'imagine. Royce n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, en effet. Nous en reparlerons, de ça. Pour ce qui arrive à James.. C'est dans la suite. Emmett ne réapparait pas dans ce chapitre, le prochain oui. ^^ Merci encore pour tes si jolies reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Prends soin de toi, Miss, et puis on se reparle bientôt. Bonne lecture !  
**Laurie :** Tout le monde a définitivement adoré le moment où Royce morfle, c'est ça ? Normal. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec cette suite. Prends soin de toi, Miss, bonne lecture. :)  
**Thedevilislucky :** Aah, salut Miss ! Ca me fait très plaisir, ce message. Je suis très heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, et que la fiction te plaise en général. Personne n'a plaint Royce King et le coup de poing bien placé que lui met Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Et bien, pour ce qui est d'écrire son propre livre, avec ses propres persos.. On va laisser ça à la place de « rêve », si tu veux bien. Je n'ai pas du tout la capacité de faire ça, si tu veux mon avis. M'enfin.. Figure-toi que je n'ai jamais lu la saga « La couleur de la haine », « Entre chien et loup », etc.. Mes lectrices m'en ont parlé lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire LCLH, qui a donc le même titre, et je ne connaissais pas du tout avant ça. Nope, jamais lus. J'espère que ça ne se ressemble pas. En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. Prends soin de toi, Miss, et à une prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Stephbella :** Bonjour. :) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. En effet, Bella s'est bien défoulée sur Royce, qui ne méritait que ça. Ca lui apprendra, tout simplement. Tout se passe dans ce chapitre, pour ce qui est de James et de son possible départ. Tu verras. Prends soin de toi, en tout cas. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Amélie Flo alias Florica :** Salut toi ! Avant tout, je tenais à te remercier une nouvelle fois pour avoir pris la peine de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, jusque sur FF. ^^ C'est très gentil de ta part. En ce qui concerne le dernier chap.. Mouhahaha, bizarrement personne n'a plaint Royce. Pff, favoritisme ! Oui, j'aime écrire mes chapitres et mes fins sadiques, ça me détend. ^^ Bella n'a pas fini de sauver James, il va fa falloir lire ce chapitre-ci pour tout savoir. ^^ Benjamin c'est le meilleur ! Hmm.. Non, plus de problèmes de jambes pour Bella, dans ma tête. Royce ne posera plus de problème non plus. Tu verras. En tout cas prends soin de toi ma belle, et encore merci d'être là ! Bonne lecture. :)  
**Lisa :** Sauterelle ! Bon bon bon.. Yep, Bella et James ont tout deux un côté très mauvais, simplement ils ne l'aiment pas, et pour James il ne le contrôle pas non plus.. Ce qui rend le tout un peu embêtant, vois-tu. Haaaan, comment oses-tu être vulgaire sur mes reviews, putain ? Pfff. Personne n'aime Katherine Dénali, je t'assure. Ah, pas de Jasper dans ce chapitre, mais sera là au prochain normalement ! Prends soin de toi ma Belle, on se voit bientôt. Peaaaace.  
**Delena4ever76 :** Voici la suite de cette fic, Miss, elle n'est pas encore finie. Très heureuse qu'elle te plaise, en tout cas. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture. :)  
**Lizzie :** Salut Miss ! Mouhahaha, la flemme de commenter à tous les chapitres ? Je connais ça. Je commente toujours à la fin aussi, no prob. Ah, tu n'es pas la seule à qui Pitchoune tape sur les nerfs, je t'assure. Si je me lisais, elle m'énerverait aussi. ^^ Oui, Alice est souvent laissée au second plan, j'ai un peu plus de mal à lui trouver une place, à elle. Nous verrons ça pour la suite.. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, en tout cas. Prends soin de toi Miss, à une prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Lissa :** Heeey. :) Très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Merci de me lire, ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews. Peut-être nous reverrons nous. Cette pause est finie, désormais. :) Prends soin de toi Miss. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Amélie :** SOS SOS, tu ne t'es pas noyée, hein ? Plus de nouvelles depuis le chapitre 16.. Je crains le pire. Tu vas bien ? ^^' Prends soin de toi, Miss. A une prochaine. :)  
**Twilight-et-the-vampire :** Salut Miss ! Très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Yep, Bella ne semblait pas très accueillante, dedans. Ca va un peu mieux dans celui-ci. En tout cas prends soin de toi, et à plus tard, Miss. Bonne lecture. :)

**_Voilà pour vous._**

**_J'aimerai aussi vous remerciez toutes, pour votre soutien sans faille et vos autres gentillesses, ce dernier mois. Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelles, et j'ai de la chance de vous connaître. Ne changez rien._**

**_Le chapitre qui va suivre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il ne vous étouffera pas. Essayez de comprendre les réactions de Bella, à propos de son frère.. C'est difficile, mais c'est ce que c'est. N'oubliez pas de lire la note de la fin, elle sera importante._**

**_Une pensée à ma chérie Flo, ainsi qu'à Ninie, Claire, Wissam, Doc', et puis Fitou. :)_****_  
_****_Et puis, et surtout, ma chérie Delphine qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et que j'embête très souvent. ^.^_**

**_On se retrouve en bas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Est-ce utile de vous rappeler que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient, et que le reste est à Stéphenie Meyer ? Non, pas utile, vous le savez déjà. Pas vrai ?_**

**_…_**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

- _Allô ?  
_- Alice ? Dis-je. Je te réveille pas ?  
- _Non, je viens de sortir de la douche. Tu vas bien ?  
_- Pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- _Qu'est__-__ce qui t'arrive ? _S'inquiéta immédiatement mon amie.  
_- _James a des emmerdes, je suis en train de régler tout ça.  
- _Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?  
_- Non, j'ai rien, t'en fais pas. Mon service est tout autre.  
- _Je t'écoute.  
__- _Edward est chez ses parents pour la matinée. J'aurais besoin que tu l'occupes cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les histoires de mon frère vont me prendre, et je veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça. Ni lui ni les autres, d'ailleurs, tu peux faire en sorte que personne n'ait l'idée de venir jusque chez moi aujourd'hui ?  
- _Rose et Emmett passent la journée chez Stella, Jasper comptait venir te voir, aujourd'hui.. Je.. Je vais leur proposer de se faire un ciné, ou.. Un bowling ou je sais pas trop quoi. Tout l'après midi, tu dis ?  
_- Ouais, je t'envoie un SMS quand j'en sais un peu plus. Je vais en envoyer un à Edward, en lui disant que je suis restée dormir à Seattle avec Jacob et que je rentrerai pas tout de suite. Ça sera t'auras plus facile pour toi à l'emmener au ciné comme ça.  
_- Ca marche. On fait comme ça. Je vais les occuper pour la journée.  
_- Je te remercie, 'Lice. Merci beaucoup.  
_- C'est rien. On en reparlera. James s'est fait beaucoup d'emmerdes ?  
_- Trop pour qu'il reste libre s'il doit passer devant un tribunal à nouveau. Il va devoir se faire oublier pour le moment, je dois régler quelques détails, et le mettre au pied du mur. Ca.. Ca va pas être facile.  
_- Appelle moi si je peux t'être utile.  
_- Je le ferais s'il le faut, ouais. Pas un mot aux autres, hein ? Ca reste entre nous.  
_- Compte sur moi.  
_- On se parle plus tard, Alice, je dois y aller. Merci encore. Bonne journée.  
- _Bonne chance, Bells._

Je raccrochai et fourrai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans. Je frottai mes mains énergiquement, sautillant sur mes pieds afin de me réveiller. Je commençai à manquer de sommeil. Ou de caféine, cela dépendait du point de vue. Et la journée s'annonçait longue.

La voiture de Benjamin se gara sur le trottoir à côté de moi, et je me faufilai sur le siège passager sans attendre. Mon ami me regarda, et ses yeux balayèrent ma joue enflée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Questionna-t-il tandis que ses doigts caressaient ma pommette.

Je grimaçai en l'éloignant gentiment.

- Ca fait mal, lui dis-je.  
- Tu t'aies pris une sacrée droite pour être dans cet état. Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

Son ton se fit dur, et je sus que la vérité n'allait pas lui plaire.

- James.

Benjamin écarquilla les yeux, choqué que mon frère ait pu lever la main sur moi.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ajoutai-je rapidement. I-Il.. Il était en transe, en train de défoncer Royce. J'ai voulu l'arrêter.. J'ai à peine touché son épaule.. Et il m'a envoyé son poing en plein visage et m'a jetée au loin. C'est ma faute, j'aurais même pas dû essayé de le toucher.. Tu sais comment il est.. Il est instable et dangereux quand il est en train de taper quelqu'un. Plus encore depuis l'armée.  
- C'est pas une raison. T'as vu ton visage ? Il t'a éclaté la joue ! S'énerva Benjamin. Je vais le tuer ! Il est complètement taré ou quoi ? Il a pas à te frapper, sous aucun prétexte !  
- Benjamin.. Il l'a pas fait exprès. Il a pas percuté que c'était moi.  
- Je vais lui faire percuter, moi ! Il va voir c'que c'est d'se faire taper sans faire exprès.

Mon ami mit le contact et s'inséra dans le trafic sans attendre.

- Benjamin..  
- Arrête Bells. Il a pas à te frapper, point. Transe ou pas.  
- Mais..  
- Arrête j'ai dit. C'est pas un truc que je cautionne, surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

Je laissai tomber, sachant pertinemment que Benjamin était borné dans un état d'énervement tel que celui-ci. Il accéléra sans ménagement et bientôt nous sortîmes de la ville.

- La tune, c'est pour quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.  
- Pour James. Il faut qu'il s'en aille quelques temps. Je te la rendrai. J'ai pas ma carte sur moi. Je retirerai à Forks, et te redonnerai ton argent.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Il a presque tué Royce.  
- King ?  
- Ouais.  
- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça cet abruti ?  
- Il s'avère que Royce a violé la fille dont James est tombé amoureux. Irina, une amie à moi.  
- James a une meuf ?  
- Il semblerait. J'étais pas au courant jusqu'à hier, non plus.  
- N'importe quoi, soupira Benjamin. Il est où, King ?  
- A l'hôpital. Je l'ai accompagné en prétextant être sa petite amie. En réalité je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'il devait quitter le pays d'ici trois semaines, sinon je lui pourris la vie.  
- Comment tu t'es retrouvée avec ton frère et King ? Vous vous parlez même pas, toi et James.  
- Sa copine m'a appelée, je l'ai retracé en ville, après ça. Il avait trois minutes d'avance sur moi, pour aller à la salle de jeu de Royce, ça lui a suffit pour le tabasser.

Benjamin secoua la tête, comprenant que c'était sérieux. Complètement déconcertant, mais sérieux.

- Tu penses l'envoyer où ? Questionna Benjamin après un certain temps.

Je le regardai, et il me lança un petit regard inquisiteur. Mes yeux retombèrent sur mes mains alors que je prononçais doucement.

- Au Canada.

[…]

J'ouvris ma portière et en même temps que Benjamin descendait de sa voiture. Il ferma celle-ci rapidement, bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse espérer qu'il se soit calmé durant le trajet. Ses traits fermés traduisaient sa colère, et son regard revenait sans cesse sur ma joue meurtrie.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de mon bâtiment, et nous grimpâmes les marches rapidement. J'entrai dans mon appartement la première, très vite suivie par Benjamin. Nous ne prîmes pas le temps de nous déchausser et allâmes directement dans le salon, où se trouvaient mes frères, et Irina. Je grinçai des dents en la voyant ici.

Ils se levèrent en nous voyant, et je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Benjamin attrapait James par le cou, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche.

J'entendis vaguement Irina crier face à l'acte de mon ami, et je vis le regard choqué de Jacob sur mon visage blessé, juste avant d'entendre Benjamin s'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de connard ? Pour qui tu te prends pour lever la main sur elle ? J'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un la frapper et c'est toi qui lui éclate le visage ?  
- Arrête Benjamin, tentai-je.  
- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Me demanda Jacob en s'approchant de moi.  
- C'est James qui l'a frappé ! Affirma Benjamin en ne lâchant pas sa prise sur James.

Mon ami tenait fermement mon frère aîné contre le mur, son avant-bras barrant sont torse pour le maintenir immobile. Cependant, James n'essayait pas de bouger, son regard examinant celui, haineux, de Benjamin.

- Et en plus tu l'envoies direct chez les flics ! Comment on fait si ce fils de pute de Royce vient à tout balancer ? Si les flics viennent à apprendre qu'elle a fait un faux témoignage ? C'est qui, à ce moment-là, qu'on mettra en prison, à ton putain d'avis ?  
- Je sais ce que je fais, avançai-je.  
- Bella gère très bien ce genre de situations, ajouta Jake.  
- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Rugit Benjamin.

Mon ami ne s'énervait que très rarement. Pour être franche je ne l'avais vu dans des états comme celui-ci qu'une seule fois, peut-être deux. A chaque fois, c'était lorsque je l'appelais parce qu'il m'arrivait des emmerdes. La dernière fois qu'il s'était énervé comme ça, c'était contre moi, et c'était parce que je venais de subir un lavage d'estomac après avoir pris un peu trop de cachets.

- Je te préviens, James. Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et sache que ta sœur en fait partie, si elle vient à avoir des problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, c'est moi qui te balance à la police. Il est absolument hors de question, c'est même pas imaginable, qu'elle se retrouve condamnée et mise en prison pour complicité pour tes foutus troubles du comportement, c'est compris ?  
- Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver, parla pour la première fois mon frère.  
- C'est ce que tu disais sur les coups, aussi, et t'as vu son visage ? Va te faire foutre avec tes paroles à la con, ce que t'a fait là.. Ca me dégoûte. Tu me dégoûtes. T'as mis en péril ta sœur pour une histoire de cul. Tu l'as frappée pour une histoire qui ne t'appartient même pas.

Benjamin lâcha James avec une expression déçue.

- Tu l'as faite passer après une meuf, alors qu'elle t'a toujours fait passer avant tout le monde. Encore aujourd'hui.

Jacob me regarda à ces mots, et je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas réellement où me mettre. Benjamin s'éloigna de mon frère, et Irina se précipita sur lui.

- Ca va ?  
- Pfff, fut tout ce que Benjamin ajouta face à ce comportement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, et dit :

- Tu me rendras l'argent plus tard, je rentre  
- Ben..  
- Je reste pas ici. Je suis tout simplement pas d'accord avec ce qui s'y passe. Je suis désolé.

Je fis la moue, et Benjamin s'approcha de Jacob pour lui serrer la main.

- La voiture te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Elle est géniale, vieux.  
- Bien..

Il posa les yeux sur moi, et je dis.

- Je te raccompagne en bas, le prévins-je.

Il opina sans un mot, et je lançai un dernier regard dans le salon avant de sortir de l'appartement à sa suite. Nous descendîmes les marches en silence, et je repensais aux mots de Benjamin. J'avais pris des risques, et je n'étais même pas sûre que Royce tienne parole, je risquais encore une fois la prison. _Qu'est__-__ce que dirait Edward, s'il savait ? _Probablement rien, je le blesserais simplement, mais il garderait le silence. Et la possibilité que je sois condamnée ne semblait visiblement pas plaire à Benjamin non plus.

- Benjamin, appelai-je alors que nous arrivions en bas.

Il me tint la porte d'entrée en me regardant passer, et je soupirai légèrement tandis que nous arrivions près de sa voiture.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Je suis désolée que ce soit passé comme ça.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, Chérie. Je déteste l'idée que l'on te touche.  
- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
- C'est de sa faute quand même ! S'il n'était pas avec cette fille, si elle n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche, il ne serait pas parti à Seattle dans cet état, il n'aurait pas trouvé Royce pour le taper. Cette fille ne t'aurait pas appelée, tu n'y serais pas allée, et tu aurais encore la joue droite en parfait état.  
- Mais cette fille s'est faite violée..  
- La justice est là pour ce genre de truc.  
- Toi-même tu ne crois pas en la justice, Benjamin. Mets-toi à sa place, aussi. Si ta copine avait été dans son cas et que tu venais à savoir que tu connaissais le gars, tu ne..  
- Je ne t'aurais pas mise en danger. En aucun cas je ne t'aurais laissée avec les flics. En aucun cas je ne t'aurais laissée avec ce gars. Arrête de croire que tu es invincible, Bella ! S'il s'était réveillé, s'il t'avait fait du mal à toi aussi ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire !  
- Mais arrête de t'imaginer ces trucs ! J'étais en plein milieu d'un hôpital. Il y avait des flics quand James m'a laissée.. On aurait rien pu m'faire.  
- Je déteste l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Cria Benjamin.

Je fermai la bouche, sous le choc qu'il s'emporte de cette façon. Mon ami me regarda, la veine marquant son énervement battant sur sa tempe.

- Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal, qu'on te touche, Isabella. Ne me demande pas de bien réagir face à ton frère qui t'a explosé la joue, et qui t'a mis dans les bras d'un violeur, et ceux des flics, ajouta-t-il en parlant lentement. Je ne peux pas..

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

- Benjamin ! Ne pars pas énervé, attends..  
- C'est trop tard pour ça.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans son véhicule et démarra au quart de tour, prenant la route sans me laisser l'occasion de le retenir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en le voyant disparaître au coin de la rue, alors que je me sentais coupable d'avoir défendu mon frère tandis que Benjamin, lui, ne pensait qu'à moi.

Je reniflai de manière disgracieuse, ravalant mes larmes. Une pointe de colère me traversa à l'idée que je venais de blesser mon ami pour James alors que lui ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter mes instructions. _Pourquoi Irina était-elle dans mon appartement à l'heure actuelle ?_

Je remontai rapidement chez moi, et ouvris la porte. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi, et James s'avança en commençant.

- Isabella, écoute je..  
- Tu t'en vas dès ce soir, le coupai-je.

Il se tut face à mon ton froid.

- Au Canada. J'ai de l'argent pour toi, je fais quelques recherches sur Internet et je t'emmène jusqu'à la frontière. Quelqu'un a fait du café ? Je suis fatiguée et je manque de caféine.  
- Bella, tempéra Jacob.  
- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas possible ! S'égosilla Irina.

Mon regard se posa sur elle et je sentis la colère gronder au fond de moi-même.

- Il ne peut pas s'en aller ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Continua-t-elle, inconsciente de ma fureur portée sur elle.  
- Irina, fit mon aîné en me voyant serrer des poings.  
- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, James ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Ce fut les mots de trop, je rugis.

- Et moi je voulais pas de toi ici ! Rugis-je. Devine pourquoi ? Exactement pour ça ! On a pas besoin de savoir ce dont tu as besoin ! Mon frère _doit _s'en aller ! C'est soit ça, soit la prison ! Et crois moi.. Crois moi.. Il n'ira pas en prison. Surtout pas pour Royce King.  
- Bella !  
- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ? T'appelle _personne _! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?  
- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

_J'en savais foutrement rien !_

- Parce que j'ai fait une nuit blanche à côté d'un bâtard que t'as tabassé à l'hôpital, que je t'ai empêché de finir chez les flics avec du sang plein les mains hier soir, et que toi en retour tu fais même pas attention à ce que je te dis ! Criai-je.

Ma respiration était déchaînée, alors que j'avais littéralement envie de me défouler sur mon frère à l'heure actuelle. A la place, je lui lançai un regard assassin, et partis en direction de ma cuisine. _J'étais étrangement furieuse, et je ne supportais même pas l'idée de rester dans la même pièce que James et Irina une seconde de plus._

Je lançai la cafetière, m'obligeant à reprendre une respiration convenable. J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand, cherchant un peu d'air frais. Ne tenant pas en place, je filai dans ma chambre sans repasser par le salon, m'enfermant dans celle-ci afin de m'y changer. Je troquai mon jeans pour un autre, et enlevai ma veste en cuir et mon pull, revêtant un top blanc immaculé. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et observai ma penderie. Je me saisis de mon blaser noir. Je le mis en soupirant. Je refermai la porte de l'armoire, et tombai sur mon reflet.

Ma joue était désormais violacée, en assez mauvaise état. Il fallait que je cache ça. Si mes plans pour James se concrétisaient – et ils allaient se concrétiser – j'allais devoir éviter toute chose susceptible d'attirer le regard.

Je sortis de ma chambre en réfléchissant à mes plans, et entrai dans la salle de bain en silence, sans prêter attention aux personnes se trouvant dans mon salon. Je me positionnai devant le miroir, et sortis ma trousse du maquillage du petit meuble. Je m'appliquai pendant plusieurs minutes à camoufler au mieux ma joue, de laquelle j'avais ôté le pansement. Après plusieurs couches de crème appliquées, ainsi que de la poudre, j'obtenais un résultat très satisfaisant. Je décidai de finalement relâcher mes cheveux, et de les ramener légèrement sur ma joue. Autant camoufler ce qui pouvait l'être. Je soupirai lourdement en rangeant mes affaires, et, après quelques minutes, sortis de la salle d'eau. Après m'être servie une tasse de café fumante dans la cuisine, je revins dans le salon, ne prêtant pas attention à James et Irina. Je me saisis de mon ordinateur portable et m'assis sur le canapé tandis que je posais le P C sur la table basse. Je lançai l'appareil sans un mot ni un regard pour personne, tournant légèrement la tête lorsque Jacob s'assit à ma droite.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue avec légèreté, mais je l'éloignai en douceur face au pincement de douleur que cela provoquait.

- Ca fait mal, expliquai-je.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es maquillée, alors ? Ca t'a pas fait mal ?  
- Parce qu'on a pas besoin d'attirer l'attention aujourd'hui, autant cacher une joue suspecte. Ma joue est simplement enflée, les gens s'en rendront pas compte.

J'allai sur _**Google Maps **_, observant la frontière Canadienne. J'avais plusieurs fois entendu parler d'un endroit où les gens passaient sans que les douaniers ne leur tombent dessus. C'était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin, aujourd'hui. James devait s'évaporer, ni plus ni moins. Au moins pour quelques mois, le temps de voir comment l'affaire King évoluait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Questionna Jacob. Tu as un plan ?  
- James s'en va pour le Canada avant la fin de la journée. On passera par le coin où les douaniers ne sont jamais là, tu sais.. Ensuite il s'en ira, seul – je lançai un regard significatif à Irina – et puis il restera à l'écart quelques mois. Juste pour s'assurer que Royce obéit.  
- Mais James ne peut pas partir, reprit la blonde. Pourquoi c'est lui qui devrait s'en aller alors qu'il n'a rien fait ?  
- Il a failli tuer quelqu'un, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.  
- C'est Royce King ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, tout ce qu'il mérite c'est la mort.  
- Vous n'êtes pas Dieu ! Aucun de vous deux, ni même moi, n'avons le droit de juger de ça. Ca reste quelqu'un.  
- Il m'a violée !  
- J'en suis désolée, mais je refuse que mon frère devienne un tueur pour un bâtard comme celui-ci !  
- Mais..  
- Ecoute, si tu n'es pas contente, tu t'en vas ! Finis-je par claquer. Toi et lui ! Si un de vous deux n'accepte pas ce qui va suivre, à savoir James qui s'en va au Canada pour une durée indéterminée, et seul, alors je vous en prie, sérieusement.. Sortez !  
- Bella, tenta de m'apaiser Jake.  
- Non ! Je suis désolée, mais non ! Je vous ai perdu toi et lui pendant les mois les plus difficiles de ma vie, et ça m'a détruite. Cela fait des semaines que je ne parle plus à James, et ça me fait souffrir plus que je ne peux le supporter davantage. Je refuse. Je refuse catégoriquement de le perdre encore une fois parce qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un. Peu importe qui c'est, et ce qu'il a fait ! Je refuse qu'il aille en prison, ou qu'il retourne à l'armée.. Vous en revenez à peine ! Vous revenez de la guerre ! Alors soit il va au Canada, là où je suis sûre qu'il est en sécurité, et que je peux prendre contact avec lui à tout moment, soit..

Je lançai un regard à James, et nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Soit toi et Irina vous m'oubliez, finis-je par souffler. C'est égoïste, mais j'ai déjà souffert de votre départ en Irak, je refuse de te voir partir en prison. Je préfère encore faire mettre une croix sur toi.

Ces paroles me coûtaient. Mais je savais que je devais agir ainsi. Pour la première fois, je pensais à mon couple. Je savais pertinemment que le départ de James en prison me ferait souffrir, énormément souffrir, et je savais que ça allait avoir des répercussions sur Edward. C'était la dernière chose que je désirais.. Faire souffrir davantage Edward. Je ne voulais plus être le maillon faible de notre couple. Nous allions nous marier.. J'avais des examens à passer.. Mon frère allait avoir un bébé.. J'avais besoin d'être libre d'esprit. Savoir mon frère dans une cellule avec un criminel, dans un bâtiment rempli de délinquants criminels, risquant de se faire attaquer pour une raison X ou Y à longueur de journée ne me ferait pas aller mieux. Les visites au parloir que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'effectuer le plus souvent possible ne m'aiderait pas à être plus heureuse. Il fallait que.. _J'avais besoin d'être libre d'esprit._

- Je suis désolée, c'est égoïste, repris-je en m'adressant à James. Mais..

Je me remis debout, attrapant ma tasse déjà vidée de son contenu.

- Si tu refuses de partir au Canada par rapport à ton couple.. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne penserais pas au mien en te disant de sortir et de m'oublier, si tu n'es pas d'accord pour me laisser faire et t'éviter davantage d'ennuis.

Je balayai des yeux une dernière fois le visage de mon frère, avant de m'obliger à fermer les yeux, et de me détourner de lui. Je partis en direction de la cuisine et rouvris les yeux en expirant lourdement. Je me resservis une tasse de café, et sentis les bras de mon frère s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, son torse contre mon dos. Je caressai le bras de Jacob, alors qu'il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, me souffla-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la porte de mon appartement claquer avec brutalité. Ma gorge se serra, et Jake me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je posai ma tasse sur le plan de travail, pas sûre de pouvoir la garder entre mes doigts tellement j'étais bouleversée. _Il était parti.. _

- Pour le coup, j'en doute, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante à mon frère.

Jacob soupira, et me demanda.

- Je peux te prendre une tasse, moi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr.

Je repris la mienne en essayant de ne pas penser à ce bruit de porte qui claque. Jacob se servit une tasse de café, et je demandai.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi, toi ? Lui demandai-je.  
- Parce que j'attendais que tu me dises que tu étais bien arrivée, dit-il.  
- Tu t'inquièteras toujours, hein ?  
- T'es ma petite sœur, Bella. C'est normal que je le fasse.  
- J'ai dix huit ans.  
- Et même quand t'en auras cinquante-quatre.. Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur.

Il haussa les épaules et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Et tu seras toujours la mienne, aussi, entendis-je.

Je me tournai pour voir James, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Jake m'a dit que ma voiture avait été prise par la fourrière. Ils ne pourront pas me retrouver à partir d'elle, ça c'est bon.. Mais comment je fais pour le Canada ? T'as une idée ?

Je regardai mon frère, quelque peu choquée. _C'était Irina, qui était partie._ Il était resté. Il ne voulait pas m'oublier, et je n'avais pas à faire mettre une croix sur lui. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, et je repris pieds pour répondre à sa question. Ma réponse était simple, presque logique. J'eus du mal à ne pas retenir un petit sourire en complice en la dévoilant.

- On va en voler une.

[…]

- C'est bon ? T'as tout ce qu'il faut ? Me demanda Jake.  
- Ouais, c'est bon. On y va.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir être ouverte, et eus peur que ce soit Edward qui rentre à l'improviste. _J'avais pourtant bien envoyé un message à Alice._ Mais ce ne fut qu'Irina. Accompagnée de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que..  
- Ma grand-mère a un chalet dans les alentours de Winnipeg. Elle est d'accord pour que James y aille quelques temps. Elle m'a donné ses clés.  
- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je. N-Non. Ta grand-mère n'a pas à se mêler de ça. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?  
- Parce que je peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors que j'allais lui crier de sortir et de ravaler ses larmes, Jacob, qui était sur son smartphone, affirma :

- Winnipeg est à 27 heures de route de Seattle. A peu près 1430 miles de Seattle. 2300 kilomètres. Ce serait parfait.  
- Mais..  
- C'est parfait, Bella, me coupa-t-il.

Il me fit taire d'un regard, et s'adressa à Irina.

- Par contre, il a été convenu que James y aille seul. Nous ne l'accompagnons que jusqu'à la frontière.  
- Je veux venir avec vous, fit Irina.  
- Tu dois t'en aller ? Questionna Floriane, à James.

Mon frère s'accroupit en grimaçant.

- Pour quelques temps, oui.  
- Mais t'avais dit que tu me laisserais pas, toi.  
- Je ne te laisse pas, ma Princesse. J'ai fait une bêtise, et je suis puni quelques temps, je reviendrai très vite.  
- Tu vas au coin ?  
- En quelques sortes, sourit James.  
- Mais moi je veux pas ! Pleurnicha la petite.

James l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, et je détournai les yeux, agacée plus que de raison.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner jusqu'à Seattle, souffla Jacob.

Je me tournai vers lui. _Etait-il foutrement sérieux ?_

- Jake !  
- Bella va vous laisser sa voiture. On va prendre la mienne, elle et moi. James, tu as les clés de Bella ?  
- Non, Bella les a reprises. Vous n'avez qu'à les laisser dans la voiture en bas, ça risque rien, répondit mon frère.  
- Bien. On se retrouve à Seattle. À l'aéroport.  
- Je vais aller remercier dire merci à Emma, avant.

_Emma ? _Il parlait de Madame Jenkins ? La prétendue sœur de ma mère ? Je lançai un regard assassin à mon frère, et ce dernier ne sut comment réagir. _Comment osait-il me faire ça ? _

Avant que je n'aies pu cracher quoi que ce soit, Jacob m'attrapa par le coude.

- Nous, on y va.

Il nous fit sortir de l'appartement sans attendre, et je m'agitai à côté de lui.

- Lâche moi ! Dis-je entre mes dents

Mais il fit la sourde oreille jusque sur le trottoir, en bas du bâtiment.

- Merde, mais lâche moi ! Criai-je presque.

Mon frère défit sa prise sur mon bras, et je fulminai :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi ? Regarde comme tu es énervée.  
- Mais c'est toi qui laisse tout passer, aussi ! Pourquoi Irina vient ? Avec sa fille, en plus ?  
- Pourquoi elles ne viendraient pas ?  
- Parce qu'elles n'ont absolument rien à voir là dedans !  
- Au contraire, elles ont tout à voir !  
- Elles ne sont rien pour nous ! M'égosillai-je.  
- Elles sont importantes pour James ! Cria à son tour Jacob.

Je me tus, choquée par son énervement. Jake ne levait pas la voix sur moi. Jamais. Pourtant, il reprit, un peu plus calme :

- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il aurait fait ça pour une meuf quelconque ? Qu'il s'attacherait à une fillette aussi facilement ? Il aime Irina, et cette fille a l'air de l'aimer en retour. Arrête de faire ta gosse et monte dans la voiture.  
- Je fais pas ma gosse. J'essaie de l'aider !  
- Et tu crois que ça l'aide de te voir réagir comme ça ? C'est limite si tu lui demandes de choisir entre toi et elles ! Bon sang.. Ravale ta jalousie et lâche l'affaire. De toute façon tu ne pourras plus rien faire à partir de maintenant ! Si tu veux vraiment aider James, accepte son choix, sois heureuse pour lui et arrête de t'énerver inutilement sur son dos.  
- Mais..  
- C'est de la jalousie pure et dure, Isabella ! T'es pas habituée à ce qu'il aime une autre fille que toi, voilà tout.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que ma gorge se serrait. Jacob le remarqua et soupira en s'approchant de moi.

- Pitchoune..  
- Laisse moi. Je.. Je vous attendrai à l'aéroport, articulai-je avec difficulté.

Je me retournai sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, et sortis les clés de ma voiture. J'ouvris celle-ci et y montai tandis que j'entendais Jacob m'appeler, derrière. Je l'ignorai, et l'évitai alors qu'il essayait de me barrer la route. Je sortis rapidement de ma rue, tournant sans réellement réfléchir pour sortir de Forks. Direction Seattle. Il y avait un peu moins de trois heures de route, et j'avais donc tout ce temps pour ravaler mes larmes.

[…]

_Respire, Bella, respire.. _

Je relevai doucement le crochet, et entendis le « clic » légendaire. Je souris en regardant à ma gauche, puis à ma droite. J'ouvris la portière et m'assis sur le siège conducteur. Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas volé de voiture, et le parking de l'aéroport restait toujours mon terrain de jeu préféré. J'avais pu déniché une Ford Escort de 1998 - si je ne me trompais pas - grise foncée. Bonne voiture, capable de faire des milliers de kilomètres sans poser problème, et pas tape à l'œil pour un sou. D'après le papier posé sur le tableau de bord, le propriétaire ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine, ce qui nous laissait un peu de marge. Je baissai le pare soleil, enlevai le cendrier, mais ne trouvai pas la clé. _Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas laissée, finalement. _Je soupirai.

Sans plus attendre, je reculai le siège à son maximum, et mis un coup de pieds dans le neiman. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sans poser problème, et je fronçai les sourcils en observant les fils. Je pris la pince coupante que j'avais emmenée au préalable de ma voiture, et coupai le fil rouge, ainsi que le bleu et le noir. Je lissai les bouts des câbles, avant d'entourer les fils de l'alimentation de l'alimentation et celui de la batterie l'un autour de l'autre, les mettant en contact. J'attrapai ensuite le fil noir que j'avais coupé un peu plus tôt, et frottai celui-ci aux deux autres. Le fil noir, qui était le fil du démarreur, fit réagir la voiture. Après un deuxième frottement, le véhicule démarra, se mettant en route, et je laissai tomber le câble noir. Je soupirai de soulagement, la pression redescendant doucement. Je laissai choir les deux câbles accrochés l'un à l'autre, en veillant à ce qu'ils ne se décrochent pas, sinon il faudrait que je recommence tout. (N/B : Lisa experte en cambriolage de voiture lol)

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de finalement attraper le volant. Je passai la première et sortis du parking en marche arrière. J'avais tellement envie de voir Edward, à l'heure actuelle. J'avais besoin d'être avec lui, il était le seul qui pourrait me faire arrêter de penser. _J'avais besoin d'arrêter de penser, à ce moment précis._

Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas aujourd'hui.

Je me garai près de la voiture de Jacob mon frère et ma Mini, apercevant mes deux frères juste à côté, accompagnés d'Irina et sa fille. « _Bon sang.. Ravale ta jalousie et lâche l'affaire, de toute façon tu ne pourras plus rien faire à partir de maintenant !_ » Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, exactement. De toute façon, la seule chose qui me faisait avancer à l'heure actuelle était de faire partir James de cette impasse. je n'avais rien envie de faire depuis tout à l'heure, si ce n'est faire partir James. Je n'y mettais aucun sentiment, je n'éprouvais rien, par rapport à ça. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse, je le savais. J'avais une étrange sensation. Comme si j'étais cotonneuse. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit me protégeait de tout sentiment ressentir réellement. C'était tant mieux, dans un sens, je ne voulais plus m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas non plus me sentir triste.

Je sortis de la voiture et Irina tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers moi. _Ouais, il valait mieux que je ne ressente rien. _

- Belle prise, me félicita Jacob.

Il me fit un petit sourire, et je sus qu'il s'en voulait pour m'avoir parlé ainsi un peu plus tôt. _Qu'il garde son sourire. _

- Ouais.  
- Bella, je.. commença James.  
- Je vais me chercher un café à l'intérieur, le coupai-je. Tu ferais bien de dire au revoir. On ne va plus tarder.

Il se tut, déçu, mais je m'en fichais. Je partis en direction de l'aéroport, et entrai dans celui-ci afin d'y trouver une machine à café. J'en trouvai rapidement une, et y insérai une pièce. Je soupirai lourdement en regardant par delà les baies vitrées. James serrait Irina dans ses bras, alors que Jacob parlait à la petite. Mon cœur s'alourdit face à cette scène, et je tentai de ne pas faire attention à ça. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, et je me détachai de la scène pour attraper le mobile. Je décrochai sans même regarder qui m'appelait, et souris en entendant.

- _Bonjour ma Chérie,_ entendis-je à travers le combiné, ce qui fit apparaître de suite un sourire sur mon visage.  
- Hey, répondis-je à Edward.  
_- Tu vas bien ?  
_- Ca va et toi ?  
_- Ouais, ça va aussi. Tu commençais à me manquer, alors..  
_- Tu me manques aussi. Tellement, même, avouai-je, ma gorge douloureuse.

J'aurais réellement désiré passer mon week-end dans ses bras. Avec Edward, tout était simple et doux. Mais à la place je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital, après avoir couru après mon frère qui menaçait de tuer quelqu'un. On fait mieux, comme week-end reposant.

- _Alice m'a dit que tu restais la journée à Seattle, tu penses revenir tard ?  
_- O-Ouais, articulai-je en me reprenant. Je.. Jake a besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Il doit régler quelques petits trucs, en ville, par rapport à ses parents. Et.. Tu le connais, il est nul en paperasse, souris-je maladroitement.  
- _C'est vrai ça, _rigola légèrement mon fiancé. _De toute façon moi je finis d'aider ma mère, et après je vais sûrement aller voir Alice, elle voulait qu'on se fasse un ciné. J'aurais annulé si tu rentrais cet après__-__midi, mais je pense y aller finalement.  
_- Vas-y, oui, de toute façon je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir.  
_- Ca marche.  
_- Je dois te laisser, il va falloir que je retourne avec mon frère. On se voit ce soir, hein ?  
_- Je rentre chez nous après le ciné, je pense.  
_- Bien.. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
_- Bonne journée Princesse.  
_- A toi aussi. A ce soir.

Je raccrochai rapidement, fourrant mon portable au fond de ma poche. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, tentant de me réveiller de ce moment Edward. _Il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer, il fallait que je me défasse de cette histoire._ J'attrapai mon café, et en bus la moitié d'un coup. Je sortis sans attendre de l'aéroport, quelque peu revigorée. Mes frères m'aperçurent rapidement, et Floriane vint à mon encontre sans attendre.

- Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est vrai qu'il doit partir plusieurs mois, James ?

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais absolument rien contre cette petite, et savoir qu'elle serait chagrinée par le départ de mon frère m'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Je m'accroupis face à elle, alors que nous étions plutôt éloignées des autres. Je regardai ses yeux embués de larmes, tandis que les traits de son visage enfantin semblaient emprunt à une certaine tristesse.

- Oui, il doit s'en aller, avouai-je finalement.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et je demandai.

- Tu l'aimes bien, James ? Lui demandai-je.  
- Oui. Il est gentil avec moi.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Et puis avec Maman, aussi. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde, quand il est là. Comme elle est gentille avec moi.  
- C'est vrai ? Questionnai-je d'un ton doux.  
- Voui. Et puis James il me lit des histoires avant que j'aille au lit. Il a dit qu'il m'achèterait un hamster. Parce que moi j'aime bien les hamsters.  
- J'aime bien ça aussi, souris-je.  
- Je suis triste .  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il se n'en va. Moi je veux pas. Qui va me lire mon histoire ?  
- Ta mère le fera.  
- Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Pendant que les mamans elles s'occupent toute la journée des enfants, c'est souvent les papas qui s'occupent de lire les histoires le soir. Tu savais pas ? Comme ça les mamans elles font des trucs au calme.

Moi, c'était Béa qui me lisait mon histoire. J'étais souvent dans la chambre de Jacob et James, et elle venait nous lire un truc avant que nous ne nous endormions. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer, lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous. Je me demandais vaguement si Emmett avait eu droit aux histoires de Charlie, étant petit et si mon père lisait bien. Je souris à cette idée, avant de retomber sur le regard peiné de Floriane. _Mon frère lui lisait des histoires. _Il s'occupait d'elle, apparemment. James n'avait jamais parlé souhaiter avoir d'enfant, mais les discussions ne prêtaient pas à ça. Et s'il voulait des enfants ? _Et s'il aimait déjà Floriane comme sa fille ?_ C'était très rapide, peut-être même trop. Après tout Irina et lui ne se connaissaient depuis pas si longtemps que ça. _Mais James et moi avions toujours ce point commun __:__ celui de faire les choses rapidement, qu'importe les règles ou les traditions_. Alors que j'allais me marier à un homme que je ne connaissais moi-même depuis pas si longtemps, James s'était trouvé une fille à aimer, et la mère de celle-ci à chérir. _Qui étais-je pour le juger ? Qui étais-je pour lui retirer ce bout de bonheur ? _Je n'étais que sa sœur, ce n'était pas à moi de le rendre malheureux. Au contraire. Il était naturel que je fasse tout mon possible pour eux. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas changer ma nature, et je ne devais surtout pas laisser mes mauvais sentiments prendre le dessus.

- Ta mère va passer ses examens dans un peu moins de deux mois, tu sais, soufflai-je à Floriane.

Celle-ci opina d'un signe de tête, et je continuai.

- Une fois qu'elle les aura passés, continuai-je, et que toi tu auras fini l'école.. Vous irez rejoindre James dans le chalet de ta grand-mère, au Canada. Mais avant, il faut que James s'installe, et que tout soit sûr pour vous tous. Donc en patientant toi tu seras très gentille, et tu travailleras bien à l'école, d'accord ?  
- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? On peut faire comme ça ?  
- N'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse, ma puce.  
- Merci Bella !

La petite me sauta au cou, et je resserrai mon bras droit maladroitement autour d'elle, veillant à ne pas renverser mon gobelet de café de l'autre.

- T'es la plus gentille dame que je connaisse, dit Floriane dans mon cou.  
- J'ai eu un très bon exemple, étant petite, soufflai-je.

Je relevai les yeux vers mes frères, et tombai sur le regard de mon aîné. Son inquiétude pour la fillette disparut en la voyant accrochée à moi. Oui, Béatrice Grey m'avait appris à ne pas être rancunière, et à donner tout ce que je pouvais à ceux que j'aimais._ Et Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais mon frère. _

[…]

Irina et Floriane avaient pris un taxi, à l'aéroport. Irina m'avait remerciée plus que de raison pour la laisser rejoindre mon frère après les examens, et j'avais coupé court à cet épanchement affectif. J'avais repris ma Mini Cooper, et nous avions tous été jusqu'à l'orphelinat. James avait pris quelques affaires, et quelques provisions, tandis que moi je laissai ma voiture à Seattle, comme nous l'avions décidé. Il était prévu que nous fassions la route jusqu'à la frontière canadienne ensemble, avec la voiture de Jacob et celle que j'avais volé, et que Jake et moi rentrions tous les deux après avoir laissé James. Celui-ci allait finalement chez Emma Jenkins, ou plutôt dans son chalet au Canada. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle un chalet là-bas, si elle vivait à Forks. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous serait serviable, au vue des circonstances.

- Lequel de vous deux prend la Ford ? Interrogea Jacob en refermant la porte de l'Orphelinat derrière lui.  
- C'est moi, dis-je. Vous, vous montez ensemble. Il faut que j'aille faire le plein en périphérie de la ville, et après je passerai devant.  
- T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je la prenne ? Questionna James.  
- Certaine.

Je montai dans la voiture, frottant à nouveau les fils pour démarrer, avant d'ajouter.

- Je préfère être seule pour le moment, de toute façon, finis-je par ajouter.

Je refermai ma portière, et pris la route à peine une minute après. _Environ trois heures de route supplémentaires, seule avec moi-même, et la douleur que représentait le départ de mon frère. _

**_P_**oint de vue James

Je regardai la voiture que conduisait ma sœur disparaître au coin de la rue, un pincement au fond de la poitrine.

- Laisse tomber, vieux, c'est une tête de mule dans ces moments-là, fit Jake.

Je me tournai vers mon frère, qui me regardait par-dessus le toit de sa voiture.

- Comment pourrai-je laisser tomber après ce que je lui fais faire ? Je l'ai mise en danger.  
- Tu étais en danger, toi aussi.  
- Non, c'était moi la menace, dans l'histoire. Je ne me rappelle presque pas de la nuit dernière, tellement j'étais.. Tellement je n'étais pas moi.  
- James, ce gars est un bâtard et on le sait tous. Après ce qu'il a fait à ta meuf, c'est normal que tu veuilles lui faire la peau.  
- J'ai frappé Bella.  
- Et à ce propos, si tu recommences, c'est moi qui te défonce. Réellement. Tu te souviens quand on était petit et qu'on jouait au baseball ? Maman disait toujours que j'avais un bon coup de batte.. Je n'ai pas perdu ça. Si tu retouches Bella, ma prochaine balle, c'est toi. Maintenant monte dans la voiture, sinon Bella va nous semer.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour monter dans le véhicule. Ne trouvant aucune chose à redire à sa menace à peine contenue, je m'installai à mon tour sur mon siège, et fermai la porte. Jacob prit la route sans attendre, prenant le chemin que Bella avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Nous retrouvâmes ma sœur quelques minutes après, alors qu'elle mettait le plein dans une station service. Je la regardai d'un peu plus près, en silence, n'ayant pas réellement eu l'occasion de la détailler depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle semblait avoir repris du poids, depuis notre entrevue à la Push. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait finalement détachés, tombaient en cascade dans son dos recouvert de cuir. Elle regardait le compteur de la station service, veillant à ne pas jeter un oeil dans notre direction malgré qu'elle nous ait vus arriver. Si hier elle avait été enclin à une certaine dose d'affection, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une journée où elle m'avait fait un seul sourire, ni même une parole rassurante. Irina y était pour beaucoup, je le savais parfaitement.

- Je la comprends, tu sais, fis-je à mon frère.

Celui-ci observa Bella remonter dans sa voiture, après avoir été payer en liquide au guichet, et attendit qu'elle reprenne la route pour me demander :

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il s'inséra dans le trafic, quelques voitures après notre sœur.

- La réaction de Bella. Hier elle m'avait dit de n'appeler personne.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as fait, dans ce cas-là ?  
- Je sais pas. J'ai .. J'ai flippé, je pense. J'ai failli tuer un gars et Bella avait la joue en sang quand je l'ai laissée gérer les flics.. Appeler Irina, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, c'était presque normal de le faire.  
- Mec, c'est toi qui t'es mis en danger et c'est pour elle que t'as peur ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui, là ?  
- Jake, je venais de défoncer le gars qui l'a violée, même si elle avait été dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde à ce moment-là.. J'aurais voulu m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que Bella n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Sa jalousie n'est pas normale, si tu veux mon avis. T'as vu comment elle a pété un câble ? Faut qu'elle arrête.  
- Je l'ai mise dans la merde, littéralement au pied du mur. C'est normal qu'elle explose si elle voit que j'ai même pas respecté ce qu'elle me dit.  
- Mais c'est même pas ça ! Tu connais assez Bella pour savoir qu'en temps normal elle aurait juste poussé un ou deux cris, histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle était pas d'accord. Là elle a sur-réagit parce qu'elle a compris que t'avais une meuf. Elle est jalouse, un point c'est tout.

La voiture de Bella tourna à droite, et Jacob en fit de même.

- Pis vous me saoulez à toujours vous défendre l'un l'autre alors que vous êtes les premiers à vous tirer dans les pattes, ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

Je me tus un instant, avant d'avouer, sans prendre en compte sa réplique :

- J'ai été jaloux, la première fois que je l'ai réellement vue avec Edward. On revenait d'Irak, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait oublié durant mon absence. Elle était avec un gars que je connaissais de nulle part, et son bonheur avait l'air parfait.  
- Jaloux d'un gars ? C'est ta sœur, James, tu nous fais quoi, là ?  
- Tu comprends pas.. Bella, depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle est avec moi. Depuis qu'elle sait marcher, elle a toujours marché à côté de moi. J'étais le seul qu'elle venait voir quand elle avait un problème, le seul avec qui elle osait faire la folle, parce qu'elle savait que je la prenais pas pour une attardée. Quand on était petit, on parlait de vivre ensemble pour rester l'un avec l'autre, deux frère et sœur.. Unis comme deux doigts d'un poing serré.. Et puis on est parti.. Et quand je suis revenu, elle était amoureuse d'un gars. Un gars à qui elle donnait la main pour marcher, qu'elle allait voir en cas de problème, avec qui elle faisait la folle et qui lui assurait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.. Vieux, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai eu l'impression de la perdre. C'est ma sœur à moi. La femme avec qui moi, je resterais toute ma vie. Edward est un gars extra, mais ça n'en reste pas moins le type pour qui ma sœur a changé ses plans.  
- Mais maintenant que tu as Irina tu comprends ce qu'elle a vécu, pas vrai ?  
- D'une certaine façon, oui. Pour le côté mise en couple et tout ce qui va avec, je comprends parfaitement. Mais ce que j'ai découvert la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, aussi, c'est que.. Que je lui ai fait du mal, Jacob. J'ai pas tenu les promesses que je lui avais faîtes. Elle a dû se démerder toute seule. Je lui ai toujours promis que je serai là dès qu'elle aurait besoin de moi.. Et on voit encore aujourd'hui que c'est l'inverse, en réalité. Quand Maman est morte.. Elle est restée toute seule. C'est elle qui l'a vue mourir. Elle était toute seule à l'enterrement, putain.. Je sais même pas comment elle a fait ! J'aurais pas pu.. J'aurais pas pu le faire, de mon côté. J'aurais eu besoin de toi, d'elle. J'aurais eu besoin de vous parce que vous savez ce que c'est. Mais elle était toute seule. On on était pas là. Elle était absolument toute seule.. Alors que depuis qu'on est tout petit, je lui ai promis que je m'assurerais de toujours marcher à côté d'elle. J'ai pas assuré, Jake. Tellement pas assuré. C'est pour ça qu'elle a changé ses plans, aussi.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, domptant cette gorge douloureuse que je ne voulais pas affronter aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs de ma sœur, amaigrie, sur la plage de la Push me revenant avec une clarté effrayante. «_- J'ai tenté de me suicider en voyant que le monde ne changeait pas face à ma douleur. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu ne le penses. Aussi puissante que tu m'aies élevée, je n'ai pas su prouver au monde, ni même à ma propre personne, que je pouvais tout surmonter. Si j'ai failli à ma tentative, c'est parce que Benjamin est arrivé à ce moment-là. J'aurais dû mourir il y a des mois, désormais._ » Ma propre petite sœur.. Ma petite sœur à moi, putain. Celle-là même que j'avais vu grandir jour après jour, à qui j'avais appris à faire du vélo sans roulettes. _Celle-là pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie avait essayé de mettre fin à la sienne._ C'était Benjamin qui l'avait arrêtée. Benjamin.. Mon ami depuis de nombreuses années. Celui que j'avais déçu ce matin, alors qu'il se rangeait du côté de ma sœur, la préférant à moi et mon choix de frapper Royce King par rapport à Irina. _Royce King.. _Ce bâtard qui avait violé des dizaines de filles, qui avait essayé de toucher ma petite sœur. Celui qui m'avait envoyé à l'armée, des années auparavant.. Et qui m'avait fait abandonner ma sœur à l'aube des années les plus douloureuses et importantes de sa vie. Celui à cause de qui je devais disparaître aujourd'hui. Et qui m'obligeait à laisser à nouveau ma sœur, et les miens.

_Comment ce moins que rien peut avoir un tel impact sur ma vie ? _

- Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, reprit Jake. Je m'en veux également.. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point elle est forte. Et combien elle t'aime. Elle a essayé de t'appeler hier, elle était avec moi.. Tu lui manques, énormément même. Elle a totalement pardonné tes mots.. Ou du moins si elle ne l'a pas fait.. Je crois que cela ne la retient plus de revenir près de toi à présent. Si tu avais répondu.. Nous n'en serions pas là. Clairement pas, même.  
- Elle me manque, à moi aussi.  
- Je sais, vieux. Se couper de toi lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Tu aurais dû la voir il y a encore un mois.. Toute faible, amaigrie.. Les nerfs à fleur de peau en permanence. Tu devrais lui parler.  
- Aujourd'hui ? Je crois pas qu'elle se soucie réellement de moi, à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Oh, non, elle ne se soucie pas de toi, c'est sûr.. C'est pas comme si on était en chemin pour le Canada sous ses ordres à elle, qu'elle conduit une voiture qu'elle a elle-même volée pour minimiser les risques qu'on te retrouve.. Qu'elle avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital pour couvrir tes arrières, qu'elle s'était exposée aux flics pour ta sécurité à toi et qu'en plus de ça on l'empêchait de passer un week-end tranquille avec son fiancé. C'est clair, elle se soucie pas de toi à l'heure qu'il est.

Mon petit frère m'asséna une claque derrière la tête, avant de dire.

- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Ajouta-t-il. T'as perdu ton cerveau à quel moment, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ?  
- Je t'emmerde.  
- Je le sais, ça. Et je t'emmerde aussi, sache-le.  
- Abruti.  
- J'essaie de nous donner des points communs.

Je soupirai, et il se tut. Nous ne reparlâmes pas de ça durant les heures qui suivirent. L'après midi touchait désormais à sa fin, le soleil disparaissant petit à petit à l'horizon, et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vu la journée passer. Nous suivions toujours Bella, car c'était elle qui connaissait exactement le chemin exact. Au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures de route, sa Ford s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, celle-ci entièrement déserte sous le ciel désormais gris. Jacob stoppa son véhicule également, et nous descendîmes de la voiture. _C'était finalement arrivé.. _

Bella sortit de la Ford à son tour, et en claqua doucement la portière. Elle nous regarda sans réellement le faire, visiblement ailleurs. Son visage était fermé, et je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle essayait de brider ses émotions et autres réactions. Elle se contenait depuis son premier éclat de ce matin, et elle y réussissait parfaitement bien, m'effrayant plus qu'autre chose.

- On devrait pas rester trop longtemps. Maximum dix minutes, plus nous exposerait au risque d'être vus. On a tous une longue route à faire, après, de toute façon.  
- Ca marche, fit Jake.

Ma sœur passa devant nous, afin d'aller dans le véhicule de Jacob. Elle y déposa ce que je devinais être ses affaires, et je me tournai vers mon frère.

- Et bien, mon vieux..  
- Je dois avouer que ça va me faire bizarre, assura Jacob.  
- De ?  
- Si tu restes ici plusieurs mois.. J'ai jamais été séparé de toi. Pas sans la possibilité de te voir en moins d'une heure, en tout cas.  
- Et tu vas chialer, avec ça, aussi ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, ma choute, mais bon sang, contiens tes émotions.  
- Ta gueule, James.  
- C'est du waterproof ?  
- Va te faire foutre !

Je ris, et attirai mon frère à moi, le prenant dans mes bras dans une accolade fraternelle.

- Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi, petit frère, lui dis-je.

Il s'éloigna de moi en souriant.

- James le téméraire, finalement en cavale, tels les plus grands bandits.  
- Ouais, tu parles, les grands bandits vont au Mexique, ou à Cuba, et même au Brésil.. Moi je vais au Canada, tu vois le genre.

Mon frère éclata de rire.

- Bien fait pour toi, la roue tourne mon vieux. A force de me faire chier, tu finis par être puni d'une certaine façon.  
- Jacobounette croit encore que le monde tourne autour de son nombril, pas vrai ?

Son poing s'abattit sur mon épaule, alors qu'il se plaignait de ce surnom.

- Allez allez, le coupai-je. Ta gueule et écoute moi.  
- Toi ta gueule.  
- Non, toi ta gueule. C'est moi le plus vieux.  
- Et le pauvre con, aussi.  
- J'essaie de nous donner des points communs.  
- Sale blond.  
- Indien de mes deux. Il te faut un calumet de la paix pour que tu fermes ta grande bouche ?

Il rit, et je souris avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux.

- Apparemment, je suis parti pour être coincé ici plusieurs mois, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu seras là pour Bella.  
- Je suis là pour Bella depuis qu'on est rentré, je te ferais dire, abruti.  
- Ouais, sûr. Au moins un de nous deux. Change pas ça, crasseux. Il faut vraiment qu'un de nous deux assure, sur ce coup. Si elle a le moindre problème, il faut que tu sois là.. Si les flics se rendent compte qu'elle a menti, ou encore que Royce essaie de tenter quelque chose..  
- Il ne la touchera pas, James. Personne ne le fera. Et quand bien même quelqu'un essaierait, elle est bien entourée, désormais. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, son père et le père des autres.. Sans oublier Benjamin, qui laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit lui arriver.. Cette meuf est aussi surveillée que DSK l'est près du Sofitel.

Je secouai la tête devant la comparaison, et lui affirmai.

- Peut-être, mais d'entre tous c'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance, lui affirmai-je, alors tu gardes un œil sur elle.  
- Ca marche. Pis toi prends soin de toi, okay ? Essaie de te trouver des occupations, durant ces prochains mois. Mais pas trop, parce qu'après faudra que tu reviennes à Seattle de toute façon.  
- Ouais, on va faire ça. Allez..

Je le serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras, et il s'éloigna vers sa voiture. Je regardai mon petit frère partir. Ce con allait me manquer. Un peu. Je n'avais jamais été séparé de lui, et avais toujours pris l'habitude de lui filer au cul, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie. Mais il était grand, et un peu plus futé que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer. Je lui souris lorsqu'il me fit un doigt d'honneur amical, et il grimpa dans sa voiture après s'être fait gronder par Bella. Ma petite sœur me lança un regard en biais, incertaine, puis vint vers moi finalement. Elle fit lentement les vingt mètres qui nous séparaient, et ne releva pas tout de suite la tête lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à à peine un mètre de moi. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage fin, ses épaules légèrement recourbées. Elle se reprit quelque peu, relevant la tête, observant mon torse.

- Je t'ai mis le plein, tu devrais en avoir pour quelques heures, commença-t-elle. Winnipeg est à plus d'une journée de route, tu ferais bien de t'arrêter dans un motel si tu es fatigué, je ne suis pas sûre que la température te permette de passer une nuit convenable dans la voiture. En plus t'as pas dormi non plus la nuit dernière. Je t'ai laissé dix dollars en pièces, dans le vide poche, pour la machine à café, c'est plus facile.

Elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

- Il est clean, et la puce qui est dedans aussi, c'est Benjamin qui me les a fournis, avant qu'il ne sache que c'était pour toi. C'est une carte SIM neuve, mobicarte. Tu devrais pas appeler avec, recharge simplement de temps en temps, ça minimisera les chances qu'on te retrouve par rapport à ça. C'est plus pour te joindre en cas d'urgence, si je viens à entendre un truc sur Royce qui te mettrait dans la merde, ou quoi.. Je préfère pouvoir te joindre directement. Tu l'activeras une fois à Winnipeg. Tu ferais bien d'éteindre ton mobile quelques temps, aussi. Je préviendrai Irina. Si tu veux l'appeler, va dans un cybercafé, c'est mieux. Ou d'une cabine téléphonique, mais pas trop près de chez toi.

Sa voix ne tressautait même pas. Ma petite sœur était pleine d'assurance à l'heure actuelle. Elle extirpa une enveloppe de sous sa veste, coincée entre son jeans et son dos.

- Ca c'est de l'argent. Il y a quinze mille dollars. Si tu as un chalet en fonction, cet argent ne te sera utile que pour les provisions, ou les vêtements. Tu devras te débarrasser de la Ford, aussi, et rapidement. Arrête-toi à une ou deux heures de Winnipeg, et vas-y en bus, ou en taxi au pire. Si t'as réellement besoin d'une voiture, envoie-moi un mail, depuis une nouvelle adresse et le tout via un cybercafé, et je ferai en sorte de t'en trouver une pas trop mal. Mais je pense pas que ça te soit réellement utile.  
- Bella..  
- Me coupe pas, fit-elle sans me jeter un regard. Si tu as besoin de plus d'argent, fais le moi savoir et je t'en donnerai via Irina. La fin des examens est dans quelques semaines, elle et Floriane te rejoindront à ce moment-là, si c'est toujours ce qu'elles veulent. Je paierai leur billet d'avion, s'il le faut.  
- Bella ça fait beaucoup d'argent, tout ça .  
- J'ai de l'argent de côté. Beaucoup. C'est Benjamin qui m'a avancé les quinze mille dollars, tu devras le remercier pour ça. Je le ferai pour toi, il faut que je lui redonne son argent rapidement.  
- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, avec Ben.  
- Tant pis. Il était énervé, on s'est pris la tête également.

Je vis à son expression que ça la blessait de savoir ça.

- M'enfin, reprit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit.. Ne te fais pas plus remarquer qu'actuellement, okay ? Je ne veux pas à avoir à me torturer à ton sujet. Tu es tout à fait capable de te gérer pour trois mois, sans connerie ni rien, alors fais-le. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu nous le dis, et on fera en sorte que ça parvienne jusqu'à toi. D'accord ?  
- Isabella.. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Ses iris semblaient choquées, alors que déjà elle répondait, comme si la chose la plus logique du monde.

- Parce que tu es mon frère, répondit-elle telle une évidence.

Elle avait une mentalité bien spécifique là-dessus, et nous le savions tous.

- Mais..  
- Pas de « mais ». T'es mon frère et je te laisserai pas dans la merde, ça s'arrête là. Maintenant il va falloir que tu t'en ailles, on risque de se faire prendre si on squatte ici.  
- Ca fait des semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé. Pourquoi tu te sens obliger d'agir de cette façon avec moi ? Après tout ce temps..  
- Mais je suis pas obligée ! C'est naturel, c'est logique que je fasse ça. Pis pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes là-dessus ? Tu laisserais tomber Jake sous prétexte que vous êtes en froid, toi ? Moi non, alors arrête de poser des questions stupides.  
- Nous sommes en froid ? Questionnai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Cette interrogation sembla la prendre au dépourvu, et lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers moi après plusieurs secondes, elle souffla, beaucoup moins assurée.

- C'est à toi de le décider. Je.. Je voulais t'appeler, mais j'ai pas su.. Mon orgueil m'a empêché de revenir plus tôt, j'ai eu honte de ma réaction. Je.. J'aurais pas dû.. agir comme ça. Réagir ainsi.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ceci. Après tous ces jours à craindre sa perte, elle était finalement là, à me dire tout ce en quoi j'avais eu du mal à croire.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces mots. Je m'en suis voulu, et je m'en veux encore. Mais au-delà de ça..

Je plaçai mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé, pour t'avoir laissée seule ces deux dernières années.. Je m'en veux tellement, pour ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait toute seule.. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu..  
- J'ai eu un bon exemple, sourit-elle gentiment. La témérité a toujours été quelque chose qui te faisait défaut, ça m'a aidée. Entre autres. Je dois beaucoup à Benjamin, et à Edward et Emmett également, désormais.  
- Edward, hein ? Relevai-je en repensant à ce que j'avais avoué un peu plus tôt à mon petit frère.  
- Oui. Il m'aide beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense.  
- J'en suis content, alors.

Elle sourit, avant de me prendre dans ses bras sans prévenir. Elle me serra entre ses petits bras, et il me fallut trois secondes supplémentaires pour réagir. Enfin, après toutes ces semaines, je la pris tout contre moi, la sécurisant instinctivement du monde extérieur.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas parti de mon appartement, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de te perdre, James. Pas toi.

Je la serrai contre mon torse avec un peu plus de force, et lui répondis dans un souffle :

- Je suis parti trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas la force non plus de te perdre, et je ne l'aurais jamais.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, et je vis des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Il faut que tu sois sage pendant ces prochains mois, comme ça tu pourras revenir chez nous. On te trouvera un appartement avec Irina, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Pas trop loin de Forks.

Isabella affichait un petit sourire crispé, et je posai un baiser sur le haut de son front en lui assurant.

- Tu es, et resteras toujours la femme de ma vie, Pitchoune, lui assurai-je. Malgré Irina ou Floriane.. Tu es la première que j'ai aimée.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. _Ca la blessait elle aussi, comme la rencontre d'Edward l'avait fait avec moi. _Elle rouvrit les paupières pour me regarder à travers ses yeux mouillés, et me dit.

- Et tu as été le premier, me dit-elle. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que tu m'as rattrapée, dans la salle de jeu de l'Orphelinat.  
- C'est de loin la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faîte, chuchotai-je.

Je la pris une dernière fois contre moi, la serrant de toutes mes forces sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle s'accrocha à moi également, et nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants. Ces moments simples instants dont nous nous étions privés durant des semaines. Durant ces semaines Du temps où nous nous étions fait du mal l'un à l'autre, sans réellement le vouloir, et sans réellement le contrôler non plus. Nous étions comme ça. Depuis toujours.

_Unis comme les deux doigts d'un poing serré. Et parfois, c'était avec ce même poing serré que nous nous faisions du mal. _

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai mon téléphone. _3h47. _Je soupirai lourdement en refermant la Mini Cooper derrière moi.

James était finalement parti, et Jacob et moi étions rentrés à Seattle avec sa voiture. Je n'étais restée qu'une heure de plus avec Jake, car j'avais encore trois heures de route pour retrouver mon appartement. Et surtout Edward.

Le départ de mon frère ne m'attristait pas vraiment, en réalité. Bien sûr, il allait me manquer. Mais je me sentais étrangement sereine. Il allait bien, j'avais réussi à le mettre en sécurité, et à lui pardonner. Nous allions aller bien. Mon frère restait mon frère, et nous n'étions pas en froid. Ces prochains mois ne seraient rien que nous n'avions pas déjà vécu. Nous survivrons. Plus forts encore.

Je grimpai les marches jusqu'à mon appartement lentement, fatiguée plus que de raison. J'entrai sans faire trop de bruit, et me déchaussai sans attendre. Posant mon sac contre le mur, j'éteignis mon téléphone pour le restant de la nuit et le posai sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je retirai ma veste et la jetai sur le canapé du salon, avant de filer dans ma chambre. Je retirai mon jeans, et mon blaser, laissant tomber ceux-ci à même le sol, ne gardant que mon boxer et mon top blanc pour aller immédiatement au lit. Je soulevai doucement la couverture, et allai me coller sans attendre à Edward. Celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil, et ouvris les yeux lorsque je soulevai son bras pour me caler contre son torse.

- Oh, Chérie, sourit-il, à moitié endormi. Je t'attendais.  
- Tu fermais les yeux pour mieux m'attendre, hein ?  
- Exactement, fit-il en agitant son index comme pour marquer ma bonne réponse.

Au lieu de rire, je remarquai le plâtre à son poignet, et m'inquiétai immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
- Hein ? Oh, ça..

Il s'assit contre la tête de se mit assis dans le lit en frottant de sa main intact ses yeux fatigués.

- Je me suis cassé le poignet tout à l'heure. J'ai voulu porter le nouveau meuble d'Esmée, et .. Je me suis complètement loupé. Mon père était là, ça a été.  
- Ca te fait mal ?  
- Non, non. Carlisle m'a filé des cachets efficaces. C'est une fracture simple, il a voulu me faire un plâtre et a dit que je l'aurais cinq à six semaines, mais que si tout allait bien, il me l'enlèverait un peu avant pour les examens.  
- Ca va alors.  
- Ouais mais du coup plus de basket, soupira-t-il.  
- Ca nous fera du temps pour nous deux, souris-je.  
- Que pourrions-nous bien faire de tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi, coquin.  
- De la pâte à sel !

Il releva la tête, interloqué, et j'éclatai de rire à son expression, posant mes mains sur mon visage inconsciemment. Je m'arrêtai rapidement en sentant ma joue me lancer à mon propre contact, et Edward fronça les sourcils. Il alluma la lampe de chevet, afin de dissiper la pénombre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ma joue qui, jusque là, ne lui avait pas été réellement visible. l'avait pas interpellé.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Il s'approcha de moi afin d'examiner ma pommette de plus près, et je grimaçai en sentant ses doigts balayer ma peau endolorie.

- Bella ? Questionna-t-il. On t'a frappée ? Qui t'a fait ça ? On t'a agressée ?  
- Quoi ? Non, non.. Rien de tout ça, non.  
- Alors c'est quoi ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Répéta-t-il, devenant de plus en plus inquiet face à mon silence. T'as vu ta joue ? Tu.. T'as maquillé ça ? C'est ouvert en vrai ? Putain Bella ! Tu t'es faite soigner au moins ?

Il se leva du lit en vitesse, se dirigeant visiblement dans la salle de bain, et je me mis debout à mon tour afin de le suivre.

- Oui, ça a été soigné, lui m'expliquai-je en le rejoignant. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, ça va.  
- Non mais tu te rends pas compte ou quoi ? T'as vu ta joue ? Continua-t-il en ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie.  
- Edward..  
- Démaquille-toi.  
- Edward..  
- Isabella, démaquille-toi !

Je soupirai et attrapai mes lingettes démaquillantes. Mon fiancé, quant à lui, continuait de chercher je ne savais trop quoi dans l'armoire. Je sifflai lorsque j'enlevai le fond de teint sur ma joue. J'aperçus le regard horrifié de mon fiancé sur ma pommette joue bleuie à travers le reflet du miroir, et baissai les yeux. _Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète, pour moi._

- Laisse moi t'expliquer.. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air.  
- Où est ce que tu étais, aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il. Ce n'est pas Jacob qui t'a fait ça. Où est ce que tu étais ?  
- S'il te plaît..  
- Assis-toi sur la baignoire. Je vais te désinfecter.

Je m'exécutai et il se plaça en face de moi entre mes jambes. Je le regardai prendre ce dont il avait besoin, et me rappelai vaguement la nuit où nous nous étions remis ensemble, après que j'aie ramené Irina et sa fille de Seattle. C'était Edward, aussi, qui m'avait désinfectée et soignée. Il le faisait toujours. _Combien de fois étais-je revenue blessée sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? _J'observai mon fiancé, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama noir, les cheveux en bataille, au milieu de la nuit. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'inquiétait. _Encore une fois. _Je n'avais pas le droit de me taire, alors que lui était là à pour se faire du souci soucier pour de moi à chaque fois. C'était son droit de savoir. Nous étions fiancés.

- C'est James.. Qui.. qui m'a frappée, soufflai-je.

Il s'arrêta, me regardant d'un air incrédule, et j'expliquai tout depuis le début :

- Irina et lui sont ensembles, et j'en savais rien jusqu'à hier. Tu te souviens que la lettre qu'Irina a reçu et qui l'a faite partir sans un mot, il y a quelques semaines ? C'était le père de Floriane qui lui disait qu'il voulait récupérer la petite. Son violeur. Je le connais. James aussi. C'est à cause de lui que James et Jacob avaient été envoyés à l'armée, il y a presque trois ans. Le gars, Royce, avait essayé d'abuser de moi et James avait très mal pris la chose. Je sais pas si je t'en avais déjà parlé..  
- Non, rien de tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a essayé de te violer ?  
- Ouais.. Je.. On fêtait mes quinze ans, on était sur le parking de Benjamin et Tia. C'était un week-end où on faisait des courses. James et Jacob en ont fait une, et moi je suis restée sur le parking, un peu plus loin. Royce a vu une occasion de profiter de moi. Il a réussi à me traîner jusqu'à son Hummer et nous a enfermé dedans, de l'intérieur.

Mon fiancé serra le poing à ces derniers mots, et je glissai mes doigts vers sa main, afin de crocheter mes doigts aux siens.

- James est arrivé juste à temps. Il a explosé la vitre avec un pied de biche, et a sorti le gars de la voiture par le col. Ce soir là il l'a tabassé, mais est resté correct. Ensuite il s'est occupé de moi. On a pris le Hummer, avec James et Jacob, et mon frère y a mis feu sur un terrain vague. Le lendemain j'avais le tatouage à la cuisse, en guise de cadeau.

Je souris à ce souvenir, me rappelant à quel point mon frère m'avait paru fou. Edward, lui, ne se dérida pas.

- Je n'ai rien eu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me toucher, lui assurai-je. Je n'ai même pas été traumatisée par ça. Le surlendemain les flics étaient devant chez nous, et donnait à James une convocation pour le tribunal. Pour coups et blessures, ainsi que destruction de bien d'autrui. On avait pas porté plainte, et puis Royce a une famille connue, alors .. Quoi qu'il en soit James a réussi à faire dire à Irina qui était le père de sa fille, et quand il a su que c'était ce Royce en question..

Je me tus une seconde en me remémorant sans mal mon frère à califourchon sur le corps inanimé de King, les mains pleines de sang.

- Il a failli le tuer, Edward. Si Irina ne m'avait pas appelée, si je n'avais pas réussi à le retrouver à Seattle et à escalader cette grille.. Mon frère serait un meurtrier, à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Si tu l'as sauvé, pourquoi il t'a frappée ? Interrogea mon fiancé, un peu plus calme.  
- Il ne m'a pas reconnue, quand je l'ai poussé de sur Royce. James est bizarre, quand il commence à frapper quelqu'un, il devient.. comme un autre. Beaucoup moins conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Il frappe et frappe, et si on ne l'arrête pas.. Il est réellement dangereux. Encore plus depuis l'Irak. Ca l'a véritablement changé. Du coup hier quand j'ai voulu l'empêcher de tuer Royce King en le poussant, il a eu un réflexe de défense. Il m'a attrapée par l'épaule et m'a frappée. Il m'a même pas reconnue, Peu importe qui c'était, il a juste.. éliminé la menace. Mon frère ne me frapperait jamais, il n'a jamais levé la main. Il n'a juste.. pas vu que c'était moi. Il était en transe, concentré en train de tabasser ce gars, et je l'en ai empêché.

Je regardai Edward, et ce dernier détourna les yeux, visiblement en train de gérer sa colère tout seul.

- Quand il s'est enfin rendu compte a reconnu que c'était moi.. Il est venu voir si j'allais bien. Les flics sont arrivés quelques secondes, après ça. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire de se casser, et il a escaladé la grille avant qu'ils le voient. Il est revenu chez moi avec ma voiture.. C'était la nuit dernière ça, tu n'étais pas là. Moi je suis restée avec Royce, en me faisant passer pour sa petite amie.  
- Tu as fait quoi ?  
- Il y avait des policiers et des pompiers partout, et il était KO.  
- Bella..  
- Je sais ce que je fais, fais-moi confiance.  
- Tu viens de me dire que ce gars était un violeur, qu'il avait eu envie de faire de toi son quatre heures et en plus tu veux que je reste confiant ?  
- Il était KO. Mon frère l'avait presque tué !  
- Et alors ? Il aurait dû le tuer !

Je m'arrêtai net, observant Edward. Mon fiancé avait la respiration hachée, ses sourcils se rejoignaient au dessus de ses yeux furieux.

- Et alors quoi ? Devenir un tueur ? Il aurait dû devenir un meurtrier sous prétexte que le gars à qui il retirait la vie était un monstre ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les pupilles d'Edward tandis que je continuai.

- Ca aurait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien, ça ? Continuai-je. Je crois pas.

Je me levai du de sur le rebord de la baignoire, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation s'il elle dérivait sur ce qu'aurait dû faire mon frère ou non. James n'était pas un tueur, il ne le serait jamais. Ca s'arrêtait là.

- Bella, attends..

Mon fiancé m'attrapa par les épaules alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce. Il me fit tourner faire demi-tour sur moi-même, et crocheta son regard au mien lorsque je lui fis finalement face.

- Je supporte pas l'idée qu'on ait pu te faire du mal.. De cette façon, affirma-t-il difficilement. Alors savoir que tu as côtoyé ne serait-ce qu'une minute un individu tel que celui-ci me.. me met hors de moi.  
- Ca ne m'a pas plus fait plaisir qu'à toi, mais mon frère avait besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres solutions.  
- Ta loyauté envers tes frères te perdra, tu sais.  
- Crois moi.. Je serais déjà perdue depuis très longtemps si on ne me les avait pas donnés. Ma loyauté envers mes frères.. C'est tout ce que personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever.  
- Je sais..

Il me prit dans ses bras un instant.

- Je suis désolé. Viens, il faut soigner ta joue.

Il me reconduisit jusqu'à la baignoire, et appuya avec douceur sur mes épaules pour que je me rassois. Ce que je fis. J'avais attendu toute la journée pour le retrouver, je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en froid avec lui. Edward attrapa du coton et du désinfectant en me demandant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait, après, reprit-il. Une fois à l'hôpital.  
- J'ai veillé au chevet de Royce toute la nuit. J'ai réfléchi pendant des heures et des heures à comment sortir mon frère de là.. Puis King a daigné se réveiller. J'ai..

Je me rappelais mes paroles, et la manière dont j'avais agis avec lui. J'avais été mauvaise, et ça n'était pas moi. Ce n'était pas celle que j'étais.

- Je l'ai menacé. Beaucoup menacé. Et l'ai obligé à quitter le pays dans les prochains vingt-et-un jour, ou je le balancerais à la police pour toutes ses horreurs.  
- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà balancé ? Il ne mérite que ça.  
- Parce que s'il tombe, mon frère tombera aussi. Tu aurais dû voir dans quel l'état qu'il l'a mis. James va directement en prison s'il se fait arrêter.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce Royce ne donnera pas ton frère aux flics ?  
- J'ai gardé son iPhone, mais ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. Il est à Seattle, au cas où il voudrait me la faire à l'envers et dire aux flics que l'agresseur a pris son téléphone. En tout cas, ce mobile, c'est celui avec lequel il a filmé plusieurs des viols qu'il a commis, entre autres. J'ai encore quelques cartes en main, avec lui. Et puis pour James.. Je l'ai envoyé au Canada.  
- Pardon ?

Edward me regarda, un sourcil relevé. Il jeta le coton, et sortis un pansement.

- Il va y rester quelques mois. Juste pour être sûr. Je veux m'assurer que Royce dégage. Au moins trois mois. Emma Jenkins lui a prêté son chalet. Jacob et moi l'avons accompagné jusqu'à la frontière, il y a plus de six heures maintenant. Je lui ai donné de l'argent, et il va se faire oublier pour le moment.  
- De l'argent ? Un chalet ? Le Canada ? S'étonna Edward.  
- Il le fallait. Si Royce décide d'ouvrir sa bouche, mon frère tombe.  
- Et toi aussi, apparemment.  
- Non.. Si. Mais Royce va tenir parole.  
- Bella..  
- Je pouvais pas faire courir à mon frère de tels risques.  
- Et si c'est toi qui prends ? Personne ne te mettra au Canada à temps.  
- C'était un risque à prendre. Mais je n'y crois pas.

Edward soupira. Je me levai, et pris son visage en coupe. Mon fiancé me regarda à travers ses longs cils, ses iris reflétant son inquiétude actuelle.

- Ca va aller, tout va bien aller. Benjamin m'a assuré qu'il garderait un œil sur Royce ces prochains jours.  
- Benjamin était là, aussi ?  
- Il m'a ramenée, de Seattle, ce matin. Mais on s'est engueulé.  
- Toi et Benjamin ? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'a pas accepté que James me frappe, et le fait que je défende mon frère l'a.. énervé. Enfin.. Je ne l'ai pas défendu, mais j'ai juste dédramatisé le point de vue de Ben.  
- Il a pris ta défense, hein ?  
- Oui. Il a vraiment.. sur-réagi. Il est parti énervé. Je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas quand Benjamin me fait la tête.  
- Il ne te la fera pas longtemps. Benjamin est incapable de t'en vouloir.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, soufflai-je.  
- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Edward eut un petit sourire. Son inquiétude envolée, et ses bras entourèrent ma taille.

- Benjamin t'aime, Trésor.  
- Je le sais, ça. Moi aussi je l'aime.  
- Non, non.. Tu ne saisis pas.. Benjamin est amoureux de toi, Isabella. Il t'aime réellement  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non.  
- Je sais pertinemment que si. Je reconnais mes réactions dans les siennes, mes gestes, mes regards dans les siens. Benjamin t'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses.  
- Il aime Tia.  
- Il vous aime toutes les deux. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, d'aimer véritablement deux personnes. Moi qui t'aime de tout mon cœur, je n'imagine pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, un tant soit peu. Mais quand je vois Benjamin.. Il décrocherait la lune, pour toi.  
- Benjamin ne me considère uniquement que comme sa petite sœur, assurai-je.  
- Je considère Alice comme ma petite sœur. Je ne ferai pas la moitié de ce qu'il fait pour toi pour Alice, même si elle me le demandait. Je sais faire la part des choses lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Benjamin, lui.. Il ne peut pas.  
- Benjamin n'est que mon ami, répétai-je en me détachant de mon fiancé. Arrête.  
- Si tu veux. Mais si tu ne me crois pas.. Demande à Jasper. Depuis que tu es tombée dans le coma, nous le savons tous les deux. C'était évident.  
- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec Jazz. Je.. C'est ridicule.  
- C'est réel. Benjamin t'aime, c'est un fait.

Je me tus un instant, y pensant sans réellement le vouloir à ça.

- Il n'a jamais rien tenté, ou laissé entendre, argumentai-je.  
- C'est ça qui est étonnant. Il est drôlement fort, mentalement parlant. C'est comme s'il t'aimait plus que tout, et qu'en parallèle il ne voulait pas que cet amour soit à double sens. Il t'aime, mais il ne se tait et fait juste ton bonheur comme il le peut.  
- Je n'y crois pas.  
- Bien sûr que non. C'est ton ami depuis toujours.  
- Benjamin est différent. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises.  
- Je le sais parfaitement.

Edward me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas de ça, avec lui, continua mon fiancé. Je ne veux pas créer de problème, je sais qu'il ne tentera rien. Il t'aime trop, et aime trop Tia pour ça. S'il est toujours là pour toi, et s'il s'assure que tu es en sécurité.. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit.  
- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser. Si c'est ce que tu dis est vrai.. Tu penses qu'il en souffre ? M'inquiétai-je.

Edward m'observa un instant, avant d'embrasser mon nez en souriant.

- Tu me fais rire. Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu es innocente, à ce niveau.  
- Non mais là n'est pas la question, Edward. Tu penses qu'il en souffre ?  
- Non, il n'en souffre pas. Je ne pense pas. Dans un sens, être là pour toi de cette façon le rend heureux, et lui suffit. C'est un amour différent. Il n'a jamais voulu te le dire, il doit avoir ses raisons. Ne change rien. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler. Oublie simplement, d'accord ?  
- Ca va être difficile.  
- Non. Tu es tellement fatiguée que tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain.

Je ris légèrement.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça..  
- On va se coucher ?  
- Moui, je veux dormir dans tes bras.

Mon fiancé m'embrassant tendrement à mes mots, et je souris contre ses lèvres. Après avoir mis correctement mon pansement sur ma joue, Edward nous emmena dans notre lit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière nous. Je m'allongeais à côté de mon fiancé, posant ma tête sur son torse alors que déjà ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux avec douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'émis une dernière interrogation.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas.. C'est qu'Irina et James sortent ensemble.. Et ils s'aiment apparemment. Mais James et Irina ne se sont jamais réellement vus. Où est-ce qu'ils se sont parlés ? C'est limite si mon frère ne voulait pas que je côtoie Irina, quand je l'ai ramenée de Seattle.

- A ce propos..

Edward attrapa ma main, et je relevai légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Ton frère est venu ici, après que toi et Emmett soyez partis à Columbia, voir votre grand-mère. Il s'inquiétait pour toi, et était triste de votre dispute. Il m'a demandé pour rester à l'appart quelques jours, il ne savait pas où aller. Jake était occupé avec ses parents, et Benjamin était avec Tia.. Il est resté ici une petite semaine.  
- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, remarquai-je.  
- Non. Tu étais en froid avec lui, et ne serait-ce que dire son prénom à voix haute te faisait te tendre. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.  
- Il a dormi ici ?  
- Oui. Je me suis dit que, si vous n'étiez pas en froid, tu aurais été la première à l'inviter chez nous, alors..  
- C'est vrai.

Je reposai ma tête contre le torse de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'enquit ce dernier.  
- Bien sûr que non. Au contraire. Tu as eu raison de faire ça. Je t'en remercie. Si James avait eu besoin de quelque chose à ce moment.. Je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent que je l'aurais aidé. Alors merci de l'avoir fait à ma place.

La main d'Edward parcourut mes boucles, de façon apaisante. Je fermai mes doigts sur les siens, savourant son contact.

- Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui, avouai-je. J'ai voulu rentrer à la maison pour te voir au moins un million de fois.  
- On passera le restant du week-end tous les deux. Et lundi on a pas cours, donc on restera ici aussi, non ?  
- Oh oui, souris-je.

J'allai embrasser ses lèvres, et mon fiancé sourit en me rendant mon baiser.

- Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. Tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur homme qu'on ait jamais créé. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. J'en prends un peu plus conscience tous les jours.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, silencieux, et j'embrassai son bras nu. Alors que j'allai fermer les yeux, enfin prête à dormir, je vis une boule de poil apparaître sur le lit, et entendis presque aussitôt un « Miaou ». Je relevai les yeux vers mon fiancé, interloquée.

- Euh.. C'est quoi ça ? Interrogeai-je en désignant la chose qui se trouvait à nos pieds.  
- Ah oui je t'ai pas dit ! On a trouvé un chaton errant devant le magasin de meubles. Le pauvre était tout seul, il doit pas avoir plus d'un mois.. Même pas sevré. On a cherché la mère, avec Esmée, mais rien.. Alors bon.. Je l'ai ramené chez nous.  
- T'as ramené un chaton sans m'en parler ? Mais.. On sait même pas d'où il vient ce chat.

Edward me poussa légèrement pour aller attraper l'animal, et me le mis sous le nez avant de dire.

- Je l'ai lavé, et nourris avec un petit biberon de lait, aussi. Il est tout calme, et pis il aime les câlins aussi.. Il arrête pas de ronronner ! Argumenta-t-il, tout en me regardant avec des yeux suppliants.  
- Edward..  
- Non mais Trésor, tu comprends pas.. C'est un orphelin, ce chaton ! Tu te reconnais pas en le voyant ? Regarde-le. Il est comme toi.

Je regardai bien malgré moi le chaton, ainsi exposé sous mes narines. Il était tout gris, avec le bout des pattes blanches, ainsi que le ventre et une partie de menton de la même couleur. Assez joli, il fallait l'avouer.

- Ce chat ne me ressemble pas.  
- Si t'avais été un chat, tu serais exactement pareille que lui, répliqua mon fiancé. Exactement pareille que toi, mon pote ! Ajouta-t-il en direction du chat.

Je ris face à cette scène, et Edward prit le chat contre lui, enfermant dans ses bras musclés une créature si minuscule.

- Arrête, tu vas l'étouffer !

J'attrapai le chaton et le pris dans mes bras avec prudence.

- T'es fou, dis-je à Edward.  
- Allez, on peut le garder ?  
- C'est-à-dire que..  
- Allez..

Il embrassa mes lèvres, puis mon front, ma joue intacte, mes paupières et ensuite mon épaule, pour réembrasser mes lèvres.

- S'il te plaîîîîît.

Je souris sous son assaut, avant d'abdiquer pitoyablement.

- D'accord, d'accord. On le garde.  
- Ouais ! Mouhahaha, tu vas vivre avec nous, dude !  
- Mais il a même pas de nom ?  
- Si. Je l'ai appelé Gizmo.  
- Gizmo ?  
- Ouais. Comme dans les Gremlins. Il est tout doux et tout mignon, mais si tu le fous dans l'eau, ce chat devient fou. Je te jure que j'ai cru qu'il allait se dédoubler tout à l'heure en prenant son bain.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire, et regardai le chat. Gizmo.

- C'est bizarre comme nom, fis-je remarquer.  
- One again bistoufly, de toute façon on s'en fout du nom.  
- Gizmo, hein ?  
- Ouais.  
- On le garde, ça marche. Il est mignon.

Je caressai les oreilles du chat, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il lécha mes doigts, puis vint se caler sous ma poitrine, au niveau de mon estomac. Je caressai son dos, puis sa tête, et me dépêchai de dire.

- Mais c'est toi qui t'occupes de la litière, me dépêchai-je de lui dire, avec un sourire innocent.  
- Quoi ? Non !  
- Si si.  
- Bella..  
- Attends, chut chut ! Le coupai-je.

Mon fiancé se tut, et nous entendîmes le chat ronronner vigoureusement.

- Tiens, tu vois ? Il ronronne. Il est d'accord. Tu t'occupes des crottes et du pipi de chat.  
- Mais..  
- Stop. Le chat a ronronné, ça veut tout dire.

Edward soupira, et s'enfonça dans les couvertures jusqu'au cou en me tournant le dos. Je l'ignorai en souriant, et continuai de faire des papouilles au chaton. Mon fiancé se retourna vivement, pour dire à l'animal.

- Je t'ai sorti de la rue, et t'as vu comment tu me remercies ? J'aurais dû te laisser dans ta merde.  
- Ne parle pas comme ça au bébé chat, rouspétai-je.  
- Tsss.  
- T'en fais pas, Gizmo, m'adressai-je au chat. Il ne te laissera jamais, jamais, dans ta merde. C'est promis. T'auras le meilleur nettoyeur de litière de tous les temps. Le top du top, niveau enleveur de crottes.

Mon fiancé me donna un coup de hanche, et je ris de nouveau.

- Gamin.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Mais bien sûr.  
- Chuuuut, j'essaie de dormir.

Je retins un énième éclat de rire en observant Edward, allongé à mes côtés.

- Hééé, mais j'avais dit que je voulais dormir dans tes bras, me plaignis-je.  
- Ca s'était avant que tu sous entendes que j'allais être, je cite, un « nettoyeur de crottes ».  
- Allez..  
- Non j'ai dit.  
- Pfff. Tu me brises le cœur.

Je l'entendis ronchonner, et marmonner dans sa barbe, avant qu'il ne se retourne un peu pour me tendre son bras. Je souris grandement en posant le chat à nos pieds avec précaution, pour aller me caler dans les bras de mon fiancé. Celui-ci me serra contre lui en posant un léger baiser sur mon front, et j'entourai sa taille de mes bras. Ainsi blottie contre lui, je me sentais plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs, et ça me rendait incroyablement heureuse.

_Oui, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance l'avoir. Indéniablement._

* * *

**_Note à lire, c'est important._**

**_Bon bon.. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Déjà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça ne vous a pas étouffé. Ce chapitre n'était pas fameux. Les réactions de Bella vous ont peut-être parues bizarres.. Soit. Perso j'ai eu beaucoup de mal quand j'ai vu la copine de mon frère la première fois, et les premières semaines qui ont suivies. Je l'avoue. Pour Bella en elle même.. Oui, c'est SuperWoman, et je crois que je le vis bien aujourd'hui. Désolée si elle vous agace. ^.^_**

**_Mais bref. Beaucoup vont sûrement réagir par rapport à Benjamin, et ce que dit Edward, donc je vous pose la question.._**

**_Voulez-vous un point de vue Benjamin ?_**

**_J'en fais un si vous voulez. Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne ferai absolument rien de ces sentiments pour Bella que Benjamin éprouve. Leur relation ne changera pas. Aucunement même. C'est juste que je tenais à tourner ça de cette manière. Ben est si présent pour Bella que j'avais envie de dire pourquoi, ce qui explique toutes ses réactions en début de chapitre. Personnellement, je pense que cet amour existe. Je sais que ça existe. Le fait d'aimer profondément quelqu'un, mais, en parallèle, ne rien vouloir en faire. C'est un amour platonique, ni plus ni moins. Et à sens unique, en l'occurrence. Bref, dîtes-moi pour le point de vue Ben._**

**_Deuxième chose importante._**

**_Cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin, je voulais vous le dire. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont deviné, déjà, mais il reste très peu de chapitre. Cinq, tout au plus, probablement en ayant compris l'épilogue, d'ailleurs. Il me reste un gros sujet à régler, et puis ce sera la fin de cette fiction. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, afin que vous ne soyez pas surprise dans les postes à venir._**

**_En tout cas, prenez soin de vous. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, probablement sur _**_La Couleur de La Haine** avant, mais nous nous reverrons quand même. ^.^ Passez une bonne semaine, bonne chance à vous. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

**_Pour celles qui sont actuellement au rattrapage.. Courage, vous allez vous en sortir. Félicitations à celles qui ont eu leur diplôme, éclatez vous. :)_**

**_A la prochaine les filles.._**

**_Peace._**


	27. Chapitre 25 : De prince à Princesse

**_Salut les filles. _**

**_Comment vous allez ? Bien, j'espère ! :)_**

**_Alors alors, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un ou deux trucs à vous dire avant de vous laisser tranquille. _**

**_Tout d'abord concernant le point de vue Benjamin dont j'avais parlé dans la précédente publication. Je le ferai, vous êtes beaucoup à être intéressée, mais je le publierai ultérieurement, et ce sera sous forme de bonus. Totalement indépendant par rapport à l'histoire en elle-même, comme ça vous pourrez zapper si vous n'avez pas envie de le lire. J'espère que ça vous conviendra comme ça. _**

**_Ensuite, les reviews.. Il y a vraisemblablement eu un bug FF ( _**_Oui, je sais, ça vous étonne toutes, étant donné que ça n'arrive absolument jamais. **), et de ce fait certaines inscrites se sont vu être dans l'obligation de poster en anonyme. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'a remarqué d'ailleurs, apparemment certaines filles à qui j'ai parlé ne le savaient pas. Donc bon.. Etant donné que ça m'agace grandement de ne pouvoir vous répondre, je vais copier/coller les reviews non-signées, afin que vous puissiez vous reconnaître et avoir votre réponse. Mais sachez que je ne ferai pas tout le temps ça, parce que ça prend de la place, et que c'est interdit par FF. Alors, je vous le demande une dernière fois, signez vos reviews, afin que je puisse vous reconnaître et vous répondre plus facilement. J'encourage les filles à qui j'ai répondu via MP à passer cette note, désormais, ça ne concernera que les anonymes et inscrites n'ayant pu se connecter lors de la dernière publication. :)  
Les anonymes signés, d'abord :**_

**Morgane :** & Bien, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, Miss. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, qu'il ne t'ait pas étouffée. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise en général, d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, il y aura un point de vue d'Ben posté prochainement. Il sera assez spécial, d'ailleurs. Tu verras bien. Il est vrai que Bella a des capacités en matière de commettre des actes illégaux, et pour cause.. Elle a eu de bons professeurs. M'enfin.. Merci à toi de me lire, surtout, et de prendre le temps de m'écrire également. Voici la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. :)  
**A :** « A », ça me fait penser à **_Pretty Little Liars_**, j'avoue. ^^ M'enfin. Tu verras que Bella ne va absolument rien faire en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Benjamin à son égard, mais en parallèle Ben ne fera rien non plus. Peut-être le point de vue Benjamin pourra te permettre de comprendre. Edward est un saint, il prend tout bien. Ou presque. Nous verrons. En tout cas prends soin de toi, Miss. & Bonne lecture. :)  
**Ilonka :** Salut ma belle ! J'ai deux frères, et j'ai eu autant de mal que Bella au début. M'enfin, ça va mieux maintenant. Tu sais, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que cette fiction te plait. Merci d'être là ! Prends soin de toi, Miss, et bonne lecture. :)  
**Misslappy :** Tu n'as jamais entendu l'expression One Again Bistoufly ? C'est une de mes réponses fétiches, pourtant ! Je la sers à tout le monde, et à toutes les sauces. :) Quoi qu'il en soit il y a plus d'Edward, dans ce chapitre, tu verras. Et puis ça va aller en s'arrangeant dans les derniers chapitres, bien que .. Enfin tu verras en temps voulu, j'imagine. Le point de vue Benjamin sera publié plus tard, tu ne seras pas obligée de le lire si ça ne t'intéresse pas. :) Prends soin de toi, en tout cas. Bonne lecture Miss. :)  
**Laurie :** Ouais, FF a remis la possibilité de signer les reviews, c'est mieux. Mais ça m'empêche pas de galérer, comme tu peux le voir. ^^ Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu _malgré_ les réactions de Bella. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite. Quoi qu'il en soit je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Prends soin de toi, Miss.  
**Lisa :** Han, tu sais bien que je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours ! Ah.. Toi aussi tu es jalouse, parfois ? Moi moins avec les années, mais jalouse quand même. & Oui, c'est bientôt la fin, déjà, seulement. Même moi ça me déprime, m'enfin.. Voici la suite, Sauterelle ! Gros bisous, prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Anonyme :** Très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, vraiment ! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture. :)  
**Amélie Flo Alias :** Ah, très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu également. & Oui, la fin n'est plus très loin, et je suis la première à en déprimer d'ailleurs. M'enfin.. Il y aura un point de vue Benjamin, comme tu l'auras compris. Haha, très heureuse que ce Edward/Bella re plaise. Pour ce qui est de ma pause, j'ai tenu un petit bout de temps, et après j'ai repris le chapitre. C'est un peu ma vie, tout ça. ^^ Enfin.. Voici la suite que tu attendais, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Prends soin de toi. :)  
**MarieG :** Han, ne t'entête pas, je ne suis pas sadique. Je suis très gentille. Gentillement gentille, même. Voilà tout. Emmett revient dans ce chapitre, brièvement, mais il est là. Il y aura un dernier moment Emmett/Bella dans.. Deux chapitres en comptant celui-ci. Tu verras. Moi j'ai été jalouse la première fois que j'ai vu la copine du plus vieux de mes frères. Ca va, il m'en reste un de célibataire, je me plains pas pour le moment. Haha, très heureuse que le petit chat te plaise, en tout cas. Et que le chapitre aussi, d'ailleurs. Folle que tu es, ne la relis pas, ça ne sert à rien. Mais oui, je suis la première à déprimée à propos de la prochaine fin. Le point de vue de Ben sera publié ultérieurement, comme tu l'as probablement vu. Enfin voilà.. Encore une fois, je tiens à me répéter.. Merci d'être là. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Prends soin de toi, surtout.  
**Lulu :** Ben quoi ? Eucalyptus c'est très bien ! J'ai toujours peur que les chapitres soient lourds. Ils sont assez longs, assez chiants, donc bon.. Bella aime son frère plus que n'importe quoi, c'est pour ça qu'elle sur-réagit. Le point de vue Ben sera publié ultérieurement, tu verras. Tu me jures sur les bonbons ? Mais what else, quoi ? Tu crois honnêtement que je vais « enregistrer l'info » parce que tu me le demandes ? J'aimerai, mais non, je suis têtue. J'attends donc la gifle. :) Quoi qu'il en soit, prends soin de toi et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Aussidagility :** J'imagine que c'est pas facile, d'être malade alors que tout le monde autour de soi va bien. M'enfin.. Je te le dis et le redis : Prends soin de toi. Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite en sera de même. Moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit bientôt la fin, mais bon.. Prends soin de toi, Miss. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Sonia :** Arrête , t'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir par ici. Je m'y attendais clairement pas, et j'ai eu un vieux sourire banane toute la journée après avoir vu ta review. Merci d'être là, ma belle ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire.. Il y aura bien un point de vue Benjamin, comme je l'avais imaginé. Je suis contente que ma Bella SuperWoman ne t'énerve pas, je l'aime bien aussi comme ça. Oui, Edward est la touche de douceur dans chaque chapitre, en fait. Enfin pour le moment, c'est le fiancé idéal, et il est le seul qui s'occupe réellement de Bella, en permanence je veux dire. Moi aussi j'ai envie que cette fic soit finie, pour que j'accomplisse cette étape, mais en même temps j'ai tellement pas envie de mettre un point final sur tout ça. Va reprendre ta vie de ministre, je t'en prie. Je suis très honorée que tu aies pris le temps de venir jusqu'ici, déjà. Sache que je suis là, également, si tu as besoin. Toujours, tu sais où me trouver. En, seulement en amitié, le love ? Moi qui voulais qu'on se marie.. M'enfin, je m'en remettrai. :D Prends bien soin de toi surtout, bonne lecture. :)  
**Brenda :** Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise. Pour la traduc' de Waka waka, j'avais pris sur un site quelconque, j'avoue que je ne connais ni ne parle le camerounais. Désolée pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture. :)  
**Thedevilislucky :** Haha, je vois qu'on est amoureuse de son chat ? Je comprends, c'est absolument trop mignon ! Le tien a l'air trop joli. *-* Moi j'ai pas super apprécié ce dernier chapitre, m'enfin.. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu à toi. Voici la suite. Prends soin de toi ma belle, et puis bonne lecture. :)  
**FaN :** Très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, Miss, ça me fait super plaisir. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Prends soin de toi et à une prochaine, peut-être. Bonne lecture. :)  
**Didi57 :** Heeey. Apparemment tu t'es arrêtée au chapitre 5, je ne sais pas si tu es allée plus loin. Si c'est le cas tu as sûrement appris pourquoi Emmett et Charlie n'ont pas vu la grossesse de Renée, et pour cause, elle n'était pas avec eux à ce moment là. En tout cas, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Voici la suite. Fais moi savoir si tu es toujours parmi nous. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture. :)  
**Delena4ever76 :** Il va bien y avoir un point de vue Benjamin, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, en tout cas. Prends soin de toi, Miss, bonne lecture. :)

**_Anonymes sans nom et/ou inscrites non-connectées :_**

**_La review était : « _**_cc ! je crois que c'est la première fois que je commente cette fiction.. enfin je n'en suis pas sûre mais je voulais juste te dire que j'adore ton histoire, et ton écriture, et je trouve que ce chapitre était aussi bien que les autres... bien sûr, il y a eu quelques fautes d'ortographes mais comparé à d'autres histoires où les fautes rendent le récit incompréhensible, et insuportables, celui-ci est presque un "chef-d'oeuvre" lol. Au plaisir de lire le prochain chapitre !__ A bientôt ! :)_**_ » _**_  
***~ **_Et bien Miss, je ne peux pas te dire si c'est la première fois ou non que tu commentes cette fiction, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton message m'a fait réellement plaisir. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'aime pas ça non plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. Essaie de signer/te connecter, la prochaine fois, si possible. ^.^ Prends bien soin de toi en tout cas. Bonne lecture ! :)  
**_La review était : « _**_j'ai beaucoup aimé, je te rassure je n'est pas vue de faute , je suis nulle a chercher les fautes et je ne l'est voient pas non plus lol , donc tu es tranquille avec moi lol . Les réactions de chacun , je ne les trouve pas bizarre , c'est certain c'est un chapitre différents des autres , mais c'est pas si mal rassure toi . Sa marche un peu un tournant , comme dans le chapitre, avec la séparation des trois frères et soeur , donc sa me gène pas au contraire lol . Je veux bien un pdv de Ben, c'est un personnage important dans ta fiction , d'autant plus avec la relation qu'il a avec Bella , qui est importante dans sa vie donc je trouvera sa , intéressant .__ Je crois que j 'ai dit le plus important , sinon je te le dirait sur fcb lol , jsuis trop naze de ma journée mdr . Bisous et a très vite )** » **_Bon Miss.. Je me suis cassée la tête sur ton cas tout l'après midi, je te connais visiblement, et je me sens super mal parce que j'arrive pas à te remettre. Qui es-tu ? T.T Quoi qu'il en soit je suis contente que tout ça t'ait plu, dans le dernier chapitre. Il était différent, en effet.M'enfin.. Voici la suite ! Prends soin de toi surtout, et puis à une prochaine j'espère. Bonne lecture. J [ Ajout de dernière minute : Tinga, t'es nulle. ]  
**_La review était : « _**_Salut j'aime bien ta fiction je l'ai toujours suivi mes viens de recement creer un compte bonne continuation _**_»_** Et bien Miss, je suis désolée, mais apparemment tu étais mal connectée, du coup je n'ai pas ton pseudo. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, en tout cas. Merci de me lire. Prends soin de toi, et bonne lecture. :)

**_Vooooilà. Je vous l'avoue, ça m'a faîte galérer. _**

**_Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse tranquille. _**

**_Un gros merci à ma bêta et chérie Delph, qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre.  
_****_Je vous rappelle que Stéphenie Meyer est l'unique proprio de Twilight, et moi je suis la clocharde qui lui emprunte ses persos par manque d'imagination. Voilà voilà.. Le contexte est à moi, tout de même, dans ma clocharditude. _**

**_Bwef. _**

**_Bonne lecture les filles, je vous retrouve en bas.. _**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

- Non mais Alice, je te dis que la date c'est pas ça ! S'entêta Alec.  
- Mais si c'est ça ! Toi t'as jamais eu la mémoire des dates, de toute façon !  
- Dit le gnome qui oublie l'anniversaire de tout le monde les trois-quart de l'année !  
- Chut ! Se plaignit Edward. Je révise, là !

J'eus un sourire face au ton blasé de mon fiancé.

- Tiens-toi droite, me reprit Jasper. Tu vas embrasser le sol, sinon.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et me remis bien droite.

- Je vais lâcher ta main, maintenant. Tu vas essayer d'aller jusqu'à la table toute seule, okay ?  
- T'es sûr ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- Je reste à côté de toi, me rassura-t-il.

Mon meilleur ami desserra sa prise sur ma main, me laissant seule. J'avançai le premier pied, tentant de rouler comme il me l'avait dit avec ces rollers. Je vacillai.

- Continue, t'arrête pas, m'incita Jazz.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et lançai mon second pied. Trop vite. Je trébuchai, et Jasper me rattrapa in extremis, mes cheveux frottant le bitume du terrain de basket. Il sourit, moqueur, avant de me remettre debout.

- C'est pas fameux.  
- C'est nul, tu veux dire. Je suis vraiment pas douée.  
- Ca s'apprend, Princesse, c'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas en faire aujourd'hui que tu ne sauras jamais en faire.  
- Mais..  
- Chut. De toute façon je laisserai pas tomber. Faire du roller est le nouveau but de ta vie.  
- J'ai les exams à réviser.  
- Et puis c'est notre mariage, dans notre futur proche, le but de sa vie, ajouta Edward, la tête dans les cahiers.  
- Jaloux ! Lança Jasper.  
- Jazz..  
- Roller !

Je me tus, et mon meilleur ami me poussa légèrement. Prise au dépourvu, j'improvisai complètement, tentant d'aligner plusieurs pas. Enfin, glissements. J'arrivai à aller jusqu'à la table de pique-nique où se trouvaient Edward, Alice et Alec. Ces deux derniers se chamaillaient un cahier, tandis que mon fiancé tentait tant bien que mal de garder la tête sur ses révisions.

Les dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées rapidement. Cela faisait désormais cinq semaines que mon frère était exilé au Canada, et tout se passait bien. Le chalet était parfait, selon ses dires, et il vivait à son aise dans les alentours de Winnipeg. Irina se portait bien, survivant sans mon frère. Floriane avait eu un peu plus de mal, lors des deux premières semaines, mais Jasper avait réussi à canaliser sa peine. Je l'avais moi-même rassurée sur le fait qu'elle le rejoindrait rapidement. Irina ne cessait de me remercier pour ceci, et j'avais fini par arrêter d'être agacée par sa présence. Si la jalousie animait toujours en moi des sentiments amers, mon affection pour elle et sa détresse actuelle m'avait fait arrêter de la rendre coupable de quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

- Tu vois, t'y arrives ! Sourit Jasper.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour m'apercevoir que je roulais toujours, et souris en m'exclamant, victorieuse.

- Je sais faire du roller !

Je levai les bras, et ça me déséquilibra en un rien de temps. Je perdis mon fragile maintien, et m'étalai comme une vulgaire crotte de pigeon sur le bitume. Edward jeta de suite son cahier, accourant à mon côté.

- Bébé, ça va ?  
- Ouais, articulai-je.

Il me mit assise, son regard inquiet balayant mon visage, puis mes paumes. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que son pouce effaçait la poussière sur celles-ci.

- Plus de peur que de mal, lui souris-je.  
- Vois le bon côté des choses, tenta de philosopher Alec. Ce n'était que du bitume.. Ca aurait pu être du magma.

Alice lui assena un coup de livre d'histoire, et j'éclatai de rire tandis que mon fiancé levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, me dit Jasper.  
- Je sais en faire, remarquai-je. Sauf quand je lève les bras.

Edward m'aida à me relever, et mon meilleur ami sourit.

- Je t'assure, c'est rarement utile, en roller, confia-t-il.  
- Dans ce cas on peut dire que je sais en faire !  
- C'est-à-dire que, commença Alec.

Alice lui remit un coup, et il se tourna vers elle pour se plaindre.

- Merci pour ça, dis-je à Jasper. C'était important.  
- Je sais. C'est normal.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front, et alla s'asseoir entre Alec et sa petite amie.

- Chut, je veux pas vous entendre, les engueula-t-il.

Je marchai maladroitement, les rollers toujours au pied, vers la table à mon tour, et m'assis sur le banc à côté des jambes d'Edward. Je retirai les patins, remuant mes orteils dans mes chaussettes. Mon fiancé me tendit mes converses, et je l'en remerciai. Mon téléphone sonna un message, et Edward sortit mon mobile de sa poche. Il me le donna, et j'ouvris un SMS d'Emmett.

- Ils arrivent, appris-je aux autres.  
- Cool ! S'exclama Alice.

Je souris. Mon frère et sa fiancée étaient en visite chez la gynécologue, aujourd'hui, pour la première réelle échographie du bébé. Rosalie était désormais à cinq mois de grossesse, et elle avait pris beaucoup de retard dans les différents tests pour le bébé. Carlisle s'était assuré au cours des dernières semaines qu'elle rattrape absolument tout, et cette échographie marquait la fin de ce marathon médical. Ils devaient normalement savoir le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui, et nous en étions tous très enjoués.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, et j'ouvris un mail de James. Je souris et Edward lit par-dessus mon épaule.

_Salut ma Pitchoune,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va._

_J'ai réussi à avoir Ben au téléphone. T'en fais pas, une cabine téléphonique à plus de deux heures d'ici. En plus tu m'as dit que tout se passait bien, normalement, donc ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? On s'est un peu parlé, je crois qu'il est toujours en rogne contre moi, mais il se contrôle et est passé au dessus de ça. J'espère que toi tu vas mieux. Ta joue a eu le temps de se remettre, non ? Je suis encore désolée pour ça, Pitchoune, vraiment. Mais bon, je vais me taire, comme tu le dis tous les trois mots dans tous tes mails depuis maintenant cinq semaines._

_Irina m'a dit que les exams étaient au début de cette prochaine semaine ? J'espère que tu révises. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce que tu comptais faire après le lycée.. Tu m'éclaires ? Quoi qu'il en soit je pense à toi, Chérie. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi. Jake m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir dans la soirée, probablement, je crois qu'il veut te parler d'un ou deux trucs, tu verras bien. Prenez soin de vous deux. Et puis bonne chance pour tes exams, Pitchoune !_

_Bisous, réponds moi vite._

_- James le bandit, exilé au Canada parce que ça fait plus classe qu'au Mexique._

Je souris à la fin de ce message. En effet, mon frère se plaignait sans réellement le faire d'avoir été envoyé au Canada et non au Mexique, comme les plus grands criminels de science-fiction. Je lui avais plusieurs fois fait fermer sa bouche, en lui répliquant que la prochaine fois qu'il pensait tuer quelqu'un, il fallait me prévenir, afin que j'achète les billets de train pour Mexico.

- James vous passe le bonjour, fis-je à mes amis.  
- Il va bien ? Questionna Alice.  
- Il s'ennuie, mais sinon ça va.  
- C'est cool, ça, reprit Jasper. Tu penses le faire rentrer quand ?  
- Pas avant deux bons mois, répondis-je.  
- Si longtemps ?  
- Il faut ce qu'il faut. Y a pas plus parano que moi, lorsqu'il s'agit de Royce King.  
- Et tu as raison d'agir ainsi, m'assura mon fiancé.

Je lui souris, et il posa son cahier sur la table pour m'attirer à lui. Son poignet était toujours dans le plâtre, Carlisle ayant finalement décidé que son fils en avait besoin pour une semaine ou deux supplémentaires. De plus, Edward se débrouillait très bien pour écrire avec, alors cela ne posait pas de réel problème, si ce n'était le basket. Ces cinq dernières semaines avaient été tranquilles. Je n'avais pas quitté Forks, ou alors juste pour aller à la Push y voir mon frère. Ce dernier s'entendait un peu plus chaque jour avec ses parents biologiques, et même avec Sue désormais. Ça faisait chaud au cœur. Je n'avais pas revu Benjamin, non plus. Je lui avais rendu ses 15.000 dollars via un virement Internet, et n'avais pas eu de nouvelles le concernant, si ce n'était par le biais Tia, qui tenait à m'appeler chaque semaine, pour me faire savoir s'il y avait du nouveau concernant l'affaire King. Je connaissais assez Ben pour savoir qu'au vue de la colère dans laquelle je l'avais laissé la dernière fois, il valait mieux attendre qu'il s'apaise seul. Je n'avais pas oublié les paroles de mon fiancé à son propos, et de ses hypothèses sur ses soit-disant sentiments à mon égard, mais je ne les prenais pas en compte. Pour moi ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Benjamin ne me voyait pas comme ça. Je refusais même de me pencher sur cette idée.

La vie suivait son cours, sous le presque soleil de Forks. Ces dernières semaines avaient été uniquement rythmées par les révisions, par mes sorties avec mon fiancé ou bien mes amis, et également – je devais l'avouer - par des prises d'informations constantes à propos de Royce King, et ce partout dans Seattle. Royce avait quitté le pays une semaine après sa sortie de l'hôpital, et je savais de source sûre qu'il avait rejoint le Brésil, prenant possession des appartements de sa famille à Rio de Janeiro. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il n'avait rien dit, aucune plainte à l'encontre de mon frère ou de moi-même n'ayant été enregistrée. Tout se passait bien, à ce niveau. Il ne me restait qu'un seul détail à régler, et ce détail portait le nom de Katherine Dénali. Celle-ci s'était faite discrète ces dernières semaines, bien qu'Irina soit toujours importunée par elle. Je me devais de régler ça rapidement, et définitivement. Qu'importe ce que cela me coûterait.

- A quoi tu penses ? Questionna mon fiancé, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je crochetai sa nuque de mes bras, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste, pour finalement me reculer de lui.

- J'ai quelques petits trucs à régler, ce soir, à Seattle.. lui avouai-je.

Son visage se ferma à cet aveu.

- .. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposai-je sans attendre. On se fait un ciné, et puis après il faudra aller voir Benjamin, j'ai besoin d'argent supplémentaire.. Pis j'aime te mettre des raclés à la course, souris-je.

- Laisse moi rire, la dernière fois qu'on en a fait une tu as triché, avec la nitro.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je.

Mon fiancé sourit, et ses lèvres se posèrent à leur tour sur ma bouche. Je l'embrassai amoureusement, appréciant la douceur de cette caresse.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui, Monsieur Cullen ? Interrogeai-je lorsque je posais mon front contre le sien.  
- Je serais très honoré de t'accompagner, Mademoiselle McCarthy.  
- On fait ça, alors.

Il me serra contre lui, silencieux. Nous entendîmes une voiture arriver, et nous nous séparâmes pour observer Emmett ouvrir la portière dans un geste de galanterie à sa fiancée. Celle-ci lui sourit, mon frère posant un baiser sur la tempe de ma meilleure amie. Rose avait une mine rayonnante. Sa grossesse la rendait absolument magnifique, et le sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres depuis plusieurs jours déjà ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté naturelle. Mon frère et ma meilleure amie arrivèrent vers nous, main dans la main, Emmett tenant une enveloppe de papier kraft entre les doigts de sa main libre. Jasper se leva pour aller voir sa sœur, et Emmett vint vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, un sourire béat collé sur le visage, tandis qu'il me pressait contre son torse.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Questionnai-je. Le bébé va bien ? Le bébé ou les bébés ?

Cette question avait été abordée, et la réponse avait été crainte. Depuis des générations, la famille Hale contenait des jumeaux, et mon frère et Rosalie avaient eu peur de ne pas échapper à cette tradition. _Un bébé, on gère, deux bébés, ça va se compliquer._

- Non, un seul bébé, me souffla mon frère en se desserrant de moi.  
- Il est en bonne santé ? S'enquit mon fiancé alors que Rosalie et Jasper se plaçaient à côté de nous.  
- Il est en parfaite santé, répondit ma meilleure amie, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.  
- La gynéco a dit que c'était un bébé très vif, et en très bonne forme. Elle a dit que c'était rassurant, vu que c'était notre première écho, que ce bébé n'ait pas eu de problème dont nous n'aurions connu l'existence.  
- On a eu de la chance, assura Rose. Le bébé se débrouille très bien tout seul.

Elle caressa son ventre désormais rond d'un geste tendre et maternel, nous faisant sourire.

- Vous avez pu voir si c'était une fille ou un garçon ? Interrogea Alice.

Cette question éveilla notre curiosité à tous. Emmett lança un regard à Rosalie, et celle-ci l'incita d'un mouvement de la tête, complice. Mon frère défit son enveloppe de papier kraft, et nous montra la photo de l'échographie.

- Rose ne veut pas savoir, et je respecte son choix, affirma mon aîné. Or, nous n'avons pas voulu vous désavantager.. Si vous arrivez à comprendre quelque chose sur ce dessin qui tue les yeux, tant mieux pour vous, mais ne nous dîtes rien.

Je fronçai les sourcils en attrapant l'échographie du bout des doigts. Edward posa sa tête sur mon épaule afin de voir lui aussi, Alice et Jasper se serrant à ma droite tandis qu'Alec sautait à pied joint derrière nous pour pouvoir voir la photo par-dessus toutes nos têtes.

- Arrête de sauter, tu me stresses, se plaignit Alice.  
- On peut stresser une pile électrique, maintenant ? Rétorqua Alec.

Je relevai les yeux vers mon frère.

- T'es sérieux ?  
- Désolé Trésor, s'excusa-t-il. Rose ne veut pas savoir.  
- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Jazz en direction de sa sœur.  
- Pour embêter Papa et Charlie, affirma-t-elle. Ces deux-là n'ont de cesse de parier depuis des semaines, et je sais que Carlisle et Stefan ne sont pas insensibles à leurs spéculations. Je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu qu'ils ont tous misé et parié sur le sexe du bébé.

En effet, Josh et Charlie avait misé trois cents dollars chacun sur le sexe du bébé. Alors que Josh assurait que si ce n'étaient pas des jumeaux, le bébé serait une fille parce que ça avait toujours été comme ça dans sa famille, Charlie s'offusquait et faisait valoir les gênes Swan, ceux-là même qui faisaient en sorte que toutes les fratries de la famille avait à sa tête un garçon, et ce depuis des décennies. Stefan et Carlisle s'intéressaient de près à cette affaire, et nous devinions qu'eux aussi avait misé quelques choses. Cependant, nous n'avions aucune preuve à leur sujet.

- Et nous, si on voulait savoir ? Demanda Edward.  
- Et bien.. Ce bébé arrive dans quatre mois, le fit taire Rosalie. Ca va passer vite.

Il soupira lourdement, et alla se rasseoir avec les autres sur la table de pique-nique. Rosalie secoua la tête devant leur comportement, moqueuse, avant de finalement les rejoindre. Je regardai à nouveau la capture d'écran de l'échographie. Cette forme claire.. C'était mon neveu ou ma nièce. Le bébé de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. J'allai être tata. Je relevai les yeux vers ceux de mon frère, et vis dans le regard d'Emmett des larmes d'émotion, à l'instar du mien. Je souris, avant de m'assurer une énième fois :

- Ce bébé va bien, hein ?  
- Il est en parfait santé, Trésor. C'est un Swan.

Je pouffai légèrement, tout simplement heureuse, et pris mon frère dans mes bras. Ce dernier me pressa contre lui, et je m'accrochai un peu plus à ses épaules. Malgré des débuts difficiles, Emmett avait finalement réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être Papa. Et qu'il allait être un Papa des plus responsable, et aimant.

- Je suis si fier de toi, mon frère.

Il garda le silence, et, pour simple réponse, trouva mon front de ses lèvres. Pressant sa bouche en une caresse des plus sereines sur ma peau, marquant ainsi notre bonheur naissant. Ou plutôt grandissant, dans le ventre de Rosalie.

[…]

J'observai à travers la vitre la fine pluie s'abattre sur les rues illuminées de Seattle. Il était désormais une heure du matin, mais les rues étaient toujours emplies de plusieurs piétons. J'observai les couples se tenir la main, les solitaires avec un bonnet sur la tête, et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ces gens avaient une vie, eux aussi. Je m'étais toujours imaginée ce que c'était de vivre dans la vie d'un autre, à travers les yeux d'un inconnu. Être une autre, tout simplement. Si tout ça n'avait pas été tel que c'était.. Si je n'avais pas été ce bébé abandonné, si j'étais née dans une famille au fin fond de l'Afrique du Sud.. Qu'aurait été ma vie ?

Je me tournai vers mon fiancé, qui avait les yeux posés sur la route devant nous. _Je n'aurais pas connu Edward. _Je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de croiser son regard amoureux, et apercevoir le plus merveilleux des sourires se dessiner au coin de sa bouche. _Cette bouche_.. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la caresser de la mienne.

- A quoi tu penses ? Entendis-je.

Je revins sur Terre pour voir que mon fiancé m'observait du coin de l'oeil, mais le regard, toujours focalisé sur la route.

- A la vie, répondis-je en me remettant correctement sur le siège de la Volvo.  
- Mais encore ?  
- A ces gens dehors, qui eux aussi ont une histoire. A moi, qui aurais pu être radicalement différente.. Si j'étais née dans une autre famille, sur un autre continent.. A tout ce qui m'aurait manqué.

Edward me lança un petit regard.

- Pas de James et Jacob, pas de Béa et Charlie.. Pas d'Emmett, souligna-t-il.  
- A vrai dire je pensais à nous. Ou plutôt à pas de nous. Si j'avais grandi ailleurs, je ne t'aurais pas connu.

Je posai les yeux sur la route, et les tonneaux enflammés se dessinant à l'horizon.

- Ma vie aurait définitivement été moins belle, pensai-je à haute voix.

Je sentis Edward prendre ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui pour le voir me sourire. Je le lui rendis, et nous demeurâmes silencieux. Mon fiancé traversa le dernier carrefour, et bientôt nous empruntâmes le petit chemin nous menant à l'arrière du parking où se déroulaient les courses. Celles-ci venaient tout juste de commencer, normalement. Je devais avouer que j'appréhendais quelque peu le fait de revoir Ben. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était en colère pour moi, et contre moi. Pas les meilleures conditions. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait plus, à présent. Il avait réussi à parler à James.. Alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

- On est arrivé, me dit Edward.

J'observai les dizaines de voitures garées sur le bas côté de la chaussée.

- Ne te gare pas près de la voiture de Benjamin, je veux pas qu'il me voit arriver pour le moment.  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit que l'on venait ? S'étonna Edward en se stationnant à plusieurs mètres de mon ami.  
- Non. Je savais pas comment il allait réagir.  
- Il ne dira rien, Bella.. Je te dis, Benjamin ne peut pas t'en vouloir, fit-il, sous-entendant la dernière discussion que nous avions eue à ce sujet.  
- Et moi je sais que si, il peut m'en vouloir. Il est mauvais, quand il le veut.

Je descendis de la Volvo, fermant doucement la portière derrière moi alors que mon fiancé en faisait de même.

- Donc du coup tu ne veux pas aller le voir tout de suite ?  
- Non. Vas-y, toi, si tu veux.  
- Non, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, assura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
- Bella ? Entendîmes dernière nous.

Je me tournai pour apercevoir Jacob. Mon frère me sourit en m'apercevant, et s'approcha de nous. Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras et serra la main d'Edward.

- Comment vous allez ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Ca va, assurai-je. Toi ?  
- Bien, je te remercie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- On est venu passer une soirée tranquille, répondis-je. T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller voir Ben ? Demandai-je à Edward. Jake va rester avec moi.

Mon fiancé lança un regard interrogateur à mon frère, et celui-ci lui sourit.

- No prob, je la lâche pas, le rassura Jacob.  
- Bien.. Je reviens vite.  
- S'il te demande pour moi..

Edward s'arrêta une seconde, m'observant, et je baissai la tête en me reprenant :

- Non, rien, laisse. Je le verrai plus tard.  
- Comme tu veux, Princesse.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, et Jacob se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, réellement ?

Je relevai les yeux vers mon aîné.

- Je te retourne la question.  
- Bella..  
- J'ai besoin d'argent, et la course reste le moyen le plus rapide pour me remplir les poches.  
- Tu manques de tunes ? S'inquiéta mon frère.  
- N-Non.. Juste que j'ai plusieurs dépenses à effectuer dans les prochains jours, et je veux pas taper dans mon budget habituel.  
- Quelles dépenses ?  
- J'ai un ou deux trucs à régler, rien de bien important. Et puis ça va être la fête des pères, faut que j'achète quelque chose à Charlie.  
- Tu veux que je te dépanne ? Je sais que c'est toi qui aies donné tout l'argent pour James, moi aussi je peux..

- Mais non.. Je manque de rien, Jake. Juste que je viens ici pour ne pas prendre dans l'argent que j'utilise habituellement. Je t'assure.. J'ai assez d'argent. Je vais faire deux ou trois courses, et puis voilà. Faut que je pense à prendre les deux billets pour Irina et Floriane, aussi, je viens d'y penser.. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? C'est pas ton style d'être ici quand t'es tout seul.. T'as besoin d'argent ?

- Oui et non. C'est un peu comme toi, en fait. Ca m'empêche de piocher dans mes économies.  
- Sinon tu me le dis, et je t'en donne, tu sais ?  
- Quoi ? Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai pas besoin de ton argent.

Je me tus, croisant les bras au niveau de mon estomac.

- J'ai reçu un mail de James, aujourd'hui, continuai-je. Il m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Jacob me lança un petit regard.

- Ouais.. Je.. Commença-t-il hésitant. Je vais aller m'installer à la Push, une maison pas très loin de mes parents.. C'est pour ça, l'argent, d'ailleurs. J'ai une caution à donner au proprio.. Pis me remeubler, quoi. Je veux rien prendre de l'Orphelinat. Le truc c'est que je vais déménager, et que l'Orphelinat, justement.. Il va se retrouver vide. Il est à toi, et je passerai te redonner les clés dans la semaine..  
- Arrête, il est à nous et tu le sais très bien..  
- Non, Bella, c'est ça le truc. Il est à toi, l'Orphelinat. James et moi on est bien d'accord là-dessus. Je saurais pas quoi en faire. James non plus. Alors justement.. Je me demandais ce que toi.. Ce que toi tu voulais en faire. T'y as déjà réfléchi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette question.

- C'est-à-dire que je..  
- Isabella ? Fus-je interrompue.

Je me tus et relevai les yeux pour apercevoir Yuri. Celui-ci souriait en me reconnaissant, et je lui rendis son sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait de nous.

- Yuri, ça fait des mois, fis-je.

Il attrapa mes épaules, son regard balayant mon visage tandis qu'un sourire dessinait le sien. Il me prit finalement contre lui, et je ris.

- Arrête, tu fais dans l'épanchement affectif, ça te ressemble pas.

Mon ami rit lui aussi, en se détachant de moi.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Ça fait super longtemps, lui dis-je.  
- Tu m'étonnes. T'étais passée où ? Me questionna-t-il.  
- J'ai déménagé de Seattle, un trou pommé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.  
- Tes frères sont rentrés, ça y'est ?

Je lui souris, et lui désignai mon aîné.

- Je te présente mon frère, Jacob. Jake, voici Yuri, un ami à moi. Tout le monde l'appelle Boyka.  
- Salut Mec, salua mon frère.  
- Ca va ? Heureux de te rencontrer, j'ai super entendu parlé de toi.

Mon frère me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Yuri est un inspecteur Russe, qui a été transféré ici, aux Etats-Unis, lui expliquai-je. Il fait désormais partie du FBI.  
- T'es un flic ? S'étonna Jacob.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Yuri.  
- Mais pourquoi il est là ? Me questionna mon aîné.  
- Parce que j'aime bien les courses de voiture, répondit mon ami. Tout simplement. Et maintenant je suis bien content d'être venu ce soir. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas aperçu cette gosse.

Il me désigna, et je rassurai mon frère.

- T'en fais pas, il s'en fout de ce qui se passe ici. Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Lui et Benjamin s'entendent bien et Ben sait à propos de lui. Donc..  
- J'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ? Conclut mon frère.  
- T'as tout compris, souris-je.

Il soupira, et je tapotai son épaule gentiment. Alors que j'allai à nouveau parler à Yuri, j'aperçus mon fiancé apparaître à ma droite. Je souris niaisement, et m'empressai de faire les présentations.

- Edward, voici Yuri, un vieil ami. Yuri, je te présente mon fiancé, Edward.  
- Ton fiancé ? S'étonna le russe.  
- Son fiancé, confirma Edward en tenant une poignée de main à mon ami.

Yuri lui serra la main, et Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Je pensais faire une course, me dit-il. T'en es ?  
- Je te laisse t'échauffer, je prends la prochaine. Tu t'es déjà inscrit ?  
- Yep.  
- Ben a demandé quelque chose à mon sujet ?  
- Benjamin est en train de régler un conflit entre deux gars. Je me suis enregistré auprès de Tia.  
- Je vois..

Mon fiancé passa son bras sur mes épaules, me ramenant contre lui afin de poser un baiser protecteur sur ma tempe, comprenant sans que je ne parle mon mal-être par rapport à l'état de ma relation avec mon ami Benjamin. Je vis Yuri nous observer, mais n'eus pas le temps de relever alors qu'il me disait :

- On se voit plus tard, Bells ? Je vais aller m'inscrire aussi. Tu veux que je mette ton nom pour la prochaine ?  
- Chéri ?  
- La Volvo est à toi pour la prochaine, m'assura Edward.

Je souris, et Yuri opina d'un signe de tête en saisissant mon accord pour l'inscription. Il s'en alla sans attendre, et je l'observai disparaître parmi la foule.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Interrogea mon fiancé.  
- Oui et non. Il m'a évité une ou deux bonnes galères dans le passé. Il est très gentil.  
- Il fait flipper. Il a une tête de tueur.

Je ris légèrement en me blottissant contre mon fiancé. En effet, Yuri avait un visage aux abords peu sympathiques. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en brosse, alors qu'il arborait un léger bouc, soulignant ainsi sa mâchoire carrée. Il était musclé, et ça se voyait. Je savais pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises les bras dénudés qu'il était tatoué à plusieurs endroits. Boyka avait été boxeur dans une autre vie, et son passé dans ce sport était quelque chose qui réussissait toujours à allumer son regard lorsqu'il commençait à en parler. Je l'avais rencontré peu après le départ de mes frères pour l'armée, au commissariat. J'avais essayé de voler une voiture, et je m'étais totalement loupée, me faisant attrapée très rapidement par la suite. C'était Boyka qui s'était occupé de moi, alors qu'il était juste en passage dans le commissariat de Seattle. Il n'avait pas fait son chiant et, compte tenu de mes seize ans à peine, m'avait autorisée à appeler une personne majeure, de ma famille, afin que cette personne vienne me chercher. Benjamin était arrivé à peine cinq minutes après mon appel, et Boyka n'avait pas fait d'histoire en le reconnaissant. Le week-end qui suivait, je le battais en beauté sur la piste de course. Nous nous étions plusieurs fois dépannés l'un l'autre par la suite.

Je souris à ce souvenir, et mon fiancé intercepta ce faciès.

- J'adore ce sourire, me dit-il en caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

J'embrassai sa peau, et il me serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je me cramponnai plus fermement à sa taille. Il était tard, et il faisait froid, mais dans les bras de mon fiancé, tout allait bien. Son cœur animait le mien, et son odeur rassurante m'apaisait, me faisant oublier tout ce qui nous entourait.

[…]

- Yuri ?

L'intéressé se retourna et me sourit doucement en m'apercevant.

- J'ai besoin de toi une petite demi-heure, t'es dispo ?

Il fronça les sourcils en prenant un air sérieux, à l'instar de mon ton.

- T'as des problèmes ?  
- Pas directement, mais j'ai des choses à régler. Tu m'accompagnes ?  
- Je te suis.  
- On peut prendre ta voiture ? Je dois aller prévenir Edward.  
- Je suis garée près de l'entrée du parking, je t'attends là-bas.  
- Merci.

Il m'adressa un regard qui traduisait un « de rien » et se faufila entre les gens encore présents. Je pris le chemin de l'arrivée de la course, et y trouvai sans surprise Edward. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de concourir depuis tout à l'heure, et, s'en sortait affreusement bien. Il avait tout raflé, époustouflant tout le monde. Mon fiancé m'avait demandé de courir face à moi, mais j'avais décliné malicieusement.

- Toujours non ? Questionna-t-il en me voyant arriver.

Je souris. _Justement.._

- Je te réserve ma dernière course, disons d'ici une heure. Après on pourra rentrer ?  
- Ca me va très bien, Trésor.  
- J'ai un truc à régler, là, j'en ai pour une trentaine de minutes, je te retrouve ici ?  
- Tu vas où ?

J'observai les gens autour de nous, et reconnus quelques têtes de ma vie « d'avant ». Je fronçai les sourcils, pas à l'aise à l'idée de les savoir tous là, à éventuellement écouter. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et chuchotai mes intentions à mon fiancé. Celui-ci comprit très vite là où je voulais en venir.

- C'est pour ça, alors, l'argent ? Comprit-il.  
- Entre autres, confirmai-je.  
- Tu n'y vas pas seule, si ? Parce que sinon je viens avec..  
- Yuri m'escorte, aucun problème.  
- T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Bébé ?  
- C'est la seule chose à faire.  
- Comme tu veux..

Il me serra brièvement contre lui, et j'embrassai son épaule.

- Une demi-heure, pas plus, me prévint-il. Garde ton téléphone.  
- Si je suis pas revenue dans une demi-heure, avertis Jake, il sait aussi que j'y vais.  
- Je fais comme ça. Yuri est fiable ?  
- Il est fou, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour ce soir.

Mon fiancé me sourit légèrement, mais son rictus ne cacha pas entièrement son inquiétude.

- A tout de suite, lui assurai-je.

Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de filer. Je passai à travers la foule, et fus bousculer par un mec à moitié ivre. Je trébuchai et m'apprêtai à embrasser le sol lorsque deux mains saisirent ma taille. Je fus remise sur pieds sans attendre, et mon regard croisa celui de Benjamin. Mon cœur rata un battement devant ce contact aussi direct qu'inattendu. _Je n'avais pas prévu de lui faire face ainsi, ou du moins pas tout de suite._

Sans me laisser démonter, je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et continuai mon chemin, mordant ma joue pour ne pas faire demi-tour. _Je lui parlerai plus tard. _Là j'avais des choses à régler. Je ne me retournai pas, et rejoignis rapidement le parking. J'aperçus rapidement Yuri me faire des appels de phare depuis son véhicule. Un gros 4x4 GMC noir aux vitres teintées. Le truc que tu as soit quand t'es du FBI, soit quand t'es un dealer de drogue foutrement fortuné. Je grimpai sur le siège passager de son tank, et mon ami démarra sans un mot.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Au coin de la IVeme avenue et de Broad St, renseignai-je.  
- Je vais avoir besoin de mon arme ?  
- On le saura bien assez tôt.

[…]

J'observai la berline argentée se garer dans la ruelle, nous faisant face. Il était désormais trois heures du matin, et j'avais quitté mon fiancé depuis seulement dix minutes. _Nous étions dans les temps._ La portière de la berline s'ouvrit, et je regardai Yuri.

- Prêt ?  
- Je te suis.

Je descendis de la voiture sans attendre, Boyka et moi refermâmes nos portières d'un seul geste. J'aperçus mon invitée me reconnaître, et je pris la parole avant qu'elle ne se mette à baragouiner des choses futiles et dénuées d'intelligence.

- Et non, ce n'est pas Royce, Katherine, je suis désolée. Ce cher Royce est parti en vacances pour très longtemps, mais il m'a laissé son téléphone, afin que je puisse garder contact avec vous, souris-je faussement.

La mère d'Irina me lança un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'Orpheline ? Cracha-t-elle.  
- Moi ? Rien. C'est vous qui voulez quelque chose, apparemment. Royce m'a tout confié à propos de vos intentions de prendre Floriane à sa mère, comme quoi vous lui aviez assuré qu'une fois la garde obtenue il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cette petite.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Katherine Dénali.  
- Je suis sûre que si, assurai-je en lui désignant l'iPhone de Royce.

J'avais été recherché celui-ci avec Yuri quelques minutes auparavant, l'ayant soigneusement laissé éteint dans une grosse enveloppe que j'avais fourrée dans une boîte aux lettres que je louais.

- Sur ces SMS que vous avez signés de votre nom, il est clairement expliqué vos intentions à l'égard de la fille d'Irina. Ce n'est pas très bien de votre part d'avoir été chercher le violeur de votre fille pour arriver à vos fins. Enfin.. Arriver à vos fins.. Façon de parler puisque je suis là pour arrêter ça aujourd'hui.  
- Arrêter ça ? Laisse moi rire, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, l'Orpheline ?  
- Je vais vous donner trois options. Réfléchissez bien, surtout.  
- N'essaie pas de..  
- Option une : J'ai ici pour vous une enveloppe contenant une somme d'argent plus que satisfaisante, avec laquelle vous pourrez partir loin pour quelques temps, et vous reconstruire une nouvelle vie dans un autre Etat.  
- Même pas en rêve.  
- Option deux : Yuri, ici présent, est très ami avec son collaborateur habituel, le cher Igor. Igor, le cousin et collaborateur de Yuri donc, est domicilié en Russie, au fin fond de la banlieue de Moscou, où il vend à tous ses clients des femmes étrangères, prêtes ou contraintes à assouvir leurs moindres petits désirs.

Katherine Dénali écarquilla les yeux, comprenant sans doutes ce que je sous-entendais.

- L'option trois n'est là que si nous ne trouvons pas d'accord à l'amiable, ma chère, repris-je d'une voix mielleuse. Si vous n'arrivez pas à choisir comme il se doit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous supprimer. Le tout de manière définitive, appuyai-je en sortant le 9mm de derrière mon jeans.  
- Tu n'oserais pas me tuer, me provoqua Katherine Dénali.  
- Moi ? Non. Lui, par contre..

Je tendis l'arme à Yuri, et mon ami s'en empara habilement, l'arme s'accordant avec perfection aux courbes de sa main. Il offrit un petit sourire à notre invitée, et celle-ci s'énerva.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne ferais rien de tout ça.  
- Vous me connaissez mal, Katherine. L'amitié fait parfois commettre des actes fous, et Irina est mon amie..  
- De là à me tuer ou me faire séquestrer ?  
- De là à tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à subir votre présence, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, répliquai-je. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?  
- Je pense qu'Igor sera content, s'éleva la voix de Boyka.

Celui-ci faisait ressortir son accent affreusement russe à la perfection.

- Hommes de Moscou aimaient les femmes si blondes. On peut faire bon prix. Pas besoin de la tuer.  
- C'est vrai, c'est inutile. Vous aurez la vie sauve quoi qu'il arrive, c'est déjà ça.  
- Mais je ne veux pas de tout ça, cracha Dénali en s'approchant de sa voiture.

Yuri se dirigea vers elle, la rejoignant en moins d'une seconde. Il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, la regardant d'un air menaçant.

- Pas toucher voiture.

Il faisait rouler les « r » avec un accent légendaire qui me donnait juste envie de rire. En d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais fait. Mais pas là.

- Choisissez Katherine, avant que je ne me vois dans l'obligation de le faire à votre place.

La mère d'Irina me regarda, paniquée désormais. Boyka y était pour beaucoup, c'était clair.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça..  
- Je n'hésiterai pas une micro seconde, répliquai-je, mauvaise. Surtout pas pour vous.  
- Isabella..

J'eus un rictus presque sadique.

- Ce n'est plus l'Orpheline, désormais ?  
- Non mais..  
- Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, Katherine. Je vous donne dix secondes pour faire votre choix. Vous partez dès cette nuit avec l'argent pour un autre Etat, ou alors je vous envoie au fin fond de la Russie.  
- Ca ferait très plaisir à Igor, ajouta Yuri.

Katherine Dénali avait un air désormais paniqué sur le visage. Elle m'observa, son regard perdu parcourant mon visage que je laissais fermé. Elle posa les yeux sur les traits menaçants de Yuri, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me demander.

- Combien y-a-t-il d'argent ?

_Et voilà.._

- Il y a dix mille dollars. De quoi être tranquille plusieurs mois, et ce même en payant une chambre dans un motel.

Elle m'observa, réfléchissant visiblement. J'avais gagné cet argent en à peine une heure, sur les courses. C'était de l'argent facile.

- Je dois te donner quelque chose en échange ?

Je souris, et fis comprendre à Yuri de s'éloigner d'elle d'un regard. Mon ami mit de la distance entre la mère d'Irina et lui.

- Tu veux me ramener le papier et le stylo, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je.

Il opina, et je me tournai vers Katherine Dénali.

- Vous allez écrire une lettre où vous certifiez abandonner toutes démarches envers votre fille, votre petite-fille, et votre ex-mari. Ils ne veulent plus avoir aucun contact avec vous, alors je ne veux plus que vous essayiez de leur pourrir la vie, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Après avoir marqué tout ça sur papier, vous ajouterez quelques excuses, et vous signerez de votre nom. Je veux que vous quittiez l'Etat de Washington le plus rapidement possible, et que vous ne reveniez jamais.

Boyka réapparut avec un bloc note et un stylo bille, me les tendant. J'attrapai les objets et avançai vers la mère de mon amie.

- Compris ? Questionnai-je.

Dénali m'observa une seconde, avant d'hocher la tête de manière pitoyable. Je lui donnai le papier et le stylo, et elle les prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle m'accorda un énième regard.

- Je te savais mal élevée.. Mais pas si mauvaise, l'Orpheline, me dit-il hargneuse finalement.

Je lui fis un sourire.

- Je dois tenir ça de ma mère biologique, répondis-je. Vous devriez aller la voir, elle habite à Jacksonville. Vous vous ressemblez..

Katherine m'adressa une œillade curieuse.

- Aussi dégueulasse l'une que l'autre, ajoutai-je. Vous vous entendriez bien.

Elle sembla choquée, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. A la place, je repris une attitude fermée.

- La lettre, lui rappelai-je. Tout de suite.

[…]

J'observai le papier plié entre mes doigts, tandis que Yuri se garait à la même place qu'un peu plus tôt. Il coupa le contact, et se tourna légèrement vers moi.

- Bella..  
- Merci pour tout, Yuri. Tu m'as été d'une très grande aide, ce soir. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur toi par hasard.

Il me fit un petit sourire, mais je vis bien qu'il était préoccupé. Et comme Boyka n'était pas quelqu'un qui cachait ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas toi, tout ça, me dit-il. Tu n'es pas si.. vile.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il faut croire que j'ai changé, soufflai-je.  
- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu te mets juste trop de pression, Bella. Tu le fais depuis que je te connais.

Je souris.

- Tout le monde me dit ça, fis-je remarquer.  
- Tu te préoccupes des problèmes des autres, sans arrêt.  
- J'aide quand je peux aider.  
- Et la seule personne que tu n'aides pas, en faisant ça, c'est toi-même.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, les plus gros problèmes de ma vie sont réglés, de toute façon.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu aurais tiré sur cette femme ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je soupesai cette question, bien qu'elle m'ait moi-même passée par la tête un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai refusé que mon frère tue un violeur, il y a un mois et demi. Qui suis-je pour faire ce dont je lui ai interdit ?  
- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Tu aurais pu tirer sur cette femme, si elle avait refusé de t'écouter ? Sans prendre en compte ce que tu as dit à ton frère ?

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. _Aurais-je pu le faire ? _Si ça n'avait été que moi et Katherine Dénali, refusant de laisser tranquille des gens à qui je tenais ? Aurais-je pu tirer ?

- N-Non.. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne tuerai pas quelqu'un pour des problèmes qui ne sont pas les miens. Je ne tuerai personne, jamais. Enfin..

Je me tus, mes pensées allant beaucoup plus vite que je ne le voudrais.

- Oui ? S'enquit Yuri.

Je me tournai vers mon ami.

- Je tuerai sans scrupule si on touchait aux gens que j'aime, Boyka. Si on touchait à Edward ou à mes frères.. Ce serait beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je le sais. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Je prenais pleinement conscience de cette partie de ma personne à mes mots. Celle qui n'avait aucune objection face au fait de retirer la vie par vengeance, ou pour protéger un être cher. Ça devait se voir à mon visage, parce que Yuri caressa mes traits du creux de sa paume, m'apaisant avec délicatesse.

- Non. On le ferait tous, Bella. Ou presque. Là n'était pas ma question de ce soir.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et il me sourit avec douceur.

- Viens, sortons.

Nous évacuâmes le véhicule, et Yuri referma son 4x4 derrière nous.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es fiancée, hein ? S'enquit-il tandis que nous passions à travers la foule encore présente.  
- Et oui, souris-je niaisement en pensant à Edward.  
- Y a longtemps ?  
- Quelques mois, maintenant.  
- Une date de fixée ?  
- Pas encore. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler ces derniers temps..  
- Comme cela ne m'étonne pas, déclara-t-il.

Je regardai Yuri, et il me fit connaître sa pensée.

- Tu t'occupes toujours de tout le monde, expliqua-t-il.  
- C'est pas vrai.  
- Oh si ça l'est.  
- J'ai eu une année difficile, Yuri, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux. Voilà seulement que les problèmes se calment.

Je repensai instantanément à tous ces derniers mois. Le visage de ma mère apparut derrière mes paupières, et les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux. Je ravalai ma peine, empêchant mes larmes de s'étendre.

- Hey..

Yuri passa son bras autour de mon cou, et m'attira à lui. Je ne dis rien, le laissant me caresser les cheveux tandis que je tentais de dompter ma gorge nouée.

- J'en ai entendu parler.. Je suis désolée pour ça, ma belle.

Je sus qu'il parlait de Béa sans avoir à le lui demander, et fermai les yeux. Une larme s'échappa de ma paupière close, et je la séchai rapidement, ne désirant pas pleurer ce soir.

- Je n'étais pas sur le continent, à ce moment-là. Mon frère a eu besoin de moi, en Russie. J'ai dû rentrer chez moi en urgence.. Et quand je suis revenu, c'était trop tard. Je suis désolé.. Si j'avais pu..  
- Laisse, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui afin de le regarder. Laisse.. Ça- Ça va.

Il me fit un petit sourire triste, et je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour reprendre contenance.

- Il faudrait retrouver Edward, dis-je en essayant de reprendre le chemin vers mon fiancé. Il va appeler mon frère sinon..  
- A ce propos, Bella..

Je me tournai vers Boyka, et celui-ci balaya mon visage de ses yeux bruns.

- Il y a un peu moins d'un mois et demi, finit-il par me dire, j'ai été contacté par un des gars que je paie pour certaines choses, au commissariat. Ce gars travaille en informatique. C'est lui qui gère toutes les reconnaissances faciales, tu sais.. Tirées des vidéos de surveillance, pour voir s'il y a une correspondance avec nos fichiers..

Je me tendis, et Yuri continua malgré mon trouble.

- Il y a plus de trois ans, je lui avais donné ton nom à mettre dans mon dossier. Afin qu'il me contacte si tu étais concernée pour quoi que ce soit.. C'est un touche à tout, et il est rapidement mis au courant pour toutes sortes de choses, au poste, vu que tout est informatisé maintenant.. M'enfin, le fait est que ton nom est ressorti lors d'une ses recherches. Tu as été filmée en train de voler une voiture à l'aéroport de Seattle..

Je fermai les yeux. _Putain de merde._

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne manque qu'un délit de ce genre pour que tu tombes à l'ombre, Bella.. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu le sais bien..  
- Quand ? Questionnai-je.  
- Quand quoi ?  
- Les flics vont venir chez moi ?

J'allais me faire arrêter. J'allais prendre plusieurs mois, voire années de prison pour accumulation de délits mineurs. Edward n'allait pas tellement apprécier.. Putain, j'avais tout foiré. J'eus une pensée à James qui allait culpabiliser. Il faudrait que je dise à Jacob de l'empêcher de se dénoncer. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Benjamin de ne pas le balancer non plus, ce n'était pas de la faute de mon frère, là. Je n'allais pas être là pour la naissance du bébé de mon frère. _Merde de merde.. _Edward allait être bouleversé. Il allait tellement m'en vouloir.

- Ils ne viendront pas, Isabella.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup.

- Je te dis.. Ton nom est dans mon dossier.. m'expliqua-t-il. Il m'a appelé moi avant de prévenir les gars qui s'occupent de ce genre de délit. Je l'ai payé pour qu'il efface ça. Tu n'auras rien. Mais tu aurais pu tomber en prison pour une connerie de ce style.. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Putain.. Arrête tes conneries. Tu te rends pas compte de ce qui..

Je le pris dans mes bras, et il se tut sous le choc. Il soupira finalement et referma ses bras autour de moi.

- Merci Yuri.. Merci tellement..  
- C'est normal. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours un œil sur tes conneries, McCarthy.

Je souris contre lui, et il frotta mon dos avec douceur. Yuri m'avait déjà parlé de ce « dossier » qu'il avait. Il y avait plusieurs noms, dedans. Je savais qu'il y avait Benjamin et Tia. Boyka les prévenait dès qu'un problème se profilait pour eux à l'horizon. Il était corrompu, en quelques sortes. Je ne savais pas que je figurais parmi les noms des gens sur lesquels il gardait un droit de savoir.

- Pourquoi tu as volé cette voiture ? Me questionna-t-il.  
- J'ai dû envoyer mon frère au Canada. Il a fait une connerie. J'avais besoin d'une voiture quelconque, celle-là était pas mal.  
- Ton frère a fait des conneries ?  
- Ouais, mais j'ai tout arrangé. Ça va aller maintenant, le rassurai-je.

Yuri observa mon visage, et je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Quand je te dis que tu t'occupes des problèmes de tout le monde.  
- C'est normal que je fasse ça.  
- Ne partons pas sur ce débat, nous n'allons pas en finir, se moqua-t-il. Bref. Ecoute.. Je me suis arrangé avec le gars dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui s'occupe de l'informatique. Dans deux mois, les casiers judiciaires vont passés sous un nouveau système de classement. Une nouvelle réorganisation, si tu veux..  
- Et ?  
- C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça, principalement. J'ai réussi à le faire plier.. Ton casier judiciaire n'existera plus d'ici le mois d'Août, Isabella. Alors je t'en supplie.. Fais pas de connerie d'ici là, j'aurais du mal à contrer.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant cette révélation.

- T'es sérieux ?  
- Bien sûr que oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à ton cul.  
- Mais Yuri c'est super improbable.. Tu pourrais te faire attraper.  
- Si on m'attrape, je suis renvoyé en Russie.. Y a rien de grave là dedans, sourit-il.  
- Yuri..  
- Hé hé.. No stress, rien ne va arriver. Tu fais la sage pour les trois prochains mois et ton casier redeviendra vierge.  
- Je sais pas comment te remercier.. T'as payé pour ça ? Dis moi combien, je vais te rembourser. Il faut que..  
- Non non, me fit-il taire.

Il prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as hébergé pendant plus de deux mois à l'Orphelinat parce que je ne trouvais pas d'appartement ? Ta mère avait été si gentille avec moi. Tu t'es occupé de moi, alors je m'occupe de toi. Ça s'arrête là. Je te le devais.

- Yuri..

J'avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et mon ami sourit gentiment, moqueur devant ma sensibilité.

- Allez viens là, gamine..

Il me prit contre lui, et j'eus du mal à reprendre pieds.

- Putain, j'en reviens pas.. L'entendis-je.  
- Moi non plus..  
- Tu vas te marier, quoi !  
- Quoi ?

Nous ne pensions pas la même chose apparemment.

- Ben ouais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu refusais complètement l'idée que je t'emmène boire un Coca, et Madame va se marier, maintenant.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Je savais que t'étais pas clair ! Remarquai-je en m'éloignant. Tu disais que tu n'avais aucune arrière pensée, tu vois, menteur !

Il haussa les épaules lorsque je me détachais de lui pour l'accuser du regard.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme, Bella. Et puis.. Il me fallait les papiers, tu sais.

Je rigolais de nouveau, et esquivai ses bras.

- Laisse moi tranquille, je suis prise tu sais. Mon fiancé te tuerait s'il savait, le prévins-je de manière théâtrale.

Il rit à son tour, et me poussa gentiment.

- Allez bouge, avant que je t'envoie chez mon cousin Igor. Igor aimer femme brune aussi, tu sais.  
- N'importe quoi, souris-je.

[…]

- Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake..  
- Mais bon sang tu vas la fermer ? Se lassa mon frère.  
- Les clés les clés les clés les clés les clés, repris-je.  
- J'ai dit non .  
- Steuuuuplaît.

Je le suivis de près, le poussant sans vraiment le faire, l'harcelant clairement.

- Bella..  
- Jacob..  
- Arrête.  
- Une seule course.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Non, feintai-je.  
- Si, s'énerva-t-il.  
- Mouhahahaha !

Je lui piquai les clés des mains.

- Merci beaucoup !  
- Quoi ? Je.. Non !  
- Edward ! J'en suis ! Fis-je à mon fiancé.

Ce dernier sourit et je passai devant lui pour aller chercher la voiture de mon frère. Celui-ci m'appela mais je l'ignorai, Edward se moquant de lui tandis qu'il baissait les bras. J'arrivai devant le véhicule de mon frère et ouvris la portière.

- Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai et aperçus Tia.

- Hey, souris-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour embrasser ma joue, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca fait longtemps, dis-je.  
- Tu m'étonnes. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Je souris.

- Ouais, ça va de mieux en mieux. Et toi, ça va ?  
- Parfaitement, assura-t-elle. Tu vas courir ?  
- Oui, ma dernière de la soirée, contre Edward.  
- Je vois, rit-elle. Il me saoule avec ça depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Qui, moi qui saoule quelqu'un ? Jamais.

Nous nous tournâmes pour voir mon fiancé arriver à notre hauteur.

- Ton frère n'est pas content, me dit-il.  
- J'ai besoin d'une voiture, je vais pas la lui abîmer.  
- Jake ? Questionna Tia.  
- Oui. J'ai pas ma Mini, ce soir, donc bon.  
- Tu vas réussir à gagner avec celle-ci ?  
- Aucune chance contre moi.  
- Pour sûr !

Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps. Je poussai doucement mon fiancé, et celui-ci attrapa et embrassa ma main.

- Vous vous êtes enregistrés ? Benjamin n'est pas très loin.  
- Bella tu..

Mon fiancé m'observa me tendre, et il comprit, de même que Tia visiblement.

- Je vais le faire pour vous, assura cette dernière. Tu devrais aller chercher la Volvo, toi, conseilla-t-elle à Edward.  
- Je fais ça ! A tout de suite les filles !

Je l'observai s'éloigner en direction de l'endroit où il avait stationné sa voiture. Comme je m'y attendais, la petite amie de Ben se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un regard soucieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser le vide s'installer entre vous, Bella.  
- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, assurai-je.  
- Il vit mal votre dispute.

J'adressai un regard peiné à mon amie, et elle frotta doucement mon épaule.

- Tu sais très bien comment il est avec toi.. Il attend juste que tu fasses le premier pas, pour s'excuser.  
- Tia..

J'entendis le klaxon de la Volvo retentir derrière nous, me faisant sursauter.

- T'es prête, Chérie ? Me demanda Edward.

Je me tournai pour le voir.

- Va te mettre sur la piste, je te rejoins dans une seconde.  
- Ca marche.

Il s'en alla et je fis de nouveau face à Tia.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien.  
- C'est toi qui vois.. Je vais aller vous inscrire. Tu veux miser quelque chose ?  
- Ouais, tiens..

Je sortis de l'argent de ma poche. _5.000$_

- Mise ça sur Edward.  
- Sur Edward ? Tu comptes perdre ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Mais fais du bruit en misant sur lui, comme ça tout le monde va le faire. Et puis je remporterai tout.  
- Je vois, sourit mon amie. Je fais ça. Bonne course.

Je la remerciai et filai jusqu'à la ligne de départ, là où m'attendait sagement mon fiancé. Celui-ci sourit en me voyant arriver, moqueur. C'était notre dernière course à tous les deux, après nous rentrerions à l'appartement. J'avais hâte de retrouver notre chez nous et de pouvoir me coucher dans les bras de mon amoureux. Je me plaçai sur la ligne, à la même hauteur que mon fiancé et souris en réponse à celui-ci lorsqu'il me regarda avec un air joueur. Je regardai via le rétroviseur Tia enregistrer nos noms, sur les registres de Ben, et aperçus celui-ci froncer les sourcils. Je devinais qu'il venait de voir mon inscription. Je l'avais évité toute la soirée et avais couru sous le nom d'Edward, lors des précédents échanges. Il leva les yeux vers le véhicule de Jacob, et je détournai le regard, de peur de croiser le sien. _J'irai lui parler après.. _Je fermai les paupières une seconde, tentant de ne pas me sentir coupable face à un tel comportement de ma part. En vain. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, mon regard se posa sur Tia, qui apparaissait entre la Volvo et la voiture de Jacob. Mon amie leva les bras, donnant le premier signal, et mes doigts se contractèrent avec excitation sur le levier de vitesse. Je plaçai mon pied sur l'accélérateur, titillant celui-ci sans pour autant me propulser en avant. Un dernier regard sur la piste afin d'évaluer celle-ci.

_J'allais gagner._

Tia donna le signal de départ, et je me lançai sur le macadam dans la seconde, passant la première. Je ne perdis pas de temps et accélérai comme une furie, passant mes vitesses aussi vite que la voiture de Jake me le permettait. Edward était dans mon champ de vision, à ma gauche. Je tournai la tête vers mon fiancé une seconde, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'aimer son côté si concentré. Puis je me rappelai qu'il était focalisé sur la victoire, tout comme moi, et que je me devais de gagner. Nous arrivâmes au bout de la piste au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, et j'attrapai déjà mon frein à main, le tirant sans attendre alors que déjà la voiture tourbillonnait sous mon volant. Les cheveux devant les yeux, je ne perdis pas de temps à me recoiffer et repartis aussi vite que possible, Edward sur les talons. Seuls quelques mètres nous séparaient, et je me devais de les utiliser à mon profit. La voiture de Jacob était un peu plus impulsive, mais la Volvo tenait la route sur la distance. Il fallait que je me serve du peps de cette caisse. J'enfonçai l'accélérateur, gagnant deux mètres. J'en profitai pour passer devant Edward, klaxonnant afin de lui faire connaître mon état d'excitation. Mon fiancé n'était cependant pas quelqu'un qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, et il tenta de reprendre la tête. Je lâchai mon klaxon et me focalisai sur les deux dernières centaines de mètres qu'il nous restait à courir. Je passai la cinquième, et fis monter le moteur dans les tours. _Jake allait me tuer.. _

- Magne toi Chérie ! Lançai-je à la voiture.

Celle-ci sembla consentir à m'accorder la victoire, accélérant dans un dernier effort, me faisant remporter la première place. J'explosai de joie en rattrapant mon frein à main, perdant rapidement ma vitesse de croisière momentanée, redevant raisonnable. Je me garai près des autres, tandis qu'Edward faisait lui aussi demi-tour. Je descendis du véhicule de mon frère à la seconde où j'eus coupé le contact, et ris librement, euphorique face à cette poussée d'adrénaline des plus vivifiantes. Mon fiancé sortit de sa voiture à son tour, d'abord ronchonnant, puis son visage se détendit de la meilleure manière qui soit en m'entendant rire. Il sourit finalement et je me jetai dans ses bras, totalement grisée par cette course.

- Ce fut la meilleure course de toute ma vie ! Lui assurai-je.

Il embrassa mon visage tandis qu'il me faisait à nouveau toucher la terre. Ses yeux reflétant cette lueur tendre qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Je dois avouer que je ne gagnerai probablement jamais contre toi, affirma-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi.

- Avec une voiture plus vorace, tu m'aurais eue, lui répliquai-je gentiment.  
- Hé ! Ne critique pas la Volvo !

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et j'embrassai les lèvres de l'homme que j'aimais. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur, ce qui me réchauffa de la tête aux pieds. Nous reprîmes conscience de la réalité en entendant les applaudissements autour de nous.

- Wow ! C'était une très belle course ! Nous félicita Tia en arrivant à nos côtés.  
- Tu n'as pas perdu la main, Bella, s'émerveilla littéralement Yuri.

Je rougis devant ce compliment.

- Cependant ton fiancé est un bon aussi, ajouta mon ami.  
- Oh oui qu'il est, repris-je en me tournant vers le visage illuminé par la joie de mon petit-ami.

Ce dernier embrassa ma tempe, et j'aperçus mon frère arriver.

- Très belle course, très bien conduit.. Bla bla bla.. Mes clés avant que je te fasse nettoyer mes jantes avec ta brosse à dent.

J'éclatai de rire et lui jetai les clés.

- Pauvre matérialiste.  
- Je t'emmerde.

Tout le monde rit tandis qu'il retournait vers son nouveau bébé. Il grimpa sur son siège sans attendre, heureux de retrouver sa chérie. Je secouai la tête, amusée par son comportement. Tia et Yuri commencèrent à questionner Edward sur comment avait-il apprit à conduire comme ça, et si la Volvo avait été retouchée ou si elle était d'origine. Je me désintéressai bien vite de toutes ces questions mécaniques, gênée par un regard insistant. Je détournai donc les yeux du visage de mon fiancé pour trouver la provenance de cette sensation étrange, à savoir les yeux de Ben. Je déglutis difficilement en rencontrant son regard presque peiné. Tout mon adrénaline s'en alla, elle qui avait l'espace de quelques instants anesthésié tous mes sentiments s'effaça, me faisant sentir ce sentiment de culpabilité, et de tristesse par rapport à la dispute avec mon ami.

Je me défis doucement de l'étreinte de mon fiancé, celui-ci ne remarquant même pas mon départ, bien trop occupé à discuter Volvo. Je fis quelques pas vers Ben, soupesant chaque mètre dans sa direction, apeurée à l'idée qu'il réagisse mal. Cependant, il me laissa l'approcher et je stoppai mes pas lorsque la distance se résumait à moins d'un mètre. Benjamin m'observa, et j'en fis de même. Ses traits tendus laissaient transparaître ses sentiments torturés. Il vivait aussi mal que moi cette dispute.

- Tu comptais passer ta soirée sans venir me voir ?

Cette soudaine prise de parole, et cette question si directe, me déstabilisa.

- Qu-Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites depuis le début de la soirée ?  
- Je ne t'évite pas.  
- Et tu me mens, en plus..

Il secoua la tête, visiblement déçu, et me tourna le dos, prêt à s'en aller.

- Ben !

Je le rattrapai par l'avant bras, mes doigts entrant en contact avec la peau de celui-ci, reconnaissant la cicatrice qui fissurait son épiderme. Une pointe de culpabilité s'ajouta à celle que je ressentais déjà en me rappelant la provenance de cette blessure. Mon ami se tourna vers moi, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. J'eus mal en apercevant la déception dans son regard, mais aussi sa peine.

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je. J'ai été nulle.. Je ne savais pas..

Je me tus une seconde, perdant la parole en me rendant compte qu'il pourrait réellement m'en vouloir. Je lâchai son bras doucement, désireuse de lui faire comprendre qu'il était libre d'être rancunier, et donc de partir.

- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, finis-je. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me disputer avec toi.. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagis, après. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt. J'aurais dû t'appeler dès le lendemain..

A ce moment-là, nous savions tous deux que je ne parlais pas de ce soir précisément, mais de l'évènement ayant eu lieu des semaines auparavant. Je n'aurais pas dû me convaincre de le laisser se calmer tout seul. J'aurais dû lui faire entendre mon point de vue, et mes excuses aussi.

- Je t'appelle à chaque fois que j'ai un problème, et je te tourne le dos lorsque c'est toi qui prends ma défense.. Je suis stupide et je le regrette. Il faut que j'arrête de me reposer sur toi de cette façon.

Je me tus, fermant les yeux en baissant la tête, honteuse en me rendant compte de mes façons d'agir avec mon ami. Depuis des années, maintenant, il était le premier que j'appelais lorsque j'avais un problème que je n'arrivais pas à régler seule. C'était une habitude qu'il m'avait dit de prendre, et aujourd'hui cela se retournait contre lui.

Je sentis les doigts de mon ami prendre mon menton avec délicatesse, me faisant relever la tête. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, encore trop honteuse et effrayée à l'idée de voir son regard tourmenté. Je sentis la main libre de mon ami caresser ma joue qui, cinq semaines auparavant, avait été abîmée par le poing de mon frère. Benjamin dessina la petite marque que cela m'avait laissée. Une simple auréole rosie, qui partirait probablement avec le temps.

- Je n'aime tellement pas l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal, Bella, s'éleva la voix de mon ami. Ça m'est complètement inconcevable. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec James.. Mais si ça n'avait pas été lui.. Je crois que j'aurais tué l'auteur d'un acte tel que celui-ci prodigué à ton encontre. Ton frère a eu de la chance, réellement. Si je m'étais écouté..

J'attrapai sa main qui pressait désormais ma joue avec une douceur contrôlée. Je pris ses doigts et rouvris les yeux pour apercevoir ce contact. Mon ami me fit un petit sourire penaud.

- Ne perds jamais l'habitude de m'appeler dès qu'un problème se présente, Chérie, reprit-il. Je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te venir en aide, et ce le plus rapidement possible.  
- Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, soufflai-je.

Mon ami me prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse qui m'était tout particulièrement destinée, et je me pressai contre lui avec satisfaction, heureuse de retrouver ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué. Il respira l'odeur de mes cheveux avant d'embrasser ceux-ci et de me dire avec une voix sereine :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Ta présence ici, dans mes bras, vaut tous les remerciements et autres récompenses de l'univers, Trésor.

[…]

- Bébé..

Une secousse sur mon bras me sortit de mon brouillard ensommeillé.

- Hmmm ?  
- On est arrivé, tu viens ?  
- Hmm, me plaignis-je.

Mon fiancé rigola avant de sortir du véhicule. Je me calai un peu plus contre mon siège, désireuse de me reposer. Je sentis le froid s'engouffrer cependant dans le véhicule, et le bruit de la ceinture être détachée.

- Allez viens, mon Amour.

Je fus soulevée de mon siège et j'accrochai mes bras autour du cou de mon amoureux par instinct. Il claqua doucement la portière derrière nous, et je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. J'aperçus ses deux iris émeraudes balayer mon visage à moitié réveillé.

- Rendors-toi, je vais t'emmener au lit.  
- Je peux marcher..  
- J'en doute, se moqua mon fiancé.

Je n'eus pas la force de répliquer, bien trop encline à me rendormir. J'eus vaguement conscience qu'Edward nous fit monter les cinq étages, et entrai dans l'appartement. Je le vis ouvrir la porte de notre chambre, et quand je rouvris les yeux, il était au dessus de moi, assis prudemment sur le haut de mes cuisses, me débarrassant de mes vêtements. Il ne laissa que mon soutien gorge et mon boxer, enlevant tout le reste. Il s'arrêta une seconde au dessus de mon visage, me regardant en silence. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que sa langue caressait la mienne en un appel à la sensualité. Je souris contre sa bouche, et bientôt nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre.

- Allez, dors, mon Ange, me dit-il en posant un dernier petit baiser sur mes lèvres.  
- Tu ne viens pas ?  
- J'arrive dans dix minutes, juste le temps de tout refermer et de voir si le chat a pas fait pipi partout.  
- Ramasseur de crotte un jour, ramasseur de crotte toujours, hein ?

Je ris face à son regard de « Je t'emmerde, Bitch », et me plongeai dans les couvertures dans un soupir de plaisir. Mon fiancé sortit de notre chambre, et je passai les mains sous mon oreiller afin de me pelotonner dans une position des plus confortables. J'avais toujours dormi comme ça. Sur le côté, accrochée à quelque chose. Edward, un oreiller.. Lorsque j'étais petite et que j'étais malade, ma mère me laissait dormir avec elle, en cachette. Je posais la tête sur son buste maternelle, et elle caressait mes cheveux avec la tendresse qui la caractérisait tant.

En me concentrant une seconde, j'arrivai à sentir ses doigts parcourir mes boucles, traçant sans réellement le faire chacune de mes mèches, ses doigts venant parfois trouver la peau de mon visage afin de me prodiguer une de ses merveilleuses caresses.

- Isabella, tu t'endors, entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir le regard azur de Béa. Je fronçai les sourcils en me relevant un peu.

- Maman ?  
- Tu te sens mieux, ma Chérie ?  
- Maman..  
- Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi, tu sais. Tu es toute pâle, et toute amaigrie. Je me demande laquelle de nous deux est malade. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le garder, tu sais..  
- Le garder.. ? Edward ? Tu le connais ?  
- Bien sûr que je le connais, sourit ma mère. Tu m'en parles tout le temps.. Il est adorable, avec toi.

Je souris tandis que ma mère reprenait ses caresses sur mes cheveux. Elle chantonna sans réellement le faire une mélodie de son imagination, et je questionnai au bout de plusieurs minutes :

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi, Maman ? J'aimerai tellement que tu sois encore là..  
- Oh, ma Chérie.. Il y a des questions qui resteront à tout jamais sans réponse, tu sais. Ca ne vaut parfois même pas la peine de se les poser..  
- Mais j'ai besoin de réponses, Maman.  
- Non, toi, tu as juste besoin de te reposer. Ce petit a besoin de toi, Bella, il faut que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour lui. Il mérite tellement d'être pleinement heureux, lui aussi. Tu seras parfaite pour ça. Tout ce dont il aura jamais besoin.  
- Mais si je fais mal, Maman ? Si Edward vient à me quitter ?  
- Edward t'aime. Là n'est pas la question.. Il faut que tu prennes soin de vous, Isabella. Arrête de penser aux autres.. Il n'y a que vous qui comptez, à présent. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma fille.. Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui a jamais importé. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire, un jour, toi aussi. Bientôt même. Mais pour ça il faut que tu te remettes, et que tu prennes soin de ce petit cœur, d'accord ? Arrête de te tracasser pour des choses futiles. Concentre-toi sur les choses essentielles.  
- J'essaie, Maman. J'essaie. Mais tu me manques tellement.  
- Je suis là, Chérie. Je serai toujours là. Mais en attendant, tâche de dormir un peu. Tu es toute pâle..  
- Hmm..

Ses doigts tracèrent mes boucles, encore et encore. Le sommeil m'envahit petit à petit lorsqu'elle murmura les paroles de cette musique.

_**Close your eyes now,**_

_Ferme tes yeux maintenant,_

_**Sleeping both under the stars,**_

_Dormant toutes les deux sous les étoiles_

_**Feel women sigh,**_

_Sens les femmes soupirer,_

_**And everything around feels right,**_

_Et tout autour va bien,_

_**Just a fly for love.**_

_Juste un vol pour l'amour._

La musique, et les caresses de ma mère cessèrent. Je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder, mais n'aperçus que le vide laissé dans le lit. Je me relevai quelque peu et l'aperçu en train d'enfiler son gilet préféré sur le pas de la porte.

- Maman ? Appelai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire délicieux sur le visage.

- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Il faut bien que je reparte, ma Chérie. Je serai de retour bientôt, c'est promis.  
- Non, Maman.. Reste, je t'en supplie..  
- Prends soin de toi, ma fille. De vous. Tu as besoin de reprendre un peu de force.. Tu ferais bien de rester au lit quelques jours.  
- Maman, attends..

Je rejetai les couvertures au loin, et tentai de me lever. J'hoquetai d'horreur en sentant mes jambes inertes. Je tentai de les bouger, afin de me lever, mais elles ne me répondirent pas.

- Il faut que tu te libères de tout ce mal qui te ronge, ma Chérie. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. J'en ai besoin.  
- Maman, appelai-je, toujours en train d'essayer de faire bouger mes jambes.  
- Je t'aime, ma fille.

Elle m'adressa un dernier regard, avant de sortir de la chambre en ne fermant pas la porte, me laissant seule.

- Maman ! Pleurai-je. Maman, reviens ! Maman j'ai besoin de toi ! Maman, je t'en supplie, reviens..

Je pleurais à présent.

- Maman !

Je me relevai d'un seul coup, reprenant mon souffle difficilement alors que j'émergeais de ce sommeil brumeux. Je me tournai dans mon lit, ne voyant que mon oreiller à la place où je venais de le lâcher. La porte était fermée, tandis que mon appartement était vide de présence maternelle.

_Ca n'était qu'un rêve.. Un mauvais rêve.._

Je bougeai mes jambes pour me le prouver, et me remis debout en allumant la lumière de la pièce. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues face à ce rêve des plus troublants. _Il était douloureux de se réveiller après ce genre d'illusion._ Je constatai l'absence de mon fiancé dans notre lit, et observai l'heure sur le radio réveil. _8h20._ Nous étions rentrés depuis environ deux heures. Pourquoi Edward n'était pas venu se coucher ?

J'attrapai un pantalon de pyjama et un maillot à mon fiancé et les mis sur mon corps presque nu. Je secouai la tête pour sortir toutes ces images troublantes de Béa de mes pensées. Je sortis de ma chambre, passant dans le couloir pour arriver dans le salon. J'entendis le ronronnement de Gizmo avant même d'avoir localiser le chaton. Je regardai sur le canapé et aperçu mon fiancé, allongé et endormi dessus. Je souris en le voyant. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama foncé, son bras gauche était remonté au dessus de sa tête tandis que le droit barrait son torse laissé nu. Le chaton était en train de remuer près de son cou, ronronnant dans ses oreilles. Je l'attrapai délicatement avant qu'il ne réveille mon fiancé, et le calai contre ma poitrine en souriant.

- Hey bébé chat, souris-je en lui grattant les oreilles.

Il miaula doucement et j'embrassai son crâne.

- T'as faim ? Devinai-je. Viens, je vais te servir à manger.

Je l'emmenai dans la cuisine, et le posai sur le bar. J'attrapai ses gamelles posées au sol, et sortis du placard son paquet de croquette. Je lui en servis copieusement, et allai chercher le lait spécialisé pour chaton à côté du micro-onde. J'en servis à ras bord au chaton, et celui-ci se rua dessus.

- On aurait dû t'appeler Emmett, hein ?

Je caressai ses oreilles tandis qu'il ronronnait de plus belle. Je souris et décidai de le laisser tranquille. Il descendrait tout seul, à l'aide de la chaise comme à chaque fois. J'allai mettre la brique de lait à la poubelle et constatai que celle-ci débordait. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais pourtant dit à Edward de la sortir avant de partir, hier. Je sortis le sac poubelle et le remplaçai par un vide. Une fois ça de fait, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sortis de l'appartement sans un bruit, et descendis jusqu'au local à poubelle sans attendre. En remontant les escaliers, je croisai Eléazar.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua celui-ci.  
- Oh, Eléazar. J'avais quelque chose à vous donner, me rappelai-je.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Vous avez deux minutes ?  
- Bien sûr, oui.  
- Venez, c'est chez moi.

Le père d'Irina fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais me suivit sans broncher.

- Attendez-moi là, lui dis-je une fois devant ma porte, je reviens.

Il opina d'un signe de tête, et j'entrai chez moi avec toute la discrétion du monde. Je filai rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre, à la recherche de mon jeans de la veille. _Enfin.. De la nuit. _Je l'aperçus sur le dossier de la chaise, et y cherchai le papier dans ma poche. Une fois que je m'en fus saisi, je retournai dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Eléazar reposa les yeux sur moi en m'entendant ouvrir la porte, et je refermai celle-ci derrière moi afin que mon fiancé ne soit pas réveiller par nos paroles.

- Excusez ma tenue, fis-je au fils d'Emma Jenkins. Je n'ai pas terminé ma nuit.  
- Ce n'est rien, sourit l'homme en face de moi.  
- Tenez, c'est pour vous. Enfin, vous, votre fille et votre petite fille.

Il attrapa le papier que je lui tendais, et le déplia, tombant sur l'écriture de son ex-femme.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec mes moyens, me justifiai-je. Cependant, je crois que cette fois elle a compris. Elle va vraiment vous laisser.

Eléazar ouvrit des yeux éberlués au fil des mots de Katherine Dénali. Celle-ci assurait les laisser tranquilles, désormais, elle s'excusait envers son ex-mari pour l'avoir trompé, et envers sa fille pour avoir rappelé Royce. Elle promettait de ne plus chercher à leur faire du mal, ni même de les revoir ou de les recontacter la première. Elle jurait les laisser pour de bon.

- Co..

Eléazar releva les yeux vers moi, apparemment sous le choc.

- Comment tu as fait ?

Je souris doucement.

- J'ai mes méthodes, répondis-je simplement.  
- C'est.. C'est tellement, tout ça, Bella, affirma-t-il difficilement en désignant la lettre d'un geste vague.  
- Je sais. C'est important pour vous et votre famille. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aidera à tourner la page.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je soupirai. J'aurais préféré garder cette raison pour moi.

- Irina est vraisemblablement la petite amie de mon frère, et puis c'est grâce à votre famille qu'il a un chalet tout confort à Winnipeg.. Si James tient vraiment à votre fille.. Et il le fait.. Elle est un peu de ma famille à moi aussi, avant d'être mon amie. C'était normal d'aider. Si je peux, je fais.

Eléazar me regarda, visiblement surpris, et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, lui dis-je. Je vais aller finir ma nuit, si vous voulez bien..  
- Oui oui, bien sûr.

Je lui souris, et m'apprêtai à entrer dans mon appartement lorsqu'il me questionna :

- Comment puis-je faire pour te remercier, Bella ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous..  
- J'y tiens. Réellement. Si je peux t'être utile en quoi que ce soit..

Je réfléchis devant l'intensité de son regard. Personnellement, je n'avais besoin de rien.

- Je sais par Irina que vous connaissez l'entraîneur des Lakers, à cause de votre boulot..  
- C'est vrai, oui, Mike et moi sommes bons amis..  
- Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que votre ami fasse le déplacement depuis Los Angeles pour voir le match de fin d'année ? Edward ne jouera probablement pas, mais Emmett y sera.. Mon frère ne sait pas quelle université choisir.. Peut-être que votre ami..

- Il sera là. C'est le match dans trois semaines, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. Vendredi après midi.  
- Nous serons dans les gradins, je te le promets.  
- Merci beaucoup, souris-je. Réellement.  
- C'est moi qui te remercie. C'était plus qu'inespéré, me dit-il en me montrant la lettre.  
- Dîtes à Irina de regarder le vol qui lui convient le mieux. Elle et Floriane partent pour Winnipeg après les possibles rattrapages, dans quatre semaines.  
- Je lui dirai.  
- Bien, maintenant, si vous vous voulez bien..

Je lui fis un petit sourire en attrapant la poignée de mon appartement.

- Bien sûr. Merci encore, Bella. Enormément.  
- Merci à vous aussi. Bonne journée, Monsieur Dénali.  
- A toi aussi. Enfin.. Bonne nuit.

Je lui souris une dernière fois, et rentrai chez moi. Je refermai le verrou derrière moi, et fus très heureuse en pensant à cet arrangement que je venais de trouver pour Emmett. Bien sûr, Edward ne serait probablement pas sur le terrain, mais il pourrait toujours lui parler. Et puis Edward ne voulait pas faire du basket sa carrière, de toute façon. Pour lui, les bancs de la fac de médecine étaient son futur proche. En ce qui concernait Jasper et Alec, eux pourraient tout aussi bien faire leur preuve lors du dernier match.

J'allai dans ma chambre et frissonnai en repensant à mon rêve.

_Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas y penser._

J'attrapai ma couverture, et repartis aussi vite dans le salon. Je lançai un regard au chaton, toujours en train de manger sur le bar de la cuisine, avant de me diriger vers le canapé. J'enlevai les claquettes que j'avais enfilées pour aller dans l'entrée, et posai délicatement mes genoux de chaque côté des jambes de mon fiancé. Sans plus attendre, je m'allongeai sur lui, veillant à ne pas l'étouffer de mon poids tout de même. Il ouvrit les yeux en me sentant arriver.

- Hm, quelle heure est-il ? Questionna-t-il, tout groggy.  
- L'heure de dormir, répondis-je en me pressant contre lui.

Je refermai la couverture sur nous deux, et mon fiancé passa les bras autour de mon corps afin de me serrer un peu plus contre son torse nu.

- Ca va toi ? Tu es toute pâle..

« _Tu es toute pâle, et toute amaigrie. »_

_- _Ca va, répondis-je. Juste un mauvais rêve..  
- Oh, mon p'tit cœur..

Il me pressa contre sa chaleur rassurante, et je laissai aller mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Rendors-toi, ça va aller, me dit-il.  
- Hmm..

Mon fiancé embrassa le sommet de mon crâne avec tendresse, et je profitai de son attention pour ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que nous.

- Bonne nuit, mon Ange.  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondis-je, déjà en train de reprendre le sommeil là où je l'avais laissé.

Le silence se fit, uniquement troubler par nos respirations et le cœur battant d'Edward tout près de mon oreille. Cependant, juste avant que Morphée ne m'emporte entièrement dans les profondeurs de son royaume, j'entendis mon fiancé chuchoter :

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Princesse. Tu es _ma _Princesse. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

C'était tout ce que je désirais. Que je sois sa princesse, et qu'il soit mon prince. _Pour toujours, et à jamais._

* * *

_**Le Edward n'est malheureusement pas achetable en magasin, j'en suis désolée. **  
_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, tout ça ! **_

_**La prochaine publication sera probablement pour le point de vue Benjamin, donc pour celles que ça n'intéressent pas, je le répète : Vous ne serez pas handicapée pour l'histoire si vous ne le lisez pas. **_

_**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser en vous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je vous remercie encore pour prendre le temps de me lire, et de m'écrire pour certaines d'entre vous, ça me fait réellement plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour ce chapitre également. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous en tout cas, et soyez heureuses. **_

_**A une prochaine ! **_

_**Peace.**_


	28. Bonus : Point de vue Benjamin

_**Hello People ! **_

_**Ca fait super longtemps, n'est ce pas ? **_

_**Comme vous l'avez probablement vu, je m'étais mis en pause, et puis me revoilà. **_

_**Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais honnêtement j'en avais réellement besoin. La reprise des cours s'est faîte en douceur, et puis j'ai pu écrire ce bonus tout aussi doucement. Il est plus long que n'importe quel chapitre, je vous préviens. Accrochez vous. **_

_**Je le dis et le répète : Pour celles qui ne sont pas intéressées par ce bonus, vous ne serez pas gênées pour le reste de l'histoire si vous ne le lisez pas.  
Vous pouvez donc zapper si vous le voulez et reprendre une activité normale.**_

_**Bon.. Les réponses aux reviews, avant de continuer à papoter :  
**_

**Ilonka: **C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours écouter sa mère. On verra ce que ça donne avec Bella. :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, ma belle.  
**Laurie :** Le dernier chapitre ne sonne pas tout à fait la fin de l'histoire. Je n'en ai pas encore réellement fini avec cette fiction, même si nous y sommes presque. Tu verras bien, Miss. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**Adeline :** Heyyy ma belle. Un mini-eux ? Nous verrons bien. Je ne lâche aucun info à ce sujet. Taré à mon image ? Hé ! Suis pas tarée ! « My mother had me tested » ( ß Sheldon, TBBT. ) Mais pour ce qui est de revoir Yuri.. Peut-être une fois ou deux. :) Le point de vue Benjamin.. C'est maintenant ! Peut-être que ça pourra t'éclairer, ma belle ! Prends soin de toi en tout cas. Tchoooou.  
**Lolita :** Hey Miss ! Très heureuse de savoir que cette fiction te plaît ! Yep, comme tu le dis, tous les Edward sont pris dans la vraie vie.. Bien que je n'en recherche pas un de mon côté. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'a plu. Voici le point de vue Benjamin, si ça t'intéresse.. Prends soin de toi en tout cas, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**Aussidagility :** Vivre normalement, je pense pas que ça existe, en vrai. La normalité est subjective. L'important, c'est que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, du moins. Honnêtement ? Ecrire le dernier chapitre d'AF m'a fait réfléchir à ce propos.. Et je pense sérieusement que je serais tout aussi capable de tuer quelqu'un qui ferait souffrir un des êtres qui m'est cher. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Au fond, on a tous ce vieil instinct animal.. M'enfin. Prends soin de toi en tout cas, Miss. Bonne lecture. :)  
**MarieG :** Hey ma belle ! On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat sur le sadisme.. Tout le monde sait que je ne le suis pas. Qui est Tout le monde ? Un bon ami à moi ! Alors, tu as récupéré internet ? James ne reviendra que sur la fin, autant que tu le saches maintenant.. Pas tout de suite tout de suite, quoi. Bella a rendu beaucoup de services à beaucoup de gens au cours de sa vie, alors je suppose que ses « sauveurs » ne font que lui rendre la pareille. Voici le point de vue de Ben, comme tu peux le voir. :) J'ai peur de la fin de cette fic, honnêtement. Ca va me faire tout bizarre. M'enfin.. Merci à toi de me lire, ma belle. On se parle bientôt. Prends soin de toi ! & Bonne lecture. :)  
**Lucie34 :** Hey Miss. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Bella, enceinte ? Je ne sais pas. :) Nous verrons. :) Bonne lecture en tout cas.  
**Larsand :** Ravie que tu me lises, également. :) Tout le monde semble penser que Bella est enceinte.. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à répondre à tout ceci. :) Quoi qu'il en soit je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Miss. A une prochaine. :)  
**Lisa :** Hey la Sauterelle ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu fantasmes sur les gars de cette fiction, hein ! Moi je les écris juste, c'est toi qui t'emmêle, après. Je suis contente que le caractère de Bella te plaise, en tout cas. Inspiré de mon propre caractère ? Hmm, ça dépend, j'imagine. C'est difficile de répondre. Donc je ne vais pas le faire. Mouhahaha. Heureuse que Yuri t'ait plu ! :D On se parle bientôt, tarée ! Peaaace.  
**Pauline :** Hey Miss. Je te remercie d'avoir écrit ce commentaire, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre, et l'histoire en général, te plaisent. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et de m'écrire ce message malgré que tu ne le fasses jamais. C'est très gentil. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. Prends soin de toi en tout cas. :)  
**Nina :** Hey Miss. :) Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! Tu te doutes que je vais bien devoir l'arrêter à un moment ou un autre, par contre. Tôt ou tard, cette fiction s'affichera complète. M'enfin.. Team Carlisle ? Oui, ça existe. Mais par contre il n'a pas vraiment une grande place dans cette histoire. On verra. Je le ferai peut-être revenir une fois ou deux. Mais rien de sûr. :) Bref. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. & A une prochaine fois, peut-être. Peace. :)  
**V :** Nope, Miss, je n'arrête pas cette fiction. J'ai pris une pause, certes, mais je ne l'arrête pas. Voici la suite. :) Bonne lecture !  
**Alice :** Owh, c'est gentil. Voici la suite que tu attendais, même si ce n'est qu'un bonus. J'espère que ça te plaira. Prends soin de toi en tout cas, et à une prochaine. :)  
**Amélie-Flo :** Ma belle, voici la suite. Tu me fais toujours rire avec ton entrain de folie, t'es géniale ! Merci d'être là. Prends soin de toi surtout. :)  
**Lulu :** Heeeeey. Non, Katherine ne finira pas au Mexique, et ses organes sur le marché noir. Non non non. Ce n'est point dans mes plans. Un peu de patience pour ce qui est de l'Orphelinat. Tu sauras ce qu'il va devenir vraiment en fin de fiction. Pas avant. Tais toi avec ce talent. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, folle. Bwef. Voici le point de vue Benjamin, je ne sais pas si tu es intéressée.. Bwef number two. Prends soin de toi, Miss ! See ya !

_**Voilà pour ça. Sinon.. **_

_**J'espère que ce bonus ne vous étouffera pas par sa longueur. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier ma belle Delph, qui a eu le courage de tout corriger. & Puis un merci à ma chérie Flo qui a été là d'un bout à l'autre, et ce malgré mes crises de nerfs régulières. **_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture. **_

_**& HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

_**« **L'amour platonique est un volcan sans éruptions.** »**_

**_André Prévot._  
**

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Benjamin

**(** _Trois ans plus tôt.. _**)**

- Je cherche Benjamin, entendis-je.

Je levai les yeux de mon moteur et regardai au dessus du capot. J'aperçus une petite brune qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnue, bien que je n'arrivais pas à remettre un prénom sur son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette gêne.

- C'est moi-même, lui affirmai-je.

La brune tourna la tête vers moi, et je me rappelai où je l'avais vue. Avec James. C'était la sœur de James.

- Salut, me dit-elle. Je suis Bella. La petite sœur de James et Jacob, que tu connais.  
- En effet. J'ai appris pour tes frères.. Ils vont bien ?  
- Ca va. Je voulais savoir quand était la prochaine course ?  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Pour participer.

J'observai la nana en face de moi de la tête aux pieds. La seule et unique fois où je l'avais vue, c'était sur le côté de la piste, refusant de monter parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas la vitesse. D'ailleurs ça s'était fini en drame, elle dans les bras de James après être passée de près à côté d'une attaque certaine de King.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avouai-je en me re-concentrant sur mon moteur.  
- Là n'est pas la question. Quand ?  
- Demain. 23 heures, répondis-je.  
- Bien.  
- Mais tu devrais éviter de..

Je relevai la tête et m'arrêtai en constatant qu'elle avait disparu. Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils en examinant mon garage désormais vide. Elle était partie, comme ça. Elle avait juste voulu savoir quand aurait lieu la prochaine course, et s'était évaporée. Et moi comme un con j'avais répondu. Si James savait que je venais de faire ça, il me tuerait de ses mains. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Bravo, Ben.. T'assures tellement parfois._

[…]

- Cette fille est bizarre, me dit Tia.

Je me tournai vers elle pour observer la fille qu'elle me désignait, et reconnus la sœur de James. Celle-ci était assise sur un tonneau retourné, les pieds dans le vide tandis qu'elle observait la course qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Son regard ne lâchait pas les voitures des yeux, et je remarquai la manière dont elle était habillée. Un simple jeans et un t-shirt pas assez épais pour une nuit aussi fraîche que celle-ci. Elle devait avoir froid.

- Tu la connais ? Questionna ma petite-amie, voyant que je l'avais toujours pas quitté des yeux.  
- Laisse. Je vais aller la voir.  
- Ben..

Mais je ne répondis pas et partis en direction de la petite sœur de mon ami. Si déjà je lui révélais comment assister à nos courses illégales et qu'en plus elle y attrapait la mort, James n'aurait aucune pitié pour ma personne.

- Bella ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi et se figea une demi-seconde en m'apercevant, juste avant que son regard ne se fasse déterminé et qu'elle relève les épaules. J'eus l'étrange sensation qu'elle faisait ça pour nous convaincre aussi bien elle que moi qu'elle pouvait être menaçante. Cette fille devait à peine avoir seize ans.

_T'en as vingt, fais pas ton vieux, tu veux ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionnai-je. Tes frères savent que tu es ici ?  
- Comment pourraient-ils l'être ? Ils sont au camp, je te rappelle, cingla-t-elle.  
- Je préfère pas que tu restes. Regarde comme tu es habillée, tu vas attraper la mort vu comme il fait froid. Rentre chez toi.. Lui répliquai-je gentiment, sans faire attention à sa remarque.

J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à descendre de son perchoir lorsqu'elle sauta sur ses pieds, me faisant face. Son regard de feu balaya mon visage tandis que ses sourcils se rapprochaient au dessus de ses yeux chocolat.

- Pourquoi tu viens me prendre la tête ? J'ai pas besoin que tu paternises avec moi.

J'élevai un sourcil surpris. Elle serait donc prête à mordre.

- Pourquoi tu viens, toi ? Y a rien pour toi ici, rétorquai-je en employant un ton plus dur que précédemment.  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ?!  
- J'ai besoin d'argent !

Je me tus lorsqu'elle me dit ceci. _C'était donc ça.._

- Maintenant lâche moi.

La petite s'apprêta à partir mais je la rattrapai par le bras. Elle s'agaça mais je la maintins fermement près de moi.

- Ton frère sait ça ?  
- Arrête de tout ramener à mon frère. Je m'appelle Isabella, c'est tout ce dont tu dois te rappeler. Isabella, pas la petite sœur de James. Lâche l'affaire avec lui. Il est pas là.

Elle semblait mi-agacée, mi-peinée que je ne la considère que comme la petite sœur surprotégée de son frère. Je me calmai quelque peu à cette constatation, l'observant davantage. Son bras toujours entre mes doigts était froid, tandis que son visage était fermé en face du mien.

- Désolé, dis-je. Bella, donc.. Je suis Benjamin.  
- Je sais.  
- T'as quel âge ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour savoir.  
- Je viens d'avoir quinze ans.  
- Je vois.. T'as besoin de combien ?

Je plongeai les mains dans mes poches, à la recherche des billets.

- Quoi ? Mais garde ta tune, j'en veux pas !  
- T'as besoin d'argent ou t'as pas besoin d'argent ?  
- Je veux pas de ton argent, si je suis venue ici c'est justement pour m'en faire par moi-même.  
- Ca revient au même.  
- Pas du tout, non !  
- Okay okay.. Dans ce cas la prochaine course est pour toi. Si tu gagnes, tu restes, si tu perds, tu te casses. C'est compris ?  
- Ca marche.  
- Où est ta voiture ?

Je vis de suite son visage changer, des nuances de rose prenant place sur ses joues.

- T'as pas de voiture ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, soudainement silencieuse.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu viens ici ?  
- Pour observer comment ça se passe. Je comptais repasser demain.  
- Donc t'as une voiture mais tu l'as pas prise ?  
- Non.. Si.. Enfin non. J'en volerai une.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Dieu fallait-il que je me retrouve avec une gamine de quinze ans sur les bras ? Merde de merde.

- Okaaaay, capitulai-je avec moi-même. Tu vas prendre ma voiture. Tu fais une course, et après que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes tu t'en vas.  
- Mais t'as dit que si je gagnais..  
- C'était avant de savoir que t'avais pas de voiture. Tu fais juste une course, t'auras assez d'argent pour un bout de temps si tu gagnes. Compris ?

Elle se tut, me regardant étrangement avant de finalement opiner.

- Suis-moi, lui intimai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je passai à travers la foule, ne faisant guère attention de savoir si elle me suivait ou non. Ca m'arrangerait de la perdre, honnêtement. Si je l'aidais actuellement, c'était juste par respect pour ses frères. Rien de plus. Cependant, je sentis ses petits doigts, délicats bien que déterminés à ne pas me perdre, s'accrocher à mon maillot. Je ne sus comment réagir face à ce contact si direct, et décidai de ne pas m'en formaliser. Nous arrivâmes rapidement près de ma voiture, et la gosse lâcha mon t-shirt sans un mot. Tia arriva près de nous, mais je l'ignorai lorsque je dis à la gamine.

- Elle est à toi pour la prochaine course. C'est dans trois minutes. Tu sais conduire au moins ?  
- Bien sûr que je sais, répondit-elle comme si je la blasais de demander. Pas mal, la voiture.  
- Fais y attention, prévins-je. Si tu la rayes ou l'abîmes, tu devras trouver de l'argent pour me la repayer, crois moi.  
- Le seul truc qui pourrait arriver, c'est qu'elle s'accroche trop à moi et refuse de retourner entre tes mains, lâcha la brune en attrapant les clés que je lui tendais.

Je souris malgré moi à cette réplique alors qu'elle montait sur le siège conducteur. Elle rapprocha le fauteuil du volant, et je me penchai vers elle pour lui dire.

- Je te fais un signe quand c'est ton tour. Mais je te préviens.. Personne te connait, ça m'étonnerait qu'on mise sur toi.  
- Personne n'a jamais misé sur moi, alors t'en fais pas, je suis habituée, me fit-elle.

Elle mit le contact, insensible à ce qu'elle venait de me dire alors que ses paroles se répercutaient dans mon esprit à moi. Elle poussa doucement mes mains appuyées sur la voiture des siennes, sa peau touchant la mienne dans un frottement presque irréaliste, et je me relevai, encore un peu choqué par ses paroles.

- Je vais sur la ligne de départ, m'informa-t-elle en enclenchant la première.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête distrait et elle avança à travers les gens, faisant attention à n'écraser personne.

- Qui est-ce ? S'empressa de me questionner Tia. Pourquoi elle a ta voiture ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Tia et moi sortions ensemble depuis trois mois, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle connaisse James ou Jacob.

- La sœur d'un ami, déclarai-je.  
- Pourquoi elle est là ?  
- Parce qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Je ne dis rien de plus, partant près de la ligne de départ afin d'enregistrer la prochaine course.

- C'est qui dans la Mustang, Ben ? M'interrogea un habitué.  
- Une fille qui s'appelle Bella.  
- Elle est mignonne, fit-il remarquer en couvant la sœur de James d'un regard lourd. Tu penses que si je mise sur elle elle voudra bien tenir mon levier de vitesse ?  
- Retire tout de suite cette idée de ta tête de crevard, Ty. Cette gosse n'est pas pour toi.  
- Elle a un gars ?  
- Casse-toi.  
- Pfff. Tiens. Mise sur Stef pour la prochaine.

J'attrapai les billets sans un mot, enregistrant sa mise. J'eus un bref sentiment de culpabilité en réalisant que je venais de faire perdre une possible mise à Bella, mais me repris rapidement. Les mises se firent rapidement après ça, et comme je l'avais deviné, absolument personne ne voulut miser sur la sœur de James. Celle-ci restait patiente dans ma voiture, observant le volant, passant la main sur le frein à main comme pour le soupeser. Je l'observai d'un œil curieux, intrigué par cette fille que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Je la vis frotter ses bras nus, ayant apparemment froid. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers le bouton activant le chauffage, mais elle s'arrêta avant de le toucher, sa tête tournant vers moi sans pour autant que ses yeux ne se posent sur ma personne. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle reposa lourdement sa main sur le levier de vitesse, comme résignée.

- T'es prêt ? J'ai enregistré toutes les mises, m'avertit Tia. On lance la course ?  
- Attends..

Je sortis tous les billets que j'avais dans la poche, et comptai grossièrement ce qu'ils valaient. J'en pris la moitié, et les tendis à Tia.

- Mets ça sur Bella.  
- Bella ? Mais.. Benjamin ça fait plus de 4.000 dollars !

Je lui pris le cahier des mains, pas enclin à discuter ce soir et enregistrai moi-même ma mise. Tia s'étouffa de son côté tandis que je dis à Cassie - une habituée - de lancer la course. Celle-ci traîna son derrière à peine recouvert entre les deux voitures, lançant le premier signal. Je m'avançai vers ma Mustang, observant la gamine se préparer à sa très prochaine course. Celle-ci avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon derrière sa tête, la main bien fixée sur le levier de vitesse tandis que sa main libre empoignait le volant avec détermination. Cassie lança la course, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir la gosse partir. Elle s'en alla à toute vitesse sur la piste, ne laissant pas le temps à Stef de se préparer à la contrer. Celui-ci fila à son tour sur la route, un peu moins rapidement. Cependant, je connaissais assez bien Stef pour savoir que sa spécialité était la queue de poisson. S'il réussissait à passer devant la gosse, il l'aurait sans mal. Stef s'y connaissait bien en demi-tour, effectuant le sien en à peine quatre manœuvres. La gamine allait perdre.

Cette dernière était presque en bout de piste désormais, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle nous surprit tous. Je vis ma voiture faire un 180° en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et avant que je n'aie pu réaliser ce qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux, Bella repartait de plus belle. Elle emmena la Mustang dans les tours, la poussant à fond. Elle ne ralentit pas en arrivant près de la ligne d'arrivée, et – pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que ce n'était pas une rigolote – tira à nouveau sur le frein à main, se garant à la perfection juste à côté de l'Audi de Mick. J'ouvris des yeux éberlués devant ce geste, sous le choc. Le calme se fit dans la foule, personne ne prêtant attention à Stef qui arrivait seulement. Elle s'était garée en une fraction de seconde, parfaitement dans l'axe. _Putain, cette gosse savait quoi faire d'une voiture._

- Wow, entendis-je. Elle est foutrement sexy.

Je ne relevai pas le commentaire de Ty et observai la petite dans ma voiture. J'étais assez proche pour apercevoir sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, traduisant une respiration apparemment hachée. Sa main alla se poser sur son cœur, en un geste rassurant envers elle-même. Un sourire naquit sur sa si jolie bouche, une seconde avant qu'elle ne semble se rappeler qu'elle était dans ma voiture.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du véhicule, je ne pus que constater l'étrange sensation que cette fille me procurait. Ca ne me dérangeait aucunement qu'elle reste dans ma voiture, au contraire. Je voulais bien la lui donner si ça provoquait chez elle un sourire semblable à celui qui avait animé sa bouche quelque seconde auparavant. Elle avait un talent inestimable en matière de conduite, et ça me coupait le souffle. La foule applaudit soudainement lorsque la petite ferma ma portière, mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais comme déconnecté, étonné et époustouflé par sa prestance. Après plus d'un an à organiser ce genre de course, et des années d'observation, je n'avais que très rarement vu une aussi bonne course, et une aussi belle arrivée.

La petite sembla rougir devant toute l'attention soudaine que les gens lui portaient, et elle se fraya difficilement un chemin vers moi. Lorsqu'elle me fit face, elle me sourit sereinement et laissa choir mes clés dans ma main ouverte.

- Merci pour ça, me dit-elle.

J'observai ce sourire qui semblait illuminer de la meilleure manière qui soit ses traits si fins. Cette go – Bella, était réellement belle. Naturellement belle. Aucun artifice ne recouvrait sa peau rosie par l'adrénaline, et aucune paillette n'avait été ajoutée à ses paupières malgré ses yeux brillants.

- Je savais que t'étais douée, Chérie, entendîmes-nous.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait dit ça, et son visage se ferma instantanément en apercevant Royce. Une pointe de tristesse traversa ses prunelles chocolat avant que son regard ne se fasse dur.

- J'ai une nouvelle voiture.. Je me disais que peut-être tu aimerais qu'on y mette le feu ensemble.. De l'intérieur.  
- Va te faire foutre, King, cracha-t-elle.  
- Allez, viens Poupée, je te promets que tu vas aimer ça.

Il s'avança vers elle et avant que je n'aie pu esquiver un seul mouvement le poing de la sœur de James s'écrasait sur la joue de Royce, faisant vaciller ce dernier. Bella secoua la main en grimaçant, et King releva son visage désormais abîmé – sa lèvre étant en sang -, il fronça les sourcils et dit.

- Espèce de petite pute, tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre, s'énerva-t-il.

Bella s'avança vers lui sans attendre, et juste avant qu'il ne se saisisse de ses épaules, elle lui mit un violent coup de genoux en plein entrejambe. Royce s'écroula par la suite, et Bella l'observa s'écraser au sol sans sourciller. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne le frappe à nouveau, elle n'en fit rien, s'éloignant de lui sans plus lui prêter attention. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui arrêta Royce King.

- Salope ! Je te promets que je vais te faire du mal !  
- Arrête de me saouler.  
- N'oublie pas que je sais où tous les ratés comme toi habitent !  
- Approche de toi de l'orphelinat et je te jure que je te noie dans une bassine d'eau de Javel.  
- Va te faire enculer !  
- Toi d'abord, pauvre chien.

Royce se releva et s'en alla en se tenant le pantalon, visiblement en pleine souffrance.

- Et ramasse tes couilles en partant, lança Bella.

King se retourna par réflexe.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, t'en as pas, ajouta la gosse pour bien l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout.

Le petit public qui s'était formé autour de nous éclata de rire face à cette réplique. Royce rougit pitoyablement avant de pousser la personne à côté de lui et de passer. Bella l'observa s'éloigner et sa tête se baissa une seconde. J'aperçus son regard se voiler d'une peine profonde, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et ne se remette droite et ajoute en un quart de seconde :

- Je rentre. Bonne soirée.

_Qu..Quoi ?_

Elle disparut en un clin d'oeil, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, s'effaçant dans la masse.

- Bella ! Appelai-je.

Mais la gosse ne sembla pas m'entendre, et bientôt je la perdis de vue. J'essayai de la retrouver, poussant les habitués afin de lui parler. En vain. Elle n'avait même pas pris son argent. Elle était venue pour ça et n'avait même pas pris le temps de le reprendre en partant. Tout ça à cause de Royce King, encore une fois.

Le lendemain, je ne la revis pas, malgré ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait venue récupérer son butin ce samedi, après être partie si vite hier, mais elle ne le fit pas. La soirée et la nuit se déroulèrent tranquillement, bien que j'appréhendais de la revoir, de la saisir du regard à travers la foule. J'avais observé chaque tête brune, chaque jeune fille, espérant tomber sur elle, mais elle ne vint pas.

Cependant, comme je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui laissait tomber facilement, je cherchai des infos sur elle, et fus rapidement renseigné à son propos. C'était la petite protégée de James, et celui-ci avait plusieurs fois bataillé pour qu'on ne pose même pas le regard sur elle, ne la mélangeant pas à tout son business habituel. Cette gamine était étonnement éloignée de tout ça, complètement à part concernant la merde que son frère gérait sur Seattle. Elle était connue par les gars du milieu sans l'être, ayant juste été aperçue au bras de son frère, ou dans sa voiture. C'était celle que personne n'avait osé abordée, apeuré par la folie de James et de son attachement pour elle.

Ca ne me freina aucunement, et c'était ce pourquoi j'étais là aujourd'hui. Il était sept heures et demi, et une nouvelle semaine commençait sur Seattle. Il faisait froid en ce matin de novembre, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de partir très tôt de chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas resté dans mon appartement à cogiter à propos de cette fille qui avait si vite disparu vendredi soir. Car oui, bien malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête.

Je sortis pourtant de mes pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et relevai la tête. Je la vis enfin. Elle était là, fermant la grande porte en bois massif avec discrétion, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle était habillée d'un jeans foncé et d'une paire de converse noire, tandis qu'un pauvre sweat la protégeait du froid. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche et négligé, et je pouvais apercevoir une bretelle de sac à dos sur son épaule gauche. Isabella sortit de la cour de l'orphelinat, et se tourna vers la rue, me remarquant pour la première fois. Elle fronça les sourcils en m'apercevant, et se rapprocha instinctivement du portail de l'orphelinat.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Questionna-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose à ta voiture ?  
- Quoi ? Non.  
- T'es venu pour balancer à ma mère que j'étais sur la piste vendredi ? M'accusa-t-elle ensuite directement.  
- Non, non, rien de tout ça. Détends-toi, la rassurai-je.

Son visage se dérida quelque peu, tandis qu'elle osait s'éloigner du portail qui marquait le début de sa propriété. J'observai l'orphelinat d'un œil discret. Ce dernier n'était plus en service depuis plusieurs années, désormais. Ayant fermé après la création d'un nouveau centre social en centre ville. Le dit centre social avait réuni les deux orphelinats de Seattle, et tous les gosses avaient été transférés vers la nouvelle structure. Enfin, tous, sauf Isabella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ?

Je reposai les yeux sur la protégée de James.

- Je suis venu te parler.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller au lycée.  
- Tu y vas à pied ?  
- Ouais, répondit-elle en se mettant à marcher.  
- Ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ?  
- Tant que tu ne me mets pas en retard.  
- J'ai ma voiture, sinon. Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, me faisant face malgré sa si petite taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi t'es ici ? Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

J'élevai les sourcils devant son regard si direct. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas ma démarche.

- Viens, je vais te conduire au lycée, nous en parlerons dans la voiture.

J'allai la prendre par l'épaule lorsqu'elle se dégagea.

- Je monte pas avec toi. Je te connais même pas, c'est mort. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle se remit en route et je la suivis. Bella se retourna brusquement et j'arrêtai son poing serré juste avant qu'elle ne l'écrase sur ma joue. Elle sembla déconcertée par mon réflexe, tandis que son poing était toujours dans le mien. Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant l'inquiétude s'inscrire sur son visage.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, la prévins-je. J'ai pas d'arrière pensée.  
- Alors pourquoi t'es ici ?

Je sortis l'enveloppe de ma poche.

- Tu es partie sans ton argent vendredi. Je sais que t'en as besoin, et.. Il est à toi.

J'ouvris son poing entre mes doigts, et y posai l'enveloppe emplie d'argent. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant le poids assez conséquent de son butin.

- Maintenant, va à l'école, lui dis-je simplement. Tu vas être en retard.

Je refermai ses doigts sur l'enveloppe, et la lâchai. Elle m'observa étrangement, comme en pleine révélation, et je détournai le regard. Je traversai la rue sans attendre, mes pensées se bousculant dans ma tête. Pourquoi avais-je tenu à la revoir pour lui donner cet argent ? Okay j'étais quelqu'un d'assez honnête, mais pas au point de courir après les gens pour leur donner de la tune que j'aurais pu garder pour moi. Cette gamine était différente, et je n'arrivais plus à me la sortir de la tête depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'argent. _Et pourtant, il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser._ Surtout après ce matin.

Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai sans faire plus attention à elle. Je la revoyais encore essayer de me frapper, apeurée parce qu'un gars comme moi la suivait. La traquait presque. _Si elle savait que je m'étais renseignée sur elle tout le week-end..._

J'arrivai rapidement dans mon garage, et ouvris la porte de celui-ci. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez moi, de peur que Tia n'y vienne. Lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais d'une humeur de merde était la dernière chose que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. J'ouvris le capot de la vieille Chevrolet et observai le moteur d'un œil discret. Steeve m'avait demandé de réparer la voiture de son père, en échange de 200 billets. Il y avait juste les bougies à changer, et quelques réglages à faire. Rien de bien compliqué. J'enlevai mon manteau et le jetai sur le meuble à ma droite. Je relevai mes manches et plongeai mes mains entre les fils et autres pièces de voiture. Ca me détendit à peine, mais m'occupa l'esprit durant de longues minutes.

J'étais en train de remettre correctement un piston dans son cylindre lorsque j'entendis du bruit. Je relevai rapidement la tête, attrapant ma clé à molette d'un réflexe. Il y avait beaucoup de gars qui passaient par ici suite à une mauvaise course le week-end, et me réclamait de l'argent. Certains d'entre eux étaient totalement givrés. Je baissai cependant mon bras en apercevant la sœur de James faire un pas en arrière devant la menace que je représentais.

Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant, et elle sembla gênée de se trouver là.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas. D'avoir essayé de te frapper.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée, à l'heure qu'il est ? Contrai-je en désignant l'horloge.

Il était un peu moins de 9h20, et les cours avaient commencé il y avait déjà plus d'une heure.

- Je voulais pas que tu crois que..  
- Je ne crois rien, coupai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû venir te saouler devant chez toi. J'aurais juste dû mettre l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres.

Je reposai les yeux sur le moteur, et attendis qu'elle disparaisse comme elle l'avait fait les deux fois précédentes.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me les redonnerais. J'y ai pensé en rentrant vendredi soir.. Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de retourner sur la piste. Il faisait froid, et puis il y avait Royce.. Je supporte pas de le voir.

Je relevai la tête malgré mon désir de m'éloigner d'elle, et rencontrai son regard chocolaté.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent ? Questionnai-je. Il n'y a plus personne à l'orphelinat ?  
- Si, la directrice. Je suis restée avec elle.  
- Alors pourquoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux, et je ne pus comprendre toutes les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Soudainement, elle releva la tête.

- Je dois retourner au lycée, lança-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Non. Tu te pointes pas ici pour t'excuser et ensuite te recasser. Dis moi.  
- Je te connais même pas !  
- A partir du moment où tu viens dans mon garage parce que tu me cherches, je crois que l'excuse de « Je te connais pas » est annihilée. Dis moi simplement.. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, qui sait.  
- Ma mère est fatiguée, en ce moment. Trop fatiguée. Elle a dû mal à se remettre du départ de mes frères et puis elle est malade, une grippe qui ne veut pas partir. Je voulais juste faire les courses et lui racheter un ou deux livres, afin qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de sortir, qu'elle puisse se remettre correctement. Ca te va ? Je crois pas que tu puisses aider en quoi que ce soit. Alors j'y vais.  
- Je pourrai t'emmener au magasin, ajoutai-je avant qu'elle ne quitte mon garage. On peut y aller tout de suite, si tu veux. Ca t'évitera de porter tous les sacs..

La gosse se tourna vers moi, me regardant bizarrement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me dire non et m'essuyai les mains sur mon chiffon. J'attrapai ma veste, et allai la mettre lorsque je tombai sur le sweat-shirt que la gamine portait. Je soupirai doucement, et posai finalement mon blouson sur ses épaules. Elle m'observa longuement, sans un mot, et je réajustai la veste bien trop grande pour elle sur son petit corps. Je voulais la protéger du froid de Seattle.

_Je voulais la protéger tout court.._

- Tu viens ? Questionnai-je finalement.

Elle hocha la tête timidement, et m'emboîta le pas. Je souris intérieurement en la voyant me laisser l'approcher. Cette gosse était différente. _Et je ne savais pas à quel point encore elle le serait à mes yeux, à ce moment__-__là.._

[…]

Isabella avait été là chaque vendredi et chaque samedi après cette fois-ci. Elle venait avec une voiture volée, bien que je lui aie dit d'arrêter ça. Elle n'écoutait pas et courrait avec des voitures différentes chaque semaine. Elle ne perdait jamais, au plus grand damne de ses concurrents.

Les mois passèrent, et nous nous étions inscrits dans une petite routine. De mon côté, je passais la semaine normalement en compagnie de Tia et Isabella allait au lycée, et le week-end, je la retrouvais pour mon plus grand soulagement. Elle et Tia s'entendaient parfaitement, et Bella se montrait tout à fait adorable lorsque je ne la contrariais pas. C'était une fille intelligente, douée d'un sens aiguë d'empathie et d'une gentillesse sans égale. Cependant, c'était en parallèle la plus grosse tête de mule que je connaissais, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui faire entendre raison. Une certaine relation s'était instaurée entre nous. Je m'étais attaché à elle, et éprouvai le besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien en permanence. Je veillai sur elle, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Ou du moins pas entièrement. Je gardais beaucoup de mes petits secrets pour moi, ne les partageant même pas avec Tia. Je faisais juste tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'Isabella aille bien et n'ait aucun problème.

Mais même si j'avais le bras relativement long sur Seattle, je ne pouvais la protéger de tous les problèmes de la vie. Un soir, Isabella ne vint pas sur le parking où se déroulaient les courses. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la semaine. Nous qui nous nous rencontrions toujours une fois ou deux, autour d'un café ou devant son lycée, la voir cette semaine de Janvier s'était pourtant révélé impossible. Elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, et ça me tracassait. Je n'avais rien tenté durant la semaine, me raisonnant à coup de « Tu la verras ce week-end ». Seulement, nous étions vendredi, la nuit était bien avancée et elle n'était pas là. Si l'on suivait ses habitudes, elle aurait dû être arrivée depuis trois heures déjà. Elle ne répondait à aucun de mes appels, et ça m'inquiétait énormément.

- Tia ? Appelai-je.  
- Ouais ?  
- Tu peux t'occuper des dernières courses, s'il te plaît ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?

Elle m'observa avec inquiétude, et rapidement, la compréhension prit place dans ses prunelles.

- Bella..  
- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le week-end dernier. Elle devrait être là à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne décroche pas quand je l'appelle.  
- Ben, elle n'a pas besoin d'argent tous les week-ends. Vu ce qu'elle a gagné la semaine dernière, elle n'a plus besoin de venir pour plus d'un mois.  
- Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas là, m'entêtai-je. Au moins elle pourrait répondre au téléphone.

Ma petite amie baissa les yeux, comprenant que j'irai de toute façon, avec ou sans son consentement. J'étais prêt à renvoyer tout le monde chez eux s'il le fallait, et annuler les courses du week-end.. Parce que c'était de Bella, dont il s'agissait. Et Tia le saisissait parfaitement.

- Je m'occupe du reste de la soirée, souffla-t-elle. Vas-y.  
- Je te remercie.

J'embrassai ses cheveux, et m'éloignai déjà.

- Envoie-moi un message si elle a un problème, me dit-elle avant que je ne m'évapore.  
- On fait comme ça. Et si tu la vois.. Appelle-moi.

Je rejoignis le parking où se trouvait ma voiture sans attendre, entrant dans celle-ci tout aussi rapidement. Je pris la route, direction l'orphelinat. J'avais déjà raccompagnée Bella jusque chez elle, je savais même où se trouvait la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Rejoindre l'ancien orphelinat fut aisé, j'y parvins en à peine quelques minutes. Je sortis de ma voiture et claquai doucement la portière, observant l'intérieur de la bâtisse à travers les fenêtres visibles depuis la rue. Tout semblait éteint. Ce qui était plutôt normal, à deux heures du matin. Seulement Isabella n'était pas endormie, habituellement, à cette heure. Non, elle faisait le mur et était en train de courir sur les pistes. J'ouvris le portail en silence, refermant celui-ci derrière moi. Je fis le tour du bâtiment, essayant de me repérer malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Lorsque je fus sous sa fenêtre, je rappelai. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'une lueur illumine sa chambre, rien ne se passa. Je raccrochai en entendant la messagerie s'activer, et mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là.

- Ouais ?  
- _Tyler dit qu'il l'a aperçue sur les pistes, elle te cherchait. Il l'a trouvé bizarre, ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai cherché partout, et je suis sûre qu'elle est pas là à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle est passée.. Elle va probablement rentrée chez elle, tu devrais attendre là bas.  
__-_ Elle avait l'air bizarre ? Répétai-je.  
-_ C'est ce qu'il a dit, _affirma Tia. _Elle voulait pas courir, elle te cherchait simplement._

Merde. Elle devait avoir des problèmes.

_- _Pourquoi elle répond pas, dans ce cas-là ?  
_- J'en sais rien du tout. Ecoute, le mieux c'est que t'attendes, okay ?  
_- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Tu me tiens au courant si t'as du nouveau ?  
_- Et fais en de même de ton côté. A toute._

Ma petite amie raccrocha, et je rebroussai chemin jusqu'au trottoir en face de l'orphelinat. J'allai m'asseoir dans ma voiture, enclenchant le chauffage devant cette nuit encore une fois glaciale. J'espérais que Bella allait bien. Ce n'était pas normal ce qui était en train de se passer, et je détestais ça. J'espérais qu'elle avait chaud, et qu'elle allait rentrer vite. Je restais là ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Le temps passait aussi lentement que mon inquiétude s'amplifiait, et je sursautais presque lorsque, plus d'un quart d'heure après, mon téléphone sonna.

- T'as des nouvelles ? Questionnai-je à Tia.  
- _Ben, ça craint pour moi. J'ai des problèmes, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. Trois gars dans la ruelle derrière le Starbucks près de la bibliothè –_

La ligne se coupa.

- Bella ? M'inquiétai-je. Bella ?!

Mais mon téléphone quitta de lui-même la communication, signe que celle-ci avait été rompue par Bella. Le Starbucks était à cinq minutes à pied d'ici. Je descendis de ma voiture en la fermant d'une pression rapide sur la sécurité centrale, et me mis à courir vers la ruelle où Bella m'avait assurée se trouver.

_Avec ces trois gars_.

Je courus plus vite que jamais, manquant de me faire écraser par un poids lourd qui n'eut pas le temps de me voir arriver. Je l'esquivai sans mal, nullement intéressé par un quelconque retardement. J'arrivai près de la bibliothèque, et entendis un cri qui me fit réagir de la tête au pied. Mon esprit tout entier cria en retour, haineux à l'idée que l'on ait fait crier la sœur de James. J'arrivai finalement dans la ruelle près du Starbucks, et je compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Bella venait d'être jetée à terre par un de ces trois enfoirés, et ses deux acolytes riaient aux éclats.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me propulser vers eux, je ne freinai pas ma course une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, et taclai le premier sans ménagement. J'atterris sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, mon poing s'écrasait dans toute sa puissance sur sa tempe, le mettant tout de suite au tapis. Je me relevai précipitamment et aperçus le deuxième gars m'observer avec des yeux ronds. Je me jetai sur lui mais il répliqua, son genou se relevant au bon moment pour battre mon estomac de plein ne me laissai pas atteindre par la douleur, et le plaquai contre le mur de la ruelle. Il me fallut mes deux bras pour l'immobiliser, et, alors que tous mes membres étaient pris, je lui mis un coup de tête des plus violents.

A raison d'avoir plusieurs fois administré ce genre de coups, mon adversaire fut plus sonné que moi, et il me fut facile de le jeter au sol dans un dernier coup de coude. Je me tournai finalement vers le dernier, et aperçus la lame de son couteau. L'homme se tourna vers Bella qui venait juste de se relever, et j'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant diriger sa lame vers elle. A défaut de pouvoir arrêter l'homme armé, je poussai Bella, l'éloignant. Je sentis la douleur bien avant d'apercevoir le sang couler de mon bras. La plaie m'apparut à peine deux secondes après, cependant, traçant un trait vif sur la peau de mon avant bras. J'entendis Bella gémir de douleur, et lorsque je relevai la tête vers elle, je me reçus un coup de coude en plein dans l'arcade. Je sifflai de douleur en me retenant difficilement au mur, et ne vis presque pas l'homme s'approcher de moi. Mes doigts frottèrent la bâtisse derrière moi, à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Je ne trouvai rien, et, tentant le tout pour le tout, je m'avançai rapidement vers l'homme en face de moi, et lançai mes mains tendues à plat sur ses oreilles, frappant vivement ses tympans. Il cria sous la douleur, ses doigts lâchant d'eux même le couteau tellement ce coup le déstabilisa. Je profitai de ça pour lancer mon poing sur sa mâchoire, et l'envoyai puissamment contre le mur d'en face. Le bitume lui rendit mon coup, et l'homme fut assommé. J'haletai après cet échange, prenant à peine conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me rappelai cependant du gémissement de Bella, et me tournai vivement vers elle. J'aperçus le sang couler du bas de son dos, et mon cœur rata un battement.

- Il t'a coupée !  
- C'est rien, me dit-elle. Toi, par contre, ça va pas, fit-elle en désignant mon bras dégoulinant de sang. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
- La Mustang est..  
- Pas le temps, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle trottina jusqu'à la rue, et elle disparut rapidement. Je jetai un dernier regard aux trois hommes que je venais de mettre hors d'état de nuire, ou du moins de manière momentanée. Aucun des trois ne semblait conscient. Le couteau du troisième était à côté de lui, taché de mon sang. _Et de celui de Bella.._

Je pris le couteau et l'essuyai à l'aide de ma veste. J'enlevai toute trace de sang, et essuyai ensuite le manche avec précaution, enlevant toute empreinte possible. Je relevai la tête en entendant le moteur d'une voiture, et Bella me fit signe de venir depuis le bout de la ruelle.

_Cette gosse volait une voiture plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire._

Je trottinai jusqu'au véhicule, sifflant de douleur alors que mon bras saignait plus qu'il ne le devrait. A peine eus-je refermer la portière qu'Isabella démarrait. Elle retira le pauvre gilet qui recouvrait ses épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route, une main sur le volant. Elle me donna le vêtement.

- Mets ça sur la plaie et tu compresses pour que ça arrête de saigner.  
- Tu vas avoir froid.  
- On s'en fout, mets ça !

Je m'exécutai tandis qu'elle coupait la route à un automobiliste. Elle sortit brutalement de l'avenue sur laquelle nous nous trouvions, prenant la ruelle adjacente. Je plaçai son gilet sur mon bras, compressant en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- T'es tout blanc, s'inquiéta Bella.  
- Tu t'es vue ?

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant de reposer le regard sur la route.

- Où est ce que tu étais, d'ailleurs ?  
- Ca n'est pas important.  
- Si ça l'est. Je t'ai pas vue de la semaine et tu ne répondais pas à mes appels.  
- Nous en parlerons une fois que tu seras soigné.  
- Dis moi..  
- Arrête, Benjamin.

Je me tus devant sa voix si maladroite. Observant son visage, je compris qu'elle souffrait de quelque chose. Je ne savais juste pas quoi, et ça m'énervait tout particulièrement. Elle me lança un petit regard, et se remit droite en voyant que je la fixais.

- Nous sommes arrivés, fit-elle finalement. Allez, viens, on va aux urgences.

Elle descendit de la voiture, et j'en fis de même. Isabella passa devant et j'aperçus la tâche de sang sur son t-shirt.

- Relève ton t-shirt, lui dis-je en m'approchant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu saignes toi aussi, appris-je en attrapant le bord de son vêtement.

Je le remontai doucement le long de son dos, et aperçus la plaie sanglante au niveau des fossettes au bas de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle se fasse soigner également.

- T'en fais pas, ça va, affirma la petite sœur de James.

Elle enleva doucement ma main, et laissa glisser son t-shirt sur sa peau.

- Allez viens, m'incita-t-elle.

Elle attrapa mes doigts et nous fit avancer vers l'entrée des urgences. Je soupirai doucement devant son silence sur ce qui la faisait souffrir elle, mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'accrocher à ses doigts.

Je la suivis, et, intimement, je sus que je la suivrai toujours.

[…]

- Il faut que vous ménagiez votre bras pour le moment. Le muscle n'a peut-être pas été fendu, mais il a été frôlé, et de ce fait vous devriez éviter de forcer dessus pour les quelques jours à venir.

J'observai le médecin alors que celui-ci coupait le fil avec lequel il avait recousu mon bras.

- Isabella va bien ? Questionnai-je.  
- Isabella ?  
- La fille qui est venue ici avec moi, elle a été coupée au dos elle aussi.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ma collègue doit être en train de s'occuper d'elle. Je nettoie votre bras et je vous y conduis.  
- Merci.

L'homme attrapa une compresse et mit de la Bétadine dessus.

- Le mieux c'est que vous reveniez me voir d'ici deux semaines, et nous retirerons toutes les sutures à ce moment-là. Je vais dire à la secrétaire de vous donner un rendez-vous. Maintenant..

Il retira le papier qu'il avait posé sur ma jambe.

- Je vais vous accompagner retrouver votre amie.  
- Merci.

Il me sourit gentiment, et je me levai de la table d'auscultation. Le médecin se lava les mains, attrapant du papier pour s'essuyer et nous sortîmes de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Il m'emmena au bout du couloir, et bientôt il frappa une porte fermée.

- C'est Sean, dit-il à travers celle-ci.  
- Entre, je t'en prie.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte, et il me dit.

- La voilà.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, et entrai dans la pièce. Je fus surpris d'apercevoir Bella de dos, portant pour simple vêtement un soutien gorge noir. La petite sœur de James avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche, tandis que la femme qui s'occupait d'elle nettoyait sa plaie à elle aussi.

- Voilà Miss McCarthy, j'ai terminé, affirma-t-elle.  
- Je t'attends dehors, dis-je à Bella, embarrassé par sa tenue.  
- Laisse, attends, je me rhabille, dit-elle.

Elle attrapa son t-shirt à côté, me faisant face, et je détournai les yeux afin qu'elle garde son intimité, bien que cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir son corps à moitié nu.

- Voilà, dit-elle finalement.

J'osai relever les yeux vers elle, et croisai son regard.

- Comment va ton bras ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ca ira, c'est plus superficiel qu'autre chose. Ton dos ?  
- Les fils sont là juste pour être sûr que tout se refermera correctement.  
- Bien..

La femme qui s'était occupée d'elle sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seule.

- Merci d'être venu si vite, entendis-je.

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur la protégée de James, et j'aperçus son regard vide. Je devinais que les images de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt défilaient actuellement devant ses yeux.

- C'est normal, répondis-je en m'approchant. Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi.  
- Et ca t'a coûté une nouvelle cicatrice, fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant sur la table d'auscultation.  
- C'est rien. Ca me permettra de flemmarder quelques jours.

Isabella sourit, mais ce ne fut pas un vrai sourire. Je vis très bien à son expression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette même chose qui lui avait fait demander de m'arrêter de la questionner, tout à l'heure. Je m'approchai d'elle tandis que ses yeux observaient le sol de manière distraite. Je retirai ma veste grise, bien que celle-ci soit tâchée de sang, et la posai sur ses épaules. Elle sourit doucement en la resserrant autour d'elle. J'enlevai l'élastique de ses cheveux, et libérai ceux-ci sur ses épaules. Posant à nouveau les yeux sur le visage d'Isabella, j'aperçus une larme sur sa joue. _Elle pleurait_. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, et ça me brisa le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Questionnai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je l'obligeai à me regarder, mes doigts agrippant son menton afin qu'elle relève la tête. Isabella observa ma main sur sa peau, et ses doigts se glissèrent dans les miens.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, cette semaine ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi ? J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas aller à l'orphelinat voir par moi-même si tout allait bien, assurai-je.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle gardait le silence. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec les miens.

- Parle-moi, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insistai-je gentimment.  
- Ah, vous êtes là ! Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers la porte pour apercevoir Tia. Je me sentis étrangement coupable qu'elle nous trouve ainsi. Isabella lâcha discrètement ma main et je supposais qu'elle effaçait ses larmes.

- Comment tu sais qu'on est ici ? M'étonnai-je.  
- Ben c'est Bella qui m'a appelée. Apparemment ils venaient de t'emmener te faire recoudre. Merde, ça va ton bras ?

Elle s'approcha de moi précipitamment, et sa main attrapa mon bras afin qu'elle puisse l'observer de plus près. Je vis Bella descendre de son perchoir, et elle attrapa ses affaires un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas. Le couteau a frôlé mon bras, et il a fini sa course sur le dos de Bella.  
- Je vais aller remettre la voiture en place, assura celle-ci.

Elle ne me regarda pas, mais je vis à son visage qu'elle cachait encore ses larmes.

- Attends, on peut te ramener, proposa Tia. Toi, ça va , d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as rien eu ? Le couteau t'a profondément coupée ?  
- Non, la rassura Bella. Je n'ai rien. Benjamin est arrivé à temps.

Tia me sourit à cette révélation.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était le meilleur, ajouta ma petite-amie à Bella.  
- Et tu as probablement raison, répondit cette dernière.

Elle ne nous regardait pas directement, et ça m'inquiétait.

- Attends-nous, je vais te ramener.  
- Je dois remettre la voiture que j'ai..  
- Voilà pour les papiers, Monsieur Drake.

Je relevai les yeux vers le médecin, et Tia s'éloigna de moi pour le laisser me donner les papiers. J'attrapai ceux-ci.

- Bonne nuit à vous, nous souhaita-t-il.  
- A vous aussi.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce, et ce fut lorsque je voulus poser les yeux sur Isabella que je vis qu'elle avait disparue, tout en laissant mon blouson sur le lit où elle avait été recousue.

- Merde, jurai-je.  
- Pourquoi elle veut à ce point remettre cette voiture en place ? Fit Tia.

_Là n'était pas la question.._

- J'en sais rien.  
- Laisse, je vais te ramener.

Sans plus parler, nous sortîmes du service des urgences dans lequel nous nous trouvions toujours. Isabella était bien repartie avec la voiture volée, celle-ci ayant également disparu. Je réalisai à ce moment que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts le gilet que Bella m'avait donné dans la voiture, afin que je ne me vide pas de mon sang. J'observai le vêtement affreusement teinté de rouge, et ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Pas à cause du vêtement sali, mais plutôt parce que si je l'avais dans les mains, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur le dos. J'espérais qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

- Tu montes ?

Je relevai les yeux vers ma petite-amie, qui me regardait depuis l'autre côté de sa voiture.

- J'ai laissé la Mustang à l'orphelinat, affirmai-je.  
- Ca peut attendre demain. On devrait aller dormir, on est tous crevé. Bella doit déjà être en train de se mettre en pyjama à l'heure qu'il est. Allez, grimpe.

Elle monta dans la voiture comme pour m'inciter à en faire de même, et je fus bien obligé de m'exécuter. Cette solution ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'avait Bella. Et rapidement. Je ne dis rien pendant tout le long du trajet, laissant Tia me raconter comment s'étaient terminées les courses et comment elle avait fait rentrer tout le monde suite à l'appel de Bella. Apparemment cette dernière l'avait rapidement appelée, se sentant coupable d'après les dires de ma petite-amie, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'appeler. Pas si vite. Si Tia était arrivée dix minutes plus tard, j'aurais su ce qui avait fait naître ces larmes dans les yeux de la petite sœur de James.

- Je ne peux pas rester ce soir, entendis-je.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ma mère a besoin de moi demain matin, je pensais aller dormir chez elle cette nuit.  
- Ah. Okay, ben va. Ca va aller.  
- Si tu veux tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre, et je t'emmènerai récupérer la Mustang demain en début d'après midi. Tu auras le temps de faire la grasse mat', comme ça.  
- Ca marche.

Mais déjà je pensais à agir d'une toute autre façon.

Tia me reconduisit à mon appartement, mais n'y resta pas longtemps. Elle repartit après m'avoir embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, retournant ensuite chez sa mère, chez laquelle elle habitait toujours. J'entrai chez moi en vitesse, juste pour y vider l'argent que j'avais dans les poches et pour changer de vêtements; Une fois rhabillé, je repris tout de même quelques billets, au cas où. Je repartis tout aussi vite, refermant derrière moi avant de descendre les marches de mon immeuble. L'air était glaciale à cette heure si tardive - ou plutôt matinale -, et je dûs refermer entièrement mon blouson pour espérer ne pas claquer des dents. Je marchai vite, croisant peu de monde. Je pris tous les raccourcis que je connaissais, tous ceux que Bella m'avait appris, pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que j'y arrivai enfin. Je traversai la derrière route me séparant de l'orphelinat et de Bella, lançant un petit regard à ma Mustang stationnée sur le bas côté.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. A la manière dont ces gars avaient voulu s'en prendre à Isabella. Je serrai les dents en m'obligeant à arrêter de penser à ça. Elle allait bien. Du moins ils ne lui avaient rien fait.

Sans attendre, j'entrai le plus silencieusement possible dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, pas désireux de réveiller celle que Bella appelait sa mère. Ca ferait suspect, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années rentrant en catimini pour aller voir sa fille dans sa chambre. Une fois dit comme ça même moi je venais à me poser la question :_ Qu'est__-__ce que j'étais en train de foutre ?_

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Je venais voir ce qu'elle avait, parce que je savais que je ne serai pas libre d'esprit avant de savoir pourquoi elle avait commencé à pleurer devant moi. Sur le peu que j'avais appris de la personne qu'était Isabella ces derniers mois, c'était qu'il était très rare qu'elle me montre ses émotions. Je pus presque sentir sa main attraper la mienne, demandant de cette manière si silencieuse un peu de soutien.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je me retrouvai à travers les différents recoins de bâtiment dans la nuit obscure. Bientôt, je fus sous la fenêtre de Bella. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et tapai sur mon téléphone de mes doigts frigorifiés afin de déclencher l'appel. Je portai le mobile à mon oreille, et aperçus une lueur à travers la fenêtre à l'étage au même moment que la première tonalité retentissait à mon oreille. Deux tonalités se firent entendre et la lumière bougea le long du plafond, avant de s'étouffer complètement. Elle venait de retourner son téléphone. Elle ne dormait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas me répondre.

Je refusais ne serait-ce que d'imaginer revivre une semaine comme celle qui venait de s'écouler. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait, et j'avais besoin de le savoir maintenant. Je tentai de l'appeler une seconde fois, et soupirai lorsqu'elle m'ignora. Sans plus attendre, j'allai jusqu'à sous sa fenêtre et posai les mains sur la gouttière qui grimpait le long du mur.

_« __- Il faut que vous ménagiez votre bras pour le moment. Le muscle n'a peut-être pas été fendu, mais il a été frôlé, et de ce fait vous devriez éviter de forcer dessus pour les quelques jours à venir_. »

La blague.

Je m'agrippai de mes doigts gelées sur le métal de celle-ci, et mes pieds allèrent se caler sur les petits points d'appui que m'offraient les rebords où avaient été fixées les visses. Je serrai les dents en m'obligeant à tenir, et tirai sur mes mains en poussant simultanément sur mes pieds, gravissant le premier échelon. J'enchaînai sans attendre sur le second, et en fis de même pour les quatre qui suivirent. Je fus bientôt assez haut pour attraper le bord de fenêtre de la petite sœur de James, et grimpai prudemment sur celui-ci. Il était particulièrement large, ce qui me permit de me mettre accroupi assez aisément. Ce fut à ce moment que je la vis.

Elle était dans son lit, de dos. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur sombre et d'un short court. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la partie dénudée de sa jambe qui sortait de sous sa couverture. Isabella avait laissé ses longs cheveux libres dans son dos, et j'en observai la forme floue dans l'obscurité de cette chambre qu'était la sienne. Il me fit difficile de le nier plus longtemps. Isabella McCarthy était absolument magnifique, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Elle était la beauté simple et sauvage qui attirait si aisément mon regard. Et Dieu sait que je donnerai tout pour son sourire indescriptible. Je ne voulais pas que cette fille ait à pleurer pour quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger de la vie. Cette vie qui ne nous avait épargné ni l'un ni l'autre. Je la protégerai, quoi qu'il en soit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de porter ma main au carreau, et de frapper doucement celui-ci. Assez fort pour que Bella l'entende, mais pas assez pour que quelqu'un d'autre ne le perçoive. La petite sœur de James se releva, me tournant toujours le dos, visiblement pas sûre de bien avoir entendu. Je refrappai le carreau afin qu'elle comprenne que le bruit venait de moi, et elle se retourna en sursautant. Elle arbora une expression paniquée, et j'éclairai mon visage de la lueur de mon mobile avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier. Elle ferma la bouche en me reconnaissant, et fronça les sourcils. Je lui fis signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et elle alluma la petite lumière sur sa table de chevet. Je la vis davantage ainsi éclairée, et m'empêchai de balayer sa tenue des yeux. Elle m'ouvrit finalement la fenêtre, et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en me faisant face. Je ne pus qu'observer ses yeux rouges, et les marques de larmes sur ses joues rosies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es fou, tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Comment t'es monté ?  
- La gouttière, répondis-je.  
- T'es complètement inconscient.  
- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Tu me réponds pas !

Ses yeux balayèrent mon visage en comprenant que je savais qu'elle m'évitait sciemment.

- Je peux rentrer au moins ? Questionnai-je. J'ai super froid.

Elle sembla se reconnecter avec l'instant présent, et se décala en ouvrant plus grand sa fenêtre. Je sautai en silence du rebord de celle-ci, et atterris sur le lino de sa chambre. Je l'entendis refermer la fenêtre derrière moi tandis que j'observai la pièce dans laquelle Isabella dormait. C'était une très grande pièce, et je devinais qu'elle avait servie de chambre à plus d'une petite fille à l'époque où l'orphelinat était encore en fonction. Les murs étaient gris et blanc, recouverts d'étagères emplies de livres et autres manuels scolaires. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand lit en fer forgé noir où les couvertures semblaient des plus accueillantes.

- Tiens, tu vas attraper froid, entendis-je.

Je me tournai pour voir Bella enlever une couverture de sur son lit, et me la tendre.

- Tu devrais retirer cette veste en cuir, me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai, un peu pris au dépourvu, et attrapai la couverture qu'elle me donnait après avoir retiré mon blouson. J'accueillis la couette si chaude avec plaisir, complètement gelé, et me figeai en me rendant compte à quel point celle-ci portait l'odeur d'Isabella. Ce mélange que je n'arrivais pas à décrire, mais qui me paraissait si doux à inhaler. Je reposai les yeux sur Bella, et la vis me fixer, assise sur son lit.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ?  
- J'ai demandé la première, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Tu ignores mes appels depuis lundi dernier, rétorquai-je.

Elle se tut en comprenant que je marquais un point, et baissai les yeux pour observer ses mains nouées sur ses genoux dénudés. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, les pointes de ses cheveux caressant ses jambes.

- Ca a été une semaine chargée, souffla-t-elle finalement.  
- Et tu n'as pas trouvé une seconde pour m'envoyer un SMS devant tous mes appels ?  
- Non, répondit-elle.

Bien sûr, elle me mentait. Je ne me laissai pas faire.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas aux courses ce soir ? La questionnai-je.  
- Je n'avais pas besoin d'argent, j'en ai de côté, et James m'a envoyé son salaire tout entier.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ?  
- Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé.  
- Si tu n'as pas besoin d'argent.. Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu es venue jusque sur les pistes. Tia m'a dit que tu me cherchais, tout à l'heure.  
- Comment elle sait ça ? Demanda Bella en me regardant. Je n'ai même pas été la voir.  
- C'est Ty qui le lui a dit. Je te cherchais de mon côté, alors du coup tout le monde a été mis au courant. Mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

Elle baissa les yeux, coupant notre contact visuel.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle.

Je grimaçai devant cette posture qui la faisait paraître si vulnérable. Patient, je retins un soupir et allai auprès d'elle. Je m'accroupis juste en face de ses jambes à demi nues. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira mon attention. Non, ce fut tout autre. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent des yeux clos de Bella, tandis qu'une grimace peinée animait ses traits. Mon cœur se serra inexplicablement devant cette marque de souffrance certaine, et j'enlevai la couverture de sur mes épaules pour la poser sur les siennes. Je refermai grossièrement celle-ci autour d'elle, tirant doucement sur chaque pans afin qu'elle soit confinée dans le tissu si rassurant que mon corps avait rendu un peu plus chaud.

Bella se plaça un peu plus confortablement dans la couverture, et déjà mes mains se dirigeaient vers son visage. J'empaumai celui-ci avec autant de délicatesse que j'aurais prodigué à un pétale de rose, et Isabella releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je alors. C'est un gars qui t'a fait mal ? Ces gars de la ruelle tout à l'heure.. lls t'ont.. Ils t'avaient déjà touchée ?

La prononciation de ces mots était aussi difficile que de concevoir l'idée que ces bâtards avaient pu poser la main sur elle. Tous les muscles de ma mâchoire se contractèrent alors que je serrai les dents en ayant des images plus horribles les unes que les autres dans la tête.

- N-Non, répondit faiblement Isabella. Pas de gars.. Personne ne m'a touchée.

Je fus soulagé, bien que toujours inquiet par ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

- Une fille qui te fait chier au lycée, peut-être ? Parce que si c'est le cas je peux m'arranger avec Tia pour qu'elle ..  
- Pas de fille, me coupa-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête.  
- Alors quoi, Bella ? Dis-moi, ça me tue de te voir dans cet état.

Et c'était le cas. Ne pas savoir ce qui la consumait ainsi me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la cacher de tout, la fondre au plus profond de moi-même pour que rien ne puisse l'atteindre. Je voulais la protéger de ce qui la peinait de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Ca me fendait le cœur de ne pouvoir apaiser cette douleur dont je ne connaissais même pas la cause. Mais mes questions allaient bientôt trouver des réponses. Et ce ne fut pas les meilleures.

- La grippe que ma mère a depuis des semaines, celle qui lui a causé tant d'auscultations chez le médecin traitant.. Ce n'est pas une grippe. C'est pas ça, pleura-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogeai-je.  
- Elle a un cancer, Benjamin. Les médecins disent que c'est inopérable, que c'est trop avancé. Elle va faire de la chimio et des rayons, mais c'est juste pour ralentir ce qui va arriver. Je vais la perdre, Benjamin. C'est ma mère et elle va mourir, acheva-t-elle difficilement.

Elle éclata en sanglot, et je mis plusieurs instants à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me révéler, complètement choqué. _Sa mère allait mourir.._

- Oh, mon cœur, je suis désolé, soufflai-je en la prenant contre moi. Tellement désolé ..

Elle se laissa aller contre mon cou, et nous nous assîmes sur le sol, elle sur mes cuisses tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à mes épaules.

- Ca va aller, lui dis-je. Je serai là.. Je serai là et je te soutiendrai. Je te promets que ça va aller ..  
- Non, Ben, ça va pas aller. Tellement pas aller, même, pleura-t-elle contre ma peau.

Je la pressai contre moi pour la rassurer.

- Je serai là.. Toujours. Je te le promets. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serai là.

Elle me serra contre elle, et j'enfouis le visage dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle était secouée de spasmes contre mon torse. Je la maintins contre moi, mes pensées se bousculant les unes aux autres dans mon esprit troublé. J'avais dit vouloir la protéger de tout. J'avais dit mettre à disposition tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à souffrir. Et pourtant, je ne pus que constater que, quoi que je dise ou fasse.. Je ne pouvais rien contre ce qui allait passer, ni contre la peine qu'elle allait ressentir. _Et __ça__ me déchira le cœur._

Je restai avec elle cette nuit-là. Isabella s'endormit dans mes bras au petit matin, et je l'avais regardé dormir jusqu'à son réveil, perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais compris à sa souffrance que tout ça n'était que le début. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle se battrait, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Béatrice Grey était hospitalisée depuis une semaine, déjà, et c'était pour cela que Bella ne répondait à aucun de mes appels, ni n'avait été au lycée. Elle restait toute la journée avec sa mère dans sa chambre d'hôpital, jusqu'à ce que les heures de visite soient finies.

Celle-ci sortit quelques jours après, avec un agenda plus rempli que le mien le samedi soir, et une liste de séance de chimio plus longue que mon ticket de caisse au supermarché. Bella me l'avait montrée lors d'une de mes visites nocturnes. Personne n'était au courant de ça. Que ce soit Tia ou la mère de Bella, nous n'en avions parlé à personne. Je ne restai pas toute la nuit, et nous ne faisions rien en particulier si ce n'était discuter. Bella m'avait parlé de son enfance, du ressentiment qu'elle en avait. Elle m'avait exposé sa vie en long et en large, sans me cacher quoi que ce soit, me faisant connaître ses moindres pensées.

Et, une nuit, je ressentis le besoin d'en faire de même. Je lui parlais de ce crash d'avion dans lequel mon père et ma petite sœur avaient péri il y avait déjà des années. De la peine de ma mère, et comment la souffrance l'avait menée à se donner la mort en me laissant tout seul, avec pratiquement rien pour survivre. Je n'avais aucune famille, et j'avais dû me forger de moi-même. La seule chose qui ne m'avait pas été retirée à cette époque, c'était la vieille Mustang Shelby de mon père. Celle que j'avais toujours entre les mains, des années après. J'avais rénové celle-ci de fond en comble, grâce à l'argent que je me faisais dans mes soirées de poker du jeudi soir. Je racontais à Bella comment j'avais arrêté l'école pour des pratiques beaucoup moins légales, et comment j'avais commencé à courir les pistes lorsque la Shelby avait été en état de me faire gagner. Puis j'étais devenu organisateur sur ce parking près de ce supermarché, celui-là sur lequel je travaillais encore aujourd'hui. Après avoir mis assez d'argent de côté, j'avais décidé de me louer un appartement et d'arrêter de dormir dans des centres, ou dans la Shelby. Peu de temps après ça, j'avais rencontré Tia. Nous étions devenus et restés amis durant plusieurs années avant que ce ne soit elle qui saute le pas et m'invite à aller plus loin.

J'aimais être avec Tia. J'aimais cette fille pour sa joie de vivre et son sourire indestructible. C'était elle qui m'avait redonné le sourire, et elle qui m'avait dit que vivre dans la souffrance de mon passé ne m'aiderait aucunement. Malgré tout, malgré mon avancée dans la vie.. Peyton me manquait. Je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'elle serait devenue, si elle n'avait pas été dans cet avion pour l'Australie ce jour-là. Ce que notre famille serait devenue, si elle et mon père n'étaient pas morts. Ma mère s'était égoïstement donné la mort, en me laissant seul. Rongée par cette souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

C'était ce qui me hantait, le soir, quand Bella s'endormait à côté de moi. La souffrance qu'elle allait ressentir. J'avais peur qu'elle ne la contrôle pas, et qu'elle ne me laisse pas le faire pour elle. J'avais peur qu'elle abandonne de vivre, et qu'elle m'abandonne moi en agissant ainsi. Je tenais beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser m'échapper de la sorte.

Les mois passèrent et Isabella accepta de revenir de temps en temps sur les pistes. Elle ne venait plus tous les week-ends, mais nous nous voyions plusieurs fois par semaine. J'avais décrété que 5% des bénéfices des week-ends allaient pour elle, et elle n'eut plus réellement besoin d'argent après ça. James et Jacob lui envoyaient la quasi-totalité de leur salaire tous les mois, gardant simplement pour eux ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'argent ne fut donc plus la motivation de nos visites l'un à l'autre, avec Bella. Je l'obligeais à aller en cours, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne du retard. Tia l'emmenait faire du shopping, ou au cinéma, pour qu'elle se coupe un peu de tout ce qui se passait à l'orphelinat. Ce fut notre routine, pour un temps. Tia et moi prîmes un pavillon près du terrain vague où personne ne venait jamais, et j'allais voir Bella à chaque fois que Tia restait dormir chez ses parents. Bella comprenait ma rancœur là où Tia en était incapable, et c'était ce qui fit de notre relation quelque chose de particulièrement fort.

Tia avaient ses deux parents, et bien que ceux-ci soient séparés, elle les voyait très souvent. Ils étaient toujours là en cas de problème, toujours présent pour lui apporter ce dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin, et ce malgré sa vingtaine d'années. Bella et moi n'étions pas comme ça. Alors que la petite sœur de James vivait dans un orphelinat depuis toute sa vie et n'avait pas eu de parents biologiques sur qui compter, moi j'avais eu le droit à une tragédie familiale et un suicide quelques mois plus tard. Elle et moi avions appris à être indépendant sur beaucoup de chose, et beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne.

Bella avait désormais 17 ans, et elle avait réussi ses examens de fin d'année avec brio, accédant à la classe supérieure sans problème. Je lui avais offert une place de concert pour aller voir _The Fray _pour l'occasion. Tout allait bien. Du moins jusqu'à un certain temps. L'état de santé de Béatrice Grey se dégrada soudainement, elle qui avait réussi à garder un certain équilibre durant ces derniers mois. Bella sécha les cours pour rester avec elle, et elle me criait dessus lorsque j'essayais de la faire retourner au lycée.

Un soir, Tia resta chez sa mère pour dormir, et je me retrouvai seul à la maison. Je n'y restais cependant pas très longtemps, et filai en voiture jusqu'à l'orphelinat. J'entrai dans celui-ci en silence, me retrouvant désormais aisément dans la nuit obscure. Je posai mes mains sur la gouttière, prêt à monter lorsque j'entendis :

- Elle est exténuée, elle dort depuis deux heures déjà.

Je me tournai vers la source de la voix, et reconnus Béatrice Grey. Je me figeai.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré cette dernière de manière officielle, l'ayant juste aperçue lorsque je surveillais Bella de loin. La mère de cette dernière me fit un petit sourire en constatant - j'en étais sûr - mon air plus que surpris. Elle tira un peu plus sur les pans de sa robe de chambre.

- Que dirais-tu d'entrer un instant ? Ajouta-t-elle. Il fait trop froid pour discuter dehors.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette proposition saugrenue. La mère de Bella sourit un peu plus, avant de se retourner, prête à se diriger à l'intérieur en me lançant :

- Tu arrives juste à l'heure, en plus, je viens de finir de faire couler du café.

_Qu-Quoi ? _

Elle disparut au coin du bâtiment, et je lâchai la gouttière afin de la suivre. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli et partir. Je trottinai et la rattrapai sur le perron, elle laissa la porte ouverte en une invitation à entrer, et je pénétrai le hall d'entrée de la maison de Bella.

- Déchausse toi, tu veux, me dit Béatrice Grey.

Je m'exécutai en refermant distraitement la porte derrière moi. Elle fila jusqu'à la cuisine et je l'y suivis. La pièce était déjà allumée, et une cafetière fumante était posée sur le bar derrière lequel la mère de Bella alla se placer.

- Assis toi là, je t'en prie, m'incita-t-elle en désignant le tabouret de l'autre côté du bar.

Perdu par cette attitude, je fis ce qu'elle me dit, pas désireux de la contrarier.

- Comment tu prends mon café ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant deux tasses d'un placard.  
- Euh.. Au lait avec deux sucres, répondis-je.  
- Très bon goût, sourit-elle en nous servant deux boissons identiques.

Je la remerciai lorsqu'elle me tendit la tasse, et portai celle-ci à mes lèvres volontiers. Béatrice Grey en fit de même, ses yeux bleus azur balayant mon visage depuis derrière ses lunettes. Elle portait un foulard sur la tête, et je devinai que ce dernier servait à cacher son crâne que la chimiothérapie avait rendu chauve. Sa robe de chambre bleu foncée cachait à peine son corps amaigri, et je pouvais voir qu'elle était prise d'un très léger tremblement. Cependant, rien de tout ça ne l'empêcha de me dire dans un sourire :

- Tu devrais retirer ton blouson. Sinon tu vas attraper froid une fois dehors.  
- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr, Madame, m'empressai-je d'obéir en retirant ma veste.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Béatrice, assura-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête tout en posant ma veste à plat sur mes genoux.

- Et toi.. Tu dois être Benjamin, n'est-ce pas ?  
- E-Exact, m'étonnai-je devant cette affirmation.

_Comment savait-elle qui j'étais ?_ Je ne l'avais jamais approchée.

- Bella m'a déjà parlé de toi, ajouta la directrice de l'orphelinat. Elle m'a dit que tu tenais un garage du côté Est de la ville ..  
- En effet je ..  
- Ma fille ne sait pas me mentir. Je sais que tu organises ces courses illégales, le week-end. Tout comme je sais que Bella y va souvent, et ce même si elle se donne un mal de chien pour me le cacher.

Béatrice Grey eut un sourire attendri tandis que - je devinais - elle pensait aux petites manigances de Bella. Manigances qui ne lui avaient, visiblement, pas échappées du tout.

- Comment savez vous que .. ?  
- Une mère sait tout, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Et pour moi ? C'est Bella qui vous a dit que j'organisais les courses ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est bien trop loyale pour ça. Non, ça c'est moi qui ai fait ma petite enquête. Tu comprends, à partir du moment où tu passes la nuit dans la chambre de ma fille, je me dois de savoir si tu es quelqu'un d'assez bien pour que je fasse mine de ne rien savoir.

Je me figeai à nouveau.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyiez, je.. Nous sommes juste ..  
- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle gentiment. Ne t'en fais pas.. Je sais.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, gêné.

- J'ai fait resserrer les fixations sur la gouttière il y a déjà plusieurs mois, j'avais peur que tu te casses quelques choses si elle venait à te rester entre les mains.

_Oookay. Qu'est__-__ce que j'étais censé faire, ou dire, maintenant ? _

La mère d'Isabella m'observa d'un air attendri devant mon malaise. Elle s'assit en face de moi, sa tasse de café entre les mains.

- Soit. Ce n'est pas pour te dire tout ça que je voulais te rencontrer, continua-t-elle.  
- Vous vouliez me rencontrer ? Relevai-je.  
- Depuis quelques temps, déjà. J'ai essayé de t'attraper à une ou deux reprises, mais Isabella ouvrait toujours la fenêtre avant que je ne réussisse.  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé quand même ?  
- Parce que la conversation que nous allons avoir doit rester entre nous, et je compte sur toi pour garder le silence sur tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire.

Je posai ma tasse sur la table en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, cependant, et commença à m'exposer ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Je vais bientôt mourir, Benjamin. Quoi que je fasse ou veuille, ça va arriver. Les médecins essaient de retarder la date depuis des mois, désormais, mais je crois que nous sommes arrivés là où ce n'est plus possible de repousser l'inévitable. J'ai accepté cette idée depuis quelques temps déjà. Isabella, elle, est loin de bien vouloir ne serait-ce que l'envisager.  
- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, fis-je remarquer.  
- Certes. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je pense simplement que ça aurait été plus facile. Là.. Ma fille va s'effondrer.

Béatrice Grey fit une pause pendant un instant. Je compris à son expression qu'elle pensait pleinement ses paroles, et que ça l'effrayait plus que de raison. Je saisissais parfaitement sa peur, car je la ressentais aussi en pensant à comment Bella allait réagir. La mère de celle-ci se reprit rapidement, carrant ses frêles épaules pour me faire face.

- Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, quand ça arrivera. C'est ce pourquoi je voulais te rencontrer, Benjamin. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un sera là au quotidien.. Ses frères sont si loin.. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être..  
- Je ne compte pas lâcher Bella.  
- Il faudra que tu prennes soin d'elle. Elle est si jeune.. Mais elle a déjà tellement vécu.. J'ai peur que l'épreuve que sera ma disparition soit de trop, à ses yeux. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là, que tu veilleras sur elle. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas totalement seule quand je m'en irai.  
- Elle ne le sera pas.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Es-tu prêt à être là au quotidien ? Elle deviendrait un membre de ta vie à par..  
- C'est déjà le cas, coupai-je. Bella est déjà l'une des deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je..

Béatrice Grey sembla comprendre quelque chose qui, à moi, m'échappait.

- Je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Je suis là, et je le serai encore quand.. Quand vous vous ne le serez plus.

La directrice de l'orphelinat posa sa tasse de café sur le bar, visiblement mi-intriguée mi-satisfaite. Elle garda le silence un instant, avant de finalement demander :

- Tu me le promets ?  
- Je vous le promets.  
- Tu n'auras pas d'aide financière à lui donner, j'ai déjà tout prévu pour ça, mais s'il faut je te ferai vir-  
- Je lui fournirai tout ce dont elle a besoin.  
- Et si elle ..  
- _Absolument_ tout.

La mère d'Isabella se tut, m'observa un long moment, avant de me dire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si attaché à elle.

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant pas comment exprimer mon ressenti face à cette jeune fille que j'avais rencontré il y avait désormais plusieurs mois. Je me contentai d'assurer à voix basse, plus pour moi-même que pour la directrice.

- Bella est spéciale, à mes yeux. Ouais..

J'attrapai ma tasse de café, et murmurai contre celle-ci :

- _Spéciale.._

Après ça, je revis Béatrice Grey à plusieurs reprises, sans que Bella ne le sache. Cette femme ne me cachait rien de sa maladie, et bien qu'elle ait eu une baisse de vitalité pendant deux semaines, elle se remit étonnamment bien après ça. J'appris aussi qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'assurer une deuxième présence auprès de Bella, si moi je venais à ne pas tenir ma parole. Elle ne m'en dit pas plus, et je ne m'y intéressais pas davantage. Je ne comptais pas rompre ma promesse de toute façon.

Isabella était dans un déni des plus total, et ça m'inquiétait. Je faisais en sorte qu'elle aille au lycée, qu'elle s'aère, qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'une heure la maladie de sa mère. Mais cette gosse était une vraie tête de mule, et elle n'hésitait pas à me jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main quand j'essayai de la traîner dehors de force. Le lycée n'était plus qu'une option dans son emploi du temps, et je devais la harceler pour qu'elle daigne demander à ses camarades des photocopies de ses cours.

Cela dit, à la fin du mois de Juin, Béatrice Grey allait très bien, et le lycée était terminé pour Bella. Quant à moi, je pris un peu de temps pour Tia. Je l'avais laissée de côté par rapport à toute cette histoire, et bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, je savais que notre couple n'allait pas survivre si nous continuons comme cela. J'achetai des billets pour Rio de Janeiro, un simple voyage de deux semaines. J'avais l'idée d'acheter une Porshe à Tia, elle qui bavait devant celle du directeur de notre banque depuis des mois. Mon contact à Rio avait une Porshe 911 en stock, et il me la vendait à prix totalement abordable. Nous partîmes l'esprit tranquille, car Isabella et sa mère allaient bien. Ce voyage fut génial, reposant et romantique. Tia et moi, sur la plage, à siroter des cocktails plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Et bien que ce voyage fut absolument fabuleux.. _Ce fut une grosse erreur._

- Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend, sourit Tia.

Je la regardai sur le pas de la porte, totalement bronzée.

- Ca marche, lui dis-je. Tu penses rentrer tard ?  
- Je t'envoie un SMS pour te dire. Tu m'diras pour Bella ?  
- On fait comme ça.

Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de venir embrasser mes lèvres des siennes. Je caressai le bas de son dos, et ma chérie se détacha de moi dans un dernier petit sourire. Elle s'en alla par la suite, me laissant dans notre pavillon. Je cherchai rapidement mon téléphone ainsi que mes clés, passant près du répondeur et soupirai devant les nombreux messages. De mauvaise grâce, j'appuyai sur le bouton du socle, et les messages vocaux se mirent à défiler. Rien de bien passionnant, en somme. Je m'arrêtai de les écouter au bout du cinquième, et éteignis l'appareil, impatient de m'en aller. Je sortis tout de suite après de chez nous, fermant la maison pour aller dans le garage chercher ma Mustang. Je souris en m'asseyant derrière mon volant.

Après avoir pris la route, je retrouvai mon impatience. _Celle de revoir Bella._ Cette gosse m'avait manqué plus que de raison. Je m'étais habituée à la voir, ou à avoir de ses nouvelles au quotidien. Seulement, Tia et moi nous étions coupés du monde durant deux longues semaines, et Isabella n'avait pas daigné répondre au mail que je lui avais envoyé. En même temps, il est vrai que j'aurais pu être plus malin et l'appeler, la gosse n'était jamais sur l'ordi. Toujours en train de tourner autour de sa mère, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Je souris en me souvenant de son comportement si étonnant. Isabella avait une volonté d'aider les gens qu'elle aimait plus qu'impressionnante, et ça faisait d'elle une très bonne personne.

Je garai ma voiture rapidement après être arrivé près de l'orphelinat, et souris en sortant de la voiture. Mon sourire se fana rapidement en observant la bâtisse. Tout était fermé, et la boîte aux lettres débordait de prospectus. J'élevai un sourire interrogateur, et traversai après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures. J'attrapai les publicités qui dépassaient de la boîte aux lettres, et laissai celles que je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ouvris le portail de l'orphelinat, et pénétrai dans celui-ci avec prudence.

_J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. _

Je pressai le pas et allai sous le perron. Je frappai à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois.

- Bella ?! Béatrice ?!

Rien. Silence complet.

Je me retournai sans attendre, et mis un petit coup dans la gouttière du perron, faisant sauter les clés. J'attrapai celles-ci au vol, et retournai à la porte. J'enfonçai la clé dans la serrure.

«_ - Il y a un double de la clé de la porte d'entrée, dans la gouttière qui longe le perron, souffla Béatrice Grey._

_Je l'observai sous sa grosse couverture, confinai sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait le regard vide, les yeux posés sur un meuble quelconque.__  
_

_- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? Questionnai-je.__  
- Un jour je ne serai pas en mesure de t'ouvrir la porte, et je ne crois pas que Bella te l'ouvrira non plus._

_Elle se tut, et je baissai les yeux. Ces simples mots suffisaient à me glacer le sang. »_

Je finis par réussir à ouvrir la porte, et pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée.

- Y a quelqu'un ?!

Aucune réponse.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de me déchausser, au risque de me faire gronder par la directrice, et allai dans la cuisine. C'était vide. Tout comme le salon. Je revins à la cuisine pour y poser les pubs et regarder si les clés de Béatrice se trouvaient dans le vide poche sur le bar, comme à son habitude. _Peut-être étaient-elles simplement sorties._

Mais les clés étaient là. Ce qui se trouvait sur le bar attira mon regard, et j'avançai vers celui-ci pour attraper le gros dossier de plastique blanc. Je ne l'ouvris pas, mais mon cœur rata un battement en observant la phrase en bleu qui l'ornait. « Pompes Funèbres de Seattle, Béatrice Grey. »

Je lâchai le gros dossier, et mes pensées fusèrent beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu dans mon esprit. Je fis volte face vers le salon.

- Bella ?! Criai-je.

Je courus à travers le long couloir qui longeait la salle à manger, et grimpai les marches quatre par quatre au moment où j'arrivai à l'escalier. J'accédai au premier étage, paniqué en me rendant compte à quel point tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Pas une seule fenêtre ne semblait ouverte, et ça me faisait peur.

_Et si elle avait.._

Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Des images de ma mère pendue au bout de sa corde me revinrent en mémoire, et je chassai celles-ci rapidement en me concentrant sur ma recherche de Bella. J'avançai doucement, mes doigts longeant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur du couloir. Je n'étais pas assez habitué à cette maison pour pouvoir m'y déplacer aisément, surtout dans le noir total. Cela dit, je trouvai rapidement le bouton qui allumait la lumière, et enclenchai celle-ci. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, et en ouvris la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang.

A la lueur des volets à moitié fermés, je pouvais apercevoir Bella, sur son lit. Entièrement immobile. J'allumai le plafonnier de sa chambre, et allai vers son lit.

- Isabella ? Appelai-je prudemment.

**[ Florence and The Machine : **Breath Of Life.** ]**

_Peut-être était-elle juste en train de dormir._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je la vis. La boîte de cachets de sa mère. Les comprimés qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle souffrait de trop. Ceux à base de morphine.

Je pris la boîte de carton et remarquai sous celle-ci les deux plaquettes d'aluminium, vidées de tous leurs médocs. J'observai le visage de Bella, totalement inanimé, et mon cœur s'arrêta une fois de plus. Je dégageai les couvertures qui entouraient son corps à peine recouvert, et jetai celles-ci au loin.

- Bella ? Appelai-je. Bella, tu m'entends ?

J'attrapai sa main, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux face à mes pensées fatalistes. Mon cœur se serra de douleur, mais je me rebellai contre ce sentiment. Je m'obligeai à chasser ces mauvaises idées de mon esprit, ces images de ma mère, et celles de Bella. Je me repris totalement, et la douleur fut remplacée par la détermination. Je me penchai vers Bella, et collai mon oreille à sa bouche. Mes doigts parcoururent la fine peau de son cou, afin d'y chercher un pouls. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je sentis son cœur battre. _Visiblement affaibli, mais vivant._

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage, et passai mes mains sous cette gosse que j'aimais tant. Je la pris dans mes bras avec aisance, la portant comme la princesse qu'elle avait dû être dans une autre vie, et la soulevai de son lit si froid. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'inquiéter de son poids apparemment moins conséquent que la dernière fois que je l'avais eu dans les bras. _Depuis combien de temps était-elle comme ça ?_

Je sortis de sa chambre, et ce fut comme si mon corps tout entier se détachait de mon esprit. Je marchais à l'instinct. Je n'avais pas le droit de perdre le contrôle, d'être submergé par mes émotions. Elle vivait encore, et elle allait vivre. _Il le fallait._

Je descendis les marches de l'orphelinat en vitesse, totalement sûr de mes mouvements. Je courus le long du couloir, et arrivai rapidement à la porte d'entrée. Je claquai celle-ci derrière moi, sachant pertinemment que le verrou s'enclencherait tout seul, et descendis les marches du perron avec agilité. Je sortis de l'orphelinat et traversai la route au pas de course, me dépêchant. Je réussis à libérer ma main en m'appuyant contre la Mustang, et attrapai la clé de la voiture dans ma poche. Je déverrouillai le véhicule, et ouvris la portière arrière. Je glissai le corps toujours inanimé de Bella sur la banquette arrière, et enlevai ma veste afin de le recouvrir avec. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser. _Elle n'en avait pas le droit._

Je pris place derrière le volant après avoir refermé la portière arrière, et me remis sur la route sans attendre. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter au stop, ni même à aucun d'entre eux. Je grillai tous les feux rouges qui me barraient la route, et pris tous les sens interdits qui – je le savais – me conduiraient plus rapidement aux urgences. Je jetai un regard à Bella.

- Bella ?! Oh, Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'emmène au Seattle Grace ! T'as foutrement intérêt de tenir jusque là-bas !

Je braquai violemment sur la droite devant le camion qui faillit me percuter, et ma Mustang fit un tour complet sur elle-même. Je ne fis pas attention aux insultes du routier, ni me laisser le temps d'être choqué, et repartis de plus belle.

- Je t'interdis de mourir sur cette banquette, Isabella ! Je t'interdis de mourir tout court !

J'arrachai mon cendrier vide, et m'accrochai au volant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui enclencher la nitro. C'était risqué comme ça, sans préparation, en pleine rue. Mais la Mustang tenait le coup. Je fus collé au siège presque instantanément, et mes mains se mouvèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le volant, me permettant ainsi de slalomer entre les voiture qui se trouvaient sur la voie. J'évitai chacune d'entre elles, me glissant avec une aisance déconcertante dans le trafic. C'était parce que Bella était là, avec moi, et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Instinctivement.. _Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de fauter. _

Et je ne le fis pas. Nous arrivâmes aux urgences trois minutes après, et je sautai de mon véhicule en y arrachant les clés afin d'ouvrir la portière arrière. J'attrapai habilement le bras d'Isabella et la relevai juste assez pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je claquai la portière d'un coup de pied violent. _Je réparerai plus tard._

Je traversai le parking rapidement, et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant nous au même moment où je criai.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! De l'aide, vite !

Deux infirmiers se précipitèrent vers nous, et je vis vaguement la secrétaire prendre son téléphone pour y appeler un médecin. L'homme à ma droite me prit Bella des mains, et je n'eus pas le temps de l'en empêcher que déjà l'autre homme ramenait un brancard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle a avalé toute une boîte de cachets.  
- Le nom des cachets ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre la boîte.

- Euh.. Je.. C'est des comprimés à base de morphine, c'était pour les douleurs de sa mère.

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me rappeler la boîte.

_Putain Ben, fais pas le con._

Je me revis prendre la boîte, et les deux plaquettes d'aluminium totalement vidées. Le corps de Bella juste là, beaucoup trop inanimé.

- Moscontin, lâchai-je. C'est le nom des cachets.  
- Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvée il y a déjà plus de dix minutes, elle respirait. Son cœur bat.  
- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Vous êtes un membre de la famille ?  
- Elle a 17 ans. Et non, je .. Nous ne sommes pas.. Parents. Empêche-la de mourir, je vous en prie.

L'infirmier m'observa une seconde avant d'opiner d'un signe de tête. Ils partirent en faisant rouler le brancard de Bella, et je les suivis dans le couloir où ils allaient. Des médecins arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Questionna l'un d'entre eux.  
- Jeune fille de 17 ans, tentative de suicide par absorption médicamenteuse.

_Tentative de suicide.._

- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est inconsciente ? Quel genre de cachets ?  
- Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps elle est comme ça. Elle a absorbé des Moscontin. Elle va faire une overdose de morphine.

Un des infirmiers m'observa de coin de l'œil à cette révélation, mais je continuai de trottiner à côté d'eux. Bientôt, ils atteignirent des portes battantes donnant sur un autre couloir, et l'un des médecins fit un signe à l'infirmier à sa droite. Celui-ci s'arrêta avant de passer par la porte à son tour, et – du haut de son bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix – me fit barrage. Je m'écrasai contre lui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de m'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que..  
- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, Monsieur. Ce couloir est réservé uniquement au personnel de l'hôpital.  
- Mais..  
- Je suis désolé, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Vous devriez aller dans la salle d'attente qui se tr..  
- Je ne veux pas aller dans cette foutue salle d'attente ! Rugis-je. Elle a besoin de moi !  
- Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmer. Nous allons nous..

Sans réfléchir, j'abattis mon poing sur la joue de celui qui me barrait la route, et le contournai alors qu'il posait une main sur son nez qui saignait déjà. Cependant, il me rattrapa d'une main, et m'empêcha d'avancer davantage. Il me plaqua contre le mur, ma joue s'écrasant contre le papier peint immaculé de celui-ci, tandis que l'infirmier me maintenait fermement immobile.

- Laissez-moi aller avec elle ! Hurlai-je.  
- Je suis désolé, je..  
- Laissez-moi aller avec Bella ! Elle a besoin de moi !  
- On va ..  
- Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Criai-je.

Ma gorge se serra, alors que déjà des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Le semblant de force qui m'avait animé tout à l'heure en la découvrant me quitta complètement, et je sentis mes muscles me lâcher.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser seul, pleurai-je contre le mur, tandis que le brancard d'Isabella disparaissait au bout du couloir qui m'était interdit.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. J'avais besoin d'elle.

_Terriblement besoin d'elle._

[…]

- On lui a fait un lavage d'estomac, et elle est hors de danger vis-à-vis de l'overdose. Cela dit, une partie de la morphine est encore dans son système sanguin, et il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille. Nous l'avons mis sous monitoring car une overdose de morphine peut entraîner une détresse respiratoire..

Je me tendis à ces mots.

- Mais, ajouta le médecin, vous l'avez amenée à temps. C'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose. Elle ne les avait pas pris depuis longtemps, les cachets n'ont pas eu le temps d'agir pleinement avant que nous les retirerions. Elle dort pour le moment, mais.. Elle devrait aller bien. Nous allons la garder quelques jours en observation.

J'hochai la tête, les yeux toujours posés sur le corps de Bella, qui paraissait si petite et fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital.

- Y a-t-il de la famille à prévenir ? Il nous faut un garant pour les frais médicaux, nous n'avons pas son nom.  
- Elle s'appelle Isabella McCarthy, elle doit être dans vos fichiers. Et..

Je pensais à James et Jacob, qui aimeraient peut-être savoir. _Non, ils n'en avaient pas besoin._

- Pas de famille à prévenir.  
- Pour le garant ?  
- Je crois savoir qu'elle a une assurance, ça doit être dans son dossier.  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Me demanda le médecin, patient.  
- Je prendrais en charge tous les frais à prévoir. Soignez-la correctement, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme en blouse blanche m'observa attentivement, avant d'hocher la tête en signe de consentement.

- Vous devrez vous rendre à l'accueil afin de signer les papiers de..  
- Je ne veux pas la quitter.  
- Bien.. Dans ce cas.. Je vous les ferai parvenir.  
- Merci.  
- Vous devriez dormir un peu, Monsieur Drake. Il est déjà 2 heures du matin, et elle ne risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite.

J'hochai simplement la tête, et l'homme à ma gauche s'en alla après m'avoir adressé un long regard. Je ne réagis pas, je le comprenais presque. J'étais éteint. J'avais ce foutu sentiment d'être éteint. _Elle avait essayé de mourir._

Béatrice Grey était décédée, et je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Non, au lieu de ça, moi j'étais en train de flemmarder sous le soleil. _J'avais tout foiré.._

J'avais tout foiré et Bella en était là, aujourd'hui.

J'enlevai mes mains de sur le rebord de la vitre, et décidai d'entrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. _Une seconde de plus._

Je l'avais laissée livrée à elle-même alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, et pénétrai celle-ci avec lenteur. La voir sur ce lit me faisait mal. Elle semblait si petite. Si fragile. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, et elle venait de perdre la dernière personne qu'elle considérait comme étant de sa famille. J'approchai de son lit avec prudence, sous-pesant chaque pas en sa direction. Chaque pas qui me rapprochait d'elle, et qui améliorait ma vue sur son corps amaigri. J'attrapai du bout des doigts la chaise collée au mur, et la rapprochai de son lit. Je m'assis près d'elle, et ne pus retenir mes yeux de s'emplir de larmes.

J'étais un homme, certes, et les larmes enlevaient tout sentiment de virilité à ce statut, mais je m'en contrefichais. Je ne pouvais pas le gérer, de toute façon. La voir ici et comme ça me brisait le cœur. Ma gorge se serra lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage blanchâtre. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient beaucoup trop avec sa peau, qui – d'habitude – avait cette teinte rosie qui la rendait si belle.

Je faufilai mes doigts sur la couverture, et ma main alla attraper la sienne. Elle était si froide.

_Depuis combien de temps Béatrice Grey était-elle décédée ? _Elle qui semblait aller si bien il y avait encore de ça deux semaines n'avait pas survécu le temps de mon voyage à l'étranger. Elle qui m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle se sentait étrangement en bonne santé et qu'elle pouvait gérer Bella toute seule n'était plus. Et Isabella avait été seule, à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas été là, alors que je le lui avais promis.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je. Tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être avec toi. Tu ne devrais pas être ici aujourd'hui. J'avais promis à ta mère que ça n'arriverait pas.. Tu étais toute seule.. J'étais au Brésil, et tu étais absolument toute seule. Je le regrette. Je suis désolé, Bella.

J'embrassai ses phalanges. Je n'avais jamais réellement embrassé sa peau. Nous n'étions pas proches de cette façon.

Toucher son épiderme de mes lèvres était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau, et bien que ce soit agréable, j'aurais voulu le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Je posai un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts, puis collai finalement ma joue contre sa paume inerte.

- J'ai besoin que tu vives, Bella. J'ai besoin de toi.

_Et c'était vrai._

C'était inexplicable. Presque bizarre. Mais j'avais affreusement besoin d'elle. Elle était devenue cette part si importante de ma vie. Cette fille que je voulais chérir, et voir sourire au quotidien. Cette fille qui arrivait à me faire sentir si vivant, et ce rien qu'en ne m'accordant un regard malicieux. Il me fut difficile de le nier plus longtemps..

- Elle va aller bien, entendis-je.

Je me relevai soudainement, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un. Je regardai l'homme se trouvant dans la chambre. C'était un homme à la peau basanée, très grand et très musclé. Il avait des nattes africaines le long du crâne, et un pansement sur le nez. C'était l'infirmier que j'avais frappé un peu plus tôt.

J'essuyai les larmes qui stagnaient sur mes joues, et me levai pour lui faire face. Il afficha un petit sourire, me faisant comprendre par celui-ci qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire du tort. Je me rassis en saisissant ceci, et posai le regard à nouveau sur Bella.

- Elle va mettre du temps, à se réveiller ? Questionnai-je au bout de plusieurs instants.  
- On ne peut pas réellement savoir, m'expliqua doucement l'infirmier. Chaque patient est différent, et tout dépend de son corps, et comment celui-ci réagit à la dose de morphine qu'elle a ingérée. D'après ce que les médecins n'ont pas pu enlever.. Elle sera probablement éveillée au petit matin, peut-être à l'aube.

J'hochai la tête de manière distraite.

- Elle a eu de la chance que vous arriviez à ce moment-là, et qu'elle ait pris des médicaments. Si elle s'était tailladée les veines, votre venue ici n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. C'aurait été trop tard.  
- Je crois qu'elle a estimé qu'elle avait déjà assez de cicatrice comme ça, répondis-je.

Je me rappelai les diverses cicatrices que j'avais vu sur les bras ou le dos de Bella. Rien de bien grave, mais des cicatrices quand même.

- Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Se questionna l'infirmier à voix haute.  
- Quand on perd tout ce qu'on a, il est difficile de penser qu'on aura quelque chose à nouveau à l'avenir, alors.. On préfère tout abandonner.  
- Qu'a-t-elle perdu ?  
- Sa mère. Cancer foudroyant.

L'homme opina d'un signe de tête, compréhensif.

- Vous devriez dormir, Monsieur Drake.

J'acquiesçai.

- Voulez vous que je vous fasse parvenir un second lit ?  
- Non, je vous remercie. Je vais rester là.. Au cas où.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Je vais vous laisser.

Il me tourna le dos, prêt à s'en aller, et je le rappelai.

- Oui ?  
- Je.. Désolé, pour votre nez. Je n'aurais pas dû vous frapper.  
- Oh, ça. C'est rien, assura-t-il. J'aurais fait pareil.  
- C'est juste que.. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si elle venait à me quitter de cette façon.  
- C'est votre petite-amie ?  
- Non, répondis-je, pris au dépourvu.  
- Votre sœur ?  
- Non, c'est juste.. Isabella.  
- La fille dont vous êtes amoureux.  
- Quoi ? Je.. Non. J'ai une petite-amie.  
- Oh.

L'homme près de la porte sembla saisir quelque chose, qui, à moi, m'échappait.

- Et bien.. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous tracassez pas pour mon nez. Il se remettra vite.

J'eus une petite moue penaude.

- Bonne soirée à vous, lui dis-je.  
- Merci. Et bon courage pour cette nuit.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et il sortit de la chambre en silence.

Je reposai mes yeux sur Bella. « _La fille dont vous êtes amoureux_. »

Resserrant ma prise sur ses doigts, je méditai ces paroles qui semblaient pourtant si absurdes. J'aimais Tia. Je l'aimais profondément. Rien ne me rendait plus heureux que l'avoir dans mes bras chaque soir avant de m'endormir. _Et pourtant.. _Regarder Isabella s'endormir juste à côté de moi m'emplissait d'un bonheur inexplicable. Savoir qu'elle était là, juste à côté de moi, sereine et en sécurité était quelque chose qui déclenchait chez moi un sentiment de bien être absolu. Je tuerais pour son sourire, lâcherais tout pour son bonheur.

_Mais elle était là aujourd'hui.._

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle savait pertinemment comment je voyais les gens qui agissaient de cette manière. Comment j'avais vécu le suicide de ma mère. Elle savait à quel point ça m'avait fait mal, et à quel point je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé de cette manière. Ma mère avait été égoïste..

_Et Bella était dévastée. Elle n'a pas d'enfants, pas de responsabilité.. Rien qui ne la rattache ici._

Elle avait ses frères. Et moi. J'avais besoin d'elle, moi. J'avais besoin de savoir que son cœur battait, et qu'elle allait bien. _Mais ça je ne lui avais jamais dit._

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mes propres sentiments. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'animait en moi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. J'en arrivais à me demander si je ne l'aimais pas, purement et simplement ? Pas comme une amie, ou une sœur. Non.. Comme une femme. Comme le petit bout de nana qu'elle était.

Je balayai de mes yeux embués la silhouette de la sœur de James, sous ces draps d'hôpital.

Bien sûr, elle était jeune. Plus jeune que moi. C'était la petite sœur de James, sa protégée. Elle avait un caractère pourri et une tolérance à l'autorité quasi nulle, mais.. Elle me faisait me sentir si entier. Elle me comprenait parfaitement, et j'arrivais à saisir chacun de ses songes. Elle ne posait pas de questions quand elle voyait que ça n'allait pas, se contentant juste d'être là. J'aimais lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour elle.

Sa manière de sourire. Son sens de l'humour. Sa maladresse. Ses rougeurs. Sa force. Sa vulnérabilité. Ses grimaces. Sa manière de se moquer de moi. Sa mentalité. Sa loyauté. Chacun de ses mots dans son sommeil. Chaque froncement de sourcil en ma direction. Chaque facette de sa personnalité.. _J'aimais chaque qualité, chaque défaut. _Je portai les doigts d'Isabella à ma bouche, et embrassai sa main.

_Je l'aimais. Purement et simplement._

Je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle, c'en était déconcertant. Je la connaissais depuis moins de deux ans, mais elle s'était intégrée dans mon quotidien avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle faisait partie de ma vie. Elle était un bout de mon histoire. C'était Isabella, cette fille envers qui je me sentais si protecteur, si soucieux. Cette fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment précis, et j'eus du mal à revenir sur Terre. C'était un SMS. Un SMS de Tia. _Tia.._

_« Finalement, je reste dormir chez ma mère, ce soir. Ne m'attends pas. Je t'aime. Passe le bonjour à Bella pour moi. Bonne nuit.__  
PS : Ma mère adore la voiture ! Quand je te dis que c'est de famille.. »_

Je souris en voyant ça, et posai le téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté de lit. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Bella. Je l'aimais, c'était clair désormais, mais.. J'aimais tellement Tia en parallèle. Cette dernière était mon rayon de soleil au quotidien, mon petit distributeur de sourire perso. Elle était toujours là, à crapahuter autour de moi, et ce malgré ma volonté, à chercher comment me donner un sourire plus large que celui qui ornait déjà mon visage. M'épaulant quand ça n'allait pas, tout en faisant en sorte que ça passe. _Voilà. Tia faisait en sorte que ça passe. Toujours._

Bella faisait en sorte – inconsciemment – que les choses arrivent. Alors que Tia et moi étions totalement opposés, Bella et moi nous ressemblions sur de nombreux points. Tia était insouciante, juste à la recherche de quelque chose qui ferait son bonheur quotidien. Isabella restait plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant à apaiser une douleur passée. Tia me faisait sourire. Je faisais tout pour que Bella sourisse. Là où Tia pansaient mes plaies, Isabella me montraient les siennes, me faisant penser à mes propres peines. Tia était cette fille innocente, vierge de tout drame familial ou sentimental. Bella avait vu et vécu des choses qui avaient fait d'elle cette fille craintive de tout bonheur trop simple, trop surfait. Alors que Tia prenait tout à la rigolade, ne cherchant qu'à sourire, Bella, elle, souriait, ne cherchant qu'à cacher ce qui la tourmentait.

Tia était cette fille enthousiaste, consumant la vie sans modération, s'imposant dans le cœur des gens. Authentique, spontanée, heureuse et heureuse de l'être. Je l'aimais d'un amour passionnel, enflammé. Et l'amour qu'elle me portait était comme un incendie, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Bella, c'était différent. La preuve était là : Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de combien je l'aimais. Isabella était plus discrète, plus réfléchie. Elle était, au contraire d'un incendie destructeur, un long fleuve de feu, plus en profondeur, plus paisible. Elle était différente. Elle m'avait fait l'aimer sans que je ne le sache, changeant petit à petit ma vision du monde, et de la vie en général. Je l'aimais d'un amour calme et serein, patient et discret. Comme une longue coulée de lave, si lente mais qui pourtant transformait tout ce en quoi elle était en contact. Imprévisible, mais pourtant inexorable. Elle était cette évidence.

Ma main alla caresser la joue de la jeune fille, appréciant le contact de sa peau si douce sous mes doigts.

- Tu es tellement importante, désormais, chuchotai-je. Je refuse de te laisser abandonner. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Elle ne réagit pas, dormant simplement. J'eus du mal à arrêter de penser à cette révélation si inattendue, ce soir-là. Une fois de plus, je regardais Bella dormir à mes côtés, les yeux posés sur elle, à la recherche du moindre signe, ou mot inintelligible qui me prouverait qu'elle allait bien. Mais rien ne vint, cette nuit-là. Je m'endormis à l'aube, surpassé par cette longue journée et ses sentiments si contradictoires, bercé par les battements de cœur de Bella. Cela dit, mon sommeil fut de courte durée. Je sentis qu'Isabella allait se réveiller avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Je relevai la tête, sa main toujours dans la mienne alors que j'étais resté auprès d'elle toute la nuit.

- Hmm, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que..

Elle fut prise d'une toux, et je grimaçai en imaginant son ventre douloureux, ainsi que sa trachée, à cause du lavage d'estomac. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et je lâchai sa main alors qu'elle la portait à son ventre, toujours en train de tousser.

- Ca va ? M'inquiétai-je.

Les yeux d'Isabella se posèrent sur moi, et je fus surpris de voir la colère qu'il contenait.

- Où est ce que je suis ? Articula-t-elle.  
- A l'hôpital. Je t'ai amenée ici hier. Les médecins t'ont fait un lavage d'estomac. Tu as failli y rester.

Elle cligna des yeux à cette phrase, visiblement pas sûre de bien avoir entendue. Elle observa la chambre et ses yeux se posèrent sur le capteur cardiaque qui avait été posé sur son index. Son regard se fit haineux.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu m'as _réellement_ amenée ici ? Mais pour qui tu t'prends ? C'était mon choix ! Je ne veux plus vivre ! C'était totalement réfléchi, j'avais décidé de cre-

Ma main s'abattit presque d'elle-même sur sa joue à l'entente de ces mots. Mes doigts se retirèrent de sa peau laissée rougie, alors que ma respiration s'était faite soudainement difficile. Elle sembla choquée d'un tel geste venant de moi, ses yeux se reposant sur mon visage tandis que sa bouche était entrouverte sous la surprise. _Comment osait-elle ?_

- Pour qui je me prends ? Répétai-je à mon tour. Pour qui je me prends ?!

Mon ton avait changé. Dur, froid, passablement énervé. Sans réfléchir davantage, je lui dis tout ce que je pensais sans lui laisser le temps de me crier encore dessus.

- Pour celui qui s'est juré que personne d'autre dans ma vie entière ne se suiciderait devant mes yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui te connaît, et qui n'est pas prêt à te laisser faire une telle connerie. Pour le fils qui a détaché sa mère de sa corde. Pour l'homme qui tient à toi, et qui a juré qu'il ne t'arriverait rien tant que je serais à tes côtés, et ce même contre ta propre volonté. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? Mais tu étais où, le jour où je t'ai raconté le suicide de ma mère ? Cet acte de lâcheté qui me dégoûte ? Où est ce que tu étais quand je t'ai expliqué à quel point ça me rongeait, et ce chaque jour durant ? Par respect pour moi, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais pire.. Par respect pour celle que tu appelais ta mère, tu n'aurais même pas dû y penser ! Pour qui je me prends, Isabella ? M'énervai-je complètement cette fois-ci. Pour l'homme qui a connu et côtoyé cette femme qu'était Béatrice Grey, et qui, en si peu de temps, a compris qu'elle n'aimait rien de plus au monde que toi, sa fille. Pour cette homme qui ne veut pas que la dernière volonté de cette femme qu'était ta mère – à savoir celle que tu vives malgré sa mort à elle – être bafouée par tes élans suicidaires des plus irréfléchis et stupides. Tu crois que ta mère s'est battue pendant tous ces mois contre cette merde pour qu'une fois vaincue tu meurs toi aussi ? Je ne crois pas. Elle voulait tout, sauf ça. Elle s'est battue pour toi, contre toi durant toute cette année pour ton propre bien, ton propre bonheur.. Pour qu'une fois partie, toi tu laisses tomber au bout de quelques jours ? Ta mère était une battante, et toi tu bafoues sa mémoire en te montrant si stupide ! La question n'est pas de savoir pour qui est-ce que je me prends en faisant en sorte que tu restes en vie, mais bien pour qui est-ce que toi tu te prends en essayant de te donner la mort ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Tu as eu le meilleur exemple qui soit, et au lieu d'être une battante à ton tour, tu as juste tout lâché et a vidé cette boîte de cachets.

Je me tus une seconde, ne prenant pas compte des yeux emplis de larmes de Bella.

- Tu as peut-être décidé d'abandonner, et d'être faible, repris-je, mais il est absolument hors de question que moi je laisse tomber. Aussi longtemps que je t'aurais à l'œil, Isabella, tu vivras. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas continuer de respirer, et d'être en vie. S'il faut que je te foute dans un placard aux murs capitonnés pour que tu ne te fasses pas de mal, je le ferais. Tu auras une vie de merde, certes, mais tu auras une vie.

Je me levai de ma chaise, désormais mécontent.

- Sache que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu me haïsses ou que tu me prennes pour un bâtard de première, moi ça m'est égal, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te conseille donc d'ores et déjà d'arrêter dès maintenant d'attenter à ta vie, ça ne te fera que perdre du temps, car je serai toujours là pour t'arrêter. Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu as songé à tes frères ? A Tia et à moi, tu y as pensé ? Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde ce que je pourrais ressentir par rapport à ton suicide ? Toi la seule fille à qui j'ai raconté l'intégralité de ma vie ?

J'allai vers la porte, et ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter, la poignée entre les doigts.

- Tu me déçois, Bella. Et si ta mère était encore là pour voir ça aujourd'hui.. Je ne serais pas le seul à être déçu.

J'ouvris la porte, et lui lançai un regard froid avant de sortir. Cela dit, à peine eu-je mis le pied dehors que j'entendis.

- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît.

Je la regardai à travers la vitre. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa joue toujours rougie par la baffe que je lui avais mise.

- Je t'en supplie.. Ne me laisse pas seule.

« _ - Ca va aller, lui dis-je. Je serai là.. Je serai là et je te soutiendrai. Je te promets que ça va aller .._

_- Non, Ben, ça va pas aller. Tellement pas aller, même, pleura-t-elle contre ma peau. _

_- Je serai là.. Toujours. Je te le promets. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serai là. »_

Je déglutis difficilement à ce souvenir. Je le lui avais promis. A elle, et à sa mère. J'avais promis que je serai toujours là. _Et j'avais déjà trop failli à cette promesse._ Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger. Ce qui avait été fait, avait été fait, et je devais gérer mon ressenti à moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et, me calmant, je rebroussai chemin, pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital de cette fille à laquelle je tenais tant. Mes yeux balayèrent son visage fatigué et mouillé de larmes, ainsi que son corps qui semblait si petit et fragile, dans ces draps d'hôpital.

- E-Elle est morte trois jours à peine après ton envol vers le Brésil.. Je-Je n'ai rien pu faire.. Je n'ai-n'ai rien vu venir.. Tout a été si ra-rapide, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle fut prise d'un spasme violent, avant d'ajouter.

- J'étais toute seule, Ben. Il n'y avait personne. J'étais absolument toute seule.

Sa voix se brisa, et mon cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi. Je ne me retins pas plus longtemps et la rejoignis rapidement, m'asseyant auprès d'elle sur le bord de son lit, et elle releva le visage vers moi. Elle murmura à travers ses larmes.

- Je-Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas t-te blesser. C'est juste.. Trop dur, Benjamin. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a tout pris. Qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Ca me fait souffrir.

Je grimaçai, et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se pressa contre moi sans attendre, et je la serrai contre mon cœur.

- Je sais, murmurai-je. Je sais..

Elle mit la tête dans mon cou, et je caressai ses cheveux d'un geste lent.

- Je vais rester avec toi. On va prendre soin de toi, lui chuchotai-je. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je n'étais pas là, et je le regrette profondément. J'ai failli à toutes mes promesses.  
- Tu as toujours été là, Benjamin. Toujours.

Elle me serra contre elle, et je me laissais faire en arrêtant de parler. Bella se cala contre moi, et j'embrassai sa tempe avec douceur.

- Je ne te lâche plus, maintenant, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête dans le creux de mon cou, et je fis la moue en comprenant que ces prochains mois allaient être d'une difficulté inédite. Cela dit, nous surpasserions tout ça. Il le fallait._ Je l'avais promis à Béatrice Grey._

Bella me fit une place dans son lit, après ça. Nous restâmes plusieurs heures dans ce lit inconfortable qu'était celui du service de réanimation, et j'écoutais chacun de ses pleurs, essuyais chacune de ses larmes. Son cœur battait parfois si difficilement qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas penser qu'il était en danger face à un tel niveau de tristesse. Cela dit, elle réussit à tout me raconter sans faillir, et je la serrais simplement contre moi quand elle eut terminé. Elle pleura longuement. Collée à moi alors que sa tête reposait sur mon torse, elle évacua une bonne partie de sa peine. Elle s'excusa pour cette tentative de suicide, et je réussis à lui faire promettre de ne plus recommencer. Quand je reçus un appel de Tia, en fin de matinée, je me décidai à lui apprendre la nouvelle, et ma petite amie accourut rapidement. Je lui cédai ma place dans le lit, afin qu'elle puisse réconforter Bella à son tour. Elle le fit sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle avait fait, sans porter de jugement sur ses gestes. Elle se préoccupait beaucoup de Bella, en règle générale. Tia n'avait pas réellement d'amie, si ce n'était Bella, et il en était de même pour cette dernière. Elles s'entendaient parfaitement, et s'aidaient souvent. C'était quelque chose de bien, en soi, mais je le vis d'un œil différent après mes pseudos révélations de la nuit. Je me sentais presque coupable, voire honteux. J'avais l'impression de leur jouer un mauvais tour. Alors que rien n'avait réellement changer.

Laissant les filles ensemble, je partis en direction de l'accueil, afin d'aller signer ces papiers dont le médecin m'avait parlé la veille. Comme je m'y attendais, Béatrice Grey avait souscrit une assurance santé pour Bella, et celle-ci prenait en charge tout genre d'hospitalisation. Je n'avais rien à payer de ma poche. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Bella pour cette matinée m'assura qu'elle serait probablement hospitalisée une semaine entière, si ce n'était plus. Il fallait qu'elle soit vue par un psychiatre, et ce serait ce dernier qui jugerait de son aptitude à sortir ou non. Après ça, Isabella fut transférée dans une chambre plus adaptée à son état de santé, et je fis en sorte que ce soit une chambre simple. Je payai la télé, également, et lui proposai de lui ramener un PC, pour passer le temps, ou encore de lui brancher rapidement une console de jeux. Mais elle déclina. Encore et encore.

Les jours passèrent, et je ne quittai la chambre de Bella uniquement pour aller me laver chez moi, et changer de vêtement. Les courses du week-end furent annulées, et lorsque le lundi arriva, le psy autorisa Bella à quitter l'hôpital. Etant seul avec elle à ce moment-là, je l'avais aidée à remballer les affaires que nous lui avions amenées au fil des jours. Nous signâmes tous les papiers administratifs, Bella tremblant légèrement en apposant sa signature sur toute cette paperasse. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

- Voilà, vous êtes libre de partir, Miss McCarthy, nous dit la secrétaire.  
- Parfait. Bonne journée.  
- A vous aussi, au revoir.

Bella se tourna vers moi, son regard balayant mon visage avec cette expression si.. vide et fatiguée. Je portai ma main à sa joue, et caressai sa peau si douce. Elle ferma les yeux à mon contact, et baissa la tête. Je l'attirai à moi, et elle referma ses bras autour de mon buste. _Elle était complètement vidée._

- On va rentrer, et je vais m'occuper de toi, lui soufflai-je.  
- Je veux pas retourner dormir à l'orphelinat, l'entendis-je chuchoter contre ma veste.  
- Je t'ai préparé une chambre, chez moi. Tu vas rester avec nous quelques temps, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et j'embrassai ses cheveux si doux.

- On va devoir passer chez toi, quand même, histoire de reprendre des affaires. Mais après on part tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'éloigna de moi, la tête basse. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse entendre son point de vue, elle n'en fit rien. Sa main trouva timidement la mienne, et mon cœur battit un peu plus fort à son contact. Je n'en laissai rien paraître, et entrecroisai nos doigts. Ce fut Bella qui marcha la première, et je la suivis en silence. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle se fasse si silencieuse.

Bella n'avait jamais été très bavarde, c'était sûr, mais pas à ce point. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Elle ne répondait qu'aux questions qu'on lui posait, ou pour adresser une formule de politesse au personnel de l'hôpital. Soucieux, je ne lui en fis cependant pas part, et resserrai mes doigts sur les siens.

Après s'être installés dans la voiture, nous prîmes rapidement la route pour l'orphelinat. Isabella se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, pour observer ce paysage qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur ma musique, comme elle en avait l'habitude, ou sur ma façon de conduire. Elle resta juste les yeux posés au loin, comme éteinte.

- On est arrivé, lui dis-je lorsque nous fûmes devant la grande bâtisse.  
- Je le sais, souffla-t-elle contre la vitre.

Elle resta immobile un long instant, regardant l'orphelinat d'un œil attristé. Au moment où j'allais lui demander si elle voulait éviter de rentrer, elle sortit de la voiture. J'en fis de même, la suivant de près lorsqu'elle ouvrit le portail de la propriété qu'avait longtemps été celle de Béatrice Grey.

- A qui est l'orphelinat, maintenant ? Questionnai-je.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont nous avions parlé, la directrice et moi. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait légué à James, celui-ci étant le plus âgé de ceux qu'elle appelait ses enfants.

- A moi, répondit Bella. Il m'appartient.  
- Tu as eu rendez vous chez le notaire ?  
- Il a dit qu'il me recontacterait en temps voulu.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Répondant simplement à cette question, sans rien ajouter comme elle aurait eu l'habitude de le faire un mois auparavant. Je retins un soupir, et donnai ses clés à Isabella lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte.

- Je les ai prises de sur la gouttière, celles-ci. Je crois que les tiennes sont dans les sacs.

Elle hocha la tête, et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pénètre le couloir, elle n'en fit rien. Je la vis se mordre les lèvres, alors qu'elle rentrait ses mains dans le sweat trois fois trop large qu'elle avait sur le dos.

- Ca va aller ? M'enquis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle tourna sans réellement le faire la tête dans ma direction, avant d'à nouveau hocher la tête. Doucement alors, elle entra dans la bâtisse dans laquelle je l'avais retrouvée à moitié morte une semaine auparavant.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je t'accompagne.  
- Non, inutile, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Tu veux fermer les volets, toi, s'il te plaît ? Je m'occupe de ceux de l'étage.  
- Comme tu veux.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus vers le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, et je la regardai disparaître au coin de celui-ci. _Ca allait prendre du temps.._

Je soupirai finalement, attristé de remarquer à chaque minute qui passait à quel point elle n'allait pas bien. Je ne l'avais jamais connue comme ça. Je l'avais déjà vue pleurer, certes, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue.. démolie. Isabella avait toujours été cette fille forte, drôle et intrépide. Celle qui me défiait de courir avec elle sur la piste, et qui n'hésitait pas à me dire d'aller me faire foutre quand je la collais un peu trop à son goût.

_Ca allait passer.._

Je secouai la tête, désireux de me changer les idées, et allai fermer les volets du rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. L'orphelinat était un manoir étalé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, et bien qu'il ait été fermé des années auparavant, Béatrice Grey avait toujours voulu ouvrir chaque volet au petit matin, et les fermer à la tombée de chaque nuit. Et ce même si nombreuses des pièces n'étaient plus utilisées.

Je revins dans le hall d'entrée lorsque j'eus fini de faire ce qu'Isabella m'avait demandé, et observai chaque recoin de celui-ci. Je n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de le faire. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. _Comment aurais-je vécu cette vie, si j'avais été orphelin moi aussi ? _Orphelin de naissance. Si mes parents m'avaient abandonné dès mon premier jour.. Que serais-je devenu ? Quel état d'esprit aurais-je ? Serais-je mieux ? Pire ? Mort ou vivant ? Le même ou quelqu'un de totalement différent ?

Je savais ce que c'était, d'être orphelin. Mais pas d'avoir été abandonné de cette manière. Bien sûr, ma mère avait eu la lâcheté de se suicider et de me laisser seul par la même occasion, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Je me rappelais très bien de notre famille, avant que tout ne parte en fumée. Ma première rentrée à l'école, chacune de mes mains dans une de celle de mes deux parents. Je me rappelais nos dimanches matins, à Peyton et moi. Nous allions sauter sur le lit de nos parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent se lever pour que nous puissions déjeuner tous ensemble, comme la tradition du dimanche matin le voulait. Mes Noëls joyeux, et chaleureux. Je me rappelais chaque moment passé avec mon père, alors que celui-ci briquait l'intérieur de sa voiture. Chaque fou rire de ma petite sœur, quand je la chatouillais pour lui faire admettre que j'étais le plus fort d'entre nous deux. Je me souvenais de chaque baiser que ma mère posait sur mon front, avant que je ne m'endorme, et toutes les fois où mon père remontait la couverture sur mes épaules, quand je somnolais dans mon lit.

Oui, bien que je sois orphelin désormais, j'avais eu des parents. De très bons parents. J'avais eu un foyer, et une famille aimante. Si j'avais été un de ces bébés abandonnés dès la naissance, je n'aurais jamais connu ça. Peut-être aurais-je connu Bella. Peut-être aurais-je été une sorte de James, pour elle. Bien que l'idée d'être comme un frère pour elle me déplût, elle était tout à fait probable. Si j'avais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Bella dans un orphelinat tel que celui-ci, je l'aurais également protégée. Je l'aurais aimée de toutes mes forces dès le premier regard. Elle aurait été _ma _Bella.

_Bella.._

Je revins sur Terre pour me rendre compte qu'elle était partie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, déjà. Je fronçai les sourcils en me coupant définitivement de ma rêverie.

- Isabella ? Appelai-je dans le couloir.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je marchai en direction des escaliers, car elle ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu.

- Bella ?

Toujours rien. Je décidai de grimper à l'étage moi aussi, histoire de voir si elle avait besoin de mon aide pour ses derniers bagages. Je foulai rapidement le sol du premier, et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la nouvelle propriétaire. Je retrouvai celle-ci vide, bien que les bagages soient faits. Je me tournai de demi pour voir si elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, mais non. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Bella ? Rappelai-je.

C'est alors que je l'entendis. Pas Bella. Ou du moins pas directement. Non, je n'entendis que ses sanglots. Je suivis le bruit de ces derniers, m'aventurant trois chambres plus loin dans le couloir, et arrivai devant une porte ouverte. Je passai la tête à travers l'embrasure, et je la trouvai. Assise sur la banquette qui était en dessous de la fenêtre, elle était là, en train de pleurer. Je pénétrai la pièce, et reconnus son odeur avant même de l'identifier. _C'était l'odeur de Béatrice Grey. _Je reposai mes yeux sur Bella en comprenant, tandis que celle-ci observait le lit de sa mère.

- Bells..

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

- Bella, ma chérie..

Je m'approchai d'elle, et m'agenouillai sans vraiment réfléchir à côté de la banquette. J'attrapai les mains de la fille qui avait le don de faire s'accélérer mon cœur, et pressai ses doigts des miens. Isabella se tourna vers moi, et je la pris dans mes bras à l'instant même où elle me tendit les siens. Je la pris tout contre moi, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à pleurer à nouveau contre mon cou. Je la pressai contre mon corps avec force, désireux de la protéger de sa propre tristesse. Je ressentis à nouveau ce besoin. Celui de la protéger de tout. Celui de la fondre en moi, et de la cacher de tous les malheurs de la vie. Je me rappelais l'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant pour elle. Cela dit, les malheurs de la vie étaient déjà passés, et la cacher ne changerait plus rien. Non. Il ne restait que nous. Bella, moi, et ses lourds souvenirs.

- Elle était juste là, Benjamin, pleura Bella. Elle était là.. Sa main dans la mienne et puis.. E-Elle est juste..

Elle s'arrêta de parler une seconde avant de finir avec difficulté.

- Partie.

Je grimaçai en la calant contre mon torse.

- Ca fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux.. Ca me fait beaucoup trop mal. Elle me manque tellement..  
- Je sais, mon Cœur. Je sais..

Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main que j'espérais apaisante. Bella attrapa mes doigts de sa main tremblante, et accrocha ses doigts aux miens afin d'aller cacher nos mains entre son visage et mon torse. Elle pressa son visage contre mes phalanges, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas simplement caresser chacun de ses traits. A la place, je la laissai cacher nos mains dans le creux de son cou, comme une peluche qui l'aurait apaisée avant de dormir.

- On va aller chez moi, lui soufflai-je. Il y a un lit, pour toi, là-bas.  
- Tu me laisseras pas seule, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je ne me formalisai pas du fait qu'elle en doutait encore, et répondis tout à fait sincèrement :

- Jamais.

Elle se pressa contre moi, et je la serrai de mon bras libre. Elle paraissait si petite, ainsi positionnée. Elle était si jeune, et pourtant elle connaissait déjà une peine telle qu'était celle de perdre un parent. La vie se moque de savoir si vous êtes petits ou non. Elle prend et donne sans se soucier de ce genre de détails.

Elle m'avait pris ma famille, cinq ans auparavant. _Et elle m'avait aussi donné Bella._

Doucement, à cette pensée, je posai mes lèvres dans les cheveux de la fille que j'aimais. Car oui, je le savais désormais. Je l'aimais.

Et avancer avec cette idée fut compliqué, dans les semaines qui suivirent. Bella vint habiter chez nous, comme prévu, mais elle n'alla pas mieux. La voir dans un tel état de tristesse me brisa un peu plus chaque jour, et il me fut difficile d'être léger et libre d'esprit en sachant à quel point Bella, elle, n'allait pas bien.

Tia fut patiente, n'hésitant pas à apporter son aide, ses conseils. Elle me redonna le sourire à de nombreuses reprises, et s'arrangea pour que mon travail sur les courses soit allégé, afin que je ne sois pas dehors trop longtemps. Elle ne dit jamais rien à propos de mes insomnies, ou de mes journées passées devant la télé avec Bella. Elle comprenait simplement. Tia était comme ça. Elle ne s'occupait pas de ce qui ne la regardait pas, dans le sens où – en l'occurrence – elle savait ce que je faisais, ce que j'avais en tête. Elle avait saisi que si j'accompagnais Bella dans chacune de ses faiblesses, de ses mauvaises habitudes, c'est pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule nulle part.

Tia était facile à gérer. Très facile. C'était elle qui apaisait mes sentiments les plus obscurs après que j'ai passé la journée à entendre Bella pleurer. C'était elle qui prenait le relais lorsqu'Isabella refusait de se nourrir, ou de sortir de sa chambre. La voir s'occuper ainsi de la seconde femme qui animait en moi des sentiments amoureux fut tout à fait bizarre. Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui faire ça. De ne pas l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Elle le méritait tellement. Rien ne se passait entre Bella et moi, mais la simple accélération de mon cœur au contact de celle-ci me faisait me sentir indigne de Tia et de l'amour qu'elle me portait. Et cette impression ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Bella alla un peu mieux.

Je réussis à lui faire relever la tête deux mois après que sa mère soit décédée. Je l'avais emmenée au centre commercial au cœur de Seattle, et l'avais obligée à prendre quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. De mauvaise grâce, elle avait pris de la Ben&Jerry. De la glace. _Tellement cliché et pourtant.._ Le petit bout de femme qu'était Bella se mit à engouffrer des dizaines et des dizaines de pots de glace, après le premier acheté au hasard. Elle mangeait ça à longueur de journée. Dès le matin, terminant ses pots en même temps que ses journées, et recommençait le lendemain matin. C'en était écœurant, parfois. Mais ça me faisait rire de voir son regard s'illuminer une fois qu'elle eut fourré sa cuillère dans sa bouche. Je restais tout le temps avec elle, heureux de la voir aller mieux après toutes ces semaines si sombres, et délaissais inconsciemment Tia. Ma petite-amie se mit à aller chez sa mère plus que d'habitude, partant parfois toute la journée sans donner signe de vie. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je ne remarquais presque pas son absence, lorsque j'étais confiné sur le canapé avec Bella et sa glace. Cette dernière allait bien, et je me ressourçais dans les sourires qu'elle me donnait. Ce fut à ce moment précis que je me mis à envisager une réelle relation avec elle. Je me demandais comment réagirait-elle si je lui faisais comprendre que je nourrissais des sentiments autres que ceux de l'amitié à son égard. Je fus tenté de lui dire que je l'aimais réellement, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Mais je n'en fis rien. Ma conscience me rappelait à chaque fois que j'avais déjà une petite-amie, et que ce n'était pas juste de faire ça. _Cela dit, une nuit fut différente de toutes les autres.._

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres après être aller m'assurer que Bella dormait, et retirai ma veste de coton. Je me repérai facilement dans la pièce obscure, et me mis rapidement en pantalon de pyjama. Je restai torse nu, et allai me coucher dans mon lit, auprès de Tia.

- Tu dors ? La questionnai-je à voix basse.  
- Presque, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je souris à l'idée qu'elle était encore éveillée, et rabattis les couvertures sur nos deux corps. Je m'approchai de ma petite-amie, mais celle-ci s'éloigna de moi imperceptiblement. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Y a un problème ? Demandai-je.  
- Bella dort déjà ?  
- Ouais, depuis un peu moins d'une heure.  
- Sinon tu ne serais pas là, pas vrai ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Rien, Ben. Je ne veux rien dire, soupira-t-elle en se calant un peu plus dans ses couvertures.  
- Tia ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée.  
- Mais, réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.  
- Non, dis moi simplement ce qui ne ..  
- Justement ! J'ai rien à te dire ! S'emporta-t-elle en se relevant. Tu devrais t'en rendre compte tout seul ! Mais tu n'en fais rien !

Elle se leva sans attendre, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. J'écarquillai les yeux et me mis debout à mon tour. J'essayai d'entrer dans la pièce, mais celle-ci était close.

- Tia ? Appelai-je à travers la porte. Ouvre-moi, on va en parler.  
- S'il te plaît, oublie-moi. Ca ne devrait pas être plus difficile que ces derniers jours ! Juste.. Oublie-moi.  
- Mais arrête d'insinuer des trucs et dis clairement ce que tu penses.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Tia défigurée par la colère.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?! Que Bella va très bien, et qu'elle n'a plus besoin que tu la colles toute la journée ! Et pourtant t'es là à tourner autour d'elle sans t'arrêter ! J'ai été patiente, et Dieu sait que j'aime Bella comme ma propre sœur, mais il faut que tu arrêtes !  
- Mais..  
- Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? Me coupa-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quel jour on est !? S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Je.. Le..  
- Le 6 Septembre ! Et tu sais ce qu'il y a, d'habitude le 6 Septembre ?

_Merde.._

- Ouais, c'est notre anniversaire ! Ca fait trois ans aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble. Trois ans ! Et t'as passé là toute la journée sans même me calculer ! Alors tu continues de faire ça et tu m'oublies !  
- Tia, je suis désol..  
- Va te faire foutre.

Elle passa devant moi, me bousculant sans ménagement et fila dans le couloir en vitesse. Je la suivis rapidement, et j'eus juste le temps de la voir fermer la porte d'entrée, son sac à main entre les doigts.

- Tia ! Appelai-je en sortant sur le perron.  
- Lâche-moi !  
- Mais où est ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci ?

Elle monta dans la Porsche et mit le contact sans attendre. Une fois la voiture en route, elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle disparaissait déjà de l'allée.

_Putain de merde.._

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

J'avais fait le con. Comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide pour oublier ça ? Comment, putain de merde ?! Je shootai rageusement dans les cailloux.

_Espèce de connard._

[…]

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était partie. Elle ne répondait à aucun de mes appels, ni aucun de mes messages. Elle m'ignorait purement et simplement, et elle avait tout à fait raison de le faire. J'étais en tort, et nous le savions tous les deux. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas résolu à rentrer. J'étais toujours là, assis sur les marches du perron à attendre d'apercevoir ses phares au bout de l'allée, ou à entendre son moteur ronronner au bout du terrain vague.

Je me cassais la tête depuis trois heures sur ce que j'allais faire de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'animaient. _Bella, Tia.. Tia, Bella. _Qu'étais-je censé faire de tout ça ? _Y avait-il quelque chose à faire, d'ailleurs ?_

Rompre avec Tia pour commencer une histoire avec Bella ? Chasser Bella de ma vie pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Tia ? Ces deux idées me paraissaient inenvisageables. J'avais été tenté à de nombreuses reprises, ces dernières semaines, de dire à Bella ce que je ressentais. J'avais plusieurs fois imaginé ce que nous pourrions être en tant que couple. Comment nous aurions vécu ensemble. _Si ça avait été différent d'avec Tia.._

- Elle ne rentrera pas ce soir, tu sais, entendis-je.

Bella apparut à ma droite, en tenue de pyjama. Un pantalon trois fois trop large pour elle qui retombait sur ses hanches, et un gros t-shirt qui appartenait à Jacob. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche, et tenait dans ses mains sa couverture et un pot de Ben&Jerry's.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionnai-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur les marches à côté de moi.  
- Elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle est chez sa mère.  
- Je vois..

Elle m'évitait donc bel et bien.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant d'enfourner une nouvelle cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

- Tu t'es relevée pour ça ? Lui demandai-je dans un petit sourire.  
- Pas vraiment. Je me suis relevée pour toi, et puis je l'ai pris en passant, fit-elle en désignant le pot.  
- Pour moi ?  
- Je vous ai entendu, tout à l'heure.. Et vu que Tia est toute seule chez sa mère et que je ne t'entendais pas..

Je lui souris, et elle me répondit par le même faciès. Elle prit une nouvelle cuillerée, et je remarquai son pot presque vide.

- On en a plus en réserve, il me semble, fis-je remarquer.  
- Nope, c'est le dernier.  
- J'irai t'en chercher demain.  
- Non. C'est le dernier, celui-ci.

J'haussai les sourcils, et Bella posa sa grosse cuillère dans son pot presque vide. Elle se tourna vers moi, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens avec cette intensité qui me faisait chavirer à chaque fois.

- J'ai décidé que je devais bouger. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie.  
- Tu le veux vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. En plus, je suis en train de détruire ton couple à tout le temps te demander de l'attention. Il faut que je me bouge. Il est temps.  
- Tu ne détruis pas mon couple.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre davantage le risque. Tia n'en peut plus, je crois.  
- Elle t'en a touché un mot ?  
- Oui et non. Elle n'a pas vraiment osé.  
- Elle aurait dû m'en parler.  
- Mais quand ? Tu es toujours avec moi. J'aime quand tu es avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs la seule réelle chose que j'ai aimé au cours de ces derniers mois..

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffait à cette révélation.

- Mais je comprends que Tia puisse en avoir marre au bout d'un moment. C'est normal. Je ne peux rien lui demander de plus. C'est ma seule réelle amie, tu sais, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit malheureuse parce que je monopolise son petit-ami.  
- Tu parles comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là dedans, ou que tu m'obligeais à rester avec toi. J'aime passer mes journées avec toi sur le canapé, tu le sais bien. J'aime vraiment être avec toi, Isabella. Je fais pas juste ça pour que toi tu ailles bien, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie.

Bella eut un petit sourire amer, touillant sa glace du bout de la cuillère.

- Mais à quel prix ? Souffla-t-elle. Je sais pertinemment que parler de ma tentative de suicide te fait mal. Que me voir pleurer te fait souffrir. Que d'être malheureuse te fait être moins heureux. Je sais très bien que mes peines à moi font ressurgir les tiennes. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, Ben. Tu étais un homme heureux avant que je n'entre dans ta vie.  
- Et j'ai été un homme comblé quand tu es devenue ma tête de mule parfaitement agaçante.  
- Et puis tu as été un homme blessé par ce que j'avais fait, et parce que je ressentais. Tu as tellement réussi.. Et avancé, depuis la mort de ta mère. Tu es un exemple, pour moi. J'aimerai réussir à me reconstruire de la manière dont toi tu l'as fait..  
- Je ne suis pas totalement remis, Bella.  
- Personne ne l'est jamais.

Je me tus. Je supposais qu'elle avait raison.

- Tu es Benjamin Drake, ce gars qui revient de très loin. Ton passé fait de ton présent quelque chose de respectable. Tu as réussi à te remettre debout.  
- Je n'ai pas été tout seul.  
- Je sais. Tu avais Tia. Et tu l'as toujours. C'est elle qui te rend si heureux, je le vois très bien. Cette fille est absolument extraordinaire. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies, et qu'elle soit là pour toi. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

Je ne sus comment prendre ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier se rendait compte d'une évidence que mon esprit n'avait pas encore compris.

- Ne laisse jamais tomber Tia, Ben. Elle est la femme parfaite pour toi, et tu es l'homme qu'il faut à peu près à toutes les filles de cette planète, fit-elle dans un petit sourire, mais je vous vois quand vous êtes ensemble.. Vous êtes entier. Un tout. Vous êtes spéciaux et ça vous va très bien. Elle est ton rayon de soleil, et tu es ce qui lui maintient les pieds sur Terre. Un jour, tu seras parfaitement heureux et je suis persuadée que ce sera grâce à elle.

Alors que mes yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Bella, celle-ci posa son pot de glace un peu plus loin, et retira la couverture de sur ses cuisses. Elle me regarda sans réellement le faire, ses yeux semblant incertains. Elle posa alors la couverture sur mes épaules, recouvrant mon torse toujours nu de sa couette si chaude.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Benjamin. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et ce depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. La moindre des choses, pour moi, est d'être là pour toi en retour. Et ce même si ça implique ne plus être là, au quotidien. Rester sur ce canapé avec moi à m'entendre pleurer ne t'a fait aucun bien, ces dernières semaines. J'ai fait réapparaitre des peines que Tia avait réussi à faire disparaître. Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas à toi, Benjamin, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Mon cœur se déchira dans ma poitrine. Je pris la femme que j'aimais dans mes bras, l'attirant contre moi alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Isabella s'accrocha à moi, me serrant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

- J'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie en main, et de vous laisser vivre la vôtre tranquillement, murmura-t-elle. Je serai partie d'ici la fin de la semaine. Yuri m'a proposé de venir chez lui, mais je pense que je vais retourner à l'orphelinat. C'est chez moi, là-bas.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux tandis que l'évidence m'apparaissait clairement, désormais. Douloureusement, même.

_Malgré mon amour pour elle, j'allais la laisser partir._

- J'espère trouver un jour quelqu'un comme toi, souffla Bella. Aussi fort et bon que toi. J'espère pouvoir trouver un jour mon propre rayon de soleil, qui fera disparaître chacune de mes plaies. Trouver quelqu'un qui pourra, comme Tia l'a fait avec toi, m'aider à me reconstruire.

Je la pressai un peu plus dans mes bras.

- Tu trouveras, mon Cœur. J'en suis persuadé.

Isabella sortit la tête de mon cou, et je nous entourai de la couverture. Elle plongea ses yeux mouillés dans les miens, tandis que ses petits doigts effaçaient les larmes de mes joues.

- N'abandonne jamais la bataille, Benjamin. Bat toi pour Tia, pour votre couple. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais tu l'es encore plus aux côtés de Tia.

Je souris tristement. C'était douloureux de se rendre compte que mes sentiments pour le petit bout de femme que j'avais dans les bras n'aboutiraient jamais à rien de concret. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais de nous. Qu'elle ne saurait jamais à quel point je l'aime.

Ces mots que nous échangions avaient un goût de fin. Une fin..

_Alors que rien n'avait jamais réellement commencé._

Je pris le visage de Bella en coupe, et fermai les yeux, laissant s'échapper de nouvelles larmes de mes yeux. Je posai un baiser sur son front, m'imprégnant de la sensation de sa peau sous mes lèvres, de la façon dont mon cœur s'accélérait pour le sien. J'avais l'affreuse impression que c'était la dernière fois que je le ferais réellement.

- Je t'aime tellement, Trésor, chuchotai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle se confina un peu plus dans la couverture, venant se caler dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre mon torse, et elle entoura ma taille de toutes ses forces.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Tu le mérites. Tu le mérites tellement, même. J'espère que quelqu'un te rendra pleinement heureuse, toi aussi.

A ce moment précis, je compris. Je compris que je pensais réellement ces paroles. Que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, et aimée. Qu'elle trouve ce bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

_Et ce même si ce n'était pas moi qui le lui apporterait._

Quoi qu'il advienne, je saisis la véritable évidence, cette nuit là.

Oui, cette nuit là, je sus.

_Je sus que je l'aimerai toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il nous arriverait. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin._

* * *

_**& Voilà.. **  
_

_**Je sais pas trop quoi ajouter, alors je crois que je vais me taire. **_

_**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce bonus. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier.**_

_**On se voit plus tard. Bonne semaine à toutes.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureuses. **_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
